En las buenas y en las malas
by Kaioshin135
Summary: La historia que se cuenta es mas de un un solo sentido, provocado por factores que son inevitables. Enfrentándose a todo tipo de adversidades que los pondrá a prueba para llegar a la felicidad que tanto buscan, sin importar de que se trate. Y que bien o mal estarán en las buenas y en las malas sin importar las causas.
1. Un inicio poco casual

**Hola a todo el publico de Pokemon en general. Este es mi primer fic de Pokemon. Ya que uno es errante. Y es la primera vez que hablare del... del... Romance (Perdón, me cuesta trabajo decirlo). Si eres uno de mis seguidores seguro estas WTF por hacer eso. Pero si ven los géneros bien, tal vez no se extrañen tanto. Escoji a este pokemon, aunque sea un poco cliché, por su descripción en el pokedex encaja bien en la historia que voy hacer.**

 **Los que me conocen saben como es mi manera de escribir y que soy capaz de hacer en mi loca cabeza.**

 **Pero me contendré por lo mientras. esto es lo inicial. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **1.- Los personajes de Pokemon son propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **2.- Imagen de portada del fic: Moonblast; Artista Bluekomadori.**

 **3.- Segunda imagen aportada por el usuario** **LinkAnd0606** **. Te agradezco mi amigo por esta imagen.**

* * *

 **Un inicio poco casual**

 _Aun me acuerdo. Como nos conocimos. Era un día soleado. Yo era una pequeña y solitaria Ralts que dormía en la hierba, cuando tú apareciste por ahí, caminando._

 _¡PERO QUE...- Tu voz no fue lo que me levanto._

 _Tú tropezaste conmigo al no ver bien. Me dolió mucho porque me habías pateado en la cabeza._

 _Yo, como todo Pokemon salvaje, me enoje. Pero como fui tan débil solo podía gruñir. Te gruñí, tú te espantaste al verme. Yo lloraba al sentir un dolor en mi cabeza._

 _-¡Lo-lo-lo siento no fue mi intención!_

 _Tú hablaste para calmarme. Pero no me importaba y seguí gruñéndose. Pero tú a pesar de todo te acercaste a mí, no me temías, yo trataba de huir de ti, pero no pude y me agarraste. Pataleaba para salir y huir, pero no pude y en lugar de sentir lo peor al pensar que me lastimarías. En lugar de ello, me sobaste mi cabecita, hasta tranquilizarme._

 _-Perdóname. No fue mi intención lastimarte.- Me decías con una voz dulce a lo cual yo me confundía al pensar lo peor._

 _Después me bajaste y convivimos un rato, me cargabas y jugabas conmigo para tranquilizarme y hacerme feliz. Yo me divertía mientras lo hacíamos, me olvidaba de lo que me habías hecho, me diste unas bayas para que yo comiera. Las acepte algo dudosa y las comí._

 _-Bueno. Creo que con eso quedamos a mano.- Me dijiste solo para después decirme.- Adiós y cuídate._

 _Te fuiste y me dejaste ir. Yo pensaba que me atraparías o algo así, como lo que hacían los demás humanos. Los días pasaron, yo te veía ir para ya y para acá en la ruta 103. No comprendía el porqué lo hacías. Diario a diario aparecías, pero tu mirada me llamaba la atención._

 _Cada vez que iniciaba tu paseo parecías feliz, pero cada vez que terminabas tu cara cambiaba a una triste._

 _Pero un día que de nuevo pasaste te tropezaste de nuevo y esta vez no conmigo, sino con una piedra, caíste y esta vez te raspaste. Gritaste y te pusiste bajo un árbol. Yo de nuevo te vi ese día y como te quedaste sentado, lastimado._

 _Yo esta vez me acerque a ti. Tú no eras como los demás, tú no ibas y capturabas Pokemon como los demás con esas extrañas bolas rojas y blancas. Tampoco tenías algún Pokemon. Solo merodeabas por ahí y ya._

 _Yo me acerque poco a poco._

 _-¡Ohh!- Hasta que te percataste de mi.- ¡Hola de nuevo!- Me reconociste._

 _A la vez era tan obvia por mi color y rareza era imposible que no me reconocieras a lo que ustedes los humanos nos llaman shiny, pero a ti al parecer no te importaba._

 _Tú me dabas una sonrisa, a pesar de tu estado, te lastimaste, tu rodilla derecha sangraba. Pero aun así yo me acerque y me senté a tu lado. Te había traído unas bayas para que comieras. Yo solo pensaba que eras alguien raro, para mí era desconocido que un humano sonriera a pesar de que sentía dolor, no lo comprendía. Pero comprendí que era para fingir estar bien, porque yo estaba ahí._

 _-No, no tengo hambre. Come tú, después de todo es tu alimento._

 _Yo tampoco tenía hambre, solo las había capturado para ti. Pero las rechazabas. Paso un rato y no tuviste de otra más que aceptarlas. Eso me alegro, al saber que te gustara lo que traje. Después te intentaste parar, pero no podías._

 _-Quien diría que te encontraría de nuevo. ¡Jejeje!- Me decías algo sorprendido._

 _Yo te intentaba ayudar, pero no te aguantaba. ¡Jeje!, aun me acuerdo como te caíste sobre mi por accidente. Solo que esta vez no llore. Pero tú a pesar de todo y tu estado me atendiste y me sobaste mi cabecita, me gustaba mucho esa sensación de cariño y me sonrojaba por algo de incomodidad, pero aun así me gustaba. Y después de al poco tiempo te pusiste poner de pie y me dejaste esta vez._

 _-Perdona si no puedo jugar contigo esta vez. Pero como vez, esta vez no puedo. Pero Juro que será para la siguiente._

 _Te fuiste y me dejaste sola de nuevo. Yo la verdad no podía dejar de pensar en ti, me sentía satisfecha y feliz de tener a alguien._

 _Al día siguiente volviste y te pusiste debajo de aquel árbol, donde te pusiste cuando te lastimaste y te quedaste ahí. Yo te veía como siempre, me seguía preguntando por que siempre venias a ese lugar, solo que esta vez te habías quedado en aquel árbol._

 _Tenía curiosidad por saber eso y me acerque a ti._

 _-¡Ahí estas!- Me dijiste, felizmente.- Te estaba esperando, me has mantenido aquí._

 _¿Enserio me esperabas?, vaya alago. Me sorprendí la verdad que alguien me esperara. Te paraste y vi que cojeabas un poco, también tenias una benda, producto del día anterior. Tú me agarraste y me acariciaste, empezamos de nuevo a jugar. Yo me divertía mucho, tanto que no quería que el día acabase. Yo me sentía tan feliz. Hasta que atardecía._

 _-Creo que es suficiente por el día de hoy._

 _Yo no quería escuchar eso, yo empezaba a llorar. Yo estaba tan sola, no tenía a nadie, mis padres y mis hermanos habían sido capturados, mis amigos también, yo estaba sola y me ocultaba de los demás humanos. No quería que te fueras. Quería la compañía de alguien._

 _-No llores.- Me decías mientras me secabas mis lagrimas, me acariciabas mis mejillas, mientras te entristecías también por mi actitud.- Prometo que vendré diario a jugar contigo. Vale._

 _Apretaba tu mano para que no me dejaras. Pero a pesar de eso te fuiste y me dejaste de nuevo en mi soledad que combinaba con la oscura noche que se asomo._

 _Pero tú cumpliste tu promesa y te aparecías diario para jugar conmigo. Pasaron semana tras semana. Y un día no apareciste a la hora habitual, decidí esperarte para poder jugar, en aquel árbol. Pero me había dejado al descubierto. Una bola roja y blanca se acerco a mí y me capturo. Estaba tan aterrada, yo me movía erráticamente hasta salir._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Un niño humano que había lanzado, se enojo por qué no me pudo capturar._

 _Ese niño lanzo otra bola y me atrapo, yo hice lo mismo y me moví hasta salir. El me lanzo otra y esta vez esquive._

 _-Vaya que si resistes. ¡Seedot sal!_

 _Un Seedot salió de una de esas bolas._

 _-¡Seedot usa bala semilla!_

 _Muchas semillas salieron y me atacaron, yo me debilite y ya no podía más. Era mi fin._

 _-¡Hey déjala!_

 _Pero tu apareciste de repente y te interpusiste entre él y yo._

 _-Yo lo vi primero.- Decía ese mocoso._

 _-Te equivocas. Yo la encontré primero, ¡Es mi amiga!- Tu me consideraste como tu amiga, y se lo habías dicho._

 _-Pruébalo. no veo que la atrapes en una Pokebola.- Así me entere como llamaban a esas bolas._

 _Eso te puso nervioso, pero aun así, eso no te impidió seguir._

 _-No es necesario que la tenga. Puedo comprobarlo.- Aclaraste con determinación, recuperando ese valor rápidamente._

 _Después tu me agarraste y me pusiste en medio del ese humano y tu._

 _-Si viene hacia mí, eso comprueba lo que te he dicho. Y si se escapa... Puedes capturarla.- Explicaste al soltarme._

 _-Hecho._

 _Normalmente huiría de aquel lugar. Pero en lugar de eso fui contigo y te abrase la pierna. Porque yo ya te conocía._

 _-¿Vez como digo la verdad?_

 _Ese mocoso solo gruño al saber que era cierto y no tuvo más que otra que marcharse de ahí. Yo me alegre de que estuvieras aquí. Me cargaste._

 _-Perdona por no a ver llegado a tiempo.- Te disculpabas, me abrasas mientras lo hacías.- Gracias a Arceus que llegue a tiempo o si no, no se qué hubiera pasado._

 _Yo solo te seguía abrazando, mientras lloraba. Mientras me acariciabas para tranquilizarme. Lo importante es que habías llegado. Me llevaste al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Petalia, para atender mis heridas. No entendía el por qué te tratabas de ocultar, te pusiste un suéter y un gorro, hasta camuflaje arte. Te alegraste muchísimo al saber que estaba bien y que no había recibido mucho daño._

 _Después de eso jugaste conmigo otra vez, en el camino de regreso, me animabas después de lo que había pasado. Yo esta vez y con más razón, quería que no te fueras de mi lado. Pero lo inevitable pasó. Estábamos en la cima de aquel árbol, sentado en sus ramas, tú me cargabas y me abrazabas, yo me recargaba en tu pecho. La noche se venía y la luna que estaba saliendo. Yo de nuevo empezaba a llorar al ver que te separarías de mi otra vez._

 _Tú me seguías acariciando, mientras me oías como gemía y lloraba de tristeza. Podía sentir una seriedad en ti, como sentía también lo mismo de aquellos días, tu también te entristecías al saber que no estaría más contigo. Pero esta vez era diferente, estabas más serio de lo habitual._

 _-No llores.- Endulzabas para mi tu voz, mientras te quedaste después en silencio, un poco. Después diste un suspiro y me dijiste algo que cambio mi corta vida.-Te propongo algo… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

 _Al escuchar esa proposición, me voltee y te vi, después al poco tiempo, me abalance, te abrace, mientras te agradecía a mi forma. Yo lloraba ahora de felicidad al decirme tu eso._

 _-¡Jejeje!, Tranquila… Lo tomare como un sí._

 _Después nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo y vimos juntos el anochecer, la luna que salió y se ponía en su cima._

 _-Sabes en este tiempo en que he convivido contigo y ahora que me acompañaras y seras mi compañera. Es justo ponerte un nombre. ¿No opinas lo mismo?, Ralts solo es para saber tu especie. Pero… ¿Qué nombre te pondré?_

 _Tú me alzaste al cielo y me viste directamente._

 _-¿Qué nombre seria el correcto?- Me preguntabas, mientras yo te sonreía y reía de gran felicidad._

 _En ese tiempo una inspiración de la gran y nocturna noche se puso en medio de mí y se te ocurrió ese hermoso nombre._

 _-¡Ya se!- Exclamaste al saber la respuesta.- ¡Te llamare Luna!, te queda a la perfección. Eres bonita y única como la luna._

 _Yo solo me sonrojaba al saber oír esas hermosas palabras, sin saber el porqué. Y me sentía tan feliz al tener un hermoso nombre como ese. También al saber que ya no estaría jamás sola._

 _-Hablando. Yo me llamo Carlos y desde ahora estarás conmigo mi Luna._

 _Desde ahi empece a formar una amistad contigo, iniciando y construyendo nuestro lazo. El lazo que nunca quiero dejar. Y espero de todo corazón que tu no me dejes. Por que yo no te dejare a ti._

* * *

 **Esto fue mi primer capitulo de este fic en si tengo mas y mas y realmente hice e iba a publicarlo todo. pero lo separe.**

 **Si te gusto dame un comentario, si no te gusto... Tambien XD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Soy Kaioshin135 y me despido de ustedes.**

 **Adios y hasta la siguiente actualizacion.**


	2. La jaula de oro

**Muy bien aquí está mi otro de mis capítulos. Y en este ya le puse algo que me caracteriza.**

 **La jaula de oro**

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Era de noche en la región de Hoenn, la luna estaba coronando el cielo, iluminando con sus rayos a un niño de nueve años, que llevaba a un pequeño Ralts que la tenía cargando en sus brazos y juntando la cabeza a su pecho, pero de nombre le había puesto Luna. Sacando la inspiración del gran astro blanco que se había asomado y dando con sus primeros rayos al Pokemon._

 _El infante era pequeño por su edad, pelo corto castaño, algo alborotado, unos ojos cafés. Sus ropajes era un pantalón negro, pero de uniforme de alguna escuela, su camisa era blanca y con una corbata, unos zapatos también traía un saco, pero no lo tenía puesto._

 _De hecho dicho saco cubría a su Pokemon, puesto por el niño para que no sufriera de frio ya que un viento empezaba a silbar y a moverse con algo de fuerza._

 _La pequeña y fémina Pokemon era una Ralts. Pequeña de color blanco, sus ojos no se veían porque eran tapados por así decirlo "cabello" y un par de cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza, delantera y trasera. Pero aquel Pokemon era diferente a los demás de su especie y eso era debido a que ella era una shiny, la parte de su cabello que debería ser verde, en lugar era un azul celeste, volviéndola completamente uno de los Pokemon más raros de ver._

 _Ambos se dirigían en un lugar en Ciudad Petalia. El niño seguía cargando a su Pokemon, mientras esta reía alegremente, sacudiendo sus bracitos y moviendo las mangas del saco de arriba abajo. Feliz de ser adoptada y tener a alguien que la quiera._

 _El infante aun caminaba, mientras siente una presión y ve a lo lejos su "hogar", que no era iluminado por la luna que tapaba con oscuridad aquella parte, si no por la iluminación de la casa. El viento se intensifica con más fuerza trayendo más frio._

 _Carlos se siente nervioso, presionado por su Pokemon, pensando en ello. Hubiera sido más fácil dejarla en el bosque, pero debido a la situación delicada, no era posible. Mas también podía ser lo peor que ha hecho para ella._

 _ **Narracion Pokemon.**_

 _Y así fue mi Carlitos. Me llevaste a tu casa. Yo me sorprendí al verla, era más grande que cualquier casa que he visto. No eras lo que aparentabas. Tú eras esas personas a lo que en ese tiempo desconocía la palabra como adineradas. Eras una de las personas ricas de Ciudad Petalia. Pero a pesar de ello, te fue muy difícil llevarme, ya que me ocultaste ante los demás y me dejabas en tu cuarto, me traías comida y eso, y cada vez que podías, me sacabas a las afueras._

 _A pesar de estar más encerrada en tu cuarto, me sentía tan feliz de no estar sola. La comida nunca me faltaba, dormía calientita en un bonito cojín en un cesto que estaba muy grande aun para mí. Pero la verdad yo me paraba, luego en algunas de las noches y me iba contigo acostar, te abrazaba, recuerdo que luego te despertabas y me sonreías al hacerlo, me abrazabas luego._

 _Pero…_

 _También empezaba a comprender el porqué de nuestro secreto, él porque me mantenías en tu cuarto hasta que llegabas. Aquella mirada triste que portabas como collar cuando te ibas de la ruta 103. Debajo de esa felicidad que tú me mostrabas. Mostrabas otra cara en tu casa, una que me intentaste ocultar, pero tarde o temprano la descubrí. Tú no eras feliz. Entre tanto dinero, no llenaba ese vacío en tu interior. Tus padres, seres fríos y calculadores no te daban ese amor y afecto que tú me dabas. Por estar ocupados en sus negocios y ambiciones de conseguir más y tu no soportabas esa vida estricto estudio, sobre todo la contabilidad y a los negocios._

 _Una vez recuerdo que a ocultas de ti, me escabullí por la casa, me podía esconder a la perfección por mi tamaño, la recorrí en su interior y te seguía a tus espaldas para ver esa realidad. Pero lo que más me destrozo, eran que una vez de tus clases de piano que ni siquiera te gustaba tocar, aunque lo hacías a la perfección. Pero a que costo, tu maestro estricto que quería que lo hicieras a la perfección, repitiendo y repitiendo clavando cada nota y canción en tu mente…_

 _Hasta tal grado de lastimarte tus manos. Tus dedos sangraron y los dejabas marcada tu sangre en las teclas, mientras en silencio llorabas y acababas la canción. Yo llore al ver eso, el sufrimiento que diario cargabas a tus espaldas y las razones en la que tu rostro cambiaba en las noches. Tu no querías que lo viera._

 _Siempre viviste sofocado entre los lujos materiales y deseando ese afecto que tanto querías. Algunas veces te deprimías, a tal grado de luego llorar a ocultas de tus padres. Y si te llegaban a descubrir que llorabas._

 _"¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Tienes todo que cualquiera desearía!, ¡¿No te basta?!, ¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos?!"_

 _Palabras de tu madre._

 _Hombre y mujer, miserables, que no supieron valorar lo que su hijo les pudo dar y lo que él solo pedía a cambio. Humanos embriagados de poder que no pudieron darle afecto a su hijo. Quería él, pasar más tiempo con ustedes y solo lo rechazaban, diciendo que "Que no tenían tiempo". Cada vez que tú, Carlos te trataste de acercar a ellos, no estaban o venían y se encerraban en sus escritorios. Traían el trabajo a la casa, en sus reuniones con los demás ejecutivos para cenar. Y tu Carlitos tenías que actuar casi como una piedra, no hablabas y no decías nada._

 _Cada vez tú, mi amo tratabas de jugar con otros niños, ellos solo querían luchar con sus Pokemon y te presumían a ti que tan únicos eran. Cuando tú me sacaste para que me conocieran, solo se burlaban de mí por ser una débil Ralts. Tú me defendías, diciendo que no era débil y cuando querían comprobarlo atreves de una pelea, tú te negabas. Temías que me hicieran daño._

 _Solo oía las burlas y tú como te deprimías, solo bastaba verlo, lo tratabas de controlar y te lo tragabas. Tu solo les contestabas que eran ignorantes y carentes del sentimiento. Viendo a los Pokemon como lujos y no por lo que son. Pero aun así no te hacían caso, ellos ya estaban corrompidos._

 _Y lo peor es que querían convertir a un pobre niño como ustedes. Fríos monstruos, calculadores, vacios y miserables en su interior al no poder satisfacer su deseo de ambición._

 _Recuerdo que había pasado un mes desde que me habías traído a vivir a tu casa, vi de nuevo como llorabas y te tocabas tus manos, a pesar de que ya no las tomabas después de lo ocurrido, aun te quedo la marca, un golpe psicológico._

 _Te seguías deprimiendo. Yo me acercaba a ti, para consolarte y me respondías que todo estaba bien, aun si no fuera cierto. Me rechazabas en cierta forma, para no verte así. Y a la vez yo cumplía mi trabajo al consolarte. Tú te me quedaste viendo, me dabas una tierna sonrisa cubierta con tus lagrimas, mientras me acariciabas pero me dijiste algo que me enfureció…_

 _-¿Te diste cuenta verdad?- Me preguntaste, no sabía que me alcanzaste a ver ese día.- Creo… Creo que estas mejor si te dejo en el bosque o que otra persona se haga cargo de ti._

 _Yo gruñí molesta entre dientes y me abalance hacia ti, te abrase. ¡Yo no quiero que me dejes, no me importa tu vida, yo estaré ahí!, ¡Nunca te perdonare si me dejas!_

 _Estabas en shock, mientras sentía como lloraba por eso, lo único que hiciste fue también abrasarme, y esta vez me sonreías y llorabas de felicidad al verme de esa forma, al saber que nunca te abandonaría._

 _Tu único momento de alegría era cuando salías en las tardes de tus estudios y paseabas a las cercanías de la ruta 103, donde nos encontramos, paseábamos juntos, tu encontrabas alegría al hacerlo, me cargabas y jugabas conmigo libremente en esas horas. Cada vez que nos íbamos, al menos ya no mostrabas esa tristeza cada vez que te ibas y me decías que todo era gracias a mí._

 _Mi amo. Yo ya te empezaba a querer mucho en ese tiempo._

 _Pero tu mi querido, tuviste luego tus disgusto por los entrenadores que te veían conmigo, ellos se acercaban a ti, queriendo intercambiarme por otro Pokemon. Una vez por un Bagoon, muy raros también, normalmente si fueras otro me cambiarias y esto se debió por mi extraño color azul celeste, en pocas palabras al ser yo una Shiny._

 _Pero tú te negaste, aun si te proponían dinero. Aunque ya tenías de sobra, tú nunca me dejaste. Eran tantas las propuestas que luego no salíamos por ello._

 _El tiempo pasó. Aunque tú no me querías para pelear, tuvimos que. Ya que luego entre nuestros viajes los Pokemon salvajes nos atacaban, cada vez que tus padres te llevaban a otras partes de Hoenn y te dabas tus escapadas, en ese tiempo aun no sabía una técnica y apenas habíamos podido escapar de un Mightyena salvaje. Y atravez de esa experiencia, tu no tuviste de otra opción más que entrenarme._

 _Carlos, fuiste flexible conmigo y me tuviste mucha paciencia, ya que nosotros los Ralts solemos ser muy débiles. Pero gracias a esa paciencia yo logre aprender confusión, una técnica muy útil que nos sirvió._

 _ **Dos años despues**_

 _Pasaron dos años después de que nos conocimos y yo ya había evolucionado en una Kirlia. Aun me acuerdo lo que me habías dicho._

 _-¡Vaya!, te has vuelto muy fuerte y más bonita mi Luna, ¡Felicidades!_

 _Me acariciaste mi cabeza como siempre, yo sonreía y te abrasaba, te agradecía por todo, pero estaba mis mejillas se habían puesto como un tomate._

 _Yo en ese tiempo ya no me podía engañar, no podía negar ese sentimiento, pensaba que era un deseo infantil, me decía eso diario, pero los días, semanas y meses pasaron y se hacía más y más grande ese sentimiento. Yo ya sentía amor hacia ti mi Carlos antes de ser una Kirlia, yo ya te amaba más que un entrenador, me había enamorado de un humano. Aun el pasar del tiempo no había dejado de ser tu mismo y los cambios eran para bien. Aparte solo eras un niño aun. Sé que tú me amas también. La lástima, es que no era de la misma manera con la que yo te amo. Eras muy lindo conmigo, humilde a pesar de tus riquezas y demostrabas una sabiduría que se formaba con el paso del tiempo y eso era todo lo que yo quería como amante. Podía percibir ahora tus sentimientos más cerca y eso me alegraba mucho._

 _Y a pesar de convivir luego con algunos y viejos amigos Pokemon atravez de algunas y verdaderas amistades para ti y para mi, y que sus Pokemon me coquetearan, no sentía nada. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi amo._

 _Pero a pesar de todo ese amor es imposible para mí, puesto que soy un Pokemon y tú un humano y es considerado aberrante para la sociedad. Pero un recuerdo muy oportuno me llego antes, desde que era una Ralts, un muy viejo y sabio Shiftry decía…_

 _"Érase una vez un Pokémon muy cercano a los humanos._  
 _Érase una vez humanos y Pokémon que comían en la misma mesa._  
 _Érase una vez un tiempo en el que no había diferencias entre los dos"_

 _Siempre nos contó que su amo aun que vivía de esas viejas tradiciones lo trataba de esa misma manera, no había distinción, comía en su mesa, no lo llevaba en su Pokeball y que cuando era un pequeño Seedot dormían en la misma cama. También nos contaba que los humanos y Pokemon tenían esas relaciones amorosas, nos contaba cuentos maravillosos de ello también, parecían cuentos de hadas. En esos tiempos los humanos siempre veían a los Pokemon como si fuera un humano más. Pero eventualmente el maestro de aquel Pokemon que nos contaba eso murió de forma natural y él se quedo solo. Pero también, eventualmente ese viejo Pokemon dejo esta tierra para pasar a mejor lugar, se fue con su maestro a compartir esa vida. Un recuerdo muy vago que para mí me motiva_

 _Yo le creo, creo en esa historia, puesto que otra prueba se ocultaba en tus clases privadas, cuando el maestro tajo copias de los libros de una biblioteca en Sinhon decía lo mismo, el mismo fragmento que ese viejo Shiftry nos contó. Me llenaba de alegría y esperanza al saber eso. Al saber que yo podía ganar tu corazón aun siendo un Pokemon. Yo quiero vivir y estar para siempre a tu lado, como en esos cuentos, como en aquellos tiempos que tanto escuche y anhele. Aunque ese maestro dijo un "mito horrible" en la cual decía que si un humano veía a los ojos o tocaba un Pokemon una desgracia le caería, eso no le creo. ¿Qué pasa si ambos se aman?, ¿Eso no cuenta?… Y si es así, entonces porque sentimos eso… En fin yo no me rediría._

 _Y tú casi me tratas de la misma forma. Tú no me dejas en una pokeball, me dejas estar contigo, luego comemos juntos los mismos alimentos que tú compras cuando paseamos, no solo me das pokecubos o pokelitos. Mi amor, yo me sentía tan afortunada de conocerte y tenerte a mi lado._

 _Pero las consecuencias de mi evolución se notarían al no poder ocultarme más tiempo. Tus padres llegaron a descubrir el secreto que guardabas. Tu (Perdóname por las palabras) desgraciada y maldita madre, que solo veía de apariencia y riqueza. Me quería botar de su casa con, saco un Pokemon a su Gengar, ¡Yo le temía a ese monstruo!, aparte que estaba en desventaja por ser tipo psíquico y hada._

 _Pero tu Carlos apareciste y te pusiste en medio, ese Gengar que me iba arrojar una bola sombra. Le habías dicho que yo era tu Pokemon. Tu madre no lo creía y se burlaba de mí y de ti. Decía que ese Pokemon no me convendría, que no era digna para ti y que era vulgar para esta casa. Me insulto que yo era una callejera, que me devolvieras al bosque donde me encontraste. Tu protestaste y le decías que no le importaba, que no era necesario yo viniera de una tienda de lujo para demostrar que era digna a ti. Tu madre solo se burlaba, te insultaba, te decía estúpido y te amenazaba que me dejaras en donde me encontraste. Y tú te negaste. Recuerdo como esa maldita mujer te pego al no obedecer, pero tú seguías firme y no le mostrabas esa negativa. Ella te iba a soltar otro bofetón. Pero esta vez yo me puse esta vez en medio y el empuje, hasta tirarla._

 _-¡Luna alto!_

 _Yo me detuve, pero tu madre al quedarse aterrada por lo que le hise mando a su Gengar a usar su bola sombra. Ese Pokemon preparo rápido su ataque. Tú me agarraste rápidamente y te volteaste para recibir el ataque por mí. Me querías soltar, pero yo cerré los ojos y te abrase, aferrándome también a ti._

 _Pero una pokeball intervino y un Pokemon salió y se interpuso en medio del ataque era un Mightyena que se puso, lo recibió y lo soporto. Aquel Pokemon salió como si no fuera nada para él._

 _El Mightyena rugió ferozmente al Gengar que retrocedió._

 _-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!_

 _Ese Pokemon era el de tu padre, el lo había lanzado para protegerte de ese ataque._

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida mujer?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a un Pokemon, matarlo era tu meta?! ¡Y no solo eso casi matas a nuestro hijo!_

 _Tu madre quedo en silencio.- ¡Mira que trajo tu hijo!- Pero eso fue por poco. ¿Esa aberrante mujer no le importo lo que te haría o qué? , me señalaba con la punta de su dedo, con ese seño me insultaba._

 _-¿Mirar qué?- Tu padre me vio, pero no se inmuto de verme. Tenía esa mirada fría que siempre porta consigo, que intimidaba de la misma manera que su Mightyena._

 _-¡Trajo a esa horrible Kirlia de afuera!, toda sucia y asquerosa._

 _-¡Te equivocas!- Tu de nuevo protestaste.- Yo la tengo desde que era una Ralts. Y la he mantenido todo este tiempo a oculta de ustedes._

 _Aun me acuerdo de sus caras, tu madre se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que se horrorizo. Pero tu padre no cambio casi en lo absoluto, apenas y había movido un poco sus cejas por la sorpresa._

 _-¡Saca a esa bastarda de mi casa!_

 _-¡No!_

 _Tú me abrazabas con fuerza así como yo también lo hacía, yo lloraba y tu también lo hacías._

 _-¿Por qué la has mantenido oculta?, ¿Por qué la has traído a esta casa?- Pregunto tu padre con una voz muy seria tanto que parecía o era severa._

 _-¡Por personas como ustedes la oculte!- Tú a pesar de todo Carlos, viste a tu padre directamente, sin ningún temor.- ¿Por qué la traje?... Ella no tenía a nadie, así como yo no los tengo a ustedes. Ella comprende mi dolor de estar en soledad y creí que era mejor llevarla para que no sufriera lo mismo que yo. Y así ella a la vez me salvaría y sin darme cuenta hasta ahora de convertirme, de ser alguien como ustedes._

 _Aun me acuerdo perfectamente. Tu padre se quedo frio y pensativo por un momento. Solo se escucho un profundo silencio._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir que ese estúpido poke…_

 _-¡Cállate!- Tu padre le grito a tu madre, interrumpiéndola, no sabía si sentirme feliz o asustada, hasta tu madre se quedo espantada.- Ya estás en edad para tener tu propio Pokemon. Puedes quedártela. Solo dime, ¿La encontraste o ella te encontró?_

 _-Fue un accidente.- Respondiste con nerviosismo._

 _-Ya entiendo.- El se quedo pensando un poco, se fijo en mí, yo tan solo ver esa cara más fría y amenazante que él Myghtiena me hacía temblar.- Supongo que la encontraste cerca de aquí, en la ruta 103._

 _Tu asentiste Carlos, ya no tenias voz._

 _-Como dije puedes quedártela. Y por lo que veo no tienes una Pokeball. La quiero ahí.- Tu no creíste esas palabras. Ni siquiera yo podía creerlas.- ¿Te quedo claro?, no la quiero ver vagando por esta casa._

 _Tú de nuevo asentiste y esta vez porque quedaste en shock, podía sentir como tu corazón latía de forma rápida, así como el mío hacia lo mismo._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Pero tu madre seguía en total desacuerdo con esa decisión.- ¿Cómo puedes dejar que esa bastarda se quede en esta casa?_

 _-Querida... Algunas veces pienso que ese Gengar te queda excelente y a la perfección, aunque lo hayas comprado._

 _Tu padre solo se limitó a contestar eso. Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, mientras su Mightyena lo seguía a su lado, no sin antes gruñéndole a aquel Gengar. Pudimos ver como tu padre lo acariciaba y como su Pokemon se apegaba a él y movía su cola._

 _Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tu padre diera mucho más miedo que tu madre, sus primeros pasos eran duros y hasta el eco se escuchaba un poco el eco y su rostro intimidador y amenazante._

 _Tú te moviste de forma tiesa y despacito hacia tu cuarto, no podías creer lo que había pasado, mientras me agarrabas una de mis manos. Y mientras nos movíamos cruzando la gran sala, sobre la chimenea había una vieja foto. Aquella foto en blanco y negro que llamo nuestra atención, vimos a un niño de edad de nueve años al igual que tu edad al encontrarme, este niño estaba feliz y cargaba a un Poochyena que también estaba feliz. Y por el paisaje de la foto se podría decir que estaban en un bosque._

 _Tu padre no era un hombre tan frio como tú y yo creímos. Nosotros representamos su infancia que perdió con el tiempo, esa alegría también. El se puso en tus zapatos, porque también sabía ese dolor que cargas, como él lo cargo también. El entendía a la perfección ese lazo que tienen los humanos y Pokemon._

 _No pudimos evitar sentirnos tan alegres de aquella aprobación, tanto que me apretabas demasiado y no me importaba de hecho, por fin podíamos estar sin vivir con ese secreto que tanto nos pesaba. Pero a la vez nos sentimos extraños. En tu casa solo tu familia usaba los Pokemon tipo siniestro o fantasma, eso nos perturbo un momento. Yo era psíquico y hada. Tal vez la primera y que rompería ese orden._

 _Pero la condición de tu padre había sido muy clara, me quería en una pokeball. Eso nos entristeció, pero a pesar de eso, no me importaba. Todo sea por estar contigo mi Carlitos._

 _Pero a pesar de todo eso no quería decir que lo que tú sufrieras, seguirá ahí, dentro de aquella casa. Dentro de tu Jaula de oro. Pero ahora estoy aquí, mi amor para hacerte compañía, para que no estés solo y triste en aquel lugar lleno de miseria. De eso se trata una amistad. "Estar en las buenas y en las malas"._

 **Para los que no me conocen. A mí se me caracteriza por ser cruel hacia mis personajes, aquí les doy una pequeña prueba de ello.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de todo.**

 **Bueno no olviden darme un comentario (Si se animan verdad), que responderé con mucho gusto, en un pm.**

 **Me despido de ustedes.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	3. En busca de un nuevo hogar

**Para este título y parte de este capítulo me ayudo mucho una canción llamada** **Este es mi hogar** **de** **Tierra De Osos 2 de Disney** **, escúchenla (En latino obviamente XD), cuando acaben o mientras leen el momento oportuno del capítulo, lo más probable es que no se arrepientan de ello.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus vistas a este fic. Y por sus comentarios. Espero que esto salga adelante. Sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **En busca de un nuevo hogar**

 _Al día siguiente, después de lo ocurrido. Tu mi amado habías traído una pokeball, pero esta era diferente, era negra, con franjas rojas y algunas amarillas, pero más pequeñas. Tú te pusiste enfrente de mí y me dijiste._

 _-Mi Luna. Mi Pokemon. ¡No!, Mi mejor amiga. Sabemos bien que no queremos esto. Pero… Bueno, hay que ver lo positivo, aun puedo estar contigo. Pero sé que no puedo demostrar lo mucho que te quiero y que cuanto te aprecio. Por eso traje esta pokeball a la que se le llama Lujo Ball. Sé que es la pokeball más costosa, pero quería darte lo mejor que yo puedo ofrecerte, sé que no me debo fijar en las cosas materiales y su costo, ya que no tiene ningún chiste. Pero solo a través de este costo puedo medir lo mucho que te quiero, y lo que eres para mí, aun se queda muy corto. No sé cómo mostrártelo lo que eres para mí de otra forma. Y espero que me perdones al no saber expresarme..._

 _Yo te interrumpí y te abrace de nuevo y en mi mente te dije._

 _-No es necesario que tú me demuestres eso, me lo demuestras a diario por dejarme a estar a tu lado en todo momento.- Yo te empecé apretar mas.- Yo. Mi Carlos. Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón. Sé que no me puedes entender en este momento…_

 _-Yo también te quiero mi Luna._

 _¡¿Cómo es que me pudiste entender?! Yo sentí mi como mi corazón latía de alegría, así también al mismo tiempo se hacía trizas. Porque yo presentía ese amor, (Que es una de mis habilidades especiales sentirlo) pero no como la manera en que yo deseo. Tu si me querías, pero como a tu Pokemon, aunque me veas como tu amiga, tu solo me vez aun como Pokemon. Sentí como las lagrimas que escurrían en mis mejillas, sentía una especie de alegría combinado con tristeza al saber que no me amabas de la misma manera en la que yo te amo. Pero a la vez te importaba demasiado, que nunca, jamás me abandonarías y estarías a mi lado._

 _Pero no soy egoísta, entiendo y comprendo la situación y tengo que vivir con ello. Pero a pesar de ello no negare lo que siento por ti y no pierdo la esperanza de seguir._

 _Te separaste de mi unos pasos y alzaste la pokeball. Un rayo rojo me toco y mi cuerpo era absorbido por un rayo rojo, no sentía nada. Mas después veía solo oscuridad adentro, era extraño se sentía cómodo y eso era porque era una Lujo ball. Pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera tan triste al no verte como ya me había acostumbrado o eso creí yo…_

 _A pesar de que me traías en una buena pokeball, tú me liberabas Carlos, cada vez que podías o en las noches que era una costumbre ara ambos. O me dejabas esta vez libre en el jardín, que no salía demasiado debido a nuestro secreto. Me alegre conocerlo completamente, y esta vez no me impedía hacerlo con libertad. O al menos eso creí también…_

 _Tu madre que me odia, cada vez que podía me trataba mal, diciéndome lo asquerosa que era. Me dolían mucho sus palabras, pero sabía que valía la pena soportarla para estar contigo, mi Carlitos._

 _Aparte. Semanas después de lo ocurrido, tu madre ignorante se dio cuenta que era yo un Pokemon shiny, muy raros de ver, y más si evoluciono a una Gardevoir, elegante, combinaba con su status. Mujer hipócrita, que me empezó a tratar mejor solo por mi apariencia, al menos el trato era distinto y ya no me insultaba._

* * *

 ** _Dos años después_**

 _Pasaron otros dos años, yo empecé a evolucionar a mi última fase. Un brillo blanco me cubría todo mi cuerpo. Solo para convertirme en una Gardevoir. Tú te alegraste tanto que no sabías que decirme._

 _-Por fin llegaste a tu última fase mi Luna. ¡Eres ya una hermosa Gardevoir felicidades!_

 _Me dijiste hermosa, de ti era todo lo que quería escuchar. Y yo la verdad lo esperaba, quería ser más hermosa para ti mi amo, aunque sé que no te fijas nunca en eso. Lo sabia al ver como las chicas humanas jóvenes, de tu status solo buscaba a hombres por sus riquezas y un buen físico. Tu las aborrecías cada vez que te hablaban, aun me acuerdo que te había enamorado de una de ellas, a mi me dolía mucho eso. Pero al darte cuenta como era ella, como a tus espaldas decía que solo por que eras rico la dejaste. A pesar de que me sentía algo alegre, yo sentía pena por ti mi amo. Porque no podías encontrar tampoco el amor en la vida de ricos que llevabas._

 _"Ellos solo son monstruos ambiciosos"_

 _A pesar de que eran solo niños y que esa niña no te supiera valorar mi amado. Lo sentiste de verdad. Tú llorabas por eso, no sentías ese sentimiento, yo te abrasaba cada vez que te pasaba algo así. Yo te daba mi amor, atravez de un abrazo para consolarte, aun si tú no te dabas cuenta. Llorabas de tu vida tan miserable y que no encontrabas una felicidad._

 _Y lo peor de todo es que sabias también que la relación de tus padres se baso en eso, en negocios, ellos se odiaban y no se soportaban al verse. Una de esas personas que no aborrecías, pero con derecho lo merecía, era tu madre para tu desgracia y no la odiabas por eso. A pesar de que ella no te trata como debería ser una madre._

 _Yo era la única que sabia y la que no te veía por eso, ni siquiera los Pokemon nos salvamos, se corrompen ante esa vida llena de riqueza y poder, olvidando lo que en verdad son. No sabían verte por lo que realmente eres y yo solo lo sabía._

 _Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de ti. Pero eso a la vez me perjudicaba porque eso quería decir que no importaba si evolucionaba, tú no te fijarías en mi forma, aun teniendo este cuerpo. No me deprimí, me contuve y solo por ti, te veías tan alegre._

 _Pero quise probar algo._

 _-¡Muchas gracias mi amo, mi maestro, te lo debo todo a ti Carlos!_

 _Tú te espantaste al escuchar por primera vez mi voz telepática en tu mente. Te caíste, fue para mí muy gracioso y lindo._

 _-¡¿L-Luna, t-tú hablas?!- Preguntaste exaltado._

 _-Si mi amo. Pero solo te puedo hablar telepáticamente. Los Gardeovir podemos hacer eso una vez que tengamos un lazo tan fuerte con nuestro amo._

 _Tú te alegraste tanto, que esta vez te abalanzaste sobre mí y me abrazaste, me hubiera caído, de no ser que puedo levitar. Aunque no me importaba, te tenían en mis brazos y eso importaba, no quería soltarte. También te quería decir lo que realmente eres para mí. Lo mucho que tanto te amo, pero sentía que no era el momento de hacerlo y temía el rechazo y que nuestra relación ya no fuera la misma._

 _-Luna.- Tú me hablaste alegremente, mientras me abrazabas._

 _-Dime mi amo._

 _-No me llames amo.- Te molestaste un poco conmigo.- Dime por mi nombre, soy tu amigo. No eres mi esclava._

 _Yo te apreté más al escuchar eso._

 _-Luna... Tu pico del pecho… me lastima.- Fue gracioso como me decías eso, pero era enserio, te lastimaba y yo no te quería soltar._

 _La convivencia fue más cercana. Me sentía tan feliz yo ya estaba más cerca de ti. Hablando casi como una humana. Pero la desventaja es que ya no me podía acostar a dormir contigo, debido a mi tamaño. Cuando era una pequeña Ralts me podía acostar contigo, cuando era Kirlia eso disminuyo y ahora que soy Gardevoir ahora no tengo oportunidad. Tengo ahora que dormir en la pokeball. No puedo evitar, te amo tanto mi Carlitos. Que quiero estar en donde quiera que estés. Pero me tenía que contener, aparte se me pegaron los hábitos que tu cargas, tengo que ser refinada y sofisticada y cómo comportarme como una muñequita de porcelana._

 _Pero aun así. Antes de evolucionar podía sentir una inconformidad, tú estabas inconforme, las clases intensivas te ponían de muy mal humor, lo contenías y te lo tragabas, nunca querías decir que era lo que pasaba, ni mucho menos conmigo que era tu cercana y mejor amiga._

 _Te quedaste así medio año. Hasta que por fin completaste tus estudios. Pude ver cómo te sentías libre después de tanto sofoco de largos años. Y lo primero que hiciste fue empacar tus cosas, ya no querías estar en la casa, te querías marchar lo antes posible, pero algo te impedía hacerlo._

 _Tus padres no lo aprobaban, te querían dentro de su negocio familiar después de tus estudios, empezando por algo pequeño claro, hasta demostrar lo destacado que eras al poco tiempo. Yo estaba de acuerdo en un punto, eras muy inteligente así como ya podías resolver cuentas y balances que solo un adulto podría hacerlo. Tú te negaste Carlos, les decías que querías ser libre por un momento, que nunca eras feliz, que desde pequeño te han encerrado en los estudios y que ahora querías sentirte libre._

 _Ellos aun negaban. Mi amado, ellos nunca te vieron como un hijo, te han visto como si fueras una batería. Que ellos te podrían cambiar cuando quisieran y por eso te prepararon desde muy pequeño, desde los siete años te quitaron tu libertad para que sintieras lo que ellos sienten, como te forzaban a estudiar algo que no querías. Aun recuerdo que tú querías viajar y conocer más allá de Hoenn, aún recuerdo cuando estaba oculta como te decían que eras un prodigio. Hasta ahora que tienes trece querían dejarte ese gran peso en tus hombros, ¿Qué clase de vida llevabas?, no habías experimentado nada, no sabías que era la felicidad, que era sentirse libre, no sentías amor. Y tú me dabas amor a mí, de la misma manera en la que tú quieres por parte de tus padres. Ellos no se limitaron a hablar contigo, solo dijeron que entraras te gustara o no. Que mientras siguieras viviendo en su casa te acatarías a las reglas. Tú asentiste de mala gana, sin dejar de mirarlos._

 _Carlos, tu después te encerraste en tu cuarto y terminaste de preparar tus cosas. Pero mientras lo hacías, tú te rompiste como el cristal, te arrodillaste y lloraste en silencio como siempre lo hacías. Llorabas por tus padres, ¿Cómo podías llorar por unos monstruos?, ¿Será que aun los amas después de lo que te han hecho?, yo los odio. Odio a tu madre que siempre me trato mal, y a tu padre que al menos le tengo respeto por dejarme estar contigo._

 _Yo salí de pokeball y podía sentir tu miseria que me contagiaba, me envenenaba mi ser y que al igual me entristecía, te abrace por detrás y quise que me compartieras ese dolor, no quería que lo hicieras solo._

 _-¡Gracias Luna!- Me agarraste en una de mi manos y entre sollozos me decías.- Cuanto agradesco que estés en mi vida._

 _-Yo estaré siempre para ti Carlos. En cuerpo y alma. Quiero que entiendas eso.- Te decia eso mientras recargaba mi cabeza detrás de tu cuello._

 _-Gracias.- Me apretabas mas esta vez no veía el interés amoroso. Yo demostraba mi lealtad asía ti.- Buscaremos un nuevo lugar. Un lugar que no tengamos que vivir de esta manera._

 _Era de noche, pasaron unas horas me metiste en mi pokeball y me guardaste, sacaste dinero que tenias ahorrado, lo suficiente para un mes. Usaste la misma ruta de escape que solías usar años atrás y huiste de tu casa y me tomaste a mí como tu primer Pokemon inicial._

 ** _Narrador Pov_**

 _Un joven de trece años salía de su casa, pasando debajo de un barandal, un hueco de suficiente tamaño para él. Y una vez que pasa corre, corre con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Sus ropajes eran flexibles esta vez, unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul con una chaqueta roja una gran mochila cargando a sus espaldas y unas deportivas. Y unos lentes oscuros para ocultar su identidad, mientras se pone una gorra y el gorro de chaqueta para no ser distinguido._

 _Paso una hora después de camino. El chico estaba ya en el Bosque Petalia. Su Pokemon sale de su pokeball sin autorización._

 _-¿Por qué no me liberaste?- Pregunta ella, después molesta, mientras levita y sigue al frente a su amo viéndolo._

 _-¿Por qué debía de hacerlo?- Pero responde con otra pregunta alegremente, mientras le sonríe a su Pokemon. Después se quita su gorro de su la cabeza y de su chaqueta, también sus lentes, dejando ver su rostro, se sofocaba._

 _-No me parece gracioso.- Pero ella aun sigue molesta, encorva sus cejas y lo demuestra.- Es tarde y es muy peligroso andar aquí de noche._

 _-(Mph) Si eso es el precio de ahora ser libre… Pues que así sea.- Pero los ánimos del chico no bajan._

 _-Carlos. Se consiente por favor.- Y la molestia para ella no le baja tampoco._

 _-Aparte, la luna llena aun sigue, presente y nos ayuda a pasar._

 _La luna llena se mostro en su cúspide, mostrando su belleza y su resplandor blanco, tomando el papel de un sol nocturno ilumina con sus rayos blancos, hasta iluminar todo el bosque. Mientras a lado del gran astri blanco se asoman las estrellas del firmamento, el cielo brillaba a pesar de la finita oscuridad que lo rodeaba._

 _-No me dejas ver.- Se queja Carlos, mientras aun sigue alegre._

 _Pero la Gardevoir no se mueve y frunce mas el ceño inflando sus mejillas._

 _-Sabes me recuerdas aquel día en que decidí llevarte conmigo.- Dice el niño bajando un poco su tono y endulzándolo un poco.- El día en que te puse tu nombre, mi Luna._

 _Luna se queda estática, su cara cambia radicalmente, mostrándose sorprendida. Ella se sonroja al recordar eso, pero Carlos no lo distingue por la poca oscuridad._

 _-Tú serás la que me ayudara a cruzar este camino lleno de sombras. Como aquella luna llena que está en el cielo. Buscaremos un nuevo hogar._

 _Ella se pone más roja, casi en su totalidad, pero antes de que pase eso se voltea rápidamente, antes de que su amado se diera cuenta. Y para disimularlo mejor viendo al gran astro blanco en el cielo, mostrando e iluminando el camino para ellos._

 _-¿En verdad crees eso de mi?- Pregunta ella conmocionada.- ¿Confías en mi?_

 _-Sí. Yo confió en ti.- Dice alegremente mientras se pone en su lado y mira también la luna._

 _-¡Gracias!- Ella sonríe, mientras se pega un poco más a su maestro.- Yo siempre he confiado en ti._

 _-Pues gracias también. Espero ser un buen entrenador.- Se dice Carlos mientras saca otra pokeball.- También cuidare bien a este Pokemon que tengo._

 _Ella voltea y ve la pokeball.- Ese Pokemon es Trapich.- Comenta._

 _-Sí. Abuelita consuelo me lo dio en mi cumpleaños.- Responde él con alegría.- ¡Sera un poderoso Pokemon!_

 _Pero después de un momento de caminar._

 _-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora que eres libre?- Luna pregunta algo preocupada._

 _-Por lo mientras irnos avanzar un largo tramo.- Carlos se pone serio, mientras guarda la pokeball.- Es obvio una vez que se enteraran que no estoy, me buscaran por todo Hoenn hasta encontrarme._

 _-¿Entonces vas a hacer?_

 _-Ir asía Ciudad Calagua.- Carlos pone una mano en su mochila, asegurándose de algo.- Si aun los tengo._

 _-¿Tienes que?_

 _-Boletos.- El responde feliz, al saber eso.- Tenemos que llegar en dos semanas al barco que nos llevara a Kanto._

 _-Pero hubieras tomado el barco de Ciudad Portual y tomar el mar y hecho surf. Para tomar un atajo rápido asía allá._

 _-Es donde primero buscaran, quiero despistar. Aparte que no tengo Pokemon mas que a ti y Trapich.- Dice él mientras guarda a su Pokemon._

 _Pasa otra hora de camino. Carlos se va alentando cada vez más y más._

 _-Ya estas cansado.- Luna se da cuenta de eso._

 _-No. No lo estoy.- El se molesta un poco por eso.- Aparte tengo que seguir, antes de empiecen a buscarme._

 _-Pero como lo harás si ya estas cansado._

 _-Seguiré._

 _Luna mueve sus ojos asía un lado, en señal de molestia por su amado maestro. Pero después ella decide hacer algo._

 _Un borde rosado rodea a Carlos y lo hace levitar. Gardevoir usaba sus poderes psíquicos con su maestro._

 _-¡¿Qué haces?!- Pregunta el niño molesto y espantado._

 _-Ayudándonos humano.- Sonríe ahora ella, como una venganza por no haberla sacado.- Tú alentase el paso, sabes._

 _-Pero si usas tus poderes, te debilitaras más._

 _-¿Quién dice que usare mis poderes?_

 _Carlos sigue levitando y contra su voluntad se acerca a su Pokemon. Luna lo recibe y lo carga, poniéndolo en su brazo izquierdo, agarrándolo la parte trasera de los muslos y quitándole la mochila y poniéndolo en su brazo derecho, colgándosela._

 _-¡Suéltame!- Exclama molesto._

 _-No quiero.- Y Luna se niega alegremente.- Si queremos seguir tienes que cooperar. Descansa un poco y después tomaremos relevo. Yo aguanto mucho más que un humano._

 _-Parezco un bebe.- Dice el aun molesto._

 _-Y si te comportas como uno, más.- El Pokemon saca una leve carcajada, mientras cierra por un momento sus ojos.- Recuerdo que cuando era una Ralts y Kirlia tú me cargabas. Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, así que no pienso detenerme._

 _Y después de unos momentos de que el niño se dejara de quejar, se queda quieto, poco a poco le gana el sueño, se recarga en el hombro de su Gardevoir, abrazando su cuello para que no caiga._

 _-Sabes.- Dice Carlos, mientras esta su cabeza mirada asía atrás.- Me fui también por ti._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta ella desconcertada._

 _-No quería que mi madre te separa de mi y que te diera a mi hermano.- Dice el somnoliento, pero a la vez molesto._

 _Pero la Gardevoir bufe molesta.- Tu hermano. Yo nunca me iría con el.- Dice frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Pero aun así, sabes cómo se comporto ella. Si me descuidaba, ella me quitaría tu pokeball. Y si no lo hacia ella, de seguro mi hermano lo hubiera hecho, tal cosa que si hiso antes de irse._

 _-Yo ya se salir de ella, recuerdas.- Pero después sonríe.- Me hubiera ido contigo rápidamente como aquel día. Aparte no lo intento ella después y tu hermano después de verme al frente de ti, interponiéndome, no dejaría que él te hiciera daño, aun si fuera tu hermano… Tú eres mi único maestro, mi único amo._

 _-Sí, pero temía de ello.- Carlos da un bostezo.- Y que te dije con llamarme amo._

 _-Perdón.- ella sonríe y cambia su tono.- Aparte ese monstruo ya no está más con nosotros.- Dice seriamente, también de forma severa y con odio._

 _-No es un monstruo.- Carlos defendía a su hermano.- Simplemente ya está muy corrompido._

 _Pero la fémina Pokemon, solo vuelve a bufar, mostrándose incrédula ante las palabras de su amo._

 _-Luna… Te quiero mucho.- Dice él mientras va cerrando sus ojos y la abrasa más._

 _Luna sonríe mas ante eso, cambiando totalmente su estado de humor.- Yo también te quiero mucho Carlos.- Le dice._

 _El niño termina durmiendo en el hombro de su Pokemon. Mientras Gardevoir sigue el camino, iluminado la luna. Ya una vez dormido Carlos, Luna acaricia la espalda de su amado._

 _-Yo no te quiero… Yo te amo mi pequeño.- Le dice a su pequeño amado dormido, mientras frota la mejilla suya con la de él, cariñosamente. Mientras Carlos dormido la apreta mas y suelta una tierna sonrisa._

 ** _Gardevoir Pov._**

 _Por fin salimos de aquella tortuosa casa. Asía un mundo libre. Un mundo que si bien hay miseria, también hay alegría y momentos. Y este es uno de los momentos que jamás olvidaremos tú y yo. Ahora tenemos un mundo adelante por recorrer. Y lo vamos hacer juntos. Y encontrar un nuevo hogar para nosotros._

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba otro de mis capítulos. Y tenías razón** **dragon titanico** **eso representa Luna, le puse aquel nombre. En este caso también para Carlos, ella era única para él, como la luna es única para la tierra. Cuando leí tu comentario, decidí modificarlo, incluyendo algo más, ya que este fic lo tengo casi hecho, encontré motivación. Nada más contaría como escapaban ambos, pero como dije al leerlo, decidí meterle más. Te mando un saudo y un abrazo.**

 **Aunque por alguna razón no solo saque el nombre por esa circunstancia, ante luego falta de inspiración y escribir mucho sobre un personaje frio y su relación y representación como la luna en mi fic principal, puso una parte de aquel nombre. De ahí, a su vez me di cuenta que la luna tiene un significado mas.**

 **También quiero agradecer y mandar un saludo y abrazo a** **Linkand606** **que agradezco sus comentarios su alago, aunque yo no soy muy romántico, vaya que me esfuerzo tanto que me duele la cabeza XD. Trato de sacar lo contrario de mi a diferencia de mi fic principal, que como dije ese personaje frio y cruel saco el nombre también de Luna, la Gardevoir. Que sin darme cuenta ella es en cierta forma lo contrario de él.**

 **Bueno me despido de ustedes.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	4. Primeros días de libertad

**Bueno mi gente aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. Me alegro que estemos creciendo y que esta historia tenga aceptación. No mucho que decir, estoy algo seco después de publicar otro capítulo de otro fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Primeros días de libertad**

 _El día se asomaba en la región de Hoenn, una luz cálida abrazaba poco a poco la tierra. Un niño caminaba entre las penumbras oscuras de neblina y su mirada alcanzaba a ver una ciudad. Esa era la Ciudad Ferrica._

 _La Lujo Ball del chico empieza a iluminarse y de ella sale su Pokemon._

 _-Me toca.- Dice la fémina Pokemon al salir._

 _-Espera.- Pero el joven entrenador la interrumpe.- Mira._

 _Luna se voltea y ve la ciudad.- Llegamos a Ciudad Ferrica._

 _Pero por lo mientras en que la Gardevoir andaba distraída. El niño para de caminar y saca de su mochila una botella de perfume. Y si más que decir…_

 _-¡¿Oye, que haces?!- Pregunta ella molesta, que trago un poco de perfume, mientras tocia diciendo parte del nombre de su especie Pokemon._

 _-Es para camuflajear tu olor. En caso de que vengan con Growlithe y Arcanine.- responde Carlos que vuelve a guardar la botella._

 _-Por lo menos avisa.- Dice ella aun molesta._

 _-Te tengo que meter a tu pokeball._

 _-¿Por qué?- Luna se pone aun más molesta._

 _-Digamos por tu color.- Pero el niño le sonríe._

 _-…-La Gardevoir se queda estática, recibió un golpe intangible al saber lo obvio._

 _-As que… ¡Regresa!_

 _El rayo rojo absorbe de nuevo a su Pokemon para meterla en aquel pequeño espacio solitario._

 _ **Gardevoir Pov**_

 _No tuviste de otra más que regresarme. Cuando entramos a Ciudad Ferrica, lo primero que hiciste fue comprar una pequeña radio, ya que si hubiera sido una pokenav, se pudiera rastrear. Mas al cabo de una hora estando caminando en el interior de la ciudad. Tus suposiciones fueron correctas varios oficiales sacaron a su Pokemon y te estuvieron buscando, tuviste que andar con demasiado sigilo para no ser descubierto, disimulando entre los entrenadores, sacando a Trapich para entrenarlo, aprovechando un poco la situación._

 _Las horas siguieron su curso, cuando saliste de la Ciudad era atardecer. Después me sacaste de mi pokeball._

 _-Ya era hora.- Te dije molesta._

 _-No creí que costara tanto trabajo.- Estabas serio, creo que enojado por ello.- Perdimos casi un día en pasar esta ciudad._

 _-Quieres tomar relevo.- Te pregunte._

 _-No.- Me dijiste de una forma como si estuvieras casi molesto conmigo.- Seria raro si alguien me viera que tú me cargas._

 _-¿Qué haremos?_

 _-Bueno a ti no te gusta estar en tu pokeball.- Pero nunca creí Carlos, que resolverías también eso.- Por eso te traje esto.- Sacaste un abrigo grueso y un sombrero rosa largo y ovalado, teniendo un flor en la parte alta y unos lentes oscuros.- Ten. Póntelos._

 _Yo algo dudosa lo acepte, no creía que estuvieras tan preparado para tu viaje._

 _-Así no te quejaras que te deje dentro de tu pokeball._

 _Yo me veía diferente, teniendo al menos un poco de ropa, se siente raro. El sombrero me gusta. Pero el abrigo esta horroroso y da picazón._

 _-Ese abrigo era de mi madre. Que lo dejo de usar y no creo que note que le quite alguna de sus cosas._

 _Y con razón. Me quería quitar y quemar ese abrigo._

 _-Pero el sombrero lo compre apenas._

 _El sombrero aun olía a nuevo. Aparte era un detalle tuyo y me gustaba aquella flor naranja, parecía una rosa que estaba en la parte alta._

 _-Te vez casi como una humana.- Me dijiste con una leve carcajada._

 _-¿E-enserio opinas eso?- Te pregunte nerviosa, me empezaban a ganar las ansias._

 _-Sí, claro. Tu pareces casi una humana de por si por tu apariencia.- Me decías.- El abrigo es demasiado grande y grueso, mas el hecho que oculta bien el pico rojo de tu pecho. Y tu vestido blanco ayuda un poco._

 _Seguimos avanzando, mientras mi curiosidad me empezaba a dominar. En verdad casi me tomas como una humana, pero algo impide que tú me aceptes como una amante._

 _-Te puedo preguntar algo.- Te empezaba a decir un poco dudosa de lo que iba hacer._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Que es lo que llaman más la atención las chicas humanas?- Eso pregunte._

 _Te quedaste desconcertado ante mi pregunta, pero respondiste.- Que son mujeres.- Contestaste._

 _-Aparte, ¿Qué es lo que les caracteriza?- Quería saber cómo llamar tu atención._

 _-Bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?- Tu te ponías nervioso.- Bueno en primer lugar es su apariencia._

 _Bueno tengo casi una apariencia de una chica humana, siempre lo he oído que eso distingue a mi especie. A diferencia de Gallade que es más como un hombre humano, perfecto para ellos. Pero no estaba conforme._

 _-¿Qué más?- Seguí preguntando, curiosa._

 _Te seguías poniendo más nervioso, tus mejillas se sonrojaban, de hecho sentía que te avergonzabas.- Bueno… Su cuerpo._

 _-¿Su cuerpo?- Me quede desconcertada.- ¿Por qué?_

 _-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?- Me preguntaste molesto._

 _Ahora los nervios me empezaban a ganarme, no pensé que te incomodaría demasiado, ni tan rápido.- Nada… Solo quiero saber actuar como humana. Y así camuflajearme mejor._

 _-Perdón.- Te disculpaste conmigo, fue un alivio que lo creyeras.- Tienes razón, pero tampoco es necesario que me lo preguntes. Sabes sé que soy muy inteligente y lo sé. Pero sigo siendo un niño aun… No me quiero traumatizar tan pronto._

 _-¿Por qué te traumatizaras?- La verdad eso si no lo entiendo de ti._

 _-Por favor, no más preguntas._

 _La verdad no soy inocente. Sé que les llama la atención a los hombres humanos, sus tentaciones asía las humanas. Y algunas veces pueden ser tan "oscuros", tanto que afectan a nosotros los Pokemon. No quería tampoco llamar tu atención de esa forma carnal, no aun, ni siquiera quería tocar ese tema. Eso será cuando tú mi amado, me aceptes. Pero tampoco quería que te molestaras conmigo. Sentías algo de lujuria en ti Carlos, lo presentía, pero asía las demás chicas, pero lo normal, lo que tiene un niño a tu edad, una curiosidad. Pero dicha curiosidad se te pasaba al poco tiempo. Pero a la vez anormal y eso se debio por la educación que te dieron tus padres, (En especial tu padre) asía las mujeres, asía que aquella tentación se disipara al mismo tiempo que venía._

 _-Se que no dijiste que más preguntas. Pero prometo que será la última.- Te dije mientras me empezaba a poner muy nerviosa por lo que iba a decirte.- ¿Tu me verías como una humana?- Te pregunte mientras vi voz telepática casi se fue por eso._

 _Te detuviste de golpe ante eso, casi caías por esa pregunta. Te quedaste en silencio por un momento, sentí como un pulso en mi pecho se atravesó al verte así, ya que puedo sentir los sentimientos._

 _-Luna. Yo casi te trato como una humana. Sé que no es bueno que te encierren en una bola todo el tiempo y comprendo bien lo que sienten ustedes. La respuesta seria entonces sí. Aunque hay algunos Pokemon que si son salvajes, pero hay excepciones en la que se demuestra que parte de los Pokemon están a nuestro par y merecen vivir como nosotros. Y tú eres una de ellas._

 _-No es cierto.- Te dije casi en susurro, de forma triste._

 _-Se que no te sientes de esta forma, pero también entiende que tenemos diferencias cada ser de este planeta, algo que nos separa de los demás. Pero eso no nos impide aceptar dicha diferencia. Yo la verdad te acepto como si fueses una humana, aunque eres un Pokemon._

 _A pesar de que esas palabras eran sinceras, yo no podía estar tan triste. ¿Si me aceptas Carlos, porque no me aceptas como tu compañera sentimental?, Quería ser a única para ti. Una dama y tu mi caballero, ya que a pesar de tu edad lo demostrabas asía las demás personas y Pokemon ese título._

 _De repente te detuviste de nuevo._

 _-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntaste, desconcertado._

 _No lo estaba.- Si estoy bien.- Pero te mentía._

 _-No es cierto.- Te volteaste y me viste._

 _Después te acercaste a mí y viste mi rostro. Me quitaste los lentes que ocupaba y viste mis ojos, me tocaste con el dorso de tus delicados dedos y secaste una lágrima que me salía, se había escapado al tratar de contenerme._

 _-No te pongas triste.- Me dijiste con voz dulce y triste a su vez al yo estar de esta manera, mientras veías mi rostro que tenía ganas de desahogarse.- Si algo demuestra lo que dije. Es lo que tú dijiste antes, nuestro lazo que tenemos tú y yo, lo que nos permite comunicarnos telepáticamente._

 _Después me tomaste de la mano derecha y me jalabas para caminar (En este caso yo levitar) contigo._

 _-A pesar de nuestras diferencias, eso no quita el hecho de superarlas, es como tú, me vez como si yo fuese un Pokemon mas. Lo sé por la forma en que me tratas y por consecuencia en la forma en que te trato. Tú no eres diferente ante mí, ni yo ante ti._

 _Esas palabras me alegraron mucho, apreté más tu mano. Pese a ser diferentes, encontraste la forma de enlazarlas, como si yo fuese una humana o como si tu fueses un Pokemon. Tu si me quieres demasiado, pero aun como yo quiero. Me sonrojaba al sentir eso, si esto fuera así, sería tu novia o esposa. Quisiera eso último, quiero estar para siempre contigo mi pequeño_

* * *

 _ **Horas después: anochecer**_

 _Pasaron horas, tú aun sostenías mi mano, la noche se asomaba._

 _-Esta vez no caminaremos esta noche._

 _-¿Por qué?- Te pregunte desconcertada._

 _-Porque, aunque seas un Pokemon y resistas más que yo, eso no quiere decir que te canses, no hemos tenido descanso desde que salimos de casa._

 _Yo te apretaba mas esa, mano, mientras me sonrojaba aun más, por suerte ese sombrero que me trajiste y la oscuridad de la noche, ocultaba mi rostro._

 _-Luna.- Tu voz se iba mi amado, mientras yo sonreía.- Aunque estés muy feliz conmigo por eso… No es justificación para torturar mi mano._

 _Podía sentir como sufrías de dolor_

 _-¡Perdón!- Te solté de inmediato, espantada.- ¡¿Estás bien?!_

 _Te sobabas esa mano, pero a pesar de tu dolor.- Si lo estoy, solo me la apretaste de más._

 _-Perdón.- Me seguía disculpando_

 _Tú no bajabas esa sonrisa.- Tranquila. Aparte, es aquí donde acamparemos.- Te detuviste._

 _Empezamos a preparar todo para acampar, traía leña y preparabas la tienda de campaña. Fue muy chistoso verte intentar como la tratabas de armar. Tardaste media hora hasta que terminaste, mientras yo mantenía el fuego de la leña y mantenía una pequeña olla de comida._

 _-¡Listo!- Dijiste exhausto.- Por fin, termine._

 _Y tan solo terminaste tus palabras, la casa se deshizo._

 _-¡¿Enserio?!- Y te empezabas a enfurecer._

 _Yo reía mientras te veía. Después use mis poderes y la volví a armar, solo la extendí y clave los clavos con más fuerza y ya eso fue todo._

 _-Gracias.- Me decías, al menos sonabas un poco feliz._

 _Después sacaste a Trapich de su pokeball._

 _-¡Trapich!- Estaba feliz al parecer._

 _Le diste alimento, un poco mas y un pokelito extra._

 _-Esto es por dar tu mejor esfuerzo.- Le felicitabas, mientras lo acariciabas._

 _El Trapich, solo comía feliz, era muy tierno y cabezón. Mientras tú te acercabas asía la fogata, para comer._

 _-Es la primera vez que acampo.- Empezaste a hablar.- Vaya que si es cansado._

 _-Parece que tuvieron un buen día tu y Trapich.- Te decía, mientras levemente sonreía._

 _-Así es ganamos algunas batallas.- Me contabas alegremente.- Al parecer mis abuelos los entrenaron antes de dármelo, es fuerte._

 _-Debes sentirte tan feliz.- Eso era obvio, solo bastaba verte._

 _-Sí pero…- Tu rostro bajo, tu tierna sonrisa se desvaneció.- No puedo evitar sentirme raro._

 _Empezaba a sentir lo que causaba eso.- Dar un paso significativo, suele ser difícil.- Te decía, estando más seria._

 _-Sí, pero dejar mi casa. A mi familia._

 _Yo sentía que les tenias cariño, a pesar de lo que te hicieron pasar.- ¿Enserio te sientes así?- Te pregunte extrañada._

 _-Son mis padres.- Me decía mientras mirabas el cielo.- Bien o mal. Sé que mi madre no ha sido buena conmigo. Mi padre a pesar de como es, me enseño mis primeras lecciones, distinguir entre el bien y el mal, saber que es correcto y que no. Es algo que yo no olvido. La lástima es que mi hermano no aprendió nada de eso._

 _Tu hermano mayor. Nunca me ha caído bien, alguien que se que no voy a olvidar así de fácil. Podía presentir algo en el, algo que nunca he sentido y que a la vez es lo opuesto a ti mi Carlitos. Lo único que sé es que lo odio más que a tu madre, cada vez que el estaba a tu lado de ti, cosas malas te pasaban. Cuando evolucione a Gardevoir, me sentí también lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a tu lado y protegerte._

 _-Tuviste suerte al menos con eso.- Después te dije con algo de tristeza.- Yo no pude conocer bien a mis padres. Mi madre era una Gardevoir y mi padre un Gallade, no los recuerdo mucho. Y recuerdo a mis hermanos y hermanas. Recuerdo que se burlaban de mi color._

 _-Pero a pesar de ello. Te querían, ¿No?_

 _Yo asentí._

 _-Debe ser lindo cuando un hermano te quiere.- Dijiste mientras veía el fuego de la fogata, tristemente mientras este crujía con la leña, quemándola.- Lo siento._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunte desconcertada._

 _-Por recordártelos._

 _-No lo sientas.- Te dije con una leve sonrisa.- Yo fui la que lo menciono._

 _Y me demostrabas las razones por la que te amo, te acercaste a mí, poco a poco y me abrasaste. Era un poco irónico, yo suelo abrasarte cuando estas triste, para alegrarte, ahora tú me regresabas un abrazo a mí, recargabas tu cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo y me encerrabas en tus brazos de forma delicada. Tu sentías que estaba triste... ¿Así de fuerte es nuestro lazo?, me alegra mucho saber eso, yo lo acepte sin dudarlo, recargando mi cabeza sobre la tuya. Pero yo no te sentía de esa manera y eso era porque ya era tu costumbre saber lo de tu familia._

 _-Quiero que sepas que tu eres una parte de mi también, mi Luna. Eres como mi familia.- Me decías tiernamente.- Y como toda familia. Eres mi corazón._

 _Mi corazón latía más y más rápido por eso, ¿Significo tanto para ti?, es una pregunta muy tonta. Estamos sincronizados el uno del otro. Cada vez que tú sentías dolor, yo siempre salía a consolarte, ahora tú me demuestras eso. Si yo siento dolor, tú estarás para mí, mi pequeño amado._

 _-Tú también eres mi corazón.- Te dije mientras ponía una mano en tu espalda.- Eres también mi familia y como toda familia, te protegeré._

 _Podía sentir afecto, un afecto como el que yo te doy, amor. Siempre he sabido que me amas, pero está muy profundo, algo te impide y que no te das cuenta de ese sentimiento y que lo transforma en algo que no quiero, aparte que solo lo expresas por poco tiempo y después lo olvidas. Como no confesarte lo que ahora siento, pero tengo… miedo de hacerlo._

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

 _Ha pasado una semana después de nuestra huida mi Carlitos. Tenias razón y cada ciudad te está buscando. Recuerdo que querías retar al líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Malvalona, pero viste carteles con tu nombre en casi todas partes, mas el hecho de todas las autoridades te buscaban, casi como si fueras un vulgar ladrón._

 _Pero pese a ello has estado entrenando a Trapich, que se vuelve más fuerte. Yo apenas y he salido a pelear y eso no me deja debido a mi apariencia, pero las peleas que he tenido han sido fáciles, contra oponentes de apariencia fuerte. Tú me alagabas que era muy fuerte y yo te agradecía porque tú eras el que me entrenaba, mi maestro._

 _Pero. Iniciamos nuestras aventuras, juntos. Estuvimos merodeando casi sin rumbo, solo dejando que el destino y el viento nos llevara, tú me dejabas a fuera y seguíamos con nuestro camino. Podía ver tu hermoso rostro sonreír, sin verte atado a la miseria a la que se podría decir "casa". Al principio nos costó trabajo adaptarnos al exterior, sentir el cansancio al caminar, subir y bajar las montañas. Los moretones que nos llevamos, las batallas contra los Pokemon salvajes y entrenadores._

 _Ahora estamos cerca de Ciudad Arborada. Pero estamos en una cueva debido a que una tormenta nos alcanzo. Nos tuvimos que refugiar. Ahora mismo estas dormido Carlos, tu cabeza esta recargada sobre mis muslos, mi regazo y yo acaricio tu cabello y cabeza sin parar. Estabas dormido a mi lado, compartías cobijo conmigo. Pero cuando te dormiste te acomode de esta manera, para que te sintieras mas cómodo, aunque también lo hice por mí no lo niego ¡Jejeje!_

 _Cuando despiertes, estarás avergonzado y yo solo diré que no me di cuenta tampoco y lo trataras de olvidar. Eso es algo triste que lo hagas. Me avergüenzo algunas veces, pero no lo niego, te amo tanto que me gustaría gritártelo ahora mismo, mi dulce niño._

 _Pero algo interrumpe mis pensamiento de golpe y me espanta, por suerte, tú tienes audífonos puestos y no escuchaste el gran estruendo. Un relámpago cayó e ilumino todo por un momento, lo vi, veo el agua caer con más fuerza, gotas caen, es tan fuerte que entra parte en la cueva, lo detengo con mis poderes y las gotas chocan, las puedo ver._

 _Hay algo que no me agrada en esto. Puedo presentir que algo se acerca a nosotros. Esto no es bueno. Sea lo que sea, esperamos evitarlo. Yo te protegeré Carlos, aun si se trata de dar mi vida en ello. Mereces ser feliz y has trabajado tanto._

 _Pero no me tengo que precipitar, espero y sean nervios por esta tormenta. Ahorita mismo se tranquiliza, solo una brisa suave se escucha. Y el cielo se despeja un poco,dejando ver el sol naranja, dentro de una hora será el atardecer, tenemos que seguir una hora en la noche._

 _Sera mejor dormir un poco, para relajarme._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Mientras tanto un dragón negro con tres cabezas, negro en su pelaje en la parte superior, ojos rojos, piel azul en las partes inferiores que no les cubría el pelo, así también franjas purpuras lo cubrían, una melena en cada cabeza y la de medio era más grande. Y seis alas del mismo color, ese era un Hydreigon. Que merodeaba en los cielos y planeaba en los alrededores, cada cabeza veía diferente lado buscando algo o a alguien._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios. Quiero mandar un saludo a** **KevinDarious** **que fue descortés no mandarle saludos en el cap anterior. Y respondo que si decidi ecrbir esa clase de vida para el personaje, fue parecido en cierto modo como una novela.**

 **Y a una de mis fieles seguidoras** **Twilight-Minish** **. De hecho fue tu culpa al decir pokefilia, me hiciste pensar cosas que puse en este capítulo, eres más cruel que yo Y_Y. La verdad no he pensado si poner Lime o no. No se siento que contar eso, si cuesta.**

 **Y agradezco a todos sus comentarios y ustedes que empiezan a leer esta historia no olviden comentar al respecto.**

 **Bueno me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Obstáculos

**Hola mi querido público. Sé que he tardado en subir este capítulo. Pero me he visto a extenderlo un poco. Nunca se tiene una perspectiva perfecta al escribir una historia. Así también las ideas que surgen y este capítulo es una de ellas. No lo puedo hacer muy simple al parecer, tengo que explicar cada detalle.**

 **Bueno en fin. Los dejare leer en paz.**

* * *

 **Obstáculos**

 _ **Gardevoir Pov**_

 _Pasaron tres días más. Estuvimos caminando. Era un hermoso día en que estaba todo tranquilo, no llovía, pasamos sin mucho esfuerzo la Ciudad Arborada, al parecer todos estaban tranquilos, no había tantos carteles como en Malvalona. De hecho hasta disfrutaste pasar por aquella ciudad Carlos._

 _Decías que era muy tranquila y de hecho así lo era, me sacaste a mí y pude presentir aquella tranquilidad que se sentía bien respirar aquel aire. Recuerdo que dijiste que hasta sería un buen lugar para vivir. Sería muy bonito imaginármelo eso de en verdad. Vivir juntos en paz y en tranquilidad._

 _Pero. Las circunstancias no nos permiten hacerlo, tenemos tiempo limitado y huir de esta región es difícil. Nada está asegurado hasta estar en el barco._

 _Pero por lo mientras, eso no quiere decir que estemos juntos cruzando el camino, estamos los tres juntos caminando. Tú, yo y Trapich. Estabas tan tranquilo Carlos, tanto que hasta leías un periódico._

 _-Pon atención al camino.- Te decía.- Te vas a caer._

 _Pero me ignorabas. Hasta que paso lo que tenía que pasar. Te caíste y el periódico que leías se cayó a un pequeño charco._

 _-Te lo dije.- Te dije algo molesta, pero la verdad te lo advertí._

 _-¡Mi periódico!- Y lamentabas lo de tu periódico.- Ya no podre saber más._

 _-Eso te paso por no fijarte._

 _-Trapich.- Y Trapich me daba razón._

 _Y no podías comprar más, por el hecho de que ahorita estamos en medio de la nada. Tu inconformidad y molestia estaba presentes._

 _-Si me hubieras hecho caso, seguirías leyendo._

 _-Sí, pero estuvo interesante lo que leía._

 _-¿Qué leías que era tan importante de ver el camino?- Esta vez sonreía. No cabe duda Carlos que sigues siendo un niño aun, aun te llamaba algunas cosas y les prestabas toda tu atención._

 _-Encontraron una placa extraña en el Monte Plateado y en idioma Unown, pero nada más creo los nombres._

 _-¿Una placa?- Dije extrañada._

 _-Sí y unos dibujos representativos._

 _-¿Que eran?_

 _-No lo sé. Por eso estaba leyendo, aunque se sabía poco.- Me dijiste, encorvado, estabas desmotivado._

 _-Extraño.- Eso respondí._

 _-Si.- Pero sonreíste a pesar de todo.- La exhibición estará en el museo de Ciudad Plateada en Kanto. Espero verla.- Dijiste con gusto._

 _Por un momento pensé en ello. Pero en fin. Seguimos avanzando. Ya casi llegábamos a Ciudad Calagua. Faltaba poco, pero algo no me dejaba tranquila. Desde aquella tormenta de hace días, algo presentía que me incomodaba. Pensaba que eran nervios, tal vez lo eran, estamos tan cerca de salir de esta región y las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para nosotros._

 _No quería separarme de ti esta vez, no hasta ver que estuvieras a salvo._

 _-Sabes. Siento nervios.- Me mencionabas._

 _-¿Por dejar esta región?_

 _-Si.- Me dijiste, pude percibir algo nostálgia y tristeza.- Bien o mal no puedo evitar sentirme así._

 _-Tranquilo.- Te motivaba.- Entiendo si no estás seguro. Entenderé también si quieres regresar.- Yo te daba mi apoyo incondicional._

 _-No.- respondiste algo molesto.- Quiero explorar cada región del mundo. Y nada mejor que empezar por Kanto._

 _-¡Trapich!_

 _-Sí, así es, iremos asía allá.- Y sonreías y reías._

 _Estaba hecho. Ir asía aquella región. Estoy ansiosa, pero también algo nerviosa por saber que nos ocurrirá. Y que haremos cuando lleguemos… Bueno es un hecho que iremos al museo de Ciudad Plateada. Pero tal vez retes a un líder de gimnasio, yo que sé. Estaremos y viviremos juntos._

* * *

 _ **El anochecer: 10. Pm**_

 _Todo estaba listo para pasar la noche. Estamos casi cerca de Ciudad Calagua, falta poco. Mientras comemos y escuchamos la música de la radio. Estabas muy feliz y ansioso. Aunque llegamos con anticipo, falta al menos cuatro días. Tres si contamos que falta un día más de camino. Todo estaba bien._

 _-"Interrumpimos la transmisión para traerles la noticias de la ultima hora"-_

 _Empezaban a decir las noticias, entre ellas las noticias de aquella placa extraña encontrada en el Monte Plateado, ahí hasta te acercaste para oír, pero solo dijeron que estaría su exhibición en Kanto. Pero después y entre más noticias rápidas escuchaste algo ingrato._

 _-"Las autoridades aun no han podido encontrar muchos indicios sobre Carlos. Hijo de los magnates Empresarios Javier y Lucia. La última noticia que aclaran los testigos es ver al joven en las cercanías de Ciudad Arborada, con su Gardevoir shiny. En entrevistas al padre del desaparecido, asegura tomar medidas a propia mano, ante la insuficiencia de las autoridades al tratar de encontrar al joven"-_

 _-Esto fue una advertencia.- Dijiste de forma severa. No me gusto.- Quiere que regrese. Pero no lo hare._

 _Apagaste la radio y la guardaste. ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí?, pero recuerdo lo que oí también, esa vez que me sacaste y soy demasiado obvia, se dieron cuenta por mí._

 _-Hay que dormir, nos espera un día muy largo.- Dijiste aun molesto._

 _Lo siento mucho mi amado, por mi apariencia se dieron cuenta. No podía evitar sentirme triste por mi apariencia. Si fuera una Gardevoir normal, ni siquiera nos hubieran puesto atención._

 _Dormimos después de cenar. Habías perdido aquella alegría al escuchar esa noticia, eso más me entristecía al verte de esa manera furiosa. Podías emanar la misma amargura de tus padres, algo que no era muy típico de ti. Pero estoy segura de que no te convertirás en ellos. De eso me encargare yo._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente: Medio día.**_

 _Seguimos nuestro curso, estábamos cerca de Ciudad Calagua, se podía ver desde lejos. Empezamos a correr, de por fin estar cerca de aquella ciudad. Solo faltaba poco, tan poco…_

 _El sol estaba en medio, dando como un brillo de esperanza en llegar aquel lugar, nuestro destino tan cerca._

 _Pero al cabo de unos minutos tan solo estar cerca, nuestro último obstáculo apareció. Me puse en shock al ver eso, los tres nos pusimos en shock. No creímos ver lo que estaba al frente de nosotros._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas?… Hijo._

 _ **Narrado Pov**_

 _Un hombre de cuarenta años estaba presente, su altura casi de dos metros, piel levemente bronceada, cabello negro, bigote y barba de candado, con algunas canas visibles en ellos. Ojos cafés, pero profundos. Vestía elegantemente, pantalón negro de vestir, corbata y un saco negro. Pero dicho saco lo tenía como capa, dejando ver el chaleco café y camisa blanca del traje. También dejando ver sus brazos que estaban cruzados._

 _-¡P-p-padre!- Carlos no cree lo que ve, ve a su padre, al frente. Estaba en shock, solo bastaba ver el rostro del niño para saber que era cierto._

 _El señor se le queda viendo a su hijo, pero con una mirada fría y amenazante, nada expresaba aquella mirada, más que la molestia. Como cualquier padre que está molesto con su hijo. Pero de forma potenciada._

 _-Carlos.- Dice el hombre con voz severa (Y esta era verdadera).- Tengo que decir que me has dejado impresionado con tu actitud rebelde, me recuerdas a mi.- El hombre después esboza una leve sonrisa, que en algo se distinguía una cierta alegría sincera en ella.- Solo que has llegado demasiado lejos._

 _El joven no dice nada al respecto. Pero cambia de cara, a una molesta también._

 _-Ahora vas a regresar conmigo.- Dice Javier, el padre de Carlos._

 _-¡No!- Carlos exclama, molesto.- No quiero regresar a la misma vida de miseria a la que me están atando, no aguanto más. Quiero sentir libertad, quiero ser feliz por un momento. Yo no quiero la vida que tú me propones, que me mata poco a poco._

 _-¿Quieres libertad?- Pregunta el señor, algo extrañado.- ¿Sabes que tanto cuesta ganársela?, ¿Sabes lo duro que se tiene que trabajar para sobrevivir allá afuera, que entrenadores preparados empiezan desde cero?... Tu no empezaste desde cero, tu usaste mi dinero para sobrevivir y sin ningún esfuerzo. Todo lo tuviste sin esforzarte._

 _Un golpe le llega a Carlos con esas palabras, era cierto, utilizo los recursos de su padre para prepararse, no había empezado como los demás chicos que se esfuerzan._

 _-Tienes razón.- El niño baja la mirada, triste, tenia esas ganas de sacar aquella tristeza al saberlo. Pero no lo hace y se lo traga y con furia ve a su padre.- Por eso, me iré lejos de ustedes. A empezar desde cero. Como se debe y sobreviviré con lo que se._

 _Javier se queda en silencio por aquella respuesta de su hijo. Pero sigue sin inmutarse.- No lo harás.- Dice el hombre seriamente.- He cancelado aquel barco que te llevara a Kanto._

 _Carlos y sus Pokemon abren más sus ojos al saber eso. Carlos no sabe que sentir al respecto. El padre poderoso, mueve influencias y contactos. Y en este caso para poder atrapar a su hijo. El niño siente como la presión lo domina, la ira e impotencia se incrementa al ver que no es libre, llenando su ser de colera._

 _-Así que vendrás conmigo.- El padre endulza su voz, esta vez, cambiando un poco su rostro a lo que Carlos ve extrañado.- No eres aun fuerte hijo mío. Yo te enseñare a ser fuerte. Lo prometo._

 _El niño baja su mirada, después ve a su Trapich y este lo voltea a ver, lo ve triste, pero a pesar de todo a su lado. Después ve a su Gardevoir, a su compañera que la acompañado por más tiempo, aquella que sin importa la miseria que él llevaba estaba con él, aquella que lo ama sin darse cuenta de ello. Luna lo ve de la misma forma, pero a pesar de todo ella estará ahí para él, sin importar la situación. Gardevoir y Trapich lo muestran con su mirada._

 _-No lo hare.- Carlos saca fuerza al ver a sus Pokemon.- No solo lo hago por mí. Así que déjame ir._

 _El padre solo suspira y cambia de nuevo su rostro a aquella mirada intimidadora.- Veo que tendré que jalarte de la mano, como a un niño pequeño, ¿No es así?- Pregunta._

 _Y al terminar aquellas palabras de ese hombre. Luna se interpone en su camino. Y no solo ella, el pequeño Trapich que se pone después de ella. El joven esta vez no se sorprende, se pone feliz, de que ellos le sean leales. Pero no se deja esta vez dominar por ese sentimiento por completo, debido de la situacion._

 _-Me alegra que lo sigan cuidando.- Dice el padre, algo feliz.- Sobre todo tu Luna. Pero ustedes están fuera de esto._

 _El hombre saca una pokeball y la lanza. De ella sale aquel dragón de tres cabezas, un Hydreigon que ruje._

 _-Vamos Carlos.- Dice el hombre que se pone a lado de su Pokemon.- Ambos sabemos que no vas a poder ganar. Este Pokemon es para tu Trapich… No me obligues a sacar al Pokemon que es capaz de vencer a Luna, tu Gardevoir._

 _Esta vez Carlos se ve aprisionado. Hay tres Pokemon del equipo de su padre que pueden vencer Luna, su Gardevoir. Carlos se pone a pensar, no sabe qué hacer. Pero el niño se relaja, piensa con claridad._

 _-No.- Dice aun así.- No me iré contigo padre… ¡Trapich, usa mordisco!_

 _El pequeño Pokemon se abalanza asía el dragón siniestro y lo muerde en una de sus piernas y se queda pegado a él. Pero eventualmente el Hydreigon se lo quita, aventándolo asía el lado del joven entrenador._

 _-Como quieras.- Dice el padre molesto.- ¡Hydreigon usa…_

 _-¡Luna, fuerza lunar!- Lo que Carlos hiso fue una distracción, para realmente atacar._

 _Gardevoir, acatando ordenes concentra emana energía y la concentra en su centro, una energía rosa y una vez lista la lanza, echando también un rayo, junto con un grito. Aquel ataque le pega al Pokemon enemigo y mucho humo se presenta al chocar._

 _-¡Hydreigon!- Exclama Javier._

 _Y una vez que se disipa el humo se ve al dragón debilitado._

 _-Estas bien.- Pregunta el señor preocupado. El Pokemon gruñe en señal de que estaba bien.- ¡Regresa!_

 _Cuando el humo se disipa no se ve nada. No se ve a Carlos, ni Gardevoir, ni Trapich. No había nadie. Se habían marchado. El señor se queda completamente molesto y saca al resto de sus Pokemon._

 _¡Búsquenlo!- Les ordena._

 _ *******Mientras tanto*******_

 _Pero Carlos llevaba la ventaja y eso era debido a que Luna actuó mucho antes que su entrenador, sostenía a Carlos de la cintura con su brazo y mano derecha, y a Trapich en su mano izquierda._

 _-¡Luna bájame!- Pide el niño._

 _-¡Garde!- Luna se desconcierta mientras sigue moviéndose.- ¡¿Estás loco?!_

 _Los tres se movían muy rápido. Luna se movía con sigilo y en casi en silencio, llevando a su amado y a su amigo Pokemon a una velocidad impresionante, esquivando y saltando lo que se le pusiera en frente._

 _ **Carlos Pov**_

 _No creí que mi padre llegara hasta aquí para buscarme. Tuve que pensar rápido que hacer. Y conociéndolo sé que no se rendirá así de fácil, de seguro mandara al resto. Por suerte, aun tengo perfume. Pero…_

 _No podemos dar marcha asía atrás, no podemos retroceder. Y eso Luna lo sabe, se esta dirigiendo rápidamente asía a Ciudad Calagua, estamos casi cerca, ella es muy rápida. Pero sabe lo que voy hacer… Estoy preparándome._

 _-¡No te atrevas!- Ella me habla con mucho enojo.- ¡Quiero estar contigo, No podremos esca…!_

 _-Lo siento mi Luna. Pero tengo que.- La verdad si me duele hacerte esto. Pero si no lo hago tú me entorpecerás y delataras._

 _Saco ambas pokeball y los regreso a los dos. Y debido a eso me caigo y ruedo, boto. Pero me paro, me duele mi brazo derecho, creo que me raspe, pero aun así, sigo. Tengo que correr._

 _Corro y sigo corriendo. He entrado a la Ciudad. Pero no estoy a salvo. Tengo que encontrar un nuevo lugar para esconderme. Pero no se qué hacer, ya no se qué hacer. No quiero volver._

 _¡Ya se!_

 _Me dirigo rápido a un callejón y saco a Trapich._

 _-¡Trapich excavar!_

 _Rápidamente lo hace, cava un agujero, le ordeno que sea suficientemente grande. Y lo hace._

 _Una vez ya hecho lo meto y saco a mi Luna, ella me ve molesta._

 _-¡No hay tiempo!- Le digo.- ¡Ven y usa tus poderes, mueve ese contenedor!- Le ordeno._

 _No me dice nada y obedece, se mete conmigo al agujero y después mueve con sus poderes psíquicos el contenedor de basura y tapa aquel agujero con él._

 _Quién diría. Esto es un poco profundo, caí de sentón, después gateo un poco y me acomodo, también Luna lo hace, pero estamos apretados._

 _-Sabes…- Soy interrumpido._

 _-Entiendo, hazlo.- Esta vez suena ella comprensiva.- Solo libérame, cuando sea necesario. Cuando vayas a salir._

 _Y la devuelvo. Sé que no le gusta estar adentro de la pokeball. Ni a mí me gusta verla así. Me he acostumbrado mucho a su presencia._

* * *

 _ **Horas después: anochecer. 9. Pm**_

 _Pasaron horas críticas para mí. Estuve muchas horas enroscado. Tuve muchos nervios, Arcanines's pasaron por el callejón, no me descubrieron, y no se limitaron a buscar mucho, pero fue muy seguido. Sacaba a Luna, cuando tenía que respirar un poco y llenar el agujero de aire, era también lo peor cuando estaba adentro, tenía que oler la basura que luego se llenaba, pero el perfume ayudo en eso._

 _Ahora mismo vuelvo a sacar a Luna y que mueva el contenedor. El movimiento, disminuyo mucho y es de noche, es mas fácil. Una vez que lo hace vuelvo a salir. Pero al hacerlo, me inclino, siento dolor, dejar correr mi sangre por todo mi cuerpo, mis pies, no los siento y me duelen._

 _Luna ve mi estado y me carga otra vez. Me impresiona su fuerza, me puede cargar con un solo brazo y sin dificultad. También no cabe duda que se preocupa mucho por mí. Ella después verifica ambos lados y se mueve velozmente, conmigo de carga. Repite el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, avanzamos y esta vez sin rumbo, por la ciudad._

 _Es sorprendente de que no haya nadie, pero hay vigilancia, ya no mucha por suerte. Mi Pokemon, se mueve como el viento. Le pido que me lleve a aquel callejón. Una vez adentro le pido que me suelte, ya me puedo mover._

 _Subimos unas escaleras que había. Subimos sobre un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, cuidadosamente, para no despertar a los demás. Una vez en el techo vemos parte de Calagua. El centro comercial muy detrás de nosotros. Y los demás que podemos ver. Mientras me cambio de camisa y de suéter rápidamente, para despistar un poco más._

 _-¿Qué haremos?- Ella me pregunta.- Ahora que tu santo padre nos quito el barco.- Y vaya que se notaba feliz de verlo, la comprendo, siento lo mismo ahora. Que mi padre me quite la oportunidad de ser libre._

 _No respondo y sigo viendo. No sé qué hacer, la verdad. Mi única salida era por barco. Pero hablando de barco. Oigo su gran silbato desde lejos, volteo y veo a muchos barcos. Pero todos de carga en el puerto._

 _-¡Ahí es a donde vamos!- Dije señalando asía los barcos. A lo cual, ella sonríe._

 _Pero antes de hacer otra cosa…_

 _-¡No lo harás!- Me dice molesta. Eso me espanto._

 _No creí lo que mi Pokemon hiso… ¡Luna me quito su pokeball!_

 _Después me sonríe algo maliciosa, pero a la vez inocente.- Esta vez no.- La lujokeball, vuela y ella la atrapa con su mano izquierda.- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?- Me pregunta molesta se podrirá decir, seguía sonriendo, esta vez le bajo un poco a su tono._

 _-Queria ocultarte.- Le dije.- Así será más fácil._

 _-No.- Ella niega con la cabeza.- Tú eres el más obvio Carlos. Eres al que mas buscan._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Escucha. Si alguien te ve, es obvio que su Pokemon ya está afuera, tienes que hacer lo mismo.- Cambio su rostro a uno serio._

 _Me gano con eso, es verdad. Todos los que me buscan, ya tienen sus Pokemon afuera. Tenía que hacer lo mismo y en este caso con ella, ya que era la más fuerte. Y sin más que decir, bajamos de aquel lugar, asía el callejón._

 _-Y eres demasiado lento.- Escucho esa voz burlona en mi cabeza._

 _Ya sabía que haría después, solo puse una cara de disgusto. Levito contra mi voluntad y me acerco a mi Pokemon y ella me sostiene, esta vez de la cintura, me alza un poco. Ella es un poco más alta que yo, mas por el hecho que levita. Mientras con la mano izquierda sostiene la mochila._

 _-Disfrutas esto, ¿No es así?- Le pregunto molesto._

 _-Si.- Y ella me responde a secas, con una sonrisa y tono feliz.- Eres mi bebe.- Lo dice por la otra vez que me dije de esa manera, cuando me había sostenido aquella vez._

 _-Que un Pokemon lo diga es raro.- Tengo que decir que no le tome importancia a eso._

 _-No me refiero a esa definición a la que piensas._

 _Eso último me desconcertó y empecé a sentir raro. Pero no tuve que pensar en ello. Ella arranco de repente y sin avisar. Aun me sigo impresionando por aquella velocidad que tiene, se mueve ahora más rápido._

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _Y en tan solo minutos llegamos al puerto._

 _Pero…_

 _Cuando Luna me bajo para cruzarme con sus poderes, cuando estaba del otro lado de una cerca. Un Arcanine que nos había detectado desde lo lejos, nos encontró. Vino desde aquí y envistió a mi Pokemon._

 _-¡Luna!_

 _Ella se para rápidamente._

 _-¡Luna usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Y lo hace, usa fuerza psíquica, sacando una onda y aventándosela al Arcanine. Pero este se volvió a parar y ataca con un Lanzallamas._

 _-¡Esquívalo!_

 _El lanzallamas cubrió mi vista. Pensé por un momento que ella no lo esquivo. Pero fue un alivio, lo esquivo. Después le ordeno que hiciera otro ataque psíquico. Y esta vez levanta al Arcanine y lo avienta, el ya no se para de nuevo, se debilito._

 _Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí. Deben estar siguiéndolo. Luna cruza rápido la cerca y seguimos corriendo._

 _Cruzamos la cerca y estamos adentro. Pero… ¿Como meternos al barco? No me importa si me lleva a Kanto o a Johto o a cualquier región. Quiero salir de aquí ya. Avanzamos cuidadosamente. Y nos ocultamos entre los bloques de carga._

 _-Hay que hacer una distracción.- Indique._

 _Después nos seguimos acercando más y esperamos. Un gancho carga un bloque y eso me da una idea. Esperamos otra vez hasta que baje aquel gancho. Y una vez hecho, ordeno a Luna usar sus poderes psíquicos, el gancho sube cinco metros y después cae, debido al ataque._

 _El sonido es muy fuerte que llama la atención de los que estaban, todos verifican lo que paso. Eso nos da una oportunidad. Nos metemos rápidamente al barco. Y subimos. Vaya que es muy diferente que los de turista, está lleno de bloques, muchos de ellos._

 _Seguimos despacio esta vez, vamos a lo recóndito, de este lugar. Pasamos cuidadosamente a los guardias. Veo a mi alrededor y memorizo. Este es un barco que transporta alimentos enlatados de todo tipo, algunas (Pocos) bloques de importaciones mecánicas, pero he de suponer que para el mismo barco. Pero entre otras cosas los alimentos._

 _Vaya suerte. Pero a la vez ni me complace. Este barco les trabaja a la empresa de mi padre y lo sé por el logo que está en los alimentos. Solo me perturba el verlo. Y lo que faltar es que el estuviera aquí._

 _Sigo caminando, buscando aquel lugar._

 _-Garde.- La escucho, ella casi susurra no me gusto como sonó._

 _Volteo a verla, veo su brazo derecho… Sangra. No esquivo del todo el lanzallamas del Arcanine._

 _La empiezo a jalar un poco de su brazo izquierdo y la llevo, sigo buscando más rápido. Espero encontrar un lugar. Y después de un pequeño rato lo encuentro. Un bote salvavidas y en un lugar oscuro y sin nadie quien pase._

 _Nos metemos ahí, ella gime mas de dolor, le arde mucho, oigo como aguanta, al sentir el rose de la lona del bote en su brazo._

 _-Resiste.- Le digo susurrando._

 _Nos metemos al bote. Y una vez adentro no pierdo el tiempo. Saco lo que tengo en mi mochila, una lámpara para alumbrar un poco, antiquemar, una poción y me concentro en su herida._

 _-¡Garde!- Ella grita un poco, se quemo demasiado el brazo._

 _-Muerde esto.- Le doy mi suéter, para que lo muerda en lo que prosigo._

 _Y sigo..._

 _Cure la herida, le pongo algo de pomada y una banda. Y sin más que decir me acuesto. Estoy acabado. Saco una manta y me tapo. Pero no sin antes._

 _-Toma.- Ella me da su pokeball._

 _No digo nada, me siento molesto.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Le pregunto._

 _-No quería decírtelo.- Me dice apenada, bajando su mirada.- Quería que no te preocuparas._

 _-Como no me voy a preocupar.- Le decía aun más molesto por la respuesta.- Te atendí y ya estás bien. Eso es lo más importante._

 _Me acomodo más para poder dormir._

 _-¿No me meterás?- Me pregunta, aun triste por el regañó._

 _-¿Quieres que te meta?- Le pregunto. Me siento aun molesto con ella. Pero no quería meterla tampoco._

 _Pero ella no me contesta. Pero no creí que haría…_

 _-¡Gracias!_

 _Se acuesta en mi pecho y me abraza con su brazo izquierdo. Vaya, a pesar de que su brazo derecho lo tiene lastimado, se las ingenia. Ya tenía tiempo que no la abrazaba de esa forma. Me acuerdo cuando así la traía, cuando era una Ralts. Solo suspiro y saco una leve sonrisa. No puedo creer que logremos salir por fin de esta región._

 _-No me vuelvas a preocupar de esa forma.- Le decía, ya tranquilo.- Prefiero estar encerrado en mi casa a perderte.- dije somnoliento._

 _-Te quiero.- Me abraza más fuerte. Como tiene esa costumbre cuando se alegra, pero a pesar de todo me gusta (A pesar de que luego me lastima por ello)._

 _-Yo también te quiero.- La tapo para que no sufra de frio, antes de dormir y la sigo abrazando._

 _Recuerdo, también que ella se levantaba y se acostaba conmigo, cuando tenía miedo, también cuando se sentía sola. Nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasara a mi Luna. Espero ya no me vuelva hacer eso. También espero estar ahí, cuando ella este herida, cuando ella lo necesite. No quiero perderla. Ella es mi única amiga en este mundo, la mejor amiga que nunca, jamás he tenido. Estoy en deuda con ella, ella me salvo de ser un monstruo, me ayudo en este difícil camino._

 _Los nervios me ganan al saber eso y otras cosas. Mi padre tenía razón, yo no empecé desde cero. ¿Qué clase de entrenador soy?_

 _-No pienses en eso.- Luna me habla, sabe lo que pienso, sabe que estoy molesto conmigo mismo.- Tal vez, no empezaste desde cero. Pero sabes que hacer, supiste que hacer para salir de aquí. Eso demuestra que eres capaz._

 _-Pero tú me ayudaste.- Le decía, me ayudaban un poco sus palabras, pero aun así no me convencía, tuve ayuda._

 _-¿Y quién me ordeno, me guio para poner en marcha esto?- Ella me pregunta un poco molesta.- Fuiste tú Carlitos... Inclusive los demás entrenadores tienen la ayuda de sus Pokemon. Y yo no soy la excepción._

 _-Tienes razón.- Me alegro ante sus palabras.- Pero fuimos los tres._

 _-Sí. Trapich ayudo.- Y ríe un poco._

 _Mi Luna. Siempre sabe que decirme cuando me pongo triste, me abraza cuando sabe que pasara. Desde que la recogí siempre ha hecho esto, me siento feliz cuando lo hace. Siempre he oído que los tipo hada son así, reconfortan a sus entrenadores. Pero, por alguna razón… Siento que no es tanto eso. Siento que ella, emana algo más y no sé que es. Algo que no veo aun de ella…_

 _Pero…_

 _¿Qué es?_

 _-Buenas noches mi Luna.- Me despido de ella, el sueño me gana y mis parpados me pesan.- Esperamos llegar a donde quiera que nos lleve este barco.- Lo único que le puedo ofrecer, es abrazarla más fuerte, con todo mi cariño que le tengo._

 _-Sí. Buenas noches. Amo._

 _-Luna…_

 _-Es broma... Buenas noches Carlos._

 _Y después de eso me quedo ya dormido. Dejo que las olas del mar me mesan y el bote sea mi cuna que me mese. Hemos tenido un día muy cansado. Solo quiero ahora estar en paz. Y también dejarme llevar por el destino que sea donde nos lleve este barco._

* * *

 **Bueno mi gente este fue todo mi capitulo. Este fue un poquito largo. Bueno yo estoy acostumbrado a escribir así. Pero en este, es el primero. En fin, como dije, tenía que explicar cada detalle, antes de ir con lo que ya tenía escrito desde hacia tiempo.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a otro fiel seguidor y amigo** **Master master god** **. Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic, que es tierno (Si para mí esa palabra es más raro y mas por lo cruel que soy XD), pero a pesar de todo es algo que se me venía poco a poco y créeme que tengo otro escrito mucho antes que este, pero este es en el todo sentido sin tragedia, es alegre. Ya lo había explicado antes.**

 **También quiero agradecer mucho a los demás que me siguen por sus comentarios, me motivan más para seguir. Y en este caso en inventar este capítulo, que la verdad sentí que era necesario. Veo que tendré incluir más antes de sacar todo.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	6. El monstruo

**Muy bien. Este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho. Es corto, lo sé. Pero necesario para este punto de la historia.**

 **Y si eres uno de los que me ha seguido en mis demás fic's. Bueno ya saben cómo escribir. Y para lo que me están conociendo. Bueno ya opinaran al respecto.**

* * *

 **El monstruo**

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Un día después: En alguna otra parte de Johto.**_

 _En una noche de luna llena que se postraba en medio, dando la señal de la media noche que estaba presente. Pero era una noche muy oscura, sin las estrellas del firmamento presentes. Dejando solo al gran astro blanco presente y solitario en aquella inmensa oscuridad._

 _En una casa amueblada, con las luces casi apagadas en su totalidad, dejando solo un foco amarillo que daba una tenue luz. Otra luz que daba era la de un gran televisor de plasma, más que el foco, dejando ver un horror cometido atrás. Al frente del televisor estaba un sillón y por ende alguien sentado._

 _-"Las autoridades han dejado de buscar al joven Carlos. Hijos de los magnates finan…"-_

 _-(Mph)- Un joven adulto estaba sentado en un sillón, viendo la televisión y viendo la foto del desaparecido._

 _-"El magnate Javier, el padre del joven, lo ha cancelado personalmente. En entrevistas que le tratamos de tomar al señor, el no quiso decir ninguna declaración"-_

 _A lado del sillón, empezaba a llegar escurriendo un líquido rojo oscuro._

 _-¡Je!... Padre… ¿Acaso mi hermanito venció al gran Javier?- El adulto, ríe un poco.- ¿O quizá?... No importa._

 _Después pasa la foto de una Gardevoir Shiny y Trapich, de aquel joven._

 _-¿Así que solo te llevaste a ese Pokemon que esos viejos pobres te dieron?- Le pregunta a la imagen de su hermano, con desagrado.- Y a tu fiel Pokemon. Esa Gardevoir… ¿Cómo la llamabas?... ¿Luna?_

" _¡Si la quieres hermano, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!"_

 _-Y tal vez así sea Carlos.- El hombre esboza una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro._

 _Ese hombre, acordándose de las palabras de su hermano pequeño, poniéndose al frente de su Gardevoir, para protegerla y ofreciendo realmente su vida a cambio de la de ella, mientras ella no dejaba solo a su entrenador, lo agarraba de los hombros y levitaba mas alto dejando ver la mitad superior de su cuerpo, dando a entender que ella no lo dejara también._

 _-Solo que no quiero a esa asquerosa, nunca la quise. Te la quise quitar, solo para hacerte más miserable tu patética existencia. Hermano. La hubiera tirado o dado al primer enfermo que se atravesara. Aparte ella se negaba a ir, quería estar a tu lado, como debe ser un Pokemon leal._

 _Después se acuerda, mientras su hermano estaba distraído en su cuarto. Y él se acercaba. La Gardevoir shiny había detectado su presencia y se interpuso ella esta vez, no dejándolo pasar, poniendo sus brazos en la puerta, bloqueándola._

 _De repente, los recuerdos son interrumpidos, por un mensaje de celular._

 _-"Transición completada. El Equipo Rocket le agradece. Fue un honor hacer negocios"-_

 _-¿Así que ya llegaron las especies de Teselia a Johto?- Se preguntaba el._

 _-"Pero después de varias horas. El Señor Javier dio a conocer que su hijo estaba bien y esta con el"-_

 _Las noticias aun seguían._

 _-¡JA!, ¿A quién quieres engañar padre?- El hombre ríe un poco mas.- En tu rostro se te ve el cansancio y la humillación, se cuando estas mintiendo… ¿Sera que lo estas protegiendo de mi?, Hermano. Por tu bien, será mejor que no regreses nunca a la casa. O me encargare personalmente de ti._

 _-"Estas fueron las noticias…"-_

 _El televisor se apaga._

 _-Tienes suerte que no sepa a donde estas.- El saca una pistola con silenciador.- Aun así no iría por ti, te dejare en libertad, como tanto ansias. Aunque si vuelves…_

 _El hombre se para y se mueve atrás del sillón. Viendo a un señor de pelo negro, corpulento tirado, en el suelo, desangrándose de su costado derecho y pierna izquierda, gimiendo de dolor y a la vez aplastado por un librero. La victima gritaba, pero la casa estaba en medio de la nada, en una de las rutas y lo peor es que era de noche._

 _-Te pasara lo que a este hombre.- El lo muestra._

 _-¡Eres un monstruo!- La victima esta horrorizada de lo que escucho, viendo solo la silueta del asesino que está a punto de matarlo, solo viendo los ojos que eran idénticos del padre y su hermano pequeño.- ¡¿Ma-matarias a tu propio hermano?!_

 _-No lo sé. Depende.- El monstruo pone una cara seria, de disgusto.- Carlos es tan débil, de seguro morirá allá afuera, antes de que regrese de nuevo a la casa. El solo es un obstáculo más que debo quitar del camino ya sea de una forma o de otra. Aunque si ya tiene odio asía nuestra familia, de seguro no querrá saber nada de nosotros y se separara, ya no lo matare por eso. Ya no lo matare si tiene odio en su corazón, si odia a mi madre, a mi padre... A mí._

 _-Tú mereces estar con Girantina.- Le dice con odio._

 _-No te hagas el inocente que tu también mereces esto soplón. Me conoces bien, como soy con mis enemigos y como los trato cuando me fastidian y te atreviste ¡Tu! Rata bocona a delatarme.- Aquel monstruo, fastidiado y molesto apunta con su arma, en la mera frente de la victima.- Casi se me olvidaba… No morirás así de fácil._

 _Pero, el monstruo la quita y dispara a otra parte, una parte en la que el rego gasolina. Y por ende todo se empieza a incendiar en un santiamén, dejando sol una brecha de escape para el asesino._

 _-¡Eso mereces soplón!- El monstruo exclama molesto._

 _El asesino da media vuelta y sale de la casa, caminando. Dejando sola a la victima que ve como las llamas empiezan a consumir su casa y que pronto seguirá el, empiezan a escucharse gritos desesperados y desgarradores, no puede salir y se quedara ahí a sufrir, lentamente._

 _Mientras el monstruo sale de la casa y voltea a ver como esta se va consumiendo por las ardientes llamas._

 _-Es hora de irme y regresar a Hoenn.- Dice el asesino con calma.- Ya será pronto el cumpleaños de mama y no le he comprado nada._

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 _Toda la casa se incendia en su totalidad ahora, vidrios se rompen y una pequeña explosión sale del lugar._

 _-Carlos. Espero que nuestros caminos, nunca vuelvan a cruzarse.- Le dice la maldad pura a su hermano.- Y si tu patética Luna se atraviesa en mi camino. Bueno, no tienes mega piedra para ella. Le pasara casi como a esta.- Dice, mientras él ve su brazalete mega-evolutivo._

 _Las ardientes llamas se elevan asía el cielo, dejando ascuas y humo que empiezan a dominar, dejando la luna cubierta por estas. El astro blanco asoma su mirada aun así, entre penumbras grises y las ardientes llamas infernales, que la acompañan y la consumen por estas. Dejando como único testigo del horror cometido por un monstruo hambriento de mas poder._

* * *

 **En este punto, empiezo a decir que no solo estaban la madre y el padre. Y aquí les traigo a alguien peor. Y lo que regularmente escribo en mis otros fic's.**

 **Bueno este capítulo fue corto, pero fue para presentar el antagonista de este fic.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Y agradezco muchos sus comentarios a** **LinkAnd0606** **,** **dragon titánico** **y** **master master god** **. También aquellos que toman si tiempo en este fic les agradezco.**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	7. Un camino largo

**Bueno, no tengo nada que decir esta vez :/**

 **Así que los dejare en paz por esta vez.**

* * *

 **Un camino largo**

 _ **Tres días después: En alguna parte del mar.**_

 _ **Gardevoir Pov**_

 _Han pasado cuatro días desde que partimos de la región de Hoenn. Hemos estado ocultos, de polizones en este barco. Nos las teníamos que ingeniar en las mayores partes. Ha sido difícil nuestro viaje. La comida se acaba, teníamos que andar robando a la oscuridad de la noche la comida que estaban transportando, por ejemplo esta noche para cenar, es la primera vez. Estamos terminando cenando ahora mismo, aunque son alimentos que hacen la empresa de tu padre, tenemos comida enlatada y algunas frutas que cosechaban. Esto es humillante._

 _Aunque Trapich tiene aun alimentos, le daba yo los míos para que comiera, así no sufriría el._

 _-¿Cuánto crees que falte para que lleguemos a un puerto?- Te empece a preguntar, algo desmotivada y un poco molesta por nuestra situación._

 _-No lo sé.- Me respondiste, casi de la misma forma, solo que no tenias ese toque de molestia en tu voz, pero podía presentirla.- Pero creo que ya no falta mucho.- Pero después sonreíste._

 _Yo deseaba tener tu humor, pero simplemente no podía, me sentía mal, por lo que estamos pasando. Pero sabíamos que todo valdría la pena una vez llegáramos a donde quiera que nos llevara este barco._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Desde el otro lado del bote. Tu Carlos veías el inmenso y oscuro mar, asomando tu cabeza. Yo esta vez no le veía el chiste que lo hicieras, no se podía ver nada. Pero tu mi pequeño estabas tan alegre aun así. Decidí acompañarte, asome mi cabeza y la puse a lado._

 _-¿Qué vez?- Te pregunte._

 _-¿Tu te crees?- Me preguntaste.- Veo mi libertad._

 _Sonreí un poco, al menos eso era cierto. Eras libre por fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que tuvimos que pasamos lo eras. Tu veías la luz en esa oscuridad, algo que yo no veían hasta ahora. Empecé a observar el mar y lo mismo que tu podías ver, oyendo el sonido del ar y como el barco rompía entre olas atravesándolo._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Estabas ya durmiendo y yo estaba a tu lado, observando la lona que era iluminada un poco por el foco del barco. No podía dormir. Me encontraba pensando, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, de eso confiamos._

 _Pero…_

 _¿Después que?_

 _Independiente lo que hagas Carlos, hay una parte que quiero para mi, quiero salir beneficiada._

 _¿Qué pasara con nosotros?... En el punto que yo quiero._

 _Antes veía yo una excusa lo de tus padres y eso era algo obvio. Es obvio que si tuviéramos una relación de ese tipo ante ellos, fácilmente me hubiera linchado tu madre. Pero ahora que somos libres, será que puedo estar ahora contigo, de la manera en que yo quiero. Las relaciones entre Pokemon y humano tienen límites. Y aunque tú me veas como una humana, tienes un límite y ese límite marca una barrera entre nosotros. Y esto se debe por la mayoría de factores que están a nuestro alrededor. Inclusive mis padres llegaron a tocar ese tema. A diferencia de ese Shitry, pero también dijo algo al respecto, algo típico de toda pareja y ese algo me empieza a frustrar._

 _Ahora trato de enlazar mi mano con la tuya. Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. Mi mano es grande y tiene tres dedos a diferencia de un humano común que es más pequeña y tiene cinco._

 _Pero recuerdo ese día en el que tú pudiste hacerlo, en que tomaste mi mano y la enlazaste con la tuya como si nada, y me jalabas contigo. Sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, estaba sonrojada, pero feliz de que lo hicieras. Me imagine en ese momento en que por fin éramos una pareja._

 _Después, hace algunos días, en que me abrasaste, pude sentir ese calor que me recibía con los brazos abiertos y me encerraba tiernamente… Me acurrucaba en tu pecho y después de tantos años podía sentir de nuevo tu corazón, como latía, punzando lenta, pero tranquilamente. Mientras el mío estaba todo lo contrario, sentía como mi pecho explotaba, llegando también a sentir y pensar otras cosas que también quisiera y hubiera querido aquel momento. Creo que tu si lo podías sentir, pero creías que era por aquella herida que me aquejaba en aquel momento._

 _Pero ahora, que yo ni siquiera pueda enlazar nuestras manos. Sigo intentando… Pero… Ahora te mueves por incomodidad y quitas tu mano de la mía, gimiendo molesto al sentir como tu sueño es perturbado._

 _Lloro un poco al saber eso y me doy vuelta, dándote la espalda, alejándome también._

 _Sabes mi amado. Tú me haces daño también… ¿Por qué no me amas?, yo te amo y no te hago desconocido ese sentimiento, te abrazo con todo mi amor y te he tratado de mostrártelo de forma indirecta, varias veces, pero tú no te das cuenta… T-tu o sientes amor o lujuria y cuando sientes se disipa como llego, aun si una chica atractiva se te atravesara no sientes nada. Es como si estuvieras bloqueado también_

 _No sientes amor por una chica humana… ¡Menos sentirás por un Pokemon como yo!_

 _Me he esforzado, en serio. Desde antes de ser una Kirlia lo he intentado y nada._

 _-(Snif, Snif… Snif)_

…

 _-¿Luna?_

 _Me espanto al escuchar tu tierna voz. Veo que no llore un poco, me deje llevar mucho._

 _-¿Luna?- Me vuelves a preguntar preocupado._

 _Yo no respondo, estoy de espaldas, cierro mis ojos con fuerza. No quiero que me veas. No quiero verte tampoco, me siento molesta por que seas tan estúpido y no me ames. Eres igual a tus padres._

 _De nada sirve que lo piense. Oigo ruido y se acerca más y más. Después siento como algo me aprisiona, un brazo tuyo me abraza y me toma con fuerza, tomas mi vientre, debido al pico que tengo en el pecho. Tu Carlos me abrazabas._

 _-Puedo ver que es cierto… Estas llorando.- Me decías, preocupado.- Tal vez es una pesadilla.- Suponías._

 _Una pesadilla que vivo a diario._

 _-Ya, ya. Tranquila.- Me hablabas en tono alegre, para tranquilizarme._

 _Después el barco se sacude un poco, me muevo un poco asía atrás, sin querer. Mi pico te lastima, gimes, pero aun así me abrazas._

 _-Sabes…- Me decías.- Me da penita decírtelo. Pero quiero que sepas mi Luna. Que me siento más que agradecido de tenerte a mi lado. Has estado a mi lado en todo momento. Yo haré lo mismo por ti, estaré a tu lado. Yo estaré cuando más me necesites.- Me susurrabas._

 _Yo seguía llorando mas y esta vez se notaba, abro mis ojos y hago pucheros… ¿Por qué no me amas?, siento que me das ese amor ahora mismo, de la forma en que yo lo quiero. Que se muestra como una flor de primavera. Pero que después se ocultara en el largo invierno. Yo no quiero que se acabe mañana. Quiero que este conmigo a cada momento, que me envuelva todos los días y no solo esta noche._

 _Pasan minutos y sigo llorando._

 _-Tranquila.- Me decías, pero tu tono empezaba a cambiar.- Por favor no llores._

 _Sentía como te entristecías por mi actitud. Creo que estabas a punto de llorar… ¿Que he hecho?... Te estoy también lastimando. Tu estas dispuesto a compartir mi dolor, como yo lo hago contigo._

 _En cierto modo ahora tú me tranquilizas ahora, me alegra también que estés ahora mismo a mi lado. Me comporto como egoísta y te estoy ahora haciendo daño. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Si tú me dijeras que me amas ahora mismo._

 _-Mi Luna… Para de llorar. Por favor.- Tu voz se empezaba a ir, tú no aguantabas que llorara más y más._

 _Yo no quería que sufrieras mi amado, ni menos por mí. Si busco una prueba de nuestro amor, esta es una. Tú nunca me abandonaras, como yo nunca te abandonare. El camino de nuestra felicidad es largo y nunca la hemos tenido fácil desde que nos conocimos. Eso se me había olvidado._

 _Podre ser un Pokemon, ser diferente al resto y al de mi especie que me vería rara y me repudiaría por esto. Pero eso no me quita mi derecho a amar. Amo a este humano por lo que es y por lo que siente. No me importa recorrer ese camino, por que se que él hace lo mismo y lo hemos hecho juntos desde que nos conocimos. Yo jure protegerlo también, como él me protegió. El decidió darme todo su amor, a pesar de que nunca tuvo amor de sus padres. Jure protegerlo de todo mal. Mi amo nunca ha recibido amor y ha recibido y sentido odio, hasta de su hermano mayor que se que es la misma maldad encarnada. Mi Carlitos nunca ha conocido el amor y cuando lo conoció al menos una pizca de niño, fue destrozado por una niña con egoísmo en su corazón._

 _Y sé que él me amara tarde o temprano._

 _Dejo de llorar y me alegro al saber que el ahora… ¡Es mío y solo mío!, ¡Y no de ellos!... No de ellos que lo tienen todo, pero a la vez no tienen nada en su interior._

 _-C-Carlos.- Murmullo tu nombre, en un tono medio triste._

 _-Luna.- Me dijiste, estabas a punto de llorar.- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntaste preocupado._

 _-Ahora lo estoy.- Te dije, entre sollozos, mostrando mi alegría en ella._

 _Sonreíste y te pusiste alegre por mi estado. Al poco tiempo después, te quedaste dormido con tranquilidad, me seguías abrazando. Pero me acomode, para que te sintieras cómodo, me puse de nuevo en tu pecho y te abrazaba, sabía que esta vez no te importaba. Después intente hacer lo mismo, enlazar mi mano con la tuya…_

 _Esta vez pude, como aquel día. Es un poco raro. Cuatro de tus cinco dedos están entre dos de los mis y el pulgar se queda solo. Rio un poco al ver aun así el resultado mi pequeño Carlitos. Y decido dormir contigo, como hace pocos días, con el único sonido que me importa y es oír tu corazón latir._

* * *

 **Bueno creo que esto compensa el capitulo anterior que era todo lo contrario. Y aquí está el resultado que es este capítulo.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir esta vez XD.**

 **Quiero mandar un saludo a pokemaniacrafter por su comentario y su punto de vista a la pareja de esta historia. Se que tengo algunos errores que tengo que corregir, me estoy tomando algo de tiempo e hacerlo, ya que tengo mucho trabajo como todo y agradezco por decírmelo.**

 **Agradezco** **sus comentarios a dragon titanico, LinkAnd0606, master master god.**

 **Y a todos que leen y no comentan por sus vistas a esta historia.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	8. Victorias y derrotas

**Muy bien, ya llegue con otro capitulo mas. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y que disfruten en leerlo.**

* * *

 **Victorias y derrotas**

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _El día empezaba. El gran astro rey empezaba asomar su gran mirada llena de energía, dando con sus recientes rayos del alba el mar azul. Y que a su vez, dentro del mar, en su interior estaba un gran barco de carga que lo cruzaba, llevando su pedido asía otra región._

 _El barco era grande, demasiado grande; De color azul metálico en gran parte, solo dejando un aparte blanca en el superior._

 _En el interior del barco y en uno de los botes salvavidas estaba un joven entrenador, descansando tranquilamente. Sobre de él estaba su Pokemon. Una Gardevoir que lo abrazaba y estaba durmiendo en su pecho, poniendo su cabeza y una parte de su cuerpo sobre el niño._

 _Mientras el barco que por fin llegaba a un puerto se detiene. El bote salvavidas se mueve un poco, moviendo a ambos, ellos gimen un poco._

 _-Abuelita, aun es temprano.- Decía Carlos dormido._

 _-Gardevoir.- Y Luna también soñaba.- Amor, no quiero regresar a la pokeball.- Eso decía_

 _Pero de repente el barco suena su gran silbato._

 _ **Gardevoir Pov**_

 _Estábamos aun durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero somos levantados de golpe. El silbato del barco suena, nos levantamos. Y al poco tiempo el barco se detiene. El bote salvavidas se sacude un poco y nos mueve._

 _Saltamos del susto y caemos. Yo primero, me pego en la madera del bote. Después tu Carlos, si bien no caíste esta vez en mi pico, me pegaste sobre mi cabeza._

 _¡AY –AY- AY- AY!_

 _¡GAAARDEVOIR!_

 _Y vaya que dolió. Por suerte el barco aun seguía sonando en eso, nadie nos pudo escuchar._

 _-¡Hemos llegado!- Dijiste._

 _El silbato vuelve a sonar._

 _Todos los marineros empezaban a salir, con sus Pokemon tipo lucha. Tuvimos que esperar que el movimiento se despejara y eso tardo, escuchamos al principio gritos, después muchas voces, no podíamos salir porque todos iban y venían._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

 _Esperamos el momento, en que se calmaran las cosas. Cuando la mayoría estuviera afuera. Una vez hecho bajamos del bote salvavidas y nos movimos con sigilo, había esta vez pocos marineros, la mayor parte estaban afuera._

 _Te volví a cargar y esta vez no te quejaste de eso. Me gusta cargarte, pero espero que no te acostumbres tampoco por que no estoy dispuesta hacerlo todo el tiempo solo para estos casos._

 _En fin. Llegamos a la entrada, teníamos que bajar para poder ocultarnos en los bloques que estaban en aquel puerto, esta vez era más difícil porque era de día. Pero estábamos, eran como las siete de la mañana, aun era un poco oscuro. Por suerte todos los marineros estaban ocupados en sus asuntos. Bajamos rápidamente del barco. Pero al terminar de bajar la escalera del barco…_

 _-¡Vaya vaya!- Alguien estaba ahí desde antes y nos miraba, estaba esperando.- Así que es verdad lo que estos viejos oídos podían oír en las noches._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años estaba debajo de su barco. El hombre tenía una piel bronceada, su cabello era completamente blanco, tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro y en sus ojos algunas arrugas. Pero su complexión no era lo que aparentaba su edad, era corpulento, su torso estaba desnudo; dejando ver sus brazos gruesos, su pecho y abdomen marcado y definido, tenía algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, una línea vertical en su brazo izquierdo, una herida de una bala en su pectoral derecho y entre otras, también tenia un cadena dorada con un medallon en su pecho. El hombre tenía unos pantalones negros de vestir, su saco azul marino que usaba como capa y su gorro blanco también, dando a entender su rango, era el capitán del barco._

 _-Miren que nos han traído el mar.- Dice el Capitán fingiendo estar sorprendido, dando una sonrisa.- Nada más y nada menos que un niño._

 _Carlos y Luna se quedan en shock, no esperaban que alguien se enterara de su presencia, ni menos el capitán del barco. La Gardevoir baja a su maestro y este se pone al frente de ella._

 _-No te espantes.- Dice el hombre.- La verdad es gracioso que un niño con su Gardevoir haya burlado a un grupo de hombres._

 _Los marineros, tripulantes del barco, se empiezan a reunir asía donde está su capitán._

 _-¡Ven! Por eso les digo que verifiquen todo, mientras navegamos.- El capitán empieza a regañar a sus hombres, estos se quedan callados, apenados, desviando la mirada, otros observando a Carlos molestos.- Que vergüenza da a esta tripulación… ¿Acaso yo soy el único que pone atención?- Y les pregunta._

 _-Pero capitán…- Un hombre se trata de justificar._

 _-Nada de peros… Qué pena, siendo humillados por un niño.- Después el Capitán, ve su gran barco.- Ahora que cara le pondré después al Sr. Javier, si se enterara de esto… ¡Je!- Sonríe._

 _-Lo siento.- Dice Carlos apenado, lo estaba de en verdad._

 _-No importa, ya estas afuera, que te puedo decir.- Dice el Capitán sin bajar su sonrisa.- No eres más que un niño que solo buscaba ir a otras región, ¿Cierto?- Y le pregunta._

 _Carlos asiente._

 _-Me cuesta trabajo creer aun esto.- Dice el hombre.- Nosotros que tenemos reputación de defendernos exitosamente contra piratas y el Equipo Aqua. Los más bravos de los siete mares que siempre entregamos los pedidos a tiempo y en forma exitosamente._

 _El Capitán vuelve a reírse. Al parecer le gustaba y disfrutaba la mayor parte de esto. La Gardevoir y su maestro se desconciertan, así también la tripulación, nunca habían visto a su capitán tan feliz._

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?- Le pregunta el Capitán._

 _Carlos iba a responder, pero…_

 _-Sabes que, aun no me lo digas.- Pero después el viejo marinero quita su sonrisa.- Pero estoy aun a tiempo de salvar mi reputación y la de mi tripulación que no son más que unos buenos para nada.- Mientras mete la mano en su saco, buscando algo.- Dime niño… ¿Vienes de Hoenn o nos has seguido más tiempo?_

 _-V- vengo de Hoenn.- Responde el niño con timidez._

 _-Supongo que tú tiraste aquel bloque de esa noche._

 _Carlos no dice nada._

 _-Ingenioso.- Dice el Capitán, aun serio.- Hasta te aseguraste de no maltratar el paquete, solo que hiciera ruido y utilizando a tu Pokemon para eso y que te metiera rápidamente a nuestro barco… Se ve que eres muy capaz._

 _El hombre saca una pokeball normal, entre su saco._

 _-He pisado todos los puertos importantes de todas las regiones de este mundo.- El Capitán mientras saca una sonrisa de malicia y retadora.- Amo el mar, naci en el mar y moriré en el mar. Pero de en vez en cuando salgo de la rutina y cuando tengo un poco de tiempo, veo a los entrenadores y vaya que han sido muy débiles, fáciles de vencer, tanto que me retire de ello… He buscado a alguien que me dé pelea. Y veo que lo que te diferencia de ellos es que se ve que eres astuto, llegándote a ocultar días de nosotros. Algo que no tenían ellos, que solo peleaban sin pensar. Espero no equivocarme._

 _-¿Usted quiere…- El niño es interrumpido_

 _-¡Sí!... yo el Capitán Rafael…_

 _-"¡Rafael!"- Carlos entra en shock._

 _-Capitán de la fiera del mar. Te desafío a una batalla Pokemon._

 _El niño recuerda ese nombre. Su padre, Javier y algunos rumores de él lo han mencionado antes. El Capitán Rafael es conocido también como la "Bestia del mar", es un viejo marinero que a pesar de su edad es conocido por defenderse ante todo aquel que se atreviese a invadir su barco "La Fiera Del Mar", con él y su tripulación de bravos marineros, fuertes. Pero nadie como su capitán. Es también conocido por ser el más caro de todos los barcos tripulantes, y eso se debe por siempre entregar los paquetes con éxito. El Sr. Javier le ha confiado personalmente pedidos que entregar al Capitán Rafael y al parecer este fue uno de estos._

 _-¿Aceptas?- Pregunta la Bestia del mar.- No te obligare que lo aceptes. Entenderé si ya te quieres ir._

 _Carlos se pone a pensar. Tenía muchos nervios en aquel momento._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Sentados en el extremo del puente del puerto de concreto. El niño y su Gardevoir miraban el inmenso mar, con más claridad, dejando que el olor y la brisa del mar los tocaran, mientras un Trapich estaba con ellos, durmiendo esta vez atrás de ellos. Al menos Luna veía el mar, mientras Carlos le quitaba la banda de su brazo derecho, cuya herida estaba por una quemadura. Aparte descansaban un poco de su viaje, siendo encerrados en un bote salvavidas, necesitaban aire. El Capitán Rafael les dio una hora para que pensara el niño._

 _-Desapareció.- Dice el niño feliz.- Estas bien ahora._

 _-Te lo dije.- Dice ella mirando al niño, sonriendo._

 _-Muy bien. Entonces… ¿Estás segura?- Pregunta Carlos, con una cara indecisa._

 _-No lo sé.- Dice ella poniendo una cara indecisa.- ¿Tu estas seguro?- Pregunta._

 _-La verdad. Se lo debemos. Después de todo nos perdono el viaje gratis y eso que no sabe de la comida y algunas frutas.- Pero Carlos sonríe.- Pero esta vez se ve que no será fácil esta vez._

 _-Cierto, se lo debemos.- Dice ella con una sonrisa.- Pero tienes razón, tal vez yo no sepa nada de él, pero por lo que cuentan ahorita se ve que es muy fuerte._

 _-Trapich._

 _-Si Trapich, peleare esta vez con alguien fuerte.- Dice Luna con su lenguaje Pokemon._

 _Carlos, Luna y Trapich se paran. Empiezan a caminar asía donde está el capitán, mientras los marineros empiezan a observar al niño que se acercaba._

 _-¡Mejor vete y vuelve con mama!_

 _-¡Regrésate a Hoenn!_

 _-¿Enserio un enclenque retara a nuestro capitán?_

 _Eso y más se escuchaban entre los marineros que se burlaban del niño. Pero el infante no prestaba atención. Y una vez que él se acerca asía donde estaba el capitán que supervisaba el paquete, viendo como bajaban los bloques._

 _-Capitán Rafael.- El infante llama su atención.- He venido a informarle que acepto su desafío._

 _El capitán no voltea, pero sonríe al respecto.- Muy bien. Que no se diga mas.- Dice a espaldas._

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

 _Todos se reúnen en una parte despejada del puerto y a lado del mar, en caso de que alguien utilice Pokemon tipo agua, ya sea su capitán (Que si tiene) o su rival. Muy amplia para pelear. Los marineros y sus Pokemon estaban presentes y los de los demás barcos también, todos querían ver la pelea de la Bestia Del Mar, ya que no se veía eso muy seguido, ni menos los que había escuchado sus proezas y nunca las habían visto en persona._

 _Pero a la vez se desmotivaban, al ver que solo era un niño que iba a pelear contra aquel viejo marinero._

 _-¿Lista Luna?- Pregunta el niño a su Pokemon._

 _-¡Gar!- Ella asiente._

 _-¿Así que mandaras a tu Gardevoir?- Dice el Capitán.- Y no tienes una Mega-Piedra. Entonces no será necesario que use un Pokemon que pueda mega evolucionar… ¿Tienes más Pokemon?_

 _-Solo dos. También tengo un trapich.- Dice el niño._

 _Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa._

 _-¡Uyy!, que miedo un Trapich… ¡Ja!- El publico ríe, los marineros se burlaban. Trapich se desmotiva, mientras su entrenador lo acaricia para que no se sintiera mal._

 _-¡Callense!- Exclama furioso el capitán.- ¡¿El que nunca haya empezado a entrenar desde lo más bajo, que levante la mano?!_

 _Todos se quedan callados y nadie levanto la mano._

 _-Sé que mi Trapich aun no es fuerte, pero pronto lo será.- Dice el niño, Trapich se pone feliz._

 _-Así debe ser, no te preocupes.- El Capitán Rafael sonríe maliciosamente.- Aunque tengo un Pokemon que puede mega-evolucionar, eso no quiere decir que tenga a uno que ha vencido a los que si pueden hacerlo. Aparte que es mi Pokemon favorito y el más fuerte que tengo. Solamente quería equilibrar la balanza y veo que no puedo._

 _-Sacara a la fiera del mar.- Dice uno de los marineros impresionado._

 _El Capitán lanza su pokeball y de esta sale un Slaking._

 _El gran Slaking ruge una vez que sale._

 _Debajo del pelaje la apariencia de ese Pokemon era diferente, su cuerpo tenia cicatrices, su brazo derecho tenia la marca de unos dientes, debido a los mordeduras de otro Pokemon, su costado derecho y abdomen que se podía ver estaba una marca de lo que alguna vez fue el roce de un Hyperrayo y su rostro era la única cicatriz visible, tenía una cicatriz en línea vertical en su ojo izquierdo, pero a pesar de eso el ojos estaba en buen y perfecto estado, podía ver. Ya de por si ese Pokemon es demasiado temible por lo que es, ahora por su apariencia lo es mas. Esas marcas les quedarosn al no tener un Centro Pokemon cerca, eran los riesgos del trabajo en el mar, defendiendo los pedidos y sus vidas._

 _-¡Este es mi Slaking!- Exclama el Capitán feliz.- Es el Pokemon que me ha acompañado, gran parte de mi vida desde que era solo un huevo, desde que me convertí capitán de este barco ya hace tiempo. Pero es igual que yo. Es terco, testarudo, algo flojo (por su naturaleza), pero sobre todo muy fuerte._

 _El Slaking ruge de nuevo, después se sienta y se rasca la pansa._

 _-Ese Pokemon es un tipo normal.- Se dice a si Carlos, esta vez se pone muy serio ante ese Pokemon. No se tenía que confiar, aunque Luna está en una clara desventaja ante ese Pokemon, lo supera casi en todos los sentidos._

 _El Capitán Rafael tiene mucha experiencia. Pero Carlos apenas lleva más de cuatro años con su Pokemon. Si bien un Pokemon crece y evoluciona más rápido si se entrena. La experiencia también viene atreves del conocimiento y eso es lo que tiene tanto Carlos como Luna._

 _Mientras se oía burlas también sobre la Gardevoir, a excepción de sus Pokemon que se quedaban embobados por su belleza. Para el Capitán que conoce y tiene experiencia a diferencia de su tripulación que tienen las cabezas huecas. El Pokemon del niño es también de cuidado, esa especie tienen mucha fama de tener una fuerza psíquica muy peligrosa. Es muy peligrosa para su Slaking, que puede, en el peor de los casos, incluso noquearlo con un golpe de ese tipo._

 _-Hora si dame tu nombre muchacho.- Pide el Capitan Rafael._

 _-Mi nombre es Carlos.- Se presenta el niño.- Y vengo de Ciudad Petalia._

 _Un marinero actúa como árbitro y da las indicaciones. Mientras el Capitán piensa un poco._

 _-La batalla será de un solo Pokemon entre El Capitán Rafael de Ciudad Ferrica contra Carlos de Ciudad Petalia.- Dice el marinero arbitro_

 _La Gardevoir y el Slaking se preparan._

 _-¡Comienzen!_

 _La batalla inicia ante la señal._

 _-¡Slaking retrocede, rápido!- EL primero en dar indicaciones es el capitán Rafael._

 _El inmenso Pokemon retrocede a una velocidad impresionante, saltando asía atrás._

 _-"¿Qué intenta hacer?"- Se pregunta Carlos, desconcertado.- ¡Luna usa fuerza lunar!_

 _-¡Garde!- Luna asiente y carga su rayo entre sus manos y la lanza asía el enemigo._

 _-¡Esquívalo!- Exclama el viejo marinero a su Pokemon._

 _El Pokemon enemigo lo esquiva. Carlos y Luna no creen esto, sobre todo el niño, no era de extrañarse de la velocidad de su contrincante, pero que lo esquivara sin dificultad, aun ese Pokemon._

 _-"¡Por eso pidió que retrocediera!"- Se dio cuenta el infante.- ¡Luna sigue usando fuerza lunar!_

 _La Gardevoir empieza a atacar con más con ese ataque, salían. Pero el Slaking estaba demasiado lejos para que inclusive Luna le pudiese dar._

 _-¡Rayos!- Se decía Carlos, molesto.- ¿¡Acércate y usa fuerza psíquica!?_

 _Luna sale disparada asía su rival._

 _-"Caíste"- El Capitan Rafael rie maliciosamente.- ¡Ahora Slaking, usa Megapatada!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- EL niño entra en shock- ¡Esquívalo!_

 _El Slaking sale también disparado, mientras prepara su ataque con su pierna derecha. Luna apenas y preparaba su ataque, pensando ella y su maestro dispararlos una vez cerca. Pero el Pokemon ya casi lo tenía listo._

 _Pero Luna cancelando el ataque y a la vez tratando de esquivar, lo que le venía._

 _-¡GARDEVOIIRRR!- Ella grita al sentirlo._

 _¡Slaking golpea a la Gardevoir en su brazo derecho, pero apenas y ella esquivando parte del ataque lo recibió en esa parte!_

 _Luna sale completamente disparada varios metros, muy lejos, hasta caer y botar rodando, parando cerca del agua._

 _-¡LUNAAA!- El niño exclama al ver como es agredida su Pokemon._

 _-¡Ghaarr- garde!- Luna apenas y se trataba de poner de pie, poniendo su brazo en el suelo primero, se cae y trata de nuevo poner de pie, esquivo ataque del ataque, pero aun así fue peligroso y el daño fue demasiado.- "¿Así, que así se siente una verdadera pelea Pokemon?"- Se preguntaba a sí misma, sintiendo eso por primera vez._

 _-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?- El Slaking bufe molesto al no tener una buena pelea, apenas y su fémina rival lo escuchaba.- No porque mi maestro los perdone por ser polisones, no quiere decir que nos contengamos._

 _El Pokemon enemigo, se acuesta y se rasca la panza y esta vez estaba sin preocuparse. Mientras la Gardevoir lastimada aun se trataba de poner pie. Ese ataque era demasiado, si lo hubiera recibido directamente, la hubiera noqueado a la primera._

 _-¡Slaking remata con Hyperrayo!- el Capitán ordena lo último._

 _El inmenso Pokemon carga poder luminoso blanco que se acumula en su boca._

 _-¡Luna, Luna!- Carlos llamaba a su fémina Pokemon, pero esta aun no se reponía del ataque, lo hacía poco a poco._

 _-¡GRRRRRRRRR!_

 _El Pokemon enemigo dispara su poderoso ataque de su hocico, mientras ruje._

 _ **¡BOOOOOMMM!**_

 _El ataque salió disparado, un sonido solo se escucha, dejando ver humo, donde se supone que debería estar la Gadevoir. El viejo capitán suspira mientras ve la pantalla de humo, después ve al niño, pero lo desconcierta, el no parece triste._

 _-Mi Luna.- Dice tiernamente Carlos._

 _Carlos, estaba sereno al ver el humo, soltando una leve sonrisa, pero el sonreía tiernamente, viendo algo más dentro de aquel humo._

 _-¡No!- EL Capitán se queda en shock, el conoce perfectamente el lazo de los Pokemon y humano, ha sido testigo de ello en sus años._

 _-¡Gar-gar-gar!- Se oye algo, pero al parecer esta tosiendo._

 _El humo se disipa y deja ver a la Gardevoir de pie, titubeando y tosiendo por el humo y agarrando su brazo derecho herido con su mano izquierda, pero de pie. Los marineros no creen lo que ven. El Hyperrayo fallo. Apenas y Luna al estar demasiado lejos esquivo, parándose y moviéndose rápidamente y sin que nadie viera desde el punto de vista en aquella parte donde estaba el mar. Todos pensaban que habían acabado, todos menos su entrenador._

 _-¡Muy bien enseñémosle que es lo que podemos hacer!- Exclama Carlos, dando una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras su Luna asiente dando una sonrisa a su maestro.- ¡Luna acércate y usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Y con una velocidad impresionante la Gardevoir se acerca rápidamente, antes que el enemigo pusiese reaccionar, debido a que se reponía de su Hyperrayo._

 _¡Luna usa fuerza psíquica, sacando unas ondas intangibles y el Slaking es sacudido, su imagen se distorsionada un poco por las ondas y es mandado a volar varios metros!_

 _El imponente Pokemon cae de la misma forma que la Gardevoir, bota y rueda, solo que más fuerte por su peso._

 _-¿Eso era lo que querías?- Pregunta esta vez Luna a su enemigo, pero de forma cansada._

 _-¡Slaking!- El Capitán queda esta vez en shock._

 _Los marineros no creían lo que veían, alguien le daba guerra a su capitán, siendo el más fuerte de toda la tripulación, juzgando mal al niño y su Gardevoir._

 _Pero la batalla aun no acababa. Slaking se vuelve a poner de pie, titubeando, pero de pie también._

 _-Eso es mi muchacho.- Decía el Capitán feliz, confiando también en su Pokemon que se pararía.- Esta vez encontramos a alguien fuerte.- Y en cierto modo alagando también a sus rivales._

 _Carlos y Luna nunca se confiaron que ese Pokemon se levantaría de nuevo. Se hubieran ido a rematar, pero Luna estaba exhausta por los acontecimientos anteriores, por lo fuerte que es su rival._

 _-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- Exclama el infante.- ¡Acércate y usa fuerza psíquica otra vez!_

 _La Gardevoir vuelve hacer lo mismo se acerca y vuelve a cargar su ataque._

 _-¡No esta vez!- El Capitán Rafael se pone furioso.- ¡Usa rayo de hielo!_

 _El temible Pokemon empieza a emanar un brillo azul en su boca mientras gruñe, partículas luminosas brotaban de él, pero congelantes._

 _Ambos expulsan sus poderes. Slaking, sacaba su rayo de hielo, mientras que por el otro lado Gardevoir saca aquellas ondas psíquicas._

 _Se veía una escena impresionante la parte del medio del campo de batalla se veía completamente iluminado, mientras otra parte no y eso era debido al ataque psíquico. Ambos ataque mantenían sus poderes. Pero al poco tiempo una explosión sale y ambos Pokemon salen del humo disparados a los lados contrarios._

 _-¡Luna!_

 _-¡Slaking!_

 _Ambos entrenadores estaban más que estupefactos. Ambos Pokemon chocan de nuevo contra el suelo. Un silencio se escucha. Pasan unos momentos algo largos y ambos se vuelven a poner de pie con esfuerzos._

 _Ambos Pokemon se veían fijamente, como fieras asechándose._

 _-¡¿Tuviste suficiente?!- Pregunta Luna esta vez._

 _-¡Mientras siga de pie nada es suficiente!- Y el orgulloso Pokemon responde._

 _Lo mismo asían los entrenadores, viéndose el uno al otro, viendo quien se descuidaba de ambos lados y en todos los sentidos._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo estas con tu Pokemon?- Pregunta el Capitán Rafael, dando una sonrisa._

 _-Cinco años y un meses.- Responde Carlos, seriamente, pero feliz de que alguien le preguntase eso._

 _Luna se queda desconcertada, ella tiene registrado cuatro años y siete meses. Pero Carlos estaba contando los seis meses que ella no estaba en su casa, cuando estaba ella sin adoptar y jugaban, cuando el niño jugaba con ella cada vez que terminaba sus estudios. Ella contaba mal, contaba desde que el la adopto y la llevo a su casa. Luna sonríe, porque su amado cuenta ese tiempo que han pasado juntos._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que evoluciono a Gardevoir?- Pregunta el Capitán._

 _-Siete meses.- Responde el niño mientras su sonrisa se alarga.- Justamente evoluciono en mi cumpleaños número trece. La conocí a los ocho años y medio y la recogí cuando tenía justamente nueve años._

 _-Ya veo.- El Capitán está satisfecho.- Te diré algo. Es bueno que tengas a un Pokemon que crezca a su ritmo y que tú la entrenes de una forma pareja a ella, por así decirlo. Y veo que este es tu caso ya sea por "X" causa, así aprenden mucho más ambos, en lugar que la entrenes obsesivamente, como lo que pasa actualmente que entrenadores se dedican demasiado sin que el Pokemon aprenda por su cuenta, es cierto que se vuelven fuertes rápidamente, pero el Pokemon no aprende nada por su propia experiencia. Puede ser lento, pero el resultado vale la pena. Esa Gardevoir es fuerte por ser crecer así. Los Pokemon verdaderamente fuertes se forman de esa manera y bajo la tutela de sus entrenadores._

 _-Gracias.- Dice el niño agradecido por el dato._

 _Y era cierto su Gardevoir era demasiado fuerte a pesar de que él no lo entrenaba todos los días, solamente teniendo tres sesiones a la semana. Pero su Pokemon aprovechaba y absorbía más conocimientos y experiencia por cada fase, aprovechando al máximo sus habilidades. Luna a pesar de que su maestro no la entrenaba mucho todos los días, ella siempre se entrenaba cada vez que el instinto se lo pedía, como cualquier Pokemon salvaje, inclusive cuando su maestro estaba presente y cada vez que ella se sentía mal o insuficiente por un error, Carlos entraba en esa parte y en caso de que se equivocase, la guiaba para ser aun mejor. Carlos decidió entrenarla por dos partes, ella entrenándose y el viendo, solo interviniendo cuando se sentía mal para guiarla y la otra cuando él la entrenaba. Cuando el niño decidía entrenarla también poniendo su parte, su Pokemon captaba y aprendía para después ella hacerlo sola después, aun sin supervisión de su maestro y sin que este la presionara, pero recordando lo que le enseño. Cuando Luna era una pequeña Ratls siempre le tuvo mucha paciencia y la motivaba, mas no la presionaba, aun si pasaron días o semanas, hasta que ella aprendió confusión por su cuenta y a partir de ahí Carlos la guiaba un poco mas y a su ritmo, pero respetando a su Pokemon también si ella quería o no (Pero Luna siempre estuvo motivada por su maestro), a pesar de que tardo en evolucionar, cuando se convirtió en Kirlia el resultado fue favorable, siendo más fuerte que una Kirlia común, por todo lo aprendido todo lo que de su anterior evolución y llevando mas rápidos sus conocimientos después por sí misma, ahora que es una Gardevoir se volvió aun mas, su mente, capacidad y fuerza creció aun más que cualquier Gardevoir. Ambos pusieron de su parte, combinando las experiencias del uno del otro, Luna aprendía por sí misma, pero a la vez recordando lo de su maestro. Y Carlos aprendía de Luna y de sí mismo, para ser un buen entrenador. Donde la paciencia y la compresión fueron la clave._

 _Solo necesitaron un Mt y eso fue cuando Luna se convirtió en Gardevoir._

 _-Pero llevo más años que tu. Eso no quiere decir que disfrute esto, realmente me presionas. Me recuerdas que el conocimiento y la experiencia y viene en diferentes tamaños y formas.- la bestia del mar se muestra complacida.- Pero esto aun no acaba.- Después pone una cara seria._

 _-Lo mismo digo.- Carlos se pone serio, mientras en sincronía Luna se ponía en guardia._

 _Y lo que el niño y su Gardevoir contaban también era una sincronía._

 _Pero Luna estaba herida, su brazo derecho, casi no lo podía alzar. Pero ella no se preocupa, confía en su amado maestro, ella sabe que Carlos ya tiene algo en mente ahora mismo._

 _-¡Luna, bola sombra!_

 _Luna acumula un poder oscuro en su mano izquierda, salta un poco y lo lanza. El Capitán se queda desconcertado, ante eso, los marineros también. Ese ataque no afecta a Slaking al ser un tipo normal y el ataque tipo fantasma. No sabía que trataba de hacer._

 _El ataque traspasa al Pokemon enemigo y cae justamente debajo de sus pies y eso provoca mucho humo._

 _-¡Ahora, acércate y usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- El capitán exclama.- ¡Slaking Megapatada!_

 _El imponente Pokemon sale del humo y debido a su velocidad, ya tiene listo su ataque, pero la Gardevoir también._

 _¡Ambos se pegan al mismo tiempo, Luna sacaba sus ondas psíquicas y el Slaking le pega la Megapatada a su estomago!_

 _La fémina Pokemon es lanzada de nuevo, solo que esta vez menos lejos y Slaking cae y de la misma forma. Ambos se vuelven a parar. Luna con mucho esfuerzo, mientras Slaking con un dolor de cabeza, no recibieron por completo ambos ataque, ni la mitad de ellos._

 _Retrocede.- El Capitán vuelve a tomar medidas, aun si ve que aquella Gardevoir, está cansada, no se confía esta vez._

 _El gran Pokemon retrocede, con mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de que se siente bien físicamente, titubea demasiado, los ataques han sido mentalmente. Luna retrocede también, pero también con esfuerzo. A diferencia del Slaking, la Gardevoir estaba débil físicamente._

 _-"Esto es grave"- A Carlos le brotaban gotas de sudor.- "Es obvio que el esquivara ahora todo lo que le lance, mientras Luna no puede esquivar"_

 _-¡Slaking rayo de hielo!- la bestia del mar exclama._

 _-¡Repélelo con fuerza psíquica!- Y el niño se defiende._

 _La fuerza psíquica manda el rayo de hielo al cielo desviándolo._

 _Desgraciadamente, la ventaja la sigue llevando el Capitán Rafael, puesto que físicamente se encuentras mejor que Luna._

 _-¡Usa bola sombra!- El niño trata de contraatacar._

 _La bola sombra pega de nuevo al suelo provocando humo._

 _-¿Crees que esto de nuevo funcionara?- Pregunta el viejo marinero.- Slaking sigue usando rayo de hielo._

 _-¡Agáchate!- Exclama espantado el niño_

 _Y Luna se agacha esta vez, esquivando el ataque, mucho más rápido que haciéndose de lado._

 _-"¡Demonios!"- El Capitan se impresiono por eso.- "No te volverá a funcionar otra vez"_

 _La batalla a distancia sigue, esta vez él Slaking y la Gardevoir no paraba de usar sus poderes psíquicos para protegerse y contraatacar, sin éxito en eso ultimo para su desgracia. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Luna se debilitara mentalmente, sin poder usar más sus ataques psíquicos._

" _Lo tengo que obligar a salir"- A Carlos se le ocurre algo, tarde.- ¡Luna, concéntrate y usa paz mental!_

 _Luna cierra sus ojos y se concentra y un brillo violeta lo rodea, se concentra mientras eleva su poder y defensa psíquica, se tranquilizaba._

 _-"¡No eso no!"- El capitán se espanta de lo que escucha._

 _Pero Slaking no puede actuar, se canso de atacar y necesita un breve descanso._

 _La fémina Pokemon sigue concentrándose y usando su poder. Pero es interrumpida el imponente Pokemon se recupera y contraataca con un rayo de hielo. Y Luna vuelve a usar fuerza psíquica._

 _-"Rayos, ya fueron diez veces"- Carlos sabe la capacidad que tiene Luna en cada uno de sus ataques, por sus entrenamientos.- ¡Luna fuerza lunar!... Pero… Si puedes hacerlo._

 _Y la Gardevoir usa esta vez ese ataque, pero desgraciadamente con un brazo, debido al otro lastimado, encerrando el poder y lanzándolo, esta vez mas tardado por eso. Pero su oponente esquiva._

 _-"Ya no tiene ataque psíquicos"- Y el Capitán se da cuenta, mientras una leve sonrisa de malicia le cubría su rostro.- "Pero Slaking prono no podrá, seguir esquivando.- Pero también ve el estado de su Pokemon, estaba muy agitado, sus fuerzas físicas se iban ya, aun con el descanso no era suficiente._

 _-"¡No puede estar pasando esto!"- El niño se desespera.- "Luna ya no puede seguir mas, no con un brazo lastimado"_

 _El niño ve a su Gardevoir, está muy cansada y a simple vista se notaba. Luna sostenía su brazo derecho herido, su respiración era más constante y larga, se veía como se inflaba y exhalaba, su mirada expresaba todo eso._

 _-Luna- susurrra Carlos. El siente algo, la ve y las ganas que tiene de seguir, con tan solo ver su rostro ella lo expresa, están ambos sincronizados tanto en mente como en alma.- "Entiendo tu orgullo pero…"_

 _-No te rindas- Una voz lo llama de su cabeza, alguien empieza hablar.- Yo quiero continuar._

 _Que a pesar de que su Pokemon puede hablar con él, no esperaba que ella lo hiciera ahora.- "Pero estas débil ya, no puedes mover un brazo"- Dice el con preocupación._

 _-¿Ahora dudas de mi?- Pregunta ella enojada.- ¿Tu lo haces ahora?_

 _-"No dudo, solo que…"_

 _-Entiéndeme por favor._

 _Carlos se pone a pensar, solo él se preocupa por ella. La entiende, ella defiende su orgullo también, pero._

 _-¿Carlos me acompañarías?- Pregunta ella, seriamente, pero con desdén.- ¿Lo harías conmigo, estarías a mi lado?_

 _El niño se pone serio ante eso, ante esa pregunta. El corazón de Carlos palpita rápidamente y él se sonroja por esa pregunta, sintiendo algo que no comprende y se le había olvidado. El se pregunta el por qué lo siente, pero también era por alguna razón lo que él esperaba, sin saber el porqué._

 _-"Pero Luna tu".- Pero es ese sentimiento que no comprende el que también lo hace preocuparse._

 _-¿Me abandonarías ahora?- Pregunta ella tristemente._

 _-"No es que te abandone"- Dice el niño, de forma triste.- "Solamente me preocupo por ti"_

 _-¡Je!- Luna sonríe al sentir algo, algo que ella quiere de él.- Eso es lo que me hace seguir, ese sentimiento que se asoma ahora mismo ante ti, solo que con más fuerza y sé que tu mi pequeño, ahora no comprendes. Tú me has dado todo Carlos, me toca a mi darlo todo por ti, nunca lo he hecho, siempre me ha sido insuficiente._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta el desconcertado.- Tu no necesitas probarme nada. Tú has estado a mi lado, tú me has dado todo y yo no te he dado nada. Yo me siento insuficiente ante ti._

 _-Pero has estado conmigo.- Dice ella._

 _-"Y tú conmigo"_

 _-¿Lo comprendes ahora?, juntos lo haremos, como siempre._

 _Luna mueve su brazo lastimado, con esfuerzo y dolor, lo mueve a su centro, concentrando energía._

 _-"Tienes razón"- El sonríe al recordar ese significado.- "Todo lo hemos hecho juntos, desde que nos conocimos… Como si fuéramos un par de humanos o como un par de Pokemon"... ¡Jajajajaja!..._

 _Carlos rio. La gente se desconcierta al ver eso, tal vez es porque alguien le dio pelea._

 _O…_

 _-"¡Siento algo alegre dentro de mí!"- El niño siente mucha alegría en su ser.- "¡Me hace cosquillas por alguna razón, mi corazón late de alegría!"_

 _Luna saca una leve carcajada, siente con más fuerza lo que se apodera de Carlos atraves de ese síntoma que siente ahora mismo, mientras acumula su energía. Por aquella esa razón ella también se pone alegre, porque se deja llevar ante ese sentimiento._

 _-… Ya entiendo.- El viejo capitan se queda viendo aquella reacción de los dos. Tanto del niño como la de su Gardevoir que muestran una sonrisa.- ¿Quién diría de esta locura?... Soy testigo de eso. No cabe duda que ellos me dieron guerra también por eso._

 _-Muy bien.- Pero Carlos se pone serio.- Luna… ¡Usa fuerza…_

 _-¡ALTO!_

 _Todos callan ante eso, inclusive Luna deja de hacer su ataque._

 _-Yo… me rindo.- Esas palabras salen._

 _Todos los presentes su vuelcan ante eso, ante quien las dijo. Y después incredulidad ante eso. Los únicos serios ante eso, eran el mismo capitán y su Pokemon._

 _-El Capitán Rafael se ha rendido.- Indica el árbitro.- Por lo tanto… Gardevoir gana este encuentro._

 _Se oían murmullos ante eso, nadie simplemente lo creía que la Bestia Del Mar se rindiera, nunca antes había pasado._

 _Mientras tanto. Carlos y Trapich, se acerca asía donde estaba Luna. Cuando lo hace, ella titubea, no se puede mantener mas en el aire, levitando. El entrenador al acercarse, pone el brazo de ella sobre su cuello y la apoya a en este caso seguir de pie ya que ella no puede levitar._

 _Pero el Capitán y su Slaking se acercan._

 _-¡Vaya, vaya!- Dice el Capitán una vez que está al frente de ellos.- Ya tenía tiempo que no recibía guerra de parte de nadie._

 _Carlos se queda serio, viendo al capitán, son una cara indecisa en su rostro.- ¿Por qué lo hiso?- Pregunta._

 _El Capitán no baja su sonrisa picardía.- ¿Qué tanto te importa ella?- El responde con otra pregunta._

 _Carlos siente algo en su garganta, se le hace un nudo en la garganta, se sonroja. Pero responde.- Me importa mucho. Ella es mi vida.- Eso responde el._

 _La Gardevoir lo aprieta mas del cuello._

 _-Ya veo. Puedo ver que no la trataste como a un Pokemon._

 _-Exacto.- El niño admite eso, porque nunca lo hiso._

 _Después ve a la Gadevoir, ella estaba sonriendo.- Y tu eres la que empezó, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta. Pero ella no responde._

 _-Fuiste tú cierto.- El Slaking pregunta esta vez en su idioma Pokemon._

 _-Gar.- Ella responde.- Si._

 _-Bueno.- El Pokemon queda satisfecho.- Te diré algo, tómalo como un consejo. Toma iniciativa. Los hombres humanos son como Numel o como en el mar lo conocemos Wailord._

 _-¿Por qué eso?- Pregunta ella, desconcertada._

 _-Es porque son tan tontos que no se enamoran y cuando lo hacen no se dan cuenta, hasta una prueba clara. Y este niño por su cara sonrojada y apenada, se parece a mi capitán cuando era mas joven. Su esposa tuvo que dar la iniciativa, aun me acuerdo cuando era un Slakoth. Y después de eso ella lo golpeo por eso._

 _Gardevoir asiente, entendiendo. Una vez los Pokemon terminan de platicar._

 _-Pero capitán.- Pero Carlos, se pone serio y pensativo.- Usted no peleo con todo, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta._

 _El viejo marinero solo sonríe._

 _-Sí. No lo hiso.- Carlos le devuelve la sonrisa, mientras Luna se queda impresionada._

 _-¿Enserio no lo hiciste con todo?- Le pregunta la Gardevoir impresionada al Slaking._

 _-Si estas sincronizada con tu maestro, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, ya deberías saber esa respuesta- El imponente Pokemon pregunta maliciosamente._

 _-Si no lo hicieron.- Dijo Carlos.- Nunca usaron su cuarta técnica._

 _Si bien los Pokemon siempre dan todo a la hora de pelear. Cuando ellos no dan todo es atraves de sus técnicas, siendo ellos que pueden aprender cuatro. El Capitán Rafael, solo uso tres de su Slaking. Dando a entender que no peleo con su máxima capacidad. A diferencia de Carlos y Luna, que hasta usaron bola sombra contra ese temible Pokemon._

 _-Simplemente no quería acabar esa pelea rápidamente. Aparte aun no había contraatacado. Tu Pokemon no hubiera aguantado.- Dice el Capitán respondiendo eso._

 _-Solo hubiera bastado con Hyperrayo.- Dice el niño de forma seria._

 _Si Luna hubiera lanzado su fuerza lunar contra su rival. El Slaking hubiera lanzado un Hyperrayo. La Gardevoir no hubiese aguantado ese golpe, ni menos con un brazo lastimado._

 _Lo que Carlos y Luna sienten ahora mismo, no es una victoria, si no una derrota. Pero a pesar de ello se sienten felices los dos, satisfechos. No podían tenían probabilidades de ganar ante unos rivales tan fuertes que ni siquiera tuvieron la necesidad de pelear con todo. Pero eso les enseñara también ser más fuertes en el futuro._

 _El capitán regresa a su Pokemon a su pokeball y se la da a uno de sus hombres para que se la lleve a un Centro Pokemon._

 _-Tal vez nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.- Dice el Capitán, feliz. Extendiendo su mano.- Y cuando seas más fuerte estaré ahí para comprobarlo._

 _El niño le da la mano al capitán, estrechándola y sacudiéndola._

 _-Discúlpame tantito.- El viejo marinero da media vuelta, asía sus hombres.- ¡Espero que aprendan algo bueno de ellos bola de inútiles!… ¡Muy bien señoritas, el entretenimiento acabo, no porque me rinda en una pelea amistosa quiere decir que no siga siendo su capitán, ahora vuelvan a sacar lo que queda que nos hemos atrasado, rápido buenos para nada!_

 _Los marineros asienten. Tenían que entregar un pedido ahora mismo. Así que todos se dispersan a completarlo._

 _-Esta es la despedida Carlos.- El Capitán Rafael se despide.- Esperare con ansias el día en que nuestros caminos se crucen._

 _-Lo mismo digo Capitan Rafael._

 _-Buena suerte en lo que hagas._

 _-¿Capitán le puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunta Carlos, apenado de lo que va a decir.- ¿Qué región es esta?_

 _El viejo marinero se desconcierta, abriendo mas sus ojos.- ¿Qué clase de entrenador eres, si no sabes a que región vas?- Pregunta molesto._

 _-Alguien que busca libertad. Sin importar a donde vaya.- Dice el niño feliz._

 _-¡Jajaja!, te pareces a mi cuando tenía yo tu edad, solo guiándome por el mar.- Responde el Capitan feliz por la respuesta.- Estas en la región de Kanto. Y estamos en el puerto de Ciudad Carmin._

 _Carlos entra en shock, estaba justamente a donde quería ir.-Gracias.- Dice después, sin creer._

 _-Bueno. Pues ya vete. Un niño enclenque como tú no debe de estar en esta clase de lugar tan pesado.- Dice el Capitán, un poco molesto con el.- Aparte esa Gardevoir necesita atención._

 _-Si eso hare.- Responde el niño.- Adios y gracias por la pelea._

 _Después de aquella despedida. El Capitán Rafael se retira a supervisar el pedido, dejando solos al niño y su par de Pokemon._

 _-¡Luna, Luna quiero ser tan fuerte como tú!- Le dice Trapich feliz de ver la pelea de la Gardevoir._

 _-¡Awww! Muchas gracias pequeñín.- Luna se pone feliz, sintiéndose alagada.- Pero no gane.- Dice un poco triste._

 _-No importa quiero ser como tu.- Dice el pequeñin._

 _El joven entrenador, mete en la pokeball a su Trapich, después saca a la pokeball de Luna. Pero el la empieza a ver, la ve cansada, pero a pesar de todo ella le sonríe tiernamente, cerrando sus ojos, a ella no le importaba ir en la pokeball. El entrenador, hace lo mismo, le sonreía a su Pokemon. Pero._

 _-¡Garde!- Ella, se desconcierta.- ¡¿Qué haces?!- Le pregunta._

 _Él le agarra las manos de su Pokemon, de forma delicada y lenta y se las pone alrededor de su cuello, una vez hecho esto, el la agarra de sus piernas la alza, sosteniendo a la vez esa parte, haciendo que ella monte su espalda._

 _-¿Tu qué crees?-Carlos carga a Luna._

 _-Pensé que me meterías en la Pokeball.- Luna se desconcierta._

 _-¿Quieres que te meta?- El pregunta, sonriendo._

 _La Gardevoir no dice nada._

 _-Eso es un no._

 _-¿Mi pico no te molesta?- Pregunta ella, apenada por eso._

 _-Si me molesta, me lastima un poco.- Dice el alegremente.- Pero si lo comparo con lo que pasaste, esto se queda corto._

 _Carlos empieza a caminar, mientras lleva a Luna a su espalda, cargándola y llevándosela, asía la salida del puerto. La fémina Pokemon no puede evitar sentirse alegre, recarga su cabeza detrás de la de su amado. Carlos hacia un esfuerzo al cargarla, debido a la mochila, pero Luna se la quita y se la pone en su espalda, en la parte izquierda, no quería que su amo se incomodara mas, ella siente alegría y algo mas…_

 _-Déjame cargar la mochila.- Carlos se molesta._

 _-No quiero.- Y Luna a secas responde, sin bajar su sonrisa.- Me siento bien en esta parte._

 _-Sí. Pero estas herida.- El niño solo se molesta mas.- Que clase de no…- Pero el calla de golpe._

 _La Gardevoir reacciona al escuchar algo.- ¿Qué dijiste?- Ella dice espantada._

 _Carlos no dice nada, se pone como tomate._

 _Luna empieza a frotar su cabeza cariñosamente detrás de la de su amado.- Dilo.- Pide ella, con una voz algo maliciosa.- Siento lo mismo que tu por si te preguntas, aun siendo Pokemon lo he sentido. Así que a completa tus palabras._

 _Carlos se queda en shock, no esperaba eso, que ella lo sintiera, se cuestionaba sobre eso, pero no esperaba que su Pokemon le respondiera (Ni era de esperarse como así como era ella).- Que clase de novio seria… Si dejara que mi novia se esforzara.- Dice con esfuerzos y apenado._

 _El joven entrenador no dice aun nada. Aun se queda callado, sonrojado de decir eso, su paso disminuye. El quiere decir algo mas, pero algo le impide hacerlo._

 _-Dilo.- Pero ella se da cuenta de ello, con su mano izquierda empieza a acaricia la mejilla de Carlos.- Dilo.- Pide._

 _Carlos empieza a recordar toda su vida con su Pokemon, desde que la crio. Cuando jugaban, cuando ella dormía con él, todo recuerdo que pasar rápidamente, como comían helado en el bosque, como él la cargaba y la llevaba a todas partes mientras ella reía._

 _Después cuando era Kirlia, como ella se acercaba y lo abrazaba, como el aceptaba dicho abrazo. Todo recuerda. Pero en especial algo que empieza a comprender._

 _Pero Luna también lo hacía, veía lo mismo que el, de la misma forma. La sincronía en ambos aun seguía presente. Ambos y al mismo tiempo veían cada recuerdo, toda su vida juntos._

 _-Dilo.- Luna sigue pidiendo._

 _Una imagen se ve, en un jardín se ven a ambos. Carlos entrenando a Luna, mientras esta aun seguía siendo una Kirlia. Ambos estaba al frente del uno del otro, Carlos estaba moviendo sus brazos, pero Luna también lo hacía, pero de forma sincronizada. Al principio el niño se quedo desconcertado por ello, al ver como su Pokemon movía los brazos de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Después el da unos pasos asía atrás y ella también lo hacía y al mismo tiempo, el camina asía un lado y ella lo hacía, como si fuese un espejo, ella imitaba todo. Carlos se impresiona, el se sienta y se pone frente a frente de Luna, el mueve su mano asía al frente y ella hiso lo mismo. Pero ambos tocándose las palmas._

 _-Dilo._

 _Ahora otro recuerdo, mientras Luna ahora era una Gardevoir. Un día en que Carlos dibujaba algo en la cima de un monte, su Pokemon al llamarle la curiosidad busca una hoja de papel y un lápiz y se pone al frente de su maestro. El niño seguía dibujando y viendo con ternura a su Pokemon que intentaba dibujar, pero motivándose en el paisaje Carlos dibuja un campo y una vez que acaba Luna le muestra el dibujo._

 _Pero el niño entro en shock, al ver como su Pokemon dibujo lo mismo que el, una copia idéntica con cada detalle que estaba en aquel paisaje, sin perder nada. Pero era imposible ella estaba al frente y el paisaje detrás de ella. Y Luna nunca había agarrado un papel o lápiz._

 _Carlos empieza a llorar, ahora que comprende más cosas de su vida. Todo recuerdo bueno y malo, siente los recuerdos de Luna también y como ella empezó a sentir ese sentimiento, al mismo tiempo que él, pero lo que le diferencia es que el estaba ciego debido a sus padres y buscando desesperadamente, nunca se había dado cuenta que lo tuvo al frente de sus ojos. Pero también haciéndole daño a su Luna en su búsqueda._

 _Carlos recuerda toda su vida, desde que el empezó, pero en lugar de eso, el ve otra cosa. Ve a una pequeña Ralts que jugaba en el bosque con sus hermanos y estos se burlaban de la pequeña Ratls de extraño color, ve la vida de dicha Ralts, su alegría y tristeza._

 _-Dilo.- Ella también empieza a llorar y al mismo tiempo que el._

 _Luna ya había visto toda la vida de su amado, desde hace tiempo, cuando empezó a sincronizarse con él. Pero Carlos no lo había visto hasta ahora. Son la mitad del uno y del otro. Pero sin olvidar sus diferencias._

 _-¡Perdón!- El niño se libera y llora con más fuerza, se inclina poniendo una sola rodilla al suelo, pero sin dejar que su Pokemon toque el piso, las lágrimas salen sin parar.- Perdóname por haber sido tan idiota, perdóname por lo que paso en el bote. Nunca te quise hacer daño mi Luna. Y lo he hecho todo estos años, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo. Perdóname por ser tan estúpido y hacerte sufrir._

 _-Carlos.- Ella dice su nombre de forma delicada, mientras su mano cambia de posición, la mueve asía la mano izquierda del niño que utiliza para sostenerla, poniéndola sobre este.- No es eso lo que quiero escuchar… No tengo nada que perdonar. Porque tú mi pequeño nunca me has hecho nada por hacerme daño, pensé que lo hacías también, pero no era cierto y comprendí que era una de las consecuencias al sentir ese sentimiento también. Tu solo me diste amor y no te odio por eso._

 _-Yo busque y busque lo que mi corazón pedía desesperadamente. Pero estaba tan ciego, nunca me di cuenta que estaba al frente de mis ojos y que ahora mismo lo tengo en mis manos.- Carlos sigue llorando, sintiendo rabia en sí mismo al no darse cuenta.- Luna… yo…yo…yo… ¡Yo te amo!- Y por fin se libera._

 _Luna llora con más fuerza, mientras sonríe.- No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado a que me lo dijeras… Es eso lo que quería escuchar- Por fin ella, escucha lo que tanto esperaba.- ¡Yo Carlos… yo te amo!_

 _El niño sigue llorando, pero sonríe, empieza a sentir lo mismo y de la misma forma que su Pokemon, el siente que ella esta alegre, que no le tiene rencor, el siente el amor y alegría de la misma forma que su Gardevoir, siente los sentimientos. Carlos se pone de pie y sigue su camino, llevando a su Luna afuera, necesitaba ser atendida y ahora eso era prioridad._

 _Pero antes de eso y casi saliendo. El joven entrenador voltea asía el barco que se ve un poco lejos y su Pokemon también, viendo en la cima de la entrada al gran Capitán de la Fiera Del Mar._

 _-Algún día nos volveremos a ver.- Dice Carlos, felizmente._

 _-Y ese día nos volveremos más fuertes.- A completa Luna._

 _Mientras el Capitán Rafael seguía viendo al niño que le había dado guerra con su Gardevoir que dan media vuelta y siguen su camino. Feliz de ver esa clase de relación, en sus años había visto de todo, menos eso._

 _-Ese niño me recuerda a Javier.- Se decía a sí mismo el Capitán, pero tristemente recuerda.- Solo que el nunca tuvo alguien quien le quitara la venda, ni siquiera yo su mejor amigo pude quitársela, ni sus Pokemon lo pudieron salvar._

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

 _Carlos y Luna estaban dentro de Ciudad Carmin caminando aun._

 _-¿Qué vamos hacer primero amor?- Pregunta cariñosamente Luna, más que feliz ahora.- Ahora que por fin estamos en Kanto._

 _Carlos se vuelve a sonrojar, no porque su pareja sea un Pokemon, simplemente por que nunca ha experimentado ese sentimiento. Pero con una sonrisa responde.- Primero, lo primero. Tengo que llevarte a un Centro Pokemon, para atender tus heridas._

 _-Mejor será que me metas en la Pokeball.- La fémina se preocupa._

 _-No me siento cansado.- Pero el niño se niega.- Disfruto cargarte, como tú disfrutaste hacerlo. Aparte ya tiene mucho que no te cargo. Y yo se supone que soy el que debería cargarte._

 _Luna más que feliz, decide tomar iniciativa. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla a su amado._

 _Ambos siguen su camino, mientras en el fondo Carlos se pregunta algo. No tenía nada que ver con su relación, si no con algo muy aparte. El se pone a pensar. Mientras Luna se duerme, recargando su cabeza con la de su pequeño._

 _La batalla contra el Capitán Rafael y su Slaking fue feroz, en la cual Carlos y Luna perdieron. Pero a pesar de su derrota, pudieron ganar, algo muy importante para ellos. Y es que sus corazones pudieron unirse finalmente, aprendiendo más del uno y del otro. Ahora tienen el camino despejado para ellos que tendrán que recorrer juntos._

* * *

 **Quiero mandar saludos especiales a** **Equinoxxx** **, por su comentario. Bueno se que me como letras, quien sabe por que hago esto XD. Y sobre el padre y el hermano, bueno no he acabado de decir algo de ellos, es obvio que falta mas.**

 **Y a KRT215, que me alegra mucho saber que te guste este fic, trato de poner mi esfuerzo en el.**

 **También** **agradezco mucho sus comentarios y mando saludos a LinkAnd0606, dragon titanico y a pokemaniacrafter.**

 **y a todos aquellos que ven este fic, comenten, juro que no muerdo XD.**

 **Muy bien. sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	9. Un cambio

**Vaya esta vez (Y es enserio) no tengo nada que decirles por el momento. Me han agarrado desprevenido. Y como es alguna costumbre de mis capítulos largos, me quedo algo seco sin saber que decir.**

 **Bueno mejor los dejo leer ya. :3**

* * *

 **Un cambio**

 _ **Medio día**_

 _Era medio día en la región de Kanto. Era un día caluroso que pegaba. Los barcos venían en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, famoso por sus puertos. Descargando su mercancía o cargando gente que se iba asía otra región._

 _Pero en un Centro Pokemon de aquella ciudad. En un cuarto se encontraba un niño y su Gardevoir, que estaba en la cama y el a su lado, mientras un Trapich estaba en el regazo del niño durmiendo._

 _Carlos llevo a Luna al Centro Pokemon para que atendieran sus heridas. Después de una gran batalla que tuvo que dar. Perdieron, pero eso no quería decir que dieron su máximo esfuerzo en dar una buena pelea. Aparte no todo fue perdido. No para el niño y su Gardevoir._

 _-Mi amada Luna.- Dice el niño tiernamente, viendo a su Pokemon dormida de lado. Mientras sostenía su mano izquierda, enlazándola._

 _Luna descansaba, lo necesitaba, en su brazo derecha lo tenía vendado, sujetando un nudo en su cuello y algunas vendas en heridas menores, ya que había recibido muchos daños físicos._

 _Pero después de un pequeño rato, Carlos, sin dejar de sostener la mano de su amada, se pone a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Siente el algo raro en todo esto, algo no encaja y no es por Luna y su relación que es Humano-Pokemon. Era algo aparte había sentido, cuando estaban en el barco. Pero no se pone a pensar mucho en ello, ahora su prioridad es estar con su Pokemon, cuando ella lo necesite._

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después**_

 _Luna se levantaba, abría sus ojos._

 _-¡¿Gar?!_

 _Carlos que esta vez leía el periódico voltea a ver.- ¡Hola!- Le dice alegremente._

 _Ella se queda desconcertada, pero después sonríe.- Hola.- Y saluda también._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta el niño, acercándose mas asía ella._

 _-Mejor.- Luna aun no puede creer lo ocurrido, veía a los ojos a su amado, dándole una sonrisa._

 _Carlos quería tomarla de la mano, pero cuando lo hacía…_

 _El sonido de una puerta avisa. El niño la separa rápido de ella, Luna se desconcierta. Pero después pone intención a otra cosa. En esos momentos, una enfermera Joy había aparecido._

 _-Enfermera Joy, ¿Como se siente mi Pokemon?- Pregunta Carlos, mostrando preocupación._

 _-Tu Pokemon se encuentra muy exhausto.- Responde un poco seria, pero después sonríe.- Necesita mas observación. Pero dentro de algunas horas la puedes recoger._

* * *

 _ **Horas después: Atardecer.**_

 _El día se tornaba naranja, el gran astro rey necesitaba su descanso y empezaba a irse._

 _-Listo. Tu Pokemon puede irse.- Dice la enfermera.- Pero solo deja que su brazo descanse._

 _-Si.- Responde el niño._

 _Luna estaba lado de Carlos, pero su brazo derecho seguía vendado._

 _-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy._

 _Pero antes de irse un hombre entra._

 _-¡Vaya!... Aun sigues aquí. Bueno, eso quería, encontrarte._

 _El niño y su Pokemon voltean._

 _-¡Capitán Rafael!- Exclama un poco Carlos al verlo, abriendo mas su rostro, lo mismo asía su Pokemon._

 _-Capitán Rafael.- La enfermera Joy se alegra de verlo.- Tenia tiempo que no contaba con su visita._

 _-Sí. Los mares andan tranquilos esta vez.- Dice el viejo marinero._

 _-Ni tan tranquilos al parecer.- Comenta la enfermera, cambiando un poco su semblante.- Su Pokemon si vino exhausto esta vez._

 _-Fue por culpa de este niño.- Dice el Capitán señalando a Carlos._

 _La enfermera se le queda viendo a Carlos y a Luna.- Ya veo. Es por eso que esta Gardevoir vino casi al mismo tiempo que usted… ¿Tuvieron una pelea?- Pregunta ella._

 _-Así es. Este chico fue muy fuerte.- Dice el Capitán feliz._

 _-¿Y quién gano?- Pregunta ella._

 _-Fue el Capitán.- Dice el niño, un poco apenado._

 _-No era de esperarse esa respuesta. Pero por un momento creí que alguien pudo vencer a la Bestia Del Mar. Por el estado de su Pokemon.- Dice la enfermera, encogiendo sus hombros._

 _-No ciertamente no pude. Perdimos mi Luna y yo.- Dice el niño sonriendo.- Pero fue una gran pelea._

 _-Gar.- Luna sonríe también, asintiendo._

 _-Bueno. Espere aquí Capitán. Ahora le traigo su Slaking._

 _La enfermera Joy se retira a traer la pokeball._

 _-¿Cómo se siente tu Pokemon?- Pregunta el viejo marinero._

 _-Bien. Ella se siente mucho mejor._

 _-¡Gar!- Luna se ruboriza un poco._

 _-Si se nota a simple vista.- Dice el hombre, dando una leve sonrisa.- Ahora que tú la aceptaste de esa forma, esta así._

 _Carlos se pone como tomate y se bloquea. Mientras Luna se ruboriza más y sonríe, bajando su mirada y cerrando sus ojos, pero no baja su sonrisa, ella lo acepta como un alago._

 _-Bueno. En fin, no es que esté en contra de esa relación. Aunque obviamente hay locos por eso. Pero ustedes es lo completamente sincero que he podido encontrar, hasta ahora.- Dice el hombre, un poco feliz respecto a ese tema que no muy seguido se toca.- Pero ten cuidado Carlos._

 _El niño se desconcierta._

 _-Créeme que la mayoría no son con esa clase de pensamientos que tenemos tu, esa Gardevoir y mi Slaking y yo.- Dice seriamente el viejo marinero, mientras se recarga en el mostrador de la enfermera, con los brazos cruzados.- Yo y mi Pokemon hemos visto lo que causa esto a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Y esto se debe luego lo que pasa actualmente con estos temas y algunas (pocas) veces viceversa con resultados más que peores… Los demás no lo comprenderían, así que sean discretos en esto. Y eso se lo digo a esa Gardevoir que se ve que es tan cariñosa contigo._

 _El niño y su Pokemon comprenden. Luna se pone un poco triste por eso, hasta se separa un poco de Carlos._

 _-Aparte. Ten mucho cuidado entre las rutas de esta región.- Dice aun el hombre.- Los peligros siempre están presentes y más aun para los entrenadores. Y te lo digo a ti, se ve que eres primerizo en esto… Se me estaba olvidando._

 _El capitán de su saco busca algo, y una vez que lo encuentra._

 _-Ten.- Se lo da al niño._

 _Carlos y Luna abren más sus ojos al ver lo que les dio al capitán. El viejo marinero les dio un mapa y una pokedex._

 _-No, no…- Pero el niño es interrumpido._

 _-Quédatelos, es un regalo para alguien que me dio pelea.- El Capitan Rafael.- Aparte es una pokedex robada que sacamos en una de nuestras defensas, al protegernos del Equipo Aqua, está completamente actualizada. Quédatela, créeme te hará mas falta a ti que a mí, para mí es un estorbo. Aparte el mapa, tengo muchos de ellos de cada región._

 _El niño termina de aceptarlo, con pena, pero los agarra._

 _-Muchas gracias.- Dice Carlos alegre._

 _-Aquí esta Capitán.- La enfermera Joy venia con su Pokemon.- Su Pokemon está en buen estado ahora._

 _-Muchas gracias enfermera.- Dice el Capitán y una vez que recibe su pokeball donde se encuentra su Slaking.- Adiós enfermera. Hasta la siguiente._

 _-Si adiós capitán y cuídese._

 _-Creo que también ya nos vamos.- Anuncia el niño.- Muchas gracias enfermera._

 _-Adiós y cuídense también.- La enfermera mueve sus manos en señal de despedida._

 _Carlos y Luna salían y una vez afuera aun seguía el capitán._

 _-Ahora a donde te dirigirás.- Pregunta el viejo marinero._

 _-Quiero ir a Ciudad Plateada.- Responde el niño._

 _-¿Iras por tu primera medalla?_

 _-¿Medalla?- Pregunta el niño desconcertado.- Quería ir al museo de aquel lugar._

 _-¿Me pregunto qué clase de entrenador eres?- Pregunta el capitán desconcertado.- Si no vas por medallas._

 _-En si no me llama la atención las peleas.- Dice Carlos algo serio.- Solamente quería que se volvieran más fuertes y no obsesionarme en ser el mejor. Lo suficiente para que se protegieran._

 _-Entiendo. No eres como los demás que se obsesionan con el campeonato y eso, pensando niñerías. Aquellos que no saben que significa ser el Campeón y que función tiene en cada región que es la misma.- El Capitán hace una pausa.- Pero créeme que siempre habrán personas fuertes, ya lo viste esta mañana conmigo. Nuca serás fuerte si no los ejercitas también, nunca se podrán proteger si no se entrenan, por eso está en su instinto hacerlo. Sé que es triste, pero es necesario. Porque siempre habrán obstáculos que nos perjudiquen... Recuerdo que la Liga Pokemon no era una competencia, era para escoger al protector de la región de la furia de los legendarios cuando se despertaban, no es fama ni fortuna. Por suerte los que saben eso aun son los líderes de gimnasio, el alto mando y los campeones que siguen aun esa costumbre._

 _-Si se de eso.- Dice el niño, acordándose de sus estudios.- Ahora entiendo lo que usted me dice también.- Pero también se desmotiva._

 _-Bueno al menos no tienes malas intenciones. Y solo te preocupas por tu amada Pokemon y los que siguen.- Dice el Capitán.- Yo tengo que ir a la cantina.- Y responde._

 _-¡Je!, Sí. Nuestros caminos son muy distintos.- Dice el niño que sonríe._

 _-No pienses mal.- El hombre ríe un poco.- Esa clase de vida la tenemos los marineros. Aparte no todo lo hare por alcohol. Tengo que supervisar a mi tripulación que no hagan estupideces._

 _-Y su esposa lo supervisara a usted._

 _El hombre se mantiene un poco callado.- ¿Así que mi Pokemon le contó al tuyo?- Comenta, sacando una sonrisa, pero que después se desvanece, dejando una neutralidad en su rostro.- Ella ya no está conmigo, para supervisarme.- El hombre de su collar de oro, lo abre y se ve la foto de una mujer de cabello rubio y corto, sonriendo, pero era en blanco y negro, de un lado.- Aparte dije que iba a beber, no a engañarla.- Dice cerrando de golpe el medallón._

 _Pero Carlos detecta todo en aquel tono de voz, toco un tema muy delicado.- Lo siento.- se disculpa_

 _-No te preocupes.- Dice el hombre, esta vez esforzándose en sonreír, solo alargando un poco su boca.- Esas son las consecuencias de estar en el oficio y ella lo sabía. Era por eso que la amaba, le gustaba el mar tanto como a mí._

 _-Bueno. Adiós Capitán, cuídese.- Se despide el niño, apenado aun de lo que hiso._

 _-Adiós Carlos.- Pero el Capitán recupera su humor.- No olvides lo que les dije… Nos veremos cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar._

 _-Sí. Siento que esta vez pasara algo de tiempo._

 _Y así el capitán se marcha. Dejando solos al niño y su Pokemon. Mientras el día se empezaba a extinguir y algunas estrellas se empezaban a asomar._

* * *

 _ **Horas después: Diez de la noche.**_

 _El joven entrenador y sus Pokemon tuvieron que avanzar un tramo después de esto, saliendo de Ciudad Carmín, asía la parte oeste. Después decidieron montar el campamento para pasar la noche, después empezaron a cenar y mientras cenaban._

 _-Abre una vez más la boca.- Decía el niño feliz de lo que hacía, un poco ruborizado estaba, pero feliz._

 _Carlos, le daba a Luna en la boca, prácticamente lo hacía. Le daba cucharada por cucharada de sopa._

 _-Ya.- Decía ella, un poco apenada, pero disfrutaba eso.- No era necesario que lo hicieras, si bien yo pude hacerlo con mis poderes._

 _Pero ella termina su última cucharada._

 _-Pero bien que aceptaste hacerlo.- Dice el niño fingiendo regañándola._

 _-¡Trapich!- Trapich estaba feliz._

 _El niño estaba muy acomedido con su amada Pokemon, la ayudaba en todo lo que se le ofreciera. Cuando estaban caminando, el se ofreció a cargarla de nuevo, y lo hiso. Esta vez Carlos disfrutaba hacerlo, así como Luna disfrutaba al ayudarlo._

 _Pero Carlos (Sin querer esta vez), saca una servilleta y le limpia la boca a Luna y al hacerlo y por instinto se da cuenta de algo, empieza a limpiar de forma delicada la parte inferior de la boca y ve sus labios, se les queda viendo, empieza acariciar su mentón. Luna se da cuenta y le agarra el rostro de su amado de forma delicada, acariciándolo también._

 _Después ambos se veían a los ojos y con su mirada expresaban lo que querían el uno del otro, que era lo mismo. Luna veía a Carlos con una cara llena de amor, con ternura le decía que lo hiciera, acercaba poco a poco a su rostro._

 _Pero el rostro de Carlos, el estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Era su primer beso. También era de su amada, pero a ella sabia controlarse. El pulso del niño era muy acelerado, tenia esas ganas también, pero no sabía cómo sacarlas._

 _Ella se acercaba poco a poco y lo esperaba, el lo hacía, pero más lento y con duda en su cabeza, debido a sus nervios._

 _Pero de repente, un sonido suena entre los arbustos, estos se empiezan a moverse. Solo para mostrar un Pidgey que sale y se le queda viendo a todos. Solo para después subirse a un árbol y acomodarse._

 _-Mejor preparare el repelente.- Dice el niño que se para._

 _Carlos se separa de Luna y se va a preparar lo que queda antes de dormir, el momento se echo a querer por ese Pokemon. La Gardevoir suspira, pero sigue feliz. Ella no iba a negar que van demasiado rápido, apenas pudieron declarase su amor y eso era demasiado por el día de hoy._

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 _Dentro de la casa de campaña. Ya se encontraba la pareja acostada. Luna se recostaba en el pecho de Carlos. Para el niño ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso, siempre la había tenido así, cuando era pequeña. Aparte ya eran pareja, ella ya no iría mas en la pokeball, nada más en algunos casos. Pero por lo mientras ambos aun seguían despiertos. Apenas se habían acostado._

 _-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunta Luna, sintiendo algo en su amado._

 _-Pienso en lo que me dijo el Capitán.- Responde Carlos, algo serio._

 _-Bueno, hay que admitir… Somos raros.- Ella ríe un poco._

 _-Si de eso no hay duda.- El la acompaña en su risa.- Es una lástima, estamos en un dilema muy delicado… Aunque me llamo la atención lo de Viceversa.- Dice él un poco triste._

 _-Yo le entendí.- La Gardevoir se pone molesta.- Como sabes el humano puede ser oscuro con su Pokemon, abusando. Pero algunas veces pasa Viceversa. Cuando el humano no tiene esa tentación, su Pokemon si lo tiene y es ahí donde sale perjudicado. Eso se debe a nuestro lado salvaje, lo aman tanto que se obsesionan, tanto que no dejan que nadie se les acerque y los resultados suelen ser trágicos._

 _ **(Nota del autor: Algun día hare un fic de eso)**_

 _-Okay.- Dice el mas que sorprendido de eso.- Tu no sientes eso, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta el, fingiendo estar espantado._

 _-Eres malo.- Dice ella que lo abraza mas.- ¿Si te dijera que sí, me amarías aun?_

 _-Te conozco. No creo que lo tengas.- Dice el también haciendo lo mismo.- Ya lo hubieras hecho, aun cuando tuve una "relación"._

 _Pero Luna se pone seria, no le gusto._

 _-No te enojes.- Dice el consintiéndola y presintiendo eso.- Nunca paso nada verdadero… Aparte estaba ciego, te buscaba. Por alguna razón solo me causaba dolor al estar con ella, la hubiese dejado al poco tiempo._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta ella._

 _-Viste toda mi vida, como yo vi la tuya. Sabes cómo soy y se cómo eres.- Dice el acariciando su espalda.- Creo que ya estábamos destinados a estar juntos… Después de todo, ya estábamos sincronizados desde hacia tiempo antes._

 _Luna se alegra otra vez.-Aun así no dejare que nadie se te acerque.- Dice ella fingiendo estar molesta._

 _-Bueno ya es hora de dormir.- Dice Carlos.- Buenas noches mi Luna.- El antes de dormir la besa en la frente._

 _-Buenas noches mi Carlitos.- Y Luna se separa un poco de él, puesto que tiene un brazo vendado y no podía estar acostada esta vez cerca de Carlos de la misma forma._

 _Y después de unos minutos, en el cual la Gardevoir se quedo completamente dormida. Pero el niño no dormía, no podía hacerlo algo lo aquejaba. Hora si podía pensar mejor en esos problemas que lo aquejaban._

 _ **Carlos Pov**_

 _Este día, ha sido lleno de sorpresas. Al menos para mí… ¡Je!_

 _Quién diría que la persona quien más amo esta a lado de mi y que ha estado a mi lado por más de cinco años._

 _Aunque tengo que admitir que siento algo de raro. Ella es un Pokemon y yo un humano, un simple y corriente humano… No puedo imaginar porque ella se fijo en mí. Aunque sea un humano no me considero alguien atractivo (Eso pienso yo), solamente era un niño que era rico... Ahora soy un niño común que quiere ser libre. Francamente le he traído muchos problemas en lugar de soluciones. Y ella ha estado conmigo a pesar de todo._

 _Pero…_

 _No puedo evitar sentirme tan afortunado. Me siento feliz. No pensaba tener ese sentimiento oculto, muy de bajo de mi ser. Mientras ella solo sufría al no recibir nada de mí. Eso me hace sentir mal, aguanto años y años. A pesar de que le hice mal, ha estado conmigo._

 _Soy un idiota, eso es cierto, aunque ella lo niegue._

 _Bueno, al menos todo cambio para ella el día de hoy. Presiento su alegría, lo emana aun dormida, me pregunto… ¿Que pensara?_

 _Y yo con más razón nunca la abandonare, ahora que es mi pareja no lo hare, eso lo prometo. La amo y no dejare que nada malo le pase._

 _Aunque…_

 _Tiene razón el Capitán Rafael._

 _Nuestra relación es prácticamente prohibida. No me importa eso. Yo estaré con ella. Aunque no es motivo para no ser discreto. Tal vez ahorita tenemos algo de privacidad, pero la mayoría del tiempo no, entre las rutas están los demás entrenadores, ni que se diga en las ciudades. Es difícil al menos estrechar la mano sin que nadie nos vea._

 _Esto va a ser un poco difícil._

 _Aparte hay algo que no me deja tranquilo desde que arribe la Fiera Del Mar._

 _Mi padre…_

 _Si bien el me pudo haber buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, porque no lo hiso. Se pudo meter al barco y buscarme. Aunque sin intención a lo mejor fue porque ese barco iba a Kanto. Digo, a quien se le ocurriría subir al barco que saben al que iras. Si hubiese sabido que este iba a Kanto, no me hubiera subido y me hubiese subido en otro, actué sin pensar y esto creo que fue una solución._

 _No quiero volver y no lo haré. Ahora que estoy con Luna comprometido de esa manera, menos. No quiero volver a ver a mi madre, ni a mi padre… Ni a mi hermano._

 _Aun me acuerdo como mi madre pensaba a quitarme a Luna de mis manos y se las iba a dar a él. Sabía que mi hermano le iba hacer algo malo, no quiero pensar que. Simplemente no me deje y me negué, ella estaba aferrada. Pero no, creo que me quería soltar un bofetón._

 _¡Je!... Pero recuerdo que Luna estaba ahí, detrás de mí. Ella se acercaba, pero Luna puso un pequeño campo de fuerza y no la dejo pasar, me protegía. Hasta mi madre se pego al chocar._

 _Pero nunca iba a dejar que se la llevaran... ¡Ella es mia y solo mia!, ¡Y no de ellos!.. No de ellos que lo tienen todo, pero a la vez no tienen nada en su interior._

…

 _Parezco uno de esos locos que causaron este dilema sobre las relaciones Humano-Pokemon. Pero lo que me diferencia de ellos es que mi sentimiento es verdadero, no falso, ni lujurioso._

 _Podre ser un humano, ser diferente al resto, que me ganaría el odio de mi familia y de la sociedad. Pero eso no me quita mi derecho a amar. Amo a este Pokemon por lo que es y por lo que siente. Tenemos un camino trazado, un nuevo camino que recorreremos juntos como pareja y que lo recorreré con mucho gusto con ella, sin importar la adversidad, lo haré. Hemos sufrido bastante, caminando juntos, pero a la vez separados. Ya no más, yo estaré con mi Luna y ella conmigo._

 _Sin estar atados. Si hay algo que depende nuestra relación, es un hogar. Sé que lo encontrare, un lugar en que quiero estar alejado, sin estar encadenado a mi familia._

 _Pero no está en Kanto, de eso estoy seguro. Solo quiero explorar esta región primero y explorar este mundo._

 _Bueno ya se me ocurrirá un lugar, pero por lo mientras quiero ser libre e ir asía donde yo quiero… Más bien asía donde queremos._

 _Me quiere ganar un poco la risa. Lo único que obligare a Luna es, en ir al museo, ella odia ir a esos lugares, tenemos nuestros contras. De hecho ella es tontita, en esos ámbitos. Pero que le preocupa es un Pokemon, esas son sus ventajas._

 _Como quisiera ahora abrasarla esta vez. Pero ella esta lastimada y su pico rojo no me deja abrasarla (Sin mencionar que me lastima)_

 _Al parecer ella es la única que decide si abrasarme o no, como siempre lo ha decidido._

 _Solo espero no encontrar más problemas de los que teníamos y de los que tenemos ya._

* * *

 **No tienen idea de que tan feliz me siento. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nunca antes en todo mi tiempo como escritor había tenido tantos comentarios en este tipo de capítulos.**

 **Hasta siento que será insuperable el capitulo anterior, pero me esforzare por hacer algo mejor cuando se trate de este tipo de capítulos.**

 **Diría a todos esta vez sus nombres, como es costumbre. Pero créanme, esta vez tardare más de lo que escribiré. Pero es un gran gusto contestarles atreves de un pm a todos.**

 **No tengo palabras que decirles a todos por esto, solo un ¡Gracias!, por el apoyo de esta historia. La verdad es un honor escribir para ustedes y ser bien recibido en este bloque que en mi opinión es difícil este público.**

 **Agradezco a todos por sus halagos del género del romance. La verdad a lado de escritores que conozco me quedo corto y a mí se me conoce por ser lo completamente contrario a eso y a ellos, los que me siguen en mis historias saben de que soy capaz de hacer e inclusive que puedo llegar a ser en este fic.**

 **También agradezco sus vistas a este fic, que vayan como estuvieron en estos días y aquellos que son los lectores fantasmas, gracias tambien.**

 **Solo contestare este comentario de** **Guest** **. Que no tengo la oportunidad de responder debido al anonimato**

 **Guest: No se si llegues aun hasta aquí, pero agradezco tu comentario. Aun les espera mas que enfrentar y esos momentos también.**

 **Este fic está siendo cada vez más largo de escribir. No se si es bueno o malo.**

 **Pero sin más que decirles ya. Me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	10. El hombre de piedra y la mujer monstruo

**Iba a publicar un capitulo diferente a este, pero me di cuenta, que falta mas como este. Y antes de publicar el que tengo en mente, primero este.**

 **En este capítulo me base en otra canción en hacerlo, no es de disney. La diré esta vez al final. Hasta me inspiro en este capítulo y puse una parte de la letra implícita en este capítulo.**

 **El titulo me parece algo raro, pero en cierto modo perturbador. Y combina con la canción.**

* * *

 **El hombre de piedra y la mujer monstruo**

 _El tiempo sigue su curso, el día vuelve a salir. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana. Los pidgey's surcaban el cielo, aleteando y sonando. Y en un pequeño bosque estaba un niño durmiendo cómodamente. El infante no se despertaba para nada._

 _-Despierta.- Una voz lo trata de despertarlo._

 _El niño solo gime y se mueve asía otro lugar._

 _-Despierta.- Dice la voz._

 _-No quiero.- Decía la voz algo molesta y muy somnolienta._

 _-¿Desde cuándo te volviste como un Slakoth?_

 _El niño abría sus ojos, un poco._

 _-¿L- Luna?- El niño veía a su Pokemon, que su rostro estaba sobre el.- ¿Qué haces?- Y pregunta confuso._

 _-Despertándote.- Dice Luna a secas, dando una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta el somnoliento._

 _-Las ocho._

 _-¿Enserio me levantas tan temprano?- Pregunta el molesto._

 _-¿Temprano?- Dice ella un poco molesta.- Pero si te levantas a estas horas._

 _-Si. Pero estoy algo cansado por todo el recorrido que hemos hecho.-El niño agarra su cobija y se tapa hasta la cabeza, se voltea al lado contrario y se enrosca._

 _-Carlos… levántate.- Y Luna, dando un tono medio triste lo agarra y lo empieza a mover.- levántate, levántate, levántate._

 _Carlos es sacudido ante la mano de su Pokemon.-Ok. Ya, ya. Ya voy.- Dice ya un poco molesto._

 _-Muy bien, empacare todo.- Y Luna motivada sale de la casa de campaña._

 _Carlos se vuelve a acomodar, dando una cara de molestia. Pero después sonríe, el nunca iba a estar molesto con su amada. Ella estaba tan alegre y no era de menos. Para ambos sus vidas habían cambiado._

* * *

 _ ******Mientras tanto: Dos horas después******_

* * *

 _No todo era alegría, no todo era hermosos momentos. No todo era bueno para todos, al menos para un hombre que siempre está activo y presente ante su trabajo._

 _En la mansión que se encontraba en Hoenn, en Ciudad Petalia. En el cual siempre se sentía un ambiente frió y algo desolador, un ambiente en el cual solo personas frías de carácter podrían hacerlo._

 _Pero hubo un tiempo, años atrás, en que dicha mansión no se sentía de esa forma, era alegre, siempre estaba un niño que era muy activo en ese tiempo y que siempre portaba una sonrisa consigo, era una de las cosas que alegraban dicho lugar, también su padre lo hacía y su abuelo._

 _Para algunos sirvientes que han estado mucho tiempo en aquella mansión, lo vieron. Su tiempo de gloria, su decadencia, su resurrección. Que desgraciadamente no fue la misma desde entonces. Los criados que recién entraban se iban al poco tiempo después, no aguantaban la energía que emanaba aquel lugar. Y los tratos de lo que residían, los dueños, en especial dos de ellos. Uno de esos dos se había marchado, había vuelto para un evento y dicha energía se pudo sentir. Pero fue por corto tiempo. Aquella energía era negativa, demasiado que no se podía soportar._

 _Y lo único que había para que dicha energía no se apoderase de toda aquella mansión era un hombre, un hombre poderoso que regularizaba todo en aquella residencia. Diario a diario era una batalla para él. Pero eso no quería decir que alguien saliera afectado._

 _Aquella mansión a la que alguna vez reino alegría, se fue desmoronando hasta convertirse en algo triste. Una mansión llena de miseria. Pero a pesar de ello, había una pequeña alegría. Hace poco, había un niño alegre que a pesar de todo llenaba con una cierta alegría aquel lugar, que podía dar una sonrisa a pesar de todo, a pesar de su carita llena lagrimas, sonreía, agarrado de la mano de una pequeña Ratls que lo consentía y lo ayudaba a seguir sonriendo._

 _Pero el infante harto de recibir miseria en su ser y preocupado por su Pokemon si pudiera aguantar, se marcho, llevándose a su Ralts con él._

 _La casa decayó en su totalidad, la energía negativa se apodero de todo el lugar volviéndolo miserable para todo aquel que la pisase._

 _Pero por ahora dicha mansión a su vez está en calma. Y a esto se debe a su vez que el gran factor positivo y negativo no estaban, no chocaban entre su lucha eterna entre el bien y el mal._

 _Pero el golpe ya estaba hecho._

 _Ahora. Dentro de aquella mansión, se encontraba un hombre sentado en su escritorio privado. Dicho lugar era muy silencioso, por no decir que a su alrededor se sentía una gran tensión que aplastaba a todo aquel que entrase, simplemente no se podía soportar estar ahí adentro._

 _En los alrededores se podían ver retratos de algunos familiares, el fundador de una empresa y aquel que construyo aquella mansión, de sus sucesores hasta ahora. También estaban las fotos de algunos familiares y entre ellos los que estaban actualmente, dentro de la familia._

 _En la mesa del escritorio estaban varios documentos, papeles importantes y aquel que estaba sentado los llenaba y revisaba. No se sabía que pensaba aquel hombre, que recorría en su cabeza._

 _Pero algo lo interrumpe, al menos una carta que estaba en su mesa. Esa era una carta de renuncia. El hombre arruga un poco su rostro, solo encorvando sus cejas. A diferencia de las demás cartas esta era diferente al resto. Se podría decir que dolía al leerla._

 _El hombre solo da un suspiro de forma lenta y muy larga, se sobaba la frente, poniendo sus dedos en medio de esta y frotándola en círculos, mientras cierra sus ojos. Pero a pesar de todo conserva postura y calma._

 _-Veo que no puedo evitar ni que ustedes se vallan.- Pensaba el hombre en voz alta.- Y la única razón por la que se quedaron más tiempo fue por Carlos._

 _Y mientras pensaba eso, un sonido interrumpe sus pensamientos, puerta se abre y rechina, alguien entra al estudio._

 _-¿Así que no te has movido de lugar en todos estos días?… Javier- Una voz femenina se escucha, sonaba muy seria, se podría decir que molesta._

 _La mujer era de una edad de cuarenta y cinco años, pelirroja y ojos del mismo color, de tez clara, portaba un vestido casual de color negro, debido a su trabajo lo portaba. Ella era hermosa a pesar de su edad._

 _Javier solo ignora y sigue en sus cosas, que eran más importantes para el.- Pensé que te había llegado mi obsequio, Lucia.- Dijo sin mirarla._

 _La mujer no dice nada y se acerca.- Pero no es lo mismo que lo envié uno de esos criados… ¿Así de bajo he caído para ti?- Pregunta, mientras se acerca y se sienta al frente de su marido.- Que envías a la gente corriente a mi cumpleaños._

 _El hombre solo ignora._

 _-Ni siquiera te presentaste a ver a tu hijo._

 _Javier deja de escribir, al escuchar eso.- No lo quería ver.- Responde a secas._

 _-Pero él. al menos es leal, no como Carlos que se fue._

 _-No sabes lo que dices.- Javier se levanta de su escritorio y camina, solo para no oír a su esposa, que no la soportaba ver y se dirige asía una ventana.- ¿Sabes por qué se fue al menos?- Le pregunta._

 _Lucia calla, ante eso, lo tenía que admitir._

 _-Si sabes que nosotros somos los culpables, ¿Sabes lo que el sintió?- Y sigue preguntando._

 _-Pero es débil.- Dijo la mujer, desviando su mirada asía una de las fotos.- El volverá a nosotros._

 _-¿Cuándo?_

 _-Pronto, no soportara._

 _-Je.- Ríe un poco el hombre, siente algo de gracia al ver cómo piensa su mujer, de una forma algo inmadura, que niega lo sucedido._

 _Lucia al ver eso, se molesta.- ¿Y tú que has hecho?, no lo pudiste encontrar y cuando lo hiciste, lo dejaste escapar.- Comentaba, mientras se paraba._

 _Javier solo baja un poco la mirada y no responde ante eso._

 _-¿Dónde está?- Pregunta la madre.- ¿Dónde?_

 _-No lo sé.- Eso responde el padre._

 _-Ahora que vino de visita tu otro hijo, no lo quieres ver._

 _Pero Javier esta vez molesto se voltea y responde.- El no es mi hijo, es mas tuyo que mío.- responde con una gran ira que emanaba, de forma disimulada en su voz que era gruesa y de forma severa.- Tú estás ciega mujer y no vez lo que en realidad es._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, de tu hijo?- Pregunta horrorizada Lucia._

 _-No le importamos, entiéndelo._

 _-Tal vez tu no le importas y no es de extrañase eso.- La mujer se acerca, furiosa a su marido._

 _-Y que te hace pensar que a ti si.- Pregunta el, sin inmutarse.- Me temo decirlo, pero él es un mon…_

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _La mujer indignada, le suelta un gran bofetón a su marido. Pero este no retrocede, solo mueve su cara para un lado debido al golpe._

 _-Mira quién habla de monstruos.- Lucia sigue aun molesta, con rabia en su voz lo dice.- Se te olvida que tu eres uno. A aquel que no tuvo compasión de…_

 _-Cállate.- Trata de callar Javier a su errática mujer._

 _La mujer indignada ante esa falta de respeto, suelta otra bofetada, pero su esposo la detiene esta vez con su mano derecha, antes de que llegase a la mejilla, acto seguido…_

 _-¡AHHHHHH!_

 _El esposo le aprieta con gran fuerza la mano de su mujer, esta grita y gime de dolor que sigue, tanto que llora. Ella se agacha poco a poco, hasta arrodillarse y seguir llorando._

 _-Tú no eres y nunca serás nadie para decirme a mí que soy.- Dice Javier, sin ningún cambio en su voz, en su rostro encorvaba sus cejas asía abajo, mostrando su ira.- Se te olvida él porque nos comprometimos. Nunca nos amamos, compartimos nada más la cama por una ilusión, nada más. Somos como animales, que nada mas procreamos por nuestra naturaleza en hacerlo. Yo te veo nada mas como nada y tú… ¿Sigues pensando que soy algo en tu vida?_

 _Javier suelta la mano de Lucia, mientras esta se queda aun en el suelo y llora. Mientras ese sonido era acompañado por los pasos del magnate._

 _-Solo eres una mujer estúpida.- Menciona el hombre, mientras camina de nuevo a su escritorio.- ¿Qué no vez que pasa al tu alrededor?, O… ¿Solo te haces la tonta?_

 _-Javier… Yo alguna vez, te quise.- Dice entre lagrimas Lucia, mientras arrodillada, veía a su marido- Recuerdo que tu antes me querías, me decías que era hermosa, me decías cosas bonitas al oído. Inclusive tu y yo alguna vez soñamos en formar una familia… ¿Recuerdas que tú me lo decías, lo recuerdas?_

 _\- Como tienes esa costumbre. Tú siempre valoras todo cuando lo pierdes… Pero se me hace raro que no valores a Carlos, aun cuando este ya no está._

 _El hombre se sienta nada mas, mientras frunce el ceño, en señal de molestia, como si una vocecita molesta fuera para él._

 _-En la parte de "soñábamos"… Al parece eso lo pensaba yo cuando te lo dije, de ahí en fuera eso fue cierto.- Dice, mientras recarga su espalda a en cojín de la silla, pero suelta una leve sonrisa de malicia.- ¿Tu cuando me empezaste a valorar?, después de ese acontecimiento, te diste cuenta ya tarde o solo con odio expresabas tu amor asía mi. De ahí te empezaste a dar cuenta lo que yo era antes para ti. Yo estaba ciego en esa época, no sé que veía en ti. Una mujer que no ha cambiado a partir de los años._

 _-Perdón.- Dice la mujer.- Yo fui estúpida, tienes razón. Yo vi en nuestro compromiso, una oportunidad de hacerte volver._

 _-Y seguir recibiendo ese trato… No gracias._

 _Lucia recuerda a un joven de quince años que se enamoro de ella, eran vecinos. Sus padres eran amigos. El joven era muy alegre. Mientras una joven de un año menor, era tímida y no solo eso, era muy gruñona, pero de forma agresiva. Nadie le hablaba a esa joven, porque era egocéntrica y grosera con los que no era de su clase y de lo que lo eran también, era una niña caprichosa, como todo rico. Mientras el chico era lo contrario a ella._

* * *

 _Después de que los padres se habían rencontrado después de varios año. Aquellos jóvenes se conocieron._

 _El joven se enamoro a primera vista de la chica y este de él. Pero siendo lo opuesto. Hubo algo curioso en eso._

 _El joven Javier viendo algo en ella debajo de toda la amargura, decidió cortejarla. Pero la joven Lucia al ser tímida lo rechazaba y de una forma grosera y altanera._

 _-Te gustaría ser mi novia._

 _-Yo. Siendo novia de alguien idiota como tu… ¡Nunca!_

 _-Entonces porque el rojo esta en toda tu cara, ¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que te digo algo lindo?, ¿Por qué tiemblan tus manos ahora mismo que las sostengo?… ¿Por qué lloras?- Eso lo dijo mientras le limpiaba sus mejillas a la chica._

 _La joven Lucia tuvo siempre una vida de tragedia, su madre no estaba para ella, debido a su muerte y su padre casi nunca estaba con ella. Adoptando esa actitud por sí misma. Carlos tenia la misma vida, solo que él, era un caso único._

 _Lucia siempre le tenía envidia, puesto que el a pesar de todo era alegre y ella no._

 _Y después de la declaración sin respuesta alguna, Javier le roba un beso a su amada, mientras esta no reacciono y se impresiono. Acto seguido, después Lucia lo separa de él, le da una bofetada y empuja y el joven cae al suelo, de sentón._

 _-Puedo ver que te gusto.- Comenta el joven a pesar de todo feliz._

 _Lucia empieza a llorar con más fuerza.- ¡¿Qué vez en un monstruo como yo?!, ¡¿Qué?!- Pregunta ella con rabia, pero triste, seguía llorando con más fuerza._

 _-Yo. A una chica. Y sé que esa chica se enamoro de mi._

 _Lucia no dice nada y sonrojada, solo se va corriendo. Ella no podía expresar su amor, lo amaba, también pero no sabía cómo sacarlo. Ella no podía creer que alguien se enamorara de ella, en su vida solo había personas que la odiaban._

 _Pero a pesar de todo no quería decir que hubiese un cambio en todo eso._

 _Un día en que el joven Javier se había escapado de una de las aburridas fiestas que tenían lo ricos, simplemente decidió irse a ver qué asía. En eso la lluvia lo había agarrado y el solo se cubría debajo de una tienda._

 _Y como iba elegante y no podía cruzar, ni ensuciarse._

 _-Parece que necesitas ayuda… No cabe duda de que eres un tonto._

 _Lucia estaba ahí, con un paraguas. Ella a ocultas lo había seguido, a ocultas de él._

 _-Hola.- Pero Javier solo saluda, con la mano, sonrojado al ver a Lucia tan hermosa, con un vestido azul, un poco escotado en la espalda.- ¿Tienes otro paraguas?- Pregunta el._

 _-No.- Responde ella a secas.- Pero no te puedo dejar ahí, así que ven.- Responde con algo de timidez y con su voz gruñona._

 _-¿Enserio?- EL pregunta extrañado._

 _-Si no quieres…_

 _-No ya, ya._

 _Pero el paraguas era pequeño para los dos. Javier se iba poco a poco, de él y eso era conociéndola la chica amargada. Pero ella le jala el brazo y se lo pega mas a ella, mientras ella recarga su cabeza al hombro._

 _-¡Wow!, Y eso.- Pregunta el joven, que sentía esta vez raro, y sonríe al ver eso._

 _-Cállate.- Dice ella, que solo le aprieta con fuerza el brazo, en el mero musculo, lastimando al joven y con ese tono de voz, pero su cara estaba sonrojada.- Lo único para lo que eres bueno es para recargadera. Así que sigue siendo una recargadera para mi cabeza y guarda silencio._

 _A partir surgió su relación. Poco a poco ella se estaba desenvolviendo, al menos con Javier y solo con él. Con los demás era lo que siempre había sido fría y cruel._

 _Su relación duro cinco años, hasta que se separaron. Lucia entro en depresión, hacia berrinche al dejarlo, como si de una niña le quitasen el juguete. Carlos sabia que tarde o temprano se volverían a ver._

* * *

 _Solo pasaron tres años y en esos tres años algo había ocurrido con Javier._

 _-No has cambiado Lucia. Tú no eres una santa.- Dice Javier, mientras escribe.- Me dices a mí un monstruo, pero… ¿Tenias puesto a pensar que tu también lo eres?, hoy recibí otra carta de renuncia por parte de la servidumbre. Y obviamente por ti y por "tu hijo"._

 _Lucia se para con rabia en su ser. Para ella el único que lo podía cambiar era Javier. Pero antes de que ella se fuera, Javier sufría de dolor y cuando se fue ella, lo dejo solo y ese factor, que ella sabia y que era muy injusto para su amado lo hiso cambiar, hasta no ver más aquel joven de quien se enamoro. Ella se arrepiente de lo que no hiso y es abandonar a Javier cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ella se sentía impotente y débil mentalmente._

 _El pasado para ella es solo un cuento, que ella lee en su mente cada vez que trata de buscar ese cariño que su amado alguna vez le dio, parecía casi una mentira que eso había ocurrido. Ella podía haber sido feliz como él. Pero ahora que Javier ya no está, dejando ver un vacio en su frio corazón de piedra, como la grieta de un cañón seco. Dejando a ella casi igual que el._

 _Javier da un suspiro.- Desgraciadamente los que se fueron… Tenían varios años.- Dice con algo de desdén._

 _Lucia frunce el ceño, sabe quiénes son. Ese par de criados eran maravillas de personas y duraron mucho tiempo, y ella siempre los trato y rebajo como siempre, ella y su hijo mayor._

 _-Ahora si no me tienes nada que decir… Vete por favor.- Dice mientras vuelve a revisar, documentos y esta vez policiacos.- Que a ese hijo que tanto defendiste, me acaba de meter en un gran problema… ¿Sabes cuál?- Y habla con severidad.- Por supuesto que no sabes, tú no sabes nada, tu nunca sabes nada. Y eso es también por mí. Espero que te des cuenta… Pero conociéndote solo te sentaras, sin hacer nada._

 _La esposa no dice nada, no sabe nada de su hijo mayor. Pero ella sin responder se va del lugar, dándole la espalda y con gran ira se va. Ella ya no siente amor, siente odio asía Javier y este a ella, pero en el fondo de su ser aún le queda una pizca para ese hombre, que inconscientemente guarda cuando este regrese, pero al parecer eso es imposible._

 _-¿Lo valoraste mas a él, que al otro, no es así?- Pregunta el hombre a su esposa, antes de irse.- Carlos se fue… Porque tu viste mi imagen en el. Tanto me odias que le diste un peor trato del que me dabas a mí, en nuestra juventud._

 _-Tú tampoco eres un buen padre. Y eso tú también lo sabes.- Responde la mujer a espaldas, mientras sigue llorando_

 _Javier no dice nada y sigue escribiendo. Lucia sale y solo se escucha el rechinido de la puerta que azota._

 _Javier sigue escribiendo aun, pasa un rato y una vez que acaba todo. Se dispone a pensar un poco, después ve las fotos de sus antecesores y de él y ve su figura, cuando era pequeño. El hombre solo da un suspiro, pero como si fuese un Tauros en lugar de un humano. Después el se para y camina un poco asía la misma ventana otra vez._

 _Que había pasado que lo hiso ser así. El fue alguna vez como es su hijo menor. A diferencia de Lucia, el aún conserva parte de su esencia, no rebajaba a los sirvientes y los valora, pero permanece neutro ante ellos, pero aun sigue teniendo humildad en su ser. El no era como su esposa, pero si era frio, demasiado, casi de piedra. Ahora solo es una sombra, de lo que alguna vez fue, un vacio cascaron sin sentimientos._

 _Javier empieza a ver el jardín de su mansión y en especial una parte, una parte que se convirtió en especial para él. En ciertas ocasiones el siempre iba a ver por la ventana, a ver algo._

 _-¡Luna usa confusión!_

 _Fantasmas del pasado volvían, en ese jardín ve a su hijo menor, cuando recién empezaba a practicar con su Pokemon. En este caso Carlos cada vez que entrenaba era con una figura grande de felpa, en forma de dinosaurio y de color verde._

 _ **(NDA: El peluche que ocupas cuando usas sustituto, solo que mucho más grande)**_

 _La fémina Pokemon, que era una Kirlia, en lugar de usar esa técnica y al ver el tamaño de ese peluche, rápidamente se va y se oculta detrás de las piernas de su maestro._

 _-Tranquila. Solo es un muñeco._

 _Carlos se acercaba y le golpea al muñeco._

 _-Lo vez, es fal… ¡AHHHH!_

 _El muñeco cae sobre el niño._

 _Luna al ver eso y sacando valor al ver a su amado maestro en peligro, usa confusión, alza al muñeco y lo empuja, al menos un poco, al ser resistente y hecho para aguantar ataques de Pokemon. Y después de quitar el monstruo de felpa, la Kirlia corre rápidamente asía su maestro, que se había desmayado, con los ojos en espiral y con la boca abierta._

 _-¡Carlos, Carlos te amo no te mueras!_

 _Y ella con lágrimas lo sacudía, una y otra vez y de forma errática. Pero eso no ayudaba mucho._

 _El hombre saca una leve sonrisa al recordar eso. Ese fue el primer día. Y cada vez que Carlos entrenaba a Luna. Javier se tomaba el lujo de verlo desde lejos, viendo como se volvia mas fuerte. Solo que aun no lo suficiente, una cosa era entrenar a un Pokemon y otra era el carácter. Y a Carlos aun le faltaban las dos._

 _-Carlos… Por tu bien espero que te vuelvas más fuerte antes de volver aquí._

 _Y el hombre vuelve a su escritorio, a seguir su trabajo. Mientras en su mente ha seguido esa preocupación, sabe que pasara y lo peor es que el no estará ahí, sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que eso pase._

* * *

 **Como dije antes, dije que contaría la historia de los padres, al menos un poco más.**

 **Ahí redacte como eran en su juventud de esa pareja, que antes Javier no era así. Y Lucia, seguía siendo casi igual, enamorándose de su opuesto, viendo como una esperanza en Javier para cambiar y este a su vez sabia que la podía hacer cambiar.**

 **Ok. La canción en que me base. Si eres mexicano probablemente conozcas a la artista y acto seguido me odiarías y si la llegases a escuchar, bueno realmente queda con este capítulo y con lo cruel que soy.**

 **Música: Castillos.**

 **Artista: Amanda Miguel.**

 **Esta es una de las dos canciones principales que inspiraron también este fic. Esta es de Javier y Lucia. La otra es de Carlos y Luna, solo que esta no la diré.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a James anderson, LinkAnd606, KRT215, KevinDarius, dragon titanico, pokemaniacrafter y a MarkPaul777.**

 **Y a aquellas personas tímidas que no opinan pero están ahí ara leer y a aquellos que no tienen cuenta XD.**

 **Esta vez no me canse en escribir XD. Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios a este fic. Vaya que no pensé que les gustaría tanto cada capítulo. Es difícil mantenerlo a raya.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualizaion.**


	11. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer muchísimo a LinkAnd0606 por la imagen que me hiso para este fic. ¡Muchas gracias!, estará desde ahora en este fic.**

 **Muy bien, como dije este ha sido muy largo. Vaya que si se agota.**

 **Este capitulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero el condenado del servidor no me dejaba... Pero en fin.**

 **Pero si notan el titulo encierra tres cosas en un mismo capítulo, junto con otros tres personajes que reconocerás, aunque uno de ellos era de ley aquí.**

* * *

 **Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo**

 _ **Un día después: En el futuro.**_

 _ **? Pov**_

 _¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!_

 _Humanos estúpidos. Caen en lo más mínimo de su deseo, sin importar que sea este, sin importar la pureza o suciedad de sus corazones. Si les tientas el oído y si tiene algo de odio de corazón, caen como piedras en el agua._

 _Llegar a corromper al inocente. Me da risa y alegría al hacerlo._

 _¡Jajajajaja!_

 _Esto me causa mucha alegría. Traeré un poco de mi diversión a esta tierra, un regalito de mi parte para que me recuerden los de aquí._

 _Y sin más que decir me voy de este lugar tan asqueroso._

 _Y con más razón lo hare._

 _(Snif, Snif)_

 _Huele amor._

 _Creo que acabo de ver una maldita pareja asquerosa. Y me hace vomitar, de no ser que no haya gente, hasta estarían agarrados de las manos. Digo eso está prohibido, ¿No?... Bueno no soy dueño de esta tierra, así que puedo decir. No sé si ese mocoso este enfermo, pero su maldito animal hembra también siente lo mismo, ella también está enferma. Me dan asco. Puedo ver esa aura roja en los dos, emanan ese color, ojala y emanaran ira en lugar de eso, lástima que el amor y la ira portan el mismo color, rojo._

 _Pero también puedo oler otra cosa. No es amor._

 _(Snif, Snif)_

 _Lujuria._

 _Puedo oler la lujuria no muy lejos de aquí también, de otro enfermo, solo que este tortura, eso es algo que me complace ver ¡Jejeje!... Creo que lo acabo de matar ya hacía tiempo. Pero puedo ver que tiene otra y esta se niega. Ese color rojo, pero de una forma oscura, parecido cuando ensucias un liquido rojo con mugre, corrompida por la oscuridad y la maldad que ya tiene en su ser._

 _¡Jejejeje!, ese deseo. Ojala y afecte a esa pareja asquerosa que acabo de ver, se ve que es obsesivo._

 _Aunque si no lo hace el. Tal vez lo que deje si lo haga. Lástima que lo que hice sea algo pequeño. Pero no me quejo, solamente era para molestar._

* * *

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Una semana después y un día antes: Presente.**_

 _Los días pasaron. Y mientras eso pasaba, Carlos estaba con Luna y Trapich a fuera, este último lo cargaba en su cabeza, mientras era el atardecer. Los tres estaban en la ruta 2, dirigiéndose a la Ciudad Plateada. Tomada esa decisión por Carlos que quería ir al museo de esa ciudad por una extraña placa._

 _Para Carlos y Luna, sus vidas habían cambiado aceptándose el uno al otro. Había pasado una semana después de su declaración. No se sentían atados, se sentían libres. Pero un problema más vendría con ellos, que hasta ahora lo ha podido controlar sin problema alguno, aunque algo triste por ellos._

 _-Vaya caminata.- Decía el niño, algo cansado.- ¿Vamos por buen camino?- Pregunta._

 _Y Luna veía el mapa.- Si. Vamos por buen camino.-Responde._

 _-Hay que apresurarnos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para acampar.- Decía el niño un poco preocupado._

 _Pero mientras caminaban._

 _-Que débil eres.- Una voz venia desde lo lejos.- No vales la pena._

 _No solo se oía eso, también se empezaban a oír otra cosa. Para cuando el joven entrenador y su par de Pokemon llegan._

 _-(Snif, Snif)- Ellos ven un niño de nueve años que lloraba. El niño tenía una camisa roja y un short gris con una raya azul en la parte inferior, de ojos azules y un cabello rubio, corto y de tez blanca._

 _En las manos del infante manos estaba su Pokemon. Un Weedle muy debilitado por una batalla demasiada injusta. Ese pequeño Pokemon estaba herido y un centro Pokemon estaba muy lejos, puesto que solo vivía en las cercanías de la ruta._

 _-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta Carlos una vez que llega._

 _-(Snif, Snif), Un maldito que no sabe pelear.- Dice el pequeño muy triste.- Me obligo a pelear contra su Pokemon, yo rechace. Sabía que no podía ganar, pero el… el no entendía._

 _Carlos arruga su cara. No creían que pasara algo por el estilo._

 _-Ten.-El joven entrenador, busca en su mochila y le da una poción al niño.- Úsala.- Le dice._

 _El chico esta vez sin dudar lo hace, se lo da a su Pokemon para que se recupere. Y una vez que termina._

 _-¡Muchas gracias!- Agradece el infante.- Mi nombre es Tomas. Pero todos me dicen Tomi._

 _-Carlos. Mucho gusto.- Se presenta el joven._

 _-Muchas gracias Carlos.- Sigue agradeciendo Tomi, pero después arruga se pone de nuevo triste.- No tengo dinero con que pagarte.- Dice el apenado- Si tan solo fuera fuerte. Yo…_

 _Y antes de romper de nuevo en lagrimas por impotencia._

 _-Ya. No es nada.- Dice Carlos alegremente, agarrando de los hombros.- Pronto serás fuerte, no te preocupes, será a tu modo y forma. No te desmotives, ni te rindas aun con esa clase de personas._

 _-¿Pero cómo?, Solo soy un niño.- Pero Tomi aun seguía triste._

 _-Yo también era un niño… bueno aun lo sigo siendo- El entrenador, trataba de darles ánimos al chico.- Pero eso no me detuvo._

 _Tomi desvía su mirada y ve a los Pokemon de Carlos._

 _-Ellos son.- Dice el joven.- Ella es Luna, mi Gardevoir._

 _-Gardevoir.- Luna le sonríe a Tomi y se presenta, diciendo su nombre._

 _-Y el es mi pequeño Trapinch.- Después baja a ese Pokemon de su cabeza.- No le he puesto aun un nombre, porque ya se acostumbro a que lo llamen así._

 _-Trapich.- Y Trapich solo sonríe._

 _-¿Enserio son tus Pokemon?- Pregunta el pequeño impresionado, mientras Carlos asiente.- Nunca antes había visto un Gardevoir… ¡Y es Shiny!, Tampoco he visto un Trapich… Ustedes no son de aquí._

 _-Exacto. Somos de Hoenn._

 _-¿Entonces tú los entrenaste?_

 _-A mi Gardevoir, si la entrene. A mi Trapich me lo dieron, pero lo estoy entrenando.- Explica el joven._

 _-Entrenare a mi Pokemon.- Dice el niño ilusionado.- Que tonto soy… Este es mi Weedle._

 _-Weedle.-El pequeño Pokemon gusano se presenta._

 _-No tiene mucho que lo tengo. Desde que mi padre me lo dio para prepararme para mi aventura.- Comenta Tomi.- Pero le he tomado mucho cariño y es uno de los que me llevare, cuando inicie mi aventura._

 _-Así se habla._

 _-¡Tomiiiiii!- Una voz femenina adulta se escucha._

 _-Es mi mama. Me tengo que ir.- Dice el pequeño.- Muchas gracias por la poción. Carlos… ¡Adiós y cuídate!- Se despide, mientras corre._

 _-¡Adiós y no olvides lo que te dije!- Carlos se despide, mientras mueve sus manos, también hacia lo mismo Luna._

 _-Que gentil eres.- Dice Luna, feliz de que su amado ayudara al niño._

 _-No pierdo nada en ayudar.- Dice Carlos que empieza a caminar.- No es justo que le hicieran eso.- Y su tono empieza a cambiar, se notaba lo molesto que estaba._

 _Luna al sentir eso, lo agarra de la mano. Eso calmaba Carlos, ver que su amada siempre se esforzara para no verlo así._

 _-Te amo.- Dice el niño, feliz al sentir la alegría otra vez._

* * *

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Han pasado una semana desde que arribamos a Kanto. Desde que pisamos Ciudad Carmín, nuestro camino ha sido más tranquilo, no estábamos presionados, no teníamos "problemas" de los que teníamos y de que tanto temíamos. Aunque hemos estado escuchado de maleantes que roban Pokemon. Hasta ahora no nos ha tocado nada de eso, hasta ahora._

 _Pero sin duda alguna, tu mi amado Carlos, has estado más positivo que nunca. Yo por mi parte he estado igual. Desde ese día todo había cambiado, es como si me liberase de una pesada cadena. Aunque falta algunos pequeños rasgos en nuestra relación, se que vendrán y esta vez mas pronto._

 _Pero es inevitable mantenernos ocultos ante eso. Nuestra relación es prohibida, en casi todos los sentidos. Recuerdo que un día quería enlazar mi mano con la tuya. Tal cosa que hice y caminamos un poco de esa manera, sonreía de hacerlo ya libremente y tu también lo hacías, me veías con esa cara llena de ternura. Pero un entrenador vino de la nada y nos reto. Rápidamente nos separamos casi a metros del susto._

 _Esa es nuestra consecuencia de nuestra relación. Yo soy un Pokemon y tu un humano. Si se enterasen, me explicaste que nos meteríamos en grandes problemas. Apenas y teníamos un poco de privacidad. Pero todo vale la pena ya. Estamos juntos después de todo. Tú me aceptas y yo te acepto, no tenemos diferencias en eso._

 _Ahora estamos en Ciudad Plateada. Pudimos tomar un atajo asía allá, usando la Cueva Digglet, recorrimos horas y horas adentro de esa cueva. Sin mencionar a los Pokemon dueños de dicha cueva. Eran demasiados. Por suerte usaste el repelente cuando era necesario, pero Trapich y yo tuvimos que luchar contra ellos… Vaya que fue muy agotador._

 _En fin ahora vas saliendo del museo. De eso sacas una pokeball._

 _-¡Sal!_

 _Y de esa bola salgo yo, era mi Lujoball. Después de eso, te volteo a ver, molesta estaba. En mi cara inflaba mis mejillas y te veía de esa forma, cruzaba mis brazos._

 _-No te enojes.- Me decías, con una sonrisa y un tono medio feliz.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no admitan Pokemon. Y era el último día en que estaría la placa en este museo._

 _Yo seguía molesta, como podías sonreír sínicamente. Aparte, para ti no soy solo un Pokemon._

 _-Aparte no te gusta ese tipo de cosas, hasta me lo has dicho._

 _-No creí que te tomaría tanto tiempo.- Te respondí muy seria._

 _-Sabes cómo soy.- Y todavía te tratabas de justificar, no tenias justificación, simplemente porque yo lo digo.- Te lo compensare._

 _-¿Enserio?- Empecé a reaccionar, mi cara cambio un poco, me alegraba.- Quiero pasear e ir adonde ahora, donde a mí se me plazca._

 _-…Esta bien.- Eso lo resentía, ¿Por qué dudabas?, me lo debías.- Sacare a Trapich._

 _Después sacaste a Trapich._

 _-Trapich.- El estaba feliz como siempre. Normalmente es un poco perezoso cuando no está en combates._

 _Ya después nos sentamos en alguna parte, cerca del museo. Pero, había algo extraño, no sé cómo decirlo, pero algo emanaba de ese lugar._

 _-Veo que lo presientes, también.- Me dijiste, estando sentado, tú te estabas poniendo serio._

 _-Trapich.- El se ponía algo serio, pero más se estaba espantando._

 _-No temas.- Le decía, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero a mí también me empezaba a espantar.- ¿Qué hay adentro del museo?- Empecé a preguntar, la curiosidad… No, más bien el saber era obligatorio._

 _-Si lo presientes.- Recalcaste.- Empecé a sentirlo cuando te saque de tu pokeball._

 _Yo al ser un Pokemon y más al ser un tipo psíquico, podía presentir mejor y por ende tú al estar ambos sincronizados. Pero esa energía, no entendía el porqué lo emanaba ese museo… era… era una energía inmensa, extraña y perturbadora, no se debía a otro Pokemon o un humano._

 _-Adentro esta la placa en exhibición.- Tu empezabas a comprender que esa cosa venia de esa placa.- Al estar cerca, lo presentí también, pero por instante… Ahorita te la enseño._

 _Después sacaste una cámara y me la enseñaste. Empecé a ver las fotos, una por una. Había fósiles, otras placas, cuadros, maquetas. Seguí y seguí buscando._

 _-Esa es.- Me señalaste._

 _Empecé a observar, no cabía duda que era esa placa. Y no cabía que era única. Era una placa de piedra, era grande y de forma rectangular, pero se veía de forma sorprendente. En la parte izquierda estaba una foto un retrato de nuestro Dios. Del Dios Pokemon, Arceus. Pero de forma muy detallada y de una forma jamás vista. Normalmente es un gran Pokemon blanco, con un arco dorado en su tronco, pero ahora se veía muy diferente. Había oído que había dibujos en que se señalaba las formas primigenias de las Deidades de Hoenn. Groundon y Kyogre. Tal vez esta era su forma primigenia de Arceus o algo por el estilo._

 _En la parte izquierda estaba alguien que ni se me hace conocido, no es ninguna Deidad de otra región. Es alguien "Humano" si a eso se le llama. Era alguien casi del mismo tamaño del Dios Pokemon, tenía una apariencia de… de… ¿Cómo es a lo que llaman los humanos que luego tu Carlos lo usas cuando te enojas?... Demonio. Y le hacia una alusión a ese. Tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, unas uñas largas tanto de las manos como de los pies, llevaba una armadura que cubría parte de su cuerpo, en otras estaba desnudo y vestía con ropajes extraños, su cabello largo y alborotado se veía suelto, tenia marcas en todo su cuerpo, sus brazos al parecer estaban algo abiertos, dejando parte de su piel colgando y a su vez parecía como si lo usase como especie de guantes, algo grotesco al verlo. Y unos ojos, sus pupilas estaban llenas, parecían puntos, el color no podía decirlo, debido a que es una placa sin color. Ese ser estaba con una posición conquistadora, dejando que su capa, cabellera y parte de su piel que colgaba de sus brazos, los moviera el viento, de esa forma estaba la imagen._

 _En la parte del medio estaba otro ser que jamás he visto también, este tenía casi el mismo tamaño que ese otra persona, quien sabe cuantos centímetros, estaba a escala de por si la imagen. Se podía decir que era el más bajo de los tres. Esta persona, si tenía una apariencia de humano. Pero con rasgos muy llamativos. Tenía unas orejas puntiagudas, al parecer marcas faciales en su cara y unos ojos sin pupilas (aparentemente), pero su rostro expresaba una seriedad absoluta, pero a la vez se sentía muy intimidadora al verlo. Tenía un cabello algo largo, una armadura de las épocas medievales y una capa. La única parte que dejaba sin armadura eran sus muslos. Pero lo que más le distinguía era su armadura, una luna menguante y un triangulo en sus pectorales y una espada sumamente rara, tenía dos hélices que se cruzaba entre si y era gigante dicha arma y que sostenía en su mano izquierda._

 _-Sorprendente, ¿No?- Estabas feliz, al ver eso, un descubrimiento tal vez._

 _Estaban ellos tres, esa placa al parecer emanaba una parte de sus energías. Tal vez aquellos dos humanos eran igual Deidades, yo que sé. Pero sea lo que sea. Nunca antes se habían visto, ni oído de estos dos._

 _-Sabes, también me espanta al ver eso y sentir los tres eso.- De cierta manera eso sentíamos, una especie de miedo nos invadía al verlos.- Pero no puedo estar yo emocionado._

 _Nuestro Dios emanaba una energía, tranquilizadora y tenías una especie de paz si lo veías. Pero ese demonio, cada vez que lo veíamos nos aterrábamos por alguna razón y no era de esperarse, emanaba una energía muy, muy oscura, ese era un ser maligno, hasta lo decía su apariencia a todas luces de que lo era. Pero esa persona que estaba en medio, emanaba también, pero era confuso, no sabía yo si era luz u oscuridad, no sabía si era maligno o no y su mirada no ayudaba mucho se veía seria y sin ninguna intención, pero a la vez intimidadora y con ganas de hacernos daño._

 _Aparte había un escrito en la parte inferior. Tu Carlos sacaste una foto de la traducción que estaba en letra Unown._

" _Esta es la prueba de nuestra existencia y a la vez una advertencia. Damos una prueba atraves de nuestro tratado eterno. Existimos más allá de las grandes barreras que nos encierran, pero que las romperemos si las circunstancias más temidas nos orillan de nuevo. Existimos bajo el tejido de la existencia y la creación, más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Y para aquel que se atreve aventurarse, surcando este cielo. He aquí nuestra marca y una advertencia. Puesto que aquel que se atreva a volar más alto de lo que anhela ver y sentir, sin estar preparado. Su sentencia será, nunca volver a pisar el mismo suelo otra vez. Y morirá sin morirse ante su tierra que lo vio crecer y estar condenado en estar en otra tierra y a la locura del saber de su anhelo. Solo aquellos que sean capaces mentalmente, puros y sinceros. Y sin ninguna ambición en su corazón podrá soportar maldición y su anhelo al conocimiento será cumplido"_

 ** _(NDA: Si te explicas el porque. Quiero decir que esta placa representa un cameo a mis otros fic's Destinos Enlazados y Los Tr_** ** _es Solitarios (Donde los tres juntos aparecen). Los personajes que están aqui son Arceus (Pokemon), Fiera Deidad (The legend of Zelda) y Hades (Kid Icarus), para nada tienen que ver con la historia de Carlos y Luna, ni con la trama principal y no aparecerán mas que en este capitulo y solo es un cameo a los dos y es solo un cameo solo a ellos, le rindo un pequeño tributo a mis fic eso es todo)_**

 _Y obviamente, como lo dijo esta placa, es la insignificante parte de la energía de una Deidad, solamente marcada en esta placa…_

 _No quisiera imaginármelos si los tuviera al frente. Solamente podemos sentir esta energía los Pokemon y tú obviamente mi pequeño, al estar sincronizado conmigo. Pienso que a pesar de todo es lindo que los dos siéntanos tu y yo al mismo tiempo eso._

 _-Pero se piensa que esta placa es una mentira, todos opinan lo mismo.- Comentaste al respecto.- Se dice que si surcas mas allá del cielo no volverás a pisar esta tierra. Pero aun así no deja de ser sorprendente._

 _-Si tal vez.- Te dije, un poco nerviosa._

 _-Aunque…- Me viste alegremente.- Si sentimos eso, quiere decir que esto es verdad._

 _-¿Qué piensas?_

 _-Dijo que es una marca. ¿Qué tal si surcas el cielo que esta sobre el Monte Plateado?, donde fue que se encontró._

 _-No piensas…_

 _-Si lo hare._

 _-Estás loco.- Te dije molesta. La verdad lo estas, arrebasas mas de lo que mides._

 _-Es broma.- Me decías, entre risas.- Quiero explorar este mundo primero y eso tal vez me lleve mucho tiempo. Y no creo hacerlo completamente. Aparte no quiero dejarlo, las cosas que amo también no las vería de nuevo._

 _-¿Me dejarías sola?- Te pregunte, aun mas molesta.- ¿No iríamos juntos a ese lugar?_

 _-Yo no dije eso. Ya sabía que tú me acompañarías.- Me decías algo espantado por mi actitud._

 _-¡Trapich!- Hasta él se puso molesto._

 _-Yo no te excluí.- Sabias lo que decía esta vez.- Cuando seas un Flygon, ¿Quién crees que me llevaría?_

 _Hay algunas cosas que se deben guardar bajo tierra y no tienen que ser descubiertas. Y esta es una de ellas. En fin, no creo que nos afecte a nosotros… Espero, porque conociéndote Carlos eres capaz. Aunque yo no te dejaría ir solo, ni Trapich. Hemos cruzado varias dificultades atraves de nuestras vidas… Aparte, si es otra tierra, ahí no discriminarían nuestra relación y seriamos felices. Y eso se que lo piensas ahora mismo. Al menos solo por curiosidad. Estaríamos lejos de nuestros problemas, pero metiéndonos en otro y quizá más grande. Pero quizá no, solo dijo para aquellos que estén preparados… Puede que ese lugar sea un paraíso o un infierno…_

 _Pero será mejor no arriesgarnos._

 _En fin. No se valía soñar para ambos._

 _Después nos movimos de ese lugar, era bastante incomodo por esa energía que emanaba, por suerte no era muy grande de radio y no ocupaba como de unos quince metros, pero hay algo raro, la energía de la imagen ese demonio emana más que las otras dos, será que su poder es mas grande. No, solo es una porción insignificante de los tres… Mejor no pienso en eso._

 _Y como decidí esta vez. Decidí pasear. Esta vez libremente por esta ciudad. Con anterioridad no habíamos podido hacerlo en las ciudades de Hoenn._

 _Estuvimos merodeando por todos lados. Jugando algunos juegos de azar (Aunque eso lo podías hacer tu). Nos comprabas algunas cosas de ocio, también para comer. Ya había olvidado que era divertirse, cuando paseábamos tu y yo en Petalia, ahora esta Trapich, me alegra que sienta esa sensación. Y ahora con más calma lo podíamos hacer._

 _Pero mientras lo hacíamos nos encontramos con alguien, que estaba por los alrededores._

 _-¡Hola!- Aquel niño habías ayudado ayer. Tomi.- Hola Carlos._

 _El se acerco y nos saludo.- Hola Tomi.- Lo saludaste también._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- El pregunto_

 _-Yo, pues. Habia ido al museo._

 _-Al museo.- El empezó a reír.- Quien diría. Yo voy para allá._

 _-¿Enserio?-_

 _-Sí. Mi papa trabaja como guardia de seguridad y lo quería ver. Si hubiese sabido de que irías asía allá, de seguro el te podía ayudar y podías pasar gratis. Así como yo que tengo ese acceso._

 _Tu mi pequeño solo sonreíste y pusiste una mano por detrás.- Ni modo. Ahí será para la otra, ¡Jeje!_

 _En cierto modo no quiero que pase eso. Estar en el museo, me moriría en la pokeball si eso pasase._

 _-¡Hey tu!- Pero no todo era alegría._

 _Hasta el rostro de Tomi empezó a cambiar.- Hay no.- Ese tono también cambio._

 _Si bien entre estas horas que pasábamos paseando. Nunca falto un entrenador que te retara al vernos. Tu Carlos, esta vez rechazabas Le decías que no estabas hoy para peleas, queríamos los tres descansar después de caminar tanto. Algunos lo entendían a la primera y lo comprendían. Pero otros no, si bien te decían cobarde, tú los ignorabas._

 _Pero uno en especial._

 _-¡Te reto cobarde!- Un mocoso más grande que tú te quería retar, tal vez tenía una edad de quince años, no entendía a la primera._

 _Lo habíamos visto con anterioridad en camino asía acá, desde que habíamos salido días atrás de Ciudad Verde. Los demás entrenadores, perdían ante él y no solo eso, no sabía ganar, se burlaba de los Pokemon rivales, no importaba si esos entrenadores recién iniciaban. Aquellos que lo retaban tampoco salían en buen estado, los maltrataba. Recordando también a Tomi, con su Weedle si bien lo conocimos, de una forma no muy típica. Y tú mi amado, tan gentil le habías dado una poción para que su Pokemon no sufriera más._

 _Pero esta vez sería diferente la situación que paso ese niño. Lo podía presentir._

 _-No quiero.- Le decías, aun conservando la calma._

 _Pero el saco una pokeball y la lanzo, de esa salió un Arbok._

 _-No es de que quieras.- Todavía daba una sonrisa maliciosa.- Tus Pokemon ya están afuera._

 _Ese Pokemon serpenteaba y nos veía fijamente._

 _-¿Por qué quieres pelear contra mí?- Preguntaste Carlos, estabas desconcertado por esa patética actitud._

 _-Por que le servirá mucho a mi Pokemon.- Dijo ese niño sin bajar esa sonrisa tan sínica.- Cuando venza aquel Gardevoir se volverá más fuerte.- Y me quería a mí, como contrincante para su Pokemon._

 _Tu mi pequeño solo lo miraste con desagrado, no eran como los demás entrenadores, simplemente era un loco que quería mas poder._

 _-No eres fuerte.- Le decías una vez que lo viste y lo analizaste a simple vista.- No vales la pena de que yo luche con mis Pokemon contra el tuyo. Solo buscas todo a la fuerza._

 _Agarraste nuestras pokeball y nos metiste a mí y a Trapich, no estaba en contra de que lo hicieras esta vez._

 _Pero ese muchacho solo se enojo, se acerco a ti. Ya sabias que iba a pasar, no ibas a pelear. Y paso, el te soltó un golpe en la cara, retrocediste y caíste. Te volviste a poner de pie, con un poco de esfuerzo._

 _-¡Sácalos!- Pedía._

 _-No lo hare._

 _-¡Déjalo en paz Jonathan!- Así se llamaba ese idiota y atraves de Tomi nos dimos cuenta._

 _-Lárgate enano.- Y abusaba de su tamaño, empujo al niño que cayó._

 _Ese abusivo se acercaba otra vez. Pero de ahí salí e intervine. Pero para mi sorpresa el que salió primero esta vez fue Trapich y se ponía al frente, mientras yo te agarraba para que no cayeras._

 _-No quiero pelear contra personas como tú.- Y tú mi amado le negabas aun eso._

 _-No opinan lo mismo tus Pokemon.- Empezaba a ver con furia a ese patán, como sonreía, ¿Quién se creía para tratar así a los demás?_

 _Sangras un poco de tus labios. ¡Eso ya es el colmo!_

 _Iba a prepararme, pero…_

 _-¡Trapich!_

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Un pequeño Pokemon se ponía al frente de su maestro, mientras su compañera Pokemon sostenía de un brazo a su maestro. Mientras otro niño se paraba y se iba a otro lado para dar espacio._

 _-¡Trapich!_

 _-Trapich.- Menciono el nombre Carlos, desconcertado. Pero después viendo a su Pokemon- … Acepto tu reto._

 _-Bien.- Un muchacho de pelo café, algo despeinado y alborotado y ojos del mismo color, con un suéter rojo y un pans azul, media unos quince centímetros más que Carlos.- ¿Qué esperas?- Pregunta el._

 _-¿Esperar que?- Pregunta el joven desconcertado._

 _-Mandar a tu Gardevoir.- Responde, con molestia en su voz._

 _-No lo hare.- Dice el seriamente.- Mando a mi Trapich.- Ni aunque él lo quiere mandar, solo porque su Pokemon quería pelear por él._

 _-Si tú quieres. Caerá fácilmente._

 _-Eres un ignorante, ¿Verdad?_

 _-Se la desventaja, pero mira a mi Pokemon y al tuyo._

 _-Yo confió en el._

 _-No vengas con estupideces. Acabare con el rápido para enfrentar a ese Pokemon._

 _El Trapich, retrocedía un poco, se intimidaba por el Arbok._

 _-¡Vamos Trapich!- Luna apoyaba al pequeñín._

 _Después el pequeño Pokemon mira a su maestro, el tenia completamente confianza en el._

 _-Muy bien.- El patán se prepara.- ¡Arbok envístelo!_

 _El Pokemon serpiente rápidamente se lanza asía el pequeño Pokemon y lo enviste._

 _-¡Hey!- Carlos se enoja.- No dejaste que se preparara._

 _Y era cierto la batalla aun no empezaba, apenas y su pequeño Trapich se preparaba._

 _-¡Ohh!, Perdona.- El adolecente solo reía.- Pero en una batalla no se espera._

 _-Imbécil.- Susurraba el joven.- ¿Trapich estas bien?- Y le pregunta a su Pokemon, preocupado._

 _El pequeño Pokemon se ponía de pie poco a poco.- ¡Trapich!- Y se levanta con ánimos._

 _-Eso es.- Dice Carlos, feliz de ver a su Pokemon._

 _-Arbok vuélvelo a envestir.- Sigue ordenando el Bully._

 _El niño solo gruñe- ¡Trapich usa excavar!_

 _Pero antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa Trapich cava rápidamente un agujero y se oculta en el._

 _-Salta.- Y Jonathan no se queda atrás._

 _El Arbok salta. Mientras Trapich salía apenas de su agujero._

 _-Ahora usa Picotazo venenoso._

 _Y el Arbok rival usa ese ataque, picotazos le llovían al pequeño Pokemon, que gemía de dolor._

 _-¡Trapich!- Pero seguía de pie._

 _Carlos sonreía, su pequeño Pokemon tenia ese mismo espíritu que Luna.- ¡Trapich usa Tumba Rocas!_

 _Y rocas empiezan a parecer y estas a su vez le pegaban al Arbok que estaba apenas tocando el suelo._

 _-Ahora usa mordisco.- El niño esta vez no se queda atrás.- "Si esto sigue, pronto acabare con esto"- Lo piensa._

 _Trapich se acerca y muerde a su rival, esta vez sin dejarlo recuperarse. Pero después el Pokemon serpiente se mueve erráticamente y se lo quita de encima, mientras el pequeñín cae bocabajo. Trapich no se puede voltear, su cabeza era muy grande y movía sus patitas para enderezarse._

 _-"Hay no"- El rostro de Carlos se baja al ver así a Trapich, que se mesia atravez de su cabeza._

 _-¡Acaba con él, usa el mismo ataque!- Ordena el adolecente._

 _Trapich se enderezaba, mientras su oponente estaba casi cerca._

 _-¡Esquívalo!_

 _Y el pequeño Pokemon lo esquiva apenas y haciéndose de lado de los feroces dientes de su oponente._

 _-¡Ahora usa Disparo de lodo!- Ordena el niño._

 _Y Trapich estando a solos unos centímetros ataca con demasiado lodo que salía de su boca, asía la cara de su enemigo._

 _Y una vez que acaba. El Arbok no se mueve al recibirlo directamente y demasiado cerca._

 _-¡Uff!- Suspira Carlos.- ¡Bien hecho Trapich!- Y felicita a su Pokemon_

 _-¡Trapich!- El se pone feliz._

 _Pero el adolecente se pone furioso, mirando con desprecio al Trapich. Rápidamente saca otra pokeball y la laza, de esta sale un Vaporeon._

 _¡Vaoreon usa Hydrobomba!_

 _Agua sale asía Trapich, el está cansado de su combate y no podía esquivar._

 _-¡Trapich!- Exclama Carlos espantado por eso._

 _El pequeñín cierra sus ojos y espera lo peor. Pero después de un momento._

 _-Trapich.- El abría sus ojos._

 _Trapich levitaba. Esquivando el ataque de agua. Carlos se acerca asía el rápidamente y lo toma._

 _-G-gracias Luna.- Agradecía el niño agitado a su amada por proteger a Trapich._

 _Y Luna por su parte concentra la mirada asía el abusador que no tenia respeto asía nada, ni a nadie._

 _-Parece que pelearas Luna.- Decia Carlos serio, sintiendo también y en carne propia lo mismo que ella._

 _El bully no decía nada. Estaba humillado ante esa derrota, pero aun queria seguir para recuperar su orgullo._

 _-¡Vaporeon usa Hydrobomba!_

 _-Esquívalo- Carlos no exclama, el cargaba a Trapich, hubiera sido una pérdida de aire, para él. Pero la voz era muy seria, era muy severa en el cual emanaba su furia contenida.- Después usa fuerza lunar._

 _-No era que me lo ordenaras.- Luna estaba más que molesta._

 _Y la Gardevoir esquiva y por lo consiguiente, dando un salto y haciendo un giro elegante y dejando que su vestido blanco revoloteara y se agitara. Una vez que aterriza se acerca rápidamente asía su enemigo._

 _-¡¿Vapor?!- El Vaporeon se espanta al ver a su rival muy cerca._

 _Luna usa fuerza lunar muy cerca de su rival que sale directo asía él, es disparado, hasta caer y botar._

 _-¡Vaporeon!- Exclama el Bully._

 _El Pokemon rival se pone poco a poco de pie. Pero Carlos decide darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al abusivo._

 _-Usa bola sombra.- Eso ordena ahora Carlos._

 _Y Luna obedece ante eso, y usa ese ataque, dándole a Vaporeon que no se pudo reaccionar, no tuvo tiempo preparase._

 _-¿No crees que te pasaste con fuerza lunar?- Pregunta Carlos, un poco serio._

 _-Viste como trato a Trapich.- Dice Luna casi igual que el._

 _El Pokemon rival no se vuelve a parar. El Bully se acerca y ve a sus Pokemon muy debilitados, cosa que antes no le había pasado, su humillación aun crece más. A eso era lo que se refería Carlos que Luna lo humillara, ya que ella tuvo iniciativa y se acerco a Vaporeon a la hora de lanza su fuerza lunar, era demasiado pronto para humillarlo._

 _-No creo, que me haya pasado.- La fémina Pokemon se acercaba a su amado._

 _El Bully después se le queda viendo con odio a Carlos y a sus Pokemon._

 _-¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes más Pokemon?- Dice el niño, tomando una actitud no propia de él, tomando actitud seria que si era de sus familiares._

 _Jonathan, saca un Nidoking que ruge. Carlos retrocede de su Pokemon y le avisa. Mientras Luna, después solo voltea la mirada, molesta al separarse de su amado._

 _-¡Usa bomba de lodo!_

 _El inmenso Pokemon ataca con grandes cantidades de veneno a Luna. Pero esta solo esquiva con facilidad y por instinto y sin orden de su maestro contraataca con sus poderes psíquicos, el Nidoking cae a la primera y no se mueve tampoco._

 _-Supongo que no me darás dinero por tu derrota, ¿Cierto?- Sigue preguntando Carlos, de forma severa, como un familiar que influye en su vida._

 _Jonathan no le quedan Pokemon. El mete a sus pokemon y le gruñe (En literal) al niño, siente impotencia y humillación al perder ante solo un niño y no solo eso, esa Gardevoir acabo fácilmente con su Nidoking sin una orden de su maestro._

 _Pero Carlos no siente más que furia al verlo, no acepta también la derrota de su rival, pero aun así intentara algo._

 _-Sientes eso. Acostúmbrate a ello, ya que en la vida está lleno de eso también.- Dice el joven aun mirando al patán en el suelo.- En la vida siempre habrán oponentes más fuertes que tu. Pero eso no quiere decir que dichos oponentes te den una lección. Y esta fue una para ti. Personas como tu merecen esto. Personas que las humillen para que aprendan que se siente. Tu solo eres un patético, débil, que no vale la pena que yo pierda mi tiempo, ni que mis Pokemon se desgasten con personas como tu… Lárgate si no me vas a dar nada, abusivo.- Dice con odio y rabia en su voz, pero atravez de una voz serena, pero era más severa que nada._

 _Luna se acercaba a él, sentía la furia de su amado y esta vez sentía lo mismo que el, al ver personas que abusan de su poder._

 _Jonathan solo se para frustrado, no tenia tampoco para pagarle a Carlos (Tal cosa que no necesitaba, ni menos como una persona abusiva), solo se levanta y con casi lagrimas al sentir tanta humillación, perdió ante un pequeño Trapich y no solo eso. Perdió ante una Gardevoir con solo tres ataques. Y ahora siendo testigo de la fuerza de Carlos, no hubiese surtido efecto si hubiese mandado a Vaporeon primero, porque él hubiese mandado a su Gardevoir._

 _El bully solo se para y se retira del lugar, sin decir nada al respecto, por primera vez siente lo que los demás sentían a la hora de enfrentarlo._

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Y obviamente las burlas también estaban, Tomi se burlaba de Jonathan.- ¿Ahora quien es el débil?_

 _Desgraciadamente el pequeño niño estaba en el camino del abusador._

 _-¡Cállate!, tú también eres demasiado débil, ni siquiera puedes vencer a un Pokemon salvaje._

 _Y Jonathan trata de empujar de nuevo a Tomi, con más fuerza. Pero._

 _-¡AHHHHH!_

 _El patán se pega en lugar con una pared creada por telequinesia, después el ve al niño y ve como la transparencia de un cristal que lo rodeaba, pero hecha de energía. Obviamente esto fue provocado por un Pokemon tipo psíquico cerca del área._

 _-Que gentil eres.- Carlos le dice eso, de forma tierna a su amada que estaba al frente._

 _-Gar.- Ella solo sonríe, concentrando la energía alrededor del niño pequeño pero mirando aun molesta al Bully._

 _-Y antes de que digas lo que creo que dirás. Quiero decir que mi Pokemon no te está atacando, simplemente quiso poner esa pared ahí.- El joven defiende a su Pokemon, diciendo eso._

 _Jonathan, no sabe qué hacer. Quería ganarle a esa Gardevoir para que su Arbok se volviera más fuerte, pero ni siquiera teniendo algo de ventaja por tipo pudo hacerle frente. El bully solo se va._

 _-"Presiento que no será la primera vez que lo veremos"- Piensa eso el niño._

 _-No importa, se ve que no sabe nada de sus Pokemon.- Dice molesta la fémina Pokemon.- Pero se ve que no se rendirá, espero equivocarme._

 _-"Esperamos"_

 _Pero después de que el abusivo se va del lugar. El entrenador y sus Pokemon se acercan asía el pequeño niño._

 _-Gracias.- Dice Tomi, feliz de que lo salvaran._

 _-No me agradezcas a mí, agradéceselo a ella.- Y Carlos, que se tranquiliza, mientras señala con la mirada a Luna, dándole el crédito.- Ella te protegió._

 _-Gracias Luna.- Dice el pequeño agradecido.- Pero Jonathan tiene razón. Yo soy muy débil._

 _Tomi de nuevo tenía ganas de llorar, al saber que era cierto, no podía ganarle a un Pokemon salvaje, con su Weedle que aun no podía aprender mucho, siendo los Pokemon bicho son luego algo difíciles de entrenar, ni aunque este fuera débil. Aunque su Pokemon ya había mejorado pasando por esa etapa y ganarle a su primer rival y también Pokemon salvajes._

 _-Todos empiezan desde cero.- Decía Carlos, tomando un tono un poco serio.- Nadie empieza desde lo más alto. Tú serás fuerte si te esfuerzas. Yo me esforcé también, recuerdo que mi Luna era igual que tu Weedle._

 _-Gar.- Luna asiente._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta el pequeño.- Pero si es muy fuerte, pudo contra el Vaporeon y Nidoking, ellos eran los más fuertes de Jonathan.- Se había impresionado._

 _-¿Y tu como crees que se volvió fuerte?_

 _Pero Tomi se desmotiva, se empieza a sentir inferior ahora a lado de Carlos y sus Pokemon, tal vez envidia, pero no odio asía él._

 _-No olvides lo que te dije._

 _Pero el niño sonríe a pesar de todo._

 _-Me tengo que despedir.- Avisa el entrenador.- Tengo que llevar a mi Trapich al Centro Pokemon._

 _-Si yo también, tengo que ver a mi padre.- Dice el niño apenado, porque se le olvido eso.- Así que. Adios Carlos y cuidate. Espero ser algún día tan fuerte como tu… También espero algún día enfrentarme contra ti._

 _-Sí. Con mucho gusto aceptare.- Dice el joven, alegremente._

* * *

 _ **Una hora despues**_

 _Después de dejar a Trapich en el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad. Carlos paseaba algo triste debido a que no estaba consigo su Pokemon, Luna seguía afuera y lo seguía, ella se sentía igual que su maestro, por eso también, era su amigo. No era lo mismo pasear sin él, pero en fin que podian hacer ellos. Jonathan si pudo fastidiarlos después de todo._

 _Pero no solo era eso, Carlos sentía un dolor en su mejilla derecha, producto del golpe de Jonathan, el se sobaba, aun._

 _-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- Pregunta ella molesta, que se da cuenta._

 _-¿Decir qué?- El niño se queda desconcertado._

 _Luna se acerca y le agarra la mejilla a su amado. El se espanta._

 _-¡¿Qué haces?!- Exclama Carlos un poco._

 _-Mi trabajo.- Dice Luna, aun molesta.- Y yo de tonta, ya se me había olvidado._

 _La Gardevoir empieza a concentrar su energía, un brillo rosa le rodeaba su mano y la concentraba asía la mejilla dolida de su maestro. Carlos se impresionaba al sentir que el dolor se iba. Luna curaba a su amado, concentrando parte de su poder psíquico._

 _-Sabes. Me gustaría tomar ahora mismo la iniciativa.- Dice ella, con una tierna y leve sonrisa, pero su voz se notaba con algo de desdén, tomándose el lujo de acariciándole apenas y una parte de los labios del niño._

 _Y por parte de Carlos, el desearía tomarle esa mano y cumplir ese deseo ahora mismo. Pero ahora están en medio, de gente y ellos piensan que la Gardevoir hace su trabajo en curar a su amo y algunos habían visto la confrontación del entrenador contra el abusivo, pero ella también lo acaricia. Mostrando discretamente que eran pareja amorosa._

 _Y una vez que termina la fémina Pokemon de curar a su maestro, le retira la mano y siguen su camino, como cualquier humano y Pokemon._

 _Pero Carlos piensa el algo, puede que ahora mismo cambien las cosas._

 _-No hay que ponernos así.- Empieza agarrar otro tono._

 _El niño empieza a tratar de cambiar la situación lo más que pudo, trataba de consentir a su amada. Paseaba un poco en que hacer, a pesar de que alegraba un poco a Luna, Carlos no se rendía y la trataba de consentir._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Carlos ya había intentado de todo para hacer feliz a su amada, sabía que no era suficiente, pero faltaba una cosa más. Algo que siempre ella había deseado._

 _-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- Luna preguntaba algo preocupada._

 _-¡Wow! Verte con ese comportamiento es raro.- Carlos empieza a burlarse un poco de ella.- Normalmente eres más positiva._

 _Lo que hacia el niño era treparse a un árbol que se encontraba en la parte este, en el borde de la Ciudad. El joven seguía trepando hasta llegar a una de las ramas altas. La Gardevoir lo seguía, para ella era un esfuerzo. Y una vez que ambos llegan._

 _-Vaya que ya tenía tiempo que no hacia eso.- El niño estaba feliz de lo que hiso.- Parece que aun no pierdo condición._

 _Pero no se podría decir de la Gardevoir que con esfuerzos recuperaba el aire y sus ojos blancos sin pupilas al no poder subir al mismo ritmo que su maestro._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Carlos si creer, al ver así a su Pokemon.- Creo que se me olvidaba que yo te cargaba._

 _Cuando Luna era una Ralts y Kirlia, siempre se agarraba en la espalda de Carlos y este trepaba el árbol, con cierta facilidad lo hacía._

 _-N- no, eres un Pokemon…- Y aun Luna trataba de recuperarse.- P- pero, vaya que subes como uno tipo bicho._

 _Pero el niño la agarra y la ayuda a subir. Y cuando lo hace la acomoda y se la pone a su lado izquierdo._

 _-¿Por qué trepaste el árbol más grande?- Pregunta ella molesta._

 _-Hay mi Luna.- Dice él con cierta alegría, mientras la agarra de la mano derecha.- A pesar de que nos conocemos como si tuviéramos una sola vida, se te olvida porque yo trepaba los arboles._

 _Ella empieza a ver lo mismo que ve el niño y ese era el paisaje, se veía una parte de la Ciudad Plateada, el bosque verde y parte de Ciudad Verde. Era digna de verse. No era el atardecer a la que se acostumbro ella al ver siempre con Carlos, pero ella veía el chiste de eso, de la misma manera que ve su maestro. La alegría al ver el paisaje y más con la libertad que ahora gozan._

 _-Si se me olvidaba.- Dice ella recuperando su alegría._

 _Y así ambos se quedan, viendo. Mientras Luna recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Carlos y este sobre la cabeza de ella._

 _-Nos ha costado.- Dice él, dando un suspiro de cansancio._

 _-Pero ha valido la pena.- Lo acompaña ella._

 _-Dime, ¿Cuando los papeles se invirtieron para nosotros?- Pregunta Carlos, un poco serio.- Desafiando a mi familia y ahora la sociedad en sí._

 _-No lo sé.- Dice ella con una carcajada.- Pero no me arrepiento._

 _-Ni yo._

 _El pulso de ambos se acelera poco a poco. El momento se vuelve a repetir para ambos. Se voltean a ver, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero sonrientes el uno al otro. Carlos sostenía la mano derecha de Luna, con su mano izquierda. El con su mano derecha se dispone acariciar la mejilla de la, misma forma en que ella lo había hecho hace rato._

 _-Eres hermosa.- Le dice el tiernamente, casi de forma de susurro.- Y eres única._

 _Ella se sonroja completamente, tenía tiempo que Carlos no le había dicho eso, desde que había evolucionado. Luna de la misma forma ella con su mano izquierda sostiene la mano derecha de su amado._

 _-Y tú eres único para mí.- Le dice ella, tiernamente, mientras agarra esa mano, con una cara llena de felicidad, pero a la vez de tristeza al decir algo.- Me has criado, me has alimentado, me diste un techo en donde vivir, aunque este fuera negativo, pero sin intención de hacerlo, me entrenaste. Vi y veo lo que eres en realidad, tú me diste algo que no tenías y yo lo acepte y atesoro en mi corazón. Yo… Yo realmente quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado… ¿Me aceptas como soy, aceptas estar conmigo toda la vida?_

 _Carlos se ponía a pensar, no veía venir eso. No era lo que esperaba, no era una simple declaración. Era un compromiso. Pero después de un momento el niño sabe el por qué lo hace. Ella es una Gardevoir, pese a lo que siente, su deber es estar con su maestro. Sea como sea su maestro. Si el niño no la amara, ella aun así estaría con él, aun con el sufrimiento que eso requiere, ella estará ahí para el. Es demasiado. Ella solo quiere verificar que él nunca la abandonara y estará con ella, que tendrá su felicidad a lado de Carlos. Porque para Luna es inevitable no estar a su lado, pese a lo que siente. Y para ella su único sueño desde que se había enamorado perdidamente de él, era estar a su lado y que este la aceptara, siendo por lo que ella es, siendo un Pokemon._

 _Pero Luna al sentir la gran duda en Carlos, ella se empieza a desilusionar, baja su mirada y algo quiere salir. Ella no lo obligara si no quiere._

 _-Acepto._

 _Ella la realza de nuevo. Carlos la acepta. Si él la ve como una humana, ella lo ve como un Pokemon. Luna se ha puesto en su lugar antes y ha compartido el sufrimiento de su maestro. Y él tiene que hacer lo mismo que ella. Carlos no la quiere lastimar, para ella, es injusto que por su naturaleza cargue con eso y estar aun cuando si su maestro la maltratase, tiene esa obligación. Aparte ella ha estado con él, en sus decisiones. Y si ella tiene que dar con ese sacrificio, el lo hará por ella también, comportándose como un Pokemon, como si el fuese ella._

 _-Has estado conmigo.- Dice el sonriéndole.- Me has ayudado en toda las adversidades, has estado en todo momento. Tú me ofreces lo más valioso en tu vida, tu lealtad que es inevitable por tu naturaleza. Yo te ofrezco lo mismo, siendo humano. No hay mejor persona con quien quiera pasar el resto de mis días. Ya sea "En las buenas y en las malas", estaré yo contigo, así como tú lo has estado conmigo._

 _-¿Estás seguro?- Ella pregunta, impactada._

 _-Mira quien duda.- El se mantiene feliz y la sigue acariciando.- Yo vi tu vida y es prácticamente si te conociera desde toda mi vida… Tu darías tu vida por mí. Yo daría inclusive mi vida por ti._

 _Luna estaba impactada._

 _-Sé que soy un chico de casi catorce años y que el término compromiso no es adecuado para mi edad. Pero...- El niño hace un pausa.- Eso no quiere decir que no sepa que es un compromiso y la gran responsabilidad que eso requiere.- Dice con mucho desdén, mientras baja su mirada._

 _Carlos recordaba la vida de sus padres, las peleas que tenían el uno al otro, no había pausa a su guerra, ni siquiera en sus cumpleaños, mientras el comparaba las demás familias y las que luego pasaban en la tele. Su familia no era típica y no tenían esos problemas como los que tenían, inclusive llegando a investigar el término "compromiso" en un libro y al menos imaginarlo con sus padres que no lo llevaban. El siempre quería al menos tener esa familia feliz. Mas nunca imagino el tener esa oportunidad ahora mismo, de que el formara una familia._

 _-Y el compromiso que luego hacen esos monstruos ha sido desde niñez. Recuerdo que mi madre me quería comprometer, aun estando muy joven, aunque mi padre se puso en contra.- Dice el niño recordando esa discusión.- Yo, se supone que para estas fechas debo de estar conociendo a mi prometida, conociendo a mi madre, lo hubiese hecho._

 _-"Tú estás loca mujer, tú no eres dueña de su futuro"- Recordaba el joven, Su padre, Javier decía eso._

 _-"¡Callate!, Tu bien sabes qué vida le tocara y lo niegas"_

 _-"Eso no me importa. El no estará sometido ante esas estúpidas reglas que tu y yo nos sometimos, son otros tiempos… Aunque los demás estúpidos que lo hacen aun, sin pensar nada mas en ellos"_

 _Ese era un recuerdo de esa discusión. Tal vez Carlos era aun pequeño, pero lo tenía en mente, ya que era una pelea muy salvaje de parte de padres, haciéndola inolvidable._

 _Pero después Carlos le sonríe a su amada, olvidándose lo que pensaba.- Aparte ya tenemos años juntos, ¿No?- Le dice mientras le guiña el ojo izquierdo. -Yo decido y te escojo a ti, me has demostrado todo lo que yo desearía en mi vida, tu lealtad y tu amor asía mí. Lo que realmente valoro y agradezco._

 _Luna ríe un poco. Mientras quita la mano de su amado de su mejilla y la enlaza con la de él._

 _Carlos no iba a negar, siente nervios, siendo su primer beso. Pero viendo a Luna, no iba a negárselo, ella había esperado y las circunstancias esta vez las había provocado el apropósito, para consentir y alegrar a su amada. La amaba tanto que no podía soportar que estuviese triste._

 _Ambos se acercan, poco a poco y una vez cerca y ponen primero sus frentes juntas, se las frotan el uno al otro de forma delicada y de lados contrarios, mientras tenían sus ojos cerrados, se acariciaban cariñosamente de esa forma, mientras alzaban sus manos enlazadas y cambiando de posición, poniendo sus palmas al frente de la otra, aun siendo muy diferentes las ponían, se veía la mano de un humano y un Pokemon, pero a ellos no les importan, las cierran, enroscando encerrándose con sus dedos. Solo para después concluir chocando finalmente sus labios, dándose por fin un dulce beso de amor verdadero._

 _En ese tiempo se olvidaron de todo su pasado tormentoso y tortuoso, se concentraron en ellos y su felicidad mutua, queriendo que ese momento no acabase nunca y que esa felicidad les perdurara. Después de lo que han tenido que atravesar para ser completamente felices hasta ahora. Atándose a ambos a un lazo que se habían marcado desde que se conocieron._

 _Ambos se separan, dejando entre sus bocas colgando una delgada línea transparente que aun los unía como un puente._

 _-¡Te amo!- Dicen ambos de forma unísona._

 _Ambos abren sus ojos al oírse eso el uno al otro. No lo veían venir, ambos estaban tan sincronizados en cuerpo y en alma. Ellos se sonríen de nuevo y se vuelven a dar otro beso más largo que el anterior y un poco más constante el ritmo, moviendo sus labios un poco mas y sus rostros, haciéndolo ahora más apasionado._

 _Haciendo sus besos también más constantes y repetitivos, algunos cortos y otros largos._

 _Y mientras ellos seguían en lo suyo. El cielo se empieza a nublar de repente, nubes grises y oscuras se formaban de la nada, los vientos se vuelve más constantes y salvajes._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*** (NDA: Dire una explicación al final sobre eso)**_

 _En el museo de la Ciudad Plateada. Que cerró temprano, porque la exhibición principal se la trasladaría a otro lugar, pero en lo que llegaba el camión que se la llevaría._

 _-Muy bien Tomi. Solo ve por una cubeta mas de agua.- Decía un guardia del museo.- ¿Crees poder con el balde?_

 _-Sí. Si puedo.- Decía Tomi motivado._

 _-Muy bien. Pues ve por el balde, mientras yo limpio esto.- Decía el padre feliz.- Una vez que acabemos podemos ir por tu Pokemon en Pueblo Paleta._

 _-Si.- Dijo el niño feliz._

 _Y Tomi se va, cruzando la parte central del museo. Hasta llenar el balde de agua y una vez que acaba de hacerlo, lo trata de cargar con las dos manos. La primera vez que lo hiso el balde se le cayó, derramando toda el agua, debido a que no lo aguantaba._

 _-¡Ohh!- Se desmotiva._

 _Y después de limpiar lo que hiso lo vuelve a llenar. Y una vez que termina lo vuelve a cargar, con much esfuerzo, mientras se lo lleva despacito asía afuera del museo._

 _-Si puedo, si puedo.- Se decía a sí mismo el niño, con una cara roja del esfuerzo._

 _Pero lo suelta y descansa un poco._

 _-No soy fuerte.- Se decía tristemente el pequeño.- Así nunca podre iniciar mi aventura._

 _-"¡Cállate!, tú también eres demasiado débil, ni siquiera puedes vencer a un Pokemon salvaje"-_

 _Tomi se desmotiva mas al saber su realidad. Pero de repente, la cubeta es arrastrada poco a poco, el niño se espanta, pero después ve que es..._

 _-¡Weedle!- Exclama un poco molesto.- No se permiten Pokemon aquí, te dije que esperaras afuera._

 _-Weedle._

 _Pero el pequeño Pokemon sigue arrastrando el bote, poco a poco, el tampoco no lo aguantaba, pero se esforzaba._

 _-Vamos, ven aquí.- Tomi agarra a su Weedle y se lo pone en su hombro._

 _Y el niño sigue cargando la cubeta, con esfuerzos. Avanza un tramo y para otra vez, pero esta vez en frente de algo._

 _-Si tan solo fuera fuerte.- Se decía el niño tristemente, con ganas de llorar, mientras en su mente corrían las imágenes de todas sus derrotas.- Si tan solo fuera un buen entrenador. Nadie abusaría de mí, tampoco tendría problemas… Ni siquiera puedo cargar este balde._

 _-Weedle.- Consiente a su maestro, al sentirlo triste, pero no funcionaba._

 _-Snif, Snif_

 _-¡Jajajajaja!- Una risa se escucha.- ¿Quieres ser fuerte?- Una voz de adulto se escucha._

 _-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!- El niño se espanta y voltea para todos lados.- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!_

 _No había nadie en el museo, puesto que se había cerrado temprano, solo los guardias estaban, pero afuera._

 _-Tranquilo.- Decía la voz.- Soy alguien que escucha tu suplica._

 _Tomi voltea donde viene esa voz y ve la extraña placa que estaba en exhibición, que estaba justamente a su lado._

 _-Debe ser mi imaginación.- Se decía el niño asustado._

 _-Eso crees._

 _Tomi da un brinco del susto._

 _\- A-A-Arceus.- Comenta el niño incrédulo._

 _-Me ofendes.- Dice la voz molesta tan solo de escuchar ese nombre, pero sigue sonando con serenidad.- Soy alguien más fuerte que el._

 _-¿Existen alguien más fuerte que el Dios Pokemon?- Se preguntaba._

 _-No quiero hablar sobre eso, lo sabrás pronto.- Decía el ente.-Voltea a verme, estoy aquí._

 _Tomi desvía su mirada y ve a aquel que tiene su armadura y su Espada Doble Hélice._

 _-Un poco más._

 _Tomi sigue moviendo sus ojos y mirada y ve aquel ser con apariencia de demonio._

 _-Yo puedo volverte más fuerte.- La voz provenía de esa imagen._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunta el niño, espantado al ver que dicha voz estaba en la imagen._

 _-Te lo diré.- Dice el ente maligno.- Soy alguien tan antiguo como los otros dos. Soy alguien que le ayudo a Arceus cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _Pero Weedle solo le gruñe aquel ente, sentía un mal presentimiento al verlo, también Tomi. Tenian miedo de verlo._

 _-¿Por qué debería creerte?- Pregunto el niño espantado, recobrando un poco de valor.- Aunque estés a lado de la imagen de mi Dios, tu apariencia lo dice todo._

 _-Así. Mira la del medio, que crees que el aparenta.- Pregunta el ente feliz, con una voz de malicia._

 _Tomi mira en medio, pero aquella imagen estaba neutra, no se sabía que era._

 _-¿Sabes si es bueno o es malo?_

 _-No._

 _-Y el también estuvo a tu lado de tu Dios como lo marca esta placa._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta el niño molesto._

 _-Ayudar.- Responde el ente a secas.- Yo puedo volverte más fuerte._

 _-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Tomi.- Solo eres una imagen._

 _-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- Una risa malévola se escucha.- Tienes sentido del humor._

 _¡Weedleeee!- El pequeño Pokemon gusano solo le gruñe mas a esa imagen._

 _-No quiero aceptar nada que venga de ti._

 _-¡Ahh!, Bueno. No te estoy obligando.- Lo decía, de forma egocéntrica.- Si quieres puedes irte ya… ¿Pero realmente quieres hacerlo?- Pregunta con malicia._

 _Tomi quería irse, ya. Pero algo le decía no hacerlo. Pero Weedle le decía que se fuera de ahí lo más rápido._

 _-Solo eres una imagen.- Decía aun el pequeño infante._

 _-Antes de que nosotros tres hiciéramos esta placa. Marcamos parte de nuestras energías al crearla, como un tratado, durante la guerra.- Decía aquel ente parte de la historia de los tres.- Pero me preocupe tanto de la tierra del Dios Pokemon que puse un poco mas de mi poder después de la guerra, para aquel que se acercase a atacar.- Y parte de lo último era mentira, no quería proteger.- El que está hablando no es el verdadero. Para ser específico, soy parte de su energía que el hiso en caso de que alguien lo necesite y en este caso tú._

 _-¿Por qué debería de creerte?- Pregunta Tomi molesto._

 _-¿Por qué estamos los tres en esta imagen?- Responde con esa pregunta en ente._

 _Tomi se mostro pensativo, pero no sabía el porqué Arceus, aquel ente y esa persona de espada rara estaban en la imagen._

 _-Yo te puedo ayudar.- Decía el maligno, endulzándole el odio al inocente niño.- ¿Que acaso no quieres ser mas fuerte por tu Pokemon, no quieres acabar con aquellos que te quieren ver caer?... ¿Quieres ser el protector de aquellos que dañan más esta tierra, de aquellos que abusan de su poder?_

 _Tomi recordaba todas sus derrotas, las humillaciones de Jonathan. Lo que el Equipo Rocket una vez le hiso a su familia, que la asalto y le quito el Pokemon que le iban a dar que era un Evee que consiguieron con esfuerzos para su cumpleaños._

 _-¿Quieres ser mas fuerte?- Sigue preguntando el maligno.- Si lo quieres… Toca mi imagen y tendrás esa parte de esa energía que mí verdadero yo , lo dejo plasmada solo para ti. Me convertiré en esencia de poder y dejare de existir._

 _Tomi lloraba por ser tan débil, no era alguien fuerte, ¿Como podría ser un entrenador si no era fuerte?, ¿Cómo podría el iniciar su aventura?_

 _Su pequeño Pokemon gusano le advertía que no lo hiciera. El recordaba las palabras de Carlos, que sería fuerte si se esforzaba y entrenaba. ¿Pero como lo haría si eso llevaba tiempo?, si piensa en ser fuerte y para que los demás dejen de abusar de él, era ahora mismo, los peligros están al día y el aun no estaba preparado, no se sentía preparado, pero quería hacer, demostrar que era fuerte._

 _-Es tu decisión, no te obligare a nada._

 _-Weedle.- acaricia a su entrenador, para que le hiciese caso. El niño voltea y ve a su pequeño Pokemon que lo veía tristemente, le decía que no lo hiciera. Tomi lo ve._

 _Pero lo hace se acerca y toca la imagen, el no solo lo hacía por él, si no por su Pokemon, recuerda cuando fue herido en una batalla tan injusta, que hubiera sido por Carlos, a su Weedle le hubiese pasado algo peor._

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!_

 _Una especie de energía roja, pero esta salia como si fuese unas llamas, muy parecido al fuego y muy oscura salía de la imagen y envolvía al niño y a su Pokemon._

 _-¡ARRRRGTHHHHH!_

 _El niño grita de dolor y su Pokemon también, que es envuelto por esta. El viento se vuelve salvaje y cierra todo en el museo, las ventanas y las puertas de este._

 _-¡Tomi!- El padre que estaba afuera ve como las puertas cerraron de golpe._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _Un sonido los espanta. Un relámpago cae e ilumina todo, mientras da su explosión. La pareja se separa, al ser interrumpidos, se habían espantado._

 _-Parece que va llover.- Comenta Carlos, mientras se empieza a limpiar su boca._

 _La pareja voltea y ve el cielo, aun tenían su ambas manos enlazada el uno al otro. Otro relámpago, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, cae. Eso espanta mas a Luna y a Carlos, mientras las ramas de su árbol se empiezan a mover un poco más fuerte._

 _-Me temo que no será eso.- Dice Luna que ve asía arriba._

 _Los arboles se mueven mas y mas erráticamente._

 _-¡Mejor sujétate!- Luna agarra a su amado._

 _Acto seguido la Gardevoir salta del árbol, asía otro que se mesia y se mantenía, con una mano agarrada en una rama, pero dicha rama se rompe y caen. Pero un par de metros después, esta vez Carlos sostiene otra rápidamente._

 _-¡Ahhh!- El niño siente un tirón en su brazo derecho, donde sostiene dicha rama, al caer y agarrar esta._

 _La Gardevoir con su otra mano se sujeta otra rama, mientras justamente el niño se suelta, ella no lo deja caer y esta vez se sostienen bien, alzándolo y abrazándolo con su otro brazo derecho._

 _El viento sigue y sigue hasta tranquilizarse. La pareja, muy espantada de lo que sintieron en ese momento baja. Luna baja lentamente, mientras sujeta a su amado._

 _Pero Carlos gime dolor. Luna lo ve y lo sigue cargando, hasta recostarlo rectamente sobre un tronco. Después concentrar sus poderes, otra vez para sanarlo._

 _-¿Q-q-que fue eso?- Pregunta Carlos, adolorido.- Perdóname. Por haber subido a ese árbol._

 _-No tienes que. No tenias idea de que pasaría.- Dice ella, mientras concentra su energía en el brazo dolido de su amado.- Aparte eso fue raro, el cielo estaba despejado en unos momentos y después, se nublo._

 _-¿Qué habrá sido eso?_

 _Ambos sienten miedo, un presentimiento les recorre por la espina torzal, atraves de un frio viento, al lo cual ellos ignoran, pensando por el viento de hace poco, pero en realidad era otra cosa. Algo maligno se acerca, surge, después de medio millón de años viene a divertirse con la miseria de los demás, provocando sufrimiento asía los débiles mortales y sus Pokemon. Solamente para fastidiar al Dios Pokemon._

 _Una vez que acaba la Gardevoir de curar a su maestro._

 _-Gracias._

 _Carlos le vuelve a dar otro besos en los labios, en señal de agradecimiento esta vez, Luna acepta y toma su mano, esta vez ya habían establecido completamente su relación. Mientras van de esa manera en el bosque, asía el Centro Pokemon por Trapich._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _El clima se tranquiliza. En el museo un par de guardias trataban de abrir la puerta, pero no podían._

 _-Se atoro.- Decía uno._

 _-Tomi está adentro.- Comento el padre del niño._

 _De repente la puerta se abre y a aquel que les abre se voltea rápidamente._

 _-Tomi.- Menciono el padre, el nombre de su hijo, sintiendo un alivio al verlo._

 _Tomi no le dice nada._

 _Pero el niño solo se acerca a su balde de agua. Mientras los guardias se meten a verificar las cosas, todo estaba normal. El padre no se dio cuenta como su hijo sacaba el balde de agua con una sola mano, mientras deja a ambos guardias atrás._

 _-Aquí está el balde que me pediste.- Dijo el niño, pero de forma muy seria._

 _-Muchas gracias hijo.- Dijo el padre, feliz.- Solo esperamos a que venga el camión e iremos por tu Pokemon._

 _-No te preocupes.- Decía el infante.- Puedo ir yo por él._

 _-Se que estás preparado ya par tu viaje, pero…_

 _Tomas saca una Pokeball, la lanza y sale un Beedrill_

 _-¡ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

 _-¡Wow!- El padre se impresiona.- Tu madre me dijo que mejorabas, pero no creí que tanto._

 _-Me puedo cuidar solo.- Dijo el niño, pero aun más serio, como si se molestara. Mientras mete a su Pokemon._

 _El padre de Tomi vio al Beedrill lo ve hasta diferente, sus ojos rojos, pero no eran comunes de ver. Estos se veían diferentes, por así decirlo, un presentimiento._

 _En esos momentos el camión que venía desde Johto se acercaba a recoger la placa que ya estaba lista para que se la llevaran._

 _-Mejor quédate papa.- Decía el niño.- Necesitaran tu ayuda para llevarse esa placa tan especial.- Dándole la espalda a su padre, el niño sonreía, pero de forma maliciosa._

 _-Me quedare. Veo que si eres capaz. Pero…- El padre se acerca a su hijo y con lágrimas en los ojos.- Esta vez será la última vez que nos veamos, así que…_

 _Con felicidad abraza a su hijo de espaldas, será la última vez que lo verá antes de que se embarque a su aventura._

 _-No nos olvides a mí ni a tu madre.- El le agarra la mano a su hijo y le un reloj de bolsillo, se veía viejo y era plateado, que había pasado de generación de generación a su familia que fueron entrenadores, tal vez no grandes. Pero ese reloj era especial para ellos.- Ahora ve por todas._

 _El niño alza su mano y ve el reloj, que aun serbia y estaba en buen estado._

 _-Eso hare.- Dice el niño.- T-t-t-ttee, quiero pa.. p-p-p-papa.- Dice con esfuerzos._

 _-Yo también._

 _Tomi se separa de su padre y sigue su camino, el a diferencia no derramo lágrimas, pero hiso un puchero tristemente. El padre se despide de su hijo con la mano, pero sintió algo en ese abrazo, si sintió el cariño de su hijo, pero al final, pero había algo frio en el, tal vez porque se había mojado con el primer balde, pero... a la vez algo los hacía dudar._

 _Mientras tanto Carlos y Luna salían del bosque, separaban sus manos al entrar a la Ciudad. Carlos que ve a Tomi marcharse del museo y a distancia hace un movimiento con la mano para saludarlo… Tomas ve con el rabillo de sus ojos que recién los abría, pero los ignora._

 _Carlos se desconcierta, pero no se mantiene pensado en ello, tal vez no los había visto, se decía._

 _Las pupilas de los ojos del pequeño infante eran completamente rojos, como rubís. Profundos en su ser, con un semblante demasiado serio. Ahora se dispone a iniciar su aventura, pero primero ira por su Pokemon inicial en Pueblo Paleta, aunque para el infante su Weedle fue y es el primero._

 _Mientras Carlos y Luna ven y sienten una energía que venía del museo, se movía. Ellos voltean y ven la placa que se acercaba, se la llevaban ya. Pero Luna siente algo extraño el balance de energía de las tres imágenes esta equitativo, la imagen del ente maligno estaba a raya con las otras, pero no se dispone a pensar mucho en eso._

 _Mientras la pareja se mueve y se van del lugar, pero extrañados, sintiendo algo raro en todo eso._

 _Mientras mueven la placa, la imagen de la Deidad maligna casualmente estaba en una posición viendo a Tomi que se marchaba, lo veía con esa sonrisa malévola que portaba en su rostro._

 _Tal vez aquellos tres de la imagen ya no se volvían a ver desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero eso no quería decir que ese ente maligno, que es el más poderoso de los tres, no quiera dejarle una travesura en la tierra del Dios Pokemon antes de su partida, para que este lo siguiese recordando con mucho cariño._

 _-¿Qué vamos hacer amor?- Pregunta Luna, apegándose un poco más a Carlos, feliz._

 _-No lo sé.- Carlos pegaba las manos detrás de su cabeza.- Tal vez empiece a ganar medallas empezando por esta._

 _-Pensé que no querías hacerlo.- Comenta la Gardevoir desconcertada.- Aparte este gimnasio está cerrado y abre mañana, por ese evento._

 _-Si lo sé. Es momento oportuno para un verdadero descanso. Descansaremos en esta ciudad, después de tanto viajar. Creo que aun me queda lo suficiente para un día en el hotel.- Decía Carlos feliz.- Y es verdad, no quiero. Me vale si gano o no, inclusive si me convierto en campeón. Pero quiero saber nuestro límite, que tan fuerte nos hemos vuelto, desde que te tengo. Y no hace falta decir que lo has pensado._

 _-Cierto.- Ella alza la ceja._

 _-Nada mejor que los gimnasios para comprobarlo. Mientras recorremos toda esta región.- Carlos pone un pie en una roca.- ¡A triunfar en este hermoso mundo!- Lo exclama señalándolo con la punta de su dedo, mientras el viento sopla._

 _-Pensé que no querías convertirte en campeón.- Dijo ella muy seria._

 _El niño cae de su roca.- No me entiendes.- Dijo el niño desmotivado.- Simplemente quiero sentir la libertad y recorrer este mundo._

 _-Recuerdo que también querías un hogar.- Dice Luna de forma delicada.- Un lugar para nosotros._

 _Carlos baja de su nube un momento.- Tienes razón.- Dice el de la misma forma que su amada.- Pero sé que aun no lo hemos encontrado._

 _-Lo encontraremos.- Dice ella apoyándolo._

 _-Si lo haremos._

 _La pareja se mueve, mientras Luna empieza a sentir algo de incomodidad, ella con su mirada voltea a todas partes. Pero después ignora rápidamente y sigue su camino a lado de Carlos._

* * *

 _ ****Mientras tanto una hora después****_

* * *

 _Tomi, salía de la Ciudad, su mirada era muy seria, se podría decir que estaba molesto, molesto de la vida estaba. El infante iba caminando tranquilamente. El al tener parte de su razón podía mantenerse a raya, pero aun así el cambio era significativo._

 _El infante en una de las hierbas, agarra una flor de pétalos blancos, la quería oler, pero a la hora de alzarla, esta se marchita rápidamente y se seca._

 _El niño solo pone una cara de desagrado y la convierte cenizas apretando su puño y estas hacen una pequeña nube de polvo, que rápidamente se las lleva el viento._

 _Para un mortal, una pequeña y simple travesura de un Dios. Resulta una gran calamidad, en algo muy desastroso, que puede inclusive causar poca o mucha muerte a su paso, esa es la diversión de un Dios maligno. Y para este caso un niño que solo buscaba respeto por parte de sus enemigos. Ese niño será el peón y se vengara por quienes lo molestaron a él y su Pokemon. Que ahora este ultimo posee una fuerza muy anormal y está lleno de rabia y rencor como su maestro._

 _Mientras tanto la pareja humano y Pokemon ha dispuesto que hacer hasta ahora. Por ahora el joven quiere probar sus límites, que tan fuertes pueden ser, que tan preparados esta para este mundo. Pero ahora también están esos problemas que los asechan, los han visto hasta ahora y que el peligro siempre está presente, también están al asecho._

* * *

 **Y antes de que opinen Tomi solo tendrá dos o tres apariciones nada mas, no afecta ni en la mitad con la historia a lo mejor haré un fic de el, pero en si no afecta a Carlos y a Luna, lo tenia que explicar una vez mas y solo ustedes decidirán si quieren que tenga mas aparición.**

 **Y es por eso que no hay que hacer Bullyng.**

 **Vaya me forjo una fama de hacer y hacer monstruos.**

 **Y aquí esta otro de mis capítulos, vaya que son largos de escribir.**

 **Si hay algo que me caracteriza es hacer un antagonista cada vez más peor que el último. Pero lo necesitaba ya que necesito un problema aquí en Kanto.**

 **Si te preguntas y reconoces el porqué están esos tres en esa placa (Aunque Arceus era de ley puesto que es el máximo regente del mundo Pokemon). Bueno para los que me siguen, tiene más de un año que había iniciado un evento que había puesto un evento que influyo en tres personajes de mundos diferentes, respectivos a esos de esa placa. Y quise darles su tributo, en este caso que aparecieran los tres en este fic, como un cameo (A excepción de Arceus por lo antes dicho).**

 **Y acabe rápido, ellos ya no aparecerán, ni lo harán, ya que me deshice de la placa y se la llevaron ya. Uno de esos tres participo de cierta forma en esto, dejando su marca plasmada. En este caso en Tomi.**

 **Después de todo mis fic's están enlazados el uno al otro de cierta forma. De forma cronológica.**

 **Y como he dicho antes ese personaje con marcas faciales y esa Espada Doble Hélice, inspiro para hacer a Luna y parte de su nombre, es raro porque este es lo contrario de ella. Aparte que influye mucho en mi vida como escritor.**

 **Muy bien basta de explicación.**

 **Quiero agradecer mucho a LinkAnd0606 por su imagen que me hiso para este fic y el otro que tengo, un gran detalle para mí. Te agradezco mucho mi amigo. Y perdóname si rompí un poco la esencia pero ya tengo una costumbre fea XD.**

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a KRT215, the only 95, LinkAnd0606 (Te he mencionado bastante XD), MarkPaul777, pokemaniacrafter (Ya, esta vez no me equivoque), dragón titánico y a LyCox032.**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	12. La hermosa y horrible ilusíon blanca

**Antes que nada quiero decir que esto tendrá contenido "M"**

 **Para los que me siguen saben que maldito soy cuando se trata de ese género. Así que ya pueden darse cuenta que pondré cuando eso pase. Pero para los que no me conocen, quiero recordarles mi manera de escribir así que prepárense. Con tan solo el titulo se dan cuenta, también céntrense en el tema, algo esta adjunto ya sabrán que es, pero lo necesitaba necesitaba, tal vez sea un poco extra yo que se.**

 **Otra cosa seré realista, eso lo explicare al final.**

* * *

 **La hermosa y horrible ilusión blanca**

 _ **Mientras tanto: nueve de la noche.**_

 _La noche llega y solo se muestran las estrellas del firmamento. En una noche en una ciudad tranquila como Ciudad Plateada. En un hotel._

 _-¡Sal!_

 _En uno de los cuartos, un niño saca su pokeball._

 _-¡Trapich!_

 _Y sale un pequeño y cabezón Pokemon._

 _-Bueno. Al menos no sufriste mucho daño.- Decía Carlos que acaricia a su pequeño Trapich._

 _Mientras tanto sobre un pequeño buro una Lujo ball se agita y de ella sale otro Pokemon y a diferencia del pequeño que estaba alegre._

 _-¡¿Por qué tardas demasiado?!- Una Gardevor Shiny salía y no de buen humor, exclamando un poco tanto que espanta al niño y su pequeño Pokemon._

 _-P- porque te tenias que quedar esta vez adentro Luna.- Dice el niño que se trataba de recuperar del susto._

 _-¿Y por qué a él lo sacaste?- Pregunta la Pokemon molesta._

 _-Si es la primera vez que lo hago desde que lo recogí y quería ver como estaba.- Dice Carlos un poco molesto con ella.- Aparte es pequeño, tú eres grande._

 _-¡Trapich!- y el pequeñín se defendía._

 _-Estos no son los hoteles de lujo a los que estas acostumbrados Carlos, es un poco diferente.- Luna recupera calma dando un suspiro.- No se darán cuenta de que puedas sacar un Pokemon._

 _-¿Qué con eso?- Pregunta el niño aun con la cara de molesto.- Aun así no es excusa._

 _-No seas cuadrado.- Su amada le sonríe y se pone alegre._

 _El niño da un suspiro de derrota y un poco frustrado, da media vuelta y se dirige hacia el baño._

 _-Cuida a Trapich.- Decía mientras estaba abría la puerta.- Quiero darme un baño, no lo he hecho en forma. Y quiero que Trapich le de aire._

 _-Yo también quiero, no es justo.- Ella se queja._

 _-Sera después de mí. Te iba a dejar, pero por salir de la pokeball, será después de mí.- Y cierra la puerta el niño._

 _Y ella se queda sola con Trapich._

 _-Trapich.- Él estaba alegre.- El maestro es buena gente contigo. Yo me daría un baño, pero soy del tipo tierra y no me gusta el agua. Aparte en donde estuve la mujer de pelo rosa fue tan amable de limpiarme._

 _-Mph.- Ella cruza los brazos y se pone molesta._

 _\- Mis anteriores maestros tienen razón sobre el.- Comenta el pequeñín._

 _-Me pregunto cómo estarán ellos dos.- Luna se pregunta eso, siendo Trapich que se lo recuerda, ella al igual que Carlos, los recuerda con cariño.- No nos pudimos despedir de ellos.- Dice con un suspiro._

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 _Después del el baño, Carlos a pesar de ser humilde de carácter, se toma lujos que si extraña de su anterior vida, sentarse en su cama, con una pijama que había empacado de color azul oscuro y estar limpio. Mientras Luna feliz de estar afuera y esta vez dentro de un hotel. Tal cosa que a ella nunca le había pasado, puesto que los demás hoteles tenían reglas rigurosas, hasta se pudo bañar y estar limpia._

 _Pero la Gardevoir felizmente se avienta rápidamente a la cama, pero…_

 _-¡GAAAARDEEERVOIRRRR!_

 _Al hacerlo, la cama está completamente como piedra._

 _-¡Shhhhhh!- Y Carlos calla a su Pokemon, mientras después sonríe, dando una sonrisa de malicia.- Estos no son los colchones a los que los hoteles de lujo y mi cuarto a los que estas acostumbrada, ¡Jeje!_

 _-(Snif) Gardevoir.- Ella se soba mucho su pico.- ¡Maldito colchón!- Por suerte su voz era siempre por telequinesia._

 _-Bueno. Ahora que sabes que tan diferente son los hoteles comunes. Es hora de ver después de tanto tiempo el televisor.- Carlos prende el aparato y recoge el control que estaba sobre este.- Tampoco tienen canales por cable, así que ni modo._

 _Eso afecta un poco al niño, no tanto esta vez a Luna._

 _Después de cambiarle y cambiarle._

 _-Tengo que admitir que extrañare un poco las cosas de la casa.- Dijo Luna, un poco adolorida por lo anterior, pero sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas._

 _-Yo igual. Pero no me quejo la verdad, tampoco es un mal hotel, es normal.- Decía el niño, que seguía cambiando y cambiando y el estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, al frente de su Gardevoir y su Trapich a lado._

 _Y después de repasar algunos canales._

 _-"¡Ayer, desde Ciudad Colosalia en Hoenn acabo el…_

 _Carlos vuelve a regresar al ver un cameo del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Brock. Al regresar el canal ve a dicho líder peleando contra otra líder de gimnasio de dicha ciudad también._

 _-Roxane.- Menciona el niño conociéndola, puesto que esa líder era de Hoenn, en Ciudad Férrica._

 _-"El resultado mundial de los líderes de gimnasio marca esta vez con más victorias a Johto, gracias al esfuerzo de la líder de gimnasio del tipo Dragón, Clair. Esta vez Johto se lleva el triunfo"-._

 _Aparecen todos los líderes de gimnasio de Johto siendo coronados atraves de una medalla cada líder. Presentes estaban los demás líderes de gimnasio, alto mando y campeones de otras regiones._

 _-"En el alto mando, Kalos esta vez se llevo los honores, peleando raya a raya contra Unova"-_

 _Se ven imágenes de cada miembro del alto mando de Unova y Kalos peleando._

 _-"Al final quedo solo Siebold demostrando ser el último que sobrevivió y demostrando también que como en el alto mando no hay nadie"-_

 _-Vaya no tuve la oportunidad de ver este evento.- Decía el niño, per a su vez cambia su rostro.- Es una suerte que aun pueda ver el resultado, aunque me resulta algo extraño, se supone que acabo hace ya una semana.- Dice con algo de duda._

 _-Y también no está Brock.- Comenta Luna.- Si es cierto lo que dices, el tuvo que haber estado desde hace días._

 _-"No se puede decir lo mismo de los campeones... Después de que el campeón de Kanto "Blue" se coronara como el mejor del mundo"-_

 _Aparece la imagen del campeón de Kanto contra el de Johto, era la pelea de las finales, derrotando con Tyranitar a Dragonite de Lance._

 _Tras poco de la coronación el dijo estas palabras._

 _-¡Yo no soy el mejor del mundo, yo quiero pelear contra el que me derroto en el pasado durante la liga, yo quiero pelear contra Red!_

 _-"Esas fueron sus palabras. Pero había algo. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Red. Por lo antes sabido él era el campeón de Kanto, derrocando a Blue antes. Red es conocido por ser el campeón más joven de Kanto, junto con Blue. Pero después de la liga, el chico desapareció y su cargo lo tomo Blue (El actual campeón), era como si la tierra se lo tragara, rumores contaban de que ya estaba muerto, enserio nadie sabía dónde estaba. Blue le dio dos días que se presentara. Unos pensaban que estaba loco y que la fama se le había subido rápido a la cabeza, pero el campeón de Johto y líderes de gimnasio de esa misma ciudad y de Kanto aseguraban que aún vivía. Y así se dispuso una búsqueda por encontrar al chico prodigio… ¡Je!, nunca pudimos encontrarle la verdad"-_

 _-¡Wow!- Carlos estaba impresionado.- ¡Ya tenía tiempo que no había oído de Red!_

 _-¿Quiénes Red?- Pregunta Luna curiosa._

 _-Es el mejor del mundo. Se volvió famoso por derrotar el solo al Equipo Rocket antes y por tener todos los Pokemon de Kanto. Hasta mi papa lo admiraba. Yo vi su pelea hace dos años. Pero había desaparecido y ya no se volvió a ver._

 _-Vaya, ¿Así de importante es?, Digo aun están los demás campeones._

 _-Si puede ser, eso fue hace años y Blue ya se ve más fuerte._

 _-"Los dos días en lo que Blue pidió posponer la coronación, pasaron. Y al último momento a la hora en que se llevaba la coronación el apareció en la gran entrada. Interrumpiendo entre todos los lideres, alto mando y campeones. Había llegado el entrenador perdido, se convirtió en leyenda viviente por los rumores de su muerte... ¡Red!"-_

 _-…_

 _-¡Pikachu!_

 _-"¡Y vaya forma de llegar, interrumpiendo, con suspenso y seriedad, junto con su fiel Pikachu en su hombro derecho, a aquel que lo hiso ganar al último momento contra el Evee de Blue!"-_

 _-¡Wow!- Carlos se impresionaba.- Creí que estaba muerto._

 _-¿Es él?- Pregunta Luna, muy seria ya algo decepcionada.- No parece la gran cosa._

 _-"El campeón mundial se acerco rápidamente y tuvo una charla con él, lo regañaba por llegar tarde, no perdió el tiempo y lo reto rápidamente a una batalla por el titulo mundial. Red asintió con la cabeza"-_

 _-No bajas de tu monte._

 _Carlos quería ver, estaba ansioso._

 _-"Pero, no se pudo ver la pelea, rápidamente la Campeona de Sinhon, Cynthia y de Hoenn, Steven protestaron. No era justo que Red ya no siendo el campeón de nada, viniera a retar a Blue. Rápidamente el escándalo se hiso, todos estaban en contra pero al parecer Lance no"-_

 _Pero Blue, demostrando siendo el campeón, tuvo sabiduría y propuso lo siguiente._

 _-A aquel que le gane de ustedes que le ganen a Red, tendrá el derecho de una revancha conmigo._

 _-"Me quería morir después de oír eso. Mi corazón palpitaba de tan solo oírlo. Se volvió hacer un escándalo, pero se aprobó finalmente. Y así empezó una vez más los preparativos"-_

 _-Vaya de haber sabido, no me hubiera ido aun.- Comentaba Carlos, que hubiera podido ver eso en vivo, viajando hasta Hoenn y obviamente Javier fue._

 _-No entiendo tanto escándalo, han pasado años desde que fue el campeón, que tal si no tiene convicción.- Decía Luna algo harta de oír y ver._

 _-"Primero iremos a unos comerciales antes de ir al resumen"-_

 _-¡¿Enserio?!- Carlos se exaltaba._

 _-¡Shhh!- Y Luna lo callaba.- guarda silencio.- Le decía como una pequeña venganza._

 _\- ¡Trapich!- Y Trapich simplemente no entendía._

 _-Mejor le cambio.- Luna agarra el control._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-Es que es aburrido.- Decía en lo que le cambiaba._

 _-Como juzgas si no vez._

 _-Ya vi suficiente._

 _-Te propongo algo si Red pierde le cambias._

 _-…- Ella se muestra pensativa.- Hecho.- Le dice._

 _Después de eso, los comerciales se quitan._

 _-"Volvemos con el resumen. La primera en pelear contra la leyenda viviente de Kanto. Fue la Princesa de Kalos Diantha"-_

 _-¡Diantha!- Luna se exalta.- Ya perdió contra ella._

 _-¡Shhhh!- Calla Carlos que su mente exploto al oír Luna gritar.- La apoyas por que tiene a tu especie._

 _-No la vencerá, nunca he visto a su Gardevoir Mega- Evolucionar. Y no será capaz de hacerlo.- Dijo algo decepcionada, anticipando eso._

 _-"Y así fue que se reunieron. Todos estábamos ahí, nadie se fue de sus lugares, ni los lideres ni el alto mando se movieron, querían ver esto. En algunas entrevistas dijeron los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos que Red perdería, es obvio que apoyan a su campeona, también algunos de otras regiones, diciendo que ya no estaban en forma y otros que ganaria. Pero a la hora de entrevistar a los de Kanto y Johto, estos negaron y que estaban 100% seguros de que Red ganaría, en especial Misty. Pero una cosa era hacer encuestas y otra cosa era ver para creer. Ambos se mostraron, frente a frente"-_

 _-Eres igual que Blue, no aparentas lo que eres.- Decía Diantha con una sonrisa alegre.- Pero enserio, será un placer pelear contra alguien como tú._

 _-…- Red solo mueve su gorra, a su vez haciendo como una reverencia hacia su rival, bajando un poco su cabeza y asintiendo._

 _-Y vaya que eres muy callado.- Se impresiona un poco.- A lo mejor te sacare una palabra cuando te derrote._

 _-¡Pikachu!_

 _-Hoy no Pikachu.- Red para a su Pokemon que apenas y se aventaba de su hombro, atrapándolo rápidamente.- Te dejare para después._

 _-Pikachu.- El Pikachu pone una cara triste y se la enseña a su entrenador_

 _-¡Ve Lapras!_

 _El entrenador legendario saca a su Lapras que se alza y aplaude con sus aletas felizmente. La campeona de Kalos ve algo detenidamente ese Lapras._

 _-Ve Gourgeist-_

 _-"¡Y así fue señores que comenzó la lucha de campeones, en la cual queríamos ver si Red seguía siendo lo que decían!"-_

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

 _-"La verdad no había palabras que describir al respecto, solo basto de ver las miradas de todos los presentes para ver eso, la de la Campeona de Kalos, una presión sometida. Ella apenas y en todo su equipo a podido derrotar a Lapras y Espeon de Red y no solo eso. Hay un monstruoso Snorlax derrotando a su Hawluchacon ventisca"-_

 _¡Hawlucha!- El pokemon cae con partuculas de hielo y frio emanando._

 _-Hawlucha no puede continuar. Snorlax es el ganador._

 _El Snorlax estaba muy cansado y titubeando, debido a su pelea._

 _-¡Gardevoir Ve!_

 _-"Pero cuenta con su último recurso, la más fuerte de todo su equipo su inigualable Gardevoir"-_

 _-¡Vamos si se puede!- Luna apoyaba a su especie._

 _-Perderá.- Decía Carlos.- Solo ve a ese Snorlax._

 _-Comiencen.- El árbitro da la señal._

 _-¡Envístela, usa Giga Impacto!- Ordena Red._

 _-¡Gardevoir Psiquico!_

 _Pero la Gardevoir sale rápido hacia su imponente oponente, y lo ataca con facilidad._

 _La Gardevoir usa su ataque Psíquico con todo su poder sobre el Snorlax cansado. Y obviamente este cae, sin poder responder._

 _-¡Snorlaxxx!_

 _-Snorlax ya no puede continuar. Gardevoir es la ganadora._

 _-…- Red pensaba y veía esa Gardevoir, mientras mete a su Snorlax a su pokeball.- ¡Charizard ve!_

 _-"Pero a la princesa de Kalos aún le falta pasar por tres Pokemon más"-_

 _Diantha lo piensa mucho, a pesar de que su Pokemon estaba ilesa, era mejor no arriesgarse, ya probó lo que puede hacer el entrenador legendario._

 _-Vamos a ponernos serios.- Decía ella, moviendo su collar en forma de símbolo musical, en ella estaba su…_

 _-¡La va a Mega evolucionar!- Luna se emociona._

 _Un brillo blanco cubre a Gardevoir y se ve su silueta al cambiar, se veía una transformación, una vez que ese brillo se apaga, se deja ver, portando su vestido un gran blanco, su pico se ancho y da la forma de un corazón, sus cuernos se alargaron y ondularon, parecía como si unas alas se tratasen, su rostro se ancho un poco._

 _-¡Gardevoir!- Ella está lista para pelear._

 _-¡Wow!- Luna abre mas sus ojos, ella nunca había visto su Mega- Evolución.- Se ve hermosa._

 _La Gardevoir Shiny ve el hermoso vestido blanco que porta su especie, ella sabe que significa también ese vestido, es como si estuviera lista para algo especial. Una ilusión rápidamente se le dispara y un anhelo viene ahora como su objetivo._

 _-¿Así me veré Carlos si Mega-Evoluciono?- Pregunta Luna, muy sorprendida, volteando a ver a su amado, alegremente, dando una cara de ternura y sonrojada ante eso.- ¿Tendré ese vestido Blanco como ella?_

 _-¿Qué?- Pregunta Carlos poniendo mas atención a lo ultimo y volviendo a preguntar._

 _-Si ese hermoso vestido blanco, yo quisiera tenerlo también a la hora de Mega-evolucionar… y… y… y lo quisiera usar…_

 _Carlos solo le sonríe a su amada._

 _-"Pero las sorpresas no acabaron aquí"- Interrumpe la reportera._

 _Luna voltea la mirada. El niño sigue viéndola a espaldas y después a la Gardevoir de la tele, baja su sonrisa y tristemente ve a Luna, la conoce bastante bien, ella quiere ese vestido para una sola cosa._

 _-"El entrenador legendario nos mostro algo mas, se puso un brazalete Mega evolutivo y no solo eso Ese Charizard en su puño derecho apretaba algo… ¡Y vaya, Ambos tienen la Charizardita X, por lo tanto pueden!"-_

 _-Mega-evolucionar.- Comenta Carlos._

 _Red alza su muñeca y un fuego azulado sale y cubre a Charizard aprieta su puño derecho, envolviéndolo, que ilumina con sus llamas el estadio, para solo verse un dragón negro con partes azules, su boca emanaba fuego azul, su apariencia también cambio, haciéndola más temible ahora. El dragón ruge con todo, mientras extiende sus alas de color azul, dejando ver una majestuosidad._

 _Red sonríe un poco, parecía de malicia, pero no lo era._

 _-¡Comiencen!- EL árbitro da de nuevo señal_

 _-¡Usa Psíquico!- La campeona esta vez empieza primero._

 _Ondas psíquicas salen de Gardevoir y tratan de atacar al Charizard._

 _-¡Esquívalo y usa ataque ala!_

 _Y así fue que el poderoso dragón esquiva, volando entre las alturas y solo para después acercarse rápidamente hacia su enemiga, sus alas brillaban, iba con todo._

 _-¡Esquívalo!_

 _Apenas y La Gardevoir esquivo apenas ese ataque._

 _-¡Usa de fuerza lunar!_

 _-¡Lanzallamas!_

 _¡Un rayo rosa y fuego salen de ambos Pokemon y chocan entre sí, midiendo sus fuerzas, solo para después dar una explosión inmensa!_

 _-"¡La campeona de Kalos aún tiene algo que dar!"-_

 _Charizard sale del humo y se deja ver… ¡Pero de repente la Gardevoir sale del humo tras de él._

 _-¡Psíquico ahora!_

 _Un ataque psíquico sale y le pega rápidamente a Charizard, este es aventado al otro lado, junto con su entrenador. El Pokemon dragón no se levantaba. Diantha da un suspiro, gotas de sudor le pasaban por su cara, pero a Red, el estaba serio._

 _-Charizard no…_

 _Un rugido interrumpe al réferi, el Charizard está molesto y se levanta, aventando fuego azul por todas partes, el entrenador legendario se acomoda de nuevo su gorra. Diantha y su Gardevoir no lo podían creer._

 _-¡Hora de acabar con esto!… ¡Usa lanzallamas!- Exclama muy molesto a los cuatro vientos._

 _El Charizard vuela y desde las alturas lanza su fuego azul._

 _-¡Esquívalo!_

 _La Gardevoir esquiva._

 _-¡Usa ataque ala!_

 _Red se anticipo y rápidamente se acerca a Diantha. Las alas de Chraizard brillaban y rápidamente embiste a la Gardevoir que recién esquivaba el lanzallamas, con un ataque agresivo, ella sale disparada. Diantha veía el temible Charizard al frente suyo, este estaba a sus espaldas._

 _La Gardevoir apenas y se levantaba, pero solo para después caer, su Mega-Evolucion se quitó y se deja ver normal, no responde y se queda inconsciente._

 _-Gardevoir no puede continuar… Charizard es el ganador._

 _La Mega-Evolución de Charizard se quita y rápidamente se dirige a su entrenador._

 _-¡Red es el ganador!- Marca el árbitro._

 _-…- El joven solo se acomoda la gorra._

 _Diantha rápidamente va a su Gardevoir, que recién y abría sus ojos._

 _-Lo hiciste bien.- Le decía, mientras la mete a su pokeball, con tristeza, por haber perdido. No le pudo hacer mucho contra el entrenador legendario._

 _-No necesito joyas, ni apariencia para ser quien soy, ni menos para ser alguien.- Responde Red a Diantha por lo anterior que ella dijo de la apariencia.- Solo se necesita la confianza, la fortaleza y el esfuerzo para ser un campeón._

 _Ella lo ve algo desconcertada y sorprendida de lo que ese joven puede hacer, mientras el joven mete a su Charizard y da media vuelta y sigue su camino para regresar y descansar, junto con su Pikachu en su hombro. Todo el mundo ponía de nuevo sus ojos en el, como en aquella liga contra Blue, se oían las porras, hasta sus viejos fans habían venido desde Kanto para verlo una vez más._

 _-"¡Vaya señoras y señores, no importa el tiempo que paso el sigue siendo el mismo!"-_

 _-Snif, Snif.- Luna lloraba, al ver que perdió su especie._

 _-Vamos, vamos, no te sientas así.- Y Carlos la consentía, dándole palmaditas._

 _-No es tanto eso.- Decía ella entre lágrimas.- Es que ya no le podre cambiar._

 _-No aguantas la humillación ajena._

 _-Cállate._

 _-"Y la primera en ser derrotada fue Diantha, La Campeona De Kalos. Y así día por día, Red junto a su equipo fue derrotando a cada campeón que se le fue presentando"-_

 _Se ve la imagen de Lapras derrotando a Volcarona de Alder._

 _-"El segundo fue Unova, pero ese fue el ex-campeón que quiso ver la fuerza de Red que acepto con gusto"-_

 _Después se ve a Espeon con psíquico derrotando a Harorux de Iris._

 _-"El tercero fue la actual campeona Iris"-_

 _Se ve imagen tras imagen, como el entrenador legendario pasaba por cada campeón._

 _-"Y se desquito con Cynthia. La campeona de Sinnoh Pensando que por pasar a Chraizard, podía ganar con su Mega-Garchomp, pero lo extraño es que Red nunca había Mega-Evolucionado a su Charizard. Vimos por qué al ver como jugaba con la Charizardita en su mano. Y al Mandar a su Blastoise"-_

 _Se ve como Blastoise Mega-evolucionaba y después acababa con Mega-Garchomp con Ventisca, mientras la campeona se le ve la cara de furia e impresión._

 _-"También a Steven Stone de nuevo con Chraizard"-_

 _Se ven las imágenes de Mega-Charizard acabando con Mega- Metagros, con ardientes llamas._

 _-"Nadie se salvo de nuevo de la derrota, los campeones derrotaron tres Pokemon del equipo de Red, a excepción de Cynthia y Steven que fueron cuatro y el último fue Lance que derroto a cinco, el más cercano en ganarle, después de una semana de peleas, el encuentro se definía. Blue contra Red, ¡Que emocionante!"-_

 _Pasaron siente días, un día por cada campeón. Y después de eso ven ambos entrenadores de nuevo cara a cara._

 _-"El Campeón mundial cambio un poco las reglas, en lugar de un combate de seis contra seis. Puso uno de mas, ya que al igual que Red, que solo carga siete Pokemon y que dé en vez en cuando cambia, quiso que fuera un combate completo. Nadie se cuestiono señoras y señores, tuvimos la mejor lucha de todas. Red mando por primera vez a su Pikachu, se dice que ese Pokemon es el más fuerte de todo su equipo. Pero Blue no se queda atrás, manda a su Umbreon que también es la primera vez que lo ocupa desde hace años"-_

 _-No le puedo cambiar._

 _-No.- Decía Carlos, arrebatándole el control._

 _-¡No lo soporto, quiero que pierda ya!- Estaba aun molesta._

 _-Ni modo, ¡Jeje!_

 _Pero algo sucede. Todo oscurece, el televisor se apaga y las luces también._

 _-¡¿Pero qué?!- Carlos se exalta.- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

 _La luz se fue. Y lo peor de todo es que no se vuelve a ver._

 _-¡No es justo!- Y el niño no lo aceptaba._

 _-No te enojes, solo hubiera pasado parte de la pelea y ya.- La Gardevoir lo trataba de calmar, pero en cierto modo estaba alegre._

 _-Sí pero…_

 _El niño frustrado, se sentía horrible. Y sin poder ver más el televisor, no tiene más que otra que ir a la cama, sin poder hacer nada mas, no sin antes meter a su Trapich. Después de eso, trata y trata de meter a su Gardevoir, pero simplemente no puede, ella le quita su pokeball. Carlos tan cansado y muy frustrado por todo lo ocurrido se acuesta._

* * *

 _ **Diez minutos después**_

 _Entre la oscuridad estaba el niño ya su lado estaba su Gardevoir, que lo abrazaba, entre algo de luz se veía, gracias a una pequeña lámpara que el tenia._

 _-Aun sigues molesto.- Ella le pregunta, estando un poco molesta por eso.- Puedes verlo después._

 _-No, no es eso ya.- Responde el Dando un suspiro._

 _-¿Entonces?- Pregunta ella extrañada._

 _-Es que ya no tengo dinero.- Dice un poco alegre y con algo de nerviosismo._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Bueno solo gánale a algunos entrenadores y listo.- Dice ella consintiéndolo, sobando su mano en el pecho de su amado.- Yo aun pensaba por lo del televisor._

 _-Ni me lo recuerdes.- El niño aun está un poco molesto por eso.- Pero se ve que a ti no se te quita._

 _-En parte no.- Luna empieza a apretar más a su amado y se acurruca más a su cabeza.- No se me quita esa imagen de la Mega-Evolución de esa Gardevoir._

 _-¡Oh! Ya.- Carlos pone otra cara.- No necesitas ese vestido._

 _Ni al niño se le quitaba, de hecho lo olvidaba ahora mismo, pero ahora que su amada retoca el tema._

 _Ella se para y se sienta encima de las piernas de Carlos.- ¿Enserio?- Pregunta viéndolo.- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Bueno, prácticamente hoy nos casamos.- Responde el niño, con algo de nervios.- Hemos ido muy rápido, ¿No lo crees?_

 _-Ahora dudas de nuestro compromiso… Esposo.- Ella pregunta desconcertada._

 _-¡No, no es eso!- El se espanta un poco, moviendo sus manos.- Simplemente digo que no necesitas ese vestido.- Aclara._

 _-Es cierto. Pero.- Ella sonríe mas y empieza a reír un poco, se ruboriza.- Sabes. Había oído que así era la Mega- Evolución de mi especie y hoy lo pude ver y confirmar._

 _Carlos siente algo en su pecho._

 _-Antes de lo que somos ahora, siempre estuve ilusionada, pensé y soñé tener esa boda contigo.- Le cuenta con mucha ilusión, acariciándolo en la frente.- Portar ese hermoso traje blanco, siguiendo esa tradición humana, que ni siquiera tenemos los Pokemon a la hora de enlazar nuestra vidas._

 _-Sabes que estoy pequeño para eso, ¿Verdad?- Dice el niño, nervioso imaginándose ese momento._

 _Pero más que eso, el niño empieza a asentir dolor, un dolor en todo su ser al oír eso._

 _-Como quisiera que tuviéramos la Gardevorita ahora mismo.- Menciona Luna y con lagrimas de felicidad que brotan en sus ojos llenos de amor.- Tienes razón hoy nos casamos. Pero de una forma algo vulgar y fue a la forma de un Pokemon. Yo quiero que sea a tu tradición, me gusta mucho más. Que pueda usar un velo, junto a ese vestido y ramo de rosas y que me desposes._

 _-Hay mi Luna.- Carlos esta conmovido, alza sus manos y acaricia las mejillas de su amada y le seca sus lágrimas.- Me dejas sin palabras. Me haces sentir como un tonto y más aun que nunca me daba cuenta lo que verdaderamente sentías por mí antes._

 _-Pero... Al menos ya eres mi esposo.- Ella sigue sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos._

 _-Si lo soy.- Carlos le confirma eso, sonríe y ríe un poco.- Y como buen esposo, nunca se separara de su esposa._

 _Luna estaba muy alegre, por fin su sueño estaba hecho… Casi. Pero para Carlos hay un sueño y una pesadilla a su vez en una parte._

 _-Prométeme que encontraras la Gardevorita._

 _Y eso empeora._

 _Carlos disimuladamente y sintiendo como su pesadilla lo orilla a tragar un poco de saliva._

 _-Te lo prometo.- Pero el niño lo tiene que hacer, ella cuenta con él. Esta entre la espada y la pared._

 _Ella lo besa en los labios por sorpresa, agarrando con sus dos manos la cabeza del su amado.- Se que lo lograras mi amor.- Le dice, con esa cara llena de felicidad._

 _Carlos da un largo y pesado suspiro, era inevitable para el meterse en ese gran lio._

 _Y después de esa promesa, en la cual se juraron. El niño se trataba recuperaba de lo ocurrido, esta alegre, si, pero a la vez triste. Mientras su amada está muy alegre, sueña con casarse como si fuese una humana._

 _-Estas cansado.- Le dice ella interpretando ese suspiro.- Vamos, no ahora._

 _El niño se desconcierta de lo que escucha, quitándolo de sus pensamientos rápidamente._

 _-Sabes. Ahora que estamos casados y estamos aquí, solos.- La Gardevoir con su dedo derecho empieza a acariciar el pecho de su amado, de forma delicada y después desabrocharle un botón de su camisa.- Creo que eso si lo considero justo, que tomemos hoy nuestra Luna de mie…_

 _-¡No!- Carlos lo ve venir.- No aquí.- Dice espantado._

 _-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta ella de forma maliciosa, aunque no se veía de esa forma, se camuflajeaba en una sonrisa tierna.- Esa costumbre la tenemos a la par.- Dice desabrochándole más botones con sus poderes._

 _-¡¿Que parte de no aquí, no entiendes?!- Pregunta el muy molesto._

 _-Lo entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, será lento y nadie se dara cuenta.- Ella rie un poco, al ver esa reacción de Carlos, también abriendo la camisa de la pijama._

 _Los ojos del niño se abren mucho más y en una descripción grafica de lo que piensa, su mente suena como el cristal que se rompe, como si un vaso de cristal cayera y este sonido suena como eco en su cabeza. Mientras la Gardevoir, su respiración se vuelve más larga y lenta, pero también constante._

 _El cuerpo de Carlos, no era débil, pero tampoco fuerte, tal vez un poco al poder cargar a su Gardevoir, sobre su espalda. Pero en si era, de alguien común, era de fisionomía normal._

 _La Gardevoir se alza de nuevo y mueve su mano, vuelve acariciar el pecho, en los costados desnudos con sus dos manos, después mueve sus manos hacia el abdomen de su amado, de forma delicada y lenta. Para él, es la tortura._

 _-¡Luna, solo soy un niño!- Dicho niño llora de terror._

 _-Vamos, ya estás muy maduro. Ni siquiera eres inocente- Dice ella algo molesta.- Si no, no me hubieses aceptado como esposa._

 _-Pido el divorcio._

 _-No te lo daré. Pero a cambio te daré algo mas.- Ella vuelve a sonreír tiernamente.- Velo de esta manera, es parte de nuestra naturaleza hacerlo. Hasta sabes bien que es, en tus clases también venían._

 _-Como sabes de las clases que me daban, si era puras matemáticas y contabilidad._

 _-No me quieras ver la cara. Era también música, filosofía y ciencias naturales, por ende te enseñaron esa definición, aunque hay una palabra que todas las parejas describimos._

 _Carlos con la mano que tiene libre trata de liberarse, pero Luna con su poder, pone tiesa esa mano._

 _-Esto es abuso y vio...- Decía el, con miedo._

 _-Si fuese abuso, gritarías de terror.- Aclara ella, aun feliz como su amado se trata de liberar.- Pero como no lo haces, eso quiere decir que al menos una parte de ti lo quiere. Y como no gritas por que se que no tienes el porqué._

 _Carlos calla, tiene una mirada indescriptible y ruborizada._

 _-Eso quiere decir que me amas y aceptas también. Así que es una señal de seguir.- Luna ríe un poco.- Aparte no lo vez como una violación._

 _El niño calla y toma un suspiro. Guarda silencio, era por lo último que dijo ella._

 _-Vez como digo la verdad.- Dice ella, acariciándolo en su rostro, para después bajar acariciando su cuello, su pecho y abdomen.- Tú sabes que se llama "Hacer el amor"._

 _Carlos gime un poco molesto se notaba por eso._

 _Luna sigue bajando su mano, hacia el borde del pantalón, seguiría, pero…_

 _-No pones nada de tu parte.- La Gardevoir se molesta, bufando un poco._

 _A pesar de que ella está encima de la "parte" de Carlos con la suya, tapando a la vez los muslos con su vestido blanco. La de su amado no mostraba una "iniciativa" de sus encantos y caricias._

 _-Javier y Lucia te enseñaron muy bien a controlarte.- Dice ella molesta, pero después vuelve a sonreír.- Pero veo que estoy abollando su control, así que usare otras medidas._

 _Luna ve la cara de Carlos, esta ruborizado y espantado a su vez. Pero ella siente como sus hormonas pelean ahora mismo contra él, el niño se controla bien. La respiración de Carlos empieza a ser igual que la de ella, es muy larga y lenta, su calor corporal se incrementa y empieza a emanarlo, eso último lo sienten ambos. Luna que repite el mismo procedimiento, lo acaricia en su rostro, después lo vuelve a besar, en eso el si pone de su parte. Ese beso se vuelve más largo, manteniéndose en constante contacto en sus labios, haciendo un empuje con sus lenguas en ambas bocas y batallando el uno por el otro. Ese beso, en parte fue como el primero que se habían dado, dejando solo una pequeña línea de saliva en medio de sus bocas que aun los conectaba. Aparte que ese beso había sido más apasionado y más largo que el primero._

 _Después de dicho beso, Carlos tiene que tomar más aire, pero por la boca, su respiración es más fuerte, su pecho se inflaba por eso inhala y exhala. Luna hace lo mismo que el respecto a su respiración, está emocionada, al sentir que está funcionando. Pero el niño aun se resistía a sus reacciones corporales, pero se estaba debilitando._

 _-E-eres muy fuerte mi Carlitos.- Le dice tiernamente.- Siempre me llamo esa atención de ti, tu gran carácter. Pero quiero que te liberes conmigo y solo conmigo._

 _-L-Luna.- El niño le cuesta más trabajo hablar, aun seguía respirando de esa forma, su voz sonó muy delicada, se estaba excitando al igual que Luna, pero._

 _-Te ayudare un poco._

 _Luna mueve la otra mano que tenia Carlos, primero en su pecho y empieza a forzar una acaricia en esa parte. Carlos aun resistía, su mano estaba tiesa, pero se estaba ablandando a tal punto que…_

 _-Eso es mi pequeño, así.- Ella lo suelta, mientras le sonríe aun._

 _Carlos se espanta. El la esta acariciando, no lo puede creer, era por voluntad, en su tacto siente un pequeño bultillo en el pecho izquierdo de su amada._

 _Hasta ella libero su otra mano, pero no decide acariciarla ahi, más que en la mejilla. Pero rápidamente deja de hacerlo, deja de acariciar su pecho. La Gardevoir al sentir la resistencia con más fuerza, ella vuelve a agarrar su mano y no la separa de su cuerpo. Luna empieza a acariciar mas el costado de su amado de forma delicada, mientras de nuevo lo deja y él hace lo mismo con las dos manos, acaricia delicadamente los costados de ella, en el pecho, hasta bajar poco a poco a su abdomen. Ambos entraban en éxtasis._

 _-Amor, has cargado con tanto dolor en tu vida, siempre te has contenido porque esos monstruos te quisieron convertir en algo frio como ellos. No quiero que seas un monstruo de piedra.- Le menciona Luna, entre lagrimas menciona a la vez con de tristeza, la razón por la cual el niño se resiste tanto, puesto que ella ha sido testigo en los años.- Me alegra mucho romper por fin su control. Me alegra que me ames por fin, que te dieras cuenta de ese sentimiento que mantuvo atada.- Pero dice con alegría también._

 _El trata de negarse otra vez, pero es demasiado tarde es consumido por los encantos de su amada._

 _-¡Gar!_

 _Luna gime, esta vez Carlos se espanta, algo punzo y sigue haciéndolo en el, golpeando a la Gardevoir, para la desgracia de él, ese algo está en sus pantalones. El niño siente algo caliente, muy caliente recorriendo en todo su ser, pero más algo extra entre sus piernas y otra cosa de forma externa, el puede sentir la parte de su amada, el esta justamente entre ellos, sobre ellos, estaba el de forma lateral._

 _¡Ahh!_

 _Carlos gime al ser recibido un poco por lo anterior. El niño deja de acariciar, traga saliva al no poder respirar, pero no se pone tieso, simplemente deja de hacerlo, está cansado y no solo eso. Carlos siente una pequeña humedad, producto de Luna al regar un poco de su jugo sobre él, Carlos no se queja, siente también sacando una pequeña parte de su ser, escurriendo fuera. Ambos estaban en su pre-etapas del orgasmo, debido a su excitación de ambos. La Gardevoir, sabe que su amado esta derrotado por sus encantos. Ambos sudaban por el éxtasis que habían tenido y eso que aun no empezaban._

 _Carlos intenta un último esfuerzo por mantenerse, disminuyendo su excitación, pero no puede hacerlo, pero también pone tiesa sus manos. Luna agarra sus manos y esta vez no lo obliga acariciarse, simplemente las sostiene y las enlaza entre sí, poniendo sus palmas al frente de la otra. Ella iba a besarlo e nuevo, dándole una mirada de forma debilitada, casi cerrando sus ojos, pero debido al éxtasis, la misma mirada tenia Carlos._

 _El calor se apropia de todo el cuarto y un olor se huele levemente en el aire, producto de su amor._

 _Luna piensa hacer el último movimiento para Carlos. Ella cambia de posición de sus manos, abraza sus costados y se agacha poco a poco, encerrando a su esposo entre sus brazos. Carlos por más que niegue ahora sus reacciones no puede ya mas y sin más que decir sonríe y se entrega a ella, el empieza a abrazar a su esposa._

 _Apenas y los esposos se iban a dar un beso, para poder empezar esta a juntar sus almas y volverse uno._

 _ **¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!**_

 _Ese sonido se escucha. La pareja se aterra de escuchar ese sonido que suena a su vez como un pequeño eco. Luna salta rápidamente de Carlos y este actúa rápidamente y este le avienta la cobija, ella se hace bolita en el suelo, pero…_

 _-¡C-c-cálmate!- Decía Carlos, al ver como ella temblaba y trataba de mantener aire.- Hazlo, no respires si es necesario.- y estaba espantado._

 _-¡Hay alguien!_

 _-¡Voy!- Dice el niño que trataba de poner de pie, caía cada vez que lo hacía._

 _Carlos recupera su compostura rápidamente, se tranquiliza y a diferencia de Luna, fue casi de inmediato. El joven va a la puerta y abre._

 _-Si.- Carlos atiende, un poco nervioso, teniendo una linterna a la mano._

 _-Un señor con una vela era el que tocaba.- Discúlpeme si lo molesto, no sabía que dormía. Solamente quería revisar las habitaciones con huéspedes, como es sabido la energía eléctrica se fue y solamente quería cerciorarme si todo estaba en orden y en cuales habitaciones son los que tienen huéspedes. Y eso porque tenemos un poco de problemas con un Pokemon fantasma, porque alguien lo dejo ir por este hotel.- Decía el hombre.- No se le ofrece algo._

 _-No. Nada, estoy bien.- El niño pone una cara de molestia, que no era distinguida por la oscuridad._

 _-Discúlpeme por haberlo molestado.- El hombre se retira con su vela._

 _Carlos vuelve a cerrar su puerta y de regreso, mientras Luna se destapa._

 _-Ya se fue.- Pregunta ella nerviosa._

 _-Si ya lo hiso.- Dice calmado._

 _-Estuvo cerca._

 _Carlos se vuelve a acostar, mientras Luna lo abraza y acaricia._

 _-No lo vamos hacer.- Dice el niño, de malas estaba._

 _-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta ella, maliciosamente.- Esa vez ya no vendrá._

 _-Estoy cansado.- Responde el niño, sintiendo en verdad eso.- Aparte como te dije antes, no es bueno hacerlo aquí y ni siquiera tenía ganas de por si.- Dice estando molesto con ella._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Entiendo lo de la luna de miel.- Dice el aun molesto.- Pero no, no ahora, ni menos por lo que pasó… Fue una suerte._

 _Luna da un suspiro de derrota. Se echo a perder el hermoso momento, gracias a esa interrupción. Pero Carlos la abraza, para al menos consolarla._

 _-Entiéndeme por favor.- Le dice el endulzando la voz.- No es que no quiera… Simplemente quiero protegerte y fue algo irresponsable querer hacerlo donde hay humanos._

 _-Lo sé.- Dice ella finalmente comprendiéndolo.- Es que me deje llevar tanto por la ilusión y por el hecho de estamos casados._

 _-Mira, te enseñare algo de la tradición humana, si bien los Pokemon se juntan simplemente y ya (No sé si existan noviazgos). Con los humanos se lleva procedimientos, como el noviazgo, pedir la mano, yo considero que fue hoy eso… Aunque, se supone que tuvo que a ver sido viceversa, en lugar tú me pediste mi mano.- Carlos se siente un poco raro por eso.- Después viene la boda en la cual se casa la pareja y es ahí es donde somos esposos._

 _-Ya veo. No lo sabía.- Dice ella un poco seria.- Yo quiero saltarme ese procedimiento. Tú eres ya mi esposo.- Dice abrazándolo más y sonriendo, acurrucándose en el._

 _-…- El niño se queda así.- Bueno. Creo que ese título ya se me quedo muy pronto._

 _-¿No me digas que dudas?- Pregunta ella._

 _-No niego que soy humano.- Dice el niño riendo un poco con nerviosismo.- Me siento un poco raro, si. Tengo que ser sincero, hemos ido muy rápido, la semana pasada nos había convertido en novios. Aunque… ¡Al diablo lo que crea, yo soy tu esposo!_

 _-Lo dices demasiado fácil ahora.- Ahora Luna duda, se pone molesta._

 _-No lo digo a la ligera. Estoy seguro de ello.- Dice el niño, se pone serio después.- Como he dicho antes, no creo encontrara nunca a nadie como tú y no es por el hecho de que seas un Pokemon, da igual si eres humana. Como te dije cuando te puse tu nombre, eres única, lo supe desde que te vi mientras la Luna te iluminaba. Si yo te perdiera, nunca encontrare a nadie como tú, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, mis fortalezas y debilidades. Ni siquiera mis padres me conocen, ni mis amigos lo hicieron mejor que tú, así como yo te conozco de esa manera. Si esto no prueba de que merezca la oportunidad que me diste, nada lo hará. Tengo ese mismo presentimiento que tú tienes hacia mí, ¿Por qué me escogiste como esposo, si aun no éramos ni novios, ni nada?, solo un simple humano y Pokemon que tenían una solida amistad. Ese mismo presentimiento que tú tienes hacia mí, es lo que me hace estar seguro de tenerte y quererte como esposa._

 _La Gardevoir se pone feliz, con eso le basta. Siempre las palabras de su amado han sido sinceras con ella._

 _-Es eso lo que siempre me hace estar segura que supe dar una buena decisión hacia ti mi pequeño.- Le dice ella, mientras se recarga en su pecho._

 _-Lo vez._

 _-Puedo sentirlo de nuevo.- Dice ella con algo de malicia._

 _-No exageres. Si sigues así, te meteré a la Pokeball.- Dice Carlos un poco molesto y sonrojado._

 _-¡Awww! Eres cruel.- Ella se entristece un poco._

 _-Hemos tenido bastante hoy y bien lo sabes.- La dice mientras la consuela abrazándola.- Aun me cuesta trabajo creer eso ultimo.- Y comenta un poco nervioso._

 _-Pero aun así… Yo quiero esa ceremonia, portar ese traje a la hora de Mega-Evolucionar.- Ella se imagina ese momento._

 _Pero Carlos se pone muy serio ante eso._

 _-Bueno. Buenas noche Carlos.- Ella se despide._

 _-Buenas noches mi Luna.- El la besa en la frente y se acuesta._

 _Y así la pareja duerme, esta vez. Aunque el niño se queda despierto._

* * *

 _ **Carlos Pov.**_

 _ **Veinte minutos después.**_

 _No puedo dormir, tengo sueño, pero no puedo hacerlo. Estoy muy cansado y vaya que lo que casi hice con ella me pone más agotador, mejor no pienso en lo último, la verdad no puedo creer que casi accediera, en parte quería si, pero ha sido bastante en este tiempo que llevamos juntos._

 _No vi venir que me casaría hoy. Para alguien de mi edad eso es muy apresurado. Pero no me quejo a la vez, me siento igual de hecho, no me molesta en lo absoluto. A la vez no entiendo, un compromiso es una gran responsabilidad, que hasta algunos se sienten nerviosos y como la vida les viene encima. Así me llegue a sentir, hace rato a la hora de aceptarlo, pero ya no siento nada, me siento normal, tal vez porque convivo mucho con ella, que inclusive eso no cambia en lo absoluto nuestra relación._

 _A excepción de lo de ahorita que quería (T_T)_

 _Eso si se me hiso muy apresurado, aunque aun así estoy feliz de ello. A la vez me da curiosidad algo… Mejor no pienso más en eso._

 _Pero independiente de ello…_

 _Lo que ella quiere… Es algo que no me deja dormir. De todas las cosas que quería hacer (Inclusive lo de hacer el amor), eso no quiero que pase. No es el hecho de que no la quiera como esposa, ya soy su esposo y la amo y acepto ese compromiso, de la misma forma en que ella no se puede separar de mi, estoy dispuesto a quedarme para siempre con ella._

 _Pero. Tengo miedo y me siento triste de ello._

 _\- No, eso no… De la manera en la que me lo describe, no quiero. Pero sé que tarde o temprano vendrá ese día._

 _No sé qué hacer, ella está muy ilusionada, será como quebrantarle el deseo a una niña._

 _¡¿Por qué Arceus le diste esa forma?!_

 _Una cosa es una Gardevoir normal de color verde, otra cosa es una Gardevoir Shiny de azul celeste._

 _Sus Mega-evoluciones son diferentes a la hora de hacerlo._

 _Ella quiere un traje blanco, cuando en realidad ese traje será…_

 _Ella sabe que significa ese color y en que combina. Sé que no lo aguantara, se que se destrozara al verse a un espejo._

" _Dime hermanito, ¿Piensas Mega-Evolucionar a tu Gardevoir?, Así como una Gardevoir común esta lista para casarse, la tuya estará lista para tu funeral ¡Jajajajaja!"_

 _Me siento molesto. Vaya forma de llegarme a la mente Sebastián, siempre empeorando más situación de mi vida y eso que ya no estás. Recuerdo que te burlaste de mi, Cuando a ella la tenia en su pokeball._

 _Como una boda esta llena de vida a la hora de juntar dos almas que porta la novia de blanco. Su oposición es su otro color como contraparte, que las separa y quita._

 _Sé que ella sabe esa diferencia y que cree lo mismo. Ella quiere ser blanca como la Luna llena, cuando en realidad nunca podrá hacerlo y será como la Luna nueva._

 _No… no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Sé que ese día vendrá y cuando venga…_

 _¿Qué hare?_

 _Si le digo, se que se destrozara y si no, también pasa lo mismo._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _El niño se queda pensando mucho en ello. En su amada, no la quiere ver destrozada por su apariencia, pero que puede el hacer. Nada. Luna ya nació como es._

 _Es algo que no se puede cambiar._

 _-Creo que Arceus ya lanzo su furia de esa forma._

 _Carlos piensa en voz alta, mientras acaricia a su Luna en su cabeza, mientras esta duerme con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y en sus sueños yace su hermoso anhelo._

* * *

 **Feliz día de los inocentes a los que les siguen, una broma atrasada o adelantada XD.**

 **Aquí está mi primer intento de Lime, porque la verdad no se consumió de hecho.**

 **La verdad cuesta hacer esto, nunca me había metido tanto al romance y trato de hacer lo mejor posible.**

 **Aparte tuve que ser realista, seamos sinceros. Una Gardevoir es plana. Los fan art's se pasan XD.**

 **En mi sana (Si, sana) opinión, pienso que si ese clase de Pokemon tiene una apariencia de chica humana, al menos posee un poquito de atributo y a eso me refiero en su pecho que casi no se distingue, eso también aplica en Lopunny. No quiero meterme mucho en ese tema la verdad, tuve que reflexionar bastante.**

 **Pero en serio cuando ponga el contenido "M", les juro que a la próxima, me encargare que les duela, enserio. Yo no me tiento el corazón a la hora de escribir. Para más información algunos capítulos de "Destinos Enlazados" y "Los Tres Solitarios (Segundo capitulo para que se eviten de leer tanto)", para los que me siguen en este fic y los demás, ya están acostumbrados y sé que no se quejaran XD.**

 **También no me quiero pasar mucho en el Lime y entre eso puse lo que siente Carlos, la batalla que tuvo que dar por controlarse, tal vez sea casi irreal, pero si hay personas que se pueden controlar bien. En este puse causas que hasta Luna lloraba al ver como se resistía a ella, no solo quería hacerlo por calentura, como se ha visto en estos capítulos Carlos ha sido sometido a educación rigurosa, eso y más sus padres, solo vean la actitud de Javier, después de todo es su hijo también. Luna quería que él se liberara en todos los sentidos, que no se sienta sometido a la hora de manifestar sus sentimientos asía ella y que él no se convierta en sus padres. Y en cierto modo Carlos a pesar de su edad su maduración es acelerada, no pensando a su vez como lo que es, bueno eso ya lo saben, en pocas palabras un adulto y un niño a su vez, combinados.**

 **Carlos se hubiese podido controlar, de no ser que en realidad si ama a Luna, por ende partes se volvieron vulnerables a ella, como sus sentimientos y el cariño que le da. Pero en si aunque no lo parezca Carlos es frio, ya se vio en el cap anterior contra el Bully. Y aun así Luna tuvo que batallar para que se pudiese liberar.**

 **Dejando a fuera lo lime y la pokefilia que para algunos pidieron, ya saben quiénes son.**

 **Espero que para todos haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a MarkPaul777, ****LinkAn0606, dragón titánico, KRT215, Lycox032, James Anderson** **y** **pokemaniacrafter**

 **Y agradezco a todos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	13. Lo real de lo irreal

**Desde el capitulo tres, este es uno de mis capítulos que ya tenía escrito desde los inicios de este fic. Como lo antes dicho yo ya tengo el final de este fic, desde hacia tiempo, pero como tengo huecos gigantes que necesito tapar tengo que inventar mas capítulos. Y este es un punto que ya había escrito hace tiempo. Es hora de ponerlo.**

 **El titulo es confuso en sí, espero que entiendan este capítulo. Porque a diferencia de los que he escrito, este tiene mi toque personal. ¡Jejeje!**

* * *

 **Lo real de lo irreal**

 _ **Carlos Pov**_

 _Estoy en un hermoso jardín, está decorado para la ocasión. Me siento feliz de estar aquí, una paz llega conmigo y me acompaña, pero… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, no entiendo._

 _Veo a mi alrededor veo flores hermosas de todos los colores y tamaños en los floreros, también sobre mí, veo mesas acomodadas de color blanco y adornadas también, lo que sea en que estoy debe ser especial y lo es._

 _A mi frente veo invitados, pero al parecer pocos. No distingo bien sus rostros. Pero reconozco los esenciales. Veo a mis padres, mi madre llorando al parecer muy triste, no veo su cara mi padre, está demasiado serio y con una mirada muy fría._

 _Veo a mis abuelos, ellos me sonríen, mi abuela llora de felicidad, aunque también de tristeza, pero mi abuelo no, de hecho el tiene sus ojos cerrados, debe de estar durmiendo, ya es un hombre muy cansado._

…

 _¡Ya recuerdo!... Se el por qué estoy aquí._

 _Hoy es el día más significativo de mi vida._

 _Doy vuelta y veo a mi lado y veo a mi maravillosa esposa._

 _Y lo importante es que esta aquí. Pero…_

 _Ella está llorando y se el por qué lo hace._

 _Le quito su velo blanco, siendo lo único que puede usar y no viene consigo, la veo, esta triste. Tiene ese traje negro, sus lágrimas siguen brotando hasta sus mejillas sin parar._

 _-Mi Luna no estés triste.- La trato de consolar, pero no puedo, sigue llorando por su apariencia de su Mega-Evolución. A pesar de que se ve más hermosa, lo está y lo es._

 _No la juzgo, la sigo viendo. La agarro de sus manos. Sonríe un poco al menos y me ve con esa carita que siempre porta desde que la conocí._

 _-Te vez hermoso mi amor.- Ella me dice, acariciando mis mejillas, siento como me sonrojo._

 _Yo visto un traje negro también, un traje de novio, no creí que me quedara la verdad, o que hubiese de mi tamaño, pero me queda bien, mis zapatos bien pulidos, me aseguro de todo, hasta me da ganas de asegurarme si mi boca huele bien, pero creo que es demasiado y no al frente de todos._

 _-Tu también te vez hermosa.- Le digo, un poco apenado, siempre lo he estado con ella. Pero esta vez sí se veía hermosa, no me importa si es así su especie. Yo veo la diferencia entre ella ¡Y ella es la única entre las demás, ella es única para mí!_

 _-Tú también eres único.- Me leyó la mente._

 _Eso me deja callado y sorprendido, pero feliz también._

 _No me importa si mi me gano el odio de mis padres, no me importa si mi madre está llorando por eso. Me alegra que mis abuelos estén aquí y que me vean, yo la escojo a ella y solo a ella._

 _Me alegra que no esté aquí mi hermano, ni siquiera lo he visto._

 _-"¡Ohh Hermano!"-_

 _Pero tan solo de recordarlo y mencionarlo en mi mente oigo su voz. Luna baja su sonrisa, veo que gime y gruñe, muestra los dientes. Ella presiente el peligro, tira lágrimas y esta vez de furia y odio._

 _-"Hermano"-_

 _Siento miedo, mucho miedo de repente, siento que mis lagrimas salen y escurren… ¡¿Por qué siento esto?!_

 _Volteo asía atrás y a todos lados no veo nada, sigo oyendo su voz y me siento cada vez más indefenso, me siento sofocado. Como si yo fuese la presa._

 _Volteo al frente y veo a mi esposa… ¡¿Pero qué?!_

 _El vestido de Luna está dañado, sucio y poco roto, sangra de un labio y sangra de algunas partes de su cuerpo, su cara eta también sucia de algunas partes, ella sigue llorando ¡¿Por qué esta así?!, pero sigue igual llora de rabia y odio, sigue gruñendo._

 _-¡LARGATE!_

 _Grito a los cuatro vientos, pero no veo a nadie, todo sigue igual, mis padres, los desconocidos, creo ver a alguien conocido, ¿Ellos?, no oigo la voz de mi hermano… ¡El le hiso este mal, la daño, LO ODIO, LO ODIO CON TODA MI FUERZA!_

 _Mi padre toma un largo suspiro y cierra sus ojos. Mi madre, Lucia sigue llorando, mi abuela también, pero su cara cambia veo miedo y tristeza... ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

 _-Carlos.- Oigo la voz de mi esposa, no me gusta su manera de hablar._

 _Luna aprieta mis manos, volteo a verla, me ve con tristeza y con preocupación._

 _-Tranquila.- Le decía, la verdad no sabía que mas decirle, normalmente ella se tranquiliza con mi voz, pese a como suene.- No temas.- Tengo miedo._

 _-Hermano, Carlos.- Luna vuelve a gruñir, y alza mas su mirada, viendo esta vez a alguien._

 _Siento un gran escalofrió en mi espina torzal… El… El, el… esta de tras de mí._

 _-¿Que modales son estos de no invitarme a tu boda, a mí que soy tu hermano?... ¡Jejeje!_

 _-Sebastián.- El nombre de mi cazador, de mi hermano._

 _-Que hermosa se ve tu novia asqueroso enfermo._

 _L-l-l-la voz de mi hermano no es la misma, suena combinada, oigo la voz de una mujer también, junto con la suya. Sus manos me tocan, siento sus uñas en mi hombros. Siento las garras del demonio que me toman, el mal me asecha. Mi esposa me agarra más fuerte de mis manos. Empiezo a llorar y hacer pucheros._

 _Siempre quise saber el por qué mi hermano usa guantes toda la vida. Cuando supe que oculta de bajos de estos. Dejo ver parte de su monstruosidad, volteo una parte de mi cara y veo las mismas manos de la maldad, uñas largas y de forma de punta, color de barniz negro, pero como si fuese su color natural. Se lo que vendrá, pero veo a mi Luna y no me importa si es necesario pasar sobre él._

 _La mano izquierda de mi hermano emana un brillo rojo, me deja ver la verdad debajo de su carne, veo una mano de mujer y una de hombre en mis hombros, esto es horroroso y horrible._

 _Pero de algo estoy seguro, entre lágrimas sonrió, me parece una ironía, una cruel broma del destino, algo chistoso. Solo la mano cambio, de eso estoy seguro. Sé que su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo no, no cambian, pero merece una maldita apariencia de demonio y lo peor de todo es que ese mismo rostro es…_

 _-Dije que me vengaría algún día._

 _La voz de Sebastián cambio totalmente, oigo la voz de una mujer y está detrás de mi espalda. Esto me aterra mas, ¿Qué es esto?, No conozco a nadie, más que a mi Luna, no conozco a esta mujer… ¡E-e-e esto es una maldita pesadilla, por que pasa en el día de mi boda!_

 _-¡Ohh! Hermano, te dije que te iba a quitar todo.- La voz normal de Sebastián vuelve.- Les dije que volvería.- Ahora su voz esta combinada._

 _Luna sigue gruñendo, no me gusta cómo se torna esto._

 _-Tu estúpido mocoso, como me estorbas. El asunto no es nada tuyo, pero aun así intervienes, eres una maldita piedra mas en mi camino.- Me dice Sebastián que para estas alturas me hace pensar si es o no es el… ¡¿Por qué tiene la voz así?!_

 _-¡GRUAAAAARRRHHGGTTT!_

 _Esas horribles uñas se entierran en mis hombros, aprieto a mi Luna y esta se aferra también mi. No sé que signifique esto, no sé que quiera decirme esto._

 _Empiezo a sentir un dolor inmenso, siento mi brazo derecho arder, como si se quemara… ¡Un dolor horrible!, siento punzadas en diferentes partes, pero más en mi corazón que se quiebra, sigo llorando. Un lado Sebastián me jala el otro Luna lo hace, pelean por mí, siento que mi cuerpo se parte, pero no lo hace._

 _La cosa es simple. Todo o nada. Él quien gane se queda conmigo._

 _Pero me aterro de la fuerza de mi hermano, como puede medirse contra un Pokemon y más uno Mega-Evolucionado, siendo Luna muy fuerte e inclusive con poderes psíquicos muy poderosos. Eso quiere decir que ella pelea contra una maldad muy poderosa._

 _No es de sorprenderme de mi hermano, no necesita ser un Pokemon salvaje, ya sea como un Salamence o un Hydreigon. El es peor, se lo que hace y a estas alturas comprendo que ha cobrado la vida de varias personas, es prácticamente como un pacto maligno el que hiso por poder. Pero en realidad el nivel de sus pecados y maldad es la fuerza con la que él me jala y me quiere llevar._

 _Pero a pesar de ello, me sorprende la fuerza de mi esposa, me jala con la misma fuerza que el. Y yo no estoy para aquí para quedarme quieto, ni menos con el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo._

 _Si esto también me da a escoger. Es obvia mi decisión._

 _Me aferro más a los brazos de Luna y la ayudo, me acerco poco a poco a ella._

 _Pero siento algo mas, en mi espalda algo me jala, siento algo frio. Sebastián no viene solo. Lo que siento es un Pokemon._

 _Ambos me jalan. Me alejo mas de mi esposa… ¡No es justo!_

 _No dejare que eso pase. Me aferro más a ella y ella de mí. Yo no la dejare, ni ella a mí. Si Sebastián quiere una pelea, se la daré, no me rendiré ante él. Me vuelvo acercar más asía el lado que quiero y amo._

 _Siento el dolor, siento como me parto a la mitad, pero lo antes dicho es todo o nada. Estamos equilibrados. No sé qué quiere mi hermano de mí. Que represento para él, si soy nada, porque me quiere quitar del camino, si nunca le hecho nada._

 _Sea lo que sea no se lo daré, no de mí y no acosta de la felicidad de mi Luna._

 _Siento el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi paladar, siento las ganas de escupirlo. Pero cierro mi boca, no quiero que salga. Me acerco poco a poco a ella. Pero ellos no se rinden. Mis demonios personales me siguen clamando._

 _La balanza está equilibrada. Yo empiezo a gritar. Me siento triste, miro al cielo, quiero la respuesta de esto. Miro a mi Luna, siento dolor incomparable al verla, mi mano derecha se está debilitando y sufro demasiado. Un último esfuerzo me aferro más a ella y ella de mí._

 _-¡Carlos, Carlos, Carlos!- Ella me llama desesperada._

 _Aun tengo el dolor, en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón, si me rindo no la volveré a ver. Me siento como estúpido al no aceptarla antes, me siento estúpido por lastimarla más de cinco años. Sin ella seré un monstruo mas, sin ella caeré en las garras de la maldad. Con una vida vacía en mí ser, estando casado con alguien que empiezo también a odiar._

 _Empiezo a comprender. Siento el mismo odio que esos monstruos tienen. Pero ese odio que tengo es asía ellos._

 _-¡CARLOS!_

* * *

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-¡LUNA!_

 _El niño se levanta de golpe, ve a todos lados erráticamente, ve a su alrededor, ve su cuerpo, y lo toca de todas partes. Se inquieta más. El empieza a ver que no está en el cuarto del hotel._

 _-¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

 _El se pregunta eso, está en un cuarto cerrado y en una cama con sabanas blancas. En eso entra una Enfermera Joy._

 _-Ya despertaste.- Menciona ella al llegar._

 _-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Pregunta Carlos, muy espantado y desconcertado de su situación._

 _-Tranquilo. Estas en el Centro Pokemon.- Responde ella.- Fuiste víctima de un ataque de un Pokemon Fantasma._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Sí, no es que lo recuerdes, estabas vulnerable y dormido._

 _-M-m- mis Pokemon… ¡¿Dónde están?!_

 _-Ellos están bien. Tu Gardevoir fue la que te defendió._

 _Carlos se queda pensando mucho, que le había sucedido, parte de esa respuesta fue el ataque de un Pokemon._

* * *

 _ **Minutos después.**_

 _Un niño entra, junto con el encargado del hotel que había tocado la noche anterior. Lo primero que hacen al llegar._

 _-Perdón.- Pide disculpas el entrenador.- Discúlpame, me siento culpable que mi Haunter te haya atacado. Es que es de naturaleza miedosa y se espanto al irse la luz en toda la Ciudad.- Responde._

 _Carlos esta en silencio, no dice nada._

 _-Fue una suerte que no le haya pasado nada.- Dice el señor.- Por suerte su Pokemon estaba para protegerle._

 _Las pokeball de Carlos estaban a su lado, la enfermera se las había traído._

 _-Me ataco con pesadilla.- Comenta el joven muy molesto, puesto que si soñó eso y se da cuenta de ello._

 _-Perdón.- El entrenador, baja la mirada más que apenado._

 _Carlos toma un gran y fuerte suspiro, parecía que bufaba como un Tauros muy molesto._

 _-No sé como remediar mi error._

 _-Vete de aquí.- Dice el joven muy molesto, furioso, con un semblante muy serio.- No entrenes Pokemon si no sabes hacerlo._

 _-Si.- El entrenador de ese Haunter se va con lágrimas en su rostro por esas palabras, mientras sale._

 _Después de que ese entrenador se va de el cuarto._

 _-No cree que eso fue muy cruel.- Menciona el encargado del hotel._

 _El niño no dice nada, estaba de malas por su pesadilla._

 _-Sabe que se siente tener una pesadilla.- Pregunta Carlos muy furioso aun.- Sabe que se siente ver monstruos mientras sueña y que estos lo persigan._

 _-Es normal tener pesadillas.- Responde el señor._

 _-Cierto, pero no es normal que estas sean provocadas._

 _-Como dijo ese niño su Haunter es de naturaleza miedosa, el no se espanto al verlo. Se espanto al ver a su Gardevoir fuera, ¿Qué hacia ella afuera?- Pregunta el señor ahora, se empezaba a molestar.- Es sabido que no se permiten Pokemon adentro del hotel, ¿Qué hacía con su Pokemon usted?_

 _Carlos no responde. Mientras el señor se empieza a imaginar algo, algo oscuro respecto al tema que acaba de tocar._

 _-Nada.- Responde el joven.- Aparte. Lo que haga con ella no le interesa a usted._

 _-Tiene razón no me interesa a mi… Pero de seguro si a los oficiales._

 _Carlos gruñe en voz baja, su ira y rabia se incrementan. Para esos momentos es cuando algo pasa. La lujoball se empieza a iluminar y de esta sale su Pokemon antes mencionado. Eso espanta al señor._

 _-Garde.- Luna sale y ve a todos lados, ve a su maestro y rápidamente se acerca a él.- Perdón, Creí que estabas…_

 _-"Es oportuno que salgas"- Comenta telequineticamente Carlos a Luna._

 _La fémina Pokemon se queda algo desconcertada al ver a su amado._

 _-Eso responde a su pregunta.- Comenta el niño que sonríe con malicia asía el señor.- Mi Gardevoir es capaz de salir de la Pokeball._

 _-Pero eso no quiere decir a la vez nada. La ataco con pesadilla, eso quiere decir que ella estaba dormida._

 _-Haga lo que quiera, no me importa el que nada debe nada teme. Yo no me moveré de aquí.- Responde el niño de forma sínica._

 _El señor se le queda viendo al Pokemon. Solo da un suspiro.- Discúlpeme.- Pide disculpas al final de todo, al ver a los ojos a Carlos.- Puedo ver que si es cierto._

 _-Sabe que un Gardevoir puede sentir el peligro asía su entrenador una vez que se tenga un lazo, ¿Verdad?, si lo hiso ella, si ella salió de su pokeball y espero hasta quedarse dormida y eso nada mas pestañaba por su sueño, cerraba y abría sus ojos.- Carlos veía al señor con furia y odio.- Si, es hembra. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga un gran lazo con ella. Si fuese como esos asquerosos enfermos, créame que mi Gardevoir ni siquiera se hubiese asomado, aunque está este leal a su amo. Ahora si solo vino hacer falsas acusaciones sobre mí y acabo, ya puede irse.- Responde el niño fríamente._

 _Eso deja ahora callado al señor. Pero sin más que decir se retira del cuarto. Carlos se comporta de una forma fría, su mirada es intimidadora como Javier y en cierto punto una actitud cínica como la de Sebastián. La Gardevoir Shiny ve a su amado de esa forma y una vez el señor se va._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta ella espantada al verlo así y con nervios también._

 _Carlos voltea a verla, y la ve triste, era normal verla así, por el estado en que el sufrió._

 _-¿Sabes por qué el Haunter se espanto?- Pregunta el niño a su Pokemon.- Por que te vio afuera.- Y concentra aquella mirada antes dicha ahora sobre su amada._

 _Luna mira esa mirada, su peor miedo se vuelve realidad, siente como se quebranta, puede presentirlo._

 _-¡Perdón!- Luna empieza a derramar lagrimas al ver así a su amado, con tanto odio ahora mismo._

 _Carlos empieza a ver como su amada empezaba lloraba y como escurrían esas lagrimas por sus blancas mejillas. Eso lo hace despertar._

 _-¡Luna!… ¡Perdóname!- Pide disculpas al verla así.- ¡No quise, no quiero!… ¡No es tu culpa!... ¡Perdóname por favor!... Estoy cansado._

 _La Gardevoir sin avisar abrasa al niño. Carlos siente como las lagrimas de Luna manchan sus mejillas y como ella sigue llorando._

 _-Te entiendo. Desde ahora dormiré en la pokeball.- Dice ella._

 _-¡No!, no quiero que lo hagas.- Carlos se espanta de lo que escucha.- Te quiero a mi lado. No me dejes... Por favor._

 _Luna lo aprieta mas, siente que su amado es de nuevo el mismo._

 _-(Snif), No quiero que seas como ellos.- Dice ella entre sollozos de tristeza.- Sabes amor, no quiero que seas como tu padre, ni como tu madre. Ni menos como el monstruo de tu hermano, Sebastián._

 _-Sebastián.- Comenta Carlos el nombre de su hermano, bufando molesto por ello.- Perdón, es que dé en verdad es algo horrible lo que sentí._

 _-Lo entiendo. Eres un humano, ese ataque debió ser duro._

 _-Sí. Pero me alegra que sea una pesadilla._

 _Carlos la abraza, no le importa si la enfermera entra, la sigue abrazando. Y la quiere a su lado. Para él es la verdadera pesadilla no es que se convierta en lo que más odia, su verdadera pesadilla es no tenerla a su lado._

* * *

 **Saben de todas las cosas que he podido escribir. Si hay algo que en realidad me caracteriza es que escribo la crueldad a la perfección, ya se ve en este capítulo y esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que puedo hacer, para los que me conocen saben que es cierto, aun tengo más reservado y mostrar el lado oscuro de este fic.**

 **Aquí puse la pesadilla de Carlos, la forma en que se torna este fic, poco a poco, en este caso más sobre Sebastián, quiero dejarlos aun en suspenso, todo será contado a su momento. Y como Carlos se pone ante la situación, su actitud y como afecto a Luna.**

 **Antes les había dicho que Carlos era en cierto punto igual a su familia este es un ejemplo.**

 **Muy bien quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a James anderson, KRT215, Twilight-Minish (Vaya que tiene que no te veo), dragon titanico, LinkAnd0606 y a pokemaniafcrafter (Creo que esto es contenido "M", hora si)**

 **Si más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	14. Traumas

**Notan algo XD. Lo sabrán pronto. Aquí empiezo como realmente es, en parte este fic.**

* * *

 **Traumas**

 _ **Anochecer: 1:30 am**_

 _A fueras de la Cuidad Plateada en Kanto, en medio de la ruta 3 y en una casa de campaña estaba aquella pareja humano-Pokemon. Un joven y una Gardevoir que dormían. Aunque eso hacia la fémina Pokemon. El niño seguía aun despierto. No podía dormir de hecho._

 _Desde hacía horas que su amada estaba dormida._

 _Pero el. El simple hecho de que en su anterior día mientras dormía fue atacado por un Pokemon con un ataque nada agradable y con el nombre de "Pesadilla" haciendo alusión a dicho título, sufriendo sus crueles consecuencias._

 _Carlos se paraba, se aseguraba de no despertar a Luna y salía de su casa de campaña y oía el sonido de la noche, mientras también sentía la humedad del roció que se esparcía en esas horas._

 _Se iba y sentaba sobre una piedra en el camino y se quedaba horas en ese lugar, hasta que le ganase el sueño y volver a dormir._

* * *

 _ **Horas después: 9:00 am**_

 _Obviamente. Luna alegremente lo despertaba, le daba los buenos días a su forma. Pero Carlos se levantaba sin energías y mientras desayunaban._

 _-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunta la Gardevoir, mostrando algo de preocupación._

 _-Sí, solo que no tuve una buena noche.- Le respondía el niño, algo serio, pero con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, tal cosa que funciono._

 _Luna simplemente sonreía, no sentía que fuese para tanto, ella sabía que venía de un ataque de un Pokemon, obviamente era normal que no conciliase el sueño._

 _-Ahora que le ganamos a Brock, nuestro siguiente destino es ganarle a Misty, la líder del gimnasio del tipo agua.- Comenta Luna felizmente._

 _-Tenemos un camino largo esta vez que recorrer.- Decia el niño somnoliento.- Ciudad Celeste, queda algo lejos._

 _El paso de ambos no fue el mismo, Carlos se quedaba atrás mientras caminaba. Luna lo comprendía de su estado. Eso provoco que se alentaran._

* * *

 _ **Anochecer: 3:00 am**_

 _-"¡Eres un maldito enfermo!"-_

 _Una risa maligna se escucha de hombre en la mente del niño._

 _-¡AHHH!_

 _Carlos se levanta de golpe, el ve a todas partes, era de noche._

 _-No me puede estar pasando esto._

 _El se agarra la cara y se tapa con sus manos. Pero sin despertar a Luna se salía de nuevo y se iba a otra parte, a divagar para calmar su cabeza mientras pensaba en su pesadilla._

 _Pese a ser reciente era lo mismo de ayer y antier. El en la boda, se casaba y un ente maligno llega arruinárselo, para la desgracia era un familiar. Haciendo cosas horribles._

* * *

 _ **Posterior noche: 2:00 am.**_

 _Carlos estaba sintiendo arder su brazo derecho, mientras gritaba y agonizaba de dolor._

 _-"Eres solo una piedra mas en mi camino"-_

 _El niño escuchaba una voz de mujer en su cabeza._

 _Carlos no grita, solo abre sus ojos. Ve a su amada esposa a su lado, dormida. El niño vuelve a salir y despejarse. Y mientras está afuera piensa en ese sueño que se va haciendo repetitivo y horrible para él._

 _-¡¿Por qué no me lo saco?!_

 _Carlos empieza a llorar en silencio por su pesadilla, era muy horrible y lo peor aun es que no se iba._

* * *

 **10:00 am**

 _Ya estamos justamente aquí.- Comentaba el niño.- La cueva del Mt. Moon._

 _El sacaba una lámpara. Mientras Trapich y Luna estaban afuera. Y mientras el entrenador sacaba y verificaba sus cosas, como pociones y antídotos._

 _-Estas bien.- Pregunta Luna._

 _-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Pregunta Carlos desconcertado.- Si. ¿Por qué?_

 _-Po que siento que no lo estas._

 _-¿Me vez mal?_

 _Luna se queda callada al respecto, veía el estado de su amado al responder, parecía normal, pero algo en ella le decía lo contrario. Carlos disimulaba su cansancio, no lo consideraba importante a decir verdad para él. Pero Luna no le toma mucha importancia después al ver a su maestro bien._

 _Y así, entre las horas que pasaron, el trió se metió a la cueva. Carlos iba con una linterna en la mano. Desgraciadamente entre los ataques de Pokemon salvajes (Que eran comunes), el cansancio del niño se notaria después de un rato aparte de la oscuridad de la cueva y pese a la linterna que tenia a la mano, Carlos casi caía a cada rato a tal grado de una vez hacerlo. La oscuridad de la cueva era casi un símil a la hora de cerrar los ojos. Y mientras él estaba en esa condición de entre sueños. Su esposa harto de verlo así, decidió cargarlo pese a su voluntad._

 _Y una vez que habían acabado de cruzar la cueva._

 _-Ya bájame, no.- Pedía Carlos molesto por eso._

 _Luna baja a su esposo. Carlos la veía molesto, pero esa cara se disiparía al ver a su Pokemon dándole esa misma cara, solo que más molesta todavía, lo demostraba a simple vista. El niño no dice nada y solo sigue caminando. Eso hace aún más a molestar a Luna._

 _Carlos decidió acampar, puesto siendo el MT. Moon muy agotadora. A ocultas y para no hacer mas sospechar a Luna, descansaría un poco también, eso la dejaría en paz. Puesto que algo que no pensaba él, puede ser un problema ahora._

* * *

 _ **Anochecer: 3:00 am**_

 _Misma pesadilla. Misma pelea._

 _Carlos no grita ya. Pero a la hora de levantarse, ve a su esposa abrazándolo. Su cara dormida mostraba, una preocupación. Ella dormía encima de él. El tristemente sonreía, pero la abraza también y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos._

 _Eso lo ayudo a dormir el resto de la noche._

* * *

 _ **Medio día.**_

 _Luna se había levantado primero, pero Carlos no, de hecho se había levantado muy tarde, casi medio día. Carlos al salir y ver muy seria a Luna, tal cosa que ignoro se dispuso a comer y seguir su camino._

 _Pero uno no desquita la falta de sueño en un día. El niño aun seguía cansado y esta vez no podía ocultarlo, no a los ojos de su amada, que podía presentir a esas alturas que algo andaba mal con él._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Luna sigue preguntando, quería probar algo._

 _-Sí, me siento bien.- Eso era mentira, que se ocultaba bajo una sonrisa que daba su esposo.- Listo para seguir._

 _Pero Luna, siendo una Gardevoir podía presentir lo negativo, no dice nada y se dispone a seguir con él._

* * *

 _ **Anochecer**_

 _Carlos se vuelve a parar de noche. Se sale de casa de campar y camina un poco, solo para después sentarse y llorar en silencio, sin contener para nada su rostro. Se agarraba la cara y se sobaba como desesperado._

 _-¡¿Por qué, por qué?!_

 _Pero esta vez y desde una distancia considerable la Gardevoir Shiny veía a su maestro dolido y llorando, eso la ponía triste, ella quería estar ahora a su lado y consolarlo. Pero a la vez Luna está molesta, puesto que Carlos no hacia algo, el no aprendía una lección. Ella esta vez intervendría al respecto, ya sea que él quiera o no._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _El trió por fin estaba en Ciudad Celeste, apenas y llegaban. Carlos se alegraba de por fin llegar. Pero antes de seguir caminando. Luna propone algo, antes de luchar comer. Carlos sintiendo hambre, acepta._

 _Y mientras comían y terminaba de comer. El niño sentía algo, su Pokemon no dejaba de verlo, la mirada de Luna era extraña, no paraba de hacerlo. Carlos se sentía hostigado._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunta el niño con un poco de nervios.- Tengo algo en la cara.- Pregunta con una leve sonrisa._

 _Si algo tenía en la cara, ojeras._

 _-Nada.- Luna sonríe, pero vacíamente.- ¿Y tú tienes algo?- Pregunta ella._

 _Esa pregunta pone de nervios a Carlos. El no responde, ni se anima, ni quiere._

 _-Trapich- El pequeñín avisa a su forma que ya acabo._

 _-Muy bien Trapich.- Carlos pone atención a él, acercándose.- Ahora vámonos._

 _-No iras a ninguna parte.- Luna interrumpe el momento, se oía molesta.- No iras al gimnasio.- Dice muy seriamente._

 _Carlos voltea a verla. Y Trapich, se le queda viendo._

 _El niño siente más nervios, pero pone otro rostro, esta vez no estaba nada alegre, estaba serio. Carlos saca la pokeball de Trapich y lo mete ahí, el ya sabe que ya no puede engañarla, piensa que le llamara la atención._

 _-Bien, si no hare nada. Dormiré.- Dice el seriamente, quiere evitarla._

 _-Tampoco harás eso, no aun.- Luna endulza su voz.- Ven aquí._

 _Carlos traga saliva, no es tanto que platique, si no a que orillara esto, pero tratara de impedirlo. El se acerca y se pone a cierta distancia de su Pokemon y se sienta._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Luna un poco triste.- ¿Qué tienes?_

 _-Sueño.- Contesta Carlos serio y triste a su vez._

 _-¿Que sueñas?_

 _-Pesadillas_

 _-Qué clase de pesadillas._

 _-Son confusas y sin sentido._

 _-Para ti no._

 _-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

 _-¿Por qué no me cuentas?- Ella mueve sus cejas, mostrando su tristeza hacia él._

 _-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- Pregunta el, estando muy serio._

 _-¡Por qué soy tu pareja!- Ella exclama molesta por esa actitud, recordándole a su vez algo.- Una pareja tiene comunicación y se ayuda entre sí. Y tú, no platicas y te quedas callado… ¿Por qué me ocultas las cosas?_

 _Carlos se queda callado por eso. Pero después.- Solo es una pesadilla.- Comenta, sin perder compostura en su estado._

 _-Sí lo es ¿Por qué no me cuentas?- Pregunta ella cambiando su tono.- ¿Que es a lo que le temes?_

 _El niño no responde. No importaba si le decía una mentira, Gardevoir sabría que estaría mintiendo. Simplemente se queda callado._

 _-¿Por qué te interesas tanto?_

 _-Eres mi esposo.- Luna se cansa de las tonterías de Carlos.- ¿Por qué te levantas en las noches?_

 _Carlos siente como quieren hacerse gotas de sudor. El silencio sigue por un minuto, ese minuto fue eterno. El niño estaba ruborizado por aquellas palabras. Pensaba si era bueno que tuvieran esa relación ahora, aunque su amada no quiere hacerle daño, al contrario. Pero para el si era demasiado, debido a la situación que carga._

 _-No me dejas de otra amor.- Le dice ella tristemente, al sentir la negación de Carlos, dicha negación lo lastimaba a él, sentía ese dolor ahora y por ende a ella.- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir, si es una pesadilla?_

 _-No lo entiendes._

 _-Por eso quiero, que me platiques, para así entender y ayudarte.- Dice ella tristemente, mientras su amado no le responde.- Sabes que puedo leer tu mente si yo quiero y cuando yo quiera, pero te respeto y no lo hago, no es debido que yo haga esto. Pero no me dejas de otra._

 _-Si sabes eso, ¿Por qué lo haces?_

 _-¡Porque te amo, y no me dejas otra opción!- Exclama furiosa.- ¡La falta de sueño te está afectando!_

 _Luna empieza con sus poderes a tratar de leer la mente de su amado. Pero ve miles y miles de recuerdos, Carlos tapa su mente con tantas cosas._

 _Pero el niño no se quedaría atrás, sabía que eso pasaría. Lo que no quiere Carlos, es que Luna no vea su Mega-Evolución, no quiere eso._

" _¡Yo también te amo, así que tu tampoco me dejas otra opción!"_

 _Luna se queda desconcertada en un momento de distracción es provocado por eso, Carlos saca rápidamente su pokeball y la lanza, esta se abre y el rayo rojo toca a la Gardevoir, esta es absorbida, mientras grita y es silenciada por la bola que cae al suelo._

 _-Lo siento mucho mi Luna.- Le dice seriamente el niño._

 _Carlos sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que su esposa se libere de la pokeball. Así que se mueve rápidamente, se mete a la Ciudad y rápidamente se va al Centro Pokemon, una vez adentro le entrega las pokeball a la enfermera y esta se las lleva. Eso detendría a Luna… Por ahora._

 _Carlos sintiéndose muy cansado decide dormirse en la sala de espera para recuperar energías._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _En esa hora Carlos durmió lo más que pudo, hubiese dormido más, pero la enfermera lo había despertado para entregarle las pokeball._

 _-Tus Pokemon están en buen estado.- Comenta la enfermera.- No entiendo el por qué los trajiste._

 _-Solo para cerciorarme.- Responde el niño con una sonrisa._

 _-Eres un buen entrenador.- La enfermera sonríe, al ver eso.- Tanto que tuve problemas._

 _Carlos se queda desconcertado._

 _-Tu Gardevoir al poco tiempo que me la entregaste salió de su pokeball. Estaba muy desconcertada y al parecer te buscaba, por que se quería salir del lugar. No cabe duda que te quiere mucho._

 _-¿Y qué paso?_

 _-Le hice entender que tú la habías dejado conmigo y que solo haría lo mío. Le dije que una hora estaría contigo._

 _-¡¿Le dijo eso?!- Pregunta el niño espantado._

 _-Sí. ¿Por?_

 _Ya va cumplirse ese lapso._

 _-Muchas gracias enfermera.- Carlos corre de nuevo_

 _-Sí, de nada- Ella se despide desconcertada por tan repentina actitud._

 _El niño corre y vuelve a correr. Guarda su pokeball normal donde tiene a Trapich. Mientras la Lujoball la tenía apretando en sus manos. A medio camino, Carlos siente algo, baja un poco la mirada. La Lujoball empieza a brillar, el niño la aprieta para que ella no salga, pero la fuerza es increíble._

 _-Ya casi llego._

 _Carlos se mete a un edificio. Luna sale de repente._

 _-¡Llegue!_

 _La Gardevoir veía furiosa a su amado maestro. Pero al ver en donde están._

 _-No se permiten Pokemon dentro del hotel.- Dice un señor, que vio como su Pokemon salio de su pokeball._

 _-Perdón, ahorita la meto.- Se disculpa el niño._

 _Carlos saca de nuevo su Lujoball. Pero a la hora de hacerlo._

 _-Gardevoir.- Luna le mostraba su cara, ella lloraba y veía furiosa a su esposo, por hacerle esto._

 _Carlos se entristece al verla así. Solo baja la mirada y el rayo rojo absorbe a su Pokemon. Luna no puede salir, ni menos en el día si él está en un hotel. Carlos por ende renta un cuarto y duerme lo que puede en el día._

* * *

 _ **Horas después: 7:00 pm.**_

 _Tal vez la Gardevoir no podía salir en el día, pero si en la noche. Ella sale y no ve a su maestro por los alrededores del cuarto. Ella se sienta en la cama y decide esperarlo._

 _-¿Por qué lo haces, si es solo un tonto sueño, que me ocultas?_

 _Luna llora aun, no entiende por qué Carlos se comporta así, de esa manera y lo peor de todo es que la falta de sueño le afecta._

* * *

 _ **Horas después 11:00 pm**_

 _El niño no venia. La Pokemon se harta de esperarlo, sabe que el la quiere evitar. Luna se concentra, se tranquiliza. Se para y camina hacia la puerta, camuflajeada para los humanos, con ropas que antes Carlos había traído._

 _Se mueve a paso lento, empezando a caminar, para no hacer sospechar en las cámaras. Se deja guiar por instinto, buscando a su amado hacia donde se ocultaba. El no estaba afuera del hotel, estaba adentro y ya sabe dónde está. Ella sube por las escaleras y sigue haciéndolo. Luna se hartaba de subir y subir, hubiese subido por el ascensor, pero las sospechas, eran seis pisos al menos. Cuando llega al último sube un poco más hacia la azotea, afuera._

 _Una vez afuera lo ve a él, cerca de un barandal, de espaldas, viendo al cielo, la Luna llena que se presenta de nuevo, iluminando con su poderosa mirada toda la ciudad. El niño da un suspiro feliz al verla, pero a la vez triste._

 _-Me encontraste.- Dice Carlos, que no voltea a verla, sabe que esta de tras de él. El llora por su pesadilla y porque ella está ahí.- Creí poder engañarte.- Dice sonriendo entre sollozos._

 _-Subestimas nuestro lazo. Sabes bien como es esto.- Luna estaba seria, molesta.- Daba igual si te ibas a fuera._

 _-¿Desde cuando tenemos esa clase de lazo?, dime.- Pregunta el, mientras alza la mirada y ve al astro blanco.- ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _-Carlos.- Menciona ella con algo de tristeza.- Independiente de mi naturaleza en estar contigo. Después de nuestra batalla contra el Capitán Rafael y su Slaking.- Se lo recordaba_

 _Carlos baja la mirada y está en silencio._

 _-Después cuando dijiste que aceptabas el compromiso hace poco, en ese árbol.- Menciona.- ¿Eso no significa un lazo para ti?- Pregunta sintiendo algo, una punzada._

 _-Es una bendición y una maldición.- Menciona el niño, alzando la mirada asía la poderosa luna, sonriendo y llorando aun, y a la vez respondiendo.- Tú nunca te separaras de mí._

 _-Así de tu de mi.- A completa Luna.-Dudas, ¿Por qué?_

 _Carlos no responde._

 _-Se que no es por eso.- Luna empieza a llorar, sabe que no es la típica presión del compromiso.- Es tu pesadilla._

 _-No sabes nada, se me ha hecho muy pesado esto._

 _-Déjame ayudarte._

 _Carlos le pega un golpe fuerte a su amada, por su estado de ánimo._

 _-Que quieres que no vea en tu cabeza._

 _El niño no responde._

 _-No sé qué decirte.- Dice el rendido.- ¿Leerás mi mente o te quedaras parada?- Pregunta molesto._

 _-No, no lo hare.- Responde ella, negándose.- Quiero que me cuentes, te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quiero que te liberes, si no lo haces, no podrás nunca sacar. Sé que no es fácil hacerlo._

 _-No lo es.- El niño hace pucheros._

 _-Pero intenta por partes, se que ayudara.- Ella le rogaba._

 _Carlos se pone a pensar mucho, voltea y la ve, ve los hermosos ojos de Luna. El no quiere contar la parte del traje, ese traje maldito que porta en su sueño y si lo hace de esa forma Luna se sentirá más que destrozada._

 _-No me meteré a tu cabeza si no quieres. Pero quiero que intentes y a tu forma.- Le dice ella._

 _La Gardevoir se acerca a su amado y se pone cerca de él. Esta vez no dejándolo escapar. El niño traga saliva._

 _-Yo sueño.- Carlos empieza poco a poco.- Yo sueño con nosotros. Sueño que hay un monstruo aterrador asechando entre las penumbras, vestido con su traje._

 _-Sebastián._

 _-S-si.- El llora con más fuerza.- ¿Por qué me odia tanto mi hermano?_

 _-No lo sé.- Dice ella, preocupándose por eso.- No llores por ese monstruo, estamos muy lejos de él._

 _-No es el, si no lo que provoca, me entierra sus garras y me jala hacia él, nos perjudica. Es horrible. Yo salgo mal y tú también._

 _Luna calla ante eso, solo se pone a lado de Carlos y lo agarra de la mano izquierda._

 _-Mi pequeño.- Luna lo trata de consentir.- Mírame, no dejare que él te haga daño. Lo prometo._

 _Carlos la ve y ella le sonríe. El niño baja la mirada y sigue llorando de impotencia, de miedo._

 _-¿Qué mas soñaste?- Pregunta Luna._

 _El ya no responde._

 _-No te presionare, se que será a su momento.- Le dice ella acercándose y acariciando su cabeza, mientras tristemente sonreía.- Se que esto al menos te dejara dormir._

 _Carlos sigue llorando y no para de hacerlo, Luna lo consentía ahora y le daba un hombro en donde llorar._

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 _Esta vez la pareja dormía. Carlos esta vez, estaba dormido y abrazando a Luna, no la soltaba de hecho y se acurrucaba en su vientre. Luna lo acariciaba en su cabeza y para la desgracia de ella, esta vez no puede dormir._

 _-Sigues siendo un niño pequeño.- Le decía ella tristemente con una sonrisa, comparándolo como un niño pequeño que le teme a las pesadillas y que llora al despertar.-Me cuesta trabajo inclusive yo, creer que aceptes un compromiso._

 _Carlos emana lo mismo que ella siente por él, lo puede presentir, siendo ella capaz de sentir los sentimientos de los demás._

 _-Eso me hace estar segura.- Luna deja acariciar y pone su mano en la cabeza de Carlos.- Como quisiera ver todo lo que me ocultas.- Le responde._

 _La Gardevoir solo da un suspiro y sigue acariciando. Mientras Carlos saca un pequeño ronquido, sacando a su vez parte de tanto llorar y de sueño._

 _-Pero no lo hare.- Le dice con desdén, ella ha decidido respetarlo.- Sebastián.- Dice con enojo._

 _Ella bufe mientras recuerda eso._

 _-Y pensar que… No pensare eso._

 _Luna solo bufe molesta y se acomoda para dormir. Pero no puede cerrar sus ojos, después de lo que Carlos le conto._

 _-Parece que será una noche larga._

 _Luna pone una cara triste mientras recuerda cosas del pasado respecto a su amado._

 _Y así la fémina Pokemon como consecuencia se queda despierta, mientras su esposo yace abrazándola esta vez. Convirtiendo su pesadilla de él, en la de ella._

 _Cuando la Gardevoir era un Ralts y recordaba el horror de ver a su maestro tocar el piano, podía sentir su odio en cada tecla. Su maestro que era exigente a tal grado de gritarle al pobre niño que lo hiciera una y otra y otra vez hasta que saliera perfecta la canción. Carlos lloraba, estaba harto de su vida, harto de recibir humillaciones, harto de no recibir amor y mientras tocaba una canción maldita y dejaba rastro de su sangre en las teclas, sus dedos se rompían, las uñas por tanto tocar sin parar. Toco la canción corrida y de forma perfecta, a la hora que el cruel maestro le iba agradecer, su cara de ese señor se convierte en miedo y horror al ver el piano._

 _-"¿Así quiere que toque?"- Pregunta el infante volteando a ver a su maestro._

 _Carlos vio a su maestro con una cara seria, triste en su semblante y aparentemente vacía y neutra. Perturbadora que solo ocultaba el inmenso dolor del niño, mientras su cara estaba adornaba por tiernas lágrimas._

 _Desde ese entonces Luna sabe que su esposo sabe tocar el piano perfectamente y lo peor de todo sin olvidar nada._

 _No solo fue eso, fueron varios traumas inclusive para Luna que sabe cuáles son, las burlas de sus amigos por ella, siendo débiles en aquel tiempo. Eso entristecía a su maestro. Su maestro siempre estuvo envuelto de dolor, su madre no le prestaba nada de atención y en cierto y lo maltrataba haciéndolo menos a lado de su hijo mayor, su padre tampoco le prestaba atención y lo sometía a esos constantes estudios. No había nadie que estuviese con él. Y su hermano, siempre emana algo oscuro y siniestro, concentra su odio hacia Carlos y solo a él, desde golpes y abusos._

 _Luna siempre temía que Carlos pensara otra cosas, aun siendo un niño era muy fuerte su vida, ella temía que en un momento de desesperación, el decidiese ya no estar con quienes lo rodean, ya no estar con ella y poder descansar. Siempre se imaginaba ese horror y no se separaba de su amado, lo consentía y le daba ese amor que él quería, aunque este fuera por parte de un Pokemon, al menos en aquel tiempo le sacaba ese ánimo de seguir. Para ella era muy injusto que él le diera ese amor y se lo devolvía. Así forjaron ambos su lazo, teniéndose el uno al otro nada más._

 _A pesar de ello Carlos no olvida sus traumas._

* * *

 _ **Hace aproximadamente una semana y media**_

 _Mientras cruzaban la Ciudad Verde. Mientras el trió estaba ahí, felices de poder ser libres. Pero eso no era del todo cierto para Carlos, puesto que…_

 _-Carlos.- Luna llamaba al niño, al no verlo más caminar._

 _Pero al voltear ella se lleva un susto, lo veía quieto, con una mirada baja, solo brotaban sus lagrimas, mientras tenía sus ojos muy abiertos. La Gardevoir sabía que tenía._

 _-Carlos.- Ella menciona el nombre de forma triste y comprensiva._

 _El niño no se movía, ni decía nada. Estaban de lado de una casa, adentro estaba un hombre tocando el piano, la misma canción que Carlos tocaba ese cruel día. Para él era un gran trauma que no podía sacar, cada vez que oía esa canción se quedaba como piedra._

 _Luna agarraba su mano y da un suspiro._

 _-Carlos, despierta.- Lo llamaba de forma cariñosa y de forma alegre, metiéndose en la cabeza de su amado para hacerlo entrar en sí._

 _Luna jalaba despacito a Carlos para alejarlo de esa música maldita._

 _Había traumas que no lo dejarían nunca._

* * *

 _ **Media semana después de eso**_

 _-Sientes eso. Acostúmbrate a ello, ya que en la vida está lleno de eso también.- Dice el joven aun mirando al patán en el suelo.- En la vida siempre habrán oponentes más fuertes que tu. Pero eso no quiere decir que dichos oponentes te den una lección. Y esta fue una para ti. Personas como tu merecen esto. Personas que las humillen para que aprendan que se siente. Tu solo eres un patético, débil, que no vale la pena que yo pierda mi tiempo, ni que mis Pokemon se desgasten con personas como tu… Lárgate si no me vas a dar nada, abusivo.- Dice con odio y rabia en su voz, pero atravez de una voz serena, pero era más severa que nada._

 _Eso fue para aquel Bully, Carlos por un momento no había sido el mismo, dejando ver un lado completamente distinto. Un lado sumamente fuerte y de carácter duro, eso no era malo si se trataba alguien como Jonathan._

 _-¿Sabes por qué el Haunter se espanto?- Pregunta el niño a su Pokemon.- Por que te vio afuera.- Y concentra aquella mirada antes dicha ahora sobre su amada._

 _Pero una cosa era Jonathan y otra era Luna ese día que estaba en el hospital. Concentrando la mirada fría e intimidadora de su padre, sobre ella, su amada, mostrando la furia hacia ella. Ni siquiera Javier nunca había mirado de esa forma típica a Luna, ni siquiera se molestaba en verla, solo en ocasiones y eso sin razones, solo por casualidad cuando andaba a lado de su hijo._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad: 4:00 am**_

 _Ahora las pesadillas. Lo antes dicho Luna temía que Carlos hiciese una estupidez por su dolor. En parte ella a pesar de conocer bien a su amado, cuando estaban en la azotea, ella lo pensó por un momento eso. En cierto modo Carlos necesitaba de ciertos cuidados, su carácter varía dependiendo de su estado de humor y suele caer en profunda depresión al recordar su pasado, hasta hubo un tiempo que si llego a la idea de ya no querer sufrir más dolor, pero su juicio le decía que lo contrario y Luna lo consentía y le daba ese amor. Es triste lo que pasa con él, pero a pesar de ello se mantiene fiel hacia sus ideales y su forma de ser._

 _Lo que le paso con el Haunter, hiso que no olvidase de donde viene él y como son las cosas._

 _Luna seguía despierta, recordando lo que han pasado, el dolor que han cargado, en especial más Carlos que lo ha hecho sobre sus espaldas, cargando inclusive a ella a la hora de adoptarla. Porque desde los inicios, hasta el iba a soportar una bola sombra por ella, cubriéndola a ella con su cuerpo en ese otro día que su familia sabia de la existencia de la Kirlia._

 _Dejar algunas veces el pasado, no es fácil para algunos y este es un caso._

 _La Gardevoir empieza a bostezar y entrecerrar sus ojos._

 _-Mi pequeño esposo.- Luna hace lo mismo que hace Carlos con ella, lo besa en su frente.- Como aun cargas tu dolor a pesar de estar muy lejos. Qué bueno que nos fuimos de ese lugar. Ahora nos queda ser felices y sé que aun no llega ese momento, pero algún día llegaremos._

 _Luna cierra sus ojos y se duerme por fin el resto de lo que le queda de noche. Mientras en los sueños de ambos yace el día en que esperan ser felices sin nadie que los detenga, ni siquiera los fantasmas del pasado._

* * *

 **Aquí acaba otro de mis capítulos. Tengo que decir que también muestro mi forma triste a la hora de escribir.**

 **Aquí cuento los traumas de Carlos, lo que nunca ha podido sacar en sí y como era inclusive antes su vida, antes de la llegada de Luna. Y que ahora a pesar de estar lejos es imposible aun para el sacarlos de su cabeza. Y como Luna teme lo peor puesto que lo ha presentido y visto.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a James anderson, LinkAnd0606, Twilight-Minish y a dragon titanico.**

 **Y a todos los que leen este fic y no se animan a comentar, ni a decirme hola.**

 **Eso y sé que también los trauma mi forma de escribir. Pero así es la tragedia.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	15. Tipos de maldad

**Esto tendrá hora si clasificación "M", este capítulo (Es enserio, esta vez). Este fic debería ponerle esa clasificación, pero ya saben que luego tiene partes infantiles, luego fuertes, es variable este fic. Pero este será algo fuerte.**

 **Esto será algo vulgar también, pero tiene esos temas que necesito retomar. No por el lenguaje que para los que me conocen me censuro de manera impredecible ya sea por una razón, pero si plasmo lo que dicen se podría decir. Bueno ya sabrán el porqué, porque si no daría Spoiler.**

 **Pero en si a la hora de escribir soy muy variado. Por ejemplo, les he dado hasta ahora una pequeña aparición de personajes de otros juegos que no son de Pokémon que solo aparecieron en forma de placa y se fueron. Aunque uno dejo su marca, pero eso ya se verá después.**

 **Aquí no habrá eso. Si no a lo que me refiero es que trato de abarcar todos los géneros y formas que se puedan. No me encierro en el romance ni en todo a la tragedia, me expando y trato de embarcar todos los géneros, obviamente por capítulos, por que poner todo junto no va, ¿Verdad? XD.**

 **Pero es hora de mostrar mi crueldad.**

 **Bueno los dejo leer para que entiendan. Pero ya están advertidos y esta vez en el tema se darán la idea.**

* * *

 **Tipos de maldad**

 _ **Tres días después**_

 _El trió ya había ganado su segunda medalla de gimnasio. Y una vez que la ganaron, ya no había más razones por las cuales quedarse en Ciudad Celeste. Se dispusieron a irse de ahí, hacia su siguiente destino._

 _Ahora cruzaban la ruta 5 hacia Ciudad Azafran._

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _Mi pequeño, me alegra mucho que hayas por fin ya conciliado el sueño, ya no tienes problemas para dormir, ya no te paras en las noches. Aunque aun no me has contado nada, ¿No sé el porqué no lo haces?, Me lo pregunto, pero al igual es una pesadilla. No hay nada que no se sepa de eso, solo tus peores miedos. Y uno de esos, es tu hermano, no creo que haya algo peor que el._

 _Espero ya nunca más encontrarnos con ese monstruo. Y espero que nunca más tengas esas pesadillas._

 _Recuerdo, después de la azotea, te aferrabas mucho a mí y te recargabas en mi vientre, no me soltabas. Me alegra mucho recibir y sentir tu amor y esos sentimientos._

 _Ya solo falta esa ceremonia que yo deseo. Pero aun falta un símbolo de nuestra unión, que simbolice lo que somos. Pero no soy egoísta, ya no eres rico, porque si fueses aun eso, hasta romperías tu Tepig, como lo hiciste cuando me compraste mi Lujoball. Eres alguien común y está bien, vamos recién empezando nuestra aventura._

 _Aparte es alegre recorrer esta región. Aunque no es la primera vez que la visitamos. Al menos cuando era una Kirlia y en los viajes de tus padres que hacían por negocios, hemos pisado antes las Ciudades Azulona y Azafran. Aunque una vez estuvimos en Pueblo Lavanda, aun me acuerdo de ese día. Normalmente se le rinden tributo a los Pokémon debilitados y vaya que se siente una energía inmensa. No sé porque pisamos ese cementerio._

 _Aunque después tu padre, Javier. Nos dijo que en esa torre residía el cuerpo del Pokémon que había salvado a su padre, tu abuelo, yace tiempo, que era por respeto irlo a ver y al menos el siendo el hijo del Sr. Maximiliano._

 _Ahora hay una torre de radio. Es a la vez una lástima para tu padre._

 _Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme rara. Siento algo extraño. Como si alguien nos observara, ojala y no sea ese Bully, se ve que no se rendirá. Se siente humillado, por que un niño como tú le haya ganado._

 _Aunque puede ser mi imaginación. Espero que no sea el Equipo Rocket. Que a pesar de ya no está mucho en esta región. A excepción de Johto, que se dice que ahora están, no nos ha tocado._

 _Y aparte, otra cosa extraña paso. Recuerdo que revisaste tu cuenta de almacenamiento Pokémon. No es que tuvieras más Pokémon. Nos tienes a mí, una Gardevoir y un Tranpich, que se quedó como Trapich, ya que su anterior dueño no sabe pronunciar la "N", eso y que el nuestro tampoco lo hace. Pero el punto es que revisaste por casualidad el almacenamiento. Querías conocerlo un poco mas y por curiosidad y al hacerlo encontramos adentro un huevo._

 _¿Cómo llego ahí un huevo?_

 _De eso no tenemos ni idea. Pero no se podía quedar solo ahí, ¿Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había estado?, Pero al parecer estaba cuidado en ese tiempo. Creímos que eran tus abuelos, pero ellos no saben de tu almacenamiento, nadie lo sabe… ¿Cómo es que ese huevo llego ahí?_

 _Lo recogimos, ese sistema es tuyo, usando el sistema de almacenamiento de Aredia._

 _Es sumamente raro._

 _Pero ahora este huevo viene con nosotros y ha venido por tres días. Lo estas cargando ahora mismo, en su incubadora y yo tengo en mi cabeza a Trapich._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-¡Uff!, Este huevo con incubadora pesa.- Decía Carlos algo cansado.- Espero que ya nazca pronto._

 _-Has cargado cosas más pesadas.- Dice la Gardevoir, burlándose un poco.- Así es el precio de un entrenador. Es como ser padre, tienes que aguantar._

 _-Me alegra que hayas dicho eso.- Y el niño no se quedaría atrás.- Serás la madre. Y por ende hay que compartir responsabilidades._

 _-Pido el divorcio.- Pide Luna.- ¿Te suena esa palabra?- Le pregunta, de forma algo burlona._

 _-Cálmate.- El se sonroja y se molesta por ese día.- Una cosa es el huevo y otra cosa es que excedas._

 _Y por su bien Carlos sigue cargando el huevo, no quería mas discutir con Luna, de hecho ella lo hiso a propósito, para no cargar el huevo, por el momento._

 _-Al menos esta bien.- Comenta La Gardevoir al respecto.- Según la enfermera, esta todo en orden._

 _-¿Qué clase de Pokémon será?- Se pregunta el niño._

 _-Lo importante es que tenga salud.- Luna se molesta después.- ¿Como alguien irresponsable puede dejar un huevo, solo?_

 _-Pero se ve que lo han mantenido, no checaba el sistema de almacenamiento, hasta hace tres días.- Carlos se empezaba a cuestionar.- Este Pokémon hubiese muerto._

 _-Tal vez si sea de Julián y Consuelo.- Luna sonríe un poco, cambiando de humor.- Y es por eso que lo han estado manteniendo._

 _-No creo que sean mis abuelos.- Dice el niño seriamente.- Ellos no sabían de mi cuenta de almacenamiento._

 _-Sera mejor ya no pensar en ello, el chiste es que lo tenemos.- Luna deja de observar el huevo.- Si quieres ya cambiamos._

 _-Sí. Quiero que Trapich equilibre mi cabeza.- Carlos sonríe y se pone a Trapich en su cabeza._

 _-Trapich.- El acaricia su cabeza, con la de su entrenador._

 _Pasaron unos minutos. Pero en esos minutos pasaba algo con Luna. Ella se sentía rara, miraba a todas partes, sentía que algo la miraba y eso la empezaba a presionar._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunta el niño, presintiendo eso._

 _-Nada.- Responde Luna, algo seria.- Es solo… ¿No has sentido que alguien te observa?_

 _-Bueno. Por mi parte no.- Responde el sintiéndose un poco raro por la pregunta.- Aunque yo te he observado mucho.- Dice sonrojado y un poco avergonzado._

 _La Gardevoir voltea y le sonríe, sonrojada, se sorprende un poco por la respuesta.- Pero eso es normal, aunque no fuésemos pareja.- Responde.- Me alegra que te desenvuelvas poco a poco._

 _-Bueno.- Pero Carlos sigue en el tema.- Tal vez porque estamos en Kanto. Aquí no es normal ver a un Gardevoir._

 _-Sí. Pero.- Había una interrogante, para Luna.- No hay nadie en esta ruta, ni un entrenador al menos, solo nosotros tres y el huevo._

 _-Tal vez es el cansancio. Sera mejor descansar, hemos caminado por horas.- recomienda el niño.- nos hemos dejado mucho llevar por la tranquilidad de esta ruta._

 _El trió decide descansar. Pero eso no calmaba a la Gardevoir se sentía sumamente rara. Luna seguía teniendo esa preocupación, se sentía observada, Carlos esta vez la miraba, le entraba preocupación al verla así._

 _-¿Estás bien Luna?- Le pregunta Carlos.- Amor._

 _Luna estaba muy seria, podía presentir algo. Ella tira su comida y se para de la nada. Carlos hace lo mismo. La hierba se mueve rápidamente y de eso sale un Bibarel, este se les queda viendo al trió y se abalanza. Pero este iba hacia Carlos, directamente hacia él._

 _Pero Luna lo intercepta con un ataque Psíquico y lanza a ese Pokémon, lejos de su maestro. Pero ese Pokémon no venía solo, un Skuntank también viene, solo que esta vez por la Gardevoir, la ataca con una bomba de lodo, siendo la Pokémon muy vulnerables a ese tipo de ataques. Pero Trapich lo intercepta, usando su propio cuerpo, siendo que lo resiste por su tipo._

 _-¡Trapich, usa Disparo de lodo!- Ordena rápidamente el joven._

 _Y el pequeño Pokémon ocupa ese ataque, dañando al enemigo con gran cantidad de lodo._

 _-¡Luna usa fuerza lunar con ese Skuntank!_

 _Y obedece, usa fuerza lunar con ese Pokémon que es derribado de inmediato por esos ataques que es muy vulnerable. Ambos Pokémon trabajaron en equipo como la última vez cuando defendieron a su maestro del Hydreigon de su padre._

 _-¡BASTA LOS DOS!_

 _Alguien sale entre la hierba. Un adulto de alrededor de treinta años, pelo rubio; corto y alborotado. Con ropas comunes, un pantalón negro, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tez clara, tenía una camisa de botones color blanco, complexión delgada. Ese señor rápidamente al ver a sus Pokémon derrotados, pone una cara de molestia hacia ellos._

 _-¡Regresen!... Perdona, no les decía a tus Pokémon._

 _Ese señor regresa a la pokeball a sus Pokémon. Pero con Carlos, aun los deja a fuera._

 _-Tranquilo campeón.- El señor sonríe al ver a los Pokémon del niño afuera.- No me vayas hacer daño._

 _El joven entrenador se queda desconcertado, ante ese señor que apareció._

 _-Por qué no los regresas a la pokeball.- Comenta ese tipo, con una típica sonrisa, para tratar de tranquilizar al niño._

 _Luna ve esa sonrisa, presiente algo en ese tipo y más al verlo sonreír._

 _-No nos regreses.- Pide ella, preocupándose._

 _-"No lo hare no, te preocupes"- Y habla su amado por el mismo medio.- "Se me hace también extraño"_

 _-¿Vamos que esperas?- Pregunta aun ese señor, con esa sonrisa._

 _-¿Por qué insiste tanto?- Carlos encorva las cejas y pregunta, mostrando esa molestia.- Estábamos a punto de comer, por eso están afuera y se quedaran afuera.- Recalca y asegura._

 _-Entiendo. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Perdone a mis Pokémon.- Se disculpa el hombre.- Es que… ya están acostumbrados a atacar lo desconocido._

 _-Usted no es de Kanto._

 _-Así es amiguito, no lo soy.- Responde el hombre, sin bajar esa sonrisa.- ¿Lo reconociste por mis Pokémon?_

 _Luna empieza a gruñirle un poco al señor, no le gusta lo que siente de ese hombre._

 _-Linda Pokémon.- Desvía su mirada y ve a la Gardevoir._

 _Carlos se molesta un poco, no le gustaba como hablaba ese señor.- ¿Qué quiere?, entiendo lo de sus Pokémon que no puede "controlar".- Dice._

 _-No seas grosero.- El hombre desvía la mirada hacia el niño otra vez.- Si, algunas veces me cuesta trabajo hacerlo. Pero como dije están acostumbrados a casar y en este caso, tu tampoco eres de Kanto y por el Tranpich que tienes sé que eres de Hoenn._

 _-Y usted de Sinnoh_

 _Un momento de silencio se escucha, Luna empieza a temblar por ese señor, se entristece, siente algo que emana de él, le tiene temor. Lo ha presentido antes con Sebastián, es casi lo mismo. Hay una diferencia con ese hombre. Carlos desvía la mirada hacia su amada esposa y puede presentir su miedo._

 _-¿Qué quiere?- Y sin rodeos pregunta el niño, se notaba mas su molestia, que podía aun ocultar._

 _-¡Jejejeje!- Una risilla muy extraña, algo perturbadora de ese hombre, no era como sonaba (Que sonaba común).- Bueno soy alguien que le gusta coleccionar amigo y tiene ciertos gustos de admirar ciertas bellezas._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-Tú, tienes una valiosa Pokémon. Un Gardevoir Shiny, que ni siquiera un Pokémon común se asoma en esta región.- Menciona el señor, deja de sonreír.- Iré al grano, como veo que estas de esa forma… ¿Cuánto ofreces por tu valioso Pokémon?_

 _Luna empieza a temblar, ve la misma maldad que tiene Sebastián. Solo que esta es muy diferente. Su amado presiente el miedo en ella y no hace falta ser listo para saber el porqué, el no es un coleccionista y lo sabe. Es alguien mucho peor._

 _-No la vendo. - Responde Carlos rápidamente a secas, aun mas molesto._

 _El señor mueve sus cejas, un poco, después vuelve a poner su mismo rostro.- ¿Por qué no?... Bueno entiendo, déjame cambiar entonces, eres alguien que buscas el campeonato y es comprensible por esa rareza que tienes._

 _-No.- Pero el infante sigue con esa respuesta.- No quiero venderla, ni intercambiarla, está bien como esta._

 _-Mmmm...- El hombre se empieza a disgustar un poco.- Creo que no entiendo. Te puedo ofrecer un Pokémon, mucho más poderoso y más rápido._

 _-¡Que no!- Y Carlos no oculta su molestia y la libera un poco.- No es eso que quiero. Ni siquiera intercambiaría a este Tranpich._

 _-¿Por qué?- Y el hombre pierde un poco la paciencia._

 _-Es necio, ¿Verdad?_

 _-Te diré la verdad. Soy coleccionista. Y no dejare pasar esta oportunidad de tener un Gardevoir._

 _-¿Qué clase colecciona es, dígame?- El niño se pone serio, cambia su rostro completamente.- De los que colecciona Pokémon raros, no lo creo y lo sé por sus Pokémon._

 _-Ellos son para cazarlos._

 _-Ya veo… Cazarlos.- El niño asiente, levemente.- Podría enseñarme ahora mismo uno._

 _-¿Para qué?- El hombre se desconcierta._

 _-¿Es coleccionista, no?- Y responde el entrenador con otra.- Sabe. No es el primero que me ofrece un Pokémona cambio de mi Gardevoir. Una vez me ofrecieron un Bagoon, otras veces también un Pokémon Shiny y me los mostraban para verificar, usted no ha hecho eso. Y si lo hace me hará reconsiderarlo, ya que luego los Pokémon extraños, como Beldum y Metagross son igual de fuertes, un ejemplo claro. Y he de suponer que tiene a la mano algunos extraños, fuertes._

 _Carlos intenta probar algo._

 _-No los tengo conmigo ahora.- Responde el hombre, con un poco de nervios._

 _-¡Ohh!, ya veo.- Carlos se hace el impresionado.- ¿Por qué me propone ofrecerme Pokémon, si no tiene alguno que me pueda enseñar?, Y los suyos la verdad no me impresionaron, si son cazadores tuvieron que dar más pelea, ¿No?_

 _-¿Que insinúas mocoso?- El hombre se empieza a enojar._

 _-Tranquilo, amigo.- El niño usa esas palabras que el uso, las dice de forma muy seria.- ¿No estamos hablando de negocios?- Pregunta de forma severa._

 _El hombre se queda callado, no dice nada._

 _-Tienes razón, perdona.- El señor vuelve a tranquilizarse.- Pero, lo que me inquieta es algo... ¿Estás seguro que eres un entrenador, para esta Gardevoir?- Pregunta con cierto tono interrogativo._

 _El infante y la Pokémon se desconciertan._

 _-Si fuese un entrenador. Admito que puede llegar a querer mucho a tu Pokémon, a tratarla como tu mejor amigo/a. Pero…- El hombre sonríe levemente.- No se le puede decir "Amor"._

 _Carlos abre mas sus ojos, lo mismo hace Luna al escuchar eso, se espantan._

 _-"Amor"- Yace en la mente de la pareja, las últimas palabras que dijo el supuesto entrenador._

 _-Me hace pensar, (Sin ofender), Que eres un pokefilico, ¿No?- Pregunta el hombre, en cierto modo algo molesto._

 _Carlos no dice nada se queda callado._

 _-Mira. No estoy para juzgar. Pero no me iré con las manos vacías.- Comenta el hombre, sin dejar ese tono.- Te propongo algo. Dame a tu Pokémon Shiny, te deposito. Y yo no digo nada. Hasta te salvo de una condena._

 _Carlos baja la mirada, esta avergonzado, no puede ver a los ojos al tipo. Le pega con eso, con la verdad, de que él no era un entrenador para su Pokémon._

 _Pasa unos pequeños momentos. La Gardevoir se pone nerviosa, no quiere irse con ese sujeto, presiente las intenciones de él. Mientras el hombre ríe levemente y empieza a caminar hacia Carlos a dominarlo, al casi conseguir lo que quiere._

 _-"No te dejare ir mi Luna"-Oye la voz de su esposo en su cabeza.- ¿Que te hace pensar que confiare en ti?- Pregunta retrocediendo de ese señor._

 _-Soy un hombre de palabra, si puedo pagarte._

 _-En mi opinión, no lo creo._

 _El hombre para.- Bueno… allá tu.- Dice él.- Aun así, las autoridades vendrán por ti y al final me quedare con tu Pokémon._

 _-No te la daré.- Dice el niño, sacando valor._

 _El hombre aprieta los puños. Pero es ahí donde Carlos, saca su jugada, sonríe levemente._

 _-Tú eres un enfermo también.- Contesta Carlos.- Tú eres un pokefilico._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Ese hombre se enoja._

 _-¡Me atrevo!- El niño se enfada, explota.- Ve y llama las autoridades si quieres. Dejemos que a nosotros nos juzguen por ella… ¿Qué te parece?, tú no la quieres por ser Shiny._

 _El hombre gruñe entre dientes._

 _-No soy como tu.- Se defiende el tipo._

 _-Tienes razón… Eres peor.- Carlos vuelve a poner esa cara seria.- Tu ni siquiera eres coleccionista. O mejor dicho, ¿Que coleccionas?_

 _El niño se empieza a acercar hacia el hombre. Este ahora retrocede de él, se siente presionado._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Sigue preguntando el infante.- Tú te acercabas a mí, ¿Por qué retrocedes?_

 _Carlos se sigue acercando. El hombre se siente espantado, por el niño, el rostro de este se veía su furia total, atravez de la seriedad, poniendo una cara fría en su semblante. El tipo sigue retrocediendo, hasta tocar con sus espaldas un árbol._

 _-Tienes valor para estar aquí a pesar de todo.- Carlos contesta seria y fríamente.- Tus Pokémon fueron derrotados, si fuese alguien listo, te hubieses disculpado he ido de aquí. Pero no, se nota lo obsesivo que eres… lo enfermo que estas.- Eso último lo dice con inmenso odio._

 _El hombre se siente tan presionado, siente miedo hacia el niño, un miedo que no puede controlar, no lo sentiría de no ser que sus Pokémon están afuera._

 _-¡Y me intentabas matar!_

 _Carlos en un arranque de furia patea al hombre. Pero como este era más grande que él y el niño a sabiendas de eso. Lo patea en el orgullo que está en la entrepierna de todo hombre, eso y más sentir que para eso quería a su amada. Este al sentir ese golpe se inclina de tan fuerte e inmenso dolor y se retuerce, hasta caer._

 _Pero algo pasa al golpear a ese aberrante ser. Una pokeball, que tenía en un bolsillo aparte, sale. La pokeball se abre y saca su rayo rojo y deja salir un pequeño Buneary que ver el exterior empieza a llorar y mucho, no quería salir de hecho._

 _-¡Buneeeeeee!_

 _El trió ve a ese Pokémon y mas Carlos, algo se destroza como cristal en su ser, su ira y rabia se incrementa aun mas. El niño en un arranque de ira le patea con fuerza la cabeza a ese monstruo, en su rostro._

 _-¡ERES UN MALDITO ASQUEROSO HIJO DE…_

 _¡Buneeeee!- La pequeña Pokémon sigue rompiendo en llanto,_

 _Luna se acercaba poco a poco a la pequeña conejita, pero esta retrocede con temor de ella._

 _Carlos una vez que acaba retrocede de ese monstruo, no sin antes dar otra patada en el rostro. Y se acerca a sus Pokémon. Mientras Luna estaba con la pequeña conejita. Pero algo pasa._

 _-¡Devuélvemela!_

 _El niño alza la vista y se espanta. El monstruo, que derramaba sangre de su nariz saca un arma. Pero tan solo de sacarla, su mano se retuerce y tira el arma. La Gardevoir solo se dedica a proteger a su maestro, ella ya no sigue atacándolo, aunque quisiera, puesto que era ella su objetivo de ese monstruo._

 _Carlos por lo consiguiente, quería agarrar el arma, pero esta sale volando. Luna le dice que no la agarre. El entrenador respiraba fuerte, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, su esposa le impedía hacer una estupidez. La pequeña conejita sigue llorando y no para, esta aterrada. La Gardevoir la tranquiliza y la acaricia._

 _-¡Maldito monstruo!- Carlos sigue con odio.- ¡Para eso quieras a mi Pokémon!_

 _El hombre esta aterrado, por el niño, siente su odio. Se quería defender, pero lo antes dicho sus Pokémon no lo dejarían que al menos le tocase un pelo._

 _-¡Jajajajaja!- El hombre empieza a reír, entre dolor.- Tú no eres diferente a mi.- Le dice al niño._

 _Pero el entrenador no le responde._

 _-Le harás lo mismo, cuando evolucione.- Le sigue diciendo._

 _-Ya quisieras. No soy como tu asqueroso.- Carlos indignado se defiende con palabras ahora.- Yo ¡NUNCA JAMAS!, seré como ustedes._

 _-Tienes razón… Tu solo tienes ojos para tu Luna, tu Gardevoir._

 _-¡¿No has estado siguiendo?!_

 _-No. Pero he tenido la oportunidad de verlos desde Ciudad Plateada, de hecho es una coincidencia esto.- El hombre se sienta y sonríe._

 _El niño gruñe de rabia. Pero se tranquiliza.- No soy como tu.- Le dice._

 _-¿Enserio piensas eso?_

 _Carlos ya no responde._

 _-De seguro ya te has apareado con ella._

 _Carlos iba actuar otra vez, no toleraría esa falta de respeto, puesto que respeta a Luna, hasta ha aguantado ese tipo de tentaciones. El niño le conecta otra patada, de nuevo en el rostro. Seguiría mas, pero esta vez el que actúa no es el joven humano, si no la Pokémon que detiene a su maestro con sus poderes._

 _-Luna.- Carlos voltea y ve a su Pokémon, que llora, lo llamaba._

 _Ella ve a su amado como un monstruo enfurecido, como Javier, como Sebastián que no duda en matarlo ahora._

 _-No lo hagas, no sabes que quiere con esto. No vale la pena.- Le dice ella entre lágrimas.- Tú no eres como él. Me lo has demostrado y yo estoy contigo por eso._

 _Carlos la sigue viendo, su aliento es profundo, fuerte y constante, con sus ojos llenos de rabia. Después voltea y ve al monstruo. El niño solo da un suspiro y uno muy largo, sentia como su corazón quería salirse._

 _-Sabes que es lo que me hace diferente a ti.- Dice el niño una vez ya tranquilo, que empieza a actuar de forma seria._

 _El entrenador saca la pokedex que tenía. Y busca dentro de esta los datos de…_

Ralts: El Pokémon Sensible.

Ralts recibe las sensaciones de la gente por los colmillos que tiene encima y detrás de la cabeza. No es común que este Pokémon aparezca en público pero cuando lo hace, se acerca si ve buena disposición en la gente.

 _Después pone los datos que se tienen en Sinnoh sobre ese Pokémon._

Su cuerno le permite presentir las emociones humanas. Se dice que se aparece a la gente amable.

 _-La razón por la cual nunca encontraste ni siquiera un Ralts.- El niño dice bajando su voz, mas no su rabia.- Porque estos sentían, casi hasta olfateaban tus negras intenciones desde lejos. Les daba tiempo de huir de ti._

 _Luna lo piensa, era cierto lo que decía la pokedex. Ella podía presentir las intenciones de las personas y se ocultaba de ellas. Pero con Carlos, fue distinto, el no emanaba ninguna intención de atrapar un Pokémon, ni siquiera para entrenar, simplemente paseaba, tal vez si deseaba alguien con quien estar y que lo comprendiera, eso y que también no tenia malas atenciones, pero nunca se imagino que un Pokémon se metería en su vida. Ella nunca lo pudo presentir, puesto que era lo que se podría decir que familiarizar. Cuando se conocieron (Que fue por accidente), ella no le tuvo miedo después, lo reconocía cada vez que pasaba por la ruta 103, esa sensación que no tenía ningún otro humano que pasaba por ahí, Carlos la tenia, era indescriptible de decir._

 _-Es la razón, por la cual la tengo a ella desde hace tiempo.- Le dice el niño al monstruo.- La razón por la que me separa de ser monstruos asquerosos, como ustedes.- Dice con rabia y odio._

 _-Aun así. Es mi Pokémon._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta el niño, asqueado.- Pues ahora lo reclamo como mío, ¿Qué te parece?- Le sonríe de forma maliciosa, que se ocultaba en una cara infantil e inocente._

 _El monstruo no sabe qué hacer. Nunca se imagino esto, en su mente se imagino matar al niño, recoger a su Pokémon e irse. Más que este fuese alguien fuerte. Su error fue que una Gardevoir puede presentir el peligro y prepararse y más si defiende a su maestro, en este caso su esposo para Luna, ella no era una presa fácil. Si eso no funcionaba, el niño regresaría a sus Pokémon y para eso el arma. Pero Carlos no pensaba ni hacerlo._

 _-Pero sé que tú no entiendes nada. Supongo que eras alguien rechazado y no me sorprende que lo seas. Eres un asqueroso enfermo.- Carlos ataca con eso, a nivel intimo.- Solo mírate, eres un obsesivo impulsivo, ni siquiera tus Pokémon quieren estar a tu lado, eso lo apuesto._

 _-¡Cállate!- El se enfurece mas.- ¡Devuélvemela!_

 _-Y como todo niño chillón quiere que le devuelvan su juguete, en este caso un adulto. No lo hare. Considera eso, por tratar de quitarme a mi Gardevoir.- Dice Carlos, con cierta malicia.- Ahora, si me disculpas. No eres digno de mi atención. Me retiro._

 _Luna se espanta, puesto que recuerda algo._

" _Ahora, si me disculpas hijo. No eres digno de mi atención. Me retiro"_

 _Esas palabras son de Lucia, siendo ella una mujer monstruosa, pero sobre todo actuó de esa manera con su propio hijo, Carlos._

 _El niño sigue mirando con rabia. Pero de repente la desvía y ve algo. El rostro de Carlos cambia, se espanta de lo que ve, después ve al monstruo, traga saliva después. El niño mueve la cara en señal de negación de lo que vio._

 _Carlos voltea aturdido y se reúne con sus Pokémon, no sin antes recoger la pokeball de Buneary._

 _-¿Estás bien Trapich?_

 _-¡Trapich!- EL pequeñín asiente y a su forma._

 _El entrenador lo acaricia. Mientras tanto Luna que había tranquilizado a la pequeña Buneary le había leído la mente, ella abre mucho sus ojos y siente como la rabia se apodera de ella. Vio algo que le hiso ese monstruo, por suerte no a la pequeña._

 _-¿Como esta?- Le pregunta Carlos, mostrando preocupación._

 _-Ese monstruo mato a su hermana mayor, una Lopunny.- Responde Luna con mucha tristeza.- Lo vi, todo lo que él le hiso a ella, durante mucho tiempo._

 _-Creo que eso lo sé.- Responde Carlos, con algo de nervios bajando y acariciando a la Buneary. Que se alejaba de el al verlo, no se separaba de Luna nada mas.- ¿Pero como esta ella?_

 _-Ella está bien. Ese monstruo esperaba a que evolucionara.- Luna se aterra, porque si hubiese estado a lado de ese monstruo.- Tiene más un golpe psicológico, porque vio como su hermana…_

 _-Entiendo._

 _Carlos encierra a la pequeña Buneary en su pokeball. Que sigue chillando aun._

 _-¿Enserio piensas?- Luna pregunta._

 _-Si lo hare. Nos la llevaremos lejos.- Dice el joven medio volteando y viendo a ese monstruo, tirado, sin este poder hacer nada, solo lloraba de impotencia al ver cómo era humillado, viendo como le quitaron a su Pokémon, que ni siquiera lo merece.- No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo.- Le dice a la pokeball._

 _-¡Devuélvemela!- El monstruo se para y vuelve a caer luego, luego, al estar débil, cayendo de frente._

 _Carlos no le pone mucha atención. Después se dirige a otra parte.- ¡Maldita sea!- Maldice.- Se nos cayo la comida. Era lo último que tenia para comer.- Trata de desquitar tensión._

 _En cuanto a Luna, se le estaba quedando viendo al aberrante ser, con odio, este se aterraba al verla, parecía como si lo fuese a matar (Aunque merece eso), no separaba su vista. La Gardevoir se aseguraba de que no hiciera un movimiento._

 _-¿Enserio piensas ignorarlo?- Pregunta Luna a Carlos, puesto que este si lo hacía, lo trataba como si fuese nada._

 _-No tiene caso hablar con personas que ya están muertas.- Le responde, con algo de nervios, hasta trago saliva._

 _Luna se queda desconcertada por eso. Pero de repente ella siente otra energía negativa, solo que esta ya había estado casi al mismo tiempo que ese monstruo, se desconcierta, no ve a nadie._

 _-Ya vámonos Luna.- Dice el niño, muy seriamente.- No tiene caso de que le pongas atención, el ya no hará nada._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Vámonos dije.- Dice un poco más fuerte, regañándola._

 _Luna obedece. Carlos termina de empacar, agarra su huevo con incubadora que se lo da a Luna, mientras él pone a Trapich en su pokeball y se dispone a irse. Dejando solo al monstruo, tirado y humillado. Una vez listo todo._

 _-¡Vámonos ya!_

 _Carlos empieza a correr. Eso deja más desconcertada a su esposa._

 _-¿Por qué no lo denuncias?- Pregunta Luna, muy nerviosa._

 _-Por que llamaríamos mucho la atención. Recuerda que aun mi padre me está casando.- Le responde el.- Y la verdad si pensaba hacerlo. Pero…_

 _Mientras Carlos estaba frente al monstruo que estaba tirado, pudo presentir algo, algo negativo y vio una silueta extraña, al verla el niño se aterro._

 _-¡Es mejor alejarnos lo mas que podamos de ese tipo!- El niño acelera el paso._

 _-¿Por qué?- Luna hace lo mismo, acelera._

 _-Te lo diré después.- Dice el algo nervioso.- El nunca vino solo.- Dice muy aterrado._

* * *

 _ **Horas después: 10:30 pm anochecer.**_

 _El trió aun seguía caminando, Carlos había sacado a Trapich. Pese a la oscuridad, estaban cansados, hasta ver una caseta. Carlos da un suspiro de alivio al verla._

 _-Muy… bien.- Luna si se canso.- ¿Es ahí a donde quería que llegáramos?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Me puede decir el ¿por qué?_

 _El niño le entra nervios, pero responde.- Dime… ¿Crees en cosas paranormales?- Pregunta._

 _-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Ella se desconcierta._

 _-Nada… Tal vez después de todo si tal vez sea mi imaginación._

 _-…- Luna se queda desconcertada._

 _Lo que Carlos vio con ese monstruo, lo aterro._

 _-Hay algo que me inquieta.- Comenta la Pokémon.- Dijiste que sabias el destino de su hermana._

 _Es ahí donde el niño no responde._

 _-Estoy orgullosa de ti.- Le dice Luna, cambiando de tema.- Me sorprendió que te quedaras a Buneary y como me defendiste contra él._

 _-Tenía miedo. Pero sabía que quería desde el principio.- Dice Carlos, un poco nervioso.- Fue una suerte que tu estuvieras a mi lado, si no me hubiese disparado. Tú me defendiste._

 _-Vamos, no me necesitas.- Dice Luna, feliz._

 _-No. Tú no me necesitas.- Dice él, que igual se pone feliz poco a poco._

 _De ahí hubo una pequeña, pero agradable discusión. Al final ambos llegaron al punto en que se necesitaban el uno al otro._

 _-La verdad Luna.- Carlos da un suspiro.- No sé el porqué lo hice, porque me quede con Buneary. Me embarque en un problema más._

 _-No digas eso. Lo hiciste porque eres bueno.- Le dice garrando su mano y sonriéndole.- Eres valiente al quedártela, aceptando una responsabilidad más._

 _El niño sonríe un poco ante las palabras de su esposa.- Tal vez ya se me olvido que era hacer cosas buenas, ¡Jejeje!-Dice ruborizado._

 _-Aparte si hay problemas, yo siempre estaré ahí, contigo._

 _Pero el niño no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, pero aprieta más la mano de su amada y con más fuerza. Luna siente su miedo y no sabe el porqué lo siente, piensa que eran nervios._

 _Luna lo suelta. El trió se meten a aquella caseta, era una caseta muy grande que se encuentra antes de llegar a Ciudad Azafran es una parte donde mucho entrenadores ocupan para poder quedarse. Es ahí donde quería ir Carlos, puesto que hay muchos entrenadores que se quedan también en esa parte._

 _Mientras se acercaban. Carlos decide liberar a la conejita, esta se espanta, ve a todas partes y trata de huir, se mete adentro de la caseta y se paraliza al ver muchos entrenadores, se paraliza._

 _-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Preguntaba la conejita aterrada._

 _-Tranquila. Estas a salvo.- Le dice Luna, tratando de tranquilizarla._

 _De repente Carlos se acerca a Buneary esta se cubre detrás de las piernas de la Gardevoir._

 _-Hola.- El niño la saluda.- Estas a salvo, no tienes nada que temer._

 _Pero la conejita se niega, tanto utiliza el vestido de Luna para cubrirse, poniéndose debajo de esta._

 _-Creo que entiendo.- Dice Carlos, triste de la conejita.- Es mejor que descanse._

 _-Humano.- Dice con odio la Buneary en su idioma._

 _-Tranquila, en el puedes confiar.- Le dice la Gardevoir que se mueve y la destapa._

 _-¡Yo no confió en los humanos!- Exclama la pequeña furiosa.- ¿Por qué tu si?_

 _-Bueno, el me crio.- Le responde Luna tranquila, sonriéndole._

 _-¿Y no te pide nada a cambio?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Entonces porque es igual, que, que… (Snif) él?- Pregunta la pequeña furiosa.- Pude escuchar parte de esa conversación._

 _-Bueno. El… es diferente.- Responde Luna con un poco de nervios._

 _-No lo es para mí. Es un monstruo igual que él, de seguro te pide algo que no quieres._

 _-No, no lo hace. Y es mejor no hablar de eso.- Luna se pone un poco seria, un poco molesta, pero comprensiva.- Aparte es mi pareja._

 _-¿Pareja?, los humanos y Pokémon no pueden hacer pareja. Es ridículo.- La Buneary no lo cree.- Va en contra de nuestra naturaleza._

 _-Pues créelo.- Le responde Luna.- Lo único común que tiene con ese monstruo es que mi maestro me quiere. Y eso no lo considero tan igual esa definición si hablo de ese monstruo.- Dice eso ultimo con molestia._

 _-El maestro es alguien bueno.- Trapich se mete en la conversación.- No es como ese otro humano._

 _-A mi no me importa es malo.- La pequeña empieza a llorar._

 _-Mírame.- Luna le alza la mirada.- Ya estas a salvo y fue gracias a él también. No trato de que confíes en el. Pero solo te quiero decir que ya no volverás a esa vida._

 _-¿Enserio el no volverá?_

 _-No. Y si vuelve yo te protegeré.- La Gardevoir se agacha y le sigue sonriendo, acariciándola también.- Te prometo que nada malo sucederá a partir de ahora._

 _-…Te pareces a mi hermana.- La Buneary la recuerda atravez de Luna, que coincidencia mente hacia lo mismo.- Ella siempre me decía cosas para animarme._

 _La Gardevoir la abraza a la conejita y esta se deja consentir y sigue llorando. Mientras Carlos ve esa escena, da un suspiro. Pero el niño siente un temor, vio algo que no iba._

 _-Al igual y puede ser mi imaginación.- Se decía eso Carlos, para tranquilizarse._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _El monstruo seguía el rumbo, estaba acampando, instalándose en una parte y había prendido una fogata. El tenía el ojo morado, y un curita en medio de la nariz, estaba frustrado, se sentía horrible en no tener a la Gardevoir, tenía esas ganas, esas tentaciones bajas y horribles hacia ella, siendo su anhelo, nunca ha tenido una. Al verla a lado de ese mocoso, solo lo enfurecía más y más al saber que era como él. Ignorando lo que ese niño le dijo, que el amaba a su Pokémon y no la veía de esa forma. El también la ama y quería demostrarle que era mejor que ese niño, se frustraba que el disfrutara todo eso, que ese mocoso no merecía. Ahora se enfurece mas al no tenerla y no solo eso al quitarle a su Pokémon. Siendo que antes tenía una Lopunny, pero ya no estaba con él. Esperaba a que Buneary evolucionara._

 _-Sera mejor que regrese a Sinnoh.- Se decía a si mismo.- Con tal puedo atrapar a otra. Aparte ya les di las Mega-Piedras. Supongo que porque ese traficante les acaba de dar nuevos Pokémon._

 _El monstruo da un suspiro de derrota, mientras ve un pequeño juguete, un pequeño Psyduck de hule que era de su Buneary-. Recordando horribles y placenteros momentos, no de la pequeña._

 _-Te echo de menos Coco._

 _Pero tan solo de terminar esas palabras. Algo se mueve entre los arbustos, el hombre voltea no ve a nadie. De repente algo viene hacia él y lo traspasa a una velocidad impresionante, siente como un aire completamente frio lo toca y lo que sea que haya salido volvió a los arbustos._

 _El hombre se aterra y rápidamente saca a sus Pokémon._

 _-¡Bibarel usa rayo de hielo, Skuntank usa bomba de lodo!_

 _Ellos obedecen y atacan los arbustos. No había nada en ellos. Pero se empieza a oír algo, mas arbustos y al mismo tiempo se mueven._

 _-¡¿Qu-quien está ahí?!- Pregunta el monstruo que se le eriza la piel como gallina._

 _De repente mucho viento empieza a hacerse y a juntarse, la fogata se apaga y la Luna menguante da con algo de luz que ilumina esa parte, dejando el cielo despejado, sin estrellas en una noche entre negra y roja._

 _-¡¿TU ME LA QUITASTE?!- Se escucha una horrible voz._

 _El viento se empieza a acumular hasta hacer un remolino y de este se forma una silueta morada brillante de un…_

 _-¡¿ME LA QUITASTE?!_

 _-¡GHOST!- El hombre se aterra de ver eso.- ¡No, no es posible!_

 _El Ghost empieza dar forma, se encoje y da la silueta y forma de un Pokémon. Un Pokémon familiar para ese hombre._

 _-¡No, tu no!- El retrocede aterrado.- ¡Tu estas muerta!_

 _-Punny._

 _Era una Lopunny que se materializo y que acerca poco a poco._

 _-¡Bibarel envístela!- Le ordena._

 _Obedece el Pokémon y usa eso, pero al hacerlo traspasa a la Pokémon._

 _-¡No esto no!- El hombre sigue retrocediendo.- Skuntank usa Bomba de lodo-_

 _El Pokémon ataca con eso. Pero Lopunny esquiva dando un salto. Los Pokémon siguen atacando, pero coneja sigue, dando saltos, algunos con un pie y para aterrorizar mas, da pequeños saltitos. Ambos Pokémon se aterran también. Pero ahora era el turno de Lopunny que da un gran salto y ataca con un rayo de hielo, congelándolos a la primera._

 _-¡Esto no es posible!_

 _-La coneja se le queda viendo a su ex-maestro con rabia y odio, le sonríe de forma maléfica, sus dientes en forma de punta, después ella junta sus brazos y manos y las encorva un poco, hace lo mismo con sus piernas, encorvando un poco más la cadera, poniéndose en una posición atractiva y seductora, menea un poco su rabo._

 _Era como ese monstruo le pedía que hiciese cuando estaba viva. La fantasmagórica Pokémon, da pequeños saltitos y se dirige a su maestro. Este retrocede de ella y al hacerlo, se cae con una piedra, pero sigue retrocediendo, ve con terror lo que está al frente._

 _Su Lopunny termina de acercarse a él. El hombre se pone como piedra, su sangre se eleva y su falta de aire le impide seguir arrastrándose. La coneja se agacha y lo ve frente a frente._

 _-punny._

 _-¡C-c-coco!- Le dice por su nombre._

 _La coneja baja su sonrisa, pero sigue mostrando los dientes, gruñéndole al hombre. La apariencia de Lopunny sigue siendo casi la misma que una común, el único cambio que tenía físicamente eran sus ojos que no tenia pupilas alguna, eran completamente rojos y brillantes de rabia y odio. En su cuello esta su collar y un medallón con su nombre, este está desgastado y oxidado, aparte en sus muñecas y piernas hay marcas, a su vez estaban cubiertas muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero negras, dejando suelta una pequeña parte de cuerdas en estas, esas eran las que la sujetaban ese día. Y en esas partes, y su collar está demasiado apretado, eso fue la que la mato, su propio collar. Ese monstruo la apretó demasiado para que no se moviera, para que no pusiera resistencia cuando ella no quisiera cooperar. Sin darse cuenta la Lopunny no tenía respiración y eso fue lo que la mato._

 _-¡¿ME QUITASTE A MI HERMANA?!_

 _El hombre llora de horror, la escucha en su mente, lo que ella quiere. Coco es la hermana mayor de Buneary._

 _-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- El monstruo esta aterrado de lo que ha provocado._

 _La fantasmagórica Pokémon, se pone encima de su maestro, sobre su entrepierna. El hombre no sentía excitación. El cuerpo (por así decirlo) de la coneja estaba completamente frio, helado._

 _ **Lopunny Pov**_

 _¿Por qué me toco esta vida?, Lo único que quería era paz y una vida común de un Pokemon, ya sea libre o sujetada por un verdadero entrenador. Este monstruo me asesino por sus horribles y asquerosos deseos. Yo lo aguantaba por la única razón de mi vida, mi pequeña hermana. Si yo huía, ella no podría. Tenía que ser paciente y tolerar todo. Esperar un descuido, pero ya no aguantaba a la vez mas._

 _Recuerdo lo último que vi con este monstruo. Fue cuando quería que yo pelease contra una extraña Gardevoir que ya tenía tiempo que no veía una, antes de llegar a una ciudad, llamada Ciudad Plateada quería que la atacase, junto con Bibarel y Skuntank, yo me negué, por el hecho de que estaba harta. No iba a arruinarle la vida a otra persona, su maestro se veía buena gente, hasta ella disfrutaba estar con él, como debía de ser. Eso y también ser testigo de la fuerza de ambos contra algunos entrenadores, parecían ser uno durante las peleas. No sería ni contrincante para ella. El nunca nos entrena, ni siquiera estaba en forma, nunca había tenido alguna vez una pelea._

 _Después el sonrió, me dijo que era una traviesa. Ya sabía que vendría después. Me encerró de nuevo. Me sodomizo para poder cumplirle su deseo. Solo que esta vez para castigarme apretó mucho mis piernas, mis manos y mi cuello._

 _Yo podía sentir como el aire se me iba poco a poco y en lo que él se preparaba, yo sufría, mi vista se empezaba a nublar, mientras sentía el dolor en mis manos y piernas. Cerraba mis ojos poco a poco hasta dejar de existir y solo dando mi último suspiro al no poder ni siquiera sacar el aire. Lo único que me duele es no proteger a mi pequeña hermana, de monstruos como él._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando desperté, vi mi cuerpo tirado en medio de un bosque. No comprendía que pasaba, estaba aterrada, porque no me movía, porque me veía de esa forma._

 _Hasta que un viejo humano, junto con su esposa me encontró, me intentaron animar, les decía que estaba aquí, pero me confundían y me atacaban con sus Pokémon, no entendía el porqué lo hacían. Después vino otra humana con ropas azules y me vio. No hicieron nada por mí. Solo pudieron enterrarme._

 _Yo, yo, yo me enfurecí… ¡Yo estaba muerta!_

 _Lo comprendí, ahora soy un Pokémon fantasma. Tengo tanto odio, odio que necesito ahora sacar. Pero lo más importante para mí, proteger lo que me queda, mi hermana Buneary._

 _Pero no sabía qué hacer, sabía que lo más probable es que mi maestro se había largado rápidamente. Por mi furia provocaba viento, demasiado viento, estoy muerta, estoy furiosa._

 _Divagaba en pena por la ciudad, llorando. Mi furia era tanta que di un patada a un poste de luz, tirándolo, haciendo que se fuera en parte de aquella ciudad._

 _Me quede penando entre los pasillos de la Ciudad. Me había convertido en un Pokémon fantasma. Yo no lloro por mi vida perdida, lloro por mi hermanita que no la podía ver, ni proteger._

 _Había amanecido. Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llore. Hasta que vi desde los arboles, como el humano y su Gardevoir salían, junto con un Tranpich. Eso me dio una idea, los seguiría, si eso haría._

 _Sabía que tarde o temprano ese monstruo se fijaría en ellos y trataría de secuestrar esa Gardevoir. Pero a sabiendas que esta ultima me detectaría, los seguí desde una distancia considerable._

 _En eso tuve mis problemas, entrenadores me intentaban atrapar y Pokémon salvajes me atacaban, yo me defendía. Pero al ver mi nueva fuerza, nadie fue rival para mí. Mi odio y rabia me motiva a seguir, es mi nueva fuerza por la cual sigo aquí. Y el deseo de proteger lo único que me queda aun tras mi muerte, me mantiene aun con más fuerza y determinación por seguir._

 _El tiempo dio sus frutos, en el momento en que casi perdía la esperanza detecte al monstruo que me separo de mi hermana, rezaba que no le hiciese daño._

 _Porque ahora soy mucho más fuerte, puedo vencer con facilidad a sus Pokémon y la cuidaría por siempre._

 _Pero pasó algo, fue un golpe para mí, observe toda esa pelea de ese niño humano y mi maestro. Pero antes de eso oí a mi maestro que dijo que era igual que él, eso me aterro y me destrozo. Pero tenía que estar oculta, rezando por mi hermanita. Cuando no oía más batalla Pokémon. Me empecé a acercar y ver detenidamente todo, ese niño humano había vencido a mi maestro, este se burlaba que era lo mismo que el. Mi rabia se incrementaba al ver a mi hermana afuera, ¡Eso no!_

 _Quería actuar y lo iba hacer, pero ese mocoso me vio y no me importaba si me veía, lo matare, nadie le hará daño a ella. Pero su Gardevoir seguía afuera, eso me hiso retroceder y ocultarme…_

 _¡Maldita sea!_

 _También estaba su Tranpich. No quiero salir en desventaja, necesito ser cautelosa, no quiero que le hagan daño a ella entre la disputa._

 _Me oculte y seguí esperando, me aleje y seguí viendo. Ese horrible niño se llevo a mi hermanita, lloraba y lloraba. ¡Odio a los humanos!_

 _Son solo malditos y asquerosos monstruos… ¡Lo matare, matare a sus Pokémon si se atreven a ponerse en mi camino!_

 _Su maldita Gardevoir pudo detectar mi presencia, me tuve que alejar y esperar. Lo único que pude observar, es que ese par corría, lejos. Huían de mí._

 _Yo me empecé a acercar, y vi como mi maestro estaba tirado, yo lo veía, pero el no, ni siquiera alzaba la mirada, estaba tan humillado, me complacía verlo así, sangraba de su nariz y lloraba por no tener a ese Pokémon. Y no estaba mi hermana Buneary, no es justo. Ni siquiera veía su bola que la encerraba, tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieran._

 _Iré tras de ellos, una vez que termine de encargarme de mi asunto personal, sea en donde quieran que vayan, los seguiré. Ahora se a que dirección se dirigen._

 _Ahora ese monstruo esta bajo mi merced._

 _¿Qué paso maestro, no está feliz de verme?, ¿Acaso no le excita de la forma en que estoy con usted?_

 _Aun tengo las muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero con las que me ato y sujeto para darse ese placer. Y entre agonía y sufrimiento de mis últimos momentos, pude sentir como estaba dentro de mí._

 _Y estoy ahora mismo sobre usted._

 _¿Eso no lo excita?_

 _Vaya actitud. Saco su arma y me dispara, las balas me traspasan. Soy un Pokémon fantasma, a mi no me afecta eso maestro._

 _¿Qué acaso ya no le gusto?_

 _Me dijo que me amaba. Yo no compartí nunca ese sentimiento. Eso nunca fue amor. Yo que más hubiese querido que alguien me quisiera, que un entrenador común me hubiese atrapado y criado, hasta haber tenido aventuras, que al menos me hubiese dado algo de verdadero amor al quererme como su Pokémon._

 _O como aquella Delphox, que una vez vi antes de ser atrapada, que defendía celosamente a su maestro de mí, yo solo intentaba quitarle su comida, se notaba el devoto amor que le tenía sin importar que fuese un humano. Y este al menos le daba el cariño que solo un simple entrenador puede ofrecerle a su Pokémon._

 _O al menos usted como entrenador (Que ni siquiera es) me respetara._

 _Yo hubiese querido alguno de esos ejemplos._

 _¡Pero no!_

 _En cambio solo fui un juguete sexual para usted. Ni siquiera se esforzó en seducirme. Y encima le dice eso amor._

 _¡Yo lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma!_

 _Ahora usted será mi juguete, quiero entretenerme con su miedo, quiero saborear hasta la última gota de sus lágrimas. Ojala y aguante._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _La Lopunny se pone seria, deja de mostrar sus dientes y ve a los ojos al monstruo que la asesino y lame una de sus mejillas, le hace lo mismo que ese monstruo le hacía cuando la sujetaba._

 _-T-tu-tú no eres real.- Le decía entre tanto horror que sentía._

 _La coneja le pone una mano en el pecho de su maestro, traspasando su piel, este siente un gran dolor, un frio inmenso que estaba en su pecho que hace que se acueste completamente, mientras ella quita de nuevo su mano._

 _-¡Lo, punny!- Decía ella.- ¡Soy real!_

 _El monstruo acostado, aun esta consiente, empieza a toser y retorcerse, tose mucho, mientras escupe._

 _-Tú me quitaste mi libertad, me obligaste a hacer cosas horribles para satisfacerte. Me quitaste mi vida. Y me has quitado lo más valioso para mí, a mi hermana.- Le decía en su idioma, y entre lágrimas que empieza a derramar._

 _-¡Perdóname!- Al parecer ese monstruo le entendía y se arrepentía._

 _Un momento de silencio llega, Coco no le dice nada y se le queda viendo con mucha seriedad su maestro pedía misericordia y perdón. Ella pone las manos en las mejillas, se siente como los bloques del más frio hielo._

 _-Te daré algo que siempre me pedias y me obligabas hacer. Y esta vez estoy yo dispuesta a darte por mi mera voluntad._

 _Lopunny le roba un beso a su maestro, este siente un sabor agrio, asqueroso y horrible, el sabor a putrefacción que es mucho peor que el sabor de la comida podrida. Ese era el sabor a muerte. Tenía ganas de escupir y de vomitar al sentir eso en su paladar. Pero no solo era eso. Siente que no respira y no lo estaba haciendo. Ella metía y empujaba con su lengua a la boca de él y no lo dejaba respirar, poco a poco la vida se marchita y ella le hace lo mismo, hace que no respire. El hombre trata de zafarse, pero está paralizado de miedo._

 _Poco a poco se extingue hasta emblanquecer su mirada y ojos. Y sin dejar escapar su último respiro, así como su Pokémon no tuvo esa oportunidad, dando solo un suspiro._

 _El castigo le vino a él, por todo lo que ha hecho a sus Pokémon. El ya está muerto y lo último que hace es soltar el Psyduck de juguete que tenía en su mano derecha._

 _Coco se para y al hacerlo solo le escupe a la cara su asesino que está muerto. La piel de este está pálida, completamente blanca y algo grisácea, sus ojos están completamente blancos y sin pupila alguna, sus manos tiesas y engarrotadas y su boca muy abierta y de forma ovalada. Se veía completamente aterrador, muriendo de una de las formas más horribles, dándole una final apariencia horrible._

 _-(Snif) Hermanita._

 _La Lopunny ve el juguete y la levanta._

 _La fantasmagórica y aterradora Pokémon grita, le grita al cielo y la luna, grita con toda su rabia y odio, el viento azota con fuerza ante la furia, mientras la Luna menguante es testigo de todo eso e ilumina con su tenue y débil luz._

 _-(Snif) N-no tengo tiempo para llorar.- Se dice así misma Coco.- Ahora tengo que ir por ese mocoso humano y liberar a mi hermana… Antes de que ese monstruo se atreva…_

 _La Lopunny furiosa empieza a caminar, mientras en su mano esta ese Psyduck de hule. Se dirige hacia aquellos que tienen a su pequeña hermana._

 _ ***** Mientras tanto*****_

 _-¡Hermana!- La Buneary se levanta y escucha el silbar del viento que está afuera que se había vuelto salvaje._

 _La pequeña estaba en el regazo de Luna. Mientras esta recargaba su cabeza a lado de Carlos y este encima de la de ella. Trapich estaba en el regazo de su maestro durmiendo y el huevo estaba al lado de la Gardevoir._

 _Pero no solo estaba el. Si no otros entrenadores con sus Pokémon afuera, desde un Arbok que estaba afuera y su entrenador que dormía recargado a este, una chica con Raichu, un Pikachu y un Pichu entre sus brazos. Entre otros entrenadores._

 _Había algunos entrenadores que se quedaban en ese lugar como una parada y dejaban sus Pokémon afuera para ayudar con la vigilancia, si alguien al menos escuchara algo, así se apoyarían, ayudando también a proteger ese lugar. Siendo todos que están afuera y juntos con sus Pokémon._

 _La pequeña conejita pone una cara triste y vuelve a tratar de dormir, se sentía incomoda estar con un humano, al menos se sentía un poco en paz con la Gardevoir, que estaba con ella y esas palabras que había dicho la habían tranquilizado._

 _Pero ahora un problema viene tras otro. La maldad deja sus rastros y este fue uno de ellos. El lazo familiar, que perdura aun después de la muerte y el deber de proteger al ser querido aun sigue para una Lopunny, que se asegurara que nadie de esos monstruos dañen a su pequeña hermana Buneary._

* * *

 **Recuerdo que hay personas que querían ver a Carlos con más Pokémon.**

 **Y la pregunta del millón es, ¿Ahora están conformes?**

 **¡Jajajajajajaja! (Risa malévola) ¡Cof, cof, cof!**

 **Bueno basta de ser aterrador, normalmente no pondría la toz (Es enserio no lo hago), pero es enserio me enferme de tos, me duele la garganta y yo haciendo este capítulo y publicándolo, esperare mas consideración al respecto.**

 **Como dije, yo extiendo todos los géneros que me son posibles, en este caso el horror, hasta estaba oyendo una de las mejores canciones orquestadas de pueblo lavanda. Espero que me haya salido, puesto que lo he practicado antes y no me siento conforme. Y la aventura que ha estado presente.**

 **Si bien en estos últimos dos capítulos anteriores le he sido fiel sobre lo que vieron en los primeros, como dije tengo que verme a romper un poco mi esencia y ofrecer la pequeña aventura de Kanto. Y aquí está una de mis antagonistas.**

 **Quise tomar de nuevo re-tomar el tema de la Pokefilia, es algo que no podía dejar pasar en alto en este fic. Eso y que se nota los Pokémon de este tema. Y lo que caracteriza entre el amor que se tiene Carlos y Luna, marcando y dibujando las diferencias entre esos temas. La diferencia entre perversión y amor. Lo que común se ve entre ese tema y como marco la diferencia entre el capítulo de mi fic, solo espero que me haya salido bien a la hora de marcar eso.**

 **Solo que también puse a mi modo las consecuencias, que obviamente esta vez en Pokémon se puede ver lo paranormal y que a su vez es un poco típico como la madre de Cubone.**

 **Esto es para James anderson. Que sigo trabajando aun en lo que me pediste, pero si me cuesta un poco. Este es una señal para ti. Solo que necesito más tiempo para poder publicarlo.**

 **Saliendo de esto y hablando de Tranpich, yo la verdad, cuando era una criatura (Y aun veía en esos tiempos el anime), siempre me gusto ese Pokémon, yo le decía siempre Trapich, siempre ignore la "N", ahora que a estas alturas se que lleva esa letra, me veo como tonto XD. Eso y que también tuve la familia de la Gameboy Color y Advance, mi hermano que es mas adicto a esos juegos, me mostro ese Pokémon. No pude evitar sentir algo de ternura, tanto que tengo un peluche de un Tranpich ya viejo, pero siempre le decía Trapich. Y la última vez que vi el anime, solo esperaba a que saliera un capítulo sobre ese Pokémon y a partir de ahí no lo volví a ver, para mi acabo después de Johto.**

 **Pero en fin.**

 **Bueno. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios a James anderson, dragon titanico KRT215 y a LinkAnd0606**

 **Y sus vistas a este fic, que quien sabe cuánto tiempo le falte. Quiero acabar pronto, pero las ideas que surgen.**

 **Pero sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	16. Seis turnos

**Aquí ya le bajo a mi nivel, esta vez.**

 **Pero…**

 **Siempre habrá un pero en mis historias.**

* * *

 **Seis turnos**

 _El día comenzaba el Kanto. La gente se empezaba a levantar y a empacar sus cosas, metiendo a sus Pokémon e yéndose de la caseta._

 _-(Ronquido, ronquido)_

 _Carlos y sus Pokémon dormían. El joven aun seguía durmiendo. Pero es movido poco a poco._

 _-Carlos, despierta.- Su amada lo despertaba._

 _El entrenador se mueve poco a poco y abre sus ojos.- (Ñam, ñam) ¿Ya es de día?- Pregunta el, limpiándose los ojos._

 _-¡Buneary no está!- Dice Luna, espantada._

 _El entrenador se levanta de golpe, espantado al escuchar eso._

 _-¡¿Cómo que no está?!- Pregunta Carlos exaltado y espantado._

 _-No la vi cuando me levante.- Responde ella muy preocupada._

 _Carlos espanta se levanta, tirando a Trapich, este se golpea y chilla un poco. El niño rápidamente y sin perder tiempo empieza a preguntar a los entrenadores de los alrededores, pero estos niegan haber visto a la pequeña Pokémon. La Gardevoir hace lo mismo y pregunta a los demás Pokémon, estos niegan a verla visto. Ambos piensan lo peor, que ese monstruo de ayer vino para llevársela._

 _-¿Amigo, buscas algo?- Pregunta un guardia al verlo._

 _-Sí. Busco a un Buneary.- Responde el infante algo alborotado.- ¿La ha visto?- Pregunta._

 _-¡Je!, Que si no.- Responde el señor con algo de picardía.- Esta aquí._

 _El guardia se mueve, detrás de este, había una ventana. Buneary la estaba viendo el exterior de dicha ventana, estaba sentada._

 _-Por alguna razón, no ha dejado de mirarla y me despertó en la noche.- Comenta el guardia._

 _-...Ya veo.- Carlos se tranquiliza, poniendo una mano en su pecho.- Perdone si le causo problemas._

 _-La verdad no lo hiso, es más me despertó y está bien eso… No le digas a nadie lo que te dije.- Dice el guardia, poniendo una mano detrás, avergonzado.- Pero… Al parecer no deja que nadie se acerque a ella.- Responde._

 _El entrenador saca la pokeball. Mientras lo piensa, la pequeña conejita veía la ventana, triste y sin motivación, se ha quedado así por horas, con la mirada baja y ánimos caídos, pero seguía viendo afuera._

 _-Buneary, regresa._

 _La pequeña cambia su cara, se enoja. Mientras el rayo la toca y la absorbe._

 _-Bueno, eso resuelve tu problema.- Dice el guardia.- Espero que este bien, sabes. Porque no se movió ni un milímetro de ese lugar, aparte no dejaba que me acercara._

 _-Yo también espero eso.- Dice el niño algo desmotivado.- Gracias._

 _-Por nada._

 _Mientras tanto Luna traía el huevo en sus manos y Trapich la seguía._

 _-¿La encontraste?- pregunta ella, preocupada._

 _-Si.- Responde Carlos.- Esta bien._

 _-Que bueno.- Luna se tranquiliza.- Pensé que ese monstruo se la había llevado._

 _-Yo también.- Comenta Carlos.- Ya vámonos._

 _El trió se mueve, sale de la caseta y se dispone a seguir con su camino. Para ellos es un alivio tener a la pequeña a salvo._

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 _A lado de Ciudad Azafran se instalaron para disponer a desayunar. Una vez que pudieron comprar víveres para poder desayunar. Y una vez listo todo._

 _-Creo que es justo que la saque.- Dice Carlos, con voz serena, pero a la vez dudosa en liberarla._

 _El entrenador saca a Buneary y esta al salir, se queda parada, mirando nada mas a su alrededor, algo desconcertada._

 _-Hola.- Saluda Carlos, felizmente, que estaba frente a ella, agachado.- Supongo que tienes hambre… Ten._

 _El entrenador le da un pokelito, estirando su mano. Pero ella molesta y solo da un golpe con su oreja la mano de Carlos, pegándole y tirando el pokelito. Y muy molesta retrocede._

 _Carlos se soba la mano y ve tristemente a la conejita. Ella le gruñe, retrocede y da media vuelta, sale huyendo después. El niño solo da un suspiro y se dispone a ir por ella, pero…_

 _-Yo iré por ella.- Dice Luna que se ofrece._

 _La Gardevoir sale disparada hacia aquella dirección donde huyo Buneary._

 _Mientras tanto Buneary seguía corriendo, una vez que cree que es suficiente, camina, dando un suspiro. Y mientras está camina tranquila._

 _-¡Buneee!_

 _Es envestida por un Rattata salvaje, ella cae, pero se para rápidamente y se queda viendo a aquel que la envistió. El Rattata vuelve a envestir, pero antes de eso. Buneary esquiva, una que esta de lado de su enemigo lo ataca con destructor y este cae al recibir el golpe de forma directa y cerca. La conejita se canso, respiraba algo fuerte. Pero lo que no ve ella es un Raticate también detrás de ella y este salta, ella apenas y voltea. Pero un ataque psíquico le llega y este sale disparado._

 _-Debes tener más cuidado, ¿No lo crees?- Luna aparece detrás de ella.- No debes de ir sola._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunta ella molesta a la Gardevoir._

 _-Quiero que vuelvas._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunta la conejita, mientras se voltea a verla._

 _-Bueno…- Luna se pone algo nerviosa.- Es para que no te pase nada malo._

 _-Yo estoy bien así.- La Buneary se voltea de nuevo y cruza sus brazos.- No necesito de su ayuda._

 _-No es cierto.- La Gardevoir se pone seria.- A fuera no es cómo crees._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-No eres aun fuerte.- Dice Luna.- Aun no te puedes cuidar sola._

 _-¿Y tu si?- Pregunta Buneary, volteando a verla.- Tu necesitas a ese humano, yo no._

 _-…Tienes razón, yo lo necesito.- Dice Luna dando un suspiro.- Pero es mi naturaleza hacerlo. Y creo que eso lo sabemos ambas. Eso y que también…_

 _-¿También qué?- Pregunta la conejita, interrumpiendo, aun mas molesta.- ¿Me dirás esa tontería de ayer?_

 _Luna no le responde._

 _-Entiende eso. Tú que me puedes decir si estas atada a él, pese a como sean las cosas de ustedes, lo estas, estas con ellos.- Comenta Buneary.- No quiero oír ninguna palabra ante un Pokémon que cree que los humanos son buenos._

 _-Yo no dije que son buenos.- Responde ahora la Gardevoir.- Hay también malos como el tuyo, eso lo tengo presente. Aparte. Mi maestro no es el tema. El tema es que no te puedes cuidar sola._

 _-Tú que sabes de mi.- Dice la pequeña aun más molesta.- No te necesito._

 _-Si te captura otro humano, o al menos tu maestro, no podrás escapar.- Comenta la Gardevoir.- Aquí no es el bosque de dónde vienes, esta es una tierra completamente nueva, donde ni siquiera existe alguno de tu especie._

 _-Eso es mi problema ahora.- Dice ella.- Ahora déjame en paz._

 _-Hare algo contigo.- Comenta la Gardevoir.- Yo seré tu oponente, si logras al menos acertarme un golpe, te dejare ir. Pero solo te daré cinco turnos y eso es más de lo que puedo, ya que otro Pokémon no te dejara ni siquiera que ataques._

 _Ella voltea y la ve, sonríe burlonamente.- ¿Por qué debería seguir tu juego?- Pregunta._

 _-Por qué hay Pokémon mucho más fuertes de este.- Responde ella, señalando con la mirada al Raticate.- Hasta hay iguales a mi si se trata de combate. Veremos si estas preparada._

 _Buneary lo piensa dos veces, pero acepta, porque sabe que es cierto, si vence a la Gardevoir, eso quiere decir que puede cuidarse sola._

 _-Empieza cuando quieras.- Luna retrocede de ella, dándole algo de espacio._

 _La pequeña empieza, trata de atacar con destructor, pero su rival esquiva, haciéndose de lado. Después Buneary percatándose de eso, da media vuelta y ataca con una patada con giro. La Gardevoir esquiva sigue esquivando, pero esta vez retrocede._

 _-Este estuvo cerca.- Luna se impresiona, dando un suspiro por esa patada.- Llevas dos turnos.- Y Le avisa._

 _La pequeña Buneary sigue ataque, tras ataque su tercer ataque fue ataque rápido, a pesar de ese ataque Luna se dio cuenta._

 _-¡Ese estuvo mas cerca!- La Gardevoir se espanta._

 _Después con otra patada con giro. Pero no lograba acertarle un golpe a Luna._

 _-Te queda un turno.- Le avisa por ultimo Luna, de forma seria._

 _Buneary, gruñe de impotencia al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban. La conejita hace alusión a su último ataque, ella siente "Frustración" y se abalanza con todo hacia Luna, le da una lluvia de ataques. La Gardevoir esquiva todo eso, pero se empieza a sentir presionada por ese ataque, es demasiado fuerte y rápido, tanto que la arrincona en un árbol. Buneary, salta y ve como lanza un golpe son su oreja, que iba directo al rostro de Gardevoir, esta esquiva y el golpe fue, fuerte que le hace un agujero en el tronco, ese fue el último golpe._

 _Al final Buneary se cansa y se debilita, por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer._

 _-Se acabo. Ahora es el mío.- Dice Luna que respira un poco mas fuerte_

 _La Gardevoir usa sus poderes psíquicos, pero en lugar de atacarla solo la sujeta._

 _-¡Suéltame!- Pide la pequeña.- ¡No quiero ir con ustedes!_

 _-Es tarde, accediste.- Luna le recuerda eso._

 _-Lo hice para que me dejaras en paz.- Y la conejita no lo acepta.- Sabia que no me dejarías en paz._

 _Y mientras la Gardevoir sigue llevándose a la pequeña Buneary._

 _-No quiero estar con ustedes.- La pequeña se pone más molesta.- Pido un ultimo turno._

 _-No te daré seis turnos.- Dice Luna, mostrándose un poco._

 _-Esta vez dejare que me ataques en ese, para que sea justo.- Pide Buneary, tratándola de convencer.- Se que si tengo uno más…_

 _-No estás para soportar un ataque mío.- Y la Gardevoir se niega._

 _Luna da un suspiro, a diferencia de Trapich, que es alegre y algo perezoso. Buneary es más rebelde y no obedece y no era para menos, ya sufrió bastante._

 _-No quiero estar con ese maldito humano.- Buneary, sigue hablando.- Que abusa igual de sus Pokémon, me da asco de tan solo verlo._

 _Luna medio voltea y la ve, eso la pone algo molesta, no era que Carlos fuese su esposo, simplemente no merecía tampoco que lo ofendieran de esa forma, pero sigue ignorando._

 _-Aparte si él te amara no te estaría obligando a pelear.- Dice Buneary_

 _-No lo hace.- Responde la Gardevoir.- Yo acepte._

 _-¡Aja!, Si como no.- La Buneary, sonríe maliciosamente.- Y después que te hace._

 _Luna se desconcierta, ante eso, sabe que viene._

 _-Lo mismo que a mi hermana, ¿No?- Pregunta Buneary, golpeándola con eso._

 _-Por la forma en que hablas, se ve que estas a punto de evolucionar a una Lopunny, pero. Es por lo que has pasado que te comportas así.-Luna aprieta sus puños y responde.- Mira hay límites. El no me hace eso, ni es así conmigo, no es algo que puedas aun entender. Pero por favor, solo te pido que lo respetes… Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana, pero no es necesario que pienses así de todos.- Dice conteniéndose._

 _-¡¿Tu que sabes de mi hermana?!- Ahora la pequeña se molesta._

 _-Lo sé todo. Se la vida que llevabas con ella antes y durante ser atrapada.- Dice la Gardevoir ya molesta._

 _-Tú te metiste a mi ca-cabe…_

 _La Buneary, empieza a llorar._

 _-Perdóname, no era mi intención.- La Gardevoir se disculpa, cambiando su tono._

 _-¡Solo cállate!_

 _Y Luna ya no le dice nada._

 _Después de llegar hacia done estaban Carlos y Trapich, el cual el niño se estaba preocupando._

 _-Llegaron.- Dice Carlos, sintiéndose aliviado._

 _Pero al ver bien Buneary lloraba aun, se limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus patitas y orejas._

 _-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunta Carlos.- ¿No le paso nada?_

 _-No quiero hablar de ello.- Responde Luna, un poco de malas estaba._

 _Carlos la ve, mientras su esposa la suelta. Carlos la sigue viendo, un poco molesto, pero comprendía bien que pasaba con la conejita, estaba bien físicamente. Una vez listo todo el sirve los platos a Buneary lo deja en el suelo, para que no pase lo anterior y para que ella decidiera si comer o no._

 _Buneary se le queda viendo al trió. Mientras comía, ve a Trapich a su lado, este no le importaba más que comer, su cara expresaba su felicidad. Después ve a la pareja, ellos dos estaban casi juntos a la hora de comer, se les queda viendo a ellos con enojo. Pero el par no le prestaba atención, de hecho les gustaba mucho su presencia mutua que tenían los dos, se cubrían ante su sentimiento, ignorando aquella mirada de enojo que alguien les daba. Pero al cabo de un momento empiezan a mostrar atención, se sentían incómodos y es ahí donde voltean y ver esa mirada de enojo. Buneary solo desvía su mirada y por la conveniente necesidad come, de malas, pero come._

 _-"Esta será una con_ vivencia larga" _\- Piensa Luna desde sus adentros al verla._

 _Una vez que acaban de comer. Se disponen a salir del pequeño bosque. Hacia la ciudad y seguir caminando. Carlos dejaba a fuera a Buneary, para que al menos sienta un poco de libertad, sabía que no era bueno tenerla en su pokeball, solo se ganaría mas recelo, aunque eso no era cierto, ya era lo máximo recelo que el tenia. Buneary, no quiere estar con ellos, para ella, la Gardevoir y el niño la obligan, en cierto modo es cierto, pero sin ningún fin negativo._

 _Pero era lo peor a su vez para Buneary estar afuera. Ver como Carlos y Luna hablaban entre sí. La Gardevoir reía un poco de las palabras de su maestro, mientras el también, tenían una conversación agradable. Buneary solo bufa molesta._

 _-"No eres aun fuerte. Aun no te puedes cuidar sola"-_

 _Desgraciadamente esas palabras eran ciertas._

 _Ahora los cuatro se meten adentro de la ciudad. De ahí solo se dedican a tratar de salir de aquel lugar, puesto que su verdadero objetivo era la Ciudad Carmín._

* * *

 _ **Tres días después**_

 _Esos cuatro días, no fueron fáciles para Buneary. Carlos ha tratado de hacer al menos amistad con ella, pero cada vez que intenta, solo recibe mordidas y golpes por parte de la conejita. Era mucho más salvaje que un Pokémon que s puede encontrar en la hierba. El niño algunas veces se hartaba, pero tenía una gran paciencia._

 _A Trapich, lo ignoraba, algunas veces el quería jugar con ella, pero solo recibía rechazo. Buneary lo ignoraba, ella era solitaria y no dejaba que alguien al menos se acercase, solamente comía y ya, eso era todo._

 _Apenas y la única que se acercaba era Luna y eso apenas, solo para preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero solo con ella, al parecer ella era la única que no le guardaba parte de recelo, pero si en una gran medida. La Gardevoir trataba de hacerla entender que Carlos, no era malo. Buneary siempre trataba de evitar el tema. No le interesaba que dijera Luna al respecto, para ella, era malo y punto._

 _Una de las cosas malas para la conejita es a la hora de ver a Luna y a Trapich peleando contra los demás entrenadores y en la forma ya sea por equipo o individual, mientras Carlos los dirige. Eso la desmotivaba más en cuanto a lo que sabe ella que es poco._

 _Pero para ella lo peor era ver a la pareja, ver como convivían entre, como se tomaban de las manos y se comportaban como una pareja normal, haciendo cosas típicas de una pareja amorosa. Para Buneary, era asqueroso ver esa relación, puesto que un humano y un Pokémon está prohibido, inclusive por los Pokemon eso se ve mal y la conejita lo tenía muy presente y en casi todos los sentidos, le daba rabia al verlos de esa forma, pero lo ocultaba desde sus adentros._

 _Ahora mientras es de noche, Carlos, no podía dormir, se encontraba pensativo. Y por ende Luna lo presentía. Y antes de dormir._

 _-¿Tienes otra vez pesadillas?- Le pregunta ella, abrazándolo de repente, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, para consentirlo._

 _-No, no es eso.- Responde Carlos, un poco inconforme.- Es Buneary. No me deja tranquilo._

 _-¡Ohh!, Ya veo.- Luna se pone casi igual, cambiando su semblante.- Bueno. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil ser entrenador._

 _-Sí. Pero.- El niño se empieza a molestar.- Tampoco tiene que ser así… Hasta con Trapich es así, en la mañana le pego por que se le acerco mucho._

 _-No me digas que piensas…- Ella se espanta._

 _-No pienso. Comprendo su situación. Es obvio que no dejara que nadie se le acerque.- Pero él no lo pensaba y se tranquiliza.- ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?, siendo que es la única que te deja estar a su lado sin morderte._

 _-Lo que tú sabes.- Responde Luna.- Ella también no nos aguanta. Solo espera a volverse más fuerte para poder irse._

 _-A este paso nunca se irá.-Comenta el niño.- Ataca erráticamente y no piensa en lo que hace._

 _-Tú que decidiste que peleara.- Dice la Gardevoir, un poco molesta con su amado._

 _-Yo no dije que peleara, es mas en todas las veces que lo ha hecho nunca se lo he pedido.- Dice el entrenador con ese tono._

 _-Lo dices por qué no te obedece.- Luna lo trata de consentir.- Aparte esta mañana gano su primera pelea._

 _-Sí pero me empujo a la hora de felicitarla.- Comenta el niño.- Aparte me dijiste, que ella solo me está utilizando._

 _-"Solo utilizare a ese humano para volverme más fuerte. Me iré una vez que ya no lo necesite"-_

 _Esas eran las palabras de Buenary. Carlos la quería felicitar, pero ella solo lo empujo, no quería eso._

 _Carlos da un suspiro.- Estoy de acuerdo en algo.- Le dice._

 _-¿En qué?- Pregunta ella, dando una cierta alegría, siente como se tranquiliza su amado._

 _-Tarde o temprano ella no nos necesitara y es ahí donde querrá irse.- Eso le responde Carlos._

 _-¿Enserio piensas abandonarla?- Luna cambia de tono, no le gusto eso._

 _-Si ella quiere irse, quién soy yo para negárselo.-Responde el, poniéndose más serio.- Yo no sigo las reglas de capturarlo y quedármelo. Ella nunca ha sido mi Pokémon y me la lleve nada más para alejarla de ese monstruo._

 _-(Suspiro)- La Gardevoir se desmotiva por las palabras de su amado.- Sabes amor. Algunas veces eres como tu familia.- Dice algo triste, dejándolo de abrasar._

 _Carlos se siente algo triste, pero era enserio el no podía hacer nada respecto._

 _-Luna.- Carlos ahora la trata de consentir, la abraza.-Amor, entiéndeme. Si ella no quiere estar también con nosotros, tú tampoco puedes sujetarla. Para ella no somos nada y eso tú también lo sabes. Amo la preocupación que le das, pero aun con eso no puedes encadenarla con nosotros. Yo qué más quisiera también que se quedara. Pero es, si ella quiere quedarse. No podemos decidir eso._

 _La Gardevoir tuerce levemente la boca. Pero sabe lo que dice su esposo es verdad y no es su culpa también en decirlo. Luna sabe que ella y Carlos no pueden hacer que se quede. Solo Buneary decide. El entrenador piensa liberarla cuando ella se sienta lista._

 _-Descansa amor. Mañana será un día especial.- Dice Carlos que se acurruca en ella y cambiando su tono a uno feliz._

 _-¿Especial?- Luna se desconcierta ante esas palabras._

 _-Ya verás.- Dice dando una sonrisa._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Era un día especial. Al menos para el entrenador. Era algo temprano, el sol ni siquiera se asomaba, eran como las cinco y media de la mañana, ni siquiera amanecía. Carlos esta vez venia solo, no estaba con su esposa. A ella la tenía en su pokeball y esta la tenía en su mano a su vez. El ya estaba en Ciudad Carmin. Pero en una parte en específico para él._

 _La Lujo ball empieza a brillar._

 _-Hay mi amada Luna. Como no eres nada paciente, ¡Jaja!- Le dice Carlos a la pokeball, pero él estaba alegre._

 _De la Lujoball ella sale. Del rayo rojizo sale ella. Aquella Pokémon que tiene que ver con su vida._

 _-Ya paso el tiempo.- Dice Luna una vez afuera, algo molesta.- Que era tan importante para avisarme en meterme y no solo eso. Esperarte. Ya te espere bastante. Sin mencionar que es temprano.- Y lo regaña, a ella no le gusta ir en su pokeball. Y le gusta viajar a lado de su esposo._

 _-¡Jajajaja!- Pero Carlos solo ríe y con su mano señala atrás de su amada.- Mira.- Le dice._

 _Luna antes de voltear escucha el sonido del mar y siente el suave viento del mar salado que rosa su piel. Ella se queda en shock y voltea poco a poco. Para ver a mejor detalle._

 _-¡Sorpresa!- Carlos exclama feliz._

 _La Gardevoir sigue en shock, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos poco a poco y rosan sus mejillas sin ningún gesto, pero después sonríe poco a poco. Mientras el niño se pone a su lado y estrecha su mano. Luna comprende mejor lo que su amado le dijo ayer y el por qué ha hecho eso._

 _-Eso es por lo que te pedí que me esperaras.- Responde el, de manera feliz y emocionada._

 _Luna hace pucheros, le gusta lo que ve.- ¡Gr-gracias Carlos!- Dice ella, entre lágrimas de felicidad, volteándose y agarrando la otra mano de su amado.- ¡Te amo!_

 _-Yo también te amo.- Carlos se sonroja, pero está feliz también._

 _Ambos concluyen su amor mutuo con un abrazo un dulce beso. Carlos lo pensó todo a la perfección, aun era muy temprano y algo oscuro, para que alguien los viera. Por eso se apuro y mantuvo a su amada esperando._

 _Aquel lugar era especial para ellos. En ese lugar llegaron desde Hoenn hasta Kanto, en ese lugar tuvieron una pelea significativa y la primera. Puesto que había sido ahí, donde pudieron declararse. Donde Carlos se entero que era el amor y una vez que lo supo, esa cosa tan anhelada y en su vida y que ignoro que estaba al frente de sus ojos, se aferro a él para nunca más soltarlo. Para Luna fue igual, donde por fin su amado le dijo que la amaba y ella confesándole ese amor también, que lo tenía guardado solo para él. Mientras un viejo marinero y su Pokémon, se sentían alegres por ellos, deseándoles también lo mejor. Todo sucedió en ese muelle._

 _-¿Madame, le encantaría ver el amanecer conmigo?- Pregunta el joven.- ¿Me concedería ese honor, no ese privilegio?_

 _Carlos hace reverencia cordial hacia su amada, poniendo la mano izquierda hacia atrás y una adelante, dejando por un momento el huevo a un lado. Pidiendo la mano de su esposa. Todo de forma educada y refinada. Respetando su propio status que alguna vez tuvo, siendo de una familia elegante y refinada._

 _-Acepto con gusto su invitación mi pequeño caballero. Sera un gran honor para mí, contar con su presencia y que me acompañe.- Y lo mismo hace Luna, aceptando y dándole la mano, pero con voz algo dudosa, debido a su tono de voz aunque ese fuese telepático, se siente feliz y mas que afortunada. No esperaba que Carlos le hiciese eso._

 _Ambos caminan un poco de las manos y llegan hacia el muelle se ponen en el borde y se sientan. Para ver el amanecer._

 _-Espera.- Pide Carlos, un momento.- Es mejor que lo saque._

 _Saca a su pequeño Pokémon. Pero._

 _-¡Bunee!- Buneary, sale y ve a todas partes._

 _-¡Upss! Esta no es.- Dice el niño, equivocándose.- Las desventajas de la oscuridad._

 _Lanza su otra pokeball y de ella sale su fiel Trapich._

 _-¡Trapich!_

 _Tanto como Buneary y Trapich ven a la pareja. El pequeño al ver a su alrededor, reconoce el lugar, pero a diferencia de la pequeña, ella no se explica el porqué salieron._

 _-Bueno, será mejor que vea ella el mar.-Dice Carlos feliz, viendo a Buneary._

 _Y Trapich al ver todo, se vuelve acostar y a dormir._

 _-¿Por qué los sacaste?- Pregunta Luna, algo desconcertada._

 _-Es justo que Trapich este afuera. Aunque no lo disfrute y prefiera dormir.- Responde Carlos, algo desmotivado al ver al pequeño.- El, después de todo, me ayudo a estar aquí, ¿No te parece?- Pero eso le dura poco, vuelve a sonreír._

 _Luna sonríe mas.- Tienes razón, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido.- Dice y voltea._

 _-Y Buneary, bueno para que al menos disfrute un poco ver el amanecer o el mar._

 _La pareja se voltea y mira el mar. Mientras la Gardevoir se recarga a lado de su amado y este encima de la cabeza de ella, mientras aun se sostienen las manos y se abrazan._

 _-¡¿Qué es este lugar?!- Pero Buneary, no le gusta y está desconcertada.- ¿Trapich que es este lugar?- Le pregunta._

 _-(Ñam, Ñam) Es un muelle.- Responde el pequeño con pereza._

 _-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Pero por que estamos aquí?- Sigue preguntando la conejita, se ponia de malas y por la forma en que el pequeño le responde con obviedad._

 _-Para ganar la siguiente batalla del maestro.- Sigue respondiendo con pereza Trapich, sin prestar atención a la actitud de Buneary._

 _-¿En un muelle?_

 _-Es que también es un lugar especial para Carlos y Luna.- Responde eso el pequeño.- Te lo respondería, pero tengo sueño. Aparte es más fácil ver… (Ronquido)_

 _-¿Qué especial tiene un muelle apestoso?- Pregunta Buneary de forma grosera._

 _Pero Trapich se queda dormido y no le responde._

 _La Buneary empieza a mirar a aquella pareja y al verla de esa forma, que se consentían el uno al otro, solo se asquea y se aleja, se sienta en una parte, algo lejos de ellos._

 _-¿Te acuerdas?- Pregunta Carlos, extasiado de felicidad.- Fue aquí._

 _-Nunca olvidare ese día.- Le responde Luna, estando igual que el.- Que lastima que perdimos esa batalla.- Dice un poco triste, pero en realidad no se notaba._

 _-No es cierto. No perdimos.- Comenta el niño al respecto, riendo un poco.- El Capitán Rafael se rindió, eso nos convierte en ganadores, ¿No lo crees?- Dice apretándola más y consintiéndola._

 _-¡Jejeje!... ¿Cómo estará el Capitán Rafael, y su Slaking?- Pregunta ella, acordándose.- Espero que estén bien. Ya que su oficio es algo peligroso._

 _-Lo están.- Responde su amado por ella.- Y algún día lo veremos otra vez._

 _-"¿Cómo pueden estar así?"- Buneary molesta, aun estando sentada a una cierta distancia y a pesar del poco sonido del mar, escucha todo(Al menos lo que Carlos le dice a Luna).- "¿Como un humano y un Pokémon están de esa manera?"_

 _-Y después de esa batalla.- Comenta Carlos, poniendo un semblante algo triste.- Perdóname, la verdad no te merezco. ¿Como antes no me di cuenta?_

 _-No digas eso mi pequeño.- Y Luna lo acaricia con su cara y lo consiente, para animarlo.- La verdad. Es muy difícil nuestra situación y lo tenía presente a diario. Lo de nosotros es algo que no debe de pasar._

 _-Pero está pasando.- Carlos se alegra de eso.- Y eso es lo que cuenta en mi vida, en la nuestra.- Se alegra de que pase._

 _Mientras Buneary, oye todo, en ella algo ocurre, gruñe, poco a poco, mientras oye y siente lo que pasa a su alrededor, se infla, inhala y exhala. Pero también pasaba algo con la pareja. Sucedía como aquel día._

 _Los minutos pasan, la pareja se consentía amorosamente el uno al otro, pronto vendrá el amanecer. Se ve a lo lejos que el alba viene hacia ellos. Buneary gruñía un poco más fuerte, se comportaba casi en su estado salvaje._

 _-Ahora eres Don Carlos.- Dice Luna al respecto._

 _-¡Oye!, Eso se escucha, como si estuviese viejo.- Carlos, se molesta.- Pero si así son las cosas. Tu serás Doña Luna._

 _-A mi no me molesta eso Don Carlos.- Responde ella, sin inmutarse, solo riéndose de la actitud de su amado.- Después de todo. Soy tu esposa, así como tú eres mi esposo. Por ende ese título._

 _-Prefiero mas "Mr".- El joven se pone inconforme.- O solo Carlos, si eso es mejor._

 _Se comparten la alegría entre ellos. Pero es como veneno para alguien, se enfurece más y llora. Buneary se pone cada vez mas furiosa, voltea de golpe y ve a la pareja, que con la tenue luz del alba que se asoma. La pequeña actúa en su estado salvaje, gruñéndoles entre dientes._

 _-"¡¿Por qué ellos son felices?!"- Se preguntaba la pequeña furiosa.-"¡¿Por qué lo son, si él es igual a ese monstruo, si ve de esa forma a su Pokemon, por qué?!"_

 _Buneary comparaba la relación que tenia, con la de su ex-maestro y su hermana mayor. Su hermana no tenía ese afecto, no tenía ese amor, solo esclavitud y abuso, en el cual sufría ambas de manera horrible. Si al menos hubiese sido como aquel par que ahora ve. Lopunny seguiría con vida. A la pequeña conejita se le escapan dos lágrimas de rabia._

 _El día empieza a aparecer y ellos lo ven felices de ver por fin el amanecer. La pareja después se voltea y se ve el uno al otro, juntan sus frentes y se frotan cariñosamente entre ellas, mientras enlazan sus dos manos, juntando sus palmas y cerrándolas con sus dedos._

 _-En las buenas y…- Carlos hace pausa, en su rostro emanaba su felicidad al estar ha lado de su amada._

 _-Y en las malas.- A completa Luna, estando lo mismo, el blanco de sus mejillas estaba en rojo, que se podía notar y una sonrisa que asomaba con todo y dientes._

 _Carlos y Luna se sincronizan de nuevo, como aquel día, uniendo sus corazones, mentes y almas como uno solo._

 _-¡Yo siempre estaré contigo!- Dicen ambos de forma unísona._

 _Y el gran astro rey se empieza asomar. Pero antes de al menos unirse otra vez de la forma común de una pareja amorosa, con un beso. Pasa algo. Ese sentimiento, cambia radicalmente por otro._

 **¡SPLASHHHHHH!**

 _La Gardevoir abre sus ojos de golpe y siente un inmenso frio en su ser y un miedo terrible. Luna al abrir sus ojos, en lugar de ver a su amado esposo, en su lugar, enfrente ve a Buneary. En la cara de la conejita gruñía, respiraba con fuerza y su mirada expresaba su furia, con una mirada rabiosa miraba el mar._

 _Buneary había empujado de la borda al niño. Lo peor es que la Gardevoir no se dio cuenta, no lo presintió, puesto que su mente estaba unida con la de su amado y el no lo podía ver venir._

 _Luna llora y grita, siente por la sincronización algo horrible y no es ella la que sufre, pero a su vez sí. Pero en realidad el sufrimiento es de su amado._

 _-¡CARLOOOOS!_

 _Ella voltea y ve algo de espuma en el agua, donde había caído Carlos, este pataleaba, se veía sus manos por tratar de salir y como luchaba. La Gardevoir siente frio, Carlos sufre de frio inmenso, ella no pierde tiempo y usa sus poderes rápidamente para sacarlo. Mientras Trapich se levanta de golpe al oír a la Gardevoir chillar y gritar con desesperación y horror. Carlos empieza a levitar y es jalado rápidamente a los brazos de su amada._

 _-¡COF, COF, COF, COF!_

 _Carlos tocia sin parar y sacaba agua por la boca que habia tragado. Luna era mojada por él, pero no le importa, si no ver a su esposo bien, siente el frio en persona de Carlos que sufre sin parar, el se estaba ahogando._

 _Luna concentra su poder y calor hacia su pequeño, el es envuelto por un aura rosada y lo mantiene caliente por un momento, mientras ella lo acaricia para tranquilizarlo. El niño respira más fuerte y tiembla, mientras ella le da de palmadas y lo apretaba para sacar más agua._

 _Ese hermoso momento fue arruinado y apropósito._

 _Pero a pesar ese esfuerzo, Carlos cierra sus ojos y se queda inconsciente. Luna se espanta, al verlo así, sigue dándole más de su poder telequinetico, pero el ya no abre sus ojos. La Gardevoir se desespera y se espanta al verlo así, siente como respira, pero sigue sin abrir sus ojos. Pero no sabe que tiene y en un momento de desesperación y miedo tiene que recurrir ella a algo._

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos despues**_

 _Luna tuvo que recurrir al método humano para saber cómo estaba Carlos, no sabía que tenía y daba algo de su poder para tratar de re-animarlo. Ella, cansada lo trajo rápidamente a un Centro Pokémon y sin perder tiempo se lo dio a la enfermera para que lo atendiera. Ahora mientras su pequeño esta sobre una cama y ella a su lado, sentada sobre una silla._

 _En eso la Enfermera Joy entra._

 _-Bueno. Parece que son los únicos más cercanos a familiares que tiene.- Comenta la enfermera al entrar y ver a los Pokémon y al huevo.- Su maestro está bien. Pero no cabe duda que con la mojada que se dio, pudo haber sufrido de hipotermia. La verdad fue una suerte para él, tener a una Gardevoir, ósea tú. Tú lo salvaste. Pero lo que ahora necesita Carlos es descansar, esta inconsciente._

 _Luna da un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso._

 _-Muy bien los dejare solos ahora._

 _Una vez que la enfermera se va del cuarto y una vez ahí. Luna enlaza su mano con la de su amado dormido y le regala una leve sonrisa, que apenas y alzaba, para la lastima de ella es que Carlos es que su rostro no mostraba alegría como la de hace algunos momentos, si no una seriedad y hace algunos momentos había mostrado miedo, confusión al saber que estaba pasando y porque estaba en el agua. Trapich saltaba y se ponía encima de las piernas de su maestro, para darle al menos un poco más de calor, se acurrucaba y volvía a dormir._

 _-Agradezco tu regalo.- Luna le dice a su esposo dormido, llegando agradecer lo que él le había dado y el tiempo que duro.- Ahora descansa. Yo esta vez no me iré de aquí._

 _Había cierta ironía en la situación que notaba la Gardevoir, cuando ella se canso contra la batalla del Slaking del Capitán Rafael, su maestro la trajo en ese mismo Centro Pokémon para que la atendiera. Carlos no se separo de ella. Ahora Luna no se tiene que separar de él. Todos los acontecimientos sucedieron en Ciudad Carmin y en solo un día._

 _Pero lo ultimo no era de lo más bonito para que recordasen. Y no se ira de sus cabezas._

 _Buneary, ve lo que hiso, ella ve como Luna está destrozada, como Trapich lo está también, ambos se preocupaban por la vida de su maestro. Era algo que ella no sentía por su ex-maestro que solo lo quería ver muerto. Hasta ahora, siente como un peso se le viene a las espaldas, ella hace pucheros, sabe lo que hiso. Ella comparo a ambos humanos y el niño mostro un lado amable y benevolente hacia sus Pokemon, llegándole hasta dar el verdadero amor a uno de ellos, inclusive le daba preocupación a ella, siendo la más nueva. La Gardevoir veía aun así de forma amorosa a su maestro, lo que el hiso por ella._

 _-Luna.- Buneary, estaba al frente de la cama de Carlos, la pequeña sonaba arrepentida y triste.- Yo, yo, yo. Lo sien…_

 _De repente la pequeña es empujada agresivamente hasta la pared, por los poderes psíquicos de la Gardevoir. Buneary grita, pero es silenciada también por dichos poderes, para no llamar la atención. Luna que aun sostenía la mano de Carlos y lo miraba ahora con tristeza lo suelta y voltea, después se para y ve a Buneary y camina un poco para alejarse._

 _-¡¿El que te hiso?!- Luna empieza a llorar.- ¡El no te hiso nada, el te salvo la vida y es así como se lo pagas!_

 _Buneary, también empieza a llorar, no podía decir algo, era sujetada y apretada por la Gardevoir furiosa. Y esta vez por primera vez en su vida, sentía que esta vez merecía lo que ella le hará._

 _-¡Tu casi lo matas!- La Gardevoir aun le reclama, de forma rabiosa.- ¡Casi me lo quitas, casi se lo quitas a Trapich!_

 _Ella le da la voz a la pequeña._

 _-¡Lo siento!- Exclama eso una vez que la recupera, en su voz a pesar de sonar desesperada, era enserio sonaba arrepentida.- ¡Perdón!_

 _La Gardevoir furiosa la ataca, usa su fuerza psíquica contra Buneary que es apretada por todo su cuerpo, alzada y azotada fuertemente al suelo, ella cae inconsciente a la primera. Luna deja de atacar._

 _Luna recuerda el horror en carne propia, lo que Carlos sufrió. Su amado estaba completamente feliz, lleno de amor, solo para después ser remplazado por miedo y sufrimiento. Carlos se estaba ahogando, sintiendo el agua salada en su paladar y llegándosela a tragar, tenía mucho frio y lo que no vieron venir es que alguien le arruinase su momento de esa forma egoísta._

 _Carlos que se había esforzado para dar un hermoso regalo hacia su esposa, y esta se sintió más que alegre al recibirlo. Llegando ambos casi a revivir ese hermoso momento en que se habían podido unir, como una pareja. Pero todo fue estropeado._

 _Esta vez Luna tuvo que sacar las garras ante eso. Si bien Carlos se pone furioso en ciertos momentos de su vida, el ultimo arranque que sufrió el, es cuando le querían quitar a su amada de su lado. Para Luna es lo mismo, cuando su amado sufre. Y este fue uno de aquellos momentos en el cual sintió como su esposo se le estaba yendo de sus manos, se aferro a él y no lo soltó, ese esfuerzo que fue cansado no fue en vano._

 _Trapich tiembla de miedo al ver así a Luna, tan furiosa, pero no se baja de Carlos, simplemente se voltea hacia otro lado._

 _La Gardevoir parecía un Tauros furioso, seguía viendo con rabia a Buneary que a pesar de que la ayudaron les hiso eso. Ahora la pequeña esta inconsciente, pero ella después da media vuelta y regresa hacia donde esta Carlos y le vuelve agarrar su mano._

 _La rebeldía de Buneary, fue muy lejos de lo que nadie pudo percatarse. Esa falta de amor que hubiese también querido y que se le fue arrebatado atraves de su hermana Lopunny, se vio reflejado a la hora de arruinar lo que había hecho su nuevo maestro por su Pokémon._

 _Con resultados nada agradables y dañando a los que no lo merecían. Y por ende un castigo de parte de alguien que sufrió también y pensó lo peor a la hora de proteger lo que más ama._

* * *

 **Muy bien. Si creyeron que Carlos podía actuar de esa forma. Pues también Luna lo puede hacer. Pero de forma típica, al ver lo que más ama en este mundo sufrir, como se vio en este capítulo y lo que supongo uno haría al ver a un ser querido en peligro.**

 **Y Buneary, que aparte de rebeldía, su falta de amor, llego a sentir la envidia de la pareja, que a pesar de tener una relación de Humano-Pokémon, les arruino su momento.**

 **Como dije antes, así es mi manera de escribir. Me dedico bien a la tragedia.**

 **No hay mucho que decir esta vez. Solo que gracias por ver este capítulo, los comentarios de James anderson(Tenemos definición diferente de humor negro, diría mas ironía, que creo que es comprensible y tal vez eta si queda en el humor negro, algo que no note en la situación, u horror), KRT215(Yo no diría celos amigo, es envidia lo de Buneary), Twilight-Minish(Eres como la bolita del mago, te vez y luego no XD, agradezco tu aprecio, hasta casi me hiciste llorar, Ok. No XD) dragon titanico(Paciencia, mas paciencia se que cuesta XD) y LinkAnd0606(Bueno, ya le conteste a todos, que te diré que cosa no te he dicho en pm que se me olvide, lo de Buneary, algo principal, si. Y el encuentro, bueno no se si es el que estoy pensando. Bueno un saludo para que no se quede vació esta parte XD) **

**Quede que no contestaría de esa forma al menos que sea anónimo, pero es algo que note al ultimo. Bueno muchas gracias los que me dejan mucho, que valoro y me motivan.**

 **Hablando quiero agradecer a Dragon titanico, por su idea de poner "Don" a Carlos y "Doña" a Luna en forma de chiste obviamente XD y perdona si hasta ahora esta, este crédito.**

 **Y las vistas que últimamente bajaron, fue un poco triste, pero así es el regreso a clases XD.**

 **Este fue el primer capítulo del mes, ojala y no sea el único de este.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	17. Caminos

**Como es sabido Yo me inspiro con la música. Y este capítulo no es la excepción.**

 **Tal vez la conozcan o tal vez no. Esta ya la tengo hace tiempo en mi reproductor y es una de mis tres canciones favoritas. Yo de por si escucho casi de todo.**

 **La canción es: "Where Everybody Know's Your Name" (Conocida como "Donde todo el mundo te conoce"), también conocida universalmente como la "La Canción De La Cortesía", es una canción algo importante en este mundo.**

 **Del artista: Gary Portoyn.**

 **Y si la buscan de preferencia del usuario** **bannetland** **se podría decir que gracias a él descubrí esa canción. Eso y que también tiene que ver cierta caricatura en que también salió dicha canción.**

 **Pero se podría decir que plasme parte la canción en este capítulo y si no me creen para eso está la letra.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Caminos**

 _Mientras tanto un joven entrenador abría sus ojos, poco a poco. Mientras algunos rayos de sol estaban alumbrándole. El joven con una cara cansada debido a su recién despertar, ve con una débil mirada a sus alrededores._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba el._

 _Del oír de la voz del joven su Pokémon se levanta también, casi de golpe, concentrando la mirada sobre su amado._

 _-Luna.- El menciona el nombre de ella._

 _-Es un alivio.- Decía ella dando una sonrisa, a la vez dando sus suspiro en el cual saca sus preocupaciones sobre el.- Me alegra que hayas despertado.- Le dice tiernamente._

 _Carlos ve en donde está y reconoce el sitio._

 _-Estoy en el centro Pokémon.- Se responde._

 _-Así es.- Dice la Gardevoir sosteniendo su mano._

 _El niño ve en su regazo y estaba su otro Pokémon, su Trapich. Luna se pone a su lado, mientras su amado aun seguía desconcertado el porqué estaba en hospitalizado. Pero después de que Carlos viese a su Buneary en una silla, con un semblante triste le empieza a cambiar de actitud._

 _-¿Fue ella?- Pregunta el niño, muy seriamente._

 _Luna siente algo en su amado y solo asiente._

 _Carlos se pone a pensar en lo sucedido, mientras se tapa y talla completamente su cara. Mientras sentada en un rincón Buneary los veía disimuladamente, levantando su carita, sentía como el líquido de sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de nuevo._

 _La conejita trata de no gemir, pero estaba demasiada triste, tenía miedo de él. Mientras Carlos se inflaba, tomaba aire, era obvio de que se empezaba a enfurecer de una manera, idéntica como se había puesto contra el Bully y el Pokefilico, casi echaba humo y maldecía los mil demonios dentro de su cabeza. Pero…_

 _-Buneary.- El niño la llama.- Ven para acá.- Le pide de forma al parecer serena._

 _Buneary tiene nervios, pero ella no se negaría, no después de lo que hiso, mientras Luna la miraba de forma seria también, pero por si las moscas lista._

 _La conejita también la mirada, temerosa de lo que haría la Gardevoir, después de lo que ella le hiso con sus poderes psíquicos, era de temerle. Esa era la reacción de Luna cuando alguien lastimaba a su amado. Pero una vez que Buneary estaba de lado opuesto de la cama y Carlos se alza y se acomoda mientras baja a Trapich._

 _-Sube.- Le pide Carlos._

 _Buneary empieza a temblar._

 _-Sube.- El niño vuelve a pedir.- Por favor._

 _Buneary dudosa, acepta, da un brinco y sube a la cama. Una vez arriba la pequeña ve al niño con los ojos cerrados, pero una vez que este los abre y deja ver lo molesto que esta, la pequeña llora y cierra sus ojos._

 _Carlos seguía viéndola de forma en que ve a sus enemigos que lo hacen enfurecer, el niño la veía lleno de rabia. Pero a pesar de todo en un largo respiro que tuvo que dar. Carlos acaricia a Buneary en su cabeza._

 _Buneary abre sus ojos al sentir eso. Ella esperaba un golpe bien o algo peor todavía. Mientras ve como Carlos da un suspiro muy largo de nuevo, se trataba de controlar y demasiado._

 _-No tiene caso de que te haga algo.- Le dice el niño a la conejita.- No tiene caso de que convierta tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es… Puesto que ya has sufrido bastante, tu culpa te está comiendo por lo que me hiciste._

 _Luna se queda desconcertada ante eso, ella sentía como Carlos hervía de rabia hace algunos momentos._

 _-Pero a pesar de lo has hecho. Puedo ver ese arrepentimiento.- Prosigue Carlos.- Te ayudare y tú me ayudaras a la vez… Te perdono._

 _Buneary alza la mirada al escuchar eso, con su carita llena de lagrimas. Carlos le regala una sonrisa sincera._

 _Carlos la sigue acariciando, mientras Buneary sonríe débilmente ante el perdón de su maestro. El niño sigue, hasta que toca algo, la conejita gime de dolor, porque le tocaban un chichón, producto de un golpe._

 _-(Suspiro) Aparte puedo ver que mi esposa te hiso algo.- Decía Carlos, que levemente voltea a ver a Luna._

 _Luna no dice nada y desvía un poco la mirada asía abajo, no mirando a su esposo._

 _Buneary abraza a Carlos, esta vez agradecida por haberla perdonado, lo único que hace Carlos es devolvérsela._

 _-¡Gracias!- Dice Buneary a su forma.- Prometo pagarte por lo que hice.- Le decía._

 _Carlos sigue acariciando encorvando su cara._

* * *

 _ **Media hora despues**_

 _Carlos se va del Centro Pokémon, apenas y salía una vez que le dieron de alta, mientras esta vez era acompañado por Luna a su lado._

 _-¿Iras por tu tercera medalla?- Pregunta Luna._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunta ella._

 _-Me siento bien.- Responde el._

 _Pero Luna se siente inconforme, no por el estado de Carlos, simplemente por otra cosa._

 _-¿Y qué hay de Buneary?- Pregunta eso Luna.- Pensé que actuarias como…_

 _-Como mi Padre y mi hermano.- Dice Carlos seriamente, a completando las palabras de ella.- La verdad, si me enfade por eso. Pero por alguna razón lo veía venir._

 _-¿Enserio lo veías venir?- Pregunta la Gardevoir desconcertada.- ¿Veías venir que te intentaría matar?_

 _-Por alguna razón sí. Pero no por esa razón.- Responde el.- Creo que fue imprudente demostrar lo felices que somos a lado de Buneary, eso la altero de cierta forma._

 _Luna no dice nada y se pone a pesar en eso. Buneary, ya era miserable y lo era aun más a lado de su amado y ella._

 _-Pero te intento matar.- Menciona ella de nuevo._

 _-Si lo sé, ya lo dije.- Dice Carlos que sonríe.- Fue una suerte tenerte a mi lado._

 _-Aun sigo sin comprender Carlos.- Luna toma una actitud muy seria, casi molesta._

 _-Me sorprendes tu igual.- Dice el sin bajar esa sonrisa.- Si eres una parte de mi. Maltrataste a Buneary.- Eso último a pesar de todo no lo decía tan a la ligera._

 _-¿Que querías?- Pregunta ella aun con ese tono, solo que aun mas molesta.- No perdonaría jamás a nadie que te hiciese daño._

 _-Eso lo acepto.- Eso ponía de humor a Carlos, al ver ese sentimiento de su amada.- Me recordaste a mi cuando me enfado.- Le dice algo serio._

 _Luna se sonroja y se queda callada al saber que era cierto, se puso igual que Carlos cuando se enfada, siendo ella que odia esa actitud de su esposo._

 _-He aprendido algo mi Luna.- Carlos vuelve a tomar seriedad.- Antes y durante de nuestro viaje. Hemos tenido varios problemas por que lidiar. En el cual siempre salimos afectados. Cada parte de esos problemas está sacando lo negativo, por no decir lo peor de nosotros. No podemos dejar que el odio y rencor nos consuma y nos convierta como ellos. La razón la cual perdone a Buneary, es porque estoy consciente de su situación, ha sufrido ella bastante. Si no la perdonara, no estaría ella en paz, ni yo tampoco y por ende también tu. Solo estamos nosotros y solo nosotros para lidiar con esos problemas que nos asechan. Y lo que podemos hacer para evitarlos es, en parte ser nosotros y no dejar corrompernos._

 _-Es fácil decirlo.- Dice Luna con delicadeza y tristeza en su tono.- No pensé, podía haber matado a Buneary con ese golpe. Pero sentí tanto odio que me poseyó completamente. Tenia ganas, d-de…_

 _-Cálmate.- Le dice su amado.- Eso es a lo que me refiero. Como dije te estas comportando igual que yo._

 _Ahora Carlos se espanta, siente el odio en su amada, como se apodera en ella al recordar lo del muelle._

 _-No es facil. Es bueno sacar ese coraje, pero no conservarlo.- Dice Carlos.- Y es lo que hemos hecho desde que emprendimos, seguimos teniendo rencor al pasado, en lugar de sacarlo. No digo que el peligro no está presente, simplemente hay que recordar que está ahí. A partir de ahí, en ese momento es cuando lo necesitamos sacar, mas no que nos influya. Como ahora en que por fin Buneary lo pudo sacar._

 _Pero Luna se desmotiva, se agarraba uno su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, estaba apenada y con una cara triste. Pero sucede algo. Barcos empiezan a llegar, eso los cambia de actitud y sin dudarlo se dirigen al muelle._

 _Ambos se meten y caminan, mientras ven a los barcos._

 _-¡Jejeje!- Luna solo sonríe y ríe al respeto.- Me cuesta trabajo aun creer que eres un niño, aun.- Le dice en tono un poco burlón, alegrándose de repente._

 _-No negare que nunca tuve infancia.- Dice algo triste, la razón por la cual es así. Pero disimulándolo con una sonrisa de mutua alegría.- Ahora mírame. Tengo una pesada carga tan temprana edad. Aunque es normal que la cargue siendo así, con la clase de status de él que vengo. Inclusive así se comprometieron mis padres. Solo que yo ya me adelante en ese aspecto.- Pero le devuelve a su amada la burla._

 _-¡Oye!, ¿Ahora me dices que soy una carga?- Luna se molesta un poco.- ¿Ya no me amas?- Pregunta de forma media triste._

 _Pero Carlos solo ríe y sigue caminando. Y se sientan al frente de la entrada al puerto. A lo lejos ven los barcos que venían de otras regiones._

 _-Ninguno es la Fiera Del Mar.- Comenta Carlos algo triste._

 _-Creo que no veremos al Capitán Rafael.- Dice Luna al igual que el.- Es una pena._

 _-Pero es una ventaja.- Decía el entrenador.- Aun no somos capaces de ganarle a su Slaking._

 _-Vaya que motivador.- Luna se desanima un poco._

 _-¡Jeje!, Soy realista.- Dice él._

 _-Pero algún día.- Comenta la fémina Pokémon que sonríe._

 _Y así la pareja sigue caminando asía el gimnasio. Carlos se sentía bien para poder retar por fin al líder del gimnasio de aquella ciudad._

 _Pero mientras se dirigían asía allá, Carlos prepara sus pokeball y casi al llegar._

 _-¡Hey tu!- Se escucha una voz._

 _Carlos ve a su frente, para después encorvar su rostro, lo mismo hace Luna, pero ella se molesta más que su amado._

 _-Te reto a una batalla._

 _Carlos ve al quien lo reta, no cabía duda que eso lo molesto y no porque lo retaran, si no por la persona que lo hiso._

 _-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.- Dice la voz con molestia y determinación._

 _-¿Otra vez tu?- Pregunta Carlos de forma neutra._

 _Lo que la pareja veía era aquel chico que vieron en Ciudad Plateada, aquel que Carlos le gano al ser forzado al pelear. Y que solo así acepto a pelear contra el. No era una persona nada agradable para el niño y su Pokémon. Puesto que las actitudes que tienen no son algo que Carlos tolere y por el tono en que lo reto no fue bueno a su vez._

 _-Si otra vez yo.- Menciona ese chico molesto.- Y quiero la revancha._

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta el niño.- No lo recuerdo._

 _-Jaja. Te crees valiente de nuevo._

 _-Y la verdad no me importa recordarlo.- Carlos toma un actitud seria._

 _-Grábatelo cabeza hueca.- Dice el chico molesto por la actitud del niño.- Mi nombre es Jonathan._

 _-¡Ahh!, Jonathan.- Carlos se hace el sorprendido.- Bueno. Si estamos así. Te apodare el Bully. Y eso para no ser vulgar._

 _-Da igual.- Dice el Bully.- Te reto a una batalla Pokémon._

 _-Vaya forma la tuya.- Dijo el niño algo molesto.- Me presentaría ante ti, ya que ni siquiera sabes mi nombre. Pero no._

 _-No me importa tu nombre.- Dijo Jonathan.- Ni valía la pena aprenderse el nombre de Tomi._

 _Acto seguido el bully saca a su Pokémon, sacar un Magneton._

 _-Resolví mi problema.- Decía Jonathan con una sonrisa de malicia.- Cambie mi Arbok por este Magneton._

 _-No la acepto.- Carlos rechaza la pelea, otra vez.- Tengo que usar mis energías contra alguien que si vale la pena. Y si me disculpas, me voy- Decía._

 _-Mira enano.- Jonathan le muestra lo que había debajo de su chaqueta y era que el tenia su tercera medalla de gimnasio y justamente la que había ganado en Ciudad Carmin.- ¿No valgo la pena?- Le pregunta._

 _Pero el niño solo se voltea y camina.- No. No vales la pena.- Le dijo._

 _Carlos se disponía a caminar. Pero rápidamente es jalado por el cuello de su camisa, de forma agresiva, ahorcándolo levemente y lo suficiente para tirarlo y caer al suelo de espaldas. Eso produce que Carlos saque a sus Pokémon por accidente, sacando a Trapich y Buneary que se ven y después ven a su maestro en el suelo._

 _-No estoy para aceptar otra negativa.- Dijo Jonathan furioso._

 _Pero también alguien no iba aceptar eso también. Jonathan es empujado agresivamente y de la nada, hasta caer de espaldas al suelo, alejándolo de Carlos. En este caso Luna lo empujo._

 _-¡Hey!- El bully se espanta.- ¡Tu Pokémon no puede hacer esto!_

 _Luna solo gemía, diciendo su nombre como cualquier Pokémon, pero molesta al ver a Bully, pero por ende su Pokémon interviene. Después la Gardevoir levanta a su maestro. Carlos se quedo más que molesto._

 _-Era enserio lo que decía Carlos.- Luna le decía a su amado.- No dejare que nadie te toque. No me importa si es humano._

 _-Ella solo hace su trabajo. Grandísimo estúpido.- Carlos se pone furioso.- ¿No aprendes nada?_

 _El bully se recupera también.- Tú tienes la culpa al no aceptar.- Le dice en tono algo burlón.- Ahora si no quieres que le diga esto de tu Pokémon que agrede humanos. Pelea.- Y lo chantajea y amenaza._

 _Carlos gruñe entre dientes y se prepara._

 _-¿Solo tienes un Pokémon?- Pregunta el niño._

 _-La pelea será uno contra uno.- Dice el adolescente.- Mi Magneton quedo ileso de esa batalla._

 _Carlos se pone a ver ese Pokémon, era obvio que estaba en clara desventaja, si pelease contra Luna, sus ataques no funcionarían mucho, aunque aun estaba el factor velocidad a su lado. Aparte si mandase a Trapich y le aplicaba Bomba sónica, el pequeñín no lo aguantaría y no tanto por el ataque o por el tipo en que Trapich tiene completamente la ventaja, simplemente porque si lo confundían, Carlos sabía que Trapich aun no estaba listo para recibir ese tipo de ataques._

 _-"¿Estas lista mi Luna?"- Le pregunta Carlos._

 _La Gardevoir asiente. Carlos confía plenamente en su amada y sabe que aun así puede ganar, confía, por la velocidad de Luna._

 _Pero en lugar de que Luna fuese a pelear, sale a su frente Buneary._

 _-…- Carlos se pone pensativo._

 _-Yo quiero pelear.- Pedía la conejita._

 _Luna la veía también y las ganas de pelear contra Buneary._

 _-¿Enserio mandaras a ese débil Pokémon?- Pregunta Jonathan, burlándose._

 _-¡¿A quién le dices débil?!- Buneary se enojaba y le preguntaba._

 _-¿Por qué quieres pelear?- Le pregunta Luna, viéndola de forma neutra._

 _-Por, por.- La pequeña se ponía nerviosa por la pregunta.- Por qué no es justo que traten así al maestro.- Eso responde._

 _Luna se queda algo desconcertada por esa respuesta, mirándola aun de esa forma._

 _-Déjame pelear Luna.- Pedía Buneary.- Yo sé, que no he sido más que una carga para ustedes. Y que solo les he hecho daño._

 _La Gardevoir se queda pensando y le avisa a su maestro. Que él se pone igual pensativo._

 _-¿Estás segura Buneary?- Le pregunta ahora él.- No es necesario que lo hagas, el no es un entrenador común.- Dice molesto, pero no con la pequeña, si no contra el bully._

 _-¡Bunee!- La pequeña asiente, diciendo a su forma que no le importa._

 _Carlos se muestra pensativo, a pesar de lo que ella le hiso, aun se sigue preocupando por ella. Ya conocía sus habilidades, pero eso no quería que ese Magneton fuese más fuerte._

 _-Por favor.- Aun seguía pidiendo la conejita._

 _-Está bien.- Accede Carlos de forma dudosa aun y solo accediendo, puesto que Buneary se lo pedía._

 _-Bien.- también Jonathan acepta.- Acabare rápido con esto._

 _Ambos entrenadores se preparan para poder pelear._

 _-Esta vez me dejaste preparar.- Menciona de mala gana Carlos, esperando un juego sucio como la vez anterior._

 _-Callate.- Dice el Bully del mismo modo.- Lo hice para que no te quejaras._

 _La pelea da inicio._

 _-¡Magneton usa bomba sónica!- Ordena Jonathan._

 _-¡Ataque rápido!- Y Por su parte eso es lo que Carlos pide._

 _Buneary se mueve a gran velocidad y antes de que su rival ataque, ella lo hace y lo enviste, eso hace que Magneton retroceda._

 _-No está nada mal.- Dice Jontahan, algo impresionado.- Veamos cómo reacciona.- ¡Usa Supersonico!_

 _-¡Esquívalo!_

 _Apenas y Buneary esquiva ese ataque y por poco no lo hacía._

 _-¡Uff!- Carlos hasta lo sintió demasiado cerca._

 _-Has tenido solo suerte.- Dice el Bully.-Hubiese sido más entretenido su hubiese mandado a tu Gardevoir._

 _Carlos se siente presionado, ese Magneton era demasiado fuerte para Buneary y lo sabía, puesto que ese Pokémon era demasiado resistente para la pequeña._

 _-¡Usa Bomba sónica!_

 _El Magneton ataca y la desgracia le da a Buneary que es sacudida y mandada algunos metros._

 _-¡Bunee!- Gime de dolor._

 _Pero ella de nuevo se levanta, titubeando._

 _-¡Buneary, usa ataque rápido!- Ordena Carlos._

 _Pero la conejita sigue titubeando y para empeorar se golpea a si misma por su estado de confusión que gano como efecto secundario del ataque._

 _-Hay no.- Carlos se siente aun más nervioso por eso._

 _Jonathan alzaba más su sonrisa, al ver eso._

 _-¡Usa Destructor!- Ordena el niño._

 _Buneary sigue titubeando, se acerca y trata de pegarle al enemigo, pero falla y no solo eso, cae por la confusión._

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!- Jonathan, empieza a reír.- Se ve que no es tu Pokémon. Y lo único que sabe hacer, son ataque débiles._

 _El niño ahora dudaba de que si podría ganarle al Bully. No sabía que mas hacer. Solo veía a la conejita en el suelo. Sabía que no la podía mandar._

 _-¿Por qué dudas Carlos?- Le pregunta Luna, de forma seria.- ¿Que acaso aun no confías en Buneary?- Le sigue preguntando, en su voz se detectaba algo más._

 _Carlos desvía un poco su mirada y ve a su amada._

 _-Ella acepto porque aun se siente insuficiente, no siente que realmente la has perdonado.- Prosigue la Gardevoir sacando la molestia, que no se distinguía, pero Carlos si la notaba.- Recuerda que una batalla Pokémon tiene que depender de los dos. He visto que Buneary se está esforzando, pero tú dudas de ella. Y también dudas de ti mismo._

 _Buneary se esfuerza en mantenerse de pie. Mientras el entrenador la ve, que pesar de que está cansada sigue de pie._

 _-Tienes razón.- Carlos acepta su error.- Aun no me siento de esa forma y Buneary trata de corregir su error y yo no le dejo._

 _-Acabare con esto.- Anunciaba Jonathan.- No tiene caso perder mi tiempo contra ese Pokémon._

 _-Buneary, perdóname.- Le pide Carlos la disculpa.- Te has esforzado y yo no lo he visto. No me importa perder esta pelea. Yo confiare en ti a partir de ahora, sin importar el resultado._

 _-¡Magneton usa rayo!_

 _-¡Usa de nuevo ataque rápido, con más fuerza!_

 _Buneary entre estado de confusión esta vez ejecuta su ataque y tambaleante enviste a su oponente antes de que este ataque. Eso produce que el Bully gruña molesto._

 _-"Solo espero que esta ataque salga una vez mas"- Carlos lo piensa, puesto que este ataque era peligroso en una estado de confusión.- ¡Ahora usa patada con giro!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Jonathan se espanta._

 _Buneary, aun en ese estado se esfuerza, gruñe, da media vuelta y da una patada. El Magneton retrocede de mucho de ella. Ese era un daño significativo._

 _-¡Bien hecho!- El niño recuperaba su confianza._

 _Buneary después deja de titubear, ya no sigue confusa._

 _Pero Magneton se vuelve a parar, no estaba del todo vencido._

 _-No creas que me puedes vencer aun.- El bully sigue molesto._

 _-Estamos casi igual. Mi Pokémon es nueva.- Le dice Carlos.- Solo que al parecer noto una diferencia._

 _-¡Cállate!- Jonathan no quería escucharlo.- ¡Usa de Onda trueno!_

 _-¡Usa frustración!_

 _Buneary actúa rápidamente se enfada y frustra demasiado y ataca con una lluvia de golpes hacia Magneton qué es ni se sacude y aguanta, mientras carga de nuevo su ataque. Una pequeña explosión sale y con ella Buneary que cae y se para poco a poco con electricidad que emanaba de su cuerpo._

 _Mientras tanto el Magneton se para, pero rápidamente vuelve a caer._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Jonathan no lo puede creer.- ¡Párate, vamos!_

 _Pero el Magneton no se para._

 _Mientras la conejita se cae de sentón._

 _-Parece que volví a ganar.- Dice el niño aliviado, después se acerca y carga a su Buneary._

 _El Pokémon aun no se para aun._

 _-¡No!- Jonathan se frustra ahora al ver como su Pokémon perdió.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que pierda otra vez?!_

 _-Es porque te confiaste.- Carlos le dice su error.- No viste todo lo que mi Pokémon le hiso, ¿Ahora le echaras la culpa a tu Pokémon?- Le pregunta._

 _Buneary había atacado más veces a su oponente._

 _-Tu Pokémon fue muy resistente. Pero no viste, que todo ese daño se le fue acumulando.- El niño se pone serio.- Si te hubieses tomado mas enserio la pelea. ¡Pero no!, solo juzgas a los Pokémon por la apariencia._

 _Jonathan gruñe entre dientes. Porque el daño significativo fue aquella patada con giro. Si no se hubiese confiado, hubiera podido ganar._

 _-Aunque te agradezco.- Dice Carlos, dándole una leve sonrisa sincera, estando verdaderamente agradecido con el bully.- Me ayudaste a confiar en mi Pokémon. Así que tienes razón. Vales la pena después de todo._

 _-Cállate.- Jonathan solo se molesta, mientras mete a su Pokémon._

 _-Ahora si eres un hombre de palabra, cumplirás tu promesa de dejar y no vas decir nada de lo que hiso mi es… Pokémon te hiso.- Carlos se mordió la lengua por un momento.- Que si bien ella solo me defendió. Y tú eres el que empezaste a agredirme._

 _Por suerte Jonathan no le prestó mucha atención al error de Carlos y comprende lo principal._

 _Acto seguido el niño acaricia en la cabeza a su Buneary y esta llora al sentir por primera vez cariño verdadero, el cariño que un humano le puede dar a cualquier Pokémon. Solamente se deja acaricia. El entrenador voltea y ve a su amada._

 _Jonathan por su parte se va frustrado de aquel lugar, sin decir nada, con la frustración, el ataque de Buneary se lo lleva al final._

 _-Muchas gracias también mi Luna.- Y le agradece a ella._

 _-¿Y por qué a mí?- Pregunta ella desconcertada._

 _-Si no me hubieses dicho mi error. Hubiese perdido._

 _Luna solo le sonríe tiernamente.- Pues. De nada.- Contesta.- Aunque se supone que eso lo tienes que saber como entrenador.- Le dice un poco molesta._

 _-Bueno. De vuelta al Centro Pokémon. Aun no podemos ir al gimnasio.- Dice algo desmotivado, pero al final feliz.- Tal vez no será la primera vez que quieras pelear.- Le dice a la conejita._

 _Y Carlos mete a Buneary que sonríe al por fin tener el perdón que buscaba. Mientras el entrenador se retira, alejándose del gimnasio._

 _-¿Crees que será la última vez veamos a ese tipo?- Pregunta la Gardevoir.- Se fue tranquilo esta vez y no hiso tantas rabietas._

 _-No.- Responde Carlos.- En que no lo haga, no quiere decir que no regrese. Aunque tengo que decir que se volvió aun más fuerte que nuestro encuentro anterior._

 _La Gardevoir se queda pensativa ante el Bully._

 _-Casi lo arruinas.- Luna se enfada ahora con su amado.- Ibas a decirme esposa estando el al frente._

 _-¡Hay!, Ya ni me digas.- Carlos se avergüenza, y se pone molesto consigo mismo.- Veo que ya me acostumbre a ti demasiado._

 _-¿Y me dirás que eso es malo?- Pregunta ella aun molesta._

 _-¿Quién te entiende?- Ahora pregunta Carlos, algo molesto y confundido.- No cabe duda que son así también las Pokémon hembras, son indecisas y no las comprende nadie._

 _Ambos no se dicen nada. Y mientras aun caminaban._

 _-Sabes.- El entrenador rompe el silencio.- Ese bully me acordó también a Tomi._

 _-¿Te preguntas como estará ahora?- Le pregunta ella._

 _-Si_

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _Un niño solo caminaba en la ruta 4 con un Umbreon y un Pidgeot afuera, estaban comiendo sus Pokémon. Mientras su Beedrill estaba con su maestro, ambos se veían._

 _El niño cierra sus ojos y se concentra, mientras hace lo mismo el Beedrill, se concentra al igual que él, se tranquilizaban._

 _De repente un brillo rojizo cubre al Beedrill y ien la silueta se ve una transformación. Cuando deja de brillar. Se ve una a su Beedrill Mega-Evolucionado. Tomi da una sonrisa al ver la Mega-Evolución._

 _-Bien hecho mi Beedrill.- Dice el niño felizmente, mientras acaricia a su Pokémon. Que aun tenía por completo su juicio y seguía siendo el mismo._

 _-¡Hey tu!_

 _Mejor dicho, Casi._

 _Unas personas con ropas negras y con una "R" marcada en medio aparecen. Los Pokémon del niño se alteran y se ponen en guardia. Mientras los del Equipo Rocket ya estaban afuera. Un Arcanine y un Scyther._

 _Tomi cambia completamente de actitud, se pone serio, mientras sin voltear y con una mano calma a sus Pokémon._

 _-Danos a tus Pokémon y la Mega-Piedra que tienes.- Pide uno de los maleantes._

 _Pero el niño sigue sin voltear y dice.-Ustedes, el Equipo Rocket. Desde que el entrenador legendario los venció. Actúan de forma más desesperada por conseguir lo que quieren.- Dice, en tono un poco burlón._

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?!- Pregunta el segundo maleante molesto de lo que escucho._

 _-Saben que están en desventaja.- Dice Tomi, solo que esta vez seriamente.- ¿Enserio creen que por ser yo un niño, pueden venir y tratar de llevarse a mis Pokémon, que todavía son fuertes también? … Eso es ser estúpido._

 _-¡Jajajajaja!- Ambos maleantes ríen._

 _Tomi da un suspiro de derrota._

 _-Solo eres un niño y de seguro esos Pokémon los tienes porque alguien te los dio.-Dice uno, burlándose._

 _-No sabes de seguro nada de ellos.- Secunda el otro.- Mejor cállate y se, un buen niño, dánoslos._

 _-También la Beedrillita.- Pide el otro._

 _Y es ahí lo perturbador. Tomi alza ambas manos y deja ver que no tiene un brazalete, tampoco tenía tobilleras, nada donde marcara la Mega-Piedra. Eso deja espantados y desconcertados a los maleantes._

 _-Yo no necesito eso. No necesito de la Mega-Piedra. No como soy ahora. Pero si necesito la fe y confianza hacia mi Pokémon y este que lo tenga asía mí, como debe ser a la hora de Mega-Evolucionar.- Dice el niño que voltea y los ve finalmente.- Ahora si quieren a mis Pokémon vengan por ellos. Porque si no lo hacen a la cuenta de tres. Dejare que ellos vayan por ustedes._

 _-¡Mocoso insolente!-Dice molesto uno de ellos, preparándose._

 _-Uno.- Tomi empieza a contar._

 _-¡No nos subestimes mocoso!- Dice el otro._

 _-Tres contra dos. Eso es mucho más que injusto, no injusto.- Dice el niño.- Dos.- Sigue contando._

 _-¡Arcanine usa lanza llamas!_

 _-¡Scyther viento plata!_

 _-¡No soy alguien cualquiera a quien puedan juzgar!- Tomas empieza a enojarse.- ¡Tres!_

 _Los Pokémon de Tomi empiezan a poner guardia. El viento plata iba asía Umbreon, pero Pidgeot se interpone en el camino y lo recibe, mientras el lanzallamas Umbreon también lo recibe, ambos Pokémon se ayudan mutuamente._

 _-¡ABUSIVOS!- El niño explota de rabia al ver como sus Pokémon sufrieron daño.- ¡No perdonare a aquellos que abusan de su poder!_

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Un niño lloraba, mientras estaba su pequeño Weedle estaba muy herido._

 _No vales la pena.- Decia Jonathan que se va rápidamente._

 _El pequeño Pokémon gusano agonizaba de dolor, mientras el niño no sabía qué hacer._

* * *

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

 _-Para ustedes hubiese sido más fácil irse.- Dice Tomi furioso.- ¡Pero no, los abusivos quieren seguir abusando de su poder!... ¡Pidgeot usa ataque aéreo sobre Scyther!_

 _Y eso hace el Pokémon volador con un ataque aéreo embiste a Scyther que cae a la primera._

 _-¡Eso no!- El maleante se espanta.- ¡¿Scyther estás bien?!_

 _-¡Ahora usa vuelo!- Ordena el niño._

 _Y el Pokémon pájaro obedece y de nuevo lo enviste. Después el Pokémon no responde, ni se mueve._

 _-No… ¡Que hiciste!- El maleante dueño de ese Pokémon entra en shock._

 _-¡Umbreon usa psíquico!_

 _Y el Pokémon siniestro ocupa ese ataque contra el Arcanine que es sacudido por las ondas psíquicas y tiene el mismo destino de caer a la primera, como su compañero._

 _-¡Ahora usa finta!- Pero Tomi no estaba conforme ordena eso._

 _Y el Pokémon siniestro ocupa ese ataque acercándose y golpeando al enemigo._

 _-¡Arcanine!- El dueño de ese Pokémon se acerca rápidamente.- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta._

 _Pero el Pokémon no responde tampoco._

 _Los del Equipo Rocket no creen lo que ven, siendo acabados fácilmente y no solo eso sus Pokémon fueron…_

 _-¿Sienten preocupación asía ellos?- Pregunta el niño.- ¿Que es lo que sienten los demás entrenadores cuando ustedes el Equipo Rocket se los quitan para siempre, para usarlo en sus experimentos?, ¿Ehh?, ¿Acaso no se siente horrible perder a un compañero?_

 _Los maleantes quedan aterrados porque sus Pokémon ya están…_

 _-No se preocupen.- Dice Tomi con una voz serena.- Ustedes los acompañaran, deberían sentirse afortunados. Así como los demás del Equipo Rocket que me han tratado de quitar a mis Pokémon._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que los que mandamos a esta ruta…- El maleante es interrumpido._

 _-Sí. Yo me encargue de ellos. Para que no le hagan eso a los demás entrenadores.- Tomi mete en sus pokeball a Umbreon y Pidgeot.-Para que ustedes asquerosos abusivos, no abusen de todo inocente e incauto y les quiten a sus Pokémon para sus experimentos o para sus fines egoístas._

 _Los maleantes tiemblan de miedo al ver ahora solo afuera a un Beedrill Mega-Evolucionado._

 _-Es tarde para poder ir huyendo.- Dice el niño dando una cara enojada.- Ahora pagaran la cuota especial que le cobro nada mas al Equipo Rocket, que no es dinero… ¡Beedrill Tri ataque!_

 _Y Beedrill sale a toda velocidad._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _-De seguro está bien.- Dice Carlos, de forma tranquila.- Espero que le vaya bien._

 _-Si fue algo triste cuando lo conocimos.- Dice Luna, pensativa.- Todo por Jonathan.- Dice eso ultimo molesta._

 _-Como dije antes. No es bueno tener ese rencor.- Carlos lo recuerda.- Espero que cuando inicie su viaje no cambie en ese aspecto, es un buen niño. Así como nosotros no debemos cambiar mi Luna, no nos podemos corromper no por cada problema. Espero que Tomi no se convierta en lo que más odia. Así como yo espero no convertirme en lo que más odio._

 _-No digas eso mi pequeño.- La Gardevoir se pone algo triste al escuchar eso.- Tú nunca serás como ellos._

 _-Sí. Yo nunca seré como ellos.- Carlos sonríe débilmente.- Porque si yo me corrompo, tu también lo harás. Y eso no lo soportare.- Pero en realidad está algo triste al comprender._

 _Eso era cierto para Luna también. Puesto que ella se comporto por un momento como su amado cuando se enfada._

 _-Por eso estoy dispuesto a no cambiar.- Dice el niño determinado.- Porque mi Luna perdería ese brillo._

 _De repente el tema cambia rápidamente. El huevo se mueve y tambalea un poco._

 _-¡Ohh!- Luna oye el pequeño sonido, siendo ella que sostenía el huevo.- ¡Ya está a punto de nacer!... ¿Quién sabe cuánto falte?- Pregunta felizmente._

 _El entrenador se agacha un poco y ve el huevo.- Espero que ya sea pronto.- Dice felizmente._

 _El huevo ya no se mueve, por el momento._

 _Carlos sonreía y veía el huevo. Luna también lo hacía. Pero después, la fémina Pokémon, por la forma en que tiene el huevo, mas la forma en que mira su amado. No puede evitar sonrojarse y pensar ciertas cosas._

 _-"Sera en su momento"- Dice Luna desde sus adentros, con una leve sonrisa._

 _Ella sigue imaginando._

 _-Luna, Luna.- El joven la llamaba._

 _-¡¿Ehh?!... ¿Qué?- Ella sale de esos pensamientos._

 _-Nada. Solo que ya avancemos.- Dice el niño sonriéndole.- Tenemos que llevar a Buenary al Centro Pokémon._

 _Carlos se pone atrás de su amada y la empuja levemente, para que avance. Mientras Luna, no se molesta y quiere que su amado la siga empujando, mientras ella sigue en sus pensamientos, imaginándose para ella algo hermoso._

* * *

 **Si se preguntaban que le pasaba a Tomi. Bueno aquí está un poco mas con él. Y sobre lo que se ha convertido. Es bueno o malo. Depende de ustedes. Explicando el resto. Aquí cuento que a pesar del lo que ha pasado Carlos, ha comprendido su situación. Y se da cuenta que si se deja llevar por todo lo malo que le pasa, acabara convirtiéndose en lo que más odia el también y se llevara a Luna consigo.**

 **Y como Tomi se dejo llevar por lo negativo, bueno ya está el resultado y no es tanto por el poder que ahora tiene, simplemente por la situación del abuso que lo hace ser así.**

 **Antes que nada por si no lo notaron en mi perfil. He publicado otro fic, un One-Shot. Que se llama** **"Sentimiento Falso"** **.**

 **Diría de que trata, pero al ser un One-Shot. Es como dar el Spoiler. Solo puedo decir que es también de Pokémon. Así que por si lo quieren leer ahí está.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **KRT215, James Anderson, dragon titánico, Linkand0606, Twilight-Minish** **(Dos veces, no sé el por qué tu comentario dos veces XD),** **Lopstur** **(Te mando un saludo, un abrazo, un apretón de mano y todo lo que sea saludo :D) y** **Lycox032** **(No te preocupes así me pasa y seguido XD).**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic perturbador XD.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	18. Amor, Lujuria

**No se si algunos me odiaran. Pero en fin eso ya se verá XD.**

 **Eso se puede decir que abarca eso. Sera confuso a mi parecer claro. Esto será en parte contradictorio al capítulo anterior, pero a la vez tendrá su explicación.**

* * *

 **Amor/Lujuria**

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _ **Cinco días después.**_

 _Han pasado cinco días, nos estamos dirigiendo a Ciudad Azafran, otra vez, para después ir a Ciudad Azulona. Ya que tu mi pequeño has ganado la tercera medalla de gimnasio y vamos por la cuarta. Ahora mismo vamos en la ruta 6._

 _Hace días apareció en el periódico algo, que te dejo desconcertado a ti mi pequeño y también a mí, pero más un alivio para mí. Pero aun así reaccionamos al ver dicha noticia._

 _Pero hasta ahora, estas tenso, por no decir raro. Y no hay nadie en esta ruta, ningún entrenador, lo cual es bueno, de en vez en cuando me canso de pelear. Por eso mi amado no querías que nunca pelease contra alguien, siento mucha alegría cuando pienso eso. No tienes ese pensamiento como los demás._

 _Pero nos teníamos que hacer fuertes…_

 _Aparte yo por mi parte lo quería con ansias, si no soy fuerte. No podre protegerte. Después de lo que hemos pasado, yo también he soñado algunas pesadillas, después de lo que tú me revelaste._

 _Sueño por fin casarme contigo, no me veo y no sé el por qué…_

 _Pero lo que más importa es que un monstruo, ese monstruo está detrás de nosotros._

 _Sueño lo mismo que tu. Veo que eso es una desventaja de la Sincronía._

 _No he vuelto a soñar nada después de eso. Y me alegra, estamos lejos de él. Y no creo que nos encuentre. Tú me has dicho que jamás volveremos y esperamos que así sea._

 _Y si volvemos. Yo seré fuerte para que eso no pase._

 _Pero volviendo al tema. Ahora que estamos en la ruta 6 estas muy intranquilo y más por la noticia que habíamos visto, el simple hecho de volver a saber de él, te altera._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Ni siquiera comes tranquilo, lo puedo presentir. Terminas y te sientas cerca. Yo te acompaño al poco tiempo. Te encuentras de nuevo leyendo el periódico y en una página en específico. La noticia que te preocupa y perturba._

 _-No puedes dejar de leer eso.- Te pregunto algo molesta.- Entiendo que te sintieras algo sorprendido después de que la leyeras, pero no puedes dejar el periódico y lo vuelves a leer._

 _-No hay nada de malo en leer.- Me decías algo serio, pero era igual, sentía la molestia._

 _-No digo que leas el periódico.- Te decía, mientras me acercaba para verificar lo que leías.- Si no que te concentras en esa parte en especifico._

 _No entendía tu actitud Carlos, no lo sabía. Estabas leyendo sobre la muerte de una persona. Esa persona era aquel individuo que vimos en la ruta 5, mientras nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Azafran aquel día. Era esa horrible persona que me quería para algo horrible. Nos pudimos salvar de él, puesto que lo podía presentir, ese peligro que nos asechaba._

 _Era un pokefilico, que me quería. Me aterre demasiado al saber que quería de mí. En ese periódico esta que lo encontraron muerto. Si bien es algo que nos sorprendió, porque murió y no solo eso, calculan que el mismo día en que lo conocimos, pero en la noche. Para mí fue en parte alivio, puesto que tenía miedo de volverlo a encontrar y más aun que le quitamos a un Pokémon. A Buenary que nos la quedamos y adoptamos._

 _Y a pesar de hacerlo, el daño de ella había sido muy grande._

 _No has dejado por eso el periódico, querías saber más, aunque ya lo habías leído._

 _-¿Por qué te preocupas?- Me anime a preguntarte.- Es un problema menos._

 _-Luna…- E ibas a empezar a decirme algo._

 _-Es la verdad. Ese monstruo me quería, para cosas horribles y no solo eso, te quería matar ese día, lo recuerdas.- Eso te decía.- Se que me dijiste que dejara el pasado, pero no le veo el chiste de preocuparse en alguien como el._

 _-No es el.- Me respondiste.- Si no en la forma en que murió._

 _-¿Cómo murió?- Eso despertó mi curiosidad._

 _-Bueno, las imágenes no las tienen, pero dicen que tiene una apariencia horrenda.- Me mostrabas el periódico, el lugar de batalla, al parece peleo contra un Pokémon.- Sus Pokémon fueron vencidos. Y no solo eso, se dice que en su boca se encontraron algunas bacterias muertas, por así decirlo, según los forenses._

 _-De seguro se comió algo echado al perder. Yo que se.- Te decía, una opinión._

 _-No creo, porque hay signos de una batalla Pokémon y aparte.- Volviste a ver el periódico.- Sus Pokémon de ese tipo estaban congelados. También murió de asfixia. No creo que nadie le hubiese dado esa clase muerte._

 _-No sabemos su vida Carlos.- Te respondía.- Deja de leer, eso, solo hace que te preocupes, que tal si tenía enemigos._

 _-…Quizá tengas razón.- Cierras el periódico.- en si me llamo, demasiado la atención._

 _Eso me alegro, dejar que te preocuparas y en este caso por nada._

 _-Fue una suerte salvar a Buneary.- Me decías, mientras la veías a ella.- ¿Que hubiese pasado con ella si no la hubiésemos recogido?_

 _-Tienes razón en eso.- Te acompañaba al pensar eso.- Si ese monstruo estuviera vivo, estaría esperando hasta que evolucionara y después…_

 _-Mejor ya no digas.- Te estabas molestando, por solo recordar.- Hay una línea delgada que me separa de ellos._

 _Te voltee a ver, desconcertada de lo que escuche._

 _-Una similitud a pesar de todo.- Te deprimías un poco._

 _-Eso no se tiene que comparar Carlos.- Ya sabía lo que pensabas mi esposo.- Tal vez dices eso, porque soy a pesar de todo un Pokémon, algo que ven esos monstruos también y lo que tú sientes, que te hace en parte igual a ellos. Tu y los que comparten nuestra situación, los que separa (Y por mucho) de ellos, es el sentimiento que realmente sientes hacia mí y no me vez más que por "eso". Ese es un ejemplo._

 _Sonreías un poco, te alegraba con esa respuesta. Pero estabas aun pensativo._

 _-Aparte que eres alguien difícil.- Me burlaba un poco de ti, recordando ese día._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Pero no le parece del todo gracioso al joven._

 _-Tengo que recordar que no tenia esas ganas.- Carlos se pone serio, casi molesto._

 _-Si es normal.- Decía Luna, al respecto.- No digo que seas igual que ese monstruo. Eso vale en una pareja y en donde exista lo antes dicho._

 _El niño solo da un suspiro._

 _-Aun así.- Dice Carlos seriamente.- No vale eso._

 _El joven se pone muy serio ante ese tema. Bloqueándose ahora._

 _-Aparte.- Luna lo ve algo triste, sabe que ya se puso así, como aquel día.- No me lo tomes a mal. Siento que me rechazas de alguna forma.- Dice de forma delicada al sentir ahora mismo eso en Carlos._

 _-No digas eso.- El niño se molesta mas, encorvando sus cejas.- Me he arrepentido de ello antes y lo sabes._

 _-No es cierto. Ese día, te resistías.- Luna se pone algo molesta.- No era timidez, pude sentir una barrera muy fuerte. Hasta por un momento me rechazaste._

 _-No veía venir eso Luna, entiende.- Carlos se pone más molesto._

 _-Pero si ese día nosotros…- Ella sigue diciendo, pero…_

 _-¡No veía que te lo tomaras tan enserio ese día!- Dice el exclamando en ese tono, con furia, se harto.- Ese día no veía casarme, ese día no veía lo que tu planeabas.- Le dice de esa forma._

 _El niño, se puso como una fiera. Luna se queda callada, al ver como su amado exclamo así, callándola de golpe y abriendo más esa mirada. Después la Gardevoir encorva la mirada._

 _-Esa barrera es a la que me refiero.- Esas son las últimas palabras de Luna._

 _La Gardevoir Shiny se para y se retira, se va a otro lado. Trapich y Buneary, reaccionaron, de hecho se espantaron cuando su maestro exclamo, viéndolo._

 _-Luna, Luna… Espera.- Carlos se da cuenta de lo que hiso._

 _Pero es tarde. Su amada salió deprisa. Carlos siente que la ha golpeado, como un puñetazo._

 _El niño, se agarra la cara y se la frota en su rostro._

 _-La regué, ¿Verdad?- Carlos le pregunta eso a sus Pokémon._

 _Buneary y Trapich, no responden y terminan de comer._

 _Carlos se para y camina hacia donde se fue Luna._

 _Que para esos momentos y por su velocidad estaba ya está lejos. Y arriba de un árbol, llorando por lo que sintió, sintió furia, tal cosa que odia de su amado y más aun concentrado en ella, eso la afecta._

 _-¡Eres un mocoso… de… DE PIEDRA!- Luna llora furiosa, mientras vienen recuerdos de toda la familia de Carlos.- ¡Los odio!- Y por ende siente el odio hacia ellos._

 _Pasan unos momentos, se escucha el lamento, casi silencioso de la Pokémon que lloraba. Mientras va recordando todo lo sucedido. Veía algo mal, cada vez que se toca ese tema con su amado._

 _-"No crees que vamos muy rápido"-_

 _Y entre recuerdos esa vocecita de Carlos surge en la mente de ella. Hace que Luna abra más sus ojos al recordar eso._

 _Mientras tanto. Carlos caminaba y piensa en lo ocurrido._

 _Pero el no encuentra a su amada, grita el nombre de Luna, pero no la encuentra, ella no se anima aparecer. Pasa algunos minutos. El entrenador no se puede separar demasiado de sus Pokémon y tiene que volver. Y mientras lo hacía._

 _-¿Por qué me puse así?- Se pregunta Carlos, molesto consigo mismo._

 _El entrenador, volvía a su campamento, para ver a sus Pokémon._

 _Mientras tanto. Luna sigue sobre el árbol, llorando y mientras lo hace tiene esos recuerdos por igual que su amado, en este caso para ver si había algo negativo en ellos._

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 _El joven se encontraba sentado, con su par de Pokémon. Pero no había llegado aun su amada, eso la empezaba a preocupar, empezaba a imaginarse ciertas cosas que le venían en su cabeza. Entre lo que pensaba, pensaba el que podía ser capturada por el Equipo Rocket o atacada por un Pokémon salvaje._

 _Mientras al joven le vienen esos recuerdos, las veces que ha convivido con ella y nunca ha tenido que regañarla de esa forma, hoy era la primera vez que le gritaba y lo peor sin razón. Después viene a él ese recuerdo en el cual se comprometieron._

 _Se quejo de eso con ella. El si dudaba al principio pero acepto por una sola cosa. Si Luna jamás se separaría de él. Carlos correría el mismo riesgo. Sintiendo que eso era injusto para ella, por su naturaleza._

 _El joven se frota la cara, no tiene caso quedarse junto a alguien si él estaría así con ella, desatando su furia._

 _Carlos saca las pokeball y regresa a sus Pokémon. Ya había empacado por suerte y se dispuso irse, a buscar a su amada. Mientras va pensando para la desgracia lo peor. Todo empezó por ese tema delicado, ese tema._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _Luna estaba inconsolable en cierto modo, ella no está acostumbrada a recibir esa furia, no de Carlos, puesto que casi nunca se ha enojado con ella, ni menos de esa forma. Ya no lloraba, aunque tenía esas marcas de que había llorado._

 _-"No crees que vamos muy rápido"- Ella recordaba aun esas palabras._

 _En ese tiempo se había puesto a pensar en ello, reflexionando, era cierto de algo, que la relación entre ellos si iba muy rápido. Ese día, ella quería que él se desenvolviera. Pero había algo que ella no tomo en cuenta. Amaba tanto a Carlos, que a pesar de la declaración y el compromiso, no daba tiempo, para que su amado se acostumbrase._

 _Había cosas en que Carlos no estaba preparado, si bien la acepto en diferentes aspectos. Había cosas que también a ella la hacían actuar mal, como ese tema, Carlos no digería todo, aun. Aparte conociendo a su amado en ese tema, era justificable que se sintiera presionado, puesto que aun ese sentimiento, sigue siendo algo nuevo para él._

 _Se encontraba pensando y regresaba hacia donde estaba Carlos. Esta vez con una disculpa, puesto que ella esta vez lo provoco._

 _Pero cuando había regresado, el ya no estaba. Ya se había marchado. Estaba sola._

 _Luna siente aun más el pesar puesto que no solo era eso lo que hacía actuar de esa manera a Carlos. Había otro factor que sabía de él._

* * *

 _ *****Mientras tanto: Media hora después*****_

* * *

 _El entrenador caminaba entre el bosque, buscando a su amada. Pero no la encontraba. Gritaba el nombre de ella, pero no había nada al respecto. Sentía una gran tristeza que se le venía como yunque, destrozándolo en todo su ser._

 _-¡¿Soy un estúpido?!- Se decía a sí mismo el joven, dejaba que su propia ira cayera sobre él, de la misma forma en que lo soltó con Luna.- Ya veo… Así se siente Luna cuando me ve enojado.- Una lagrima le escurre al dejar que su propia ira lo aplaste._

 _El entrenador sigue caminando, mientras se preocupa más al no poder encontrar a su Luna. Pensaba lo que le dijo. Ese tema, es algo que Carlos le molesta, tenía que ver el hecho de que también ella fuese un Pokémon._

 _-Eso no es.- Se decía entre furia que sentía consigo mismo.- ¿Por qué?_

 _Buscaba esa razón por lo que le hiso actuar mal._

 _-"Tú no eres diferente a mi"-_

 _Le vienen esas palabras del pokefilico._

 _El negaba con la cabeza, esa era en parte una de las razones. El la sigue negando, aunque diga que la ama, confunde las cosas, entre la lujuria y el amor. Es algo que Luna quiere que el acepte, que a ella no le molesta si esta ese sentimiento por el cual él siente._

 _Pero también había razones de ello._

* * *

 _ **Hace aproximadamente cinco años**_

 _El pequeño Carlos, de ocho años de edad, estaba llorando a escondidas. El se escondió, en una parte, puesto que huía de algo. Pero el peor lugar donde se había ido a esconder, ni era el mejor de todos. El pequeño tenía sus manos sobre sus orejas tapándolas, sus ojos cerrados, mientras escurrían sus lágrimas sin parar, lo que temía venia hacia él. Se oían dos voces que venían hacia él, pero después paran._

 _Pero lo último que escucha el niño es, el azoto de puerta, en el cual se marco la furia._

 _Aunque que había entrado, se oían sus fuertes respiraciones, inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente. Solo para después y rápidamente mantener compostura, sacando todo en un fuerte suspiro._

 _Ese suspiro hace que donde estaba Carlos, sienta su furia, el cierra sus ojos y tiembla de miedo._

 _Mientras tanto el que entro, se da cuenta rápidamente que hay alguien más con él, desvía la mirada y oye gemidos. Con pasos que se oían fuertes, se dirige hacia donde estaban esos gemidos. Y donde se originaban._

 _Cuando llega al lugar de origen, ve que es su escritorio, se agacha y ve al pequeño niño hecho bolita y tirado, llorando._

 _-(Suspiro) Carlos… Sal de mi escritorio.- Dice el hombre con voz muy seria._

 _Donde se encontraba Carlos, era la oficina privada de su padre. El lugar, Javier, donde este trabajaba._

 _El infante se había metido allí. Estaba entre los pasillos de la casa. Pero al escuchar una pelea que salió completamente mal. Era una de las peleas de sus padres, solo que el a ocultas estaba viendo eso. Al ver como se tornaron las cosas le entro miedo, tanto que corrió y corrió, hasta meterse en el primer lugar que encontró._

 _Carlos poco a poco y temeroso alza la mirada, una vez que lo hace, ve a su padre. Javier veía a su hijo con miedo en su rostro, llorando sin parar, la nariz le escurría._

 _Pero Javier no se inmuta, al ver así a su hijo, solo se vuelve alzar y espera a que su hijo deje el escritorio, que eso tarda un poco, Carlos tenía que gatear, sentía sus piernas paralizadas, mientras seguía gimiendo de tristeza, sus respiraciones eran más fuertes. Y una vez que lo hace. Javier solo se sienta en su escritorio._

 _El niño se para poco a poco y cuando lo hace, ve las fotos de sus abuelos y tíos, en esas imágenes, se podía ver algo que notaba el infante. Mientras después ve la suya, la de su familia. No había ni siquiera una sonrisa de parte de nadie en esa foto y las imágenes de ellos se mostraban serias, a excepción del niño. Pero las demás que eran de tíos cuando eran niños, había al menos había sonrisas. Y en las más recientes de su madre y padre, no. Había una foto de su tío y su esposa y se notaba la alegría. Mientras el padre de Carlos, no, solo era una simple foto._

 _Mientras el niño veía eso. Su padre se enfocaba en su trabajo, revisando los documentos y datos de su empresa. Ignorando a su hijo por completo, casi se podría decir que no notaba su presencia en su oficina a pesar de todo._

 _-(Snif) ¿Por qué nuestra familia no puede ser como ellos?- Pregunta el infante.- ¿Por qué es así?_

 _Javier baja los documentos y lapicero, desvía los ojos y ve a su hijo que está al frente. Viéndolo con lágrimas y queriendo una respuesta._

 _-¿Por qué no somos así como ellos?- Sigue preguntando Carlos.- ¿Por qué nuestra familia no es como las caricaturas?_

 _-Por qué las caricaturas no existen.- Responde Javier fríamente, mientras de nuevo vuelve a revisar los documentos._

 _Eso destroza más al niño. El veía luego en las caricaturas que había una familia feliz, que a pesar de las circunstancias, tenía un final feliz. Y convivían de una forma que él quisiera ver por parte de su familia. Carlos sigue llorando._

 _-¿Entonces no existe el amor?- Pregunta eso Carlos._

 _Javier esta vez y en definitiva baja los documentos, casi de golpe, con una cara demasiada seria ve a su hijo._

 _-¿No existen las familias felices?- Sigue preguntando el infante mientras llora._

 _Javier no responde eso, cierra lentamente sus ojos y los vuelve abrir. Para empeorar las cosas, se escucha como las cosas se rompen. La madre de Carlos, Lucia. Ella afuera rompía las cosas en su estado de furia, aventaba floreros, rompía los espejos._

 _-¿No hay madres que sean buenas con sus hijos y esposos?- Sigue preguntando Carlos._

 _-Si los hay.- Responde Javier.- Si existe lo que tú me preguntas._

 _-¿Entonces?- El pequeño toma aire, por seguir llorando, sus ojos hasta estaban rojos.- ¿Por qué esta familia no es así?_

 _-Porque en esta familia no existe lo que tú me preguntas.- Eso responde el padre, golpeando al pequeño niño, con la cruda verdad._

 _Carlos llora con más fuerza y bufe. Esta dolido de lo que escucha._

 _-¡¿Entonces es cierto lo que mama dice?!- Le pregunta el niño._

 _-Primero. Tranquilízate. Sabes que no tolero que estés así. Es eso... ¿O quieres ir afuera?- Pregunta el padre que se molesta._

 _El niño se siente amenazado por su padre. Carlos ve la puerta, mientras se escucha como algo se rompe al frente de esta. Y oye cómo se escuchan los sirvientes tratando de tranquilizar a su madre que estaba como fiera, se escucha una sirvienta gritar. Puesto que Lucia, le ha pegado._

 _-¡No me toques asquerosa!- Se escucha eso desde afuera._

 _La monstruosa mujer, agarra y entierra sus uñas al pobre brazo de la sirvienta y esta grita de dolor. Eso pasaba afuera de la puerta._

 _Carlos siente terror y por su bien, trata de no llorar y se tranquiliza lo más que puede. Una vez que su padre cree que es suficiente. Mientras Lucia, daba vueltas por toda la casa buscando que romper. Y si veía algo resistente arrojarlo al frente de la puerta de su marido._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tu madre dice?- Pregunta Javier._

 _-Que solo te casaste con ella por lujuria y dinero. Que yo existo nada más para encadenarla.- Responde el infante._

 _-¡Jajajajajajajaja!- El padre se echa a reír por las palabras de su hijo.- ¿Así que eso dice?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa._

 _Carlos está desconcertado, al ver así a su padre. No era típico que el señor riera. Pero al poco tiempo deja de reír y se pone serio como hace algunos momentos._

 _-Tal vez tenga razón tu madre.- Eso responde Javier._

 _-(Snif) ¿Entonces no se aman?- Pregunta el niño con ganas de llorar otra vez._

 _-¿Enserio crees que nos amamos?- Pregunta el padre de forma fría.- ¿Acaso no oyes como tu madre está lanzando todo lo que ve a esta puerta?... Dime… ¿Eso crees que hace la familia de tu primo?_

 _El infante con lágrimas y mostrando los dientes niega._

 _-¿Acaso crees que esto lo haría una familia cualquiera?- Pregunta su padre, de forma severa.- ¿Acaso piensas que hay amor entre nosotros?_

 _Carlos empieza a llorar aun mas, mientras se infla y volverse a sacar todo a través de la tristeza, eso lo rompió completamente. Y a través de eso Javier obtiene la respuesta de su última pregunta. El hombre se inclina en su silla, se agarra la cara y da un suspiro al saberlo._

 _El pequeño Carlos en realidad si pensaba eso, que sus padres de esa forma demostraban su amor, de alguna forma. Esa forma tan dañina, tenía esa esperanza esa fantasía._

 _-Las clases de secundaria, no te hacen más maduro hijo.- Eso dice Javier, mientras mira el techo de su oficina.- Apenas me doy cuenta de ello. Sigues pensando como un niño de tu edad… A pesar de que eres mi hijo… No te conozco mucho._

 _-¿Entonces lo que mama y Sebastián dicen sobre el amor es cierto?- Pregunta Carlos entre furia.- El amor solo es sexo y lujuria._

 _Carlos sigue llorando. Mientras Javier solo se sigue sobando de lo que escucha de su propio hijo, se equivocaba en algunas partes sobre su comportamiento._

 _-Carlos.- Javier vuelve a enderezar su silla y ver a su hijo.- ¿Qué definición tienes de amor?- Le pregunta._

 _El niño, alza la mirada y ve a su padre._

 _-Mira. Tal vez no exista ese amor que tu quieres. Pero lo puedes buscar.- Eso le dice Javier, de forma seria.- Y una vez que lo encuentres. Sabrás su verdadera definición. Es algo que no te puedo yo, tu madre y tu hermano lo pueden explicar. Es algo que entenderás por tu cuenta. Porque solo existirá el único amor que a ti se te puede dar._

 _Javier sabía que su hijo, no tenia amor de padre, ni madre, ni de hermano. Pero si de aquellos que él considera familia y lo ha sentido el infante. Pero sabía que el único amor que puede igual recibir su hijo, era el de una pareja._

 _-¿Y cuando lo encontrare?- Pregunta el niño, de forma desesperada._

 _-A su tiempo.- Responde el padre que sonríe levemente.- Ya sea de una forma u otra. Pero por lo mientras eres un niño que no lo puede distinguir, ni ver. Pero ten cuidado. Una vez que lo encuentres, no confundas las cosas de lo que dicen tu hermano y tu madre._

* * *

 _ ****Actualidad: En otra parte. Y en el anochecer****_

* * *

 _-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?!- Luna se decía eso, con lágrimas. Sentía ira consiga misma._

 _Luna buscaba por igual a su amado. Mientras pensaba igual lo peor, se preocupaba. Pero mientras ella iba, también tenía presente ese recuerdo. Su amado estaba de cierta forma traumado con ese recuerdo. Si bien Javier, no tenía esa intención de decirle eso a su hijo. Carlos se lo tomo muy enserio._

 _La Gardevoir sabía los grandes recuerdos de su amado, con ello los traumas también y ambos eran eso. Lo que Carlos toma como base del amor y como trauma a su vez._

 _Luna se le trataba de curar ese trauma de su amado, ese día en el hotel. Carlos se resistía, por su trauma, no quería ver de forma lujuriosa a su esposa. La amaba por lo que era y es. No era necesario que el la viera de esa forma. Y como Javier le enseño parte de la definición de amor, lo toma muy en cuenta._

 _Eso presionaba a Carlos, era una fibra sensible en lo que él cree y en cierta forma lo forzaba._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _La búsqueda de los dos no llevaba a nada. Luna por su parte, no puede encontrarlo por la sincronización, puesto que ahora…_

 _-¡LUNA, LUNA!- Carlos lloraba desesperadamente por no tenerla a su lado. La preocupación y culpa se lo comían vivo.- ¡¿Por qué vivo aun en el pasado?!_

 _El joven dudaba de sí mismo. Siente dolor en su ser, duda si es digno a su amada. Eso arruina su lazo. El joven tiene que descansar, y una vez que deja sus cosas, cae, cansado y triste al suelo, acostándose. Se siente humillado por hacerle eso. Los malos pensamientos no lo dejan en paz. La búsqueda ya tardo y no encuentra a su amada._

 _La desesperación crece por cada minuto que no la encuentra. No la ha visto desde el día. Ahora ya es de noche y no la encuentra._

 _Y mientras lo hace, ve el huevo que está a su lado, lo sigue viendo._

 _-Se que tarde o temprano ese día llegara.- Se dice eso Carlos.- Y a pesar de saber bien las definiciones y qué papel juegan… ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Carlos tiene también en mente ese recuerdo. Pero había algo en su subconsciente que no entendía y lo hacía actuar de esa manera, eso lo hacía inseguro en esa decisión. Aun no sabía distinguir. Separaba el amor y la lujuria, pero de forma grave, poniendo la barrera en la parte en que ambas se juntaban por un momento, en que toda pareja se demostraba parte de su amor. Y él a sabiendas de eso, separo esas definiciones a través del trauma de la pelea entre sus padres. Y el recuerdo significativo de uno de ellos._

 _Y eso es lo que hace que rechace a Luna en ese ámbito. No importase que fuera una humana, ese trauma no lo dejara en paz._

 _-¿Por qué vivo aun en el pasado?- Se pregunta, mientras se enfada consigo mismo. Concentra todo su ira en el.- Perdóname._

 _Carlos aprieta sus puños y llora, puesto que le ha hecho daño a Luna._

 _De repente algo se escucha entre los arbustos, se ve una figura humanoide. El entrenador voltea y ve._

 _-¡Luna!- EL entrenador se levanta rápidamente y ve eso.- ¡Luna perdóname!_

 _El entrenador da algunos pasos para acercarse. Pero la silueta se deja ver._

 _-No soy nadie para poder gritarte. Tu solo me haces tratar de entender.- Dice el niño arrepentido y con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Tu-tu… Solo me hacías tratar de entender que eso es normal y yo te rechazo casi con asco. Y tú solo me tratas de ayudar… Yo no te merezco._

 _Y comprende su error, lo acepta por fin._

 _Pero, una vez que se acerca, Carlos abre mas su mirada, se sorprende, lo que él ve no es a Luna, su Gardevoir, si no a otro Pokémon y la sorpresa es tanta. A tal grado que…_

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _Luna seguía buscando a su amado, daba pasos lentos, mientras escurría entre tristeza, al no poder sentirlo._

 _-Perdóname Carlos.- Decía eso Luna.- No soy alguien para forzarte a algo que no quieres._

 _La Gardevoir se sentía mal, no sentía el lazo de su amado. No puede sentirlo, puesto que ahora ella sabe que el se consumió en odio puro. Pero sigue buscando para poder disculparse, puesto que ella había empezado con ese tema. Solo ella trataba de hacerle entender a su amado que eso era normal en una pareja y tratar de curar ese trauma que el tenia, había otros medios también para ayudarlo._

 _Pero se escucha el sonido de algo a lo lejos. La Gardevoir pone atención a ese sonido, escucha como a lo lejos había una batalla Pokémon._

 _-¿Carlos?- Se pregunta a sí misma, puesto que están en medio de un bosque._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _-¡Usa Disparo de lodo!- Ordena Carlos desesperado._

 _Trapich, dudando y con miedo obedece ataca y gran cantidad de lodo sale. Pero el enemigo esquiva con facilidad, dando un salto y una vez que termina._

 _-¡HUMANO!- El enemigo grita, a su forma y lenguaje Pokémon._

 _El Pokémon ataca con un rayo de hielo que iba directamente al pobre de Trapich, pero rápidamente es metido a su pokeball._

 _-¿Así que te interesan los Pokémon?- Pregunta eso el Pokémon al humano que no la entiende.- Se nota que no eres como mi anterior maestro.- Comenta._

 _Carlos retrocede aterrado, Trapich no era rival para ese Pokémon. Si mandaba a Buneary sería el mismo resultado._

 _La luna media se deja ver en el cielo con luz tenue a la gran tierra, una pequeña pradera, en parte despejada de un bosque. Entre esa parte sale Carlos huyendo aterrado, cae, pero se vuelve a poner de pie._

 _Esta vez dejo sus cosas en el bosque y el huevo. Al parecer lo que lo perseguía solo venia por él y se dio cuenta de ello a la hora de la batalla._

 _Sigue corriendo. Pero el Pokémon salta y usa bola sombra. Carlos al ver eso se agacha y una explosión sale._

 _-¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?!- Se escucha el grito de un Pokémon furioso._

 _Carlos voltea y entre las ramas de los arboles sale aquel Pokémon que se deja ver ante la luz de la luna. El Pokémon tenía grandes orejas de conejo, con pelaje amarillo en las partes superiores de estas, también en las piernas y brazos, poseía caderas voluptuosas._

 _-¡DEJAME EN PAZ LOPUNNY!- Exclama Carlos aterrado de ver a ese Pokémon._

 _Era Lopunny. Carlos ya la había visto antes, cuando estaba con el pokefilico, entre la sombras de las ramas de un árbol, el se aterro, pero pensó que era su imaginación, puesto que era ilógico eso y no por ver a ese Pokémon si no en la forma en que lo vio._

 _Lopunny, tiene correas de cuero, en su cuello, brazos y tobillos, dejando un poco de cuerda colgando en cada una de ellas. Puesto que murió de una forma espantosa, asfixiada y violada. Sus ojos completamente rojos y sin pupila alguna, marcan su rabia que tiene hacia Carlos._

 _-¡Lopunny!- Dice ella en su idioma.- ¡Humano!_

 _Carlos retrocede lo más que puede de ella. Mientras Lopunny le sonríe, mostrando sus dientes de punta, se pone en aquella posición que se había puesto antes, encorva más su cadera y torso, juntando sus piernas, también sus brazos, solo que alzándolos y poniendo juntas sus manos. Se pone en una posición atractiva. Poniéndose en esa posición a la cual era forzada_

 _-¿No te gusto humano?- Le pregunta eso Lopunny._

 _Carlos mas que eso, siente terror._

 _Mientras tanto. En un lugar no muy lejano. Dentro del bosque._

 _-S-son las cosas de Carlos.- Luna encuentra la mochila, el huevo y las pokeball de su amado. Ella agarra las par de pokeball que son de Buneary y Trapich, este ultimo algo lejos.- No estás lejos._

 _Luna escucho la explosión de un ataque, no muy lejos, hace algunos momentos._

 _Volviendo al lugar. Lopunny se abalanza hacia Carlos, tumbándolo y poniéndose encima de este. La coneja ve como el niño llora al verla, sus ojos rojos reflejan la cara de su víctima._

 _-Asqueroso humano.- Dice la coneja enfurecida.- Planeabas hacerle lo mismo a mi hermana, ¿Ehh?_

 _El entrenador no responde está paralizado de miedo al ver a un Ghost._

 _-¿Buscabas a tu Gardevoir?- Le pregunta la Ghost, sonriéndole.- Que ternura. Sientes amor por ella, pero ella no lo siente en ti. La buscas como desesperado, eres igual que el. Pero ya no la encontraras._

 _Lopunny, le traspasa con una mano el pecho de Carlos, este grita de dolor al sentir eso, siente como algo entra a su interior y es horrible. Pero ella quita su mano._

 _-¿Qué pensabas hacerle cuando evolucionase Buneary?- Pregunta Lopunny.- De seguro pensabas hacerle lo mismo. Hasta acompañada iba a estar, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta furiosa._

 _-¡Tu hermana está bien!- Grita Carlos a la endemoniada Pokémon.- No le iba hacer nada._

 _-…- La coneja se queda pensando, no veía venir que le respondiera.- No te creo.- Eso le dice._

 _Lopunny piensa acabar con la vida del niño, pone las manos en las mejillas de Carlos, este siente lo mas frio en ellas. Ella alza la cabeza del niño, para poderle darle el último golpe. Carlos ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer, hasta que ve abrir la boca de Lopunny, el se hace de lado, no quiere eso, huele su boca y el olor es putrefacto._

 _-¡NOOO!- El grita de horror._

 _-¡Como te resistes!_

 _Lopunny de nuevo ataca a Carlos, le vuelve a poner la mano en su pecho, traspasándolo, este de nuevo grita y llora de dolor, después cae, cansado._

 _-Creí que te gustaban lo Pokémon.- Comenta Lopunny en tono burlón.- Este será el último beso que sentirás de uno de ellos._

 _Ella vuelve aplicar ese procedimiento. Carlos solo ve que su final está cerca. Siente ese olor horrendo y pronto sus labios chocaran. Pero…_

 _-¡¿Pero qué?!- Lopunny es separada, levita sobre Carlos._

 _-¡Garrrrde!- Se escucha en gruñir furioso de otro Pokémon._

 _Rápidamente Lopunny es lanzada varios metros lejos del joven a una gran velocidad, por poderes psíquicos._

 _-¡Carlos!-Luna había llegado y se acerca a su amado, que estaba en el suelo._

 _-¡L-Luna!- El reacciona al verla._

 _Pero algo pasa. Carlos se para rápidamente y en otro lugar empieza a toser, de tanto asco, casi vomitaba, pero no lo hiso, estaba a punto de besar a la muerte. Una vez que se recupera._

 _-¡¿Estás bien?!- Le pregunta ella preocupada._

 _El entrenador, la ve, era ella a la que busco desesperadamente. Carlos sin dudar se abalanza a ella y la abraza, esta también lo recibe._

 _-¡Luna!- Le dice entre lagrimas y miedo a lado de su rostro.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Y no pierde tiempo y le dice eso._

 _Luna asiente, con los ojos cerrados, ella también se alegra de encontrarlo por fin, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza de su pequeño._

 _Ella carga a su amado y empieza a correr._

 _-¡¿A DONDE VAN?!_

 _La endemoniada Pokémon da un salto y lanza un rayo de hielo que les bloquea el paso a la pareja, ambos se espantan. Puesto que la Ghost estaba cerca._

 _Carlos se aterra, tiene los ojos como platos, del terror que apareció. Luna, siente el miedo de su amado, mientras lo carga y abraza con más fuerza para que no se lo quiten. La Gardevoir llora, puesto que aparte de ese miedo que su pequeño siente, siente el suyo._

 _La Pokémon psíquico siente algo maligno detrás de ella, voltea poco a poco para ver lo mismo que el. Lopunny ya estaba detrás de ellos y estaba cerca, haciendo inútil mandarla lejos, en poco tiempo estaba a tres metros de ellos, parada._

 _-No me queda de otra Carlos.- Dice ella que lo suelta, bajándolo lento._

 _-No. No lo hagas.- Dice el niño que se aferra a su Pokémon, abrazándola mas.- Ella no es una Lopunny común._

 _Luna traga salía y ve las correas de cuero de la Pokémon y sus ojos rojos, sabe que es algo paranormal.- Lo sé.- Dice dudosa.- Ten.- Le entrega las pokeball a Carlos._

 _-¡¿Las trajiste?!- Pregunta molesto al verlas._

 _-Sí. Pensé que las necesitarías._

 _-No quería eso la verdad.- Dice el guardándolas.- Ellos no tienen que ver esto._

 _-Huye de aquí Carlos.- Dice la Gardevoir, seria._

 _-¡No lo hare!- El exclama molesto.- No te dejare esta vez... Perdóname._

 _-¡No es momento de eso!- Luna voltea a verlo, molesta con él, lo regaña._

 _Luna lo ve de esa forma, pero él no la quiere dejar._

 _-¡No los dejare escapar!- La Lopunny está furiosa._

 _-¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!- Le pregunta la Gardevoir._

 _-Su muerte.- Responde la coneja de forma seria.- Querida. Hubiese sido más fácil que no volvieras y que dejaras a este humano solo. No tengo nada en contra tuya, ni en sus demás Pokémon._

 _-¡Yo, nunca dejare a mi amo!- Luna exclama furiosa.- ¡Estaré con el por siempre!_

 _-Y es eso lo que me obliga ahora mismo también matarte._

 _El viento empieza a soplar con más fuerza, los arboles se mueven demasiado. Lopunny empieza a gritar furiosa._

 _Luna se prepara. Pero abre un poco su ojos y siente que algo._

 _-No te dejare mi Luna.- Carlos le agarra su mano y le sonríe a ella.- Perdóname.- Le pide._

 _Luna se sonroja y le devuelve la sonrisa, acto seguido aprieta su mano._

 _-"Y es por eso que peleare"- Se dice Luna desde sus adentros, si no lo hace, perderá a su amado.-"Aunque esto me cueste la vida"_

 _Lopunny empieza a enfurecerse más y más, mientras sus ojos rojos derraman lágrimas al ver esa maldita escena. La coneja retrocede de ella, puesto que estaba demasiado cerca para que la atacasen._

 _-Imaginemos que es otra batalla, común.- Le dice el entrenador, algo desmotivado, porque lo que dijo no era cierto.- Y si morimos. Me alegra que sea a lado de mi esposa.- Eso le dice completamente seguro, con tono alegre._

 _Luna no sabe si sentirse alegre o triste por lo que le dijo su pequeño._

 _-Gracias.- Eso dice ella.- Gracias por estar a mi lado. A pesar de que te moleste, con..._

 _-Eso no es de agradecer.- Dice Carlos.- Y no es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso._

 _Ambos de nuevo sienten su lazo. De nuevo están sincronizados. Luna siente el amor de su amado y este de ella. Eso los llena a la vez de valor mutuo._

 _Carlos le suelta su mano y toma distancia, puesto que su enemiga ya esta lista._

 _¡Lopunny usa rayo de hielo que carga en su hocico y rápidamente lo lanza hacia la Gardevoir!_

 _-¡Luna, usa Fuerza Lunar!- Ordena su maestro esta vez determinado y con valor._

 _Luna asintiendo obedece. Un brillo rosado destroza parte de la oscuridad de la noche, alumbrando parte del bosque, carga el ataque y lo lanza hacia la Pokémon endemoniada que con ojos de rabia ahora reflejan en uno al humano y en el otro a la Gardevoir._

* * *

 **De seguro pensaron otra cosa XD.**

 **Pero para los que no me conocen, cuando les avise que pondré la clasificación "M", les avisare antes de que lean ese capítulo, es por que pasara la crueldad o como paso en el capitulo 12, que si bien era algo adulto (No me siento orgulloso XD). Y en el 15**

 **Pero en fin centrándome en el capitulo.**

 **Aquí cuento uno de los traumas de Carlos. Que es lo que menos se imaginaron, si es sobre la lujuria y por ende eso.**

 **Era la razón por la que se resistía en el capitulo 12. Era su subconsciente que lo hace actuar de esa forma, bloqueándose cuando se trata de ese tema. A lo cual es comprensible, recordando que no tuvo una buena infancia, pelea tras pelea. Su padre inconscientemente lo empeoro aun mas diciéndole que no confundiese entre amor y lujuria. Pero Carlos lo llevo a otro nivel. Es masomenos un símil de lo del piano, que es otro trauma del protagonista, solo que con diferente reacción.**

 **Luna se dio cuenta de ese problema y ha tratado de curarlo, por así decirlo, pero cada vez que se trata de ese tema, Carlos se bloquea en automático. Aunque antes había podido abollar mucho ese trauma, pero este tuvo otra reacción, haciendo que su amado se harte de ella.**

 **Y sobre Lopunny. Bueno de ella ya saben sus razones y que es lo que quiere de Carlos. Ahora está lista para pelear. A su vez es una alusión al tema de este capítulo.**

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios a James anderson, LyCox032, dragon titanico, LinkAnd0606 y Twilight-Minish(Es raro ver tu comentario dos veces de nuevo)**

 **Que me han estado siguiendo y estado al pendiente de dejar un comentario, lloraría. Pero eso no va con mi carácter de todo un macho... Ignoren eso ultimo XD.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic aterrador y bizarro.**

… **Perdonen, esto último lo escribí ya tarde y costumbre del otro fic que tengo, se pegan las mañas.**

 **Bueno en general gracias a los que leen esto, enserio.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	19. La casería

**Sé que esperaron con ansias este capítulo y que tarde. Solo espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **La casería**

 _El gran astro blanco reposaba la mirada sobre la tierra, solo la media parte, representando a su vez los dos lados importantes de la vida. La luz y la oscuridad. El choque de dos ataques se escucha como truenos entre ellos. Y una explosión consigo llega e ilumina por un momento el bosque, que era el campo de batalla. Brillos rosados y cristalinos se veía dispersos por el choque y explosión._

 _El grito desesperado de una endemoniada Pokémon se escucha, se frustra y desespera. Mientras en el otro estaba otra Pokémon agitada por el ataque, mientras su amado maestro siente lo mismo. Pero al igual se siente como aquel ente que los aqueja, se desesperan._

 _-¡Luna fuerza psi…!- Carlos iba a dar el siguiente golpe._

 _Pero rápidamente es interrumpido Lopunny salta y ataca de nuevo con rayo de hielo._

 _-¡Paz mental!- Y el joven al ver que le habían ganado y su amada no podía escapar, le ordena eso._

 _La Gardevoir seria, se concentra, mientras un brillo morado la envuelve. El ataque de hielo choca y una pequeña explosión de hielo sale con la Gardevoir Shiny, pero esta lo aguanta. Pero se muestra agitada al recibirlo y sentir daño, sintiendo frio y exhalarlo por la boca, pero no se congela._

 _-Pensándolo bien...- Lopunny se acerca poco a poco.- A ti estúpida Gardevoir no te voy a dejar también vivir.- Dice con furia._

 _-¡Déjanos en paz!- Luna exclama aterrada.- ¡No te hemos hecho nada!_

 _-¡Ohh!, Si que me has hecho daño.- Dice la coneja que empieza a correr hacia ellos._

 _Lopunny se abalanza usando Frustración y a diferencia de su hermana, eso se ve potenciado. Pero La Gardevoir esquiva el ataque retrocediendo lo más que puede. Pero esta vez Lopunny no se rinde y de nuevo se abalanza contra Luna._

 _-¡Fuerza psíquica!- Ordena Carlos._

 _Y Luna está determinada, pese a su miedo, no puede dejarse llevar por este. Su vida y la de su esposo dependen de esta batalla. Los ojos de la Gardevoir brillaron y se consumieron en un color rosado y con gran poder ataca a la Lopunny que estaba a punto y cerca de conectarle una patada con giro alto que es detenida de repente. Las ondas psíquicas salen y mandan a la endemoniada Pokémon lejos, retrocediendo. Hasta caer y estamparse en el suelo, por la fuerza._

 _Una vez que acaba Luna se tranquiliza lo mas que puede, Lopunny era demasiada rápida, más que ella, estaba a punto de golpearla. Pero pasan unos momentos._

 _-¿Cr-cr-crees que ya acabo?- Le pregunta Carlos a su esposa._

 _Pero en el suelo. La Lopunny para su torso, alza su mirada y muestra sus horribles ojos rojos que empezaron a brillar con más fuerza y rabia dando una señal. Luna niega como puede y Carlos ve aterrado al ver como la Ghost no se rinde._

 _Lopunny sale disparada otra vez hacia ellos. Carlos ordena que use ese mismo ataque, la Gardevoir ataca, pero la coneja esquiva, luego una fuerza lunar, pero aun así esquiva. Lopunny entre un grito de furia carga en una mano una bola sombra y se la lanza a su enemiga._

 _El entrenador entre un grito desesperado le ordena a su Pokémon que hiciera lo mismo y lo hace. Luna lanza una bola sombra que sale de su mano._

 _¡BOOOOM!_

 _Ambos ataque explotan de nuevo. Carlos le pide a su Pokémon que retroceda de Lopunny ahora que tenia oportunidad, entre el humo. Pero desgraciadamente y mientras Luna retrocedía otra bola sombra sale entre el humo. Pero esta falla, no porque Luna haya esquivado, simplemente al no verla bien. Pero ese ataque paso de lado de ella. La Gardevoir se siente presionada, por no decir que esta aterrada al ver como es superada. Lopunny sale del humo y se deja ver._

 _-¡Usa bola sombra!_

 _La Gardevoir obedece y usa ese ataque pero a la hora de lanzarlo, ese ataque traspasa a la endemoniada Pokémon._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Dicen la pareja de forma unísona._

 _Luna intenta de nuevo ese ataque, pero traspasa a Lopunny. A pesar de que la coneja es un fantasma, sigue siendo del tipo normal._

 _Y no solo era eso. Lopunny salió a toda velocidad y esta vez a no contenerse. Y una vez esta vez cerca de su enemiga la ataca con otra patada con giro alto, pegando certeramente a la Gardevoir que grita al sentirlo en su hombro y pecho._

 _Luna es mandada hasta chocar con el suelo y botar._

 _-¡De pie desgraciada!- Pide Lopunny, mientras camina ahora.- ¡Hazlo!_

 _-¡Ga-gar!- Luna se ponía de pie poco a poco._

 _Lopunny empieza a gruñir mostrando sus dientes al ver su enemiga._

 _-¡¿Creíste que olvidaría lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita?!- La endemoniada Pokémon pega grito de rabia._

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Dentro de un hospital, donde un niño esta inconsciente y estaba sus Pokemon a su lado, mientras una pequeña conejita estaba al frente, sufriendo por poderes psíquicos de una fémina Pokemon furiosa, al ver lo que más ama sufrir._

 _-¡Lo siento!- Exclama eso una vez que la recupera, en su voz a pesar de sonar desesperada, era enserio sonaba arrepentida.- ¡Perdón!_

 _La Gardevoir furiosa la ataca, usa su fuerza psíquica contra Buneary que es apretada por todo su cuerpo, alzada y azotada fuertemente al suelo, ella cae inconsciente a la primera. Luna deja de atacar._

 _Lopunny veía eso entre lágrimas, ella apenas y había llegado, solo para vez a su hermanita maltratada por la Gardevoir. La coneja no sabía que había pasado, había llegado tarde. Pasar entre los humanos era difícil, aun temprano y con el sol fijándose apenas, no había podido ni siquiera ver la razón de ello._

* * *

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 _-¡Te hare pagar, te devolveré ese maltrato que le diste a ella!- Lopunny no olvida._

 _Luna apenas y se paraba, cargando cualquier ataque. Pero solo que esta vez Lopunny rápidamente le da otra patada con giro en la cabeza de la Gardevoir, esta es de nuevo mandada y coincidencialmente cerca de su maestro._

 _-¡LUNA!- Carlos exclama y se acerca hacia ella._

 _Luna, se veía casi inconsciente por tan fuerte golpe en su cabeza, apenas y veía como su amado preocupado se acercaba para al menos poder atenderla. Pero rápidamente es embestido por Lopunny derribándolo de nuevo._

 _-Ya veo.- Lopunny sonríe maliciosamente.- Ustedes dos son asquerosos.- Dice con repudio, bajando esa sonrisa._

 _-¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!- El niño no se puede liberar._

 _-Tú, Gardevoir.- Lopunny la ve a Luna, tirada y batallando para no desmallarse._

 _Si bien ese ataque no era nada eficaz contra Luna, el ataque fue en su cabeza._

 _-¿Qué será más doloroso para ti?- Le pregunta la coneja.- ¿Ver como otra besa a quien amas?... O… ¿Que esa persona que más amas mueran ante tus ojos?_

 _Luna entra en si al escuchar eso. Lopunny, al frente de Luna, le agarra de nuevo el pecho a Carlos, torturándolo, este grita. Pero la coneja no se detiene y aplica el procedimiento trata de besar a Carlos y esta vez con motivo, no solo quiere quitarle la vida, si no torturar a ambos._

 _La Gardevoir Shiny oía los gritos desgarradores de su amado y veía aterrada como la endemoniada Pokémon estaba a punto de besarlo. Si eso concluía Carlos perderá la vida. Puesto que presiente ahora mismo el asco que tenía su amado, por el olor de su boca, por ende el sabor a muerte que carga consigo. Si al menos rosaba sus labios el estará envenenado._

 _Luna al ver eso, esta vez gruñe y de la misma forma que lo hace Lopunny, entre dientes y sus ojos de nuevo cambian en ese color rosado. Lopunny es interrumpida y de nuevo ve a la Gardevoir que se alza, levitando medio metro._

 _-¡ALEJATE DE EL!_

 _Un feroz grito se escucha como eco en el campo de batalla, eso no lo toleraría la Gardevoir, teniendo también en cuenta que su pequeño solo es de ella, pero más que eso que le quiten la vida. Luna de nuevo usa la fuerza psíquica, moviendo sus manos, como si empujase algo, y con más fuerza avienta a Lopunny alejándola de Carlos y protegiéndolo como una fiera._

 _Lopunny esta vez arrasa con parte de suelo y no se detiene. Luna la sigue empujando con más fuerza rompiendo arboles, hasta que ya está fuera de su alcance a varios metros. Carlos ve a su amada, con esos ojos perdidos, en cierto modo esta espantado de verla así._

 _-Luna.- Pero en realidad no, y entre nervios el menciona su nombre._

 _Su Gardevoir oye su voz y sus ojos regresan a la normalidad, respira más fuerte, eso la canso. Pero a pesar de todo se abalanza hacia su esposo y lo abraza tiernamente. Carlos se siente algo desconcertado al ver y sentir eso. Luna frota la mejilla en él y no era de menos estaba a punto de ver ante sus ojos como su pequeño iba a ser asesinado._

 _-Huye de aquí.- Le dice Luna en forma de susurro._

 _Carlos se niega al escuchar.- ¡No!- Y exclama._

 _-Esto no la detendrá.- Le dice ella hablando seriamente.- Solo la distraerá._

 _-Aun así.- Dice él._

 _-Mira.- Luna empieza a llorar.- Has sido un gran amigo y un gran maestro. Yo como Gardevoir te tengo que proteger, aun si tenga que dar la vida por ello. Solo que esta vez con más razón. Eres mi esposo y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí._

 _-Lamento haberte gritado.- Y Carlos también empieza a llorar, el hacia pucheros.- Pero por favor… ¡No me hagas esto!_

 _Mientras tanto un fuerte rugido se escucha. Desde lejos un rayo de hielo venia, pero no le da a su objetivo._

 _-Vete y no mires hacia atrás, sin importar lo que oigas.- Le dice ella, aferrándose a él._

 _-¡No lo hare!- Y Carlos se aferra también a ella, sin importar el pico de su pecho, no la deja._

 _Lopunny se ve a lo lejos y venia a toda velocidad, era cuestión de tiempo. Luna invocaría su agujero negro como último recurso para proteger a su amado maestro. Pero eso toma un poco de tiempo en reunir la energía y lo suficiente para que la endemoniada Pokémon y con la velocidad que tiene se acerque rápidamente. Hasta es un riesgo que puede llevarse también a Lopunny con Carlos. Así que decide hacer algo._

 _-Te amo mi Carlitos.- Le dice ella._

 _Luna le roba un beso rápido en la boca de su amado, este sigue llorando sin parar. Pero Carlos es separado de ella. La Gardevoir usa sus poderes psíquicos y avienta a su maestro lejos, lo mantiene lo más que puede y lo aleja para que este siga. Pasan pequeños momentos y cuando lo sigue manteniendo es interrumpida por Lopunny que está justo detrás de ella._

 _La endemoniada Pokémon empieza a correr hacia el joven. Carlos es soltado y voltea hacia atrás y la ve._

 _-¡NO!- Lopunny se espanta al ver como Carlos fue mandado lejos._

 _Pero Luna al ver eso sujeta rápidamente a la Ghost con sus poderes._

 _-¡CORREEEEE!- Le dice eso la Gardevoir a su amado de forma desesperada._

 _Carlos llora, pero no sabía qué hacer. El tiempo por un momento se vuelve lento, los pensamientos lo invaden. El si quiere correr, pero con su amada. No la podía dejar. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, Carlos da media vuelta y empieza a correr, no mirando hacia atrás. Luna al ver como su pequeño le hacía caso, no puede evitar sonreír levemente y sentir alivio._

 _Pero ese alivio acabaría pronto. Lopunny se voltea y arroja una bola sombra hacia la Gardevoir Shiny, esta esquiva. Después Luna, con fuerza jala a Lopunny, para que retrocediera y darle tiempo a Carlos._

 _-(Snif), ¡Je!- Luna le sonríe de forma inocente, que para la Lopunny era maliciosa.- Nunca lo encontraras. Y no mientras siga yo aquí._

 _Lopunny grita desgarradoramente, el sonido espectral hace que Luna se aterre y retroceda de ella, pero aun así se prepara._

 _-¡Yo solo quiero a mi hermana!- Exclama la coneja._

 _Luna le pone atención, viendo a Lopunny y las correas de cuero que tiene y en su cuello, había un medallón común, con un nombre en este que decía "Coco"._

 _-¡Tu eres la hermana de Buneary!- La Gardevoir se espanta y sabe que es ella a través de la cabeza de la pequeña Buneary._

 _-¡Yo se las quitare cueste lo que me cueste!- Lopunny esta que hierve._

 _-Eres tú la razón por la cual Carlos estaba aterrado.- Dice Luna, recordando ese día._

 _-¡Yo lo matare como a mi maestro!- Lopunny estaba respirando con más fuerza._

 _Luna se aterra aun mas, Lopunny no se detendría hasta capturar a Carlos._

 _-Y recuperare a mi hermana.- Dice la coneja._

 _-¿Para qué?- Pregunta Luna débilmente, mientras se seca las lágrimas que corrían sin parar.- Para que te vea de esa forma y para que le hagas más daño._

 _-¡CALLATE!- La endemoniada Pokémon explota._

 _Lopunny se abalanza hacia la Gardevoir y desquita su frustración hacia ella. Luna es sacudida por varios golpes en todo su cuerpo. El último golpe de Lopunny es un rodillazo en el estomago de la Gardevoir, esta se le escapa el aire, hasta se alza un poco por el impacto, después se encorva y se agarra su estomago, pone sus pies en la tierra y se empieza arrodillar._

 _-¡No te perdonare maldita enferma!- Eso le dice a Lopunny.- ¡¿Cómo puedes querer a un humano y apoyarlo en todo lo que hace?!_

 _Lopunny compara a Luna con las demás Gardevoir, si bien estas no cambian en el aspecto de fidelidad a sus maestros, al menos se notan inconformes o cuando dudan de ellos, en este caso a la hora de protegerlos. Para Luna, ella no duda._

 _La Ghost se da impulso sigue atacando y da otra patada con giro alto justamente en el rostro de la Gardevoir mandándola lejos. Una vez que acaba Luna se pone de pie poco a poco, herida y cansada, sangraba en su labio inferior y gemía de dolor. Pero era más dolor para la Gardevoir ya no ver a su esposo y saber que morirá para ya no verlo más._

 _Lopunny carga una bola sombra y ataca a Luna._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _Carlos seguía huyendo. Lloraba desesperadamente mientras lo hacía, sabía que Luna morirá si no hacia algo. Si al menos tuviese algo de ayuda._

 _-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

 _Solo se escucha el grito desgarrador de Luna a lo lejos, como sufre de dolor por el ataque. Eso destroza más a Carlos. Se arrodilla, se le paralizan las piernas. Pero alza la mirada y determinado. Prosigue seguir, sabe que no está lejos._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _-¡Gar-Garde!- Luna estaba tirada, agonizando._

 _Lopunny se acerca poco a poco, cansada y fastidiada. No está conforme._

 _-¡Gardevoir!- Luna grita, pero dicho grito al poco se vuelve débil._

 _Lopunny la aplasta poniendo todo su cuerpo en la panza de la Gardevoir y le gruñe su voz sonaba horrible y alterada, no era común, sonaba como un verdadero monstruo._

 _-Peleas por un humano que te abandono.- Le dice la coneja con esa voz demoniaca, conservando aun ese toque femenino.- Y aun así te sientes feliz por ello._

 _-N-n-nun-ca… Lo entenderás.- Le dice como puede la Gardevoir.- Puesto que no tuviste la vida para saberlo._

 _Lopunny se queda callada, a pesar de que la Gardevoir está débil, le pego con eso. Y lo peor aun es que Coco, cuando tenía vida aun nunca comprendió al menos una relación normal de un entrenador y un Pokémon._

 _-Te he estado observando.- Le dice Lopunny.- Es mentira. Si el te quisiera no te mandaría a pelear._

 _-Eso me dijo tu hermana también.- Le dice Luna.- N-no t… te responderé… D- dejare que interpretes mi respuesta._

 _Lopunny se pone a pensar, al igual que Buneary, ella veía como el maestro de la Gardevoir la consentía, cuando podía, la abrazaba cuando ganaban una pelea difícil. Carlos le demostraba el amor devoto a su Pokémon y esta a él. Pero la Ghost no pensaba otra cosa más que lo malo hacia ellos, puesto que su experiencia con uno de ellos le basto para ver como igual a Carlos._

 _Lopunny ruge y se frustra de nuevo, suelta cuatro fuertes golpes en el rostro de la Gardevoir, en cada uno voltea su rostro de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Después la Ghost se para y empieza a dar pisotones salvajes una y otra vez al pico rojo de Luna; su parte sensitiva. Luna pega gritos desgarradores y llora al sentir ahora más dolor en aquella parte, puesto que de ahí siente los sentimientos y más aun el dolor y furia que carga Lopunny._

 _La Gardevoir está acabada, su cuerpo se sacude como muñeca de trapo, por cada fuerte pisotón que da la endemoniada Pokémon que desquita toda su rabia en ella._

 _-¿Sientes este dolor?- Le pregunta Lopunny al escuchar ahora los gemidos tristes y dolorosos de la Gardevoir.- Este es el dolor que cargo todo el tiempo. Siento todo el tiempo que me aprietan estas correas. Mis manos, mis tobillos y mi cuello, siento diario ese ardor en aquellas partes al no podérmelas quitar._

 _Luna apenas y se mueve, lloraba, siente el dolor en su pico, su cabeza le da vueltas, también siente mareos, apenas y sus ojos se abren y cierran y en el ojo derecho, lo tenía morado más no hinchado, también moretones que se veían en sus piernas blancas._

 _-¿Y tú?- Sigue la coneja.- Estas igual de asquerosa._

 _Obviamente Luna estaba en parte cubierta de tierra por la batalla, se notaba la mugre en su vestido blanco y en partes de su cuerpo. Pero Lopunny no solo lo decía por eso._

 _-Involucrarte con humano de esa forma.- Le dice la Ghost mientras prepara su último ataque.- Apoyarlo hasta en donde no se debe._

 _-T-tu no entiendes.- Le dice Luna débilmente._

 _-Tienes razón, no entiendo y jamás entenderé.- Lopunny solo la ve con asco._

 _La endemoniada Pokémon carga una bola sombra, para matar a la Gardevoir. Luna cierra sus ojos, para no ver su propio fin._

 _-¡HEY, MALDITA CONEJA!- Una voz se escucha y por la forma en que esta, no se escucha nada contenta._

 _Luna al escuchar esa voz abre sus ojos completamente, se aterra al escuchar dicha voz. Y Lopunny se voltea._

 _-¡¿Me quieres?!- Pregunta un niño.- ¡Ven por mí!_

 _Carlos de nuevo estaba en aquella parte. Lopunny pone totalmente su atención y sonríe de forma malévola y se aleja un poco de la Gardevoir._

 _-¡No debiste haber venido!- Le dice Luna a su idioma Pokémon._

 _El joven castaño a pesar de todo entiende lo que su esposa dijo._

 _Lopunny rápidamente se abalanza contra Carlos, a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia él. El niño temblaba de miedo y lo tenía, pero no se movía y dejaba que ella se acercase, pero eso era difícil, sus piernas querían retroceder. Pero tenía un plan y lo tenía poner en marcha. Carlos no se iría sin su Pokémon._

 _Lopunny estaba tan cerca, pero tan cerca._

 _-"¡Ahora!"- Se dijo de esa forma Carlos._

 _El entrenador saca una pokeball vacía y se la lanza a Lopunny, esta se espanta y para de golpe._

 _Pero…_

 _-¡¿Enserio?!- Carlos se enoja de lo que ve y al mismo tiempo se aterra._

 _Lopunny estaba paralizada, la pokeball en lugar de atraparla, simplemente le traspaso entre su cuerpo, hasta no cree que eso era posible._

 _ **(NDA: Quise tomar algo de realismo en Pokémon, puesto que en cierta manera pasa con la madre de Cubone)**_

 _El plan de Carlos fracasa. Lopunny no puede evitar sentirse aliviada, así que prosigue. Pero…_

 _-¡Trapich, disparo de lodo!_

 _Carlos saca rápidamente otra pokeball y de esta sale Trapich y obedece de inmediatamente, le dispara a Lounny, que no esquivo el ataque y es empujada, retrocediendo y sintiendo el ardor en los ojos. Después el entrenador vuelve a meter a su pequeño Pokémon y corre rápidamente hacia su amada que estaba tirada herida._

 _-¡¿Estás bien?!- Carlos se alarma al verla de esa forma tan lastimada._

 _-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!- Luna le pregunta entre lágrimas de rabia a su amado.- ¡Te dije que te fueras!_

 _-Y yo te dije que no te dejaría.- Le dice de forma serena, en cierto modo le sonríe levemente. Pero mostraba a la vez su tristeza al ver como sufrió ella, estaba tan herida y golpeada. Mientras también ve a su Luna toser._

 _Luna en cierto no le dice nada, en su rostro hacia pucheros y gemía de tristeza, siente como el mundo se le viene encima, no quiere ver morir a su amado. Carlos después se hinca, siente como le falta el aire y no sabe, ¿El por qué de eso? Su vista también se vuelve borrosa. El entrenador también está débil, puesto que Lopunny lo había atacado con anterioridad. Y Carlos, a diferencia de su esposa, es un humano. Pero el entrenador no pierde tiempo saca la Lujo ball de Luna._

 _Pero antes de eso. Luna, en las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se para y abraza a Carlos, pero no por querer simplemente hacerlo. Lopunny se abalanza hacia el niño y este no reacciono, pero si su Pokémon. Luna usa sus poderes psíquicos y lanza más lejos a Lopunny, si abrazo a Carlos, era para protegerlo._

 _Carlos esta algo petrificado, enserio no se dio cuenta, pero rápidamente reacciona al ver como su amada ya no tiene fuerzas, ella recarga el peso de su cuerpo en él, y su cabeza en el hombro._

 _-"Esperamos salir de esta"- Piensa rápidamente y en voz alta, en cierto modo se quedaba casi sin habla, al sentir de esa forma a Luna._

 _Carlos mete en la pokeball a Luna y empieza a correr, esta vez traía su mochila y el huevo, eso le ocasiona peso y una vez que está en una cierta distancia, oye el grito de Lopunny que lo persigue, entre el espeso bosque en que ahora estaban._

 _-¡HUMANO!_

 _El acecho ocasiona que ciertos Pokémon salvajes corran y otros se atrevan ahora mismo enfrentar a Lopunny, no le ponen mucha atención a Carlos, por el repelente. El joven sigue corriendo, mientras los Pokémon salvajes atacan a la Ghost. Lopunny en un último intento lanza un rayo de hielo hacia el niño, pero falla y congela un árbol._

 _Después de unos momentos. Carlos se cansa de correr, había avanzado mucho, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de su pesadilla siguiera con la casería. Y de hecho, oye que se acerca. Carlos en un momento desesperado se mete a un arbusto y se esconde._

 _-¡HUMANO!- Lopunny le grita y está entre los alrededores, asechando._

 _Mientras en lo que le quedaba de tiempo, el joven agarra su Lujo ball y se aferra a ella, poniéndosela en el pecho, mientras llora de horror, se tapaba la boca en un intento de no gritar, y tratando de hacerlo de forma ahogada._

 _La casería sigue y no para. Para la pareja, la muerte los asecha y les llama a que le hagan frente. Luna esta débil y no puede continuar. La pareja trato de hacerle frente a la endemoniada Pokémon que se aferra a andar en pena y tratar de matar a aquellos que tienen a su hermanita._

 _Para Carlos y Luna se aferran a la vida del uno al otro. Pero cada vez se les complica eso._

* * *

 **Como ansiaba escribir esto. Después de todo es lo que regularmente se me da, escribir confrontaciones de este tipo. Para los que me siguen sabe que tan cruel soy, como se vio en este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho que decir en este cap. Se ve solo la confrontación entre Lopunny contra Carlos y Luna. Y como va la situación. Un Ghost no es fácil de vencer y más si tiene rabia en su ser. Y como es que actúa la pareja al respecto.**

 **Y creo que plasme muy bien la situación en esto, como es que están sufriendo.**

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios como siempre a James anderson, LinkAnd0606, dragon titanico y Lycox032.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic y que no me comentan algunos.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	20. Todo o nada

**Muy bien.**

 **Esta vez no tarde mucho.**

 **Eso y que también me apresure.**

 **Ya tengo dos años como escritor en esta pagina. Y como festeje en el fic pasado, en este decidí hacer algo, al concentrarme un poco mas en este fic.**

 **Aparte, este fic tiene cien comentarios, eso me alegra mucho y es por eso que también me apure en este capítulo a sabiendas de eso.**

 **Mencionare algunas cosas al final de este capítulo. Algunas dudas que supongo tienen. Y otras externas a este fic, pero que tienen que ver un poco.**

* * *

 **Todo o nada**

 _ **Hace dos años y medio**_

 _La pesadilla estaba a todo lo que había en una mansión. Los gritos desesperados de una mujer que lanzaba su furia a los cuatro vientos. Maltratando a una Kirlia Shiny, que huía como podía, en cierto modo estaba débil al ver a un Gengar y que este usara puño sombra para atacarla. Pero aquel Pokémon fantasma la seguía persiguiendo en la mansión._

 _La Kirlia sigue corriendo, hasta detenerse y ocultarse detrás de un gran florero. Pero no se percata, que su sombra empieza a dar otra forma, se vuelve grande e indefinida. De esa sombra sale el fantasmagórico Pokémon._

 _La Kirlia siente algo en su espalda, voltea poco a poco y alza la mirada, para ver esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa malévola._

 _-¿Creíste que podías huir de mi y de mi ama?- Le pregunta el fantasmagórico Pokemon._

 _La Kirlia estaba aterrada y es atacada con un puño sombra. La fémina Pokemon retrocede, siendo aventada y cae de espaldas. Mientras después se voltea y empieza arrastrarse, no se reponía de ese ataque, mientras el Gengar lentamente se acerca para darle el golpe de gracia por órdenes de su ama._

 _-¡Déjala!- La voz de un infante se escucha, en ese momento determinado._

 _El fantasmagórico Pokémon ve a un niño humano que le ordena que se aleje de ella. El Pokémon solo obedece puesto que es el hijo de su ama. El infante estaba sumamente molesto. Y ver a su Pokémon tirada en el suelo, se empieza a acercar a ella rápidamente y una vez le ayuda a pararse_

 _-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el infante preocupado._

 _Pero la Kirlia solo llora de lo que ha sufrido._

 _-Carlos.-_

 _Carlos escucha esa voz y tanto el cómo su Pokemon se quedan petrificados. La mujer dueña de ese Gengar aparece, ve a su hijo al frente de la Kirlia que estaba tirada._

 _-¿Qué haces con esa cosa?- Le pregunta._

 _\- ¡Déjala en paz!- Dice Carlos, con nervio en su voz._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunta la madre.- ¿Acaso tú trajiste a esta asquerosidad a mi casa?_

 _-Si.- Responde Carlos._

 _-Hijo. De tantos Pokémon que puede tener o pedir agarras a esta cosa.- Y la aberrante mujer empieza hacer menos al Pokémon_

 _-No es una cosa.- El niño se molesta.- Es igual un Pokémon. Como ese Gengar._

 _-No compares.- Dice Lucia.- Ella es demasiado débil a comparación de él._

 _-Cada Pokémon tiene debilidades.- Dice Carlos, aun defendiendo a la Kirlia.- Es como papa que puede vencer fácilmente a ese Gengar con su…_

 _-¡Como sea!- La madre interrumpe, no le gusta recordar a su esposo.- Sácala de inmediatamente de mi casa.- Pide de forma altanera._

 _Pero sucede algo. La mujer solo se da la media vuelta hasta que…_

 _-No.- Se escucha eso._

 _La mujer se voltea poco a poco.- ¿Qué?- Pregunta desconcertada._

 _-No.- Eso se escucha otra vez.- No la sacare.- Y vuelve a recalcar._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- Y La madre aun no lo entiende.- ¡Sácala!- Y exclama._

 _-No… lo… hare.- Carlos en cierto modo tiembla, sabe a lo que se está metiendo.- Es mi Pokémon y yo decido que hacer con ella. Y ese Pokémon tiene nombre y su nombre es Luna. Así como tengo de nombre Carlos y tu Lucia._

 _La Kirlia, entre lágrimas ve como su amo, la defiende, ella se paraba e iba detrás de él y se cubría._

 _-Mocoso insolente.- Lucia se acerca, hasta que se pone en frente de su hijo.- ¿La sacaras?- Le pregunta entre dientes._

 _El niño, siente un nudo en su garganta, se pasa la saliva y es muy pesada. Pero aun así niega con la cabeza._

 _-¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO!_

 _Acto seguido una cachetada. Carlos retrocede y cae sobre su Kirlia, pero se para rápidamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos y sobándose la mejilla._

 _-¡La sacaras en este mismo instante!- La Madre ordena._

 _-¡N-no!- Pero Carlos se niega._

 _La aberrante mujer no toleraría eso, le alza la mano a su hijo para propinarle otra._

 _-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Pero en lugar de eso, ella es empujada salvajemente. La Kirlia se despego de su maestro y empuja a la mujer, harta de ver eso, que Carlos fuera maltratado y todo por esa mujer que no entendía. Pero a su vez asumiendo la pequeña que era su culpa que por que su maestro sufría._

 _Lucia estaba aterrada, no pensaba que un Pokémon atacase a un humano. Y lo peor es que la Kirlia se le queda viendo con rabia, con ganas de aun hacerle más daño por lo que le hiso a su infante amo._

 _-¡Luna alto!- Carlos mencionaba el nombre de su Pokémon, sintiendo a la vez la furia de su Kirlia, que lo había defendido._

 _Pero la mujer empezaba a ver a la fémina Pokémon con rabia y furia._

 _-¡Gengar, bola sombra!- Le ordena rápidamente._

 _El monstruoso Gengar se pone al frente de su ama para protegerla y con aquella mirada malévola, carga su ataque. Luna no se mueve, está paralizada al ver ese monstruo._

 _Pero un fuerte tirón en el brazo de Luna hace que en cierta forma reaccione. Carlos la jala y la cubre a ella con su cuerpo, la abraza fuertemente. Luna estaba con la mirada abierta, sus ojos ve la cara de su maestro que está llorando, siente una gota de sus lagrimas sobre su cabeza. La Pokémon se aferra también a él, compartiendo a su vez su sufrimiento y acurrucándose en su pecho, quería estar con él en todo momento._

 _-Yo también te amo Carlitos.- Le dice eso Luna, que siente ese sentimiento, el amor que le puede dar Carlos a su Pokémon. Pero este en si no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo comprendía, pero lo emanaba al hacer ese sacrificio._

 _Lucia ve esa escena, se aterra, al ver como su hijo pone su cuerpo como escudo, pero era tarde para hacer algo._

 _¡El ataque sale disparado asía su objetivo!_

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _-¡HUMANO!_

 _El rugido demoniaco de un Pokémon furioso se escucha cerca. Y cerca de aquella parte estaba un joven aterrado, petrificado. Y sin mover ni un solo musculo, en si era su miedo, pero a su vez era favorable para no ser detectado._

 _Lopunny empieza arrojar ataques a diestra y siniestra, ella sabe que está cerca y que está escondido. Todo se rompe alrededor ante esa búsqueda._

 _Carlos llora, oye la muerte que lo clama y le pide a pulso que salga. El tiempo se vuelve de nuevo lento, hasta pararse._

 _ **Carlos Pov**_

 _No es la muerte que tenía en mente. Al menos, en parte. Morir asesinado, si lo veía venir alguna vez, es crudo para mi saberlo. Pero no de esta forma. No que una desquiciada Pokémon lo hiciese._

 _Y yo que me quejaba de que mi vida no pasara nada interesante._

 _Una de las cosas que lamento. Es no hacer nada en mi vida, más que llorar por cada cosa maldita que veo._

 _En un momento quisiera tener algunas veces la sangre fría como lo que tienen mi familia. De seguro que si la tuviese de seguro hubiese acabado con Lopunny._

 _Soy, tan débil. No me puedo proteger, no pude proteger a mi Pokémon…_

 _Mejor dicho… Esposa._

 _Aun sigo pensando en ese título que se me dio tan pronto, a mi edad. Si lo comparo con mis padres, yo me adelante, como… seis años._

 _Y eso lo digo porque ya casi tengo catorce._

 _Me sigo avergonzando un poco al creer eso. Pero siento feliz, no lo niego._

 _Y si lo comparo de donde vengo, no es de esperarme eso. Compromisos por negocios. Algo que se ve tan seguido en mi status. Es triste._

 _Luna, se vio influenciada en parte en eso, de forma inconsciente. Algo que odie de donde yo venía. No quería que me comprometieran y sin derecho a amar. Y en ese día en aquel árbol. Es algo que no vi venir._

 _¡Ayyy!... La ironía._

 _Pero si es ella. Bueno no es del todo malo. A comparación, a ella la conozco como la palma de mi mano y ella a mí. Es por eso que ese día no me enoje, no sentí odio. No sentí nada, es como si viese venir eso._

 _Eso y que en parte. La pelea en el muelle. Eso me marco completamente, ese día pude ver todo lo que ella pensaba y sentía, como si yo fuese la Gardevoir. Vi toda la vida de mi Luna y ella de mí, un lazo que nunca vi, ella si lo vio y no sé desde cuando exactamente._

 _Ella estaba completamente segura de todo. En cierto modo, quisiera se mas como ella. Y yo dudo, dudo de todo lo que hago. Aunque esto no me llevo a la situación que me está ahorita asechando._

 _No son buenas las relaciones rápidas. Pero estuvo segura desde que aquel momento y se aferro a ello. Y yo estuve seguro con lo que me metía en aquel momento. Pero aun así dudo y se el porqué._

 _Porque yo la defraude. Yo no soy nadie. Solo soy un hipócrita, soy alguien con odio contenido en su corazón. Alguien que busco el amor y nunca lo vio, hasta ya tarde. La lastime mucho tiempo. Y en las últimas horas le grite rechazando la oportunidad que ella me ofrecía._

 _Yo buscaba el amor de una familia y rechace esa oportunidad. Todo por vivir en el pasado. Me aferro a los recuerdos malditos que me intoxican, que me llenan de rabia cuando los recuerdo. Veo todo lo que me fue quitado antes de que mi Luna apareciera, la infancia, mi inocencia, no tuve nada, ni unas gracias, ni una felicitación._

 _Pero nunca vi lo que se me dio. Lo único que me importaba._

 _Ni siquiera puedo culpar a mis padres y hermano a los que siempre les eche la culpa de mis desgracias. Puesto que ahora ya no están conmigo. Yo quise ser independiente y probar que era capaz de sobrevivir. Soy el único culpable. No merezco nada._

 _Inclusive ella aun me llamo esposo, a pesar de todo y me lanzo lejos del peligro. Y yo aquí, sin hacer nada más que lamentarme._

 _Pero ya no más._

 _No puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero si puedo cambiar el futuro._

 _Tal vez no esté más para esto, pero ella sí._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Carlos reflexiono bastante. Da un fuerte respiro._

 _-Yo daré todo ahora.- Le dice a la pokeball de su amada, acto seguido la besa._

 _El joven la deja en el suelo, junto con sus pertenencias. Se siente listo._

 _-¡HEY LOPUNNY!_

 _La coneja deja de atacar y se voltea poco a poco, solo para ver al humano que estaba detrás._

 _-…- La coneja se muestra algo pensativa, y a su vez sorprendida._

 _-Aquí me tienes.- Dice el niño con valor, aunque en cierto modo tiene miedo.- Y te propongo algo._

 _Lopunny no dice nada y se queda viendo._

 _-Tú solo me quieres a mí y solo a mi... Me entregare.- Eso dice Carlos, está determinado._

 _El viento solo se escucha silbar, ante esas palabras. Nada se movió._

 _-¿Qué dices?- Pregunta de nuevo Carlos._

 _-"¿Por qué hace eso?"- Se pregunta Lopunny que se quedo desconcertada.- "Sera estupidez… ¡No!, tiene que ser una trampa. De algún lado saldrá esa Gardevoir"_

 _Coco se voltea y empieza a ver por todas partes, esperando a ser emboscada. Eso no era bueno para Carlos, verla de esa forma, no cree en sus palabras y si no lo hace, empezara a destruir todo y eso era malo y más para el huevo. Pero rápidamente se le ocurre algo._

 _-¡Lopunny!- Calos la llama.- ¿Buscas esto?_

 _El joven saca de su bolsillo la pokeball, de Buneary. Eso hace que la endemoniada Pokémon abra completamente sus ojos al verla, cerca de él, haciéndola reaccionar._

 _-Ven por ella.- El da media vuelta._

 _Carlos empieza a correr a todo lo que da, eso a su vez espanta a la Ghost, que no sabía si era una trampa. Si lo era, puede ser que la Gardevoir saliera huyendo(Aunque eso es imposible por su naturaleza), pero si no lo era el niño saldría corriendo. Eso la empieza a dominar y tiene que tomar una decisión rápida._

 _Ella cierra sus ojos y gruñe, pero ha decidido. La endemoniada Pokémon sale disparada, se dirige hacia el niño que está huyendo._

 _Carlos sigue huyendo y esa es su idea, le da satisfacción que de resultado, su objetivo era alejar a Lopunny de sus cosas así para que dejasen en paz a todos. Aunque había algo que en sí, traía consigo._

 _Pero a pesar de todo, el niño llora, sus lágrimas eran dejadas sobre la tierra, sabía que su fin ya estaba cerca. Y el temor a la muerte es natural para todo ser vivo. Aquella consume sin importar quien sea con su oscuridad. La oscuridad clama a Carlos y se pone a su lado. Pero el infante sabía que valía la pena el sacrificio._

 _-¡HUUUUGGHT!_

 _Carlos es embestido por el espectro, haciendo que caiga de frente, golpeándose la cara. Lopunny, ya lo había alcanzado, pero a su vez era su objetivo y lo ha cumplido, esta a una distancia considerable. Y sin perder tiempo la Ghost voltea a su víctima, para ver como este le sangraba la nariz y sostenía la esfera roja y blanca entre sus manos, en cierto modo se aferraba a ella._

 _-"Espero que sea ella"- Lopunny entre pánico pensaba eso._

 _Lopunny se la quita y la siente, la siente pesada, sintiendo que definitivamente que había un Pokémon adentro._

 _-E-es ella.- Le dice Carlos que tartamudeaba.- Es tu hermana._

 _Lopunny, se queda en shock al escuchar eso. Pero en realidad, si era la pokeball de Buneary._

 _-¡Lopunny!- Ella empieza a llorar, por un momento de alegría al tenerla por fin._

 _Carlos no estaba en contra de regresar a Buneary, después de todo era la familia de aquella Ghost y todo lo que hacía era por amor a la conejita. En cierto modo era comprensible. Lopunny se queda de nuevo pensando sobre eso, por una extraña razón, las palabras de Carlos parecían ser sinceras o tal vez era el miedo, según el maldito espectro, eso la hacía dudar. Pero no era solo eso, el rencor la volvía a consumir, enfureciéndose ahora._

 _-Espero que no me estés mintiendo.- Le dice Lopunny en su idioma.- Por qué no descansare hasta encontrar a esa Gardevoir._

 _Y al parecer Carlos le entendía esas palabras, pero esta vez no temía al respecto, sabía que a su esposa ya no le pasaría nada. Eso lo alegra, al saber que el sacrificio de su vida, salvara a su Luna._

 _-Pero tu serás el que pague todo lo que le han hecho.- La endemoniada Pokémon se prepara.- Ese día tu maldita Pokémon la pudo matar._

 _Carlos detecta eso rápidamente, al parecer Lopunny le dará una muerte diferente, una muerte rápida al devolverle a su Buneary. Lopunny alza la mano para pegarle en el pecho al humano y acabar con su vida. El joven espera su muerte y esta vez está feliz de lograr algo por fin._

 _-¡PUNNYYYY…_

 _Pero rápidamente la endemoniada Pokémon de nuevo es empujada por una fuerza de psíquica, eso la hace alejarse de Carlos. La Ghost se para, solo para ser envestida por una energía rosa, producto de una fuerza lunar._

 _-¡NOOOO!_

 _Y esta vez las cosas también cambian, Carlos se aterra y llora, sabe quien está ahí. Por más que se esforzó para perderla, no pudo hacerlo. Estaba a punto, tan cerca. Eso es una pesadilla. El, acostado solo da vuelta la cabeza y la ve a ella._

 _-Gar- gar- gar.- Y por su estado, aun sigue débil, respira grandes bocanadas de aire, se veía como inflaba su pecho y como titubeaba, no podía ni siquiera levitar, mantenía sus pies en la tierra y eso apenas._

 _El niño gruñe entre dientes, furia sentía y mas al verla._

 _Ella, titubeante y mareada se acerca, como puede, pero lo hace. Se acerca a su esposo, sus ojos cansados solo lo reflejan a él y cuando está con él, se arrodilla, debido a sus fuerzas, poniendo la mano derecha al rostro de él._

 _-¡¿Por qué, por qué?!- Carlos con furia le pregunta eso a su amada.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDA GARDEVOIR!_

 _La fémina Pokémon Shiny pone su mano tiesa apretando la mejilla derecha del humano, pellizcando esa parte._

 _-(Snif) ¡Gar- Gardevoir!_

 _Y no conforme con el pellizco, le da una cachetada en la misma mejilla, con la misma mano, eso le dolió. No le dolió la ofensa, ni el grito, si no lo que trata de hacer con eso._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves hacerme eso?!-Luna le grita furiosa a su amado, tanto telepáticamente como en su idioma Pokémon.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola?!_

 _Mientras tanto Lopunny, se paraba poco a poco de nuevo o lo intentaba, puesto que vuelve a caer. Esta vez de forma débil, cansada. Pero aun con fuerzas para seguir._

 _Carlos, se reponía de la cachetada, volteando su rostro._

 _-¡Tu solo eres un humano!- Le dice la Gardevoir regañando al humano._

 _-¡En que lo sea, no me impide nada!- Le responde rápidamente Carlos, regañándola también.- Puedo dar ese sacrificio, por el que tu das por mí. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo._

 _-¡CALLATE!- Las lagrimas de Luna salían sin parar, mientras de nuevo lo sostenía entre sus brazos y recargaba la cabeza de su amado, sobre su regazo, pero sigue estando furiosa con él._

 _Y por su parte Carlos, siente lo mismo esta furioso al verla. Ambos están dispuestos a dar todo, pero a su vez sin el uno, ni el otro._

 _-Está en mi naturaleza hacerlo.- Dice Luna._

 _-No me vengas con esa excusa.- Dice Carlos, molesto, pero después sonríe.- No estoy dispuesto aceptar esa maldita excusa... Pero si no puedes vencerla. Únetele._

 _A pesar de la situación, eso hace sonreír un poco a la Gardevoir. Para ella, su esposo siempre busca la forma de alegrarla, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que lo conocieron y aun en esta situación lo hace, la consiente._

 _-Luna.- Carlos le habla con voz débil, sus ojos la reflejaban.- Sabes. Ya no me quedan fuerzas, me duelen las piernas y el pecho. Soy peso muerto._

 _-Solo inventas.- Luna le sonríe y lo empieza a acariciar en la mejilla donde lo golpeo y limpiándole la sangre que salía de su nariz usando su vestido como una servilleta.- Es a mí la que ya no me quedan fuerzas. Deposite todo en esos ataques y en alcanzarlos._

 _-Como dijiste. Soy un humano.- Le dice él, admitiendo a su vez lo que es.- No soy tan resistente como los Pokémon._

 _Luna está decidida hacer algo, aun le quedaba poca fuerza y más que eso su fuerza vital. Pero antes que eso pase. Carlos la atrapa, la abraza completamente, enreda sus piernas con las de ella, y la encierra en sus brazos, ni siquiera la deja moverse. Eso hace que tire a su Pokémon, cayendo ambos de lado._

 _-¡No me iré de aquí!- Dice el joven._

 _Luna esta en shock, era sujetada. Como un Slakoth que se aferra a la rama de un árbol._

 _-¡Se lo que tratabas de hacer!- Dice Carlos sumamente molesto.- Te quejas de mi y estas igual._

 _Una Gardevoir puede dar su vida, por su entrenador. Y eso pensaba Luna, dar esa fuerza vital que aún le quedaba en concentrar el agujero negro para su amado, obviamente perdiendo su vida. Ahora que Lopunny estaba distraída. Pero ya no puede, no puede quitarse a Carlos de encima, intenta hacerlo con sus poderes, pero Carlos muestra una grandísima resistencia, se aferra demasiado a ella y no la suelta, hasta la aprieta más. No podía ni siquiera ingresar a su mente, parecía vulnerable, pero a su vez como si fuese de acero, como un escudo que lo rodeaba._

 _-Suéltame Carlos.- Dice Luna con voz débil, llorando con tristeza, su voz estaba casi cortada.- Suéltame. Por favor._

 _-¡Je!, No lo hare.- Dice el joven, que sonríe ahora, en su tono se notaba la malicia, mientras con aquella mirada ve a su esposa.- Me quedare aquí, contigo. Tu, sabes. Que mi vida nunca tuvo un chiste. Hasta ese momento en que te conocí. Tuve el valor para irme de mi casa, tuve el valor de llegar hasta esta región y tengo el valor de estar aquí contigo y no separarme aun en este momento._

 _-Lo-pun-ny.- La endemoniada Pokémon se paro, titubeaba y estaba cansada igual. Esos ataques que había recibido eran más fuertes. Pero aun tiene las fuerzas y la rabia en seguir.- Los odio.- Le dice con ese sentimiento._

 _Lopunny concentra una bola sombra en sus manos y apunta. Pero de nuevo se pone pensativa, ve a la pareja, el humano no está dispuesto en dejar a su Pokémon. Carlos quiere morir con ella. En la mente de la coneja, le viene un pensamiento._

 _-"¿Por qué ese humano se sacrifica, si sabe que hay un resultado?"- Se pregunta Lopunny desde sus adentros.- "¿Por qué no huye?"_

 _Carlos aprieta más a su Luna, mientras esta, solo sonríe, deja de batallar, aunque su naturaleza le diga que lo salve y eso es lo que también quiere. Reconoce su derrota, esta vez su esposo fue más listo y siempre lo ha sido. Ambos de forma se acurrucan el cuello del uno al otro, acariciándose a su vez. Aunque Luna detectaba la incomodidad de su amado, por el pico rojo, aunque en si a él ni le importa._

 _Lopunny tarda en acabar con eso, se le queda aun viendo a la pareja, pero aun tiene la bola sombra lista._

 _Carlos sonríe y casi en forma de susurro le dice a su esposa.- Noto la ironía.- Eso le dice._

 _-Yo también.- Le dice ella, pero ella en cierto modo no está feliz.- Esa bola sombra. Tu madre y ese Gengar. No puedo creer que estés feliz por eso._

 _-Si lo vez a mi forma lo entenderás.- Le dice él._

 _-Ese día también te ibas a sacrificar por mi.-Le dice la Gardevoir aun sin entender, aparte de lo que dijo._

 _-Y estaba aun así, contigo.- Dice el joven castaño, respondiendo su razon._

 _Luna al poco tiempo le entiende y al igual que él le sonríe, la sincronización, les hacía ver y sentir como uno solo._

 _-Perdóname.- Pide disculpas la Gardevoir.- Perdóname por obligarte._

 _-Y perdóname por gritarte.- Y hace lo mismo el humano.- Se que eso es normal y a pesar de todo lo rechazo._

 _Ahora eso oye Lopunny, que pasa por sus largas y peludas orejas, como el humano se disculpa. Comparando a su maestro, que si hubiese estado en esa situación, hubiese huido como el cobarde que es. O más dicho era._

 _-Te amo mi Carlitos.- Le dice Luna tiernamente, pero a su vez con tristeza._

 _-Y yo, también te amo mi Luna.- Y eso le dice Carlos de la misma forma._

 _Para finalizar. Ambos inmortalizan ese momento, su momento a través de un último beso de amor verdadero, plasmándolo en aquel lugar, olvidando por un momento que están en riesgo de muerte, olvidándose de casi todo._

 _Mientras tanto Lopunny que veía eso, las dudas de nuevo le venían en su cabeza y más fuertes, como si de un golpe se tratase. Ve a la Gardevoir, que ni siquiera está la ve, puesto que tiene sus ojos cerrados, ve como ella disfruta ese beso. Y a su vez al humano, que si está de espaldas es obvio que también disfruta. Para ambos era su último momento._

 _La pareja separan sus rostros y ahora lloran, puestos que si estaban tristes. Lamentan ya no ver más a Trapich y no estar con él, ya no verán a Buneary que a pesar de todo les cayó bien. Y no verán al huevo misterioso nacer. De eso se lamentan, pero era a su vez bueno dejarlos, para no perjudicarlos._

 _Lopunny gruñe, no sabe qué hacer. El ataque está listo. Mientras ve a su frente la pokeball de Buneary, ahora ella está a salvo. Pero pasaba algo que la hacía dudar. Se pone a reflexionar._

 _-Antes de que los mate. Respóndeme Gardevoir.- Lopunny llama a Luna.- ¿Por qué la maltrataste ese día?_

 _Luna abre sus ojos y la ve, ve como esta lista para acabar con ellos._

 _-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- Le pregunta Luna, de forma neutra, pero en realidad aun sigue furiosa con la Ghost._

 _-Ese es mi problema.- Le dice la coneja, igual molesta.- Ahora contesta._

 _-Si viste parte de ese día, viste que mi esposo estaba en una cama.- Le responde eso Luna, usando con orgullo el titulo de Carlos._

 _Lopunny se desconcierta al escuchar la palabra "Esposo", es algo que ni siquiera se imaginaba oír de un Pokémon que le dijese eso a un humano, amigo, si. Pero nunca eso._

 _-¿Quieres oírlo en verdad?- Le sigue preguntando la Gardevoir.- No mencionamos a tu hermana, por motivo a tu ira. Pero ya no importa. Buneary lo intento matar y yo solo protegí a mi maestro al que tanto amo._

 _Eso causa que la endemoniada Pokémon se enfade más de lo que debe. El viento sopla aun con más fuerza._

 _-¡No es cierto!- Exclama la Ghost._

 _-No me importa ya lo que creas.- Dice Luna que de nuevo se vuelve acurrucar en el cuello de su amado._

 _Si eso era un intento de salvar sus vidas, no era el más efectivo. Pero la realidad es que no lo era. Lopunny echaba humo, pero a pesar de toda esa rabia se pone a pensar aquella respuesta. Después de todo el humano y la Gardevoir ya no vivirían mas._

 _-¡Estas mintiendo!- Exclama furiosa la Ghost.- ¡MIENTES!_

 _Lopunny vuelve a rugir mucho más fuerte, con ese grito demoniaco, aterrador y desgarrador que temblaría todo aquel que lo escuchara. Luna la ignora esta vez y Carlos le pide eso, acariciando con sus mejillas con las de ella._

 _Pero por un momento Lopunny antes de asesinarlos se pone a pensar sobre su hermana. La conocía bien y en parte había una situación similar. Buneary, antes había intentado matar a su maestro, por el maltrato y abuso a su hermana mayor y no dudaba. Una vez estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero fue impedido por los Pokémon de ese monstruo. Lopunny la protegió con su cuerpo y a sabiendas de que ese monstruo no la tocaría, dejando a la conejita en paz._

 _Varios pensamientos y el hecho de la naturaleza de una Gardevoir y más aun que considera de esa forma al humano. Y el hecho también de conocer a su hermana, la hacen dudar. Aunque la situación era diferente._

 _¡La bola sombra es lanzada!_

 _¡BOOOM!_

 _Pasan unos momentos, la pareja tenían sus ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos ver detenidamente el humo a su lado. Luna ve a Lopunny esta toma grandes cantidades de aire y al mismo tiempo ruge, pero a su vez gime, sus lagrimas salen._

 _La pareja aun no cree que siguen con vida y que aun respiran, Pero no se separan el uno al otro y siguen aun juntos._

 _-¡¿Por qué se la quedaron si ella les hiso eso?!- Pregunta furiosa Lopunny._

 _-¿Por qué sabemos que se siente ser ella?- Eso responde Luna, con nerviosismo.- De dónde venimos es un lugar lleno de odio y de una forma diferente, pero similar a la que sufrieron, ¿Acaso y en el tiempo que nos espiaste viste algo inusual con este humano?_

 _Eso le pega mas a Lopunny, de nuevo piensa en el humano, era cierto. Carlos nunca le hiso nada a Buneary, al igual que su maestro consentía a la conejita, pero lo que le diferencia ese monstruo para ablandarla, puesto que Buneary era más salvaje que su hermana mayor. Y Carlos simplemente para ayudarla._

 _Los ojos de la Ghost dejan de brillar como focos, sus pupilas que caracterizan a su especie vuelven. Y acto seguido Lopunny, se arrodilla, destrozada, puesto que a los últimos momentos vio a su hermana que caminaba y seguía al humano y su Gardevoir, ella no se dio cuenta que estaba feliz con ellos, augusta. Entre las ruta de esta mañana y por la rabia pensaba que la obligaban, pero en realidad no era así y conociendo a su hermana ella se hubiese abalanzado aun a sabiendas que perdería sobre el humano._

 _Carlos voltea la mirada y Luna aun se le queda viendo. La pareja no cree que estaban aun su situación y no solo eso, ver a Lopunny arrodillada, derrotada, solo lamentándose y llorando._

 _-¡Perdónenme!- Le dice Lopunny a ellos.- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!_

 _La pareja aun sigue desconcertada y en shock._

 _-Me deje llevar tanto por la rabia y el odio que no me dejo pensar bien las cosas, esta no soy yo.- Sigue hablando la arrepentida Ghost.- Pero al ver como ese niño te trata. Pensé que era igual que ese monstruo._

 _Luna no dice nada._

 _-Yo ansió tanto en protegerla de esas personas.- Lopunny ve la pokeball de su hermanita._

 _Ella se acerca a la esfera, la quiere tocar, pero no puede, no después de lo que ha hecho. Ella estaba a punto de asesinar a la pareja que la acogió. La rabia deja de apoderarse de ella y piensa más en lo sucedido al ver como la pareja estaba a dispuesta ya no huir más, eso y que también tienen a su hermana, puesto que Carlos se la dio, confiando en ella. Aparte de que el joven se iba a sacrificar por su Pokemon, algo que el monstruo no hubiese hecho por Lopunny._

 _Pero Lopunny se voltea y sin decir nada empieza a caminar hacia el lado contrario. La pareja no lo cree, ve a la Ghost que se va del lugar poco a poco, destrozada y lastimada. Esta herida físicamente por los ataques de Luna, pero aun mas que estaba a punto de hacerle un mal a su hermana._

 _-¡Lo-Lopunny!- Una voz se escucha._

 _Carlos se separa de su amada y como puede se acerca a la pokeball, acto seguido, el joven la obligara, lanza la pokeball hacia Lopunny y un rayo sale, dejando libre al Pokémon que estaba adentro de la esfera._

 _Una conejita sale. Buneary está libre, estaba a espaldas de Lopunny. Pero Buneary primero ve a Carlos, localizándolo rápidamente. La conejita se espanta, ve a su maestro arrodillado, pálido, con sangre que había escurrido en su nariz, débil a simple vista. Y atrás de ella a Luna sumamente herida y golpeada._

 _-¡Luna, Maestro!- Buneary se acerca rápidamente a ellos ignorando quien estaba también con ellos._

 _Lopunny lloraba, no tenía el valor de voltearse a verla, pero si la escucho, escucho su voz. Eso la destroza aun más al saber que Carlos no mentía._

 _-¡¿Qué les paso?!- Pregunta Buneary preocupada._

 _La pareja no dice nada y en con la mirada señalan otra parte. Buneary se voltea rápidamente y lista para pelear. La conejita ve una silueta y sin pensarlo rápidamente se abalanza contra dicha silueta usando una patada con giro._

 _-¡Espera!- Pero rápidamente su maestro le impide que atacase._

 _Buneary no le hace caso y ataca usando esa patada. Pero el ataque no funciono y traspasa como si nada al enemigo. Y es ahí donde la Ghost ve de frente a su hermanita, viéndola de espaldas._

 _La conejita se voltea rápidamente, pero a la hora de hacerlo entra en shock, se petrifica al ver a quien ataca con más claridad._

 _-(Snif) S-s-sigues siendo la misma testaruda.- Le dice Lopunny a la pequeña, dándole una sonrisa._

 _-¡T-t-tu!- Y Buneary por su parte no cree lo que ve.- ¡N-no, no puede ser!_

 _Buneary empieza a tirar sus pequeñas lagrimas al ver quien estaba a su frente. La pequeña ve a su hermana mayor. Simplemente no lo cree._

 _-¡Lopunny!- Buneary rápidamente se abalanza hacia su hermana mayor._

 _Pero la felicidad le duraría poco a la conejita al traspasar a su hermana. Eso la espanta el por qué paso eso, lo trata de hacer y la vuelve a traspasar._

 _-Detente.- Le dice Lopunny que le dolía que su hermana intentara._

 _-¡¿Por qué no te puedo tocar?!- Le pregunta Buneary, entre lagrimas._

 _-No me hagas esa pregunta.- Le suplica eso su hermana mayor._

 _Pero Buenary lo piensa, ve a su hermana y ve aun sus correas de cuero puestas en aquellas partes y después de pensarlo, recordando ese día que la vio por última vez siendo sujetada por esas correas. Buneary llora con más fuerza y grita._

 _-No llores.- Lopunny igual y no se contiene, llora al saber esa realidad._

 _-¡Hermanaaaaaaaa!- Pero la pequeña sigue llorando.- ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _-A pesar de eso, sigo aquí.- Le dice eso la coneja para consolarla._

 _Buneary trata de no llorar, ante su hermana mayor siempre ha intentado ser fuerte y esta vez es muy difícil y no lo logra._

 _-Y estoy en frente de ti.- Le sigue diciendo Lopunny._

 _-(Snif, Snif) ¿Te quedaras conmigo?- Le pregunta eso Buneary._

 _A Lopunny se le hace un nudo en su garganta ante la pregunta, pero responde.- No me quedare por mucho tiempo.- Eso le dice como puede y manteniendo una sonrisa._

 _-¡No te vayas!- Dice Buneary.- Carlos no es mala persona._

 _Y es ahí donde un toque le viene a la cabeza a Buneary, acordándose de su maestro y su Gardevoir. Después de eso ve a su hermana._

 _-¡¿T-tu les hiciste esto?!- Le pregunta la conejita aterrada._

 _La Ghost ya no tiene palabras para responder, así que solo asiente, con lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Le dice débilmente Buneary._

 _-Pensé que era igual que el. Por la forma en que trata a su Pokémon.- Le dice Lopunny._

 _-El no lo es.-Aclara la conejita y en cierto modo molesta con su hermana y mas con tristeza.- Son pareja._

 _-Me cuesta aun trabajo creer eso.- Dice la Ghost arrepentida.- Perdón- Le pide._

 _Pero a pesar de todo Buneary lo hace, conoce a su hermana también, pese a eso, su satisfacción es que no los asesino._

 _-Mira. Ahora sé que ellos no son malas personas.- Le dice Lopunny.- Me da satisfacción que te hayan encontrado y rescatado._

 _-¡No te vayas!- Y a pesar de todo Buneary no quiere que se vaya._

 _Lopunny sabe que pronto será ese momento, así que decide abrazar a su hermana y esta vez se solidifica, Buneary estaba en shock, al sentir como su hermana mayor se aferraba._

 _-¡Te admiro, es tu fortaleza ser terca!- Le dice eso Lopunny, con cierto tono de felicidad.- No le temes a nada. Pero también tienes que tranquilizarte a la hora de actuar._

 _Buneary no dice nada y no quiere que ella se vaya._

 _-Se buena y no cometas ese mismo error que yo hice. Yo no di lo suficiente por ti.- Le dice la Ghost.- Y tú a pesar de todo no te rendías. Sin importar la probabilidad no lo hacías, eso es lo que siempre admire de ti._

 _De repente las correas de cuero de Lopunny se desvanecen una por una. Hasta no estar sujetada por ninguna, dando una señal que está libre._

 _-Cuídate mucho y si te quedas con ese humano. Se buena con el.- Le dice por última vez Lopunny.- Te amo. Me tengo que despedir._

 _-¡No lo hagas!- Y Buneary niega._

 _-Se fuerte. No eres la hermanita que yo conozco.- Y por último la Ghost la consuela.- Demuéstrame de lo que eres y lo que harás también con él, que seguirás siendo la misma y no te rendirás… Adiós._

 _Lopunny cambia, pierde color, se vuelve completamente gris, se aferra por última vez a su hermana, mientras poco a poco se desvanece en partículas luminosas blancas que se elevan hacia el cielo y desvaneciéndose como polvo. Y Buneary se aferra a ella entre lagrimas ve como su hermana mayor se va, se desvanece completamente, hasta elevarse. Por fin su espíritu descansa en paz._

 _Buneary cae, puesto que su hermana se desvaneció, eso y ahora se queda destrozada al no verla nunca más. Se queda completamente triste._

 _La pareja solo vio aquella escena, en cierto modo comprendían a Lopunny, todo lo hacía por su pequeña hermana, tanto que llego asesinar al monstruo que el mato y todo por Buneary. Inclusive tuvo que pelear contra la pareja que la tenia y no se rendiría hasta verla bien. Ese era el lazo familiar, Carlos vio un ejemplo de ello, puesto que él no lo tiene con su hermano, pero en cierta forma comprende parte del dolor que Buneary está cargando ahora mismo_

 _Buneary se para con su carita llena de lágrimas y después ve a la pareja que sufrió la ira de su hermana mayor._

 _-"Demuéstrame de lo que eres y lo que harás también con él, que seguirás siendo la misma y no te rendirás"-_

 _Eso recuerda Buneary esas palabras no se irán fácilmente de su cabeza. Así que no tiene de otra más que ser lo que su hermana mayor admira de ella. Así que se acerca a ellos._

 _Mientras tanto la pareja se las arreglaba. Carlos cargaba a Luna y ponía uno de sus brazos sobre su nuca, pero sucede algo, estos caen de nuevo y se tratan de parar. A su vez Luna hacia lo mismo, ayudaba a su amado poniendo el brazo de él sobre su nuca._

 _La pareja empieza a caminar como puede, mientras tanto Buneary los cuidara esta vez y les ayudaría, de no sé que no los aguanta. Así que la conejita se quedara en caso de que un Pokémon salvaje aparezca._

 _-Por fin acabo.- Dice Carlos, esta vez seguro de esas palabras._

* * *

 _ **Veinte minutos después**_

 _La caminata fue un poco larga debido a la larga batalla que habían librado. Carlos no podía caminar sin mencionar que tocia demasiado, productos de los ataques de la Ghost en su pecho y a Luna le dolía todo su cuerpo por la batalla contra esta._

 _-Regresa... Tu también necesitas tu momento.- Carlos devuelve a su pokeball a Buneary. Mientras después retrocede, está débil se apoya en un árbol y deja que su espalda resbale en este. Mientras a su lado estaba su esposa._

 _Ellos ya habían llegado hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias._

 _-Auu.- Eso dice Carlos después, en señal de dolor.- Estoy cansado._

 _-Yo también lo estoy.- Le dice Luna._

 _La pareja enlaza sus manos. Han tenido un día bastante agotador._

 _-Lo lamento.- Se disculpa el humano.- Ya no hay pociones.- Le dice._

 _-Entrenar a Buneary y Trapich si cuesta después de todo.- Comenta La Gardevoir, sonriendo y diciendo a su vez la causa._

 _La pareja se toma un momento, miran el cielo, las estrellas del firmamento que se presentan en aquella noche despejada y solo la media luna se presento con su luz. Por un momento solo se dejan llevar en ese momento, disfrutar lo que la vida les ofrece y que no pueden disfrutar mucho. Mientras el joven castaño había traído una bolsa de bayas y las comparte con su Pokémon comiendo ambos. Y en cierto modo aun sin creer que siguen aun con vida._

 _-Me duele mucho la mejilla.- Le dice Carlos a su esposa, recriminándole la bofetada que le dio._

 _-Cállate.- Le dice Luna, que ríe un poco, pero un poco molesta.- Fue porque esta estúpida Gardevoir te ama.- Y en cierto modo le recrimina, esa ofensa._

 _-Nunca creí que fuera de esa forma nuestra primera pelea.- Carlos la abraza y pone su cabeza sobre la suya._

 _-Si quitas a la Ghost que se nos apareció. Es normal.- Le dice Luna.- Es normal tener peleas._

 _-Si… Pero.- Carlos a su vez duda.- Perdóname. No quiero más nunca gritarte._

 _-Y perdóname por sacar ese tema que te incomoda.- Y Luna también se disculpa.- Perdóname por ser así._

 _-¿Así que?- Pregunta el joven desconcertado._

 _-Impulsiva.- Responde Luna._

 _-¿Bromeas?- Le pregunta Carlos desconcertado.- Si es así como te amo._

 _-Pero si prácticamente te obligue a casarte.- Responde la Gardevoir desconcertada._

 _-Cierto.- Le dice Carlos.- Pero en un compromiso ambas partes deben de estar de acuerdo y en las reglas del amor, ambas partes tienen que sentir ese sentimiento. Es por eso que también acepte. Te conozco mejor que nadie y tú a mí. Prácticamente ya había firmado desde hace tiempo sin saberlo._

 _-Pero si tu odias eso.- Le dice Luna._

 _-Eso también es cierto.- Le dice seriamente Carlos.- Pero no comparemos esos compromisos vacios. Yo veo el chiste en este, que nunca encontrare ningún otro de donde vengo._

 _Luna no se siente del muy conforme. Sabe que Carlos al principio dudo, pero después lo acepto. Pero aun así se siente feliz al tener su aceptación._

 _-Pero aun así te pido perdón.- Dice Luna que aun sigue.- Te obligo a cosas que no quieres. Sé que esas cosas toman tiempo y es lo que no te dejo hacer._

 _Y es ahí donde Carlos se calla, por más que trate de negar, se siente incomodo aun con eso, esa parte._

 _-Y yo te pido perdón por ser así.- Es lo único que dice el joven castaño que esta arrepentido.- Perdóname por rechazarte._

 _-Y es así como te amo, por ser así._

 _Luna lo consiente ahora, diciéndole que no había problema, eso tranquiliza a su amado. Se aceptan el uno al otro, como debe de ser. Con virtudes y defectos._

 _Pero a pesar de todo ambos liberan la culpa que les pesaba. Eso los satisface, no tener esa clase de cargas. Así que solo se dejan ahora llevar por el silencio, mientras vuelven a mirar el cielo. Y después de quedarse de esa forma unos minutos._

 _-¿Lista para seguir?- Le pregunta el, dudoso._

 _-Tenemos que.- Dice de mala gana ella._

 _La pareja tienen en mente que están ahora en medio de un bosque. Tienen que madrugar para seguir, hasta encontrar un camino. Carlos se pone la mochila y con algo de esfuerzo se para, después pone su mano izquierda sobre la nuca de su Luna. Y la Gardevoir sostiene con su brazo izquierdo el huevo, mientras en el otro lo tenía sobre la nuca de Carlos._

 _Se apoyaban el uno al otro para seguir esta vez, puesto que separados no podían ni siquiera caminar. Mientras a su vez la pareja era cubierta por una manta para pasar la noche fría que les aguardaba. Pero aun así siguen, mientras ahora se tengan el uno al otro para seguir. No les importaba si pasaban toda la noche cruzando el bosque en su estado en que se encontraban._

 _Aun así seguirían._

* * *

 **Muy bien aquí acaba esta parte de la historia, la confrontación entre la pareja contra la Ghost.**

 **Y como se alivian a su vez la culpa que les aquejaba.**

 **Que a pesar de todo, Lopunny no era del todo antagonista. Puesto a su pasado que todos sabemos, la hiso ser así, llenándose de odio y rabia. Recuperando algo de cordura al ver a Carlos que se sacrificaría por su voluntad y no huiría. Es ahí donde empezó a dudar. Pero al final de todo ella tenía un propósito y era su hermanita.**

 **Otra cosa.**

 **¿Creyeron que acabaría este fic aquí?**

 **Pues no.**

 **Respondiendo algunas dudas que supongo que más de uno se hacía. Veo que en este bloque de Pokémon separan sus fic's por temporadas. Haciendo digamos otro fic, ya me toco ver un par y no sé si los demás lo hacen.**

 **Pero de donde vengo. Que es del bloque de TLoZ. No hacemos eso y lo ponemos todo junto, al menos que sean extras o secuelas. Este fic tendrá esta costumbre, no lo separare para nada, no le veo el chiste si la historia en sí, no acaba.**

 **Y a diferencia de los extras, es porque algo se te ocurre después de el fic que escribes y no vale el epilogo. Y una secuela, bueno es lo que le sigue después y por lo que escribo aun no merece esto ninguna secuela.**

 **Pero digamos que aquí si fue algo significativo, la pelea de Lopunny. Pero yo siendo el creador de esta historia, se qué papel juega y si lo comparo con los demás, ella si era una antagonista principal, pero no tan significativa para que me obligara cambiar de diferente rumbo este fic.**

 **Creo que saben esto. Aun queda mucho más en esta historia. Que no diré por Spoilers XD.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios que me dieron algunas partes de escribir en este capítulo a:** **James Anderson** **(Espero que estés feliz, después de lo que hablamos),** **Guest, Lycox032, Lopstur, dragon titánico** **(Perdona, pero era enserio lo del pm, no fue mi intención XD) y** **LinkAnd0606** **(Muchas gracias por ser el comentario cien).**

 **Y a los lectores viejos y nuevos que están por estos rumbos y se toman el tiempo en leer esto.**

 **Antes que nada agradesco a Guest y responderé su comentario, puesto que no lo puedo hacer: La verdad también pensaba en la pokeball que la atraparía y pensaba ponerlo, pero que esta se liberara que solo distraería a Lopunny, al menos que sea una master ball. Pero decidí ponerla de esa forma a diferencia de un Pokémon del tipo fantasma. Lopunny a su vez ya no existía en el plano terrenal. Espero que esto resuelva tu duda. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	21. Miedos

**Muy bien. Este capítulo lo hice de forma rápida. He estado activo en mis fic's. Pero vaya que cansa esto.**

 **Pero aun así. Era lo que mi loca cabeza pedía.**

* * *

 **Miedos**

 _ **Esa misma noche**_

 _La noche, cubría con su gran manto la tierra. Y algunas veces, es el momento adecuado para algunos seres._

 _Sobre todo en una casa en la región de Hoenn. Donde ahora mismo venia un adulto de veintiocho años, de pelo negro y ojos cafés, el cual se veía el cansancio, algo agitado por su día. Sus ropas eran un pantalón negro de vestir, su camisa blanca, con corbata, su saco lo tenía en un brazo. Apenas y volvía aquel señor a su casa a la que tanto anhelaba volver. Solo para ver a su familia y descansar. Mientras tanto empieza a brisar suavemente._

 _Aquel hombre vuelve a su hogar, que es recibido por su esposa que tenía su misma edad. Su esposa tenía un cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color._

 _-Hola.- Saluda el hombre, que se siente muy feliz de verla de nuevo, tanto que la abraza._

 _Su esposa recibe ese abrazo, pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien. Si sentía que ella estaba alegre, pero en parte._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunta su esposo, desconcertado._

 _El deja de abrazarlo, para después ve la cara de su esposa, una cara de preocupación._

 _-El, está aquí.- Dice ella, de forma seria._

 _Al hombre, tan solo de oír esas palabras, los nervios se le suben de inmediato. No podía creer lo que escuchaba de ella. Pero más que eso el hombre siente coraje. Así que entra a su propia casa y caminar un poco hacia el comedor para poder ver con sus propios a otro hombre sentado en un extremo de la mesa, donde se supone que va el jefe de la casa, cenando tranquilamente._

 _-Te estaba esperando. Alejandro.- Dice aquel hombre tranquilamente, mientras cenaba y se metia un pedazo de carne en la boca._

 _-Sebastián._

 _De repente un rayo cae e ilumina todo por un momento iluminando al mismo demonio, la lluvia se empieza a intensificar. Dentro de aquella casa aguardaba un monstruoso ser. Con su alma negra y corazón de piedra, aguardaba al tipo sentado en la mesa._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Alejandro, furioso, per vez sin perder la compostura._

 _-¡Je!, Vaya educación.- Dice el monstruo.- ¿Esa es la forma de recibir un amigo?- Le pregunta._

 _Mientras tanto la esposa de Alejandro atiende a su marido, a lo cual este niega y solo pide beber agua que le trae de inmediatamente._

 _-Vete de aquí.- Dice el esposo._

 _Pero ella simplemente no se va y se queda detrás del. Agarrándole los hombros._

 _-No quiero.- Dice ella, negando eso._

 _-Felicidades.- Dice Sebastián, que termina y se limpia con una servilleta.- Por fin la policía no te tiene en la mira.- Y le sonríe a su forma, que era maliciosa._

 _-No tienes idea cuanto me costó.- Dice Alejandro de forma molesta._

 _El hombre gruñe de forma baja, siente furia al verlo._

 _-Aunque también es bueno que tengas esta casa alejada un poco de las ciudades y pueblos.- Sebastián ve las paredes de la casa.- Aunque a su vez es malo. No hay nadie que te escuche. Un ejemplo. Fue cuando encontraron a una Sylveon que sometió a su amo atándose su cinta en el brazo de este. Aterrador, ¿No te parece?, dicen que le leyeron a fuerzas la mente para saber eso._

 _-¿Qué quieres Sebastián?- Pregunta Alejandro, sin dejarse llevar por el miedo._

 _-Me siento apenado.- Dice Sebastián que ríe un poco de la pena.- Pero vengo aquí a pedirte ayuda._

 _-¿Tu ayuda?, ¡Ja!- Pero al hombre pelinegro le parece difícil de creer eso.- ¿Y por qué de mi?_

 _-¿Por qué eres mi mejor amigo?- Responde el monstruo._

 _-Entiende Sebastián.- Alejandro toma seriedad en el asunto.- Yo ya estoy lejos de esa vida. Tengo que mantener a una esposa e hija. Si yo faltase, que sería de ellas._

 _-Eres un mal agradecido.- Dice el monstruo que se pone furioso.- Recuerda que por mi tienes una casa y comida._

 _Alejandro, se pone nervioso, puesto que en parte era cierto._

 _-Pero te lo pague.- El padre de familia, no se deja intimidar.- ¿Cuántas veces arriesgue el pellejo por ti?_

 _-… Cierto.- Sebastián vuelve a sonreír sínicamente.- Pero créeme, será la última vez que te pido un favor._

 _-No creas que se lo que no le hiciste a Calix.- Dice Alejandro más molesto todavía._

 _-El. Por traidor.- Dice Sebastián.- ¿Acaso crees que yo te haría algo Alejandro?- Le pregunta._

 _-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?- Y Alejandro sabe esa respuesta.- Cual sea el resultado, no cambia en absoluto tus intenciones._

 _-Vaya que si me conoces.- El monstruo se pone algo serio.- Pero contigo es una excepción y pregúntale a tu esposa que registro toda la casa._

 _El esposo alza la mirada hacia su amada y esta con temor solo asiente._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta el hombre pelinegro._

 _-Un millón.- Eso responde el monstruo._

 _-¿De dónde rayos piensas que sacare esa cantidad?- Pregunta Alejandro furioso._

 _-¡Ja!, No neguemos lo que somos.- Sebastián se ríe.- Tú y yo sabemos que te aguardas para en casos de emergencias. Después de todo aun somos lo que somos y aun tienes dinero sucio de tu vida pasada._

 _Eso pone a la pareja nerviosos, la esposa sentía un nudo. Pero más a Alejandro._

 _-¿Para qué lo quieres?- Aun así pregunta Alejandro.- Se me hace raro en todos los sentidos._

 _-Es que no me a completo.- Responde Sebastián.- Aparte. Es como una cuota final._

 _-¡Cuota final!- Alejandro se enfada aun mas._

 _-¡Shhhh!- El monstruo pone un dedo en su mano y calla al hombre en su propia casa.- No quieres despertar a tu niña, ¿O sí?_

 _-Lárgate.- Dice Alejandro con inmenso odio.- No tendrás nada de mí._

 _-Mama, papa.- Una niña pequeña de seis de pelo negro como sus padres y ojos cafés, en una pijama de un Pichu se había levantado, en bostezos.- ¿Tío Sebastián?- Y pregunta curiosa._

 _-Hola Clarita.- Dice el monstruo, poniendo otra cara, sonriendo inocentemente._

 _Pero ahí no se detendría el monstruo que después de su saco saca algo para la niña._

 _-Mira lo que te traje.- Sebastián, traía en su mano una caja pequeña, con un pequeño moño.- Es un regalo.- Le dice a la niña._

 _-¡UN REGALO!- Y como toda niña, que se emociona de forma natural por un obsequio._

 _Pero antes de ir y abalanzarse hacia su tío. Rápidamente la pequeña Clara es impedida por una mano._

 _-¡Espera!- Alejandro detiene a su hija._

 _-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta la niña algo triste, pero al ver la cara de su padre.- ¿Papa, porque tienes esa cara?_

 _Si, ¿Por qué la tienes?- Y pregunta también el monstruo.- ¿Qué acaso te molesta que le dé un regalo a tu niña?, No te preocupes. Dentro de poco, este regalo saldrá por su cuenta._

 _Tanto el padre como la madre, abren sus ojos hasta el límite. Ambos siente hora si el miedo al demonio que está en su casa, si por ellos fueran morirían, pero y la criatura._

 _-Y si eso no fuese poco, aquí tengo el botón que se encargara de todo.- Y de el mismo saco Sebastián saca el botón de un detonador.- Tu padre decide pequeña si te doy este regalo._

 _-¡¿Puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo, puedo quedármelo?!- Y Clara pregunta entusiasmada por su obsequio._

 _-¿Si puede?- Pregunta Sebastián de forma maliciosa._

 _Los padres, están aterrados ante el monstruo que les pregunta eso. Pero si eso pasaba, el moriría. Pero Alejandro sabia que Sebastián ya estaba de por si demente, pero siempre había un plan, tal vez no estaba en la caja, tal vez escondida, ¿Pero en donde?_

 _-Cuida a la niña.- Dice el padre de familia a su esposa, mientras este se va._

 _Alejandro no se podía arriesgar ante ese monstruo, sabía que era de cuidado. Pero sabía que si se le daba lo que el quería lo dejaría en paz. Siempre había sido así, como un niño malcriado. Pero aun así no se tenía que guiar por eso_

 _Y pasa unos momentos y Alejandro tare un maletín completo con lo que le habían pedido. Sebastián lo abre y lo ve._

 _-En billetes, chicos.-Dice el monstruo de mala gana al ver el maletín con eso.- Que malo eres. Me pasare toda la noche contar eso._

 _-¿Mama, porque papa esta así?- Le pregunta la niña inocente que no sabe nada del asunto._

 _La madre no le responde nada y por su bien, era mejor no hacerlo._

 _-¡Lárgate ahora!- Pide el padre de familia._

 _-Espera.- Decía Sebastián.- Antes el obsequio.- La malicia se noto rápidamente._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _¡Boom!_

 _El monstruo oprime el botón y el regalo explota. Pero no como se esperaba. Solo sale una explosión de confeti y deja ver lo que había debajo y era solo una pokeball._

 _-Este es tu regalo Clara.- Le dice Sebastián a la niña._

 _-¡Una pokeball!- Clara se emociona al verla._

 _Pero antes de que la infante se acerque a ella, la madre la sujeta aun más._

 _-¡Ohh!, vamos.- Y Sebastián no cree esa actitud._

 _El monstruo agarra la pokeball y la lanza, cuando eso pasa sale un pequeño._

 _¡Pichu!_

 _-¡UN PICHU!_

 _Y la niña se emociona más al verlo. Pero aun sigue siendo detenida por los padres._

 _-Mete a ese Pokemon Sebastián.- Pide el padre desesperado._

 _-… Está bien.- Y Sebastián obedece.- Como quieras… La dejare en este cajón que está aquí de mi lado.- Y acto seguido lo hace, la deja ahí._

 _Alejandro siente rabia en su ser, siente miedo también al ver la dicha de Sebastián, no mostraba un respeto. Pero Sebastián ya tubo lo que quería, así que decide irse de la casa, no sin antes que Alejandro lo acompañase afuera y esta vez preparado._

 _Una vez afuera mientras caminaba._

 _-¿Enserio desconfías de mi?- Pregunta Sebastián, mientras caminaba._

 _-¿Tu qué crees?- Le Pregunta Alejandro de forma algo sarcástica._

 _-Pues haces bien.- Dice el monstruo.- Pero es enserio. No vine hacerte daño._

 _-Pero eres capaz.- Dice el hombre pelinegro.- Vienes a mi casa y me chantajeas._

 _-Cierto.- Dice el monstruo que se pone más serio.- Pero no me atrevería hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo._

 _Pero obviamente Alejandro no lo cree y deja que un silencio sea la respuesta para ese monstruo._

 _Pero considera esto.- Dice Sebastián.- Ese Pichu, llévalo con quien quieras analízalo y revísalo y no tiene una bomba en su interior._

 _-Sabes que has aplicado ese método.- Dice Alejandro, conociendo a su "mejor amigo".- Tú has forjado que me comporte así._

 _Los hombres siguen caminando a una distancia considerable. Alejandro le apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza a Sebastián, por si intentaba algo. Más también había un riesgo si lo mataba, pero todo era por su familia._

 _-Ya deja de estarme apuntando, me siento acosado.- Dice Sebastián que recupera su estado de ánimo.- Ya te dije que no hice nada y que tu esposa reviso hasta el último rincón._

 _-¿Entonces porque me chantajeaste?- Le pregunta Alejandro, que deja de apuntarle una vez que ya está afuera de su terreno.- Vienes a mi casa y me agredes de esa forma._

 _-Como te dije no me a complete.- Responde Sebastián, que volteo.- Aparte. Ya te retiraste y aunque no lo creas eso afecto al negocio y era necesario tener indemnización de eso._

 _-No me parece gracioso Sebastián._

 _-Tú sabes que una vez que te metes a este negocio, no puede salir, nunca.- Y el monstruo le recuerda eso, como son las cosas en la mafia.- Tu tuviste solo suerte, si estas afuera es porque decidí sacarte._

 _Por más que intente negarlo Alejandro, era cierto. Sabía que no podía salirse, pero se quería retirar por su familia, que no era bueno esa clase de vida para su esposa e hija._

 _-Vez que tan bondadoso puedo ser.- Y Sebastián le sonríe._

 _-No creo que te apiades de mi.- Le dice Alejandro.- Tu ni siquiera eres de esa forma con tu familia. Hasta quieres asesinar a Carlos, a tu propio hermano._

 _-Mi hermano solo es un estorbo.- Dice el monstruo que reacciona al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.- La razón por la cual ya no me interesa es porque se largo para no volver. Solo es un imbécil que no aguanta ni siquiera su propia vida. Ni siquiera aguanta el sonido de un piano._

 _Solo un momento se escucha y el silbar del viento también._

 _-Linda familia.- Y Sebastián rompe el silencio.- Tal vez valga la pena que la cuides, ¡Jejeje!_

 _Lo que más quería Alejandro era acabar con Sebastián. Pero había un riesgo si lo hacía, aparte en parte era cierto lo que ese monstruo decía, no venia por el… Aparentemente._

 _-¿Por qué no crees en mis palabras?_

 _-Ambos sabemos porque.- Responde Alejandro.- Si no te tientas el corazón con tu hermano, ¿Por qué lo harías conmigo?_

 _-Porque ya no vales la pena.- Responde el monstruo.- No quería decírtelo. Pero te has ablandado, y esa clase de personas ya no sirven para el negocio. Y la razón por la cual dejo que conserves tu familia es por lo que has aportado y eso que no te quiero como enemigo. Así que decidí dejarte libre._

 _-¡Ohh!, Gracias Sebastián.- Pero el hombre simplemente no lo cree.- Si no valgo la pena, ¿Me dejaras en paz?_

 _-Exacto._

 _Esto no llevaba a nada. Alejandro se mostraba pensativo, no sabía qué hacer. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, decide dejarlo libre._

 _-No te quiero nunca más volverte a ver.- Dice Alejandro, harto._

 _-Así será créeme.- Dice Sebastián.- Aparte. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

 _Sebastián le ofrece la mano a Alejandro, para estrecharla, este duda, pero después de pensarlo, se vio forzado en hacerlo. Ambos se estrechan la mano para no volverse a ver. Y es lo que más quiere Alejandro, ya no volver a ver a ese monstruo. En el cual el choque se sentía pesado. Alejandro emanaba furia y Sebastián el miedo que puede infundir._

 _-Recuerda que no eres un santo.- Le advierte Sebastián en tono algo burlón, con una mezcla de severidad en cada palabra.- Te van a cazar como la asquerosa escoria que fuiste._

 _Alejandro no dice nada, no podía remediar su vida pasada, el es igual un asesino que mato por dinero y poder, que solo busca la reedificación._

 _-Fue un placer verte.- Dice Sebastián, dándole el apretón de manos._

 _-Solo vete de aquí.- Eso le dice su amigo._

 _Y así Sebastián se marcha, para no volverse a ver a los ojos de Alejandro, ni su familia._

 _Aquel hombre regresaba a su casa, agitado y cansado. Hasta tenía que tomar precauciones a la hora de volver. En realidad no confiaba en él y lo conocía a la perfección. Pero así era su mejor amigo._

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOM!**_

 _Pero un estallido se escucha, a lo lejos, por la casa de aquel hombre. Alejandro al escuchar corre desesperadamente hacía su casa. Cuando llega ve a su esposa afuera de la casa, cargando a su hija. Pero la explosión no era en la casa, fue justamente a lado de esta._

 _-¡¿Estás bien?!- Le pregunta el padre a su esposa, a lo cual esta asiente de forma pausada._

 _Estaban en shock al ver la pequeña llamarada. La pareja, sabía que ese monstruo traía algo entre manos, pero era simplemente para espantarlos._

 _-Esperemos un momento.- Dice Alejandro, al ver como aquella parte había explotado._

 _Pasan aquellos momentos y no había ningún resultado. El hombre preocupado abraza a su familia._

 _-A primera hora nos marchamos de este lugar.- Dice el padre, preocupado por Sebastián que viniese de nuevo._

 _Y no solo de él si no la advertencia que le hiso, ya sea el u otro buscaran matarlo y también a su familia. El sitio no era seguro para él._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _-El miedo sigue siendo el arma perfecta._

 _Mientras caminaba aquel monstruo sonriendo plácidamente, feliz de obtener lo que quería. A su vez ver como los demás se aterran de él. Si bien, su objetivo era también que Alejandro le siga teniendo miedo y que jamás lo olvide. Puesto que al igual Sebastián pudo haberlo torturado, podía haber secuestrado a la niña y torturar al padre. Pero lo que le impedía hacer eso, era que era su mejor amigo. Y sabía que una mejor forma era pedirlo cordialmente antes de que este se fuera de su vista._

 _-Eso es lo único que te tengo que agradecer Padre.- Dice el monstruo a su vez molesto con Javier.- Lo único que me enseñaste es como dar miedo y como controlar este. Y me siento feliz de ello al darles a los demás eso._

 _Sebastián no siente miedo conocido, no se tienta el corazón, le sembró el horror a Alejandro, su mejor amigo al chantajearlo para conseguir lo que quería. Y si no lo conseguía, solo había un resultado. El poder corrompe y eso era lo que tenía Sebastián era un caso. El poder de dar miedo era el más importante de ellos, con miedo se intimida a la gente, con miedo uno puede conseguir lo que más anhela, con miedo puedes matar a tus victimas. Eso y más su mente siendo muy inteligente cuando aplicarlo. Utilizando por ejemplo a un ser querido como arma para ello y en este caso una niña que era lo más importante para Alejandro._

 _-Ahora que Alejandro me recordó.- Al monstruo le viene un toque mental al recordar.- ¿Cómo estará mi hermanito?, ¡Je!_

 _EL monstruo pone dura su mano al recordar con inmenso odio a su hermano. Y mientras lo hace algo se rompe. Su guante negro se rompe._

 _-Cuanto odio esta tela.- Se dice el monstruo_

 _Debajo de sus guantes esconde grandes y afiladas uñas negras, en forma de punta y parecidas a las de un demonio. Y dicho demonio ahora sigue su camino, mientras piensa en su hermano y lo que le hará si lo encuentra, puesto que su objetivo es asesinarlo._

 _Desgraciadamente Carlos tiene miedo, miedos que su hermano mayor le explota aun en su ausencia._

 _-Cómo extraño tocar el piano para ti Carlitos, ¡Jajajajajaja!_

 _Y se regocija con el miedo de los demás. Alimentándose casi de ello. Sebastián no se detendrá en su hambre de poder aun si mata a Carlos._

* * *

 **Quería concentrarme más en el.**

 **Si de él. Tenía tiempo que no hacia una aparición y esta fue una. Y lo que es capaz de hacer. Infundir miedo. Ya es costumbre para mi escribir de monstruos y este fue uno que si me toma demasiado tiempo en hacer. En si Sebastián es el causante de uno de los miedos de Carlos y lo del capítulo 14.**

 **Y aquí hago un cameo a otro de mis fic's que escribí. Como dije, todos mis fic's conviven de forma unilateral. Hago una pequeña cadena de convivencia a través de cameos y esta vez de Pokemon para que no se quejen.**

 **Bueno de ahí en fuera es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a Lycox032, James Anderson, dragon titánico y LinkAnd0606.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic y dedica un poco de su tiempo en leer.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	22. Culpa y esfuerzo

**Sé que tarde demasiado en este capítulo, pero he estado actualizando mis demás fic's y el trabajo que requiere XD.**

 **Pero de ahí en fuera ya me concentre en este y aquí esta otro de mis capítulos.**

* * *

 **Culpa y esfuerzo**

 _ **Mientras tanto 3:00 am.**_

 _El cielo se torna más oscuro ante el bosque, ya no bastaba la poca claridad que tenia la luna media que se mostraba en el gran cielo. Y para una pareja que se tenía el uno al otro era demasiado. Su cansancio era evidente. Tanto que tropiezan ambos, casi por completo. Pero se arrodillan._

 _-¡Gar!- Para Luna, que libro una pelea muy difícil es más evidente su cansancio._

 _La pareja mantiene un esfuerzo y se paran otra vez. Pero para su amado que la ve de esa manera._

 _-Sera mejor descansar ya.- Dice Carlos finalmente y compartiendo ese cansancio por igual._

 _Carlos mueve y deja a su esposa sentada en un árbol, recargado en este. La Gardevoir Shiny no dice nada y en su semblante ya se notaba que estaba de acuerdo con él en cortar el paso. Aunque a su vez había un problema que se presento a la hora de que Carlos suelta su mochila y esta cae como si fuese una pesada piedra. Después el joven castaño trata de desatar el nudo de la mochila, donde tiene la casa de campaña, que a penas y con muchos esfuerzos pudo desatar el primero, el mal humor y el cansancio estaban presentes al ver que no iba a prisa y al ser difícil._

 _Carlos sigue lentamente, se esforzaba. Pero rápidamente la mano azul celeste de su esposa le dice que pare._

 _-No lo hagas.- Le dice Luna._

 _-(Suspiro) Tengo que.- Dice Carlos algo molesto mientras aun sigue tratando de desatar la cuerda._

 _De repente Carlos es sujetado por los brazos de su esposa que lo agarran en el pecho y lo jalan hacia atrás._

 _-Te esfuerzas demasiado mi pequeño.- Dice La Gardevoir que levita y da vueltas con su amado, cargándolo._

 _Luna sigue dándole vueltas y vueltas, en este caso para tranquilizar a Carlos, después para y se acuesta con él, hasta lo tapa con ella._

 _-Vaya. Aun tienes fuerzas.- Dice Carlos casi sin ningún cambio.- Desearía ahorita estar así._

 _-Yo también estoy cansada Carlos.- Dice Luna que lo encierra en sus brazos, lo acurruca y acaricia.- Y tu también lo estas._

 _El joven solo da otro suspiro de cansancio.- ¿Me pregunto en donde estamos?- Se preguntaba._

 _Por un momento solo se escucho el sonido de la noche del bosque, Carlos se acomoda solamente, tocando el cuerpo de Luna que gime de dolor al sentir como él le toca los moretones, pero disimulándolo._

 _-Aun sigo sin creer.- Dice Carlos al sentir como su esposa esta lastimada. Que pudimos escapar de la muerte._

 _En eso último Luna lo piensa. El dolor y desesperación que tuvieron que pasar contra la Ghost librando una gran pelea mortal._

 _-Soy débil.- Dice Luna triste al ver y sentir que no fue rival para Lopunny Ghost._

 _-No eres débil.- Y el joven le dice lo contrario.- La verdad es algo que no se tiene que ver. Es sobrenatural. Tú eres fuerte._

 _Pero para la Gardevoir aun no es suficiente, al sentir la fuerza de Lopunny en carne propia. Carlos también la sintió. Pero él sabe que no se podía hacer mucho ante esa fuerza sobrenatural._

 _-No te sientas así.- Y Carlos aun así sigue.- Aparte. Si eres débil... Es porque también soy débil. Por eso juro que algún día seremos fuertes._

 _Luna solo aprieta a su pequeño. Para Carlos eso es suficiente, a pesar de que también siente un poco de dolor. Tenía que admitir que un trabajo para mas es consentir a su Gardevoir y le gustaba hacerlo, para que no se deprimiera ni se culpara con cosas como esa._

 _-Hay que dormir ya.- Dice el joven.- No sabemos en donde estamos y necesitamos llevarte a un Centro Pokemon._

 _Y la pareja se dispone a dormir esta vez a la intemperie, que para su buena suerte solo se muestra el cielo despejado, solo siendo observados por la débil Luna media que se empezaba a mover y entre las nubes que se presentaban a taparla._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente. 11: 00 am**_

 _El día de nuevo se muestra. La pareja recién se levantaba al sentir demasiado calor, debido al sol que se había presentado, eso y que también estaban tapados y juntos. Cuando despiertan. Y con esfuerzos, Carlos se para. Sus cuerpos estaban fatales, sus piernas pesaban, los ojos también, ambos sudaban por el calor que ahora tenían. Querían seguir durmiendo, pero no podían más debido a que tenían que encontrar aun el camino. Estaban desorientados._

 _Carlos preparaba todo para poder desayunar y una vez listo, saca a sus Pokémon. Estos al salir ven a su maestro y era evidente como se sentía. Después voltean y ven a Luna._

 _Trapich y Buneary se espantan al ver a la Gardevoir que estaba aun sentada en el tronco, recargándose en este, que a diferencia de su maestro que tiene golpes internos. Pero Luna, estaba con moretones morados en brazos y piernas, también su ojo derecho aun seguía morado, mas el hecho de que se siente envarada en casi todo su cuerpo, hasta el cuello le duele a la hora de voltearlo._

 _Los Pokémon se acercan a ella, viéndola ahora con desdén._

 _-Perdóname.- Dice Buneary apenada de lo que ocurrió.- Por favor. Perdona a mi hermana.- Y Pide._

 _Luna solo tuerce su boca en círculos lentamente, sintiendo si aun estaba bien en esa parte. La Gardevoir acaricia a la conejita en señal de asentimiento. Pero para Buneary no es suficiente, en ver así a Luna, la deprime._

 _El grupo empieza a desayunar. Pero para Buneary no lo hace conforme, estaba afectada por lo ocurrido. Su hermana había aparecido, eso el alegro, pero también la molesto, lo tenía que admitir, puesto que casi mata a su maestro a su Pokemon._

 _Ahora Buneary que ve mejor como estan. Y ahora mismo, Carlos le da de comer a Luna en su boca, cucharada por cucharada, si bien antes y algunas veces lo ha hecho con el fin de alegrar a su amada. Esta vez el joven lo tenía que hacer de forma obligatoria. Luna no podía ni siquiera levantar por completo sus brazos, ni siquiera doblar el derecho, puesto que ambos las tenias envaradas, todo el dolor que sufrió le cobraba factura ahora mismo. Solo sostenía el plato de sopa con la mano izquierda. A pesar de ello Luna se siente feliz de recibir el amor de su esposo y los cuidados que le da._

 _Pero también Carlos no estaba en mejor estado, su cara reflejaba una gran fatiga y las grandes ojeras moradas, estaba pálido, casi como un cadáver. Pero al igual que su esposa sonreía y veía como si fuese un día normal en sus vidas a pesar de lo que había sucedido ayer._

 _Buneary se siente molesta consigo misma, se siente culpable al ver todo lo que su hermana ha causado._

 _Terminan de desayunar. Carlos guardaba lo que le quedaba para después. Después vuelve a descansar junto con Luna._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _La pareja aun seguía perdida, puesto que no habían avanzado mucho, solo como lo de una hora si estuvieran en mejor estado. El camino de ambos era esta vez difícil, al tener un paso lento. Carlos se siente un poco mejor, así también Luna, que podía levitar de nuevo, pero lentamente lo hacía._

 _Ahora mismo están cruzando ese bosque que no tiene fin para ellos._

 _-¡Mira!- Dice Luna que señala con su mano.- Un pueblo._

 _Pero después de tanto caminar y batallar. Por fin veían un pueblo y a través de una torre a lo lejos._

 _-Ya casi llegamos.- Decía Carlos, al sentir el alivio de ver algo por fin._

 _Ellos siguen caminando sin parar esta vez, al ver al fin la civilización. Pasan algunos minutos hasta que…_

 _-¡Alto ahí!_

 _Carlos es emboscado de la nada. Un par de Pokémon les bloquean el paso. Y dos hombres salen._

 _-¡El equipo Rocket!- Dice la pareja unísona._

 _Los maleantes se presentan esta vez. Y esta vez ambos sacan un Raticate y un Wartortle._

 _-Danos a ese Gardevoir.- Dice uno de ellos.- ¡Y mira, es Shiny!- Y sonríe maliciosamente_

 _-Y a los Pokémon que tengas.- Secunda el otro.- Esta vez será un valioso botín._

 _El joven siente una combinación de enojo y presión, mas también miedo que se mezcla y se le sube hasta tocar el paladar. Por su parte Luna se pone al frente de su amado maestro, para protegerlo._

 _-Vamos, ¿Enserio crees que con ese Pokémon lastimado puedes hacernos algo?_

 _La Gardevoir gruñe, mientras los Pokémon enemigos también lo hacen. El joven castaño no dice nada, era obvia también su respuesta._

 _-¡Como quieras!- Y el primero empieza.- ¡Wartortle rayo burbuja!_

 _Y el Pokémon enemigo usa ese ataque, saliendo burbujas por su boca dirigidas hacia la Gardevoir Shiny, que apenas esquiva haciéndose de lado._

 _-¡Raticate derríbala!_

 _Pero Luna es embestida por ese ataque, que la tumba y retrocede, cae de pie, pero cae, debido a su cansancio._

 _-"No me queda de otra"- Dice Carlos a si mismo mientras gruñe.- ¡Trapich, Buneary!_

 _Carlos saca a sus par de Pokémon que una vez afuera y ver a los Pokemon enemigos, ya saben lo que significa._

 _-¡Qué bien!- Dice el maleante.- Mas Pokemon._

 _-Y de diferentes regiones, ¡Genial!_

 _Trapich y Buneary se preparan, gruñen._

 _-"No decepcionare a mi hermana"- Se decía Buneary, acordándose de las palabras de su hermana mayor._

 _-¡Buneary ataque rápido a Raticate!- Ordena Carlos, rápidamente._

 _Y la conejita sigue la orden contra ataca al Pokemon._

 _-¡Raticate usa ataque rápido también!-Pero el enemigo no se quedaría atrás._

 _Ambos Pokémon chocan y para la desgracia Buneary es embestida y lastimada al tener más fuerza y velocidad el enemigo que ella._

 _-¡Wartortle rayo burbuja sobre ese Tranpich!_

 _-¡Usa excavar!- Ordena el entrenador._

 _Y Trapich apenas y usa esa técnica, que lo salva… Por ahora._

 _Wartortle no sabe en donde está, su entrenador le pide que salte para esquivar, y usa de nuevo el rayo burbuja, pero no le da a nada._

 _Mientras tanto Buneary se paraba poco._

 _-¡Raticate súper diente!- Ordena el maleante, feliz de casi derrotar._

 _La pequeña aun no se recuperaba, de hecho le habían destrozado el orgullo al ser derribada fácilmente. Y lo peor de todo es que su enemigo le viene a dar otro golpe._

 _Pero a punto de hacerlo Trapich sale de la tierra y ataca a Raticate que cae en el agujero y es lastimado._

 _-¡Con que ahí esta!- Pero la situación cambiaria.- ¡Wartortle ahora repite de nuevo el ataque!_

 _Esta vez el pequeño Pokémon es recibido por el rayo burbuja, que le da y siendo muy eficaz retrocede y bota._

 _-¡Trapich!_

 _Trapich apenas y se para un poco, se trata de poner de pie con sus patitas. Mientras tanto para Buenary ve como su amigo Pokémon le ayudo con ese ataque, dejándose al descubierto. Ella se empieza a molestar, recordando los viejos días en que estaba un monstruo, en que no pudo hacer nada._

 _-¡Buneary, usa ataque rápido con Wartortle!- Y Carlos no se rendiría, pero se preocupa._

 _Buneary saca nueva fuerza a través de su esfuerzo, se levanta lista y usa ese ataque y enviste al Pokémon enemigo. Mientras tanto Raticate salía del agujero._

 _-¡Buneary usa de nuevo ataque rápido!_

 _Y sin darle tiempo al oponente vuelve a ocupar ese ataque que hacer que Raticate retroceda._

 _-Ahora usa patada con giro._

 _Buneary con determinación y poniendo todo en sí, da media vuelta y le da al Raticate enemigo, este retrocede por el golpe y cae de boca arriba._

 _-De nuevo usa ese ataque.- Pide Carlos._

 _-¡Vamos recupérate!- Y el Pokemon enemigo aun así se para.- ¡ Y usa súper diente!_

 _Mientras Trapich se levantaba pero cae, mientras con una mirada débil ve a su compañera luchando y ponía esfuerzo. Tanto Carlos y el maleante gritando los ataques que hagan. El pequeñín trata de pararse._

 _-¡Buneeeeerrrrr!_

 _Desgraciadamente el Raticate agarra a la conejita y la muerde en su pierna, y la sacude como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Buneary es lanzada a otra parte, esta vez herida, cae y sin parase esta vez, sentía el dolor en su pequeña pierna._

 _-¡Diablos!- Y Carlos ya no sabe qué hacer._

 _Buneary está igual que Trapich, no se puede parar mucho y titubea demasiado al hacerlo. Esta vez a Carlos le había tocado oponentes fuertes y esta vez tenía que ganar si no lo hacía no volverá a ver a sus Pokémon._

 _-"¡No les puedo fallar!"- Y el joven se siente desesperado.- "¡¿Que hare, que hare?!- Y sus desesperación era tanta que derraba gotas de sudor._

 _-Terminemos con esto.- Y uno de esos maleantes saborea la victoria._

 _-Trapich.- Para el pequeñín se siente impotente.- Maestro le he fallado.- Y sin energías se siente._

 _-"Trapich te presento a tu nuevo maestro, su nombre es Carlos. Confió mucho que lo cuides y sé que el hará lo mismo por ti"-_

 _-"¡Trapich!"-_

 _-Mi maestros confían en mi.- Trapich se vuelve a parar.- No le puedo fallar a Carlos._

* * *

 _ **Hace seis meses**_

 _Ahora recuerda algo Carlos, mientras entrenaba a su nuevo Pokémon en el jardín, un mes después de que se lo dieron, en la misma parte donde entrenaba a su Gardevoir Shiny. Carlos veía emocionado a su Pokémon. Pero de lejos y cerca del Tranpich._

 _-¿Encerio, este es tu nuevo Pokémon?- Un monstruo temible se acerca al pequeñín y con malicia.- ¡Que inútil regalo es este!_

 _El monstruo humano con maldad patea al pequeño Tranpich que retrocede y cae de cabeza, sin poder enderezarse por el gran tamaño de su cabeza._

 _-Patético.- Decía el monstruo serio, molesto._

 _-¡Sebastián déjalo!- Y Carlos rápidamente encara a su hermano mayor.- Es mi Pokémon y yo así lo quiero, no me importa si es el más débil._

 _-No me extraña de ti Carlos.- Dice Sebastián de forma seria.- Si tú eres débil, este Pokémon será débil._

 _Mientras tanto Luna al sentir el peligro se pone de lado de su maestro, gruñe al monstruo._

 _-Aun si fuera este Gardevoir.- Dice Sebastián que sonríe._

 _De repente una bola sombra sale de la nada y pega al frente de Luna, eso espanta a la Gardevoir que se quedo en shock. Mientras en una estela de humo sale. Una vez que se disipa._

 _-¡Gardevoir!- Luna se aterra al sentir algo en todo su ser._

 _El humo se disipa y deja ver que Sebastián no estaba. Y de hecho el monstruo entre el humo y confusión se revela._

 _-Mientras tú sigas siendo débil hermano. No importa si es Gardevoir, todo dependerá de su entrenador. Luna es igual de débil que tu. Que desperdicio siendo esa especie._

 _Luna se voltea y ve a Sebastián que tiene a Carlos, lo está cargando, con su brazo izquierdo sujeta su cuello y con el derecho lo acaricia._

 _-Vez lo que te digo.- Dice el monstruo con tono de malicia.- En este momento tengo la oportunidad de matarte… Que mal trabajo Luna.- Y se lo dice a la Gardevoir se lo restriega con cizaña._

 _Luna actuaria, pero de repente su cuerpo es sujetada por una fuerza psíquica que no la deja moverse._

 _-¿Luna que tienes?- Le pregunta Sebastián maliciosamente.- ¿Acaso no defenderás a tu maestro?... Porque si yo quisiera puedo tronarle el cuello._

 _-¡No le toques un cabello infeliz!- En ese momento Luna batallaba por liberarse de esa fuerza psíquica. Se veía como la Gardevoir se retorcía para liberarse, parecía que actuaba en un estado completamente salvaje._

 _Carlos estaba paralizado de miedo, sin que decir más que la mirada muy abierta y la fuerza con la que le sujeta su hermano._

 _Mientras el Tranpich está en shock al ver como el monstruo fue muy rápido. En poco tiempo ya tenía a Carlos._

 _Pero en ese momento Luna se libera de ese poder, pese a ser sujetada de esa manera, los poderes psíquicos de la Gardevoir eran superiores al Pokémon que la sujeto._

 _-Vaya, no eres tan débil como pensé.-Y el monstruo sonríe.- Pero este Tranpich. Es un bueno para nada._

 _Sebastián vuelve a patea a Trapich en su cabeza que retrocede y de nuevo cae de cabeza. Mientras Luna le rugía y veía rabiosa al monstruo que tenía su amado, apretaba una mano, mientras la otra la abría de forma de forma tiesa, como si de garras se tratasen. Carlos no se puede liberar de su hermano mayor._

 _-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Pero si se trataba de personas que daban miedo, había uno en especial.- Sebastián. Baja a tu hermano._

 _La cara del monstruo cambia, se muestra molesto._

 _-Sabes que no le iba a ser nada, ¿Verdad Javier?- Dice Sebastián con voz seria._

 _-Eso no me importa.- Javier, el padre de Sebastián y Carlos estaba y con tan solo su presencia cambia todo.- Dije que lo bajes, ¡AHORA!- Y eso ultimo lo grita._

 _Y Sebastián a regaña dientes lo hace, pero no mentía en una cosa, no le haría nada a su hermano… Por ahora._

 _-Y tu Gardevoir tranquilízate._

 _Pero una cosa era un humano y otra era un Pokemon y más si no se trataba del suyo. Luna seguía gruñendo y pensaba en atacar de una vez, quería deshacerse del monstruo con sus propias manos y en sus ojos rojos se notaban, como si fuese otros._

 _-L-Luna.- Carlos que se recupera, habla._

 _Y lo único que hacia reaccionar a la Gardevoir era el sonido de su amor secreto. Carlos se acerca a ella._

 _-Tranquila.- Le decía el joven, mientras la acaricia en su cabeza para hacerla entrar en sí._

 _Luna reacciona ante las palabras y ver a su amado con bien. Carlos también ve a su Tranpich y este está triste y de cabeza estaba, ni se movía. Pero Carlos se acerca a su pequeño Pokémon y lo carga y acaricia, también para tranquilizarlo. Trapich se sentía avergonzado al no poder hacer nada por su maestro._

 _-¿Qué pensabas Sebastián?- Pregunta Javier, con su voz fuerte y severa._

 _-No le iba a ser nada.- Y Sebastián decía eso, mientras voltea y ve a su padre._

 _Javier se acerca a su monstruoso hijo y se pone al frente. Tanto el padre, como el hijo mayor se veían a los ojos, el ambiente cambia completamente. El choque de miradas era intenso, emanando una especie de sensación, como si dos fieras ahechándose se tratase, viendo quien retrocedía y con tan solo estar así, hasta Carlos y por lo consiguiente Luna se sentían intimidados al ver a los colosos viéndose._

 _Pero así como los años marca sabiduría y experiencia. Sebastián se siente más intimidado por su padre que decide ignorarlo a sabiendas que no podía hacer nada contra él._

 _ **¡SLAAAP!**_

 _Un golpe seco solo se escucha Javier le da un bofetón a Sebastián que solo su rostro retrocede dando media vuelta._

 _-Esto es para recordarte quien es el jefe de esta casa.- Dice el padre con voz gruesa.- Osas faltarme al respeto en mi propia casa estúpido niño._

 _El monstruo no dice nada y solo pone una cara de enojo a pesar de recibir el golpe_

 _-Sabes que un Gardevoir puede hasta matar si se trata de proteger a su maestro, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta Javier, viendo por un momento a Luna que a pesar de todo no separaba su vista sobre el monstruo de su hijo, mientras estaba ligeramente al frente de su maestro para protegerlo.- Y no me sorprendería que Luna te atacase y que te matara. La razón por la que impedí esto, es porque no quiero que basuras como tu estropeen mi jardín. Y porque no quiero un escándalo que la verdad no merezco._

 _El demonio gruñe entre dientes._

 _-¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer, aparte de darme problemas?- Pregunta el padre, regañando aun a su hijo._

 _-Si tengo otras cosas que hacer.- Dice Sebastián que sonríe.- Tengo que encontrar a mi Pokémon que está cerca de aquí._

 _Y de hecho había un Pokémon cerca y apuntando a la Gardevoir, que con sonrisa y mirada maligna posaba su vista en ella. Sebastián se marcha, mientras saca su Ultraball y mete al su Pokémon que se escondió en los arbustos. El monstruo se va no sin antes posar de nuevo su mirada sobre su hermano menor y sus Pokemon._

 _Una vez que se marcha el monstruo. El padre ve a su hijo menor, que este se sentía intimidado en verlo, inclusive Luna estaba igual que su amado. Si alguien es más temible que Sebastián era el mismo Javier, padre de ambos. Javier con una mirada rápida hacia Carlos que sostenía a Trapich en sus brazos y a su Gardevoir que se recuperaba al no ver más al monstruo._

 _Y sin decirle nada a su hijo y con un bufido de molestia, el padre solo da media vuelta y se marcha a sus aposentos._

 _Mientras tanto para un Tranpich ese día se sintió más que humillado en no poder hacer nada por su maestro._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _-¡No!- Trapich se culpa de ese día.-_

 _Ahora Luna esta débil, no puede pelear, pero a pesar de ello, se esfuerza en seguir de pie. Y Buneary se levantaba._

 _-¡No puedo ser tan débil, me tengo que esforzar!_

 _El pequeño Tranpich lo intenta aun, se esforzaba mucho para sostenerse, pero le costaba, puesto que el ataque que recibió, si le hiso daño, pero su determinación en seguir era más. Y antes de que alguien hiciese algo. Un brillo blanco empieza a cubrir al pequeño Pokémon haciéndole una silueta. Al poco tiempo Trapich cambia con ello. El brillo se apaga y deja ver a un nuevo Pokémon._

 _Un Pokémon mas grande, que tenia ahora alas en forma de rombo que se extendían, una cola que tenía dos pequeños rombos, con cuatro patas largas y delgadas y un par de ojos grandes verdes y un par de antenas que sobresalían en su cabeza._

 _-Trapich.- Carlos ya no veía a su Pokemon.- ¡Ahora eres un Vibraba!_

 _El Pokémon grita, mientras empieza a mover sus alas, para alzarse. Y su primer ataque que hace es Aliento Draco, dándole a Wartortle con una llamarada, un ataque directo._

 _Su maestro y sus Pokémon aun seguían sorprendidos al ver al Pokemon._

 _-¡Muy bien!- Carlos se emociona, recupera el ánimo al ver a su Pokemon.- ¡Tra… Que diga Vibraba usa de nuevo aliento draco sobre Raticate!_

 _Y vuelve hacer el mismo ataque el Vibraba usando esta vez sobre Raticate._

 _-Wartortle rayo burbuja._

 _Pero al hacerlo el Pokémon tortuga, no podía, se sentía paralizado tras recibir el ataque._

 _-¡Ahora avalancha!- Pero Carlos contraataca._

 _Y el pequeño Pokémon ataca esta vez a ambos Pokémon con una lluvia de rocas que salían hasta pegarles a los enemigos._

 _-¡Raticate embístelo!_

 _Y el enemigo se acerca esta vez y embiste a Vibraba._

 _-Buneary, patada con giro._

 _Pero el Ratricate estaba distraído al embestir a Vibraba. Esta vez dejándolo fuera de combate al ser el golpe efectivo._

 _-¡No!- Y el maleante se enoja._

 _Ahora el único que quedaba de pie era el Wartortle que se esforzaba._

 _-¡Buneary ataque rápido!_

 _La conejita gruñe esta vez furiosa y mientras lo hace embiste a su rival._

 _-¡Vibraba avalancha!_

 _Y para acabar con esto el siguiente ataque del Pokémon dragón hace que una lluvia de rocas caigan sobre el Wartortle sin piedad hasta derribándolo completamente, debilitado._

 _-¡Maldito niño!_

 _Los maleantes regresan a sus Pokemon._

 _Esta vez tanto Vibraba como Buneary se ponían al frente de su maestro, para protegerlo._

 _-¡Esta no será la última vez que nos veras!- Dice uno de ellos._

 _-Tal vez nos hayas derrotado hoy. Pero para la otra…- Secunda el otro._

 _El Equipo Rocket se marcha y no se vuelve a ver. El peligro ya no está, por ahora._

 _Una vez que los maleantes se fueron. Tanto el entrenador como sus Pokémon sienten el alivio que se manifiesta a través del cansancio, dejando salir por ahora un suspiro._

 _-¡Luna!- Y un toque mental le viene al joven._

 _Carlos esta vez se concentra en su esposa, que esta tirada y cansada._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el preocupado. El no le había puesto atención, debido a la lucha que tuvieron que dar contra los maleantes._

 _Luna solo asiente, pero sonríe a pesar de todo, viendo a Vibraba y Buneary, sonriéndoles de forma cansada, su sonrisa no bastaba lo verdaderamente feliz que estaba con sus amigos._

 _La Gardevoir después se levanta y vuelve a levitar._

 _-Gracias.- Dice la Gardevoir._

 _El entrenador al ver a su Pokémon bien, esta vez decide concentrar su atención en su nuevo Pokemon._

 _-Ahora eres un Vibraba.- Dice el joven feliz, acariciando al Pokemon.- Me siento orgulloso de ti. Mis abuelos también lo estarían cuando te vean._

 _Vibraba se pone feliz y empieza a volar a todas partes, se emociona de ser mas fuerte. Mientras tanto Buneary que lo ve, en cierto modo sonríe, pero a su vez tenia envidia. Puesto que Trapich era más fuerte que ella, ahora lo es mucho más._

 _-Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo Buneary.- Pero a Carlos no le importa eso y la acaricia._

 _Buneary se ruboriza de pena al sentir cariño de parte de Carlos, agarrando la mano que a acaricio._

 _Pero el entrenador, al ver también lo grave que fue esa batalla, no está del todo tranquilo._

* * *

 _ **Cuatro horas después.**_

 _Una vez que llegaron. El entrenador se dio cuenta que estaba en Pueblo Lavanda, después de caminar tanto y curar a su Pokemon, decidió hacer algo después._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta Carlos a su amada._

 _-Pues bien.- Responde Luna con una sonrisa.- Solo dijo la enfermera que no más peleas._

 _-Sí. Vaya que hace bien su trabajo.- Y Carlos se apena.- Hasta me regaño porque estabas en ese estado._

 _La pareja de nuevo empieza a caminar. Mientras Carlos y Luna ven los grandes cambios que tenía el humilde pueblo purpura. Ya no estaba la torre Pokémon y en su lugar había una torre de radio que se veía. Para la Gardevoir no sentía aquella energía como lo que sintió cuando era una Kirlia._

 _Pero Luna, se siente mal, no fue de gran ayuda en la batalla, no era de esperarse, estaba herida y cansada, sin recuperarse aun. Eso Carlos y los demás lo entienden, pero aun así._

 _-No cabe duda.- Dice Carlos.- El tiempo no perdona y los cambios algunas veces son para mal.- Y su voz sonaba algo molesto._

 _-¿Te refieres por la torre de radio?- Pregunta Luna._

 _-Si.- Responde Carlos._

 _Luna sabia porque su marido estaba molesto y no era de esperarse. Porque no solo Carlos estaba molesto, también sus padres con el cambio. Había algo en aquella torre, algo para la familia._

 _-Se dice que cambiaron algunas tumbas, las que pudieron, las trasladaron a otras regiones.- Comenta el joven, tranquilizándose._

 _-Al menos el cuerpo de ese gran Jolteon está en el Monte Pírico.- Dice Luna, para darle animo.- Está más cerca de ustedes._

 _-Sí. Pero aun así mi abuelo quería que fuera en este pueblo.- Dice Carlos, aun con ese toque de molestia._

 _Y esa era la razón. Hace tiempo un Jolteon, había salvado a un hombre. Y ese era el gran regente de la familia en ese tiempo, el Sr. Maximiliano, padre de Javier._

 _Mientras estaba la pareja paseando, como es costumbre de aquellos que pisan el Pueblo Lavanda. Deciden rendirle respeto a los Pokémon debilitados de los demás entrenadores._

 _-Ya es la hora de irnos.- Dice el joven después de un tiempo pasando en el cementerio.- Estamos muy retrasados por varios días._

 _Luna que observo las tumbas de cada Pokemon, siente algo en su ser que le recorre completamente. Siente un horror que pasa por su cabeza y al ver triste a sus entrenadores._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

 _La pareja sale, el atardecer venia poco a poco y paran al ver eso. Montan su campamento y mientras cenaban. Había un silencio, que hacía referencia al lugar en donde estaba, como si no hubiese nadie que acampara el lugar._

 _Tanto el humano como la fémina Pokémon no se decían nada, ni siquiera se intercambiaban las miradas._

 _-¿Que te aqueja?- Pregunta Carlos, serio.- Lo he notado desde que salimos del cementerio._

 _-Lo mismo que tu.- Responde Luna.- Lo que sentiste al ver al Equipo Rocket_

 _También a Carlos le aquejaban las mismas cosas que pensaba su esposa. La razón de su silencio era por lo que habían pasado el día de hoy. La batalla contra el Equipo Rocket, después el cementerio de Pueblo Lavanda. Estaban conectados en cierta manera._

 _-Ahora no niego que mi vida es interesante.- El joven castaño sonríe débilmente.- Soy un imán de desgracias._

 _-Somos, dirás.- Y corrige Luna a su esposo.- Perdón. No fui útil esta vez.- Y pide disculpas._

 _Carlos sin decir nada, se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás._

 _-No tengo nada que perdonar.- Dice Carlos.- Te esfuerzas demasiado.- Y le dice en tono feliz._

 _Eso consuela a Luna por el momento. Pero ambos saben que los problemas aun siguen presentes. Esa fue una parte de ellos._

 _-Sabes. No cabe duda de que eres muy codiciada. Y - Dice Carlos aun en tono feliz.- Eso me demuestra que tengo un valioso Pokemon, ¡Jejeje!, me hace sentir único. Y no es de menos. Eres una hermosa Gardevoir._

 _Carlos le da un beso en su mejilla. Luna le agarra el brazo derecho a su amado, en señal de que ya está en mejor estado. Pero a pesar de que se siente mejor la Gardevoir, se culpa en no proteger a su maestro aun está presente en ella y por ende en Carlos que siente lo mismo. La culpa lleva a que se esfuercen más para el futuro._

* * *

 **Después de tanto tiempo sin subir aquí esta. Perdonen si no lo hice antes, pero tuve que actualizar mis demás fic's. Es mi deber también cumplirles a los demás que los leen de aquellas historias.**

 **Bueno concentrándome en el capitulo. Me centre un poco más en Trapich y el Buneary. Si bien Trapich estaba un poco olvidado y decidí ponerle parte de su pasado con Carlos y como se sintió al no defenderlo. Llevando su culpa a esforzarse más y el resultado, su evolución.**

 **Y trayéndoles un poco más de la historia familiar de Carlos por igual.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a** **James Anderson, LinkAnd0606, Shadow Sylveon 64, dragon titánico** **y a** **LyCox032** **.**

 **Y agradezco sus vistas que vaya, no creí que tuviera tantas después del capítulo 21. Eso y que me extrañaban XD.**

 **Bueno si más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	23. Debajo de la tormenta

**Tal vez es algo que esperaban.**

 **Antes de seguir, tengo que decir que este capítulo tendrá contenido "M".**

 **Para los que me han seguido desde mi fic principal (Que veo que me han seguido algunos desde la oscuridad maléfica de** **Destinos Enlazados** **, que en parte es para que vean que no me he ablandado y sabrán una pista de algo oscuro que no les he mencionado a ese fic), saben la hermosa lectura que hago al poner el contenido "M" y que pongo de mi retorcida cabeza.**

 **Y para los que son nuevos. Ya lo verán, puede que les duela, puede que no.**

 **Otra cosa. Guiños XD**

* * *

 **Debajo de la tormenta**

 _ **Tres días después**_

 _Era medio día. La pareja ahora seguía en la ruta 8, hacia Ciudad Azafran, debido a la desviación que habían tomado tras una pequeña discusión y pelea, y la persecución de Lopunny Ghost que les hiso tomar otro cambio, retrocediendo al que habían planeado. Pero días han pasado y la pareja han tenido al parecer un viaje tranquilo._

 _-Pronto retaremos a la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafran.- Dice Luna en tono feliz.- Y es del tipo psíquico.- Decía con ganas._

 _-Aun no es el momento.- Dice Carlos.- Para retarla se necesitan cinco medallas. Y nosotros, apenas tenemos tres._

 _-Ya veo.- La Gardevoir se desmotiva un poco.- En cierto modo… Quería ver si mis poderes psíquicos son los suficientes._

 _-Pero no te preocupes, pronto la retaremos, tan rápido como nos apresuremos en llegar a la Ciudad Azulona.- Dice el joven, manteniéndose positivo.- Aparte eres muy fuerte._

 _-Aunque después tenemos que ir más lejos.- Dice la Pokemon aun más desmotivada._

 _-¡Uyyy!, Cierto.- Y Carlos ríe un poco._

 _Después de una pequeña discusión deciden descansar para comer. Mientras sacaban el alimento para cocinar y la leña para encenderla, una vez listo, la cocinan y esperan para que esté listo para poder comerlo. Pero mientras se escucha el sonido de la comida haciéndose, a su vez suelta el vapor de esta, que sale disperso a los alrededores._

 _-Snif-_

 _Y algunas veces ocasiones eso atraerá ciertos problemas._

 _-Ya está listo.- Dice el joven.- Es hora de…_

 _De repente los arbustos se empiezan a mover de un lado para el otro, también las ramas de un árbol. Pidgey y Spearow salen volando al ser perturbados. La pareja se espanta al escuchar eso, Luna se pone al frente de Carlos para protegerlo._

 _La tierra tiembla un poco ante cada pisada, Carlos lo sentía. El Pokémon se deja ver._

 _-¡SNOOOORRRRLAAAAAAAAX!_

 _La cara de espanto de la pareja era evidente, al voltear y ver un gigantesco Pokémon había aparecido y era un Snorlax que alcanzo a oler la comida._

 _El Snorlax al ver la olla de comida, sin importar quien está en su camino corre. La pareja más se espanta, dejando sus ojos completamente blancos. Aquel coloso se dirigía hacia ellos. La Gardevoir sin pensarlo dos veces le agarra la mano rápidamente a su maestro y lo jala con ella, esquivando al Snorlax. Pero para el inmenso Pokémon que no tenía esa intención si no otra y era llegar con su alimento. Snorlax sin pensarlo agarra la olla de comida y se la empina completamente en su boca._

 _-¡Nuestra comida!- Y Luna no lo tomo bien._

 _Después el Snorlax al termina de comer y ver que ya no hay nada olla su vista el joven humano y su Gardevoir, dando pasos lentos. Luna se vuelve a poner entre el coloso Pokémon y su amado._

 _-Snoooor.- Pero el Snorlax no ataca simplemente hablaba en su idioma._

 _Pero la Gardevoir al solo ella entenderlo, se enoja y empieza a discutir con el Snorlax. Carlos no entendía, solo oía la discusión Pokémon._

 _Momentos después el Snorlax al no ver más comida simplemente se echa para atrás y se deja caer al frente de Carlos y Luna, acostándose, tanto que la tierra tiembla un poco y el joven cae de sentón. La Gardevoir después da un bufido de molestia._

 _-¿Qué discutías con él?- Pregunta Carlos._

 _-Quería comer y preguntaba, ¿Si todavía había más?- Dice Luna aun más molesta, con un tono evidente de sarcasmo por la pregunta.- Como si no se comiera lo que nos quedaba de comida._

 _El joven entrenador después se le queda viendo al Snorlax, pensativo._

 _-¿Comida?- Se preguntaba Carlos._

 _El joven castaño va a su mochila y saca algo de esta._

 _-¡¿Carlos que haces?!- Luna se espanta al ver que hace su esposo._

 _-Tranquila.- Dice Carlos, en tono feliz.- ¿Quieres?- Y le pregunta ahora al Snorlax._

 _Carlos se acercaba sin ningún temor al Snorlax y con una mano extendida le da una baya._

 _-¿Quieres?- Le vuelve a preguntar._

 _El Snorlax dolo da media vuelta con la cabeza y con su mano agarra la baya y se la come._

 _-¿Quieres mas comida?- Le sigue preguntando el joven.- Si aceptas venir con nosotros te daré mas comida y no estarás solo… ¿Qué dices?_

 _El Snorlax al oír eso. Simplemente se para y se va a otra parte. Carlos al ver eso, se desmotiva y decepciona al sentir el rechazo de ese Pokémon._

 _-Bueno… Se hiso lo que se pudo._

 _-Es un malagradecido.- Decía Luna de mala gana._

 _El Snorlax simplemente se para y se retira._

 _-Ahora ya no tenemos comida.- Dijo Luna, aun molesta._

 _Carlos pone una cara, tuerce la boca un poco, da media vuelta._

 _-Ya hay que irnos.- Dice el joven.- Con tal ya casi llegamos a la ciudad._

 _La pareja empaca las cosas que habían ocupado para hacer de comer y se disponen a irse._

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 _Carlos seguía caminando ya estaba cerca de Ciudad Azafran. Y a su lado, como siempre su fiel Pokémon que no se separaba de su maestro._

 _-¿Enserio no podemos retar a esa líder de gimnasio?- Sigue preguntando Luna ansiosa._

 _-¡Jeje!, No.- Y Carlos simplemente se burla de ella._

 _La Gardevoir Shiny se desanima y se molesta al ver como su marido se burla de ella._

 _-Eso comprueba que no eres un buen entrenador.- Y Luna se venga.- Si lo fueras ya tendrías la mayoría de medallas._

 _Pero Carlos solo se sigue riendo, sin dejarse llevar. Estaban al menos teniendo tiempo de caridad, con ella. Pequeños momentos en que conviven y que casi regularmente no hacen tan en público. Pero entre aquellos momentos, viene algo para el joven como un toque._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene desde que me puedo comportar así?- Preguntar Carlos, algo serio, combinado su voz con delicadeza al darse cuenta de algo.- Estar sonriendo a cada rato sin que nadie me vea o juzgue._

 _-Para mí siempre has sonreído.- Y Luna le responde con el mismo tono.- Solo que… Aun no te acostumbras a ser libre._

 _Carlos solo sigue pensando, ¿Acaso era cierto lo que su amada decía?, no se acostumbraba a ser completamente libre. Por un lado el aun pensaba que estaba sujetado por normas._

 _-Libre.- Se pregunta Carlos.- Sigo desconociendo la palabra._

 _Luna se desanima un poco. Algo que aun no puede digerir su amado es el precio de la libertad, sigue pensando que esta aun sujetado a su infernal casa, sigue pensando que sus padres aun lo ven, aunque ya no está con ellos, el aun se siente sujetado y no era de menos…_

 _-Javier está tardando en buscarme.- Comenta el joven, esta vez molesto, pero aun seguía serio.- Sera que aun no me encuentra. O quizá… ¿Es que ya no le importe?_

 _Ya sabe a dónde va esto. Que más ganas tenia Luna quería decirle una palabra de consuelo. Pero no podía, puesto que conocía esa realidad de la familia de Carlos en carne propia. Aunque para ella, el padre de su esposo ha sido un misterio y uno siniestro. Lo único que percibía Luna de Javier, era dolor, odio, furia, era tanto que daba miedo que lo pudiese controlar y no demostrarlo ante nadie, solo una cara fría y de piedra. Tanto Lucia, Sebastián y Carlos le temen puesto que ellos también lo saben y dominarlo así como él gran regente lo hacía era digno de tener miedo, mas Lucia que conoce a su esposo. Pero había algo muy oculto en su ser, tan oculto que a la hora que lo manifestaba, nadie se daba cuenta de ello, inclusive la Gardevoir. También en el fondo, Carlos también solo quería una aceptación de ellos, de su familia, ahora que tiene a Luna como su pareja, menos la tendrá y no se arrepiente de tenerla a su lado._

 _La pareja sigue caminando de nuevo, con ese humor que se apodero rápidamente del joven y por ende de su amada al verlo tan pensativo de esa forma._

 _Pero al poco tiempo empieza a llover. La pareja se apresura y busca entre cualquier árbol para meterse. Pero en su lugar y mientras lo hacían se encuentran una cueva. Pasan unos momentos, se ven orillados al ver que la lluvia se intensifica y necesitaban cubrirse de alguna forma. Ambos se meten a la caverna para pasar la tormenta. Pero no pasaba, es mas se intensificaba. Carlos de su mochila sacaba la manta y se cubría y a su lado Luna estaba, pero también sacaba el periódico para leer y entretenerse, a sabiendas que podría tardar en salir de la cueva._

 _Pasan unos minutos en el cual el joven leía detenidamente, sin apartar la mirada sobre el periódico._

 _-Algunas veces eres aburrido.- Le dice Luna algo divertida.. Como te pones a leer el periódico en medio de una tormenta._

 _-Siempre hay algo interesante en el periódico.- Dice el sonriendo levemente, con un toque de serenidad, mientras no separaba su vista en el periódico.- No porque esté lejos de casa, significa que dejare algunas costumbres. Tú no lo entiendes porque eres un Pokémon._

 _En eso la Gardevoir calla, su maestro tenía razón. Luna, en algunas ocasiones aprendía de las costumbres humanas, siendo criada como casi una por Carlos. Pero no quería decir que no supiera que era un periódico. Toda su familia, hasta Sebastián leía el periódico y era también costumbre para Carlos hacerlo. Cuando la Gardevoir era Ralts y Kirlia, lo único divertido que veía en el periódico era las tiras cómicas y eso era porque Carlos se las leía y mostraba, pero en si siempre había muchas cosas que no entendía del periódico._

 _-Las tasas de Hoenn bajaron 0.2% el día de hoy.- Se dice Carlos, en forma de susurro, viendo las graficas.- Y las de Kanto subieron._

 _Y eso era una de las cosas que Luna no entendía cuando su marido leía eso y entre otras cosas más que ella no comprendía de la sección de negocios._

 _-Bueno. En ciudad Azulona hay una oferta en escama de dragón.- Y esta vez el joven castaño le dice eso a su Pokémon a lado.- Le servirá a Vibraba._

 _Pasan otros momentos y Luna da bostezo de aburrimiento. En verdad no le gustaba estar con Carlos cuando leía el periódico. Así que se ponía a pensar otras cosas, para distraer su mente._

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _Y entre los minutos que pasaban de eterno aburrimiento cando lees esas cosas que por más que intente, no entiendo. Se que tuviste todos los estudios intensivos, hasta de eso a que le llaman negocios y eso que le llaman tasas de valores… Pero en fin solo tú y tu familia saben de eso._

 _Llego a pensar muchas cosas sin sentido, como nuestra aventura, las medallas que recolectamos. Quiero ser muy fuerte para llevar a mi pequeño al campeonato, aunque a este no le importa mucho._

 _Pero entre el tiempo que pasa Carlos leyendo y yo pensando. Me llega uno particular, una de las cosas que ansió. Como la Gardevoirita que quiero. Sonrió de alegría al pensarlo, en ese momento que pueda Mega-Evolucionar._

…

 _Pero en si a su vez me da algo de miedo, puesto que estaba documentado que si no se tiene un buen lazo con el Pokémon, este se vuelve salvaje ante la subida drástica, era demasiado para ellos, tanto física como mentalmente. Se decía que tenían que ser un solo corazón para que la Mega-Evolución funcionase._

 _No dudo sobre el lazo de mi esposo, es muy fuerte que nos permite comunicarnos telepáticamente. Carlos tiene fe en mí y yo en el. Tengo confianza de que eso no pase._

 _Aunque…_

 _Puede pasar. Dejando de fuera ese sueño que tengo contigo mi amado. Tengo miedo de mi misma… ¿Que pasaba si me ocurría igual que los demás Pokémon?_

 _¡Nunca me perdonaría si te hago algo Carlos!_

 _En cierto modo dejo de lado ese sueño de casarme de esa forma, para que no se convierta en una cruel pesadilla. Pero no es tanto por lo último, ese sueño que tanto anhelo._

 _Cuando pelee contra aquella Lopunny endemoniada, me hubiese servido bastante poder Mega-Evolucionar. Para esos casos necesitamos la Mega-Piedra, para poderle hacerle frente a peligros como esos._

 _Pero si salgo fuera de control, puede que no recuerde inclusive lo que hice y no quiero que pase eso._

 _Conozco mi fuerza y sé que ni Vibraba y Buneary serian capaces de detenerme cuando Mega-Evolucione. Tú necesita más Pokémon en caso como este._

 _Pero confió que puedo mantener mi cordura y no hacerte daño. Yo estoy segura de que tengo un buen lazo contigo mi Carlitos. Para estas alturas y en la forma en que estamos, no tengo porque desconfiar._

 _Pero..._

 _Más vale prevenir que lamentar._

 _-Luna, ¿Qué tienes?_

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-Nada. No tengo nada.- Responde la Gardevoir que no sale del todo de sus pensamientos._

 _-Mientes.- Dice Carlos al sentir que le miente.- Recuerda que soy una parte de ti, como tú de mi._

 _-¿Enserio puedes sentirlo?- Pregunta Luna sorprendida._

 _-Si puedo.- Dice el joven algo nervioso.- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como tu habilidad de sentir las emociones, de esa forma yo puedo sentir las tuyas._

 _-Pero no tengo nada.- Dice Luna que sonríe.- Solo me preocupa la tormenta que está muy fuerte._

 _Eso calma a Carlos, en si era comprensible, la tormenta era muy salvaje. Esta vez no pone atención en ello, sentía igual un poco de preocupación al ver así el cielo. El joven da vuelta a su periódico._

 _¡Wow!- Carlos se asombra al ver algo en el periódico.- Mira.- Y le dice a Luna._

 _La Gardevoir voltea y tiene la misma reacción que su esposo. Abren sus ojos más y su asombro sale disparado, así también un susto al ver lo siguiente._

* * *

 **Información del Periódico**

 **¿Sera el fin del mundo?**

Hace dos días que se encontraron a los dos campeones de Hoenn, Steven Stone. Y el fabuloso conquistador del agua Wallace. También a las campeonas de Sinnoh, Cinthya y a la campeona de Kalos, Diantha.

Después de dos días de su extravió se encontraron heridos y cansados, junto a sus Pokémon. Según testigos. Aproximadamente a las 1:30 pm se habían encontrado. Los cuatro campeones habían llegado con ayuda de sus Pokémon Skarmory y Garchomp a las cercanías de la región Unova.

Pero su aterrizaje fue turbulento, puesto que a la hora de descender los Pokémon, cayeron demasiado cansados, tirando a sus entrenadores al tocar suelo. Y no era para menos, por la forma que estaban.

Los campeones venían claramente heridos, las marcas era evidentes en su cuerpo y en sus Pokémon.

No se sabe las causas de su extravió. Los altos mandos de las respectivas regiones no se habían dado cuenta de las causas.

Pero el tema es muy preocupante. No se sabe nada del o los atacantes involucrados. Lo único que se sabe de ellos son las marcas que dejaron sobre las víctimas y sus Pokémon. Todas las autoridades de las regiones se encuentran investigando ese acontecimiento.

Pero por lo mientras los campeones están hospitalizados e inconscientes sin poder saber más información al respecto.

Se desconoce si esto tuvo que ver con la aparición de la Luna llena en los últimos dos días hace dos noches y las graves sequias e incendios que se hicieron un día para el otro en los pastizales, bosques y campos hace dos días. O con la relación de un Pokémon Legendario que alteraba el cambio.

* * *

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _A continuación se ven imágenes de los campeones. Todos tenían una mordida cada quien, en una parte de su cuerpo, ya hecha costra. A su vez también, sus brazos, derechos tenían un corte fino, no mortal, ni dañino para amputar, pero si agonizante y muy doloroso que era tapado por bandas._

 _Fotos que habían tomado las personas de Unova se veían también los Pokémon de los campeones._

 _Parte de la ropa de los campeones estaba muy maltratada y sucia, con sangre seca que tenían en estas y sus rostros con tanta fatiga, después de una larga batalla que habían dado para pelear._

 _Y cuando un campeón pelea por algo que no tenga que ver con la Liga Pokémon, significaba era algo tan importante que afecta a alguna región y en este caso eso al ser de regiones diferentes, era mas grande que necesitaban su presencia y eso hicieron._

 _Skarmory estaba abollado en su piel y tenia cortes finos, pero leves en algunas partes de su cuerpo, a pesar de ser de acero, los tenia, y una mordida en su ala izquierda. Estaba sumamente herido._

 _Lo mismo era para Garchomp que tenía mismos cortes pero diferentes partes y una mordida en su pata derecha._

 _Tan solo esa mordida era aterradora y algo profunda._

 _No quiero imaginarme lo que les haya pasado.- Dice Carlos, aliviado en no estar en los zapatos de los campeones.- Aquí dice, la periodista Gaby que los veinticuatro Pokémon (Seis de cada campeón) Presentaron los mismo cortes y mordidas en todo su cuerpo. Y que la mordida al parecer se lo hiso "humano"._

 _-Tienes razón.- Dice Luna muy seria y asustada.- Siempre va a ver algo en los periódicos._

 _De repente el cielo truena aun más._

 _-Al parecer no parara pronto.- Dice Carlos._

 _La tormenta empieza a volverse aun más salvaje. Tanto que hace que el periódico vuele de las manos de su dueño. Luna pone una pared psíquica, para después adentrarse un poco más a la cueva , para que no les tocase mas el agua para cubrirse ella y Carlos del frio y lluvia que caía sin parar, mientras estaba el cielo que no paraba de relampaguear._

 _Pero el frio era demasiado, se tenían que abrazar el uno al otro para poder calentarse._

 _-Q-q-que mal que no encendimos una fogata.- Decía Carlos con evidente frio.- N-ni siquiera hay leña en esta cueva._

 _-D-d-demasiado.- Luna, solo temblaba y esa era su respuesta._

 _El silbar del viento aun se escuchaba. Ya no bastaba la simple manta que los cubría, así que se abrazan para mantener su calor corporal._

 _Pero las salvajes ventiscas no mostraban algún signo de que parase y siguen soplando y metiéndose a la caverna con su cruel frio que toca la piel de ambos y los hace erizar. Que llega a tal grado que se empieza a ver el aliento de ambos, y no solo empiezan a temblar._

 _No bastaba con la pared psíquica que ponían Luna y no era porque les tocase el agua, era porque se filtraba el frió ahora. Era tanto el frio de la Pokémon que deshace la barrera, al ver que no tenía caso seguir con ella. También de que ya no les tocaba el agua._

 _Carlos por inercia la abraza aun mas, pegando su cuerpo mas en ella, recargando su cabeza, sobre el cuello de ella, acariciándola a su vez de forma delicada y lenta._

 _Luna no puede evitar ruborizarse al sentir esa muestra de cariño por parte de su amado, que si bien era para mantener el calor, se podía percibir el sentimiento por igual. Inclusive Carlos estaba igual ruborizado al hacer eso. Que a simple vista por el sonrojo de ambos, era por el frio que pasaba._

 _Luna siente las mejillas frías de su amado frotándose con ella, también parte de su cabellera en ella. La Gardevoir Shiny hace lo mismo y recarga su cabeza sobre el cuello de él y lo acaricia de esa misma forma delicada y suave._

 _El joven castaño da un suspiro frio, demostrando que aun sentía eso. Mientras la Gardevoir se empezaba a calentar más al ser cubierta por él._

 _Algunos momentos pasan. Y así como Carlos abrazo a su amada y la cubría con su cuerpo. Luna que sintió ese suspiro frio en su piel, tenía que hacer lo mismo por él. Ella enrolla una de sus piernas a través de las de Carlos y lo tapa usando su vestido para envolver completamente su parte inferior._

 _Carlos se siente nervioso al ver que su Luna hiso eso. Si bien era para mantener el calor, lo cual funcionaba. Luna deja escapar otro suspiro, pero a diferencia de Carlos, este era cálido, dejando ver que estaba augusta y que su calor se había regularizado._

 _Pero Carlos se mostraba pensativo, demasiado, también se sentía nervioso y en cierto modo también sentía algo. Pero se mostraba más pensativo que otra cosa. Recordando otras cosas de su pasado hasta ahora, encorvando más su rostro. Para después dar otro suspiro y Luna sentir que el aliento de él esta vez era el mismo que el de ella, cálido. Manteniendo a la Gardevoir tranquila._

 _El joven sigue acariciando a su esposa con sus mejillas y esta vez Luna nota algo diferente en el, que no noto, pero cuando se entero ya era tarde. Pero aun no era toda su sorpresa. Carlos deja de acariciar y empieza a besarla en el hombro y cuello, iniciando con pequeños besos en ella._

 _La Gardevoir estaba en shock al sentir eso de parte del joven que no se detenía. Su rostro estaba muy abierto._

 _-Sabes.- Carlos le empieza a susurrar.-Es raro que "Tu" estés de esta forma._

 _Eso espanta a Luna y empieza a sentir algo en Carlos, que no era nada común en el. El joven castaño baja delicadamente sus brazos, hasta llegar a la cintura y seguir aun mas descendiendo, recorriendo el delicado cuerpo de ella de forma suave._

 _La fémina Pokémon gime al sentir como los brazos de su amado, descendieron hasta sus muslos. Luna tira lágrimas, mientras sonríe al sentir que Carlos le muestre por fin esa muestra de amor que se mantuvo encadenado por su pasado. Demostrando que supero esa fase de su vida._

 _El joven desciende aun más, solo para después meter esta vez la mano abajo del vestido de su esposa y recorrer sus suaves piernas blancas de porcelana hasta detenerse en los muslos de ella y jalarla más a él. Luna deja escapar otro gemido al sentir que ambas partes están casi juntas._

 _-Te amo mi Luna.- Carlos la ve a la cara, a los ojos y le dice esas palabras en forma de susurro, sonriéndole._

 _Acto seguido el joven la besa en los labios. La Gardevoir con sus dos manos le agarra la cabeza para mantenerlo ahí y que siga besándola, cerrando ambos sus ojos y que solo sus labios expresaran lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Luna después quita las manos de la cabeza de Carlos y las pone en la cintura de este y lo jala aun más, mientras abre un poco más sus delgadas piernas. Esta vez el joven gime al sentirse más cerca de ella, casi dentro y solo tocando con su miembro la entrada de ella, de forma vertical._

 _Pero lo que le impedía aun entrar era que el aun tenía su ropa puesta. Con tan solo ese contacto que tenían los hacía sudar, llenándose de ese calor y olor único, y particular de ellos, producto de sus cuerpos._

 _Ambos se separan y se acomodan. Carlos sentía mucho calor, tanto que se quita la playera, pero solo conservando el suéter puesto, se sienta sobre el suelo._

 _-Mi turno.- Dice Luna dando una sonrisa._

 _La Gardevoir se sienta encima de las piernas del joven y rodeando hasta encerrar su cintura con estas, mientras Carlos, la abraza en su cintura. Luna lo empieza a besar de nuevo en los labios, para después descender con pequeños besos hasta su cuello y hombros._

 _La tormenta de nuevo ruge, pero para aquellos momentos, la pareja Humano-Pokémon no le importaba ya lo que pasase afuera, que no hayan conocido ya._

 _El joven se acuesta, mientras ella desciende y sigue besando su pecho. Luna después para y con una mano mantiene a Carlos en el suelo. Ambos respiran con dificultad, necesitaban un pequeño momento de descanso._

 _Después prosiguen, el joven la agarra en su cintura. Mientras Luna ansiosa desciende hasta tocar el pantalón de su amado y esta vez meter la mano dentro, tocando por primera vez el miembro de su amado y sintiendo a su vez algo de líquido que había salido producto de su pre-fase. Mientras Carlos mete la mano dentro del vestido de ella, tocándole la cintura y moviéndola, frotando la parte de ella un poco, haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte y restregando el jugo de ella sobre sus pantalones._

 _Por un momento paran, no podían evitar sentirse algo incómodos, tomando en cuenta que también son un humano y un Pokémon. Pero Carlos sonríe, dando a entender que no le importaba más eso._

 _-Quiero ser uno contigo amor.- Le dice el joven tiernamente, sonriendo._

 _Luna aun sigue llorando, no creyendo de lo que escuchaba, puesto que la última vez Carlos vivía con esa barrera que lo había marcado en su vida y a su vez se notaba el esfuerzo que dio para superar eso._

 _-Un solo corazón.- Le dice la Pokémon, feliz de decir esas palabras._

 _-No podía decirlo mejor, ¡Je!_

 _La Gardevoir tratando de contener ansias y sentir en su posición actual el latir de su amado palpitando y golpeándola de forma leve, ella después se mueve, haciéndose un poco para atrás, para desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajar su cremallera, mientras el joven le alza y le va acomodando el vestido para poder seguir._

 _Pero…_

 _De repente la pareja es iluminada por un brillo. Ambos se espantan por un momento, pensando que no estaban solos._

 _En ese momento voltea rápidamente Carlos a su frente y Luna que volteo la cabeza, donde habían dejado sus cosas para que no les estorbasen._

 _El brillo sigue. Eso los interrumpe abruptamente, pero el lugar donde se originaba ese brillo venia de algo particular._

 _Sabían ambos que significaban. Luna se quita rápidamente de Carlos y este se para de un salto, y corre hacia donde se origina el brillo._

 _Su origen venia de una incubadora. Era el huevo que se estaba rompiendo por fin, se escuchaba el crujir del cascaron._

 _-¡Ya va nacer!- Decía Carlos asustado, como sorprendido por igual._

 _Luna se acerca a él y ven ambos la incubadora. El entrenador quita la capa de vidrio que la protegía y la cubre con su cuerpo. El huevo se agranda un poco y rompe para ver el nacimiento del Pokémon._

 _El crujir se escucha otra vez y el huevo se rompe completamente para mostrar al recién nacido Pokémon._

 _-¡EEEEEEEVVEEEEEEEEE!_

 _Del huevo había salido un pequeño Eevee. Que estornudaba, soplando parte del cascaron. La pareja que ya no le ponía atención a la tormenta, esta vez se habían visto interrumpidos, ante el milagro de la vida que se mostro al frente de sus ojos, viendo la Gardevoir por primera vez parte de sus orígenes comunes de los nacimientos entre los Pokémon._

 _El Eevee empezaba a llorar, mientras sus ojos estaban aun cerrados y sin poderlos abrir, mencionando su nombre Pokémon. Carlos no creía que tenía un Eevee ahora, que le tocaba esta vez criar a ese Pokémon. El joven castaño al ver al pequeño y el crujir de la tormenta que no mostraba compasión alguna, agarra la playera que se había quitado y envuelve al Pokémon con ella para darle calor y que no sufriese de frio._

 _El pequeño estaba inquieto al nacer, pero era sometido por su nuevo maestro que lo mantiene y no se aleje, mientras Luna se pone de lado de Carlos y le ayuda, para mantenerlo quieto. Una vez quieto y unos momentos el pequeño Eevee se queda profundamente dormido._

 _La pareja no podía evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño recién nació, un nuevo integrante ya estaba con ellos. Pero Carlos se mostraba algo preocupado por el, así que decide sacar a sus otros dos Pokémon. Saca a Vibraba y Buneary. Ellos ven a su maestro y este les hacia una señal con su dedo, que era silencio y que observaran o que el tenia entre sus brazos. Tanto el dragón como la conejita quedan sorprendidos al ver al pequeño Eevee que dormía entre los brazos de su maestro._

 _Y por instinto saben lo que tienen que hacer, todos rodean al pequeño Eevee para darle su calor. Una vez hecho esto, Luna con sus poderes tapa a todos con el cobijo. Para al menos así pasar esta fría tormenta que los asechaba a fuera, quedándose esta vez dormidos._

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 _El grupo se había quedado dormido en la cueva. Hasta ver que las nubes se despejaron y el sol de nuevo salía y veían lo que la tormenta había hecho. Había dejado destrozos, algunos árboles se habían partido en una distancia considerable de donde estaban. La Gardevoir tenía que quitar un árbol que tapaba su paso, mientras su esposo aun traía al pequeño Eevee en sus brazos. Para después seguir con su camino._

 _Pero mientras lo hacían, algo les llamaba su atención. Escuchan un sonido, un gemido. Y por la forma en que estaba era agonizante y pedía ayuda. Eso llama la atención del joven, al oír que los gemidos eran de un Pokémon._

 _Al retroceder un poco de su camino y adentrándose un poco al bosque, mientras escuchan mas los gemidos y gritos._

 _La pareja llega al origen para ver al que hacia aquel sonido y cuando llegan…_

 _-Snorlaxxxxxx-_

 _Era un Snorlax y al ver detenidamente, lo reconocen rápidamente, era aquel Pokémon que le había quitado su comida, y eso era porque aun tenía la misma mancha en su gigantesca boca. El gigantesco Pokémon estaba atrapado entre arboles caídos que aplastaban su cuerpo. Los arboles y entre el gran peso del Pokemon impedía que este se levantase._

 _Carlos da un suspiro al ver así al Pokémon. Pensaba en lo que iba hacer. Y después de pensarlo mucho saca una pokeball y lo absorbe, dejando caer los troncos, para lo cual Luna los detiene para no despertar a Eevee. Pero al poco tiempo el Snorlax se libera y esta vez está libre de aquellos arboles._

 _El gigantesco Pokémon ve a todos lados hasta ver a quien lo libero junto a su Gardevoir._

 _-Supongo que intentaste escapar de la tormenta, ¿No es así?- Pregunta Carlos, dándole una sonrisa._

 _El Snorlaxx no dice nada._

 _-Bueno… Adiós y cuídate.- y se despide el humano._

 _Luna solo entre mirada ve al Snorlax y esta vez no estaba molesta con él, estaba tranquila, no le ponía esta vez mucha atención. Pero sigue a su esposo a donde quiera que vaya y sin importar la decisión que tome._

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 _Carlos estaba a punto de llegar a Ciudad Azafran, estaba tan cerca de la entrada._

 _-¡Hey tu!_

 _-E-e-e-Eeveeee.- El Eevee se levanta y empieza bostezar._

 _Carlos ve a su frente y alguien les tapa el paso. Un joven necio de pelo azul bata blanco, pantalones negros y anteojos._

 _-Si quieres pasar, primero me tendrás que retar.-Dice el necio._

 _El súper necio saca dos pokeball, lanzándolas, de estas salen un Alakazam y un Flareon._

 _-Y tendrá que se combate doble.- Dice el necio._

 _El joven castaño se ve algo nervioso. Aun Vibraba no podía con algunos de esos Pokémon y la única capaz de sostener un combate individual era su amada Gardevoir. Esta vez le había tocado un oponente formidable._

 _Carlos saca la pokeball en donde tenía a su Vibraba, pero al hacerlo, siente algo. Algo se acercaba detrás del joven y lo sentía por la tierra retumbar. El necio abre mas su mirada, se espantaba al ver a un Pokémon gigantesco en la espalda de su contrincante. El pequeño Eevee con que abría un poquitos sus ojos y una mirada muy curiosa, le tocaba ver atrás y tenía que alzar la mirada para ver quien estaba atrás._

 _-¡SNORRRRRLAXXXXXX!_

 _Y un gran rugido se escucha atrás, que espanta al entrenador y Pokémon enemigos. Inclusive Luna se espanta._

 _Pero Carlos, no. Hasta sonríe al oír a ese Pokémon en su espalda. La Gardevoir al ver la seguridad que tiene su esposo y que esta vez ve porque el Snorlax estaba aquí, sin sentir peligro, se siente aliviada y por un momento feliz. Pero ella estaba seria aun, se pone al frente de su maestro acompañado por esta vez el Snorlax._

 _Carlos empieza a reír y esta vez seguro de sí mismo y lo que quiere no está dispuesto a perder no someterse por la tormenta que se le muestre._

 _La Gardevoir y el Snorlax ponen guardia, así también como los Pokémon enemigos. Y con un pequeño grito del entrenador castaño y un movimiento en su mano ordena. Sus Pokémon van al ataque, mientras también los del enemigo._

 _Snorlax ataca con un golpe cuerpo a cuerpo y la Gardevoir salta y usa fuerza lunar._

* * *

 **Ya se imaginan que lo que dije, en parte fue broma, no sere cruel…**

 **Aun. Creo que si lo fui con los campeones.**

 **Ustedes que querían ver con mas Pokémon a Carlos, aquí están.**

 **En este capítulo muestro varias situaciones, inclusive un guiño a otra historia, varios que acontecimientos presentes, que separare para ustedes.**

 **1.- La tormenta, que se presentaba, en si tenía un significado ante la ida de Carlos que ha atravesado parte de aquella tormenta, junto con Luna que no lo dejaba, en cierto modo un símil de ambos sobreviviendo a esta. Y este como se sentía a su vez deprimido por su familia.**

 **2.- Luna. En si la Mega-Evolución, por un momento, ella dudo de sí misma al querer eso. En este caso saco parte lo que pasa en el Anime de ello, sin duda era interesante de ponerlo. En ese estado salvaje, imaginándose lo peor. Pero se le paso por cosas que pasaron después y que ahorita explico.**

 **3.- Los campeones (Esto ya está fuera de la trama de este fic y es muy aparte y es el guiño que les hablaba, así que si eres seguidor de solo esta historia, pásate al siguiente numero, aparte que aquí seré muy cruel y despiadado, por no decir oscuro al describirlo, pero ya saben que no implica con Carlos y Luna y que es muy, peor muy, muy, muy lejos): Esta parte va dedicado y es para viejos seguidores que han estado pendientes en mis otras historias al ver que parte de los que siguen este fic, siguen también** **Destinos Enlazados** **. Aquí es cuando en verdad agradezco su lealtad y es un hecho que aquí mencione cosas que no vieron haya y en este caso los campeones, demostrando con más razón que mis fic's conviven, quiero crear esa costumbre de interconexión, con pistas y cameos al que se le llaman guiños.**

 **Un guiño es hacer referencia a algo o a alguien (Y en este caso historia), ya sea que este tenga poco o nada que ver con lo que pasa. Lo único común que tiene los guiño y en este caso, yo al ser el creador.**

 **En este fic fueron indirectamente mencionados en un acontecimiento tan solo la luna y sequías e incendios, cortes y mordidas, saben quienes son, se dan una idea de que fueron dos hoy en que capitulo dije ese acontecimiento. Así de fácil lo pondré; El que hiso los cortes, no les quería dar piedad y los torturaba lentamente sin darles una muerte rápida, eso incluía a sus Pokémon que lo atacaban sin tenerle piedad al presentirlo, sin dejarlo al menos hablar, y bien saben cómo es su comportamiento si se le provoca. Y el que los mordió, aprovechando se los quería comer crudos al estilo más sádico, cruel y caníbal, por eso las mordidas a los campeones y a sus Pokémon, para probar su sabor antes de comérselos vivos o muertos. Solo imaginen lo peor que pasaron los campeones y los Pokémon con ese par, uno que los torturaría hasta darles una muerte lenta y sin piedad alguna y el otro que ya sea se los quería comer vivos o muertos, llegando a beber la sangre para satisfacer su hambre y sed tanto de los cuatro humanos y Pokémon. Lo peor y que también lo conté en ese fic, es que los campeones fueron quienes atacaron primero ganándose como consecuencia la tortura por parte de ese par.**

 **Y para mis viejos seguidores ya conocen como es mi retorcida y oscura cabeza.**

 **4.- ¡LOOL!**

 **De este si me cuesta aun seguir. La superación del trauma de Carlos y que este lo manifestara de esta forma con su amada Luna en la caverna. En cierto modo tenía que ver su vida, todo lo que ha pasado y no ha disfrutado, ni querido, eso también tomando en cuenta Lopunny Ghost y el Equipo Rocket después. En este caso por fin aceptar completamente a Luna y querer ser uno con ella. Y Luna dándose cuenta de que si puede Mega-Evolucionar, sin volverse salvaje, ante la demostración de amor que le daba su esposo. Pero de nuevo habían sido interrumpidos por el nacimiento de aquel huevo misterioso.**

 **En pocas palabras el Lime (O casi, dependiendo esta vez a su criterio ya que en cierto modo paso como cierto capitulo)**

 **5.- Eevee y Snorlax: Eevee era el huevo misterioso que le había llegado a Carlos y en este caso, su nacimiento los interrumpió de la cosa antes dicha, algo diferente a lo que había pasado en el hotel y que por fin se mostrara a los ojos de ambos. Y Snorlax, ha sido uno de mis Pokémon favoritos y es el terror de un Gardevoir, aun Mega-Evolucionado, sin duda muy fuerte y que merecía estar en este fic y en este caso alguien un poco abusivo y malo al comerse la comida de Carlos, pero que al final de todo y lo que en entrenador hiso por él, decidió unirse.**

 **Bueno fue mucha explicación.**

 **He tardado, tomando en cuenta de que tengo un nuevo fic que la mayoría gran parte de ustedes ya saben.**

 **Para los que no sepan tengo un nuevo fic de Pokémon llamado** **"Sentimiento Enterrado"** **, en uno de estos capítulos y hablando de guiños, si eres atento lo mencione también, al menos los personajes, antes de publicarlo, solo uno de ustedes sabia de esto y es mi siguiente historia. Es un fic con un género en común con este y es que aquí salgo de mis géneros comunes. La historia tampoco en cierto modo no difiere en esta, hay algo en común que notara si le echan un vistazo.**

 **Tengo otro fic, un One-shot solo que este no es de Pokémon y lleva algo de tiempo publicado. Si te gustan los videojuegos o fic's de The Legend Of Zelda (Que tenía que mencionar, así como di a conocer este fic haya para que algunos seguidores los leyeran), ese One-Shot es la** **"Manifestación Del Dolor"** **, Y por el titulo imagínenlo, de este no diré mucho, solo que son los genero que habitualmente domino y es de género un poco comunes.**

 **Bueno ya basta de publicidad.**

 **Esta vez hubo un poco de todo, se podría decir. Sobre el Lime, me siento esta vez un poco conforme, mejor al que hice anteriormente. Y los guiños a todas mis historias unos a otros estarán presentes en todas, pero no serán tan seguidos, puesto que mas domina la trama principal de cada una de las historias.**

 **Quiero agradecer los comentarios de** **James Anderson** **(Espero que estes conforme XD)** **,** **Dragon** **titánico** **(Creeme que aun no me he mostrado con todo, en lo que me dijiste en tu comentario, saludo XD) y** **LyCox032**

 **Ya fueron muchas palabras finales, parezco Miss.**

 **Bueno. Solo espero que este haya sido de su agrado, después de tardar.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	24. El poema maldito

**Este capítulo es especial. Y que he ansiado. Desde los iniciaos de esto, he estado esperando pacientemente para este día especial.**

 **¿Saben quién es Megumi Hayashibara?**

 **Para los que no sepan quién es ella.**

 **Megumi Hayashibara: Es una actriz de doblaje japonesa y también cantante. Su voz ha servido para hacer algunos opening's de Pokémon. Aparte ella ha sido la voz de Jessie del Equipo Rocket desde sus inicios, hasta actualmente lo sigue haciendo, inclusive su voz dio vida algunos Pokémon.**

 **Sorprendente, ¿no?**

 **Si eres un viejo fanático de Pokémon y del anime, seguro sabes quién es ella, puesto que su voz es importante cuando ella canta en el mundo del anime.**

 **Y si no lo sabías. Lo siento XD. No eres un verdadero fanático de Pokémon, al menos del anime (Es broma XD)**

 **Aunque yo no supe por ella en Pokémon. Yo sé de ella y de sus trabajos, uno de ellos es Shaman King. Tiene que ver ese anime un poco, ella es la voz de Anna, simplemente es coincidencia para mí que use su voz en Pokémon.**

 **Otro punto y es esencial, para los que han leído mi perfil, me gusta mucho la música, que mi inspiración en cada capítulo que pongo mi tiempo y esencia.**

 **Ella ha interpretado una canción en particular, que sirvió para este capítulo y este fic si eres fanático de Pokémon de seguro querrás escucharla, al menos por curiosidad.**

 **Aquella canción influye en mi vida como escritor, diré razones del porque al final.**

 **El creador de la letra de la canción es de Takei Hiroyuki, creador de Shaman King. Megumi Hayashibara fue una de las voces que le dio cover a la canción. Pero al igual esa canción es considerada aun más. Diré cuando acabe este capítulo. Y diré el nombre de dicha canción pronto.**

 **Los derechos de aquella canción pertenecen a** **Takei Hiroyuki** **.**

 **Diré la canción en el capitulo.**

* * *

 **El poema maldito**

 _ **Seis días después**_

 _Entre los días que pasaron como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y la aventura que una pareja extraña pasaba en recorrer una región desconocida para ellos. Acontecimientos habían en medio de su aventura._

 _El nacimiento de un nuevo integrante, un pequeño Eevee que han cuidado desde que era un huevo. Y la inclusión de un poderoso Pokémon, un Snorlax que se les había unido, tras pequeñas cosas que paso con el humano._

 _El equipo de Carlos estaba compuesto ahora por cinco Pokémon._

 _Para el joven, no podía sentir alegría al contar con mas en su equipo, llenando a su vez y sin darse cuenta un vacio que se encontraba en el, dotándolo de alegría en su ser. Para su amada que presentía ese cambio al ser una Gardevoir, también la llenaba de gozo, al saber que Carlos por fin estaba siendo feliz._

 _Pero a su vez para Carlos, se ha puesto a reflexionar por su vida. Desde la tormenta que había pasado en la cueva, lo ha hecho. Al darse cuenta de que no podía dejar atrás, cosas. Al ver a su amada y la tormenta ser un símil de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Reflexionaba al ver que no podía ser verdaderamente feliz hasta no enfrentar su pasado. Y quiso empezar aquel día con su amada y acabar con aquellas cosas que lo aquejan._

 _Pero él sabía que no era su único problema y por ahora._

 _Ahora el entrenador ha ganado su cuarta medalla de gimnasio._

 _Y mientras ahora estaba el joven y su fiel Pokémon sentados en un parque, frente a una fuente. Luna que sostenía al pequeño Eevee entre sus brazos y lo acariciaba, mientras le sonreía._

 _-Qué lindo Eevee.- Dice la Gardevoir.- ¿Quién es el Pokémon más bonito?- Y le preguntaba_

 _-¡Eeveee!- Y el pequeño Pokémon sonreía y reía sin parar._

 _Luna sigue acariciando al pequeño Eevee, jugaba un poco con él._

 _-¿Quien te habrá mandado con nosotros?- Y le preguntaba en cierto modo poniéndose algo seria.- ¿Quién crees que haya sido?- De nuevo pregunta, solo que esta vez._

 _A quien le preguntaba, esta vez venia serio, y en su cara lo demostraba._

 _-Carlos… Carlos.- Y Luna lo llama, al verlo de esa forma, tan serio._

 _El joven castaño voltea.- ¿Qué?- Responde._

 _-¿Andas distraído o qué?- Pregunta ella._

 _-No… Es solo…- Pero no sabía que responder el joven._

 _-No has dejado de estar de esa forma.- Dice Luna.- Pensé que cambiarias un poco de humor al llegar a esta ciudad y ganarle a Erika. Has estado así, desde… Emm… Después de eso.- Y dice eso ultimo apenada._

 _-Si me siento feliz de haber ganado.- Dice el joven.- Es solo que…_

 _-¿Qué?- Pero Luna se pone aun más seria._

 _Carlos cambia de semblante, de forma leve, mostrando a su vez el motivo de aquellas reflexiones que daba. Luna ve ese rostro, sabe que significa. Sabe cómo se siente su pequeño._

 _-He decidido cambiar algunas cosas.- Responde Carlos finalmente._

 _-¿Qué cosas?- Pregunta ella._

 _Pero Carlos de nuevo calla, en si no sabía por dónde empezar. Y le daba nervios decirlas, pero sabía que hoy las enfrentaría._

 _-Supongo que me acompañaras, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta le joven, dando un esfuerzo de sonrisa. En verdad Carlos se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado, pero triste por otra cosa.- Vamos a ir a la Mansión Azulona._

 _Luna se queda desconcertada, detectaba algo en Carlos, sentía una mezcla de emociones. El joven estaba ansioso mientras caminaba, pero al igual nervioso por cada paso que daba._

 _Carlos camina, mientras telepáticamente le habla a su Gardevoir. Esta se sorprende, pero al mismo tiempo se espanta al oír lo que quiere su amado, era algo que no imaginaba. Y lo que quiere está en la Mansión Azulona._

 _Carlos va intentar algo que lo perjudica._

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

 _Era un hermoso día en la región de Kanto, maravilloso que se mostraba ante los ojos de la gente. Pero que después poco a poco, se nublaba, hasta verse gris. Carlos y Luna llegan a la Mansión Azulona, metiéndose por la puerta principal de esta._

 _-¿Dónde está?- Se preguntaba el joven, un poco ansioso, pero molesto al igual._

 _Para Luna que solo tiene un semblante triste, pero lo sigue. Carlos sube escaleras para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. El joven no podía dejar de titubear, se sentía en cierto modo nervioso, asustado, por no decir aterrado de lo que iba hacer._

 _Empieza a brisar, las gotas empiezan a caer y golpear, mientras el joven sigue subiendo, que veía a través de las ventanas como el cielo se tornaba de esa forma. Carlos bufe molesto y gruñe un poco al ver así el día. Y sigue subiendo, buscando. Mientras Luna que ve la ventana, no puede evitarse sentirse más triste todavía._

 _-"Es como si el destino también lo quisiera"- Piensa ella desde sus adentros._

 _El joven llega hasta el tercer piso y vuelve a buscar, para su fortuna o infortuna lo encuentra. Su respiración es más tensa y profunda. Carlos camina hacia donde estaba su objetivo, de forma muy lenta. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

 _Era un espacio muy solitario en la mansión, no se veía absolutamente nadie, un ambiente perfecto para Carlos._

 _-"¡Malditos recuerdos!"- Y el joven se enoja, hervía, al tener tanto pavor en su ser._

 _Carlos sigue caminando hasta casi llegar. Pero rápidamente Luna lo agarra del brazo izquierdo._

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto Carlos?- Le pregunta Luna, muy preocupada.- ¿Quieres intentar, aun a sabiendas de lo que te puede pasar?_

 _Carlos siente el agarre y de espaldas asiente.- No puedo vivir en el pasado, me encadena día tras día y no lo puedo soportar más. No me deja tranquilo._

 _-No hay problema si te tomas al menos el tiempo en pensarlo.- Dice La Gardevoir, en cierto modo tratando de detenerlo._

 _-Para mí si lo es.- Dice el joven por última vez, mientras se libera del agarre de su amada._

 _Carlos camina lo que queda y llega a una lona que tapaba algo. Carlos la destapa. Mientras un rayo cae y su crujido se escucha por todo lugar, que con su destello da una imagen de colores negativos, deja ver uno de los miedos de Carlos._

 _Lo que estaba debajo de la lona, era de fina madera, encerado y pulido. Encarcelado ante los más profundos recuerdos del joven, tratando de olvidarlo, sin éxito alguno. Carlos lo acaricia con el dorso de sus dedos, la tapa que guarda el horror para él, con tan solo el más mínimo tacto, hacer que su piel se erizara._

 _Y su miedo firme estaba, en cuatro patas de madera y debajo un asiento para el que lo toque._

 _La suave brisa aun estaba como aquel día que Carlos vio por última vez esa cosa, un piano de madera. Solo que mas grande, a comparación del que tocaba. Pero no cambia el hecho de que tengan la misma función que el anterior. Ser tocado por alguien._

 _Para el joven es como enfrentarse a un demonio, y era eso para él su demonio personal, para el que tocara su piano e intentara domar cada sonido que salga de este por cada nota musical que él lo toque._

 _El joven castaño levanta la tapa que se le hace muy pesado, como si pesase una tonelada, el esfuerzo es lento por parte de él, hasta conseguirlo finalmente. Saca el asiento que tenia debajo y se sienta._

 _La Gardevoir veía preocupada y triste a su maestro que intentara enfrentar a su miedo que lo pone de esa forma, siente en Carlos miedo, ira en no poder superar su pasado que lo mantiene atado e infeliz al no poder soltarlo._

 _Carlos, desde aquella tormenta, se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, que no podía ser feliz a lado de su amada, si aun tenía sus miedos encadenándolo, los traumas que necesitaba liberar y estar en paz._

 _El joven toca las teclas malditas que lo condenan a confrontarlo de una vez. Como primer movimiento Carlos practica un poco, tocando algunas teclas del piano, hasta tocar todas, sintiendo un frio escalofrió recorriendo todo su ser, empacando primero con las manos como corriente elcetrica._

 _Una vez hecho eso empieza a tocar canciones básicas y cortas para calentar._

 _La mansión es dominada por el sonido del piano, por las notas de las teclas que el joven tocaba._

 _Toca canciones básicas primero. Después toca más complejas. Mientras por un momento recuerda ese día, ante su maestro estricto y apasionado que quería perfección en la música, sin tener compasión del niño que apenas aprendía._

 _Minutos pasan, mientras el da su pequeño concierto, con la única espectadora que estaba detrás suyo, que lo apoyaba en su decisión, sintiéndose orgullosa, pero preocupada también, queriendo que su amado parase. Un estruendo se escucha de nuevo, pero la brisa aun sigue. Carlos termina de tocar, se toma su momento, mientras respira tranquila, pero profundamente, tenía ganas de desquitar su ira, pero se lo traga y gruñe un poco al exhalar, mostrando una serenidad y determinación en seguir._

 _Carlos tocara una canción, algo simple a diferencia de las que ha tocado, pero esta llevo al limite sus dedos, al tocar demasiado, llenándose de horror aquel día. Normalmente aquella canción va acompañada con más instrumentos, pero como base está el piano._

 _ **(NDA: La canción que tocara Carlos se llama Osorezan Revoir, es esa canción. Cantante, Megumi Hayashibara)**_

 _Aquella canción está guardada de sentimiento triste a través de un poema. El joven empieza a tocar el piano, aquella canción, tomando el ritmo de esta de forma acorde de lo planeado y sin olvidar para empeorar ante el maestro que quería que lo hiciese a la primera._

 _Luna presiente el sentimiento que emana aquella canción, puesto que hay un poema detrás de esta. Mientras Carlos toca dicho poema con sus propias manos, como si lo leyese al igual por cada nota que toca._

 _Pero sin olvidar el tortuoso pasado. Carlos ve que sus manos empequeñecen, hasta verse como aquel día que tocaba, cuando tenía nueve años de edad._

 _La Gardevoir Shiny siente algo en su maestro, furia, el joven gruñe salvajemente mientras toca el poema, puesto que ya empezó, revive el pasado como aquel trágico día. En un dolor y trauma en su cabeza._

 _Y como los momentos pasan en que el joven toca, mientras tira lagrimas y pone una cara enojada y triste al revivir ese día, su pasado._

 _La mente de Carlos participa en la tortura, mientras avanza con la canción y sin separar la mirada de las teclas, ve en estas… sangre._

 _Sangre que se queda en las teclas por cada vez que pasa por estas. En ese momento recuerda como se le rompieron las manos, las uñas de tanto tocar sin parar, sin un descanso al menos. Carlos llora de nuevo, pero sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro, un rostro serio y sin expresión alguna. Al revivir su pasado, también siente un dolor en las manos, cree que esta sangrado, cree en ese dolor como si fuera este real, (Lo cual fue en el pasado), ve su liquido vital salir y pegarse en las teclas, dejando pequeño hilo de sangre cada vez que separa de estas._

 _Luna se aterra aun mas, siente el dolor de su amado, quiere evitar que sufra en realidad, pero él sigue tocando y el no parara hasta que termine. Carlos tenía que acabar con su pasado ya._

 _Carlos tira lagrimas en las teclas, mientras en sus ojos solo yace sangre en las teclas, ve sus dedos los ve ensangrentados y agrietados. Cuando su amada los ve igual, solo que ve las lagrimas que el tira. Pero Luna recuerda igual ese día, con mucho dolor al ver en ese tiempo a su maestro sufrir, desde un florero. La Gardevoir cambia de posición. Mientras Carlos aun no acaba su canción._

 _Luna esta frente y ve a su maestro. Mientras este solo alza un poco la mirada y con lagrimas la ve, el no ve a una Gardevoir. Carlos ve a una pequeña Ralts que vio ese día como su maestro sufría, que lloraba al ver esa cruel escena de maltrato._

 _Lo mismo se repetía, una Gardevoir lloraba de tristeza, se le partía el alma al ver a su amado sufrir por una canción de piano. Carlos saca lo último que puede y toca con determinación y valor cada tecla para acabar con el poema._

 _Hasta lograrlo finalmente. Termina con el poema._

 _Luna se siente feliz de ver como su pequeño por fin termina y no perder su conciencia, mientras tocaba, era tanta su felicidad que decide felicitarlo. Ella se acerca a su pequeño y lo abraza por detrás. Pero al hacerlo._

 _-… ¡No!- Luna no cree, siente algo en Carlos, mientras lo abraza._

 _La Gardevoir pone una cara triste, hace pucheros. Después de muchos esfuerzos, no podía creer lo que paso, Luna tira lágrimas, mientras recarga su cabeza sobre la de Carlos y la frota con la suya, sintiendo su cabello castaño. Pero el joven no reacciona, sus manos no se separan de las últimas teclas que toco._

 _Carlos no pudo con su trauma, perdió esta vez, acabo la canción, pero salió afectado, esta tieso y firme, su vista está perdida y sus ojos solo apuntaban hacia abajo, mirando sus manos y las teclas del piano. Luna pone su mano derecha encima de la de él, pero l hacerlo, siente la mano de su amado tiesa, sintiendo los huesos alzados de la mano y en la forma en que termino de tocar el instrumento._

 _-Amor… Mi pequeño, despierta.- Y Luna de forma alegre y cariñosa, pero sin dejar de estar triste, lo llama para que recupere su razón, mientras no lo suelta._

 _Pero esta vez Carlos no reacciona, pasan pequeños momento y no había un cambio, el seguía como una estatua._

 _-Te dije que necesitabas aun más tiempo.- Pero entre tristeza la Gardevoir le sonríe a su amado, mientras lo besa en su cabeza. -(Snif) Ya verás de que poco a poco lo superaras. No importa cuánto tiempo te lleve, estaré ahí y estaré ahí cuando acabes ese poema, yo estaré ahí también, para felicitarte._

 _A pesar de que Carlos no ha podido superar su trauma, pudo avanzar bastante. Después de lo que le había pasado con el piano, el no podía escuchar, ni un fragmento de aquella canción, porque se ponía como su estado actual, estático y sin moverse, tieso, como si fuese de piedra._

 _Para Luna es doloroso repetir ese día, puesto que paso lo mismo, ver como su amado sufre ante la misma canción y ante el mismo instrumento. La brisa aun sigue._

 _-Pero estoy orgullosa de que aun así acabaras esta canción.- Dice la Gardevoir, besándolo en su cabeza, sonriendo mientras llora.- ¡Je!, Tienes el rostro idéntico al de tu padre y parte de su actitud y en cierto modo eres como tu madre, aferrado, sin dejar de intentar. Pero eres mejor que ellos dos._

 _Pero hoy a pesar de no poder superar, pudo escuchar completamente aquella canción y no solo eso, confortarla hasta acabar. Aun si a sabiendas que el resultado sería el mismo. Eso mantiene orgullosa a su amada._

 _La brisa aun sigue, pero sin importar que fuese una tormenta la fémina Pokémon siempre se quedara con su maestro._

* * *

 **Osorezan Revoir, es una canción del manga Shaman King.**

 **Sé que esta canción no va acorde al momento mientras leían**

 **Esta canción es importante en el mundo del manga, es un poema a su vez. Cantada por varias artistas, originalmente empezó por Vocaloid, pero escrita por el creador de Shaman King.**

 **Y su fama alcanzo aun mas cuando Megumi Hayashibara la canto.**

 **Y esta canción así como en el Capitulo 10. Esta es la segunda canción que les decía. Como Javier y Lucia tienen una canción. Osorezan Revoir es el tema de Carlos y Luna, el humano y la Pokemon.**

 **Como lo antes dicho aquella canción es un poema y parte de este poema lo plasme en este fic, solo espero que le hayan entendido y en que partes lo hice.**

 **Si por curiosidad quieren ver la traducción y canción del poema, que sea del usuario** **Shadowhunter B** **. Ya que fue el primero. O si no también de la usuaria** **Jazmín Guerrero** **, pero con otra de las cantantes que le hiso cover con su voz.**

 **Con el capitulo.**

 **Bueno aquella canción y poema fue la que Carlos canto en su tierna edad, hace tiempo. Sus manos no podían soportarlo más al tocar bastante, llegándose a romper aquel día. Llegando así a un trauma que lo había marcado. Y la última canción que toco el piano habia sido esa.**

 **Luna estaba presente aquel día, sentía el sentimiento de la canción y así al ver a su maestro, que le dolian las manos y verlas sangrar. En este cap, después de la tormenta. Carlos decidió confrontar su pasado de una vez por todas, desgraciadamente sin éxito, pero avanzando al poder acabar la canción.**

 **Otra cosa aparte.**

 **Cada fic, tiene una canción que la caracteriza y que está en mi lista llena de sentimiento que detecto al escuchar o ya sea un soundtrack.**

 **Si te preguntaste porque no escribir el poema, quería que lo buscaran y lo leyera. Osorezan Revoir es el tema musical de este fic, el que me ayuda a escribirlo actualmente tratando de seguir el poema lo más que pueda y plasmarlo en este fic, asi que no lo considero necesario escribir. Cada vez que escribo romance, escucho esta canción.**

 **Y en partes de romance de otros fic's también me ayuda.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, se que fue corto el capitulo, pero lo subi tan pronto como pude.**

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a** **James Anderson, KRT215 y a  LinkAnd0606** **(Es bueno leerte de nuevo XD).**

 **Sin más que decir me despido adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	25. Cambio de papeles

**Se empieza un nuevo año, así que este será el primer fic que actualizo.**

* * *

 **Cambio de papeles**

 _ **Horas después: Atardecer**_

 _La lluvia había secado. Las nubes grises aun estaban en el cielo, el sol del atardecer daba con sus débiles y escasos rayos naranjas la región de Kanto. Y en una parte de la mansión de Ciudad Azulona._

 _Y en un sofá acostado estaba un joven castaño. Carlos dormía plácidamente, pero a su vez de forma accidental y obligatoria._

 _-… (Bostezo).- Pero el joven se iba levantando.- ¿Don-donde estoy?- Se preguntaba._

 _-¡Ohh!, Pareces que has despertado.- De repente, venia una viejecita, con un acompañada por un Nidoran y un Meowth.- ¿Te sientes ya mejor?_

 _Carlos empieza a recordar todo, la canción que toco en el piano, ver a su amada Pokémon enfrente del instrumento y después ya no recuerda nada. Pero algo le viene a su cabeza al recordar a su Pokémon._

 _-¿Mi Pokémon, donde esta?- Pregunta Carlos entrando en preocupación._

 _-Con que ese Gardevoir si es tuyo.- Responde la ancianita.- Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Ella te trajo aquí. Yo te atendí y cuide._

 _Carlos sigue desconcertado de lo que paso, pero poco a poco empieza a bajar más su semblante al recordar más cosas._

 _-¿Qué te paso jovencito?- Pregunta la ancianita._

 _-No… No lo sé.- Dice el joven desmotivado.- Creo que tuve una caída.- Responde el una mentira._

 _-No te vez con un golpe, cuando te atendí.- Comenta la viejecita.- Pero si dices que caíste, te creo. Por qué digo, ¿Que más pudiste hacer?_

 _El joven se queda callado con una vista hacia abajo._

 _-Me gusto mucho esa canción que tocaste en el piano.- Alaga ella, con una sonrisa.- Expresa alegría. Pero a su vez expresa una tristeza._

 _-…Lo sé.- Responde el joven aun mas desanimado._

 _Carlos termina de recordar todo. En eso otro sonido se escucha. Y esa era el Pokémon de Carlos, Luna._

 _-Mira. Llego tu Pokémon.- Dice la viejita feliz._

 _La Gardevoir Shiny tenía un par de bolsas, una en cada mano._

 _-Muchas gracias.- Dice la ancianita.- No tienes idea cuanto trabajo me hubiera costado en traerlas, con esta lluvia._

 _-Gardevoir.- Luna le sonríe, diciéndole "De nada" a su forma._

 _Carlos por un momento ve a su amada, ahora se siente peor que nunca, mas no dice nada._

 _-Perdona por molestar a tu Pokémon y mandarla sin tu consentimiento.- Se disculpa la viejita._

 _-No se preocupe.- Dice Carlos, que no se sentía en verdad molesto.- Me cuido y me dejo tocar su piano, era lo mínimo que podía o mejor dicho ella pudo hacer. Yo la verdad no hice nada._

 _-Pero en realidad si has hecho demasiado.- Dice la ancianita corrigiéndolo.- Esta Gardevoir es muy amable y a simple se puede ver que la has criado con demasiado amor. Eso quiere decir que eres un buen entrenador._

 _Carlos intenta dar una sonrisa, pese al alago, el opina diferente. Luna por su parte se sienta a lado de su esposo, ella sonreía por ese alago._

 _Un sonido se escucha fuertemente._

 _-Ya está el te.- La ancianita se para.- Iré por el.- Dice yéndose de la sala._

 _Mientras tanto los demás Pokémon de la ancianita jugaban por el lugar._

 _-Fue buen gesto que hayas ido por sus cosas.- Comenta Carlos._

 _-En realidad te sientes bien.- Le pregunta ella, preocupada._

 _Carlos tarda en responder._

 _-Aquí está el te.-En eso entra de nuevo la ancianita con la charola de tasas._

 _-Muchas gracias.- Dice Carlos, ignorando a Luna en esa pregunta._

 _Luna sonríe, pero debajo de su semblante muestra eso, había algo en su pequeño que no la dejaba en paz. Era más que obvio que Carlos no estaba bien._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

 _El joven y su Pokémon se retiraban de la mansión, aunque la dueña de esta quería que se quedara por esta noche (porque en realidad ya lo era), pero para Carlos era demasiado._

 _Esta muy feo el suelo del bosque para poder acampar.- Decía Carlos.- Y el hotel de esta ciudad es mucho más exigente y cuidadoso._

 _-…No tengo esta vez problemas en dormir esta noche en la pokeball.- Dice Luna, un poco molesta por ello._

 _Carlos se sorprende de esa respuesta._

 _-Prometo que será esta noche.- Dice Carlos agarrándola de la mano._

 _Esta vez Ciudad Azulona estaba vacía, no había mucha casi nada de gente y más como había llovido._

 _-Carlos. Alguien puede vernos.- Dice Luna que estaba muy roja de esa actitud._

 _Pero Carlos no la suelta, hasta la aprieta más._

 _-Me lastimas.- Dice la Pokémon, expresando un poco el dolor._

 _-¡Upps!, perdón.- Dice él un poco avergonzado._

 _Esta vez a la Gardevoir no le gustaba ese apretón, aparte de que estaban en plena ciudad, si no que su amado emana algo mas, que no le gusta, algo que no era común en el, estaba mezclado. Pero entre momentos de caminata que pasan "eso" se va y el vuelve a ser el mismo._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _La pareja ya hacia cansada en medio del camino de bicis, que se supone que es cortó. El infernal sol estaba sobre sus cabezas y eso que no han tenido que luchar contra alguien._

 _-Si camino corto, como no.- Decía Luna molesta.- Llevamos horas._

 _-Es corto.- Dice Carlos serio.- Es corto si traes una bicicleta._

 _Y eso era lo que los fastidiaba. Carlos no tenía una bicicleta porque el dueño no estaba en la Ciudad Celeste para poder comprar una. El joven había burlado al guardia, pero eso tendría un precio y era ahora mismo caminar sin bicicleta y con el caliente sol sobre ellos._

 _Mientras caminaban, se escuchaban algunas burlas de los demás entrenadores al ver al joven sin bicicleta para poder trasladarse y obviamente lo retaban. Pero Carlos se vengaba de ellos, en batalla usando a sus Pokémon._

 _Pero. Había algo que no encajaba en las batallas. Carlos era más agresivo a la hora de atacar, no dejaba a su oponente contraatacar, sin decir que en su voz se notaba diferente, más seria y fría a la hora de ordenar los ataques._

 _Inclusive sus Pokémon (A excepción de Snorlax, puesto que no lo conocía del todo), Vibraba y Buneary, se sentían ese cambio y les extrañaba. Más Luna que inclusive se contenía ante sus rivales, pese a las órdenes de su maestro, sentía que su amado era más agresivo y provocaba más daño de lo común._

 _Y para empeorar más su situación._

 _-¡Hey niño!_

 _Carlos pasaba entre una banda de motociclistas, uno de ellos se le acerca._

 _-¡Dame todo lo que tienes!_

 _Carlos da un suspiro largo. Ya tenía sus propios problemas en sí, para que se le acercaran mas, normalmente lo toleraría esa actitud, pero no puede. Y para ver que las cosas se verían aun más negras, sin previo aviso es golpeado en su ojo derecho, viendo un destello blanco. Mientras tanto Luna que salía de su pokeball y que descansaba por el infernal sol que la agobio, lo ve y se espanta, al mismo tiempo que avienta al hombre que estaba encima de su amado._

 _El motociclista espantado al ver como un Pokémon ataca a un humano. Manda a su Weezing. Y se preparan para luchar._

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

 _La batalla Pokémon había acabado._

 _Carlos con el ojo derecho rojo y la cuenca morada, consumido por su ira, estaba encima del motociclista que estaba tirado. El hombre esta vez espantado al ver al infante, sabía que no podía hacer nada. Lo habían derribado fácilmente, estaba débil, tras el ataque del Gardevoir, cuando lo separaron del joven._

 _-Dame todo lo que tienes.- Pide Carlos, con mucha severidad, combinado con una monstruosa seriedad._

 _Carlos sin pensarlo dos veces y con su pie patea la cara del motociclista. Mientras atrás estaba su Gardevoir viendo con un semblante triste aquella actitud que empezaba a tomar Carlos._

* * *

 _ **Cuatro horas después**_

 _Y entre horas largas de calor y caminata, mas peleas que han tenido. Inclusive llega un momento que…_

 _-N-no tengo.- Decía un entrenador de pelo negro, de la misma edad que Carlos.- Solo tengo $200._

 _-Por la batalla contra un Machoke y un Gloom._

 _El entrenador calla. No sabe qué decir, no tenia como pagarle a Carlos y este estaba malhumorado. Luna y Vibraba habían peleado contra esos Pokémon._

 _-Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí y mis Pokémon.- Dice Carlos molesto que no lo contenía.- Si no tienes… Veré la forma como cobrarte. No en balde mi Gardevoir y mi Vibraba lucharon contra tus Pokémon._

 _Aquel entrenador tuerce la boca, creía poderle ganar al Gardevoir de aquel chico con su Gloom, pero lo que no veía venir era que su oponente tenía un Pokémon del tipo tierra._

 _-¡Ahh!, Ya se.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo._

 _Luna veía esa sonrisa su amado, con un semblante triste. Su marido sonreía con cierta malicia._

 _-Quiero tu bicicleta.- Eso pide Carlos.- No quiero tu dinero. Yo quiero esta bicicleta._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- El otro entrenador no lo cree.- ¡¿Mi bicicleta?!_

 _-¿Que no oíste?- Dice Carlos, aun mas molesto.- Quiero la bicicleta._

 _-No te la daré._

 _-$200 no alcanzan para nada.- Dice el castaño de mala gana.- Apenas y le comprare un antídoto a mi Vibraba, ya que use uno para poderlo curar._

 _-Pero esta bicicleta es lo único que me queda.- Dice el chico._

 _-No me importa. Te comerás tus burlas, al tener que tú que caminar.- Pero Carlos no acepta nada y aun más molesto dice.- Si yo hubiese perdido, créeme que yo te pagaría lo justo. Así que, ¡Dámela!_

 _-¡No!- Pero alguien intercede por ese entrenador.- Tú no quieres esa bicicleta._

 _El entrenador castaño voltea la cabeza y ve a su Pokémon Shiny que le habla telepáticamente._

 _-"Luna, no te metas"- Dice Carlos, telepáticamente.- "Es para llegar rápido"_

 _-Tu nunca te has apresurado en nuestro viaje.- Dice la Gardevoir.- ¿Por qué ahora quieres hacerlo?_

 _-"Porque él no tiene con qué pagarme"- Responde su amado.- "Y quiero algo"._

 _-El Carlos que yo conozco, nunca se hubiese puesto así.- Dice Luna, molesta.- Pese a este calor. Hubiese aceptado ese dinero y no hubiera dicho nada._

 _-"Ya no soy rico"- Dice Carlos, serio.-"Así que, ¡No te metas!"- Dice molesto y regañándola._

 _Luna se queda, casi boquiabierta, atónita ante ese tono. Su amado nunca la había regañado de esa manera, a excepción de su primera pelea, pero era comprensible, puesto que Luna tocaba un tema delicado ese día._

 _Mientras Carlos veía al entrenador que no tenía como pagarle. Pero mientras discutía con ese entrenador, este le iba a dar la bicicleta._

 _-"¿Qué es esto?"- Se pregunta el castaño, sintiendo algo en su pecho._

 _Carlos sintió una punzada, voltea levemente la mirada y ve a Luna, ella estaba seria, pero no hacía falta ver para saber que estaba mal. La Gardevoir baja un poco la mirada, para no verlo._

 _-…- Carlos piensa, se enfurecía al verla.- Dame el dinero._

 _-¿Qué?- Pregunta en entrenador pelinegro._

 _-Que me des el dinero.- Pide Carlos, más molesto._

 _El entrenador sin pensarlo le da lo que tiene, que era poco, agradece. Pero Carlos bufe molesto. Luna se queda desconcertada ante eso. Pensó que su esposo le quitaría la bicicleta al entrenador. Eso la alegra._

 _Pero al poco tiempo y cuando quería acercarse a su amado, este simplemente se da vuelta y vuelve a caminar, ignorando a su esposa. Luna siente como algo se rompe en su interior, vuelve a poner una cara triste, pero se contiene, pensando rápidamente en otras cosas, para distraerse, porque se da cuenta que Carlos esta aun más enojado al obedecerla._

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

 _El camino había sido largo para la pareja. Más para Luna que ve como su pequeño era consumido más por la amargura. Carlos estaba molesto, soportaba las burlas de los demás entrenadores y las batallas que libraba para poder cerrarles la boca._

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _Amor… ¿Qué tienes?_

 _No eres el mismo después de la Mansión Azulona. Desde ese día en que tocaste el piano, te has estado consumiendo en una profunda depresión, te sientes furioso, fastidiado. Y los entrenadores no ayudan. Ha habido motociclistas que empeoran más la situación, te han hasta golpeado, si bien podía defenderte y quitártelos de encima. No puedo quitar esa ira que tienes._

 _Te consumes en un odio que tanto temo._

 _Lo peor de todo es que este odio, no es hacia los demás._

 _Es un odio a ti mismo._

 _Un odio al no poder superar aun tu trauma._

 _Mi esposo. Te sientes inferior aunque no lo eres, ahora mismo libras una batalla contigo mismo. Me duele, porque que estás perdiendo, porque noto que tu odio crece cada vez mas._

 _No sé qué intentas probar._

 _He intentado acercarme a ti, pero siento que aun no es el momento. En estos días en que hemos caminado en este camino, no he podido estar contigo, debido a que estamos a plena vista de los demás._

 _Mis demás compañeros Pokémon ya se han dado cuenta de tu estado y se preocupan por ti. Pero actúas de forma fría e indiferente, aun con ellos._

…

 _Como tu familia. Te vuelves más cruel como tu madre. Y más frio como tu padre._

 _Han sido pocas las veces que actúas de esa forma, desde que llegamos y ahora mismo esa actitud está presente y no la quiero._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente: Anochecer**_

 _Por fin salimos de ese camino. Pero a pesar de todo, el guardia te regaña al no tener bicicleta. En tu rostro se ve el fastidio y sin aguantar le gritas y usas malas palabras, confinadas con tu refinamiento a la que acostumbraron. Ambos gritan y solo escucho. Me deprimo en verte de esa forma._

 _Al final solo ignoraste. Pude ver a ese guardia. La verdad lo lamento, se que solo hace su trabajo y que tiene todo el derecho de recriminarte._

 _Nos había agarrado la noche y estábamos recorriendo lo que quedaba hasta Ciudad Fucsia, ya estabas muy cansado y yo iba atrás de ti. Sintiendo un incomodo silencio. Por un momento pienso que me ignoras, pareces que vas solo en este camino, sin tomarme en cuenta._

 _¡Ya me canse que sigas de esta forma!_

 _-¡¿Luna que haces?!- Tu reacción era como la esperaba, te molestas conmigo._

 _-¿Por qué te enojas?- Te pregunto, viéndote a la cara._

 _Pude ver con la poca claridad el sonrojo, pero no como el que acostumbro, aun sigues molesto._

 _-¡Jaja!, Pareces un niño pequeño.- Te digo felizmente, porque lo parecías, como si me hicieras solo un berrinche y es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, un berrinche.- Ni para que me digas que alguien puede vernos. No hay nadie en estas horas._

 _Lo que yo hacia simplemente era tomar tu mano. Eso hacía, aunque te enojes. Es normal para toda pareja agarrarse de la mano. Así como lo hiciste tú en plena ciudad. Veo que funciona, ese enojo va disminuyendo. Tu respiración es lenta, pero fuerte. Después sonríes un poco._

 _Y así recorro contigo lo que queda de camino. Y mientras lo hago, puedo ver un cambio. Pero es algo que no veía venir. La tristeza te gana poco a poco. No sé lo que pienses Carlos._

 _¿Por qué te sientes triste?_

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _La pareja Humano-Pokémon caminaban en pleno camino. Por un momento sienten libertad. Para Carlos cuando lo había hecho en Ciudad Azulona, era como gritarle al mundo su relación con su Pokémon. Pero a su vez sin gritar, solo un pensamiento que era nada para el mundo y que si lo hacía solo ganaría más problemas de los que ya tiene._

 _Para Luna que lo vuelve hacer, es solamente para alegrarlo. Para decirle que no estaba solo y bajarle el coraje que tenia. Pero por un momento a Luna le llega ese momento, estar sin bajo esos problemas de sociedad. Corrían un riesgo si alguien los veía._

 _-¡CARLOS!_

 _Eso espanta al susodicho que suelta rápido la mano de su esposa y esta de él. La pareja voltea atrás y bajo el foco de un poste se deja ver a aquel que grito el nombre. Estaban tan cerca de la Ciudad apenas y pasaban debajo de un poste._

 _-Esta vez me aprendí tu nombre.- Dice un adolescente.- Que ni debería hacer, por cierto._

 _Carlos arruga su rostro y todo lo que sentía hace rato, vuelve y ahora con más fuerza._

 _-Jonathan.- Dice Carlos ese nombre de mala gana._

 _Al que había espantado a la pareja era un bully, que siempre molestaba a Carlos y este esta vez no tenía la paciencia de estarlo aguantando._

 _Luna ve que las cosas van a empeorar._

 _-Es algo tarde para caminar por esta ciudad. O más bien llegar.- Dice el Bully, burlándose.- Niños como tu deben acostarse temprano a la cama._

 _-Así como tu.- Dice el castaño aun con el mismo tono._

 _-¡Je!, Yo no necesito de mi Pokémon, para que me cuide.- Pero Jonathan no se deja.- Tú siempre estas con esa Gardevoir... Hasta me hace pensar otras cosas. Si no mal vi._

 _-¡¿Qué cosas?!- Carlos se enfada aun más y lo grita._

 _Jonathan por un momento calla, al oír hablar de esa forma a Carlos, con ese rostro lleno de furia.-… Que fue tu primer Pokémon._

 _Luna no dice nada y ve a su amado, algo iba mal, después por un momento ve a Jonathan que se sintió intimidado._

 _-… Lo es.- Dice Carlos, algo sonrojado al contestar._

 _La Gardevoir siente algo en su amado. Varios sentimientos mezclados amor, ira, tristeza._

 _Jonathan, ve una debilidad en esa respuesta y contesta.- ¡Ayyyy!, El niño quiere mucho a su Gardevoir.- Y se venga._

 _-¡Cállate!- Carlos explota y con demasiada rabia dice.- ¡A que vienes tu maldito imbécil!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-Jonathan al igual se enoja._

 _-¡Lo que oíste, estúpido sordo!- Recalca el joven castaño._

 _Luna se espanta, ella no ve a su pequeño._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta Carlos.- ¿Quieres una pelea?_

 _El bully se queda sin palabras al ver que se las ganaron. Jonathan queria una pelea contra Carlos, pero sin decir más, saca una pokeball y la lanza. De esta sale Magneton. Carlos gruñendo saca su pokeball y sale Vibraba._

 _Y obviamente Jonathan ve la desventaja a la que estaba. Saca otra pokeball, pero…_

 _-¡Disparo de lodo!- Ordena el castaño._

 _Vibraba dudoso al oír de esa manera a su maestro, obedece y ataca con eso gran ráfaga de tierra sale y embiste al Magneton dejándolo fuera de combate a la primera, cayendo a lado de su maestro y este verificando si estaba bien._

 _-¡No me dejaste reaccionar!- Se queja el bully._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Carlos, sarcásticamente y haciéndose el sorprendido.- Recuerdo que la primera vez tu me hiciste algo parecido, cuando este Pokémon era aun un Tranpich._

 _Jonathan gruñe.- Si es así como lo quieres.- Dice metiendo a su Pokémon en su pokeball.- ¡Vaporeon sal y usa Rayo Aurora!_

 _El adolscente lanza su ball y sale su Pokémon de tipo agua, que lanza su ataque, ondas de hielo._

 _-¡Vibraba!- Luna grita en su forma Pokémon._

 _Que embiste al pequeño Vibraba y cae. Carlos ve sorprendido y asustado de lo que paso, se acerca a su Pokémon que tenia pequeñas partículas de hielo. Pero eso causa que su ira solo se eleve aun más. El castaño lanza su siguiente ball y de esta sale Snorlax._

 _-¡Vaporeon, Surf!- Jonathan, esta vez presionado ordena._

 _Grandes cantidades de agua salen y tratan de derribar al coloso Pokémon, pero este no se mueve, lo resiste._

 _-¡Embístelo!-Ordena Carlos._

 _El coloso Pokémon lo hace, pero su rival lo esquiva con facilidad._

 _-¡Vuelve a usar Surf!- Sigue diciendo el bully._

 _-¡Vuélvelo a embestir!- Dice Carlos, sin bajar de su estado._

 _El agua sale con más potencia, tanta que cubre a Snorlax. Jonathan respiraba más fuerte, esta no era una batalla común para él, es como si realmente su vida dependiera de ello, siente como si estuviese en peligro, por la forma que si rival lo trata. Pero antes de ordenar otra cosa. Snorlax sale de entre las olas y embiste a Vaporeon que sale varios metros, hasta chocar con el suelo._

 _-¡Vapor!- Vaporeon se intenta levantar, pero se siente paralizado por el ataque._

 _-¡Otra embestita mas!- Ordena Carlos._

 _-¡Ataque rápido amigo!- Dice Jonathan._

 _El Pokémon agua, usa ese ataque, embistiendo a Snorlax, haciéndolo un poco retroceder. Pero el gigante Pokémon aun así lo embiste, dejándolo fuera de combate._

 _-Esto no es posible.- Dice Jonathan.- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta._

 _Vaporeon se intenta parar, pero ya no puede, su maestro ve que tiene herida una de sus patas, a la hora de intentar. Jonathan esta vez va enserio._

 _-¡Nidoking, Ve!_

 _Jonathan usa su Pokémon más fuerte. Un poderoso Nidoking._

 _-¡Usa doble patada!- Ordena en bully._

 _Nidoking obedece y da un par de poderosas patadas a Snorlax, que cae debilitado ante ese ataque._

 _-Bien hecho Nidoking.- Dice Jonathan, satisfecho.- Ya no soy el mismo.- Le dice eso a su rival._

 _-No, no has cambiado.- Dice Carlos con inmensa ira.- ¿En qué has cambiado?_

 _Yo quiero ser más fuerte.- Responde el bully de forma seria.- Pero desde que me enfrente a ti, he visto como tratas a tus Pokémon. Muy diferente a mí, que solo buscaba al Pokémon más fuerte. Pero me di cuenta que no hay un Pokémon fuerte si un buen entrenador y eso me faltaba a mí._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Carlos, haciéndose de nuevo sorprendido.- Si realmente lo eres, ¿Por qué cambiaste a tu Arbok por Magneton?_

 _Eso calla a Jonathan. Pero sin dejarse, responde.- Me he arrepentido desde que lo hice. No le di oportunidad, cuando perdió con tu Tranpich. Le echaba la culpa, cuando el verdadero culpable, era yo._

 _-¿Y porque te comportas así, rebajando a los demás?- Sigue preguntand Carlos._

 _-Cada quien tiene sus actitudes. Yo he corregido los errores de mi pasado, al ser solo un Bully.- Responde el ex-bully.- Pero no cambio mis actitudes, a las que me identifico. Me arrepiento de lo que hice, inclusive con Tomi. Inclusive el te diría lo mismo._

 _-¡Ohh! ¿Ahora te crees psicólogo.- Pregunta Carlos, burlándose por un momento.- Deberías cambiar esas actitudes._

 _-Mira quien lo dice.- Dice Jonathan molesto.- El quien le quería quitar la bicicleta a un entrenador. Hasta acá llegaron los rumores. Me entere de ti al saber que un entrenador tenia a una Gardevoir Shiny. Si bien puede que otro de ese Pokémon este en Kanto. Nadie tiene un Shiny como el tuyo._

 _Tanto Carlos como Luna estaban sorprendidos. Más la Gardevoir al ver que era cierto, podía sentir a Jonathan diferente._

 _-Te comportas como yo.- Dice el ex-bully._

 _-¡Cállate!- Eso enoja mas a Carlos, al decirle que era igual que el.- ¡Es tu turno Luna!_

 _La Gardevoir, de forma lenta se pone al frente de su maestro. Pero dudosa en pelear. Jonathan se pone nervioso y preocupado, sabe que está en clara desventaja. Si bien la Gardevoir también lo está, es obvio que su velocidad es superior. El adolescente ve a su Nidoking que estaba firme, sin dudar en pelear, eso le da valor por seguir._

 _-Es hora de que acabe contigo.- Dice Carlos entre dientes.- ¡Luna, usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Nidoking se prepara para el golpe. Pero Luna en lugar de usar sus poderes psíquicos, pero en lugar de eso, ocupa Paz Mental._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Carlos se desconcierta al ver que su amada le desobedece.- ¡Usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Y Luna de nuevo ocupa Paz Mental. Ni siquiera Jonathan y Nidoking creían eso. La Gardevoir Shiny desobedecía a su maestro y por primera vez lo hacía. El castaño vuelve a ordenar pero Luna desobedece._

 _-"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- Le grita Carlos desesperado._

 _-¡Cállate!- Dice Luna con su voz telequinesia diferente.- Tú no eres mi amo. Yo solo obedezco a mi único maestro y tú no lo eres._

 _Carlos se sorprende de lo que su esposa le decía, que él no era su maestro. Y esta Gardevoir solo obedece a su único amo._

 _Mientras tanto Jonathan y su Nidoking que veían eso, el Pokémon gime un poco._

 _-Es mi oportunidad.- Se dice Jonathan._

 _-¡Estoy harta de ti!... ¡Lo intente, créeme que intente de que te calmaras y sanaras en estos días, pero desgraciadamente no todo depende de mí!- La voz de Luna, se escuchaba con rabia y dolor.- Yo ya no te obedeceré. Porque tú no eres mi Carlitos. Eres un desconocido._

 _-¡Nidoking usa bomba de lodo!- Ordena Jonathan rápidamente._

 _Carlos se espanta, olvidaba su batalla y el Pokémon del tipo veneno ataca con su atributo. Sacando grandes cantidades de veneno que se dirigían a Luna._

 _-¡Esquiva!- Ordena desesperado Carlos._

 _Pero Luna no le obedece, usa en su lugar Paz Mental, pero por más que usara esta técnica, no se relajaba, quería estar tranquila, estaba con mucho dolor al ver que su amado tenia tanto odio en su ser._

 _Luna sale disparada, al ser igual muy delgada y es cubierta con grandes cantidades de veneno. Haciendo un símil de lo que pasa, estaba siendo envenenada por la actitud de su esposo, el odio que se tiene a sí mismo._

 _De repente al entrenador se le paralizan las piernas y rápidamente se arrodilla, algo se rompe dentro, pero no era suyo, pero a su vez sí. Carlos sintió como Luna es envuelta de dolor, un dolor en especial. El entrenador suda. Pero después no siente nada._

 _La Gardevoir no se para, estaba debilitada, sus ojos estaban cerrados._

 _Mientras tanto Jonathan sentía la presión y por esta vez, por más que anhelo una victoria sobre Carlos y en especial sobre su Gardevoir. No la siente, siente algo amargo. No siente una victoria._

 _Carlos estaba en shock, al ver su derrota, no era porque perdiera, que de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacía. Si no que sintió lo que su amada sentía por él._

 _Su lazo con su amada, se rompió, cuando esta se debilito._

 _Pasa un momento de profundo silencio. El entrenador castaño, estando de rodillas, tenía una vista fija sobre su Gardevoir, con los ojos muy abiertos veía que ella estaba bañada de veneno e inconsciente. Mientras tanto Jonathan metía a su Nidoking, tenía una vista cansada, esta vez el combate lo había agotado._

 _-Te dije, que te estabas comportando al igual que yo.- Dice Jonathan que por experiencia lo sabe, que esta vez no sentía nada, estaba serio, no sentía alegría, solo lastima.- Esta batalla fue una prueba de ello. Tú perdiste cuando, no cuando mi Nidoking la ataco. Si no cuando tu Pokémon te desobedeció._

 _Carlos no decía nada y no cambiaba su rostro._

 _-Tal vez yo no valga la pena.- Dice Jonathan, acordándose de las palabras que le dijo Carlos en Ciudad Carmin.- Pero… ¿Realmente vales la pena para tu Gardevoir?_

 _Jonathan, por su parte y viendo que no podía hacer nada, se retira del lugar, haciéndole esa pregunta a su rival. Dejándolo solo._

 _Mientras tanto, Carlos se siente roto al igual que su Luna. La pareja se quedan juntos en el suelo, a plena vista, como tanto quería estar con ella._

* * *

 **¿Enserio creían ustedes que Carlos había podido avanzar, después del capítulo anterior?**

 **En este cap, muestro a un Carlos diferente, siendo consumido por el odio y depresión al no poder superar su trauma del piano. Eso lo lleva hasta su límite, estaba harto de la miseria que carga, también harto de ocultar su relación con su Luna, al darse cuenta que era injusto también.**

 **Luna por su parte, se encargaba de sanar ese odio que su esposo sentía, pero no podía. Puesto que era una batalla que Carlos tenía que hacer solo.**

 **Carlos de forma inconsciente adquiere otra actitud para enfrentar con sus problemas, que ya la vieron. Eso lleva que su Gardevoir lo desconozca y harta de esa actitud, decide no obedecerlo.**

 **El mismo título del capítulo lo dice.**

 **Jonathan por su parte, represento esta vez lo contrario. Eso fue gracia a Carlos, por sus peleas anteriores contra este. Pero sin dejar arte de sus actitudes, como ser un burlón. Por su parte Carlos al igual no deja parte de sus actitudes.**

 **Aparte es para recordar que no soy del todo cursi.**

 **Bueno esto fue todo por este capitulo**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **LyCox032, James Anderson, KRT215, dragon titánico** **(No te preocupes, comprendo),** **LinkAnd0606, Twilight-Minish, ZarcortFan25** **(No crei que alguien como tu llegara a este fic y supongo la decepcion que te llevaste en cap siguientes XD, pero gracias).**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	26. Odio

**Aquí ya me dejo de contener en un aspecto y muestro mi esencia como escritor. Diré más pero lean. Para los que me conocen, ya saben que puede venir. Esto puede ser confuso, pero tratare de explicar al final.**

 **Y a petición de** **KRT215** **, tuve que escribir esto. Solo espero que sea de tu agrado, porque trate de agarra lo que hablamos y está plasmado a mi forma.**

 **Y antes de comentar lean hasta el final para comprender.**

* * *

 **Odio**

 _Era de noche en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fucsia, en Kanto. Una noche silenciosa que ni si quiera los Pokémon nocturnos hacían ningún sonido. De las puertas salía Carlos que tenias sus pokeball. El joven se encontraba pensativo, con un semblante serio y frio al ver una en especial, donde tenía a su amada Pokémon._

 _Para un momento, para contemplarla y después de unos segundos se la mete y saca otra pokeball y saliendo de esta sale un Eevee._

 _-Parece que serás el único que me acompañara.- Dice Carlos que sonríe un poco al pequeño Eevee, que lo acaricia en su cabecita._

 _El joven paseaba, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño Eevee. A su vez en un parque para y le da pequeños pokelitos a su pequeño Pokémon. Este se los comía._

 _El joven castaño, mientras se sienta en una de las sillas, mientras a su lado estaba su pequeño Pokémon que comía._

 _-Te tengo envidia.- Dice el entrenador a su pequeño Pokémon.- No entiendes lo que pasa y estas sin preocupaciones, solo tienes que comer y ya, te envidio._

 _Carlos quería estar por un momento en paz. Respiraba profundo y por un momento entrecerraba y abría sus ojos. Pasa momentos en que se hace internos para él. Se siente aun furioso, pero se trataba de relajar._

* * *

 _ **Una hora y media después**_

 _Es media noche. Carlos seguía en aquella banca. Eevee ya estaba dormido a su lado. El castaño aun no tenia sueño, esta vez veía las estrellas._

 _-Soy tan pequeño y miserable a lado de la inmensa tierra.- Se decía Carlos, serio y triste a su vez.- Un granito de arena que forma parte de la nada infinita. Todos somos granitos de arena que tarde o temprano seremos movidos por el inmenso viento del tiempo._

 _Pasan unos momentos y una pokeball empieza a brillar._

 _-(Mph), Pensé que no ibas a salir.- Carlos no cambia de rostro, mientras saca la pokeball._

 _Una fémina Pokémon sale, dejando que su vestido blanco aletee y revolotee un poco al salir. Luna salió, voltea y ve a Carlos, que está sentado en una banca._

 _-¿Qué haces en este lugar tan solo?- Pregunta Luna molesta, al ver como su amado estaba afuera.- ¿Por qué no has puesto al menos la tienda?_

 _-…- Carlos evita contacto visual con ella, simplemente ve a su Eevee y después el cielo._

 _-Mírame.- Pide la Gardevoir, que sigue molesta._

 _La respiración de Carlos se vuelve un poco más fuerte.- Déjame en paz.- Pide de forma tranquila._

 _Luna aprieta su boca, lo que veía de su esposo, no lo toleraba. Carlos había estado actuando de forma diferente en estos días. Y la Gardevoir simplemente se hartaba._

 _-Carlos.- Dice de forma tranquila, pero seguía notando una molestia que crecía cada vez más._

 _Y Carlos no quería oírla, de hecho se molestaba de igual forma._

 _-¿Que te quejas?- Pregunta el castaño de mala gana, harto de sentir la tensión que no estaba ni siquiera buscado.- Tu no me obedeces, ¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?... Pero si es así como me tratas ahora, yo te tratare igual, desde ahora mismo, Gardevoir._

 _Luna abre más sus ojos pese al tono. Carlos le devolvía lo que ella le hiso en su batalla contra Jonathan y su Nidoking._

 _-C-Carlos.- A Luna le dolió lo que le dijo, porque detecta algo. La furia de Carlos estaba presente, pero la ocultaba, aun lo seguía haciendo._

 _Esta vez el joven no dice nada, al callarla. Carlos sin verla, teniendo la vista en el cielo saca su pokeball y mete a Luna, sin previo aviso. El solo buscaba estar tranquilo y en paz._

 _-Ya no me siento conforme con quedarme en esta parte.- Se dijo a si mismo Carlos, molesto.- Vámonos ya Eevee. Ya se echo a perder esta escena._

 _El entrenador se mueve, no sin antes de meter su Eevee en la pokeball._

* * *

 _ **Media hora después**_

 _El entrenador continúa con su viaje y tras meter a su Gardevoir, de nuevo esta sale. Y al cabo de unos momentos de caminar._

 _-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Luna al ver algo muy raro._

 _-Me muevo, Gardevoir.- Dice Carlos de forma neutra._

 _-P-pero el gimnasio queda del otro lado.- Dice la Pokémon.- Y para allá es el mar._

 _Aunque el gimnasio estaba cerrado, Carlos se hubiese quedado cerca, pero en lugar de eso, se alejaba._

 _-¿Y?- Responde Carlos, con una pregunta- Si yo quiero ir ahí, ¿Qué harás, impedirlo?_

 _Carlos sale de Ciudad Fucsia, una de las salidas quedaba cerca y se aventura en las arenas, se dirigía a la playa, a oscuras y sigue caminando, mientras Luna lo seguía y esta vez su amado la ignoraba enserio._

 _-¡Carlos!- Luna lo llama y su tono empieza a sonar diferente.- ¡Carlos, PARA YA!_

 _El joven para y sin voltear contesta._

 _-¿Por qué debo Gardevoir?- Pregunta Carlos que dio un respiro fuerte y profundo, enojándose cada vez mas.- ¿Por qué debo obedecer a un Pokémon y más si este no me obedece a mi?, es como si no fuera mío, ¿No crees eso?_

 _-¡¿P-p-porque?!- Luna rompe en llanto, gritando en su forma de Pokémon al escuchar esas crueles y frías palabras, sus lágrimas salían sin parar.- ¡¿Por qué me torturas?!- Le pregunta._

 _-Yo no te hago nada.- Dice el joven castaño que dio medio voltea, nada mas su cabeza.- ¿Por qué lloras Gardevoir?_

 _Luna lloraba aun sin parar. Carlos decide ir por su camino. Luna ve como él se aleja y avanza, mientras llora._

 _-Deja de llorar.- Dice Carlos, sin sentir algo de lastima.- No te estoy torturando. Solamente te trato como tú me trataste. Y es natural que todo Pokémon desconozca aun humano, soy un desconocido para ti. Y al parecer yo no te crie y cuide Gardevoir._

 _Luna oía el nombre de su especie, pero de forma vacía por parte de él._

 _-¡Gar, gar, garde!- Luna seguía llorando.- ¡Yo no soy tu…_

 _-¡¿Tu que?!- Grita Carlos de forma molesta.- ¡Un Pokémon!- Y se lo restregaba con rabia contenida._

 _Luna se aterra retrocede un paso al oírlo hablar de esa forma._

 _-Vete a un espejo Gardevoir.- Dice Carlos con amargura en su voz._

 _-¡NOOO!- La Gardevoir niega, se toma tiempo, gemía demasiado, respiraba fuerte y rápidamente, trata de decir lo siguiente, tomando aire.- ¡M- m- mi nombre, es Luna!... (Snif) ¡Tú me pusiste ese nombre, en una noche como esta!_

 _-Yo no veo la Luna ahora mismo.- Dice el humano, serio y frio, sin ningún temple.- Yo solo veo a un Pokémon Shiny._

 _Luna hacia pucheros, se tapaba la boca mientras veía una pesadilla.- ¡Soy tu esposa!- Le grita._

 _-… No.- Dice el joven con inmensa ira y rabia que disimulaba con una monstruosa tranquilidad. Pero por un momento callo, como si fuese un golpe.- A aquella que considero como esposa. No me hubiese abandonado como lo hiso alguien en una pelea, se hubiera quedado conmigo "En las buenas y en las malas", ¿Qué hiciste tu Gardevoir en esta pelea?, dime._

 _Luna sentía como se rompía, al sentir aquellos sentimientos tan negativos le hacían mal. Carlos le suelta todo su odio._

 _-Es mejor que te regrese a la pokeball.- Dice Carlos, empezando a sentir algo por ella.- No quiero que me sigas._

 _-¿Me abandonaras?- Le pregunta Luna, viéndolo a los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

 _Carlos por un momento calla. Su mano empezaba a temblar ante esa pregunta, con tan solo verla a los ojos. No pensaba enserio en abandonarla. Pero por un momento Luna lo llega pesar, al ya no reconocerlo. Ella piensa que la meterá y la dejara abandonada._

 _-(Snif) Amor.- Luna lo llama de forma dulce, pero combinada con su tristeza.- ¡¿ME ABANDONARAS?!- Le pregunta furiosa._

 _Carlos respira con dificultad._

 _-¿Por qué me torturas?- Le pregunta Luna, triste._

 _Carlos da media vuelta y no la ve. Gruñe con furia._

 _-¡YA CALLATE!- Le grita a su Pokémon.- ¡No te quiero oír!_

 _Luna calla, sus labios temblaban. Carlos se inflaba, tomaba demasiado aire._

 _-Mira.- Dice después el castaño después de tomar aire.- Si no quieres estar en la pokeball, lo entiendo. Haz lo que quieras, vete como ese día en que te metiste en ese bosque. O sígueme. Pero quiero estar en silencio._

 _Carlos esta vez y de nuevo camina. Luna apenas y contenía silencio, no podía evitar gemir y llorar, el joven solo escuchaba las respiraciones y gemidos agónicos de su amada Pokémon. Que torturaba sin piedad ante la desobediencia que le dio ella._

 _-T-te estás vengando, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta la Gardevoir, triste que seguía a su amo y con su voz comprensiva dice.- Esta bien. Desquítate conmigo. Haz lo que quieras y hasta donde tu corazón diga. Yo estaré contigo esta vez._

 _Carlos de nuevo para y de golpe, no le gustaron esas palabras._

 _-Te dije que te calles.- Dice Carlos furioso que apenas y contenía, parecía una bestia que gruñía, voltea y la ve.- ¡¿Es tanto pedir un poco de silencio?!, Ahora te haces la obediente ante mí, Gardevoir._

 _Luna lo único que podía hacer es tratar de aguantar, pero sus sentimientos seguían escurriendo a través de sus ojos. Carlos al verla de esa forma, solo hace que su ira se incremente. La Gardevoir no ve a su amado, ve a una bestia a la que acostumbro ver en una mansión. Estaba preparada, pero a su vez no, al ver que era una bestia diferente y más aun tratándose de la persona que más ama en este mundo._

 _-Muy bien.- Dice Carlos tratando de tranquilizarse y esta vez harto decide hacer algo.- No quiero verte. Si te digo que te vayas para siempre de mi vida, ¿Obedecerías?_

 _Un golpe le llega a la Gardevoir en su pecho. Pero con dolor asiente._

 _-¿Pero me dejarías en realidad en paz?- Pregunta el joven._

 _Luna no mueve la cabeza, no expresa nada. El silencio interpreta su respuesta._

 _-¿No que estarías de obediente?- Pregunta Carlos, al conocerla mejor que nadie._

 _-¿Tendrías en realidad el valor de hacerlo?- Le pregunta Luna, que toma más seriedad.- ¿Me dejarías libre y si lo haces?, ¿Vivirías sin mi?- Pero ella al igual lo conoce, mejor que nadie._

 _Eso calla al joven, como si de un golpe se tratase._

 _-No tienes el valor.- Le dice la Gardevoir, que no llora ya, hasta cambia su rostro, se mostraba furiosa como el.- Tú me necesitas. Tú no te puedes valer por ti mismo, eres solo un niño que hace un berrinche… ¡Un estúpido mocoso que llora por una simple canción de un piano!_

 _Eso enfurece mas al niño que se sorprende al ver como su Pokémon le hace esto._

 _-Dije que estaría aquí.- Dice Luna que explica sus términos.- Pero no dije que no hablaría._

 _-¿Y que eres tú?- Pero Carlos no se dejaría de ella.- Una idiota, que solo cree en un cuento de hadas. Aquella que cree que el mundo es de rosa. Yo estoy consciente de mis defectos y tengo el valor de tratar de corregirlos. Tú no estás consientes de los tuyos. Niegas que no haya un mundo horrible aquí. Eso es ser una ciega o peor aun es alguien que no quiere ver. Yo a diario estoy consciente de este mundo y temo de este. Me dices que soy un niño, pero en realidad tú eres una Ralts._

 _Tal vez Carlos le golpea con los defectos de su Gardevoir, su forma de ser, eso hace llorar más a su Gardevoir, porque esta desquitando toda esa rabia._

 _-…- Luna respira, trata de agarrar valor.-Me dice idiota un hipócrita que al igual cree en este cuento._

 _-Yo no creo en esto, yo no tengo esas esperanzas que tú tienes.- Dice el castaño esbozando una sonrisa de malicia._

 _-¿Entonces porque estás conmigo?- Pregunta Luna.- ¿Por qué me aceptaste ser parte de tu vida?_

 _Eso borra la sonrisa del joven._

 _-¿Por qué luchas en esta relación?- Pregunta Luna.- ¿Por qué aceptas una Pokémon como tú esposa?_

 _-Porque soy un estúpido.- Responde Carlos, dudoso.- Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo, ni lo que hago._

 _Eso rompe mcuho mas a la Gardevoir, decir que su amado acepto relación, sin saber. Pero la Pokémon le haría ver lo contrario._

 _-¿Y entonces porque sigues conmigo?- Le pregunta eso Luna, tomando de nuevo valor._

 _Carlos de nuevo no dice nada y esta vez se quedo sin voz para poder decir algo. No sabía que responder._

 _-Contesta.- Pide la Gardevoir._

 _-¡Ya cállate!- Y Carlos por fin se harta.- Si no quieres irte, si no quieres callarte. Yo te obligare a que lo hagas._

 _Carlos prepara la Lujo ball. Pero rápidamente la fémina Pokémon se abalanza contra el y le alza la mano en que tenia la ball._

 _-¡Contéstame!- Pedía una respuesta Luna._

 _El joven se espanta, veía a los ojos a su Pokémon que estaba furiosa y que pedía una respuesta. Trata de mover su brazo, pero Luna no lo deja. Ella quería oír la respuesta, quería escuchar que la ama y lo que hiso no lo hiso por estupidez._

 _-¡SUELTAME!_

 _Y por inercia y harto de esto. Por los nervios e instinto que le piden. Carlos hiso lo que nunca, jamás imagino hacer._

 _-¡GARDE!_

 _Algo duro se aproximo al rostro de la fémina Pokémon que la toca y hace que voltee su rostro._

 _La mano derecha de Carlos se encontraba en forma de puño, alzada y se encontraba al otro lado. El castaño respira más fuerte y con una mirada rabiosa ve a su amada que gemía y que poco a poco ve su rostro. Luna gemía y lloraba sin parar, pero aun mas. La monstruosa mirada de su amado cambia al verla._

 _-¡No!- Carlos empieza a temblar, en todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de algo.- ¡¿Q-q-que hecho?!_

 _El joven humano retrocede, mientras la ve. La Gardevoir lloraba sin parar, pero no apartaba su vista triste de su amado, mientras su labio inferior sale un hilo de sangre. Carlos a llorar al ver que hiso, porque ha golpeado a laque mas ama en este mundo._

 _-¡Perdóname!- Carlos empieza a llorar.- N-n- no quise, nunca…_

 _Era interrumpido sin querer ante los gemidos llorosos de su Luna, que no podía ni siquiera dar otra cara. Carlos ya toco limites, se agarra su cabeza y se arrodilla de dolor y empieza a llorar._

 _-¡NOO!- El humano niega con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡¿Por qué, por queee?!_

 _Se agarraba la cabeza y el cabello, así mismo mientras se apretaba, se ponía hasta rojo de rabia._

 _-¡Soy un monstruo!- Se decía a sí mismo, al ver que se transformo en lo que más odia, mientras se tapa su cara._

 _Luna se acerca a él y se agacha, lo abraza.- Ya, ya.- Le dice, mientras se trataba de tranquilizar.- Déjalo salir._

 _-¡Suéltame!- Le dice él, esta vez furioso consigo mismo, al ver que le ha hecho daño.- ¡Soy un monstruo!_

 _Luna no lo soltaba._

 _-¡Me quiero morir!- Se dice a si mismo Carlos.- ¡Estoy harto!, ¡Solo hago daño!_

 _A Luna le dolía esas palabras. Carlos estaba sacando todo su odio, el odio que había acumulado de tantos años, había llegado a su límite cuando le pego a su amada tocando fondo, se daba cuenta que se transformaba más a su familia, lo que más odia._

 _-¡No digas eso!- La Gardevoir, dolida, lo regaña.- ¡Piensa en lo que has hecho, piensa en todo lo bueno!, ¡¿Crees que tus abuelos te quieren ver así?!- Le ruega._

 _Carlos trata de pensar en ellos, cuando ella se los recordó._

 _-Piensa en todo lo bueno que has hecho.- Le dice Luna, mientras lo acaricia._

 _-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Responde furioso Carlos._

 _-¡¿Quién me crio?!- Pregunta Luna harta de esa negativa.- ¡¿Quién se atrevió a llevarme a una casa y retar a su familia por mí?!_

 _Carlos calla y cierra con fuerzas sus ojos._

 _-¡¿Quién tuvo el valor de retarlos al irse?!- Pregunta Luna.- ¡¿Quién se atrevió a cuidar de un Tranpich, regalo de sus seres queridos?!_

 _Luna trataba de hacerlo entender. Carlos poco a poco se tranquilizaba o trataba, gemía en cada intento._

 _-¿Quién se atrevió a cuidar a un Pokémon que no era suyo y quitárselo a un monstruo?- Sigue preguntando su esposa, recordándole a Buneary._

 _Y el joven no responde, no tenia voz._

 _-Todo este tiempo. Has sido tú, Carlos.- Le dice ella agachando su cara, juntando su frente con la de el.- Recuerda también las palabras de aquella humilde ancianita en la Mansión Azulona._

 _Carlos no alzaba la mirada, sus ojos los cerraba con fuerza._

 _-Si yo hubiese sido criada con odio...- Comenta Luna, con una voz algo alegre, sonriendo un poco.- Te odiaría y jamás quisiera estar a tu lado, no estaría abrazándote mi esposo. Pero heme aquí, no soy así. Porque tú no eres así. No eres un monstruo. No porque tu familia lo sea, signifique que tú seas como tal._

 _Luna frota su frente con la de él, lo que hacen ellos cuando nadie los ve._

 _-Te golpee.- Dice Carlos que se enoja aun mas._

 _-Pero yo te provoque.- Dice Luna que le sonríe levemente.- Una pelea, siempre será de dos, no de uno._

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes admitir la culpa?!-Pregunta su esposo molesto._

 _-Es culpa de los dos.- Dice Luna, que lo acaricia en su cara._

 _-Eso no quiere decir que no te haya hecho daño.- Comenta el joven.- Mis palabras y el golpe…_

 _-Me dolieron.- Dice Luna, seria.- Yo también te cause dolor al no obedecerte, al no estar contigo contra Jonathan. Al recordarte y ofenderte con tu trauma._

 _Carlos quedaba conmovido, ante la lealtad de su amada, a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho._

 _-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunta Carlos que llora, se siente inferior ahora mismo.- ¿Por qué a mí y no a tu especie, a un Gallade?_

 _-Te lo tengo que recordar. Me hice esa pregunta cuando era una Kirlia.- Le dice la Gardevoir que sonríe, pero después se vuelve a poner una cara neutra.- Y llegue a la siguiente respuesta... Porque yo veo en ti lo que yo deseo en la vida. Nunca fuiste como los demás humanos que nos utilizaban para sus propósitos, como llegar al Campeonato. En lugar de ello me viste como una mas y un simil ante ti, hasta me dabas una cama propia, hasta compartías tu cama conmigo y eso no lo hace cualquiera, hasta nos dejarían en el frio suelo, yo aprendí a aceptarte como si tu fueses igual, sin ninguna diferencia. Yo no soy inclusive diferente ante ti, tengo sentimientos iguales que los tuyos e inclusive odio._

 _Carlos se da cuenta del odio más grande de Luna, lo que el odia mas._

 _-Si tú estuvieses en peligro como aquel día en que tu madre te golpeo. Yo estaría dispuesta ante todo.- Le dice ella, que llora.- Pero también respetando tu decisión._

 _Pero para la Gardevoir es aun más oscuro. Carlos siente una mezcla, amor y miedo a su vez, al ver que Luna no era como ella creía, pero que a su vez, sabía que era así, por la forma en que lo ha defendido en alguna de sus peleas._

 _-Yo te hice así.- Dice Carlos, que se quedaba sin habla._

 _-No cofundas las cosas.- Dice Luna.- Recuerdas que me digite en Ciudad Carmin._ _Como tú dijiste es bueno sacarlo, pero no quedárselo. Pero también hay distintas formas de sacarlo.- Dice Luna, que dice mas seria.- Tu sacas tu odio de esa forma, lo que has acumulado de tanto tiempo, lo que no has podido sacar. Pero ese odio que tienes has negado que existe lo ocultaste y lo mostraste a la hora de tocar el piano. No lo aceptabas, pero hay cosas que tienes que inclusive aceptar, que son parte de nuestras vidas. Y que tarde o temprano lo podremos sacar._

 _El joven humano vuelve a llorar, porque tenía razón, había negado que existía, lo había negado con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final de todo lo mostraba, en lugar de aceptarlo y aprender de que poco a poco este se ira, en lugar de aferrarse a este. El joven después ve el rostro de su amada, con el dorso de sus dedos le limpia el hilo de sangre que tenía en la boca._

 _-¿Qué odias?- Le pregunta su amado.- Odias a mi familia, ¿Cierto?_

 _La Gardevoir con pena asiente._

 _-Perdóname.- Pide Carlos, con ojos llorosos.- Por dejar que el odio te consumiera a ti igual. Yo he tratado de que no fuese así, desde que te traje a la mansión._

 _-¿Cómo puedes admitir la culpa?- Pregunta Luna la misma pregunta que él le hiso, lo acaricia en su mejilla.- Yo acepte. Para estar contigo, mi amado. Todo este odio se lo debes a ellos, el odio que tengo es el mismo que el tuyo._

 _Carlos siente lo antes dicho, amor y miedo a su vez, porque tenía razón, pese a la familia, el igual en el muy fondo de su ser los odia, porque todos los traumas que tiene, se los debe a ellos, el daño que le han hecho, siempre han sido ellos, que siguen presentes en sus vidas. Porque su Luna es igual que él. Siente lo que siente la Gardevoir cuando el mismo se enfurecía, comprende lo que ella ha sentido ahora mismo._

 _Si Carlos ha llevado odio en su corazón, Luna por igual lo ha hecho y le duele cuando su amado es envuelto por este. Lo mismo siente Carlos al saber que su amada ha sido envuelta por el odio._

 _Pero Carlos sabía una cruda realidad, que su amada esposa igual sabe. Que todos saben. Que ha negado, tal vez por inocencia o ingenuidad._

 _-"Nadie es perfecto. Todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro corazón"- Piensa el castaño.- "Ni los Pokémon se salvan de ello"- Dice acariciando las mejillas blancas de su amada, que se teñía de color rojo_

 _ **Carlos Pov**_

 _He negado todo este tiempo que ha existido, ella tiene razón. Pero no quiero convertirme como ellos. Es mi miedo más grande._

 _Ver a mis padres llenos de odio mutuo. Ver a mi hermano con odio hacia mí._

 _Verme a mí mismo con odio._

 _Pero es inevitable odiar, yo, yo odio._

 _Odio a aquellos que me hacen daño. Odio a aquellos que le hacen daño a mi Luna._

 _Odio a mi familia._

 _Pero veo a mi Luna, ella ha sido afectada y sigue siendo la misma a la que tanto amo, no se corrompe, a pesar de que odia._

 _Pero…_

 _Recuerdo ese día en que empujo a mi madre y el tiro fuertemente al suelo. Recuerdo que ella se quejaba días después de ello, echándole la culpa, llegando hasta tomar pastillas, por tan fuerte golpe._

 _O meses atrás, cuando mis abuelos me regalaron a Trapich, y mi hermano me sujeto, mientras el Pokémon de este sujeto a mi Gardevoir._

 _Esa ira a la hora de tratar de liberarse, no veía a mi Luna, si no a una fiera tratar de liberarse, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo hacía y mi padre no hubiese llegado en ese momento?_

 _Y en Kanto._

 _Cuando Buneary, me tiro al mar. No sé qué paso, pero a la hora de sentir ese chichón que ella tenía. Me di cuenta que había sido a causa de mi esposa._

 _¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera sido peor?_

 _Me lo dijo después de ello, sin ningún remordimiento. Y poco después de ello, la vez en que Jonathan me tiro y ella lo arranco de mí, tirándolo. O cuando ese motociclista me golpeo, pude ver como ella lo hiso levitar con sus poderes lo apretó, oí sus gritos y lo aventó._

 _Ese odio es anormal, aun para un Pokémon como Gardevoir. Y cuando mi Luna se ha envuelto de esa forma, me duele, como yo a ella._

 _Inclusive, ahora que la golpee. Me hace pensar._

 _Es derivado del amor que me tiene, más el odio que se ha visto al igual envuelta._

 _Yo no ayude bastante en estos días. Ella pudo enloquecer conmigo, pero es tanta su preocupación que no me quiere ver así. Es tanto su amor hacia mí, que no ve lo de ella, se envuelve de mi propio odio. Y cuando se lo recordé, sus defectos, en verdad le dolió. Porque sus defectos, son los míos. Porque su su odio es el mío. Y cuando le grite y le ofendí, es como si yo me insultara, pero con una negación a su vez, porque me echo la culpa de mis problemas. Y ella se echa la culpa al no poder curarme._

 _Porque si yo me he comportado algunas veces como mi familia. Ella no quiere decir que haga lo mismo en casos extremos. Lo ha mostrado antes y puede que lo haga de nuevo. Y cuando a mi me falte valor, ella lo tendrá y actuaria si es necesario._

 _A pesar de que estoy lejos de mi familia, de mis padres y el monstruo de mi hermano._

 _Eso quiere decir algo. A la que estoy ahorita mismo abrazando, a la que me ha acompañado en mi viaje. Es igual un monstruo._

 _Es aterrador._

 _Pero a pesar de ello. Es mi esposa y no puedo evitar amarla. La quiero así como es._

 _Porque yo igual soy un monstruo que contuvo odio en su corazón y que se desquito con ser querido._

 _Porque si no la acepto es como si rechazara una parte de mí. Y si ella me acepto, me acepto con mis defectos, hasta serlos suyos y convertirme una parte de ella, aun aceptando mi parte oscura. Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, aceptar inclusive sus defectos, aun los oscuros._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Carlos se mostraba pensativo y Luna simplemente lo veía de forma triste, su amado dejaba de llorar. Pero pronto se vería una señal por parte del joven, agarra la mano de su amada y la enlaza. Luna no puede evitar llorar de alegría al ver que su amado había vuelto a ser el mismo, porque lo presentía, a aquel que tanto se enamoro._

 _La Gardevoir se abalanza contra de él y le roba un beso, juntando sus labios con los suyos, tumbándolo, acostados en la arena. Mientras no se sueltan de las manos. Si Luna ha aceptado como es a su amado. Carlos, por ella se verá en la misma situación y haciendo lo mismo._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo, ha aceptado su odio._

 _El odio de Carlos, es el odio de Luna y viceversa._

 _El odio a su familia y el odio a todos aquellos que quieran hacerles daño. Sera el de ambos. Pero a su vez sin dejar que su ideal los deje consumir por este._

 _-¡Luna tu pico me lástima!- Dice el joven, de forma feliz, pero incomodo. Al ver como su amada no se separaba._

* * *

 **Antes que nada agradezco a** **KRT215** **, que me sugirió un cap así al menos con Carlos, me mantuve pensando. Pero rápidamente e llego la inspiración, ya que mi fic principal está lleno de odio y maldad.**

 **Y como antes lo he dicho.**

 **Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a escribir sobre monstruos.**

 **Algunos querían que Carlos aceptara su lado oscuro y helo aquí. Este capítulo en parte es psicológico.**

 **En este capítulo se habla del odio.**

 **Carlos se ve más consumido por su odio, tanto que se desquita con su amada Luna, pero a su vez de forma inconsciente, soltando de mas, al ver que Luna le desobedeció.**

 **Pero toca limites, al ver que la golpeo, al ver que se consumía y se convertía como su familia.**

 **En esta parte viene algo psicológico: Algunas veces, cuando uno se da cuenta que está mal, es cuando llega al fondo o limite. Y este fue el caso de Carlos, al golpear a Luna.**

 **Hay que recordar algo. Supongo que todos se sorprendieron al ver que Luna puede ser oscura. Pero a bajita la mano se los he mostrado. Con Sebastián, por ejemplo, con Lucia, cuando la empujo salvajemente y con todas sus fuerzas para que se alejara de su amado, con Buneary que la alzo y la azoto al suelo en el Centro Pokémon y recientemente en el cap anterior con el motociclista. Luna a había estado corrompida por el odio cada vez que Carlos era agredido y así ella aceptado su lado oscuro, para protegerlo. Pero aprendiendo a su vez de Carlos, que por más que era agredido, era el mismo, ella soportaría lo mismo.**

 **Carlos negaba que había mal, por así decirlo. Un lado malo. Todos tenemos un lado malo que nos identifica. Yin y yang.**

 **En cierto punto es reflexivo. Porque cada vez que Carlos se ponía salvaje, era Luna la que lo traía a la cordura y viceversa, cuando ella enloqueció contra Sebastián, fue Carlos a la que la trajo de vuelta.**

 **Eso y que ambos se aman es la esencia de este fic.**

 **Pero eso no quiere decir que ambos no sigan siendo los mismos que han visto a lo largo de esta historia. Ambos siguen siendo los buenos. El odio es hacia los monstruos y a aquellos que los amenacen.**

 **¿O acaso ustedes no odiarían a las personas que les han hecho mucho daño?**

 **Como dije es algo psicológico y reflexivo este cap. Porque si Carlos no acepta a su Luna, es como si se negara. Porque su odio se refleja en ella.**

 **Basta de ser oscuro.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios ha KRT215 (Una vez más gracias, se me ocurrió al poco tiempo después de que hablamos, ya que tenía poner otro cap en lugar de este), dragon titánico y LyCox032.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic, que supongo que se sienten algo raros por esta escritura.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	27. Una mala curiosidad

**Que se me ocurre en mi loca y retorcida cabeza.**

 **¡Ya sé!**

 **Juguemos al metrónomo, tipo Pokémon. Pero donde solo hay dos opciones.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de dos cosas y tienen que ver con la clasificación "M".**

 **Para los viejos seguidores saben que puede haber sangre y demasiada crueldad. Y ya saben que ganas me faltan por poner esto.**

 **Para los que leen este fic. Pasa lo opuesto que ya han visto. Pero no por algo de donde vengo se me conoce como tragedia explicita.**

 **Bien. Juguemos a partir de este capítulo y en los futuros que vengan, donde avise que tendrá esta clasificación que resulta como doble filo.**

* * *

 **Una mala curiosidad**

 _La oscuridad nocturna estaba presente en una playa. Para una pareja que estaba en aquel lugar, simplemente estaban sobre la arena sentados, viendo solo el inmenso mar que estaba a su frente. Y oyendo sus olas chocar. Con la luz de una linterna en forma de Chinchou que tenían para alumbrarse._

 _Ya era demasiado tarde y solo eran los únicos que estaban sobre aquel lugar. Habían caminado hasta llegar. La playa no estaba tan lejos de Ciudad Fucsia, a lo mucho una hora caminando._

 _-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta una Gardevoir Shiny que su cabeza estaba recargada sobre el hombro de su amado.- Ya llegamos a la playa._

 _-Pues… No lo sé.- Dice un humano castaño.- No creo que sea buen momento para meterse al mar y nadar._

 _-¿Entonces que Carlos?- Pregunta la Pokémon seria.- Tu querías ir a la playa._

 _-Luna. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos, ya sabes.- Responde Carlos avergonzado.- Simplemente quería ir a un lugar que me relajara._

 _-Lo bueno es que ya pusimos la tienda de campaña.- Dice Luna que voltea y ve la tienda, bajo una palmera._

 _La pareja momentos atrás habían peleado fuertemente. Eso ya tenía la menos hora y media. Habían caminado hasta llegar al mar, tal y como el joven lo quería. Pero ahora…_

 _-¿Te pondrás tu traje de baño?- Le pregunta ella de forma feliz, un poco burlona._

 _-Me cambiare la ropa, que la tengo está cubierta de arena, cuando me tiraste.- Responde el, un poco feliz, pero después ve a su amada, las piernas y el vestido que le cubría._

 _Estaban sentados, sobre una manta, sus manos estaban enlazadas. Pese a que es extraño para cualquiera, ver la forma en que estaban sus manos, siendo la Pokémon que tiene tres dedos y grandes y el humano cinco dedos y pequeños a comparación con los de ella. Para ellos es muy normal. Y más ahora que se habían reconciliado y eso importaba._

 _-Hay algo que me da curiosidad.- Dice un Carlos avergonzado de lo que dirá._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Recuerdo mis clases.- Dice Carlos, acordándose, cuando vivía en la mansión.- Recuerdo unas hojas que trajo mi maestro, para que las estudiara y en ellas vi algo curioso…_

Érase una vez un Pokémon en un bosque.  
En ese bosque, el Pokémon se despojaba de su piel para dormir como un humano.  
Despierto, el humano vestía la piel del Pokémon para vagar por los poblados.

 _-Eso recuerdo.- Dice el joven, un poco apenado, pero curioso.- En todo el tiempo que he estado contigo e inclusive en la cama. Nunca te has quitado tus pieles. Ni siquiera cuando te bañas._

 _Luna se pone roja, ante las palabras de Carlos. Pero ella inclusive recuerda por ese Shyftry que se lo conto._

 _-Te contare algo.- Dice Luna un poco nostálgica.- Recuerdas que te conté, que cuando era una Ralts conocía a un viejo Shyftry._

 _-Si lo recuerdo._

 _-Bueno. El me contaba muchas anécdotas.- Dice Luna, que en cierto modo lo recuerda con cariño.- Ese Shyftry vivió mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto. Me dijo también eso, que los Pokémon, por ejemplo como yo y entre otros nos podíamos quitar nuestras pieles. Así como tú te quitas la ropa._

 _-¿Y en verdad pueden?- Pregunta Carlos._

 _-¡Je! Eres un pervertido.- Dice Luna que ríe un poco._

 _-¡Hey!- Carlos se molesta un poco, hasta se sonroja.- Es que venía en ese escrito y yo no niego mi curiosidad, también leí sobre que antes los humanos y Pokémon eran iguales. Y en la actualidad, eso se fue perdiendo. No todo el mundo está con un Pokémon como tú y yo estamos y si están. Es tan escaso, que hasta es bizarro para la sociedad. Y las razones ya las experimentamos con alguien._

 _-Ustedes los humanos.- Dice Luna que en cierto modo se molesta también.- Fue por eso._

 _-¿Ehh?_

 _ **Palabras de Shyftry**_

 _Cuando los humanos se fueron distanciando de los Pokémon, cuando nos utilizaron como simples herramientas. Cuando ese chico mato con su espada a varios Pokémon, cuando un rey llamado AZ, mato a varios Pokémon en una tierra llamada Kalos. Cuando había muchas guerras. Arceus, nuestro Dios, al ver que el humano había cambiado por completo y ver que los Pokémon estaban en peligro, al ser ellos abusivos con nosotros. Modifico el mismo las reglas. Se dice que fue el que nos impidió quitarnos nuestras pieles, para marcar la diferencia, que el humano no viera al Pokémon nunca más como acostumbro. Nos separo por completo de ellos y de su contacto. Pokémon se ocultaron en la hierba y atacaban a los humanos para defenderse. Pokémon huían de los humanos para que no les hicieran daño. Pokémon atacan humanos cuando estos son malos con nosotros. Humano y Pokémon ya no se ven juntos de la misma manera en que se acostumbro._

 _ **Narrado Pov**_

 _-Y así nació también el Mito Horrible.- Comenta Carlos, recordando igual de ello.- Tiene sentido. Aparte los utilizamos para peleas. A pesar de que decimos que son nuestros compañeros, nada cambia ese hecho. Se podría decir que estamos haciendo enojar al Todopoderoso._

 _Luna simplemente da un suspiro. Tanto por las razones antes dichas. Pero también porque su amado a pesar de todo sigue siendo humano, Carlos se sintió atraído por chicas humanas y en cierto modo en su cabeza corría ese pensamiento, ya sea una curiosidad. Luna no es una humana y no puede quitarse sus pieles. Antes de su relación con su esposo, se sentía inferior, por que las mujeres humanas, tienen "Atributos", que las identifican y que en cierto modo atraían a los hombres como un montón de moscas y ella no poseía nada de eso. Hay Pokémon que parecen como chicas humanas. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo se han a que se han acostumbrado a ver._

 _Aparte…_

 _-"Vete a un espejo Gardevoir"-_

 _Carlos se lo recordó hace hora y media atrás, cuando pelearon, diciéndole la simple verdad en que no era una humana. Eso le había dolido._

 _-"No quiere decir que no sea como su padre"-Se dice Luna a sí misma, al verlo._

 _Javier, es muy frio en el aspecto de los sentimientos, ya sea por su terrible esposa, pero no se siente una pizca en el. Como si fuese de piedra. Carlos era en ese aspecto como su padre, ya sea por sus traumas o creencias, inclusive cuando se enojo con ella, le recordó a su padre._

 _-Sabes.- Pero Carlos interrumpe en sus pensamientos.- Recuerdo algo que me preguntaste._

 _-"¿Tú me verías como una humana?"-_

 _Carlos le viene recuerdo le viene cuando su entonces ya esposa le hiso esa pregunta._

 _-Ahora comprendo mejor porque lo hiciste.- Dice Carlos, apretando mas su mano.- No te sientas mal por no ser una humana. Es mejor así como eres._

 _Pero después sonríe. Al menos Carlos la ama como es, una Pokémon. Pero a pesar de ello, se mantiene pensativa. Sin olvidar su pelea, a pesar de que ya había pasado. Había pequeños vidrios rotos._

 _-Perdóname, por rebajarte.- Pide disculpas su amado, arrepentido._

 _-Ya paso.- Dice Luna, que se restriega en su hombro.- Lo importante es que ya paso._

 _-Pero aun así.- Dice el joven molesto consigo mismo.- Te dije cosas horribles. No merecías que te las dijera._

 _Pasan unos momentos. Había un profundo silencio, en el cual poco a poco se empezaba a volver incomodo. Algo se incrementaba. Después, de forma sincronizada, se veían el uno al otro. Carlos veía los ojos rojos de rubí de su amada, y esta hacia lo mismo, viendo su brillo, como cuando lo conoció por primera vez. El había vuelto y esta vez no dejaría que nadie se lo llevara._

 _-¿Me abandonaras?- Le pregunta la Gardevoir, con un cierto tono triste, sin dejar de recordar su pelea.- ¿Vivirías sin mi?- Le pregunta._

 _-…- El joven se pone pensativo, no podía evitar encorvar su rostro, porque su amada aun lo recuerda.- Sabes que no.- Le responde con toda sinceridad y con una sonrisa._

 _Carlos le agarra su mejilla derecha y la acaricia, ella cierra sus ojos y mueve un poco su cara, mientras agarra esa mano, disfrutando mucho la caricia de su amado. El sonido del mar acompaña a la pareja._

 _-Nunca te perdonare si lo haces.- Dice la Luna, poniendo una cara molesta, abriendo sus ojos levemente. Pero hablaba muy enserio, con un toque de dulzura que parecía hasta siniestro._

 _Y Carlos no puede evitar sentirse intimidado ante esa advertencia. Pero para él estaba bien, echa una leve carcajada._

 _Otro momento de silencio viene y no había palabras por parte de la pareja. Y no necesitaban las palabras para manifestar su sentimiento que emanan el uno del otro. E interpretan su respuesta mutua en un dulce beso._

 _Luna mete su lengua dentro de y saborea el dulce interior de su amado. Carlos se sorprende, al mismo tiempo abría más sus ojos. El a pesar de todo no se acostumbra del todo a los besos con su amada cuando están en ese estado, y no era porque fuese un Pokémon. Pero el joven lo disfruta, su corazón palpita más rápido y más fuerte, sintiendo lo más hermoso de su vida llegando a un estado de éxtasis, al probar el interior de su amada Luna._

 _Ambos se sueltan y al hacerlo, dejan aquel pequeño puente liquido producto de la unión de sus bocas cuando están de esa forma, que solo refleja su brillo a través de la luz de la linterna. Carlos excitado, tira a su amada a la arena y le roba un beso, tomando a su vez como una venganza por lo que ella le hiso hace rato._

 _Esta vez el joven castaño iba con más fuerza. Luna no podía evitar sorprenderse, al ver como Carlos se liberaba a su vez, antes ya había pasado en en una caverna, se había liberado de esa forma. La Gardevoir le agarra la cabeza al humano, para que no se separase de ella. Pero una vez que acaban se liberan. Carlos tenía sus brazos para sostenerse, alzándose y viendo cara a cara a su Luna._

 _El corazón del humano palpitaba muy rápido, siendo él lo único que escucha sus propios latidos y solo viéndolo a ella, a la que más ama en este mundo. La Pokémon por su parte sonríe levemente, pero tiernamente, agarrando el pecho y sentir como su corazón palpitar._

 _No tenían palabras que decirse el uno al otro, solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración de ambos. Ambos se sonrojaban, pero no dejaban de verse. Carlos bajaba un poco su mirada para ver el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa, sintiendo algo que antes había sentido cuando la acepto. Pero ahora mucho más fuerte, ahora que no estaba atado a su trauma._

 _Luna sentía lo mismo que el. Se deseaban, sin importar que. Ella se pone más roja, pero da un gran respiro, con el brazo izquierdo baja, hasta llegar a su vestido blanco. Luna cierra sus ojos y traga un poco de saliva, después abre sus ojos. Alza su brazo, alzando también su vestido y dejar ver lo que hay debajo, solo para los ojos de él, quien será el primero y el único._

 _Carlos abre mucho más sus ojos, sorprendido deber ver y contemplar, para a completar su mirada sobre su amada y su hermoso cuerpo._

 _-E-e-eres, hermosa.- Le decía Carlos, elogiándola y alagándola._

 _-¿A pesar de que soy diferente a ti?- Pregunta Luna dudosa y a su vez con vergüenza.- ¿A lo que acostumbras ver, ante una humana?_

 _A pesar de que Carlos no ha visto una mujer desnuda (Aparte de su madre, lo cual era normal), lo ha visto en cuadros de arte y de libros de ciencia, cuando estudiaba y sabe como es la fisionomía de una mujer humana. La fémina no Pokémon no poda evitar sentirse inferior a lado de una humana._

 _-Lo siento por lo que te dije.- Se disculpa de nuevo el, arrepentido.- Aun si no te puedes quitar tus pieles para mostrar más. Aun si no fueras una humana. Yo así te amo. No me importa que seas, mientras yo tenga este sentimiento, nada cambiara mi forma de verte. Eres y seguirás siendo lo que yo más anhelo y que jamás tendré._

 _Luna queda conmovida y convencida esta vez ante hermosas palabras._

 _Ambos de nuevo se dan otro beso. Carlos empieza a besar todo su cuerpo, mientras su amada se deja hacerlo. El desciende poco a poco, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Ella y con sus ojos cerrados, deseaba que fuera más abajo, lo quería sentir y que su amado la consumiera y bebiera, antes de ser uno solo._

 _Pero…_

 _-¡Noo!- Carlos se levanta de golpe y se aleja, su respiración era muy fuerte, estaba excitado, pero tenía que combatir sus impulsos._

 _Por su parte la Gardevoir abre sus ojos, después gruñe mientras estaba acostada._

 _-Lu-Luna, no puedo.- Dice Carlos que recupera aire._

 _Luna por más que quisiera inclusive regañarlo. Cada vez que han estado de esa forma, algo tenía que ocurrir, una interrupción ya sea del alguien o evento. Y esta vez su chispa se había encendido, que comúnmente no pasa. Todo iba bien, ¿Qué podía salir mal para él?_

 _-Aquí no.- Le dice él._

 _Notaba algo en el, una preocupación. Luna se levanta y levita de nuevo._

 _-No podemos.- Dice Carlos, en cierto modo triste, porque siempre tiene que haber algo.- Se supone que solo veríamos la playa y ya. Más no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos._

 _-¿Y cuándo?- Pregunta Luna, no bastaba verla para saber lo molesta que estaba._

 _-Escucha.- Pide Carlos que se encorvaba para tomar aire.- Fue muy irresponsable. Por más que quiera, tengo que decir que es muy difícil, tener un lugar. Comprende. Ve para allá.- Señala con su mano._

 _Luna voltea y ve una luz, no muy lejos estaba la base de un salvavidas, quizá. Pero la luz estaba prendida, estaban lejos de él._

 _-Solo te quiero proteger.- Dice Carlos.- Si nos ven. Puede que ganemos problemas. Me dirían un loco y enfermo._

 _-Si es loco que me demuestres tu amor. Yo también estaré enferma por aceptarlo.- Dice Luna que en cierto modo no acepta eso ultimo de su esposo._

 _Carlos no estaría en contra de estar con ella unidos en la playa. Pero aparte no era el hecho de que los vieran, no del todo. Si no lo que provocaría._

 _-Si nos ven.- El joven, enserio mostraba preocupación.- Sabes que él nos perseguirá. Y lo peor de todo es que si se sabe nuestra relación ante mi familia. Sabes lo que nos puede ocurrir ante ellos._

 _Luna en cierto modo se imaginaba una escena horrible. Desgraciadamente y no por sincronización Carlos se lo imaginaba también. Y lo que ambos imaginaban, era a Lucia y su Gengar, si no tuvo compasión antes con su esposa, cuando esta era una Kirlia, menos y sin importar que fuese Shiny. Más importa la apariencia y reputación de la familia, que se echara a perder por un sucio Pokémon._

 _-No podemos llamar la atención.- Dice Carlos seriamente._

 _La Gardevoir da un gran y largo suspiro. Carlos le dio muy buenas razones para impedir lo que estaban haciendo. El joven castaño, se levanta su linterna y empieza a caminar para poder descansar._

 _-Pero fuiste tú quien empezaste.- Dice Luna esta vez con un enojo muy notorio.- Empezaste por tu curiosidad._

 _-Una mala curiosidad.- Dice el joven molesto y esta vez consigo mismo.- Diría mejor eso._

 _Carlos no puede evitar sentir una preocupación sobre su relación que era muy anormal por ser un humano y un Pokémon. Mas el hecho de que tiene miedo de encontrarse con su familia. Recordando como su padre lo había perseguido por todo Hoenn para tan solo encontrarlo, moviendo cielo y tierra. No quería decir que no se podría repitiera lo mismo y si se sabía lo de su relación con su amada Pokémon, podría inclusive empeorar._

* * *

 **Y paso de nuevo. No hay sangre o batalla como tanto ansió.**

 **Pero veo el lado bueno. Hay tragedia XD.**

 **Y supongo que para mucho amantes del Lime o Lemon, es tragedia.**

 **Y sé que muchos me están odiando ahora mismo. Bueno esa es la idea a su vez. Y recuerdo un comentario tuyo** **Twilight-Minish** **, no de este fic y tienes razón. Soy un maldito XD.**

 **Eso y que creo que me he dejado influenciar mucho. Se me hace algo difícil, porque todos olvidan la edad de Carlos.**

 **Pero hombre. Así son las hormonas actualmente y nunca falta algo de la vida real para comprobarlo. Eso y que creo que tiene que ver Shaman King con esto.**

 **(Suspiro) Pero bueno. Lo que importa es el amor que es la esencia de este fic.**

 **Muy bien. Basta de ser oscuro.**

 **He estado leyendo antiguos comentarios y pm de ciertos usuarios que querían ver más contacto. Y como en el cap pasado tome en cuenta el comentario de** **KRT215** **, en que durara Carlos en un estado oscuro al torturar y golpear a Luna.**

 **Y como quise ser justo. Bueno ya lo vieron, no lo puedo decir dos veces, porque me hace a mi mal XD.**

 **Solo tengo que resaltar lo siguiente.**

 **Luna se ha sentido inferior un poco al… bueno no tener atributos como los que una humana posee y antes lo he dicho. Soy realista. Para mí un Gardevoir es plana y me gusta seguir lo canon.**

 **Arceus. Plasme una teoría de eso a través del Shyftry que Luna conoció en su infancia. Porque en el videojuego se muestra un escrito sobre que los Pokémon se podían quitar la piel. Y hay Pokémon como Gardevoir, Lucario, Hitmonchan y entre otros que parezca que tienen ropa, pero es piel. Y se nota que ya no se ve, ni una pista, ni en un manga, ni en el anime, ni en el videojuego. Y el manga está un poco menos censurado que el anime, para que al menos den una pista de que en la actualidad lo sigan haciendo.**

 **Yo supongo que antes podían quitarse su piel. Pero lo antes dicho, los humanos se distanciaron de los Pokémon y se nota mucho en su historia y en la actualidad. Y el único para cambiar las reglas es Arceus, Dios Pokémon.**

 **Lo siguiente.**

 **Carlos ve por la seguridad también de su amada y el lugar que escogieron, pese ser una playa y tarde, no quería decir que no estuviese en peligro de ser vistos. Y si al menos alguien reporta a un joven con todas las características físicas, con un Gardevoir** **Shiny** **. Es demasiado obvio para la familia de Carlos.**

 **Aquí acaba este cap. Que fue muy agotador, ya veré como me complazco realmente en los siguientes. Y he estado un poco activo con este fic.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios ha** **KRT215, James Anderson, LyCox032, Dragon titánico** **(Estos dos últimos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Pero siempre conmigo habrá peros) y** **LinkAnd0606** **(Me alegra verte y ya encontrare la forma de quebrantarte, ya lo he hecho antes y creo que si soy capaz de poder ya sea en este fic o en futuros, me tengo que superar desde ese cap que mencionaste XD)**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adios y Cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

…

 **Vaya. No tarde demasiado, en actualizar.**


	28. El pasado y el presente (Parte uno)

**Metronomo.**

 **Ya saben que es costumbre hacer esto. Poner una canción para que acompañe un capitulo, dependiendo del significado.**

 **Esta vez será…**

 **Música: All Redheads Are Crazy.**

 **Artista: Axenhandle.**

 **Cada canción representa un capitulo o personaje y en este caso…**

* * *

 **El pasado y el presente**

 **(Parte uno)**

 _Un relámpago cae y su gran destello blanco cubre todo por un breve momento. Mientras la lluvia estaba presente y el cielo estaba gris cubriendo todo Hoenn._

 _Otro relámpago cae. Pero esta vez cae en un lugar específico. Cae sobre un monte. Un monte muy especial. En aquel lugar, en aquel monte estaba lleno de lapidas y bajo de estas yacía tumbas, muchas tumbas. En el interior del mismo monte igual estaba así, Lleno de fosas y lapidas para aquellos compañeros tan especiales._

 _En aquel monte dominaba la muerte y su presencia se notaba haciéndolo un lugar tan frio y espeluznante. Lleno de tristeza para aquellos que viven y ven a los que ya partieron de de sus vidas, pero no de sus corazones. Y los únicos seres que estaban en ese lugar eran fantasmas que merodeaban para ver a quien molestar. Pero a su vez respetando las tumbas de los caídos._

 _Apenas y atardecía y no había un sol naranja que diera con lo que le quedaba de luz. Solo había un gran espacio gris y sin color que consumió todo, combinando con aquel monte, que se le denomina como Monte Pírico. El Cementerio de los Pokemon en Hoenn._

 _Afuera y encima del Monte Pírico. Otro relámpago cae y el destello blanco vuelve a cubrirlo todo, cegando por un momento._

 _Pronto se apagaría y dejaría ver a un hombre que estaba afuera, bajo la lluvia y acompañado por cinco Pokemon. Tanto el hombre como los Pokemon veían una sola cosa y era una lapida, una tumba. En la lapida yacía un estatua de un gran Mightyena que se encontraba sentado. La tumba no estaba completamente sellada. Se encontraba el Ataud descubierto, pero dentro del hoyo que se había cavado solo para aquel Pokemon._

 _Una Umbreon, un Houndoom, un Hydreigon, una Froslass y una Gourgeist. empezaban a lanzar sus gritos en el cielo. Pokemon siniestro y fantasma que veían aquella tumba, junto con su entrenador que tenía una mirada fija y un gran semblante serio, tan frio. Como si fuese una piedra mas que estaba en el alrededor._

 _-Te llamare… ¿Cómo te llamare?... ¡Ya se, te llamare Káiser!- Una voz de un infante alegre suena de repente.- Káiser significa emperador. Es un buen nombre para ti, serás un gran emperador._

 _-¡Guau, guau!- Ruge un pequeño cachorro, un Poochyena, feliz y dándole de lamidas a su entrenador._

 _Aquel hombre vestía de forma elegante. Zapatos pulidos, bien vestido con un saco y pantalón negros de vestir, una camisa blanca con un saco encima y corbata, un abrigo grueso de color café, costoso que usaba como capa a su vez. Demostrando los recursos que el tenia, sin dejar de escatimar gastos en la lapida que era muy llamativa con la escultura del Pokemon y que el ataúd era muy resistente y caro._

 _Pero aquel hombre que se mojaba al estar bajo la lluvia, el no tenía paraguas y no lo necesitaba. El frio azotaba con gran fuerza, pero el hombre no se mueve y se muestra firme, pese al clima y su condición, sigue de pie._

 _-¡UMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOON!- Los aros de la Umbreon brillaban con mucha intensidad, mientras lanza un grito de dolor. Para ella ese Mightyena era su gran amor, como Pokemon._

 _El hombre tiene una mirada fría, no puede llorar. Pero lo intenta. Pero aun así no puede. Sus demás Pokemon acompañan a la Umbreon aullando ante su compañero caído._

 _-Soy tan pequeño y miserable a lado de la inmensa tierra.- Se decía aquel hombre, serio y triste a su vez, aunque no se notaba.- Un granito de arena que forma parte de la nada infinita. Todos somos granitos de arena que tarde o temprano seremos movidos por el inmenso viento del tiempo._

 _El hombre, maestro de aquel Mightyena y los cinco Pokemon que yacían atrás decide moverse. Agarra una pala y el montón de tierra que estaba al lado de la tumba y decide cubrir de tierra aquel ataúd. No importaba si llovía, no importaba si se ensuciaba sus zapatos elegantes o su ropa costosa. No importaba su status. Lo que le importaba para él era dar el entierro a su primer Pokemon, a su primer compañero, a su primer amigo. Leal hasta el día de su muerte que se quedo "En las buenas y en las malas" con su maestro._

 _Y su maestro en persona, lo cubría con la misma tierra para darle sepultura. A aquel que estuvo con él, que compartió su dolor, junto con sus demás compañeros Pokemon. El hombre prefería hacerlo en persona y no que lo hiciera un desconocido. Era la forma para el de decirle adiós en su día de luto._

 _El hombre recuerda los días con su compañero y cuando se empezó a sentir mal. Después de que él y su Umbreon tuvieran un huevo. Empezó a sentir muy mal, no corría como antes lo hacía, estaba cansado y sin energías, no comía como antes. El hombre lo considero como una señal, de que su compañero, pronto partiría. El empezó a convivir más con él, como lo que hacía cuando era más joven. Iba a una que otra batalla con demás entrenadores, en su saco se encontraban cuatro medallas de gimnasio. Había de nuevo retado a los líderes de gimnasio de la región, para revivir el pasado junto con su Mightyena y sus demás Pokemon. En un intento también de negación de lo que ocurría, de no quererlo verlo partir._

 _El hombre y sus Pokemon que vieron y sintieron el mismo dolor. Que le vieron una vez la cara a la muerte. Y ahorita la ven de nuevo, burlándose de ellos y en su cara, que les quita a un compañero._

 _Los Pokemon de nuevo aúllan y rugen, mientras su maestro daba el entierro. El dolor que se siente, tan agudo y punzante que los penetra como su de fría bala se tratase, sin ningún remordimiento o misericordia alguna. El hombre tal vez no lloraba, pero la lluvia le ayudaba. Marcaba su rostro, debajo de sus ojos y las gotas escurrían, haciéndole el favor de convertirlas en lágrimas. El no paro por un descanso, no paro por nada siguió llenando aquel hueco, que por más que intentara, no terminaba. Haciéndole otro símil de cómo se siente ahora y más que nunca que lo está perdiendo todo. Que no importaba que terminara de llenar ese hoyo. El hueco en su ser ahora era más grande al no tener a su primer amigo a su lado._

 _Una vez que termina, avienta la pala lejos y se arrodilla de golpe, en señal de cansancio, alza su mirada y se le queda viendo la tumba de su gran y querido Pokemon._

 _-Descansa en paz mi amigo.- Dice el hombre, de forma seria, pero que debajo de su voz se notaba el gran dolor que tenia al despedirse.- Yo, te alcanzare algún día mí querido Káiser._

 _La Umbreon vuelve a aullar en su máximo dolor al perder a su amado. Mientras después lo hacen el resto de los Pokemon en coro._

* * *

 _ **Horas después. 10:00 pm.**_

 _Aquel hombre, empresario, llegaba a su gran y lujosa mansión en Ciudad Petalia. Había usado a su Hydreigon para usar su vuelo. Pero cuando llego a la Ciudad decidió caminar. Hasta su hogar._

 _-¡Alto!- Pero un guardia que estaba en la entrada de la reja, que dividía la propiedad.- Esta es una propiedad privada. Así que… ¡Largo de aquí sucio va…_

 _El hombre alza la mirada y voltea ver al guardia y con tan solo mirarlo..._

 _-¡S-S-S-S-SEÑOR JAVIER!-_ _El guardia se aterra, como si viera al mismo demonio.- ¡P-por favor perdóneme, no lo reconocí!_

 _-Ábreme.- Pide el regente seriamente._

 _El guardia con terror asiente. Le abre y avisa al resto de la seguridad que cuidaban la propiedad, como estaba su dueño, para que no actuasen. Porque él era irreconocible._

 _-¿Señor no quiere que llame a un carro que lo recoja?- Pregunta el guardia, al ver que su jefe estaba bajo la lluvia, sucio y lo antes dicho, irreconocible._

 _Pero el Sr. Javier se limita a negar con la cabeza, después solo se mueve, camina solo hacia su mansión. La lluvia iba más suave y el gran regente solo caminaba. Mientras veía fantasmas. Fantasmas de días alegres con su primer Pokemon, cuando Javier solo era un niño, un niño con mucha energía y alegría._

 _-"¡Káiser usa mordisco!"-_

 _Y el pequeño Pokemon muerde con sus afilados dientes sobre un árbol, arrancándole parte del tronco, cuando era un Poochyena._

 _-"¡Káiser usa Triturar!"-_

 _Ahora lo usaba sobre otro árbol cuando era un Migthyena adulto, que parte completamente su tronco con sus filosas fauces._

 _El hombre sigue sin hacer algo, una mueca, una sonrisa, algo que demostrara su dolor que sentía al recordarlos._

 _Mientras caminaba aquel hombre en su solitaria propiedad, entre sus recuerdos. Viene algo que no esperaba, algo presiente, voltea pero ya tarde, es embestido. Javier cae, mientras poco a poco se vuelve a poner de pie poniendo sus brazos para alzarse, sintiendo algo en su boca, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre al romperse uno de sus labios. El magnate alza su mirada para ver al quien lo ha agredido._

 _-¡¿Quién se atreve a pisar esta propiedad privada?!- Grita el regente furioso, se levanta había sido cubierto de lodo, ensuciándose aun mas._

 _-¡Absol!_

 _El gran regente ve a su frente y ve a un Pokemon, un Pokemon completamente blanco, con cuatro patas y tres dedos con garras en cada una de ellas, su cara gris, con sus ojos rojos que reflejaban a Javier y su gran cuerno que tenia sobre su cabeza en forma de guadaña. Este Pokemon lo ataco, embistió al humano y en su grito le decía "Lárgate". Clamaba el territorio como suyo._

 _-¡Absol!- Grita el Pokemon de nuevo, poneindo guardia contra el humano_

 _-Un Absol.- Pero Javier no se sorprende del Pokemon, pero si cambia su rostro mostrándose muy furioso.- Llegas muy, tarde… Llegas muy, muy, muy tarde, ¡Pokemon desgraciado!_

 _-¡Absol!- Grita el Pokemon desgracia._

 _Para el hombre, no era sorpresa encontrarse con Pokemon en su territorio, pero los comunes. Hasta de en vez en cuando un tipo fantasma. Pero nunca un Absol, el Pokemon Desgracia. Y lo que sentía no era miedo. Era ira._

 _-¿Como osas estar aquí?- Le pregunta el regente al Pokemon, furioso de verlo.- Y clamar esto como tuyo, ¿¡Como te atreves a venir cuando la desgracia ya paso, cuando lo he perdido todo?!_

 _Javier, esta vez no iba aguantar esa falta de respeto. Consideraba a Absol una broma del destino y una broma que no le parecía nada graciosa y que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Siente como su adrenalina sube, así como una gran ira que desatara pronto contra ese Pokemon._

 _El Absol, gruñe, se encorva y muestra los dientes, se siente intimidado por el humano de tan solo verlo a los ojos, sentía que estaba en peligro. Javier cambia su cara y mostraba su furia, combinada con su gran y monstruosa seriedad. Javier saca una Ultraball y la lanza de este sale. Un sabueso de color negro, con un par y grandes cuernos ondulados, su cola en forma de un demonio, con todo y su punta, huesos que sobre salían de su lomo y parte inferior del cuello, también sobre salían huesos en forma de aros en sus patas. Un Houndoom_

 _-¡HOOOOOUURRRRR!_

 _El sabueso infernal ruge al salir. Un Pokemon tipo siniestro-fuego._

 _El Absol, al ver amenaza retrocede, se prepara para pelear._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir ya tarde?!- Grita Javier, furioso y con ganas de pelear,.- ¡Cuando yo sé mis desgracias!_

 _La lluvia sigue cayendo. Houndoom El se prepara para pelear también, poniéndose al frente de su maestro, mientras sus ojos rojos, tan puros como la sangre reflejaban a Absol._

 _La pelea inicia. Absol se abalanza, su guadaña en la cabeza empezaba a brillar, estaba usando cuchillada._

 _-¡Esquiva mi sabueso!- Ordena el magnate._

 _Houndoom esquiva la cuchillada del enemigo, saltando de lado, retrocediendo._

 _-¡Ahora usa lanzallamas!- Ordena su maestro._

 _El sabueso abre sus fauces y lanza gran cantidad de fuego hacia el Pokemon desgracia. Pero este al igual esquiva dando un salto._

 _-¡Ahora usa golpéalo cuerpo a cuerpo!- Sigue ordenando Javier._

 _Houndoom salta y embiste a Absol que cae. Pero rápidamente el Pokemon enemigo se vuelve a poner de pie, retrocediendo y como siguiente movimiento se concentra, mientras imágenes de espadas lo rodean._

 _-Danza espada.-Comenta a si mismo Javier.- Hay que tener más cuidado._

 _El movimiento acaba._

 _-Enseñémosle que es el verdadero poder de los Pokemon siniestro.- Dice el regente.- Inferno vuélvelo a embestir a usando golpe cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _El sabueso, el Houndoom que tiene como nombre Inferno, puesto por su maestro, asiente con un rugido y se abalanza con todo. Pero Absol esquiva de nuevo y como siguiente ataque usa cuchillada sobre el sabueso. Este grita y gime, mientras cae al suelo, al ser un golpe muy fuerte al ser potenciado. No conforme el Pokemon Desgracia ocupa otros de sus ataques y empieza a dar mordiscos, quería "Triturar" al enemigo. Inferno vuelve a rugir al sentir varios mordicas en su cuerpo._

 _-Vamos mi Houndoom, de pie.- Dice el magnate, con voz muy seria.- Ahora ocupas el lugar de Káiser, como líder tienes que demostrarme que vales también, demostrárselo a él. No porque puedas Mega-Evolucionar, signifique que te tuve favoritismo, nunca lo tuve con ustedes. Pero si necesito un buen líder para tus compañeros._

 _Y como si fuesen palabras de aliento. El sabueso infernal con un gran rugido se vuelve a poner de pie, su cansancio se va rápidamente como vino, más motivado en seguir todavía._

 _-Muy bien. Eres un buen chico.- Javier ve a su Pokemon con marcas, sangre escurría por su torso y muslos, tras las mordidas de Absol. Pero el hombre sonríe levemente, mostrando una malicia notoria.- ¡Ahora muéstrale lo que tus colmillos pueden hacer, usa Triturar!_

 _Inferno se abalanza, mientras abre sus fauces contra el Pokemon Desgracia, este trata de esquivar, retrocediendo. Pero es alcanzado y es sometido por feroces mordidas que le daba su enemigo, tumbándolo. Javier le regresaba ese ataque. Absol grita esta vez de dolor, mientras se trata de zafar de las fauces del sabueso infernal._

 _El Houndoom termina de atacar y retrocede al frente de su maestro, mientras el enemigo se vuelve a poner de pie. Mientras sus fauces derraman sangre de Absol, gota por gota que caía al suelo, mientras este igual lo hacía. Ambos se desangraban al igual de su cuerpo, producto de las salvajes mordidas que se daban y se gruñían mutuamente._

 _-¡Je! Ya me entretuve contigo Pokemon Desgracia.- Dice Javier, que esboza de nuevo una sonrisa de malicia, disfrutaba por un momento el encuentro.- Tuviste una oportunidad de escapar e irte. Pero en lugar de eso te quedaste._

 _-¡Ab- ABSOOOL!- El Pokemon vuelve a rugir._

 _-Eres terco.- Dice Javier de mala gana.- Bien. Hoy no estoy de humor. Pero me has alegrado el día. Todo por eso te hare sentir algo especial.- Y cuando se refería "Me has alegrado", lo decía por sarcasmo, porque era completamente lo opuesto a ello._

 _Absol vuelve usar cuchillada._

 _-¡Inferno, usa doble equipo!_

 _Pero mientras ataca el Pokemon desgracia. Houndoom crea replicas falsas de sí mismo, varias de estas. Absol falla, al darle una réplica y esta desaparece, pero había más de él todavía._

 _-¡Vuelve a usar doble equipo!- Sigue ordenando el regente.- ¡Es hora de acabar!_

 _El sabueso obedece y crea aun mas replicas de si mismo y empieza a rodear, corriendo en círculos alrededor de Absol, que se ve acorralado, viendo a las replicas, averiguando cual era el verdadero. El Pokemon desgracia desesperado, ataca trata de morderlo, usa cuchillada, pero nada._

 _-¡Bienvenido a mi infierno!- Exclama Javier, alzando su brazo derecho, sin sonreír, de forma furiosa dándole la bienvenida a la desgracia.- Déjame guiarte, por todo lo que paso mientras no estabas, sentirás lo que yo he sentido y mis demás Pokemon sintieron, ¡Pokemon desgraciado!_

 _Inferno sale de entre las copias y tritura a Absol, lo agarra por detrás y lo muerde en su lomo. El Pokemon desgracia se retuerce para quitárselo de encima, Houndoom lo suelta y después se pierde entre sus demás copias. Absol cae, pero se vuelve a parar, mientras grita._

 _El Pokemon desgracia trata de atacar, pero falla de nuevo, no lograba acertar, sentía una desesperación combinada con miedo que empieza a sentir al ver cómo era derrotado y lo peor de todo es que era de forma lenta._

 _Inferno sale de nuevo y tortura a Absol, esta vez le muerde las piernas. El Pokemon Desgracia se desangraba de las piernas delanteras. Absol chilla de dolor, mientras se intenta levantar._

 _Inferno aullaba. Aullaba en señal de victoria, junto con sus replicas, haciéndole coro._

 _-¡No eres bienvenido!- Dice Inferno, su voz sonaba por todas partes.- ¡Ahora sufrirás ya sea al filo de mis fauces o mi ardientes llamas!_

 _-Como puedes torturarme de esta forma.- La voz Absol, sonaba femenina, porque era hembra. Y con mucha tristeza le dice al sabueso infernal.- Me torturas, me tratas de dar una muerte lenta._

 _-Eso mereces desgraciada.- Dice el Houndoom mostrando sus afilados dientes dientes.- Osas atacar a mi amo, en tierras que no te pertenecen. Si no fueses de mi tipo, hasta te comería por tal falta._

 _-Yo voy a los lugares donde sucederán desgracias.- Dice la Absol, defendiéndose.- Y este es mi hogar, pronto sucederá una desgracia._

 _-¡Cállate!- Ruge Inferno._

 _Inferno de nuevo sale y sin órdenes de su maestro la ataca, embistiéndola salvajemente, haciéndola de nuevo caer._

 _-Me gusta esa iniciativa.- Dice Javier, sonriéndole a su Pokemon.- Serás un gran líder._

 _\- Llegas muy tarde para eso.- Dice el sabueso.- Mi amo y mis compañeros ya nos hicimos cargo._

 _La Absol, entre lagrimas por tan inmensa tortura que tiene le dice.- ¿Seguro?- Le pregunta de forma maliciosa, que parecía lo que el Houndoom y ella es. Siniestro._

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-Inferno… ¡Usa lanzallamas!- Ordena Javier_

 _El sabueso del infierno abre sus fauces y en ella se alcanzaba a oler el horrible azufre. Las replicas hacen lo mismo. Las llamas salen y todas se van hacia Absol. Una explosión sale y el chillido de Absol se escucha como eco por toda la propiedad, mientras sale disparado, hasta chocar y partir un árbol._

 _Otro relámpago cae, mientras la lluvia empieza a parar._

 _El gran regente se encontraba serio y frio. Viendo con odio al Pokemon enemigo, sin tenerle piedad alguna. La seguridad de la mansión venia y veía lo que paso, veían a su jefe que estaba sucio y con su Pokemon afuera._

 _-Sr. Javier, ¿Qué paso, esta bien?- Pregunta uno de ellos._

 _-No paso nada.- Responde el regente sin ningún cambio en su voz.- Solo que algunos de ustedes perderán sus trabajos._

 _Los guardias ven a Absol que se para como puede. Viendo con odio a los que le han hecho demasiado daño. La seguridad se espanta al ver al Pokemon Desgracia, que significaba la mala suerte. Absol como puede huye para lamer sus heridas, cojeando, mientras se desangraba y gemía de inmenso dolor._

 _-De que sirve que persigan a ese Pokemon.- Dice el Magnate, molesto.- Lo más probable es que muera por sus heridas, dentro de tres días, máximo. Son unos buenos para nada, ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta de un Pokemon de tal tamaño?- Y les pregunta._

 _-Bueno… Nosotros.- La seguridad se ponían nerviosos, podían presentir esa inmensa ira._

 _-Perdieron a mi hijo, cuando paso por los muros de esta propiedad.- Dice Javier, sin dejarlos hablar y con voz severa les dice.- Ahora un Pokemon extremadamente peligroso se les coló dentro de esta… Señores. Pasaran dentro de dos horas por su último pago a mi oficina. Desde ahora no trabajan más en esta propiedad._

 _Los hombres callan. Sintiendo lo que todo el mundo siente al ser despedidos. Mientras Javier con estas últimas palabras, da media vuelta y se dispone irse hacia su mansión. Mientras mete a su Houndoom que lo acompaño._

* * *

 _ **Veinte minutos después.**_

 _El hombre apenas llegaba a la entrada de su mansión, después de caminar, bajo la lluvia y veía su entrada. Pero para y ve dicha entrada. La contempla, diez escaleras que de anchura tenía cinco metros y en su cima, se encontraba la entrada de la mansión. Javier se toma su tiempo en ver la entrada. Se queda al menos como una fría piedra recordando._

 _-Maldito Absol.- Dice el hombre con voz gruesa y severa._

 _En ese momento veía otra imagen del pasado. Otro relámpago cae y su destello lo cubre todo, para ver que en esa misma entrada de su hogar. Pero esta vez ve muerte, veía sangre y cadáveres en las escaleras que eran guardias y sus Pokemon y la servidumbre que trato de huir. Se veía a él, de hace años, herido, cansado y sus seis Pokemon a su frente heridos y cansados, liderados por aquel Mightyena. Su esposa Lucia, se veía horrorizada y lloraba, estaba detrás de su esposo que la cubría con su brazo izquierdo._

 _-"¡Yo les quitare todo!"-_

 _Y una voz que amenazo, mato a la parte de la servidumbre y a la seguridad en ese tiempo y con gran maldad azoto la mansión y a todos lo que la habitan. Sin escrúpulos y con sus Pokemon afuera, decidieron atacar, más al gran regente, el Sr. Javier._

 _-¡¿Sera que una desgracia llegara?!- Se pregunta el hombre._

 _En ese momento el hombre de piedra, siente algo, algo que no había sentido yacía mucho tiempo y no era nada hermoso volverlo a sentir._

 _-"¡Yo volveré, recuerda bien mis palabras niño estúpido, yo me quedare con todo, tus riquezas y destrozare lo que más amas!"-_

 _Javier empieza a sentirse mal, siente mareos, pero se recupera rápidamente._

 _-No.- Se dice a sí mismo de forma tranquila, negando sus recuerdos y negando lo que puede de nuevo ocurrir.- Solo es una mala premonición. Ese Absol llega muy tarde. Aparte… Que yo ya se mis desgracias._

 _El hombre solo se limita a quitarse ese pensamiento. Pero por un momento sintió miedo. El mismo miedo que tuvo hace años, en esa misma mansión. Pero que culto y domino por un gran y largo tiempo._

 _Ahora solo era un maldito recuerdo enterrado en el pasado. Una desgracia que jamás volverá a ocurrir. Pero así como el pasado, este puede influir en el presente de formas inesperadas y este había sido un caso._

* * *

 **Aquí muestro como marca el titulo. El pasado y cómo influye en el presente, aunque esta por partes.**

 **Sobre la canción, yo escucho de todo. Esta canción seria el tema solitario de Javier.**

 **Y les doy parte una muestra de lo que puede hacer el padre del protagonista. Y les muestro mi fascinante marca en ella, el toque oscuro que dómino este capítulo y mi forma verdadera al hacerlo, llena de desgracia y sufrimiento como usualmente se me identifica de donde vengo. Y como dije en el cap anterior, que iba a encontrar la forma en satisfacerme.**

 **Aquí manifiesto el dolor del gran regente cuando pierde a un compañero y la historia que lo rodea, al menos una parte. Se verá más adelante. Pero por ahora será todo.**

 **¿Supongo que ahora tendrán más dudas?**

 **Pero está bien, que se queden plasmadas.**

 **Bueno basta de ser oscuro.**

 **No hay mucho que decirles, puesto que el capitulo es corto y por partes.**

 **Eso y que también algunos siguen enojados del cap anterior y se nota XD.**

 **Bueno. Agradezco sus comentarios a** **James Anderson, KRT215** **y** **dragon titánico** **.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic y que no comentan, por alguna razón XD.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	29. EL pasado y el presente (Parte dos)

**La verdad ya tarde demasiado. Estoy manteniendo varios proyectos encima. Pero encontré el tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Diré noticias al final de este cap.**

* * *

 **El pasado y el presente**

 **(Parte dos)**

 _Un relámpago hace resonar toda una mansión, pero no llovía. Las nubes se encontraban negras y llenas de electricidad, ya era de noche y sin ninguna estrella de firmamento, iluminando el lugar, como si temieran presentarse en ella o simplemente no querían estar ahí, posar su vista sobre aquella mansión y ayudado por las nubes a que no se presentasen. En aquella mansión, estaba inundada de energía negativa, se sentía el ambiente muy pesado, para todo aquel que la pisase._

 _El sonido de la puerta se escucha, alguien toca. Y una sirvienta de pelo pelirrojo, ojos del mismo color y tez clara, se dirige al lugar. Pero al abrir._

 _-¡Sr. Javier!- Dice la sirvienta, sorprendida al ver a su patrón completamente sucio de su traje y en parte roto, lo cual nunca jamás había pasado._

 _El magnate no dice nada y pasa, con sus zapatos sucios, pisando el suelo limpio. El suelo estaba tan limpio que hasta se podría ver el reflejo del regente en el. Javier ve su reflejo de reojo y ve su estado, tan sucio, sus ropas rasgadas y en parte rotas, tras la embestida de un Pokémon salvaje. Y horas antes por estar en el Monte Pírico._

 _-¿No se le ofrece nada mi señor?- Pregunta la sirvienta, en tono nervioso._

 _-No.- Responde Javier en tono neutro._

 _El regente sigue caminando, en dirección hacia las escaleras. Había dos escaleras en forma de espiral. El se dirigía a una de ellas._

 _-S-s-señor Javier.- La sirvienta llama a su patrón, pero se notaba sus nervios al hablar._

 _-Sí. Dime.- El regente para, para escuchar._

 _-…- Pero la sirvienta tenia tantos nervios y más aun ver así a su patrón.- Nada, señor. Solo quería informarle. Que la Señora Lucia ya se encuentra en la mansión._

 _Javier solo bufa levemente al escuchar eso, para el eso no era una información que le prestase mucha atención. Aunque en realidad eso no quería decirle la sirvienta. Pero al ver a su señor muy diferente a lo habitual, mejor decide esperar._

 _-(Mph) Pensé que la seguridad no dejaba pasar a vagos cerdos a esta casa.- Una voz surge y una muy despreciable para Javier.- Ahora dicho cerdo se atreve a ensuciar ese hermoso y limpio suelo._

 _Javier arruga su rostro al oír esa voz. Su esposa en efecto si estaba presente._

 _-Retírate Janet.- Dice Luca, de mala gana y de forma seria.- Y limpia el suelo.- Le ordena._

 _-Si señora Lucia.- La sirvienta de nombre Janet se retira de la gran sala y aparte tenía que, a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar._

 _Javier solamente se mueve, dejando lodo por donde pisa. Mientras su esposa bajaba por las escaleras. Rápidamente la esposa lo intercepta._

 _-¿En dónde has estado?- Pregunta Lucia a espaldas de su marido.- No estuviste en la empresa todo el día._

 _-¿Acaso te importa lo que yo haga?- Pregunta el hombre seriamente, dándole la espalda a su mujer._

 _Javier decide ignorarla, no estaba de humor para una de las tantas peleas contra su mujer._

 _-¡Detente!- Exclama Lucia.- ¿A dónde estabas?... Con tu amante.- Dice con obvio enojo._

 _Eso detiene el regente de golpe, al escuchar esas palabras._

 _-¡Je!- Javier sonríe al escuchar esas palabras.- Si Lucia. Estaba con mi amante._

 _Lucia solo gruñe.- Acaso te tengo que recordar que pasa si nos divorciamos.- Le dice, con cierta sonrisa de malicia._

 _-Por eso no soy tan estúpido.- Dice Javier, seriamente.- Y de seguro tú estabas con el tuyo, ¿Cierto?... O si es que tienes._

 _-Como tú dijiste. No soy estúpida.- Dice la esposa.- No sería como tú que sería tan obvia._

 _-¡Ohh!, Si. Pobre de aquel que este contigo. Ni quien te aguante.- Javier ríe, de forma burlona.- En cambio a mí. Si dices que soy tan obvio... A lo mejor quieres que te cuente como me la pase bien con ella, que es mejor que tú en todos los sentidos, ¿Quieres escuchar cómo nos sumergimos hasta la pasión y como hasta ensucie mis ropas con ella, bajo la lluvia?, ¿Cómo ella me hiso sentir lo que tú nunca podrás?_

 _A la mujer le domina la rabia y gruñe entre dientes. Y antes de que su marido siguiera hablando y aprovechando que estaba a espaldas y mientras caminaba. Lucia agarra la cabeza de Javier y lo azota fuertemente en un pilar que estaba al frente, con un fuerte golpe que suena como eco, lo calla. Javier cae al suelo._

 _-¡Escúchame bien cerdo imbécil!- Y Lucia se pone encima de su marido, estando en el suelo.- ¡No me compares con esa asquerosa!_

 _Javier que sangraba la parte superior de la cabeza trata de recuperarse del golpe. Abre sus ojos y ve a su esposa fijamente. Lucia por un momento se le queda viendo a los ojos._

 _-"¡Esos ojos!"- Se dice la mujer, que sin notarlo, se sorprende al verlos._

 _-¡Quítate de mí!- Pide el hombre.- ¡Ahora!_

 _Javier de un fuerte empujón hace que su mujer caiga y se quite encima de él. El magnate se para poco a poco, titubeante, adolorido, tanto físicamente, como mentalmente, ya había pasado por mucho el día de hoy. Lucia en el suelo pensaba lo que vio en los ojos, de su marido, ya los habia visto antes y los recordaba. Los ojos del regente se mostraban vacios y sin brillo algunos. Regularmente son diferentes, llenos, pero sin brillo._

 _-Ja-Javier.- Lucia tartamudea de lo que ve._

 _-Me voy a dar un baño.- Dice el hombre, que se para y vuelve a dar la espalda a su esposa.- No te quiero volver a ver dentro de las siguientes horas. Vete con tu "amante". Haber que haces. Pero sal de mi vista._

 _Lucia se siente destrozada en su interior. Ella antes había visto esa mirada. Era cuando su esposo había cambiado, esa era una señal de que él ha estado sufriendo profundamente. Y en efecto el regente ya perdió muchas cosas en su vida y a pesar de todo hace como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _Lucia esta vez obedece por una vez a su marido, sin decir nada. Ya sea por miedo o por lástima que le tiene._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente. 12:00 pm**_

 _El gran regente de la mansión estaba haciendo sus cosas cotidianas en su oficina. Firmando los últimos pagos de la seguridad, que apenas y había despedido ayer. Y revisando sus papeles y leyéndolos relacionados con su empresa. Para Javier, su vida es trabajo, lo cual se ve reflejado en sus riquezas y todo lo que posee, demostrando también respeto entre el mundo del comercio y negocios. Y todo mientras está sentado en su silla giratoria. El hombre tenía mucho trabajo al no estar presente ayer en su empresa. Pero eso era por un compromiso. Y no era algo que no podía resolver hoy. Y no difiere nada en su vida cotidiana que es lo mismo._

 **Toc, toc, toc**

 _El regente desvía su mirada en la puerta y se desconcierta a su vez. Casi nadie toca su puerta. Regularmente entran. O eso al menos que sea su esposa o sus hijos. Al menos el ultimo que estuvo antes de irse de aquella mansión._

 _-…Adelante.- Javier da una señal de entrar._

 _Javier de nuevo baja la mirada y solo escucha el rechinido de la puerta que es abierta._

 _-Cierra la puerta. Por favor.- Pide el regente, mientras sigue viendo sus papeles, porque sabe que se trata de uno de sus empleados._

 _-Señor.- Una voz de mujer se escucha._

 _Javier alza su mirada y ve a una sirvienta que se había presentado a su oficina._

 _-Janet… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunta Javier.- Toma asiento, si gustas.- Dice mostrando cortesía._

 _La sirvienta no se sienta por el hecho de que estaría cerca del regente, tenía nervios que notaba este al verla. Porque ella estaba frente a un hombre poderoso y el que rige principalmente en la mansión y su pago. Pero Javier inclusive se muestra desconcertado ante la visita de la criada en su oficina._

 _-Lo siento mucho. Tenía que hablar con alguien.- Dice la sirvienta muy roja y nerviosa.- Ahora que su hijo no está._

 _-¿Carlos?- Pregunta Javier, desconcertado._

 _La sirvienta se siente más nerviosa, le vio lo gracioso que su jefe mencionara a su hijo menor. Pero Javier no estaba bromeando al respecto. El único que se quedaba siempre en la mansión era Carlos. Pero este ya tenía meses que se había ido para vivir su propia aventura._

 _-N-no.- Responde la criada.- Sebastián._

 _El hombre siente algo en su interior al ver que su hijo mayor era mencionado._

 _-No quería ir con la Señora Lucia… Por bueno, su carácter.- Dice Janet que trataba de contenerse, sin éxito.- Y quería ir con alguien que al menos me dejara hablar._

 _El hombre esta pensativo. Pero sabe se trata de su hijo mayor, algo malo vendría y por experiencia lo sabe._

 _-Pues di lo que me tengas que decir. Que estoy muy ocupado.- Dice Javier, que se pone aun más serio._

 _Pero la sirvienta sabe que ir con su jefe era aun peor, por el hecho de que cada vez que alguien se acerca a él, se siente pesado e incomodo, como si a todos intimidasen, intimidando a su esposa e hijos y ahorita mismo le muestra su fama._

 _-No sé cómo decir esto.- Dice la sirvienta muy apenada y seria a su vez y agarrándose una parte especial de su cuerpo a lo cual el regente la miraba.- Qui-qui… Quiero decir que estoy embarazada de Sebastián.- Lo dice por fin._

 _Después de esas palabras solo se escucha un profundo silencio que era roto por muy poco por el sonido de un reloj de madera. El regente alza un poco su ceja ante esa respuesta._

 _-Llevo aproximadamente dos meses._

 _-Desde su última visita.- Comenta el regente.- El cumpleaños de Lucia._

 _-Y tiene tiempo que no lo veo y no sé en donde esta.- Dice la sirvienta._

 _-Felicidades.- Dice Javier, se vuelve a poner serio, como siempre.- Espero que este bebe que traes nazca sano._

 _Pero esas no eran las palabras que Janet esperaba, no de esa forma y de esa forma tan fría e indiferente, no esperaba que en realidad su patrón las dijera como si nada a sabiendas que Javier era así con todos. De nuevo solo hay silencio._

 _-¿Qué esperabas?- Pregunta Javier se le adelanta leyéndole la mente.- ¿Que tendrías un diferente trato?_

 _La sirvienta niega con su cabeza.- N-no. Pero si una consideración cuando mi bebe nazca, ya que el padre es Sebastián, su hijo.- Dice ella, molesta._

 _-Mira. La vida de mi hijo mayor es aparte.- Dice el regente que de nuevo la ve y a los ojos a la sirvienta.- Yo no le doy nada a Sebastián, ni él a mí, ¿O acaso crees que lo que tiene es por mi?, se sabe valer muy bien por sí mismo._

 _-Pero, pero.- La sirvienta se enoja.- Pero su hijo no está y ya tiene tiempo que no aparece._

 _-Si hubiese sido una violación. Ahí sí que me hubiera hecho cargo. Pero solo por lastima. - Dice Javier que no separa su fría y cruel mirada sobre la pobre sirvienta._

 _-¿Lastima?- Pregunta Janet indignada, con un enojo que se notaba.- ¡¿Cómo puede decirme eso?!- Le grita._

 _-Escúchame. Ten en cuenta a quien le alza el tono criada.- Dice el regente que se pone más molesto todavía.- Ve como te contesto, no te alzo la voz… ¡Entendido!- Y eso ultimo lo alza para aplacarla._

 _La sirvienta castaña siente algo, como si de una fiera se tratase y con sus palabras la controlan._

 _-Pero conozco bien a mis hijos…- Pero antes del que el hombre prosiguiera._

 _-¿Cómo puede decir que los conoce?- Dice Janet que interrumpe al hombre, tratando de hacer algo al respecto, contra Javier.- Como puede conocerlos si ni siquiera se limita en ponerles atención. Si ni siquiera tiene consideración con su nieto que está en mi vientre. Inclusive uno de sus hijos huyo de usted._

 _-¡Je! Carlos.- Dice Javier que ríe un poco.- Dices que no los conozco, pero tú te has limitado a conocerlos al trabajar aquí… Mi hijo Carlos es un buen niño, alegre, lleno de energía e inteligente, hasta es dulce, tanto que se atrevió hasta a confiar en personas como tú, los sirvientes y los vio como un símil. Mi hijo menor, inclusive estaría dispuesto a darte la mano si es necesario. Pero es un niño y se comporta como tal en tener esa esperanza y aun no comprende eso y no está hecho para eso, para esa responsabilidad, ni siquiera tú le harías esto. Pero inclusive el guarda un lado oscuro, que debajo de lo que es, esconce un odio a hacia mí, su madre y su hermano._

 _La sirvienta calla por un momento ante eso, al ver que Javier si lo conocía bien. El amo Carlos era así. Todas las sirvientas querían a Carlos, porque era aun un niño inocente y humilde que no se atrevió a rebajar cruelmente a la servidumbre, los trato como igual, a diferencia de su familia._

 _-Pero. El no odia.- Le dice la sirvienta, porque conoce a ese infante._

 _-¿Estás segura de ello?- Pregunta el regente viéndola a los ojos, ahora que ella le ha declarado la guerra.- Dices conocer a mis hijos mejor que yo, que soy su padre… ¿No es así Janet Castelán Barrios?. Originaria de Ciudad Malvalona. Creciste con tus padres y tuviste una vida llena de pobreza. Tu padre murió y tu madre esta discapacitada, no puede caminar, pero hace su mejor intento al tener una panadería, saliendo de esa pobreza, pero limitándose a su vez. Tomas el papel de tu padre y la ayudas al trabajar aquí. Llevas casi un año con nosotros._

 _La sirvienta se queda callada, esta aterrada al ver que su jefe sabía todo de ella. Le empieza a dominar algo._

 _-Eres lista y amable, atenta y haces un buen trabajo en esta casa. Me sorprende que alguien como tu siga aquí, en este lugar que solo muestra miseria.- Dice el regente sin dejar de apartar esa mirada sobre los ojos de la sirvienta.- Pero Carlos, ni tu son el tema. Si no lo que tienes dentro de ti, al menos para mí no es el problema._

 _La mujer no tiene palabras que decirle a su jefe. Ella está en shock y petrificada._

 _-Y como dije conozco a mis hijos.- Comenta Javier, viendo una foto vieja de su familia que estaba a su lado.- Y sé que Sebastián, pese a lo que es. No te violo. Tu aceptaste, te enamoraste de él. Y para estas alturas, se que estas decepcionada y más aun, porque sé que ya sabes los rumores de él. Eso último me sorprende, por ser tan ciega._

 _La sirvienta empieza a tirar lágrimas, no soportaba. Pero ella misma se metió en la boca del lobo. Y dicho lobo la masticaba lentamente y sin misericordia alguna._

 _-Si acaso crees que tendré consideración por tu bebe que tienes dentro. Y que a través de el puedas ayudar a tu madre…- Pero el regente es interrumpido._

 _-¡No busco eso!- Dice la sirvienta.- Yo busco lo mejor para mi bebe._

 _-¡Je!, Se que en parte lo que dices es verdad. Pero se sincera y no me decepciones, lo sabes mejor que nadie que mi familia es tan pudiente que hasta ayudarías a tu madre.- Javier que toma un suspiro.- Si Lucia te escuchara. Créeme que ella tomaría hasta medidas drásticas y te quitaría a lo que ella llamaría "Bastardo" de tus brazos. Y en casos extremos y no le agrade la idea del bebe, lo arrancaría antes de que nazca de tu vientre y dejarte ese agujero para que lo contemples y lo veas completamente vacío, y ver como tu bebe es separado de ti solamente para torturarte. Y sé que tú tampoco quieres eso. Ya es demasiado que guarde yo ese secreto y que quede solo en estas paredes de esta oficina._

 _-S-s-son unos monstruos.- Dice la sirvienta aterrada, enojada y destrozada, como si fuese una pesadilla de horror._

 _-Mi niña. No me digas lo que todos ya saben de nosotros.- Dice Javier que desvía su mirada de nuevo a sus papeles y encorvándose.- Como dije. No tendrás consideración, de mi no saldrá nada. Pero tendrás las prestaciones, como la incapacidad y los derechos que tienes en el embarazo. Pero sabes algo Janet, algo muy malo para ti._

 _Janet sigue llorando. No era necesario que se lo recordaran. Pero sabe que su jefe las dirá._

 _-Sabes lo difícil que es buscar un trabajo con una cría.- Dice el regente.- Y más aun estar desempleada y cuidar de dicha cría._

 _Ella no las quiere escuchar._

 _-Es que nadie te va aceptar en ningún lado, en tu embarazo, no te queda más que trabajar aquí. El único lugar en que ya estas laborando.- Dice Javier seriamente, al recordarle eso a su sirvienta.- No tienes opción más que trabajar en esta mansión y hacer lo que comúnmente haces… Tendrás que verle la cara al imbécil que te embarazo, tendrás que verle la cara a lo que tanto odias. A mi mujer que a estas alturas ya no temes, sientes terror porque sabes lo que te va hacer si se entera. Y tienes un odio hacia a mí, aunque yo no sé porque me odias, si no tengo nada que ver con esto, ni siquiera me doy el lujo de convivir con mis empleados, solo conocer sus archivos antes de contratarlos. Y más aun que bien o mal, esta criatura nos une como familia._

 _La mujer se tapaba la cara. No quería escuchar nada de eso. Ella si pensaba renunciar después de trabajar ocho meses, al no soportar la carga de la mansión. Al ver tal trato que la Señora Lucia trata a los demás, al sentir un ambiente pesado y denso todos los días. Pero a enamorarse del hombre equivocado, tendría consecuencias. Ahora no le queda más que soportar y estar encadenada a ellos y lo peor de todo tendrá que ser con la mejor actitud para no dañar a su bebe._

 _-Te doy este día Janet.- Dice el rejente, al verla tan destrozada, pero sin ponerle a su vez atención.- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir con mi trabajo._

 _La sirvienta sigue llorando. Mientras Javier, le da algo de tiempo. Después Janet, no le queda más que otra que salir de la oficina. Hecha polvo y más ahora que sabe su desgracia que le depara para el futuro._

 _-Otra cosa más, Janet.- Dice Javier antes de irse, mientras la sirvienta no voltea, tiene miedo de lo que le pueda decir.- No sé como reaccione Sebastián, que ya sabes que dé en vez en cuando viene. Pero hagas lo que hagas y si realmente valoras a tu hijo. Ten cuidado de mi esposa y de mi hijo el mayor, mas de este ultimo.- Pero le advierte en lugar de lo que ella pensaba._

 _Después y mientras por un momento y solo un momentos después de que la sirvienta se fuera. El regente ve entre apeles y hace su trabajo. Javier no se quita de la cabeza lo acontecido con Janet, pero era enserio. Ella que esperaba que hiciera el, nada. No era su problema, si no de su hijo el mayor. El hombre sigue trabajando en sus asuntos que era uno por uno. Hasta que ve unos papeles que llaman completamente su atención, mientras atendía el correo. El hombre alza mas su mirada, mostrándose sorprendido, pero después la encorva al verla. Con un suspiro que muestra una melancolía y resignación. Javier se mantiene pensando en lo que habia leído, quería hacer mismo bola la hoja y aventarla, estaría rabioso. Pero era el gran Javier, se sabía controlar y para él, eso no era nada. Más que algo que tarde o temprano vendría y que era inevitable, de una u de otra forma lo haría. Pero el hombre alza los papeles y los guarda. Después sigue con lo suyo._

 _Los segundos, minutos, horas pasan. En que el hombre le bajaba la fila de papeles que tenía que resolver, leer y firmar cada uno de ellos. Algo tedioso, pero costumbre para el regente que lo hacía como si nada. Cargando siempre la presión al ser uno de los que está a cargo de la empresa, sin tomarse el tiempo de distracción por un segundo._

 _Seguía atendiendo su trabajo, hasta llegar a los papeles del Monte Pírico que habían llegado, la cooperación que hiso para el lugar. Lugar donde fue a enterrar a su fiel Pokémon que había fallecido. Javier los ve por un momento, contemplándolos y esta vez decide tomarse su tiempo, dejando por un momento, por recordar viejos recuerdos. Que son los únicos para él. Lo que veía Javier eran recibos de gastos que hiso para el entierro y el lugar para su Pokémon que era la cima del monte._

 _Javier suspira. Porque apenas había sido ayer donde fue a enterrar a su Migthyena, conocido como Kaiser._

 _El hombre se levanta de su silla y rápidamente se dirige a un mueble pequeño que el tenia, un buro de un cajón. El hombre abre ese buro y en él ve las cosas de "importancia". Javier abre el cajón destapando las cosas que mantiene ocultas a la plena vista de todos. A destapar y mostrar el pasado._

* * *

 **Este capítulo, sé que es corto. He escrito más largos. Pero aquí cuento más sobre la vida de Javier. En este caso presentando un nuevo personaje, que es la criada Janet.**

 **Muestro el lado frio de Javier ante la situación de su empleada. En este caso ya lo vieron. Y es que no se tienta el corazón, porque no es su problema. Si no de su hijo el mayor, que es Sebastián, ya que es independiente y aparte.**

 **Otra cosa más. Comienzo un pequeño arco en esta historia y se tratara sobre la vida de Javier, por lo que Carlos y Luna no aparecerán por el momento. Esa era la noticia, porque aun falta más de esa historia. Sobre Sebastián, bueno se ha ido contando poco a poco.**

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a** **LinkAnd0606, dragon titánico y alen6** **.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Adios y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	30. El pasado y el presente (Parte tres)

**Después de tanto tiempo. He aquí otro capítulo. Si pensaban que ya estaba muerto o algo así.**

* * *

 **El pasado y el presente**

 **(Parte tres)**

 _ **Hace varios años.**_

 _Un pequeño niño corría entre los arbustos. El niño tenía diez años, de tez morena y unos ojos cafés. Y un uniforme negro, con una camisa blanca debajo. El niño trata de correr, pero se cansa y era por su fisionomía. Aquel niño tenía un sobrepeso notorio, haciéndolo muy lento a la hora de huir. Y mas tarde es alcanzado, le bloquean el paso dos niños de doce años cada uno, gemelos de cabello gris de ropas del mismo niño que huía de ellos._

 _-Ricardo.- Uno de los abusivos menciona el nombre de aquel niño con sobrepeso._

 _-¿Por qué huyes de nosotros?- Le pregunta uno de ellos._

 _El niño gordito trata de retroceder. Pero es empujado salvajemente y cae al suelo._

 _-¡Jajajajajajaja!, Es un milagro que la tierra no se partiera.-Dice el abusivo burlándose del peso del quien maltratan._

 _-¡Ahora danos tus Pokémon!- Pide el abusivo._

 _-¡N-no!- Ricardo se niega con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose bolita.- ¡Ustedes solo buscan maltratarlos!_

 _-Pues eso merecen, al ser como tú. Parecen bultos.- Dice el primero, que reía sin parar._

 _Bultos que nos servirán como entrenamiento, antes de partir en busca del campeonato.- Secunda el otro._

 _-¡No se los daré!- Dice Ricardo._

 _Pero los abusivos patean al niño, sin tenerle piedad alguna. Se burlaban de él y su peso, al igual que sus Pokémon._

 _-Como quieren llegar al campeonato, si solo son montoneros.- Dice una voz, de otro infante._

 _Los abusivos voltean a atrás de ellos y son sorprendidos por un Houndour que les rugió y los espanto, eso hiso que se cayeran._

 _-Métanse con alguien de su tamaño.- Dice ese otro niño, que tenía una edad de trece años.- Aunque soy un año más grande que ustedes._

 _-Estúpido. Nosotros somos dos.- Dice uno de los abusivos.- Juntos, no perderemos._

 _-Solo son dos cabezas huecas, que juntas hacen una cabeza más grande.- Dice ese joven._

 _-¡Torchic ve!- Manda el primero._

 _-¡Treecko ve!- Manda el segundo._

 _Pero ese niño no se sorprende. El Houndour retrocede._

 _-¡Deino ve!- Pero ese niño manda a otro Pokémon siniestro y dragón._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _Javier abre ese buro y saca todo lo que había y se sienta en el suelo para verlas._

 _La primera de ellas, era una foto en su juventud, con su familia y hermano menor, siendo solo dos, a su padre y madre, y Jolteon a lado de su padre. Y sus Pokémon que estaban reunidos para la foto familiar. El hombre sigue viendo eso, pero con más importancia. Javier da vuelta a la página. Se ve a el mismo, años después cuando era entrenador y a sus seis Pokémon, en formas iniciales cuando eran pequeños simplemente. Después voltea la foto y se ve a sí mismo, acompañado por una joven de un año menor, con una cara seria, estaban ellos dos y solo ellos. Javier sonreía y Lucia no._

 _-"Eres mi amargada"-_

 _Después el hombre da vuelta ve se ve a él y a sus Pokémon, cuando tenía diecinueve años. Cuando dejo de ser un entrenador y enfocarse su vida al negocio familiar. El hombre sigue viendo las fotos y ve una de Ciudad Portual. Que era una que esta a lado de un marinero. El Capitán Rafael y mismo Javier a su lado, acompañado el Capitán por su esposa. Javier siente nostalgia por los viejos momentos en que conoció al capitán. Que él ha servido a la familia en las entregas de las demás regiones. Desde el padre de Rafael, hasta este último han servido a la familia por años._

 _El hombre no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y recordar los viejos tiempos. Pero por ahora pasa las hojas y se ve a él. Cuando se caso con su esposa. A una edad de veinte años. Si bien los habían comprometido a la edad de quince, los padres de ambas familias los comprometieron para unirse en alianza. Al menos no negó que hubiera amor entre los dos jóvenes para poder casarse, que comúnmente no pasa en la mayoría de los compromisos forzados. Pero había una anormalidad en esa foto de los esposos. Javier tenia la misma cara que Lucia, una muy seria y con un semblante triste. A pesar de que la foto esta vieja por el deterioro, se veía a Lucia tirando un par de lagrimas, y con una cara llena de peso y una melancolía notoria. Se suponía que habría amor en esa escena, pero era lo contrario a ello. Cuando Lucia perdió a su hombre y lo que ve, lo que actualmente es y lo que vio solo es un cascaron de Javier._

 _Javier sigue pasando entre hojas y hojas. Hasta ver a su primer hijo y su primer castigo. Sebastián; cuando este era un infante. Pero inclusive en el había una anormalidad, el pequeño Sebastián era feliz y de carácter humilde, era casi igual que su hijo menor. Pero paso algo con Sebastián. Que lo cambio, algo que inclusive su padre desconoce. El hombre sigue entre sus recuerdos, mientras pasa entre papeles y ver a su segundo hijo, el menor y que aun sigue siendo el mismo, Carlos. Cuando era bebe y Lucia lo traía entre sus manos. Inclusive Sebastián estaba feliz de tener un hermano._

 _-¿Qué cambio en Sebastián?- Se pregunta el padre atormentado, al ver la sonrisa de su primer hijo, una sonrisa llena de alegría._

 _La sirvienta Janet, tenía en parte razón en algo y era que no conocía a sus hijos. Si su primer hijo es así como es ahora, era por él, por su padre. Por el cariño y afecto que no le dio, que él se descarrilo y se convirtió en un abominable monstruo, pero hubo también algo más que lo hiso así. Pero no es justificación para el regente, puesto que inclusive cometió el mismo error con su segundo hijo y eso provoco que se fuera lejos. Javier se había convertido en una piedra, antes de casarse formalmente con su esposa._

 _El hombre bufa, no llora, pero siente y lo oculta en su fría coraza. Pero lo tiene presente y nunca lo ha podido sacar._

 _Sigue dando vueltas a las hojas del pasado. Aquel libro era un álbum de fotografías. El regente ve a su segundo hijo, Carlos. Más crecido, cuando ya tenía once años y con su primer Pokémon. En ese tiempo Carlos, apenas y con esfuerzos (Se notaba el esfuerzo), cargaba una Kirlia Shiny, esta sonreía en la foto y Carlos también. Con un Pokémon Psíquico-Hada._

 _Javier se le queda viendo mucho aquella foto._

 _-Luna.- Menciona el nombre del Pokémon que tiene su hijo.- Has estado en todo momento con él. Hasta donde no debes y va más allá del alcance de un Pokémon._

 _El hombre se preguntaba al ver a la Kirlia a los ojos. Recuerda que su hijo Carlos y su Luna eran y son inseparables. Javier ha estado presente en esos acontecimientos. Cuando Carlos entrenaba a su Pokémon. Cuando Lucia se lo quería quitar, cuando esa Kirlia se transformo en Gardevoir, mostrando favoritismo en Sebastián y queriéndosela dar a este. Carlos se había puesto al frente de su Pokémon y reto a su madre por ella y era obvio que Luna estaba a favor con su maestro y estaría dispuesto a protegerlo en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Carlos estaba en su derecho de pelear por ella, siendo que la cuido y crio, hasta dando su cara. Sería injusto aun así que se la hubiesen quitado, todo el esfuerzo que hiso el niño para entrenar y la convivencia que tenia con ella que se lo quitaran. Era algo que la madre no entendía._

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Después de una discusión que tuvo la madre e hijo. Lucia fue con su esposo, a reprocharle. Y en la oficina del gran regente de la casa._

 _-Dile a Carlos que le de esa Gardevoir a Sebastián- Pedía Lucia en aquel tiempo._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Javier.- Es su Pokémon. Carlos está en su derecho en tenerlo._

 _-El no la merece.- Dice la mujer.- Una rareza como un Gardevoir Shiny, merece que la cuiden mejor._

 _-¿Y crees que Sebastián puede?- El padre esboza una sonrisa, le parecía gracioso lo que escucho.-Lucia. Si tanto quieres a Luna, quítaselo a su dueño en persona. Usa a Gengar, que tiene ventaja sobre la Gardevoir._

 _Javier camina y sale de su escritorio. Mientras su mujer lo sigue._

 _-Es algo que no entiendes mujer.- Dice Javier.- Los Pokémon no son herramientas u objetos que cambias. Es algo que entiende perfectamente Carlos, inclusive un Pokémon como Gardevoir que le es leal a su amo. Aunque se lo quites, esa Gardevoir no obedecerá a Sebastián, para nada._

 _-Eres un cobarde.- Dice Lucia molesta.- Lo que pasa es que le tienes miedo, porque ese Pokémon es tipo Hada y puede contra tus Pokémon._

 _-¡Ja!, Si tu miedo.- Dice Javier que echa una carcajada.- Simplemente no le veo el chiste de quitarle el Pokémon a mi hijo, para que otro que no lo merece lo tenga._

 _-¿Y crees que Carlos la merece?- Pregunta ella.- Esa Gardevoir es una rareza, que inclusive muchos desearían. Y Carlos solo es un niño que no aprecia su potencial._

 _-Cualquier Pokémon Shiny es una rareza.- Comenta Javier, que no le toma importancia el color de la Gardevoir.- Bueno, si no la merece, ¿Por qué Luna está muy feliz con él?_

 _La esposa no responde. Y de hecho ambos recuerdan, Luna siempre es empalagosa con su maestro y este es feliz así con ella. Ambos son felices por la presencia del uno al otro._

 _-Y si tantas ganas tienes, porque tú no retas a Carlos por ella, me encantaría verlo. Para mí solo es pérdida de tiempo y como dije no le veo chiste de quitarle un Pokémon a su dueño.- Dice el esposo._

 _Lucia calla ante eso. Tenía ganas de decir algo._

 _-¡Ahh!, Si.- Javier da media vuelta su cabeza y ve a su esposa recordando algo.- Es porque ese Pokémon te empujo. Y no solo eso, ella también es tipo psíquico. Aun con Gengar, este tiene la oportunidad de perder al ser tipo veneno. Aparte no retas a Carlos y vas conmigo porque él se volvió más fuerte que tu. Aparte a Sebastián no le importa, según él tiene también un Pokémon Shiny._

 _Lucia gruñe y muestra los dientes. Con eso termina la plática con su esposo. Javier dejo algo en claro, si Lucia quería tanto a la Gardevoir Shiny, tendría que ser ella que se lo quitara a su hijo. Javier no se metería en eso._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

 _-Pero todo tiene un precio Luna.- Le dice el hombre seriamente.- Un precio que has negado tú Carlos._

 _Ahora recuerda cuando el Pokémon de su hijo el mayor la sujeto con poderes psíquicos a la Gardevoir, Javier apenas y observo esos ojos que tenia ella. Unos ojos llenos de odio y rabia, por quitarle a su maestro. Que inclusive la Pokémon estaría dispuesta a matar por proteger a Carlos. Y más aun un monstruo como Sebastián._

 _-Eso es anormal.- Dice Javier al recordar esos ojos de la Gardevoir Shiny.- Muy anormal y algo anda mal con eso._

 _Javier se pone a pensar mucho en Luna, todos los acontecimientos que ha pasado con su hijo, Carlos que es maestro de aquella Gardevoir. Noto la anormalidad, una Gardevoir llena de odio en su ser, cada vez que agreden a su maestro, era cierto que esa especie es muy leal a aquellos que consideren dignos y Carlos le había mostrado eso a su Pokémon con el cariño que siempre la trato y ofreciéndole sus cuidados. Pero como Luna llego a los extremos en empujar a Lucia salvajemente contra el suelo, queriendo asesinar a Sebastián por su cuenta (Eso ultimo era comprensible), pero en su rostro se notaba. Y siempre mostrando otra cara con su maestro al que tanto quiere._

 _Javier nota una amenaza y una grande. Luna estaría dispuesta a poner las cosas de cabeza por su amo y eso va mas allá de lo que inclusive un Gardevoir pueda hacer, como si fuese una humana intercede por Carlos. Al menos para Lucia y Sebastián es la amenaza. Para el regente, no le representa nada y si esta con Carlos es porque este la encontró y crio. Javier no tiene nada en contra de Luna y esta de él._

 _Pero…_

 _-Te corrompes en nuestro mismo odio al absorberlo de Carlos y te conviertes en nosotros.- Dice Javier, que da vuelta a la página.- Y tú mi hijo. Tu lo tienes también, pero en el mismo caso que ella… No quieren ser monstruos. Pero ustedes ya lo son desde el momento en que vivieron aquí._

 _El hombre piensa en todo relacionado con Carlos y también se preguntaba cosas de él, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Y ¿Como ha estado?_

 _El regente encorva un poco su rostro serio y más de lo que debe, dando un suspiro._

 _Y una de las cosas que pensaba Javier, era una cosa muy cruel y aterradora a su vez. Sebastián y Carlos son lo opuesto el uno del otro. Pero a su vez representan algo en Javier. Carlos representa la infancia del regente. Y Sebastián el odio, odio que aun tenga y que dé en vez en cuando saca. Sebastián representa el lado negativo de Javier, como Carlos el positivo. Ambos hijos son el reflejo de su padre, en dos espejos diferentes._

 _Pero para el magnate su hijo mayor le recordaba a alguien, a alguien muy aterrador que conoció en su juventud. Alguien que tuvo que ver con el Sr. Maximiliano, su padre._

 _Pero Javier deja de pensarlo, por el momento, mientras sigue dando vuelta a la página y ver lo siguiente. Una foto muy particular, una foto que hace que Javier se ponga quieto y sin dejar de verla._

 _-Hermano.- Dice Javier, con cierta alegría que se encontraba debajo de su voz seria y fría.- Ricardo.- Menciona el nombre de su hermano._

* * *

 _ **Hace varios años**_

 _Aquel niño con Houndour y Deino. Había acabado con los abusivos._

 _-Y así quieren llegar al Campeonato.- Dice ese niño.- Solo son basuras que dependen del uno y del otro y ni aun así._

 _El Houndour y Deino rugen y se acercan a los abusivos._

 _-La vida de un entrenador es larga y difícil, este es un ejemplo. Pueden ser víctimas de alguien o un Pokémon salvaje., ¿Qué harán si no están juntos?, ya que por separados ni siquiera le harían frente a lo que está pasando._

 _Los Pokémon avanzan, mientras los abusivos estaban aterrados y eran acorralados por los Pokémon de ese chico, ellos rujen y los abusivos dan media vuelta y tratan de correr, a tropezones, pero lo hacen._

 _-Eso pensé.- Dice ese joven dueño de esos Pokémon siniestro.- Muy bien… Houndour, Deino, ¡Regresen!_

 _Y el joven saca sus pokeball y mete a sus Pokémon. Mientras después voltea y ve al niño gordito tirado, el se acerca._

 _-¿Estás bien Ricardo?- Pregunta ese joven._

 _-(Snif, Snif) ¡Hermano!- Dice el niño gordito que se paraba.- ¡Javier!- Y dice el nombre de su hermano._

 _Ricardo se abalanza, abraza a su hermano y con gran fuerza lo hace._

 _-Ri-Ricardo, no… me dejas respirar.- Dice el joven Javier, que no aguantaba más._

 _El hermano menor lo suelta, mientras el mayor agarraba bocanadas de aire._

 _-Lo siento.- Dice Ricardo.- Perdóname (Snif)._

 _Javier, después ayuda a su hermano a pararse._

 _-¿Por qué te perseguían?- Pregunta Javier, desconcertado._

 _Pero Ricardo se queda por un momento callado, tenía nervios._

 _-Bueno… Yo, me perseguían por mis Pokémon.- Responde Ricardo, temeroso._

 _-¿Tienes Pokémon?- Pregunta Javier desconcertado y sorprendido.- ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme?_

 _-…- El pequeño se pone nervioso.- No quería que nadie lo supiera. Ya sabes que nuestro padre usa tipo fantasma y siniestro. Tú también lo haces._

 _Pero el hermano mayor sonríe.- Vamos, ¿Enserio creías que me iba a enojar por eso?- Le Pregunta._

 _Pero Ricardo no responde, tenía un semblante triste._

 _-¿Por qué tienes pena en mostrármelos?- Le pregunta Javier.- Bueno. Mejor vamos a curarlos. Deben estar debilitados._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Paso el tiempo. Ambos niños salían del Centro Pokémon._

 _-Muy bien. Cuando tú quieras.- Pide Javier que no presiona._

 _Pero Ricardo se ponía nervioso.- ¿Te burlaras de mi?- Le pregunta._

 _-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-Pregunta su hermano mayor mas desconcertado todavía.-Si es por el tipo de Pokémon, nunca. Los Pokémon siniestro y fantasma tienen sus fortalezas y debilidades, así como cualquier tipo. Inclusive el tipo normal que solo tiene una y es el tipo lucha._

 _No era tanto por eso para Ricardo. Pero decide en confiar en su hermano mayor, asintiendo. El niño saca dos pokeball, las lanza y de esta salen dos Pokémon. Un Munchlax y un Makuhita._

 _-Estos son mis Pokémon.- Dice Ricardo.- Por eso me perseguían y se burlaban de mí. Por ellos._

 _-¿Y que tienen de malo?- Pregunta el hermano mayor.- Porque están, igual que tu ¡Je!- Le sonríe._

 _Ricardo se apenaba, ante las palabras de su hermano, hasta se desmotivaba. Eso lo detecta Javier._

 _-Vamos, no te pongas así. No lo dije para hacerte sentir mal.- Responde Javier._

 _-(Snif) Ellos me entienden.- Responde el niño con lagrimas.- A ellos también no los querían. Los encontré hambrientos en el Bosque Petalia._

 _-Muy lejos de su territorio.- Dice Javier._

 _-Y como siempre traigo comida les di.- Cuenta Ricardo.- Ellos no me juzgan._

 _El niño gordito saca una barra de chocolate y se lo comía, por nervios y tristeza que lo hacían actuar así, de esa forma se desquitaba, comiendo._

 _-Hermano. No te sientas mal por tu peso.- Dice Javier, que encorva su rostro.- Y no te apenes cada vez que alguien te insultan ti y a tus Pokémon. Como dije cada Pokémon tiene sus virtudes. Ese Makuhita de seguro le puede ganar a Deino o a Houndour y ese Munchlax de seguro que tiene un gran poder._

 _Ambos Pokémon gorditos, se ponían a lado de su entrenador, para consolarlo._

 _-Ellos dependen de ti, así como tú de ellos. Tienes que ser fuerte también por ellos- Dice el hermano mayor.- No importa el peso o la forma. Lo importante es que creas en ti, sin importar lo que los demás digan. Demuestra que eres el mejor creyendo y siendo tu mismo._

 _El niño se seca sus lágrimas._

 _-Aparte. Yo nunca te buscare hacer daño.- Dice Javier, agarrándole los hombros._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Ricardo, que secaba sus lagrimas._

 _-Es enserio.- Promete Javier.- Nunca te hare daño._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad.**_

 _Javier ve la foto más actual con la de su hermano, una foto familiar de hace dos años. Javier en la derecha y su hermano menor a la izquierda que vestía al igual que su hermano mayor, un traje elegante. Su hermano es alguien de tez morena, cachetón y de ojos del mismo color de Javier, pero padeciendo de sobre peso por descuido. Pero Ricardo es completamente lo opuesto a su hermano mayor, alguien alegre, caritativo y de buen corazón. La esposa Ricardo era una mujer castaña, pero china y de tez clara, con una complexión, casi similar a su marido en peso y completamente lo opuesto a Lucia. Junto a su hija de la misma edad de Carlos, pero de complexión normal y criada de la mejor forma, siendo una niña dulce._

 _Aparte a diferencia de Lucia, que era empresaria. La esposa de Ricardo, es cantante de ópera._

 _Y aquella foto marca las diferencias de ambos hermanos. Miseria y alegría. Javier y Ricardo._

* * *

 _ **Hace meses.**_

 _Cuando Javier piso la mansión de su hermano, en Ciudad Algaria, al otro lado de Hoenn. Cuando esa mansión donde domina la alegría fue invadida por el rencor y odio. Cuando las nubes oscurecieron el lugar. Cuando Javier fue a visitar a su hermano menor y puso un pie en ese hogar._

 _Adentro de aquella mansión. En un comedor, un adulto comía, felizmente con su esposa e hija. El hombre que estaba bien vestido, con su pantalón de vestir, corbata y el chaleco de su traje. Y su esposa con un vestido azul. Aquellos regentes eran del buen comer, pero agradecidos con la vida y el trabajo, cuyos frutos se veían en su forma de vida. Cuyo regente se esfuerza para poder sustentar su hogar y a todos lo que la habitan y trabajan._

 _-Muchas gracias, Clara.- Agradece Ricardo a una de sus criadas, cuya edad era casi la suya.- Si gustas puedes sentarte._

 _-¡¿?!- La sirvienta se desconcierta ante ese trato.- ¡No, no… no podría hacerlo!- Dice apenada._

 _-Vamos son tonterías.- Dice la esposa del magnate.- No rechaces esa propuesta. Aparte no es algo para avergonzarse._

 _-Tiene razón mi esposa. Y hoy es un día especial.- Dice Ricardo, que se para y le ofrece una silla.- Ya se cumplen diez años de tu estadía en esta mansión._

 _-Y has hecho un gran trabajo como criada.- Dice la regente.- Es justo que celebremos eso._

 _-Tanto yo, mi esposa e hija te agradecemos de todo corazón lo que has hecho.- Dice Ricardo, tomando la voz._

 _La sirvienta no puede evitar sentir algo en su ser. Un cariño hacia sus amos que eran tan considerados y humildes ante ella. Con mucho gusto se sienta a lado de ellos._

 _Pero de repente y de la nada alguien irrumpe el festín de aquel jefe._

 _-S-s-señor.- Otra de las sirvientas entra al comedor y a su amo, con nerviosismo responde._

 _-¿Que se te ofrece?- Pregunta Ricardo.- ¿Y esa cara?- Le pregunta al verla._

 _-Su hermano.- Responde la sirvienta.- Su hermano ha llegado._

 _Ricardo arruga su rostro, hasta lo encorva. El sabía algo de su hermano y era lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Javier ya lo sabe y era obvio que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que su hermano estaba involucrado. Qué más quisiera Ricardo evitarlo, pero lo tenía que encarar a su hermano mayor. La cantante de ópera, sabe que hará su esposo, puesto que ella fue cómplice de ello. Pero Ricardo le pidió que guardara silencio y que no dijera nada._

 _-Iré a ver a mi hermano.- Avisa el regente.- Por lo mientras disfruta tu alimento Clara, te lo mereces.- Le dice con una sonrisa._

 _-Señor.- Pero la sirvienta, lo detecta también._

 _-Sentada.- Dice Ricardo.- Es una orden. Atenderé yo mismo a mi hermano._

 _Y sin más que decir aquel regente se retira de su comedor y se dirige a la gran sala. Donde su hermano lo esperaba con muchas ansias. Una vez ahí. Ricardo lo ve en medio, con una mirada triste. Pero Javier estaba furioso y esta vez sí se notaba, no apartaba la vista de su hermano menor y con una mirada lo acecha como si fuese presa._

 _-Javier.- Dice Ricardo que recibe a su hermano, con alegría._

 _-¡Cállate!- Grita Javier furioso y no estaba nada alegre con su hermano menor.- ¡¿En donde esta mi hijo?!- Pregunto molesto y furioso._

 _-Sabemos que Carlos es demasiado listo.- Responde Ricardo, seriamente ante la actitud de Javier.- El no en esta casa._

 _-¿En donde esta?- Sigue preguntando Javier.- Tu lo ayudaste a escapar._

 _El hermano menor no responde, se siente un poco nervioso, pero lo disimula._

 _-¡¿Dónde está maldito cerdo?!- Y esta vez su hermano mayor, no tenía su paciencia de piedra para aguantar._

 _-Ni aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.- Ricardo, que se limpia con una servilleta, rastros de comida de su boca.- No le has causado suficiente dolor a mi sobrino.- Le replica molesto._

 _-Escúchame bien hermano.- Dice Javier que no se inmuta.- Si no me preocupase por él, no lo estaría buscando._

 _-Pero él quiere ser un entrenador.- Dice Ricardo.- Déjalo libre._

 _Javier esta vez no tenía paciencia en soportar a su hermano._

 _-Sabes bien que Sebastián no lo perderá también de vista.- Comenta Javier._

 _Ricardo toma un suspiro, sabía la situación de Sebastián, el monstruo que quiere ver a todos muertos. Pero le juro a su sobrino algo, algo que cumpliría al pie de la letra._

 _-Esas son las consecuencias de su huida.- Dice Ricardo.- ¿Pero que te hace pensar que ese psicópata también sabe en donde esta?_

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-¡No me faltes al respeto en mi propia casa!- Y Ricardo no aguantaría esa falta de respeto.- No estamos en tu "hogar", para que me trates de esa forma, hermano._

 _-Escucha Ricardo.- Pero Javier se calma, pero su ira no disminuye en lo más mínimo.- Si no me dices en donde está. Me conoces al igual que Lucia. Y sabes bien que es lo que puedo hacer. Así que más vale que cooperes.- Lo amenaza._

 _Pero Ricardo no se inmuta. Pero sabía que su hermano hablaba enserio. Javier estaría dispuesto, inclusive en dañar a su hermano._

 _Ricardo al ver que su sobrino escapo a un lugar desconocido. No pudo evitar sentir lo que cualquier familiar siente. Y es la preocupación. Cuando Carlos escapo, el primer lugar al que fue Javier era a la mansión de su hermano, Ricardo. Para ver si estaba con su tío y conociéndolo que no dudaría en darle la mano a su sobrino._

 _Ricardo sabia que tarde o temprano Javier iría tras de él y esta vez tiene que afrontar las consecuencias por ser cómplice, por ayudar a su sobrino, Carlos. El tío sabia de la vida dura de su sobrino que nunca ayudo, lo mínimo que podía hacer por el ahora que Carlos se libero, era ayudarle a conseguirle un boleto para el ferri en Ciudad Calagua. Ricardo tiene que hacerle tiempo para que su sobrino escape._

 _-Quieres saber donde esta Carlos.- Dice Ricardo, muy serio.- Te lo diré si me ganas en una batalla Pokémon._

 _-…- Javier se desconcierta.- ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos!- Exclama._

 _-Un juego que en nuestro mundo decide todo, hermano.- Le dice el hermano menor.- Tú decides. Te daré la oportunidad._

 _-Si yo gano me dices en donde esta.- Pide Javier, que se pone serio._

 _-Pero si yo gano. Lo dejaras en paz.- Pero Ricardo también pide su condición.- Tú, Lucia y Sebastián le han causado demasiado dolor a mi sobrino. Lo único que puedo hacer por él, es quitárselos de encima._

 _-Tú no eres su padre.- Dice Javier, indignado ante esas palabras.- Yo sé lo que le conviene a mi hijo._

 _-No mereces serlo.- Pero Ricardo también queda indignado.- Carlos no quiere ser un…- Pero para antes de terminar sus palabras._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunta el hermano mayor, que se enfada aun mas.- ¡Dilo!- Y exclama._

 _Pero Ricardo no decide decirlas, le dio un golpe bajo a su hermano mayor, no tenía el derecho de decirlas._

 _-Monstruo.- Comenta Javier.- Esas son es la palabra por la que me describes. Maldito glotón._

 _-No te considero un monstruo Javier.- Dice Ricardo, que su voz se ablanda.- Eres un hombre de piedra, eso es lo que eres._

 _-No hermano, no soy de piedra.- Dice Javier que esta vez liberara su ira sobre su hermano menor.- Seré hoy un monstruo._

 _Esta vez Ricardo se siente mal, no por recibir la ofensa, si no por ofender a su hermano. Si es así Javier, una piedra, es también por Ricardo. Porque su hermano mayor lo protegió. Si la vida alegre que lleva Ricardo, es también gracias a su hermano mayor, por la desgracia que lo rodea que lo ayuda a ser feliz._

 _Ricardo es feliz por la miseria de Javier._

 _-Pero no retiro mi oferta.- Dice Ricardo que no declina.- Aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, mi hermano mayor. Pero no es justo que una criatura pague por eso._

 _-…Si es así como lo quieres ingrato. Pues que así sea._

 _Javier acepta. Y esta vez no se contendrá ante su hermano menor. Ricardo no puede evitar sentir lástima, se ha metido en un gran problema, todo por su sobrino, pero aun así seguirá siendo parte de eso._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

 _Ambos magnates se preparaban. Adentro de la casa. Ricardo se ponía otra ropa, un pans azul y una banda en su cabeza, una playera sin mangas de color blanco, como si estuviese listo para entrenar. Pero era necesario, Ricardo es muy nervioso y tiende a sudar, eso era para que no se sienta sofocado._

 _-¿Cómo me veo amor?- Ricardo le pregunta a su esposa, que estaba en su cuarto._

 _Pero la esposa no responde, veía con una leve sonrisa a su esposo, una llena de tristeza a su vez._

 _-¿En verdad vale la pena el esfuerzo que haces?- Le pregunta la esposa, preocupada.- Últimamente tienes alto el colesterol._

 _-¡Bah!, Los he tenido peores.- Dice Ricardo que no le toma importancia.- Todo es por mi sobrino. Nunca pude hacer nada contra mi hermano y su familia. No es justo que Carlos sufra en esa casa, no lo merece. Me recuerda mucho a Javier, cuando era niño, hasta son idénticos en apariencia. Desgraciadamente…_

 _-Pero no es tu problema.- Dice ella.- Si Carlos es tan listo, puede arreglárselas. Aparte ve contra quien peleas, contra tu hermano mayor. Javier._

 _-Es mi problema ahora, Alejandra.- Dice el tío.-Yo veo el peligro que corre Carlos si esta en aquella mansión._

 _-Tampoco queremos problemas contra Sebastián.- Pero Alejandra sigue._

 _Ricardo se pone pensativo. La última vez que vio a su sobrino el mayor, este le hiso que casi colapsara en un paro cardiaco, todos miraron esa escena. Desde ahí, aquella familia no quieren ver a Sebastián ni en pintura, eso y que también saben el peligro que representa._

 _-El no está aquí y no es de su incumbencia.- Dice Ricardo, decidido.- Sera una pelea de hermanos._

 _-Sr. Ricardo.- La sirvienta Clara interrumpe a sus amos, entrando a la habitacion.- Sus Pokémon.- Le dice al tener las pokeball sobre un cojín rojo._

 _-Gracias Clara.- Dice Ricardo.- Perdona por molestarte._

 _-No es por nada, mi amo.- Dice la sirvienta que a pesar de toda esta agradecida y feliz con su patrón._

 _Aquel hombre los agarra, sin dejar de verlos. Pese a que Ricardo que la mayoría de su equipo es fantasma o siniestro, había dos que no eran de ese tipo, eran lo opuesto y era lo que más necesitaba para poderle ganar a su hermano mayor._

 _-Los necesito a ustedes dos más que nunca.- Les dice a sus Pokémon.- Mis primeros amigos._

* * *

 _ **Diez minutos después**_

 _En el gran jardín de la mansión. Donde Javier (Que seguía con su mismo traje de negro y de corbata y seguía usando su saco como capa), pero esta vez tenía unos guantes negros. Javier estaba impaciente, esperando a su hermano menor. En su mente no le da otra cosa más que ganar. Tenía dos pokeball a su lado. Las reglas de Ricardo era una batalla doble. Javier sabía que Pokémon utilizaría su hermano menor. Pero el también está listo para la batalla, tiene a sus dos Pokémon más fuertes y feroces para hacerle frente a lo que se avecinaba._

 _-Por fin llegas.- Dice Javier que ve a su hermano llegar.- Tanto me hiciste esperar, para cambiarte de ropas._

 _-Me veo bien, ¿No?- Le pregunta Ricardo con cierta alegría._

 _-Me das pena.- Le dice de forma severa Javier.- Tienes la oportunidad de dejar esta payasada y decirme en donde esta Carlos._

 _Ricardo no se le va esas ganas. Pero se pone serio, sabía que pelear contra su hermano mayor, no era una cosa de juego, era seria._

 _-"Carlos depende de mí"- Se decía eso Ricardo.- "Sea en donde estés, ¡Apresúrate!"_

 _Las sirvientas, mayordomos y esposa apoyaban incondicionalmente a su amo. Una de las sirvientas funcia de árbitro para la batalla._

 _-La batalla será de dos y dos Pokémon. Una batalla doble.- Dice la sirvienta.- Entre el Sr. Ricardo de Ciudad Petalia._

 _Las sirvientas y mayordomos apoyaban a su amo. Su esposa se sentía feliz de que su esposo contaba con mucho apoyo._

 _-Contra el Sr. Javier de Ciudad Petalia._

 _Pero por parte de Javier no se escuchaba nada. Para aquel monstruo de piedra, no necesita eso, no necesitaba de halagos, no necesitaba de nadie, con tan solo mirarlo, su sola presencia intimidaba a todos._

 _-¡Comiencen!_

 _-¡Inferno, Hydreigon, vayan!_

 _Javier lanza sus pokeball y de estas salen un sabueso infernal y de la segunda un temible dragón de tres cabezas, de color negro. El rugir de los Pokémon siniestro hace temblar a todos que estaban alrededor. Todos se callan. Alejandra se sentía preocupada al ver los Pokémon de su cuñado, era obvio que tenia poder._

 _-Hermano.- Dice el hermano menor, de forma triste.- No dejare que me derrotes. Yo solo lo hago por el bien de Carlos._

 _-Tú no eres su padre.- Le dice el hermano mayor, con odio.- Eres un malagradecido. Te atreves a traicionar a la familia._

 _-Yo… dudo si soy parte de esta familia. No soy como tu.- Dice Ricardo se sentía mal, el a diferencia de su hermano, era muy blando y de buen corazón, lo opuesto a Javier le dolía mucho lo que pasaba.- Tal vez cuando era pequeño, no era el chico más popular, tal vez era un burla para los demás y aun lo soy para tu esposa e hijo mayor. Pero tú me enseñaste que nunca debo de hacerles caso, que estaba me debo de dejar pisotear y que sin importar las cosas debo creer y ser quien soy y gracias a eso cuento con una maravillosa esposa e hija y tengo el mismo poder que tu y Lucia en la empresa (Por mas que le duela a esa bruja). Me enseñaste a ser fuerte y hoy mismo lo demostrare._

 _Javier, gruñe como bestia ante esas palabras.- Ojala y nunca te las hubiera dicho maldito cerdo traidor.- Le dice con inmenso odio en su ser._

 _-Me recuerdas a alguien.- Comenta Ricardo, triste.- Se que harás ahora mismo, porque lo mismo hiso. Viniste a irrumpir mi hogar y me amenazas._

 _Javier sigue gruñendo, sabe quién es y no le gustaba la comparación, de hecho le tocan una fibra sensible con ello y esta vez fue la gota gorda que derramo el vaso. Ricardo hiso lo que más nadie habia podido y es destrozar la coraza de piedra de Javier, ahora este si está muy furioso y desquitara toda esa rabia con su propio hermano._

 _-Entonces sabes, que no tendré misericordia.- Dice Javier que hierve de rabia, que a pesar de que le duela la comparación, lo acepta._

 _Javier se arremanga su manga izquierda de su saco y de este tenía un brazalete Mega-Evolutivo, lo activa y un brillo se alza. Houndoom es cubierto por llamas, mientras ruje, haciendo una escena espantosa. Solamente se veía la silueta del sabueso, mientras las llamas se alzan y el humo con ascuas se alzaban, mientras el perro infernal aullaba. La sombra de la transformación del Houndoom, los cuernos se alzan aun más, una coraza de puro hueso lo empieza a cubrir, sus ojos rojo como la sangre brillan con más intensidad. Ricardo que veía el mismo infierno venir y el demonio que enfrentara, no puede evitar sentir miedo, sabe que su hermano ahora es un monstruo y que el mismo ha provocado. Pero Ricardo hara todo lo posible para mantener a Javier alejado de su sobrino._

 _-Anhelo el pasado.- Dice Ricardo tristemente.- Y si Javier es así, es también mi culpa. Perdóname hermano._

 _A pesar de que Javier lo odia con todas sus fuerzas por la traición que le ha hecho. Ricardo aun ama a su hermano, pese a lo que pese sigue siendo su hermano._

 _Una explosión de fuego sale y con ese el cambio de Houndoom, en su estado Mega-Evolutivo. Javier ocupara todo._

 _-¡Vayan, Hariyama, Snorlax!_

 _El gran regente Ricardo lanza a sus mejores Pokémon. Los únicos que pueden darle una pelea a su hermano mayor. Dos imponentes Pokémon salen. Un par de Pokémon barrigones. Un Pokémon con una marca naranja en su abdomen y una especie de pantalones de color azul y que se veía como un imponente y valiente sumo, un Hariyama. Y un Pokémon que estaba acostado de color blanco y azul, un Snorlax barrigon, estaba acostado, durmiendo, pero se levanta y con esfuerzos se pone de pie, mientras agarra una baya, de un matorral y la come. Hariyama se pone en una posición de pelea, alzando primero el pie derecho, para después azotarlo con el suelo, lo mismo hace con el otro pie. Como un imponente sumo._

 _-Mandas a dos cebudos por ti.- Dice Javier, que los ve._

 _-¿Te acuerdas?- Pregunta Ricardo, que no se ofende.- Ellos me comprenden._

 _Mientras Ricardo de su bolsillo saca un brazalete, Snorlax corre hacia su maestro, pensando que tiene comida para él._

 _-No es una dona Snorlax.- Le dice Ricardo con una sonrisa.- Pero te servirá mi amigo, cuento contigo._

 _-¡Snorlax!- Asiente snorlax, que apoyara a su maestro._

 _-Porque son iguales a ti.- Dice el hermano, mayor con ese tono severo.- Que solo piensan en tragar._

 _-¡Je!, tal vez tengas razón.- Dice Ricardo que sonríe, le dolían que ofendieran a sus Pokémon, no tanto a él.- Pero así somos felices sin que los demás nos juzguen. No le hacemos mal a nadie. "Trabajamos para comer y dar de comer a los demás". De eso trata nuestro eslogan Javier, que nuestro padre puso en la empresa. Cuando cada trabajador se esfuerza para comer y darle a sus hijos y se sigue esforzando para tener una vida mejor. Yo se que abuso mucho de eso. Por eso me encargo de la fundación que hiso nuestro padre, que tienes tu y Lucia olvidada que trata de combatir el hambre. Y no hay felicidad más grande para mi, ver todo el esfuerzo que he dado por mantenerlo de pie, sacrificando parte de mi riquezas en hacerlo. Y recoger sus frutos que me permiten comer y dar de comer a los demás. Yo me he esforzado mucho para que los demás no me critiquen y equilibrar las cosas como deben de ser. Amo mi vida y como soy y así me aman los demás._

 _La gente apoyaba a su amo, ante sus palabras, porque eran y son testigos que el Sr. Ricardo ha hecho por ellos y por los demás. Si bien había gente pasada de lista y que le trataba de robar. La demás servidumbre mas antigua al ser tan agradecidos por su amo y con su propia paga, ayudaba, poniendo detectores de metal en las entradas y salidas, en caso de que alguien tomara algo de más de la caja de la Sra. Alejandra._

 _-Tú no te has esforzado traidor.- Dice el hermano mayor, que no le importa para nada lo que ha hecho o piensen de Ricardo._

 _-Pero hoy mismo lo hare hermano._

 _-No soy tu hermano_

 _Eso último le dolió al hermano menor, destrozándolo. Pero…_

 _-¡Estoy listo!- Clama Ricardo.- Mis mejores Pokémon. Y mis primeros amigos._

 _Había una ventaja muy clara. Hariyama es un tipo lucha y tiene ventaja con los tipo siniestro, con la habilidad de cebo y Snorlax también tenía la habilidad de cebo. Son capaces de aguantar los ataques tipo fuego de Inferno. Aparte tienen ataques muy elevados, Snorlax cuenta con unas barreras mentales muy grandes, que inclusive un Alakazam o un Gardevoir con sus poderes psíquicos le hacen mella. Y Ricardo tiene una sorpresa para su hermano mayor, que independientemente de su aparición, la ha estado practicando desde sus vacaciones._

 _-No te temo Javier.- Dice Ricardo, enojado.- Y ellos tampoco te temen._

 _-¡Hariyama!- El Pokémon sumo alza de nuevo sus pies para azotarlos contra el suelo en posición de pelea, la tierra tiembla ante eso. Valiente ante los tipo siniestro_

 _-¡Snorlax!- El Pokémon Gloton, simplemente se muestra sereno._

 _La servidumbre ve a esos imponentes Pokémon era obvio que su amo tenía también poder y resistencia. Javier sabe que tendrá una batalla difícil contra su hermano menor. Pero no duda en pelear._

 _-Hydreigon usa vuelo sobre Hariyama!- Ordena Javier el primer ataque.- ¡Y Inferno usa doble equipo!_

 _Pero Javier tiene la ventaja de la velocidad y ataque, aparte de contar con la Mega-Evolución de Houndoom, también tenía a Hydreigon con vuelo para Hariyama._

 _El dragón siniestro con un rugido surca los cielos rápidamente para preparar su ataque._

 _Y la batalla entre los hermanos comienza._

 _Donde solo había una disputa en aquel tiempo y era saber donde estaba Carlos. Que en ese tiempo había abandonado la mansión, para huir de su familia. Su tío le ayudo en su escape y este paga sus consecuencias al encarar a su propia familia._

* * *

 **Carlos no podía escapar él solo, aun con Luna en su lado. Tuvo ayuda y en este caso un familiar, que tuviese algo de poder para ocultarlo.**

 **En este caso presento un nuevo personaje, el tío y parte de su historia con su hermano mayor. Ricardo es el lado negativo de Javier, un poco inmaduro y alegre, caritativo y de buen corazón, digna contraparte de su hermano mayor.**

 **Describo parte de la vida pasada de Javier, que antes no era alguien malo y como Ricardo dice que era igual que Carlos, de comportamiento. Pero algo paso en su vida que lo cambio. Aparte muestro a Javier hecho una fiera, que se liberara con su hermano menor. Un lado muy oscuro que se hablara después.**

 **Una parte blanda de Javier fue Carlos, al ser su hijo era obvio que no dejaría que huyera así de fácil**

 **Sebastián entra en este cap, al describir su pasado, que al igual no era un monstruo antes y en parte el Pokémon que ocupa es también un Shiny.**

 **Pero en fin ya lo verán después.**

 **Pero en si esta historia tratara sobre el pasado de Javier y quienes lo rodena, personas importantes para él.**

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios a** **KRT215, dragon titánico, LinkAnd0606 y alen6** **(Como te dije estaba ocupado en este fic, pero ya volveré a escribir el otro).**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adios y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	31. El pasado y el presente (Parte cuatro)

**¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Yo lo sé.**

* * *

 **El pasado y el presente**

 **(Parte cuatro)**

 _El rugir de un monstruoso dragón se escucha en los jardines de una mansión, el agitar de sus seis alas provocaba que se alzaran las hojas y piedritas, también levantaba el vestido de las sirvientas que estaban en el lugar._

 _La batalla Pokémon se libraba en una mansión de Ciudad Algaria._

 _Un Hydreigon surcaba los cielos y bajaba rápidamente, sus tres cabezas se concentraban en un Pokémon sumo que tenía una mirada seria, lo esperaba._

 _-¡Acaba con el Hydreigon!- Gritaba un hombre, un magnate._

 _-¡Hariyama usa protección!- Pero otro hombre, de peso notorio, no se dejaría así de fácil._

 _El inmenso Hariyama crea un campo de fuerza verde. El Hydreigon embiste, pero falla al chocar con la barrera._

 _-¡Snorlax rayo de hielo sobre Hydreigon!- Y sigue ordenando._

 _-¡Esquiva!_

 _Otro Pokémon inmenso y de color azul carga un ataque de hielo en su boca y lo lanza sobre el dragon de tres cabezas. Pero este apenas y por poco esquiva._

 _-"¡Maldición falle!"- Dice el hombre, dueño de ese Snorlax._

 _Hydreigon retrocede y se pone a lado de su aliado, un sabueso infernal, siniestro, igual que el. Y ambos están al frente de su amo. Así como los imponentes Pokémon están al frente del suyo._

 _-No me dejare ante ti Javier.- Dice el hombre.- Ni ellos tampoco._

 _-Así que has mejorado Ricardo.- Dice el otro, que levemente se sorprende._

 _La pelea era entre dos hermanos. Javier y Ricardo, que disputaban algo. Y era el paradero del hijo de Javier. Carlos había escapado de la mansión y el primer lugar al que había ido el padre, era a la mansión de su hermano menor. Pero este no se lo diría al ver el cruel maltrato de su sobrino._

 _Las porras se escuchaban por parte de Ricardo, su servidumbre lo apoyaba. Al ver como su amo repelió los ataques de su hermano mayor._

 _-Pero es hora de que me ponga contigo serio.- Dice Javier, que aprieta sus puños.- ¡Mi sabueso, usa cola férrea sobre ese Snorlax!_

 _Un Houndoom, Mega-Evolucionado corre con todo, mientras da un salto y su cola empezaba a dar un brillo metálico._

 _-¡Snorlax esquiva!- Ordena Ricardo, mostrando preocupación al ver a Houndoom._

 _El Snorlax trata de retroceder, caminando hacia atrás, pero al ser de un gran peso, provoca algo improvisado, a la hora de retroceder simplemente cae de lado, esquivando apenas el ataque. Ricardo apenas y se secaba la gota de sudor que brotaba, por poco y no lo contaba. Aunque esquivo por pura casualidad._

 _-¡Hydreigon tritura a ese gordo azul con tus fauces!_

 _El dragón siniestro no se quedaría atrás y se abalanza contra ese Snorlax que apenas y se levantaba, pero que esta vez no esquiva. Hydreigon como primer ataque con su cabeza derecha muerde el brazo izquierdo de Snorlax, después el dragón con su cabeza izquierda muerde el brazo derecho._

 _-¡SNORRR!- EL Snorlax gime de dolor al sentir las mordidas._

 _Y por último la cabeza principal del dragón la del medio abre sus fauces y lo muerde ferozmente en el hombro._

 _-¡Noo!- Ricardo se espanta al ver como su compañero era herido.- ¡Hariyama usa tiro vital!_

 _El gran Pokémon luchador al estar cerca y ayudando a su compañero, con sus gigantescas manos agarra la cabeza derecha e izquierda del Hydreigon y las jala, separándolas de Snorlax. Hariyama y las aprieta. Hydreigon le ruje al sumo, mostrándole sus fauces y soplándole su horroroso aliento, para poder contraatacarlo. Pero Hariyama suelta las cabezas y le da un golpe cruzado al cuello de la cabeza principal._

 _-¡Hydreigon!- Grita Javier, al ver como Hydreigon fue atacado._

 _El luchador no le teme al siniestro y lo demuestra al atacar. Hydreigon retrocede y cae, mientras trata de respirar, mientras escupía sin parar._

 _-¡Ahora Snorlax, trata de embestir a ese horrible perro!_

 _Y Snorlax trata de hacerlo, pero Inferno esquiva sin dificultad. El sabueso retrocede, hasta llegar con su entrenador, a lado del dragón._

 _-No soy el mismo Javier.- Dice Ricardo._

 _-Me vale.- Dice el hermano mayor fríamente.- ¡Ambos utilicen lanzallamas!_

 _Lo Pokémon siniestro abre sus fauces y de esta emanan el fuego que lanzan hacia ellos. Los imponentes Pokémon son cubiertos mientras gimen. Ricardo se tapaba, no podía ver más las siluetas de sus Pokémon que le cubrían todo. Pero ambos Pokémon no reciben mucho daño por su habilidad de cebo._

 _-Nuestro turno.-Ricardo se prepara.- ¡Snorlax rayo de hielo, Hariyama Surf!_

 _Cargan un rayo de hielo y este va contra Hydreigon, que es embestido por este, rugiendo, mientras el hielo lo cubre. El sumo embiste al sabueso con un puñetazo lleno de agua. Inferno ruge, mientras es mojado y empujado. Ambos siniestros caen, pero se ponen de pie aun y de nuevo atacan por órdenes de su amo. Houndoom con cola férrea hacia el sumo y el dragón de tres cabezas con enfado, pegándole a Snorlax sin parar._

 _-¡Hariyama tiro vital otra vez sobre Hydreigon, Snorlax de nuevo embiste a Houndoom!_

 _Y los Pokémon de Ricardo tratan de hacer esos ataques, pero al estar en una distancia considerable, mas el hecho de que eran lentos por el peso no acertaron._

 _-¡Inferno usa cola ferra sobre Hariyama, Hydreigon usa de nuevo enfado sobre Snorlax!_

 _-Aguanten mis amigos.- Dice Ricardo de forma triste y preocupada.- Solo eso aguanten._

 _Snorlax es sacudido, por el ataque de enfado de Hydreigon y Hariyama estaba firme al recibir ese ataque de Houndoom, que le hiso más daño por la Mega-Evolucion. Pero los imponentes Pokémon aguantan._

 _-¡Eso es!- Ricardo, sonríe, pero debajo de esa sonrisa se ocultaba malicia.- ¡Los tenemos cerca!_

 _-¿En que cambia?- Se preguntaba Javier.- Esos dos Pokémon son muy lentos._

 _-¡Ambos, GigaImpacto!- Ordena Ricardo._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Javier se espanta.- ¡RETROCEDAN RAPIDO!_

 _Los Pokémon se inclinan y preparan. Los Pokémon siniestro tratan de retroceder. Pero Hariyama y Snorlax, al ser tan grandes no podían escapar de ellos. Ni siquiera Inferno con Doble Equipo, por ser el más pequeño de todos los Pokémon que estaban._

 _¡Los Pokémon pesados usan GigaImpacto!_

 _Hariyama embiste al sabueso infernal. Snorlax al dragón. Sin dejarlos escapar. Los Pokémon siniestros salen disparados, volando. Pasan de lado de Javier que siente el ventarrón, su saco sale volando hacia atrás y sus Pokémon siguen siendo empujados, por tal ejemplo de fuerza. Por eso Ricardo, no pidió que retrocedieran (Lo cual aun así era difícil, para esos Pokémon), si no porque tenía la oportunidad de aplicarlos tan tremendo golpe. Los Pokémon siniestro rompen diez arboles mientras eran empujados, se escuchaba el cruel crujir y caer de los arboles, hasta chocar con la pared de la mansión y estamparse contra esta._

 _ **¡BROOOOOM!**_

 _Y solo el sonido final se escucha. Javier da otra cara, ojos abiertos, combinado con su seriedad y enojo que tiene, pero se notaba a simple vista lo sorprendido que estaba. Snorlax cae cansado y Hariyama se inclina. Se cansaron por esos ataques._

 _-Tienes razón Ricardo. No eres el mismo.- Comenta Javier, serio._

 _-Me estado preparando.- Dice Ricardo de forma triste.- Después de ese día. Y a sabiendas de que esto ocurriría... Desgraciadamente, sé que no es suficiente._

 _Feroces rugidos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Los siniestros están de pie y se dirigen al campo de batalla. El gran sumo inclinado aprieta su puño derecho y el gordito azul se trata de parar, poniendo esfuerzos._

 _-No te perdonare Ricardo.- Javier está furioso.- Nunca lo hare. Solo has tenido suerte. Que nunca tendrás de nuevo._

 _Los Pokémon siniestro salen disparados y pasan como el viento a lado de su maestro, y saliendo de este._

 _-¡Acaben con ellos!- Ordena el hermano mayor._

 _Los Pokémon siniestro están furiosos y ansían pelea, fueron heridos y ese golpe les dolió mucho._

 _-¡Aguanten!- Pide Ricardo, preocupado, sabía que GigaImpacto, tiene sus consecuencias._

 _Pero son golpeados salvajemente. Hydreigon usa vuelo sobre Hariyama e Inferno usa Cola Férrea. Los Pokémon de Javier eran mucho más fuertes si se trataba de fuerza física. Y eso lo sabía Ricardo. Los inmensos Pokémon titubean._

 _-¡Un golpe más!- Dice Javier, que clama victoria.- ¡Acaben con ellos y no muestren compasión!_

 _Hydreigon vuelve a usar vuelo e Inferno un ataque cuerpo. Esta vez Snorlax y Hariyama no lo aguantarían. Ricardo ve su derrota, está cerca_

 _-"No tengo alternativa"- Piensa Ricardo, al saber su cruda realidad.- Hariyama, como lo planeamos._

 _-Hari-Yama.- El sumo asiente._

 _-Perdóname.- Su maestro de ese luchador esta triste.- ¡Snorlax, usa protección!_

 _Snorlax usa esa técnica, y un campo de fuerza de color verde lo cubre. Mientras Hariyama recibe el ataque de enfado del dragón, sacudido por los golpes. Houndoom falla la embestida tras la protección de Snorlax._

 _-¡Je!- Javier sonríe levemente.- ¿Que intentas hacer Ricardo?_

 _Hariyama cae debilitado, sin poder moverse. Pero ese era el plan de Ricardo, tenía que hacerse un sacrificio, era doloroso. Pero ahora que ese temible dragon estaba cerca._

 _-¡Snorlax, rayo de hielo!- Ordena Ricardo, furioso._

 _-…- Javier se queda sorprendido, pero a su vez no tanto._

 _El ataque de hielo le pega a Hydreigon que ruje mientras el viento helado lo cubre. Solo para desvanecerse y oírse la caída pesada del dragón siniestro a los pies de su amo._

 _-Es enserio.- Recalca Javier más molesto todavía, pero disimulando con su voz serena, su rostro decía lo contrario, parecía que gruñía.- ¿Qué intentas hacer?... ¡Inferno cola férrea!_

 _-Un esfuerzo mas Snorlax.- Le pide eso su amo.- Solo eso, un esfuerzo._

 _El sabueso corre, da un salto, soltando un feroz golpe a Snorlax, que después cae al suelo. Sin moverse._

 _-Vamos.- Susurra Ricardo, que tenía esperanzas en su Pokémon.- Se que puedes._

 _Pasan algunos momentos. Pero Snorlax no se para._

 _-Ricardo, esto acabo.- Dice Javier, que sabe que gano._

 _-¡No!- exclama el hombre.- No ha acabado._

 _-Gordo inmaduro.- Javier se enoja._

 _-¿No tienes compasión?- Pregunta el hermano menor.- Es tu hijo._

 _Javier gruñe mientras exhala.- Eso a ti no te importa. Carlos es débil y lo último que quiero es, que sea igual a ti.- Eso le dice, señalándolo con la mirada._

 _-¿Qué soy yo entonces?- Pregunta Ricardo, molesto y a su vez triste.- No importa lo que hagas, siempre seré su tío, siempre seré familia._

 _-Desgraciadamente.- Dice Javier, sin tener lastima.- El eslabón más débil de nuestra familia. Hasta aprecio mas a Lucia que a ti._

 _Ricardo gime un poco, se destrozaba al escuchar esas palabras._

 _-¡Ahora dime en donde esta mi hijo!- Pide el padre furioso._

 _-¡Nunca!- Pero el tío se niega a decirle algo._

 _Javier se enfada e Inferno también, que pone guardia. Pero un milagro surge. Snorlax gime, se pone de nuevo de pie. Inferno retrocede y no lo cree, al igual que su amo. Ricardo al igual se sorprende, tira una lagrima, apreciando lo que su Pokémon hiso._

 _-Aun no acaba.- Dice Javier, harto.- Pero pronto._

 _-No.- Pero Ricardo le daría una respuesta diferente.- Te mostrare algo hermano. Que no importa que seas, mientras le pongas el esfuerzo y dedicación, siempre habrá una esperanza. Tu alguna vez tuviste eso. Alguna vez tuviste esos brillos en los ojos._

 _Ricardo alza su mano y deja ver el brazalete, cuya piedra daba un brillo. Javier desconocía lo que su hermano tenia ahí. Sabía que Snorlax no podía Mega-Evolucionar. Esa es la esperanza de Ricardo._

 _-¡Movimiento Z!_

 _Lo que tenia ese regente se le conoce como Snorlastal Z._

 _¡Te enseñare lo que aprendi en mis vacaciones en Alola!- Ricardo no deja de gritar._

 _-¡¿Pero qué?!- Javier, por una vez y después de tanto tiempo se espanta de lo que escucha._

 _Ricardo hace una pose alza uno de sus brazos el otro lo bajo pero los extiende, al final los mueve haciendo una "Z" su cuerpo empieza a brillar, como un aura. A Snorlax saca esa aura idéntica a la de su maestro._

 _-¡No importa que o como seamos, lo que importa es lo que hagamos!- Exclama Ricardo.- ¡Demuéstrale mi amigo lo que podemos hacer sin importar lo que somos!_

 _Inferno se prepara. Snorlax gruñe, la tierra tiembla de repente._

 _-¡Usa Arrojo intempestivo!_

 _El inmenso Pokémon corre con todo, la tierra se parte por cada paso y tiembla a su vez._

 _Inferno corre, trata de esquivar, pero Snorlax esta vez era más rápido y poco a poco lo alcanzaba._

 _La Mega Evolución contra el Movimiento Z._

 _-¡No puede escapar!- Dice Javier, muy sorprendido._

 _Snorlax se impulsa y da un salto. Javier grita algo, que no se oye, pero para su can si lo escucha._

 _Una explosión de tierra sale, y un gran temblor consigo, tirando a todos los presentes. Las paredes que cubren la mansión se agrietaban, en otras partes se caían._

 _El Snorlax se paraba y caminaba, no veía por tanto humo, pero se ubicaba e iba con su maestro. Ricardo respiraba por tanta dificultad, la presión le subía y se trataba de tranquilizar. El humo poco a poco se desvanecía para dejar ver a un Houndoom tirado, sin moverse._

 _-¡Ha ganado!- Alejandra se le dibujaba una sonrisa al ver el resultado de la batalla._

 _La servidumbre se emociona, al ver que su amo por fin había ganado la batalla, después de tanta presión. Pero Alejandra ve el rostro de su marido, este no se muestra feliz, se muestra muy preocupado, sabiendo algo que los demás no, también el único que lo sabía era Javier._

 _-Dices la verdad hermano.- Dice Javier, muy serio.- Te has estado esforzando y preparado para esta pelea. Hasta siento nervios y la adrenalina subiendo por lo que está pasando._

 _Ricardo, no dice nada, sentía como un nudo se le formaba en su garganta, pasándose la saliva que recorría muy lento su paladar._

 _-Pero esto aun no acaba.- Javier aprieta sus puños.- Pero ya es momento de que acabe._

 _De repente Inferno, se ponía de pie, poco a poco lo hacía, cansado, pero de píe todavía. EL sabueso infernal ruje de furia y dolor._

 _Todos entran en shcok, nadie sobrevive a un golpe así. Tuvo que haber algo._

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-¡Usa Proteccion!_

 _En ese momento Javier ordeno esta táctica, puesto que sabe de los Movimientos Z, de hecho esa experiencia la tuvo que aprender a la mala, en una de sus peleas. Javier tenía una que otra técnica que disminuía lo que podía el movimiento z._

 _Houndoom, creó un escudo de fuerza, de color verde para protegerse de ese ataque. Pero recibió una parte de este._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 _Ricardo, gruñe. Mientras Snorlax trataba de mantenerse aun de pie, después de lo que hiso. El Snolax había creído que había derrotado a ese Pokémon. Pero su cruel verdad era lo contrario._

 _-Te doy el merito por tu esfuerzo, por un momento también creí que me derrotarías.- Dice Javier, a su vez alagando a su hermano.- Ese ataque es poderoso, tendré que pensar bien en ese tipo de movimientos._

 _Inferno da pisadas fuertes._

 _-¡Pero no tengo tiempo para esto!- EL hermano mayor se enfurece.- Acaba de una vez con él, usando Cola férrea._

 _EL sabueso corre esta vez. Snorlax, no puede esta vez ni moverse, debido al Movimiento Z, que ocupo. Inferno da un salto y le pega un coletazo de fierro a su enemigo. Snorlax grita por última vez y después de tanto esfuerzo cae, su caída se escucha como eco por todo el terreno._

 _-La pelea ha acabado.- Dice La sirvienta.- El ganador es el Sr. Javier._

 _Ricardo mete a sus respectivas pokeball a sus Pokémon._

 _-Les gradezco.- Dice Ricardo, de forma dolida, pero con agradecimiento.- Se esforzaron mucho en esta pelea._

 _El imponente hombre, se arrodilla, se siente fatal, le ha fallado a su sobrino, que dependía de él. Por su parte Javier mete a su Hydreigon, pero no a Houndoom._

 _-Muy bien. Ricardo, es hora de que me digas, lo que quiero saber.- Javier pone una leve sonrisa.- Ahora dime en donde esta mi hijo._

 _El tío no responde, tenía la vista hacia abajo, no quería responder._

 _-…-Javier sigue esperando._

 _Pero era enserio Ricardo no quiere responder._

 _-Yo, yo, yo.- Tartamudeaba Ricardo.- Yo no lo sé._

 _Javier aprieta más sus puños. No creía en esa respuesta.- ¡¿En donde esta?!- Le exclama rabioso._

 _-¡No lo sé!- Pero Ricardo se niega ante la derrota, no quiere decir._

 _-¡RICARDO!- Javier se pone más rabioso.- ¡¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si hubiese perdido?!_

 _El susodicho no responde, pero sabe esa respuesta, que no bastaba responder para saber que su hermano tenía palabra. Pero._

 _-Aun así lo hubieras buscado.- Eso Responde Ricardo, viendo a su hermano. A los ojos._

 _-¡Carlos, es mi hijo!- Se lo recuerda el padre.- ¡Y tú no tienes el derecho de ocultármelo!_

 _Javier camina, hacia donde está su hermano. El hermano menor, esta vez se siente fatal, destrozado ante su derrota, al no poder proteger a su sobrino. Pero aun así intenta hacerlo. Ricardo siente como algo sube._

 _Ya para estos momentos Javier esta frente a frente con su hermano._

 _-Dime, ¿En donde esta?- Pregunta de nuevo Javier y con un tono muy severo._

 _-N-no.- Ricardo se niega._

 _De repente y de la nada un puñetazo directo al rostro le pega a Ricardo, este retrocede._

 _-¡DIMELO!_

 _La furia de Javier, llego hasta su límite. No conforme con el primer puñetazo, le suelta otro, al rostro. El imponente hombre cae al suelo, soltando un quejido._

 _-¡Ricardo!_

 _La fiel esposa trata de correr, porque sabe que su amado está en peligro, y que no está para soportar golpes. Y más en el estado en que sabe como esta. Al igual parte de la servidumbre trata de hacer algo. Pero el sabueso se pone en medio de los dos, rugiendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes._

 _-¡¿EN DONDE?!- Javier sigue preguntando._

 _Pero Ricardo se niega, le sangraba su nariz. Pero eso no bastaba para su hermano que se pone encima de su barriga y le suelta mas puñetazos._

 _-De-deja-lo… vivir.- Eso responde Ricardo, negándose a decirle algo a su hermano._

 _Javier sigue golpeando sin parar. Esta rabioso, su mente no piensa más que en la ira que siente ahora mismo. El también se ha esforzado, dio mucho en esta pelea para que su hermano menor le haga esto, no respetar su palabra._

 _-¡¿EN DONDE?!_

 _Javier sigue preguntando mientras golpea, una y otra vez, mientras tanto el cuerpo de Ricardo se movía y sacudía y no por los puñetazos. Ya para cuando decide dejar de golpear. Ve a su hermano menor, con su rostro destrozado, sus labios sangraban y nariz también, estaba muy golpeado y lo peor es..._

 _-¡RICARDO!_

 _Solamente Alejandra sabe lo que pasa. Ricardo se empieza a convulsionar, escupe sin parar y hace sonidos muy extraños. Javier se desconcierta de lo que pasa y se detiene. En una distracción por parte de Inferno. Alejandra aprovecha esa distracción y se escapa. EL Houndoom la persigue, pero ella llega con su esposo._

 _-¡Detente!- Ordena Javier a su Pokémon._

 _Inferno se detiene. Pero el daño ya está hecho. En el rostro de Javier, se notaba una furia que disminuía al ver lo que hiso, sus ojos se abren mas, el ve sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de su hermano, le dio una golpiza tremenda y sin detenerse. El hombre de piedra, siente algo en el mas fondo de su ser, y ese algo le provoca que retroceda, esta vez sin creer lo que ha hecho. El hombre de piedra, gruñía._

 _-¡Ricardo, Ricardo!- Alejandra lo mueve, para ver si reacciona._

 _Ricardo era una persona con sobre peso, su forma de vida le tendría problemas de colesterol. Lo que ahora sufre el hombre, era un paro cardiaco. La esposa estaba desesperada, lloraba al ver que su esposo no respondía._

 _-¡No respira!- Alejandra siente el pulso de su marido.- ¡CLARAAA!_

 _-¡Voy!- La sirvienta ya estaba preparada, tenía en un pequeño diablito un tanque de oxigeno, en caso de que pudiera pasar algo como esto._

 _La sirvienta nerviosa, trata de ponerle rápido la máscara de oxigeno a su amo, que no respira. Ricardo tenía sus ojos abierto, pero no veía, pero casualmente esos ojos apuntaban a la dirección del culpable, a Javier._

 _Javier se podría decir que estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había hecho, aunque su rostro demuestre lo contrario. Mientras tanto uno de los sirvientes llama rápido a una ambulancia._

 _Pero Alejandra quita la mirada de su amado marido, al ver que este que con sus ojos miraban algo. La mirada de aquella esposa cambia en su totalidad._

 _-¡MONSTRUO!- Le grita con gran rabia._

 _Houndoom se pone a la defensiva al detectar amenaza. Alejandra no puede evitar espantarse. Pero no retrocede y para salvar la vida de su esposo._

 _-¡Buscas a Carlos, lo encontraras en Ciudad Calagua!- Exclama ella, al ver que ese Pokémon no retrocede._

 _Javier seguía en shock, pero seguía oyendo._

 _-¡Tomara un barco a Kanto!- Le responde Alejandra, con lagrimas en sus ojos y su voz cortada.- ¡Ahora lárgate!_

 _Alejandra le dijo lo que el monstruo quería saber. Estaba la disputa la vida de su esposo o la de su sobrino. Y ella escogió a su esposo._

 _-"Aparte. Yo nunca te buscare hacer daño"- Dice Javier, agarrándole los hombros._

 _-"¿Enserio?"- Pregunta Ricardo, que secaba sus lágrimas._

 _-"Es enserio"- Promete Javier.- Nunca te hare daño._

 _Javier sigue viendo a su hermano, da un paso adelante. Pero sabe que su presencia solamente dañara más las cosas. El hombre ha roto una promesa. Y sin más que decir o hacer, o más bien sin poder ahora hacer nada, ya que sabe lo que quería. El hermano mayor se marcha, con una mirada vacía en su ser, con un rostro que no muestra nada más que serenidad, volviendo a su estado al que se le conoce. Pero que en el fondo, que debajo de esa coraza de piedra, se oculta algo que no puede salir, que lo ha encerrado y que le está causando ahora mismo un dolor inmenso._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _El hombre ve esa foto. En la que él y Ricardo eran jóvenes. Cuando su hermano gordito tenía un par de Pokémon de la misma complexión, un Munchlax y un Makuhita._

 _Javier recuerda y no para de hacerlo. Revive ese día. Ese día se entero en donde estaba su hijo, Carlos. Pero eso tuvo un costo, un costo muy grande._

 _El hombre baja su mirada y ve la foto de su padre. Un señor que muestra una seriedad, como la de Javier, pero al igual que Ricardo, era alegre._

 _-Gracias padre.- Le agradece Javier a su padre de forma sarcástica, mirándola con repudio.- Por ser tan imbécil. Por dejar que tu dolor y miseria me consumiera a mí y a mí hermano menor, pasando también por mi familia. Por ser un estúpido débil que no supero su dolor, como lo tuve que hacer yo._

 _Javier sigue mirado a foto de su padre. Si bien el Sr. Maximiliano, no era de carácter frio como Javier, hiso algo, que no debió hacer y ese algo, llevado a la mano con dolor y depresión marco todo._

 _Javier apenas y pudo salvar a su hermano, de convertirse lo que es, un Monstruo De Piedra. Javier no sabe nada después de ese día. Lo poco que sabe es que su hermano está bien dándole un alivio. Pero se desconoce su paradero. Alejandra decidió llevarse a su esposo lejos de la familia, se dice que están en Kalos. Todos se enteraron de la situación de Ricardo. Y como consecuencia Javier y Lucia tienen más trabajo, tener que atender a lo que Ricardo atendía, eso incluia todo el peso de la fundación que mantenía Ricardo contra el hambre. Como consecuencia perdiendo parte de las riquezas de Javier y Lucia, ya que Ricardo no podía y más en su estado actual y en lo que se recupera. Eso hiso enfurecer a Lucia, demasiado y para estas alturas sabe lo que paso._

 _De repente alguien, toca la puerta._

 _-Adelante.- Dice el hombre, secándose apenas un ojo._

 _Una sirvienta entra y era nada más y nada menos que Janet._

 _-Sr. Javier.- Dice la sirvienta, en tono serio, por no decir furioso, que disimulaba en su mayoría.- La Sra. Lucia, lo busca... Y dice que mueva ese trasero de esa silla y que se apure. Antes de que tenga que recordarle porque ya no tienen tiempo de estarse haciéndose pen…_

 _-Ya entendí.- Dice Javier fríamente, interrumpiendo, sin voltearla a ver, volviendo a su estado normal.- Y dile a mi esposa que iré pronto a verla y que si no cuida su vocabulario… Le tendré que decir algo que cierta personita hiso con su hijo favorito._

 _Janet, calla de golpe y gime levemente. Lucia siempre insulta a su marido y cada vez que manda mensaje a través de los sirvientes, estos no se atreven a decir más que "La Sra. Lucia lo busca", no dice las ofensas que ella lanza, por miedo a Javier. Janet era la primera vez y con una razón por decirlas a su patrón._

 _-Ahora vete y si te atreves, dile esas mismas palabras, mi criada obediente.- Dice el regente, serio._

 _Janet gruñe en silencio, la suerte que su amo no la veía. Iba a alzar su mano para hacerle algo, con un dedo._

 _-Y no te atrevas.- Dice el hombre de piedra, en su tono severo y aun sin voltear.- Cada vez me decepcionas mas, te comportas como una niña pequeña. Y eso lo digo porque encima de ti hay una cámara que checo personalmente. Ya que vas afuera recuérdale al jardinero que paso una vez que le hiso eso a la espalda de mi esposa._

 _Y ella aun se aterra, es sabido que la mansión cuenta con cámaras de seguridad en algunas partes importantes._

 _-Te lo advierto.- Dice Javier.- Lo hago por esa cría que tienes, no lo hago por ti que no vales nada para mí._

 _Sin más que decir la sirvienta sale del lugar, con la cola entre las patas, gruñendo para sí misma y aun con esas ganas de desquitarlas._

 _Mientras tanto. El hombre termina de ver el álbum de fotos. La última vez que lo abrió fue hace dos años. Dos años que no iba a ese buro, dejándolo casi olvidado, pero presente todos los días en su oficina y que cada vez que lo visita, que es un largo tiempo, ve ese álbum. Ahora guarda el álbum en el escritorio. Mientras deja sobre este los papeles del entierro de su fiel Kaiser que era muy importante y que merecía estar en aquel buro tan especial para el regente. En ese buro no solo se encontraba el álbum y los papeles de su fallecido Pokémon, se encontraban juguetes, dibujos de sus hijos cuando estos eran pequeños, Los papeles del matrimonio con su esposa. Todo lo que Javier considere importante._

 _Y todo lo guarda en ese buro que cierra de golpe y de forma fuerte, que se quedan esos recuerdos, encerrados y atrapados en la oscuridad._

* * *

 **Bueno ya acabe.**

 **He estado atareado con mi trabajo y sé que se ha estado metiendo a mi perfil. Si también me he estado atendiendo a mi primer fic.**

 **Aparte tengo que atender mi trabajo, mi rango ha subido y con eso la responsabilidad que eso requiere.**

 **Pero agradezco su paciencia. Sé que han estado esperando y espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.**

 **Otra cosa y hablando de mi primer fic.**

 **Los que han seguido esta historia. Recuerdan un cierto comentario que hice. Cuando cree a Carlos y Luna, estos iban a debutar en un cameo de mi fic** **Destinos Enlazados** **.**

 **Porque le hago alusión a este fic, ya que este enlaza todos los destinos de todos mis fic's. Y más ahora que está pasando un acontecimiento especial en ese fic que decide el futuro de todas mis historias.**

 **Pero iré al grano. Carlos y Luna hacen su cameo en el capítulo 63 de mi primer fic. Y a su vez hace alusión a lo que Carlos lee en un periódico en el capítulo 23, Debajo De la Tormenta.**

 **Carlos y Luna aparecen en una cajita musical, ahí hay un Spoiler muy al estilo mío. Si se atreven lean. Y si se preguntan qué piensa Arceus de todo esto, también esta ahí.**

 **Y si quieres saber que les paso a los campeones Steven, Diantha, Wallace y Cinthya. Lee ese capítulo y el 64.**

 **Bueno basta de Spam XD.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a Dragón titánico, KRT215, alen6, LinkAnd0606, ElCaballeroGris  
(Créeme no he olvidado leer tu fic, pero pronto dejare mi rewiew, lo prometo y gracias por ese comentario tan largo XD)**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adios y Cuidense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	32. Locos de amor

**Creo que esto compensa todo mi atraso.**

 **Antes que nada. Me base en autor The Lord Of Of Pages y su fic ****Gardevoir: A Lamentation of Love** **para hacer este cap. Pero primero lean este cap antes que nada, para que no se adelanten de lo que verán. Aunque en lo personal recomiendo** **What lays beneath is not a flower** **del mismo, este si lo pueden leer si gustan.**

 **En mis primeros meses como escritor me gustaba leer esa clase de fic's. Se podría decir que fue uno de los autores que me hiso dedicarme al estilo de tragedia y el horror.**

 **Pero este cap a su vez deja mi marca plasmada. Ya lo verán.**

 **Antes que nada el Soundtrack. Esta es la primera vez que uso un soundtrack así, es como de ópera y yo escucho de por si eso. Pero esto viene de un anime que a lo mejor conocen:**

 **La sola- Fate Stap Night OSC**

 **Les doy el lujo de ponerlo a su criterio, mas no la pongan tan pronto.**

 **Aparte habra otro Dissclamer.**

* * *

 **Locos de amor**

 _ **Tiempo después**_

 _Ha pasado aproximadamente cinco meses desde que un joven escapo de la casa de sus padres. Para ser libre y no estar sujetado bajo el cruel tormento que vivía. Junto a su fiel Pokémon, una Gardevoir a la cual a estas alturas era algo más que una acompañante. Quitándose aquella venda que le dejaba ciego tras huir de aquella mansión, cuyo odio y tristeza lo dejaba cada vez mas ciego ante lo que buscaba con desesperación._

 _Pero hoy era una fecha importante. Se escuchaba lo que se podría decir un canto._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños querido Carlos. Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

 _En la ruta 11. Pokémon (como podían), le cantaban a su maestro, que cumplía años. Carlos ya tenía catorce. Y no era para olvidarse. Al menos para cierta Gardevoir que hiso lo que estaba en sus manos para su maestro._

 _-¡Muchas gracias!- Dice el cumpleañero, feliz de ver lo que le hicieron.- Veo que te lo tomaste enserio Luna._

 _Luna había planeado un coro con sus demás compañeros. Inclusive Snorlax ayudo siendo tambor que Buneary golpeaba con sus orejas. Y como podían cantaban, si bien no era lo mismo que un humano. El entrenador castaño lo apreciaba de todo corazón._

 _-Muy bien. Ahora pide un deseo.- Dice Luna que le pasa un pequeño pastel._

 _Un pastel pequeño, de chocolate, estaba sobre un tronco partido que servía como mesa. El pastel tenía solamente una vela._

 _-Eso no será suficiente para Snorlax.- Comenta Carlos, que ríe al ver lo pequeño del pastel._

 _-Ya me encargue de él.- Dice Luna, que se esforzó para que el glotón comiera en la mañana, buscando matorrales de bayas.- Solo comerá una rebanada._

 _Carlos se ponía a pesar sobre su deseo. Pero al poco tiempo sopla las velas._

 _-¡Wow!, Eso fue rápido.- Se sorprende la Gardevoir Shiny.- ¿Qué pediste?_

 _-Esa clase de cosas no se tienen que decir.- El joven sonríe y niega con su cabeza.- Pero que puedo pedir yo que ya no tenga._

 _Acto seguido Carlos abraza a su amada. Esta se sorprende, al recibirlo por sorpresa ese abrazo. Pero lo acepta y sonríe, sintiendo el sentimiento cálido de Carlos. El deseo de Carlos era lo que ya tenía, lo único que pidió el joven, era que nunca se acabara y que siempre lo tuviera presente._

 _-Lamento no haberte traído ningún regalo.- Dice Luna, un poquito triste.- Pero como soy un Pokémon._

 _-No importa.- Pero su amado no le toma importancia.-Te has esforzado mucho._

 _-No es nada.- Pero Luna no lo acepta._

 _-¡Bromeas!, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta algo sorprendido, pero un poco molesto a su vez._

* * *

 _ **El día anterior**_

 _Carlos estaba peleando uno a uno contra un entrenador común de la región. Este tenía un Steelix. Y Carlos a su Luna, su Gardevoir. Y la desventaja era obvia, aunque en la parte de evasión y velocidad anivelaban las cosas._

 _-¡Steelix cola férrea!- Ordena el entrenador._

 _El gigantesco Pokémon obedece y usa ese ataque. Luna da un salto con giro, y con la gracia de una hermosa bailarina esquiva el ataque, su vestido sacudía el polvo que estaba alrededor. Pero no quería decir que no se cansara de esquivar. El Pokémon de acero era muy resistente._

 _-Esto no lleva a nada.- Dice Carlos, algo preocupado y viendo a su Pokémon al frente.- Sin importar los ataques. Ese Pokémon sigue de pie. Ya use paz mental dos veces y en la última casi le da un cola férrea._

 _Luna respiraba mucho aire, mientras gemía, pero mantenía una pose calmada. Ella escuchaba y sentía a su amado, que dudaba y se presionaba._

 _-¡Luna, usa de nuevo fuerza psíquica!- Ordena el entrenador castaño._

 _Luna salta. Y usa sus poderes psíquicos. Pero esta vez y para su sorpresa. El Steelix esquiva el ataque._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Exclama la pareja unísona (La Gardevoir a su forma)._

 _-Has sido un gran rival para mi Steelix- Dice el entrenador Guay.- Pero ese Gardevoir tuyo está cansado. No todo el tiempo puede seguir con el mismo ritmo y mi paciencia cobra frutos ahora mismo… ¡Steelix Cola férrea!_

 _El inmenso Pokémon aparece al frente de la Gardevoir Shiny. Esta no le da tiempo de reaccionar, solamente sus ojos se abren lo mas que puede, en señal de miedo y sorpresa. El Pokémon serpenferrea da media vuelta y con su cola de hierro le pega a su enemiga. Luna es mandada lejos, chocando con una roca que es agrietada por el golpe. Después ella cae al suelo._

 _Carlos estaba en shock. Pero a su vez no estaba tan sorprendido. Sabia cual era el resultado._

 _-Ni modo.- Dice Carlos, dándose por vencido, pero gruñendo un poco.- No podre contra él._

 _Al joven no le quedan más Pokémon. Todos ya pelearon._

 _-¡NO!_

 _Tanto los entrenadores voltean. Para mas su sorpresa fue del esposo que la ve parándose con muchos esfuerzos. Luna ya estaba moreteada en su hombro izquierdo y muñeca derecha, sintiendo tambien un dolor en su pecho._

 _-Luna.- Murmura Carlos._

 _-"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Carlos"- Piensa Luna, cansada y molesta consigo misma.- "Y ni siquiera tenemos dinero para un pequeño pastel"_

 _La vida de un entrenador suele ha ver bajas. Tras la última pelea contra Jonathan. Carlos ha tenido un pequeña rachilla de derrotas contra entrenadores de la liga de Kanto. Perdiendo dinero considerablemente. Si bien al joven no le importa más que el cuidado de sus Pokémon, privándose el mismo de cosas. Su amada se ha hartado de eso y en parte siente que ha sido su culpa por no ganar. Y mas que se viene el día especial de su amado. Y se supone que sería el primer gozo de su esposo ahora que es libre._

 _-"Ya me canse de ver esta situación con cada vez que enfrentamos a esos entrenadores"- Se dice Luna a si misma.- "Ya me canse ver cómo le quitan a él, su dinero"_

 _La Gardevoir sin órdenes de su maestro se abalanza contra su enemigo. En sus manos carga una fuerza lunar._

 _-¡Steelix esquiva!_

 _Pero aquel Pokémon no podía esquivar. También estaba exhausto por los ataques que recibió. Luna da un salto y dispara el rayo de color rosa que es reflejado por la piel de acero de Steelix, cegando por un momento el campo de batalla._

 _Se escucha una caída. Y al apagarse el destello. Deja ver a la Gardevoir tirada, solamente apoyada con sus dos manos. Y al Steelix tirado y sin reaccionar._

 _-¡Wow!- El entrenador está sorprendido.- Ese Pokémon tuyo. Tiene que ser especial, para atacar sin escuchar a su entrenador y vencer a mi Steelix.- Dice con cierta alegría._

 _Carlos no decía nada. Por una parte estaba alegre de haber ganado por el esfuerzo de Luna. Pero por otro molesto con ella, por dicho esfuerzo._

 _Mientras Luna sonreía y veía a su enemigo tirado. Pero esa alegría se iría al ver a su amado, con una cara de molestia y preocupación._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _-Esa batalla era para que no la ganaras.- Comenta Carlos, algo molesto con ella._

 _-No podía perder esta vez.- Dice Luna, seria.- Pudimos comer un día mas y hasta hacerte esta pequeña fiesta._

 _-Pero eso no importa. Tu eres débil al tipo acero y ese Steelix, te hiso mucho daño.- Dice su amado preocupado, viendo el moretón que tiene en uno de ellos brazos de su amada.- No importaba si perdía o ganaba. Fue una suerte que Snorlax haya ayudado contra ese Pokémon._

 _-… Sabes.- Luna trataría de cambiarle de opinión.- Aparte de ser tu cumpleaños. Se cumple otra cosa._

 _El joven deja de estar molesto. Porque recuerda. No solo era el cumpleaños de Carlos._

 _-Muchas gracias.- Dice Carlos, a su amada.- Por estar a mi lado un año más._

 _-Eso no es de agradecer.- Dice Luna, que deja de estar seria y al ver que pudo alegrarlo.- Es a ti a quien agradezco mi amado. Por recogerme ese día._

 _-En mi cumpleaños también.- El joven recuerda.- Aun recuerdo. Fue cuando tenía nueve años._

 _La pareja recuerda ese día. En que Carlos decidió llevarse a ese pequeño Ralts y meterla en su vida._

 _-Es por esa misma razón que me esforcé.- Dice la Gardevoir, que encorva levemente el semblante.- Porque me adoptaste y me metiste en tu vida._

 _Carlos le sonríe. Pero para Luna significa algo más. Pero también, el sabe que a Luna no le gusta recordar su pasado, antes de que se encontraran el uno al otro._

 _-Antes de que lo que somos ahora.- Comenta la Gardevoir.- Sabes cómo fue mi vida._

 _-Algo parecido a la mía.- Dice el joven._

 _-Solamente que la soledad estaba conmigo.- Cuenta la Gardevoir, cuyo semblante y tono marca tristeza.- Cuando toda mi familia fue capturada, antes estaba Shiftry a mi lado y me cuidaba como hija. Recuerdo que me decía nieta, antes desconocía esa palabra. Pero el tuvo que irse después._

 _Carlos se pone algo pensativo, sintiendo algo de lastima por su amada. Luna al igual cual ha sufrido mucho antes de que Carlos llegara a su vida. El joven cambia de tema por un momento._

 _-Al igual. Ya tengo un año con mi Vibrava.- Dice Carlos, que lo ve y lo acaricia y cambiando de tema.- Un regalo de mis abuelos._

 _El pequeño Pokémon simplemente se deja acariciar._

 _-Es justo que te de doble porción.- Dice Carlos._

 _Después de eso. Comen el pequeño pastel. La felicidad que tenía el joven, al tener sus Pokémon cerca, en sentirse por fin libre y tener por fin amor que siempre busco. Aunque a su vez se preguntaba mucho la relación que tenia con su Gardevoir, cuando fue que llego tan lejos. Pero no le toma importancia, es feliz y no le ve nada de malo._

 _Y después de aquel pequeño convivio. Carlos mete a sus demás Pokémon (A excepción de Luna) y se dispone a moverse. Y después de unos momentos de caminata._

 _-¿Por qué vamos lento?- Pregunta Luna, al notar eso._

 _-No le veo el chiste de ir rápido.- Dice Carlos._

 _-Pero estamos muy atrasados.- Dice la Gardevoir.- De seguro Jonathan, ya tiene siete medallas._

 _Y en efecto. Carlos no había tomado el Camino de bicis (Aparte que no tenía una), por eso estaban muy atrasados. Pero aparte porque había un guardia que el joven había ofendido y era obvio que habría algo de tensión. Teñían que rodear parte de Kanto para poder llegar a Ciudad Azafrán. Pero eso les tomo mucho tiempo._

 _-¿Y?- Pregunta el joven, sin ponerle mucha importancia.- El es el. Bien por el si ya se hiso con el campeonato._

 _El joven iba lento, porque pensaba mucho en su viaje, todo lo que ha hecho. Y todo lo que ha vivido. Desgraciadamente se da cuenta de las cosas que no ha podido superar, haciéndolo deprimir, un poco. Pero si lo suficiente para cuestionarse a sí mismo por no superarlos._

 _Luna podía percibir lo que le aquejaba a su amado. Así que le toma de la mano. Diciéndole con ese gesto que no estaba solo y por un momento caminan de ese modo, con tal no había nadie. Carlos ve su mano enlazada con la de ella, eso no lo calma del todo. Eso deprime a Luna, al ver que Carlos seguía pensando en lo negativo._

 _-¿Qué te aqueja?- Decide preguntar ella, para tratar de calmarlo._

 _-Mi tío.- Dice Carlos, tomando un tono muy serio, pero a su vez con un toque de preocupación.- No sé como esta. He intentado llamarlo desde que llegamos a esta región, cada vez que pisamos una ciudad o pueblo. Pero nunca hay nadie. Recuerda que gracias a él, estamos en Kanto._

 _-Ojala y este bien.- Dice Luna que se acuerda de él.- El nos ayudo a escapar. Pero…_

 _Carlos se muestra más pensativo todavía._

 _-Algo paso.- Dice el joven.- Mi padre nos encontró en Calagua. Eso quiere decir que…_

 _-Nos delato.-Luna se pone más seria.- Tal vez tu padre si se preocupa por ti después de todo. Tu tío no pudo aguantar._

 _-No los culpo.- Carlos al igual seguía igual de serio, pero ahora se notaba mas la tristeza que nada.- Mi padre, no es de los hombre que se rinden fácil._

 _-Al menos huimos de él.- Luna ve el lado positivo._

 _-No lo creo.- Pero su esposo no lo cree así, pero ahora se oía molesto, furioso, pero se trataba de contener.- Tal vez no comprendas aun el poder del dinero. Pero conociendo a mi padre. Puede ser que ya sepa que estoy aquí. Si él quisiera ya hubiera ido por mí. Y en casos más extremos sabe lo nuestro.- Eso último lo dice preocupado._

 _-Aunque esta la posibilidad que aun no lo sepa.- Luna a pesar de ello, no puede evitar sentir algo de preocupación._

 _-Puede ser._

 _Carlos simplemente da un suspiro. Pensaba aun en su tío, era demasiado para Ricardo, encargarse de su hermano mayor._

 _-Pero eso no es lo único que te molesta, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta la Gardevoir._

 _-Mi Luna. Siempre tendremos problemas.-Dice el joven, con un semblante triste, al recordar más cosas._

 _-Pero siempre estaremos juntos, ¿No?- Le pregunta ella._

 _-¡Por supuesto!- Exclama el.- Pero me preocupa que no sea así. Y me preocupa que en todo este tiempo no he hecho nada._

 _-Si has hecho.- Le corrige su amada.- Y mucho._

 _-Sí pero…- Carlos lo piensa.- Pero no olvido nuestra pelea. No olvido lo que me aqueja. Me siento débil. A mis catorce años, sigo esta aterrado de lo que pase, furioso. Como si fuese un niño pequeño todavía. Siento que aun no he hecho nada por mí._

 _El joven no se tranquiliza. Porque aun seguía pensando. Desgraciadamente en sus traumas y eso era lo único que lo dejaba pensando. Luna lo presiente, ese miedo que emana el al tocar el simplemente el piano. Combinado con el pasado del joven. Era algo que Luna no podía hacer._

 _-A lo que me refiero. Es que no he podido superar mis propios asuntos.- Dice Carlos algo triste.- Es que eso me preocupa. Siento como algo aun me pesa._

 _-Pero mi pequeño. Solo eres un niño.- Le dice la Gardevoir, riendo un poco y aun tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión.- Tú ya no tienes problemas de qué preocuparte. Eres libre, goza tu libertad, lo que te queda por vivir._

 _Pero Luna al mirarlo, esa mirada tan seria, casi severa._

 _-Sabes. Hace tiempo se, que deje de ser un niño cuando viví en esa mansión.- El joven niega esas palabras de su amada, como si estuviese molesto de ellas.- Tan solo de tenerte como esposa es algo que dice que no soy un niño. Y más aun siendo tú un Pokemon. No creas que no pensé mucho en esta relación, siempre lo tengo presente todos los días y me preocupo de ello para protegernos._

 _Luna suspira. No podía consentir esta vez a Carlos._

 _-Amargaste este día.- Dice Luna con tono neutro, encorvando su rostro, mostrando tristeza, pero a su vez sonriendo a su vez._

 _-Lo siento.-Se disculpa Carlos, porque su amada se esforzó este día. Para que él se amargara al final de todo y diciendo como si estuviese molesto con ella._

 _Aunque después. Eso causa que Luna al igual lo piense. Todo lo que ha convivido con su esposo, no niega que a su lado es feliz. Pero en cada relación siempre habrá algo malo. En este caso Carlos, los traumas que no supera y algunas veces el cambio de humor que tiene por ellos. Algunas veces han sido por problemas (Lo cual es pasable, todo el mundo se enoja por problemas y más si no los buscas), pero en la parte psicológica, por el piano y sobre todo su familia. Es algo que al joven no lo tenía tranquilo. Eso y también preocupándose, que su "bizarra" relación no sea vista ante el resto, que por más que nieguen, eso es también otro problema, su relación en sí._

 _Pero lo principal. Es lo que Carlos no puede superar._

 _-Perdóname. No te quise regañar con eso, pero soné así.- Carlos habla, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su esposa.- Se que te esforzaste y lo eche a perder._

 _Carlos se disculpa de nuevo. Aunque Luna se esfuerza por alegrarse, esta vez no puede. Pero lo disimula dando una sonrisa, ante Carlos. Aunque aquella Pokémon, se siente mal por su maestro. Ya se vio una vez en una pelea que tuvieron. En el cual el joven golpeo a su Gardevoir. Luna teme que Carlos se convierta igual que sus padres._

 _-Prometo que no estropeare otro momento.- Carlos suena arrepentido._

 _Luna tristemente sonríe. Porque sabe que nunca será verdad. Los problemas son parte de la vida. Pero, no aquellos que trauman y perjudiquen a los demás y este era un caso._

 _-"Como quisiera que superaras tu trauma"-Pensaba para sí misma, mientras le toca la mejilla a él, dándole una señal de que todo estaba bien.- "Que sigas siendo aun un niño"_

 _Pero Carlos al verla a los ojos detecta algo, algo que no encajaba con su esposa. Una mirada, si, alegre. Pero en el fondo, expresaba algo más. El joven siente algo en su ser, nervios, un pequeño miedo que ignora. Luna sonríe y cierra sus ojos, mientras mueve levemente su cara echando una leve y rápida carcajada._

 _-"Debe ser mi imaginación"- Se dice Carlos que al final no le toma importancia.- "¿Porque le debería tener miedo a mi Luna?"- Se preguntaba._

 _-¿Me amarías a pesar de todo?- Le pregunta Luna._

 _El joven se desconcierta.- Claro que si… ¿Po- por qué me preguntas eso?- Le pregunta algo confundido ante eso._

 _Luna le roba un beso a Carlos en los labios._

 _-Por nada.- Ella responde vuelve a sonreír, pero debajo muestra otra cara y una triste y comprensiva.- Solamente quería escuchar que me amas. Así como yo te amo._

 _Carlos se vuelve a desconcertar ante esas acciones y vuelve a sentir eso, un miedo que se hace un poco más fuerte. Pero al igual no le pone atención. Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué desconfiaría de su esposa?_

 _Aparte es Luna, ¿Que podría hacer para perjudicarlo?_

 _-"Yo siempre te protegeré mi Carlitos"- Se decía eso Luna.- "Sin importar que"_

 _Luna solo quería escuchar eso de Carlos. Obviamente este diría un sí._

* * *

 _ **Anochecer: Media noche.**_

 _El día ya había acabado y en medio del bosque estaba aquella pareja Humano-Pokémon. Carlos estaba en un extremo y Luna en el otro. Y mientras la pareja dormía. Luna se levanta abriendo de golpe sus ojos, no podía dormir, pero al igual no trato de hacerlo. En su tiempo en que cerró los ojos, pensó y pensó. Se preparo._

 _Pero mientras pensó recordó. Se sobaba con su mano izquierda su boca, le dolía, producto del golpe que le dio Carlos, se pone a pensar tanto en ello, recordando el sabor de su propia sangre al chupar su herida. Recordaba las palabras hirientes de su esposo. Si bien ya tenía algo de tiempo, no se olvida así de fácil. Esta vez había sido una pelea fuerte, todo por los traumas y el odio contenido de Carlos a lo largo de los años._

 _Carlos por su parte se encontraba durmiendo, al otro extremo dándole la espalda a Luna. La Gardevoir Shiny se acerca a y lo primero que hace es acariciar la cabellera de su amado, estaba algo sedosa y había crecido con el tiempo, también sus patillas que se encontraban pobladas, llegando hasta casi su barbilla y su pelo llegaba a su nuca y cuando partieron lo tenía corto._

 _Luna para de acariciarlo, pero no lo mueve. Carlos gemía dormido. Pero Luna se acerca un poco más para estar más cerca del. Pero la Gardevoir hace un poco de ruido, eso provoca que su amado se mueva, volteándose. Ella se espanta. Pero el, dormido, abraza a su amada y la aprisiona. Carlos dice palabras inentendibles, acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de ella y tocando su parte roja sensitiva, pero para de moverse, acomodándose por fin en el seno izquierdo de Luna, usándolo a su vez como un cojín y restregando mas su cabeza. Luna se queda tiesa, no lo quiere despertar. Pero su pequeño suelta un ronquido y se queda dormido._

 _-Gardevoir.- Ella dice su nombre, en forma de susurro._

 _Pero, el sigue sin despertar. Estaba profundamente dormido. Luna deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el no había despertado, pero aprovecha esa posición y lo acaricia un poco más. Mientras ella seguía con sus pensamientos._

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _Soy tú y tú eres yo. Somos un alma y un corazón. Has peleado mis peleas y yo las tuyas en señal de nuestro amor. Nuestra sola relación ya es una pelea ante los demás humanos y Pokémon que ven esto bizarro._

 _Pero…_

 _Me siento triste. Porque alguna vez pienso que es solo una metáfora. "En las buenas y en las malas", una metáfora que ambos seguimos. Que en cierto modo es real para mí y para ti. Al aceptar un compromiso donde se supone que entra dicha metáfora, estando el uno para el otro sin importar que. Convirtiendo mis peleas en las tuyas y viceversa. Demostrándonos uno al otro que es cierta._

 _Y, ¿Por qué no seguirla aun?_

 _Lo que voy hacer es malo. Pero yo no lo veo de esa forma, ¿Tú lo ves de esa forma?_

 _No me lo puedes decir y no quiero que me la respondas. Porque la respuesta es obvia._

 _Me contengo. No quiero que despiertes._

 _Hago un pequeño puchero, me siento fatal por verte así._

 _Tienes razón en lo que me habías dicho. No entiendo cómo es que crecen los humanos. Tú eres algo diferente en ellos. No juegas y ni siquiera en todo el tiempo que te conozco no has agarrado a lo que le llaman pelota, no tienes la clásica ambición de ser un maestro Pokémon como los demás jóvenes, tú te centras a otras cosas que no van a tu edad. Sé que a tu edad no tienes que estar de esta forma, ni menos en una relación como la que tenemos, independiente de que sea una Pokémon y tu un humano._

 _Ahí hay algo mal contigo. No niego y me gusta como estamos ahora, vivo mi sueño al tener una vida contigo. Pero aun así, es raro y lo antes dicho no va acorde a tu edad. Últimamente y desde que llegamos, te privabas de muchas cosas y tu único "gozo" era el periódico y para leer cosas que ni entendía y que no era precisamente tiras cómicas. Y lo que lees se supone que lo hace un adulto, hasta siento tu presión al fijarte a lo que llaman tasas de interés, bolsa de valores… ¿Qué rayos es eso?_

 _Pero al final no es eso lo que me preocupa._

 _Me preocupa, cuando estas al frente de un verdadero problema. Cuando lidias con tu pasado. Y lo que quiero es…_

 _Estoy loca._

 _¿Sera porque así es mi especie?_

 _Y si es así. Porque no se, ni he escuchado nada parecido a lo que hare._

 _Pero quiero creer que por ser Gardevoir puedo hacer, lo que te voy hacer._

 _No quiero verte sufrir. Sera mi regalo hacia ti. Y mi deber es proteger a mi maestro. Y más que eso, a mi esposo. No eres mi maestro. Eres una parte esencial de mí._

 _¿Es malo proteger a lo que amo?_

 _¿Y si no lo hago?_

 _¿No estaría haciendo mi trabajo en protegerte?_

 _Tu harías lo mismo, ¿No Carlos?_

 _Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿Lo harías por mí?_

 _Quisiera que me lo demostraras. Pero recuerdo que lo has hecho, las veces que me has protegido. Y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Tu si darías todo por mí._

 _¡Lo voy hacer, por ti!_

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Luna se tranquiliza y se acomoda con cuidado. Enreda sus piernas con las de Carlos y con sus manos agarra su rostro, alzándola un poco y ve su cara dormida. Para finalizar la Gardevoir Shiny junta su frente con la de su maestro. Luna cierra fuertemente sus ojos y deja de ver el rostro de él._

 _Lo que ella hacía era abrir un puente y en ese puente ella lo atraviesa._

 _Pasan momentos. Segundos que son nada y a la vez eternos sin definición exacta para describir. Luna abre sus ojos y al hacerlo se encontraba en medio de la nada, flotando. Su vestido no se alzaba y estaba quieto. Pero ella estaba flotando._

 _-Lo he conseguido.- Se decía ella al ver el resultado._

 _Ella sigue flotando. Pero pronto y poco a poco ella desciende. Mientras de la nada sale un suelo y de este empieza a crecer un pasto. Ella con sus pies pisa._

 _-¡Uff!- Luna se preparaba.-Aquí voy._

 _La Gardevoir, solitaria caminaba en aquel pasto. Lo que se podría decir cielo, no había dicho cielo. Solamente una infinita oscuridad y de esta solamente se veía el pasto, pinos y a la misma Gardevoir Shiny con todo y su color. Era lo único que se visualizaba, como si ya estuviese puesto. Como si de un dibujo se tratase de color negro que lo remarcas con colores llamativos._

 _Luna sigue caminando. Y mientras lo hace._

 _-Estoy dentro.- Decía la Gardevoir, impresionada.- En el psique tuyo, mi pequeño. Y veo que es de forma de bosque._

 _La Gardevoir se encontraba dentro de la mente de su amado. Normalmente vería directo sus recuerdos. Pero Carlos está dormido, piensa muchas cosas en ese estado, lo cual le hace aun más difícil para Luna. Pero a su vez fácil, porque si Carlos estuviera despierto, no se dejaría._

 _-¿Dónde está?- Se preguntaba Luna._

 _La Gardevoir sigue caminando en el psique de Carlos, una pradera en el cual no tenía un fin alguno. Hasta encontrarse con algo que aparentemente es la entrada. El cielo, se vuelve de color violeta y algunas nubes aparecen. Había una escultura de un Ralts, de al menos diez metros y en la parte inferior había una placa dorada, en esta decía…_

 _-Ante el camino que sigo y decido.- Lee Luna._

 _La Gardevoir siente algo en su pecho, en su parte sensitiva, algo cálido que emanaba aquella escultura. El Ralts es ella, cuando era eso, un Ralts. Ese era un pensamiento inconsciente de Carlos._

 _La Gardevoir sigue caminando. Pasando por detrás de su escultura. Al poco tiempo bolas transparentes se forman a los lados y frente de Luna. Esta veía y sabía que puede significar, la manifestación de recuerdos. Ella se acerca al primero. Pero al verlo ella se aterra, al mismo tiempo se sorprende._

" _Hola Carlitos. Mi nombre es Sebastián. Seré tu hermano mayor, ¿Qué te parece?"_

 _Ve a un niño, sosteniendo a un bebe. Ese bebe era Carlos que en el muy en el fondo y casi inolvidable vio a su hermano mayor._

 _-…- Luna se queda pensativa, al ver el recuerdo de su amado.- No tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Tengo que moverme._

 _La Gardevoir suelta la burbuja y se mueve, mientras ve más burbujas que se presentaban ante ella, mientras camina. Obviamente esas burbujas en si muestran varios recuerdos. Y en su forma de burbujas representan la niñez de Carlos, burbujas infantiles que divierten cuando uno es pequeño. Recuerdos que tiene de bebe. Luna al darse cuenta de ello solamente se mueve, sin prestar atención a esos recuerdos, aunque le den curiosidad saber eso. Sigue caminando hasta toparse con lo siguiente._

 _Puertas se alzan ante los pies de la Gardevoir, esta se espanta al ver que aparecieron de repente. Las puertas variaban de diseño. Unas eran de madera de color café. Otras eran de color blanco. Ella entra a una de color café._

" _Y con sus mil brazos construyo el mundo Pokémon"_

 _Ella ve a un niño de cuatro estudiando. Carlos cuando era pequeño y tenía que tomar estudios intensivos. En este caso el texto que todos se sabe, de la creación del mundo que conocen hoy en día._

 _Ella cierra la puerta y sigue abriendo las demás. Abre una de color rojo. Al meterse, ella estaba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión. La sala principal._

" _¡No quiero estudiar más!"_

 _Luna se sorprende al entrar. Ella ve a su pequeño llorando, cuando tenía seis años._

" _¡Mi cabeza me duele, quiero estar en paz!"_

 _La Gardevoir se entristecía al ver eso. Ese día Carlos sufría, y le reclamaba a su madre, que quería estar en paz._

" _Escucha. La vida es difícil y si no te preparas. Te arrepentirás después. Así que deja de llorar y agradece de que cuentas con esta oportunidad"_

 _-Mujer desgraciada.- Dice Luna al ver a la única que le puede decir con esa frialdad a su hijo. Lucia.- Que puede comprender un niño de esa edad, aun de la vida. Ustedes que lo forjaron a madurar sin disfrutar nada._

 _Luna aprieta sus puños. Qué más quisiera actuar y hacer lo que piensa. Pero sabe que no es el momento. Lo que busca aun es más grande y solo tiene un tiro._

 _Luna y sigue abriendo las puertas, cada una trayendo un recuerdo de Carlos. Hasta que se encuentra una puerta de metal, de color azul y dos pulgadas de grosor. Ella empuja con todas sus fuerzas dicha puerta._

 _En ella solamente se encontraba un cuarto oscuro en que Luna solamente flotaba, mientras se aleja un poco. De repente números empiezan a salir, sumas, restas, multiplicación y división. Después problemas más grandes, graficas con barras de diferentes colores y números. Hojas de balance general, esquemas de diario con diferentes datos, hojas de trabajo, hojas de diario. La imagen de computadoras._

 _-¡Basta!- Luna se siente sofocada y grita, mientras cierra sus ojos._

 _Luna escucha sonidos. Primero el de un lápiz. Pero rápidamente se escuchan mas, sonidos de plumas al escribir, el sonido de los teclados de calculadora o computadora._

 _-¡HUUGHH!_

 _La Gardevoir Shiny es golpeada de repente. Una barra de grafica de color amarilla sale y le pega en su estomago, dicha barra se eleva, junto con Luna._

 _-¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!_

 _La Gardevoir usa sus poderes y carga una Fuerza Lunar para usarla como propulsor, rápidamente le dispara a la barra, esta se destruye. Luna cae, pero ella decide aterrizar en una goma gigante para borrar y la usa como plataforma. La goma, por el peso del Pokémon desciende poco a poco. Luna respiraba grandes bocanadas. Pero de repente una hoja de esquemas de mayor se dirigía a ella._

 _La Gardevoir usa su fuerza psíquica y hace bola a la hoja gigante y con furia la destroza en miles de pedazos. Luna termina de desciende y rápidamente se va a la puerta saliendo. Desesperada agarra la enorme puerta y con muchos esfuerzos la intenta cerrar. Mientras un lápiz trata de salir. Ella lo empuja y cierra esa puerta de metal._

 _Luna cae, cansada y respirando con más dificultad._

 _-(Respiro, respiro), Odio los estudios.- Se dice así misma.- Prefiero ser tonta y no entender nada._

 _Aquella puerta azul de metal, representa el conocimiento. Los conocimientos que tiene Carlos de todo lo que ha estudiado, pero de forma intensiva. Luna adolorida de su estomago, se mueve poco a poco y cae, después se vuelve a parar y caminaba mientras se recuperaba._

 _-Tengo que ir con más cuidado entre los recuerdos.- Se decía la Gardevoir al salir adolorida.- La próxima vez sería peor._

 _Pero al igual la Gardevoir sigue su camino. Pero esta vez había un cambio que ella presentía._

 _El tiempo no es preciso. Los segundos son horas. Las horas son segundos. Y los minutos siguen igual._

 _Luna sigue caminando, sintiéndose rara al sentir el tiempo. Veía sus manos y estas se distorsionaban y sus derretían._

 _-¡NO!_

 _La Gardevoir aplica sus poderes psíquicos y se mantenía a ella misma como estaba normalmente. Volviendo a la normalidad. Pero después…_

 _Luna gruñía, pero de forma cortada, mientras su voz suena como un eco, pero a su vez lloraba y ocultaba algo más perturbador. Una mezcla entre alegría y tristeza.- ¿No me amas mi Carlitos?, ¿No me quieres dentro de tu mente y corazón?- Le preguntaba a su amado._

 _Algo mal estaba pasando. Luna se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba a su vez._

 _-¡Contrólate!- Se decía mientras se arrodilla y se agarraba la cara.- ¡No caigas en lo mismo, recuerda para que estás aquí!_

 _Pero Luna empezaba a llorar._

 _-(Snif), El no me quiere.- Luna se decía eso tristemente, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.- Si me amara, no me hubiera golpeado, ni rechazado esas veces que estábamos a punto de hacerlo, no me rechazaría ahora que soy uno con su mente._

 _De repente la Gardevoir Shiny se parte en miles de pedazos como cristal, por un puñetazo que salió de la nada. Y ese puñetazo salió de la misma Gardevoir Shiny._

 _-Yo no soy así.- Se decía ella, al verse a sí misma rota por el cristal, respiraba con gran fuerza.- No tengo que bajar la guardia. O pasara esto de nuevo._

 _-¿Acaso crees que esto es producto de Carlos?- Le preguntan los pedazos de vidrio.- Recuerda que Carlos nunca te haría daño. Esto es tu misma ilusión. Pero que muestra la verdad. De lo que en verdad eres._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Luna no lo cree._

 _-Eres una monstruo al igual que Carlos.- Decía ese cristal.- Pero lo de Carlos es comprensible, ¿Tu porque eres un monstruo?... Tú estás loca, demente, desquiciada._

 _Luna carga una fuerza psíquica y destroza todo el cristal, el reflejo desvaneciéndolo por completo._

 _-¡YO NO SOY ASÍ!- La Gardevoir Shiny grita con rabia.- ¡YO LO HAGO POR MI ESPOSO!_

 _La Gardevoir gruñía mientras su vista era fija, viendo con rabia, apretando sus puños. No le gusto lo que vio. Ella no era una monstruo y es lo que menos quiere, también quiere salvar a su esposo de convertirse en uno._

 _Luna sigue caminando, con más cuidado. No veía lo que buscaba. Hasta toparse con una puerta diferente a las demás, como la azul. Pero esta puerta era de color blanco y daba un brillo. Luna no sabía que significaba dicho color. Pero decide abrirla y meterse._

 _La Gardevoir pisaba pasto, pero algo crecido._

 _-Reconozco este lugar.- Se decía así misma, sorprendida._

 _Al poco tiempo ve a un niño de ocho años, de pelo castaño y las ropas de un uniforme, que paseaba con una mirada seria._

 _-Carlos.- Susurra su nombre._

 _Carlos caminaba en el pasto. Pasan unos momentos hasta que._

 _-¡¿PERO QUE?!_

 _Carlos se tropieza. Mientras otro grito se escucha._

 _-¡MI CABEZA!_

 _Luna se queda en shock. Reconocía esa voz de ese Pokémon. De entre la hierba sale una pequeña Ralts Shiny, que corría, mientras se agarraba su cabeza. Pero con tan fuerte golpe aquella Ralts cae al pasto, llorando._

 _-¡Perdón!_

 _Carlos también salía y se trataba de disculpar con el Pokémon. Pero esta le gruñía y le mostraba los dientes. La Gardevoir adulta ríe y siente nostalgia. Veía una vez más como se conocieron._

 _-¡Largo!- Decía la pequeña Ralts Shiny, que trataba de ahuyentar al humano._

 _-Como quisiera ver más.- Se decía con voz cortada la Gardevoir Shiny adulta.- Pero no puedo._

 _Ella sale y deja que ese recuerdo siga su curso, cerrando la puerta y poniendo bien el cerrojo, asegurándose tres veces si la cerró bien._

 _El color blanco significan los más hermosos recuerdos de Carlos. El color café lo normal para él, pero significativo y el rojo oscuro recuerdos malos._

 _Luna ve otras puertas blancas. Pero sabe que significan ahora y qué más quisiera abrirlas. Pero no puede._

 _Luna sigue avanzando. Sabe que lo que busca esta cerca. Pero entre mas abre puertas rojas y se horroriza al ver los recuerdos malos de Carlos. Pero por más que busca no encuentra. Algo andaba mal, se supone que estaba cerca. Ve más puertas azules, pero sabe que no tiene que abrirlas._

 _-No lo encuentro.- Se dice ella molesta.- No entiendo, ¿En donde lo pusiste?- Y en eso ultimo para Carlos._

 _Luna sigue avanzando entre las demás puertas. Hasta que llega a la conclusión. Si es algo que lo marco, no se guardaría así de fácil, seria llamativo. Como las puertas blancas. Pero aun mas._

 _-Si esa es la única explicación.- Se dice Luna que cierra sus ojos al pensar._

 _Luna esta vez ignora y sigue avanzando. Hasta encontrarse con lo siguiente._

 _Una escultura de una Kirlia, esta media diez metros, mas grande que la de Ralts. En esta estaba igual una placa dorada que decía._

 _-Y ante el camino que prosigo se ve el progreso.- Lee Luna._

 _Eso a Luna la desconcierta. No sabe lo que quiere decir. Solo se ve a ella cuando era Kirlia. Ella no olvida los cuidados que su amado le daba, todo ese amor que él le daba. Pero que Carlos no recibía amor de su familia. Luna aprecia ese sacrifico. Siguió con ese mismo camino. Tal vez eso quería decir esa metáfora. Cuyo resultado era la evolución de ella._

 _Luna sigue caminando y ve al poco tiempo una puerta blanca. Esta la ignora, ya sabe que recuerdo seguía después de ello, su evolución de Ralts a Kirlia. Y sigue caminando._

 _Se metía a una que otra puerta roja, para saber el mismo resultado, no estaba lo que buscaba. Pero noto algo. Había mas recuerdos malos de Lucia y Sebastián. Que de su mismo padre, Javier. Javier pese a lo que es, era estricto y si una que otra vez golpeo o regaño a su hijo, pero por razones justificadas, como portarse mal. Luna apenas, se daba cuenta lo que Javier es para Carlos. Aunque también su amado se harto de su padre y el trato que nunca le tuvo, aun siendo su hijo._

 _-¿Dónde estará?-Se seguía preguntando Luna, harta._

 _Luna llega a una parte sin fin. Ella para al ver eso. Pero al poco tiempo el suelo empieza a temblar y de este salen unas escaleras que levitan hasta lo más alto. Luna las ve y ve que había algo, una isla._

 _La mente es muy compleja.- Se decía impresionada.- Pero todo esto es producto de Carlos._

 _La Gardevoir empieza a subir los escalones. Pasa una hora. Hasta que termina de subir. Estaba cansada._

 _El cielo era de color violeta, nubes blancas se veían y movían. Pero donde Luna entraba, era raro. Estaba a una cámara de zarzas con filosas espinas. Zarza enroscada en el cielo. Luna las veía, a su vez sorprendida y espantada. Pero no sabía que significaba esa parte._

 _ **(NDA: Zarza; Viñas o ramas de madera, con espinas)**_

 _En medio de tanta zarza había un gran hoyo, para todo aquel que pasase y un puente de madera. Luna camina en el puente, pero con cuidado, mientras veía la zarza y entre esta el vacio de la mente de Carlos. Un color monstruosamente negro. En estos momentos la Gardevoir tiene miedo, pero ella misma lo ha buscado. El crujir de la madera suena, como si estuviese vieja, pero estable._

 _-Todo es por Carlos.- Se decía ella misma, como apoyo._

 _Si la madera se destroza. La Gardevoir cae a la zarza con filosas espinas, enterrándose completamente y si no cae en eso. Caerá en el vacío. Perdiéndose para siempre en la mente de Carlos o peor aun una consecuencia que afectaría a los dos. Normalmente eso no pasaría. Cualquier Pokémon tipo psíquico vería directamente los recuerdos. Pero Carlos está dormido, no tiene el control de su mente y deja que a su vez esta domine, sin intención o con ella, está creando como una defensa de ensueño._

 _Mientras avanzaba la Gardevoir veía lo bello de lo que podía ser lo letal. Del tronco de la zarza salen flores de color rosa y sus pétalos volaban por todas partes, decorando el lugar, combinado con el cielo violeta y las nubes que pasaban lentamente. Ganas de agarrar una de esas flores. Pero no podía hacerlo, por las espinas que había por doquier._

 _Ella continua hasta llegar al centro de todo. Una parte muy despejada con un piso de fina madera. Aun se veía la zarsa. Pero ordenado aquella parte. Como un gigantesco circulo. En medio de dicho circulo estaba una escultura de un Gardevoir de veinte metros. Desde la posición de Luna, que se veía a ella misma. Se sorprende al ver su escultura y se acerca a ella y después de unos momentos ve la placa dorada que estaba en la parte inferior._

 _-Ante el viajero perdido y sin rumbo de su camino en la noche, cuya soledad lo encadena. La Luna será su guía para que encuentre el sendero del camino y siga su rumbo.- Lee la Gardevoir._

 _Luna siente algo en su pecho. Algo alegre y lleno de amor. Es así como su esposo la considera. Las esculturas de Luna representan lo más significativo en la vida de Carlos._

 _-Muchas gracias mi amor, por estas palabras que no te atreves a decir.- Dice Luna muy sonrojada, viendo su escultura más de cerca._

 _Luna se siente muy alagada y más enamorada que nunca de su amado al conocerlo aun mejor. Pero sale que no era el momento de sentirlo._

 _De la nada puertas aparecen alrededor de la escultura. Una azul, una blanca, una amarilla (Eso último le da curiosidad a Luna). La Gardevoir se quiere meter a la amarilla. Pero más puertas salen, una roja._

 _Ella se desvía._

 _-Esa puerta amarilla, puede ser como la azul.- Se decía ella, al verla._

 _Luna se acerca más a la puerta roja. Pero al verla con mejor detalle, ve que aquella puerta era más clara. Ella lo abre y ve el recuerdo que encierra en ella._

 _Y a pesar de todo no era diferente a las demás puertas rojas que no haya abierto ya. Luna se desmotivaba y se enfurecía de lo que veía. Veía a su amado, golpeado por su hermano mayor. Carlos sangraba de la nariz._

 _-¡¿Por qué me agredes Sebastián?!- Preguntaba Carlos harto de recibir ese mismo trato._

 _-Para enseñarte una lección.- Dice le hermano mayor, con cinismo._

 _-¡¿Qué lección?!- Pregunta Carlos._

 _-Que debes ser fuerte.- Dice Sebastián.- Hermanito, eres tan débil._

 _-Yo no quiero problemas contigo. Y tú por otra parte. Me quieres matar.- Dice Carlos, tristemente_

 _-…Quizás.- Dice Sebastián._

 _Carlos se aterra. En ese momento comprendió que eran ciertas esas palabras que Sebastián decía. Él lo quiere matar. Pero Luna nota algo, ese algo que noto Carlos. La sombra de Sebastián sonreía de forma malévola, susurraba algo que no podía entender._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta la Gardevoir._

 _-¿Y por qué no?- Se preguntaba Sebastián, oyendo esa voz.- Un peso menos, inclusive pasar por Javier haría más fácil las cosas. Y aparte el testamento, un miembro menos de la familia, mas riquezas y poder en la empresa representa… ¿No lo crees Carlitos?_

 _Luna se aterraba, de escuchar esas palabras. Como un hermano podía ser así de cruel, de sínico… De monstruoso._

 _-¿No te atreverías?- Pregunta Carlos aterrado, sin creer todavía._

 _Pero Sebastián se acerca el.- Ponme a prueba.- Le dice._

 _Carlos retrocedía cada vez más y más. Le daban ganas de gritar, pero el miedo se lo impedía, hasta tocar con una puerta. Y de dicha puerta salía la madre de ambos._

 _-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunta Lucia._

 _-Nada madre. Solamente jugaba con mi hermanito.- Sebastián rápidamente pone otra cara y una actitud diferente.- Pero se cayó y sangro la nariz._

 _-¡Ohh! Sebastián, tan lindo con tu hermano menor.- Dice Lucia, que sonríe ante eso.- Y Carlos tan torpe, como siempre._

 _Carlos lloraba, estaba entre la espada y la pared._

 _-Pero como sea. Su padre quiere verlos.- Dice la madre.- Ya sabes cómo es ese hombre que a cada rato los supervisa a los dos._

 _Lucia se va del lugar. Sebastián al escuchar que su padre los quería ver, gruñe._

 _-Javier.- Decía Sebastián con odio.- No siempre estará ahí para protegerte. Y esa es la lección que debes de aprender, Carlitos._

 _Carlos estaba en shock, fue salvado por su padre._

 _-Tienes que aprender a pelear tus propias peleas.- Dice Sebastián, que pasa de lado de su hermano.-No creas que papa o cualquiera, pelearan todo el tiempo por ti. Tarde o temprano tendrás que defenderte solo, enfrentar problemas solo. Si no lo haces, nunca aprenderás nada en la vida. La vida es hermosa y horrible a su vez, donde te pondrá a prueba y si no pasas… ¿Para qué te cuento?, no haces el mínimo esfuerzo._

 _Sebastián se va del cuarto y Carlos estaba en shock, llorando. Lo que vio ese niño de su hermano mayor, fue la sombra que lo seguía, en estas se abren unos ojos completamente rojos y esa sonrisa que no olvida. Luna quería acercarse a consolar a ese entonces su pequeño y protegerlo de esa aterradora sombra que acaban ambos de ver. Pero era solo un recuerdo, algo que había pasado. La Gardevoir Shiny, sin más que decir sale y cierra la puerta. Pero en parte no se olvidaba de las palabras del monstruo._

 _Luna está peleando por Carlos y ella acepta pelear sus peleas, es su esposa estaba en su derecho._

 _Ella ve una puerta roja, como las demás que abrió._

 _-Debe ser esta puerta.- Se decía la Gardevoir.- No quedan muchas._

 _Luna veía las demás puertas. Pero suponía que eran más traumas de Carlos que ya sabe. Inclusive y lo más probable, la Lopunny Ghost que marco a Carlos._

 _Luna entra y encuentra lo que buscaba, después de tanto tiempo._

 _Estaba en una habitación de la mansión, muy familiar para ella y su esposo. Carlos estaba presente e inclusive la misma Luna, cuando era un Ralts, pero ella estaba en un florero. Ella se acerca._

 _-¡Ahora!- Dice un maestro de cabello castaño, traje negro, chaleco, con camisa y moño.- ¡Toca!_

 _-No puedo.- Decía un Carlos de nueve años.- Ya no quiero tocar._

 _-Porque rechazas la oportunidad de tocar un hermoso instrumento.- Dice el maestro, molesto con el niño.- Lo haces tan bien._

 _-Pero me canso.- Dice el pequeño.- Mis manos duelen._

 _-Solo son excusas.- Dice el maestro, serio, pero mostrándose aun molesto.- Tú siempre pones excusas para no tocar._

 _-Porque no me gusta tocar.- Dice Carlos, con pucheros._

 _-¿Acaso quieres que tu madre venga de nuevo?- Pero el maestro lo amenaza._

 _Carlos se espanta de lo que escucha. Mientras una Ralts se enojaba por oír eso. Una Gardevoir adulta igual lo hacía._

 _Ese recuerdo era el del piano. La vez que Carlos toco el piano. La vez en que lastimo sus dedos, después de tocar tanto, una tortura psicológica de su amado._

 _-Carlos.- Dice Luna, al ver ese recuerdo.-… Destruiré ese recuerdo._

 _Luna va usar sus poderes psíquicos contra ese recuerdo. Ella sale por donde entro, va destrozar esa puerta de una vez por todas. Pero…_

 _-Imagina que es una pelea más de tu vida.- Dice el maestro.- Me dijo tu hermano, que te dijera eso._

 _-Sebastián.- Menciona la Ralts._

 _-Sebastián.- Menciona la Gardevoir, que escucha antes de cerrar._

 _Carlos hace pucheros, pero después pone una cara molesta._

 _-Vamos, tu puedes.- Dice el maestro.- Aparte es la última canción que tocaras el día de hoy._

 _Carlos habia tenido cinco horas seguidas de tocar el piano, sin descanso alguno. Carlos vuelve a tocar el piano. Y toca esa última canción, ese poema maldito que pasa por sus dedos y tiene ese sentimiento._

 _-Yo acabare.- Susurraba Carlos._

 _Luna las escucha, puesto que se oyen como eco en la mente._

 _Luna podía percibir. Carlos no lo hacía porque lo forzaran, si no porque el quería hacerlo, esa determinación. Queria acabar esa canción, lo ve como un obstáculo más._

 _Luna se encuentra confusa, no quiere seguir viendo, porque sabe lo que viene. Pero por un momento, ella recuerda las palabras de Sebastián. Que Carlos tenía que afrontar sus propias peleas y esa era una, un trauma que se convirtió en su pelea personal._

 _Si la Gardevoir Shiny destruye ese recuerdo. Carlos no aprenderá nada. Sebastián, le enseño algo a su hermano menor y es que algunas veces uno tiene que pelear sus propias peleas. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo Carlos, peleando su propia pelea. Luna empieza a sentir dolor. Porque ese monstruo tenía razón. Se arrodilla, le duele, le duele mucho._

 _Carlos ya se rompía los dedos, sangraba y las dejaba en las teclas. El maestro de piano se aterra, ve el horror al notar rojas las teclas._

 _-¡PARA!- Grita el maestro._

 _-¡NO!- Grita el niño, furioso, rabioso, sin dejar de mirar las teclas.- ¡Yo puedo, hacerlo, yo puedo superarlo!_

 _Carlos dirige la mirada hacia el pequeño Ralts, cuando la vio, que ella lo veía con dolor._

 _Luna sigue reviviendo esta vez el propio dolor suyo, esta vez al ver a su maestro sufrir. El monstruo tenía razón. No puede destruir ese recuerdo. Por más que quisiera pelear las peleas de Carlos. Había algunas que no podía pelear. De forma inconsciente, la mente de Carlos castiga a la Gardevoir Shiny por entrar sin permiso. Indigno miserable ante su propio dolor, solitario en ese momento. Luna vive su propia pesadilla, lo único que hiso, es que el trauma de Carlos, se convirtiera en el suyo. Ella solamente quería hacer feliz a su amado, quería borrar su trauma, para que él fuera feliz. Para que ambos fueran felices._

" _Ante el viajero perdido y sin rumbo de su camino en la noche, cuya soledad lo encadena. La Luna será su guía para que encuentre el sendero del camino y siga su rumbo"_

 _Luna por fin lo comprende. Son esposos, siempre habrá problemas que enfrenten desde ahora, juntos. Pero antes de eso, Carlos tenía y tiene que afrontar solo sus problemas internos, tenía un pasado al que le tenía que hacer frente solo. Luna entra como su guía, para mantenerlo aun después de esas peleas, para que no se convierta en un monstruo. Ella tal vez no puede pelear contra el trauma de Carlos. Pero puede mantenerlo cuerdo, estando ella presente. Como ese día, que una pequeña Ralts no lo dejo. Tal vez eso era una motivación para ese niño ese día. Enfrentar sus problemas para tenerla._

 _La canción termina con sus teclas finales. Luna cierra la puerta. No puede destruir ese recuerdo. Sin ese recuerdo, Carlos no sería Carlos. Cada recuerdo lo forman como persona y como ella se enamoro así de él. Por fin lo ha entendido. Y si su esposo tiene que afrontar ese problema, lo tendrá que hacer solo. Por más que le duela a Luna. Esa es la cruel verdad._

 _-No puedo.- Dice ella con lágrimas y furiosa a su vez.- Maldito monstruo. Tiene razón.- Entre dientes decía eso._

 _Carlos tiene que vivir con su trauma y superarlo el mismo. Lo único que puede hacer ella es acompañarlo, para que al menos no se sienta solo, como ese día. Por más que le duela, Luna tiene que aceptarlo. Ella no le hará ningún bien a Carlos si borra su trauma._

 _-Es mejor que salga de aquí. Antes de que el despierte._

 _La Gardevoir decide salir de una vez por todas de la cabeza de Carlos._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Eran las diez de la mañana. La Gardevoir abre sus ojos se sentía cansada, pese a que "durmió", seguía cansada de lo que hiso. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Pero al despertar ve que está sola en la casa de campaña. Ella se para y sale._

 _-Carlos.- Ella lo llama._

 _Carlos estaba al frente de ella, sentado.- Hola amor.- Le saluda feliz mente.- Has dormido mucho. No quise despertarte._

 _-…- Luna se queda pensando.- ¿Qué haces?- Pregunta._

 _-Estudiando.- Responde Carlos._

 _El joven tiene un libro en sus manos. Y unas hojas a su lado._

 _-¿Estudiando?- Pregunta ella desconcertada._

 _-Sí. Por alguna razón… No sé. Siento que se me olvido algo.- Cuenta el joven confuso consigo mismo.- Se me olvido hacer los esquemas de mayor. Pero lo más raro, es que lo tome como si no existieran, si no porque me surgió una duda, apenas me acorde de ellos._

 _Le enseña la hoja a Luna. Ella se espanta de ver esa hoja, pero simplemente abre más sus ojos._

 _-No sé porque se me olvido. Como si alguien lo arrancara de mi cabeza.- El joven se agarra su cabeza, siente algo vacio, como si le faltase algo.- Son las cosas más fáciles, pero de un día para otro se me fueron._

 _Luna recuerda cuando estaba dentro de Carlos rompió una hoja y la desvaneció con sus poderes._

 _-¿Es importante?- Pregunta ella, desconcertada, pero con un leve toque de preocupación.- Sigues con eso, a pesar de que ya estas libre._

 _-Sabes, alguna vez tendré que crecer.- Dice su amado algo serio.- No veo mi vida haciéndolo de entrenador Pokémon. Es demasiado. Y ser campeón, alto mando o líder de gimnasio cuesta mucho, aparte que cualquiera quiere ser una de las cosas antes dicha. Y siempre es bueno tener una alternativa, un respaldo. Y un trabajo común, es lo que considero mejor. Es en eso que le agradezco a mis padres, por darme al menos ese conocimiento. Y más a mi madre, que me lo decía todo este tiempo. Aunque la forma en que lo hacía no era la más buena._

 _Luna recuerda esa vez en que Lucia le recriminaba a su hijo, que le decía que aprovechara la oportunidad de estudiar, pero a través de regaños. Eso A pesar de la forma Carlos lo valora y lo ha hecho todo este tiempo._

 _-Me siento mal.- Dice Luna, haciendo puchero, volteándose.- Por favor. Méteme en la pokeball._

 _-Entiendo.- Carlos guarda su libro y su hoja.- Yo meteré todo. Te llevare al Centro Pokémon._

 _Aunque el joven se desconcierta por esa actitud. Pero no le toma importancia, si Luna estaba enferma._

 _Pero para Luna, no era tanto por eso, ni siquiera estaba enferma. Pero la Gardevoir estaba grave, estaba destrozada. Simplemente se da cuenta que cometió un error. Pudo haber hecho algo peor. Pero aun así borro un recuerdo de Carlos. Si bien ese recuerdo se puede regenerar. Que hubiese pasado si hubiera sido algo más. Meterse en la mente humana no es un juego. Aparte ella ya aprendió su cruel lección._

 _Siempre habrá peleas que uno tendrá que pelear individualmente. Para poder seguir creciendo._

 _Carlos mete a su Pokémon, después empaca todo, para poder marcharse. Después camina. Pero mientras lo hacía, pensaba. Hubo algo que lo levanto temprano, más de lo que costumbre, sintiendo como una especie de dolor._

 _Entre sueños recordó el piano y a una Gardevoir Shiny adulta. Pero lo que lo levanto fue un sueño final._

 _-Una pesadilla, ¿Quizás?- Se dice Carlos, algo confuso._

 _-"¿Estás viviendo una pesadilla, una que te come el alma?"- Pregunta Sebastián en el sueño de Carlos, sonriendo de la miseria de este._

 _-"Así que estás viviendo una pesadilla"- Comenta Javier, de forma seria a su hijo, en el sueño de este.- "Bueno, yo estoy viviendo en una también. Pero estoy tratando que la tormenta te abrace acabándote"- Pero él estaba detrás de este._

 _-"Sabes que el amor sigue llenando tus pulmones"- Comento Luna en el sueño de Carlos, estando atrás y siendo cargada por este, como aquel día en que se declararon.- "Respiramos el mismo aire"_

 _Lo último que Carlos recuerda es un inmenso dolor después. Sebastián se reía por él, mientras Javier lo veía. Carlos cargaba a su Gardevoir y esta vez era un gran e inmenso peso, porque ponía esta vez muchos esfuerzos. Después Luna le provocaba dolor y le hacía daño a su amado._

 _Pero para la pareja. Sebastián, tenía razón en algo, le dio una lección a su hermano menor. Y es que habrá peleas consigo mismo. Es algo que Luna debe comprender. Ella no podía pelear todas las peleas de Carlos. Si bien son esposos y tienen que afrontar todo juntos. Antes de su compromiso, el joven tenía asuntos que no resolvió en el pasado y que tenía que hacer solo. Ella entra como una guía, para hacerle solamente compañía, para solamente mantenerlo por el rumbo que ambos quieren y seguir así._

 _-Sueño.- Dice sonriente, viendo la pokeball de su amada.- Me siento, único al tenerte a mi lado._

 _El joven recuerda el dolor cuando esas venas azules aparecieron en su piel. Pero se sentía alegre de tenerla dentro de él._

 _-Pero…- Carlos se pone molesto con ella.- Tienes que aprender a controlarte._

 _El joven recuerda las veces que Luna ha estado fuera de control. Pero por alguna razón, se siente ahorita mismo molesto con ella, sin saber exactamente el porqué. Y ese "porque" le hace pensar esos recuerdos de su amada._

 _Aparte..._

 _-Pero te tengo miedo Luna.- Dice Carlos encorvando su semblante, sintiéndose atemorizado de su amada.- No a ti. Si no a lo que puedas causar._

 _Pero su amado teme. A pesar de que son pareja. Luna cada vez se muestra más alejada en parte del control de Carlos, en ciertos aspectos. Ya se vio carias veces. Y la más leve fue cuando peleo contra Steelix._

 _-Tengo que cuidarme más.- Dice Carlos, muy preocupado por Luna._

 _Pero siempre habrá alguien apoyándola, lo quiera o no. Pero de forma inevitable, Carlos sabe que si no supera sus problemas, aparte del piano, lo que le venga después, algo peor puede pasar._

 _-Y yo sigo pensando que soy un monstruo como ellos.- Se dice Carlos sonriendo, detectando algo de humor negro. Inclusive parecía algo extraño que sonriera y se sintiera feliz de eso.- Tu querida, me dices quítate. Pero ni modo. Eres mi monstruo, ¿Opinas lo mismo amada mía?_

 _Ella no puede responder. La monstruo está sellada. Y su esposo es el sello._

 _-Y yo pensando pedirte el divorcio.- Dice el joven, eso último en tono de juego, una broma y echando una carcajada.- Estoy seguro de que no me dejarías. De alguna u otra forma estoy atrapado contigo, ¡Jeje!_

 _Pero el sigue feliz, optimista, sin importar que detecta el peligro por tenerla, sigue feliz. Era un ejemplo de amor raro…_

 _Bizarro._

 _Pero, imposible de describir._

* * *

 **El sueño de Carlos, lo que dice Javier, Luna y Sebastian. Son palabras de una cancion llamada Nigthmare, de la banda T** **he amity affliction.**

 **Ese es el Dissclamer.**

 **Vaya que este cap fue largo y creo que compensa bien el tiempo que he estado ausente.**

 **Muy bien con el Cap.**

 **Se muestra más sobre esta relación. En el estado psicológico.**

 **Regularmente han visto de forma superficial a los personajes y en este cap quise hacerlo en su psique. Aunque suene exagerado esto, pero espero que vaya la pena.**

 **El resultado es el siguiente. De forma simbiótica Carlos depende de Luna y viceversa.**

 **Sin Luna. Carlos se volverá un monstruo como su familia.**

 **Sin Carlos. Luna se volvería loca.**

 **Ya quedaron marcados desde que vivieron en la mansión. Y aquí quise poner el término "Locos de amor". Pero lo trato de llevar al siguiente nivel. A tal grado que son casi indeseables en su misma sociedad, pero que solo buscan ser felices los dos.**

 **Carlos ha peleado por Luna en varias ocasiones. Desde Gengar y Lucia, el pokefilico, Lopunny. Y por ultimo contra Sebastián.**

 **Luna por su parte, trata de hacerlo feliz, tanto que trata de eliminar todo lo malo de su mente. Pero no se puede, esas cosas negativas, son lo que hacen a su amado como es.**

 **En caso de la pelea personal. Algunas veces y aunque duela, uno tiene que pelear sus propias peleas, para seguir creciendo. En una relación claro que se puede hacer juntos. Pero antes de ello Carlos tenía que resolver sus pleitos que tiene consigo mismo.**

 **Esta vez la antagonista de este cap es la misma Luna. Y Sebastián entra como el bueno, al enseñarle esa lección a Carlos, aunque este le doliera, pero acepto. Inclusive acepto lo que Lucia decía sobre el estudio, que si cuenta con la oportunidad la acepte y Carlos al final de este cap, hasta le agradeció.**

 **Luna trato de eliminarle y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo cual era malo a su vez y no se daba cuenta de ello.**

 **Pero en fin en parte en este cap me base en el fic antes dicho.**

 **Lo que es Nate-kun y The Lord Of Pages. He leído sus historias coincidencialmente de Pokémon, cuando solo tenía dos fics en mi perfil. Se podría decir que ellos me ayudaron hacer el escritor que ahora soy.**

 **En cuanto a mi forma. Seamos sinceros. Cuando lees sobre un Gardevoir como prota, que es lo que regularmente encuentras, desde el romance hasta el Lime (Eso sin contar los fan arts). En el bloque de TLoZ, se ve mucho también el romance.**

 **Pero como soy** **Kaioshin135** **. Quiero plasmar mi marca en este bloque. Si bien es de romance y si tiene algo de Lime (Lo cual aun sigue siendo muy extraño para mi escribir sobre romance y mas aun Lime). Como dije, quise hacerlo diferente y dejar esa parte perturbadora y psicóloga que les haga pensar en eso. Porque supongo que piensan si están estables mentalmente Carlos y Luna.**

 **Pero como dije "Locos de amor" y esa es mi marca a la que me refiero.**

 **Hablando iba a poner una escena Lime, que me vi a cancelar, por que de por si este cap es largo. Pero no sabía si seria en ese momento el correcto.**

 **Bueno.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a dragon titanico, KRT215, ElCaballeroGris y a Guest.**

 **Contestare el comentario de Guest, debido a que no lo he podido hacer por la cuenta:**

 **La verdad no me sentía muy inspirado esta vez en la pelea de Javier y Ricardo. hasta en cierto modo me siento inconforme. Si, Alejandra iba a salir afecada en el fuego cruzado, pero Javier lo impidió. En si aun Javier se contenía, era su hermano. Pero se contara mas en los futuros cap. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Y a todos los que leen esto.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	33. Punto de vista

**Puede que en este capítulo sea un poco…**

 **¿Cómo se dice?**

 **Bueno lo sabrán.**

* * *

 **Punto de vista**

 _En Sinnoh, en el Bosque Betusto, en una pequeña caverna hogar de un par de Pokemon. Entre esos dos una pequeña Buneary que esperaba en la entrada, esperando impacientemente, mientras su pequeño estomago rugía por el hambre que tenia._

 _-¿Cuándo volverá?- Se preguntaba una pequeña Buneary._

 _La pequeña Buneary se mete en la caverna a esperar a su hermana. Pasan algunos momentos y lo que esperaba llega, al ver su silueta que reflejaba en la entrada, a través de una sombra._

 _-¡Hermana!- Dice la pequeña Buneary, feliz._

 _Pero esa sonrisa que tenía la pequeña conejita se desvanece por completo al ver con más detalle, al entrar su hermana a la caverna. Una Lopunny herida y cansada con una mochila en sus manos. Ella al llegar a la caverna cae._

 _-¡Hermana!- Esta vez Buneary esta espantada.- ¡¿Qué te paso?!_

 _Va rápido a socorrerla. Volteándola y arrastrándola lentamente y metiéndola más a la cueva. Lopunny tenía heridas de quemaduras en partes de su cuerpo. No se podía mover mucho, no reaccionaba, pero aun respiraba._

 _-¡Despierta!- Pide la conejita._

 _Lopunny aun seguía sin poder moverse. Pero abre sus ojos para su pequeña hermanita._

 _-¡Te encontré!- Una voz surge y por forma en la que se oye no está nada contenta._

 _Buneary voltea y a la entrada de la caverna ve la silueta de un Pokémon, solamente la sombra. La pequeña Buneary entra en shock._

* * *

 _Buneary abre sus ojos y ve que esta fuera, en un bosque entre la ruta 5. Solo había sido una pesadilla, un recuerdo de su pasado._

 _-Es la hora de comer.- Anuncia Carlos._

 _El resto de los Pokémon salen. Los platos estaban servidos. Todos estaban listos a excepción de Snorlax que seguía durmiendo._

 _Era al parecer un día normal más en la región de Kanto, como cualquiera. El día se encontraba algo nublado, las nubes pasaban. Pero al final de todo, era solo un día más._

 _-Parece que Snorlax, no tiene hambre.- Comenta Carlos, echando una leve carcajada al encontrarlo gracioso._

 _-Es porque ya comió.- Gruñe un poco Luna, mostrándose molesta.- Aunque no es de esperarse a que se levante y coma de nuevo._

 _-No puedo creer que sigas molesta.- El joven castaño sigue optimista.- Ya paso._

 _-No estoy feliz Carlos.- Pero la Gardevoir Shiny, no se tranquiliza.- Se comió, ¡Mi comida!_

 _-Te comparto de la mía.- Dice su amado, tratando de tranquilizarla.- Aparte que solo era un pokelito._

 _-Pero se traga todo.- Responde ella, sin bajar su fruia._

 _-Es su naturaleza ser así.- Justifica Carlos.- Es como tu Luna, un ejemplo… Que eres muy empalagosa conmigo._

 _-¡Eso no cuenta!- Grita Luna muy roja._

 _Buneary veía su plato de comida y a su espalda estaba Snorlax, durmiendo, roncando y sin poner atención. Eevee veía a la pareja, curioso y Vibraba comía sin ponerles atención. Después la pequeña conejita ve a la pareja que la había recogido y salvado._

 _-Vamos.- Carlos trata de tranquilizarla.- Aparte tienes aprender a compartir._

 _La Gardevoir bufa. Pero Carlos la consentiría de una u de otra forma._

 _-Di, ¡Ahhh!- Pide el esposo con una cuchara preparada._

 _Pero la esposa no quiere._

 _-Por favor.- Sigue pidiendo el._

 _Luna ve a su amado, la manera en que se lo pide, era graciosa y pedia con su rostro que le hiciera caso, diciéndole "Di que si". Ella se deja consentir, sonríe y abre la boca, Carlos mete la cuchara. Y de esa forma ella da de comer, para alegrarla._

 _-Ahí van otra vez.- Comenta Vibraba que no hacía falta alzar la mirada para saberlo.- Luna siempre cae con eso._

 _-Sí, es verdad.- Dice Buneary, intentando reír un poco apartando la mirada de la pareja._

 _Pero Buneary, después concentra su mirada en ellos, la manera en que Carlos consentía a su Luna._

 _-…- El pequeño dragón detecta algo.- ¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunta._

 _-Nada.- Responde Buneary, que después sigue viendo a la pareja._

 _Después Vibraba ve a la pareja._

 _-Vez, sabía que no estarías molesta todo el tiempo.- Comenta Carlos, feliz. Aun dándole cucharada por cucharada._

 _Mientras la pequeña Buneary, baja su cabeza y su semblante, encorvándolo. La pequeña pensaba, más bien extrañaba a su hermana mayor. Hacía tiempo que la vio por última vez y no de la forma en que quería hacerlo. Al igual ve a la pareja, su comportamiento. Su nuevo maestro es muy bueno y cariñoso con su Gardevoir. Y no era de esperarse, ambos se aman uno más que el otro, tanto que retan a la sociedad comprometiéndose._

 _Pero después aprieta sus patitas y enrolla mas fuerte una de sus orejas, al recordar a su anterior "maestro", que ni siquiera los entrenaba. Un monstruo asqueroso que abusaba de su hermana mayor y que hubiera abusado de la pequeña Buneary, de no ser por una cosa. Que la pequeña no evolucionaba._

 _Pero había una cosa en común con Carlos y ese monstruo. Y es en la forma en que ven a sus Pokémon, teniendo en cuenta como Carlos ve a su Gardevoir Shiny y como ese monstruo veía a Lopunny. Pero a su vez una diferencia y es que su nuevo maestro no abusa. La comunicación de Carlos y Buneary, es una relación normal, típica de cualquier entrenador y su Pokémon. Y a lo mucho que Carlos ha tocado a Buneary, ha sido por casi casualidad, cuando la acaricia en su cabeza u orejas. Ese monstruo también hacia eso y de la misma forma._

 _Pero. Tal vez Buneary, no era un Gardevoir o cualquier Pokémon tipo psíquico para presentir. Pero ahora que compara, cada vez que ese monstruo la acariciaba, presentía sus intenciones, ese deseo horrible de lujuria._

" _Como deseo que evoluciones pronto"_

 _Esa voz maliciosa y llena de morbo._

" _Bien hecho Buneary, a este paso evolucionaras pronto"_

 _Ahora compara con algunas palabras que Carlos le dijo, cuando la acariciaba de esa forma. En él no se detectaba, más que una alegría sincera y una felicitación por haber ella ganado._

 _Pero la palabra "evolución", la preocupa. Carlos no tuvo la intención de decirlas, no con ese fin que ella piensa, y Buneary lo sabe. Y lo antes dicho había una diferencia entre Carlos y ese monstruo. Y es esa diferencia que la deprime, al igual que está relacionada con su hermana, Lopunny._

 _Mientras tanto La Gardevoir ve de reojo a la conejita, apenas y alcanzado a observar esa cara._

 _-Espera Carlos.- Pide Luna, viendo a Buneary._

 _El joven para y voltea hacia la dirección que ve su amada, viendo a Buneary._

 _-…Ya no tengo hambre.-Dice Buneary._

 _La conejita se para y se va, rodeando a Snorlax y aprovechando de este para cubrirse y sentarse recargándose sobre su barriga._

 _-… A pesar de todo sigue estando afectada.- Comenta Carlos, al darse cuenta.- Y sé que no es para menos._

 _La pareja recuerda esas mismas actitudes de Buneary, cuando recién la recogieron, pero antes era más salvaje con Carlos, pero tendía a no comer. Eso cada vez pasaba cuando Carlos trataba de forma cariñosa a Luna. En los primeros días y al darse cuenta de ello, la pareja tenía que ser más discreta con ella, para no incomodarla. Pero hasta hoy en día, pensaban que ella ya había aceptado lo que pasaba._

 _-Snif-_

 _En eso. Snorlax huele el plato de comida, que había dejado Buneary. El inmenso Pokémon se para, tirando a Buneary y dejándola descubierta, después se come la comida que dejo. Buneary, bufa un poco y camina, adentrándose un poco al bosque._

 _-Sí, pero.- Luna lo detecto.- Es por otra cosa a su vez._

 _-…- Carlos no sabía lo que su esposa se refería._

 _-Iré hablar con ella.- Dice Luna, que se para._

 _-Está bien.- Dice Carlos.- Mientras tanto recogeré todo._

 _La Gardevoir busca a Buneary, que no estaba muy lejos, estaba sentada cerca bajo un árbol._

 _-¿Aun sigues desconfiando de mi?- Le pregunta Buneary.- ¿Piensas que escapare a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos?_

 _-No.- Le responde Luna, intentando sonreír.- Se que no ibas hacer eso._

 _-¿Entonces?-Pregunta Buneary, mostrándose molesta._

 _-Simplemente, te quería acompañar.- Luna se sienta a su lado._

 _-¿Qué acaso no te gusta estar con Carlos?- Le sigue preguntando la pequeña.- Son esposos, ¿No?_

 _-Sí, pero…- Luna sonríe más.- Pero él es muy empalagoso._

 _Buneary, se le queda viendo, ríe un poco ante eso. La verdad era lo contrario. Carlos cada vez que se pone de cariñoso con su amada, ha sido de en vez en cuando y eso cuando comen y si Luna esta herida, cansada o en este caso que paso enojada, como hace algunos momentos. Mientras Luna siempre está a su lado, la razón por la cual Carlos le llama empalagosa._

 _-Sabes que no creo en tus palabras.- Dice Buneary terminando de reír.- Ni tú misma te la crees._

 _Momentos pasan. Ambas Pokémon se quedan quietas, pero se sentía una pequeña tensión por parte de Buneary, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte._

 _-Se que no es fácil.- Habla primero Luna, con un semblante serio, sabiendo que es lo que tiene la conejita._

 _Y como si fuera magia, Buneary, empieza a tirar algunas lagrimas._

 _-La extraño.- Buneary llora.- A mi hermana Lopunny._

 _Ella se tapa su carita con sus patitas y llora, Luna la abraza y ella sigue llorando. Gruñe fuertemente como si fuese un salvaje mas, por furia hacia el monstruo que las encarcelo._

 _-¡Es mi culpa!- Se echa la culpa Buneary._

 _-No lo es.- Luna trata de consolarla._

 _-¡Si lo es!- Ella grita desesperada.- ¡Por no protegerla, por no saberme valer por mi cuenta, por ser tan débil!… ¡Por todo!_

 _Luna la acariciaba, tratando de consolarla. Buneary estaba aun afectada, pues ella vio lo más horrible de su vida, como ese monstruo dejaba botada a su hermana mayor._

 _-Todo empezó…- Decía Buneary que recuerda.- (Snif) Cuando mi hermana robo una mochila de un entrenador y su Delphox hirió de forma grave a mi hermana._

 _Luna no dice nada._

 _-Ese hombre, nos salvo de la ira de su Pokémon.- Cuenta Buneary.- Esa Delphox era demasiada fuerte y le hiso una quemadura a mi hermana._

 _-Pero aun así no es tu culpa.- Dice la Gardevoir.- Te echas la culpa. Tu hermana no quiere eso._

 _-Después, tratando de tomar el lugar de Lopunny, trate de buscar algo de comida.- Sigue desquitando Buneary.- Pero es ahí donde ese monstruo nos encontró, en un descuido por robarle._

 _Buneary ya no dice nada y es ahí donde Luna se imagina lo demás. Lopunny no estaba ni siquiera estaba en buen estado para correr._

 _-Pero ya todo se acabo.- La Gardevoir trata de abrirle esos ojos._

 _-De ahí los conocí a ustedes.- Comenta Buneray.- Ver su relación. Esa relación que al menos ese monstruo le hubiese dado a mi hermana. Ver como Carlos te trata, como si no fueses un juguete más. Les tuve envidia, no lo soportaba ver ese día._

 _Buneary aun recuerda cuando tiro a Carlos en el muelle de Ciudad Carmín. Y como este se ahogaba, encontrando un desquite de rabia en el._

 _-¡Aun les tengo envidia!- Buneary no paraba de llorar.- Es injusta la vida. Como un humano y un Pokémon pueden amarse. Como un humano puede ser abusivo contra un Pokémon._

 _-Carlos al principio no me amaba.- Dice Luna al respecto, recordando.- Donde antes vivíamos. Era un lugar donde domino el odio. Una venda para Carlos que buscaba el amor. Aunque solo busque la compañía de alguien y él me dio más que eso, y me dio todo el amor y la alegría que no recibía. Lo que hice es hacer lo mismo, al final enamorándome de él. Pero tenía aun esa venda en los ojos y eso le mostraba odio a todo, aunque lo ignoraba. No fue hasta que un hombre y su Slaking le hicieron ver las cosas._

 _-Pero sigue siendo el mismo chiste. El te aprecio desde el principio.- Dice la conejita.- Yo no sé ni que pensar. No confió en nadie, no confió aun en Carlos, a pesar de lo que ha hecho por mí. Y no sé el porqué siento esto, un rencor hacia él. Me odio por hacerle eso._

 _-He aprendido algo recientemente.- Dice Luna, que pone un semblante serio, pero sin encorvar sus cejas.- Puede que yo este… loca por mi esposo._

 _Buneary se le queda mirando, viendo a la Gardevoir con una cara diferente. Luna la ve también y la cara de Buneary le dice "Si estás loca". Porque la conejita recuerda esa vez que Luna la azoto fuertemente al suelo._

 _-Pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo hacer por él, por más que quisiera.- Comenta la Gardevoir con un suspiro.- A ti te toca pelear tu propia pelea, yo ya me encargue de guiarte y Carlos también y como tu dijiste; Solo vernos basta. Yo y Carlos estamos en contra de dejarte sola, pero al final es tu decisión. Y ojala encuentres lo que buscas. Sé que estas sufriendo mucho y que no ha sido fácil hasta ahora y sé que la decisión que tomes será la correcta._

 _La plática entre ellas acaba. Ambas regresan hacia donde estaban los demás. Carlos empacaba las cosas._

 _-Ya regresaron.- Dice el joven._

 _Pero Carlos al ver a Buneary. Trata de acercarse. Pero la conejita, cortésmente se niega a que el la toque._

 _-Quiere estar en paz.- Dice Luna.- Dale su momento._

 _-Entiendo.- Dice Carlos, encorvando su semblante.- Espero que estés bien Buneary._

 _La conejita le sonríe, no niega que a pesar de todo, Carlos ha sido un buen entrenador y como debe ser con sus Pokémon. Pero por ahora necesitaba pensar las cosas y tomar su decisión. Carlos regresa a la pokeball a Buneary._

 _Después el entrenador termina de empacar y se mueve dl lugar. Pero mientras lo hacían._

 _-De nuevo estuvimos en Ciudad Carmín.- Dice Carlos, algo feliz de ello._

 _-Lástima que de nuevo no vimos al Capitán.- Dice Luna, al igual feliz.- Aparte que solo estábamos de paso esta vez._

 _La pareja recuerda, mientras veían de nuevo a la Ciudad que estaba en sus espaldas. Pero vuelve a ver para adelante._

 _-Aparte aquí fue nuestra primera pelea.- Dice Carlos al ver el sendero.- Y una que me sigo arrepintiendo._

 _-No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso.- Luna se molesta.- Las peleas son para olvidarse._

 _-Lo sé.- Dice Carlos serio.- Pero esta jamás las olvidaremos._

 _-…Desgraciadamente.- La Gardevoir da un suspiro._

 _Mientras caminaban. Se quedaban callados, sin hacer un ruido alguno. Pero igual recordaban algo significativo._

 _-A lo lejos libramos esa batalla también.- Carlos se le eriza la piel, por un momento.- La pelea contra Lopunny._

 _La pareja recordaba ese terrible día en que la endemoniada Lopunny Ghost ataco. Una batalla mortal que libraron Carlos y Luna, apenas y sobreviviendo a ella. Ese día tuvo que ver Buneary en ello, en que se rencontró con su hermana mayor, para poder despedirse de ella. Era algo trágico que nunca se olvidaría por parte de nadie._

 _-Pronto llegaremos a Ciudad Azafrán.- Carlos cambiando el tema.- Sera mejor concentrarnos en ello._

 _-Hay algo que me desconcierta.- Luna esta algo pensativa.- Buneary menciono a un chico y una Delphox._

 _-¿Qué con eso?- Pregunta Carlos algo desconcertado._

 _-… Nada olvídalo.- Dice Luna, que no decide tomarle importancia.- Creo que estoy metiendo cosas que no van al caso._

 _La pareja sigue su camino. Esta vez tranquilos. Pero entre las horas de caminata, algo los detecto y con su mitrada furiosa los mira._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- La Gardevoir pregunta, poniéndose alerta, presintiendo algo._

 _-¿Qué fue qué?- Pregunta Carlos, desconcertado.- A lo mejor fue un Pokémon salvaje._

 _La pareja sigue caminando. Pero el sonido se hacía más constante y tenía un orden en específico, se acercaba cada vez mas y mas. Carlos se daba cuenta de que esto no era normal, alguien si estaba tras de ellos._

 _Las hojas y los arbustos se movían, un Pokémon saltaba entre ellas y los arboles._

 _Carlos no sabía que pasaba, miraba a todas partes. Luna se alteraba, se acercaba a su amado y lo protegía, ella lo detecta, el peligro de nuevo viene y una ironía con ella._

 _El Pokémon se deja ver. Ese Pokémon era grande, su boca estaba horrible, de forma vertical y abierta, mostrando aterradores dientes, un par cuernos en la cabeza, que no eran cuernos con pequeños dientes, eran pinzas, sus manos tenía tres garras en cada una, un par de pies en que se sostenía y podía pararse. Ese Pokémon era Pinsir que saltaba por los alrededores, entre los árboles. Carlos se da cuenta. El Pinsir se deja ver y se les queda viendo. Luna lo presiente y Carlos lo ve, esa mirada, llena de ira, como la de su especie. Pero esta vez era más furiosa todavía. La pareja se siente intimidada porque el Pokémon feo, los está viendo._

 _Pero Carlos y Luna están espantados, saben que significa ese Pokémon Bicho. Ese Pinsir no era común a los demás. Ese Pokémon que tiene la misma rareza que Luna, la Gardevoir. Ese Pinsir era un Pokémon Shiny, se caracteriza por su color morado._

 _-¿Cre-crees que sea?- Carlos pregunta temeroso, en un intento de negación de lo que ve._

 _-No creo. Lo es.- Responde Luna que se pone al frente de su maestro, poniendo su mano en el pecho de él.- Y el color es obvio que es el mismo._

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _El destino juega con nosotros de nuevo. Esto no puede ser, no de nuevo. Y lo peor de todo es que la misma ruta en que nos peleamos tu y yo. Y también contra Lopunny Ghost._

 _Ese Pinsir, es igual que yo. Un Pokémon Shiny. Su color morado es muy notorio, una rareza de ver con los humanos y lo peor de todo es que no deja de mirarte, con ese odio, lo presiento._

 _Normalmente ignoraríamos a este Pokémon, independientemente que sea un Shiny. Pero no el peligro que representa._

 _Pues, tuvimos un encuentro con el antes._

 _Yo lo odio, lo odio. Y sé que tu Carlos igual lo haces, oigo tus gruñidos, te enfureces tan solo verlo. Porque aun presiento lo que quiere, lo cual me enferma, me llena de ira y tristeza al saber que no solo nos debemos cuidar de los humanos._

 _Y en la forma en que lo conocimos_

 _Desgraciadamente no de la forma, mas… Adecuada._

* * *

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Semanas atrás**_

 _Carlos había ganado su quinta medalla de Gimnasio, venciendo a Sachiko en Ciudad Fucsia. Pero el joven antes de irse de aquella ciudad, quiso recorrer su gran atracción y era la famosa Zona Safari. Conocida por tener Pokémon raros y algunos de otra región._

 _Carlos no quería atrapar Pokémon. Pero quería explorar dicha zona y ver cómo viven los Pokémon en su estado salvaje. Y como siempre el joven tenía a su fiel esposa a su lado, aparte por si se presentara una situación de peligro. Luna nunca se separaría de su amado._

 _El joven entre su mochila, tenía un cuaderno de hojas blancas y un lápiz. El después de tanta caminata, busco una buena posición, trepándose a un árbol y observando la naturaleza se dispuso a dibujar. Luna veía como su amado dibujaba._

 _-¿Por qué dibujas?- Pregunta ella, curiosa._

 _-Porque me gusta.- Responde el.- El único gusto que pude gozar eran las clases de dibujo._

 _-Pensé que lo odiabas todo lo que te hacían.- Luna se desconcierta._

 _-No todo.- Carlos respondía como si nada, mientras seguía en su dibujo._

 _La Gardevoir por su parte veía al frente, lo que su amado dibujaba, estaba el sol en medio, iluminando el pastizal (Algunos largos), mientras los Pokemon estaban ahí, ya sea comiendo y simplemente sentándose para tomar el sol. Desde grandes Kangaskhan y Tauros corriendo por doquier._

 _Y después de unos largos minutos en que capturo cada detalle y plasmarlo en su dibujo. Carlos, se disponía a guardar sus cosas, hasta que por casualidad el viento soplaba las hojas anteriores a sus demás trabajos que hiso, pero era tan fuerte que tira su libreta. Pero Luna la atrapa con sus poderes, hasta que la agarra con sus manos y ver que ha hecho su amado a lo largo de los años._

 _Había toda clase de dibujos. Algunos Pokémon de Hoenn, como Zigzagoon y Seedot, otros donde se mostraban paisajes, inclusive estaba Luna en sus dibujos, de cada una de sus etapas evolutivas. Hasta que Luna ve un dibujo que le llama la atención. La Gardevoir abre más su mirada al verlo._

 _-¡¿Y esto?!- Luna se sorprende, pero disimulándolo._

 _Carlos ve el dibujo que hiso, se ponía nervioso, de hecho trata de desviar la mirada._

 _-Respóndeme.- Pide ella una explicación, algo molesta._

 _-¿Qué?- Pero Carlos entre nervios sonríe.- No es malo. Es… O mejor era todo lo contrario._

 _Luna seguía viendo ese dibujo. Carlos tenía razón no era malo, a su parecer. La Gardevoir no puede evitar imaginarlo de esa forma. Pues el dibujo era una Gardevoir Shiny y a su lado un Gallade._

 _-Antes pensaba y quería verte feliz.- Cuenta su amado seriamente.- Y sabía que tu contraparte conocida como Gallade, te podría dar eso. Era algo que me imaginaba en el futuro._

 _Luna da vueltas a las hojas para ver los siguientes dibujos, mientras se daba cuenta de algo. Había todo tipo de dibujos, pero faltaba algo o alguien._

 _-¿Dónde estás tú?- Le pregunta ella, seria al ver cada hoja en el cuaderno.- ¿Donde entras tu Carlos?_

 _No había ningún dibujo de Carlos, inclusive había de su familia, pero ninguno del artista._

 _-Este cuaderno marca parte de tu vida.- Dice la Gardevoir, algo triste.- Veo hasta Sebastián y la servidumbre, pero no te veo a ti. Y los más recientes que has hecho es esa criada que vimos por última vez llamada Janet y de Eevee._

 _Carlos calla, de hecho apenas se daba cuenta de ello, nunca ha tenido un dibujo de sí mismo._

 _-No me enojo de que me hayas puesto con Gallade.- Luna suspira.- Me enoja de que te infravalores y que te hagas a un lado._

 _Carlos se empezaba a deprimir._

 _-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta ella.- Recuerdo que me dabas tanto todo lo que nunca recibías._

 _-No lo sé.- Dice él, tristemente.- Nunca había pensado en mi cuando dibujaba, solo lo que mis ojos veían._

 _-Tus ojos están mal.- Dice Luna tristemente.- Y no te culpo. La mayoría de tus dibujos eran cuando vivíamos en ese horror. Y sí, tengo que admitir que me molesta que me hayas dibujado a mí en el futuro._

 _Carlos desviaba la mirada, para estos momentos su lápiz le pesaba._

 _-Y que había de malo en dibujarte con un Pokémon y más aun como ese.- Pregunta Carlos, algo serio, pero triste a su vez.- Mí intención créeme que no fue nada mala y lo hice antes de ser lo que ahora somos._

 _-Sabes cuando tuve este sentimiento por ti.- Comenta Luna mostrándose molesta.- Encadenado por mucho tiempo y que no se expandía mas allá de los muros de esa casa. Porque ese alguien estaba ciego por ver tanto odio._

 _-Estás loca.- Carlos se deprime aun mas.- Amar aun humano, cuando tú debes amar a un Pokémon._

 _-¿Qué acaso no opinas que nuestra relación no es como las demás?- Pregunta Luna, que siente algo en su pecho.- ¿Qué no es una relación normal de pareja?_

 _Ella le toca su mejilla y le rosa sus dedos. Carlos veía la mano de la fémina Pokémon y con eso basta._

 _-Mira, si soy feliz a tu lado.- Responde el joven.- Pero no cambia el hecho de que no es normal._

 _-Haber. Dame un ejemplo de relación normal.- Pide la Gardevoir, algo molesta._

 _-Bueno…_

 _ ****Mientras tanto en una guardería en Sinnoh****_

 _Hemos cuidado a tus Pokémon, ¡Y vaya sorpresa que nos hemos llevado!- Dice el encargado, de la guardería.- ¡Tu Pokémon, ha tenido un huevo!_

 _-¡Ohh!, Que maravilla.- Dice una entrenadora como cualquiera, feliz de recibir la noticia.- Pero esto no es mío. Es suyo._

 _A lado de la entrenadora estaba una Gardevoir y un Gallade. Su maestra de esos Pokemon les da el huevo._

 _-Felicidades.- Dice la entrenadora, al dárselo a la Gardevoir.- Van hacer padres._

 _La pareja de Pokémon, se alegran al ver a su huevo, que de este saldrá un Ralts. La madre Gardevoir acaricia su huevo, poniendo su cabeza en el. Mientras al padre Gallade, sonreía y no apartaba su mirada del huevo._

 _ *****Volviendo a Kanto*****_

 _-Ese es un ejemplo.- Dice Carlos, muy serio.- Eso era lo que quería para ti._

 _-Nuestra relación no es la más rara, tampoco.- Pero Luna sonríe y ríe.- Todavía hay más raras._

 _-Dame un ejemplo.- Pide su amado._

 _ ****Mientras tanto en una guardería en Hoenn****_

 _-Hemos cuidado a tus Pokémon, ¡Y vaya sorpresa que nos hemos llevado!- Dice el encargado, de la guardería. Pero este estaba muy tenso- ¡Tu Pokémon, ha tenido un huevo!_

 _Un entrenador como cualquiera recibía ese huevo. Pero su cara era sorprendida y espantada._

 _-No sabemos como ha sucedido, pero es de tu Pokémon, seguro.- Dice el encargado entre nervios._

 _-¿En-enserio?- Pregunta ese entrenador sin creerlo todavía._

 _-Bueno… Pues sí, creo.- Dice el encargado, que al igual estaba nervioso y le costaba trabajo creerlo._

 _-¡Vamos viejo!- El entrenador exclama y muy, muy, muy ,muuuuuy molesto, por no decir furioso.- ¡Si te deje un Wailord y un Skitty_

 _ ****Volviendo a Kanto****_

 _-Vez, nuestra relación no es la más rara.- Luna sigue riendo.- Y no importa. Somos una pareja como cualquiera de las antes mencionadas. Sigue siendo para mi normal._

 _-Como dije. Estás loca.- Dice Carlos, sorprendido y molesto a su vez._

 _-¿Y tu como estas entonces?- Le pregunta ella, sonriéndole por esa pregunta.- Amas a un Pokémon, en lugar de una humana. Y eso último se supone que es normal para ti. Buscaste amor desesperadamente, querías recibirlo, tanto que te has metido con una Gardevoir y no solo eso la tomas como esposa. Alguien cuerdo no lo haría._

 _Eso deprime más al joven. Al saber que era verdad._

 _-Y tú. Estabas sola, buscabas la compañía de alguien.- Dice Carlos molesto, que le regresa lo mismo a Luna.- Tanto que te enamoraste de un humano._

 _-Pero hay una diferencia.- Dice Luna, algo seria.- Yo lo he aceptado._

 _-Y yo también.- Dice Carlos._

 _-Ahí está. Es la superación.- Luna se ríe y se pone encima de su amado.- Eso quiere decir que aun estamos cuerdos. Al aceptarnos el uno al otro, sin importar lo que somos._

 _Eso deja callado a Carlos, sonrojado, sin saber que decir._

 _-Carlos.- Luna lo llama y lo sigue acariciando en su mejilla.- ¿Sigues pensando en esta relación, que no es normal?- Le pregunta ella, algo deprimida._

 _-Ni si quiera lo sé.- Responde Carlos, sin saber qué es lo que realmente siente.- Es complicado de decir._

 _-Desde mi punto de vista es normal.- Dice la Gardevoir.- Te he visto en cada momento y cada segundo, he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo. A tal grado que no te veo como un humano mas._

 _-Pero lo soy.- Dice el que le sonríe.- Quisiera ver este mundo con esos hermosos ojos que tienes. Pero no los tengo, es como una venda._

 _-Recuerdo que antes me dijiste que yo era como una humana por mi apariencia.- Le recuerda su amada.- ¿Aun me sigues viendo de esa forma?- Le pregunta._

 _-Bueno yo…- Pero él es interrumpido._

 _-Es normal que tengas tus dudas.- Luna ve la pradera.- No niego lo que soy y me gusta serlo. Eso nunca cambiara. Pero ante mis ojos eres como mi Gallade, sin importar que seas un humano. Tú me tomas como una humana, pero no olvidas que soy un Pokémon. Tú te basas a lo que los demás ven, no a lo que tu corazón dice._

 _Carlos queda muy conmovido.- Me conoces, demasiado bien y algunas veces…- Pero de nuevo es interrumpido._

 _-Te doy miedo.- Responde ella, algo triste.- Perdóname por eso._

 _-Pero es así como me gusta.- Le responde el, sonriéndole.- Que seas así._

 _Carlos abraza a Luna y pone su cabeza en su pecho. Ella cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar, sintiendo de nuevo ese tambor que su amado tiene en su pecho, soñando con alegría al ser tocado por ella._

 _-Y sé que algunas veces te doy miedo.- Le dice el al susurrándole.- Cuando yo me enfado. Y sé que no te gusta eso._

 _Ella asiente, restregándose más en el. Sin decir nada. Pero ambos esta vez no se querían de nuevo separar, ella empieza a sentir más fuertes los latidos de su esposo, cada vez más fuertes, un sentimiento que al igual se hace más fuerte. Carlos siente lo mismo en Luna. Ambos quieren ahora estar juntos y no separarse._

 _-Pero aun así estamos locos.- Dice el joven, que sonríe después de todo, al ser alegrado una vez más.- O mejor dicho y por la forma en que me siento ahora mismo, pronto lo estaremos._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón.- Dice Luna que se sonroja.- Y siento eso ahora mismo._

 _-Ante nuestros ojos estamos cuerdos.- Dice Carlos, que acaricia el rostro de su amada.- Pero a los ojos de los demás estamos locos, ¿Tu qué opinas?_

 _Luna como respuesta lo besa. Una vez que acaba y como es su costumbre, juntan sus frentes y las frotan entre sí cariñosamente, mientras cierran sus ojos._

 _-…Sigo sin entender.- Dice Carlos, feliz._

 _La pareja se vuelve a besar. No les importaba ya nada en ese momento. Salvo una cosa, que aun tenían en mente. Luna se separa y lo ve, con una mirada llena de alegría._

 _-Esta vez estamos solos.- Comenta ella, casi susurrándole.- Y encima y ocultos en un árbol._

 _Carlos echa una carcajada, al saber que era verdad. Ambos estaban ya perdidos, pero como si fuesen faros, solamente se veían el uno al otro para ubicarse. Luna se acomoda en el cuello de su amado y este la empieza a acariciar su espalda de forma delicada._

 _-No es justo.- Dice Carlos, sin bajar esa sonrisa.- Apenas y fue lo de la playa._

 _-Pero te contuviste.- Dice Luna, que lo empieza aprisionar enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, después las mete dentro de la playera y sube hasta su espalda, esta vez sin dejarlo escapar.- Ahora ya no tienes una justificación para hacerlo._

 _-Nunca he buscado una.- Dice Carlos hablando más serio, que baja más sus manos, acariciando más profundo.- Lamento si soy cauteloso y si te he rechazado._

 _La pareja antes de seguir, por un momento lo piensa y de forma sincronizada, se deprimen al ver que es un gran rechazo y lo que sufren ha sido muy grande. Carlos la abraza un poco más fuerte y se mese un poco, mientras la besa en su mejilla._

 _-Maldito mundo en que vivimos.- Dice Luna con odio, arrugando su rostro.- Y pensar que alguna vez no fue así._

 _-Tranquila.- Dice Carlos, que trata de tranquilizarla._

 _Ella se tranquiliza, lo importante es que estaban juntos. Y que esta vez podían demostrar su amor. La respiración de Luna era tranquila, pero suspiraba. Carlos por su parte decide proseguir con lo que estaba._

 _-¿Crees que algún día regresen a esas costumbres?- Pregunta ella, aun sin estar del todo tranquila, solo que con un semblante triste._

 _-…Somos una prueba de eso.- Responde el, aun tratando de tranquilizarla._

 _Y como si de una prueba se tratase. Carlos desciende hasta meter su mano dentro del vestido de ella. Luna lo aprieta aun más y empieza a gemir, su amado por su parte se empezaba a sentir algo nervioso y a su vez sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido. Pues era la primera vez que había llegado tan profundo de ella y sentirla, apenas y haciéndolo con su tacto. El contiene su respiración._

 _-¿Me, me dé-tengo?- Le pregunta el, con nervios.- Creo que me pase._

 _-… Por favor no.- Pide ella, de la misma forma.- Antes había sido al igual brusca contigo e hice lo mismo en la caverna._

 _-¿Quieres que equilibre las cosas?- Pregunta Carlos, entre grandes respiros y su sonrojo._

 _Luna se limita a sentir._

 _Carlos lo toca, sintiendo como si fuesen pétalos de una flor. Y con delicadeza rosa sus dedos lentamente acariciando y cuidando dicha flor, poniendo uno de sus dedos en el centro de esta, solamente rosando y tocado con el dorso de su dedo y sin meterse, solamente se disponían en acariciar y frotar. Luna sigue gimiendo, sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Mientras Carlos la acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de su amada._

 _Ella le entierra sus manos en el, mientras este gime, pero por esa sensación de dolor, le gustaba._

 _-Te amo.- Su esposo le susurra, pero su voz era algo cortada._

 _-Y yo a ti.- Ella le respondía de la misma forma, pero en su idioma._

 _Carlos asiente y sigue acariciando, pero esta vez entre sus dedos aparta los dos pétalos, abriendo un poco más, mientras sigue acariciando con el dorso de su dedo el centro y solo que esta vez más rápido, no quería esta vez apartarse y seguir sintiendo esa suavidad a la hora de tocarla. Ellos por fin demostraban su amor, sin inconvenientes. Luna se restriega mas en el cuello de su amado, pero al igual trataba de contenerse, pero sabía que iba acabar…_

 _-¡A-a-amor yo…- Luna no a completa sus palabras._

 _Y la señal que da es a través de un grito. Luna, lo aprieta fuertemente, enterrándole sus manos en su piel, después deja de apretarlo y respiraba bocanadas, tira su saliva salía de su boca y rosaba su quijada. Carlos tragaba su propia saliva, pero siente algo más en su mano, algo caliente entre sus dedos y sus pantalones._

 _-Yo, lo, lo, siento.- Pide su amada disculpas.- Debí avisarte._

 _Pero su amado no dice nada, pero su cara se mostraba muy abierta, estaba sorprendido. Y lentamente retira su mano destapándola y viéndola, estira un poco sus dedos, los rayos de sol entre las hojas dejaban ver líneas de cristal entre sus dedos, su mano estaba completamente mojada._

 _-No lo puedo creer todavía.- Carlos se sorprende, pero disimulándolo.- Hemos llegado tan lejos._

 _El cuerpo de Luna se sacude de repente, un poco al ser exprimida por su amado, después alza su cara y empieza a lamer la mejilla de Carlos, en una señal de beso._

 _Carlos por su parte estaba algo en shock, sin dejar de mirar su mano y el contenido de esta, un hilo caía lentamente al suelo. Secretaba un olor único de almizcle, como un perfume, cuya fragancia y esencia la puede detectar solo él. Carlos se siente muy raro, por alguna razón uno de sus sentidos le pedía algo, al principio era el tacto. Después era el olfato que le indico un olor, que era agradable, aun para Carlos. Ahora era el gusto, su paladar le pedía algo y ese algo era que lo probara, si sabia como olía._

 _-¿Y tú qué opinas?- Le pregunta Luna en forma de susurro._

 _-¡No me importa!- Carlos exclama, molesto, pero feliz también._

 _-Esa es la respuesta que yo escogí.- Responde Luna, dando una sonrisa tierna._

 _Carlos tragaba de nuevo su saliva. Y acerca su mano poco a poco, decidiendo y queriendo probar. La respuesta era que no importaba que opinaran los demás, importaba lo que ellos sentían. Y ambos se querían sentir bien, estar juntos y no separarse, eso era lo único que les importaba se podría decir._

 _Pero la pareja cometió un error muy grande. Y es que a la hora del "Calor", ellos sudaban y secretan su propio olor, pero era más grave el de Luna por ser una Pokémon. Eso empeoro aun mas cuando Carlos la toco e hiso que derramara la esencia de su amada. Eso atraería problemas._

 _El joven estaba a punto de probar por fin. Pero de la nada el árbol es embestido. La pareja salta, pero se mantienen en las ramas, son interrumpidos de golpe. Otra embestida sale, la pareja se cae hasta caer en otras ramas._

 _A Carlos se le va el aire, debido a que Luna cayó encima y ese pico rojo que siempre lo lastima. Por su parte Luna reacciona, pero ya tarde. Ambos caen del árbol y se golpean en el suelo. Carlos cae en una parte y Luna en el otro, no muy lejos._

 _El joven no reaccionaba, por los golpes sufrió, por su parte Luna se recuperaba se intentaba parar. La Gardevoir ve a su frente y ve algo aterrador. Un Pinsir. Pero ese Pokemon era diferente al de su especie, tenía un color morado, dando señal de rareza que era, era un Shiny._

 _-Snif-_

 _El Pinsir olfatea y huele, ese olor. Ve a la Gardevoir, de ella viene ese olor. Pero al igual ese olor surgía de otra parte. El aterrador Pokémon ve al entrenador que estaba tirado, sus pantalones mojados, aparte al igual surgía de otra parte. A los pies del Pinsir estaba el cuaderno de Carlos, pero emanaba ese olor. Cuando el joven retiro la mano del vestido de su amada unas gotas cayeron en el cuaderno._

 _Pero algo grave sucedería, no importaba ser un Pokémon para comprender lo que pasaba._

 _-¡Desgraciado humano!- El Pinsir exclama a su forma.- ¡Abusas de un Pokémon!_

 _Carlos no entendía que pasaba todavía. El Pinsir da un salto y se pone al frente del humano, este se queda en shock._

 _-Es asqueroso ver esto.- El Pinsir no aparta su aterradora mirada.- Los humanos tienen que estar con humanos. Pokémon tienen que estar con Pokémon._

 _El Pinsir ruje, iba atacar a Carlos. Pero es sostenido por una fuerza psíquica producto de Luna._

 _-¡Déjalo en paz!- Luna le grita._

 _Ella lo avienta lejos de Carlos. El Pinsir es aventado y parte el árbol donde estaba la pareja. Carlos se recupero y se para, adolorido en su pecho._

 _-¡Fuimos unos tontos!- Exclama el joven, molesto por los dos._

 _La pareja había olvidado que no era lo mismo la relación de un humano y un Pokémon. Y en este caso veían las consecuencias, el olor de Luna atrajo al Pinsir. Así era la naturaleza, algo que no se podía corregir. Lo peor de todo aun para Carlos, es que su mochila estaba detrás de ese Pokémon y con ella el resto de sus Pokémon._

 _El Pinsir sale y furioso, disparado y con ganas de atacar._

 _-¡Bola sombra!- Ordena Carlos._

 _Ella obedece, lanza su bola sombra, pero el Pinsir la esquiva, haciéndose simplemente de lado. La pareja no lo cree. El monstruo usa un Mega-Puño. Pero Luna alcanza apenas a esquivar. Carlos ordena su fuerza psíquica, el Pinsir da un salto y de nuevo esquiva._

 _-¡Bola sombra!_

 _La pareja gana la jugada esta vez, en su mano la Gardevoir lanza su bola sombra y le da en el aire al Pinsir que había saltado, cae de espaldas, retrocediendo de ellos._

 _Pero había algo grave. La pareja respiraba con dificultad. No estaban en posición de librar una pelea, en consecuencia a lo que habían hecho antes de que ese Pokémon llegara. Se sentían muy debilitados y mas por la sincronización que comparten eso se incrementa._

 _Y antes de que Luna o Carlos contraatacaran. El Pinsir estaba al frente de la Gardevoir y ataca usando Movimiento Sísmico. El Pokémon bicho agarra a su enemiga, abrazándola y salta unos cuatro metros, acto seguido cae con ella en picada al suelo, botando ambos. Pero el Pinsir cae de pie, Luna cae de cabeza._

 _-No puedo creer que aun tu, un Gardevoir, defienda a este humano.- Dice el Pinsir.- He visto esto antes y tu especie, ni siquiera lo toleraría._

 _Luna se recuperaba, tratándose de parar._

 _-Al menos…- El Pinsir no lo cree después de ver que a pesar de todo su contrincante no se separa de su maestro.- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?!_

 _-Que, que, te importa.- Dice la Gardevoir Shiny entre cansancio._

 _-Desgraciada. Tú tienes que estar con los demás Pokémon.- El Pinsir se enfurece.- Y lo probare en un instante._

 _El Pinsir Shiny salta. La pareja trata de contraatacar, pero ese Pokémon era demasiado rápido a la hora de esquivar. Ese Pokémon embiste a Carlos apartándolo de su Pokémon. Después el monstruo agarra a la bella y la ahorca con sus manos, acto seguido usa un Mega-Puño en su estomago._

 _La Gardevoir de nuevo grita. El Pinsir la azota en el suelo._

 _-Te enseñare como debe ser esto.- Dice el monstruo._

 _Luna lo presentía, lo que el quería. La Gardevoir iba a batallar, pero el Pinsir la ahorcaba más fuerte, ella no reacciona, pero sigue viendo. El Pinsir le sostiene las manos, mientras con sus pinzas la ahorca, en su cuello._

 _Luna sentía miedo, pues alcanza a ver que al Pinsir se le asoma algo que sale en su parte baja. La baba de la boca de ese monstruo caía sobre el pecho de Luna. El horrible Pokemon con sus piernas, abre las de la Gardevoir, Luna intenta cerrarlas, pero ella no tiene fuerzas en ellas, debido a que no hace mucho con ellas, camina poco y levita más de lo que camina._

 _-¡NOOO!- La Gardevoir grita._

 _Pero así como la pareja fue interrumpida. Ese Pokémon recibiría lo justo. Una Safari-ball le pega en la cabeza. Ese Pokémon le ruje, puesto que le pego en uno de sus ojos. Eso causa que suelte a Luna que está debilitada._

 _El furioso Pokémon sabe quien fue y lo ve, al humano que se la arrojo._

 _-E-e-ella es mía.- Carlos estaba aun consiente, pero titubeaba aparte su nariz le sangraba.- Y si la quieres tendrás que pasar por mí. Es solo mía, no dejare que nadie toque a mi pareja, más que yo.- Eso último se lo recalca con orgullo, pero con ira a su vez._

 _Y como si fuese un reto. El Pinsir Shiny acepta, acercándose, enfurecido por esas palabras que ese humano le dijo. Lo que más sorprende aun para Carlos, es que ese Pinsir no fue capturado por la Safari-ball. Eso quería decir que ese Pokémon tenía dueño._

 _El monstruo llega con él, tan rápido, empinando al humano. Carlos no podía ofrecer una pelea. El Pinsir como consecuencia pisa al joven en su pecho. El humano da un grito._

 _¡Carlos!- Luna lo oye y se intenta parar._

 _Luna trata de cargar una fuerza lunar. Pero pasa algo. Tanto la Gardevoir como el Pinsir juzgan al humano. Carlos sabía una cosa o dos y es que hay algo en común con los hombres humanos y los Pokémon machos. Al Pinsir algo le colgaba al estar con la Gardevoir y esa sería la desventaja para él. Carlos suelta una patada en esa parte, haciendo chillar al monstruo y librándose de su agarre._

 _El Pinsir ruje y se trata de abalanzar contra el joven. Pero un lanzallamas le llega al Pinsir de la nada, quemándolo. El Pinsir retrocede, mientras es cubierto por las llamas. Un Charizard sale y cubre a Carlos, que se queda perplejo al verlo._

 _El Pinsir se vuelve a parar, cansado esta vez tras recibir un golpe efectivo. Y un guardia de la zona estaba ahí._

 _-¿Están bien?- Pregunta el guardia que llegar._

 _El monstruoso Pokémon al saber su desventaja, huye del lugar, pasan unos momentos el guardia se acerca y verifica todo lo que paso. Carlos respirando aun bocanadas de aire, se mueve y ve a su fiel Pokémon muy debilitada, esta termina por desmayarse._

 _El joven saca su lujo ball y la mete. Después Carlos cae sentado, sin creer lo que pasó todavía, pero su cansancio y el golpe, hace que se desmaya de repente después._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _De nuevo el pasado los persigue y esta vez por desafiar a la naturaleza._

 _-¡¿Aun sigues con ese humano?!- Pregunta el monstruo salvaje._

 _-Lo prefiero mil veces a este hermoso humano a que andar contigo cosa horrorosa.- Dice la Gardevoir en su idioma, gruñendo furiosa._

 _La sádica ironía se apodera del lugar. En la Ruta 5, la pareja había tenido su primera pelea. Aparte._

 _-Maldita sea.- Dicen la pareja de forma unísona, al recordar al mismo tiempo y cerrar al mismo tiempo sus ojos._

 _Al abrirlos ven una oscura noche y a su frente ven a aquella Pokémon que los acoso, llena de odio y venganza al ser asesinada por los bajos deseos. Con sus ojos rojos y gruñendo, mostrando sus dientes en forma de punta y sus muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero sujetándola. Recuerdan su primera pelea mortal en enfrentar a Lopunny Ghost._

 _La pareja vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Ahora en esa misma ruta esta un monstruoso Pinsir Shiny, tomando el lugar de la endemoniada coneja. Con una mirada furiosa, una respiración fuerte y mostrándose aun más temible está presente ante ellos._

* * *

 **Muy bien. El termino seria para mi vulgar. Yo casi no soy vulgar o trato de no serlo. No me siento del todo cómodo.**

 **Muy bien al cap.**

 **Cuando pongo el titulo de un cap, sería el tema de que trata. Por ejemplo el cap 16, "Seis turnos", cuando Buneary tira de forma implícita un turno de mas al tirar a Carlos al mar. Y como consecuencia la furia de Luna.**

 **En este caso este tema, trata el punto de vista de cada personaje, como pudieron observar.**

 **Pongo un poco más la historia de Buneary, ya que la estaba olvidando, un poco de su pasado y cómo ve la relación de Carlos y Luna, como pareja y la compara con el monstruo de su maestro. Y más que nada que siente ahora que está al lado de la pareja Humano-Pokémon.**

 **Sobre Carlos y Luna. Pongo una escena del pasado, que se supone que esa escena estaría en el cap anterior, porque aun se habla sobre el estado mental de ambos. Cuando Carlos le dice loca a Luna y esta también, pero le hace entender que aun siguen cuerdos y a su parecer, no sé que opinen ustedes. Aparte se ve el punto de vista que toma su relación. Carlos en su naturalidad se preocupa, porque sabe que esa relación es peligrosa, pero su amada le hace ver que es normal lo que tienen, como si fuese una relación de un humano o un Pokémon más. Aunque la sociedad le marque lo contrario.**

 **Y como es naturalidad en cada relación profunda, llega el momento que aun me cuesta trabajo escribir ya que saben cómo soy, al menos los viejos seguidores… (Cof, cof) Lime. Pero enserio cuando pienso en escribirlo, quiero que no sea un fetiche a su vez y más como tienen a Gardevoir. Cayendo en lo vulgar como lo que ha visto estos ojos, (Remoje una vez mis ojos en cloro por dos días XD). Quiero que sea (Y si eres de los viejos seguidores estarás WTF o tal vez me odien), que tenga amor, a lo más clásico que se vea, de la vieja escuela, citando a su vez a ciertos escritoras del bloque que vengo y que he leído esas historias. Lo cual si he plasmado en Carlos y Luna.**

 **Pero obviamente y por más que lo odien los amantes del Lime. Es que este cap tuvo mi toque ya que soy el escritor de la crueldad (Es algo que los viejos seguidores aun me aprecian). Y es Pinsir. Ese Pokémon si da miedo. Y desde su punto de vista influyo en este cap. Diciendo lo contrario y demostrándolo con Luna al quererla hacerla suya y tratándosela de quitar al humano.**

 **Y sé que todos me van a linchar por cada vez que eso pasa.**

 **Muy bien. Hasta aquí fue el resumen. Ojala y les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno. Agradezco sus comentarios a Elcaballero gris, alen6, dragon titanico y a LinkAnd0606 (Te dire algo que se me olvido. Luna si es miserable, esto se debe a que Carlos aun no es feliz, hasta que el supere sus problemas, hasta que el deje de ser miserable es cuando Luna lo dejara tambien de serlo).**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic hibrido mío.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	34. Dolor y Melancolía

**Sé que me quieren linchar y créanme que no son los únicos.**

 **Y sé que han estado esperando.**

 **Pero como es sabido para algunos mi trabajo es muy sofocante. Mi computadora está gravemente enferma, ya esta viejita y eso aun dificulta las cosas. Tarde mucho en escribir este cap y las ideas que surgían después.**

 **Pero en fin. Lo importante es que cumpla.**

 **Me he decido cambiar el rango de este fic que tenia "T" a "M". La razón es sencilla, cada vez va aumentando las cosas más crudas, sexuales, etc. Y creo que es justo que lo haga para los nuevos que leen esta historia.**

 **Otra cosa. Esto es para KRT215. Te acuerdas que hablamos de Jonathan y yo te respondí que el "Pasado siempre persigue". A que me refiero con esto. Que todo lo que hagas en el pasado y si la debes, este te persigue y veras un ejemplo de ello. Ya que tiene mucho con Jonathan.**

 **Pero para el resto que no sabe a lo que me refiero, ya lo sabrán. Pues es hora de contar otro lado de la historia. Pues ya saben que a cada personaje le doy un poco de espacio en esta bizarra historia.**

* * *

 **Dolor y melancolía**

 _Un momento de tensión se vivía en una de las rutas de Kanto. Y un momento de silencio, también estaba presente, pero incomodo. Unos ojos furiosos veían a un humano una Pokémon, tan solo estar cerca lo llenaba mas de furia. En términos normales, sería normal ver a un humano y un Pokémon cerca._

 _Una Gardevoir Shiny, pone su mano en el pecho de su maestro y lo empuja para hacerlo retroceder._

 _-¡Déjanos en paz!- Exclama un humano furioso.- A ti no te importa lo que seamos._

 _Y eso es lo que hace enojar al Pokémon, un Pinsir. Que gruñe aun más furioso todavía._

 _-Esto es una maldita pesadilla.- Carlos, no cree lo que pasa._

 _Carlos al igual lo piensa, todos los problemas que ha tenido con su Luna. Y lo peor de todo es cuando inicio su relación._

 _-Veo que esta vez lo tendré que matar, para hacerte entender, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta el Pinsir, severamente._

 _-Sobre mi cadáver será.- Dice la Gardevoir, que gruñe.- Y prefiero que así sea._

 _Carlos y Luna están en la ruta 5, viendo con sorpresa lo que se les ha aparecido y no era para menos. Ambos Pokémon ponen guardia, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, viendo quien empieza primero. El joven sigue viendo a su alrededor, recordando un ambiente algo familiar, pone una cara seria y molesta a su vez. Luna por su parte está lista para luchar en cualquier momento. Pero antes._

 _-¿Por qué me quieres, dime?- Pregunta la Gardevoir.- ¿Para copular solamente conmigo o para mantener esa creencia?_

 _El Pinsir calla._

 _-O por ser simplemente tener una apariencia horrible.- Sigue la Gardevoir.- Porque nadie más te quiere.- Dice con malicia._

 _-No entiendes.- Dice el horrible Pokémon.- Los humanos y nosotros no pueden hacer eso. Está prohibido y bien lo sabes._

 _-No me importa.- Dice la Gardevoir.- Yo amo a este humano y nada cambiara ese sentimiento. Estoy harta. Primero los humanos, ahora los Pokémon (Snif).- Dice con voz cortada._

 _La Gardeovir recuerda cuando Carlos estaba hospitalizado. Había algo mas aparte de ello. Algo que no sabía Carlos._

* * *

 _ **Hace algunos meses**_

 _Luna y Carlos se habían recién comprometido. Ese mismo día en que ambos estaban en un hotel de Ciudad Plateada. Luna, la Gardevoir se sentía tan feliz de que su maestro la aceptara, que por fin le diera ese si que tanto ella anhelaba desde mucho tiempo. Era tanta su emoción que no podía dormir._

 _-Carlos.- Murmuraba el nombre de su amado, mientras no separaba su vista en el.- Aun no creo lo que está pasando._

 _Ella se acomodaba en el pecho de él y lo encerraba de forma lenta para no despertarlo. En verdad no se quería separar de él._

 _-Mi esposo.- Decía ella sin bajar su sonrisa._

 _Ese mismo día había pasado algún acontecimiento, en parte de la Ciudad se había ido la luz, estaban todo a oscuras. Luna se trataba de dormir, pegar por fin los parpados, pero no podía hacerlo, pensaba fantasías con su amado._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _-¡Haunter, Haunter!_

 _Un entrenador buscaba a su Pokémon, que se había metido a un hotel tras espantarse y ver un chispazo directo de un poste de luz que callo._

 _-Todo por esa Lopunny que golpeo el poste.- Decía ese entrenador que vio a ese Pokémon.- Hablando a donde se fue, desapareció como si fuera un tipo fantasma._

 _El niño junto con el encargado del hotel buscaba a ese Pokémon._

 _Pero aquel Pokémon pasaba entre habitaciones junto con los inquilinos que no notaban su presencia. El Pokémon pasa entre muros como el fantasma que es. Hasta que eventualmente paso a cierta habitación, cuya poca claridad que aun se apreciaba observa detenidamente._

 _-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Se preguntaba el Pokémon fantasma._

 _Observo detenidamente a la pareja. Carlos abrazaba a su Luna y esta ya se estaba quedado dormida. Pero esta vez Luna no tenia reacción estaba neutra._

 _-Un humano y un Pokémon.- Se decía el Haunter.- Esto no debe ser así._

 _Y por la posición que estaba ahora, parecía que Carlos aprisionaba a Luna._

 _El Haunter se enoja al ver eso, pensaba en su mente que ese humano había abusado de su Pokémon._

 _-¡Humano desgraciado!- Grita el Pokémon.- Te daré una pesadilla que jamás olvidaras._

 _La Gardevoir gime dormida, entre sueños se levanta y ve la silueta fantasmagórica y ve una bola oscura con bordes amarillos. Luna se levanta de golpe y por el susto cae. El ataque sale disparado hacia el humano. Que al poco tiempo empieza a soñar una pesadilla. Carlos se empieza a primero mover y gemir dormido._

 _ **NDA: Véase en el Capitulo 13. Lo real de lo irreal)**_

 _-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- Luna se espanta al ver que Carlos se empieza a retroceder y gritar.- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

 _El Haunter se desconcierta al ver el trato de la fémina. Pero Esta al ver que su amado sufre, le empieza a hervir la sangre. Atacando de una vez con una fuerza psíquica._

 _-¡Espera, espera!- Grita el Haunter adolorido.- ¡Te salve de ese humano!_

 _Luna ruje y se talla entre dientes._

 _El pleito era tanto despertando a los inquilinos de los demás cuartos y escuchando gritos de Pokémon y el humano que había sufrido aquel ataque._

 _Luna por su parte oye como Carlos sigue gritando y sudando, batallaba mucho._

 _-¡Carlos, Carlos!- Ella se va rápidamente con el.- ¡DESPIERTA!_

 _El Haunter se levantaba y flotaba muy desconcertado, viendo la escena. La Gardevoir que sostiene entre brazos a su entrenador. Carlos sudaba y empezaba a gritar más fuerte. Luna a sabiendas que ese Pokémon estaba ahí, voltea y lo ve furiosa. El Haunter se siente intimidado._

 _-¡TUUU!- La Gardevoir grita._

 _De no ser por el encargado que casi tiro la puerta y el entrenador que buscaba su Pokémon. Las cosas se hubieran empeorado aun más._

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después**_

 _"Tú no eres diferente a mi"_

 _Inclusive habia humanos, como ese monstruoso Pokefilico que quería secuestrar a la Gardevoir y queria hacerla suya. Diciendo esas palabras hacia Carlos. Haciéndole hervir de rabia._

 _"No quiero estar con ese maldito abusa igual de sus Pokémon, me da asco de tan solo verlo"_

 _Luna en ese momento y al ver y escuchar esas palabras de Buneary, se llego molestar, apretando entre dientes. Esa era la idea que un Pokémon tenía hacia un humano. Que Carlos abusaba de su Pokémon, aunque no fuese cierto._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad.**_

 _Y por ultimo Luna recuerda a la hermana de Buneary, Lopunny, que pensó lo mismo hacia su maestro, irónicamente en esta misma ruta._

 _-¡Jeje!- Ella sonríe de forma tierna._

 _La Gardevoir desconcierta a su esposo y al Pinsir._

 _-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunta el Pinsir con aquella actitud seria y severa._

 _Carlos al igual se lo preguntaba._

 _-¿Qué te importa?- Le dice ella alegre.- Solamente te diré que es una equivocación o ironía._

 _Luna se siente algo alegre, detecta humor negro. Carlos nunca ha sido alguien abusivo. Cualquier Pokefilico y en la mayoría de los casos abusaría de su Pokémon. Pero el castaño nunca lo ha sido. Pero si la misma Gardevoir ha abusado de él, se podría decir que lo forzó a casarse con ella, aquella que tomo esa iniciativa en el hotel. Luna ha hecho inclusive enojar apropósito a Carlos, como ese día la batalla contra Jonathan y después insultarlo en la pelea que tuvieron. Ella ha movido los hilos todo el tiempo como si fuese la titiritera. Inclusive y recientemente quería entrar a su mente para borrar los recuerdos malos. Ella no tiene límites si se trataba para el hombre que más ama._

 _Pero Luna se pone seria, pero pensativa un momento._

 _-Perdóname, Carlos.- Le dice ella a su amado.- Veo que poco a poco pierdo cordura y todo es gracias a ti._

 _Luna también se da cuenta que desciende a la locura poco a poco._

 _-¿Ehh?- Carlos se desconcierta._

 _-Solo te doy problemas.- Dice Luna tristemente, pero sonriendo levemente.- Esta relación solo da problemas y problemas._

 _-No te quiero desalentar.- Dice Carlos algo molesto.- Pero no es tiempo para hablar de ello._

 _Luna se concentra y ve a su enemigo._

 _-Veo que lo entiendes.- Dice el Pinsir.- Se que lo has estado pensando._

 _-Sí. Pero tambien lo he pensado.- Dice Luna al respecto.- Y he llegado a una conclusión._

 _A pesar de que Carlos no entiende nada, sabe lo que está hablando Luna._

 _-Luna no me importa si me das problemas.- Dice el joven.- Créeme que nunca lo he visto así amor. Hasta algunas veces pienso que soy el problema. Perdón si no he dado lo suficiente en esta relación. Pero algunas veces… Me siento inferior a lado de ti. Mírate eres una poderosa Pokémon, tienes habilidades que un simple humano como yo, no las tiene y siempre he lamentado de que no sea así, de que no te pueda proteger como tú lo haces conmigo._

 _-Mph.- Luna no puede evitar sentir en su parte sensitiva el amor de esas palabras.- Y es la misma conclusión._

 _Pero después la Gardevoir Shiny ve al Pinsir, cambiando su rostro completamente._

 _-¡Protegeré a este humano!- Dice la Gardevoir decidida.- Si esta es la consecuencia de lo que yo provoque. Si el destino odia esta relación, pues que así sea. Yo seré la que corra completamente con ese riesgo. Más no él. Yo no necesito… ¡Yo quiero a este humano!_

 _-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta el Pinsir._

 _-Seré exacta para ti. Tú que estas sujetado a un entrenador.- Luna señala con su dedo a Carlos.- El no es mi entrenador... Pero yo… ¡YO SOY SU DUEÑA!, ¡SU CUERPO Y ALMA SON MIOS Y SOLO MIOS, YO DECIDO QUE HACER CON EL!_

 _Carlos por alguna razón se siente intimidado. Pues la Gardevoir Shiny la señala y le grita con furia al Pinsir._

 _-Estas… loca.- Dice el Pinsir sorprendido, atónito en esas palabras._

 _-(Snif) Si… estoy loca.- Dice la Gardevoir que llora y mucho, su voz se vuelve cortada.- Pero loca de amor._

 _Pinsir no puede evitar sentirse intimidado y Carlos siente lo mismo. Luna deja ver su lado oscuro ante ellos._

 _-No te perdonare.- Dice la Gardevoir, muy seria, poniendo guardia.- Estoy harta de lo mismo. Cada evento que pasa cuando tratamos de ser uno, cada maldita cosa que se nos atraviesa al tratar de amarnos, de todo. Todo lo que he pasado con mi_ _esposo_ _.- Lo último lo subraya._

 _-¡Ya cállate, estúpida!_

 _La pelea inicia._

 _El Pokémon bicho se abalanza hacia, lanzando como primer ataque golpe. Una lluvia de puñetazos le llegaba a Luna que esquivaba todos con gran agilidad, haciendo que el Pinsir falle._

 _-¡Usa fuerza psíquica!- Ordena Carlos._

 _Luna se concentra y extiende sus manos, lanzando ese ataque tan poderoso. Pero Pinsir lo esquiva dando un gran salto._

 _-¡Maldición!- Dice la pareja unísona._

 _El Pinsir contraataca con Tijera X, sacando sus garras y cruzando los brazos, descendiendo con gran velocidad._

 _-¡Bola sombra!- Ordena Carlos._

 _Luna en su mano derecha ya la tenía y lista y la lanza, pegándole al Pinsir y contrarrestando su ataque. El horrible Pokémon cae de pie, poniendo ambos puños, haciendo temblar un poco la tierra._

 _-Pokémon enferma.- Dice el Pinsir._

 _-¿Y tú que eres?- Le pregunta Luna algo agitada.- Alguien reprimido, alguien que no busca a una Pokémon hembra, aun de su especie, por la apariencia. Caes tan bajo._

 _Pinsir se empieza a enojar aun más._

 _-¿O me equivoco?- Sigue la Gardevoir.- Que bajo has caído. Y la gota gorda que derramo el vaso fue ver a un humano y Pokémon, casi copular._

 _Pinsir se abalanza de nuevo hacia la Gardevoir, usando golpe. Peor por la furia que tenia eso y que también la Gardevoir no fue inmisericorde con sus palabras._

 _-¡Esquiva!- Exclama el esposo preocupado._

 _Pero desgraciadamente ella no puede esquivar, no alcanzo y es sometida por la furia de la horrible bestia que la ataca sin parar, una lluvia de golpes le pegaban alrededor de su cuerpo; brazos, cabeza, estomago. En ese último hace que saque saliva, haciendo que ella se encorve. El golpe final de Pinsir es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la Gardevoir, mandándola a volar, arrastrando el suelo._

 _-¡LUNA!_

 _-Gar- Gar.- Ella tocia sin parar, sintiendo algo de sangre en su paladar, producto de los golpes de ese monstruo._

 _Pinsir se agitaba tras acabar con ese ataque, seguía furioso._

 _-Y- Y es, es la razón por la cual no tendrás a nadie como yo.- Pero Luna se trata de parar.- No solo eres horrible físicamente. Eres horrible por dentro y eso es lo peor de todo._

 _La Gardevoir se vuelve a poner de pie._

 _El Pinsir se vuelve abalanzar, usando de nuevo golpe. Luna esta vez no se preocupaba._

 _-¡Fuerza Lunar!- Ordena Carlos._

 _Y Luna concentra su energía, hacia el enemigo que por dejarse llevar se acerca. Lanzando una bola rosada de energía hacia el enemigo, que cae. Una explosión sale y Pinsir es mandado hasta romper el suelo al chocar contra este. Pero Luna sabe que no es todo todavía._

 _-Cuanto los odio.- Dice el Pinsir, en su idioma._

 _-No eres el primero que nos dice esas palabras.- Dice Luna, recordando.- Antes una cierta Lopunny nos las dijo y a diferencia de ti. Ella tenía una razón muy justificable… ¡Ayy!, la ironía de que sea en esa misma ruta._

 _Carlos ve a los Pokémon. Ambos ya estaban muy cansados. Luna tiene más fuerza mental que Pinsir, pero no fuerza física. Y Pinsir tiene fuerza física, pero no defensa mental. Lo que no posee la Gardevoir, lo posee el Pinsir y viceversa. Pero lo que le aterra mas a Carlos es que Pinsir es ligeramente más rápido que Luna._

 _-No dudes Carlos_

 _Carlos oye la voz de la mente de su Luna, en su cabeza._

 _-Sabes. Siempre hay algo que si me molesta de ti.- Dice Luna en la mente de su amado.- Y es que siempre dudas, para todo lo haces. Te sientes intimidado ante la situación. Así como un Migthyena intimida a su oponente._

 _-"Me baso en los hechos Luna"- Le dice Carlos.- Y se cual es el resultado._

 _-Quizá tengas razón.- Dice la Gardevoir desmotivada.- Debería rendirme ante ese monstruo y dejar que nos mate._

 _Carlos se espanta de lo que escucha._

 _-Digo. Para que pelear, nuestra relación es imposible, un ejemplo. Claro.- Luna sigue hablando.- Hemos sido testigos de ello. Ni los Pokémon quieren esto._

 _-Pero, no compares._

 _-¡¿Comparar qué?!- Pregunta ella, molesta de esa actitud.- Buscas un pretexto para deprimirte. Aun en la situación, ¿Qué motivación tengo yo en seguir?_

 _ **(NDA: Le agradesco a Chiguilijili, por su comentario que me dio inspiración para esa parte)**_

 _Carlos entra en shock. Pero por un momento le llega un momento en las veces que lo han visto en las ultimas, pero siempre hubo algo que los saco de esos apuros._

 _-Creo que entiendo.- Dice Carlos.- Como dije lamento no ser lo que quieres. Pero como dije también, no compares._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunta ella._

 _-Simple. A mí no me importa lo que digan los demás. Yo veo normal esta relación… Creo que eso ya lo discutimos encima de un árbol.- Dice él, algo nervioso._

 _-Es eso en lo que me baso yo.- Dice Luna.- A mi no me importa ahorita mismo lo que pase. Lo que motiva ahora mismo es ganar, para poder seguir como estamos._

 _Carlos se siente motivado. Luna tenía razón, sin importar las circunstancias tenían que seguir. Como sus anteriores peleas, en la que el destino los ponía a prueba, esta no difería con el resto. Ambos tenían una meta en común y era la búsqueda de su propia felicidad._

 _-No importa si la vida me sigue aventando piedras, yo seguiré como estoy.- Se dice Carlos._

 _Aparte no todo estaba perdido. Carlos sabia una cosa y es que Pinsir ya uso Golpe una vez, tenía que usar otra vez, tan solo verlo bastaba saber que lo usaría, estaba tan furioso._

 _-¿Qué esperas horrible?- La Gardevoir usaba su propia "Mofa", para llamar al enemigo._

 _-Solo una vez más.- Se dice Carlos.- Resiste por favor._

 _Pinsir ataca usando golpe. Luna trata de esquivarlos la lluvia de golpes que le venían encima, pero Pinsir era ligeramente más rápido._

 _-"¿Qué es lo que te motiva mi Luna?"- Se preguntaba Carlos, mientras la veia._

 _Luna mientras esquivaba tenía en cuenta su motivación. Sin importar que pasara ella siempre se quedaría con su maestro._

 _-Creo que la respuesta es obvia.- Se dice a sí mismo el joven rojo.- Se siente raro ser amado de esa forma, la verdad._

 _Por un momento el tiempo se empieza alentar. Para Carlos sabe que es el momento de dar todo otra vez._

 _-¡Fuerza psíquica!_

 _Y pasa otra escena similar a la que Carlos y Luna ya han vivido. La Gardevoir no se dejaría contra su enemigo. Pinsir le pega a Luna con sus golpes. Pero al poco tiempo el es surpimido por los poderes psíquicos de la Gardevoir, empujándolo salvajemente haciatras y haciéndole igual el mismo daño. Ambos caen al suelo._

 _El momento de suspenso llega, pasa algo de tiempo, ambos Pokémon no se paran y se quedan quietos sin poder moverse. Carlos se sentía aterrado al ver que su Pokémon no se paraba._

 _-¡GAR, GAR!_

 _Un gemido de dolor llega a los oídos del castaño, haciendo que reaccione. Hasta que poco a poco Luna se vuelve a poner de pie._

 _-¡Luna!- El entra en shock._

 _Luna se pone de pie, titubeante y muy exhausta._

 _-¡LUNA!_

 _Carlos corre, sintiéndose algo más que alegre al saber, que ganaron la batalla. Abrazando a su Luna._

 _-¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- Dice el aprisionándola y apretándola._

 _-¡Gar!- Ella gime lastimada._

 _-¡Upss!- Carlos la suelta.- Lo siento._

 _Luna sonreía débilmente. Pero más que eso respiraba, estaba cansada por agotadora pelea._

 _-Ya todo acabo.- Decía Carlos, dándose un suspiro.- Una pelea más en nuestras vidas._

 _Pero de repente un gruñido se escucha. La pareja entra en sorpresa. Ven al Pinsir que gruñía y se para de nuevo, al igual que Luna cansado. Gruñia mientras respiraba._

 _-Qué asco ver esto.- Decia el horrible Pokémon._

 _Luna se aferra a su esposo. Sabe lo que viene._

 _Pero pasaba algo con Pinsir, su vista era borrosa, apenas y alcanzaba distinguir a la pareja que estaba a su frente, veía inclusive doble._

 _-Está cansado ya.- Murmura Carlos a su amada.- Al usar la técnica golpe varias veces suele cansarlo y confundirlo._

 _Pinsir se abalanza, usando Desquite hacia la pareja. Luna junto con Carlos se hacen de lado y ella retrocede, hasta verse arrinconada contra un árbol._

 _-¡Maldito monstruo!-La Gardevoir grita.- ¡¿Por qué no caes ya?!_

 _Pero Pinsir seguía en ese estado, confundido y sin recuperarse._

 _-Si no eres capaz de aceptar a otro Pokémon.- Dice el Pinsir, que camina hacia ellos.- Entonces tú debes de morir._

 _Carlos a pesar de no entender el lenguaje de esa bestia. Sabe que palabras dijo, el aprieta mas a su Luna._

 _-Veo que estamos contra toda probabilidad, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta el, trsitemente.- Aun así no difiere esto contra Lopunny._

 _-Gar.- Dice ella._

 _En el fondo Luna se daba cuenta de que no podía salvar a su amado, porque este no la suelta, como ese día._

 _-¡Horrible!- Carlos llama al monstruo.- Si vas a venir, hazlo de una vez._

 _Pinsir aun así pensaba ir contra la pareja, aceptando la invitación. Carlos tienta a la suerte esta vez, basándose en el estado del monstruo y a su vez viendo el estado de su Luna._

 _-Tomare el relevo, quieres.- Le dice el besando a su esposa en la mejilla._

 _Luna se desconcierta. Y la gota que derrama el vaso para el monstruo que va directo al ataque. Carlos logro su objetivo, que al igual y era besar a su Luna._

 _-¡Ahora!- Grita Carlos._

 _Carlos empuja a Luna, esta no lo ve venir y aprovechando se impulsa, haciéndose de lado. Pinsir se abalanza con todo golpeando el árbol, usando desquite, quedando su puño enterrado en su tronco y a su vez pegándose fuertemente la cabeza al enterrarlo tan profundamente._

 _El monstruo ruje más fuerte. Pero ese rugido se vuelve mudo. El golpe a su cabeza fue tan fuerte que se quedo por fin debilitado._

 _La pareja por un momento se le queda viendo al monstruo, que no se movía y se quedaba completamente quieto sin hacer algún movimiento._

 _-¿Ya-ya acabo?- Pregunta la Gardevoir, sin creer todavía._

 _La señal se vería a través del cuerpo del monstruo, que se inclina hacia delante, dando a entender que ya esta inconsciente, aun con el puño enterrado._

 _-(Respiro, respiro), Si ya lo hiso.- Dice el joven._

 _El entrenador se pone de pie, se acerca al Pokémon._

 _-¡¿Qué haces?!- Pregunta ella, espantada._

 _Carlos le abre un ojo al monstruo abriendo una pestaña._

 _-Si ya esta inconsciente.- Dice el humano al ver el ojo perdido._

 _Después el se acerca a su amada, que esta herida y cansada por la batalla._

 _-Tenias razón.- Le dice Carlos con cierta alegría._

 _Ella esta vez no entiende. Pero por su parte hace un puchero._

 _-Sera mejor que te meta en la pokeball por el momento._

 _-No me dejes.- Ella pide tristemente.- Tenme a tu lado._

 _El joven queda conmovido ante esas palabras._

 _-Por favor.- Ruega ella._

 _-Tranquila ya todo acabo.- Dice Carlos tratando de tranquilizarla, tomandola de los hombros.- Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí._

 _Ella pedía con su cara que no la dejara adentro de la pokeball. Pero al final de todo el declina la proporción, saca la Lujoball._

 _-Descansa. Por favor.- Dice él con voz seria._

 _El entrenador mete a su Gardevoir en la pokeball. Después el voltea y ve al Pinsir que estaba a su detrás._

 _-Ni los Pokémon, nos quieren.- Murmura Carlos, con cierto pésame._

 _Carlos no paraba de ver a ese monstruo. Por un momento le vienen recuerdos. Recuerdos que no ha tenido una vida tranquila._

 _Carlos aprieta sus puños. Y pensaba que su hermano tenia razon._

 _Carlos se acerca al Pinsir gruñendo horriblemente, mientras a su vez ponía una mano detrás, en uno de los bolsos de su mochila. Pero algo le impedía acercarse más. Trata de voltear e irse. Camina apenas unos diez pasos._

 _El joven esta vez se iba y seguía su rumbo. Pero por un momento se detiene y ve al monstruoso Pokémon. Su mirada cambia._

 _-¡No!- Se decía Carlos furioso._

 _El joven se ponía rabioso cada vez más, no puede olvidar que ha pasado. La misma furia que tiene su Luna._

 _-¡Estoy harto!_

 _El joven regresa hacia donde estaba el Pokémon que lo quería muerto. Sus ojos se asomaban cada vez más los hilos de sangre, por la ira que sentía._

 _-¿Por qué no tomar la iniciativa de una vez?- Se preguntaba el joven eufórico._

 _Carlos avanza fuertemente hacia Pinsir que un no recobraba el sentido, con gruñidos saca lo que estaba en ese bolsillo._

* * *

 _ **Hace algunos meses.**_

 _Era un momento decisivo en la vida de Carlos. Que por fin había tomado una decisión. Era media noche en la mansión de Ciudad Petalia. Carlos tenía todo listo para huir de la infernal mansión. Su fiel Pokémon Gardevoir y un Tranpich. Tenía sus cosas ya listas. Todo lo que necesitaba para salir de Hoenn._

 _ **Carlos Pov**_

 _Siento algo, una mezcla. Miedo e ira que me intoxican dentro de mí ser, al recordar el pasado._

 _El pasado influye en el presente y era una prueba muy clara de ello._

 _Yo tenía listo todo. Que más podía pedir yo. Tal vez fui un poco egoísta al querer más ayuda. Aunque ya contaba con todo tu apoyo mi Luna. Sabía que con eso me bastaba y era más que suficiente._

 _En ese momento pensaba en mi felicidad, también en la suya. Sabía que merecía una vida mejor, quería que supieras como era el mundo detrás de esos muros, más allá de Petalia. Yo también quería eso. En eso pensaba, forjar una vida normal._

 _Pensaba salir y huir para no mas volver._

 _Viendo entre pasillos que la verdad jamás extrañare, que marcan recuerdos dolorosos. Pero son inevitables de verlos. Tenía que recorrerlos. Sabia en ese momento que la servidumbre dormía y mis padres también. Ya no se tenía que hacer nada más. Solo me faltaba una cosa y tenía que ir a la cocina para recoger algunas bolsas que había escondido en uno de los almacenes._

 _Pero entre mas iba, sentía el ambiente muy denso, ya sea por recuerdos. Pero más que eso, se sentía una presencia extraña. Malévola que podía presenciar._

 _Tu esta vez no lo presentías, debido a que te pedí que esperaras en la pokeball, eso y que supongo que descansabas._

 _Pero. Cada vez que me acercaba, más se hacía fuerte esa presencia. Sentía como del Gengar de mi madre se tratase. Pero no, no solo era el… Creo._

 _Para llegar a la cocina, tenía que pasar por la gran sala, bajando por las escaleras. Mis pasos por más que trataba de hacerlos silenciosos, se podían escuchar. O al menos para alguien que no es común._

 _Y cuando más me acercaba, escuchaba el crujir de las brazas, la chimenea estaba encendida y el fuego se calentaba lentamente, haciéndome entrar en escalofríos. Pensando que mi padre o mi madre estaban despiertos._

 _Para mi desgracia._

 _Era peor. Por lo que escuche esa voz que me aterra tan solo su murmuro. Tan solo echar una pequeña ojeada, al acercarme quien estaba ahí, sentando en el sillón. Sentí como mi corazón palpito. Baje del otro lado, rodeando el lugar._

 _Trate de hacer el menor ruido como me fuese posible._

 _Pero a su vez tenía que pasar por la gran sala aun así. Me quite mis tenis y pase justamente atrás. Pensando que se había quedado dormido._

 _Atravesando la sala, y ocultándome en uno de los pilares, observe. Sentado en ese sillón, sin moverse. Podía ver sus manos sobre el sillón, moviéndolas lentamente. Oí un suspiro._

 _Tenía miedo, aunque te tenía en mi corazón y a mi lado, lo tenía._

 _No sé qué expresión hacia. Lo que me aterro fue lo siguiente._

 _El se levanto del sillón y me dio la espalda, se quedo parado justo donde lo pudiera observar, empezaba a caminar. Pero antes. Paro por un momento._

 _Señalo con su mano derecha algo. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Y me pedía que observara hacia esa dirección._

 _Yo lo hice. Y solo pude ver su sombra que se había hecho por la chimenea. La vi detenidamente. Unos ojos rojos salieron de ella y se volvía indefinida y se volvía blanca._

 _Lo siguiente era una risa, el se reía._

 _Yo me aterre. Salí corriendo y me escondí. Espere algunos minutos y salí del lugar. Temeroso. Solamente agarrándote mi Luna, pero me sentía extraño, tu no reaccionabas._

 _Pero para no querer alargar esto. Fui rápido a la cocina y saque lo que necesitaba._

 _Temeroso tenía que cruzar la gran sala de cualquier forma. Me daba valor inútil diciéndome._

" _El no me puede hacer daño, al menos no aquí"_

 _Cualquier ataque lanzado ya sea por su Pokémon, cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello._

 _Pero era inútil. Me decidí dar más tiempo, mientras me escondía. Parecía un niño pequeño, estaba en shock, esperando a que no me encontrara. Pero no veía nada, ni una sombra moverse._

 _La impaciencia y mi miedo eran tanto. Y tenía que moverme. Javier al día siguiente me movería de lugar, me decía que me iba a trasladar a un colegio. El tiempo era esencial para mí. Tenía que irme ya._

 _Así que lo hice, tenía que._

 _Camine lo más despacio que pude. No veía a nadie, me aseguraba de voltear a todas partes. Para no verlo. Mis piernas me traicionaban, no dejaba de temblar._

 _Lo peor es que tenía que pasar por aquella parte, para llegar a mi cuarto. Lentamente camine, por cada paso, sentía que me desfallecía._

 _Pero cuando llegue no lo vi. No lo vi presente. Pero vi algo. Algo que me llamo mucho la atención. En medio de la sala estaba la pequeña mesa de noche que decoraba el lugar. Una pequeña caja, que no estaba ahí cuando llegue. Y lo más probable es que él, la había dejado apropósito para mí._

 _No quería ver que había dentro de esa cosa. Si venía de él, era obvio que era malo. Pero era un riesgo. Si alguien más la veía, podía arruinar mis planes de escape._

 _Enserio no quería agarrar esa cosa. Pero por un momento y mi motivación de querer una mejor vida libre, junto a mi Luna y mi Trapich, me hacían recordar las cosas._

 _Empecé a maldecir desde mis adentros. Sea lo que contenía esa cosa, tenía que quitarla a como diera lugar._

 _Me acerque. Sobre la caja había una nota._

 _-"Se lo que planeas. Se lo que harás. Y debo decir que no estoy en contra de que lo hagas. Me vale un bledo. Pero bien sabes que implica ese riesgo. Y conociéndote y saber por quien lo haces también, me hace pensar que no eres del todo egoísta. Pero sé que eres capaz de arruinar las cosas. Pues que sabe un niño como tu aun de la vida. Todavía no te haces la idea y te das casi los mismos aires que los demás mocosos que quieren ser el mejor maestro Pokémon. Lo cual aun me decepciona de ti. Pero como soy alguien "Bueno". Te pienso ayudar. Acepta esto como mi regalo. Y quiero decirte que te daré un lapso antes de hacer, lo que pensaba hacerte cuando me di cuenta de tu presencia. Quien sabe quizá lo uses contra mí. Y espero por tu bien jamás verte de nuevo"_

" _Atte. Sebastián"_

 _No entendía nada. Pero me la decidí llevar. Una vez dentro de mi habitación. Me encargue de enseñarte y contarte lo que paso._

 _-¿Por qué no me sacaste si eso paso?- Me preguntaste molesta.- Ese monstruo te…_

 _-Pero no fue así.- Te irrumpí.- Aparte me dejo esto._

 _-¿Y porque lo traes si es de Sebastián?- Seguiste preguntando sin bajar ese tono._

 _-Por eso mismo lo traje.- Dije.- Era peligroso dejarlo a la vista de todos._

 _-¿Y qué es?_

 _-No lo sé._

 _Después un momento incomodo nos invadió. La caja seguía cerrada. Y después de pensarlo demasiado y por el tiempo que no teníamos. Finalmente abrí la caja._

 _Mis ojos y mi cara se alzaron. El tuyo Luna, bajo completamente y este fue de horror. Y dentro de la caja había otra nota de mi hermano._

" _Admite tu debilidad. Aun los más fuertes necesitan algo que defenderse además de sus fuerzas. Y tú a pesar de que tienes a una poderosa Gardevoir, no basta para este horrible mundo. Mas tu niño estúpido que cree en fantasías"_

 _-¡DESHASTE DE ESA COSA!_

 _Aparte de ser como un horrible golpe para ti. Lo viste con furia. Agarraste esa cosa. Pero esta parecía ser inútil contra tus poderes tanto psíquicos como hada._

 _¿Sería acaso por eso acero?_

 _Como si estuviese maldita, lo cual es obvio que esta. Me rugiste que me deshiciera de ella…_

…

 _Pero…_

 _Tuve la oportunidad de revisar esa cosa, para ver si no tenía alguna trampa y no la tenía. Era simple y común, eso aparentaba._

* * *

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _El joven saca un arma. Una algo vieja en su diseño. Una Revolver con empuñadura de fina madera en su mango, un metal opaco. Pero usable de cualquier forma en su interior, en su cilindro del arma, yacían cinco orificios, indicando el límite, cinco balas._

 _La mano de Carlos se vuelve temblorosa, de su bolsillo saca una bala. Abre el cilindro con muchos esfuerzos y con lentitud pone la bala en dentro de ella, cerrando el cilindro._

 _El infante castaño, con mano temblorosa le apunta al Pokémon debilitado y con temor le apunta, preparan._

 _Aparte de la pesada que era el arma para él, tenía que sostenerla con las dos manos para poder enderezarla, pero más que eso, siente nervios. Demasiados nervios al apuntar con ella._

 _-¡Vamos!- Se decía._

 _-"¿Quieres libertad?"- Las palabras de Javier le vienen en su cabeza del joven.- "¿Sabes que tanto cuesta ganársela?"_

 _Carlos gruñe. Las palaras de su familia vienen, las veces que le han dicho que ha sido débil._

 _-Me estoy defendiendo, ¿No?- Hablaba consigo mismo Carlos.- Solo lo estoy haciendo, ¿Por qué no jalar del gatillo?_

 _Carlos aprieta el arma que le regalo su hermano mayor en ese momento. El nunca, jamás la ha querido usar. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que se la llevara, a pesar de que su Luna le dijo que no lo hiciera._

 _El odio y furia consumen cada vez más al joven, su rostro cambia, un rostro serio como Javier y la locura de Sebastián lo van consumiendo a la hora de tomar una decisión._

 _-Si debería hacerlo.- Se decía Carlos._

 _El joven jala el martillo trasero del arma, listo para por fin disparar._

 _Pero hay algo que le impide concentrarse._

 _A pesar de estar debilitada, la Lujoball empieza a temblar y a brillar desde que Carlos saco el arma, quiere salir. Eso le produce al joven dudas de tomar una u otra decisión. Un presentimiento que tiene su amada en el._

 _Carlos tiembla y titubea, como si ella lo jalase y estuviera con él._

 _-¡Tengo que!- Le gritaba._

 _Pero por más que ella intentaba liberarse, el con su otra mano la apretaba y la agitaba salvajemente para que se calmara. Hasta que lo hace. Ella se calma._

 _-¡Al fin!- Se decía eufórico, su voz casi no era la misma, sonaba como un animal desesperado._

 _El joven vuelve apuntar. Pero algo lo invade en su ser, una tristeza. Había algo que le decía que no lo hiciera, oye en su mente un gemido muy familiar._

 _-Si hubiera hecho esto por cada peligro que teníamos.- Se decía Carlos.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado?- Se preguntaba._

 _Pero independientemente de ella. Había otra cosa que le impedía hacerlo, por más que él quisiera. No deja de mirar al monstruo de Pinsir. Pero por un momento deja de apuntarle al Pokémon. Y ve el arma de su hermano._

 _Vieja y pulida, con letra cursiva decía "Melancolía", como apodo en esa arma._

 _-Maldito seas Sebastián._

 _Sebastián escogió bien el apodo del arma. Lo que Carlos sufre no era depresión. Era melancolía, una melancolía que siempre ha cargado._

 _Por más que la veía, en una parte, se veía su reflejo, al menos de un ojo. Lo que ve Carlos no es su ojo, es el de Javier y Sebastián. Pero un símil a lo que él se está transformando cuando se enfada. Pues el padre y el hijo cargan esos ojos y desgraciadamente no solo eso. Vacios y sin brillo. Carlos ha visto esos ojos. Al menos una vez con su padre y eso una vez con una discusión seria que tuvo con su tío y Lucia._

 _Y ahora mismo Carlos tiene esos ojos. Pero no le importa tenerlos._

 _-Después de todo soy parte de la familia.- Se dijo así mismo.- Pero…_

 _Carlos baja su arma._

 _-No soy como ellos.- Ve al Pinsir con rabia y con voz cortada.- Aun no tengo el corazón frio para poder matar a alguien. A pesar de todo._

 _Carlos se arrodilla, cayendo de golpe, respira con dificultad. Simplemente no puede hacerlo. No puede matar a pesar de todo. Tal vez tenga los ojos fríos de su familia. Pero no es un asesino como Sebastián, ni alguien frio como Javier._

* * *

 _ **Diez minutos después.**_

 _Carlos deja libre de nuevo a su amada, que apenas y de nuevo se podía mantener flotando, cansada por la batalla que libro._

 _-Siéntate.- Pide Carlos, con todo delicado._

 _-¿Carlos?- Ella pregunta._

 _Luna se sienta sobre una roca plana que estaba en el paso. Carlos saca una botella de Hyperpocion y mientras suspira hace su trabajo, en regarla sobre heridas y moretones de su amada. Ella lo ver como él la cura. Pero Carlos no alza la mirada, la tenia baja, su cabellera cubría sus ojos. Se sentía fatal._

 _Ella trata de verlo. Pero Carlos se agacha y riega en sus piernas mientras la soba, frotando sus manos en ellas._

 _-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunta el, sin decir mucho.- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar?_

 _Luna con tan solo su voz sabe como él se siente. Ya lo ha visto antes. Pero ella tarda en responderle. Carlos termina de curar a su Luna. La medicina hace efecto de inmediato y la cura. El esposo se para y se mueve detrás de un árbol. Ella eventualmente lo sigue, cuando llega esta sentado y viendo algo tirado._

 _Ella lo ve finalmente y ve esos ojos Melancólicos que carga, la marca de la familia. Luna se entristece, no detecta nada en el más que tristeza. Así que ve lo que él está mirando y para su sorpresa. Ve esa arma._

 _-¿Tu-tu-tu…- Ella tartamudea._

 _-¿Qué hubieras hecho?- Le pregunta el.- Tu mi amada. No eres diferente a mí. Pese a ser un Pokémon. Puedo ver esos ojos en ti… Los estoy viendo ahora mismo._

 _Luna retrocede un paso, horrorizada. Pero el no mentía, en sus ojos ella se refleja y lo peor de todo es que puede ver sus propios ojos en el. Una Gardevoir con ojos rojos, pero que esta expresa un vacio y sin brillo en ellos._

 _-¿Amor?- El no quita esa mirada en ella, volteando levemente su rostro.- ¿Qué hubieras hecho?_

 _Parecía escalofriante esa pregunta, esa fría mirada y vacía a su vez._

 _Ella se pone seria.- Lo mismo que tu.- Le responde finalmente._

 _Carlos baja su mirada y suspira._

 _-Te amo.- Le responde con la mirada._

 _Lo único quiere puede hacer ella. Es acompañarlo y abrazarlo, hasta que ambos se sientan mejor. Es ahí donde ella se da cuenta de que el no mato al monstruo. Lo cual ella hace que sonría. Pero._

 _-"Prometo que hare, lo que nunca te atreverás, ni quiero que hagas"- Le jura sin que él lo sepa.- "Si se me hubiese dado la oportunidad yo lo hubiera hecho"_

 _Carlos está tranquilo suspirando y sintiendo el cálido calor de ella. Lo que Luna imagina, son escenas aleatorias, crueles. Por cada peligro que han pasado en Kanto. Desde ese Pokefilico, hasta El Equipo Rocket. Pero a ella no se le ha dado esa oportunidad. Si hubiera tenido energías para acabar con Pinsir lo hubiese hecho._

 _-No pienso deshacerme del arma.- Le dice Carlos seriamente._

 _Ella frunce el ceño y gime molesta._

 _-Aun si es de Sebastián._

 _-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta._

 _-Obviedad.- Le dice él._

 _Ella ve esa horrorosa cosa. No la quiere ni ver. No al menos en las manos de él, no la sangre de otros en el._

 _-¡Hazlo!- Le pide la Gardevoir furiosa._

 _Pero él se niega a hacerlo. Pero a través de un silencio absoluto._

 _-Bien. Si no piensas deshacerte de ella. Yo sí._

 _La Gardevoir trata de levantar el revólver. Pero no puede, no con sus poderes, como la vez anterior._

 _-¡No funciona!- Ella se impresiona._

 _La Gardevoir se aleja de su amado y con sus manos trata de levantar el arma. Pero…_

 _-¡GAAAARRR!_

 _De inmediato ella se quema. Carlos se para de golpe y atiende a su amada, su mano emana un poco de humo._

 _-No podrás, hacerlo.- Dice el al atender su mano y ver la leve quemadura._

 _-¡¿Qué esto?!- Le pregunta con horror._

 _Carlos levanta el revólver en la parte baja del mango, tenía un sello marcado en el arma. Que usualmente se ve en algunos pergaminos, mas en los cementerios, para evitar que un Pokémon fantasma se acercasen._

 _-¿Quieres que te responda?- Pregunta Carlos.- Sabes. Recuerdo que se decía que para matar a las hadas. Se necesitaba algo de acero que al contacto con ellas, les quemara la piel. Algo parecido en la vida real. Eres débil al tipo acero. Esta arma fue hecha al igual con los restos de un Pokémon tipo acero. Eso es lo que pude deducir ese día. Más aparte este sello._

 _Luna tenía una cara de furia y se sobaba la mano. Pero estaba más horrorizada al saber que esa arma fue hecha con los restos de un Pokémon._

 _-Que te quemara es algo nuevo para mí ver esto.- Dice Carlos.- Esta arma esta maldita. Al menos para ti y para cualquier Pokémon del tipo hada, así también no puedes usar tus poderes psíquicos sobre el arma, que al igual son poco efectivos contra los Pokémon tipo acero… Creo que Sebastián pensó en ti mi Luna. Y para estas alturas._

 _-¡¿Estas alturas qué?!- Ella lo ve rabiosa._

 _-Es cuando tal vez la necesite.- Dice Carlos con resignación._

 _Dentro de la Gardevoir se destroza, como un cristal que se rompe._

 _-Y más aun por lo que últimamente se vive en Kanto, recuerdas.- Dice Carlos muy seriamente.- Sabes que últimamente se esta rumoreando de un individuo muy poderoso y peligroso. Un loco que esta asesinando a todo aquel que se atraviese._

 _ *****Mientras tanto. Monte Plateado, entre Kanto y Johto*****_

 _Hombres del Equipo Rocket corrían sin parar, trataban de llamar refuerzos. Pero no podían, una estática extraña._

 _-¡LURANNNN!- El grito de una diva furiosa se escuchaba.- ¡LURANTIS!_

 _Un hermoso y elegante Pokémon de color rosado, tenía unas guadañas filosas y rosadas unas alas en forma de flor en su espalda, una hermosa mantis perseguía a todo aquel que se entrometiese en su camino. Debilitando a los Pokémon por igual, furiosa ataca sin parar una y otra vez._

 _Esa diva perseguía aquellos hombres y no solo estaba ella. Atrás de ellos estaba un niño de edad de diez años, cabello rubio, ojos rojos como el mismo infierno, un panz gris y una playera balnca. Ese niño era a la que acompañaba a esa fémina, era dueño de ese Pokémon. Ese niño no era nada más y nada menos que Tomi._

 _En esos momentos Lurantis es rodeada por varios Pokémon, algunos del tipo fuego._

 _-¡Lurantis, usa tormenta floral!_

 _Lurantis se concentra, su cuerpo empieza a brillar, da media vuelta y con un grito, expulsa todo su poder, pétalos aparecen y embisten a los enemigos por igual. La mayoría de los Pokémon caen debilitados. Y los que quedaban de pie, apenas y resisten._

 _Ya solo faltaban tres Pokémon enemigos de pie._

 _-¡Fearow, usa Pico taladro!- Ordena un maleante._

 _El Pokémon volador mueve sus alas, y se acerca a su enemigo. La elegante Pokémon es embestida de forma horrible por el pico del Pokémon._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Grita el niño._

 _El se acerca a su Pokémon, preocupado, ella no responde. Su cuerpo guarda las marcas de sus peleas, pequeñas aberturas de sangre se abrían, por los picotazos de ese Pokémon._

 _-¡Respóndeme por favor!- Le pide el muy preocupado, agarrándola abrazándola, su cara demostraba lo espantado que estaba al no ver una reacción._

 _-Niño estúpido.- Dice el maleante, furioso.- Pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho._

 _-¡Malditos!- Dice el niño gruñendo.- Ustedes empezaron todo, me emboscaron y a pesar de todo se hacen los dignos. Ustedes roban Pokémon y algunas veces los matan, que quitan a todo aquel que se defiende ante ustedes, ¿Y a mí me dicen el malo?_

 _-Eres el malo aquí. Niño fenómeno. No importa lo que hagas, has dejado tu huella con lo que has hecho contra nosotros.- Le dice el hombre.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te casen peor que animal. Una vez que sepan de ti. Eres un demonio que salió del mundo distorsión, eso es lo que eres._

 _Tomi se siente algo tenso ante esas palabras, porque son ciertas. Últimamente ha tenido muchos problemas. El niño empieza a llorar, no ha tenido una vida fácil._

 _-Lura-aa._

 _-¡¿Ehh?!- Tomi siente en sus brazos._

 _-Amo.- Le dice Lurantis con voz delicada.-… Estoy bien._

 _Lurantis ve la cara del niño, con delicadeza le limpia con sus guadañas sus pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de su cara._

 _-No llore amo.- Le dice la Mantis.- Estoy bien, míreme._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- EL malvado no lo cree.- Se supone que mi ataque tuvo que haber bastado para matar a ese maldito Pokémon._

 _-¡Nadie dañara a mi amo!- Grita la Pokémon._

 _Tomi trata de sonreír, al ver que ella estaba bien. Se estaba preocupado, porque antes, ella ya había recibido daño por demás ataque anteriores. Y no tiene a sus Pokémon. Debido que esos maleantes los tienen. Inclusive a su poderoso Beedrill._

 _-Bien, Lurantis, tenemos que recuperar a los demás.- Dice Tomi, decidido.- Perdóname si te exploto._

 _Ella se separa de los brazos de su amo y trata de ponerse de pie, apoyándose por sus guadañas rosadas._

* * *

 _ **Minutos atrás.**_

 _El niño estaba completamente tranquilo. Acampando en el bosque que estaba en las faldas del Monte Plateado, en un bosque, en una parte cálida del monte para no dañar la fragilidad de cierto Pokémon que tenia Tomi. Mientras estaba acompañado por su fémina Lurantis. Un Pokémon de la región de Alola, que tenía y se había unido a su grupo._

 _-Bien, bien.- Se decía Tomi, muy agitado, pero feliz.- Para cuidar a un Lurantis, se tiene que dar atención y cuidados como si fuese un florista.- Leía en un libro._

 _Al igual, Tomi veía en una pequeña tele y algunos DVD que consistía como cuidar a un Lurantis y mantener su belleza._

 _Pero el niño, al ser solo un niño y ver que se necesita para cuidar a un elegante Pokémon, tomando una gran responsabilidad. Porque tener a un Lurantis requería de estrictos cuidados así que tenía que hacerlo. Tomi limpiaba a su Pokémon a atendía y trataba de ser mejor para ella, estaba ahorita mismo limpiando las alas traseras de Lurantis, mientras esta estaba sentada con las piernas juntas. Tomi trataba ganarse su confianza. Ya que según lo que sabe, si no cuida y atiende a ese Pokémon, este no le tendrá confianza._

 _-Tus alas son como un orquídea.- Decía el niño muy impresionado, sonriendo.- Y mi deber es mantener a esa orquídea sana y feliz._

 _-"No es necesario que haga todo esto amo"- Aunque para aquella Lurantis no necesitaba ganarse su confianza, ya la tenía, estaba sonrojada al ser cuidada por el niño, mientras este le limpiaba sus alas.- "Ya basta por lo que usted ha hecho por mi"_

 _Aquella Pokémon no decía nada. Pero disfrutaba mucho de ese esfuerzo innecesario que su pequeño amo le daba. Aunque para un Lurantis cualquiera no fuese suficiente, porque el niño no era un experto y porque seguía siendo un niño. Pero para ella lo era, y más de lo que él debía hacerle._

 _-Perdón si no te puedo satisfacer mucho en tus cuidados.- Le decía Tomi un poco triste.- Pero sé que algún día podre cumplirlos a la perfección._

 _-Lurantis.- Decía la Pokémon.- Descuide. Aun así estaré con usted amo._

 _A pesar de que Tomi no entendía, fue como aceptación que ella le dio._

 _Entre minutos que pasaba. Tomi se sentía más cansado de satisfacer el cuidado rutinario que tiene que dar a su Pokémon._

 _Algunos eternos minutos y Tomi termina. Lo siguiente que hace el niño es encender la fogata para poder hacer de comer. Trayendo su leña y preparando su olla para poder calentar. Mientras tanto Lurantis no paraba de ver a su amo, sintiéndose extraña, pero al igual que eso se sentía culpable. Por la manera que se conocieron, fue un milagro que Tomi estuviera ese día. Miraba también lo que salía sobre el bolsillo del niño. Un reloj de bolsillo plateado. Y se preguntaba muchas cosas de él, sin poder dejar de pensar en ello._

 _-Listo solo hay que esperar a que este.- Dice Tomi._

 _El niño se sienta a lado de su Pokémon. A pesar de la alegría que siente el niño, poco a poco esa carita se encorva, mostrándose algo más._

 _-Sabes.- Dice el niño.- Ya tiene tiempo que no estoy de esa forma._

 _-¿Lura?_

 _-Tan… Tranquilo.- Dice Tomi, recordando.- Aun recuerdo cuando estaba en el museo. Estaba miserable. Y después desconcertado y lleno de furia. Después recuerdo que mi padre me dio este reloj. Y es todo lo que recuerdo ese día. Y desde ahí, pienso que ha comenzado mi verdadera vida._

 _Tomi saca su reloj y se le queda viendo, con nostalgia._

 _-No quiero tener vagos recuerdos de mi vida anterior.- Dice Tomi, preocupado.- Extraño a mis padres y quiero ir a visitarlos._

 _-¿Y por qué no lo hace?- Ella le pregunta.- Supongo que estarán felices de verlo después de tanto tiempo. A mí me gustaría mucho conocerlos._

 _-Gracias por el apoyo.- Dice Tomi, levantando una débil sonrisa.- Pero no puedo. Me temo que nunca volveré a verlos. No ahora como soy. No soy ya un humano, soy un monstruo._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Ella exclama y muy molesta.- No es un monstruo… Es, es, es._

 _Tomi no entendía nada, pero sabía que esa Pokémon trataba de animarlo._

 _-Es alguien bueno. Solamente es alguien que ha tenido mala suerte.- Dice Lurantis, tranquilizándose.- Solo eso._

 _La mantis recuerda esas veces que su amo se ha defendido. Ha sido porque lo buscan y lo provocan, en parte se entristece por ello. Puesto que cuando alguien provoca a su amo, este se encarga de ponerle fin al problema de una forma monstruosa._

 _-(Suspiro) Me alegra mucho tenerte.- Dice Tomi, muy feliz de estarlo.- Nunca tuve amigos que se preocuparan tanto por mí. Y nunca creí que los Pokémon me entendieran. He encontrado lo que nunca encontré en un humano. Sin contar a mis padres._

 _Tomi acaricia a su Pokémon en la cabeza, haciendo que ella se ruborice._

 _-Y los humanos que conocí. Nunca fueron buenos conmigo.- Dice el niño, que sigue recordando.- A excepción de aquel chico que me ayudo con su Gardevoir. Y el resto como Jonathan que eran malos conmigo por ser muy débil, hasta yo mismo me odie por eso._

 _Ella siente esa energía que emana su amo, una malévola al recordar a aquellas personas que han sido malos con él._

 _-Ya me vengue de todos los chicos que me humillaron.- Dice Tomi, muy seriamente.- Solo falta Jonathan. A él le tengo reservado lo más especial de mí._

 _Ella se entristece al ver a su amo así. Pues para ella, se supone que un niño humano tenía que ser alegre y optimista. Pero su maestro era lo opuesto, era rencoroso, no olvida nada de lo que le han hecho y en cierto modo vengativo, pues aparte de deshacerse del Equipo Rocket, también se ha deshecho de todos los abusivos que le pegaban y lo humillaban. Pues ella ha sido testigo de todos aquellos que lo provocaron alguna vez, de todos aquellos que lo agreden. Pero mientras Tomi esté tranquilo, todo está bien, tanto para las personas como Pokémon._

 _-Y se que algún día me rencontrare con el.- Dice el niño, ansiando ese día que llegue a rencontrase con Jonathan.- Le devolveré todo lo que me hiso ese día con me pequeño Weedle._

 _-Lura.- Ella lo acaricia débilmente con sus guadañas y en la parte no filosa, para al menos tratar de alegrarlo. Lo cual funciona._

 _-¡Ya, me haces cosquillas!- Dice Tomi, que se alegra de inmediatamente.- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Para, por favor!_

 _Pero a pesar de todo Tomi sigue siendo un niño y como todo niño tiende a ser alegrado fácilmente y la meta de Lurantis es tratar de aliviar el odio de su pequeño amo, aun estando a tiempo._

 _-¡Ya para!- Pide el, entre risas._

 _Y después de unos momentos ella para. Tomi respira bocanadas de aire y se trata de recuperar. Una vez hecho esto. Tomi se le queda viendo a su Pokémon._

 _-¡Jeje!... Aparte de mi Beedrill.- Dice Tomi.- Tú has hecho mucho por mí, demasiado. Ya no me sentía tan alegre desde hace mucho tiempo.- Le dice._

 _-¿Lurantis?- Pregunta ella- ¿Enserio?_

 _-Creo que llevamos como tres meses, desde que nos conocimos. Casi tan pronto cuando inicie mi aventura.- Dice el niño feliz y algo ruborizado.- Se que es poco tiempo. Pero has estado ahí para mí, casi como un chicle. Pero me llega una corazonada de que estarás conmigo mucho tiempo y espero no equivocarme. Yo, quisiera darte esto. Así que cierra tus ojos._

 _Lurantis obedece y los cierra sus ojos trata de abrirlo, abriendo solamente uno._

 _-¡No mires!- Exclama un poco molesto_

 _El niño saca algo de su bolsillo, su posesión más apreciada que se le fue concebida, con delicadeza se lo pone en el cuello de Lurantis._

 _-¡Ábrelos!- Le exclama_

 _Sobre el cuello de Lurantis estaba un medallón, pero no solo era un medallón. Era el Reloj de bolsillo de Tomi. Un reloj de fina plata, mantenido por las generaciones de la familia de Tomas. Pero estaba un poco alterado, pues le había puesto una cadena de flores de metal, para el cuello de Lurantis, dándole un poco de decoración._

 _-¡E-e-esto!- Ella se impresiona de ver el brillo plateado del reloj._

 _-Es mi posesión más preciada.- Dice el niño.- Recuerdo las veces que inclusive me salvaste la vida. Eso y que también estoy agradecido contigo por estar ahí. Este reloj es una parte de mi y quiero que tú la tengas, se que la cuidaras mejor de lo que yo la he cuidado. Las cadenas de flores una decoración de parte mía, siendo tu del tipo planta quise hacer alusión a eso._

 _-¡Lura!- Ella se siente muy alegre de recibirlo, trata de tocarlo con sus guadañas. Ella no se imagino para nada esto. Tomi le entrega una parte suya para ella._

 _El niño acto seguido abraza a su Pokémon, esta entra en shock, al ser abrazada._

 _-Lurantis… Te quiero mucho.- Le dice Tomi a su Pokémon, muy sonrojado, demostrándole esa muestra de afecto._

 _Ella no sabe qué hacer.- Si tan solo tuviera manos.- Se decía dolida._

 _Ella intenta abrazarlo, todas las veces que ha tenido que tocar a su amo lo ha hecho de forma delicada y suave, para no lastimarlo. Ahorita Lurantis lo quisiera agarrar con todas sus fuerzas y apretarlo. Pero ella trata aun así de hacerlo, de forma lenta encierra completamente al niño._

 _-Yo también te quiero Tomas.- Le dice Lurantis en su forma._

 _Tomi le legaba una especie de perfume, un aroma a flores tropicales y diferentes olores de bayas. El olor natural de Lurantis._

 _-Hueles muy bonito.- Le dice el niño, sintiéndose aun más alegre._

 _Pero de repente un rayo le cae al niño y a su Pokémon._

 _ **¡BOOOOM!**_

 _Provocando después una pequeña explosión. Tomi y Lurantis salen volando, hasta tocar el suelo._

 _-¡AAAAARRRRRRRGTHHHH!- Tomi echa otro grito de dolor._

 _Tomi había sido abrazado por Lurantis, ambos se aferraron uno al otro, tras caer, era inevitable para la Pokémon lastimar a su amo, enterrándole accidentalmente las guadañas en su espalda._

 _Ella rápidamente lo suelta con cuidado y viendo la sangre de su amo en sus guadañas, entrando en pánico. Tomi emana un poco de electricidad. Ella voltea por todas partes y un ataque de Hyperrayo viene directo a ellos. Lurantis se pone al frente de su amo y usa Tijera X cortando de inmediato el ataque._

 _-¡Maldita sea!- Uno de los soldados maldecía.- ¡Rápido, sobre el!_

 _Pero desgraciadamente. Tomi no puede estar tranquilo, su vida ha sido agitada y su poder es su maldición._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _Lurantis se pone de pie y se prepara para luchar. Y asiente, no importaba si su pequeño entrenador la mandaba a pelear o no, ella seguirá._

 _-Fearow, repite ese ataque._

 _-¡Lurantis, usa cuchilla solar!- Ordena el niño._

 _La Pokémon carga su ataque, tratando de absorber la energía que mayor pueda. Mientras tanto en enemigo la ataca con Pico taladro. La mantis se relaja y una vez cerca el enemigo, ella salta._

 _-¡¿Pero cómo?!- El maleante no lo cree._

 _Lurantis suelta un grito desgarrador y ataca a su enemigo, soltando su poderosa técnica, emana energia de sus cuchillas, tanta que la esleta de poder se hace gigantesca, como si sus guadañas crecieran y le pega con eso al enemigo debilitándolo por fin._

 _-Ahora acaba con ellos. Demuestra que no solo eres bonita.- Ordena el niño._

 _Y Lurantis se abalanza y le pega al resto, un Venasaur con Tijera X y por último a un Machamp usando Hyperrayo. Terminando con la pelea._

 _Lurantis termina y se inclina hacia adelante. Poniendo sus guadañas como apoyo para sostenerse, está cansada. El joven entrenador se acerca y pone una mano sobre la cabeza de la Pokémon._

 _-¡Muchas gracias!- Agradece Tomi, diciendo sus palabras con mucha sinceridad._

 _Ella se sonroja y acepta el cariño. Tomi echa una leve carcajada. La espalda del niño se desangraba y de forma muy notoria, tenía unas cortadas profundas, pero si grandes, en forma de X, sangraba y le ardía, si sentía dolor._

 _-Y no te preocupes.- Le dice Tomi, que a pesar del dolor, no estaba enojado, si no lo contrario.- Se que no fue tu intención._

 _-(Snif), Lura- Lura.- Ella lloraba._

 _-No llores.- Le dice el niño, devolviéndole el favor, en secarle los ojos con sus manos.- Pronto, todo estará bien. Prometo que después de esto, te limpiare y te atenderé de nuevo mi hermosa flor. Ahora déjame hacerme cargo del resto._

 _-¡Nooo, nooooo!- Ella se espanta, porque sabe que su amo ya está furioso._

 _-¡Y USTEDES!- Tomi pone un paso al frente._

 _Los maleantes retroceden, el niño se acerca, furioso y rabioso. Tomi. Los ojos rojos como rubi, demostrando esa anormalidad demoniaca que está en su ser._

 _Tomi se acerca al líder, este está en shock, tiene miedo. Tomi le da una pata en la rodilla, con tan solo esa patada, hacer que el maleante se retuerza y una vez abajo, ese hueso es pulverizado de inmediato._

 _-¡DAMELOS!_

 _El niño toca al maleante, con tan solo el tacto empieza a quemarle la ropa. Pero saca su objetivo, sus pokeball._

 _El tipo se queta su chaqueta y la tira al suelo, todos vuelven a retroceder._

 _-Desgraciados.- Dice el niño.- Se atreven a emboscarme y atacarme cuando estoy indefenso._

 _Tomi prepara sus pokeball._

 _-Saben. Desde que soy lo que soy ahora.- Les dice Tomi, que tira algunas lagrimas.- No he podido jugar en el Bosque Verde. A mi cuanto me gustaba ir atrás de los Pokémon tipo bicho._

 _Al niño le llegan recuerdos, antes de ser entrenador, todavía atrapaba Pokémon tipo bicho con su red y una vez atrapados los soltaba de nuevo para que siguieran los demás Pokémon con sus vidas._

 _Los maleantes retroceden. Hay algo que lo caracteriza aun más y es esa fascinación que ha dicho con anterioridad._

 _-Los Pokémon tipo bicho. Se podría decir que era antes de ser entrenador un Bichomaniaco, inclusive soñaba poner mi gimnasio dedicado a ese tipo.- Dice Tomi, muy triste.- Siempre los ven como burla, porque son muy débiles al fuego y volador. Tal vez mi Lurantis no es del tipo bicho, pero parece una hermosa mantis, elegante. Y desgraciadamente comparte esas debilidades._

 _El niño saca sus tres pokeball._

 _-No desprecio a mi Umbreon y Pidgeot.- Dice Tomi, muy feliz.- Pero ellos ya hicieron mucho por mi… (Snif) Tanto… que los he perdido. Y fueron ustedes quienes me los quitaron._

 _-¡Por favor perdónanos!- Ruega algunos, pidiendo piedad._

 _-Pero a su vez les agradezco.- Dice Tomi, sonriéndoles tiernamente.- Gracias a ustedes, pude hacerme de nuevos amigos, que me apoyan y están a favor de mi causa. Una de ellas es mi Lurantis, ¿Quieren conocer al resto?_

 _Tomi saca cinco pokeball._

 _-Desgraciadamente y por lo antes dicho. Ustedes los despreciaron.- Dice el niño.- Abusaron de ellos, experimentaron con ellos y cuando no los necesitaron mas, cuando no aguantaron mas, los tiraron como si de basura se tratase._

 _De esas cinco pokeball, va lanzando una por una._

 _-Sentirán que se siente ser aplastado como ustedes, así como lo hicieron con sus vidas._

 _-¡SCIZOR!_

 _El primero que sale es un imponente Scizor, tan solo al salir hace que la tierra retumbe, por su pesado cuerpo de acero._

 _-Ellos los aplastaran como ellos fueron aplastados y lo harán con más fuerza._

 _-¡HERACROSS!_

 _El siguiente en salir es un poderoso Heracross, que con furia ve a los maleantes._

 _-Que por juzgar su débil apariencia. No les dieron tiempo de crecer y ver lo que son capaces, lo temibles que pueden ser... Pero, ¿Nadie sospecharía de una mariposa?_

 _La pokeball libera su destello, pero este sale de color negativo dejando tapando por completo el lugar y dejando ver a un aterrador Pokémon en ese color. Pero al apagarse deja verse y este era..._

 _-¡Nadie sospecharía de un Vivillon!_

 _La mariposa se posa encima de sus compañeros, extiende sus alas, blancas con negros, el mismo color tenía el resto de su cuerpo dejando caer pequeños destellos de luz, dejando ver su belleza y majestuosidad._

 _-Serán quemados por el mismo fuego que ustedes usaron contra ellos._

 _Tomas deja liberar otra pokeball y de esta sale una gran polilla, extiende sus alas y sobre vuela sobre Vivillon, esa polilla extiende calor y deja ver un brillo como si del mismo sol se tratase. Ese Pokémon era Volcarona._

 _Los maleantes temen. Los Pokémon de ese niño eran poderosos._

 _-Y lo peor de todo, para ustedes. Es que tal vez no les temen. Pero un bicho puede causar esos miedos… fobias en su vida salvaje, pueden inclusive matar. Los bichos casi por su naturaleza son agresivos.- El niño prepara su ultima pokeball.- Yo les enseñare un ejemplo de un bicho agresivo, de un bicho al que muchos temen._

 _Tomi lanza y saca a su…_

 _-¡BEEEEDDRIIIIILL!_

 _Su Pokémon más poderoso. Beedrill._

 _-Así como una avispa, territorial y temible que picotea con su veneno para defenderse. Eso es lo que mi Pokémon les hará._

 _Los Pokémon bicho lanzan un grito desgarrador. El equipo Rocket se tapan los oídos ante eso, como si de sus tímpanos explotasen._

 _Tomi en su aventuras, salvo a cada Pokémon y los libero de las garras del Equipo Rocket. Entre sus ataques contra el Equipo Rocket, uno de ellos fue en un laboratorio donde se experimentaban con los Pokémon tipo bicho._

 _Desgraciadamente había Pokémon moribundos, debido a un accidente tras el ataque. Tomi sin pensarlo dos veces encerró en sus pokeball._

 _Lurantis, ve el horror. Ella atrás de su maestro empieza a derramar lágrimas. Ella no le gusta cuando Tomi se enoja, puesto que es completamente diferente. Ella trato de evitar eso peleando contra todos esos Pokémon._

 _-Abusivos.- Les dice con odio.- Abusivos._

 _El niño recuerda todas las veces que fue golpeado, pateado, robado, por todos esos chicos que lo consideraban débil. Después recuerda la perdida de Umbreon y Pidgeot ante sus ojos._

 _"¿Que acaso no quieres ser mas fuerte por tu Pokemon, no quieres acabar con aquellos que te quieren ver caer?"_

 _-¡ABUSIVOS!_

 _La rabia se apodera cada vez más del infante, cierra sus ojos y grita de dolor. Emana un aura completamente roja, esa aura rápidamente se apodera de Beedrill. Este grita por igual e inicia su transformacion, a su Mega-Evolucion._

 _El Equipo Rocket ha tratado de acabar o capturar al niño. Pues su poder es como una batería. Y según sus estudios, por cada Pokémon que Tomi encierra en una pokeball. Por ejemplo cuando capturo a su Pokémon que actualmente estos eran Scyther, Scatterbug, Larvesta, Fomantis. Cuando salieron por primera vez de esa pokeball, ya eran Scizor, Vivillon, Volcarona y Lurantis. En el caso de Heracross, no tuvo nada al no tener una evolución._

 _Pero no era todo su poder, aparte de la evolución rápida. Estos tienen un aumento drástico de poder, anivelando la Mega-Evolución sin tener una o transformarse en esta. Un ejemplo Lurantis que duro mucho en la pelea, es más fuerte que cualquiera de su especie, todo porque su maestro era ese niño maldito. El poder de Lurantis anivela el poder de la Mega-Evolución, sin que ella pueda contar con una._

 _Y el peor de los casos. Es que Beedrill puede Mega-Evolucionar y sin la Mega-Piedra, solamente contando la el buen lazo que tiene con su entrenador, lo común. En el caso de Beedrill, este es un monstruo que según los estudios del Equipo Rocket, anivela y supera algunos legendarios._

 _-Tal vez ustedes no recuerden a estos Pokémon. Porque no les importan.- Dice el niño severamente.- Pero… Ellos si los recuerdan._

 _Y en efecto Scizor, Heracross, Vivillon y Volcarona ven al líder que organizo el ataque hacia el niño. Ese tipo que organizo los experimentos con ellos._

 _-¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!_

 _Y con tan solo la voz, ellos obedecen. La furia de los bichos se encarga de aquellos que siguen de pie, sin importar si son humanos o Pokémon. Y entre gritos melancólicos y de dolor. Suena una voz en singular._

 _-¡LUURAN!- Ella cierra fuertemente los ojos._

 _Tomi en su estado eufórico y entre gritos sale de su trance y oye ese grito. El niño voltea y ve a su mantis llorar. Lurantis como podía apretaba ese reloj plateado y se lo juntaba en su pecho, aferrándose lo bueno que le quedaba en esos momentos. El niño siente más dolor todavía al ver así a su Pokémon._

 _-Lo siento.- Dice Tomi, muy arrepentido._

 _El saca la Pokeball y mete a ese Pokémon. Para que no oiga esos gritos y para que ella no lo vea cuando se encarga de ellos. Dándose cuenta de que ella le duele de forma horrible cuando se pone de esa forma._

 _-Te prometo que parare.- Le jura a su Lurantis.- Una vez que me encargue del Equipo Rocket… Y de Jonathan._

 _Desgraciadamente para el Equipo Rocket y aquellos que le han hecho Bullyng a aquel niño. Este ya es un monstruo sediento de sangre y venganza, no parara hasta acabar todo y de raíz._

 _ *****Volviendo al lugar*****_

 _-Uno nunca sabe cuando hay que protegerse.- Dice Carlos muy serio.- Es por eso que la conservare._

 _-Dime, ¿Esa arma te hubiera servido contra Lopunny?- Le pregunta Luna furiosa.- No te sirve._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- Dice Carlos molesto, no aguantando tanto regaño.- ¿Crees que tu puedes con todo o contra todo?_

 _Ella calla._

 _-Nadie puede contra todo.- Dice Carlos severamente.- Aparte yo hablo del plano físico. No de lo sobrenatural. Esta arma me hubiera servido contra ese pokefilico, contra el Equipo Rocket. Sirve para intimidar._

 _Ella ya no sabe que decir.- Prométeme que nunca la usaras.- Le pide, casi le ruega._

 _Carlos la ve y esa expresión triste. El ya sabe que es lo que quiere. No quiere ser malo con ella y decirle que no se deshará de ella._

 _-Te prometo yo ser fuerte.- Le jura ella.- Pero por favor… Nunca la uses._

 _Carlos toma un suspiro.- Prometo que no usare esta arma. Pero…- es interrumpido._

 _-Yo seré fuerte.- Le vuelve a jurar con voz cortada._

 _Eso hace cambiar de parecer al joven al joven. Que en cierto modo no usara esa arma. Hasta que no sea un peligro extremo._

 _La tensión y los problemas acaban por el momento para la pareja que una vez más tuvuieron que superar los problemas que se le presentaron. Pero a consecuencia, tienen que tomar medidas dolorosas para que no vuelva pasar._

 _La pregunta es._

 _¿Pasara?_

* * *

 **Y sé que algunos aun me quieren linchar. Pero bueno.**

 **La explicación del cap.**

 **Como ya lo leyeron. Pongo la pelea contra Pinsir y la reacción de la pareja. Soltando un poco más de lo debido. EL comportamiento de Luna, lo que se está convirtiendo por Carlos. Y este duda mucho, porque al igual está cambiando y el no quiere ese cambio. Y Sebastián, en este caso entra como neutro solamente y por una vez siendo algo bueno en dejarle algo a su hermano menor. Le da la decisión a Carlos y este pues bueno no la ha podido sacar, al no imaginarse que le pasaría tanta desgracia en su viaje.**

 **Sobre la Melancolía. Bueno es casi igual que la depresión, pero tiene sus diferencias. Y eso es lo que sufre mucho Carlos.**

 **Aunque la Melancolía tiene efectos secundarios que Carlos no tiene. Pero tiene algo que la caracteriza y es que aun no disfruta su vida, lo cual si es un síntoma que caracteriza la Melancolía.**

 **En cuanto a los ojos. Bueno, es algo que quise caracterizar. Llenos y con brillo, siempre simbolizan la alegría y la confianza. Vacios y sin brillo, solo muestran una tristeza y algunas veces el vacio de la persona. Este parte se le ven más seguido a Sebastián y a Javier. En cuanto a Carlos, es cuando llego a un punto tal como lo que vieron en este cap.**

 **En cuanto a Luna, con lo antes dicho, cada vez enloquece más y mas o si es que ya está loca. Bueno aun para mi es desconocido eso**

 **Pasando casi a otro tema.**

 **Tomi. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no contaba de ese personaje. Y aquí traigo un poco mas de historia y que es lo que ha hecho. Que Pokémon tiene y cuál es su verdadero poder, que aun para ustedes era desconocido. Y especificando mas de este último es que los Pokémon que tiene son ya poderosos que cualquiera que su especie, haciéndole a la par de la Mega-Evolución y especificando, tiene cinco Pokémon Mega-Evolucionados, aunque no la tengan o la necesidad de transformarse. Y Beedrill es caso único llegando más allá todavía de lo antes dicho.**

 **Tomas viene siendo el más poderoso de este fic, superando a Sebastián, Javier y Rafael. Ya que su poder es extraño y paranormal. Y sobre lo que quiere, es acabar con todos aquellos que lo provoca y provocaron, en su lista negra esta Jonathan. Esa es la parte que te decía KRT215, ya que Jonathan antes era uno de aquellos que molestaban al niño y este lo está cazando para devolverle el favor por multiplicado.**

 **Pero es hasta ahora irrelevante de gran medida. Pero como les dije desde el inicio no olvido a cada personaje y trato de darles papel.**

 **Muy bien. Creo que eso todo. Sé que aun me quieren linchar. Así que pasare a los agradecimientos.**

 **Agradeszco sus comentarios a: alen6, dragon titánico, ElCaballerogris y a Chiliguilihuili (Me alegra que te guste y sobre esa mezcla que sentiste, bueno también de eso trata, si me enfoco al romance, me hace sentir inconforme y trato de mezclar varias cosas con eso y este cap fue una muestra de ello)**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic. Y que supongo también me quieren linchar XD.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Adios y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	35. La flor del demonio

**Que se puede decir en algo como esto. En toda mi vida de escritor hasta ahora. Este capítulo es el más extenso de todos los que he hecho.**

 **Pero como es sabido para los viejos y nuevos seguidores es que no me centro en ciertos aspectos.**

 **Y apuesto de que no se lo esperaban. Pues se sabrá más de su comportamiento y qué papel juega. Para ustedes puede ser Trolleada.**

 **El único que tal vez sabía que iba a publicar algo así era** **LinkAnd0606** **.**

 **Y como ya es costumbre. Y más por tratarse de un cap así. Pero antes una explicación rápida.**

 **Por ejemplo Osoresan Revoir: La canción que caracteriza a Carlos y a Luna.**

 **Castillos: Canción que caracteriza a Javier y a Lucia**

 **La canción de este cap, de seguro la conoces, no por nada y supongo que la mayoría, si no todos somos fanáticos de ese anime, al menos no de esta saga, pero aun asi la reconocerás luego, luego.**

 **Bueno la canción es…**

 **Dan dan kokoro hikareteku.**

 **Pero cantada por Field of View.**

 **Esa canción pensé para este cap y lo sabrán por qué. Cuando pongo una canción para un cap. Es por el sentimiento que este da y en este caso para un cap así.**

 **Y en este cap viene un poco de todo, que quiero decir…**

* * *

 **La flor del demonio**

 _En el Monte Plateado. Entre Kanto y Johto, la nieve, se había convertido en lluvia que caía lentamente, pero a pesar de ello, había mucho humo de por medio, carbón y calzando, arboles y pasto, todo quemado._

 _-Ya-ya todo acabo.- Decía un niño muy cansado y debilitado._

 _Cinco Pokémon tipo bicho estaban a su alrededor. En especial un Beedrill a su lado._

 _Tomas, un chico de diez años, había causado gran estrago en un pequeño bosque. Se había defendido del Equipo Rocket que lo estaba cazando. El niño fuertemente con sus Pokémon acabó con todo y todo lo que está quemado, se debe gracias a Volcarona que había usado sus poderes de fuego para acabar con los maleantes. Pero ahora ya no nevaba, brizaba de forma delicada, nubes grises acompañan el lugar._

 _-Cre-creo que este ya fue lo últimos amigos.- Decía el niño exhausto.- Creo que ya van a ser pronto libres._

 _Los Pokémon se desconciertan de eso último, de que estaba hablando. Pero tan pronto ven una gran herida en la espalda de su maestro, se inquietan. Pero para cierto Beedrill, sabe quien fue._

 _-Solo falta una cosa más.- Decía Tomi, que saca su pokeball. Liberando al Pokémon que estaba dentro._

 _-¿Lura?- Ella voltea a todos lados._

 _Los Pokémon viendo a Lurantis, sabe que fue ella. Y rápidamente le gruñen. Lurantis se espanta y ve a sus compañeros que no le quitan la mirada de encima._

 _-¡Fuiste tú!- Beedrill, le grita.- Tu le hiciste daño._

 _-¡No quise hacerlo!- Exclama Lurantis, espantada, llorando todavía de lo que paso y peor aun que se lo recordaran.- ¡No fue mi intención._

 _Los demás se le quedan viendo, se acercan e intimidan. Para los bichos un traidor representa una sola cosa._

 _-¡Basta!- Tomi calma a todos, exclamando.- No fue su intención y asumo toda responsabilidad por ella, ¿Entendieron?_

 _Los Pokémon ven a su amo, que a pesar de tener las heridas, intimida a sus Pokémon._

 _-Beedrill. Basta.- Le pide el niño, viendo a su Pokémon.- No es su culpa. Ella no hiso nada malo._

 _Beedrill ve a su maestro y amigo. Este con palabras le decía. Pero antes ella ya le había hecho daño de forma similar. Lo cual para la avispa lo hace enfurecer._

 _Ella ve a su alrededor, ve todo deshecho, quemado y el olor de muerte que pasar por su olfato, no quedo nadie vivo. Solamente restos del campo de batalla._

 _-Lurantis.- Una voz débil la interrumpe de sus pensamientos._

 _Ella voltea y para su peor sorpresa ve a su pequeño amo muy exhausto, su cara lo expresa. Pero más que eso…_

 _-Pe-pe-perdón.- Dice Tomi muy cansado, tirando unas pequeñas lagrimas.- Perdón._

 _Lurantis, está desconcertada. Pero más que eso, aun no digiere lo que paso. Su amo se acerca a ella_

 _-¿Amo?- Ella se desconcierta, detecta algo grave._

 _-No he sido un buen amigo, para ti.- Dice Tomi muy dolido.- Pero quiero, quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho, por provocarte mucho dolor. Y lamento mucho no cumplir mi palabra en limpiarte y en cuidarte más. Aunque para mi, se que nunca perderás esa belleza y gracia._

 _Tomi se trata de mantener de pie, gime y mucho._

 _-No tengo mucho tiempo. Quiero que sean todos libres.- Dice el niño.- Y que me perdonen si es que les hice daño._

 _No se sabía que pasaba. Los seis Pokémon se sienten más desconcertados, ante el repentino comportamiento del niño. Pero para dos Pokémon muy cercanos. Ya se dieron cuenta de que es lo que pasa._

 _-¡Gracias por todo!- Exclama Tomi, muy eufórico, respirando más fuerte._

 _Las heridas de la espalda de Tomi fueron más graves de lo que él pensaba, su desangre era demasiado. No podía soportarlo más, el dolor es cada vez más grande._

 _-Lurantis.- Dice el niño algo antes.- No te sientas mal por lo que me pase. La verdad prefiero que sea de esta forma. Es para mí un buen final a que sea manos de mis enemigos, y sentí ese abrazo de los más profundo de tu corazón. No sé que sea, me es difícil de describir. Pero me alegro mucho de haberlo sentido._

 _-(Snif), Lura.- Pero esas palabras no le tranquilizan._

 _-Beedrill. Mi mejor amigo.- Dice Tomi viendo a su avispa.- Siempre me motivaste a seguir adelante desde que eras un Weedle. Me demostraste varias veces que con mucho esfuerzo, uno puede salir adelante… Como desearía volver al pasado y seguir esas palabras antes de tocar esa maldita placa. Lo siento. Pues te he transformado mucho mi amigo. Pero me alegra mucho haber contado con tu apoyo. Me has seguido "En las buenas y en las malas". También en las peores._

 _-¡Beeed!- El no lo cree.- ¡NOOOO!_

 _-Y al resto. Me hubiera mucho gustado conocerlos mejor.- EL niño ve al resto de sus Pokémon.- Pero sé que también les he hecho daño. Y sé que no puedo parar. Es mejor también que ya no esté con ustedes y me alegra a todos quitarles de mi vida. Sean libres, si. Y cuídense._

 _El niño lamenta no poder llevar su objetivo, detener al Equipo Rocket a Jonathan. Y con esas últimas palabras. Tomas cae al suelo, perdiendo completamente la conciencia._

 _-¡TOMAAAAAAAAS!_

 _Los Pokémon bicho gritan, al ver que su amo ha caído._

 _-¡Todo es mi culpa!- La mantis echa un grito al cielo.- ¡Amo, despierte!_

* * *

 _ **Hace tiempo**_

 _Altas horas de la mañana. Un barco llegaba desde las costas de Ciudad Carmin. Entregando grandes bloques de hierro._

 _-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Se preguntaba un Pokémon.- ¡¿Quiero salir?!_

 _Horas pasan. El cargamento se mueve. Se desembarca y se pone en grandes trailers. Su contenido no es más que otro. Gemidos Pokémon se escuchan y no paran de gritar._

 _-¡Ayuda, ayuda!- Los gritos seguían y nadie podía pararlos._

 _Los trailers se mueven a un destino desconocido._

 _ **¿? Pov**_

 _Recuerdos vienen en este momento crítico de la vida. No sé porque los pienso y más en esta situación. Pero es inevitable. Recordar que gritaba y me llevaran a un lugar que no conocía. Fui separada de los demás de mi especie. Lo poco que recuerdo es que estaba en algo que le llaman almacén._

 _Días y días pasaron. Veía a través de una jaula como los demás Pokémon se hartaban, se hostigaban, en sus caras veían una esperanza muerta. Pokémon que al menos conozco, al menos su especie. Ya que según las palabras de humanos, nosotros éramos exóticos. Nos encerraron en frías cajas, con barras de metal, me ponían un pequeño collar para que no usáramos nuestros poderes. Lo cuan significaban que era inútil todo lo que hiciera para escapar. Nunca saldrá_

 _Humanos nos daban de comer y veía nuestro estado. A aquellos que ya no les agradaban como un viejo Marowak que venía conmigo, se lo llevaban y jamás lo veíamos. Gente aparte, que solo venían a vernos también se llevaban a ciertos Pokémon, solo que estos tardaban en escoger, también me veían a mí, interesados, pero no me llevaban, decía que era demasiado joven y hablaban si no tenían mi evolución. No quería que me llevaran, tenía mucho miedo. No sabía que pasaba cuando se los llevaban, pensaba lo peor._

 _Pero como si fuese inevitable un hubo un hombre humano que se fijo en mi…_

 _ **Narrador Pov.**_

 _En un almacén desconocido. Dos hombres platicaban. Uno de ellos pertenecía al Equipo Rocket_

 _-No lo sé.- Decía un señor.- No tienen a un Lurantis. Este apenas es Fomantis. Aparte que la veo muy pálida de sus colores a pesar de ser ese Pokémon... No, no la quiero_

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _En ese tiempo yo era una pequeña Fomantis, sin saber como había llegado aquí._

 _Pero el tiempo paso, no sé cuanto exactamente. Mi estado de salud estaba deteriorándose, en esa fría jaula, olía horrible, la comida era desagradable y no tenia aire puro, los de mi tipo necesitamos eso para existir. Cada día me sentí peor a tal grado que…_

 _-¡Ohh! Genial._

 _-Esto te pasa por no ser responsable._

 _-¡Cállate!, yo estoy solo atendiendo a estos Pokémon, ¿Sabes que tanto trabajo cuesta mantenerlos a todos?_

 _-Sí pero ella era la única pequeña de este lugar. Todos ya están grandes menos ella. Aguanta menos_

 _Tenía nauseas y ascos, ya no quería comer debido a mi enfermedad._

 _-Ya llévate a ese Pokémon al dormitorio de una vez. Ya nadie querrá un Pokémon así._

 _En esos tiempo ya entendía a lo que llamaban "dormitorio", era el último lugar que Pokémon enfermos y viejos visitaban y ya no se volvía a saber más de ellos. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para poder actuar. Al final me sacaron de mi jaula y me trasladaba a mi destino final._

 _Veía los pasillo y más jaulas que estaban por doquier, celdas donde tenían a los Pokémon mas grandes. Pero al final de ese pasillo estaba una puerta de acero, completamente grande._

 _-Muy pronto pequeña tu sufrimiento acabara._

 _¡No es justo!_

 _Yo quería vivir, quería salir de aquí. Yo no tenía ni la oportunidad de defenderme._

 _Pero de la nada sonó una sirena que estaba encima mí y el humano. El humano y una voz se escuchaban fuertemente._

 _ **¡ALERTA, ALERTA!**_

 _-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!_

 _La tierra tiembla. Eso hace que el humano me tire._

 _ **¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!**_

 _El humano salió corriendo y me dejo tirada. Yo apenas y me arrastraba. Pero no podía, me sentía tan mal. Y lo que pasaba allá afuera no ayudaba. Oía gritos y gritos, tanto de humanos como de Pokémon._

 _Me arrastra mucho, hasta llegar a una de las jaulas grandes, vacía y meterme entre las barras de ellas, para estar por fin a salvo._

 _¡BROOOOOMMMM!_

 _Las paredes se agrietaban. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero ya no podía moverme. Y después de tantos minutos de batalla. Alguien se acercaba._

 _-¡Umbreon fuerza psíquica!_

 _De la nada todas las puertas se abrieron. Inclusive la que yo estaba._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-¡Son libres!- Se escucha una voz infantil_

 _Los Pokémon dentro de las jaulas salían, sin pensarlo dos veces salen corriendo, pasando del lado de un humano y su Pokémon. Una vez que acaba el movimiento._

 _-Ya todos son libres.- Se decia el niño.- Ya no hay más que hacer aquí._

 _EL niño acaricia a su Pokémon siniestro que ayudo mucho en esa pelea._

 _-¡Beeed!- Y un Beedrill se acercaba._

 _-Tardaste mucho mi amigo._

 _-Beed._

 _-…Ya no hay más que hacer aquí. Ya acabamos con todo. Vámonos antes que…_

 _El niño ve las jaulas todas vacías, pero lo hacía de perfil, todo estaba vacío. O al menos eso creía…_

 _-Foooorrrrrr._

 _Se escucha un débil gemido, agónico._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto el niño._

 _-Foooooorrrrr._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. Oía los pasos llego hasta donde yo estaba, por mis gemidos de dolor, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo mi cabeza, había vomitado, cubriéndome de este. Pero un niño humano de cabello dorado me había encontrado, tenia ojos rojos y era pequeño._

 _-¿Y este Pokémon?- Se pregunto._

 _-Mantis._

 _No sabía que iba hacerme, si ponerme dentro del dormitorio y lo pensé desde el principio. Rápidamente me recogió._

 _-Ya todo estará bien, pequeño Pokémon. Ya no estarás más aquí._

 _Yo termine desfalleciéndome en sus brazos y no recuerdo que paso después._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _El niño rápidamente y sin perder tiempo. Llevo al pequeño Fomantis al primer Centro Pokémon que encontró. En este caso el que estaba en MT Moon._

 _Y después de entregarlo con la enfermera Joy. Los momentos pasaron. Y después de los análisis que estuvo sometida._

 _-¿Quién es el entrenador dueño de Fomantis?_

 _-Yo._

 _El niño se acerca a la enfermera._

 _-Tu Fomantis está muy mal. Esta deshidratada, sus colores están muy pálidos para su especie. Le hace falta mucho sol._

 _-No lo sabía.- Dice el niño.- Yo la encontré tirada._

 _-¿La encontraste?_

 _-Sí. Y al verla así también de al decidí traerla con usted._

 _-Sea como sea. No puedo hacerme cargo de ella. Solamente puedo estabilizarla y recetarte las pastillas que necesita.- Dice la enfermera, con cierta pena al no poder hacer más.- El resto debe ser para un entrenador y este Pokémon no tiene un entrenador, ¿Quieres ser su entrenador?_

 _El niño lo piensa y mucho. El tampoco podía hacerse cargo de Fomantis, no con la vida que llevaba. Pero sigue pensando. No podía dejarla a su suerte, no después de lo que ha pasado._

 _-Ella necesita alguien que la saque al sol y la hidrate, que la cuide hasta que se reponga.- Dice la enfermera._

 _El niño no responde, pero lo sigue pensando._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _No sé lo que paso después. Cuando desperté. Estaba sobre un cojín._

 _-Hola pequeña… Fomantis, ¿Cierto?_

 _Yo me espante, veía de nuevo a ese niño. Tenía miedo y trataba de huir. Pero como no podía moverme mucho. No hice nada por eso._

 _-Bueno esto va hacer un poco difícil, ¿Creo?_

 _Atrás de ese niño estaba una avispa, un Pokémon negro con anillos y un pájaro gigante._

 _-Mi nombre es Tomas. Pero todos me dicen Tomi.- Fue ahí donde supe la primera su nombre.- Ellos son Beedrill, Umbreon y Pidgeot._

 _Yo gruñí, pero débilmente._

 _-Se que quieres irte lejos.- Me decías, pero sonabas, triste.- Y la verdad lo considero mejor para ambos. Pero no puedo dejarte libre. No por ahora. Estas muy débil y no te puedes ir hasta que te sientas mejor. Así que te llevare conmigo. Solamente hasta que te recuperes._

 _-¿Fomatis?_

 _De ahí metiste a tus Pokémon en esa bola extraña. Pero yo me quede afuera, no me metías en una de esas bolas._

 _A pesar de mis quejas, no te alejabas de mí y me atendías en mis cuidados. Me dabas de comer me mantenías en el sol. Los rayos que ya no tenia, recorriendo el calor en mi piel, se sentía agradable, podía relajarme por fin._

 _Me dabas también agua y también algo duro que tenía que comer, sabia horrible._

 _-¡Vamos!- Me decías molesto.- Es la medicina, tienes que comerla._

 _Me persuadías para comerlas. Yo hasta casi corría. Hasta que no se qué hiciste para hacérmelas comer._

 _-¡Al fin!_

 _Yo lloraba, esas cosas sabían horribles._

 _-Por favor no llores. Es para que te sientas mejor._

 _Me alegrabas acariciándome. Y se me pasaba._

 _-Aparte solo son dos veces al día._

 _Pero. A diferencia de donde yo estaba. Tomi era amable y gentil. En ningún momento se separo de mí, mientras yo me sentía mal._

 _-¿Así se siente estar con un entrenador?- Me preguntaba._

 _Había sabido de los entrenadores en donde yo estaba. Humanos que nos capturaban y nos usaban para pelear contra los demás Pokemon._

 _Pero todo el tiempo en que estaba con Tomi, el nunca lo saco para pelear contra los demás humanos. Pero aun así lo hacía, cuando los demás niños le insistían y le insistían para hacerlo, por más que él se negara, el forzosamente tenía que pelear, usando a Umbreon en cada batalla y solo a él. Yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no sacaba a Beedrill y Pidgeot?_

 _Nunca me saco a pelar contra un humano u otro Pokémon. Siempre me tenía cargando._

 _Tomi no era un humano típico. No peleaba contra entrenadores y mas se la pasaba recorriendo de forma aleatoria toda su tierra, andando en algo llamado Bicicleta, me llevaba en su mochila y me gustaba, reía sin parar al sentir el viento en su cara, podía ver su rostro sonreír al escucharme._

 _Los días pasaban._

 _-Ya estas recuperando color.- Me decía felizmente.- A este paso te recuperaras más pronto de lo que pensaba._

 _Pero sabia cual era el trato que puso. Hasta que yo me aliviara, el me liberaría en cuanto me sintiese mejor. Pero…_

 _Me sentí extraña. No quería que me liberase, quería estar alguien como él, que no me encarcelaba y me trataba mal. Desde que fui separada, he estado sola. Aparte el me salvo la vida, eso lo sé, porque no estoy en una de esas jaulas, porque estoy mejorando en salud y todo gracias a él. Lo único que le puedo ofrecer es lealtad._

 _Aparte. Disfrutaba mucho su presencia. El juega conmigo, me limpia. Una vez hiso algo que nunca me imagine._

 _-Agárrate.- Me dijo una vez, mientras me llevaba esta vez, en una especie de cadena donde se sostiene bebes humanos._

 _ **(NDA: En pocas palabras una cangurera para bebe)**_

 _El se subió sobre Pidgeot._

 _-¡Ahora usa vuelo!_

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _El Pidgeot emprende vuelo, tan rápido ante las órdenes de su maestro, a una velocidad impresionante. Tanto Tomi gritaba, pero de alegría. Pero Fomantis gritaba de miedo, al ver sentir lo rápido que iba Pidgeot al cielo. Fomantis se agarraba y se aferraba con lo que podía, cerraba los ojos. Pero una vez en la cima y que Pidgeot se tranquiliza, al ver el paisaje con más claridad._

 _-Fomantis, Fomantis.- Dice Tomi, algo alegre._

 _La pequeña temblaba y demasiado._

 _-Ya paso, ya paso.- Le dice el niño, acariciándola.- Abre tus ojos._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Abrí mis ojos para ver lo siguiente._

 _-Velo con tus ojos y disfruta este momento.- No sabía porque te entristecías._

 _Pero por mi parte estaba atónita, como de piedra. Podía ver toda la tierra desde arriba, un paisaje sorprendente. Había valido la pena todo el miedo que sentía. Solamente para ver esto. Era hermoso y completamente desconocido para mí. Pero estando a lado de Tomi, era posible todo lo que me imaginaba, con más razón me apegare a mi amo._

 _Pero descendimos al cabo de unas horas, al llegar a una tierra llamada Johto. Casi llegando un parque llamado Parque Nacional. Pero te dirigirás hacia allá, me abrazabas, mientras lo hacías y solamente podía percibir una especie de silencio, se me hacía muy raro._

 _-Ya te veo en mejor estado.- Me dijiste.- Ya paso más de un mes desde que te recogí. Y creo que ya estas saludable. Al menos desde hace días._

 _Llegamos al parque. Y me bajaste en un lugar tan profundo de este._

 _-Es todo.- Me dijiste.- Es hora de dejarte ir._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Yo no lo creí._

 _-Lo siento. Pero no puedes venir conmigo.- Me dijiste.- Quiero que sepas que me divertí mucho a tu lado_

 _Te alejabas de mí. Y yo te seguía._

 _-¡No!- Te molestabas, sin saber el porque.- ¡Vete!_

 _Pero yo no quería irme. No entendía esa clase de comportamiento. Yo me aferre a ti. Me metía en tus pantalones y me quedaba ahí._

 _-¡¿Espera, que haces?!_

 _No quería irme. Por fin conocí a un humano que era bueno y no entendía porque este me abandonara. No sin al menos una razón. No se trataba eso de ser un entrenador, quedarse con su Pokémon. Pero Tomi no era así, no se quedaba conmigo, lo cual aun me hacia quererlo aun mas._

 _-¡Suéltame!_

 _Te enojabas y no sabía porque, movías tu pie. Hasta que yo salí._

 _-¡LARGATE!- Me gritaste._

 _Yo sentí algo horrible dentro de mí, ¿Por qué no me quieres?, ¿Por qué te sentías triste al abandonarme?, tú no quieres abandonarme. Te sacabas tus ojos, aparentando ser fuerte, tu si me quieres._

 _Te fuiste corriendo de aquel lugar. Yo te perseguía. Sin importar que._

 _-¡Espera, no me dejes!- Te trataba de parar_

 _Mi amo saco a su Pokémon Pidgeot y salió. Pero yo ya estaba mejor en salud. Era más rápida que él, apenas y me pegue en una de las patas de Pidgeot, y este salió volando._

 _El ave grito, lo apreté demasiado fuerte, rápidamente que lo hiso descender y caer tan solo algunos metros después. Yo decidida sin irme de aquel quien me salvo la vida, una vez que ese Pokémon aterrizo me lance con él._

 _Ambos caímos del lomo del Pokémon y yo encima de ti._

 _-¡SUELTAME!_

 _Pero no quería. Lloraba._

 _-¡¿Por qué me quieres abandonar?!... Es porque no peleo. Tú no me mandas a pelear contra nadie y apenas y peleas contra los demás humanos, ¿Por qué no me quieres?_

 _Veo ese rostro con lágrimas._

 _Conmovido ante mis acciones, me abrazaste._

 _-¡Perdón!- Te disculpabas Tomi.- Pero no entiendes lo que yo hago. Es mejor que te vayas y no me vuelvas a ver._

 _-Sin importar o que hagas. No me iré. To te entiendo amo. Me salvo la vida. Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es devolverle el favor.- Te decía sin importar que me entendieras._

 _Pero harta de escuchar lo mismo, me metí debajo de tu playera. Si me querías alejar. No hubieras sido bueno, no me hubieras salvado. Me hubieras dejado morir y que mi pensamiento sea que los humanos son malos. Pero tu mi amo, en este tiempo, me enseñaste que podía contar con alguien y que ese alguien depende también de mi. Yo quiero que sepa que cuenta con mi apoyo sin importar que._

 _Te movías como desesperado, te quitabas la playera y la tirabas. Pero yo estaba en tu espalda y de ahí no me movería._

 _-¡Fomantis!- Llego un punto tal que te empezaste a moverte._

 _Pero yo me seguía moviendo, sin importar que. Sin querer yo hacia algo._

 _-¡Jejejeje!... ¡Jajajajaja!, ¡Para!_

 _Sin querer te hacia cosquillas, te alegrabas y mucho. Yo seguí haciendo lo mismo. Una y otra vez, hasta que caíste al suelo y te quedabas sin aire. Me puse encima de tu pecho._

 _-¿No entiendes, verdad?- Pidgeot me preguntaba.- El maestro hace esto por tu bien._

 _-¿Mi bien?- Me desconcerté.- ¿Qué clase de maestro deja a sus Pokémon y más si estos no ha hecho nada. El al contrario me salvo la vida, cuando creí que moriría. Usted no es malo._

 _-Tienes razón no es malo.- Dice Pidgeot.- Pero sabes que paso con los humanos quienes te tenían._

 _-¿Qué?- Pregunte molesta._

 _-Yo, yo lo hice.- Pero en lugar de ello, oí la voz de mi amo que estaba tirado al suelo.- Tu no entiendes Fomantis. Soy igual que malo que ellos. O mucho peor._

 _De que hablaba. No entendía._

 _-¿Sabes porque llegue hasta ti Fomantis?- Me preguntaste.- ¿Sabes lo que hice?_

 _-Usted libero a todos los Pokémon de esos otros humanos.- Le respondí._

 _-No solo libere a los Pokémon.- Su voz empezó a cambiar, sonaba cada vez más dura.- ¿Sabes lo que le hice a los humanos que los tenían?_

 _Usted callo después de eso. Pero no recuerdo nada después de que me desmaye._

 _-¡YO!, los mate.- Dijo usted.- Mate a todos los humanos que te secuestraron. Me deshice de ellos._

 _Un punzada me salió en mi ser. No puedo creer esas palabras. Simplemente no las creo. Pero hubo la cruda realidad. Usted no me dijo nada, solamente callo y no me dijo nada más y en su rostro pude saber la verdad. Usted no mentía._

 _Yo si me sentí mal, muy mal como si me destrozara. Pero a pesar de ello, lo abrace. Usted hiso todo eso por los Pokémon, para liberarnos de esos tiranos. Si acaso eso requería deshacerse de esos humanos._

 _Yo no me iré y todavía más de saber eso. Todo lo que tuvo y tiene que hacer. Y sé que usted necesita apoyo. Así como usted tiene a sus Pokémon. Yo la apoyare jurare ser más fuerte._

 _-¿Me aceptas?- Me pregunto, con tristeza.- A pesar de lo que soy._

 _-¡Claro amo!- Le respondí._

 _Usted me abrazo. Y me acepto también. Eso quería. Juro que no me separare de usted amo..._

 _Pero, tal vez no entendí del todo. Juzgue la situación de lo que usted hacia mi amo. A pesar de estar a su lado. Me pedia que nunca viera lo que pasaba. Y me mantenía en su mochila._

 _Yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué nunca me encerró en una de esas bolas?_

 _A pesar de ser su Pokémon usted no me encerraba en esas cosas llamadas pokeball._

 _Me mantuvo oculta en su mochila. Y me pedía que no saliera, que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca saliera._

 _Se fue. Pensé que me abandonaría, al cabo de unas horas, estuve escuchando gritos de humanos y Pokémon por iguales, algo lejos de donde yo estaba y a muchos Pokémon corriendo. Tenía miedo, como ese día. No sabía qué pasaba. No sé que le hace a los humanos. Pero por lo que escuchaba no era bueno._

 _Yo lloraba, esos gritos eran horribles, mucho más fuertes que la vez anterior. Pero yo me decía lo siguiente. Que era por el bienestar de los demás._

 _Cuando usted me sacaba de nuevo, me veía triste._

 _-Te lo dije.- Me decía._

 _Pero aun así quería estar ahí. Tenía una deuda que pagar._

 _Pero no todo el tiempo atacaba al Equipo Rocket. Con más regularidad usted recorría la tierra llamada Johto. Siempre me mantenía cargando o sobre su cabeza. Me alegraba y mucho, jugaba con nosotros._

 _Pero no entendía, ¿Cómo un niño humano atacaba a esos maleantes?, ¿No se supone que van a algo llamada Liga Pokémon?_

 _Mi amo ya era poderoso. Y deduce por las pocas veces que ha peleado. Con un simple golpe de Umbreon noqueaba a todos los entrenadores. Solo había pocos que le hacían frente. Aunque no entendía porque no mandaba a Pidgeot y Beedrill._

 _Pero no me importaba. Recuerdo todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que me había salvado. Y yo estaba tan agradecida. Hasta que un día usted se puso serio al saber una noticia._

 _-Tenemos que volver a Kanto.- Nos dijo muy seriamente._

 _Yo no entendía. Pero los demás si. Parecía usted muy preocupado y sin perder tiempo se regreso a Kanto y aterrizo a un lugar llamado Bosque Verde._

 _Cuando aterrizamos, vimos todo ese lugar quemado, destruido. Los pocos Pokémon que quedaban trataban de atenderlos y ayudarles, quitando los troncos. Usaba a Pidgeot para que moviera sus alas y apagara el fuego que quedaba. Con ayuda suya y de algunos humanos que estaban con usted._

 _Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, parecía que si le dolió lo que le paso a ese lugar._

 _Hubo algo que se rompió en usted. Sin perder tiempo, salió del Bosque en dirección al norte. Para saber con más detalle lo que paso que paso en la Ciudad más cercana. Pero al cabo de unos minutos_

 _-Miren nada mas quien se atreve a venir a este lugar.- Un niño humano llamo a mi amo._

 _Tomas, volteaste. Pero ignoraste, no prestaste atención._

 _-¡Hey idiota, no me ignores!- El niño de pelo negro se le atraviesa, con el otros tres chicos de la misma estatura que el. Todos tenían la misma estatura que mi amo._

 _-Quien pensaba que volverías Tomi.- Ese niño no me agradaba, mas su tono.- Pensé que no volverías de nuevo._

 _-Déjame en paz Sergio.- Decías seriamente.- No tengo tiempo para niñerías._

 _Los hiciste de lado y seguiste con tu camino amo. Pero, de nuevo ellos se te metieron y rodearon._

 _-¿Tan pronto te vas?- Pregunto.- Si apenas te estamos viendo y eso hay que celebrarlo._

 _Yo me asome debajo de tu playera._

 _-¿Fomantis?- No sabía qué pasaba._

 _¡Ohh! Vaya hasta tienes un nuevo Pokémon.- Te dijo con malicia.- Déjanos verlo._

 _-Este Pokémon es de la región de Alola.- Uno me decia.- Lo he visto en la tele._

 _Todos los niños arrinconaban a mi amo._

 _-Déjanos ver a tu Pokémon.- Ese niño que era el líder me quería._

 _-No.- Pero la respuesta de mi amo fue seca y dura.- Consíguete el tuyo. Este es mio._

 _Pasaste de lado de ellos. Pero ese tal Sergio empujo a mi amo, haciéndolo caer._

 _-Como te extrañábamos Tomas._

 _Pero mi amo se levanto, con un gruñido._

 _-¡Ahora pelea contra nosotros como en los viejos tiempos!.- Ese niño se burlaba._

 _Yo me separe de mi amo y me puse al frente. No dejaría que alguien le haga daño._

 _-¿Cambiaste a tu Weedle por ese Pokémon?- Te pregunto.- No hay diferencia… ¡Ve Ratata!_

 _Ese niño mando a un ratón._

 _-¡Fomantis!- Tomi, tú me impedías que peleara.- Déjalos. Yo me encargare._

 _-¡Fomantis!- Pero esta vez no obedecer esa orden. YO, pelearía le gustase o no._

 _-No cambias en nada Tomas.- Sergio seguía con sus burlas.- Ni siquiera tu Pokémon te obedece._

 _Como quería callar a ese humano._

 _-¡Ratata, usa ataque rápido!_

 _Ese Pokémon rápidamente me embistió, haciéndome caer. Yo después me pare y trate de contraatacar con mis técnicas, pero esquivaba, era mucho más rápido que yo. Yo lo seguía intentando. Pero no pasaba nada._

 _-¡Acaba con esa cosa con Hypercolmillo!_

 _Ese Pokémon me mordió con sus dientes, grite mucho de dolor, me sacudió y me aventó con mi amo._

 _-¡FOMANTIS!- Mi amo me grito y se acerco a mi.- ¡¿Estás bien mi pequeña?!_

 _-Fo-fo.- Le tartamudee, cansada.- ¡Amo, perdóneme, le he fallado!- Lloraba ante sus ojos._

 _-Tranquila.- Pero usted me sonreía.- Nadie nace fuerte y la fuerza se gana con el tiempo. Y créeme que hablo por experiencia._

 _Yo lo veía a sus ojos. Esos ojos con pupilas rojas a las que tanto temen sus enemigos. Yo veo en ellos y me siento alegre, no me siento temerosa._

 _Pero después, solo oía risas después. Se reían de lo débil que era._

 _-¡Esto ya fue suficiente!_

 _Y para sus enemigos alzo la mirada y los vio con esos ojos. Esos niños al mirarlo a los ojos, temieron, retrocedieron._

 _-¡Ja!- Sergio solo se burlo.- ¿Crees que por usar pupilentes puedes intimidarnos?_

 _Usted no respondió. Solamente saco su pokeball y dejo salir Umbreon._

 _-¡Umbreon!_

 _Esos niños se quedaron impresionados, viendo a Umbreon._

 _-No soy el mismo niño que antes Sergio.- Usted dijo seriamente.-_

 _¿Crees que por tener a ese Pokémon a tu lado puedes ganar?- Pero ese chico seguía.- De seguro que no sabes cómo ocuparlo… ¡Ratata, usa ataque rápido!_

 _Ese Pokémon trato de embestir a Umbreon, peor este esquivo sin dificultad._

 _-¡Umbreon, demuestra porque te tengo usando fuerza psíquica sobre este idiota!_

 _Y así fue, con sus poderes psíquicos acabo a la primera contra ese mocoso y su Pokémon, mandando al Ratata con su maestro y tumbarlo junto con él._

 _-¿Por qué lloras Sergio?- Usted le pregunto en tono burlón._

 _Ese niño lloro al recibir un golpe en su estomago. Mi amo lo había hecho apropósito._

 _-Lloras por un simple golpe.- Le decia.- Eres tan débil. Alguien que solo trata de aparentar ser fuerte. Porque tiene idiotas a su lado._

 _Más que eso, todos le empezaron a temer. Usted volteo y se marcho del lugar. Pero en eso, un montón de Pokémon lo rodearon._

 _-¿Qué tienen?- Usted volteo y los vio.- No pueden solos que están en grupo. Eso es un juego sucio, lo saben ¿Verdad?... Solo son idiotas que siguen a alguien menos idiota que ustedes._

 _Mi amo se encontraba en desventaja por el numero. Pero no se preocupaba al parecer._

 _-Tomi. Nadie nos humilla y se sale con la suya.- Sergio se volvía a parar.- ¿Crees que por ser algo fuerte puedes contra todos nosotros?_

 _-… Si.- Le respondió._

 _Pero yo no creía eso. Amo, eran demasiados._

 _-¡Sobre el!_

 _-¡Rapidez, Umbreon!_

 _Muchas estrellas salieron de la cola de Umbreon y las disparo a todos lados a todos los Pokémon, dándoles y sin fallar, todos cayeron con el primer golpe._

 _-Son tan débiles.- Dijo Tomi.- Me aburren y solo son perdida de mi valioso tiempo. Yo busco a alguien más grande. Pero aprovechando su presencia y a sabiendas que no me van a pagar esta batalla. Pediré algo de información._

 _Esos niños le temían. Umbreon gruñía y algunos lloraban._

 _-¿Qué le paso al Bosque Verde?_

 _-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- Pregunto Sergio._

 _-¿Es mi problema?, ahora respóndeme… ¿O Quieres que me cobre de la misma forma que tu me cobrabas cuando no tenía dinero?- Y lo amenazo_

 _Ese niño no dijo nada. Pero lo pensó._

 _-No lo sé. La verdad.- Respondió Sergio, al no verse con otra.- Solo sé que tipos vinieron a llevarse a todo los Pokémon que estaban ahí. Pero solo lo oi._

 _Mi amo se quedo callado y no dijo nada más. Hasta que…_

 _-¿Y Jonathan?, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto._

 _¿Quién era Jonathan?, yo me preguntaba._

 _-¿Crees que por ser un poco fuerte ganaras?- Pregunto Sergio.- El ya se marcho. Ya no está. Se fue a ganar medallas de gimnasio. A su propia aventura._

 _-Ya veo…_

 _Mi amo solamente se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Para buscar información. Y solamente paso al centro Pokémon y me dejo para que me recuperase por el combate anterior._

 _-Pasare por ti después._

 _-Fom._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Un niño estaba en medio de una Ciudad llamada Ciudad Plateada, con nostalgia recorre las calles de su Ciudad. Recordando cuando tenías sus ojos de color azules y ahora que los tiene rojos, cualquier persona no lo nota, no pone atención en el infante y solo pocos apenas y lo ven casi de causalidad._

 _Pero aquel niño caminaba hacia en dirección a un museo. Saludaba al guardia que estaba al frente de la entrada._

 _-¿Mira quien vino?- Decía el guardia alegre.- Es ni nada más ni nada menos que Tomi._

 _-Buenos días Sr.- Le decía el niño con mucha amabilidad._

 _-¿Y cómo te va en tu aventura?_

 _-Pues… Bien supongo._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta el guardia._

 _-Sí. Mire…- Tomi saca una pequeña caja y esa caja es de medallas de gimnasio._

 _-¡Vaya!- Decia en guardia atento.- ¿Has ganado esas medallas?_

 _Si, hasta ahora tengo cinco._

 _-Estas muy adelantado, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunta el guardia que aparte nota algo.- Tu ojos, las pupilas de esta…_

 _-¡Son pupilentes!- Decía el niño nervioso.- Me hacen ver que intimido._

 _-Bueno, como sea. Ha de ser una moda._

 _Tal vez para los desconocidos por para aquellos que no le importe no notan eso en el niño… ¿Pero para las personas que si conoce y le importan?_

 _-Quise venir a este lugar, ahora que tengo algo de tiempo.- Responde el niño, cambiando rápidamente el tema.- Quise hacer una visita._

 _-Pero tu padre no está.- Dice el guardia.- Hoy descansa._

 _-… Lo sé.- Dice el niño bajando la mirada.- Pero aun así quise venir aquí._

 _-Pues si quieres pasa.- Dice el guardia.- La entrada es gratis para ti. Con todo lo que nos ayudaste con la limpieza y eso._

 _-Muchas gracias._

 _El niño pasa al interior del museo. Viendo entre recuerdos buenos ese lugar. Todas las veces que ha ayudado a su padre. Todo el tiempo que admiro las obras. Pero en especial. El quería llegar a una. Llegando a su ubicación. Pero…_

 _-¿Dónde esta?_

 _En su lugar ve otra. Una que no estaba desde el principio. El niño sigue buscando, cada vez con más desesperación. Pero no la ve. Decide salir._

 _-Sr._

 _El guardia voltea y ve de nuevo al niño._

 _-¿Y la placa?- Pregunta Tomi._

 _-¿La placa?- EL guardia lo piensa.- ¡Ahh!, esa placa donde aparece Arceus y otros dos._

 _-¡¿Si, en donde esta?!- Pregunta un poco desesperado.- Perdón._

 _-…Bueno.- EL guardia se desconcierta un poco.- Ya se la llevaron. El mismo día en que tú te fuiste. Para estas alturas estará en un museo de Teselia, creo._

 _-¡¿Teselia?!- El se impresiona._

 _-¿Si?_

 _Tomi no puede evitar espantarse._

 _-"¡Me tendre que quedar con esta maldición por siempre!"- Penso._

 _-¿Tienes algo?_

 _-… No. Nada.- Responde el niño, tranquilamente.- Muchas gracias. Salúdeme a mi padre por favor._

 _-Si claro._

 _El niño se aleja, se siente desesperado. No puede creer lo que pasa. No puede deshacerse de su poder. Tomi se sienta en una banqueta._

 _-Ya ni modo.- Se dijo furioso el niño.- Tendré que deshacerme de todo Equipo Rocket, de raíz.-_

 _El niño aprieta las barras su silla, el metal se derrite con tan solo su contacto. Al ver que eso pasaba, decide irse rápido. Tomas no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar. Lo están buscando._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Mi amo me recogió y nos fuimos de aquella Ciudad. El estaba serio y tranquilo. Sin decir mucho esta vez._

 _Los días pasaron. Usted supo la ubicación de otra base del Equipo Rocket. Y sin pensarlo dos veces fue contra de ellos._

 _Ese día jamás se olvidaría. De parte de todos._

 _Ese día y como la vez anterior me pidió que estuviera oculta en la mochila. Yo obedecí. Pero tan solo un poco después de tiempo, salí. Esta vez quería ver y ser de ayuda para mi amo._

 _Pero al ver con mis propios ojos, vi el horror que jamás creí ver._

 _Usted mi amo, decía la verdad._

 _A todo aquel que se le atravesase. Se deshacía de él. Afuera estaban sus tres Pokémon y le hacían frente a varios._

 _Pero eran demasiados esta vez. Muchos…_

 _-¡Maldición!- Usted ni siquiera podía contra todo.- Son demasiados._

 _-¿Creíste que te podías salir con la tuya esta vez?- Pregunto uno de ellos.- Todo esto niño, fue un plan para traerte aquí._

 _Y lo peor es que su plan funciono._

 _-¡Ahora muere!_

 _Desde encima de un árbol. Vi todo. Todos los Pokémon se abalanzaban contra de usted. Sus Pokémon lo rodearon._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-¡Pidgeot usa Onda Ígnea!_

 _El gran ave extiende sus alas y las aletea, usando ese ataque, sacando una onda de calor extremo que quemaba a tood aquel a su paso._

 _-¡Despejalle el paso a Beedrill, Umbreon con Rapidez!_

 _Las estrellas salian volando y le pegaban a todos los enemigos, mientras una avista a dientra y siniestra, arrojaba veneno, picoteaba con sus aguijones y acuchillaba con estos a todo aquel que se le pusiese en frente._

 _-¡No se rindan!- Decía un soldado._

 _Todos siguieron atacando al niño. Tomas esta vez era sometido, poco a poco. Retrocediendo._

 _-¡AMO!_

 _Una pequeña Fomantis bajaba rápidamente del árbol y trataba para ayudar a a su amo que estaba en peligro._

 _La pequeña Fomantis pasaba entre el campo de batalla, sorteando a los enemigos más grandes, que por suerte no le prestaban atención al ser ella muy pequeña. Pero con cuidado a su vez, esquivando los ataques y no acabar en el fuego cruzado._

 _Mientras tanto Tomas se las arreglaba como podía. Sus Pokémon, cada vez se mostraban más cansados y heridos. Aparte que el niño estaba descuidando otra cosa más aparte de sus Pokémon. Y es que alguien lo tenía en la mira._

 _-¡Charmaleon, usa cuchillada de una vez sobre ese niño!_

 _Un Charmaleon furioso venia hacia el niño, este voltea y espantado no reacciona._

 _Pero de repente y de la nada una pequeña Fomantis se atraviesa, usando la misma técnica que su enemigo. Pero el ataque de Charmaleon, al ser más fuerte, la empuja, haciéndole un poco de daño a Fomantis_

 _-¡¿Fomantis?!- El niño se quedo por un momento en shock_

 _Fomantis le había salvado la vida a su amo. La Fomantis rápidamente contrataca usando Hoja Aguda, sobre su enemigo, aunque no fuese eficaz contra él._

 _El Charmaleon iba con todo contra la pequeña. Pero en esa parte Umbreon se interpone y usa su fuerza psíquica contra ese Pokémon. Debilitándolo al instante y empujándolo._

 _-¡BEEDRILL, UMBREON, PIDGEOT!- Tomas le habla a sus Pokémon._

 _Tomi rápidamente agarra a su pequeña Fomantis y a Umbreon._

 _-¡No dejen que se escape!- Ordena el líder._

 _Umbreon rápidamente se sube a Pidegot y ayuda a su amo con sus poderes psíquicos. Tomi al saber que no podía contra todo. Decide retirarse._

 _Pigeot y Beedrill, sin perder tiempo emprenden vuelo rápidamente._

 _Pero y para la desgracia el niño era perseguido por Pokémon del tipo volador. Que lo seguían mientras volaba. Tomi se aferraba a su Fomantis y esta de él. Mientras volaban en un cielo con nubes grises. Mientras volaban, esquivaban los rayos y truenos que salían las nubes, lanzados por los Pokémon eléctricos._

 _Umbreon y Beedrill trataban de hacer frente en el aire. Pero les era muy difícil y más para Umbreon._

 _Rápidamente eran sometidos por número. En el caso de Beedrill, por ser pequeño, podía esquivar. Pero en el caso de Pidgeot que era más grande. Np podía hacerlo._

 _Un Fearow se le pone en frete y lo picotea, usando Pico taladro, sobre él. Haciendo que Tomi y los demás, casi cayeran._

 _A pesar de estar lejos del resto. Eran superados en el aire, cansados y exhaustos. Sin poder hacer más. Tomi aterriza, con turbulencia. Siendo tumbado al descender._

 _Pidegot se alza de nuevo, para poder pelear. Mientras Umbreon se ponía de pie. Beedrill, esquivaba lo que podía, y se aleja, hasta perderse de vista._

 _Tomi maldecía, aun lo seguían. A pesar de que ya eran pocos. El cansancio era evidente para todos. Sus Pokémon no aguantarían mucho._

 _Y la desgracia vendría. Un Charizard vendría a la ayuda para el Equipo Rocket, lanza sus llamas hacia el Pideot que esquiva. Pero sin tardar un Fearow lo embiste y lo perfora con su pico._

 _-¡Pidegeot!- Girta Tomi._

 _Acto seguido un lanzallamas cubre al ave y hace que aterrice. Pidgeot extiende sus alas, para tratar de mantenerse, sus alas emanaban fuego que había recibido, gritaba de dolor y caía de picada al suelo._

 _La gran ave cayó._

 _-¡PIDGEOT!_

 _Tomi junto Fomantis y Umbreon._

 _-¡Pidgeot, Pidgeot!- Tomi lo llama.- ¡Reacciona, Por favor!_

 _El ave suelta un gemido, débil. Ve con ojos llorosos a su pequeño maestro. Este se preocupaba, sus ojos se llenaban de ese líquido. En su abdomen, se encontraba el agujero del ave, se desangraba. Con otro gemido, se despide de su maestro y cierra sus ojos por última vez._

 _-¡Pidgeot, Pidgeot!- Tomi sigue intentando._

 _Pero la cruda verdad se vería tras la reacción de Pidgeot, que no tenia, que no hace nada por moverse._

 _Tomi, por primera vez queda en shock, siente como el miedo lo penetra y lo muerde con todas sus fuerzas, hasta en lo huesos._

 _-No.- EL se quedaba sin palabras._

 _El niño ve el cielo y ve a los Pokémon volador ponerse ante sus pies. EL charizard ruje._

 _En eso Umbreon se pone al frente y lo empuja, embistiendolo, alejandolo._

 _Tomi retrocede horrorizado. Es la primera vez que ve la muerte tan cerca. Fomantis estaba en shock y aferrado a su amo._

 _En eso Fearow baja y embiste a Umbreon con su pico. Haciéndole lo mismo._

 _-¡NOOO, NOOOOO, NOOO!_

 _Acto seguido Charizard usa lanzallamas y aleja a Umbreon de su maestro._

 _Tomi sigue retrocediendo. Lloraba sin parar, no se recuperaba._

 _En eso. Charizard y Fearow preparan, juntos preparan un Hyperrayo y lo lanzan hacia el niño. Que se quedo quieto._

 _-¡Umbre!_

 _Pero Umbreon quedando todavía con energía se interpone en el ataque cruel, recibiéndolo él solo._

 _¡BOOOOOM!_

 _El ataque fue tan fuerte que empuja a Tomi y a Fomrantis lejos, hasta estrellarse contra un árbol._

 _El niño con vista débil. Ve a los dos Pokémon acercarse. Pero en eso, Beedrill aparece y embestía solo Pokémon por la espalda con su gran aguijón perfora la espalda de Charizard y le inyecta su veneno. El niño cierra sus ojos._

* * *

 _ **Horas después.**_

 _El niño despierta. Dentro de una caverna. Sin saber que paso después. Ve a su Beedrill a su lado. Cansado y de pie todavía._

 _-¿Beedrill?- Tomi lo llamo._

 _El niño voltea a todos lados y ve a su pequeña._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?... ¡AHHHH!_

 _Una grave jaqueca. Hace que se agarre la cabeza._

 _-Beed._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Me sentía fatal. Sentía mucho dolor por todo mi cuerpo. No sabía que había pasado. Mi amo se acerco a mí. Para ver si estaba bien. Una vez que acabo ese rostro suyo empezó a llorar. Yo también empecé. Recordando el horror como si nunca se fuese._

 _Mi amo grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto que no lo soportaba. Pero eso último no se comparo con lo que vi después._

 _De mi amo empezó a salir fuego, mucho fuego de color rojo. De ese fuego consumió a Beedrill, que al mismo tiempo empezaba gritar. Con horror empecé a ver una transformación. Beedrill cambiaba por completo. Hasta dejarse ver._

 _Yo me quede atónita. Ya no veía más a mi amo. No sé que veía, solamente veía su furia. Y esta se reflejaba en su Pokémon, ¿Acaso esa era la tan famosa Mega-Evolucion?_

 _No lo creía. Para tener esa trasformación se necesitaba una piedra y mi amo nunca la tenia. Mi amo empezó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, se daba de cabezazos…_

 _Hasta hacerse sangrar a esas partes._

 _-¡SOY UN IMBECIL!- El gritaba.- ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!_

 _Se maldecía por no darse cuenta de las cosas. Lloraba sin parar, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre. Mi amo, siento mucha lástima por usted, se hace mucho daño, lloro al ver eso. Grita por las muertes de Umbreon y Pidgeot_

 _Pasaron horas. Usted se tranquilizo. Pero no salimos de aquella cueva, nos quedamos un par de días. Y eso fue porque Beedrill había traído su mochila, siendo el único que podía salir. Una vez usted tranquilo. Veía mi estado. Esa cara de preocupación._

 _-No estás mejorando.- Me decía, tratando de mantener su calma.- Tus heridas no sanan y tu color…_

 _Me estaba decolorando, eran signos míos, mis colores se opacaban, cada vez más._

 _Después de cuando el peligro acabo y de checar mi estado. Usted se alejo de mí. Tapando con rocas la caverna. Yo pensaba que me dejaría aquí. Pero dejo sus cosas e inclusive su comida._

 _Pero cuando regreso. Regreso cubierto de tierra. Cansado y débil._

 _-Ya los enterré.- Dijo con mucha tristeza._

 _No sabía a qué se refirió con eso._

 _Pasaron otro par de días. Pero mi amo no se movía, a pesar de que el peligro ya había pasado, seguía firme. Yo por mi parte estaba empeorando, necesitaba salir a tomar el sol. Pero no podía caminar. Mi amo solamente lloraba, sin consolación alguna. Ni Beedrill, lo podía calmar._

 _Usted me checo. Y me vio con desdén. Yo ya sentía que desfallecía, habia sufrido mucho daño, no tenía sol, mi color estaba muy opaco. Tocia sin parar. Los días anteriores solo estaba la lluvia y sol infernal el frio._

 _-El Equipo Rocket. Trata de matarme con el clima.- Usted decía, viendo el clima.- Pero no funciona los métodos, no me enfermo._

 _Pero yo sí. Ese clima se adentraba en esta cueva. Usted me limpiaba y me trataba de mantener caliente esa mirada nunca la olvidare. Llena de desesperación y tristeza._

 _Yo sabía que iba a morir, veía mi escena pasada que me llevaban al "dormitorio", para dejarme ahí. Sabía que se sentía perder la vida. Pero me alegro conocer a alguien como mi amo. Que al menos se preocupa por mí, me cuidaba y me acariciaba sin parar, aun en mis últimos momentos. Me enseño a confiar en los demás._

 _-¡NOOOO!- Usted gritaba, aferrándose a mi.- ¡No perderé a alguien más!_

 _¿Qué podía hacer por mi mi amo?, si ya no tenía más pociones. Si las ocupo conmigo, para tratar de recuperarme._

 _-¿No quiero que cambies?- Me pidió.- Quiero que seas tú misma. Sin importar lo que te pase._

 _No entendía que pasaba con usted mi amo, ¿Por qué me pedía eso?_

 _Yo siempre seré la misma para usted. Quisiera estar sobre su espalda o brazos y que me cargara y me cuidara, como siempre lo ha hecho._

 _Pero antes de hacer lo que pensaba, usted me dio algo beso humano en mi frente._

 _ **Narrador Pov.**_

 _El niño se aferra a la vida de su pequeña Pokémon. Sabía que no estaba nada perdido. Pero pensó y pensó mucho en ello._

 _El niño saca una Pokeball, común._

 _-Fomantis. Eres mi Pokémon y tu siempre ansiabas que te encerrara en esta pokeball y te tratara como a mi Pokémon.- Dice Tomi, muy seriamente.- Pero quiero que sepas que siempre lo has sido, con o sin ella. Si no te encerraba era por preocupación… Pero no quiero que mueras, no quiero perder a alguien más que me importe._

 _-Juro que pase lo que pase, no cambiare.- Dice Fomantis Tristemente.- Usted siempre será mi amo._

 _Tomi aceptando eso como un sí. El niño toca a su Pokémon con su pokeball y esta con su rayo rojo absorbe al Pokémon._

 _-Pase lo que pase Beedrill.- Dice Tomi.- No la ataques, ¿Entendido?_

 _-Beed.- El Pokémon asiente._

 _La pokeball empieza a brillar, se cubre de un brillo rojizo, como si de fuego se tratase. Tomi la apretaba, daba su poder en ella._

 _-¡Eres mi segundo Pokémon!- Le grito la poekball.- Los otros dos ya no están conmigo y no me sirven mas. Clame el poder que les di… Ahora tu, eres a la que confió mi vida y mi ser. Te doy este poder para que me cuides, te doy este poder para que seas fuerte. Serás la más fuerte que cualquiera de tu especie y si me fallas, serás castigada con tu muerte, te quitare este poder para que se lo confié a otro Pokémon una vez que tu corazón deje de latir, una vez que des tu ultimo respiro._

 _Las llamas de la fogata se apagan, las cosas salen volando y un ventarrón de aire empuja y se mete dentro de la caverna, agitando todo._

 _Pero todo se calma y no había movimiento. La pokeball deja de brillar._

 _-Cuanto odio estas palabras.- Decía Tomi al decir su invocación._

 _El niño nervioso, libera al Pokémon. El brillo de esta sale y deja verse un Pokémon nuevo. Un Pokémon con grandes y filosas guadañas, su color era rosa en todo su cuerpo. Su grandes ojos eran del mismo color, sus piernas tenían rayas de mismo color rosa y sus pies eran de color verde, pero a su vez mas oscuro entre otras, su abdomen era de color verde, pero su parte superior era rosa, que le cubría a su vez como si fuese túnica, las protuberancias que salía de su espalda, sus alas daban la forma de una orquídea._

 _¿Fo-Fo-Fomantis?- Pregunta Tomi, atónito y sorprendido al ver que su Pokémon se transformo._

… _Lur… Lur.- Pero la Pokémon, no es la misma.- Lurantis._

 _La vista de Lurantis estba hacia abajo. Pero cuando el alza se deja ver ante su maestro. Ella se ve a sí misma. Beedrill, estaba al lado de su maestro. Los ojos de Lurantis se vuelven completamente rojos._

 _-¡LURANTIS!-Ella grita con rabia._

 _Beedrill se pone al frente de su maestro, para protegerlo._

 _-¡Luran!- Ella ve con rabia a niño y a su Pokémon._

 _-¡Fomantis, soy yo!- Decía el niño.- Soy Tomi. Tu maestro…_

 _-¡LUUUUURRRRRRRRR!- Ella sigue gruñendo._

 _Lurantis le pega a todo, mueve sus filosas guadañas, parte la roca con tan solo leves movimientos._

 _-Soy tu amigo.- Le decía el niño todavía._

 _De repente. Lurantis pega un grito y se agarra la cabeza, se arrodilla._

 _-¡Fomantis!- El niño se acerca a su Pokémon, rodeando a su Beedrill._

 _Tomi se acercaba cada vez más. Su Beedrill, se lo impedía, pero él no hacía caso._

 _-¡Luraaan!- Ella seguía gritando._

 _\- ¡Vamos mi pequeña, se que tu puedes!_

 _Como si fuesen palabras de ánimo, el se acercaba mas y la agarraba. La acariciaba sobre su cabeza, lo cual a ella le ha gustado, desde que era Fomantis._

 _Recuerdos le vienen a la fémina Pokémon. Cuando Tomi la recojio y salvo, esas veces de convivencia con el. La vez que el lo quería dejar y ella se aferro a el. Muchos recuerdos._

 _Ella cae al suelo y no reacciona._

 _-¡Fomantis, fomantis!_

 _Pasan unos momentos. No había reacción._

" _Niño. Si ellos no soportan mi poder, significan que son muy débiles y patéticos. Y lo primero que harán es atacarte al no reconocer. Después morirán al instante, lo cual merecen por ser débiles y patéticos, será como el matadero… para ti obviamente ¡Jejeje!"_

 _Tomi recuerda esas palabras d ese ente que le dio su poder, antes de que este se fuera._

 _Tomi le empezaban a escurrir lágrimas. Lurantis no lo había logrado…_

 _Pero…_

 _-A-a-amo.- Ella dice eso a su forma._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Yo no sabía qué pasaba. Me preguntaba, que me había pasado. Lo veía a usted y me paraba, pero no era lo mismo. Me vi parte de mi cuerpo y me sorprendí de lo que vi._

 _-¡Lurantis!_

 _Mi voz no era la misma, sonaba con más maduración, mi cuerpo ya era grande, mis guadañas crecieron._

 _¡Yo ya era una Lurantis!_

 _Yo empecé a verlo. Yo vi su cara de sorpresa al verme._

 _-¿Amo?_

 _Usted vio en mis ojos._

 _-¡Has vuelto!- Me grito.- ¡HAS VUELTO!_

 _Usted se abalanzo y me abrazo. Con tal fuerza, oía como lloraba y gemía. Estaba desconcertada, ¿Por qué había evolucionado?_

 _-¡Temí tanto!- Se decía, mientras no paraba de llorar.- Temí tanto en perderte._

 _Ese día sufrí un dolor que nunca imagine, sentí un desgarre intenso en mi ser. Pero me di cuenta que era usted. Usted, mi amo me salvo de nuevo. Se aferro a mí y peleo contra la misma muerte, todo por mí. Para que no me pasase lo mismo que a sus Pokémon caídos._

 _Usted hiso que evolucionara. Usted no me metía en esa bola por su preocupación, tenia lo que se pasase. Pero se vio forzado actuar al ver mi estado. Ese día ya me sentía mejor esta, estaba débil, pero estable ya, mis colores fueron tan brillantes y vivos._

 _Yo quería abrazarlo, pero no podía, no estaba acostumbrada con mi nueva apariencia. Y usted, como siempre tomaba todo en sus manos._

 _Después de algunas horas. Y por mi bienestar, decidió que era hora de irnos. Para ubicarnos. No sabía en qué parte estábamos._

 _Pero no sin antes visitar algo, que usted había hecho. Cuando llegamos había dos cúmulos de tierra, pequeños._

 _-Creo, que por el momento será la última vez que los veamos.- Usted decia trsitemente.- Y lo correcto es que ustedes se despidan de Umbreon y Pidgeot._

 _En aquellos cúmulos eran donde estaban sus Pokémon. Los había enterrado. Por fin entendía lo que había pasado usted ese día, porque venía cubierto de tierra. Los había enterrado. Pero me extraña, ¿Porque eran pequeñas las tumbas?_

 _Pero como sea lo único que hicimos fue guardar un minuto de silencio. Era muy difícil, la tristeza se apoderaba de nosotros. Esas escenas horribles._

 _-Juro que los vengare.- Usted les prometió a sus Pokémon.- Agradezco de todo corazón lo que hicieron por mi.- Usted lloraba de nuevo._

 _Y sin más que decir o hacer. Nos alejamos, jurando que también los visitaríamos. Por ahora se preocupaba más de mi estado de salud, porque no me sentía del todo bien, todavía._

* * *

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _Scizor, corría sin parar y atrás, sobre y entre las ramas de los árboles o en el cielo, el resto de los bichos lo seguían. Scizor entre sus pinzas sostenía a su amo, que había sido cubierto por su totalidad (A excepción de la cabeza) por la ceda de Volcarona, para evitar el desangre._

 _Pero les era difícil encontrar un lugar para salvar a su maestro._

 _Hasta que ven ese signo y techo rojo que caracteriza algo._

 _Beedrill grita y señala con su aguijones hacia donde tienen que ir. Los bichos se movilizan rápido hacia el Centro Pokémon._

 _Una vez que llego el Pokémon, rompiendo la puerta deslizante de cristal. Haciendo que los pocos que estaban, entraran en pánico._

 _Pero el bicho solamente y con delicadeza suelta a su maestro y sxe los enseña a la enfermera. Con tan solo eso, comprenden lo que pasa y lo de menos era la puerta. Lo más importante era atender al niño._

 _Los Pokémon bicho, como Lurantis, Beedrill y Vivillon entraban. Y Volcarona con muchos esfuerzos trataban de entrar._

 _Las enfermeras se llevan al niño, mas no cortan la ceda (No aun), al ver la mancha roja de esta y saber que significaba._

 _Los Pokémon lo seguían. Pero._

 _-Lo siento no pueden entrar.- Les dijo la enfermera.- Se tienen que quedar aquí. Prometo que su maestro estará bien. Pero por ahora ustedes no pueden ayudar mas, solo nos estorbarían._

 _Los Pokémon a pesar de todo entienden, ya no están en sus manos salvar a su amo y deciden salir. Todos menos Beedrill y Lurantis._

 _-Es mi culpa.- Se culpaba Lurantis._

 _-No me digas.- Y Beedrill no ayudaba._

 _Lurantis entraba en pánico por lo que pasaba a su amo._

 _-Sabes lo que eres. Ya no eres pequeña.- Le decia Beedrill.- Sabes que nos pudimos evitar esto._

 _-¡Ya lo sé!- Ella grita._

 _-Esto también te pasa por no obedecer a nuestro maestro.- Dice Beedrill.- Te pasa por no deshacerte de ellos, solo te aseguraste que estuviesen inconscientes, les tuviste piedad._

 _Ella no dice nada y gime._

 _-Si tanto quieres a nuestro maestro, tuviste que ser mas fuerte.- Beedrill no tiene misericordia.- ¿O acaso crees que ellos tuvieron misericordia contra Umbreon y Pidgeot?_

 _Ella no responde y sigue llorando. Pero de la nada ella es embestida por Beedrill, que la arrincona contra un muro y entierra sus aguijones contra la pared, acto seguido le pega con uno de sus aguijones._

 _-¡Por tu culpa mi mejor amigo está en peligro!- La abeja muestra su furia contra la mantis.- Y si algo le llega a pasar. Juro que tú me las vas a pagar._

 _-Pues hazlo de una vez.- Pide ella.- Para mí es mejor._

 _-…- El Beedrill lo piensa.- Aun no. Esperare primero a ver qué pasa._

* * *

 _ **Horas después. Anochecer.**_

 _Las horas pasaron, tortuosas paras los bichos, que no saben qué hacer. Beedrill y Vivillon estaban impacientes, tanto que volaba por todas partes. Lurantis temblaba, Scizor movía sus tenazas una y otra vez, Heracross solamente sus manos. Y la única quieta era Volcarona, que con esfuerzos había podido pasar y no podía moverse, por su tamaño. Estaba arrinconada en una esquina, parecia un capullo._

 _Ya no había vidrio roto. Las enfermeras lo habían limpiado._

 _Pero en eso. Un par de personas habían entrado. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenía Treinta y cinco años y la mujer era de la misma edad. El hombre entra y va primero a recepción, rápidamente._

 _-Disculpe. Estoy buscando a un chico llamado Tomas._

 _Los Pokémon al escuchar ese nombre reaccionan. Mas Beedrill, al reconocer a esos tipos. La enfermera atiende y explica, se oian murmullos._

 _-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunta Volcarona.- Y porque preguntan por nuestro maestro._

 _-Son los padres de Tomi.- Responde Beedrill._

 _Todos los Pokémon ahora entienden. Lurantis ve a esos tipos. Por primera vez los conoce. Esos eran loa padres de Tomas. El padre al ver al Beedrill, este se acerca a el. El padre era de piel morena, sus ojos cafes, su pelo negro y su voz era algo gruesa, vestia un uniforme, era el uniforme de un guardia de seguridad._

 _La madre, era rubia, sus ojos eran azules. Vestia una playera rosa y una falda azul, tenia un mandil puesto, era hermosa por simple apariencia. Y a simple vista se notaba la similitud de su hijo. Cabello y ojos de la madre, rostro del padre._

 _Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos.- Dice la madre.- Tuvimos que pedir un Pokémon prestado para usar vuelo._

 _-¿Beedrill?- Pregunta el padre._

 _El Pokémon se limita a sentir._

 _Lurantis, por su parte baja la mirada._

 _La enfermera informa lo delicado que esta el niño y que se necesita una transfusión urgente de sangre. Y al encontrar en los registros, el padre coincidía con el mismo tipo afortunadamente. Mas la identificación del niño como aspirante a la liga, se dieron cuenta de todo._

* * *

 _ **Horas después.**_

 _El tiempo siguió su curso sin parar. El padre dono mucha sangre para su hijo. Que la necesitaba. La suerte para Tomi es que las cortadas no eran tan profundas, pero si era notables, lo cual lo desgasto. Era milagro que sobreviviese._

 _La madre veía por un vidrio a su niño, con ojos llorosos._

 _-Tan fuerte.- Le decía la madre.- Pudo aguantar tanto._

 _Tomi se encontraba en cama y el esposo no estaba, estaba en otra habitación cansado y dormido también, por lo tanto solo quedaba despierta la madre. Lurantis ve por ese vidrio a su amo dormido._

 _-Tus eres uno de sus Pokémon, ¿No?- Le pregunta la madre a Lurantis._

 _Ella voltea y la ve._

 _-¿Cómo te consiguió a ti y a los demás, si son de otras regiones?- Le preguntaba._

 _Lurantis no respondia. Y aunque pudiese hablar con ella, no le podría decir nada, lo que su hijo es._

 _-Como sea. Por las medallas de gimnasio. Me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que se volvió en tan poco tiempo.- Dice la madre, feliz.- La enfermera me conto que ustedes lo trajeron. Eso quiere decir que él es un gran maestro._

 _-Es más que eso.- A completo ella, sonriendo débilmente._

 _-No me imagino quien le hiso este daño.- Le dice la madre.- En la espalda. No perdonare al quien le hiso esto._

 _Lurantis siente algo en su espina torzal y más que eso culpa. Pero…_

 _-Pero tu.- La madre nota algo.- Puedo ver que te preocupas mucho por él. Tienes su mochila y…_

 _Un pequeño brillo plateado ve esa señora._

 _-Y tienes ese reloj tan especial que es para nosotros.- Comenta la humana.- Si Tomas te lo dio, en lugar de Beedrill, es por algo. Puede ser que hayas hecho lo que inclusive su primer Pokémon no hiso. Por eso te lo dio, el confía mucho en ti._

 _Ella ve ese reloj que apenas y le dio su amo, un detalle muy especial y simbólico. Eso la contenta. Tomi confía en ella. Así como ella en el. Ella por alguna razón se ruboriza, sin saber el porqué._

* * *

 _ **Horas después. 3:47 am.**_

 _La madre y los Pokémon se habían quedados profundamente dormidos e inclusive Beedrill. La madre de Tomas estaba esta vez a lado de su hijo, muy dormida, pero estando a su lado._

 _Pero en eso la puerta se desliza y entra Lurantis. Que ve a todos dormidos, decide acercarse a su amo._

 _-Amo- Ella lo llama.- Amo._

 _Pero Tomi no responde._

 _-Perdón.- Ella le pide perdón.- Traje su mochila amo._

 _Ella la pone en un lado._

 _-Pero la rompí.- Dice ella con desdén.- En tratar de agarrarla.- Y se culpa de ello aun así._

 _Ella tira lágrimas. Pero trata de no hacer ruido, a sabiendas de que el está dormido._

 _Ella ve sus guadañas. Desde que evolución no es la misma, no se puede controlar, esas partes han sido más un estorbo que otra cosa. Si hubiese sido como Scizor, que tiene pinzas, no pasaría nada._

" _Tranquila no pasa nada"_

 _Ella recuerda esas palabras. Eso se lo decía Tomas, cada vez que Lurantis era torpe con sus guadañas, rompiendo cosas con estas._

" _Así eres, no es necesario que te deprimas por eso. Eres genial"_

 _Tomi siempre la consentía._

* * *

 _ **Tiempo atrás.**_

 _-Para cuidarte. Necesitas mucho sol.- Decia Tomi, con un Fomantis en sus manos, sobre una pequeña llanura.- Eso ayudara para recuperarte. Así que estaremos aquí por un tiempo._

 _La pequeña Fomantis estaba muy tranquila y relajada, era casi un mes que pasaba con su amo. Ella no podía correr, ni escapar del humano, porque no quería hacerlo._

 _-Y también y como toda planta necesitas agua._

 _Tomi le daba agua a través de un biberón, para que bebiera. Ella se sentía avergonzada. Después ambos se quedaban viendo el bosque juntos._

 _-Este humano no me trata mal, ¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba ella._

 _-De seguro y dónde estabas no te daban esos cuidados.- Decía Tomi al respecto, sonando feliz.- Bueno ahora estás conmigo y en lo que te recuperas te daré lo que nunca tuviste allá._

 _Tomi atendiendo esos cuidados. Le daba a todo Fomantis, desde comida, agua y algo calientito para que se cubriera. Ella se sentía rara._

 _Tomi aplicaba ese mismo procedimiento todos los días. Para que se recuperara. Lo cual funcionaba. Fomantis sentía los cambios en su cuerpo. Se recuperaba poco a poco._

 _-Ya te puedes mover. Eso me alegra._

 _Fomantis poco a poco empezaba a caminar, pero débilmente. Ella trataba de llegar hacia Tomi y este la esperaba con sus brazos abiertos. Ella cae y es sostenida por las manos del niño._

 _-Bueno, casi, ¡Je!- Tomi le regalaba una sonrisa._

 _Ella no olvida ese gesto. Tomi se esforzaba día con día para tratar de ayudar a la pequeña Pokémon._

 _-¿Por qué el no es malo?- Preguntaba ella.- ¿Acaso así también son los humanos?_

 _-Es porque tuviste simplemente mala suerte.- Responde Beedrill, que estaba afuera.- No todos los humanos son malos. Solo hay algunos._

 _Esa era la respuesta._

 _-¿Y porque él me cuida?- Preguntaba ella.- Si no me trata como si fuese su Pokémon._

 _-Es porque de eso se trata también.- Dice Beedrill.- Ayudar a los demás porque es lo correcto. Es lo que siempre Tomi hace._

 _-Hacer lo correcto.- Dice Fomantis.- Y si yo me fuese, no iría tras de mí._

 _-No si tú quieres.- Responde la abeja.- ¿Te quieres ir?_

 _En ese momento Fomantis se siente extraña por esa pregunta. Sin darse cuenta se había encariñado un poco del niño._

 _-El te dejara libre una vez que te sientas mejor.- Dice Beedrill.- Y no es porque él quiera hacerlo, es porque tu quieres hacerlo, tras tratar de escapar. Aparte que él maestro quiere eso._

 _-¿Lo quiere?- Pregunta ella._

 _El tiempo pasó. Fomantis se preguntaba, si eran ciertas las palabras de Tomi. Si Tomas quisiera que se fuera, ¿Porque la consiente tanto, porque no la deja ya libre?_

 _Era obvio que con el tiempo el niño se encariñara con ella, viéndola como a su Pokémon, mas._

 _-Beedrill, te puedo preguntar algo.- Pide la pequeña._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Porque Tomi no me mete en una de esas bolas roja con blanco?_

 _La abeja se queda pensando.- Solo diré que se preocupa por ti. Y si te vas, no tiene caso de desperdiciar una de esas bolas- Responde._

 _Pero en donde vengo. Vi una vez que un humano libero a su Pokémon._

 _-Es porque no le tiene cariño y afecto.- Responde Beedrill._

 _-¿Tomi no me tiene cariño?- Pregunta ella.- ¿Entonces porque me consiente?_

 _-Hay diferentes formas de manifestar el cariño. Él lo demuestra contigo de esa forma.- Responde la abeja._

 _-Ya se va cumplir un mes desde que estoy con ustedes.- Dice la pequeña Fomantis, tristemente.- Y la verdad no quiero que él me deje. El no es malo conmigo._

 _-En este caso… Esta decisión no depende de ti. Depende de Tomi.- Dice Beedrill.- Y antes de que malinterpretes las cosas con los humanos. Quiero que sepas que Tomi lo hace por tu bienestar. No te des una idea mala de todos los humano. Por ejemplo… ¡Ahh!, ya se. Ese humano llamado Carlos y su Gardevoir llamado Luna._

 _Fomantis escucha._

 _-Ese humano y su Pokémon habían ayudado a mi maestro y a mi.- Cuenta Beedrill.- Cuando ese chico llamado Jonathan me hirió fuertemente. Jonathan, casi me mata, sentía que iba a morir. Hasta que Carlos y Luna aparecieron y nos ayudaron. De no ser por ellos, yo hubiese muerto. En ese tiempo el maestro era débil y trataba de ser mejor, pero no podía hacerlo con humanos malos que le entorpecían el paso, esa es una de las razones por la cual quería irse. Al día siguiente Carlos y Luna, junto con un Pokémon llamado Trapich humillaron a Jonathan… Tomi admira mucho a esa persona y a su Pokémon._

 _Fomantis quedo sorprendida. Pero aun así no entendía la razón por la cual Tomas la quería dejar. Pero el tiempo paso, hasta cumplirse un mes. En ese mes Tomi consintió y le dio a esa Fomantis lo que no había recibido. Cuidados y mucho cariño la había ayudado a recuperarse. Ella se sentía en deuda ese día. Como alguien que no quería capturarla, que no quería nada a cambio, solamente la felicidad de aquella Pokémon. Fomantis ese día comprendió que su felicidad estaba al lado de ese niño y la deuda era que ella se quedara con él, como su Pokémon._

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después**_

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Ese día comprendí, cuando evolucione, comprendí muchas cosas. Usted no me encerraba, debido al temor de hacerme daño, ese día quería dejarme ir por miedo a que saliera afectada de su vida. Ese día comprendí porque me dejaba en su mochila. Ese día comprendí porque me encerró en esa pokeball._

 _Eso ultimo lo hiso para que no pereciere en la muerte, también tras la muerte de Umbreon Y Pidgeot, no quería que me pasase lo mismo._

 _Y a pesar de ello. Usted siguió siendo el mismo. Aun después de ese trágico accidente. La muerte de sus Pokémon le hiso ver dos cosas para usted. Una de esas era jamás rendirse._

 _Para en ese entonces, usted ya no se dejaba guiar por rumores, trataba de investigar con mayor detalle, eso decía usted que lo llevo a ese trágico día. Iba más despacio._

 _Aparte estaba aprendiendo y se esforzaba con establecer la Mega-Evolucion con Beedrill, cuando lo hacía era cuando se enfurecía y ambos se sincronizaban con la ira. Eso me inquieto. Se supone que la Mega-Evolucion se comparte un alma y un corazón. Pero no con ese fin en que usted mi Amo lo tiene con ese Pokémon, la ira._

 _Poco a poco la dominaba. Recordando las cosas negativas._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Ya habían pasado dos meces. Y medio mes después de que Fomantis había evolucionado igualmente ese trágico día. Pero a pesar de ello. Tomi, seguía siendo casi el mismo. Aprendiendo de los errores, no dejarse guiar fácilmente._

 _Lurantis por su parte se volvió más apegada a su amo. Casi tanto que Tomi no la tenía en su pokeball y dejaba que ella pasease con el afuera para todo momento. Tomas tenía solamente dos Pokémon. A Beedrill y Lurantis._

 _Un día como cualquiera. En que Tomi estaba entre las rutas, a pie, al no tener más a un Pokémon del tipo volador. Se dirigía hacia Ciudad Azafrán, a ganar su quinta medalla. Tras vencer con facilidad al resto de líderes de Gimnasio. Pero a su vez y no solo estaba Sabrina en esa Ciudad si no también una líder de Gimnasio de la región de Kalos. Una que vino de visita a Kanto, para ver a un oponente formidable y del Alto Mando llamado Bruno._

 _-Supongo y que ahora que estás conmigo quieres luchar, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta Tomas, muy feliz._

 _-¡Lu!- Lurantis asiente._

 _-Bueno. Probaremos pronto tu nueva fuerza en esa Ciudad con Sabrina y…_

 _Tomi seguía su camino y hablando. Lurantis quería ver que tan fuerte era. A sabiendas de que su amo se lo describía, ella quería probarlo con su propio cuerpo._

 _-"Me siento. Poderosa"- Se decía Lurantis. "Sé que puedo con quien sea"_

 _-Y después iremos al centro Pokémon.- Seguía diciendo Tomi.- Y después quiero ir por un galón de helado y unas estampas para mi álbum._

 _El niño seguía caminando a lado de ese Pokémon. Hasta llegar a la Ciudad. Lurantis se sentía nerviosa. Porque varias miradas la observaran con mucha sorpresa._

 _-Luur.- Ella se ponía nerviosa y se cubría detrás de su amo._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunta el niño sin saber.- ¿Te sientes extraña?_

 _Muchas personas se acercaban, para ver al Pokémon de Tomi. Pues era obvio el porqué. Ver a un Lurantis, era demasiado raro de ver._

 _-Ese Pokémon es tuyo.- Preguntaba un chico._

 _-Sí.- Responde el niño._

 _-Quisiera intercambiar contigo, ¿Te parece?- Preguntaba con muchas ansias._

 _-Lo siento. Pero a ella, no la cambio.- Dice Tomi, con mucha tranquilidad.- Aparte no creo que ella quiera, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunta._

 _-¡LUUUR!- Ella exclama molesta._

 _-Lo vez.- Dice el dueño._

 _Tomi pasa entre aquellos que quieren a su Pokémon. Mientras Lurantis se le queda viendo con mucha molestia a su maestro._

 _-¿Qué?- Pregunta Tomi, sintiéndose un poco intimidado.- No iba hacerlo. No si tú quieres. Aunque tengo que admitir que me sentiría triste si no te tengo._

 _Con eso le bastaba a Lurantis para estar tranquila. Saber que su amo se entristecía._

 _Tomas y Lurantis caminan, hasta llegar a la Estación Del Magneotren._

 _-Muy bien. Ahora hay que esperar a tu oponente.- Dice Tomi, muy feliz.- Estas lista._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Ella asiente.- ¿Cree que puedo hacerlo amo?_

 _Tomi voltea y ve la expresión de su Pokémon._

 _-Pase lo que pase siempre te estaré apoyando.- Le dice acariciando su cabeza.- Eres tan suave como una flor. Y apenas me doy cuenta._

 _Lurantis se sonroja. En eso el oponente de Tomi por fin llega. Y se pone al frente de la entrada._

 _-La estaba esperando Sra.- Dice el niño_

 _Una entrenadora encapuchada se desconcierta.- ¿Me hablas a mi?- Le pregunta._

 _-Si le hablo a usted.- Tomi le señala con su dedo.- A usted Sra… Korrina_

 _La encapuchada no era una simple entrenadora. Era una líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra, en Kalos._

 _-¡No soy una señora!- Korrina se enoja.- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo?_

 _-Facil. Dos cosas.- Dice Tomi.- Leí en un artículo que usted estaba en Kanto, que estaba aquí para retar a Bruno del Alto Mando, también para visitar la región. En segunda. Usted tenía que pasar desapercibida ante los demás y según sus declaraciones, su siguiente meta ahora que perdió contra Bruno…_

 _-¡Hey!- Korrina se molesta.- No me lo tienes que recordar._

 _Como sea. Su siguiente meta es llegar a Johto para entrenar y retar al líder de Ciudad Orquidea Anibal. Dedicado al mismo tipo que usted.- Cuenta Tomi._

 _-Vaya. Eres un niño muy listo.- Dice Korrina, feliz._

 _-Eso y una cosa aparte.- Dice el niño.- Es que usted viene obvia. Sus pies la delatan._

 _El niño ve los pies de la líder, sus pies tenía sus patines_

 _-Un consejo. Sea más discreta. Si quiere evitar a entrenadores.- Dice Tomi._

 _La líder sonríe._

 _-Sé lo que quieres.- Dice Korrina.- ¿Quieres pelear contra mi cierto? O solo quieres un autógrafo._

 _-Quiero lo primero.- Pide Tomi.- Y como todo entrenador que soy. Lo necesito._

 _-Mínimo tienes que tener dos medallas de Gimnasio.- Pide la joven lider de gimnasio, confiándose de la juventud de quien la reta.- Pero seré justa Al menos dos de tu región, ¿Las tienes?_

 _Tomi enseña su caja de medallas, tenía cinco de estas._

 _-Es justo.- Dice Tomi.- Ahora pelee conmigo por favor._

 _La líder de gimnasio ve su ticket. Ve que aun no ha llegado._

 _-Hágalo o gritare y yo seré el menor de sus problemas, ¡Jejeje!- Amenaza el niño._

 _La líder sonríe._

 _Minutos pasaron. Ambos salieron y se fueron a un lugar despejado. Korrina se quita su túnica y se deja ver. Una chica joven, de tez blanca, usaba una playera blanca, su cabello era rubio dos mechones al frnete y lados de su cabeza, y esta vez tenía su cabello suelto detrás de su cabeza._

 _-No va como acostumbra.- Comenta el niño._

 _-Y que me vean los demás.- Dice Korrina, un poco molesta.- No gracias, apenas y tú me viste. Por eso me puse los patines para correr contra ellos._

 _-¡Jejeje!- El niño se rie._

 _-Eres el primero que me llega a descubrir. Y yo la verdad no quería pelear contra un entrenador.- Dice Korrina._

 _-Me menosprecia.- Dice Tomi.- Su deber como líder es pelear con aquellos aspirantes de la liga._

 _-Pero de mi región Y por ahora estoy de vacaciones.- Dice la líder.- Pero como tú eres el único que se ha esforzado en verme. Lo cual aprecio y es por eso que peleare contigo._

 _Eso alegra al niño._

 _-Bien. Yo decido.- Dice Tomi.- Quiero que la pelea sea uno contra uno._

 _-Bien.- La líder acepta._

 _-Pero quiero que usted use al Pokémon que mas confía._

 _-…- La líder lo piensa.- Sabes bien a quien voy a usar. Tú a quien vas a usar._

 _-A ella.- Tomi la señala.- Es obvio. Tengo otro. Pero créame que diré que no lo quiero usar por lo mientras… ¡Así que ve Lurantis!_

 _Lurantis da un salto y se pone al frente de su amo._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Ella ruje._

 _Korrina, ve a ese Pokémon impresionada, ese Pokémon era dominante y de la región de Alola al menos del tamaño es como si fuese de un humano adulto. Aparte era un Pokémon raro de ver y mantenido de esa forma por un niño._

 _-Veo que no mientes y por ese Pokémon lo sé.- Dice Korrina- Pero antes que nada… ¿Estás listo?, no me iré de Kanto con las manos vacías, no perderé dos veces… ¡Ve Lucario!_

 _El Pokémon sale. Un poderoso Lucario, que ruje con todo._

 _-¿Estás listo?- Pregunta Korrina.- Iré con todo_

 _-De lo todo.- Dice Tomi que se siente emocionado.- Lurantis. Como entrenamos, que no se te olvide. Y relájate._

 _Lurantis asiente, quería ver tanto podía hacer. Cuál era su verdadera fuerza._

 _-Ahora hay que forzarla a que Mega-Evolucione. Así que limítate a esquivar todos sus ataques.- Dice Tomi.- Sera un gran calentamiento para ti.- Y esta seguro de lo que dice._

 _-¡No nos juzgues, demostraremos que somos más rápidos Lucario!_

 _Lucario se abalanza y Lurantis con mucha facilidad esquiva cada ataque, pese a su tamaño, sigue esquivando como si nada._

 _-Como dije señorita Korrina.- Dice Tomi, sonriendo.- Mi Lurantis esta simplemente calentando. Queremos que Mega-Evolucione a ese Lucario._

 _-Ya veremos.- Dice Korrina.- Esquiva esto… ¡Usa esfera Aura!_

 _Lucario carga su ataque, se concentra y libera una bola de energía azul._

 _-¡Repelelo con Tijera X!- Ordena Tomi._

 _Lurantis se pone firme y recibe ese ataque con sus guadañas. Y fácilmente corta el ataque con estos._

 _-¡No es posible!- Ella se impresiona, atónita al ver esa fuerza.- Ni siquiera la movió._

 _Mientras Lurantis estaba en shock, no podía creer su nueva fuerza. Se veía a sí misma._

 _-Pelee enserio.- Pide Tomi, presionandola.- Si no esto será aburrido. Puedo acabar con su Lucario si yo quiero. Pero quiero que de el verdadero poder de Lucario, para mi Lurantis._

* * *

 _ **Minutos de batalla después.**_

 _La batalla se había alargado más de lo que pensaba la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra. Tuvo que Mega-Evolucionar a su Lucario, al ver que ese Lurantis seguía como si nada._

 _Pero aun así aquel niño daba guerra, a pesar de tener simplemente a un Lurantis común. Ella se le equiparaba._

 _-¡Lucario esfera aura!- Ordena Korrina._

 _Lucario se concentra abre la palma de su pata y dispara esa técnica toda poderosa que persigue a la mantis que corre, para tratar de evitarla, pero no podía, aquella esfera de energía la perseguía._

 _¡Lurantis tijera X!- Ordena Tomi._

 _Lurantis se voltea y recibe el ataque, juntando sxus guadañas, gruñe y es arrastrada un poco, resiste ese ataque, tenía que poner esta vez fuerza._

 _-"Con que así se siente pelear contra un Pokémon con Mega-Evolucion"- Dice la Mantis, desde sus adentros.- Ese poder es increíble-_

 _-¡Vamos mi flor, tu puedes!- El niño apoya a su pokemon_

 _Las guadañas, brillan y con ese ataque corta por completo la esfera aura de Lucario, dejando destellos azules a su alrededor._

 _La líder y el Lucario entran en Shock. Como era posible de que un Pokémon resistiera tanto y no solo eso, le hacía frente a una Mega-Evolucion._

 _-¡Ahora usa cuchilla solar!_

 _Lurantis absorbe la anergia del sol, alzando sus guadañas._

 _-¡No te lo permitiré!- Exclama la líder Korrina- ¡Lucario a Bocarrajo!- Le pide._

 _El Pokémon se abalanza. Las guadañas de Lurantis crecen de energia, solar, haciéndose gigantes, como un sable de luz. Ambos se abalanzan. AL chocar suena un estallido y las ramas se mueven violentamente. Se daban con todo lo que tenían. Ataques, tras ataque. Lurantis no dejaba de moverse y trataba de pegarle a Lucario y este al igual, pero no podría por la anergia de las guadañas de Lurantis._

 _Ambos se quedan pegados el uno al otro. Viebndose cara a cara._

 _-¡Lurantis Hyperrayo!_

 _-¡No perderé!- Se decía Lurantis.- No con la nueva oportunidad que mi amo me da._

 _-Yo tampoco.- Decía Lucario.- No romperas el lazo que tengo con Korrina._

 _La tierra se llega agrietar por tan enorme poder que emanaban ambos. Pero Lurantis con fuerza alza las patas de Lucario, dejándolo sin guardia._

 _-¡Wow!- Exclamo el Lucario a su forma._

 _Y de la boca de la mantis dispara su Hyperrayo directo al Lucario que recibe ese ataque. Mandándolo lejos de la mantis._

 _-¡Lucario!- Korrina, no lo cree._

 _El ataque se disipa por completo. Lucario no responde y Lurantis se encorva por un esfuerzo enorme que tuvo que hacer para depositar en sus ataques._

 _Pero Lucario se vuelve a poner de pie, con esfuerzos._

 _-¡Te dije que yo no me rendiré!- Exclama el Lucario._

 _-Ya veo.- Dice la mantis cansada._

 _-Creo que no funciono.- Dice Tomi, muy atónito.- Es porque es del tipo Acero._

 _Lucario se inclina, pero se pone de pie. Aun así el daño que recibió fue mucho._

 _-Vaya niño. Tú y tu Pokémon han dado mucho.- Dice Korrina, sonriendo.- Esta batalla ha sido muy emocionante. Pero es hora de que todo acabe… ¡Lucario esfera aura!_

 _El Lucario concentra su aura y la deposita de nuevo en su palma de su pata y dispara directo a Lurantis que no se reponía de sus ataques que deposito. Una explosión cubre todo y Lurantis sale volando, hasta llegar a los pies de su amo._

 _Dando por concluida la batalla. Por Lurantis que no puede continuar._

 _Lurantis se siente fatal. No puede creer que haya perdido, a pesar de tener una nueva fuerza brutal._

 _-¡LUUUUUURRRRRRR!- Ella de nuevo llora. -¡Otra vez lo defraude amo!_

 _-¿Huh?- Tomi se desconcierta._

 _Mientras tanto Lucario se agacha._

 _-Buen trabajo Lucario.- Felicita Korrina a su Pokémon, que lo mete en su pokeball._

 _-Hiciste un buen trabajo Lurantis. Ahora descanza._

 _-(Snif, Snif)- La mantis llora por defraudarle a su amo._

 _-Vamos.- Tomi se agacha y la acaricia en sus mejillas, secándole las lagrimas.- No llores._

 _-Lurrrr._

 _-No estoy enojado por haber perdido. Al contrario me siento feliz por ver lo fuerte que eres.- Dice Tomi, sintiendo eso.- Luego platicaremos. Regresa por lo mientras. Mereces descansar._

 _Tomi hace lo mismo con Lurantis, la mete en su pokeball._

 _-Veo que ese Pokémon te quiere mucho.- Dice Korrina al ver esa escena.- Para esforzarse y poner en ese estado a mi Lucario, significa mucho. No todo se basa en la fuerza. Te has dado cuenta, ¿No?_

 _-Sí. Lo sé. Es lo mismo con la Mega-Evolucion. Se necesita ese lazo que los una.- Dice el niño.- Muchas gracias por pelear conmigo._

 _-Espera. Habías dicho que tenias otro Pokémon, ¿Cuál era ese Pokémon?- Pregunta Korrina_

 _-Un Beedrill.- Responde Tomi._

 _Ella se queda pensando. Si así era ese Lurantis, que hubiese sido de Beedrill._

 _-Y puede Mega-Evolucionar. A decir verdad es mi Pokémon más fuerte.- Responde el niño._

 _Korrina se queda pensando. Lurantis le dio mucha guerra a Lucario con Mega-Evolucion, se podría decir que se le equiparo y le anivelo. Y Si Beedrill podía Mega-Evolucionar. Sería un monstruoso oponente. La líder siente algo en su espina torzal al pensarlo._

 _Pero la líder sonríe. Tuvo una gran batalla._

 _-No cabe duda de que me tengo que esforzar mas.- Dice Korrina satisfecha.- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Le pregunta._

 _-Tomas.- Responde el niño._

 _-Bien Tomas… Quisiera darte esto.- Dice la líder de gimnasio._

 _Ella le da una medalla de gimnasio, la Medalla Lid, se acerca y se la da en la mano._

 _-¿Por qué me la da?- Pregunta el niño desconcertado.- No gane._

 _-Lo sé. Pero tómalo como un recuerdo.- Dice la líder, cerrándole el puño a Tomi.- No solo se trata las medallas para probar ser mejor. Es también un símbolo de todo lo que pasamos con nuestros Pokémon. En Lurantis, significo mucho y lo sabes._

 _-Cierto.- Se da cuenta el niño._

 _-Aparte esta medalla no vale en esta región.- Dice Korrina feliz.- Y si alguna vez visitas Kalos. Quisiera que pasaras por mi gimnasio. Para poder combatir como este día… Solo que quiero que des con todo. Por que se que no lo hiciste con todo._

 _Tomi no dice nada._

 _-Me siento humillada por un niño como tú. Muchas gracias también Tomas. Y juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos, venceré a ese Beedrill tuyo también para a completar la cuota- Dice la lider.- Fue un gusto. Ahora si me disculpas me retiro._

 _Korrina se despide y se va con sus patines, con rapidez se retira, haciendo un gesto de mano, en señal de de adiós. Tomi hace lo mismo, sintiéndose feliz._

 _-Sera mi imaginación o ese niño tiene ojos rojos.- Piensa Korrina, al verlo a la cara.- Como sea, creo que eso no importa._

 _El niño hace lo mismo tiene que llevar a su Pokémon al centro Pokémon._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _-Tu Pokémon está en mejor estado.- Dice la enfermera Joy._

 _-Muchas gracias.- Dice Tomi._

 _El niño se retira del lugar. Una vez hecho esto, comprar algo y libera a su Lurantis._

 _-Te veo en mejor estado ahora.- Dice Tomi, sonriendo.- Me alegra mucho que te esforzaras en esta batalla._

 _-Luuurr- Ella se entristece._

 _-Vamos. No te pongas así.- Dice el niño, algo serio.- Algunas veces la vida es así. Hay veces que se gana y veces que se pierde. Nuestro deber es aprender de los errores del pasado. E inclusive de las derrotas._

 _En ese caso Tomi no puede evitar recordar su error más grande que provoco la pérdida de sus Pokémon._

 _-Para no volverlas a repetir y vivir con ello.- Dice Tomi, seriamente y a su vez con tristeza.- Pero siempre habrá oportunidades para mejorar y aprovechar la experiencia que se nos otorga._

 _Ella ve a su amo, hablando con sabiduría._

 _-En tu caso. Te presionas demasiado.- Dice Tomi, sonriéndole débilmente.- Debes relajarte. Aprovechar de la experiencia de la batalla que tuvimos. Me alegra mucho tu nueva fuerza supera mis expectativas que tuve al principio y no cabe duda de que hayas mejorado._

 _Ella sonríe ante esas palabras de ánimo de su amo._

 _-Ahora y como dije. Tienes que relajarte.- Dice Tomi, sonriendo de nuevo.- Ahora ven conmigo. Mi helado se derretirá y no me lo voy a comer solo. Y eso ultimo si es una orden, ¡Jiji!_

 _Ella se sienta en la mesa al frente de su amo._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Yo seguí aprendiendo de mi amo. Quería ser la mejor para él. Quería ser la más fuerte, después de ese accidente que nos marco, lo quise con mucha desesperación. Pero tenía que ir también lento para poder aprender. Mi amo me motivaba a seguir adelante. El no se rendía, siempre veía la buena cara a la moneda. Esa es la parte que más admiro de él._

 _Tomas se tomo su tiempo esta vez. Me entreno a mí y a mi Beedrill, antes de retar a la siguiente líder de gimnasio. A las afueras de la ciudad. Se esforzaba, veía unos discos llamados MT, para escoger una técnica adecuada._

 _Usted nos informaba que esa líder de Gimnasio era más fuerte que Korrina, tanto como tipo de Pokémon como en categoría. Aparte usted se preocupaba mucho, demasiado porque sabía algo de esa líder de gimnasio, que le preocupaba._

 _Nuestro entrenamiento no paraba. Hasta que decidimos descansar de nuevo, para comer._

 _Es suficiente por el día de hoy.- Decia usted.- Mañana retaremos a Sabrina y necesito que descansen lo suficiente._

 _Nos llevo de nuevo adentro de la Ciudad para poder comer con tranquilidad. Pero mientras comíamos, alguien se acerco a usted._

 _-¡Hola amigo!- Un hombre le saludo.- Provecho._

 _-Gracias._

 _Pero mi cara reacciono. A ese hombre se me hacia familiar._

 _-Lamento si te interrumpo un momento. Pero puedo hablar contigo.- Le pedía ese tipo._

 _-Claro.- Usted asintió._

 _-Luuur.- Yo me sentí nerviosa._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Me pregunto Beedrill._

 _-Conozco a ese hombre._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _Un tipo de pelo gris, ropas elegantes había irrumpido la comida del niño. Su cabello era gris y sedoso, sus ojos plateados y algo profundos, unos guantes blancos. Medía un metro ochenta. Con cordialidad le había hablado al niño y platicaban al respecto. Lurantis se acerca a su amo, sabiendo algo de ese hombre, que quiere._

 _-¿Quisiera saber si me podrías intercambiar ese Pokémon elegante tuyo?- Pregunta el señor.- Te daré el que sea. Tu solo pídemelo._

 _Tomi arruga algo su rostro. Ya habían sido varias las propuestas por Lurantis, solo que esta es diferente. Ese hombre ve algo en ella._

 _-Lo siento. Pero tengo que declinar su propuesta.- Dice Tomi, muy cordialmente.- No cambio a este Pokémon._

 _El hombre arruga su rostro. Lurantis levemente jala de su playera a su amo._

 _-Pero te podría dar todo lo que quisiera, inclusive monetariamente.- Dice el tipo, tratando de convencer al niño._

 _-Créame que lo que menos necesito es dinero. No es de quesea rico, pero si algo pudiente.- Dice Tomi, que no solo ha impedido las fechorías del Equipo Rocket, si no también y en el proceso les ha robado algunas bodegas.- Aparte esto no se trata del dinero. Se trata de mi Pokémon… Lurantis._

 _-¡Luuu!- Ella exclama molesta. No quiere irse y menos con ese tipo._

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _En aquellos días donde una Fomantis estaba en un frio almacén, encerrada contra su voluntad. Esperando ser liberada. Cuando alguien vino y la vio._

 _-No lo sé.- Decía un señor.- No tienen a un Lurantis. Este apenas es Fomantis. Aparte que la veo muy pálida de sus colores a pesar de ser ese Pokémon... No, no la quiero._

 _ **Fin del fash back**_

 _Ella lo recuerda._

 _-Lo ve. Ella no quiere irse de mi lado. El intercambio también depende de los Pokémon.- Dice Tomi, acariciando a su Pokémon, en un ala.- Si ellos no se quieren ir, pues bueno es un problema también. Y por mi parte tampoco quiero intercambiarla._

 _El adulto, arruga su rostro estaba molesto._

 _-Pero… ¿En realidad sabes cuidar a un Lurantis?- Le pregunta ese señor.- Por lo que se ve y la forma en que me dices esto. Se ve que eres aun un niño. Y por ende sé que no eres capaz de cuidar de este elegante Pokémon._

 _-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunta Tomi desconcertado y aun con ese tono que le dio el adulto._

 _-Vez. Puedo ver que no sabes nada de Lurantis.- Dice el adulto.-Y yo como gran florero que soy. Puedo decirte que has hecho un pésimo trabajo, no la acicalas de seguro._

 _-¿Qué es acicalar?- Pregunta el niño, sin saber el significado de esa palabra._

 _-Peor aun.- Dice el hombre mostrándose más molesto._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Ella exclama molesta, no toleraba esa mentira que daba ese señor._

 _Pero el niño la calma, poniendo una mano en una de sus guadañas._

 _-No vez lo que está al frente de tus ojos.- Sigue diciendo ese señor._

 _El niño ve a su Pokémon. La ve de pies a cabeza. Pero después molesta y ve a los ojos al adulto. El señor se desconcierta, ve los ojos, las pupilas rojos del niño._

 _-Yo la veo normal. Su color están bien, sus alas están igual bien. Todo está bien.- Dice Tomi mostrándose molesto esta vez._

 _Pero el adulto no le toma la importancia a los ojos, aunque se sintió intimidado por ellos._

 _-Lurantis necesita de cuidados.- Dice el señor.- Te lo digo yo, ¿Qué sabes tu de ella?_

 _-Que este Pokémon es de la región de Alola y que su primera forma es Fomantis.- responde el niño._

 _-¿Y que mas?- Pregunta el hombre._

 _Tomi no responde, de hecho no tenía más que decir._

 _-Vez. No sabes nada.- Dice ese señor molesto.- No sabes que Lurantis necesita de cuidados estrictos para mantener su belleza. Y a esa definición se le llama_ _acicalar_ _, ¿Acaso sabias eso?- Le pregunta._

 _Tomi no responde._

 _-¿Qué comprende un niño que solo quiere pelear y llegar al campeonato?- Pregunta ese hombre.- Te vas al lado salvaje maltratando a este pobre Pokémon y yo solo le estoy haciendo un favor. De seguro ella estaría mejor conmigo, que contigo._

 _-Lurantis.- Pero ella no quiere.- Amo no le haga caso. A mí no me importa lo que dijo, no me importa si así es mi especie. Simplemente quiero estar con usted y ya, eso es todo._

 _Tomas escucha y se deprime al ver que era un ignorante, desconocía mucho de su Lurantis. El niño ve a su Pokémon, que con esa cara le pedía que no la dejara._

 _-Pero mi Pokémon no quiere irse de mi.- Dice Tomi, esta vez con determinación, viendo muy molesto al tipo, directo a los ojos.- Si ella se apega a mí. Significa que he hecho de buen trabajo. Es cierto lo que usted dice, que no sé nada de ella, si. Y si quiero llegar al campeonato y hacer algo más por este mundo. Y la verdad lo lamento. Sé que soy un niño también. Pero ambos sabemos que los Pokemon para que confíen en uno, se necesitan el amor y cariño. Yo crie a esta Pokémon desde que era Fomantis, desde que ella estaba enferma. Me esforcé algunas veces me desvelaba y velaba por su salud, le ayude cuando ella mas necesitaba de alguien, cuando estaba a punto de morir. Si eso no es suficiente para que ella no confiase en mí y se apegue a mí como usted lo está viendo, entonces… ¿Qué es?_

 _El adulto no responde._

 _-Usted no comprende eso.- Dice Tomi muy serio, combinado con su tono infantil.- Usted solo ve la belleza externa, no la interna. Me pregunto qué pasa si en una escena usted hubiese encontrado a esta Pokémon como yo la encontré, ¿Qué hubiera hecho?_

 _El adulto no responde y recuerda esa ironía en esa bodega._

 _-Es un florista, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta Tomi.- No soy como usted. Pero ambos sabemos que le pasa a una flor cuando está muy seca, es muy difícil reanimarla. Y deciden tirarla si ven que esta una igual y que esta mejor. Yo así encontré a esa Fomantis. Y me fue muy difícil reanimar esta hermosa flor que usted tanto quiere. Esta Lurantis es producto de mi trabajo y esfuerzo y yo veo los frutos ahora mismo de dicho trabajo._

 _-Pero…_

 _En esos momentos Lurantis avienta a ese señor y lo ve furiosa y rabiosa._

 _-Y por lo que veo con usted. Mi Lurantis ya lo detesta, a pesar de lo que usted propone.- Dice Tomi, algo serio._

 _Ese señor tiene miedo al ver a Lurantis, lo ve con odio. En esos momentos Beedrill se pone a lado de su maestro._

 _-Pero le agradezco la oferta y también. Me enseño algo hoy.- Dice Tomi, algo feliz.- Ahora si me disculpa tengo que comer… Vámonos._

 _El trio decide volver a su mesa, para seguir comiendo._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Después de ese día, usted tuvo otro cambio, pequeño. Pues se dio un día más, antes de enfrentar a Sabrina. Estamos de nuevo a las afueras de la Ciudad._

 _-Perdóname Lurantis.- Me pedía perdón sin saber el porqué.- Ese tipo tenía razón. Estuve investigando y decía la verdad. Tu especie necesita cuidados para ser más bellos… No digo que no seas bella, eres hermosa. Pero es para que seas aun más bella._

 _No entiendo porque se puso nervioso, temía a que me molestara por el comentario. Pero nunca me moleste, pero si me alago que me dijera bella._

 _-Desde ahora, tendré que satisfacerte como reina, como si yo fuese un florista.- Usted me decía._

 _La verdad yo lo considero innecesario. Ya bastaba lo que hiso por mí._

 _-Y para cuidar en una planta se necesita tierra._

 _Pero usted mi amo se lo tomo muy enserio. Tanto que la verdad ni lo vi venir_

 _-¡LURANTIS!- Caí y fui sepultada de pura tierra._

 _-¡Upps!.. Creo que no tiene que ser en tan literal._

 _Me limpio de inmediatamente. tardo,pero logro quitame toda la tierra._

 _-Perdon.- Me pidió disculpas y esta vez, si las merecía.- Pero toda planta necesita tierra._

 _-Lurrr.- Estaba molesta._

 _-Sera mejor que vea lo que traje para cuidarte.- Decia el niño revisando la mochila._

 _A partir de ese entonces, me cuido aun mas, me trataba de satisfacer en esos cuidados estrictos. Lo mejor que usted podía. No podía evitar sentirme tan feliz. Mi corazón latía de alegría al ser cuidada de esa forma y mas siendo de usted._

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

 _A pesar de seguir siendo el mismo. Yo y Beedrill, estábamos dispuestos ayudarle. Usted estaba preparado y ataco con su Beedrill, usando la Mega-Evolucion. Yo esta vez estaba dispuesta en ayudar en su causa. Después de todo no era mala. Era liberar a los Pokémon prisioneros._

 _Usted ya no mostraba la más mínima piedad hacia el Equipo Rocket, no después de lo que nos hicieron. A los que reconocía ese día. Se encargaba de que Beedrill les inyectase veneno y que agonizaran hasta los huesos, no les daba una muerte tranquila._

 _Yo la verdad lloraba. No soportaba ese nivel de tortura hacia un humano._

 _Cuando usted los atacaba, dejaba de ser ese niño adorable. Se convertía en una fiera sedienta de sangre y destruciion. Una aura parecida a la de Lucario lo rodeaba y se la deposaitaba en Beedrill._

 _Pero a pesar de comportarse de esa forma, en que yo creía cuando lo perdia. Usted poseía la cordura suficiente._

 _ **Narrador Pov.**_

 _Una base estaba explotando, no paraban. Las llamas infernales consumen todo y dejan la silueta de un niño y sus dos Pokémon._

 _-¡Maldita sea!- El niño maldice rabiosamente.- El líder escapo._

 _El sonido de la sirena se escuchaba sin parar. Las llamas se acercaban._

 _-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclama el niño._

 _Tomi y sus Pokémon se abren paso. Lurantis cortaba grandes rocas, abriendo paso. Esta vez Beedrill no podía hacer nada. El niño empieza a sudar y sus Pokémon son débiles al fuego, sabía que no iban a resistir mucho._

 _-¡Vamos Lurantis, un poco más!-Pedía el niño eufórico._

 _La Lurantis seguía. Corrian hasta toparse con una pared de metal al rojo vivo._

 _-¡Lurr!- Ella no se deja intimidar._

 _-¡Cuchilla solar!- Ordena el maestro._

 _Un gigantesco sable de luz atraviesa el acero como si nada. El trio corre. Hasta casi salir._

 _-¡AYUUUDAAAAA!_

 _Los Pokémon se detienen. Escuchan eso._

 _-¡¿Qué tienen porque se detienen?!- Tomi exclama._

 _Pero el niño escucha esos gritos. Los escucha como eco. Pero voltea y ve a sus Pokémon. E apreta sus puños y una vez hecho esto. Salen corriendo hacia el origen del llamado._

 _Hasta llegar a unas celdas y ver el horror en persona._

 _-¡HERRRRRRRRRR!_

 _Un Heracross, con todas sus fuerzas sostenía un peso inimaginable. A sus pies estaban Pokémon, un Scyther, casi inconsiente, un Larvesta y un Scatterbug, al igual inconscientes._

 _EL Heracross gritaba. Tomi ve la situación. Los gusanos no reaccionan. Tomi los agarra con sus manos y los jala consigo. Pero ve al Heracross y al Scyther._

 _El escarabajo lloraba, en su cara se veía que se aferra a su vida, no quiere morir, quiere vivir. Y no aguantara mucho tiempo. Lurantis y Beedrill, no podían ayudar, debido a sus complexiones._

 _-Vayanse.- Dice el Syther Muy dolido.- Ya no pueden hacer nada por nosotros. Ya tienen a los pequeños y eso importa._

 _-¡No los dejaremos aquí!- Exclama Beedrill.- Mi maestro encontrara una solución._

 _Pero Tomi no sabía qué hacer. Ya tenía a las larvas. Pero no a esos Pokémon. El lo piensa._

 _-¡Amo, haga lo que hiso conmigo!- Ella le exclama.- ¡Hagalo, ellos no pueden morir!_

 _-¡Pero hay un costo!- Exclama Beedrill.- ¡No cambia nada!_

 _Tomi por más que pensaba. Sabía que solo había una situación. Ese sacrificio._

 _-Ya aceptamos nuestro destino.- Dice Scyther, muy dolido y triste- Arceus nos ha abandonado aquí._

 _Y desgraciadamente tenía razón. Solo había otra Deidad que podía ayudar a esos Pokémon, desgraciadamente maligna._

 _-¡No!- Tomi exclama.- ¡Nadie morirá aquí!_

 _El niño saca dos pokeball y rápidamente encierra a esos Pokémon en las pokeball. El trió decide salir de aquí. Rápidamente. EL lugar colapsa en su totalidad._

 _En esos momentos EL niño checa el pulso de Scatterbug y de Larvesta. Ve la sangre escurrir. El niño gruñe, hace un puchero. Sabe que ellos tampoco sobrevivirán._

 _Solo había una forma y era probar si eran fuertes. Si tenían algo en que pelear, si tenía que aferrarse a algo._

 _ **Lurantis Pov**_

 _Usted maestro. No se detuvo. No tocaba esas cuatro bolas. Tenía miedo. En esos momentos uno rezaba. Pero usted no lo hacía, estaba sentado sobre una piedra. Meditando._

 _Hasta que usted los libero. Nos alejamos lo más que pudimos de esas pokeball y observamos. Yo me horrorice. Vi a cuatro monstruos salir y pelear entre si, a aquellos que habíamos rescatado atacándose entre sí. A aquellos que habíamos salvado. Pero que pronto se detuvieron. Cansados. Pero después, no se atacaban, al cabo de unos minutos aun respiraban._

 _Usted dio un suspiro de alivio, se acerco a ellos y estos lo reconocieron._

 _En nuestro último ataque, había salvado a cuatro Pokémon, que encontramos. Y liberando a varios Pokémon del tipo bicho._

 _-Beedrill.- Yo llame a Beedrill.- El amo salvo a eso Pokémon y los curo. Pero… ¿Por qué no hiso eso con Umbreon y Pidgeot?, hasta lo hiso conmigo y me recupere enseguida, pudo haber hecho eso cuando me encontraron, ¿Por qué?_

 _Beedrill, se quedo pensando._

 _-Solo funciona una vez.- Me respondió.- Ese poder que tiene el maestro. Solo se puede usar una vez. Ya lo había hecho con Umbreon y Pidgeot, cuando ellos eran un Eevee y un Pidgey. No iba a funcionar de nuevo, se podría decir que después que evolucionamos .eso cuando nos mete en la pokeball de nuevo, no pasa nada, surje como las demás pokeball, solamente nos mantiene dentro y ya. Aparte que puede ser peligroso._

 _-¿Peligroso?_

 _-El Pokémon que no es fuerte. Puede morir al instante, primero perdiendo la razón. Después muere al no aguantar el poder, ¿O acaso crees que alguien simple de tu especie es así de fuerte?- Me preguntaste.-Te acuerdas, ese ente una vez se puso al frente de nosotros y del maestro, junto con otro de ojos blancos, con un gorro extraño y un arma rara. Aunque este se fue y no nos puso atención. Pero ese ente que le dio el poder al maestro, nos dijo que los únicos seis Pokémon que el maestro tenga y soporten, serán los más fuertes. Tan fuertes que anivelaran la Mega-Evolucion._

 _Yo me espante. Una vez un tipo extraño y de apariencia humana nos visito, era sumamente horrible y posaba una sonrisa maléfica. Ese fue el ser que le dio al amo sus poderes. Yo no lo creí._

 _-¿Es por eso que yo pude combatir contra Lucario?- Me quede sorprendida, pensaba que así era mi especie._

 _-Exactamente. Nosotros no somos simples Pokémon comunes, ya anivelamos la Mega-Evolucion sin la necesidad de la Mega-Piedra o tener una de esas transformaciones. Pero esta ese riesgo.- Me seguía contando Beedrill.- Es por eso que el maestro no te metió al principio en la pokeball, porque temía en hacerte daño y es por eso que nos pidió que nos alejáramos de esos Pokémon, para no salir afectados cuando pierden el control. Tú también habías perdido el control cuando saliste y pudiste evolucionar._

 _Yo me imagine una escena horrible, no recuerdo nada. Beedrill me conto que el amo nunca me lastimo y se acerco a mí, para tranquilizarme, a pesar de ese estado._

 _-Pero Beedrill. Tu puedes Mega-Evolucionar, sin la Mega-Piedra.- Yo me espante al pensar.- Eso quiere decir que eres el más fuerte de todos._

 _-Es cierto. Pero este poder. Nosotros estamos bajo las ordenes de Tomas, el maestro.- Siguió diciendo.- El maestro ocupa sus poderes para el bien. Libera a los Pokémon de esos malditos, el quiere convertir este lugar en algo mejor. Y nosotros debemos de apoyarlo. Después de lo que él ha hecho por nosotros._

 _Era cierto eso. Pese a lo que soy. Tengo que seguir al amo, con o sin poderes._

 _-Esos Pokémon pronto se nos unirán._

 _Beedrill hablo con esos Pokémon. Y tan rápido, estos dieron un sí. Aunque el amo no aceptaba esa ayuda, por preocupación. Pero ellos le juraron lealtad. Heracross con lágrimas. Ellos querían ver quienes los capturaron y tenían odio hacia ellos, estarían con nosotros ayudando al amo en su deber y lucha._

 _Los siguientes ataques. Los hicimos los seis contra el Equipo Rocket. Ningún Pokémon se nos comparo. Éramos indomables y solo seguíamos la causa del amo que trataba de deshacerse de una vez y por todas de la escoria que amenazaba la tierra._

 _Aunque sus métodos eran muy crueles. Algo debió pasarle para no perdonar a nadie. Yo la verdad por cada ataque, más me dolía. No sabía quién era Tomas._

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

 _Pero no todo era bueno con usted. Estaba la segunda cosa. Las más horrible y que me duele de usted. Tras la muerte de esos Pokémon. Una parte de su ser se volcó por completo. Usted decidió volver a Ciudad Plateada. Cobrando favores de transporte de quienes usted ayudo. Fue ese día que jamás olvidare._

 _Solo para ver esa placa. Beedrill me conto que ese poder que tiene se la dio un ente. Y su imagen esta en esa placa. Es la razón por la cual usted, yo, Beedrill, Umbreon, Pidgeot, Volcarona, Heracross, Scizor y Vivillon y yo somos fuertes, por ese ente._

 _Y desgraciadamente la razón por sus problemas. Usted está arrepentido de tener poder. Quiere deshacerse, con toda desesperación._

 _Pero… No del todo. Pues abusa también de dicho poder._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _El niño volvía de nuevo a Ciudad Plateada. Esta vez habiendo ganado su última medalla de gimnasio. Y haber atacado. Sabía que habría problemas después._

 _-Lurantis.- El niño la llamaba.- No entiendo porque no te gusta estar en tu pokeball.- Le comentaba._

 _-Simplemente no quiero.- Responde ella.- Quiero estar a fuera. Me gusta mucho estar afuera._

 _El niño a pesar de todo, ya se acostumbro en tenerla a fuera, con tal, no se sentía solo cada vez que caminaba. Pero entre caminata de lo que queda hacia la Ciudad, estaba en la ruta 3. Y desde lejos podía ver algo._

 _-Lurantis._

 _-Digame amo.- Ella escucha._

 _-Creo que sentare cabeza en un lugar. Ya me canse de ir para ya y para acá.- Responde el niño, muy serio.- Ya sabes que estamos siendo buscados, ya hay rumores de nosotros. Ya todo… Pero primero terminare de deshacerme de esto._

 _-No importa lo que pase. Yo siempre estaré con usted amo.- Dice Lurantis, a su forma._

 _-Te lo agradezco mucho.- Dice Tomi._

 _Tomi ya había pensado mucho en retirarse por el momento. Pero por ahora se acerca. Estaba tan cerca._

 _Pero de la nada de nuevo es rodeado por ciertos chicos._

 _-¡Miren ya volvió!_

 _Tomas bufa algo molesto por las presencias._

 _-Sergio.- Dice el nombre el niño.- ¿Qué tratas de hacer?- Pregunta._

 _-Devolverte el favor que nos hiciste la última vez.- Responde el Bully.- No toleramos esa clase de humillación. Como alguien, tan patético que llora por todo. Se volvió así de fuerte. Simplemente no lo permitiré. No lo permitiremos. No debe ser así, nosotros somos los fuertes._

 _Sergio saca su pokeball y sale un Raticate._

 _-Esta vez no perderé contra un niño patético como tú, Tomas.- Dice Sergio furioso.- ¡Así que pelea!_

 _Tomas solo bufa.- ¡Ohhh!, Niño no sabes lo que me ha pasado… Pero aprovechando su presencia. Ustedes serán los primeros que tomare venganza. ¡Gracias a ustedes estoy maldito, he sufrido como no tienen idea!_

 _-¿Qué harás niño?- Sergio se burla.- ¿Llorar?_

 _-No.- Responde Tomas, muy fríamente.- Darles el dolor que yo he sentido._

 _Lurantis ve a su amo. Tomi está furioso. El ha tomado una decisión._

 _-¡Lurantis!- El niño llama a su Pokémon.- ¡Enséñale lo fuerte que te has vuelto!_

 _Lurantis da un salto y se pone al frente de su maestro. Extiende sus alas en forma de flor y sus guadañas, deja ver su belleza y majestuosidad. Los demás niños ven a ese Pokémon, atónitos. Al ver que ese niño patético tenía un Pokémon así._

 _-Esa es la pequeña Pokémon que ustedes tanto se burlaban ese día.- Dice Tomi al respecto.- Ahora ella es así. Y lo mejor para mí y lo peor para ustedes, ¡Es toda mía!_

 _-¡Callate!- Sergio exclama.- No por tener un Pokémon así, significa que ganaras… ¡Raticate ataque rápido!_

 _La rata se abalanza con todo. Pero la mantis pone sus guadañas y se cubre del ataque._

 _-¡Hypercolmillo!- Ordena Sergio._

 _Raticate abre sus fauces y trata de morder. Pero Lurantis con mucha facilidad esquiva._

 _-Eres aburrido Sergio.- Dice Tomas, fríamente.- Un niño mimado que quiere todo. O acaso crees que se me olvida todo o que me has quitado, lo que no tenias. Inclusive algunos Pokémon que atrape._

 _-Que eran inútiles, son tipo bicho.- Dice Sergio molesto.- Basuras, eso son._

 _Eso fue una fibra sensible para Tomas._

 _-Mi mantis demuestra lo que puedes hacer.- Dice Tomi.- Acaba con esa rata insignificante con Tijera X.- Le ordena._

 _Lurantis ataca, sus guadañas brillan, da un salto y trata de embestir a la rata. Pero de la nada un Marowak embiste a la mantis, con un hueso boomerang._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Ella grita de dolor._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Y su amo también lo hace._

 _Marowak se pone a lado de Ratata. Lurantis se para rápidamente y se acerca a su amo, para protegerlo, poniéndose guardia y sin dejar ver al enemigo._

 _-¡Tramposos!- Dice Tomas.- Ustedes se creen fuertes por número. Pero siguen siendo como hormigas para mí… Creo que ese es un mal ejemplo para denominar eso._

 _Tomi ve ligera desventaja. Aunque Lurantis puede contra todos. Quería hacer algo, algo que ellos nunca olvidarían._

 _-¡Lurantis, necesitas un descanso!_

 _Ella voltea y ve con esa sorpresa a su maestro. Pero sin decir algo, decide obedecerlo, poniéndose detrás._

 _-¡Ve… Volcarona!_

 _El manda a su Pokémon, el rayo sale, pero después sale una inmensa bola de fuego en el cielo, hasta apagarse. Se extienden sus alas y se deja ver como si del solo se tratase, era una gigante polilla... Era Volcarona._

 _Los niños entran en terror, una Volcarona es fuerte. Y lo peor es que estaba al lado de Tomi._

 _-Hubiera sido que se evitaran de esto, créanme. Que ya no se volvieran hacer lo valientes contra mi.- Dice Tomi, furioso.- Pero a su vez quería que me molestaran, quería una razón para buscarlos. Quiero que sientan mi dolor, compartiré mi dolor con ustedes. Que se siente ser aplastado por seres mas fuertes que uno._

 _Los Pokémon se abalanzan contra la polilla._

 _-¡Volcarona… Onda ígnea!_

 _Lurantis se espanta. Sabe que tan poderosa Volcarona es ahora._

 _-¡¿Amo que trata de hacer?!- Lurantis no cree lo que escucha._

 _-¿Con que ellos molestan al maestro?- Dice Volcarona.- Bien. Es justo deshacerme de ellos._

 _La polilla mueve sus alas y emana un calor inmenso en ellas, rápidamente Raticate y Marowak son envueltos en llamas en todo su cuerpo. Y con un simple ataque acaba con los enemigos. Pero…_

 _-¿Raticate?- Pregunta Sergio_

 _-¿Marowak?- Pregunta el otro niño._

 _Ambos gimen. Pero de forma agónica. Sus quemaduras eran muy graves, se veían en todo su cuerpo, esas no eran quemaduras de típicas, eran muy graves. Tan graves que dejaran cicatrices muy notorias, alterando la apariencia._

 _-Bien hecho Volcarona.- Dice Tomi, muy satisfecho con el resultado.- No cabe duda de lo poderosa que eres._

 _Todos los niños estaban en shock. Tomi deja a su polilla afuera. Lurantis estaba aterrada, de la furia de su amo. Lo hiso sin misericordia, aun se se trataban de niños, el no tendría compasión. Tomas se acerca a esos niños que estaban arrodillados, con miedo en sus venas al ver ese ejemplo de fuerza._

 _-Han perdido.- Dice Tomas, al frente de ellos.- ¡¿Alguien más quiere retarme?!- Le pregunta a los demás niños._

 _Ellos no dicen, ni hace nada. Todos tienen miedo._

 _ **Lurantis Pov.**_

 _Mi amo se volvió un ser vengativo. No tuvo misericordia. Ahora esos Pokémon tenían que vivir con esa apariencia, quemaduras tan graves. Se puso al frente de esos niños._

 _-¿Me van a pagar?- Usted les pregunto.- Ustedes perdieron._

 _-¡Eres un monstruo!- Sergio lloraba al ver ese maltrato por su Pokémon._

 _-¡Ohh!, Soy un monstruo niño.- Les decia sonriendo, no me gustaba esa sonrisa.- ¿Quién me hiso un monstruo?, ¿Quién me pegaba mucho cuando yo no hacía nada para provocarles?, ¿Quién me quitaba todo lo que tenia?, ¿Me tenían piedad cuando pedía que pararan?... Sergio, si soy un monstruo también… Es también por ti, que no te das cuenta... Pero que puedes entender, después de todo somos niños, ¿No?_

 _Ellos no respondían._

 _-Los niños jamás entendemos de lo que provocamos el daño que hacemos y que este tiene repercusiones.- Su semblante se encorvo.- Sigo siendo un niño. Me gusta jugar aun las escondidillas con mis Pokémon. Sigo viendo que hay en los huecos de los arboles e imaginar que son chimeneas, me gusta también las nubes e imaginármelas. Me gusta mucho el helado y las estampas. Pero un niño como yo comprende que no le debes de hacer a los demás, lo que no quieres que te hagan, ¿Te gusta lo que hice Sergio y compañía?_

 _Los niños seguían llorando, su nariz les escurría. Ellos tenían miedo de usted, amo._

 _-Vez. A mí no me gustaba que ustedes me pegaran y me quitaran lo mío.- Decia usted, su semblante se encorvo. Usted después les agarra las manos, una a Sergio y una a aquel que le ayudo.- Ahora respondan y quiero la respuesta que yo ansió. Porque veo que no tienen dinero para pagarme… ¿Dónde esta Jonathan?... Si me dicen en donde esta, les juro que no les hare nada._

 _-¡El no ha venido para acá!- Responde el niño que ayudo a Sergio, desesperado._

 _-¡¿Para qué quieres saber en dónde está el?!- Pregunto Sergio, muy espantado._

 _-Porque él me hiso una cosa horrible. Yo le quiero devolver el favor por multiplicado.- Respondió usted.- ¡¿En donde esta?!- Perdía la paciencia._

 _Me acuerdo de algo, esas palabras._

" _Cuando ese chico llamado Jonathan, me hirió fuertemente. Jonathan, casi me mata, sentía que iba a morir. Hasta que Carlos y Luna aparecieron y nos ayudaron. De no ser por ellos, yo hubiese muerto"_

 _Esas eran las palabras de Beedrill. Ese día el me conto esa historia de ese chico llamado Jonathan._

 _-¡NO LO SABEMOS!- Respondieron ellos._

 _-…Que mal.- A mi amo no le gusto esa respuesta.- Con estas manos ustedes dos me pegaron. Recuerdo Sergio que me pegabas a en mi mejilla derecha y este en la izquierda, y es justo como las agarro._

 _Usted no las soltaba. Temía, lo que pasaba, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?_

 _-Una mano sirve para todo. Sirve para comer helado, sirve para jugar videojuegos, sirve para sostener un lápiz.- Les decía a esos niños._

 _-¡Amo, no lo haga!- Le decía, para tratar de tranquilizarlo._

 _-Y esto es para asegurarme que ningún niño sufra más por ustedes. Ya que si lo hacen. Si veo a otro niño maltratado…_

 _Las aprieta a tal gado que…_

 _¡_ _ **CRAAACK!**_

 _Oi grito ensordecedores. Todos los niños corrieron. Aterrados de lo que usted hiso. Sergio y ese niño lloraban. Usted les rompió las manos. Ellos se agachan y agonizan de dolor._

 _-Me asegurare en persona de que así no sea y la próxima vez será mas que una mano.- Les dice con inmenso odio.- Vámonos ya._

 _Usted cambio tras la muerte de Umbreon y Pidgeot. No solo tenía en claro lo que tenía que hacer. Si no se volvió un vengativo. Alguien que no perdona a quienes lo molestaron. Usted se transformo contra esos niños, se convirtió en lo que más odia._

 _-Y si ven a Jonathan. Díganle que lo estoy esperando.- Y le faltaba su última víctima._

 _Yo aun estaba en shock. Pero tuve que seguir. Si usted devolvía ese poder que tiene en la placa. Sabía que ese rencor se iría con él._

 _Aunque a decir verdad no lo creo. Solamente dejaría que el Equipo Rocket lo rastreara._

 _Pero. La placa no estaba todavía de vuelta en la región. Usted gruñía sin parar. No estaba tranquilo. Estaba frio y no dirigía la palabra con nadie._

 _-No tengo de otra.- Usted decía.- Lurantis. Tenemos que irnos de este lugar. Antes de que el Equipo Rocket nos encuentre.- Estaba tan preocupado._

* * *

 _ **Algunos días después.**_

 _Usted tomo una decisión. Pues nos llevo a todos a salvo de cualquiera. Era la fortuna de estar tan cerca del único lugar más hostil del planeta. El Monte Plateado. Cuando llegamos a las faldas de este._

 _-En este lugar solamente pocos se atreven a entrar.- Me contaba usted.- Aquí también se dice que el entrenador más poderoso del mundo se entrena aquí y que está en la cima. Ya que también aquí habitan los Pokémon más poderosos del planeta. Es un lugar muy hostil._

 _No sabía que quería decir. Acaso pensaba en retar a ese entrenador._

 _-No pienso retarlo. Sé que no estoy a su nivel. A pesar de lo que soy.- Estaba sonriendo de ello.- Ese entrenador tiene algo que a mí me falta._

 _Usted se ubico. Nos saco a todos y se puso en un lugar exacto. En un punto medio, cerca de un Centro Pokémon y a su vez, lo más cerca de una Ciudad llamada Endrino en Johto._

 _-Scizor no dejes de usa daño secreto sobre esa muesca.- Le ordenaba._

 _Scizor abria con sus grandes pinzas una cueva. Volcarona alteraba el clima, para que hiciese menos frio. Beedrill y yo cortábamos la vegetación y Heracross quitaba las pesadas rocas. Estaba decorando el lugar._

 _-¡Aquí será nuestro nuevo hogar!- Usted nos mencionaba.- Aquí estaremos a salvo de aquellos que nos buscan._

 _Una vez hecha la cueva. Usted decoraba el lugar. Ponía su cama y el resto, compro varias cosas para poder vivir ahí en ese lugar. Todo para estar más cómodo._

 _Los días siguieron pasando. Usted se mostro más tranquilo, se dejaba llevar por el silencio del Monte Plateado. A pesar de que hacia un poco de frio. Usted penso en mi._

 _-Lurantis. Para que no te quedes manteniendo todo el día en la caverna. Quiero darte esto._

 _Usted envolvió mi cuello con algo a que llaman bufanda y la enredo en mi cuello lentamente con eso. Una bufanda de color rosa. A pesar de que era débil al hielo y frio. No sentía nada de frio. Sin saber el porqué. Quizá por el poder de mi amo. Pero me sentía conforme. Estaba tranquila, era un lugar perfecto. Aunque fuese un poco aburrido._

 _Usted me mantuvo igual. Me trataba de cuidar y trataba de satisfacerme a diario con mis cuidados. A pesar de que no los necesitaba._

 _Y en cuanto a Beedrill, el siempre estaba afuera, mirando desde el cielo, paseaba a sus anchas._

 _Cada cuatro días usted decencia del Monte Plateado a Ciudad Edrino. Para comprar los víveres. Era una Ciudad tranquila._

 _-¡Ahh!, No hay estampas.- Usted decía tristemente.- Al menos hay helado._

 _Como alguien querría helado si de por sí ya vivíamos en un lugar muy frio. Yo disfrutaba mucho del sol. Mientras usted veía lo anaqueles. Yo veía algo que me llamaba la atención. Veía un par de humanos sosteniendo sus manos. Un hombre y una mujer, yo me les quedaba viendo. También y mientras caminamos veía a unos niños, un niño y una niña, de igual edad que usted. Y ver a los demás niños._

 _-¡Son novios, son novios!- Y otros niños que se burlaban._

 _-¡No somos novios!- Y los niños negaban eso.- Somos amigos._

 _Yo no sabía que los amigos al igual se agarraban de las manos. He visto eso con parejas, pero nunca con amigos. Obviamente no puedo ser la pareja este humano. Pero si su amiga, lo cual si era para mí amo y quería mostrar esa muestra de afecto como lo hacían los humanos._

 _El amo se ha esforzado mantener comunicación con nosotros. Siempre nos ha cuidado._

 _A mí me consiente mucho. Más que a los demás, eso se debe que me da los cuidados que se supone que Lurantis tiene que darse. Yo como quisiera mantener mas comunicación con él. El nunca entiende mis palabras y es una pena que yo sí._

 _Al parecer eso era lo único que ese ente no le dio, compartiendo esa similitud con los demás humanos._

 _Pero a pesar de eso. Yo no podía ser así. Por una simple razón._

 _Todo empezó cuando regresamos al Monte Plateado. Y me dio esos cuidados diarios._

 _Me limpiaba mi rostro, y mi piel._

 _-Sabes. Pareces que llevas ropa puesta.- Usted me decía.- Parece que llevas una Kimono en tu parte superior que cubre tu torso, sin mencionar que al igual parece que llevas como una especie de pantalones o algo así… ¿Los Pokémon son iguales que los humanos si se trata de ropa?_

 _Nunca creí lo que hiso después, usted abrió entre mis pieles no me las podía desprender como una simple ropa humana, eso al que usted amo le dice Kimono, está pegado a mí, pero si podía dejar descubiertas algunas partes. La parte de mi abdomen y pecho, dejando todo mi torso descubierto. Yo me puse muy roja cuando hiso eso._

 _-No, no es como ropa, no te la puedes quitar.- Apenas se daba cuenta de ello, me estiraba esa parte y me lastimaba._

 _Aun así trataba de quitarme esa piel, pero se dio cuenta que estaba pegada a mí, se horrorizo al ver eso, pero curioso toco el Kimono suelto, yo gemí. Después me soltó y siguió con lo suyo._

 _-Es igual de verde en el inferior de tu abdomen y parte de tu cuello, tu torso es verde Lurantis… Bueno solamente la parte del frente, atrás no se puede ver por tu Kimono.- Usted veía todo mi torso.- Pero tus piernas, tienes un borde, al parecer no son como pantalones, son mas como medias en cada una de tus piernas._

 _Usted no se daba cuenta de lo que hiso, y empezó a limpiarme toda esa parte, tocándome con delicadeza. Yo estaba tan avergonzada. En esos momentos me sentí aliviada de que usted no me viera. Siguió frotando, mientras tatarateaba._

 _-Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños...- No lo podia creer. Usted amo cantaba y tatarateaba, mientras me limpiaba. No se daba cuenta de lo hiso._

 _Frotaba mi parte inferior, mis muslos y esos bordes que usted decía, frotaba mi pecho, sentí una sensación extraña en mí ser, mientras me seguía tocando, aparte de vergüenza, sentía otra mezcla de algo, baje mi rostro y lo vi todavía limpiándome, usted no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí en ese momento y sin poder hacer nada dejaría que usted siguiera, después de todo no me molestaba del todo si venía solo de parte de usted._

 _-Ya acabe.- Me dijo, cerrando mis pieles de nuevo.- Ya está limpia en esas partes._

 _Usted alzo la mirada y me vio cara a cara, me vio muy roja y unas lágrimas escurrir de mis ojos._

 _-…Creo que no te gusta que te limpie en esas partes.- Usted me dijo como si nada.- Creo que dejare esa parte para ti._

 _El amo me toco la intimidad, sin darse cuenta. Eso venía siendo un símil a una mujer humana desnuda. Pero no me enojo con él, pues demuestra otra cosa, que el amo seguía siendo un niño que no se daba cuenta del todo de sus acciones, al menos no de eso. Aparte si venia solo del amo Tomas, no es del todo malo y no sé porque pensaba en eso, solo quería que fuese el._

 _-Me pregunto porque eres del tipo planta.- Usted se preguntaba, cambiando de tema.- Pareces mas al Tipo bicho. Inclusive tienes algunas técnicas de ellos._

 _Yo estaba pensando al mismo tiempo esa pregunta también, pero para mí no era importante._

 _-Bueno… Creo que es por tus alas.- Usted seguía hablando, y me tocaba mis alas.- Parecen una orquídea. Solo falta su centro y ya. Hasta huele igual que una flor._

 _Yo pensaba ese día en que nos conocimos, cuando era pequeña y me mantenía en sus brazos. Cuando me recupere pensé que nunca me cuidaría. Pero eso nunca cambio, cuando evolucione. Me sentí feliz mi amo, me gusta que me ponga atención, solo a mí._

 _-Bien ya acabe con tus alas.- Usted me avisaba.- Ya casi terminamos. Solo falta tus guadañas._

 _Usted me alzaba mis guadañas y solo veía como las acostaba sobre las palmas de sus manos. Yo nunca había experimentado algo así, sentía la delicadeza de esa palma y sentí un bochorno en mi cara, limpiaba mi guadaña y usted frotaba lentamente su mano en ella, sentía con mi tacto cada caricia, de igual similitud de lo que usted hiso en mi torso, pero más que eso, no sentía vergüenza, sentía otra cosa._

 _-Eres algo grande para tu especie no lo crees._

 **(NDA: Hay algo que se me olvido decirles en el cap anterior. El Lurantis de Tomi, viene siendo lo que comúnmente en el videojuego se denomina como "Pokémon Dominante" en cuanto a tamaño que viene siendo aproximadamente el doble, en el anime se ve una muestra más clara de un Lurantis Dominante. En el videojuego se muestra del tamaño de un adulto. En pocas palabras el Lurantis de Tomi es gigante)**

 _-Es eso o que es una anormalidad por mi poder.- Me decía._

 _Yo reí un poco. Por ese comentario, mi amo era un pequeño a lado de mi, En mi tierra hay Pokémon de esos tamaños y para mi es normal ser así._

 _Muy bien. Ahora solo falta la otra._

 _Siempre quise expresar mi afecto con usted, siempre quise abrazarlo o tocar esa mano. Pero temí a eso. Por mi estupidez, por mi deseo de sentir más el tacto de su mano, moví mi guadaña y…_

 _-¡AHHHH!_

 _Accidentalmente le hice un corte de la mano de mi amo. No quise hacerlo, enserio. Pero por mi deseo, lo hice. Mi amo sangraba. Yo me espante. Pero…_

 _-Descuida.- Usted me tranquilizaba.- Fue un accidente. No tuviste la culpa._

 _Usted creyó que fue un error suyo. El corte era leve, pero si se notaba la sangre en esa mano y al parecer le dolía. Rápidamente se fue a curar su mano. Beedrill había llegado de pasear, me había visto en sabe la verdad. Pero él lo tomo como un accidente en ese entonces._

 _-Tienes que tener más cuidado.- El me decía.- Eres enorme de por sí, pero igual puedes ser algo peligrosa con esas guadañas._

 _Lo tome muy en cuenta ese día. Yo solo quería mostrar el afecto a mi amo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Veía su sangre en mi guadaña, desde esa vez no lo volví a tocarlo._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _Hasta esa vez._

 _"Lurantis… Te quiero mucho"_

 _Ese día sentí como mi corazón se acelero. Ante esas palabras, no eran comunes, siempre nos ha querido. Pero ese día, vino desde lo más profundo de su corazón._

 _Pensé que me temía, por mis guadañas, pero siguió siendo el mismo. Siempre me daba una sonrisa, siempre me limpio de la misma forma, aun después de ese día. Y este mismo día, hiso lo más hermoso para mí. Me abrazo, a sabiendas de lo que le hice, para que confiara en mi misma. Usted me abrazo y a pesar de que lo encerré en forma de X, usted no temió y me siguió abrazando. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz._

 _Yo estoy muy agradecida. Por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí._

 _Y yo le defraude al no acabar con esos tipos. Juro que si sobrevive, seré mas fuerte para protegerlo, como usted me protegió. Pero no muera, Por favor._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-(Snif, Snif)… Luuurrrrr.- Ella se contenía todavía, para no despertarlo._

 _La mantis lloraba por lo que le hiso a su amo. Le hiso mucho daño, estaba a punto de morir._

 _Pero sin querer ella emana ese olor. Ese olor cubre toda la sala._

 _-Snif.- Y alguien lo huele._

 _Ella seguía gimiendo, lamentándose de todo lo que ha hecho._

 _-Lurantis.- Un llamado débil se escucha._

 _-¡¿Lurr?!- Ella se espanta._

 _-¿Eres tú?- Le pregunta.- ¿Puedes venir?_

 _Ella con piernas temblorosas camina hacia su amo. Tomi abre los ojos._

 _Lurantis se lleva una gran sorpresa. Ve los ojos de su amo, no son rojos, son azules, son los ojos que tenía antes de tener ese poder._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- El le pregunta, al verla cara a cara.- ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _Ella no responde. No quería verlo, por vergüenza._

 _-Tranquila.- Le decía el niño.- Me pongo triste si tú te pones triste._

 _Pero la mantis no podía estar tranquila._

 _El niño mueve sus manos y baja delicadamente el brazo de Lurantis, hasta bajar una de sus guadañas._

 _-Vez. Estoy bien.- Le dice con una sonrisa._

 _Tomi aprieta la guadaña de Lurantis, como si fuese una mano común. Ella se pone todavía más en shock._

 _-Te sientes mal por lo que paso.- Dice Tomi, recordando.- Nunca fue tu culpa. Porque te culpas si bien lo sabes._

 _-¡Lo siento amo!- Ella aun así pide disculpas._

 _-Lurantis. Mírame.- Pide el niño._

 _Ella con lágrimas lo ve. En sus ojos expresa la verdad._

 _-Te quiero mucho.- Le dice Tomi con alegría.- Sin importar lo que pase._

 _-¡Amo!- Ella no tiene más palabras que describir._

 _En eso. La madre despierta y ve esa escena. Su alegría al ver que su hijo ha despertado._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Del Centro Pokémon un niño en silla de ruedas sale. Era empujado por su madre y su padre estaba al igual a fuera._

 _-¿Cómo me encontraron?- Pregunta el niño a su padres._

 _-La enfermera nos llamo.- Responde la madre.- Que haces en este lugar._

 _Tomi no responde y no quiere._

 _-Lo que cualquier entrenador hace.- Dice Tomi, algo.- Retar a los mejores y el mejor entrenador se encuentra en la cima del Monte Plateado._

 _Los padres ven a su hijo. Ya vieron los Pokémon que lleva, ya de por si son fuertes._

 _-Como sea. No te puedes mover ya.- Dice la madre.- La enfermera dijo que tienes que estar sentado, hasta que las heridas se curen._

 _-Hablando, ¿Quien te hiso esas heridas?- Pregunta el padre._

 _Tomi no dice nada._

 _-No es momento para decir. Quiero descansar.- Pide el niño._

 _Los padres no pueden decir nada. Pero lo piensan._

 _La familia se va. Tomi tiene a sus Pokémon y no hay más que decir. Con eso le basta y le sobra._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Tomi libera a su Pokémon en su casa en Ciudad Verde. A sus Pokémon. Solamente para mostrárselos a sus padres. Estos se impresionan. Pues su hijo no solo tenía Pokémon de otras regiones, si no ya en sus etapas finales y sobre todo fuertes._

 _-Hasta ahora mi Pokémon mas fuerte es mi Beedrill.- Cuenta el niño, sus aventuras.- He podido ganarle a seis gimnasios._

 _-¡Vaya!- Dice la madre al ver las medallas.- Te has vuelto tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo._

 _-Demasiado.- Dice el padre al igual sorprendido.- Pero no era necesario que te confiaras, mucho para ir al Monte Plateado._

 _-…- El niño trata de evitar el tema.- Lo sé… Pero tampoco puedo estar aquí._

 _-¿Por qué?- Pregunta la madre.- Es tu casa._

 _-Porque quiero tener todas las medallas._

 _-Eso hubieras pensado antes de ir hacia aquel lugar.- Dice el padre muy molesto.- Ahora te tienes que quedar aquí, hasta que te recuperes._

 _Tomas no podría hacer nada. No era tanto por sus padres. Si no porque tenían razón. El no puede hacer nada, por el momento el esta invalido, no se puede ni siquiera parar por sus heridas._

 _-¿Me pueden llevar a fuera?- Pide el hijo, con desden.- Quisiera estar con mi Lurantis._

 _La madre empuja a su hijo hasta llevarlo afuera. Al jardín una vez afuera. Tomi decide hacer lo que siempre hace._

 _-¿Amo porque se esfuerza en cuidarme, aun en ese estado?- Le preguntaba Lurantis, sin comprender eso.- Usted no se puede mover y le cuesta mucho en cuidarme._

 _Tomi limpiaba y atendía lo mejor que podía a su Pokémon. Pero por ahora no podía hacerlo bien, debido a que no se podía parar. Los padres veían ese esfuerzo que trataba de hacer su hijo._

 _-¿Por qué lo hace?- Pregunta el esposo a su mujer.- ¿Si no se puede mover?, O mejor dicho, porque la consiente mucho, ayer también lo hiso y solo a ese Pokémon._

 _-He revisado sus cosas.- Dice la madre, encontré varios artículo que dicen de Lurantis e inclusive en la pokedex._

 _La madre saca la pokedex de su hijo y ve los datos de ese Pokémon_

Lurantis: El Pokémon tipo flor.

Dedica mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a acicalarse y preservar sus vivos colores. A algunos ejemplares incluso les lleva todo el día.

 _La madre ve a su hijo._

 _-Trata de complacerla.- Dice la madre.- Es común para ese Pokémon. Tomas tiene un Pokémon que nadie tiene en esta región._

 _Pero Lurantis, estaba esta vez harta de que su amo. A pesar de todo lo que él hace para complacerla. Ella está inconforme con esos cuidados y no era tanto por estos._

 _-¡Hey!- Tomi se desconcierta.- ¿Qué haces?_

 _Lurantis esta vez merodea el jardín. Hasta encontrarse con un matorral de bayas. Ella las corta y con cuidado se las da a su amo, dejándoselas sobre sus rodillas. Ella se aleja un poco._

 _-Ahora a mi me toca cuidar de usted mi amo.- Le dice Lurantis a su forma._

 _Tomi ve ese gesto de su Pokémon. La ve a los ojos, se sonroja por ese detalle. Ella le había traído bayas para que comiera. Tomi agradece ese gesto y come una al frente de ella. Ella ríe, al ver que su amo acepta eso._

 _Lurantis como siguiente paso levemente y a su forma mueve la silla del niño, con el dorso de sus guadañas. Mientras los padres ven esa escena._

 _Tomi se siente muy feliz, al ver eso,mas que eso, se siente muy extraño por ser esta vez atendido por Lurantis._

 _-Sea lo que sea. Nuestro hijo no ha cambiado.- Dice el padre, complacido.- Sigue siendo el mismo niño._

 _-Si cambio y mucho.- Dice la madre.- En sus Pokémon se nota. Se ve que ha sido un buen entrenador._

 _-"Es más que eso para mí"- Lo piensa Lurantis que escucha esas palabras, muy sonrojada._

 _Pero sin que la Pokémon o los padres se den cuenta. Tomas cierra sus ojos azules. Y mientras es empujado, medita. Y desgraciadamente suelta un respiro forzado. Esta feliz. Pero…_

 _Al igual está furioso._

 _Tomas abre sus ojos. Sus ojos azules se fueron y volvieron hacer los ojos con pupilas rojas, pone una cara de furia. El no olvida ese rencor. Y no lo olvidara y la única forma de sanar es hacer pagar a aquellos que le han hecho daño a él y a sus Pokémon y posteriormente proteger a su familia._

* * *

 **Bueno por fin pude acabar este gran y largo cap.**

 **La explicación.**

 **Aquí se cuenta sobre Tomi y de lo que ha hecho. Todo el cap estuvo enfocado en él y como Narradora Lurantis. Tuvo este cap un poco de todo.**

 **Pero en Tomi, lo que lo hace como es. Lo que lo marco que fueron las muertes de Umbreon y Pidgeot y como fue, el dolor que ha sufrido, las alegrías, sus tristezas, lo que le interesa, sus gustos, etc.**

 **En Lurantis se cuenta como se conocieron y como ha sido su convivencia. Lo que ella le agrada y lo que no de su amo.**

 **Y como dije un poco de todo, desde ese pequeño cameo a los personajes de "Los Tres Solitarios". La batalla contra Korrina y Lucario, etc.**

 **Muy bien. Antes de lo siguiente tengo que decir algo, cuando hice esa parte que diré a continuación, había captado una imagen del artista llamado** **Gannadene** **y de su imagen llamado "Lurantis", por si les interesa, juro que no tiene nada malo, creo (O a su parecer). Pero será para describir algo esencial en Tomi, que diré a continuación.**

 **La escena Lime (Si es que se puede llamar Lime). Aunque bueno, aquí hay algo que explicar, chistoso desde el punto de vista. Tengo que admitir que saque inspiración de esa imagen antes dicha.**

 **Tomi a diferencia de Carlos (Este último forzado a madurar casi por todos los medios en la infancia). Es que en realidad no sabe lo que hiso, no tiene morbo en su corazón, no conoce el sentimiento del amor de una pareja. La razón es sencilla, es un niño todavía, un niño de edad diez años. Si bien ha hecho cosas de un adulto, no todo y parte de eso tenía que ver esa escena.**

 **Pero Tomi si emana amor, el amor de un niño. Se apega mucho a Beedrill, Lurantis y a sus Pokémon. Trata de ser el mejor para sus Pokémon. Se podría decir que el amor que emana Tomi, es inocente, como el de todo niño.**

 **En este cap, demuestro también la inocencia de un niño, de la forma chistosa también por lo antes dicho. Pero al igual que Tomi aun tiene esperanza de todo niño, los gustos del helado que tiene ese personaje, la forma en que trata a sus Pokémon, aun como un niño. E ignora temas, como se vio en este que desconocía de Lurantis y la palabra "acicalar", desconoce el morbo, desconoce muchas cosas.**

 **Por eso, cuando ese "ente" le dio el poder a un niño. Es simple, un niño es fácil de corromper. Y Tomi es eso, alguien que se ha corrompido por poder, cree que hace lo correcto, en parte. Pero al igual hace cosas malas, sin darse cuenta.**

 **Lurantis entra en este fic, como alguien que trata de recuperar a ese niño que alguna vez su amo fue. Pero sin poder, siendo un Pokémon, pegándose a la realidad de no poder expresar una comunicación con su amo. Y a diferencia de Luna, es que ella no tiene poderes psíquicos para hacerlo y comunicarse.**

 **Y la canción, bueno eso se las dejo para ustedes. Como dije cada canción marca algo en este fic.**

 **Solo espero que les haya gustado. Porque bueno este cap no fue con esos personajes acostumbrados, si no de alguien muy descnocido.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios a** **KRT215, dragon titánico, ElCaballeroGris** **y a alen6.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic lleno de historias XD.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	36. Sentimientos rencontrados

**He estado algo apresurado en esto. Supongo que no lo veían venir XD.**

* * *

 **Sentimientos rencontrados**

 _Han pasado un par de días desde que la extraña pareja Humano-Pokémon libro batalla contra cierto Pokémon Shiny. La pareja por fin ha llegado a Ciudad Azafrán. Después de tanto viaje y obstáculo que atravesaron._

 _-¡Al fin!- Exclama Luna, feliz._

 _Y el alivio de por fin llegar estaba presente. Una Gardevoir se sentía alegre de estar en aquella Ciudad._

 _-¡Apúrate Carlos, ya quiero llegar!- Dice Luna, con muchas ganas._

 _-Espera un poco. Aun tenemos tiempo.- Decía Carlos, muy exhausto._

 _Ella se adelantaba, mientras dejaba solo a Carlos._

 _-Por fin hemos llegado.- Se dice Carlos, algo cansado.- Después de tanto._

 _La pareja había tardado, debido que tuvieron que rodear parte de Kanto, eso y que no tenían un medio de transporte para poder llegar rapido en aquel lugar._

 _-Pero lo importante. Es que por fin llegamos.- Se dijo Carlos._

 _Se podría decir que el joven al igual estaba algo emocionado. Camina, a paso lento, no tenia esas mismas energías que su Pokémon. Pero la pareja en si pensaba en algo. Y era tener su sexta medalla de gimnasio, vencer a la líder que la custodiaba. Y más que eso, para Luna era probar ahora sus poderes psíquicos contra los Pokémon de Sabrina, una de las famosas entrenadoras de ese tipo._

 _Era tanta su emoción, que por un momento Carlos la pierde de vista. Pero no se preocupa mucho en ello, así que sigue con su mismo paso. Pensaba en una estrategia, para vencer a Sabrina. Entre los más fuertes de su esquipo estaba su Luna, que podía aguantar esos ataques también, siendo una Pokémon del tipo psíquico. Y los que podía resistir ese tipo de ataques era Snorlax, con una gran fuerza física._

 _-Me pregunto si será suficiente.- Se preguntaba el joven, mientras se agarraba su barbilla._

 _Carlos seguía pensando en ello, aparte que sabía que Buneary y Vibraba no durarían en una pelea así, aunque la conejita era muy rápida._

 _Pero entre algunos minutos pasan, en llegar a una estrategia. Carlos es iluminado por una tenue luz de un vidrio, que con su reflejo apunta uno de sus ojos. El castaño se tapa y desvía la mirada hacia donde se concentraba esa luz. Y como si se sintiera llamado, se deja llevar por esa curiosidad, por alguna extraña razón, así que se acerca._

 _Para su sorpresa ve un vidrio, pero lo que había de lado de este._

 _-¡Esto!- Carlos se quedo por un momento sin palabras._

 _El joven se acerca más y más. Hasta ver con más claridad. Al otro lado del vidrio se encontraba la ilusión blanca de su amada, Luna._

 _-Vestidos de novia.-Dice Carlos, que se queda viendo._

 _Un vestido blanco, de novia estaba al otro lado del vidrio, sobre un maniquí que lo usaba, el velo que cubría la cabeza, el ramo que sostenía en sus manos. Un vestido completamente blanco, mangas puestas sobre los brazos el maniquí, rodeado por estas a su vez por rosas rojas, en forma de espiral. Su velo tenía una tiara de viñas y rosas que le hacían una decoración._

 _El joven, al ver ese vestido, no puede evitar en pensar en su Luna. Lo que ella quiere, no de la misma forma. Pero al igual…_

 _-Imposible.- Dice Carlos, poniendo, encorvando su semblante._

 _El se le queda viendo al vestido, con desdén el color blanco que caracteriza a todas las novias que quieren llegar al altar._

 _-¿Imposible que?... Amor.- una voz irrumpe._

 _Carlos da un brinco del susto. Pero sin apartar la mirada y alzándola, ve el reflejo de ella, levitaba y su cabeza estaba justamente el lugar donde ocupaba la cabeza del maniquí, remplazándola por un momento. Luna se imaginaba a ella misma dentro de ese vestido, sus mejillas se sonrojan y sonreía tiernamente._

 _-Es una lástima que no me pueda poner ese vestido.- Dice ella al suspirar.- ¿No lo crees?, eso se debe a que tengo mucha piel, que no puedo ni quitar._

 _Carlos no decía nada y ve el vestido._

 _-Pero no es imposible todavía.- Dice Luna.- Una vez que tengamos la Gardevoirita._

 _Carlos no dice nada, pero no hacía falta decir para sentir como se sentía. Era una especie de dolor que sentía en su pecho._

 _-Ya vámonos.- Dice Carlos, cambiando el tema, antes de que Luna presienta su dolor._

 _Pero Luna sigue viendo el vidrio. Esta vez ella no se quería mover._

 _-Lo único que no tendré cuando Mega-Evolucione.- Luna no apartaba su vista sobre…- Es, ese velo y esas mangas._

 _Carlos no dice nada, solo una mirada triste estaba en su rostro. Luna tocaba el vidrio de la ventana, con ansias de tocar ese velo y sentir esas mangas sobre sus brazos. Pero…_

 _-Es lo único que me haría falta.- Se dice ella, sonriendo tristemente._

 _-¿Qui-quieres probar?- Pregunta Carlos, con mucho nervios._

 _-¿Emm?- Luna voltea._

 _-¿Dije que si quieres probar?- El vuelve a preguntar, con la mirada baja, estaba rojo como un tomate._

 _Luna se queda en shock y sus mejillas se tiñen casi iguales que las de él._

 _-Te hablo.- Dice Carlos._

 _Pero con muchos esfuerzos, ella asiente, sin decirle nada._

 _-Pero tendrás que esperar en tu pokeball. Hasta que yo te libere.- Pide su amado._

 _Carlos sin parpadear, la mete en su lujoball. En la cara del castaño se le dibujaba una tierna sonrisa, pero de forma leve. Si había algo que podía hacer por su amada, el no dudaría en cumplírselo._

* * *

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _Adentro de la tienda. La lujoball brillaba de nuevo. Carlos veía ese brillo._

 _-Tienes que ser paciente.- Le dice, mientras se prepara._

 _Después de unos momentos la pokeball deja de brillar. Luna estaba impaciente, quería salir. Pero la condición, era que Carlos la liberara. Pasan unos momentos._

 _-Ya sal.- Dice Carlos._

 _Por fin la libera. Ella sale de un salto. Una vez afuera ve que hay un espacio algo cerrado y pequeño, solo al frente estaba un espejo. Y a su lado estaba Carlos._

 _-¡Carlos!- Ella exclama telepáticamente al ver lo siguiente._

 _El joven castaño, estaba al lado. Pero diferente a lo habitual. Vestía un traje de gala, parecido a lo que su familia usa, pero este era de color blanco, casi en su totalidad, a excepción de los tenis que el aun tenia puestos. Ella lo ha visto con trajes elegantes. Pero nunca con de esa forma._

 _-No digas nada. Tuve que mentirle al encargado, para conseguirlo.- Dice Carlos, muy sonrojado.- Cierra tus ojos.- Y pide eso._

 _-No quiero.- Dice ella sonriéndole lo mas que podía, sentía mucha alegría al verlo así.- Te quiero aun ver._

 _-Por favor.- Pide el, muy nervioso y avergonzado.- Solo unos segundos._

 _Luna lo hace, mientras Carlos la agacha un poco y le va poniendo algo._

 _-Sabes. Me costó trabajo conseguirlo. Pues no venden esto completo.- Cuenta el joven, mientras le pone eso a su Gardevoir.- Tuve que ingeniármela para eso. Y fue por esto también pedí el traje. Aparte para que no fuese sospechoso, tuve que mentir que mi novia vendría después. Me sorprende que haya de mi talla, supongo que hay entrenadores que se comprometen o algo así y se casan. Veo que este sería un caso contigo… Ya ábrelos._

 _Luna, abre sus ojos. A pesar de que ya sabía que estaría sobre su cabeza, entra en shock, al verse a sí misma. En ella estaba ese velo que vio en exhibición, la tela que pasaba a los lados de su rostro y se cubría de este, las mangas de rosas en sus brazos. Carlos por su parte se pone a lado de su amada, viéndola._

 _-Te vez hermosa, con eso.- Le dice su amado tiernamente._

 _Luna se quedaba sin palabras, todavía. Sin parar de mirarse._

 _-Lo único que falta es el altar.- Dice ella por fin.- Pero eso último es imposible y es enserio._

 _-Desgraciadamente.- Dice él un poco triste.- También lo único que falta es un ramo._

 _Luna se imagina ese momento, ella sostiene la mano de Carlos y deja de levitar, se ven al espejo._

 _-Estamos un poco apretados.- Comenta el, algo feliz e incomodo por el espacio._

 _Pero a ella no le importa si esta apretada y lo más que necesita aparte del vestido o cualquier otra cosa era estar al lado de su amado, Carlos._

 _Carlos y Luna por un momento se ven, el uno al otro. Por un momento esa escena se convierte en un hermoso jardín y ellos viéndose._

 _-Carlitos.- Ella le dice sin dejar de verlo._

 _-Luna.- Le dice él, al igual sin dejar de verla._

 _Ellos acercan su rostro, por sincronización o por casualidad no pueden evitar hacerlo, frotando sus frentes entre si y conectar sus labios el uno al otro. Carlos siente la mano de su amada, y al hacerlo se da cuenta de algo._

 _-También faltan los anillos.- Carlos lo nota, su mirada se encorva, viendo que faltaba esa cosa tan esencial en todo compromiso._

 _Ambos se aprietan las manos._

 _-Nunca me imagine por fin estar a tu lado.- Comenta Luna, delicadamente.- Después de tanto, estamos juntos._

 _Carlos no dice nada. El menos esperaba estar con alguien y menos con un Pokémon de esa forma._

 _-De no ser por el Capitán Rafael.- Se dice el joven.- De no ser por él estaría todavía ciego y sin rumbo todavía._

 _La pareja de nuevo se ve al espejo. Momentos y un par de minutos pasan._

 _Ella aprieta la mano de su amado fuertemente. Por un momento encorva su rostro. Carlos siente un poco de dolor._

 _-Me aprietas demasiado.- Dice el_

 _Ella piensa en toda adversidad que han tenido que pasar, tanto ella y como Carlos. Algunas veces en sí mismos._

 _-Carlos.- Ella lo llama.- Se que te he preguntado esto. Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Me hace dudar._

 _-¿En qué?- Pregunta Carlos, sintiendo algo en ella.- Si hemos pasado por mucho, pero hemos salido adelante._

 _Pero ella aun así duda, aprieta mas fuerte esa mano, Carlos se incomoda aun más. Los ojos de Luna cambian en su totalidad, recuerdo tras recuerdo y recientemente contra Pinsir. Esa escena de romance se va transformando poco a poco_

 _-Pero aun así.- Dice Luna.- ¿Me prometes que nunca me abandonaras?- Le pregunta._

 _El se espanta. Sabe que es lo que está pasando. Algo presiente, algo oscuro._

 _ **Carlos Pov.**_

 _No pude salvarla. Me veo a un espejo. Veo a una mujer o a una Pokémon, eso no me importa. Pero de algo estoy seguro. La verdad a estas alturas ya no lo sé. No sé qué ha pasado. Mi Luna ya no es la misma de antes, puedo percibir, como si fuese un aura._

 _Ambos nos hemos corrompido. No estoy exento. Debajo de esa cara que siempre le muestro a ocultas me muestro furioso. El mundo nos quiere ver arder. Pero nunca pensé que tendría problemas tan grandes._

 _Mi Luna se está opacando, cada vez más y más. Hasta que ya casi no la reconozco._

 _Veo esos ojos… ¡¿De dónde los saco?!_

 _Esos ojos de mi lunático hermano Sebastián. Esos ojo de aquel hombre de piedra de mi padre Javier._

 _Esos ojos que yo poseo, cuando me enfado. Los veo en ella…_

 _Me dan…_

 _Miedo…_

 _Demasiado miedo._

 _Mi Luna no es la misma Gardevoir que yo crie y es mi culpa._

 _En cierto modo maldigo el compromiso que hice. Eso le dio más cuerda. Y luego nuestra situación no es la muy buena. Llega a ser frustrante en mi situación._

 _Pero…_

 _Ni modo. Yo acepte, recordando ese día._

 _Ella estaría atada para siempre conmigo, pasara lo que pasara ella estará ahí._

 _Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí._

 _Esa es mi meta. Tenía que ser el mejor para ella. Pero cada vez me es insuficiente lo que hago, me siento inútil._

 _Ha llegado demasiado lejos._

 _No la puedo parar._

 _-Amor.- Escucho su voz.- Respóndeme._

 _Ese tono fue muy escalofriante. Me aprieta más la mano._

 _-¿Qué le tengo que decir?... O mejor dicho…_

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

 _Busco equilibrar las cosas. Pero no estoy a su nivel. Para entenderla, tengo que sentir la misma locura que ella ha sentido._

 _¿Pero cómo?_

 _Ella la absorbe por completo. Casi, casi quiere tomar mis decisiones._

 _En parte creí que llevarla aquí, la tranquilizaría._

 _Pero no paso en nada._

 _Huelo tristeza, huelo el dolor. Veo tristeza, veo dolor._

 _Pero en ella. Ella se frustra al no tener lo que ella imagino._

 _-¡Carlos!- Ella me llamas más fuerte._

 _Y lo peor de todo._

 _No ha visto lo último. La Mega-Evolución, la Gardevoirita._

 _Eso es el color negro. El significado de este en el mundo. El negro es la oscuridad, maldad._

 _Ella no es mala. Pero para estas alturas._

 _No sé lo que pase._

 _Yo quiero seguir con ella. Tengo que recuperarla. Soy su pilar y ella es el mío._

 _Sin ella._

 _No sé exactamente lo que me convertiría._

 _Estamos malditos. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro. En amarnos solo fue una casualidad, casi un efecto secundario. Entre la soledad y la furia, estamos nosotros y solo nosotros contra el mundo._

 _-¡CARLOS!_

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-¡Respóndeme!- Luna pide una respuesta._

 _-¡Ahhh!- El joven gime de dolor._

 _Ella reacciona, al oír esa voz. Entra de nuevo en sí._

 _-¡Perdón, perdón!- Pide ella disculpas.- No fue mi intención._

 _Carlos no dice nada. Solamente sonríe._

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _Porque me sonríes. Tratas de aparentar de que todo esta bien. Peor no puedes._

 _Cuando nos conocimos y sentí que no eras malo, me sentí extraña y me llamo mucho mi curiosidad. Cuando me adoptaste y ver tu vida. Me entro la tristeza._

 _Lo único que quiero es conservar tú esa esencia. Es como si fueses una valiosa flor a la que debo de proteger sobre todo._

 _Pero estoy fallando._

 _Estas más desesperado, estas más furioso. Algo estoy haciendo mal._

 _¿Pero qué?_

 _Te doy amor y lealtad. Mejor que una humana te puede dar._

 _Algunas veces sentí tu incomodidad porque yo soy un Pokémon._

 _Pero se te pasaba al verme sonreír. Trato de hacerte feliz. Trato de protegerte._

 _Porque soy mucho más fuerte que tu, mi esposo humano._

 _He entrado a tu mente. Pude destruirla._

 _Pero al adentrarme y verme en un vidrio roto. Me negué a eso._

 _Hasta ese día, que estuve con Pinsir. Aprendí que estoy cambiando, pero todo ha sido por ti. Y eso se debe a que tú también estas cambiando._

 _Verte en ese estado tan…_

 _Patético._

 _Pero no tanto. Porque si te dejo en ese estado por mucho tiempo. Tienes primero a impacientarte. Y lo segundo es llegarte a enfurecer._

 _Ese día en que me golpeaste. Realmente me aterre. Ver que mi pareja me había roto el labio. Ver a que te atreviste a eso._

 _Yo no quiero que enfurezcas. Te tengo miedo cuando lo haces. Sales fuera de mi control y actúas como si de una fiera se tratase. Me duele mucho, demasiado ver al que amo corromperse de odio._

 _Yo quiero a aquel humano quien me enamoro por esa esencia que estoy sintiendo._

 _Pero veo que dudas de esa pregunta. Hay algo mal._

 _¿Sera que no es suficiente lo que hago por ti?_

 _Has hecho mucho por mí._

 _Soy una Pokémon. Es cierto. Pero eso no se compara lo que me has dado. Siempre velaste por mí, si me enfermaba o no, me alimentabas y me dabas alegría que no recibías de nadie. Eras como el cuerno del olmo para mí._

 _Pero no te entiendo ahora._

 _Escapamos, para estar juntos en un mejor lugar._

 _Pero la vida es tan difícil. No nos dedicamos tiempo a solas y cuando lo hacemos. Desgracias pasan._

 _Temo que no solo basta protegerte. Para que no te corrompas._

 _Lo único que no se, ¿Es que hacer?_

 _No quiero que me dejes tampoco. A estas alturas, no quiero que me abandones. Todo lo que pido a cambio es que seas el mismo joven y que no te enojes de lo que pase._

 _Somos como engranes. No funcionamos si no está el otro._

 _Estamos malditos. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro. En amarnos solo fue una casualidad, casi un efecto secundario. Entre la Melancolía y la locura, estamos nosotros y solo nosotros contra el mundo._

 _-Pero aun así respóndeme.- Pero a pesar de que te hice ahorita daño, quiero y ansió esa respuesta._

 _ **Narrador Pov.**_

 _Carlos encorva levemente el semblante._

 _-Sí. Estaré contigo. Siempre.- El responde.- Porque me preguntas si ya lo sabes._

 _-…- La Gardevoir se queda pensando y mucho.- Por nada._

 _-Entonces no te aferres si ya lo sabes.- Dice Carlos muy serio, casi severo._

 _Luna se intimida un poco. Esta vez su amado tenía razón. No ha habido señales de que Carlos la dejaría abandonada. Aunque…_

 _-Sera mejor que te quite eso.- Dice Carlos, sonriéndole un poco._

 _-Como me gustaría quedarme con esto.- Decía la Gardevoir, dando un suspiro._

 _Y Carlos por lo igual lo piensa, el a su vez quiere lo mismo que ella. Pero sabe que habrá un lugar y un momento._

 _-"Tengo que ser más fuerte"- Se decia Carlos con desesperación, al ver el comportamiento de su Gardevoir siendo paraguas._

 _La pareja sale del establecimiento y se dispone a dirigirse esta vez al Centro Pokémon._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Para Carlos necesitaba ver algo._

 _-¿Para qué vez el PC?- Pregunta Luna, algo curiosa.- Si no lo ocupas._

 _-Claro que sí. He guardado algunas cosas dentro.- Dice Carlos.- Mi mochila no le cabe todo. No he podido comprar una hasta ahora que ya lo hice._

 _El joven accede a su cuenta._

 _-Ahora tú vas a mover el mouse y le darás clic al mouse mientras guardo una por una las cosas, cada vez que te diga.- Pide Carlos, mientras se prepara._

 _El joven va sacando sus cosas. Mientras Luna estaba a lado, solamente oprime un botón. Una por una sale y el joven guarda todo en su mochila. Todo iba normal, hasta que…_

 _-¿Qué es esto?- De la nada una caja de regalo aparece y Carlos la ve.- Para ambos.- Y lee._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta ella._

 _-Esto, no es mío.- responde el joven._

 _La Gardevoir ve la caja de regalo.- ¿Sera del mismo tipo que nos dejo el huevo de Eevee?- Pregunta al recordar algo similar._

 _-No lo sé.- Responde Carlos, arrugando su rostro.- Y lo más probable es que si. Pero sea lo que sea no lo quiero._

 _Carlos toma el mando y ve que más le ha dejado ese tipo. Ve el resto de sus cosas que tiene, ve el almacenamiento de Pokémon. Todo estaba normal. Pero entre indago. Estaba correo electrónico._

 _El abre dicho correo._

" _A estas alturas el huevo de Eevee ya a de ver nacido. Confió mucho en ti que lo cuides, ya que me fue muy difícil que la madre me lo diera. Ahora quisiera darte este presente, para tu difícil aventura. Porque ahora y con más razón comprendes mis palabras. Sé que no has estado solo en este tiempo, has contado con ayuda esencial en tu vida, sea humano o Pokémon. Y sé que también quieres protegerlos por igual. Pero en su mayoría, los problemas se resuelven juntos y no por separado. Es un error que yo cometí y no quiero que lo repitas. También se que a estas alturas libras tus propios demonios y esa persona no puede estar a tu lado, pero siempre contaras con su apoyo, recuerda eso en tu mente y corazón. Acepta este regalo desde el fondo de mi corazón y con toda sinceridad. Sé que te preguntas quien te envía esto y el huevo, se que desconfías y está bien en hacerlo. Pero no es nadie desconocido para ti. Lamento si no tengo más palabras y que estas suenen directas. Pero no soy alguien de palabras de aliento. Así que diré nada más esto. Cuídate y mucha suerte en tu aventura"_

" _Atte. Javier"_

 _La pareja entra en shock, tan solo ver quien lo envió. El mismo hombre de piedra. Javier, el padre de Carlos._

 _Por un momento Carlos se queda como piedra, sin moverse. Luna a su vez ve esa caja en la computadora._

 _Carlos saca la caja y en esta tenía una nota de papel._

" _Úsalo cuando tu mente y corazón se sientan abatidos. Úsalo cuando ella se sienta abatida. Úsenlo cuando el dolor se apodere de ustedes y sientan que la tormenta los aplasta..."_

 _Un escalofrió le viene al joven al escuchar esas palabras. Aparte la rota estaba arrancada, faltaba otra parte._

* * *

 _ **Media hora después.**_

 _El joven estaba sentado en un banco a lado de su fiel Pokémon. En medio de los dos estaba esa caja de regalo, una caja roja, con un moño dorado._

 _-¿Piensas abrirlo?- Pregunta Luna, viendo la caja._

 _-No lo sé.- Responde Carlos seriamente_

 _-¿Quieres que yo lo haga?- Pregunta ella, sintiendo algo en su amado._

 _-…No.- Pide el.- No lo hagas._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta ella.- Te siento extraño y no es por la caja, al menos en parte._

 _Carlos tenía una cara seria, bufaba levemente._

 _-¿Por qué?- Se pregunta el, sonando algo mas.- ¿Por qué?- Se seguía preguntando._

 _Luna lo ve y viene algo._

 _-Porque es tu padre.- Responde ella._

 _La ira de Carlos se incrementa cada vez más y más, a tal grado de que gruñe y aprieta sus puños._

 _-¿Qué trata de hacer?- Se preguntaba Carlos.- ¡Tratar de ser un buen padre!_

 _Luna ve esa rabia se incremente a en su amado, lo que ella justamente no quiere. Con vista leve ve la caja, una cajita amarilla. El joven, ve la caja de regalo._

 _-Carlos.- Ella lo llama.- Compórtate, por favor. Sé que no es fácil de digerir esto._

 _Pero él no se tranquiliza. En su mente vienen varios recuerdos. El no ha recibido un cariño de padre, por parte del mismo. Se tapa la cabeza y el alza al aire, en busca de una respuesta._

 _-Carlos.- Luna trata de hablar con el.- ¿Te puedo comentar algo?- Le pregunta._

 _El la ve, con una mirada penetrante._

 _-Tal vez si sea un regalo sincero de tu padre.- Comenta ella._

 _-¿Tu que sabes?- Le dice furioso._

 _-Se mucho.- Responde ella.- Yo percibo los sentimientos, se te olvida.- Dice tocándose su parte sensitiva._

 _Luna baja la mirada y ve la caja._

 _-Tu padre… No sé como describirlo.- Dice Luna, al recordar.- El, el expresa el todo y el nada al mismo tiempo. Como un frio y un calor, es inexplicable que decir. Nunca vi a tu padre, furioso. A lo mejor tu sí. Pero tampoco emana una maldad a la de Sebastián o rabia y odio igual que tu madre de eso puedo asegurar. Se podría decir que es… Serio, muy serio._

 _-Dime algo que no sepa.- Comenta el esposo muy enojado.- Se lo que es el. Es alguien de piedra. Casi nunca lo vi sonreír y si lo llegue a ver furioso…_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _El cascaron de Javier se había roto, en una escena en blanco y negro. Se ve a Sebastián, siendo ahorcado por la mano de su padre._

 _-¡DEJALO!- Pide la madre aterrada._

 _Lucia se acerca para tratar de detenerlo. Pero es recibida por un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por su esposo, tan fuerte que le saca sangre de la nariz y le rompe el labio._

 _Sebastián gemía, se quedaba sin aire, mientras era apretado por ambas manos._

 _Lucia escupía. Agarra un florero y le pega a su esposo. Esto hace que Javier suelte a su hijo mayor, este no se podía mover, tocia sin parar, no podía pararse._

 _Lucia trataba de mantenerse de pie. Pero Javier, se pone de pie al igual, titubeante con un gran dolor de cabeza, sangre emana de esta. La esposa veía la espalda de su esposo. Lucia hace un puchero, presiente que viene. Javier le voltea y le ruje._

 _Sin decir algo Javier agarra a su propia esposa de la cabeza, se la lleva, hasta azotar fuertemente contra el vidrio de la ventana, agrietándolo fuertemente. Detrás de la cabeza de Lucia, su sangre corría._

 _Lucia trata de gritar. Pero Javier le habia tapado la boca. Se escuchaban gemidos agónicos y horrorosos._

 _Mientras tanto un pequeño niño de ocho años vio todo aterrado esa escena. La madre, con ojos muy abiertos ve horrorizada a su marido, su ojo lo desvía y ve a su hijo el menor. Javier se da cuenta de ello al ver a su esposa._

 _De golpe voltea media cabeza y ve con esos ojos a su hijo el menor que estaba en shock. Carlos corre, tiene miedo._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

 _-Ese día jamás olvidare.- Dice Carlos, respirando mas fuerte.- Mi padre, lo he visto una vez enfadado... No, dos ocasiones. Esa fue la primera. La segunda se mostro más controlado. Esa vez fue con mi tío y mi madre. Ya no me acuerdo que discutían. Ver furioso a Javier es muy extraño de ver. Nunca lo he visto llorar, nunca lo vi entristecerse, aun con todas las peleas de mi madre._

 _Luna no dice nada esta vez. Pero sigue viendo el regalo._

 _-Supongo que sabes que es.- Dice Carlos, al ver que su esposa sigue viendo la caja._

 _-…No.- Dice Luna seriamente.- No quiero verlo. Quiero que tú lo hagas. Que dejes ir el pasado._

 _Pero el joven no dice nada. Con un bufido dice esa respuesta._

 _-Se que tomara su tiempo.- Dice Luna, sonriendo levemente.- Pero no puedes menospreciar este detalle._

 _-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta el._

 _-Porque conociendo a tu padre… Al menos se que no te regalara un arma que Sebastián. El te dio el huevo de Eevee.- Dice Luna, frotando la mejilla de su amado.- Deja ir el pasado que tanto te aferras a él. Tu mismo quieres que eso pase._

 _Carlos se pone a pensar. Tiene a un Eevee, que era antes un huevo misterioso que nadie supo de quien venía. Ahora una caja se presentaba. Pero ambas eran de una persona. Del padre del chico que se había marchado._

 _-Debería tirar esta caja.- Dice Carlos, desconfiando.- Puede ser un rastreador o algo así._

 _-No exageres.- Dice Luna un poco molesta.- Como tú dijiste antes. Tu padre nos pudo buscar si él quisiera. Pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Cuántos centros o ciudades hemos pasado?... Nadie te persigue Carlos. Tu padre ha aceptado esa realidad, te dejo ir._

 _Carlos suspira. Ve la caja, acaricia, ella pone su mano encima._

 _-Todo estará bien.- Le dice Luna.- Déjalo salir._

 _Carlos da otro suspiro._

 _-Cuando te sientas listo ábrelo.- Dice su amada, al notar algo._

 _Carlos no se siente listo. Su mano es algo temblorosa. Por ahora agarra la caja y la guarda en su mochila._

 _-Sera mejor posponer nuestra batalla contra Sabrina.- Pide Carlos, sintiéndose exhausto mentalmente.- Tengo mucho que pensar._

 _Luna asiente. Por ahora Carlos necesita pensar bien lo que ha ocurrido en su día, digerir el asunto. Pues ya ha visto demasiado por el momento._

* * *

 **He estado algo apresurado en este fic. Ya tiene un año de su publicación. Y veo que no he avanzado mucho. O más bien que no he llegado a un tan lejos como pensé y en cierto modo me mantiene inconforme.**

 **Pero en fin. Al cap.**

 **Como su nombre lo indica, de eso se trata de los sentimientos que pasan los personajes.**

 **La escena del vestido de novia, me dio ganas de tomarlo, me sentí algo romántico.**

 **Luna. Se siente más desesperada al ver que no puede mantener a su amado como ella quiere que este. Quiere que él se sienta feliz y tener esa vida anhelada.**

 **Carlos por su parte. Se siente más aterrado de su esposa, porque se da cuenta que ella está cambiando de tal forma, en que casi ya lo reconoce y todo se debe al mismo Carlos. Es la razón por la cual él quiere ser fuerte, que tiene que controlar la situación antes de que todo se salga fuera de control.**

 **Javier entra de nuevo. El fue el que envió el huevo de Eevee, en anteriores cap se ha visto que Javier tiene una Umbreon ella es la madre. El padre es Mightyena. Pero este ya falleció. Javier a sabiendas de que no se podría hacer cargo de un huevo y más de su trabajo decidió dárselo a Carlos para que lo cuidara. Ahora le entrega una caja extraña sin decir mucho a su vez, pues él no tiene ese tacto o cariño para poder decir un discurso sobre eso.**

 **Y lo que Carlos siente, bueno es una reacción negativa, al ver que su propio padre se preocupa, pero se enfada al ver que eso lo necesitaba cuando estaba viviendo ahí. Y se cuenta un poco más del pasado de su padre.**

 **Y eso fue todo por el momento.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **alen6** **y a** **dragon titánico** **.**

 **Y a todos los que no me comentaron, porque supongo que estaba largo el anterior cap XD.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic. Lleno de quien sabe que.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	37. Cadenas

**Muy bien.**

 **Solamente diré esto.**

 **Este cap es el inicio de otro arco. Y más aun el penúltimo de esta saga de Kanto.**

* * *

 _ **Cadenas**_

 _ **Tres días después**_

 _En Ciudad Azafrán._

 _-Por fin.- Se decía el joven castaño._

 _Un joven castaño estaba al frente de unas puertas, viendo, esta vez sus palabras casi iban al viento. Pero…_

 _-Por fin mi Luna pudimos llegar._

 _Pero la sombra del joven no era la misma su sombra estaba tenia la forma de un Pokémon._

 _En Ciudad Azafrán, en el gimnasio de aquella Ciudad. Un joven castaño entra para retar a la líder de gimnasio, sus pensamientos se mantienen blanco, está tranquilo. Pero como objetivo, era diferente. Ganar, tal vez. Perder, quizá. Seguir, eso era._

 _-Veamos si funciona nuestro entrenamiento.- Dice Carlos, sonriente._

 _Carlos se ha dado cuenta de algo, cada batalla que ha tenido a lado de su fiel Pokémon, ha habido algo, una pequeña cadena que lo une a ella. Como sincronía, ha decidido fortalecer eso, tomándose días para entrenar. Para Carlos no era tan difícil, ha tenido ese lazo con Luna desde hacía mucho, pero en batalla, casi nunca lo había ocupado._

 _Pasando por aquellos entrenadores que custodiaban parte del tramo. Y después de un la espera por fin está preparado para pelear contra ella._

 _La famosa líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafran. Sabrina._

 _Carlos ha estado estudiando a su oponente cuidadosamente. Porque esa entrenadora era una de las más difíciles de ganarle en cuanto a Pokémon tipo psíquico se refería._

 _Luna esta vez no estaba con su amado, estaba dentro de la pokeball, lista para pelear. En el centro de gimnasio estaba una joven de cabello purpura oscuro. Sentada con sus ojos cerrados, meditando tranquilamente._

 _Pero los abre de repente. Viendo hacia una dirección. Ella ve la baldosa y de esta se materializa el aspirante. Viendo que era un joven castaño._

 _-Bienvenido sea joven… Carlos.- Dice Sabrina, muy seriamente, pero mostrando una cara seri._

 _Carlos entra en shock, pero a su vez no se sorprende mucho. Pues se sabe que esa entrenadora posee poderes psíquicos, tan poderosos, que se decía que podía ver con quien se enfrentaría en el futuro._

 _-Veo que no tengo la necesidad de presentarme.- Dice el castaño, sonriendo.- Ya sabe todo de mi._

 _-Solo se una parte.- Dice la líder, ya seria.- Tengo visiones del pasado y algunas veces del futuro. Más esto último no lo puedo ni asegurar siempre. Ya que el futuro es como un lienzo en blanco que escribimos con la tinta del presente._

 _-Entonces ya sabe a lo que vengo, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta._

 _-Como casi la mayoría.- Comenta la líder.- Pero en realidad, ¿Quieres?, pude ver que tú no eres un joven común tampoco, eres extraño, no muestras emoción por querer entrar a la liga. A excepción de esta pelea que si la noto._

 _-En parte tiene razón.- Dice Carlos, apretando mas a su Luna.- Se podría decir que alguien quería medirse contra sus Pokémon, en cierto modo yo también. He entrenado mucho con mi Pokémon desde que la tengo._

 _-Pues demuéstrame esos frutos.- Pide la líder.- Demuéstrame con tus Pokémon._

 _El árbitro entra y se prepara. Todo está listo. Señala todo._

 _-Primero las damas.- Dice la líder, tirando primero su pokeball.- ¡Ve Venomoth!_

 _Una polilla primero sale. Venomoth. Volando y descendiendo al frente de su maestra._

 _Carlos ve a ese Pokémon. No tenía nada que ver con su tipo, era completamente lo opuesto, bicho y veneno. Pero si era una gran amenaza para su amada. El se siente algo nervioso._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta la líder.- Como dije, no se puede predecir el futuro._

 _-…Tiene razón.- Dice Carlos, no tenía idea de que usaría ese Pokémon._

 _-Últimamente tiene mucho que saco a este Pokémon.- La líder sonríe.- Es bueno variar un poco, de en vez en cuando._

 _Carlos está listo y saca a su Pokémon._

 _-¡Ve Vibrava!_

 _Carlos saca a su Vibraba._

 _-Sí, tiene razón. No se puede predecir el futuro._

 _La líder se le queda viendo al joven._

 _-Muy bien.- Dice ella.- ¡Venomoth, usa psicorrayo!_

 _La polilla ataca con ondas psíquicas que arremeten con el Pokémon, este retrocede y cae al suelo, pero se pone de nuevo sacude sus alas y vuelve a volar._

 _-No me voy a dejar.- Carlos se prepara.- ¡Vibrava usa dragonaliento!- Pide el entrenador._

 _Vibraba saca su aliento de dragón y con este le pega a hora a la polilla, pero al igual que su contrincante vuelve a volar._

 _-¡Usa Bomba de lodo!- Ordena la líder_

 _Grandes cantidades de veneno sale de la polilla hacia el dragón, este es sumergido por dicho veneno. El pequeño dragón sale del lodo y con esfuerzos se pone de pie otra vez._

 _-Pese a que no es efectivo. Le hiso un golpe critico.- Dice Carlos espantado al ver lo débil que se puso._

 _Vibraba con muchos esfuerzos se volvía a poner de pie._

 _-¡Usa triturar!- Le dice Carlos._

 _Vibraba con gran velocidad arremete contra su enemigo, lo muerde con pequeñas fauces. Desde sus alas y torso._

 _-¡Vamos Venomoth, libérate!- Pedía Sabrina.- Demuéstraselo._

 _Venomoth se libera de inmediato, vilando y sacudiéndose._

 _-Bien hecho… ¡Ahora usa psicocarga en el!_

 _Venomoth usa esa técnica. Vibraba trata de arremeter contra el enemigo, usando de nuevo sus fauces. Pero el ataque le llega directo haciendo que arremete contra el suelo de nuevo._

 _-¡Vibrava!- Carlos se espanta.- ¡¿Te puedes poner de pie todavía?!_

 _-Vibrava ya no puede continuar.- Dice el árbitro.- El ganador es Venomoth._

 _-¡Rayos!- Carlos se maldice._

 _-Vez como no se puede predecir el futuro.-Dice Sabrina muy seria, mientras su Pokémon se pone a su lado.- Se lo que eres. Alguien que planea y las cosas no salen nunca como crees, ¿Cierto?_

 _Carlos no dice nada.- Lo hiciste muy bien mi amigo.- Le dice a su Pokémon._

 _El joven da un suspiro._

 _-Y creo en tus palabras.- Dice la líder.- Has tomado estas peleas de gimnasio como si nada, aun esta la tomas como si nada, ¿Qué tratas de probar?_

 _El joven ve a la líder seriamente._

 _-No trato de probar nada Señorita.- Dice muy serio.- Simplemente no quiero ser campeón. Hago esto por…_

* * *

 _ **Hace algunos meses**_

 _-¡Luna usa beso drenaje!-_

 _Una Gardevoir Shiny se abalanza contra un Sableye lo agarra de su mejilla, poniendo una cara algo seductora le da un beso en la mejilla. EL Pokémon no puede evitar sonrojarse ante esa acción._

 _-¡¿Qué tratas de hacer Carlos?!- Pregunta un joven de la misma edad, un cabello azulado.- Darle algo de cariño a mi Pokémon?_

 _Carlos sonríe.- Algo así.- Le responde._

 _Ella se separa rápidamente._

 _-¡Sableye, quita esa cara de enamorado y acaba con ella con bola sombra!_

 _El Pokémon mueve su cabeza para recuperar la razón y se abalanza._

 _-¡Ahora!- Grita Carlos._

 _Luna mueve su mano y partículas luminosas salen del enemigo succionando dichas partículas y metiéndolas en su boca._

 _El Pokémon que en ese momento concentraba una bola sombra, rápidamente se siente cansado y esa bola sombra se disipa de sus manos._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-El Pokémon grita.- ¡¿Pero qué pasa?!_

 _-¿Acaso creíste que te di ese beso porque me gustas?- Luna habla con ese Pokémon, poniendo una cara seria, demostrando que no estaba interesada en ese Pokémon.- Ni loca lo haría._

 _-¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- Pregunta el Sableye._

 _-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Pregunta el chico._

 _-Se llama beso drenaje, es una técnica de los Pokémon tipo hada.- Carlos sonríe como si nada.- Apenas vimos esto ayer en una pelea de Mónica y de su Gallade._

 _Luna levemente arruga su rostro y voltea a ver en ese tiempo su amor platónico, no le gusto lo que dijo, aunque no sentía nada de sentimiento en esas palabras._

 _-Muy bien mi Luna. Has alusión a tu nombre… ¡Y brilla para mí!- Le pide Carlos, muy emocionado.- ¡Usa fuerza Lunar!_

 _La Gardevoir Shiny da un brillo majestuoso alza sus mano y concentra energía en ellas, y una vez listo el cumulo lanza su poderoso ataque hacia el objetivo._

 _ **Después de la pelea**_

 _-¡Vaya te has vuelto tan fuerte!- Dice Carlos muy satisfecho.- Es tu primera batalla desde que evolucionaste._

 _-Gracias Carlos.- Ella se sonroja un poco ante esas palabras.- Eso se debe gracias a ti._

 _El castaño y su Pokémon se movían. Carlos estaba muy feliz con el resultado y no paraba de ver a su Luna, que se sentía feliz de ganar la pelea. Pero entre todo, viendo que a todo se lo debe a su amado._

 _-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunta el, al verla de forma extraña-_

 _-¡No es nada!- responde ella, algo agitada._

 _-¿Seguro?- Pregunta su amado._

 _-Bueno…- Pero la Pokémon aprovecha algo.- No me gusta darle besos a mis rivales._

 _-¡Jajajajjajaja!- Pero el ríe.- ¿Te incomoda?_

 _Luna asiente._

 _-…Bueno, supongo que debe ser algo fastidiosa esa técnica.- Dice el joven, al tratar de ponerse en los zapatos de ella.- Aparte ya aprendiste fuerza Lunar, no es necesario mas esa técnica. Aunque te recupere algo de energía._

 _En ese tiempo Carlos y su Pokémon caminaban de regreso a casa. Un chofer recogía al joven y se lo llevaba a través de su limusina._

 _-Odio esos cursos.- Dice Carlos muy molesto, sacándose la corbata.- No tengo ningún momento en paz._

 _Luna se acomoda y se pone a su lado._

 _-Joven Carlos.- EL chofer interfiere.- Perdon por interrumpirlo. Pero…_

 _-Sí, si ya se.- Dice el fastidiado.- No creo que mi madre, (Que no está aquí, por cierto) se dé cuenta de que un Pokémon está sentado a mi lado. Tu deber es conducir y llevarme de regreso, concéntrate en ello, ¿Quiere?_

 _-Pero joven..._

 _-Solo hazlo.- Pide el joven, seriamente.- Aparte es un Gardevoir, no es cualquier Pokémon mal entrenado._

 _Luna se siente algo incomoda. Pero al final el chofer no puede decir nada y simplemente obedece._

 _-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado rudo?- Le pregunta ella telepáticamente._

 _-Mph.- Carlos no dice nada, solo bufa._

 _-No estoy en contra de ir en la pokeball.- Dice ella._

 _-No es eso. Simplemente quiero que estés aquí.- Dice Carlos, muy serio, pero tranquilo a su vez.- Mi madre cree que los Pokémon son inferiores. No porque te encierren en una estúpida bolita significa que somos sus dueños o por ejemplo, ¿Tu porque estás conmigo?_

 _Por voluntad.- Dice Luna, sonriendo levemente.- Simplemente quiero estar contigo._

 _-Lo vez. Es injusto tenerte en esa bolita. Y la razón por la cual lo hago es porque eres como un simil a mi.- Dice el joven.- Hasta mi padre en cierta forma lo entiende al liberar a su Houndoom y Migthyena. De en vez en cuando._

 _Luna lo piensa un poco._

 _-Muy bien. Ahora veremos que hay en la tele._

 _Carlos agarra el control y rápidamente cae en un canal de noticias._

 _-En otras noticias las tazas de Hoenn..._

 _Luna se aburre._

 _-Esta economía de hoy.- Dice Carlos al preocuparse.- Mis padres se tiene que expandir más alla hasta las islas de Alola, si quieren terminar con esa pequeña crisis que pasamos._

 _-No entiendo porque ves esas cosas.- Dice ella algo aburrida.- Y te preocupas._

 _-Es porque no te preocupas. Hay algo más allá de las peleas sin sentido de los entrenadores.- Dice el joven.- La economía, la pobreza, el hambre. Es algo que yo no quiero. Jamás he pasado por hambre y no la quiero nunca sentir, en parte me esfuerzo._

 _-Pero si odias los estudios.- Le recalca ella_

 _-De forma exagerada como ellos me exigen.- Dice Carlos.- Estoy casi trece horas metido en ellos, muy pocas veces tengo tiempo para mí. Cuando alguien común de mi edad tiene que tener a lo mucho seis. Yo solo deseo una vida normal. Eso es todo, que nunca me falte de comer, es lo único que pido, que pueda sustentarnos._

 _Luna se alaga un poco, vetea y ve su cara algo diferente._

 _-"Parece que habla como si tuviese una pareja"- Ella pensaba muy sonrojada.- "Como quisiera que esa pareja fuese yo"_

 _-Luna…-_

 _-"Esto solamente lo lleva a no disfrutar la vida también.- Ella sigue pensando.- "Que es la vida de un niño, si no es la inocencia que se concentra el. Puedo detectar que eso ya no tiene, después de lo que ha vivido y se ha visto forzado a ver"_

 _-Luna.- Carlos la sigue llamando._

 _Ella voltea y lo ve._

 _-Estas muy rara el día de hoy.- Dice Carlos._

 _-No es nada.- Dice ella.- simplemente me deprime un poco que tengas ese pensamiento._

 _-Pero es la realidad.- Dice Carlos.- Los Pokémon al igual pelean para sobrevivir. No difiere mucho en esa vida y llegamos al mismo tema._

 _-En otras noticias…_

 _Carlos desvía esa mirada. Al ver lo siguiente._

 _-La actriz y líder de gimnasio Sabrina, de Kanto muestra trata de empezar una nueva fase en su carrera. Entrando al concurso Pokémon. Aquí, en Hoenn…_

 _Luna al igual ve esa noticia._

 _-Ganando su primer concurso de ingenio con su Alakazam.-_

 _-Vaya.- Dice Carlos al ver eso._

 _-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunta Luna._

 _-Es la mejor entrenadora de los Pokémon tipo psíquico.- Dice Carlos, al reconocerla._

 _Luna se le queda viendo a la líder de gimnasio._

 _-¿Quieres una vida normal?- Le pregunta Luna algo triste.- Lo normal para todos es ser un entrenador Pokémon, a tu edad.- Le dice ella._

 _-Es cierto. Pero ni siquiera me doy el lujo de serlo. Apenas y tengo un poco de tiempo para probar eso de las peleas Pokémon.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo.- Se podría decir que soy un Niño Bien, así es como lo denominan los demás._

 _-¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad probarías ser un entrenador?- Le pregunta._

 _-…- El joven lo piensa.- Tengo que admitir que me llama la curiosidad. Solo que probaría primero con los líderes de Kanto. Solamente por curiosidad, a lo mucho gano dos o tres medallas._

 _-Vamos no te menosprecies.- Dice Luna riendo un poco.- Me has entrenado por muchos años y hoy se vio una parte del resultado de eso._

 _-Sí pero no le ganamos a Mónica.- Dice Carlos, algo pensativo.- Perdimos dos veces contra ella._

 _Luna arruga su rostro. No le gusto como su amado menciono a esa chica._

 _-¿Qué?- Pregunta el, sintiéndose algo raro por la cara de su Gardevoir._

 _-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera yo ganado?- Pregunta ella a su maestro.- Es mejor haber perdido._

 _-… Bueno.- Carlos se sonroja un poco._

 _-¿Esa es la clase de amor que buscas Carlos?- Le pregunta Su Luna con evidente furia.- Aquel que solo ve apariencia o aquel que puede amar desde lo profundo de su ser… Esa chica no te convenía y bien lo sabes._

 _-Tranquila.- Dice el tratando de bajarle la furia.- Se mis errores._

 _-Aparte que solo te causo más dolor de lo que ya tienes.- Dice ella más furiosa tan solo recordar._

 _"Acaso crees que te quiero como novio. Carlos. Vete tirado en el suelo, pareces un insignificante gusano. Lloras por tu débil Pokémon, no se compara para nada con el mío a pesar de ser la misma especie"_

 _Eso fue hace dos años. A partir de esas palabras el corazón de un niño se rompió. Esa niña lo ofendió así de grave, e inclusive ofendió a su Luna, que en ese tiempo era un Kirlia. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para él._

 _-Eso ya fue hace años.- Dice Luna, al recordar.- No puedo creer que no la olvides._

 _-Es porque la, odio.- Dice Carlos, muy serio, casi severo.- No he podido cobrar revancha. Ella es la única de mi clase y status que me ha humillado de esa forma._

 _Luna presentía algo en su amado, odio, demasiado odio. Eran cierto Carlos decía, antes quería una chica con todo su corazón, pero este fue destrozado a tal forma que solo le guarda odio. En cierto modo Luna se siente algo feliz de que él se haya olvidado de ella, que en realidad no merecía a su amado._

 _-Mejor olvídala. Deja libre este sentimiento que no es sano.- Pide ella, sonriéndole tiernamente._

 _-Tienes razón.- Dice Carlos esta vez aliviado.- Aparte… ¿Por qué no ser un entrenador?, solo por curiosidad._

 _-¿Y por donde empezarías?- Le pregunta ella, sintiéndose más tranquila._

 _-Como dije, por Kanto.- Responde el.- Solo por un momento de mi vida seré entrenador… Tal vez si pueda._

 _A partir de ese entonces. El joven planeo su escape. Para ser libre, sentir que se sentía ser un entrenador. Quería escapar de su vida con todas sus fuerzas._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _-Creo que si lo sé.- Dice Sabrina.- Eres alguien que guarda dos sentimientos en su corazón. Eso se ve reflejado en esa Pokémon que tienes._

 _-Lo sé…- Carlos saca su ball.- ¡Ve Buneary!_

 _El entrenador saca a su Buneary. La conejita da saltos por doquier. El árbitro marca el inicio._

 _-¡Venomoth usa Bomba Lodo!_

 _-¡Buneary, ataque rápido!_

 _La conejita se adelanta, gruñe y con gran fuerza embiste a la polilla. El ataque de Venomoth falla, al ser su cuerpo desviado por el ataque de su contrincante._

 _La polilla con esfuerzos se mantiene de pie, cansada y titubeante._

 _-¡No lo dejes volar, Buneary!- Pide Carlos, apretando sus puños.- ¡Usa de nuevo ataque rápido!_

 _Buneary con gran velocidad ataque y embiste a su oponente de nuevo, haciendo que este caiga y esta vez no se ponga de pie._

 _-¡Vamos Venomoth!_

 _-¡Pero el ya no puede continuar!_

 _-¡Venomoth ya no puede continuar.- Dice el árbitro.- Buneary es el ganador._

 _-¡Eso es!- Carlos se alegra._

 _Buneary se pone de pie al frente de Carlos._

 _-¡Bien hecho Buneary!- Dice Carlos, entusiasmado._

 _La líder ve esa reacción. El entrenador castaño acariciando a su Pokémon. Buneary ríe sin parar._

 _-¡Ve Espeon!- La líder lanza a su siguiente Pokémon._

 _Espeon sale de la ball._

 _-¡Buneary, regresa!_

 _Carlos mete a su Pokémon y saca._

 _-¡Ve Eevee!_

 _-¡Eeveee!- De nuevo sale, esta tenía una pequeña cinta en su frente, que revoloteaba. Esa cinta era una cinta focus._

 _La líder ve extrañada a ese Eevee.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le pregunta._

 _-No quiero decirle.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo levemente._

 _-¡Espeon usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Eevee, usa ataque rápido._

 _Eevee corre con todas sus fuerza y embiste a Espeon, y el mismo resultado que Buneary sucedió. Espeon falla al perder concentración atacando a otra parte. Eevee, cae un momento pero se pone de pie. Espeon apenas y retrocede unos pasos._

 _-¡Espeon!_

 _-¡Eevee!_

 _Ambos Pokémon se ven el uno al otro._

 _-¡Rapidez!- Grita Carlos._

 _-"Esta hecho que no me tengo que confiar de este chico. No por nada el significa algo en mi visión. Pero tengo que probar si está listo"- Se dice la líder.- ¡Espeon paz mental!_

 _Pequeñas estrellas salen y le pegan al enemigo. Espeon se concentra y recibe todo el ataque de Eevee, matenidoendose de pie, pero sufriendo ese golpe._

 _-¡Ahora usa ataque rápido!- Pide el entrenador castaño._

 _Eevee sale disparado. Pero esta vez Espeon esquiva._

 _-¡No servirá otra vez!- Exclama la líder molesta.- ¡Ahora usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Y Espeon le pega con sus poderes psíquicos al pequeño Eevee, que es alzado y azotado al duelo, mandado lejos._

 _-¡EEVEEEEEE!- El pequeño Pokémon grita._

 _Carlos se queda en shock, al ver a su pequeño Pokémon siendo maltratado por esa fuerza._

 _Pero como si fuese milagro el Pokémon se pone de pie otra vez, pero muy lento, sus pequeñas patas le temblaban. Carlos da un suspiro, se siente cansado._

 _-Ee-evee.- Este se quejaba._

 _-Eevee, se que te pido mucho.- Pide Carlos, muy arrepentido.- Quisiera una técnica mas._

 _-¡Eeveeeee!- El llora de dolor._

 _-Por favor.- Pide Carlos, que enserio le costaba.- Demuéstrame que eres el hijo de esa Umbreon de mi padre._

 _Eevee, se endereza y con un bufido asiente._

 _-Veo que eres perseverante.- Dice Sabrina, muy seria.- Mandas a un pequeño Pokémon y lo obligas con motivadoras palabras._

 _Carlos frunce el ceño._

 _-¡Espeon acaba con otra fuerza psíquica!- ¨Pide la líder._

 _-¡Espeon!- Este asiente._

 _Espeon carga su ataque, las ondas hacen temblar la tierra. Eevee con muchísimos esfuerzos esquiva ese ataque._

 _La líder abre sus ojos, ese pequeño Pokémon esquivo el poderoso ataque._

 _-Es la desventaja de mandar al enemigo lejos.- Dice Carlos, muy serio.- El ataque puede fallar._

 _Eevee, se pone de pie._

 _-¡Eevee, usa deseo!- Pide Carlos._

 _El cuerpo del pequeño Pokémon se ilumina y lanza energía, pequeños destellos que parecen estrellas cubren todo el campo de batalla._

 _-Muchas gracias Eevee.- Carlos saca una ball.- Ahora regresa, necesitas un descanso urgente._

 _Eevee es metido en su ball._

 _-¡Ahora te toca a ti Snorlax!_

 _El gigantesco snorlax sale y cubre el lugar de Eevee._

 _-El entrenador ha cambiado de Pokémon.- Dice el árbitro._

 _Sabrina se impresiona. Snorlax por su parte estaba durmiendo._

 _-¡Vamos no es hora para dormir!- Carlos ve con una cara inexplicable a su Pokémon._

 _-(Ronquido)- Pero Snorlax no despierta._

 _-¡Hay que aprovecha esto Espeon!- Dice la líder.- Usa fuerza psíquica._

 _Espeon lanza su poderoso ataque, golpeando al Pokémon que apenas y mueve su cabeza._

 _-¡SNOOR!- Snorlax se despierta._

 _El coloso con mucho esfuerzo se pone de pie, gritando. Si bien Snorlax resiste ese ataque como si fuese un Pokémon tipo acero. Espeon había usado con anterioridad Paz Mental cuando lucho contra Eevee, ese ataque psíquico era potenciado._

 _-¡Snorlax, usa Golpe cuerpo!- Ordena Carlos._

 _Snorlax, rápidamente corre y como puede._

 _-¡Espeon esquiva!_

 _El Pokémon con facilidad esquiva._

 _¡Ahora vuelve a usar fuerza psíquica!_

 _Espeon con grandes esfuerzos levanta a Snorlax y lo azota al suelo. Una pantalla de humo se ve._

 _-¡Snorlax!- Carlos no lo cree._

 _Sabrina estaba algo agitada, junto con su Pokémon._

 _Pero Snorlax entre el polvo sale, con una cara molesta._

 _-¡No puede ser!- ella se impresiona._

 _-¡Snorlax usa ese mismo ataque!_

 _Snorlax corre y esta vez estaba más cerca de Espeon que es embestido directamente._

 _-¡ESPEOOON!_

 _Este sale disparado fuera del campo hasta chocar con una pared, por la fuerza de Snorlax._

 _-¡Espeon, Espeon!- Sabrina trata de animarlo._

 _Pero él no se puede mover._

 _-Espeon ya no puede continuar.- Dice el árbitro al observar.- Snorlax es el ganador._

 _Snorlax da media vuelta y se dirige a su maestro, que este da un suspiro de alivio._

 _-Esto ya es personal.- Dice la líder en silencio, regresando a Espeon.- ¡Ve Mr. Mime!_

 _De la ball sale un mimo. Que mueve sus manos._

 _-¡Je!- Carlos sonrie.- No importa._

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Dice Sabrina.- ¿Cómo que no importa?_

 _Carlos se muestra bastante confiado. Pero de repente pequeñas estrellas salen y Snorlax es iluminado._

 _-¡El deseo de Eevee!- Sabrina se sorprende, acto seguido gruñe.- Ahora veo el porqué la confianza._

 _El joven suelta una carcajada._

 _-"Parece que si es e mismo con quien soñé"- Se dice la líder, que con sorpresa abre su cara.- Pero no es suficiente. Tengo que forzarlo a que use a ese Pokémon para estar segura._

 _-¡Snorlax, usa golpe cuerpo!- Pide el entrenador_

 _-¡Mr. Mime usa Barrea!- Ordena Sabrina._

 _Mir Mime es cubierto por una barrea de color gris. El ataque de Snorlax le da, pero su enemigo resiste._

 _¡Ahora usa psicorrayo!- Pide Sabrina._

 _Pequeñas partículas salen de Snorlax y lo encierran, acto seguido lo embisten. Snorlax grita. Pero resiste._

 _-Cambiare de técnica. Si no le podre nunca dar.- Dice Carlos.- Snorlax, usa Ventisca._

 _Snorlax carga y usa esa técnica de su boca saca grandes cantidades de hielo que cubre a su enemigo por completo. Aparte hubo un efecto secundario._

 _-Mr Mime no se podía mover, estaba casi tieso._

 _-¡Lo congelo!- Exclama Sabrina._

 _-¡Ohh!... Tengo que decir que eso no lo planee.- ¡Pero hay que usarlo a nuestro favor!_

 _Mr Mime no se podia mover. Estaba congelado._

 _-Usa descanso._

 _Snorlax se echa a dormir rápidamente. Pero a los pocos segundos se despierta por una baya Ziuela._

 _-Eso fue rápido.- Dice Carlos._

 _Mr Mime, aun no se puede mover._

 _-Ahora acabalo con golpe cuerpo.- Pide el castaño moviendo sus manos._

 _-Snorlax_

 _Y Snorlax con su gigantesco cuerpo embiste al mimo, que destrozando el poco hielo que tenia y mandándolo a los pies de su entrenadora._

 _-Usted me pregunto si pase con facilidad a los demás líderes.- Comenta el joven.- Bueno. Es porque los estudio antes de pelear._

 _Pero como dije antes, no puedes predecir el futuro._

 _Cierto pero se puede disminuir la probabilidad.- Dice el joven._

 _Sabrina se queda pensando. Tiene que admitir que el chico tenía potencial. Pero esto aun no acababa, tenía que comprobar algo. Ella regresa a su Pokémon a su pokeball._

 _-¡Vee Jinx!_

 _Sale un Pokémon psíquico hielo, con un cantico._

 _Carlos siente algo nervioso. Aunque tiene a Snorlax fresco. La pelea inicia._

 _-¡Usa beso dulce!- Pide La líder._

 _Jinx se abalanza y le da un beso al Snorlax que rápidamente se queda confundido._

 _-¡Usa avalancha!- Ordena el castaño._

 _Snorlax trata de usar avalancha. Pero en lugar de eso, una de esas rocas le cae en su cuerpo y cayendo de espaldas._

 _-Está muy confundido para atacar.- Se dice Carlos, sintiéndose presionado._

 _-Usa fuerza psíquica contra Snorlax!- Pide la líder._

 _La Jinx ataca con sus poderes, azotando a Snorlax al suelo._

 _-¡Levántate, usa avalancha!- Sigue pidiendo Carlos._

 _Snorlax trata de enderezarse, veía doble. Pero con todas sus fuerzas ataca a la líder. Desgraciadamente Jinx esquiva todas las rocas que se le atravesaban_

 _-¡No dejes de atacar, sigue así!- Sabrina no paraba de gritar._

 _Jinx seguía atacando una y otra vez a Snorlax, este no se recuperaba, seguía confundido. Pero a su vez algo pasaba._

 _-Ha bajado la guardia.- Dice Carlos._

 _Snorlax, entre confusión que sufría, se ha acercado mucho a su oponente._

 _¡Usa avalancha!- Pide Carlos._

 _Snorlax suelta un rugido salta y la tierra se alza con rocas que iban directo a su oponente. Este no puede esquivar. Y es sucumbido por las rocas._

 _-Pero Jinx sigue de pie todavía._

 _-Ya basta con tu Snorlax- Dice Sabrina, harta.- No puede seguir peleando y bien lo sabes._

 _Y era cierto. Apenas y le pudo hacer un daño considerable a Jinx._

 _-Usa descanso_

 _El coloso se vuelve a dormir. Sabrina gruñe un poco al ver eso. Y esta vez Snorlax no despierta._

 _-¡Jinx no te rindas y sigue atacando!_

 _La Pokémon sigue y sigue, ataca con todas sus fuerzas sin parar._

 _Snorlax grita dormido. El ataque le ha debilitado sus defensas mentales._

 _-Vamos…- Carlos movía sus puños en círculos, sin parar y apretando los dientes, se veía forzado a ver._

 _Jinx sigue atacando y Snorlax no despierta. Para ese entonces el Pokémon de Carlos estaba perdiendo más de lo que recupero. Snorlax despierta._

 _-¡Avalancha!- Pide desesperado._

 _-¡Fuerza psíquica!- AL igual ella._

 _Los ataques salen disparados el uno al otro. Uno con rocas y el otro con poderes psíquicos, pegándose ambos a su vez. Snorlax cae y Jinx también._

 _-Es un empate.- Dice el árbitro al observar.- Jinx y Snorlax ya no pueden continuar._

 _Los maestros de los respectivos Pokémon se quedan atónitos. Sin creer lo que ha pasado._

 _-Eres muy buen entrenador.- Dice Sabrina seriamente, pero alagando al joven.- No cabe duda que las medallas que tienes, no ha sido solo por confianza._

 _-Nunca dije que me he confiado.- Dice Carlos, metiendo a su Snorlax.- Simplemente estudio al rival antes de pelear. Eso es todo, su tipo elemental._

 _-Pero ahora no sabes que hacer, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta ella._

 _-Es cierto.- Dice el joven.- Me siento muy emocionado por saber que pasara. No me había sentido así en meses._

 _-De eso trata ser un entrenador.- Sabrina mete a su Pokémon en su ball._

 _-…Pero aun así no.- Dice Carlos, al pensar en su futuro, no quiere ser entrenador Pokémon, no quiere ser campeón.- "Quiero una vida normal y simple"_

 _-Antes de seguir, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunta la líder, muy seria.- ¿Conoces a un niño llamado Tomas?_

 _"Mi nombre es Tomas. Pero todos me dicen Tomi y soy un aspirante al campeonato. Quiero retar a la líder de este gimnasio"_

 _Carlos se pone a pensar. Recuerda, Tomas._

 _-…Tomi.- Dice el joven.- Si lo conozco, ¿Por qué?- Le pregunta._

 _La líder sonrie, un poco, pero debajo…- Por nada. Simplemente queria saber.- Le responde._

 _-Acaso el le gano._

 _Sabrina ve a Carlos, este reacciono al recordar a ese niño. Pero se limita a sentir._

 _-Vaya.- Carlos se alegra y se sorprende al mismo tiempo.- Ojala y me lo encuentre algún día, para retarlo._

 _-"Creeme que no quieres eso"- Dice la líder, viendo y recordando con horror ese día.-"Pero solo el destino lo dirá"_

 _Carlos prepara otra ball, pero esta era diferente a las demás._

 _-"Pero he logrado mi cometido"- Dice la líder.- "Quiero ver a tu Pokémon, para estar segura de eso"_

 _-Prosigamos.- Pide Carlos, muy serio._

 _-Está bien._

 _-"No crei que esto se pondría así"- Dice el joven castaño, viendo su pokeball con una sonrisa.- "Pero aquí está tu deseo amor"... Querias pelear contra ella... ¡Pues ahí tienes!_

 _-¡Ve Alakazam!- Manda la líder a su Pokémon._

 _El rayo rojo deja ver al siguiente oponente._

 _-¡Alakazam!- El Pokémon sale y gira sus cucharas._

 _-¡Ve mi Luna!- El joven manda a su Pokémon._

 _Del rayo rojo deja ver el Pokémon del joven. Que sale de un salto dejando ver sus piernas y su vestido revolotear._

 _-¡Gardevoir!_

 _Un Gardevoir Shiny esta lista._

 _-¡Vaya!- Luna al ver a su alrededor, sonriendo.- Ya me has sacado._

 _-Luna tienes que concentrarte.- ¨Pide Carlos.- Snorlax ha sido derrotado, Eevee ya es muy débil, Vibraba fue derrotado también._

 _Luna entra en shock, se sorprende mucho al oir esas palabras._

 _"Si. Es una Gardevoir y más aun Shiny"- La líder ve a ese Pokémon.- "Eso quiere decir que esos destinos están encadenados"_

 _La líder sigue viendo._

 _-"Pero es difícil creer también que ese par sean algo más que un entrenador y Pokémon a diferencia de cualquier entrenador, aun ese entrenador y de ese niño"- Piensa mucho en eso, al ver esa anomalía tan rara.- "(Mph), El amor"_

 _Carlos se desconcierta._

 _-Carlos. Quiero decirte que no perderé esta batalla.- Dice Sabrina._

 _-¡Yo tampoco!_

 _Ambos Pokémon se preparan. Carlos y Luna sienten ese lazo que los conecta rápidamente, como uno solo, sincronía._

 _-¡No eres el único que guarda un lazo con su Pokémon!- Dice Sabrina, molesta.- ¡Demuéstrale eso Alakazam!_

 _-¡Alakazam!_

 _Y ante una gala de poder Alakazam usa fuerza psíquica._

 _-¡Mi Luna no te quedes atrás y demuéstrale todo!_

 _-¡Gardevoir!_

 _Luna al igual usa fuerza psíquica. Ambos chocan y una explocion sale, el humo se alza pero se disipa como llego, por los poderes psíquicos de ambos Pokémon, dejando ver el polvo levitando, quedándose quietos, no se habían movido, pero si sus mentes. Sostienen sus poderes el uno al otro._

 _Los maestros al igual se veían, probaban cual fuese más fuerte._

 _El sonido de explosión sale. Ambos Pokémon retroceeden por el impacto que provocaron. Arrastran sus pies y se poyan con sus manos (En el caso de Alakazam enterro sus cucharas al suelo)._

 _¡Bola sombra!- Ordenan ambos_

 _Ambos cargan una bola sombra y chocan entre sí. La oscuridad se apodera del la arena, se disipa rápidamente._

 _-"¡Estan a la par!"- Piensa el joven._

 _-Eso piensas.- Le dice Sabrina._

 _Carlos se espanta, al escuchar eso._

 _-¡Usa Fuerza Lunar!- Ordena el joven._

 _Luna obedece y lanza su ataque._

 _-¡ALAKAZAM!_

 _Pero Alakazam para ese ataque con sus poderes. Acto seguido le regresa su mismo ataque a la Gardevoir._

 _-¡Esquiva!_

 _Ella se hace de lado, pero espantada y al ver ese ejemplo de poder._

 _-¿Ahora piensas que estamos a la par?- Sigue preguntando la líder.- ¡Demuéstrale lo contrario Alakazam!_

 _El Pokémon enemigo se adelanta y trata de pegar con una bola sombra, pero con gran velocidad. Luna apenas y reacciona y ella carga al igual una bola sombra. Ambas de nuevo son lanzadas._

 _-Otra explosión sale. Y Luna esta vez se vio afectada al ser empujada por el impacto._

 _Pero ahí no se detendría, puesto que la fémina Pokémon nunca toco suelo y no era por su levitación. La Gardevoir es alzada con poderes psíquicos en el aire. Luna grita al ser afectada por estos._

 _-¡Luna!- Carlos ve esa escena._

 _Luna no se quedaría atrás y usa también sus poderes para liberarse. La Gardevoir se zafa y desciende al suelo, respirando fuertemente._

 _-Pero tienes a un Pokémon muy fuerte.- Sabrina alaga al niño._

 _-¡Si lo es!- Dice el niño.- ¡Ahora demuéstraselo mi Luna, empieza tu contraataque!_

 _La Gardevoir se abalanza con todas sus fuerzas al enemigo._

 _-¡Usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Luna usa sus poderes. Pero el enemigo esquiva sin dificultad. Ella trata de arremeter con una bola sombra después, pero el resultado es el mismo._

 _La pareja y de forma sincronizada gruñe. La líder se queda viendo cada comportamiento. Luna cierra y abre su mano y Carlos por lo consiguiente hace lo mismo. Carlos movía su boca levemente en círculos y por ende Luna._

 _-¡Oh, oh!- Ella detecta algo grave, en su pelea._

 _-¡No puede seguir esquivando!_

 _-¡Alakazam, usa bola sombra!_

 _-¡Luna acercate!_

 _Alakazam lanza su ataque. Carlos levemente y solo un poco se mueve un poco de lado. Esto provoca algo curioso. Luna da media vuelta y esquiva el ataque, se sigue acercando._

 _-¡Usa bola sombra!_

 _La Gardevoir arremeta por duplicado a su enemigo, este no puede esquivar. Ella lanza con una mano la bola sombra y le da directo a su objetivo._

 _-¡Noo!_

 _Otra explocion sale y esta vez Alakazam sale disparado, haciéndole un daño muy severo. La líder gruñe. Luna regresa al frente de su amado._

 _-… Veo que ese lazo que tiene es más todavía.- Dice la líder al ver ese ejemplo._

 _-Se podría decir.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo, viendo a su amada que mostraba su espalda._

 _-Gardevoir.- Y Luna asiente._

 _Pero la líder encorva más su rostro.- Pero es hora de subir las cosas al siguiente nivel. Estas de acuerdo Alakazam?- Le pregunta ella._

 _¡A-Ala!_

 _El Pokémon se para con esfuerzos pero está de acuerdo con su maestra._

 _La líder voltea uno de sus aros y deja ver algo. La pareja se espanta._

 _-¡Una mega piedra!- Exclaman ambos._

 _Alakazam deja ver una de sus cucharas, en ella estaba la Mega-Piedra escondida. Era la Alakazamita Ambas piedras empiezan a brillar. Alakazam es encerrado por una bola luminosa. Solamente su silueta._

 _La pareja se tapa los ojos, son cegados por esa luz. El destello se disipa y deja ver al nuevo rival de Luna._

 _-¡ALAKAZAM!_

 _El enemigo se deja ver con su nueva apariencia. Parecia un sabio ermitaño, levitaba sin mucha dificultad._

 _-¡Usa recuperación!- Pide su maestra._

 _Alakazam se ilumina y recupera su energía. La pareja se impacta, todo el daño de la batalla antes de su Mega-Evolución, desapareció._

 _La Gardevoir retrocede dando medio paso._

 _-Ya estoy lista.- Dice Sabrina.- Te dije que al igual que tu tenía un lazo con mi Pokémon._

 _Carlos se queda impactado, era la primera vez que pelearía contra un Pokémon con Mega-Evolución._

 _-¡Ahora pelea!- Exclama la líder._

 _Carlos gruñe. Pero al poco tiempo la líder se desconcierta._

 _-¡Luna usa bola sombra!_

 _La Gardevoir lanza su ataque. Pero Alakazam se hace simplemente de lado desviándolo con facilidad. La Líder se pone pensativa, viendo al joven._

 _-¡Alakazam, demuestra tu nueva fuerza!- Pide la líder.- ¡Usa fuerza psíquica!_

 _Los ojos de Alakazam se iluminan de color blanco y lanza ese ataque. Luna es levantada contra su voluntad, las ondas psíquicas eran tan fuertes, que ella se retuerce en el aire y grita de forma horrible. Acto seguido es azotada contra el suelo._

 _-¡GAR…gar, gar!_

 _Carlos seguía en shock, no vio venir eso._

 _-¡Vamos mi Luna, tu puedes!_

 _Ella con fuerza y determinación se para, lentamente lo hace._

 _-…Carlos, no me vas a vencer hoy.- Dice la líder segura._

 _-¡Eso no lo puede demostrar!- Carlos no se rinde, aprieta sus dientes.-_

 _-He pasado por muchas cosas sin mi Mega-Piedra.- Dice Luna, decidida.- Nunca la he necesitado y lo probare ahora mismo, en esta batalla._

 _La Gardevoir pega un grito y se abalanza contra su enemigo, usando sus poderes psíquicos. Alakazam también los usa. Ambos lanzan su fuerza psíquica. Por un momento la balanza estaba pareja. Pero pronto el resultado se ve, una pequeña explosión se escucha y Luna es empujada por la fuerza de su enemigo, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo, se para de nuevo rápidamente como cayo._

 _-¡Usa bola sombra!- Ordena su amado._

 _La Gardevoir obedece y usa esa técnica. La oscuridad esta vez no se apodera y las bolas sombra miden de nuevo fuerza, solo para el mismo resultado. La bola sombra de Alakazam era más poderosa que la de la Gardevoir, destrozando la de esta. El ataque iba directo. Luna a duras penas esquiva, pero la explosión la empuja, haciendo que caiga de frente, golpeándose contra el suelo._

 _-¡LUNA!- El joven no cree lo que pasa._

 _Pero Luna se pone de pie, con mucha lentitud._

 _-Admiro mucho tu determinación Carlos.- Dice Sabrina al ver a la pareja.- No cabe duda que son tal para cual, el uno para el otro si se trata de ustedes._

 _La líder esta al igual convencida. Viendo ese lazo que une fuertemente a la bizarra pareja, que comúnmente no se eso, al menos no de forma romántica._

 _-¡Fuerza Lunar!- Ordena el esposo._

 _Y la esposa sigue obedeciendo. Lanzando su energía hacia el enemigo. Este iba directo._

 _-¡Alakazam!_

 _Pero ese ataque es detenido, por la fuerza psíquica del enemigo._

 _-¡El ataque más fuerte de Luna!- Carlos se llevaba más sorpresas._

 _Alakazam lo desvía y se lo avienta a Luna._

 _-¡No!_

 _Luna no esquiva, estaba al igual en shock, recibiendo su propio ataque. Ella de nuevo cae._

 _-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Exclama Carlos._

 _-Ese es el poder de la Mega-Evolucion.- Comenta la líder._

 _Luna se vuelve a poner de pie, pero mucho más cansada._

 _-¿Qué tratas de demostrar?- Le pregunta Alakazam a Luna._

 _Pero ella no responde, en su lugar respira constantemente, su pecho se inflaba mucho. Ella voltea levemente y ve a su amado._

 _-…- Carlos se mantiene pensativo, analizando._

 _-No importa lo que pase el resultado.- Dice Sabrina, viendo a sus retadores.- Son buenos combatientes… ¡Alakazam usa bola sombra!_

 _El enemigo contraataca con sus técnicas. Luna esta vez y con todas sus fuerzas da un salto, esquivando, cae hincada tras descender._

 _Carlos la ve, siente ese cansancio y fatiga, le cuesta trabajo tan solo respirar, se traga el aire y lo escupe seco, lo siente inclusive en el paladar._

 _-¡Fuerza psíquica!- Pide la líder._

 _Su Pokémon obedece, usando esa técnica. Luna con sus fuerzas trata de repelerlo. Y el resultado es el mismo que la última vez, es empujada. Ella retrocede cinco pasos, pero sigue de pie todavía._

 _-Yo he pasado mucho con mi Pokémon.- Dice el joven castaño.- Muchas cosas y todo ha sido a su lado._

 _Si lo creo.- Dice Sabrina.- Y más de lo común. Y yo no dije que lo dudaba._

 _-¡Usa fuerza Lunar!- Ordena el entrenador._

 _Ella con esas fuerzas obedece y carga ese ataque que lo lanza. Alakazam pone de nuevo defensa y lo recibe, el ataque le tapa por completo. Pero decide de nuevo regresarlo a su dueño. Pero para su sorpresa Luna ya no estaba ahí, se dirigía hacia él. Ella tomo el tiempo que decidió su enemigo recibirlo._

 _¡No pierdas Alakazam y has lo mismo que ella!- Pide la líder._

 _Alakazam se acerca al igual._

 _-"¡Rayos!"- Carlos sonríe.- Parece que no cayó en la trampa._

 _Luna no le daba tiempo de cargar una bola sombra._

 _-Ni modo.- Piensa el joven algo resignado.- Pero no nos iremos sin hacerle algún daño._

 _Luna ya sabe lo que su esposo le pedirá, así que aprieta su puño._

 _-¡Usa puño de fuego!_

 _Rápidamente el puño de Luna es envuelto de fuego y Alakazam cambia su rostro, junto con su maestra. Pues han caído en una trampa. La Gardevoir suelta su golpe en el pecho del enemigo._

 _-¡ALAKAZAAAAM!_

 _Este grita mientras es envuelto de una parte y es mandado lejos de Luna. Pero el enemigo se mantiene de pie todavía._

 _-¡Je!, Sabia que ese ataque no le afectaría mucho.- Se dice Luna, al verlo de pie, sonriendo por igual.- Pero al menos logramos nuestro objetivo._

 _La líder seles queda viendo. Ella cayó en la trampa del joven._

 _Alakazam gime, algo le incomodaba. Era una quemadura que tenía en su pecho._

 _-Al menos le hicimos un daño considerable.- Dice el joven._

 _-¡Acabalo de una buena vez con ese Pokémon, usando Fuerza Psiquica!- Ordena la líder_

 _Alakazam obedece y le pega a su enemiga con esa técnica mandando a la Gardevoir, esta toca suelo y se pone al frente de su entrenador._

 _-¡Gar- Gar!- Ella gime de dolor._

 _Carlos se acerca a ella. Luna ya no se puede poner de pie._

 _-Gardevoir ya no puede continuar.- Dice el árbitro.- El ganador es Alakazam, de la líder Sabrina._

 _Luna por su parte trata de ponerse de pie de nuevo, no quiere rendirse. Pero su amado se acerca a ella y con un simple toque, acaricia su cabeza. La Gardevoir gruñe, con eso significaba una cosa para ella, hace pucheros. Ella se para, pero su amado la jala con fuerza, haciendo que caiga. Carlos la abraza y la aprisiona. El la somete tiernamente, recargándosela al frente suyo y poniendo sus manos en el vientre de ella. Luna pone una cara triste, no puede simplemente creerlo. Carlos frota delicadamente su cabeza en la espalda de ella. Luna quiere seguir, sin importar lo que su cuerpo decía, pero así eran las cosas y ella no podía hacer nada._

 _La líder ve esa escena, era obvio la preocupación de ese entrenador sobre su Pokémon y este las ganas de no rendirse._

 _-¡No nos rendiremos!- Dice Luna, decidida todavía._

 _-Mi Luna.- Le dice Carlos sin soltarla._

 _Ella trata de zafarse pero ni siquiera podía hacerlo, era tanto su cansancio. En cierto modo la escena era un poco graciosa y tierna. Haciendo que la líder sonría levemente._

 _-"No cabe duda que es con quien soñé"-Se dice a su misma ella.- "Pero…"_

 _-Yo, yo, yo. Me rindo._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!- Luna se pone en shock._

 _-Me preocupa mucho mi Pokémon.- Responde el joven, aferrado a ella.- No está preparada para una batalla de tal magnitud. Por ende, yo tampoco lo estoy. No mandare tampoco a mi Eevee y Bueneary._

 _-El entrenador Carlos se ha rendido.- Dice el árbitro.- Por lo tanto la ganadora de esta batalla es la líder Sabrina, de Ciudad Azafran._

 _La mirada de la Gardevoir se mantiene muy abierta, ante lo que oyo. Carlos por su parte, la acaricia, pero después la mete en su ball._

 _-¡Regresa mi Luna!_

 _Carlos por su parte. Sabía que iba a perder. Aun con su poderosa Gardevoir al mano. Ni Snorlax aguantaría tanto, la velocidad de Alakazam en ese estado era impresionante, pudo adelantarse, repeler y contrarrestar esos movimientos de Luna, sin mencionar esas fuerzas psíquicas impresionantes. Era algo que jamás había enfrentado la pareja. Carlos esta vez ve que no hay posibilidad de hacerle frente ante un poder así._

 _Alakazam vuelve a su forma original._

 _-Mmmm…- Pero la líder sigue pensando._

 _Carlos da un suspiro, pero sonríe un poco. No cabe duda que tuvo una gran batalla._

 _-Muchas gracias.- Dice Carlos, agradecido de en verdad con la líder._

 _-De nada.- Responde Sabrina.- Espero que te haya ayudado esta pelea._

 _-Claro que si.- Responde Carlos, sin dejar de sonreír.- Me ha ayudado mucho._

 _La líder levanta una sonrisa débil, porque sabía algo que le dijo su visión. Pero a su vez dudaba, por tres razones._

 _-No puedo creer que Tomi la venciera.- Dice Carlos, sin creer todavía.- Ha mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo._

 _Esa es la primera._

* * *

 _ **Hace algunas semanas**_

 _Un pequeño niño de diez años estaba se postraba al frente de la líder de gimnasio. Esta tenía una cara furiosa._

 _-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Le pregunta Sabrina, muy espantada al presenciar algo.- ¡¿De dónde has sacado este poder?!_

 _-Como dije antes. Mi nombre es Tomas.- Se presenta el niño.- Pero… No puedo responderle. La verdad, solo vine a pelear contra usted. Así que por favor solo pido eso._

 _-¡Nooo!- La líder se niega.- Se quién eres Tomas. Se lo que has hecho… ¿Acaso crees que dejare que alguien como tu llegue al campeonato?_

 _Tomi pone una cara de preocupación, el tenia una razón por la cual temía a esa líder, que se diera cuenta de quién es._

 _Pero Sabrina ve algo en ese niño._

 _-… Se lo que también has pasado.- Dice Sabrina, poniendo otra cara y una voz comprensiva.- Se que te orillo. Pero lo que vi después fue un destello negro, no se dé donde lo sacaste. Por favor. Déjame ayudarte, deja lo que sientes hacia los demás y libera tu pasado, para estar tranquilo. Sé que no eres un niño malo y que comprendes lo que has hecho._

 _-¡Cállese!- Tomi explota.- Limítese a lo suyo, no a lo mío. Es mi problema. Lo que haga o no le incumbe. Yo quiero llegar al campeonato y ser el mejor. No he hecho nada malo y los únicos malos están allá afuera, abusando de las personas que no se pueden defender._

 _Tomi empieza a emanar un aura roja oscura. Sabrina ve dicha aura en el._

 _-¡Yo-yo-yo!- Los ojos se vuelven más brillantes.- Lo único que he hecho es justicia. Eso no es malo._

 _-¡Entonces si eres tú!- La líder se espanta, por escuchar rumores de un entrenador muy poderoso.-Eres un niño. Aun no sabes del todo de justicia. Por favor deja esto._

 _-No lo dejare. Hasta acabar con todo.- Tomas saca sus dientes.- ¡Ahora cállese y pelee que para eso estoy aquí!_

 _-No te dejare ganar.- Dice la entrenadora.- Tal vez hayas pasado a los demás líderes de gimnasio. Pero al igual te dijeron lo mismo que yo._

 _-No puedo creerlo.- Dice Tomi, al recordar, cuando aun no media su fuerza.- Tengo que admitir que con Brock y Misty, si me pase con ellos. Y si me dijeron lo mismo al maltratar a su Pokémon, créame que no fue mi intención. Pero ahora lo sé controlar._

 _Sabrina ve lo que los demás no ven y es un poder impresionante._

 _-No me dejas de otra niño.- Dice la líder sacando su ball.- Me asegurare de que pierdas esta pelea. Y…_

 _-Si le cuenta a alguien de quien soy Señorita Sabrina.- Dice Tomi, que se vuelve amenazante.- Ya sabe que les hice a los demás. Pero nunca se lo he hecho a alguien que en realidad no se lo merece y no quiero hacer eso. Así que no me provoque._

 _La líder se siente intimidada._

 _-No es necesario.- Dice Sabrina.- Con que gane esta pelea. Seré ese obstáculo para ti._

 _Sabrina manda primero a Espeon._

 _-¡Espeon!_

 _-Ve… ¡Lurantis!_

 _Y Tomi libera a uno de sus Pokémon._

 _-¡Lurantis!- Ella sale y da un grito elegante con sus guadañas._

 _La líder observa a ese Pokémon. Lurantis fue uno de esos Pokémon que Tomi salvo de una muerte segura. En parte el niño tenía razón, no era malo. Se preocupaba por los demás, tenía un sentido alto de justicia. Pero a esa forma. Solamente lo hacía temer y era justificable. Pues es un niño corrompido por poder._

 _Lurantis se prepara, mueve sus guadañas y pone en posición defensiva._

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _Sabrina lo recuerda, ese niño le gano con mucha facilidad. Pudo vencer a Lurantis con Alakazam y eso con Mega-Evolución. Pero cuando Tomas soltó a Beedrill._

 _-Bien.- Dice Carlos irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la líder.- Gracias por la pelea._

 _El joven da media vuelta a y se dirige a la baldosa tele transportadora._

 _La segunda cosa, era un joven llamado Jonathan. Ese niño fue el causante del poder de Tomas, fue el último y el motivo por el cual Tomi inicia casería de brujas. Aparte que en su visión ellos tres están conectados._

 _La tercera es ahorita mismo el joven que la reto y su Gardevoir. Su visión decía que era una pareja, lo cual si lo ha confirmado, pues tuvo algunos recortes de las peleas que libro el chico con ella. Un chico castaño que huye de su pasado._

 _-Es el.- Dice la líder en voz baja.- Pero…_

 _El ve los brazos y manos de Carlos. Ella vio a Carlos con un guante, en la mano derecha, porque debajo cargara con una marca permanente. Pero en la izquierda cargara un símbolo, que valdrá la pena por la marca de la derecha._

 _-Este joven pronto sufrirá.- Dice Sabrina, al saber que oculta esa marca.- Y le dolerá como no tiene idea. Pero todo depende de la Gardevoir._

 _Sabrina da media vuelta. No sabe nada más del joven. Solo sabe que pronto iniciara dos acontecimientos más para la pareja. Pero no sabe nada más después de eso. El destino ha decidido algo y ella solamente puede observar._

 _-Puede ser que me equivoque… Espero._

 _Pero la líder sabe otras dos cosas más, una tiene que ver con ellos tres. La última no está segura._

 _Mientras tanto el joven sale del gimnasio. Pensativo y tranquilo._

 _El sonríe, está satisfecho con la pelea._

 _¡¿Uhh?!- Carlos detecta algo, que tiembla en su pecho.- Sigues con un poco de energia, mi Luna._

 _Carlos está satisfecho con su pelea._

 _Pero ella no._

 _ *****Mientras tanto*****_

 _En Ciudad Verde, en una casa cualquiera. Un niño estaba afuera, sentado en una silla de ruedas, con cinco de sus seis Pokémon afuera._

 _Una Volcarona trata de embestir a su enemigo con Vendaval, pero su enemigo esquiva sin dificultad. Un Heracross, usa avalancha con dicho enemigo y al igual esquivaba. Vivillon trata de usar Gigadrenado, pero tampoco. Y un Scizor usa golpe aéreo. Pero el enemigo usa esa técnica también, cubriéndose._

 _-¡Ya es suficiente!- Un niño rubio da una señal.- Por hoy dejaremos el entrenamiento._

 _Cinco Pokémon pelearon contra un Beedrill. Ese niño era Tomi que entrenaba a sus Pokémon y era solamente un simple entrenamiento._

 _Los Pokémon se tranquilizan y se ponen al frente de su maestro._

 _-Bien hecho, a todos.- Dice el niño sonriéndoles.- A este paso nos haremos con el campeonato._

 _Los Pokémon asienten. Para ellos su único propósito era servir a Tomas, que les salvo la vida y estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaban._

 _-Ya casi acabamos también con nuestra misión.- Dice el niño, algo serio._

 _Mientras tanto al interior de la casa, otra Pokémon, una Lurantis miraba desde la ventana a su amo, sin dejar de hacerlo. Ella no quería salir, no con sus compañeros y para su conveniencia era mejor que no. Así que mejor decidía estar sentada en un rincón._

 _En eso una madre veía ese Pokémon, cuya cara marcaba una tristeza y con sus guadañas acariciaba el reloj que le dio su amo, algo sonrojada, sin dejar de mirarlo._

 _-¿Por qué no sales?- Le preguntaba._

 _La Pokémon no responde y no quería hacerlo._

 _Aquella mujer veía ese Pokémon tan triste y a simple vista destrozada, en cierto modo ha estado así cada vez que Tomi entrena a sus Pokémon. Al parecer Lurantis no le gustaba pelear como a los demás, pero no solo era eso._

 _La madre decide salir y llamar a su hijo. Este se acerca y le cuenta el estado de Lurantis._

 _-¡Lurantis!- El niño llama a su Pokémon._

 _Ella tan solo oír que su amo la llama, decide salir. Pero con lentitud._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunta Tomi, al verla con esa cara._

 _-Lurr.- Ella solo gime y ve a sus compañeros._

 _Los cinco Pokémon se le quedan viendo, pero con un repudio notable._

 _Tomi al ver hacia donde miraba, voltea y ve a sus Pokémon. Con tan solo eso, se da cuenta de lo que pasaba._

 _-Lurantis.- Tomi la llama.- Ven.- Le pide._

 _La mantis se acerca, no lo haría, de no ser por su amo. Los Pokémon se agitan al ver a esa Pokémon acercarse a su maestro. Lurantis retrocede un paso, pero no podía hacerlo si se trataba de su amo que le ordenaba._

 _Tomi al ver esa reacción de sus Pokémon, con tan solo voltear y darles una mirada que expresaba todo los calma._

 _-¿Por qué reaccionan así contra ella?- Le pregunta la madre a su hijo._

 _-Simplemente no les cae bien.- Responde el niño, algo serio.- Y algunas veces confunden las cosas. Por el simple hecho de que algunas veces suceden "accidentes"._

 _-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunta ella._

 _-Bueno…- El niño se pone nervioso.- ¿Te acuerdas que ella tiro el florero ayer?_

 _-Si.- Responde la madre.- Fue por sus grandes guadañas._

 _-Pues masomenos eso ha pasado con ellos._

 _-¡No solo fue eso!- Exclama Beedrill._

 _Los bichos se agitan, Lurantis retrocede._

 _Tomi gruñe, saca sus pokeball y los mete sin decirles nada. Todos a excepción de dos, uno de esos era Lurantis, el otro…_

 _-Beedrill, me decepcionas.- Le dice Tomi a su fiel Pokémon.- Recuerdo que cuando fuiste Weedle, me hiciste lo mismo._

 _Beedrill, entra en shock. Recordando, que una vez y por accidente pico a su amo y le inyecto veneno._

 _-Te acuerdas, ¡¿Verdad?!- Le recuerda el niño furioso._

 _Tomi saca esa pokeball y cn esas palabras mete a Beedrill._

 _La madre y Lurantis, vio esa escena. Tomi estaba muy molesto._

 _-Si madre. Ha sido por sus guadañas.- Responde el niño que se voltea y ve a su Lurantis._

 _Lurantis se acerca y se pone detrás de su amo, eso lo hace para ayudarlo a empujar su silla de ruedas._

 _Pero ella piensa en aquellas palabras, lo que le dijo a Beedrill._

 _-¡¿Espera?!- Ella alza y ve la mirada, viendo a la Pokémon.- ¡Ella…_

 _-Tú también empezaras.- Dice el niño_

 _Lurantis encorva su rostro y lo baja._

 _Ella no lo cree, la que hiso ese daño en la espalda de su hijo, fue ella._

 _-Solo diré que fue un accidente, no quiso hacerlo apropósito, no con ese objetivo.- Dice el niño, sin dejar de defenderla._

 _Lunartis, ve a su amo, que a pesar de todo la defiende._

 _-¡ALEJATE DE EL!- Grita con furia la madre._

 _Lurantis se espanta, y era obvia la reacción._

 _-¡NO!- Pero el niño se aferra.- No se ira. Es mía y yo decido que hacer._

 _-¡¿Estás loco?!- Le pregunta la mujer.- ¡¿Cómo puedes tener una Pokémon así?!_

 _-¡Te dije que no lo hiso apropósito!- Tomi no se deja y con valor dice cada palabra, sin bajar el tono, aun con su propia madre.- Ella no puede evitar ser así… ¿Qué acaso no fue lo mismo con Beedrill?_

 _La madre calla y lo recuerda._

 _-Al igual lo perdone, porque en ambas no fue apropósito, fue accidental.- Dice el niño que agarra las guadañas de su Pokémon._

 _-¡¿Lur?!- Ella se espanta.-_

 _¡¿Qué haces?!- La madre excla,a._

 _Tomi agarro ambas guadañas y las pone en su pecho, en forma de "X". Lurantis se impacta, junto con la madre. El niño alza la mirada y ve la cara de espanto de su Pokémon, el con mucha alegría le sonríe._

 _Veme ahora mismo.- Pide el niño a su madre.- ¿Qué vez en mi Lurantis y yo?- Le pregunta al verla._

 _La madre, estaba en shock, muy aterrada de lo que veía, su hijo al filo del cuchillo de una monstruo como Lurantis._

 _-Amo.- Ella dice con ojos llorosos._

 _-¡TOMAS!- La madre grita.- ¡Obedéceme!_

 _-¡No quiero!- Dice el niño.- ¡Quiero estar así con ella, que me abrace!_

 _Lurantis con lágrimas en sus ojos, le obedece, aprieta más a su amo, de forma leve, ella recarga su cabeza y la pone sobre él._

 _-Vez lo que tú y mis Pokémon provocan.- Dice el niño de forma muy severa, al sentir las lagrimas de su Pokémon escurriendo en su rostro.- A eso se le llama discriminación. Es algo que he sufrido… "Y sigo sufriendo"_

 _La madre trata de decir algo. Pero…_

 _-¿Crees que con esto ella me haría daño?- Pregunta el niño.- No sabes cómo fueron las cosas. Es fácil decir y no ver… A su lado no me siento en peligro, me siento muy alegre. Me siento muy feliz.- El sonríe, sus mejillas se tiñen rojas._

 _La madre estaba en shock, pero veía como ese Pokémon le tenía mucho afecto a su maestro, tanto que le lloraba. Tomi la acepta como es._

 _-No quise contar nada, porque sabría cual era seria su reacción.- Dice el niño, mostrándose molesto.- Y sé que no es para menos, yo lo hubiese estado. Pero como dije, se yo lo que realmente paso._

 _-Eres… estúpido.- Dice la madre, muy perpleja._

 _-¡Pero así me quieres!- El niño se rie._

 _La madre se ve derrotada ante su hijo._

* * *

 _ **Una hora después**_

 _Tomi por igual tuvo que pasar sobre su padre, una vez que se entero de la situación, pero a diferencia de la madre. Este tuvo una solución. Ambos discutieron por momentos. El padre de Tomas no le podía quitar a su Pokémon, por más que ambos quisieran. Pero…_

 _-¡Vez, te dije que no te preocuparías!- Exclama el niño muy feliz._

 _-…Lu, rantis.- Ella se siente algo nerviosa._

 _Pero su amo ríe. Y después de todo estaba con su maestro y eso era lo único que le importaba._

 _Los padres llegaron a la más simple solución. En las guadañas de Lurantis, estaba cubiertas, completamente a su alrededor, por trapos y telas, muchas de ellas. Así la Pokémon no podía lastimar a su hijo o a cualquiera que tocase._

 _-Se que tampoco es la mejor solución.- Le preguntaba el niño a su Lurantis.- Pero tampoco es la peor._

 _Ella no dice nada y empuja a su maestro con el dorso de sus guadañas. Y mientras pasa algo de tiempo. EL niño cambia de actitud._

 _-Amo… ¿Por qué esta tan serio?-Le trata de preguntar la Pokémon._

 _El niño rubio no respondía y pensaba._

 _-Lurantis… Necesito ayuda.- Pide el niño.- Ya estoy tan cerca, pero tan cerca de acabar con el Equipo Rocket._

 _Ella no responde._

 _-¡Pero…_

 _Tomi por su cuenta, trata de levantarse, se para de su silla._

 _-¡¿Amo que hace?!- Ella trata de detenerlo._

 _Tomas camina unos pasos, el podía caminar, pero su espalda le decía lo contrario, las heridas le incomodaban y ardían y se abrirían las costras si caminaba._

 _Tomi cae, no puede. Lurantis trata de levantarlo, poniendo el dorso de sus guadañas debajo de él y como espátula lo alza y lo empuja en la silla._

 _-¡Ahhh!- El grita de dolor._

 _-¡Lo siento!- Exclama la Pokémon._

 _Tomi se tranquiliza derrama un pard e lagrimas de dolor._

 _-¡Pero esto no me deja!- Se dice muy furioso._

 _Por lo siguiente Tomi aprieta sus puños. Lurantis trata de tranquilizarlo._

 _¿Cómo?- Se preguntaba el niño._

 _-¿Amo, porque no lo olvida?- Pensaba la Pokémon.- Ha hecho mucho por los demás, esos tipos le tienen miedo. Lo que usted tiene, no es sano._

 _El niño escucha el tono de su Pokémon, ella se preocupaba por él._

 _-Ya falta poco.- Dice el niño.- Solo falta una base. Y se en donde está._

 _Por más que pensaba y pensaba. Hasta ver algo, lo ve en Lurantis._

 _-Lurantis… Me ayudarías pese a lo que te pido.- Pregunta Tomi, conociendo a su Pokémon._

 _-…- Ella piensa, se entristece, porque él no se rinde.- Si amo, siempre lo seguiré.- Pero acepta, porque no tiene de otra._

 _-Me he dado cuenta que eres diferente a los demás Pokémon.- Dice Tomi, sonriendo tristemente.- "No te corrompiste, a pesar de mi poder, no como Beedrill. Sigues siendo la misma. Y eso me alegra mucho, de verdad._

 _Lurantis acepta ese alago por parte de su amo._

 _-Pero, te juro que falta poco para terminar mi objetivo.- Le dice el niño.- Librare Kanto y Johto al mismo tiempo._

 _Ella se entristece al escuchar eso._

 _-Pero por ahora no…- Dice el niño.- Pero quisiera probar algo contigo._

 _-Lurr._

 _-Te darías la vuelta y te agacharías.- Pide el amo._

 _Ella se desconcierta. Pero obedece se da media vuelta y se agacha._

 _-Muy bien…- Tomi se prepara_

 _-¡LURANNN!_

 _Tomas se avienta de su silla de ruedas y se lanza sobre la espalda de su Lurantis. Aferrándose sosteniéndose de su cuello._

 _-¡¿Amo que hace?!- Le pregunta con evidente molestia._

 _-Ya me canse de estar en esa silla.- Dice el niño, muy fastidiado.- Así que probare esto._

 _Lurantis se para y camina, algo desequilibrada al tener a Tomi en su espalda. Pero camina después, manteniéndose por fin._

 _-Sabia que funcionaria contigo.- Le decía el niño, muy contento.- Pero si te molesta, puedo pedirle a Scizor._

 _-No me molesta amo.- Ella se sonroja, pero ríe un poco.- Después de todo yo le hice esa herida._

 _El niño lo toma como aceptación.- Me alegra. El cuerpo de Scizor es muy frio al ser del tipo acero.- Le dice._

 _Enserio la Pokémon disfrutaba tener a su amo en la espalda. Tomi también disfrutaba estar de esa forma, se sentía bien para él._

 _Lurantis sigue caminando con su pequeño amo, que sonreía y se aferraba aella._

 _-Sigues oliendo tan bonito.- Dice el niño, al oler.- Eres como un perfume que no se acaba._

 _El niño se restriega en la espalda de ella._

 _-Gracias.- ella se alaga, le encantaba cuando su amo le habla de su olor._

 _Ella se imaginaba cosas. El niño seguía restregándose las en su piel, como si quisiera estar ahí._

 _Mientras tanto detrás del vidrio los padres observaban._

 _-Vez te dije que encontraría una solución.- Comenta el padre._

 _-No me convence.- Dice la madre.- Velo a lado del monstruo que le hiso daño._

 _-Es cierto.- Dice el hombre con cierta preocupación.- Pero…_

 _Los padres ven a Lurantis._

 _-Sabes. Ese reloj.- Dice el padre.- Conocemos a nuestro hijo… ¿Por qué le daría el reloj que está en su pecho?_

 _-Es solo un niño que no considera nada.- Responde la madre, molesta._

 _-Pero es un símbolo para ella.- Dice el padre.- Lo has notado también._

 _Los padres piensan. En todo el tiempo que han estado con Lurantis, ella se apega al reloj de Tomas, lo acaricia y no lo deja de ver, inclusive lo ha protegido contra los demás Pokémon del mismo equipo de su amo._

 _-Para ella sí lo es.- Dice el padre.- Para Tomi también. Y tiene razón, nosotros no estábamos, no sabemos qué paso en realidad, como fueron las cosas._

 _La mujer calla._

 _-Aparte, míralos.- Sigue diciendo el guardia.- Ve a Lurantis y a nuestro hijo, son tan apegados. Tomi es tan apegado a ella, como a Beedrill. Es feliz._

 _-No importa si es adorable esta escena. No me cae bien.- Dice ella, sin dejar de mirarla._

 _-¿Qué puedes hacer?- Pregunta el padre.- Nada. No puedes hacer nada. Solamente fue un accidente, y agradecemos que eso fuera._

 _¿Y cómo sabes que no se repita de nuevo?- Pregunta la furiosa madre._

 _-Se que no pasara de nuevo.- El padre asegura.- Ella no lo permitirá. Puedo confiar en eso._

 _Mientras afuera Tomi seguía siendo cargado y paseado por su Pokémon. Ellos los dejan solos y se van a otra parte._

 _-Mi amo.- Le decía ella con alegría, muy sonrojada._

 _Pero Tomi no decía nada, su sonrisa poco a poco se encorvaba. Veía a su Pokémon tataratear. No quería arruinarle el momento, pero tenía que, trato de alargarlo, lo más que pudo._

 _-"Nunca te ha gustado lo que hago Lurantis"- Se decía a si mismo alzando la mirada y viendo al frente.- "Y es comprensible"_

 _-Amo. Me gusta verlo feliz.- Ella le decía con mucha alegría.- Me gusta verlo sin ese odio. Me gustan sus ojos azules, más que los rojos._

 _Tal vez el niño no entendía su leguaje, pero por el tono se notaba esa alegría que ella daba al verlo feliz. Pero el niño se sentía mal por ella, al decirle lo que pensaba._

 _-Lurantis…- Y empieza de una vez._

 _-¿Luu?- Ella escucha._

 _-Escúchame.- El se pone serio.- No estaré en mi casa por mucho tiempo. Pienso huir pronto. Solo un día._

 _Ella reacciona, no dice nada, encorva su semblante rápidamente._

 _-…Luuuu.- Se entristece._

 _-Te entiendo. Pero no puedo parar. No ahora.- Dice el niño acariciándola en su cabeza, sintiendo lastima._

 _-(Snif,), ¡Luuuuraaaaaaaan!_

 _Tomi se sentía destrozado. Confirmando lo que ella no quería._

 _-¡TOMAS ESTUPIDO!_

 _La mantis tira a su amo, que cae de sentón al suelo._

 _-¡Ouch!- Tomi se pega._

 _Ella no voltea a verlo, pero se oía sus gemidos. Tomi no se podía parar o caminar mucho. Pero el niño no se enoja con ella, pues en su grito estaba la reacción de ella._

 _-Lo siento Lurantis.- Dice Tomi, muy triste.- Entenderé si no me puedes acompañar… Inclusive pienso que es mejor para ti quedarte en la casa en lo que yo vuelvo._

 _Ella se tapa con sus guadañas, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas._

 _-¡¿Por qué no eres un niño humano normal?!- Le pregunta ella eufórica.- ¡¿Qué tratas de probar?!_

 _Ella voltea y con rabia lo ve._

 _-¡¿No te basta esa fuerza, ese poder?!- Pregunta ella, sin dejar de verlo.- ¡¿No te basta causar miedo?!_

 _-Sé lo que me dices y la respuesta es no y seguirá siendo no.- Responde el niño fríamente.- No hasta acabar con la raíz de todo. Tu no entiendes. Y por tu bien espero que no lo hagas._

 _-Amo, claro que entiendo.- Le dice la Pokémon tratando de tranquilizarse.- Yo también odie a los humanos cuando me mantuvieron atrapada. Pero lo olvide al verlo a usted, dándome esperanzas nuevas de seguir._

 _Tomi la ve a los ojos, esos ojos que pedían clemencia, clemencia hacia aquellos que lo miraban._

 _-Como dije. Quédate, no quiero que veas. He notado ese dolor desde hace tiempo.- Dice Tomi, tratando de acercarse._

 _Ella retrocede un paso de él. Lurantis ve a su amo con desprecio._

 _-Si… Es mejor así.- El niño da un suspiro triste._

 _Tomi camina de nuevo hacia su silla de ruedas. Lentamente y con cuidado, no podía hacerlo rápido por su espalda._

 _Pero es encerrado por esas guadañas gigantes, ella con rapidez se acerco a él._

 _-No te entiendo.- dice el niño sin saberlo._

 _-Nunca dejare ir a mi amo solo.- Le responde la Pokémon.- Le jure que lo protegería. Inclusive usted lo dijo en una invocación. Solamente le da ese poder a los Pokémon que confié usted. Y tengo que mostrar mi valía, aunque me duela mucho. Quisiera que se quedara conmigo, como hace algunos momentos. Pero si no es así, yo no puedo ya hacer nada. Solamente puedo protegerlo._

 _Ella lo aprieta y se agacha, no lo soltaría así de fácil. Tomi entendió ese mensaje, por más que le doliera era real, así como el niño se restregó en la piel de ella. Ella hace lo mismo, pero sobre su cabeza, demostrando afecto en el. El niño se sonroja. Pero decide devolverle la caricia, alzando una de sus guadañas y frotándola con su rostro. Ella le sigue el mismo rumbo y acaricia el rostro de su joven amo, sin que este la sujetase._

 _El niño agarra su rostro y lo acaricia también. Pero con tristeza ambos se ven. A los ojos._

 _-Lo siento.- Le pide disculpas el niño.- Por ser así._

 _El destino pone sus cartas. La líder de gimnasio pronostica algo. Destino cuya cadena invisible la junta y eventualmente se verán las caras. Pero por ahora algo Tomi esta inmóvil. Y a Carlos, le pasara algo que lo dejara marcado._

* * *

 **Eso fue todo.**

 **Desde que escribí este fic. Sabrina ocupa una parte esencial de este, por sus poderes psíquicos**

 **Ella es la primera que sabe de la relación de la pareja, ella puede tener visiones y ya dio su punto de vista.**

 **No diré mucho, pues sería como contarles spoilers, tomen en cuenta lo que ella soñó. Esto se verá lo más probable en el siguiente cap, al menos una parte.**

 **Sobre la pelea, bueno es la única a al que hago excepción de todas, para entretenerlos, pues se me hacia interesante, que al menos se viese una de los gimnasios.**

 **Se cuenta más sobre la historia del prota, su primer amor, el Pokémon de esta. Una contraparte de este fic, la contraparte de Carlos. Y como fue que se rompió su corazón, al menos se menciona.**

 **Los personajes crecen.**

 **Tomi al igual que Sebastián, se mantenía oculto en este fic, casi olvidado, más nunca lo olvide. Tenía que darle algo más.**

 **Lo único que diré es lo siguiente. Lo que ustedes olvidan de este fic, volverá. Eso es una pista. Aunque bueno, se ha mencionado mucho y ha aparecido. No diré más.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **dragon titánico** **y** **alen6** **.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic misterioso.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	38. Cadena roja

**No es por dar Spoiler. Pero como se menciona en el titulo, es lo que siempre he manifestado, pero ahora con más fuerza. Esto será por partes.**

 **Si eres amante de TLoZ, obviamente es este soundtrack, esta a mi forma.**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **Song of Unhealing Orchestrated.**

 **Usuario: Aiden**

 **Es el primer soundtrack que ocupo de ese videojuego. Pero a su vez no, ¡Jijiji!**

* * *

 **Cadena roja**

 _ **Sabrina Pov**_

 _Todo depende de la Gardevoir._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Atardecer.**_

 _El adolecente llamado Carlos, recogía a sus Pokémon, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Azafran. Después de una ardua batalla contrala líder de gimnasio, Sabrina. Tratando de darlo todo en aquella pelea. Pero perdiendo en esta, al no ser rival contra la Mega-Evolución, aun con su Pokémon más poderosa._

 _Luna. Una Gardevoir Shiny, que peleo contra Alakazam. Primero haciéndole frente en su estado normal. Pero cuando su oponente uso la Mega-Evolución, las cosas habían sido distintas, sin poder hacer nada contra ese Pokémon, siendo derrotada._

 _Carlos sale del centro, ya había recogido a sus Pokémon. Por un momento el joven se mantiene pensativo, reflexionando mucho sobre su día, pero sonriendo. El esta satisfecho con su pelea. Esta conforme y ya probo lo que podía hacer._

 _El libera a uno solo de sus Pokémon._

 _La Gardevoir sale._

 _-Ya estás en mejor estado, supongo.- Dice el joven, viéndola desde su espalda._

 _Pero. Pasaba algo. La Gardevoir no decía nada. Solamente se veía como respiraba, inhalaba y exhalada. Carlos, sabe que tiene, pues no era para esperarse menos._

 _-Diste un gran esfuerzo.- Dice el esposo, tratando de animarla.- Fue una gran pelea._

 _Pero Luna se queda callada, sin decir nada. Carlos empieza a verla, desconcertado. El la agarra de su hombro._

 _-¿Para qué sirvió?- Pregunta Luna, muy seria.- Si no le gane._

 _-No teníamos idea de que usaría la Mega-Evolución.- Comenta el._

 _-Aparte…- Dice Luna, al recordar esa muestra de poder.- ¿Por qué te rendiste?_

 _El por un momento no dice nada._

 _-Carlos… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunta ella, al sentir algo._

 _-Mandar a Buneary o a Eevee. No tenia caso.- Responde Carlos, encorvando el semblante.- ¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido?- Le pregunta._

 _-No me refiero a ellos, eso sí lo comprendo.- Dice la Gardevoir volteando, pero con una mirada baja.- A mí, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?_

 _-Mi amor, yo si confié en ti.- Responde el, sonriéndole._

 _-¡No es cierto!- La Gardevoir exclama furiosa._

 _El joven la suelta de su hombro, se espanta tras repentina actitud._

 _-Te rendiste.- Le recuerda ella.- Te oí, todos te oyeron._

 _Carlos respira hondo.- Luna, tú ya no podías pelear. Estabas débil apenas y reaccionabas y tu cuerpo estaba casi paralizado de dolor.- Dice él._

 _-¡Pero aun tenía ganas!- Ella le gruñe._

 _-El resultado seguiría siendo el mismo.- Responde Carlos, encorvando mas sus cejas.- No hubieras ganado._

 _-¡Ya estoy mejor!- Exclama Luna lista de nuevo.- ¡¿Quiero la revancha?!_

 _-Luna, espera.- El la detiene.- No podemos. En primera: Ya es tarde._

 _Luna ve el atardecer._

 _-Dos: No tengo un plan.- Dice Carlos.- Aun con Snorlax, hubiese sido imposible. Simplemente esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Simplemente…- Pero es irrumpido._

 _-Simplemente que.- Dice Luna, muy molesta todavía.- No podremos ganar._

 _El esposo calla, le ganaron las palabras. Luna lo interpreta esa respuesta a través del silencio de su amado._

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes rendirte?!- Ella le grita.- Después de tanto._

 _Carlos no dice nada._

 _-¡Luna entiende que no podíamos ganar!- Exclama Carlos esta vez.- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que perdieras!_

 _La Gadevoir se calla, ante esas palabras, a secas y fuertes. Pero lo más crudo para ella, es que el se las diga. Unas lágrimas brotan de esos grandes ojos rojos._

 _-Luna, yo…- Pero Carlos no tenía esa intención.- Pe-perdón, no fue mi intención._

 _-Tienes razón.- Dice Luna, muy triste.- Fue mi culpa. No di todo._

 _-Luna no solo perdiste tu.- Le dice su amado agarrándola de los hombros.- Yo también perdí. Nunca has estado sola._

 _El con sus pulgares le limpia unas lágrimas, pero aquella carita blanca seguía brotando más y más._

 _-Aparte, comprende la situación.- Dice Carlos, al igual tratándola de hacerla entender.- No éramos rivales para una pelea así. Sé que hemos soportado desde ataques paranormales con una Lopunny y un poderoso Pinsir. Pero no era nada a comparación de la Mega-Evolución. La vida es así, hay veces que ganas y veces que pierdes. Hoy nos toco perder._

 _-Si tan solo tuviéramos la Mega-Piedra.- Dice la Gardevoir.- Podríamos, ¿No?- Lo ve a los ojos._

 _Carlos los ve, esos ojos que quería que le dijeran algo._

 _…Si.- Responde el joven, sonriéndole.- Gardevoir es capaz de Mega-Evolucionar. Tu puedes hacerlo si tuviéramos una Mega-Piedra._

 _Ella sonríe y ríe un poco, al escucharlas. Pero después se entristece. Pues sabe algo de su amado Carlos, lo que quiere después._

 _-No podremos cobrar la revancha, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunta Luna, ya seria, tranquilizándose._

 _El castaño tuerce la boca un poco._

 _-No, por ahora no.- Responde el Joven, con mucho esfuerzo.- Ya es momento de irse de Kanto. Ya sé que se siente ser entrenador. Pero sabes que eso no fue mi meta desde el principio._

 _Luna baja su mirada. No pudo convertir a Carlos en Campeón._

 _-¿Te rindes?- Le vuelve a preguntar Luna, algo triste._

 _-… Se podría decir.- Dice el joven castaño.- Sabes que nunca tuve interés en ganar la liga, simplemente tenia curiosidad._

 _La Gardevoir suspira._

 _-No te sientas mal. Algún día volveremos a este gimnasio.- Dice el joven.- Y la retaremos de nuevo, ¡Y esta vez ganaremos!_

 _Ella le sonríe y lo ve a los ojos. Siempre con ánimos. Pero esta vez el se ha rendido, no cobrara la revancha. Carlos ya piensa irse de Kanto a seguir con otra cosa._

 _Pero. Para ella…_

 _-"Te has rendido, amor"- Ella lo interpreta de esa forma soltando un par de lágrimas mas.- "Y es mi culpa, ¡Por ser débil!"_

 _Ella lo ha interpretado así. Mientras Carlos le limpia esas lagrimas._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Carlos se encontraba listo. Se dirigía a Ciudad Carmín, otra vez. El estaba motivado, satisfecho. Pero detrás de su amado, estaban esos ojos que lo venia, que debajo de un semblante serio, seguía mostrando tristeza._

 _Pues ella no se siente bien con la derrota, se siente lo opuesto. Y más aun por como toma la situación Carlos._

 _-"Yo quería convertirte en campeón y no pude"- Se dice a si misma.- "Eres un conformista"_

 _Ella sigue mirándolo, rápidamente el joven se siente algo raro y de inmediato sabe que es._

 _Ella sigue pensando y pensando. Se siente cada vez más molesta. Pero al igual molesta con él. No sabe._

 _-"¿Por qué te conformas con la derrota?"- Le pregunta, sin pensar otra cosa, sus ojos eran fijos y fríos.- "¿Por qué no te esfuerzas y ganas?, ¿Por qué no regresas y peleas?"_

 _-¡Uhmm!- Carlos se siente más nervioso, por alguna razón, pero él la sabe._

 _Los minutos pasan. La pareja sigue su rumbo._

 _-"¿Por qué te rindes?- Sigue Luna, pensando.- "¿Por qué no me entrenas y te esfuerzas?"_

 _Carlos voltea la mirada y mira para todos lados._

 _-"Perdón por ser tan débil. Perdón si perdí esta pelea"- Pero la Gardevoir recuerda._

 _Luna recuerda, que los últimos días. Carlos había comprendido un lazo. Un lazo que él decidió fortalecer, al darse cuenta de que lo tenía con su amada._

* * *

 _ **Hace cuatro días**_

 _-Mi Luna, He decidido posponer la pelea contra Sabrina.- Le dice Carlos.- Y he decidido entrenarte, pero probando algo, no lo sé exactamente._

 _-¡Je!, Pues inténtalo.- Ella echa una leve carcajada._

 _Carlos la ve, estaban solos en un pequeño bosque. El joven recuerda algo, desde su infancia, con una pequeña Ralts._

 _-¿Te acuerdas?- Le pregunta Carlos, viéndola.- Cuando jugábamos a las escondidillas._

 _-Si.- Ella lo recuerda.- Claro. Siempre gane._

 _-Es cierto, siempre ganaste y me encontrabas, por más que me esforzaba por esconderme bien.- dice Carlos, al recordar._

 _-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunta la Gardevoir._

 _-Te voy a contar una historia antes de todo.- Comenta el joven.- ¿Has oído del Hilo Rojo Del Destino?- Le pregunta_

 _Ella niega con su cabeza._

 _-Mira. Se dice que desde que nacimos, cada ser está conectado por un hilo rojo que los une de forma afectiva. Que el destino se encarga eventualmente de juntarlos, compartiendo un sentimiento afectuoso._

 _Luna se queda sorprendida al escuchar.- ¿Es por eso que conectaste este hilo en uno de mis dedos?- Le pregunta._

 _En el meñique de Carlos estaba conectado un hilo rojo, en el que se podría decir el meñique de la Gardevoir igual._

 _-Si. No digo si es real o no.- Dice Carlos, sonrojado.- Pero me da, curiosidad. Aparte no es raro. Después de todo somos esposos ¿No?_

 _-Es muy hermosa esa leyenda.- Dice Luna muy sonrojada.- Me dan ganas de creerla. Pero creo más el lazo que nos une, como si fuese…- Ell es irrumpida por algo, se da cuenta._

 _-Por un hilo, ibas a decir.- Ella acompltea sus palabras._

 _-Cadena.- Dice ella, sin saber que mas decir- Soy un tipo psíquico, siempre te he podido presentir._

 _-Quiza.- Dice el joven.- Pero aun así es el mismo punto._

 _Carlos jala un poco el hilo, jalando a su Luna._

 _-Lo que trato de hacer es una sincronía.- Cuenta Carlos.- Supongo que por igual lo has sentido. Lo hemos sentido, muchas ocasiones._

 _-Sí, creo eso._

 _-Pero se estableció mas fuerte cuando peleamos contra el Capitán Rafael.- Dice Carlos.- Todo empezó desde ahí._

 _Carlos recuerda un dolor después. Cuando pelearon contra Lopunny, cuando ella le arrojo una bola sombra. A Carlos se le paralizo las piernas cuando trataba e obedecer a su amada en huir, después de escuchar el grito de su esposa por todos lados. Sintiendo ese dolor, pero a su vez no._

 _Después la batalla contra Pinsir, en la cual Carlos dudaba y Luna se daba cuenta. Han sido solo en ocasiones. Que sean significativas en su vida._

 _-Quiero fortalecer ese lazo mi esposa.- Dice el feliz.- Que seamos uno en mente. Eso nos servirá. Aveces sentía ese lazo. Tu lo puedes hacer con facilidad. Y no puedo. Recuerdo que cpoiaste el mismo dibujo que yo hice, hace tiempo._

 _Luna rie, le parecía lindo y tierno lo que su amado quería. Carlos levanta su dedo meñique. Luna al igual lo hace, el hilo rojo que los une. El joven sonríe al ver que su funcionaba, con tan solo pensar en ella, funcionaba._

 _-Es una cadena.- Responde Luna, sonrojada._

 _Carlos alza el ceño. Luna no ve un hilo rojo, ella ve otra cosa, casi una similitud. Ella jala a Carlos, que se mueve como trapo, hacia ella._

 _-Y será así… por el resto de nuestras vidas.- Ella lo dice._

 _Luna lo que hace es enredar mas el hilo rojo entre sus dedos, haciendo una maraña. Carlos siente algo de repente. Aparte de un jalón de su mano, era otra cosa más, que no toma importancia, pero metiéndole un pequeño temor._

 _Gardevoir lo enreda entre sus dedos y con estos apretad el hilo rojo del destino que los ha unido. Carlos por lo consiguiente._

 _De nuevo el joven sentía ese lazo, era lo que el quería, sincronizarse con su amada. Carlos mueve una mano, ella al mismo tiempo lo hace. El joven mueve su cabeza, ella también. Luna se aleja y el también, ella mueve en círculos sus manos y el también lo hace._

 _Carlos entreno con su Luna, para perfeccionar ese lazo, que ya era de por si fuerte. Ahora era mucho más. En los siguientes días, tuvo que entrenar de esa forma con su amada. Todo lo que el hiciera, ella lo hacía y viceversa. Desde un dibujo o averiguar en donde esta_

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _Pero eso lo llevo al siguiente nivel. Hace tiempo. Carlos había detectado algo en su amada, algo negativo producto de su amor. Al principio ignoro, pero cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte, a tal grado que lo comprendió…_

 _-Obsesión.- Menciona el, en voz bja, sintiendo ese escalofrio recorriéndole en todo su cuerpo.- Manipulación._

 _Luna trata de hostigar a su amado. Pero al igual echándose la culpa al perder la batalla contra Sabrina y Alakazam._

 _-¡LUNA!- Pero Carlos se harta.- ¡BASTA!_

 _Luna salta por un momento, al sentir y oír esa furia._

 _Carlos voltea y la ve._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunta el joven más tranquilo o más bien tratando._

 _Ella no dice nada y con una mirada fría lo ve. El joven voltea y la ve. El susto de Carlos verla con esos ojos que se supone no tiene que tener._

 _-…Nada.- Ella le sonríe, de forma leve.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _Carlos encorva su rostro, pero lo quita, estaba harto. Él lo podía sentir en carne, un terrible presentimiento de alguien observando cada pasó que da. Pero la única presente era su esposa._

 _-"No dejare que ella me manipule"- Se dice Carlos, al ver que la está perdiendo.- "¡¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma?!"_

 _-Porque te amo.- Le responde ella, que le brotaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Carlos se espanta de lo que escucha.- ¡Haz leído mi mente!_

 _-Solo esta vez.- Responde la Gardevoir.- Quería saber qué es lo que te molesta, por qué te enojaste tan de repente._

 _Carlos pone una cara de molestia._

 _-Y ya sabes que es.- Responde el seriamente._

 _-Amor. Tú has tenido razón, todo este tiempo.- Luna alza su meñique.- Estamos conectados uno al otro._

 _Carlos se queda perplejo._

 _-Solo que yo también, he tenido la razón.- Comenta Luna, bajando la mirada.- No es un hilo. Es una cadena, ¿No lo crees así?... Yo lo creo así. Desde que tengo ese sentimiento hacia ti o quizá también tenga que ver que sea una Gardevoir, a estas alturas no me importa, más que conservarlo._

 _-Luna.- El murmura con tristeza._

 _Carlos ve algo muy terrible con su amada. Pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde._

 _-Pensé que no salimos afectados de la salida de la mansión. Pero.- El le responde con dolor._

 _-Nunca te pude proteger Carlitos. Tanto maltrato que vi en ti.- Dice Luna, recordando haciendo pucheros.- Tu madre, hermano, ellos te maltrataban de forma horrible. Tu padre nunca te defendió, sin ese amor. Tú me dabas amor, a pesar de tu infelicidad. Yo trate con muchas ganas de devolvértelo, sin darme cuenta en ese entonces que me había enamorado. Pero algunas veces no bastaba seguías llorando._

 _-Yo nunca te quise dar esa vida que ellos me dieron, porque no tenias nada que ver.- Le dice su amado.- Así como mi madre se desquitaba. Ella no tenía mente para comprender. Yo sí, ¿Por qué hacerlo con alguien que no me hacía nada?... Yo no quería que sufrieras eso._

 _-Pero lo hice.- Dice Luna, sonriendo.- Lo hice por ti._

 _-Lo hiciste con demasiadas ganas.- Le responde el.- Supongo que las veces que estaba con Mónica…_

 _-Me dolieron.- Le dice la Gardevoir, poniendo esa cara de molestia, de dolor.- La peor parte. Es cuando tú me tratabas de emparejar con su Ralts, Kirlia, Gallade._

 _Carlos lsigue recordando, la reacción de esas ocasiones, estaba muy enamorado de esa chica._

 _-¡Esa vez si me provocaste dolor, esas fueron las únicas veces en la mansión!- Dice Luna, muy triste.- Pero no te culpo de eso, tu intención no fue mala y fue lo opuesto, tu no sabías que quería._

 _Carlos pone una cara de miedo al verla de esa forma. Ella solamente ponía una cara casi perdida, sonriendo, pero objetiva, porque lo que ella quería estaba al frente de sus ojos._

 _Pero aun así es malo lo que intentas.- Pero el joven agarra valor al decirle esas palabras._

 _-¡¿Pero qué?!- Ella lo ve directo.- ¡¿Es malo lo que tengo hacia ti?!... Tú no te quedas atrás mi esposo humano, esa esencia que guardas y que sacas cuando es conveniente. Pensabas sacarla ahora mismo conmigo, otra vez._

 _Carlos gruñe. Si la sacaría, porque se sentía harto de la forma en que se comportaba su Luna._

 _-Pero puedo ver que compartes lo mismo que yo tengo hacia ti, aunque lo niegues.- Le responde ella sonriendo de nuevo, con su cara llena de lagrimas.- Me amas, a pesar como soy._

 _Carlos desvía la mirada, buscado algo más que ver. Pero la cruel verdad.- Si, es verdad.- Le responde.- Pero eso no justifica que me harte, ¿Qué quieres en especial?... O acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que estas tratando._

 _Ella gruñe aprieta sus puños._

 _-¿Por qué te rindes?- Le pregunta la Gardevoir furiosa._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- Sigue el humano desconcertado._

 _-De las medallas de gimnasio.- Responde Luna, mirándolo.- Te detienes ante tu primera derrota, porque te infravaloras._

 _-No me infravaloro. Simplemente no quiero ser entrenador, ya lo dije muchas veces.- Responde Carlos, muy seriamente.- Entiéndelo. Aunque fuese bueno en eso, nunca me ha llamado la atención._

 _-¿Entonces que harás?- Le pregunta Luna, muy seria.- ¿Regresar a Hoenn a esa prisión?_

 _-Yo nunca dije eso, tampoco.- Recalca el joven.- Me quiero independizar y sustentarme. Solo. Buscar otra región. Quiero empezar mi vida laboral._

 _Luna aprieta más sus puños al escuchar eso._

 _-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?- Le pregunta.- Un intento mediocre._

 _Carlos abre más su mirada._

 _-Puedes llegar más alto y no quieres abrirte las puertas.- Le dice Luna, muy furiosa.- Eres un mediocre. Prefieres una vida de duro trabajo a ser campeón, prefieres estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, iguales a tus padres. Eres un hipocrita, que prefiere lo mismo._

 _Carlos se enfurece. Pero trata de calmarse._

 _-No malinterpretes las cosas.- Le dice Carlos, con furia contenida.- Yo sí, tomare la vida que me enseñaron mis padres, estaré en los negocios. Lo que me quejaba, es que a lado de ellos, no era feliz, no quería que me explotaran, no queria nada que tuviese que ver con ellos, no queria que me esforzaran a trabajar si disfrutar, hui por eso. Al venir aquí a Kanto, era simplemente para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Tengo que admitir que hubo buenos recuerdos como malos, experiencia que quería tomar. Tengo ambiciones, quiero ganar, quiero ser en parte burgués, pero por ahora quiero ser simple._

 _Las lágrimas de Gardevoir siguen brotando._

 _-Tu estas desesperada Luna.- Le dice su amado seriamente.- Estas furiosa, porque no hago lo que ¡Tu!, quieres. Más no respetas lo que yo quiero. Has tratado de hacerme ver las cosas diferente, desde que antes de lo que somos, tratas que yo lleve esa vida que tu quieres, pero ahí está la falla mi amor. Tú no te limitaste en conocerme mejor, solamente la mayoría, te falto solo poco... Así como yo no conocí esa parte de ti, manipuladora y obsesiva._

 _-¡Garrrrrr!- Luna le gruñe, como si fuese una Pokémon salvaje._

 _Carlos la ve con tristeza a su esposa._

 _-La vida, nunca es como la piensas.- Responde Carlos, dándole una lección a su amada.- No sabes lo que realmente quiero yo, ¿Tu que realmente quieres mi?_

 _-…Yo, yo, yo.- Ella tartamudea, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.- ¡YO SOLO QUERIA VERTE FELIZ!_

 _Por un momento el silencio los domina._

 _-Esa ha sido mi meta, desde entonces.- Dice la Gardevoir, al vivir en la mansión._

 _Carlos la ve con tristeza, una pobre que solo tiene un objetivo y ese objetivo es su amado esposo. El esposo se siente culpable al darse cuenta de las cosas. Pero trata de, complacerla de la forma mejor posible y era el amor que sentía igual por ella._

 _-Mi Luna.- El se acerca y le agarra la mano.-… Yo soy feliz._

 _El alza su mano y la pone en su corazón. Ella sigue llorando y presiente. Carlos era feliz y todo lo que necesitaba también era a ella, y solo a ella._

 _-Eres parte de mi felicidad.- Le dice su amado.- Si no hubieses estado en mi vida, sería como mi familia y eso lo agradesco. Por eso te daba ese amor, porque eras la única que me comprendía, por eso estoy contigo hoy en día, porque siempre estás ahí para mi, pese a lo que sea y pase lo que pase._

 _Pero ella sigue llorando, si eran ciertas esas palabras, pero a su vez eran una mentira._

 _-No Carlos. No eres feliz.- Le dice su amada, con un tono frio y perturbador.- Así como tú presentiste esa parte oscura de mí. Yo presentí el tuyo, siempre ha estado, visible. Eres igual que tu padre y Sebastián. Tienes una parte de ellos en ti, no la he podido sacar. Pero mas que intento e intento, no puedo._

 _Las lágrimas de la Gardevoir siguen saliendo. Ella alza una sonrisa._

 _-Y la causa las has dicho ahora.- Dice Luna al agarra la mano de su amado.- Con tu propia boca. Me alegra mucho de que lo mencionaras y me alegra mucho oírlo. Y es por eso que nunca he podido sacarla. Tú piensas al igual en mi felicidad. Pero al igual que yo, no lo comprendías._

 _Carlos se siente aterrado, no tanto por el comportamiento de su amada o al menos en parte, es porque sabía cuál es el origen de esa locura. Pero lo más cruel es esa corazonada. Lo peor de todo, es que ambos ya lo sabían, pero ignoraban._

 _Uno de los peores miedos del niño se asoma, pero con más fuerza lo arremata._

 _La Gardevoir entre lagrimas sonríe, una sonrisa muy tierna, pero muy perturbadora a su vez, porque sabe que es lo que Carlos tiene._

 _-Nunca, ha sido un hilo.- Le dice su amada acariciando con sus dos manos ese rostro de su esposo, con suavidad.- Es una cadena._

 _Carlos estaba en shock tenía miedo, pero a su vez también, sentía algo._

 _-¿Creíste que no me di cuenta también?- Le pregunta ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, acariciando sus labios.- Siempre fue mi sueño, mi Carlitos. Estar contigo… Para siempre._

 _Carlos no siente ahora miedo. Pero a su vez sí y no a su Gardevoir…_

 _Pero a su vez si._

 _-Nunca hiso falta un anillo, nunca.- Le responde su amada.- Solo te necesitaba a ti, ¿Tu a quien has necesitado?_

 _Ella levemente le abre la boca._

 _-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?, es que yo no moví esto, nunca puse una mano, fue el destino, solo me moví cuando era conveniente.- Dice Luna, acercándose.- Y fuiste tú quien acepto. Me dio mucha alegría que me aceptaras como tu esposa, me da mucha alegría que mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos, me da alegría ver que no estoy sola en esto. Y me da alegría ver que tu estas en el mismo predicamento que yo. Es trágico para los dos. Pero también es hermoso, ¿No lo crees así?, dime que si, por favor._

 _Carlos la ve, se siente hipnotizado, pero no lo está. Se limita a sentir tiesamente con la cabeza._

 _-Juro que nunca me separare de ti.- Le jura su esposa, enlazando su mano con la de él._

 _Carlos termina llorando, porque comprende su situación. Una muy hermosa, pero oscura a su vez._

 _-Para no destapar al monstruo que tienes dentro, seré ese sacrificio.- Le Luna con delicadeza, con un toque de felicidad.- Tú has lo mismo por mí. Yo ya no puedo estar sin ti. Ya te diste cuenta._

 _Luna le da un beso a Carlos. Este es correspondido. Carlos tiene miedo, pero siente amor. Ambos sienten eso, lo único que pasó para el joven, es saber que nunca supo el conflicto en el que se estaba metiendo._

 _Carlos pudo sucumbir a la locura, pero nunca lo hiso. Todo por una Ralts, que conoció. Esa Ralts al encariñarse con su maestro y al enamorarse, simplemente quiso hacerlo feliz, apoderándose y contagiándose de esa locura. Todo para hacerlo feliz._

 _-No llores Carlos.- Ella le limpia esas lagrimas, como regularmente su amado lo hace.- Todo está bien._

 _-N-n-no lo está.- Dice con el niño miedo.- Nunca lo ha estado. Desde que te conocí. Es como una horrible pesadilla._

 _-Y como un hermoso sueño.- Le dice Luna, sin dejar esa alegría._

 _Ese beso que le dio la Gardevoir parecía que lo dreno, como la técnica beso drenaje de dicha especie. Carlos cae de rodillas. Luna recarga la cabeza de su amado y la pone en su vientre._

 _-El amor sigue llena tus pulmones.- Le dice Luna, sin que sus ojos parasen de llorar.- Respiramos el mismo aire._

 _-Es, demasiado.- Le responde el, con voz cortada._

 _Una mezcla de sentimientos le viene, no aguanta más, quiere correr. Pero no puede y eso se debe que él no quiere a su vez._

 _La pregunta es…_

 _-¿Qué debería hacer?-Pregunta Carlos, tranquilizándose.- ¿Huir?_

 _-No te dejare. Como recordamos, siempre gane en el juego de las escondidillas. Solo alargas la cadena roja y yo la seguiré, hasta encontrarte de nuevo.- Le dice su Luna apretada más su cabeza en su vientre, para no dejarlo huir.- ¿Quieres intentar?_

 _El no se mueve. Esta en shock._

 _Aparte…- La voz de Luna se vuelve cortada.- Pero si lo haces, tú pierdes también. Y eso no se debe a mí, se debe a ti. Y créeme que eso me duele más, que te corrompas._

 _-Eres una monstruo. Siempre quise decirte esas palabras.- Carlos sonríe, entre lagrimas._

 _-Lo soy. Independientemente que sea una Pokémon.- Le dice Luna, riendo.- Pero tú eres un monstruo también. Pero eres mi monstruo._

 _-…Lo sé._

 _Pero la conclusión es la siguiente. Aparte del amor que se tiene, este a su vez, se transforma en una necesidad del uno para el otro. Ese es el pacto que el destino ha decidido._

 _-Cadena roja.- Le dice Carlos al alzar su meñique._

 _Pero mientras se sienta enamorados el uno al otro, todo estará bien._

 _-Pero…- Luna se agacha y junta su cabeza.- Siempre._

 _-Para siempre…- A completa Carlos._

 _Luna había acertado, en su suposición. Si tan solo Carlos no le hubiera dado amor, si tan solo el no hubiera sufrido tanto dolor, sin que ella lo viera. Sería una relación normal._

 _-En las buenas y en las malas.- Dicen ambos._

* * *

 **Después de tanto. El amor me intoxica, soy un escritor oscuro, no de romance. Casi me olvidaba de mis raíces y quise retomarlas con este capítulo.**

 **En este caso que la pareja por fin se lo dijera frente a frente, quise expresar el dolor de ambos.**

 **El miedo de Carlos y Luna. Carlos le tuvo mucho terror. Luna no lo demostró, ella lo demuestra cuando su amado se enoja, se podría decir que dómino la situación.**

 **Aquí se ve una de las predicciones de Sabrina. Todo depende de la Gardevoir, pues en torno gira alrededor de Carlos. Pero solo es una parte, se verá más en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Las metas de Carlos se establecen, como anteriores cap, quiere una vida simple y normal, si fue entrenador a lo largo, era por curiosidad. Luna por su parte, se corrompe en su directriz, al no saber qué era lo que realmente su amado queria. O mas bien queriendo lo que ella creía.**

 **En otras cosas, quise tomar algo una leyenda japonesa llamada el Hilo rojo del destino, en el cual se dice que todas las perdonas nacen con un hilo rojo y esta esta conecta a otra o mas personas, era algo hermosos, pero quise hacerlo de forma retorcidia para la pareja, que se convirtiera en una cadena.**

 **El resto ya no lo tengo que decir. Es algunas veces cansado.**

 **El soundtrack. Si te atreviste a escucharlo, dejame decirte algo curioso…**

 **Cuando cree a Sebastián, use esa canción, cuando hiso Lopunny Ghost su debut, la escuche. Cuando cree "Sentimiento falso", al igual lo use.**

 **Soy tal vez el único que mezclo las cosas, puesto que ese soundtrack, es se supone que es de TLoZ o al menos una parte, verdad. Pero es de mis tres favoritos de ese juego.**

 **¿Qué común tienen, ellos tres?**

 **Y a mí me gusta mucho TLoZ, mas que Pokémon. Y más ese creepypasta.**

 **Y no hace falta decir que cree la "Manifestación Del Dolor", con ese soundtrack, al menos esa estatuilla está presente.**

 **Cada vez que hago un capitulo perturbador u horrible ocupo esa canción. Así que imaginen lo siguiente. Todas esas escenas que ha estado lo horrible de este fic, ha sido de esa música. A excepción de los capítulos que di otros soundtrack.**

 **Pero en fin. El comportamiento de la pareja, es algo complejo, al menos su origen. La felicidad que se tienen que dar el uno al otro, cada vez es más difícil, hacerlo, no hay solución.**

 **Pero la colusión es la misma, mientras se tengan a los dos, todo estará bien. Es demasiado raro aun para mí describir.**

 **Bueno. El público siempre tiene la última palabra. Después de todo el escritor no es nada sin los seguidores u las opiniones de estos.**

 **Mi loca y retorcida cabeza por el momento esta en paz.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **KRT215, alen6 y a dragón titánico** **.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic perturbador.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización…**

 **Vaya que he estado muy activo. Pensaba subir este cap al día siguiente**

 **Creo que descansare mucho.**


	39. Reflexión

**Ya descanse lo suficiente…**

 **Espero.**

* * *

 **Reflexión**

 _En un espacio, cuya noche domina, la luna llena se asoma con su gran y basta mirada. Con sus rayos muestra la siguiente escena. En un camino lleno de arboles y vegetación y en medio, en un sendero._

 _ **Carlos Pov**_

 _Mis pasos son pesados. La luna es mi guía. Y lo que veo, es un camino sin fin. Sigo el sendero, lo he seguido por varios años y sin ver un fin._

 _En mi camino me encontré con un Pokémon. Una Ralts, de color extraño. Ella me siguió y lo sigue haciendo conmigo, sin importar el camino que sigo._

 _Pero nunca me di cuenta de algo, que marcaria mi vida para siempre._

 _La pequeña Ralts, tenía una cadena, una cadena que mantiene a lado y atado a ella._

 _Mis pasos no son silenciosos, las cadenas se oyen mientras camino, mientras caminamos. Mis manos estan atadas, mis pies también. Soy un reo, prisionero en mis decisiones._

 _Años han pasado y esa Ralts, es una Gardevoir._

 _Aparte ella comparte mi destino. Ella tiene cadenas, en su cuello, brazos y piernas. Caminamos juntos, lentos, pero seguimos._

 _Las cadenas son rojas, me di cuenta de su color más adelante._

 _Cada vez me sofocan mas, siento que se me va el aire y aprieta mas mi cuello, mis talones duelen y mis brazos sienten ardor, cada vez aprietan mas y mas. Es un dolor insoportable._

 _La Gardevoir gime y molesta._

 _En el camino me encuentro con una hermosa chica de ojos avellana, una tez clara y fina y su cabello dorado hasta la espalda. Ese fue mi primer amor. Pero la veo de mi edad, eso se nta mas en su cuerpo y mas porque así era, como recuerdo la última vez que la vi_

 _-Eres débil. Como puedo ser la mujer de alguien como tú. Mírate ni siquiera puedes controlar a tu Pokémon._

 _Recuerdo, ese dolor. Ella no era así, pero se corrompió como casi los demás, viendo entre lujos y riqueza, pero más que eso la apariencia y forma. Yo a lado de ella era un niño, ella se creía adulta y casi una Diosa. Recuerdos estar muy enamorado de ella alguna vez, recuerdo cuando no era así y me quería._

 _Mi cadena aprieta, mi cuello es apretado, la cadena se sacude. La Gardevoir me jala como si fuese perro descontrolado._

 _Su gruñir hacia esa chica, de forma horrible, salvaje, mostrando dientes como si nunca la hubiese criado. Ella la ve con desprecio y a su lado un Gallade que al parecer tenía una mirada neutra._

 _-Y esa horrible Pokémon, no es digna ante el mío._

 _Ella da la media vuelta y se marcha, para no verse. A pesar de que la olvide. Luna no, nunca lo hiso y ese recuerdo se le qued clavado, como una rival. Y a su vez no era para menos, ya que me iba a perder._

 _-¿Qué vez en ella, que en mi no?- Me preguntaba.- ¿Por qué es una humana?_

 _Eso era cierto, yo en ese tiempo y en mi inocencia que aun quedaba, me enamore de esa niña. Pero en parte Luna tenía razón, era obvio que fuese humana._

 _Me vuelve a jalar mis cadenas._

 _¡¿Pero yo que hise?!_

 _Con lágrimas ahora me gruñe, no le entiendo, ni una sola palabra. Solo detecto su sentimiento de dolor. Me jala el resto de las cadenas, mis brazos y piernas. Ella quiere que solo este atado a ella y solo a ella._

 _Mi alma, mente y cuerpo son suyos._

 _Pero…_

 _Me paro, el dolor para. Y vuelvo a caminar. Furioso esta vez, ella no hace nada. Me siento muy furioso. Volteo a verla. Ella se queda en shock._

 _Hay algo que no tolero y ella lo sabe mejor que nadie._

 _Hui de mi hogar para no pasar lo mismo, que no me sienta sofocado o manipulado, esclavizado._

 _No me importa si se trata del amor de mi vida._

 _¡Si quiere sentir mi dolor que así sea!_

 _Agarro las cadenas y le hago lo mismo, la ahorco con ellas, le apretó mas las manos, que sienta lo mismo. Y n conforme uso mis cadenas, se las enredo en su cuello y la ahoroco por la espalda._

 _Ella grita al principio y llora. No estoy conforme. Su grito se vuelve cada vez mas mudo._

 _De un tirón la jalo al suelo, haciendo chocar su cabeza._

 _Ella sigue llorando. Pero a oír esos gemidos, entro en sí. Mi ira poco a poco se va. Tose y mucho, por la falta de oxigeno que no le di._

 _Yo no le pedí que me siguiera en todo. Yo no le pedí que se enamorara de mí, no le pido que manipule mi vida._

 _Ella trato de hacerme como quiso, sin tomar en cuenta lo que realmente quería._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _Me pregunta con lágrimas._

 _-Sabes. Tú piensas que estas solo. Y no es así._

 _Algo llama mi atención._

 _-Yo siempre he estado contigo. Lo único que pido es que me quieras. Yo no pedir igual enamorarme, pero lo hice. Y sabes que siento. Me siento afortunada._

 _Algunas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, sin saber el porqué, le gruño, estoy furioso con ella._

 _-¿Tomas en cuenta mis deseos?_

 _No le respondo._

 _-¿Sabes que es lo que deseo amor?_

 _No sé qué decir._

 _-Que seas feliz, que seamos felices. Eso es todo._

 _Ya le respondí que con ella era feliz._

 _-No eres del todo feliz. Aun a mi lado. Me siento inútil al no satisfacerte._

 _No eres inútil._

 _¿Por qué se degrada?_

 _No entiendo, porque lo hace._

 _Pero siento la verdad. Tiene razón._

 _¿Qué es lo que me hace falta?_

 _Siento el viento en todo mi cuerpo y su silbido tocando mi tímpano. Esa es libertad. Tengo libertad. Veo a mi alrededor, todo un mundo que seguir, sin fin… ¿Eso será?_

 _Y lo más importante._

 _Veo lo que esta justamente a mis pies. Ella tirada, en el suelo, llorando._

 _Tengo amor._

 _¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

 _Un amor incondicional y tan enfermizo para los dos._

 _Si me pongo a pensar, yo siempre que busque amor. Siempre lo tuve y nunca lo vi y cuando lo tengo me enojo._

 _Soy tan… bizarro_

 _Ni alguien de mi edad es así._

 _Estoy en jaque en saber qué es lo que quiero y que no aprecio lo que tengo._

 _Le doy la mano, para extenderla de forma amistosa y la ayudo a levantarse._

 _Pero…_

* * *

 _La realidad es otra._

 _Abro mis ojos. estoy en mi cama. Y si veo a una Luna a mi lado._

 _Pero esta se aferra a mí como si de una cría se tratase, me incomoda su pico rojo de su pecho, trato de moverme, gime y se aferra mas a mí. No se quiere separar, me aprieta con la fuerza de un Machamp._

 _No es así de fácil hacerla entender. Hace horas habíamos peleado. Y ella dejo ver su verdadera esencia al frente de mis ojos, una aterradora. Abusando de ese amor que le tengo._

 _Es injusto, no me pude defender. Aun contra ella._

 _Se supone que un Pokémon debe obedecer a su maestro, no viceversa. Pero le di tanta libertad, se salio fuera de control. Aparte que nunca la he visto como a una simple Pokémon. Ni siquiera a los de mi equipo. Aunque hago excepción con ella que está a mi lado y afuera._

 _Quisiera dejarla. Pero ella me encontrara y pasaría algo peor._

 _Pero lo peor es._

 _Que no puedo vivir sin ella._

 _¿Eso es masoquismo?_

 _¿Sera que ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir con tanto dolor?_

 _¡No!_

 _Esto se supone que no debe ser así._

 _Pero me duele. Como la persona que más amo, es así._

 _Como Luna se transformo, se volvió casi un opuesto…_

 _¿O ya era así?_

 _Si recuerdo cuando era Kirlia, me apretaba fuertemente de la mano cuando Mónica se acercaba._

 _Solo para después recibir un mal trato por esta última._

 _Eso se podría decir que me protegía para no estar con ella._

 _Lloro, estoy asustado. Pero no hago ningún ruido, no quiero despertarla. No quiero ver que pase._

 _Ella no saca un lado oscuro, pero he visto fragmentos, no quiero verla por completo, pero estoy temiéndole._

 _Soy su títere._

* * *

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Carlos y Luna caminaban, a Ciudad Carmín, pero esta vez iban algo lento. El joven pensaba y demasiado._

 _-Aquí pararemos.- Dice Carlos, muy tranquilo._

 _-¿?- Luna lo ve._

 _No avanzaron más de una hora. Pero Carlos decidió que era dejarlo por el momento ahí. Se dispuso instalase y quedarse, entre los bosques de aquella ruta._

 _Para la Gardevoir, andaba muy seria al igual, sin dejar ver a su amado._

 _-"¿Qué he hecho?"- Se puso a pensar con desdén._

 _Podía percibir el sentimiento de su amado, horrible, lleno de miedo en su ser. Y todo concentrado en ella._

 _-(Snif)_

 _Esta vez Carlos no podía percibirla. No se daba cuenta de lo que ella estaba pasando._

 _ **Luna Pov**_

 _Ya no intentas ni disimularlo y me lo muestras. Me tienes miedo. A mí, a la que ha estado a tu lado. Veo, siento, casi olfateo esa tristeza. Una melancolía como nunca antes._

 _…_

 _¿Qué paso ese día?_

 _No estaba cuerda, lo admito._

 _Pero, no sé porque me comporte de esa forma._

 _Cuando me dijiste, que ya no seguirías como entrenador, me sacudió por completo._

 _Yo creí que querías serlo, que por eso habíamos escapado de aquella casa. Yo quería convertirte en campeón. No te entiendo._

 _¿Por qué seguiste con esto?_

 _Me mantiene enojada, pues pasamos por muchas cosas._

 _Pero aun así, no justifica lo que hice._

 _Trato de verte, pero volteas y ves a otras parte._

 _ **Narrador Pov**_

 _-Iré a dar una vuelta.- Avisa Carlos._

 _Luna quería responder "te acompaño"._

 _Pero sabe que es mal momento. Carlos quiere estar solo y simplemente solo. El da la espalda a su amada. Luna estaba con sus piernas juntas, recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, lamentándose._

 _Los minutos pasando. Carlos oye la tranquilidad del bosque, sigue caminando, esta vez sin nada. No tenia su mochila o alguna de sus ball, en parte era peligroso eso ultimo. Pero aun así sigue caminando._

 _No se sabe cuánto fue. Pero su camino fue parado en seco al encontrarse con un pequeño rio. El castaño lo ve y el agua fluyendo de este. Carlos da media vuelta, pero no para regresar. Si no para descansar, sentándose debajo de un árbol al frente del rio._

 _Pero sin dejarse preguntar cosas, pero reflexionando a su vez._

 _-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Esa era una de sus preguntas._

 _El muchacho sigue viendo el rio, ve rocas en este, como le impiden el paso, pero…_

 _Carlos agacha la mirada, sintiendo el pasto que está debajo del, oyendo el sonido natural de su entorno. Concentrándose._

 _Pero recuerda tan solo en recordar a su Pokémon, hacia que se estremeciera. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía alegría_

 _-Luna.- Murmura.- ¿Cuándo pasaste a esa pequeña Ralts que crie?_

 _Carlos sigue pensando, recordando. Cuando conoció a Luna, cuando la trajo a su casa, todas esas veces significativas._

 _"Nunca te pude proteger Carlitos. Tanto maltrato que vi en ti"_

 _Carlos había tratado de apartar a su amada, de ese dolor. Por más que se esmero, pero Luna veía y seguía viendo ese maltrato de su amado, sin poder hacer nada. Lo primero que ella vio fue cuando Carlos toco el piano y sus uñas se rompieron. Fue ahí donde empezó todo._

 _-Todo es mi culpa.- Se dice Carlos, muy triste, con leve mirada.- No la protegí… De mí, de mi sufrimiento._

 _Carlos se da cuenta que nunca la protegió de sí mismo. Nunca se lo imagino de esa forma. El joven ve sus manos. En el índice derecho, tenía una marca de ese día, se veía la línea de una uña rota por tanto tocar._

 _El castaño da ese suspiro melancólico._

 _Pero recuerda más cosas. Cuando quiso separarla de él, ella se aferro no quería dejarlo. No solo. Para ella si era estar corrompida, todo por Carlos, lo soportaría._

 _-¿A eso se le llama amor?- Se pregunta Carlos, confundido.- Aun, no lo comprendo. Por más que intento e intento. No lo sé._

 _Carlos se siente muy frustrado a su vez. Luna había hecho demasiado al estar a su lado, aun en los momentos difíciles, aun cuando él se enfada._

 _-Pero ya o hay vuelta atrás.- Dice Carlos, aun con desdén, pero sonriendo a su vez._

 _Aun si él la odiara, ella estaría con él, manteniendo su mano con la de él._

 _-¡Gaaardeee!- Una voz de cierta Pokémon aun se escucha.- ¡Carlos!_

 _Aun si él se separa de ella. Ella lo encontraría. Aun si fuera una Pokémon o humana. El joven se mantiene pensativo. Viendo el rio, llegando a una respuesta._

 _-¡Carlos!_

 _Carlos al escucharla da otro suspiro._

 _Luna por fin lo encuentra sentado, pensando. Tenía la mochila levitando y las demás cosas._

 _Pero al verse se escucha un silencio. Luna lo ve, pero el no. Ese silencio se vuelve algo incomodo._

 _-Perdón.- Pide Luna disculpas.- Pero me preocupe. Ya pasó una hora y no volvías._

 _Carlos sigue en silencio sin decir nada, sin verla._

 _-…- Luna encorva su mirada.- Me odias._

 _El no responde._

 _-Lo siento.- Dice la Gardevoir triste.- Pero… No podía evitarlo._

 _-(Mph)- Carlos bufa.- Luna. Quiero que te sientes._

 _La Gardevoir frunce el ceño._

 _-A mi lado.- Carlos se mueve._

 _Luna se mostraba dudosa. Su amado alzaba la mirada. Pero al final de todo ella se pone a su lado. Otro momento de silencio esta._

 _Así es por unos minutos. Carlos seguía viendo el rio. Y Luna lo veía a él, sintiendo dudas._

 _-Ve esto.- Carlos le señala el pequeño rio._

 _Luna ve el rio.- No entiendo.- Le responde._

 _-¿Qué ves en este rio?- Le Pregunta Carlos._

 _-… Un simple rio como los demás.- Responde la Gardevoir.- Tiene su agua, y fluye como los demás._

 _-Si. Es cierto. Es un simple rio- Dice Carlos._

 _Otro momento de silencio se presenta. La pareja ve el rio. La Gardevoir Shiny no entendía nada. Pero Su amado en ese tiempo lo entiende todo._

 _-Te diré algo que dice mi padre: El ve a los individuos y Pokémon como granos de arena en medio de la nada. Y al tiempo lo marca como el viento, que Dialga al moverse rápidamente.- Cuenta Carlos las palabras de Javier._

 _-Eso es muy frio.- Dice la Gardevoir.- No somos arena._

 _-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Carlos, sin verla.- ¿Cómo vez todo?_

 _-Bueno… Umm.- Ella no sabe que responder._

 _-Cada quien tiene su punto de vista de ver la vida.- Dice Carlos, al respetar la opinión de su padre.- La vida en general es un molde en que todo el mundo le ve la forma como quiere._

 _Pero la Gardevoir no entiende._

 _-Mira. Unos ven la vida como un videojuego, otros la ven como un libro, un camino.- El joven alza la mirada y ve como la vida fluye.- Cada quien tiene su punto de vista y se respeta. Esa es la forma en que mi padre la ha visto._

 _-¿Cómo vez tu vida Carlos?- Pregunta su esposa._

 _-Dirás, nuestra.- Dice Carlos._

 _Luna entra en shock. Carlos dijo "nuestra". Hablando por los dos._

 _-Lo he visto como un camino.- Responde el joven.- Un sendero en el cual estamos caminando, encadenados el uno al otro. Y sabes que es lo que mi camino marca ahora._

 _Carlos narraba su sueño. El sueño a lado de su Luna._

 _-Que el sendero se acabo. Ahora toca cruzar un rio.- Dice Carlos._

 _-¿Cómo este?- Pregunta Luna._

 _-Sí. Pero contracorriente.- Responde Carlos, tocando el rio y sintiendo la corriente.- Vez las piedras y esos Magikarp cruzando._

 _Había Magikarp cruzando contra corriente, había cuatro, estaban en grupo._

 _Ve las rocas.- Señala el castaño.- Son los obstáculos._

 _Y lo peor aparte de la contra corriente. Estaban las rocas que estorbaban el paso._

 _Imagina que esos Magikarp somos nosotros. Y que el rio es lo que cruzamos._

 _Luna sigue sin entender nada._

 _-A lo que digo. Es que somos un par de locos que cruzamos contracorriente.- Dice Carlos que sonríe, al ver lo chistoso._

 _-No te entiendo Carlos.- Dice Luna mostrando preocupación._

 _-Eres muy tonta.- Le dice Carlos, algo molesto con su Gardevoir.- El punto es que seguiré contigo, sin importar que pase._

 _Luna siente algo en su ser, se estremece._

 _-¿Pensabas que estaría enojado?_

 _-Pues… ¡Si!- Dice ella.- Me preocupa._

 _-¿Te preocupas de que estés loca?_

 _-Si.- Dice ella, sintiendo eso.- ¿Qué no te preocupa?_

 _-Al principio y hace algunos momentos.- Dice Carlos sonriente y sonrojado.- Es muy grave lo que padeces._

 _-¿Y?- Pregunta ella, aun molesta._

 _-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es estar contigo.- Responde Carlos.- Es fácil y sencillo… Para siempre._

 _Luna calla. Conmovida ante esas palabras de su amado._

 _-¿Acaso no te parece?- Le pregunta Carlos, volteando a verla.- Es lo que tu querías, si no mal me equivoco._

 _-¡¿Por qué lo tomas como si nada?!- Pregunta Luna sin saber cómo sentirse._

 _-(Suspiro)- Carlos niega con su cabeza.- ¿Qué sientes en tu parte sensitiva Gardevoir?_

 _Y ella guarda silencio. Toda la respuesta la sentiría en su pecho. Ella presiente un sentimiento cálido, envuelto de forma tierna por la persona que más ama. Como si de un regalo se tratase._

 _-Ya vámonos.- Carlos la toca de su mano y la mueve.- Hay camino que recorrer… O más bien rio que cruzar._

 _Luna por inercia aprieta su mano y la enlaza, pero en shock a su vez. Ella es jalada por Carlos._

 _-Pero mi decisión no cambia Luna.- Dice el castaño, serio.- No quiero ganar las medallas. Debes comprender que al igual y pienso en ti al tomar esa decisión, dime pensaste en nosotros. Si me volvía famoso, mas una relación como la que tenemos. No es una buena combinación._

 _-¡Umm!- Luna se pone roja, nunca lo pensó.- ¿Querías perder apropósito?_

 _-Algo así. Pero en realidad solo pensaba ganar las ocho medallas.- Responde el joven._

 _-La verdad no me importaba. Sé que en parte anhelas esa vida que tenias, una vida de burgués.- Dice Luna triste.- Y con la fama de campeón podías lograrlo._

 _-¿Y de donde sacas que podría vivir sin ti?- Le pregunta Carlos molesto.- ¿Sacrificarías tu felicidad por mi?_

 _Ella asiente._

 _-Eres única.- Le dice Carlos sonriente.- ¿Pero que es la felicidad si no es quien estar con lo que más anhelas?_

 _-Nada.- Responde ella, de forma cortada_

 _-Exacto.- Responde Carlos.- Mi Luna. Eres impulsiva. Ese es tu mayor defecto y el que a sui vez mas aprecio. Yo por mi parte, sé que es mejor una vida simple, discreta. Así estoy contigo._

 _Luna no se mueve, no puede tira lágrimas._

 _-¡GAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!- Ella grita, mientras se tapa con su otra mano, la cara, de vergüenza.- ¡PERDON!_

 _-… No hay nada que perdonar.- Le dice él, volteándola a ver._

 _Luna ve esa mirada. La ha visto antes. Una mirada sincera, de alegría, como ha caracterizado a Carlos._

* * *

 _ **Hace tiempo.**_

 _Una pequeña Ralts perdía un combate, en las afueras de un colegio que se ubicaba en Ciudad Petalia._

 _-¡Usa puño trueno!_

 _Otro Ralts, uno macho le pegaba a la hembra, por órdenes de su ama._

 _La pequeña cae derrotada._

 _-Parece que gane por tercera vez.- Dice una niña.- Y no es de esperarse ese resultado._

 _Carlos preocupado, va con su Ralts, que estaba debilitada._

 _-¡¿Luna estas bien?!- Carlos pregunta preocupado._

 _-¿Acaso creíste que esa estúpida cosa, podía contra mi Pokémon?- Pregunta esa niña._

 _-¡Espera!- Carlos reacciona- ¡¿Qué dijiste Mónica?!_

 _-Eso.- Responde Mónica.- Que sin importar un Shiny, es igual que los demás, alguien que está por debajo de mi Pokémon._

 _-Pero si son de la misma especie.- Dice Carlos, sin creer._

 _-¿Y qué?- Dice la niña malcriada.- El mío tiene pedigrí._

 _Algo dominaba al joven._

 _-Y el tuyo.- Dice la mocosa.- Una sucia, indigna que encontraste en un bosque._

 _Carlos carga a su pequeña Ralts._

 _-Y más un mocoso que no sabe ni siquiera pelear.- Dice Mónica.- Mírate Carlos. Patético, como siempre._

 _Carlos derrama unas lagrimas.- ¿Cuánto has cambiado?- Le pregunta._

 _-¿Qué dijiste no oí?- Pregunta ella.- Supongo que no es tan importante cuando viene de tu boca._

 _-… Sabes que.- Dice Carlos, mientras acaricia a su Luna.- No vales ya la pena._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Mónica escucha.- ¡No, tú no vales la pena!_

 _¿Sabes de qué trata la relación con los Pokémon?- Pregunta Carlos, volteando y encarando a la niña.- Sobre la amistad, establecer un vinculo que te acerque a ellos. No son simples útiles._

 _-¡¿Hay mira quien lo dice?!- La niña se rie.- Si usaste a esa Ralts para esta pela, para ver si me convertía en tu novia._

 _-Si es cierto. Soy un estúpido.- Dice Carlos sintiendo coraje consigo mismo.- Y me estoy arrepintiendo, por no ver. Vaya ciego que estoy. Ningún combate lo vale. Es tan estúpido._

 _-¡Ahh!- La niña finge sorpresa.- Te pones así, cuando ofendí a tu Pokémon._

 _-¡SI!- Carlos grita.- Ella no es una asquerosidad… La única asquerosa… Eres tú, Mónica._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves gusano infeliz?!- La niña reacciona.- Mírame, que acaso no te gustaba._

 _-Sí. Pero estuve ciego.- Dice Carlos, abriendo los ojos.- Me alegra haber perdido._

 _Carlos había reaccionado ante la ofensa hacia Luna._

 _-El único que merecía ofensa era yo. No ella.- Dice Carlos, aun furioso.- Un Pokémon siempre los hemos tratado como receptores._

 _-(Mph) Pero que es un Pokémon si no el receptor, el reflejo de ti es ella. Alguien débil.- Dice ella._

 _Carlos cierra la boca, ante esas palabras._

 _-Vez, que inútil es esta discusión.- Dice la niña con indiferencia._

 _-Tienes razón y es mi culpa.- Dice Carlos, sintiendo ese sentimiento.- Y mi culpa en querer algo que no valía la pena._

 _Y con esas últimas palabras Carlos da media vuelta y se retira. Mientras Mónica furiosa viéndolo con odio. Como un niño tan patético le podía decir que no valía la pena._

 _Y mientras Carlos caminaba. Luna estaba dolida, por perder por fallarle a su maestro._

 _-¡Perdón Carlos!- Ella lo dice.- Por ser tan débil._

 _Carlos baja y siente con sus manos las lágrimas de Luna._

 _-Mi Luna.- Le dice el alegremente, tratando de tranquilizarla.- No hay nada que perdonar.- El interpreta esos gemidos._

 _Carlos hace lo mismo que hace siempre, limpiarle esas lagrimas._

 _-Al contrario. Soy yo el que debe de pedirte una disculpa.- Dice Carlos, abrazando a su Luna.- Te pedí demasiado, por alguien que no vale la pena. Me hubiera sentido mejor haberlo sabido antes. Desde ahora te hare mas caso._

 _Carlos voltea y ve de reojo a la niña. El reacciono al ver ese maltrato hacia alguien que no lo merecía y que sea degradado, como Luna que si bien era su Pokémon. Ella no tenía la culpa de los errores de Carlos._

 _-No importa lo que ella diga.- Dice Carlos, al acariciarla.- Para mi eres lo mismo. No importa si eres un Pokémon. Eres igual que un humano, no debes ser ofendida, por nadie y más si no lo mereces._

 _Luna se sonroja ante eso, sin saber el porqué. Carlos siempre ha dicho que su Rlats es igual que el. Que el Pokémon tiene que ser respetado igual que un humano._

 _-Te llevare a la enfermería de la escuela.- Dice el joven, al no tener una ball.- De ahí iremos a donde tú quieras. Aunque eso no compensa lo que hice._

 _Carlos saca su mochila y pone a su Luna ahí._

 _-Pareces un hongo.- Dice Carlos, feliz de ver la forma de la cabeza de Luna.- Un hongo._

 _El joven camina entre pasillo de su escuela. Y mientras camina. Viendo lo solitario del pasillo ahora que las clases habían acabado por el día de hoy._

 _-Creo que pasare mi vida… Solo.- se dice Carlos, sintiendo pena consigo mismo.- Pero prefiero estar solo a que te pase algo. Aparte "Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado"_

 _Aunque esto último estaba el equivocado._

 _-Caarloos.- Murmura Luna su nombre a su forma._

 _La pequeña Ralts aprieta los dedos de su maestro._

 _-Perdón. Vaya grosero que soy.- Le pide Carlos disculpas a su Luna.- Claro que solo tú pequeña Ralts has estado a mi lado. Y no lo decía por eso, es solo que._

 _Ella aprieta mas los dedos de su maestro._

 _-Corrijo.- Dice el sonriendo.- Estaremos solos. Y nosotros solos nos basta._

 _La Ralts ríe. Pero se da cuenta de algo, al ver su mano con su maestro. Ella para de reír. Mientras Carlos le sigue limpiando esas pequeñas lagrimas._

 _-"¿Como alguien como el tiene que sufrir esto?"- Se pregunta la Ralts.- "Mi amo. Como deseo hacerlo feliz. Usted me hace feliz"_

 _En los recuerdos de Luna, siempre ha visto a su amo con buen corazón, a diferencia de los demás de su status. Ella ha visto como algunos, como Mónica tratan a sus Pokémon._

 _-"Ellos dicen pedigrí. Otros dice porque somos simples Pokémon"- Piensa Luna muy sonrojada.- "Pero Carlos dice igualdad, ¿Sera que él me ve, más que solo un Pokémon?"_

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _Esa misma mirada tenía Carlos. Como ese día. Pero la escena era diferente. Luna había cometido errores y a diferencia de Mónica. Luna fue perdonada. Aunque, para Carlos, no tenía porque aceptar la disculpa de Luna._

 _Ella sigue sin entender, ese comportamiento._

 _Pero eso trataba el amor, ¿No?_

 _-No.- Ella niega.- Carlos… ¿En realidad te sientes bien?_

 _-Sí. Me siento bien.- Dice Carlos, sin bajar esa sonrisa.- ¿Tu no?_

 _-No.- Le responde ella.- Te hice mucho daño, ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?_

 _-Claro que sí. Me trataste de manipular, me tratabas de obligar a querer una vida que no quiero.- Responde Carlos, mientras ambos caminan._

 _-¿Y entonces?- Le pregunta ella.- Alguien cuerdo no lo haría._

 _-… Eso es cierto, eso significa que ya enloquecí y es bueno para los dos. Lo importante es que comprendas.- Dice Carlos, tomando todo con seriedad.- No tiene chiste si no sientes arrepentimiento… ¿Qué esperas que te de un castigo?_

 _Ella no dice nada._

 _-Creo que tuviste suficiente viendo como me maltrataba mi familia.- Dice Carlos al recordarlos, al sentir al igual culpa.- Creo que fue suficiente las dudas que tenias ahorita mismo, tu propia tortura al ver que no era suficiente, creo que fue suficiente ahorita mismo, ese arrepentimiento y el temor que pensaría mal de ti, al verte como un monstruo. Para mí, no me complace verte sufrir, pero si buscas un castigo, creo que ya fue suficiente con lo que has tenido._

 _Luna queda conmovida, viendo a su amado, sin recuperarse, derramando lagrimas._

 _-Simplemente me amas demasiado. Eso es todo.- Responde Carlos, al igual comprendiendo a su Luna.- Es mucho amor, que algunas veces no comprendo, ¡Jejejeje!_

 _-Estas… Loco.- Ella de esa forma ve a su amado._

 _-Igual que tu.- Le responde su amado, entre risas.- Pero bueno así es el amor, indefinido e incomprensible, ¿No lo crees?, simplemente libérate ya de culpa mujer y piensa que al que amas igual lo hace. Tenlo en mente, ambos podemos presentirlo uno del otro. E inclusive estamos aun juntos._

 _Inclusive ella se desconcierta ante esas palabras. Carlos la llamo "mujer", como en símil a una humana. Ella aprieta la mano de su esposo. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual ella se había enamorado, entre otras. La comprensión del humano a su Pokémon, inclusive esa barrera que el rompió, entender y tener el carácter y ser lo suficiente maduro para hacerlo._

 _Y esa es la reacción de Carlos ante la relación con su amada Luna._

* * *

 **Iré al grano esta vez.**

 **Se ha visto mucho de Luna. Pero ustedes olvidan casi por igual a Carlos, el humano.**

 **Si bien ambos tienen el mismo papel a lo largo del fic. Es que al igual son lo opuesto uno del otro. Apuesto que olvidaban las virtudes de este personaje.**

 **Luna siempre ha sido el impulso y decisión.**

 **Carlos por su parte, es el lado controlado, maduro y dudoso, algunas veces miedoso. Pero estos dos últimos son justificables, antes de dar un paso, es de sabios pensarlo. Por el contrario de Luna que se deja llevar por impulso y sentimiento, cometiendo por igual errores.**

 **En otros aspectos Carlos se ha visto furioso, inclusive con Luna. Ya sea por diversos factores.**

 **Ante el problema del cap anterior de que se revela las intenciones de Luna, el tiene que sacar su lado maduro.**

 **Pero al igual Luna se arrepiente por los hechos del cap anterior, dándose cuenta que al igual está mal lo que hiso y ha hecho. Eso se debe que siente el sentimiento de Carlos, al verla. Tratar de manipular a su esposo. Y teme lo que este pensaba a lo largo del capítulo, la reacción.**

 **Carlos por su parte, se pone a reflexionar mucho, la experiencia que ha acumulado a lo largo de su vida para tomar su decisión.**

 **Y esta parte en verdad me costo. En parte y no es misterio y creo que algunos hacemos los escritores de esta maravillosa pagina lo hacemos. Y es plasmar dar una opinión o forma de ver las cosas a través de nuestros personajes, sin dejar los generos o de lo que trata el fic.**

 **Como se vio. La vida es un molde (Al menos para mí), que se ve a la forma en que la persona lo vea y di ejemplos de ello, como que la ven como un videojuego, un libro en blanco, etc. La vida es dependiendo como la persona la vea, su propia opinión.**

 **A la forma en que ve Carlos la vida, es como un sendero, ahora es un rio. Encadenado a lado de su Luna**

 **En el sueño del prota se ve con las cadenas del matrimonio, con su Pokémon. Pero a su vez como esta se va transformando, al llegar en el sueño Luna al maltratarlo.**

 **Pero Carlos sin dejarse guiar por el sueño, diciendo que una cosa era el sueño y otra en la vida real.**

 **Otra cosa y que se mantuvo oculta. Es que Carlos se en parte apropósito, quería dejar también a su amada pensando. No es que manipule al igual lo que siente (Que en verdad si sentía miedo por Luna), pero al igual aprovechar eso, para que ella pensara en sus acciones. Y al igual quería pensar y reflexionar.**

 **Para Carlos ha sido diferente a lo que alguien normal lo tomaría. Pues decide aun quedarse con su amada, aun a sabiendas el peligro que le puede representar. Aun para Luna que teme lo que le haría a Carlos.**

 **Y lo más importante de este fic que es esa esencia que enserio me cuesta. Es el amor. Es ese sentimiento que por igual Carlos se mantiene con su Luna, pese al peligro que le puede representar. Y es lo que Luna la hace enloquecer. Pero sobre todo amar, que los mantendrá a salvo el uno del otro.**

 **Y como es sabido. El amor es indefinido e incomprensible. Y muchos opinamos lo mismo. Es lo que trato de plasmar, pero a su vez sin mantenerme conforme por qué no se sorprende XD. Inclusive Luna se pregunta que si Carlos enloqueció, para que la perdonara, después de lo que le hiso. A lo cual él contesta que sí.**

 **Y en otras cosas.**

 **Se ve más sobre el personaje de Mónica.**

 **Desde los inicios de este fic. Luna menciona el primer amor de Carlos, una chica que ahí si caí en el cliché de contraparte. Pero es esencial. Se menciona lo poco de su Pokémon que al igual es un Ralts que en la actualidad de la historia es un Gallade.**

 **Deje plasmado otra cosa más, en esa escena de Mónica, después de la pelea contra esta. A lo mejor y lo saben que es.**

 **Y aquí acaba ya este cap.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **dragon titánico** **y** **alen6.**

 **Y a todos que leen esta historia llena de locura.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	40. Resumen (Mas extra)

**Bien. Digamos que este cap es algo especial.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Bueno. Notenlo.**

* * *

 **Resumen**

Ante un camino que surge al compas del tiempo. Un chico y su fiel Pokémon siguen recorriéndolo. El camino de la vida al que ambos se han sometido.

Pero sin evitar algunas veces ver atrás. Para ver y recordar lo que han hecho a lo largo de su aventura, ya sea por buena o por mala que parezca.

-Ya casi legamos.- Comentaba un castaño.

-Si… Ya casi.- Decía una Gardevoir de color extraño.- ¿Qué harás Carlos?- Le pregunta.

-Bueno… Tomar primero el barco.- Responde Carlos.

Con esa respuesta ella se dé una idea.

-No tienes nada planeado, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta ella, algo seria.

-Sí, si lo tengo Luna.- Responde Carlos, algo nervioso.- Es solo, que me siento nervioso.

-Todo saldrá bien, amor.- Le dice la Gardevoir.- Siempre has encontrado una solución.

-Gracias.- Le agradece su amado.- Si. Todo saldrá bien.

En la ruta 6. La bizarra pareja recuerda, mientras camina.

-Huimos, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Le pregunta Carlos.

-Claro que si.- Responde ella.- Y es difícil de creer.-

-¿Qué hubiera sido mi vida aun en la mansión?- Se pregunta Carlos.- De seguro estaría en la empresa de mi familia.

-Sofocado.- Le dice ella.

-Exacto.- Responde el.

-Pero aun así estuviera contigo.- Responde ella, sonriendo levemente.- En eso no cambia.

-¡Claro que si cambia!- Le responde el regañándola.- No serias mi esposa, ¿Cierto?

-… Es cierto.- Responde ella, al darse cuenta de lo obvio.- ¿Así de tanto?- Pregunta con desdén.

-Estaría peor que ciego. Vagando sin rumbo y ahogándome en el intento de seguir.- Comenta Carlos, algo molesto.- Y tú terminarías de enloquecer.

-…- Luna lo piensa.- ¿Eso crees?, ¿Qué tato para ti?- Esas palabras eran serias.

Carlos se imagina una escena alterna de una Gardevoir endemoniada, unos ojos rabiosos, encorvada, en un cielo rojo. Y el observando con horror.

-Tanto, que me provocarías dolor.- Responde Carlos, al mismo tono.- Y ese dolor seria ver que no pude salvarte.

Luna siente el sonrojo de su rostro. Y Carlos al igual, se llenaban de ese sentimiento positivo.

-Fue una sabia decisión irse.- Concluye el.- Ahora haremos nuestra vida.

-No fue fácil.- Responde Luna, sonriendo.- Todo lo que pasamos en esta región.

-Pero será mejor olvidar lo negativo.- Responde Carlos.- Es por nuestro bien.

La Gardevoir ve a su amado. Con cierto temor. Es inevitable dejar de recordar, y como no hacerlo. Es normal tenerlos y es difícil desecharlos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunta Luna.

-Pues. Estoy tranquilo.- Responde el.- Por ahora me preocupa mis planes.

Ella sigue sin olvidar, todo lo negativo que han pasado. Inclusive las peleas de pareja que han tenido. Pero si cree en esas palabras.

-Me alegro por ti.- Dice la Gardevoir, feliz.

Ella se acerca y se pega a su amado, enlazando sus brazos con él.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- El le pregunta espantado.- ¡Alguien puede veros!

-No lo creo.- Le responde ella.- Ve todo el camino. No hay nadie Carlos. Es temprano todavía.

Carlos se siente algo avergonzado. Pues su temor era justificable.

-Es injusto.- Dice Luna, al recordar.- Vivimos esta barrera ante ellos y los Pokémon, ¿Qué hay de Malo?

Carlos escucha ese tono. Al igual y se deprime. Eso hace apretar más a su Luna, juntándose.

En medio de la ruta. Ante el amanecer ilumina a una pareja sola, contra el mundo. Malditos por ser un humano y un Pokémon. Algo bizarro.

-Esa parte es injusta.- Dice Luna con enojo.

-Sí. Tienes razón.- Responde el.- Es muy injusta.

Aquel joven y aquella Pokémon. Para lo más bizarro del mundo, eran pareja. Una pareja que era difícil de creer. Pues solo se esperaría de un enfermo. Pues para un Pokémon, y más como una fémina Gardevoir, la tentación de cualquier enfermo, seria obtenerla. Y en eso pensaban ambos. Ya que recuerdan, a ese ser. Aquel individuo que queria a Luna. Ese día pudieron salvar a una Buneary.

-Tuvimos malos momentos.- Dice el joven castaño.

-Es difícil creer que haya personas así.- Comenta la Gardevoir, sintiendo temor en su piel.

-¿Nunca te preocupaste que yo sea así?- Le pregunta Carlos, sintiendo dudas.- Sabes bien que tengo una Buneary. Aparte te tengo a ti, una Gardevoir.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Luna se ríe y mucho.- Carlos. No eres así.

-¡¿Ehh?!- El se desconcierta.- ¿Por qué?

Luna se restriega más.

-Porque te conozco.- Le responde ella.- Es cierto. Tienes dos Pokémon que un enfermo desearía. Pero simplemente no va contigo.

-Yo podría ser así.- Le responde Carlos.

-Cierto. Esta esa posibilidad.- Dice Luna aflojando un poco el agarre.- Pero no lo creo, ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

Luna recuerda. Esos horribles recuerdos. En que su amado fue sometido, una educación tan estricta. Luna agradece una parte eso. Pero el tenia una venda que le tapaba. Si él se hubiera abierto con una persona equivocada.

Luna no se preocupaba mucho si fuese un enfermo (O en parte), pero más que se convirtiera en algo horrible. Así como Carlos se imagino una escena alterna. Ella igual lo hace, viendo a su amado frio como su padre y despreciable como su madre. Pero inclusive dejándolo a su amada de lado, no serian nada. Solo un simple humano y Pokémon.

Pero la primera con quien se abrió, fue con su Luna, desde niño, aunque también estaban los abuelos de Carlos. Se podría decir que le enseñaron que es lo bueno y lo malo, lo suficiente para que no creyera en esas palabras.

Ella le aprieta su brazo de nuevo.

-Solo diré que estas satisfecho.- Le responde Luna, sin saber al igual que decir.- Eres un enfermo en tener a un Gardevoir como la tienes. Prácticamente soy tuya.

-¡Oye!- Carlos se altera.- Si tú fuiste la que empezó. Tú fuiste la que me propuso matrimonio.

-¡Jejejeje!- Luna se ríe.

-Estas enferma al igual.- Y Carlos se ríe con ella.- Inclusive ha cosas… Que no quiero recordar.

Carlos recuerda esas "roces" del destino que ha tenido con su Luna.

-No me digas que te avergüenzas.- Le dice Luna al sentir eso en su pecho.- ¿A estas alturas?

-No niego que es extraño por parte de un Pokémon, eso es todo.- Responde Carlos muy sonrojado.- Pero como dije, eres una enferma.

-Pero ante los humanos, es más creíble que un humano abuse de un Pokémon. No viceversa.- Le responde Luna.- Así que nadie cree en tus palabras, ni aunque las escuchara, ni las escribieras.

-Que injusto. Tengo las de perder.-Responde el humano, derrotado.

-Pero velo de esa forma.- Dice Luna.- Recuerda esos ataques que tuvimos contra algunos Pokémon por esta relación. Eso a mí me dolía, al igual y yo la he pasado mal, Carlos.

Y ambos siguen recordando.

-Estamos enfermos.- Dice Carlos sonrojados.- Pero así somos felices.

-Como debe de ser.- Responde Luna.

Pero seguía siendo un par de tortolos como cualquier pareja. Enamorados el uno del otro, simplemente se amaban. Eso era todo, tan simple…

¿Tan simple?

-Supongo que habrá más, con nuestra misma situación.- Comenta Carlos al aire.

Tres dedos y cinco dedos, enlazados de alguna forma. Una mano más grande y la otra más chica. Y aun así enlazados. Siguiendo un rumbo desconocido…

En eso último estaba equivocado Carlos y eso no se debía a una simple relación.

Era igual de complicado.

Pues no solo estaba la atracción de pareja o físico o la parte básica del amor. Simplemente, había cosas que aun para esta pareja humano-Pokémon. No encajaban.

Ahora mismo se ve una pareja cariñosa. Luna apretaba a su amado, recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Carlos la besa en su mejilla y al igual se acurruca.

La Gardevoir aprieta más fuerte a su amado a tal grado de lastimarlo un poco. El gime, pero levemente.

-Te amo.- Le dice Luna, felizmente.

Carlos sonríe, pese a ese pequeño dolor.

-Te amo también.- Le responde Carlos.

Ambos pudieron ser normales. Que la única diferencia fuese esa barrera que dicta la sociedad.

Pero no.

Carlos resultaba ser como una máscara que aun no se desataba por completo, desconocido. Inclusive el mismo Carlos desconoce todavía. Cuya cara solo sabia la Gardevoir Shiny, una que no quiere ver, pero que sabe que está presente ante él. Carlos en parte estaba lleno de ira en su ser, inclusive llegado arremeterle un golpe a su amada. Inclusive y alguna vez una tendencia suicida.

Y Luna. Ella era obsesiva, teniendo ojos y solo ojos para ese humano tan especial para ella. Pero a tal grado de sofocarlo de inclusive tratar de manipular su vida, decidiendo por él. Inclusive no lo dejaría escapar de ella. Inclusive entrando su cabeza sin su permiso, para poder ayudarlo, a sabiendas de que le podía hacer un daño más. Siendo inclusive aterradora ante sus ojos. Teniendo impulsos tan grandes pero incontrolables a su vez. Pues ella inclusive podía ser tan peligrosa como Sebastián. Todo por su amado.

Algo muy bizarro había salido de su amor. Eso se desato una vez que las barreras se rompieron.

Pues a simple vista era una hermosa pareja. Pero también era lo más horrible que le podía pasar a alguien. Eso fue ante la falta de ese sentimiento que no se desato a tiempo. Pero no del todo. Al igual y por vivir en un lugar lleno de odio, teniéndose solo a los dos contra el mundo que los rodeaban. Sin darse cuenta que sufrían muchos golpes el uno por el otro. Lo cual ambos trataban de evitar el uno por el otro. Sufriendo para que el otro no sufriera.

Carlos buscaba y necesitaba amor. El por más que intento nunca lo encontraba. EL joven, triste y a sabiendas de que una Ralts dependía de él, quiso que no le pasase lo mismo y el la rodeo de ese sentimiento. Ese sentimiento fue correspondido. Esa Ralts al ver que su maestro era miserable y que él le daba todo, trato de devolverlo, enamorándose de él. Pero haciéndose al igual miserable, al ver que no lograba hacerlo feliz.

Esto iba más allá de un simple golpe a la cabeza.

Era un golpe irreparable, una herida tan abierta que nunca sanara.

Ambos ya están consumidos por su totalidad por la locura y el odio. Era lo más triste para ellos. Si se supiera el estado mental de ambos, aun para los Pokémon y humanos son indeseables en esos aspectos, viendo a los locos como peligrosos algunas veces. Haciendo como un símil el repudio que se le tiene a un pobre vagabundo o a un drogadicto. Así de grave es la situación de Carlos y Luna. Así de grave son sus estados mentales ahora. Ambos ya están gravemente enfermos.

Ya están malditos.

Solo al recordar el comportamiento de Luna hacia Carlos. Y Carlos con sus arranques y todavía lo desconocido.

Ambos ya sufren la locura. Y aun así está afuera en el mundo, libre.

Lo cual es peligroso, dejar a ese par afuera. Dependiendo de la situación.

Y si aun se mantenían como ahora, viendose normal. Esto se debía a que la única cura para los dos, como si fuesen pastillas, era el amor que se tienen y que se mantiene a pesar de todo sigue de pie. Ya sea por su enfermedad metal.

-¿Amor, que harás ahora?- Pregunta Luna.- Ahora que no ganaras las medallas.

O ya sea porque en realidad si se aman.

-Pues. Ir a otra región.- Responde Carlos.

-Hubiéramos aprovechado el Magnetotren de Ciudad Azafran- Responde la Gardevoir.

-No quiero ir a Johto.- Responde Carlos.- Quiero ir a Teselia.

-¿Teselia?- Pregunta ella.

-Sí. Ahí hay trabajo.- Dice Carlos.- De ahí quiero empezar.

Carlos veía la mano enlazada de su esposa. Para el se sentía algo triste, al recordar que había algo que hacía falta.

Y Luna al igual se mostraba pensativa. Pensando otra cosa más, un paso delante de Carlos.

-¿Y has pensado como será nuestra vida?- Le pregunta ella, sonriendo levemente.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo te la imaginas?- Le pregunta Luna, teniendo ganas de saber.

-Normal.-Responde Carlos.

-No. Eso no.- Ella sonríe y ríe.- Se mas explicito.

-Bueno. Tu como mi mujer. Y yo como tu esposo.- Responde Carlos, sin entender del todo, pero tratando de responder.

-Te acercas.- Le responde Luna, que ríe un poco.- Hay algo que yo quiero de ti. Y solo de ti.

Carlos se imaginaba algo. Ese algo lo estremecía.

-No. Eso no.- Le responde Luna algo burlona.- Pero te acercas más, se podría decir que está relacionado.

-No entiendo.- Responde Carlos.

-¡Jejeje!, Tal vez después.- Le responde Luna.- Aun falta más tiempo.

Carlos seguía sin entender.

Las horas y horas pasan. Carlos por fin ve su destino llegar.

En resumen.

Que se les dejaran en paz. Pues si son ellos así, es porque también así lo quiso el destino siendo cruel con ellos. La sociedad que niega que eso exista. Carlos tiene que ser discreto ante su Pokémon. Y Luna también, ella no se salva.

Aun con sus compañeros ha notado esa inconformidad. Pero han tenidos suerte. Ellos la aceptan. Pues conocen a Carlos, el no ha sido malo y nunca lo será.

Carlos busca la felicidad suya y de su amada Pokémon. Pese a sus estados mentales, y Carlos a diferencia de Luna, todavía el está más cuerdo. Ellos solo quieren una vida normal. Y Luna solo quiere verlo feliz también.

Ese era su deseo. Como si fuese un cuento de hadas. Ignorando su locura y solo viendo el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro.

¿O tal vez su amor, era el que los puso así?

Pero sea lo que sea. Ellos solo quieren una vida normal y estar en paz. Eso era todo lo que pedían.

 **Cuarenta capítulos escritos. En cierto modo, es algo que no creo.**

 **Este es mi segundo fic mas largo.**

 **Hiendo al capítulo.**

 **Como dice el titulo, "resumen"**

 **Quise resumir el estado actual de Carlos y Luna. Es triste para ellos, pero en fin.**

 **¿Por qué seamos sinceros?**

 **Aun en el cap anterior y haciendo alusión al comentario de** **alen6** **. Era para que Carlos dejase a Luna, a sabiendas del peligro que representa, pero aun así no la quiso dejar, ya sea por amor o locura.**

 **Y Luna. Creo que no hace falta decir de ella.**

 **Es triste.**

 **Pero. Así es la vida.**

 **No se puede cambiar. Ellos ya no tienen cura. Están ya malditos.**

 **Pero esto es gracias a que Carlos y Luna Vivian en ese lugar.**

 **Carlos trato de huir, pero lo hiso muy tarde.**

 **Eso es simple y sencillo.**

 **Muy bien a lo siguiente.**

 **Llevo 40 cap´s**

 **No sé qué tan largo sea este fic. Pero quise darle un pequeño tributo a esto. Así que daré unas curiosidades. Que a lo mejor ya sabían u otras no.**

 **1.- Este fic salió de mi frustración al primero "Destinos Enlazados", al hartarme tanto en este y de cierto personaje. A su vez y en mi vida como escritor: Carlos y Luna, juntos representan la mitad, contrapartes Oni (Fiera Deidad), hasta son lo opuestos. Del inmenso odio de Oni salieron Carlos y Luna, como contrapartes. Carlos y Luna, bien o mal emanan ese amor que se tienen, que su contraparte, Oni que emana odio. Pero ambos solo eran la mitad, la siguiente mitad la nombrare a continuación.**

 **2.- Antes de "En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas". Estaba otro fic que nunca publique, este trataba del Visorshipping (Rosa y Nate: La otra mitad que les decía), que igual son contrapartes de Oni, prácticamente los cuatro son las contrapartes de ese Dios lleno de odio y así era de grande mi frustración hacia ese Dios, ya que el amor es la contraparte del odio y esos cuatro personajes en parte representaban eso, el amor. Ese fic iba a tratar de romance y humor, solo hice cuatro capítulos de ese fic.**

 **3.- Se supone que este fic acabaría como empezó. Se trataría de un capitulo grande.**

 **4.- Hasta hoy en día, su servidor. Tiene escrito el final de este fic. Pese a lo que ha pasado, nada ha cambiado el final.**

 **5.- Luna se enamoro de Carlos al ver que este la trataba igual que una humana. Y no como actualmente se acostumbra llevar a los Pokémon.**

 **6.- Carlos por su parte no experimento el amor, hasta el final del cap 8, que se sintió que lo tenía todo este tiempo.**

 **7.- Hay cosas que si cambiaron mi perspectiva un poco. Como el compromiso actual de la pareja, como esposos.**

 **8.- A diferencia de Carlos. Luna ya estaba enloqueciendo antes que él.**

 **9.- Al principio y no es por sorpresa. A Sebastián quería hacerlo un Pokefilico. Pero mientras iba en desarrollo de su actitud psicopata, me daba cuenta que no encajaba en el. Lo cual me di a la obligación de desechar la idea.**

 **10.- Javier (El hombre de piedra), tiene similitudes de otro de mis personajes frios de "Destinos Enlazados", su frialdad de piedra. En el desarrollo quería que fuese frio y me inspire en parte en Oni para hacerlo.**

 **11.- Javier antes no era un ser frio y calculador. En su pasado se muestra que fue igual que Carlos (Antes de caer este ultimo en la locura)**

 **12.- Lucia. Hasta ahora es la que menos se sabe de este fic, menos de Sebastián. Su pasado hasta ahora es desconocido.**

 **13.- Los Soundtrack que algunas veces doy. Son estos los que algunas veces me dan ideas significativas.**

 **14.- El Capitán Rafael, es el mejor amigo de Javier.**

 **15.- El Capitán Rafael, aparece igual en mi fic "Sentimiento Enterrado"**

 **16.- Algunos hechos de "Sentimiento Enterrado", fueron y serán mencionados en este fic a través de cameos.**

 **17.- Este es mi fic número cuatro. Es más un tema mío XD.**

 **18.- Se menciona acontecimientos después "Sentimiento Falso" en el cap 21.**

 **19.-Lopunny-Ghost, salió gracias al tema de la pokefilia. Quería escribir algo sobre eso e influenciado en los géneros que dómino, salió ella. Como una consecuencia. Cuiden a su Pokémon :D.**

 **20.- Tomi. Es el personaje más poderoso de este fic hasta la fecha.**

 **21.- Tomi en parte es la representación clásica del psicópata. Algunos se hicieron ante la maldad de su entorno. Tomi en su parte y desde el inicio ya sufría Bullyng, es la consecuencia de este.**

 **22.- Otro de los soundtrack que ocupe en el cap 32 fue: Forest Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Si lo conoces sabes que es como anillo al dedo al cap.**

 **23.- En el pequeño arco de Javier, iba a continuarlo. De hecho tengo planeados capítulos. Pero me di cuenta de que no era el momento. Aun le esperan más capítulos a ese personajes, que ya no incluí. Debido a que debía aun acomodar cosas con Carlos y Luna hasta ahora.**

 **24.- Esto tal vez suene exagerado. Pero saben que es verdad: Luna, solo tiene ojos para Carlos y este igual,** **aunque le teme un poco a su amada.**

 **25.- Carlos ha pensado en abandonar a Luna al menos dos ocasiones.**

 **26.- Luna pese a no ser un tipo lucha, puede aguatar el peso de Carlos con un brazo.**

 **27.-Los personajes de "Los Tres Solitarios", fic mío, aparecen en forma de placa. Pues en mi cronología, los acontecimientos de ese fic fueron antes de "En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas", hace medio millón de años aproximadamente. No se tocan, pero logre un roce.**

 **28.-La naturaleza de Luna es, "Rara".**

 **29.- Como se sabe en el primer cap. Cuando Luna y Carlos se conocieron, fue de accidente.**

 **30.- Esto será un poco vulgar, pero seré directo. Carlos no ha podido juntarse con su amada. Y pese a que tienen oportunidades, pues bueno. Se tiene que dar esa llama XD.**

 **31.- Se desconoce mucho de Jonathan.**

 **32.- El Primer amor de Carlos fue Mónica, una chica que conoce desde la infancia.**

 **33.- No pensaba en poner a Lurantis a lado de Tomi, de hecho quería que fuese otro Pokémon. Pero al final la escogí.**

 **34.- Beedrill, no es el mismo de antes. Es más corrompido por el odio, pero sigue teniendo obediencia y amistad hacia Tomi.**

 **35.- Javier decidió no buscar más a Carlos, debido a que este le probó que era suficientemente fuerte.**

 **36.- Los padres de Carlos. Son adultos muy ocupados, lo que muestra la falta de atención sobre Carlos en su infancia. Manejar una empresa no es fácil.**

 **37.- La mansión cuenta otra historia que solo los viejos sirvientes y Ricardo saben.**

 **38.- Ricardo es el hermano menor de Javier. Pero al igual su opuesto.**

 **39.- Ricardo tiene casi el mismo poder de Javier en la empresa. Pero esta a la par de Lucia.**

 **40.- Ricardo menciona el comportamiento anterior de Javier. Pero al igual menciona un sacrificio.**

 **41.- Pese a que este personajes no es de Pokémon, pero sigue siendo de Nintendo, decidí incluirlo como Personaje Incidental: Hades, Dios Del Inframundo (Personajes y antagonista de Kid Icarus y personaje principal de "Los Tres Solitarios"), fue quien le dio los poderes a Tomi, hasta verlo como ahora es y todo para fastidiar a Arceus, ya que ese es el objetivo. Fastidiar al Dios Pokémon. Tomi está en punto medio de Hades y Arceus. Cosa de Dioses.**

 **42.- Carlos y Luna son mencionados y hacen un pequeño cameo en el cap 63, de "Destinos Enlazados".**

 **43.- Se menciona un Spoiler en ese cap. Y aquel que lo menciona no es más ni nada menos quien…**

 **44.- Se mencionan algunos escritos de la Biblioteca de Sinnoh en algunos capítulos.**

 **45.- La Lujuria de Carlos, el mismo la puede controlar. Esto se debe a su estricta educación por parte de su madre.**

 **46.- Al igual que Todos. El Capitán Rafael tiene su historia. Hasta hoy en día no sé si la contare o si le hare un fic.**

 **47.- Luna siempre estuvo tan enamorada de Carlos. Tanto que se obsesiono e inclusive tuvo planeado un pequeño futuro con él, antes de lo que son, pero no podía debido a que Carlos estaba ciego.**

 **48.- En parte Sebastián si quería quitarle a la Gardevoir a su hermano menor. Después de todo es Shiny.**

 **49.- Ha Carlos no le llaman la atención las pelas Pokémon. Según él. No le ve el chiste obligar a los Pokémon a luchar. Pero al menos que sea por instinto. Aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de niño. Ya que si participo en algunas peleas. Y cuando Luna evoluciono a Gardevoir, era simplemente para ver su nueva fuerza.**

 **50.- Oni (Fiera Deidad), ha hecho cameos al igual. Pero nunca se encontrara con sus contrapartes, aunque las ha visto junto con Hades en el cap 11, pero las ignoro de inmediato. Ego de Dios.**

 **51.- Carlos quiere una vida normal y de trabajo.**

 **52.- Buneary. Al principio despreciaba a Carlos. Pero se dio cuenta al ver la actitud de Luna, la desesperación que sitio al ver a Carlos en el agua, dándose cuenta que el humano no abusaba de su Pokémon y que esta igual lo quería.**

 **Esas son todas las curiosidades. Supongo que hay mas que han notado y que he olvidado.**

 **Pero hasta ahora es mi pequeño tributo, cosas que sabían cosas que no.**

 **Y gracias por leerlo.**

 **No sé cuanto falte. Es muy largo XD.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a** **alen6** **y a dragon titánico.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que lo leen.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	41. La patada

**¡jijijijiji!**

* * *

 **La patada**

 **Mientras tanto.**

En un patio de alguna casa. Estaba un niño rubio, que trataba de sentarse. Gemía al intentarlo y a su vez sufría sin decirlo.

-No se esfuerce mucho.- Le decía una Lurantis que se daba cuenta.

Sentía que la espalda se le partía en dos. Pero al final de todo, se sienta.

-Ya lo conseguí.

Mientras tanto a su lado también estaba un Beedrill, viendo.

El niño consigue sentarse.

-Ya casi me siento mejor.- Dice el niño, algo dolido.- Pero me temo que no es suficiente. Y más aun…

-Amo, ¿Esta seguro?- Le pregunta Lurantis, preocupada.

-Es cierto Tomas. Es mejor hasta que se recupere.- Beedrill estaba de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto el niño suspira. Pero recordando también. Viendo a Lurantis y a otros, una victimas.

-Esos malditos.- Dice Tomi al recordar.- No hay tiempo más que perder. Aun en mi estado tengo que moverme.

El niño recuerda al Equipo Rocket, que trataban de someter sus Pokémon. Pero de no ser por el poder que tienen ahora o al igual que no estaban cansados.

El niño acaricia a sus Pokémon, siendo (Aparte de sus padres) lo que tiene, sus primeros amigos. Sonríe.

-Ya es el momento de acabar con ellos.- Les avisa Tomi, decidido.- Si espero más, lo que ellos hacen… No quiero ni pensarlo. Tal vez nosotros escapamos de eso, ya sea por ese poder o por que no estaban débiles. No quiero arriesgar a nadie más, ni menos a ustedes. Es obvio que las probaran con ustedes.

Los Pokémon asienten. A su vez temerosos, por su maestro. Esta aun débil de sus heridas. Beedrill no puede mirar con enojo a Lurantis, que está ya de por si se siente mal. Pero es también porque Tomi confía en ella y mas lo que él quiere ya que le pidió que lo cargara.

-Protegeré al amo.- Le dice Lurantis a Beedriil.

Con la mirada Beedrill decía "Eso espero", por su parte. Y sabia lo que pasaría si no lo hacía.

Tomi acariciaba a sus Pokémon. Ese par era lo más cercano a su corazón. Tomi al principio tenía a Weedle, un pequeño gusano que tuvo en el Bosque Verde. Y después tuvo a una Fomantis, que es igual que Beedrill, no se separa de él.

-Es la penúltima.- Les dice el niño.

Lurantis gime un poco, mostrándose triste.

-No es obligatorio que vayas.- Le dice Tomi a su Pokémon.- Te puedes quedar aquí.

-¡No!- Ella niega.

-… No te entiendo.- Le dice, algo preocupado.-

-¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?- Ella le responde sonrojada.- Y yo no estoy ahí…Como ese día que estuvo ahí para mí.

-¿Lurantis, porque te sonrojas?- Le pregunta Tomi, viéndola.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¡Yo!- Ella se exalta.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- Le pregunta, mostrándose preocupado.

-¡No, no es eso!

Tomi miraba confundido a Lunrantis, al mismo tiempo que Beedrill, pero de diferente forma. Ella estaba sonrojada.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que no irá solo!- Exclama ella, con enojo.

-Está bien ya entendí.- Dice Tomi sonriendo de forma triste.

Mientras tanto el niño veía a su abeja.

-Mi amigo. Ya casi acabamos.- Le dice Tomi a su Pokémon.

-¡Beed!- El asiente.- Ya casi. Falta poco.

-Libraremos esta región.- Dice el niño.- Y ya todos vivirán en paz.

-Tomi. Yo estaré igual cerca.- Dice Beedrill.

-No puedo creer lo fuerte que nos hemos vuelto.- Dice el niño son creer, sintiendo poder.- Aun recuerdo las burlas por ser débil. Y ahora mírate. Eres el Pokémon más poderoso.

Beedrill, se alegra. Mientras Lurantis veía, era cierto Beedrill era muy poderoso. Y en cierto modo ella le teme, a su vez y ve esa muestra de afecto de Beedrill. En cierto modo siente algo de celos. Beedrill, aunque amo no lo diga o sienta, es el Pokémon favorito.

-Pero me hubiera gustado conseguir este poder a mi merito.- Dice Tomi, encorvando esa sonrisa.- Ahora lo tendré para siempre. Aun recuerdo a los primeros Pokémon que capture.

Una escena horrorosa viene por parte del niño en que recuerda a otros Pokémon que intento capturar.

" _Niño. Si ellos no soportan mi poder, significan que son muy débiles y patéticos. Y lo primero que harán es atacarte al no reconocer. Después morirán al instante, lo cual merecen por ser débiles y patéticos, será como el matadero… para ti obviamente ¡Jejeje!"_

Y una vocecita en su cabeza apenas y se lo decía, con maldad. Mientras el niño lloraba y su Beedrill lo consolaba al ver por primera vez la muerte que provoco.

-Aun no lo olvidare.- Se dice el niño.- Ningún Pokémon merece eso. Juro que enfrentare de nuevo a ese ente y lo venceré, algún día… Si es que lo vuelvo a ver.- Eso ultimo desmotivado.

El niño recuerda que enfrento a ese ente. Con Beedrill y Lurantis.

 _"¡Ataquen!"_ \- Ordeno el niño con odio.

Ambos Pokémon obedecen.

 _"¡Owww!, que tierno"_

Pero en ese ente con simple chaquido de sus dedos (En literal), los venció sin dificultad. Ambos Pokémon fueron cubiertos por llamas infernales al instante.

El niño gruñe al ver que no fue ni siquiera rival. Y si está vivo fue porque le pareció gracioso a ese ente su sufrimiento que aun tiene.

-Pero no haces mal uso de ese poder.- Dice la abeja.- Lo enfocas para el bien.

Tomi sacude su cabeza. Tratando de no recordar más.

-Gracias.- Dice el niño a su abeja.- ¿Que hubiera sido de nosotros, sin eso?

Y por un momento Tomi se pregunta y se compara con el del pasado. Un simple niño común y corriente, sin nada de chiste o especialidad.

-Supongo que nada cambiaría a la vida anterior.

Pero Tomi extraña su vida anterior en la cuya solo era un simple, niño, con problemas simples y metas simples. Suspirando. El podía encarar sus problemas. Aunque gano demasiada seguridad en sí mismo. Se dio cuenta muy tarde ahora. Aunque a su vez nunca la tendría sin ese poder. Pero aun así.

-¿En qué me he metido?- Se pregunta desmotivado y triste, volteando su cara y viendo a sus padres, sintiendo impotencia a su vez.- Soy un inútil.

Mientras tanto la madre estaba haciendo los deberes y el padre, no estaba. Trabajaba en el museo. Ellos eran humildes que trabajan para sobrevivir. Ellos no se merecen que su hijo acarre esos problemas y más aun que les pasara algo a través de estos.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se pregunta furioso.- ¡Nunca pensé en ello!- Nunca se dio cuenta que acarreo problemas y todo por ser héroe.

-Lurrr- Lurantis lo acaricia con una de sus guadañas al niño para hacerlo entender.- Amo.

Tomi reacciona y siente ese toque delicado, pero letal de alguna forma.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Beedrill se espanta.

Pero antes de hacer algo Tomi agarra esa guadaña y la mueve suavemente, quería sentir a Lurantis y oliéndola, ese aroma que lo relaja. Lurantis se sonroja que su amo haga eso, es como si se bañara de su esencia.

Tomi al relajarse. Aclara sus ideas. Ve a su Pokémon sonrojada y mirándolo delicadamente.

-Los quiero.- Les dice el niño a sus Pokémon.

Pero el deja las guadañas de la Pokémon.

-Y todo gracias a Jonathan, también.- Dice con odio.- Ya lo volveré a ver. Y es tiempo de que pulverice al Equipo Rocket… ¡Y seguirá Jonathan!

Los ojos del niño se tiñen rojizos y brillantes como el fuego. Quiere hacer pagar al responsable de su actual miseria. Jonathan sigue vivo para Tomi y su deber es acabar con él.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

La pareja sigue caminando en la ruta 6. Estaban igual que hace rato. Pegados, de forma inevitable.

Pero pese a lo que pasa la pareja. Pese ahora como son y lo que buscan y anhelan.

La realidad es algo que no se debe de tomar a la ligera. El destino luego es miserable y lleno de caídas y subidas y otra vez lo antes dicho.

El destino sigue siendo aun así cruel con ellos. Pues vendrá una prueba más grande hasta ahora. No les bastaba ya con la miseria que sufren la pareja o su intento inútil de vivir una vida tranquila.

El sonar de un carro se escucha. Ellos se separan (Por obvias razones). Y la camioneta pasa de lado de ellos y sigue su camino. Pero y al poco tiempo se detiene en seco. La pareja se desconcierta, caminan un poco y se detienen al ver esa camioneta con cajon.

De esta salen dos individuos

La pareja ve a su frente. De repente nervios entran y se entierran ahí. Ellos están en shock. Rápidamente se enteran de su presencia.

-¡Vaya, que botín tenemos hoy!- Dice una voz.

-¡Y es el mismo de hace tiempo!- Secunda el otro.- ¡¿Nos recuerdas?!

-¡Ustedes!- Carlos si recuerda.

El pasado sigue encarando.

La Gardevoir Shiny se prepara para pelear. La amenaza sigue presente para ellos. Es una maldición.

-¡Esta vez me encuentro en mejor estado!- Dice Luna, muy furiosa.

Aquellas personas no era nada más, ni nada menos que el Equipo Rocket. Y para el colmo los mismos que encontraron ese día, cuando una Luna estaba enferma y debilitada.

-¿Acaso no les basta con la derrota?- Pregunta Carlos, con furia.- ¡Déjenos en paz!

-No cree mocoso.- Dice el maleante.- Solo mira que tienes. Un valioso Pokémon Shiny.

Luna gruñe y ve su color, la rareza en su piel.

Nadie se rendiría así de fácil por ella.

-¡Ella es mía!- Carlos la calma y siendo el único dueño de ella.- No me importa si es Shiny o normal, ¿Que acaso no tienen Pokémon?

-Tenemos.- Dice el maleante.- Y agradecemos que no sean ella.

-Desgraciados.- El castaño no lo cree.

Carlos esta aterrado. Pero decidido. No permitirá que la felicidad con su amada se opaque. Su vida es una pelea a la cual sigue y sigue. Mientras él la tenga a ella. Es todo lo que necesitan.

-Y nuestros Pokémon. Han mejorado.- Dice el maleante.- ¡Ve Blastoise!

-¡Ve Raticate!

Y sacan a sus Pokémon.

El joven y su Gardevoir preparan su guardia. Carlos ve a sus oponentes. El Blastoise se veía temible y más poderoso todavía.

-…- Mientras el joven le piensa.- ¡Ve Snorlax!

Y el manda a ese Pokémon. Carlos no perderá.

-Tienes agallas chico.- Dice uno de los maleantes.- Es más fácil si nos das a tu Gardevoir.

-Ni loca me separare de mi esposo.- Dice Luna gruñendo.

-¿Por qué roban Pokémon?- Les pregunta Carlos, sin ocultar del todo tristeza.- Yo entreno a los míos me esmero. Y alguien como ustedes, lo roben.

-Tú que sabes mocoso.- Dice uno de ellos.- No sabes que es necesidad.

-No. Ambición.- Carlos gruñe.- Se la ambición cuando la veo.

-Como sea. Es igual.- Dice el maleante.- Y más en nuestra situación. Que otro mocoso que está acabando con lo que queda del Equipo Rocket. Y al ver este valioso ejemplar de Pokémon que tienes. Seguro es fortuna.

-¡CALLATE!- Tanto Carlos y Luna se enfadan.

La pareja se sincroniza. Carlos hierve, por ende Luna igual. La manifestación se ven en las manos, el castaño mueve sus manos una y otra vez, rápidamente y Luna por igual, mientras ambos tuercen y tallan la boca.

La pelea inicia.

-¡Luna usa fuerza lunar!- Pide Carlos, tirando primero.

La Gardevoir lanza su ataque hacia Blastoise.

-¡Blaaaasss!

Puede que el ataque le haya acertado, pero lo hizo moverse poco.

-¡Contrataca Blastoise con Hydrobomba!- Pide el tipo.

Y así ataca de sus cañones sale una rafaga de agua que embisten a la delicada Gardevoir mandándola a volar.

-¡Raticate, ataque rápido sobre Snorlax!

Y mientras por el otro lado eso pasaba el Raticate embiste al enemigo.

Carlos que veía a su amada se concentra.- ¡Snorlax golpe cuerpo!- Pide-

Y Snorlax trata de contratacar. Pero al ser demasiado lento no pudo acertar a tiempo.

-¡Ahora usa superdiente!- Le pide el maleante a su Pokémon.

Snorlax sufre ate esos ataques.

Mientras tanto Luna se le ponía frente a Blastoise.

-¡Fuerza psíquica!- Pide Carlos.

Y así la Gardeovir ataca, con sus impresionantes poderes.

-¡Hydrobomba!

Pero el enemigo al igual se defiende. El ataque del Pokémon tipo agua vence a la fuerza psíquica, al tener demasiada potencia. Luna se pasma, pero se hace de lado y esquiva, por poco.

-¡Mordisco!- El ataque sigue.

Blastoise trata de contraatacar. Pero Luna sigue esquivando. Ella lanza una fuerza lunar que esta vez acierta. Pero Blastoise sigue de pie.

-¡BLAAAAZ!

-Ríndete mocoso.- Dice el hombre.

Carlos sigue pensando y pensando. Ve como Snorlax no puede contra el Raticate y como Luna no puede contra Blastoize.

-¡Snorlax usa golpe cuerpo sobre Blaztoise!- Pide Carlos.

-¡No lo permitiré!

Raticate vuelve atacar a Snorlax. Pero la Gardevoir se interpone y lo intercepta usando puño fuego. Y Snorlax consigue golpear a Blasotise, haciendo este retroceder.

-"Eso debe de equilibrar las cosas"- Dice Carlos, preocupado.

Pero los enemigos se ponen de pie. Carlos se preocupa. Luna, no es fuerte de forma física, aunque el golpe fuese directo. Y Blastoise es demasiado resistente.

-¿Cómo?- Se pregunta el castaño.

-¿Acaso crees que por cambiar harás algo?- Pregunta el maleante.

Snorlax gruñe y se prepara para pelear. Mientras Raticate se ponía de pie.

-Niño. No nos olvidamos de nuestra pelea anterior.- Secunda el otro.- Aprendemos también de nuestros errores.

Carlos gruñe, le da escalofrió escuchar eso.

-Tus Pokémon no nos podrán detener.- Dice el otro.

-¿Qué saben?- Pregunta Carlos.- En una batalla Pokémon, todo puede pasar.

El ambiente se vuelve más pesado. Luna respira más fuerte y esta empapada.

-¡Blastoise rayo de hielo!- Ordena el maleante.

Y un rayo de hielo embiste a Snorlax, no es eficaz debido a la habilidad cebo. Pero Carlos esta atónito, pues lo hacen apropósito. Demostrando que ni Vibraba es rival ante ese ataque. Al mismo tiempo Luna es embestida por un ataque rápido de Raticate.

-¿Cuándo?- Se preguntan.

-Aun no. Espera.- Dice el otro.

Carlos solo oía no sabía a qué se refería.

Luna contrataca con una fuerza psíquica, pero el enemigo sigue esquivando. Sin parar.

Snorlax da otro ataque hacia el enemigo, que cae, per se pone de nuevo de pie.

-¡No dejare que me arrebaten mi felicidad!- Carlos se impacienta, está harto de que tengan que pelear.

Carlos se estremece, sus manos tiemblan. Por ende Luna se da cuenta preocupándose, ligeramente volteándolo a ver.

-"Tengo que apresurarme"- Dice Luna preocupada.

Mientras Carlos se da cuenta de que pierde el control. Respira profundamente. Y se tranquiliza.

-Tengo que concentrarme.- Dice el joven.

Mientras tanto la pelea aun continúa. Pero esta vez las cosas no van bien. El Equipo Rocket estaba muy confiado.

-¡Blastoise, usa demolición!

-¡¿Qué?!- Carlos se espanta aun más al escuchar eso.- ¡Esquiva!

Pero Snorlax era lento, aun con Blastoise. Y sin poder esquivar es atacado de forma directa por los puños del Pokémon.

Snorlax sin más remedio cae al suelo, tendido, se escucha su retumbar.

Carlos estaba sin creerlo también, al mismo tiempo Luna, que al poco esta es atacada por otro ataque rápido.

El joven se agarra la cabeza, siente nervios, presión en su ser. Pero mantiene calma. Luna al igual. Esta vez no mentían, eran más fuertes que antes. Luna se esta debilitando.

-¡Ve Buneary!- El chico manda a su Pokémon.

Y de esta sale la conejita, que al poco tiempo ve a Snorlax tirado en el suelo. Y a los Pokémon que están al frente.

-¿Qué paso?- Se pregunto desconcertada.

Pero de la nada una Hydrobomba sale y trata de darle a la Buneay, pero rápidamente esquiva, por poco.

Carlos furioso, alza la mirada y antes de decir algo…

-¿Qué?- El rufián se hace el sorprendido.- Vamos, esperabas que fuese un juego limpio.

Ante la maldad, casi no se negocia no hay nada. Era algo que él no cree.

Luna por su parte ponga guardia, pero se notaba su estado, se estaba debilitando.

Al joven le daba ganas de hacer algo, saca eso. Se estaba descontrolando. No era justo que el Equipo Rocket viniera y arruinara todo. Ya han tenido demasiados problemas. El destino ya los degrado de forma horrible. Esa era su maldición. Como en un laberinto que siguen, muro tras muro. O en este caso el rio que aun siguen en contracorriente, con rocas en el camino.

Buneary al ver que Snorlax no reaccionaba y el ataque que esquivo, ya sabe que significa.

-¡Buneary, patada alta!- Ordena Carlos.

-¡Otra vez ustedes!- Grita Buneary.

Ella le da una patada a Raticate que cae. Pero aun sin ser vencido.

-Como la primera vez.- Dicxe Buneary, sonriendo.

Carlos mando a Buneary, porque ella era más rápida, superando a inclusive a Luna. Mientras tanto Luna se concentraba el Blastoise. Pero respirando difícilmente. Esa Hydrobomba era un golpe crítico, mas los ataques anteriores.

Carlos se tranquiliza, sabe que a la situación ganara esa pelea. Raticate está cansado, por el ataque efectivo de Buneary.

-¡No dejaremos que se interpongan en nuestra felicidad!- Exclama Luna, agitada, pero furiosa.

Por un momento. El equipo Rocket teme, pues ven su desventaja, pero se tranquilizan. Pues ya tienen lo que han querido. Raticate se para de nuevo.

-Solo un poco mas.- Dice Carlos, igual cansado.

-No importa cuanto tengamos que pasar…- Luna les grita.

-Siempre estaremos juntos.- A completa Carlos.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunta el maleante, burlandose.- Niño. Pareces algo desesperado, más que la última vez.

-Hemos visto a otros entrenadores, menos desesperados que tu… Bueno hasta que por fin se los quitamos.- Secunda el otro.- Tu pareces, como si la dieses como perdida.

-¡Cállense!- Carlos se enfurece, al ver esa tan clara falta.

Raticate estaba de nuevo de pie.

-¡Buneary, usa ataque rápido!- Carlos decide acabar con esto.

La conejita va rápidamente con el Raticate. Pero

-¡A igual usa ataque rápido!- Pide el ladron.

Y el porkemon al igual lo hace. Ambos chocan y al ser mas fuerte Raticate, empuja a Buneary.

-¡Ahora usa doble filo!- Pide el maleante.-

Y para empeorar las cosas. Ese tipo usa ese ataque, al Raticate, le quedaba poca energia y a sabiendas de eso, lo nada a sacrificarse a su vez. Embistiendo cruelmente a Buenary.

La conejita chilla y su aire sale. Sale volando varios metros y cae a lado de Carlos.

-¡Buneary!- La pareja reacciona.

Y en ese momento de debilidad.

-¡Ahora Blaztoise usa Hydrobomba!- Secunda, pidiendo orden.

Los cañones lanzan agua. Y Luna reacciona, esquivando, casi dándole. Pero…

-¡Este es el momento, ahora úsala!

El hombre saca una especie de aro, que rápidamente lanza hacia la Gardevoir distraída. El aro se abre. Rápidamente y de forma automática se abre y agarra a Luna en su brazo. Ellos se confunden.

Y con tan solo el contacto, el aro suelta un foquito rojo, activándose.

-¡GAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Luna es electrocutada de repente.

-¡LUNA!

La Gardevoir grita fuertemente, usas sus poderes. Pero no había efecto.

Uno de los maleantes saca una pokeball, esta a diferencias de las otras era de color negro, absolutamente negro, la lanza.

Rápidamente Luna es sometida, es absorbida por la ball.

-¡Luna, luna!-

Lo mismo tratan de hacerle a Buneary. El aro la electrocuta. La conejita grita. Pero ella se aferra, tanto que el aro se rompe.

-¡Idiota!- Dice el maleante.- No los desperdicies. No la necesitamos.

Ese dispositivo no funciono con Buneary y la diferencia es que ella no estaba cansada.

La ball que sometía a Luna se agita, hasta no moverse. Luna está bajo control.

-¡Luna, Luna!- Su amado corre, hasta ella.

Pero el Blastoise se interpone en medio.

-¡MUEVETE!- Carlos trata de pasar, desesperadamente.

Pero no había cambio. Buneary se levantaba, viendo todo lo que paso, pero aturdida.

Mientras tanto uno de ellos sostiene la ball donde estaba su víctima.

-Eso es todo.- Dice, uno de ellos.- Ya vámonos. No queremos que este hermoso Pokémon se maltrate más.

-No te preocupes. De seguro ese tesoro que tienes.- Dice el otro maleante.- De seguro alguien mucho mejor que tú la comprara y la cuidara.

Carlos grita como desesperado.

Ellos se retiran. Meten a sus Pokémon. Mientras al mismo tiempo se metían a una camioneta, en la parte trasera de esta. Rápidamente arranca.

-¡Arranca!

Buneary se pone de pie, titubeando. Carlos se acerca rápidamente hacia ellos, corre. Sin pensarlo sostiene a uno de ellos.

-¡DEVUELVANMELA!

El grita. El pulso de su pecho, haciéndose trizas y al frente de sus ojos.

-¡Niño fastidioso!

El maleante le pega en su rostro. Pero el joven no lo suelta y se aferra con más fuerza.

-¡DEVUELVANMELA!

El sigue gritando, pero con rabia.

El motor se enciende. El otro se sube y un tercero estaba ya listo, en la parte trasera. El ladron golpea al niño al rostro. Carlos lo suelta.

-¡Quédate en el suelo perdedor!- Le exclama el vil ladrón.

Carlos se trataba de parar. Mientras el maleante se sube. El carro empieza a avanzar.

-¡Apúrate!- Exclama el otro.

La camioneta arranca. Los maleantes apenas y cerraban las puertas y avanzaban al lado contrario del que vinieron. Pero con fuerza de voluntad. El joven no está dispuesto a perderla. Peleara hasta el final. No importaba si el tenia arriesgar su misma vida. Ella es lo único que tiene en este cruel mundo.

-¡LUNA!

Carlos se para y antes de que cerraran las puertas. Carlos da un salto y se aferra, abre una de esas puertas. Los maleantes quedan confundidos. Carlos jala del cuello de la playera a uno de ellos y lo tira rápidamente, mientras la camioneta avanza.

-¡LUNA!

Buneary no se quedaría atrás, ella sale con todas sus fuerza y los persigue, esquiva al individuo que Carlos tiro a fuera de la camioneta.

El joven, como si fuese un niño, quiere lo que se le fue arrebatado. Estaba subiéndose a la camioneta.

Pero. Apenas metía una parte de su cuerpo adentro. La desgracia vendría a través de una patada en su vientre. Carlos es tumbado afuera de la camioneta en movimiento.

-¡CARLOS!

Buneary ve, mientras corre. Como su maestro ha caído. Carlos rueda en el suelo.

-¡Lu-lu-luna!- Carlos, pese al dolor físico que siente tras la caída. Le interesa más su amada.

El se trata de poner de pie, pero el dolor físico se lo impedía, era mucho caer en una camioneta en movimiento.

Buneary sigue corriendo. No voltea atrás, a su maestro. Pues sabe que está bien. Ella se aferra al igual a Luna.

-¡Luna!- Buneary sigue tras Luna.-¡Déjenla ir!

Ella sigue corriendo.

La camioneta acelera. Buneary es dejada atrás poco a poco. Ella se esfuerza sigue corriendo.

-¡Luna, Luna!- Ella sigue, no se rinde, sigue saltando.

Buneary sabe que lo que hacen es injusto. Carlos y Luna se han esforzado, han tenido que luchar una y otra vez. Y que ahora les pase esto. Luna inclusive tuvo que pelear contra su hermana mayor, todo por un mal entendido.

Buneary, se siente miserable. Ella fue rescatada por Carlos y Luna. Ella se los pago con menosprecio y coraje. Después el sufrimiento por parte de Lopunny, que los quería muertos.

Ellos hicieron demasiado, bastante por Buneary.

-¡Luna, Luna!

Buneary entra en desesperación, sus lágrimas salían.

Ella hiso una promesa, aparte. A su hermana Lopunny. Que si ella se quedaba con la pareja, los protegería. Esa promesa se desvanece mientras ella se queda atrás.

Buneary, hasta estos días, sigue de alguna forma en rechazar a Carlos. Aun con la prueba.

Carlos se trataba de poner de pie. Sus lágrimas salían, escurrían por todo su rostro. Al ver que se la están llevando, al ver que no se puede poner de pie.

Carlos a todo pulmón echa un grito de dolor. Uno tan poderoso que llega a los oídos de la conejita.

Aun con la prueba de oír a su maestro con dolor. Al ver que su amada le es arrebatada sin que él pueda hacer nada. Buneary siente el dolor de Carlos a través de sus grandes orejas. En ese dolor manifiesta a Carlos impotente sin hacer nada y siendo derribado fácilmente.

Buneary tiene la prueba de ver que Carlos se interesa por su amada Gardevoir, que él y desde el inicio la ha tenido a ella. Y que le hagan eso, era horrible.

-¡Para proteger a Carlos tiene que estar Luna!…- Buneary se dice a si misma.- ¡Para proteger a Luna, tiene que estar Carlos!

El vehículo acelera aun mas, al ver que era perseguido.

-¡No importa nada!- Se grita a sí misma la conejita.- ¡No importa más que eso!

Buneary gruñe, gruñe de coraje y saca fuerzas para seguir corriendo, alcanzaba el carro. Mientras y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo es cubierto por un brillo. Ella ha aceptado por fin su destino. Ella a su vez había y de alguna forma negado a Carlos y a Luna, sin intención. Otra cosa que había negado es por su apariencia, algo que ella negaba por el pasado que ha tenido.

Pero ella ha visto lo que a pareja han hecho por ella. Y sabe que sin importa la apriencia, uno puede salir adelante, dejando su pasado atrás. Algo que esa parea ha tratado de ahcer poco a poco. Buneary tenía que aprender eso.

Ese brillo consume su cuerpo, dejando una silueta luminosa que corría.

Sus brazos se alargan mas y mas, sus orejas pos igual y se desenrollan, al mismo tiempo son cubiertas por pelo. Su cuerpo crece más, sus piernas son más largas y sus muslos voluptuosos, dándole caderas parecidas a una mujer humana. Sus brazos y parte alta de sus orejas son cubiertos por pelo. Su rostro, casi no tiene cambio alguno a su forma anterior.

Aquella Buneary había evolucionado al sentir el dolor de la pareja. La necesidad de proteger y pagar la deuda, cumplir al igual esa promesa que le hiso a su hermana mayor. Y la voluntad de hacerlo que la obliga a cambiar de apariencia, encarando a su vez lo que más odia. Pero eso último ya no le importa. Al ver que no todos eran iguales y eso lo reflejaba Carlos y que más que ahora la necesitan más que nunca.

Buneray, ahora era Lopunny.

Y dicha Lopunny seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se cansaba.

Pero decidida a no perder. Decide ocupar esa energía que le quedaba. Antes de que ese vehículo acelerara más. La Lopunny da un gran salto y concentra una técnica. Una patada con salto alto. Ella con todas las fuerzas de su pierna derecha la concentra en una patada que abre la caja de carro.

Eso deja atónito al maleante que quedaba atrás.

La Lopunny le ruje rápidamente. El tipo saca a su Raticate, pero estaba débil, este inicia un ataque rápido que empuja a Lopunny, casi al borde, cayendo, las piernas arrastran con el suelo. Lopunny girita de dolor al sentir el desgarre en sus piernas. Pero se aferra y se pone de pie rápidamente.

Raticate usa de nuevo ese ataque. Pero Lopunny se hace de lado y el impulso tira al Pokémon fuera de la camioneta.

Lopunny, respirando grandes bocanadas por apenas y esquivar se acerca. La liebre está cansada después de todo lo que depsioto. El tipo se aterra.

La liebre furiosa agarra al humano de su cuello y lo aprieta fuertemente.

-¡Son igual de peores que un pokefilico!- Le grita a su forma la liebre.

-¡Deame ir!

-¡Lo hare!

La Lopunny furiosa, avienta al individuo fuera de la camioneta en movimiento, sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡¿Luna en donde estas?!

Adentro de la camioneta habai varias pokeball negras, De varios entrenadores. Luna estaba en una de ellas.

La Lopunny empieza a buscar desesperadamente. Pero a su vez y sin darse cuenta. Otra desgracia vendrá.

La camioneta como iba tan rápido cruza un bache y con la velocidad en la que iba tira las pokeball. Y con ella tira a Lpunny fuera de la camioneta.

Lopunny contra su voluntad es aventada fuera del vehículo, por accidente. La camioneta cierra sus puertas y algunas de las ball salen con ella.

-¡Luna!- La Lopunny exclama.

Mientras tanto los individuos se ponían de pie. Viendo con gran coraje a Lopunny. El Raticate está listo para pelear. Pero de la nada Vibraba que volaba lo intercepta y lo muerde salvajemente. Mientras al mismo tiempo y más atrás, un Blastoise estaba al frente a un Eevee.

-¡ATAQUE RAPIDO Y CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS!

Carlos desesperado y rabioso, con lágrimas en su rostro ordenaba a Eevee a usar ese ataque. El Pokémon agua esta vez estaba cansado para seguir. Pero aun contra un pequeño Eevee. El pequeño trata de obedecer y lo embiste con todo, el enemigo retrocede solo un poco.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- EL maleante dueño de Blastoise estaba lastimado tras la caída.- ¡No saldrás vivo!

Carlos no ponia atención. Su mente estaba en otra parte, su mirada de desesperación.

-¡Eevee, sigue lo atacando!- Y lo que tenia era rabia incontenible.- ¡ACABALO, HAZLO TRISAS!

Pero pedía demasiado a un pequeño Eleve.

-¡Hydrobomba!

Los cañones escupen eso. Eevee espantado esquiva. Pero temeroso, no puede atacar. El no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a Blaztoise. Pero eso a Carlos no le importa. Eevee se oculta detrás de las piernas de su maestro.

-¡Acaba con ambos de nuevo con Hydrobomba!- Pide el maleante.

Carlos tenia aun la vista fija, pero no viendo al ladrón. Si no viendo la dirección en la que su amada se fue.

-¡MI LUNA!- El grita.

Pero antes de atacar. De nuevo Vibraba intercepta al Blastoise con un aliento draco. Protegiendo a su maestro y al Eevee. Carlos no ponía atención. Estaba en shock. Perdía esperanzas.

El poderoso Blastoise da un rugido y con un rayo hielo derriba fácilmente a Vibraba.

Eevee chillaba con todas sus fuerzas, estaba aterrado, le rasguñaba la pierna a su maestro. EL Blastoise estaba cansado y con las fuerzas que le quedaban apuntaba al niño y a su Eevee.

-¡Carlos!

Una voz le llamaba. Pero el no reaccionaba. La Hydrobomba sale disparada. Pero Lopunny en un momento sale a toda velocidad, y empuja a ambos. Quitándolos de en medio. Ella también esquiva.

-¡CARLOS, CARLOS!- Lopunny lo sacude bruscamente.- ¡Maestro, reacciona!

Carlos por un momento reacciona, sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Buneary?- El le pregunta desconcertado, sin reconocer, ni siquiera noto la evolución de Buneary.

-¡¿Quieres a Luna?!- La Lopunny le pregunta desesperadamente.- ¡¿Pasa primero por ellos?!

Carlos reacciona, entendió el mensaje rápidamente. El se enfada. Se la han quitado al frente de sus ojos. Con esa irada se concentra en el maleante y su Pokémon.

-¡Usa patada alta!- Le ordena.

Lopunny tiene por un momento alivio. Aparte no era necesario la orden. Ella corre. El Blastoise lanza otra Hydrobomba. Que ella esquiva sin dificultad. Su velocidad no es la misma ya, era superior.

Ella se da impulso, da un salto, con la pierna izquierda y con la derecha que la tenia atrás suelta una poderosa patada directa al rostro de su enemigo.

-¡LOOOOPP!- Inclusive a ella le duele la pierna por la energía que deposito, en esa patada guarda odio y rencor de todo su pasado como Buneary y por lo que le han hecho a la pareja.

El Balztosie es alzado ante tal fuerza de Lopunny cayendo de espaldas y sin poderse enderezar. Cansado y derrotado al fin. No hay ya pelea que puedan dar. Raticate está acabado y su maestro también. Lopunny no está del todo conforme y con la fuerza que le queda le queda, le suelta otra patada al humano que seguía de pie. Y eso ultimo para que no escapara. Pues sabe que ahora necesitan respuestas.

Ella sin más que hacer o decir cae cansada y debilitada. Soporto mucho esta vez. No puede más y su cuerpo se lo dice. Lopunny cae al suelo, aun con su nueva apariencia, se muestra sucia y raspada por todo su cuerpo algunas heridas le sale sangre.

Y en su mente esta que ha fallado.

Mientras tanto Carlos. Después de la victoria está ahora en shock. A pesar de la victoria. No fue victoyia, fue una derrota. No hay nada que festejar.

-¡Looop, looop!- Lopunny trata de llamarlo.

El reaccionando se acerca a ella. Lopuuny le enseña una pokeball negra. De las que han usado esos malditos.

Y le señala que hay mas como esa mas adelante, con señas.

Eso le da esperanzas.

Pero antes de hacerlo. Ve a los tipos tirados y a sus Pokémon por igual.

-No. No caeré, en la, misma trampa.- Les dice Carlos, casi tartamudeando.

Pero Lopunny a su vez no está segura. Pues no todas las ball salieron. Algunas se quedaron adentro de la camioneta y no pueden saber si Luna estará en una de ellas.

EL hace pucheros, reza con todas sus fuerzas que su amada este en una de esas ball que están en el suelo. Ve a los individuo que se la han llevado. Carlos en un impulso, piensa en matarlos. Y en su mochila esta la "Melancolia" que lo espera, en caso de que no encuentre a su amada.

Pero de la nada recuerda a asu amada. Que odia que agarre esa arma.

-Amor.- Le dice.- ¿Te hare caso?- Le pregunta.

Carlos no siente esa cadena. Esta rota, quizá por la ball. Pero recuerda a su esposa.

Pero reacciona. Tiene que controlarse y revisar esas ball. Para ver si la encuentra.

Pero por ahora es desconocido.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **¡Jajajajajaja!**

 **Muy bien. Aquí retomo al equipo Rocket. Mas malvados que nunca y más poderosos que antes.**

 **Pero sobre todo jugando sucio. Ya que pudieron dominar a Luna. Aparte vencer fácilmente a Snorlax.**

 **Pero cambio todo gracias a Buneary. Ahora ya Lopunny.**

 **Bueno en el videojuego. Para que Buneary evolucione se necesita la amistad del entrenador. No quise a su vez serle fiel a eso, ya que me costó manifestarlo. Pero pude lograrlo.**

 **Buneary negó a Carlos, debido a que inconscientemente dudaba de él. Aparte por su apariencia. Ya que todos sabemos la apariencia de Lopunny, es algo lujuriosa y en cierto modo incomoda para Buneary. Que no quería convertirse en eso.**

 **Pero cambio al ver el dolor de Carlos y la fidelidad a Luna. Y a su vez comprendiendo que para ser más fuerte, tiene que dejar ese pasado y aprender que no todos son lo mismo. Evolucionando por fin a Lopuuny.**

 **Como dije me costó manifestar. Pero creo que lo he logrado.**

 **En cuanto a Tomi, se refería a eso. Lo que hace el equipo Rocket y lo que ha tratado de evitar.**

 **Ahora solo falta ver que pasar en el siguiente. Se los dejo a su imaginación por lo mientras XD.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **alen6** **y** **dragon titanico**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic lleno de tragedias.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	42. Contra el mundo

**¡UFFFF!**

 **¿Se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo?**

 **Yo sí.**

 **Pero he esperado mucho.**

 **Aparte que esto va pa largo.**

* * *

 **Contra el mundo**

Un joven castaño con desesperación y con el control en sus manos, apretaba fuertemente. Varias pokeball negras se abren y dejan ver a los Pokémon que estaban dentro de ellas. Todos un aro oscuro en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Gruñían y trataban de liberarse.

-¡LUNA, LUNA!- Carlos gritaba para ver si su amada le respondía.- ¡AMOR!

Entre los Pokémon que se alejaban y huían del lugar al ver que no había peligro alguno. Se van despejando poco a poco. Eran varios. Pero a su vez mostraban la verdad absoluta. No había una Gardevoir Shiny entre ellos. Ni siquiera una de color verde.

-¡LUNA, LUNA!- El esposo sigue gritando y cada vez su voz cambia.

Los Pokémon capturados del Equipo Rocket se marchan y dejan a Carlos completamente solo. Absolutamente solo.

-¡LUNA!…. (Snif), Luna.- El joven cae de rodillas, su peor temor es realidad.

Carlos llora al ver que no estaba su Luna. Y más aun a su lado como debe de ser.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡LUNA!

Y grita.

El joven ve borroso entre sus lagrimas ve la ilusión de ella estando a su frente, pero solo una ilusión. El se seca sus lagrimas y gruñe, gruñe cada vez mas y mas, pero termina aun así llorando gritando con mucho dolor.

Trata de negar con su cabeza. No quiere creer que la ha perdido. No quiere hacerlo se golpea su cabeza contra el suelo. Pero eso no la devolverá y lo sabe. Pero aun así quiere despertar de su pesadilla. Quiere tenerla, quiere besarla. No importa si están en público o si estaban al frente de su familia. No importa si le cumple sus caprichos. El la quiere de vuelta y a la de ya.

Pero acepta su dolorosa realidad. No la tiene a su lado. El ruje al cielo. Y con una mirada furiosa, adornada con sus lagrimas que escurrían se para, da media vuelta. Y se marcha del lugar. Con paso pesados.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

En medio de un bosque. Estaba cierta Pokémon, meditando, sus piernas estaban cruzadas. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener la calma y en realidad le costaba. Han pasado muchas cosas en tan solo pocas horas.

-He evolucionado a Lopunny.- Se dice esa Pokémon, a la que alguna vez fue, Buneary.

La Lopuuny abre sus ojos y ve su cuerpo. Ve sus piernas, sus manos y ve a lado suyo sus orejas. La liebre recuerda a su antiguo maestro y a su hermana. Un monstruo que alago esa apariencia que tiene esa especie, cautivadora y lujuriosa para los enfermos.

La liebre gruñe furiosa.

Pero a su vez recuerda a su actual maestro. Alguien diferente en ese aspecto. Aparte.

-Pero ahora soy más fuerte.- Se dice al sentir esa fuerza en todo su cuerpo.- ¡Pero aun así no salve a Luna!

La Lopunny se para de golpe. Al recordar que no salvo a Gardevoir. Eso la llena de coraje y a sus lados estaba los culpables. Algunas lágrimas rosan en ese rostro y quedan atrapados a su pelaje.

Mientras tanto los maleantes ven espantados la reacción de la Lopunny.

-¡Ahora comprendo a mi hermana!- Dice la Lopunny, viéndolos.- ¡Entiendo cómo se sintió, llena de odio y ganas de desquitarlo!

La Lopunny quiere hacer algo. Pero…

…No soy capaz.- Se dice, con impotencia.- No se qué hacer ya. He fallado hermana. Te falle Luna. Y también…

-Buneary.- Una voz surge atrás de la Pokémon.

-También te falle Carlos.- Le dice con lagrimas.

Ella voltea y ve a su maestro. Pero a su vez queda espantada.

-¡Maestro…

-Buneary.- Carlos la llama.

Lopunny queda espantada. Carlos aun seguía llorando. Aparte que a su lado, no estaba Luna. Eso quería decir que no la encontró.

-No la encontré, no, no, no estaba.- Le dice con tristeza.

-…- La Pokémon no dice nada, baja la mirada.

-Se que también te duele.- Le dice Carlos, muy triste.- Gracias por ayudar.

Pero Lopunny no cambia. Pese a esos esfuerzos que hiso por recuperar a Luna. No pudo hacerlo.

-Ahora me hare cargo de esto.- Le dice Carlos.

Lopunny se desconcierta.

-Sabes… Nunca preste atención a tu evolución Buneray…- Carlos se toma en tiempo en ver a su nuevo Pokémon.- O mejor dicho Lopunny. Eres casi idéntica a tu hermana.

Lopunny ve a Carlos detenidamente. Le dedicaba una sonrisa. Pero lo que más presta atención son a sus ojos, sus ojos se ven vacios, sin brillo en ellos, aquel que los mirase se pierde en la profundidad de sus pupilas, alza como puede una sonrisa sincera.

-(Snif) Lamento si no te felicite.- Dice Carlos aun con lagrimas.- Lamento fallarte.

Ella quería decirle que todo estará bien. Pero no puede.

-Y gracias por obedecerme y quedarte un poco más de tiempo.

Lopunny está muy espantada. Lo presiente, algo anda mal con Carlos, siente algo que nunca había sentido en el. Ella no es Luna, pero lo sabe. Ese dolor lo emana.

-Mereces descansar.- Dice Carlos, sacando la ball.- Descansa. Lo mereces más que nunca.

-¡Carlos no…

Ella no termina sus palabras. Es sometida ante la ball.

Carlos se limpia las lágrimas y ve que la fogata sigue encendida y que Lopunny la mantuvo. También había una olla encima. El abre la olla y ve su contenido.

-Ya casi esta.- Dice al ver con una cara seria lo que está dentro.

Mientras tanto el Equipo Rocket ve lo que Carlos trataba de hacer. Carlos va con el primer ladrón. Tenía piel morena, sus ojos negros, su cara algo cacariza y un bigote que también lo adornaba. Su uniforme negro y con la "R", que representa su organización que aún persiste.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- Le pregunta el maleante.

Carlos frunce el ceño. Tratando de mantener difícilmente la calma.

-Quiero lo obvio.- Pide con algunas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué te aferras a esa Pokémon?- Le pregunta.- Dala por pérdida. No la volverás a ver, jamás.

Carlos gruñe y acto seguido azota al cabeza del tipo contra el árbol.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!- Le vuelve a preguntar, no le pareció esa respuesta.

El tipo se queda aturdido. Carlos lo vuelve hacer, una y otra vez, sin parar.

-¡Ahora dime en donde esta!- Le pide.

El Tipo gritaba de dolor, pedía ayuda por un momento. Pero Carlos no es ningún estúpido. Se los ha llevado lejos, demasiado lejos, nadie los oye ni oira.

-¡Mocoso será mejor que nos liberes!- Pide ese señor.

-¿O si no que?- Le pregunta Carlos, viéndolo furioso.- Nadie los encontrara. Ni siquiera ustedes, saben en donde estamos.

-Nuestros compañeros vendrán y…

-Como dije. Nadie los encontrara.- Dice el joven.- ¿Acaso crees que a tu organización les importan?- Le pregunta.

El tipo le escupe a Carlos. Este grita un poco, al ver que le aventaron la saliva en uno de sus ojos.

-Niño, ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?- Le pregunta el ladrón.- Tu primera entrevista, ¿Cierto?

El niño alza la mitrada y ambos se ven al rostro.

-No intimidas.- Dice el ladrón.- Solo das lastima.

Carlos le da un puñetazo al rostro a ese ladrón.

-¿Cre-crees que esto te la devolverá?- Secunda el otro.

-¡Tu cállate!- Le grita al otro.

Carlos se desespera.

-¿Niño, la quieres?- Le pregunta el otro.- Déjanos ir y te la de…

-¡¿Me creen un idiota?!- Les pregunta.- ¡No los dejare ir!

-Y cómo quieres encontrarla?- Le pregunta el primero.- Aquí atados, no la encontraras.

-¡Cállense, cállense!

Carlos pese a que los domina. La verdad es lo contrario. Ellos lo estan dominando. Le provocaban desesperación.

En esos instantes esas burlas vienen. El en escucha risas de otra persona. Esa persona era su hermano mayor, burlándose de Carlos por ser débil.

Carlos no es débil. Ante esos ojos que siempre lo vieron temible. Ante los ojos de su amada.

¿O quizá ella estaba engañada?

Carlos se infla más. Los ladrónes ven al niño de quien se burlaba. Esto no era normal. Ven ira, mas ira, Carlos los voltea a ver como bestia. Carlos de tras suyo saca un arma. Una revolver dada por su hermano mayor. Eso hace que los individuos paren de burlarse.

-Niño… Espera.- Dice el maleante.- No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-¿Arrepentirme de qué?- Le pregunta Carlos seria y fríamente.- De acabar con un par de estorbos como ustedes, ¿Debería arrepentirme de eso?

Los ladrónes escuchan esa voz. Esa voz tan segura de sí. Algo no andaba bien con Carlos las pupilas de sus ojos estan vacios. Pero pese a esa mirada Carlos sigue llorando.

-Ustedes me la quitaron.- Les dice el castaño sin dejar de llorar, su voz cortaba, se notaba con tanto dolor.- Y tienen razón. Ya no la volveré a ver.

El joven decide apuntar con el pelinegro con bigote primero. Este…

-¿No te atreverías?- Le dice.

El ladrón lo ve a los ojos. Son fríos. Inclusive el siente temor. Pero. Carlos lo ve, quiere jalar el gatillo. Pero se desborona. Sigue llorando hace pucheros.

-Libéranos y te guiaremos a ella.- Le pide el ladrón, tratando de negociar. El sabe que ese niño quere más a su Pokémon.

Pero Carlos no responde. DE hecho no dice nada.

-Tú no me matarías.- El pelinegro dice espantado.- Tú la quieres. La quieres recuperar, ¿O me equivoco?

-… Cierto.- Dice Carlos con gruñidos, respirando aun mas fuerte.- Pero…

En eso el joven lo escucha. Algo está listo en la fogata. Carlos golpea al tipo una y otra vez. Hasta dejarlo débil.

-La quiero de vuelta.- Dice Carlos, seguro.- Y estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por ella.

Carlos va atrás del tronco y desata solamente una mano al tipo, la izquierda. Carlos después se da vuelta, dirigiéndose a la olla.

-Ya está listo.- Dice el joven con ansias.

Carlos saca la olla de su posición y regresa hacia donde estaba el vil ladrón, la deja al frente suyo.

-¡¿En donde esta?!

El tipo sigue aturdido por los golpes del joven. No podía reacciona.

-¡¿Qu-que-que harás?!- Le pregunta desconcertado.

-Recuerdo que mi hermano me quiso castigar una vez de esa forma.- Cuenta Carlos, al recordar a Sebastián.- Por agarrar sus cosas. Eso mismo pienso hacerte.

Carlos agarra la mano derecha al tipo y la olla en su contenido tiene agua, agua que se mantuvo hirviendo mucho tiempo. El pone esa mano ahí.

Un grito de dolor se escucha-. EL hombre se retuerce como puede. Carlos mantiene esa mano cinco segundos más y la quita.

-Así aprendí que no tengo que agarrar las cosas de mi hermano mayor.- Dice Carlos al recordar, respirando por cada palabra.- Solo que yo no sentí ese dolor.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- Le exclama el tipo.

-¡¿En donde esta mi Gardevoir?!- Le grita Carlos.

El tipo se ocupa de su dolor. La mano le arde y mucho. No puede responderle. Carlos por más que le pese, tiene que esperar. Mientras el otro observa. Carlos voltea a verlo y esta vez sí intimida. Con la mirada le dice que ira también por él. Pero aun no.

Carlos voltea de nuevo y le pregunta lo mismo al hombre.

-Dime.- Le pide el castaño.

-¡Necesito agua fría!

-¿Quieres agua?- Le pregunta Carlos, haciéndose el sorprendido.- No te la dar hasta que hables desgraciado, ¿Ahora te doy lastima?

Carlos le agarra la mano lastimada y la aprieta. El hombre suelta mas gritos de dolor.

-Y eso que no la sumergí mucho tiempo.- Dice Carlos impresionando.- Tienes manos de mujer.

Carlos cambiaba. Esta más agresivo, se volvió más sínico y mas frio.

-¡Te podemos dar dinero, lo que sea!- Dice el maleante.- ¡Solo pídelo!

-¡Es cierto!- Dice el otro.- Tengo una tarjeta y ahí hay…

-¡No me importa su cochino dinero!- Exclama y grita.- ¡Yo la quiero de vuelta!

Carlos respira as fuerte, empieza a llorar de nuevo, esta muy frustrado, tiembla en todo su ser por la ira que siente. No se compara con lo que han vivido antes. Es el miedo de Luna ver a Carlos transformado.

-¡Ustedes no entienden!- Carlos grita con dolor.- ¡Nadie nos entiende, hemos pasado por mucho!

Los tipos ven. Esa reacción del entrenador a su Pokémon. Esa desesperación.

-¡No éramos mas que un simple humano y otro Pokémon!- Les grita.- Ella… es valiosa para mi, más que el dinero y solo la necesito.

Los tipos siguen oyendo. Carlos desquita algo de dolor, tenía que desahogarse.

-T-t-tu eres…- El otro interpreta esa respuesta.

-¡Cállate, tú que sabes!- Le grita Carlos, más rabioso.- Tu no, nos conoces. Es más fácil decir que soy eso y tal vez si lo sea. Yo…

* * *

 **Hace tiempo**

Un niño que apenas y hoy cumplía nueve años traía consigo a una pequeña Ralts. A las afueras de una barda de una mansión. El joven se mete dentro de una parte donde la barda estaba rota. Primero mete al Ralts y después el.

Desidioso ante lo que hará. Viendo a la Pokémon que jugaba con el suéter que tenia puesto. Ella movía esas mangas.

-Muy bien Luna. Esta es mi casa.- Dice Carlos, algo nervioso.

-Tu casa es muy grande.- Dice Luna muy sorprendida.- ¿Es aquí donde vives?

-Lo malo es que no tengo que un lugar para ti.

En ese tiempo Carlos no entendía ninguna palabra. Pero asiente aun así. El niño metía y con sigilo a su pequeño Pokémon una vez adentro de su cuarto, cierra con llave.

-Y esta es mi habitación- Dice Carlos.

La habitación de Carlos era muy grande, aun para él. Tenía demasiado espacio. EL deja en el suelo a su pequeña Ralts, que curiosa recorre esa habitación.

-No puedo creer que tenga ya un Pokémon.- Se dice Carlos, sin creerlo.

Luna por su parte corría feliz. Ella ya no estaba sola. Tenía a alguien y ese alguien la queria.

De repente alguien toca la puerta y se oye una voz.

-¿Amo Carlos ya regreso?- Le pregunta una voz.

Carlos se espanta y rápidamente agarra a Luna y la pone debajo de su cama.

-Quédate ahí. Solo por un momento.- Le pide.

Ella desconcertada por ese comportamiento. Pero obedece.

-Amo Carlos.

-S-si. Ya regrese.

-Volvió a usar esa entrada, ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-Ya sabe que no me gusta que la use.- Dice la sirvienta.- Bueno. La cena esta lista.

-Sí. Voy enseguida.

La sirvienta se va. Dejando solo al joven.

En esos momentos la Ralts salía muy desconcertada.

-Lo siento Luna. Me tengo que ir por el momento. Quédate aquí. Te prometo que traeré algo.

Carlos se marcha y cierra la puerta. Mientras tanto Luna salía y veía a su alrededor. Exploraba el lugar. Pero se cansa. Ella se sentía alegre por ser adoptada por Carlos. En si ni lo creía todavía. Aparte que no tiene frito alguno. Estaba dentro de una casa y a comparación de donde vivía, esa obvio.

-Carlos.- No puede evitar en pesar en el.

Luna se sube a la cama de Carlos.

-Esto. Huele bien.- Dice al restregarse mas en ella.

Luna seguía así. Mientras se acomoda.

-Es tan cómoda.- Se dice.

Luna estaba más que feliz.

Estaba tan cansada también. Tanto que poco a poco queda dormida en la cama de Carlos.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Carlos abria la puerta. Para ver a Luna dormida.

-Luna, luna.- EL la intenta levantar.- Te traje algo de comida.

Pero ella simplemente se voltea. Carlos por otra parte, sonrie, viéndola. El no podía, ni queria despertarla. Se veía tan tierna y linda durmiendo. Y de hecho era la primera vez que la veía domar.

-Creo que no te voy a poder mover. Ni siquiera tengo una pokeball.- Dice el niño que la igual siente algo-(Bostezo), aparte estoy cansado esta vez.

Carlos por su parte traía un plato de comida. Para la Ralts. Pero no quería levantarla.

Bueno. Sera mejor prepararme para dormir. Sera mañana un día pesado.- Se dijo el niño.- … Como siempre.

El niño ve a su Pokémon, viendo esa cara dormida.

-…Como… Siempre.- Se dijo al acariciarla sus mejillas.- Espero no cometer ningún error.- Dice temeroso.

Pasa algunos momentos. Carlos terminaba de alistarse para dormir y se acuesta a lado de Luna.

-Buenas noches Luna.- Le dice Carlos tapándola con la misma cobija.- Hasta mañana.

Carlos con una sonrisa se duerme. Feliz de no tener a una amiga.

Pasan algunas horas y el rugir del estomago de la Ralts la levanta y desconcertada ve a su alrededor. Seguía en la cama de Carlos y tapada, compartiendo la misma cobija.

Ella ve a Carlos de espaldas.

-Carlos.- Murmulla el nombre.

El rugir de su panza sigue. Ella tiene hambre. Pero voltea y ve sobre una mesa un plato de comida que no estaba. Carlos se la había traído.

Ella viendo al niño decide no levantarlo y se aleja para comer. Mastica con cuidado y el silencio, unos cuantos pokelitos y pokehabas que tenía. Las pokehabas, nunca las había probado. Ella tiraba algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Lo difícil que es la vida salvaje de un Pokémon, conseguir comida era difícil para la pequeña Ralts solitaria y ocultarse de los entrenadores también lo era.

Ella sigue hasta acabarse todo el plato.

Satisfecha y sin poder evitarlo, por un momento saca un eructo. Carlos gruñe dormido y se voltea, ella tapa su boca rápidamente, no quería enserio despertarlo.

 _-"¡Controlate!"_ -Se dijo la Ralts.

Pero sin poder dormir por el momento ella camina un poco, queria salir. Pero no podía, aparte de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Pero ella sin poder pensar lo que ha pasado. Ya no se encontraba afuera sola. Se encontraba dentro de una casa. Hasta el piso tenia alfombra, no se sentía húmedo.

Ella va una ventana y ve el exterior y oye algunos Pokémon nocturnos. Sin creer todavía.

Pero más que eso y algo que llama poderosamente su atención es el gran astro blanco que aun seguía en el cielo. Con brillo le daba luz a ella.

-Luna.- Se dice ella, al recordarlo.- Ese es mi nombre ahora.- Se mantiene pensativa.

Sintiendo por primera vez algo. Aprecio hacia Carlos. Tenían seis meses que se conocían y en ese tiempo ya habían formado una amistad.

-Carlos… Gracias.

Ella sintiéndose mas vacía en su estomago. Vuelve a la cama y se pone a lado de Carlos, lo abraza con sus pequeñas manos y se mantiene ahí, con el. Ella se queda de nuevo dormida.

Y después de unos momentos Carlos despierta y ve Luna que lo abrazaba.

Sintiendo algo cálido y sonriendo debilmente. El niño abraza a su Pokémon.

Esa fue la primera noche de ellos. Cuando Carlos decidió adoptar a Luna.

-Ella me conto su primera vez. Una vez que pudo hablar conmigo. Su felicidad al no estar ya sola.

Carlos, tenia tanta ira. Le quedan hermosos recuerdos que quisiera revivir. Pero a lado de su amada.

El castaño siguió Manteniendo el secreto de Luna.

No queria que nadie lo supiese y temia a las consecuencias de ello. Con el tiempo y si todo salía bien, se quedaria con ella.

Ambos paseaban. Luna recorría con Carlos Ciudad Petalia, en oz brazos del joven que la traía para ya y para acá.

-¿Esto es una ciudad?- Se pregunta Luna, sorprendida.- Es grande y con muchos humanos.

Carlos veía su cara de sorpresa.- De seguro que si te dejo aquí. Te perderías.

-¡Heey!- Luna se molesta por el comentario.

-No es cierto.- Ríe el niño castaño.

Ambos adoraban pasear juntos. Cuando Carlos terminaba del colegio.

-Ya es hora de volver.

-Pero si no hemos estado tanto tiempo afuera.- Le dice Luna.

-Luna. Como me gustaría pasar más tiempo, créeme.- Dice Carlos, algo molesto, pero disimulado.

Luna se sigue preguntando. ¿Por qué Carlos sonreía si estaba molesto?, A estas alturas ella sabe que Carlos disimula ante ella y lo hacía bien. Pero lo que lo delata era que Luna ha estado varios días con el eso y…

-Ni modo.

Pese a que acabo la escuela. Carlos tenía que seguir estudiando varias cosas. El vuelve a su hogar. Va a su habitación y se cambia de ropa. Después…

 _-"Siempre es lo mismo"_ \- Pensaba el niño harto, demasiado.- _"Todos los malditos días lo es"_

Carlos encorvaba su rostro y mientras se ponia una camisa.

-Carlos.- Ella le murmuraba.

-¡Luna!- El cambia de actitud.- Ya casi me olvidaba que estabas aquí. Perdona, aun no me quito esa costumbre en vestirme en frente de ti.

Luna tenía una cara neutra, no se debía a lo que Carlos ha dicho. As u vez era cierto Carlos se cambiaba al frente de ella, tanto que inclusive ella lo ha visto desnudo, algunas veces el se cambiaba en privado por eso, al tener ya a Luna. Pero mayoritariamente y por costumbre él se cambia al frente de ella. Pero eso no es lo que le provoca esa cara. Ella voltea otra parte. Y oye a Carlos tataratear.

-Luna me tengo que ir.

Ella trata de hablar. Quería seguir más tiempo con Carlos.

-Luna… Ya sabes cómo es esto.- Dice Carlos.- Se que no quieres estar más tiempo en este cuarto. Y lo comprendo. Pero tengo que guardar el secreto. Si saben de ti. Ya no volveré a verte.

Luna lo comprende. Era un secreto, un secreto que a su vez le perjudica, al estar encerrada todo el tiempo. Pero no quería estar sola de nuevo. Aparte de que Carlos estaba siempre con ella. Siempre salían juntos.

Pero a su vez no justifica lo que ha visto. Ve a su amigo molesto todos los días. Al menos entre horas, después del colegio. Pero así ha visto a varios niños, eso era normal. Pero en su casa y en la mayoría del tiempo, inclusive y juraría que ha visto a Carlos llorar.

Algunas veces se mantiene el pensado mucho de ello. Quería ver qué pasaba con Carlos. El siempre le fingía una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocultas Carlos?- Se pregunto.

Las horas pasan. Ella se encontraba pegada en la ventana, viendo a los humanos que estaban ahí, el jardinero trabajando. Aunque conoce toda una ciudad. Ella no conoce la casa de Carlos, más que su cuarto.

El atardecer llega. Carlos entra a su habitación, exhausto.

-¡Carlos!- Ella alegremente corre a recibirlo.

Ella se pega a las piernas del niño. Pero al poco tiempo ella ve al niño exhausto. Pero diferente a las demás veces, se sobaba la mejilla.

-¿Carlos?- Se pregunto ella, al verlo golpeado.

-Luna.- Murmura él.

-¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunta ella.

-Lamento si no puedo jugar contigo hoy, se que ya han sido tres veces esta semana.- Le dice Carlos, con voz algo cortada, disimulada.- Pero… créeme. Estoy muy cansado.

El sin más que decir decide mejor encenderle la tele y ponerle algún canal. Y después, el niño cae a la cama, sin ni siquiera cambiarse. Luna se queda desconcertada ante esa actitud. Carlos cae tendido y duerme por fin.

Ella trata de mantener como si nada hubiera pasado. Se queda viendo la tele. Pero Mientras veía, oia también algunas cosas. La respiración de Carlos se notaba interrumpida, demasiado.

Tanto, que le causa molestias moviéndose, dormido saca un suspiro forzado.

Para Luna no era normal. Ella inclusive a sacado esos suspiros. Pero eso pasa cuando, lloras demasiado.

-Carlos.- Le habla.

Pero el no responde.

Luna se acerca a él, se sube a la cama. Y en efecto. Carlos estaba llorando, las lagrimas secas las tenía por todo el rostro. Una cara destrozada. Ella, no lo cree, se espanta.

-¿Carlos, que te hicieron?- Le pregunta.

Pero Carlos sigue dormido, el voltea, dándole la espalda.

Luna siente tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar también. Carlos ha disimulado una alegría falsa, pero sincera a su vez. Ella lo sabe, ha sido para fingir estar bien. Pero no puede seguir, por más que se esmere.

Luna se acuesta a lado de Carlos. Pese a que Carlos le consiguió una pequeña cama. Ella decide acompañarlo, se pone al frente suyo y lo abraza.

-Todo estará bien Carlos.- Le dice Luna, con algunas lagrimas que brotaron.- Yo estaré aquí, para ti mi amigo.

En esos tiempos Luna veía a Carlos como un amigo cercano.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

La misma rutina. Carlos se iba de nuevo. Dejando Luna sola en su habitación. Al ver que él se alejo, decide abrir la ventana. Pero la pequeña, le costaba trabajo, pues no le alcanzaba al seguro. Pero logra abrirla.

La Ralts salía a las afueras de la mansión. Decidiendo observar a Carlos, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba. Por que actuaba de esa forma.

Ella trata de entrar de nuevo, por otra entrada. Pero ella no conocía la mansión. Y entre mas recorría.

-Qué grande es este lugar.- Se dijo la Ralts sorprendida.- ¿Dónde está Carlos?

La Ralts tenía cuidado en no llamar al igual la atención. Pero nunca pudo entrar a la mansión. De hecho se tuvo que regresar y cerrar la ventana, al saber que pronto Carlos vendría.

-Rayos.- Se dijo molesta Luna.- No pude encontrarlo. No pude ni siquiera entrar.

Luna no comprendía. No era una simple casa, era una mansión, ocupa casi tres hectáreas el terreno, aun para la Ralts, era grande. Pero Carlos estaba adentro. Lo que ella quería era entrar de nuevo. Pero al ver que al igual había humanos cuidando regreso.

Los días pasaron la Ralts quería salir de esa habitación y poco a poco recorría la mansión. Hasta por fin encontrar otra de las entradas abiertas. Ella se mete. Pero el resultado era el mismo. Ella no conocía los adentros de la casa. Pero no se rinde. Ella por fin entra, se ocultaba entre las personas, la servidumbre a través de los floreros o los grandes pilares. Lo raro es que no oía a un Pokémon (A excepción de los de afuera), pero no adentro de la casa.

Tabien oia gritos que le parecían horribles. Una mujer, ella trata de alejarsxe lo mas que puede. La ha oído varias veces. Como ogro asechando. Ha visto la sombra de esa mujer.

Pero no se separa de su objetivo. Buscar a Carlos.

Y eventualmente lo encuentra. Una vez lo vio meterse en una puerta, esta se cierra y ella no puede entrar. Se frustra. Pero mantiene oído cerca y oye. Las instrucciones de un maestro que le explicaba números y otras cosas, ecuaciones. Ella no entiende. Se mantiene esperando.

Después otro maestro entra y el tro sale. Luna escucha, escucha canciones tocadas por un piano. Y al maestro regañando al niño. Ella no comprende nada.

Algunas horas pasan. Hasta que oye al humano que hasta ahí concluía la clase.

Carlos se despide del maestro. Ella rápidamente se aparta y corre. Sabe que Carlos ira pronto a su cuarto. Pero estaba muy lejos del ahí. Ella se marcha.

Y en efecto. Tanto como maestro y alumno salen. Luna apenas y de reojo lo ve.

Pasan los minutos. Ella por alguna razón llega antes que Carlos. El niño en busca de su Pokémon, la encuentra sentada en la cama.

-Luna.- EL le sonríe, alegrándose.

Luna le dedica una sonrisa. Pero a su vez lo presiente, esa alegría, no era del todo sincera. Carlos está cansado.

-Vamos a salir Luna.- Dice Carlos.- Creo que es hora de que conozcas parte de esto.

Luna se alegra, pero a su vez no. Ve a su amigo muy exhausto.

Carlos se lleva a Luna a escondidas de la mansión.

Pero no cuestiona a Carlos. Para él lo que le agrada después de tanto y arduo trabajo es estar con Luna. Ella no le puede negar eso, aunque prefiere que el descanse.

-No hagas ningún ruido.- Le dice Carlos.

Ella asiente.

El niño mete a su Pokémon en su mochila y se dirige a fuera.

Pero mientras caminaban afuera. Pero la pareja en ese tiempo se encuentran. Luna por fin la oye más de cerca.

-Carlos.- En el centro del hogar. Una mujer estaba al parecer esperando al niño.- ¿A dónde vas?

Carlos se siente temeroso y nervioso a su vez. Pues la que ve en frente es alguien que no puede ignorar.

Luna oía, esa voz fría e intimidadora.

-Carlos.- Le llama esa voz.

-Mama.- Dice el niño.

Pero la madre, Lucia. No ve a su hijo alegre, lo ve con repudio y enojo.

Carlos. El maestro me ha informado que tus calificaciones bajaron.-Y va al grano la mujer.- ¿Por qué?- Y con un toque de furia disimulada pregunta

-Bueno…- Pero el niño teme, inclusive responder.

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta lo que estamos haciendo por ti? ¿O más bien a mi?- Le pregunta.

-Lo sé.- Dice el niño bajando la mirada, pero sintiendo temor.

-Escúchame niño.- Dice a madre.- No quiero que vuelvas a bajar de calificación.

La madre se marcha del lugar sin decir más. Lanzando su amenaza.

Luna escucho, lo percibía en el humano. Carlos sintió miedo y más por la amenaza. El niño se recupera y sale a fuera. Saca a Luna.

-Carlos, ¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunta Luna.

Carlos por su parte ignora eso. Acaricia a su Luna, pero en el tacto hasta lo siente a través de sus cuernos. El niño se siente atemorizado, aterrado ante la amenaza.

-Perdona que hayas oído eso.- Se disculpa Carlos, con su tono cambiado.- Pero por ahora quiero estar contigo.- Le dice tratando de alzar una sonrisa.

Luna lo ve, quería eso, pasar tiempo con ella.

Luna agarra la mano de Carlos, accediendo a estar con él. Pero ignorando eso. Por ahora.

Carlos quería estar con Luna, eso era lo único que podía pensar por el momento. Luna para ese entonces se daba cuenta porque Carlos alzaba una sonrisa, inclusive forzada. El niño quería estar con su Pokémon. Luna se siente algo alagada, por ese gesto.

-¿Por qué lo ocultas?- Se pregunto.

Pero la desgracia de Luna es que conocía mejor a Carlos y su familia. Las cosas empeoraban cada vez más para el niño. Luna sabía que tan sofocado estaba todos los días por el estudio que siempre le daban. Ella quería observar y estar con Carlos. Pero no podía hacerlo y una puerta siempre se lo impedía.

Pero a su vez la Pokémon no podia evitar en pensar porque Carlos se frustraba y venia furiosa todos los días, esa parte la trata de saber. Una de esas cosas era su madre. Pero había algo mas, algo que Carlos no habla. Ella quiere saber aun más. Y para ella tarde o temprano lo sabe.

Pero…

Así como la curiosidad mata al gato.

En ella se le aplico.

Si bien. Ha visto a Carlos sofocado en su cuarto escribiendo varias hojas y memorizándose algunas.

Ella quería ver. Pero Carlos cortésmente la rechazaba. Aun así observaba y presentía como Carlos se frustraba. E inclusive y en las noches Carlos estaba con los libros. En silencio ella lo observo. Sentía frustración en Carlos, sus fuertes gruñidos, las hojas que arrancaba.

Podía escuchar sus susurros algunas veces, las maldiciones y la ira. Se preguntaba el niño porque no era libre, porque tenía que estudiar trece horas diarias.

Ella quiso entrar para él. Quiso apartarlo por un momento del libro. Y que solo este con ella.

Pero él seguía negando. Y más si se trataba con el estudio.

Pero ella quería estar con Carlos. Y sin darse cuenta. Ella lo acompañaba, se salía de la habitación y lo seguía, cuando volvia de la escuela.

Y la cruel revelación ante sus ojos. Cuando tenía que tomar esas clases de piano.

El horror de ver día a día, una frustración que crecía sin ella hacer nada.

Ella por fin pudo entrar a la habitación. Gracias a que ella se le adelanto y justo cuando se cerraba la puerta. Ella estuvo observando y analizando. Quería ver que es lo que hacía Carlos del otro lado y con obsesión pensó y pensó en ello.

Pero era un mal día en que decidió.

Ella observa en un florero.

Mientras un niño exhausto y cansado seguía tocando y si paraba. Recibia un rengaño de su maestro presente.

El niño estaba muy exhausto y seguía tocando. Pese a que pedía un descanso. Las manos de Carlos dolían.

Luna abre su sorpresa al ver que es lo que tira Carlos en las teclas. Llora al saber que tiene que pasar Carlos, día con día.

Ese día en que la canción, un poema fue escrito con sangre. La ira que sentía la Ralts ante una declaración forzada.

 **Carlos Pov**

Lo peor de todo es que nunca la salve de mi propio dolor. Ese dolor que me mantuvo siempre cautivo. Pero ella quiso entrar, por más que se lo negué. Ella observo.

Yo la alcance a observar ese día. No quise creer que ahí estaba. Eso me destrozo más.

¡¿Qué hacia ahí?!

Yo quería gritarle que se marchara y que no me viera, no en ese estado. Pero lo hiso.

El maestro desesperado me llamo a la servidumbre y estos me llevaron a otra parte.

Y cuando regrese a mi habitación. Ella estaba ahí. Sofriéndome.

Más bien tratando. Pero ese rostro lo delataba. Ella trataba de no llorar. Y lo consiguió, no lo hiso. Pero si hacia algunos pucheros.

Yo solo la acaricie. Con mis manos rotas.

* * *

 **Narrador Pov**

Carlos sigue llorando. Todo lo que quería era una vida normal de un chico, no tener el temor de su madre.

Viendo con rabia a los maleantes que se la han llevado. Su corazón destrozado se unía de nuevo. Pero de una forma extraña, esa tristeza que siente se transforma poco a poco.

Carlos decidió llevar a Luna adentro de la escuela. Algunos lo hacían y lo sacaba a la hora del receso. Carlos se los mostraba a sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos te intercambio a mi Draniti.- Dice uno de los niños.- Mis padres me lo compraron en Kanto.

-No.- Carlos se negaba.- No quiero.

Y Luna tampoco quería, se negaba, se aferraba a Carlos.

-Ese Pokémon no será tuyo.- Dice uno de ellos.

Entre los de esos niños sale otro. Este era un niño pelirrojo, poniéndose al frente del castaño.

-Yo tengo algo más que proponer.- Dice ese niño.

-Arturo.- Dice Carlos, al reconocer.- Mi respuesta es no. Es mi Luna.- EL niño sigue.

-¿Entonces porque la muestras?- Pregunta el chico.

-Bueno. Todos tienen un Pokémon. Y yo no.- Cuenta Carlos.- Pues bien ahora lo tengo y querían que lo conocieran.

-Con esto cambiaras de opinión.- Dice Arturo.

De la nada el pelirrojo saca a un Pokémon. Este era un Beldum.

-Esto te hace cambiar de opinión.- Pregunta el niño.

Aun para encontrar un Beldum en Hoenn es difícil, los niños estaban impresionados.

-No.- Pero Carlos se niega.

Arturo se enoja, gruñe.

-Mi Pokémon no quiere irse de mi.

-¡Es cierto!- Dice La Ralts.- Es mi amo.

-Tampoco quiero dejarla.- Dice Carlos, acariciándola.

-Pero si dices que la encontraste en un bosque.- Dice Arturo, molesto.- No encontraras una oferta así.

-¿Qué?- Carlos se molesta.- Sabes. No necesita ser un Shiny o normal. Todos los Pokémon son iguales para mí. Esto no se trata de sangre o nobleza. A diferencia de nosotros (Y eso ultimo también lo dudo), ella es igual que ese Beldum.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Arturo reacciona.- ¡Ja!, Me haces reir Carlos. Esa Pokémon no duraría allá a fuera.

Eso deja insegura a Luna, bajando la mirada.

Recuerdo. Cuando la vi humillada y todo por traerla. Los demás pensaban que presumían, por ser una rareza. Los demás no entendían nada. Pero no quería que Luna peleara. Trate de que así fuese.

Ya tenía medio año en que Carlos había adoptado a Luna

Cambiaria Carlos de opinión. Un día que la madre de Caros tuvo que ir a Ciudad Calagua por cuestiones de negocios. Quedándose con su hijo en un hotel.

Si bien el hotel cuenta con seguridad Carlos la podía burlar con facilidad. Queriendo explorar Calagua con Luna. No importaba si estaba su madre. Ella no le presta atención su hijo, eso era fácil.

-Carlos nunca conocí a una mujer igual a tu madre.- Dice Luna al conocer mejor a la madre de Carlos.- ¿Eso es ser madre?

Luna estaba molesta. Para estas alturas ha visto lo que Carlos ha sufrido. Inclusive y supone que ella fue la quien le dio la bofetada. Luna se siente algo incomoda.

Para Carlos era una excelente oportunidad de pasear por aquella Ciudad, no era la primera vez que la pisaba. Y así fue. Ambos pasean. Esa libertad que siente el niño en su ser.

Luna por su parte se sentía bien, en acompañar a Carlos y verlo feliz. Todo lo que Carlos ha hecho por ella, adoptarla, alimentarla, darle un lugar en donde dormir y sobre todo tenerlo. Se siente muy agradecida.

El joven en querer explorar más. Tanto saliendo de la Ciudad a la ruta 121.

Carlos ve todo su esplendor el gran sendero, en el cual entrenadores en busca en ganar la liga Pokémon.

Carlos y Luna se dejan llevar ante tal sendero, adentrándose más y más.

Carlos siente como si se librase de un peso. Sintiendo el viento en su rostro. Nunca antes lo habia sentido. El niño ve a su Pokémon que caminaba a su lado.

-Luna.-El la llama.- Si fuese un entrenador tu serias mi primer Pokémon.

Luna escucha eso. Sintiéndose sorprendida. Pero asintiendo.

-Claro.- Dice ella.- Seria para mí un gusto Carlos.- Le responde.

Carlos ríe un poco al sentir la aceptación e su Ralts.

Ambos emulan un momento la vida de un entrenador. Pero ellos no sabían lo que un entrenador igual tenía que enfrentar.

EL niño y su Pokémon siguen en caminado, adentrándose mas y mas, sin imaginarlo. No les importaba y ese ha sido su error.

-Luna, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo de aventura?- Le pregunta Carlos.- Si es que algún día salgo.

-¡Sí!- La Ralts ríe.

Pero algo se mueve. La pareja voltea.

Al adentrarse más, en lo profundo del sendero. Un Pokémon sale, rugiendo. Poniéndose en frente del niño y su Pokémon. Carlos voltea y ve a su espalda.

Un Mightyena se les puso y les gruñía ferozmente.

Ambos se espantan. Carlos agarra a su Luna, al no tener un ball en donde meterla.

Luna estaba en shock. Ese Pokemon se veía temible.

Carlos se queda pensando y temeroso, porque piensa que ese Pokémon era de su padre. Pero no. No lo era. Eso le aterra aun más.

Carlos sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo. El Pokémon los persigue sin apartar su mirada. Corrían gran peligro.

Carlos aterrado y sin darse cuenta, pisa una piedra, que lo hace resbalar. El niño se arrastra aterrado. Luna se separa de él y se interpone en el camino.

-¡Luna!- Carlos se aterra.

Luna gruñe. Pero no intimida para nada al Pokémon siniestro que saca, no un gruñido, si no un rugido. La Ralts se aterra, sin creerlo, tiembla de miedo, está paralizada.

El Mightyena se abalanza. Pero Carlos lanza una piedra, haciéndolo retroceder de la Ralts. Carlos sin perder más tiempo agarra a Luna y sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

La bestia los sigue. Cada vez más cerca.

Pero Carlos trepa rápidamente un árbol, teniendo habilidad para eso. Y ahí se mantiene entre sus ramas.

Luna tiembla aun de miedo y el niño por igual. Ambos se aferran uno al otro.

-¡Tra-tran- tranquila!- Carlos trata de tranquilizarla.

Luna llora de terror las lagrimas pasaban por el pecho desnudo del niño. Ella No pudo hacer algo. Siente como si la muerte se acerca.

Pero Carlos por su parte. Está seguro de lo que hace. El Mightyena trata de trepar. Carlos agarra a su Luna, se la mete dentro de su playera. Cerrando el suéter también para sostenerla mejor.

-No te sueltes de mi.- Pide Carlos.

Luna aprieta mas a Carlos, por miedo a tal grado que este gime, ella la apretaba demasiado. Pero Carlos llega hasta la cima y salta al siguiente árbol cercano. El Mightyena usa Alarido, para tratar de bajarlos. Pero no sabía que Carlos se traslado a otro árbol. Carlos sigue igual se pasa árbol por árbol. Mientras rasgaba su ropa costosa. Pero al niño no le importaba, si no estar a salvo con Luna.

El sigue los mismos procedimientos. Pero se cansa y para. Decide descansar. El Mightyena trata de olfatearlos, seguir ese olor. Pero el niño y su Pokémon lo han ocultado de forma inconsciente. Carlos a la hora de mezclarse con las hojas de los arboles.

-Luna por favor no llores.- Pide, casi ruega Carlos, viendo esa carita triste y de miedo. Aparte que si ese Pokémon los oía.

Luna entre lágrimas alza la mirada, viendo a su amigo que se lo pedía. Ella tapa su boca.

El niño castaño respira fuerte, está agotado, regularmente no lleva consigo peso extra. Carlos tal vez no era un Pokémon para defenderse. Pero tenía lo suyo, siempre ha trepado arboles y le ha gustado lo que en las alturas de estos.

El Mightyena los sigue buscando. Luna sigue aterrada.

Carlos le voltea la mirada y hace que solo lo vea a él. Carlos le da una sonrisa a su Ralts tratando de tranquilizarla con eso.

Ella se le queda viendo, sigue teniendo miedo. Carlos la sigue abrazando mientras sonríe.

No dejare que nada malo te pase mi Luna.- Le dice Carlos, felizmente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Y daba resultado. Luna le sonríe se tranquilizaba abrazaba a Carlos.

EL Mightyena lo pierde de vista y se marcha al frustrarse. Carlos y Luna pueden verlo. Carlos no puede evitar mirar a ese Pokémon. Luna por su parte estaba tan enfocada con Carlos. Pero el sigue pensando.

-Sera mejor esperar Luna.- Dice Carlos muy cansado.

Quince minutos pasan, ambos siguen abrazados. Carlos baja del árbol. Pero tan solo medio metro de altura, cae de sentón. No estaba repuesto del todo.

-Perdí convicción.- Dice Carlos, entre gruñidos.

Luna salía de la playera de Carlos.

-¡Carlos nos has salvado!- Dice Luna feliz.

Carlos trata de reponerse y ve su ropa rasgada.

-Por poco.- Se dice el niño.

Pero pese a lo que ese niño y ese Pokémon pasaron. No se salvaría Carlos de lo siguiente.

El niño rápidamente volvió. Y lo primero que hiso al regresar al hotel. Fue ocultar rápidamente a su Pokémon. Y trata de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa. Pero.

Una puerta se abre. Y deja ver el siguiente peligro.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo…

En eso la madre, Lucia venia acompañada por un invitado y al abrir la puerta y ver al niño todo sucio, con su ropa rota.

Lucia se aterra al verlo así y el invitado se encuentra desconcertado.

Carlos ya sabía lo que vendría después. Y ante la mirada de Luna oculta en el closet, a través de una línea de luz.

Ella veía al niño maltratado, que era golpeado por su madre ante tal vergüenza que paso. Carlos gritaba y Luna escuchaba y veía ante tal crueldad. Ella se puso en shock, no quería observar más.

Pero lo hiso. Ya cuando la madre acaba y deja el lugar, con una amenaza de que se cambiase de nuevo. Carlos estaba muy débil, yacía al suelo, sus piernas temblaban. Y cuando todo entra en tranquilidad. La Ralts sale del closet, viendo a Carlos tirado, llorando y gimiendo.

-Carlos.- Ella le llama.

Carlos alza la mirada y ve a Luna, que se entristecía por verlo así.

-Luna. Ocúltate.- El se esforzaba.- Todo está bien, vete.

La Ralts lloraba. Carlos le sonreía, tratando de disimular que todo estaba bien. Pero no la puede engañar esta vez y más si ya lo vio. Ella abraza a Carlos. Tratando de devolverle lo que él le da.

Pero siente que es inútil, porque lo presiente. El esta triste, esa tristeza tan inmensa en su ser, tan grande antes de que ella entrase a su vida.

-Perdóname Carlos.- Le pide una disculpa la Ralts.- Si tan solo me hubiera defendido. No estarías así. De nada sirvió librarnos de ese Pokémon.

Desde ese día. Carlos decidió entrenar a Luna. Y Luna decidió aceptar para proteger a Carlos.

* * *

 **Días después**

Carlos nunca se rindió en hacerlo. Y en las partes alejadas de la mansión, dedicando su poco tiempo libre entrenaba a Luna.

Luna le ponía su empeño y ganas en ser fuerte. Pero le costaba mucho. Y a Carlos también, ya que él no era un entrenador.

-¡Uffff!- Carlos se cansaba.- Seria mas fácil si te enseñara un MT.

Y la verdad lo seria.

-Pero no puedo.- Dice Carlos.- No aprendierais mucho y no ganarías mucha experiencia.

Pero no se rendía. Al igual que Luna. Y con un peluche (pequeño o normal)

 **(NDA: El peluche es de la técnica sustituto)**

-Tengo que ser fuerte.- Se decía Luna.- Para proteger a Carlos.

Ellos seguían intentando.

El tiempo seguía avanzando. Y cuando mas Luna convivía con Carlos, mejor lo conocía y este de ella.

Pero algo peor todavía vendría. Algo que no se comparaba con la madre.

Ese día Carlos decido llevar a cubrir la rutina de Luna. EL la llevaba en su mochila. Y ientras caminaban hacia afuera.

Carlos se encontraría con el siguiente peligro. Pues por detrás recibe un golpe. El niño grita y ve atrás suyo.

En ese tiempo otro joven mayor a Carlos. Estaba detrás.

-¡Sebastián!- Carlos exclama molesto.- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

Luna oia y sentía el peligro. Pero no podía salir. Esto se debe a que Carlos le pidió que bajo ninguna circunstancia ella debiera de abrir la mochila.

-Nada.- Dice El hermano mayor.- ¿Uno no puede molestara a su hermano menor?

La voz sínica y sin preocupación de el. Carlos cada vez estaba mas sorprendido.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué eres así?- Preguntaba el niño.- Yo recuerdo que así no eras.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Sebastián se reía.- Carlos eres un niño imbécil.

Luna entra en shock, al escuchar la palabra hermano. Y como este le llama.

-Tan tierno.- Dice Sebastián, acariciand la mejilla de su hermano menor.- Tan tierno que dan ganas de estrujar ese pequeño cuello y hacerlo trizas.

Sebastián vuelve a golpear a Carlos.

-¿Se te olvida la lección que te di?- Pregunta Sebastián.

Carlos se encorva. Hasta Luna siente ese golpe, ya que fue en el estomago. Carlos no se encorva y gruñe de furia.

-Veo que has aprendido un poco.- Dice Sebastián, algo serio.- Me alegro por ti.

-La vida no es así.- Comenta Carlos.

-¿Entonces como?- Le pregunta Sebastián.- Parece que quieres que te la explique de nuevo.

-¡BASTA!

Pero un tercero intercepta. Luna escucha.

-Sebastián.- Y esa voz gruesa lo llama.

-¡Padre!- Ambos exclaman.

Y Luna escucha. Esa voz fuerte y seria, imponente.

-¿Tengo que estar detrás de ti chiquillo insolente?- Pregunta el padre.

Sebastián calla, siente temor ante su padre. No quiere ni verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta el padre.- Mírame en cuanto te hablo, ¿O acaso eres un hipócrita?, ¿Me tienes miedo?

Carlos veía a su padre, pero estaba nervioso. Luna sentía como el niño temblaba. Parecía inclusive que él tenía miedo de su padre.

-¿Cómo intentas dar miedo, si tienes miedo?- Pregunta Javier agarrando el hombro de su hijo mayor.- Tiemblas un poco ante mi presencia, puedo sentirte, aunque sea un poco. Intentas disimular.

Sebastián gruñe, parecía como si de un demonio se tratase. Javier veía ese comportamiento anormal.

-Pues haces bien tener miedo. Quédate con esta sensación que te doy hijo.- Dice el padre.- Ahora largo.

El hijo mayor sin hacer nada se marcha. Luna ve de reojo a tras de la mochila. Y ve, por fi conociendo al hermano. Se lleva tan ingrata sorpresa al verlo, pues no lo cree lo que ve.

Pero Javier ahora estaba con su hijo menor.

-Carlos, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta el padre, sin bajar el tono de su voz.

-Nada, padre.- Dice el niño nervioso.- Yo me dirigía al cuarto de estudios.- Le responde.

El padre ve a su hijo menor, tiembla de miedo este al verlo.

-Ya veo.- Dice el padre.- Pues ve a lo que tengas que ir Carlos.

El padre, sin más que decir camina y la Ralts sigue viendo, se siente intimidada y eso al verlo. Pero al igual que Sebastián se lleva una sorpresa al ver al padre de ambos. No era lo mismo que Lucia. Ese hombre, su porte, inclusive al caminar. Daba señal de respeto e intimidación. Digno ante un regente.

Luna traga saliva. Pues es como si viese a dos monstruos y más al conocer a la madre, se da un idea de todo. Tres monstruos.

Carlos se mueve. Pero termina en el cuarto de estudios.

El saca a Luna. Esta ve a Carlos y lo ve pálido, como si viese a un fantasma.

-¿Esta es tu familia Carlos?- Le pregunta.

Carlos se mostraba pensativo. Y es mas no sabe porque está en el cuarto de estudios y Luna recuerda ese crudo día en esa habitación. Viendo el florero donde se oculto.

-… No sé porque estoy en este lugar.- Dice Carlos al no comprender.

Luna estaba viendo a Carlos, curiosa. Ella lo ve molesto e impotente.

-¿Así que mi hermano y mi padre han regresado?- Se pregunta Carlos algo nervioso.

Carlos desvía su mirada y ve a Luna, se sentía preocupado.

Luna iba con él y se ponía encima de sus piernas.

-¿Amo, está bien?- Pregunta Luna.

Carlos pensaba en Luna, ya tenía algo de tiempo de que la había traído a vivir a su casa. Pero en este último mes habían pasado ya varias cosas, en tan poco tiempo. Pasarían más rápido. Pero Carlos lo ha impedido, pero no puede soportarlo mas, el quiere a Luna, aparte ella depende de él.

El joven suspira y la Ralts lo imita, sonriéndole. En realidad ella se sentía feliz en estar a lado como Carlos. No era lo mismo que los demás humanos, era diferente.

-Algunas veces deseo que seamos nosotros.- Dice el castaño.

Ella también piensa lo mismo.

Pero eso no quieta la preocupación y decide entrenarla.

-¡Se supone que nos esforzamos para que esto no pasara!- Carlos les grita a los secuestradores.- ¡Intente e intente protegerla!

El tiempo siguió el curso. Gracias al entrenamiento. Luna por fin aprendió confusión, levantando el peluche y aventarlo un poco.

-¡Por fin!

El tiempo marca el progreso de esa pareja. Que no se separaron ni un momento.

Luna veía a Carlos, de ahí lo considero como un maestro. Como un guía para ella y como un objetivo.

Carlos decide festejar ese progreso. Sabe que es un gran paso para un Pokémon ser fuerte.

Y al ser alguien rico. Carlos no se limita en complacerla como reina. Recorriendo Petalia. Un restaurante.

Luna se sentía algo nerviosa, sintiendo algo de bochorno ante tal gesto del humano hacia ella.

-Vamos mi Luna no seas tímida.- Le die Carlos que estaba sentado al frente suyo.- Son de los mejores pokelitos que puedes encontrar.

Luna baja la mirada, sonriendo de vergüenza a su vez. Carlos se comportaba lindo con ella.

 **Carlos Pov**

Ella me conto que sintió ese día. Se sintió alagada. Era la primera vez que sintió eso. Yo pude verla roja ante ese gesto que le hice.

(Snif)

Yo era un amigo para ella. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas. Recorrí toda Petalia con ella. La cargaba y la trataba como mi reina. Ella me contó que sintió algo suyo y se pregunto.

¿Por qué la trataba como humana?

¿Por qué había humano y Pokémon que se limitan?

Es porque nadie tenía nuestra relación.

 **Narrador Pov**

Pero Carlos no respondió y siguió con su Luna. Acariciando su cabeza con la suya. Él le mostraba su cariño a su forma, lo cual causaba algo en ella, recordando su pasado con Carlos, nada cambiaba en el. Y días atrás ese Mightyena que lo asecho y el niño, comportándose como un Pokémon, por instinto la salvo, pese a las diferencias.

Luna ha visto que algunos entrenadores han abandonado a sus Pokémon. Pero Carlos, aun en ese estado crítico, no la abandono.

¿Por qué la Ralts se siente así?

Ella no lo comprende todavía.

Pero estaba decidida. Era más fuerte. Quiere ser más fuerte para Carlos, esa es su meta.

-Te protegeré ahora amo.- Le dice ella feliz.- Mi Carlitos.

Carlos sigue moviendo su cabeza con la de ella. Luna percibe la alegría del niño y ella se siente feliz por el. Ella alza la cabeza y esa fue la primera vez.

El niño y su Ralts juntan sus frentes. Y las mueven entre si, acariciándose de esa forma.

-Te quiero Luna.

Luna siente el sacudir en ella.

-¡También te quiero Carlos!- Le dice ella muy feliz, casi gritando.

-Vayas fuerzas que tienes.- El castaño ríe.

Carlos siente sus pulmones, llenos de un aire muy diferente a los que acostumbra.

Esa fue la chispa. El primer pasó.

* * *

-¡Estúpido mocoso, tu eres un pokefilico!- Exclama uno de esos ladrones.- Eso que nos cuentas. Parece as una historia de amor.

Por un momento Carlos calla, pone una cara tan seria, una de furia, con esa mirada ve al insolente que se a atrevido a juzgar.

-Es porque es una historia de amor.- Dice Carlos acercándose.

Los pasos del joven, son pesados, sin apartar la mirada del maleante pelinegro. EL hombre siente un escalofrió. No está viendo al mismo imbécil que le robaron a su Pokémon. Ve a otro más y con la mirada de un monstruo que lo asecha, percibe el peligro.

Carlos sin cuestionar lo que siente en su corazón. Agarra la mano lastimada de ese hombre y la sumerge de nuevo en agua caliente.

El hombre grita.

-¡CALLATE!

Carlos con la culata del revolver le pega un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del hombre. Pero este no deja de gritar.

-¡Callate, cállate, cállate!

Pero el castaño sigue pegándole al hombre una y otra vez. Hasta que escucha débiles gemidos por parte de este.

-Así está mejor.

Carlos saca la mano y esta ya esta cambiada, la quemadura era más grande, estaba ardiendo, fácilmente se veía una quemadura de segundo grado. El rostro del hombre estaba hinchado, algunos dientes se le aflojaron y uno se rompió, estaba llorando de dolor. Pero apenas y gemía.

Pero seguía viendo al joven. Este sigue llorando, pero no por remordimiento. Si no por lo que le fue arrebatado.

-¿Me cuestionas?- Le pregunta Carlos

Pero el hombre no responde.

-Dije… ¡¿Qué SI ME CUESTIONAS?!

Carlos azota la cabeza del hombre contra el tronco.

-¡NO-NOOO!- Este grita.

Carlos lo suelta.

El castaño dolido. Sigue contando. Necesita desquitar todo ese dolor que han pasado.

* * *

Ante la nueva fuerza de Luna. Carlos por curiosidad y para ver que tan fuerte se ha puesto Luna. Pelea contra los demás niños de su escuela.

Al principio y lo obvio perdía ante ellos. Luna se deprimía. Pero Carlos siempre la motivo.

-Luna, no estoy molesto contigo.- Le dice Carlos, siendo cariñoso con ella.

Luna se sentía muy mal, por haber perdido su primera batalla contra un Machop, eso último era lo peor, se supone que tenía ventaja por tipo.

-Vamos, no estuviste tan mal.- Dice Carlos.- Casi lo derrotas. Simplemente nos enfrentamos a alguien que tiene más experiencia.

-Sí. Eso pensamos.- Dice otra voz.- Después de todo apenas e inicias esto también Carlos. No le eches la culpa a tu Pokémon.

Carlos voltea y la voz era de una niña rubia, sus ojos aules como zafiros, su tez clara y blanca, su uniforme similar al de Carlos, solamente que lo que le diferenciaba eran unas medias blancas y una falda escolar.

-Monica.- Carlos se sorprende por la presencia de la niña.

-Hola Carlitos.- Dice la niña saludando gentilmente.- Veo que te has adentrado a esto.

-Si… Algo así.- Responde el niño algo nervioso ante la niña.- Y tienes razón. Yo también perdi ¡jejeje!

La niña era linda y simpática. Una amiga de Carlos. Luna veía a esa niña, desconcertada. Pero conocida entre Carlos. A Carlos le ruborizan las mejillas, sintiendo algo por esa niña.

-Como desearía tener a un Pokémon.- Dice la niña, con un toque de trsiteza, pero alegre aun así.- Te envidio y más aun tienes un Shiny. Ya quisiera ver a ella como Gardevoir.

-Gracias.- Dice el niño castaño.- Me encargare que crezca sana y fuerte. Quiero que se proteja.

-¡Uhh!- La niña se desconcierta.- ¿Qué acaso no es tu Pokémon?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Pregunta el niño.

-Por que hablas como si ella, algún día no dependiera de ti.- Le dice Monica.

Y Luna al igual se desconcierta. Eran ciertas esas palabras de la niña. Carlos hablo así.

-Temo que algún día no estaré ahí para mi Luna.- Le dice Carlos un poco, viendo a su Ralts.- Y por eso a entreno. Para que cuando ese día en que yo falte. Ella se defienda.

El acaricia a su Pokémon. Pero ella no se siente feliz y no por su derrota si no por esas palabras.

-Carlos. Tu Pokémon se ha molestado.- Dice la niña rubia, sonriendo.- No le gusto lo que dijiste.

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunta.

Luna le da un débil manotazo a Carlos.

-Si. Así lo pienso.- Dice la niña, riendo.- Sabes que dicen de los Gardevoir. Estos nunca dejan a sus maestros. Y veo que ella lo experimenta antes, ¡Jejejeje!

A Luna le pareció impensable lo que dijo Carlos. Ella no quería abandonar a Carlos, quería estar con él, aparte de esas palabras que dijo Mónica. Era algo mas, ella se sonroja, y desvía la mirada.

-Amo, ¿Piensa en abandonarme?- Le pregunta la Ralts.

-No quiero abandonarla. No es lo que dije.- Responde Carlos.- Pero es mi temor también.

Luna ve algo triste a Carlos. Hablaba algo raro. Ella no quiere dejarlo, ni menos al enterarse que lo que pasó del piano y el infierno en su casa. Carlos necesita con quien estar, un desahogo. Alguien que lo comprendiera y ella estaría por eso para él. Para motivarlo ante la caída. Así como él lo hace con ella.

-Te vez lindo Carlos con tu Pokémon.- Comenta la niña.

-¡¿Ehh?!- Carlos se desconcierta.- ¿Enserio lo crees?- Pregunta

-Esa pregunta háztela tú. Y a tu Ralts. No a mí. Yo solo veo lo que aparentas.- Dice la niña.- Vaya eso fue muy maduro, ¡Je!

Ese fue uno de los momentos más alegres de Carlos. En ese tiempo estaba enamorado de una niña de su edad. Luna ve esa cara de Carlos, sin comprender. Pero sentía esa alegría.

-Luna, ¿Tu qué piensas?- Le pregunta Carlos.- ¿Soy un buen entrenador?

-¡Sí!- Ella le exclama, felizmente.- ¡Claro que es un buen entrenador amo!

Carlos ríe un poco.

En eso el timbre suena. Indicando la hora de las clases.

-¡Vaya!- Carlos se sorprende.- ¡Es tarde, y yo no he llevado a Luna a curarse!

-Yo la llevare.- Dice Monica.- Tu vete a clases.

-Me harías el favor.

-Claro. Yo estoy libre. No tomamos las mismas clases.- Dice la niña.- Vete rápido.

Carlos le da su Ralts a Mónica.

-¡Gracias, Luna volveré por ti!

Ella asiente no lo duda.

Carlos se marcha.

Y Mónica por su parte decide ayudar a su amigo. Llevándose a la Ralts a la enfermería de la escuela.

Luna presentía a la niña. Alguien alegre, casi emana lo mismo que Carlos.

En ese tiempo Mónica no era egocéntrica, era más humilde y alegre.

Días después. La niña tuvo su primer Pokémon. Este llegaría en forma de huevo. Monica lo cuido y deposito lo último de ella. Antes de ser corrompida. Des este salió un Ralts.

* * *

-Todo lo que conocí se corrompió en riqueza o en poder.- Cuenta Carlos, aun a los maleantes.- Inclusive mi mejor amiga lo hiso. No sé cómo paso. Pero simplemente paso.

Con el tiempo esa niña dulce se corrompió. Cada vez más. Ante la regla del más fuerte, ella queria ser la primera. Carlos fue testigo ante esa transformación.

-¿Qué quieres Carlos?- Le pregunta Mónica con repudio.

-¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunta triste el niño.- ¿Por qué te comportas así?, ya no me tratas igual.

-Sabes. He descubierto que he madurado.- Dice la niña, molesta.- Y no eres más de mi atención Carlos. Eres un niño.

-Eres igual que yo. Eso no tiene nada que ver.- Dice Carlos, molesto.

-No lo entiendes Carlos.- Dice Mónica.- La vida es del mas fuerte. No del más débil.

-No entiendo.- Dice Carlos, sin creer.- Tienes el ego inflado.

-Niño estúpido. Eres inmaduro Carlos.- Dice la niña.- Y pensar que sentí algo por ti.

Eso fue algo para el niño. Que entra en shock.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor. No eres mi tipo.- Dice la niña, decidida.- No importa si tu famila es poderosa. Cuando estés en frente. Todo lo que tus padres han construido. Lo destruirás.

-¡Cállate!- Carlos niega, se enoja.- Ambos sabemos que no quiero la vida que mis padres quieren.

-¿Entonces qué pensabas?- Pregunta a la niña.- Estar conmigo. Sabes. Yo espere a que te declararas, espere a que me convirtieras en tu novia. Pero no paso. Y me alegra.

Carlos se rompe. Absolutamente.

-Carlos. Tienes herramientas. Y aunque niegues esa vida. La tendrás que tomar.- Dice Monica, seria.- Yo comprendí eso cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Ambos se pelean por la riqueza y por lo que tienen. Yo no les intereso. Eso fue lo más crudo, si estaba a mi lado, era por obligación.

La niña llora al recordar peleas de sus padres, por el dinero. Carlos la trata de consolar.

-¡Déjame!- Pero la niña se niega un abrazo.- Ahora comprendo. La vida es del más fuerte. A ellos los utilizare y cuando no quede nada. Los tirare como ellos me tiraron en este internado.

-Mónica, por favor.- Carlos trata de tranquilizarla.- Se que sientes. Has visto también mi dolor.

-No compares tu dolor con el mío.- Dice la niña furiosa, corrompida.- Es falso, ¿Por qué no estás como yo Carlos?

En eso un Ralts, que apenas y tenia conocimiento, criado por su entrenadora, estaba al lado de Luna. Pero Luna observaba a los niños. Que peleaban.

-Tú no eres como yo.- Dice Monica.- Así que cállate… Lárgate. No te quiero ver

Carlos no sabe que sentir. Destrozado al ver que su amiga ya no está. Destrozado por saber que pudo sentir amor y que este fue arrebatado. El llora, porque su vida es miserable y ahora la de Monica también.

Luna se siente apenada. EL Ralts, trata de jugar con ella. Tratan de convivir. Pero en eso la niña viene y recoge a su Ralts, viendo con repudio a la otra. Casi con asco.

Carlos se arrodilla, se siente fatal. Luna en cierto modo sentía celos por esa niña, pero también la respetaba. Luna sabía que Mónica era capaz de hacer feliz a su amo.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- Se pregunta La Ralts, sin creer lo que vio.- ¿Por qué?

Ella no comprendía. Se acerca a Carlos. Este la ve, con una mirada pérdida. Ella tiene las palabras en mente de Mónica. No se las puede sacar.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Carlos estaba sentado en su cama. Digiriendo el asunto de su amiga. Pero esa forma, esa corrupción. Se siente preocupado. El ve sus manos, sus uñas estaban aun agrietadas por ese día en el piano. Tanta presión consumió a la niña, haciendo un cascaron de lo que alguna vez fue.

Carlos ha visto mucho a los de su status. Llenos de ambición y hambre de poder. El no lo cree.

Sigue viendo sus manos. Ve a Luna dormida a su lado. Estaba ella cansada.

Carlos se mantiene pensativo. Y así algunas horas pasan, digiriendo el trauma. Luna se levanta y ve a Carlos sentado a su lado. Sabe que se siente estar solo.

Ella se pone a su lado y en efecto. El niño pensaba.

Carlos con la mirada ve a a su Pokémon. Ya había pasado cuatro meses desde que la recogió del bosque. El quería dársela a otra persona dejarla en el bosque.

-¿Y si me pasa igual que a Mónica?- Se pregunto Carlos en voz alta.

Luna se desconcierta ante esa pregunta de Carlos.

-No te pasara lo mismo amo.- Le dijo la Ralts.

Pero Carlos no cree. Ha visto varias veces el mismo caso. Los niños no se interesan mas que en el dinero, se vuelven vacios y sin chiste, todo el tiempo, degradando a los que son inferiores, dándose aires de grandesa como si de estos trabajasen.

¿Y si el se transforma?

El espantado no puede mirar a su Luna.

Después mira sus manos, destrozadas ante ese día. Mónica se transformo gracias al dolor. El ya ha recibido varios golpes fuertes, traumas que no se quita. Es cuestión de tiempo, eso piensa. Ve a su Ralts, ella no puede ser igual que el. No quiere.

-¿Te diste cuenta verdad?-Dice Carlos, viendo a su Pokémon fijamente- Creo… Creo que estas mejor si te dejo en el bosque o que otra persona se haga cargo de ti.

Eso causa algo en la Ralts. Un crujido. Algo que no vio venir. Carlos es su amigo. Ya casi estaban un año juntos, ¿Por qué Carlos toma esa deicion?

 **(NDA: Cuento también el tiempo en que antes que Carlos la adoptara)**

-¿Por-por –por qué?

-Luna. Me temo que me convertiré como Monica.- Dice Carlos, muy triste.- O en algo peor. Ya no tiene caso ocultártelo. Sabes como es mi vida. Mi madre que no me quiere. Mi hermano que quiere matarme. Y un padre que no le intereso. Yo no soy igual que ellos y temo perjudicarte.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- Luna le grita furiosa.- ¡¿Qué no cuenta el tiempo que hemos estado juntos?!

-Sabes. Por eso te he estado entrenando.- Dice Carlos,a tratar de calmarla.- Quiero que no dependas de mi.

-Carlos, yo dependo de ti.- Dice la Ralts, llorando.- Carlos. No me dejes. Eres el único que me queda. Al quien puedo llamar familia.

Hermosos recuerdos de esa Pokémon en que convivía con el niño. Siempre y todos los días Carlos llegaba a la ruta 103 a jugar con Luna. Durante seis meses el niño se mantuvo así. La Ralts nunca conoció a un humano como Carlos que no la quería para peleas. Si no viéndolo como una amiga más.

La Ralts le gruñe al humano. No le agrada esa noticia. Siente ese pulso. Ahora sabe por qué Carlos le dedica esa sonrisa y se lo ha confirmado. El lo hace, porque no quiere que sepa de su dolor. Pero ella lo ha sabido desde antes. Y ha actuado de esa forma, para no incomodar a Carlos.

La Ralts quería estar con él y convivir como esos días. Todos los días Carlos convive unas dos horas al día.

Desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis.

Siempre la misma rutina cuando ella estaba en el bosque.

Eso incremento cuando Carlos la adopto. Teniéndola en su casa.

No importa si era poco tiempo. Luna estaba ahí para Carlos. Aparte el joven ya le dio un hogar.

¿Ella que puede hacer por él?

-¿Carlos sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo?- Le pregunta la Ralts, con tristeza y enojo.- Me siento inútil algunas veces por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y ahora me tratas como basura.

Carlos no entendía esas palabras. Pero siente que le está provocando ese dolor.

-Sabía desde antes lo que pasaba y no me importo. Porque eres igual que yo.- Dice Luna, al recordar.- Alguien solitario. Que solo busca la compañía de alguien. Yo igual lo he hecho. Pero no con humanos. Tú fuiste el primero y único. Creí que también lo sería Mónica.

Luna se abalanza y aprisiona a Carlos, lo abraza fuertemente, no quiere soltarlo. Está furiosa porque él piensa en abandonarla.

-Luna es por tu bien.- Dice el niño tratando de que separarse de ella.- Ve. Este lugar es miseria. Ve a mi familia.

-¡No me importa!- Exclama ella.- Carlos. Tú me necesitas. Y más que nunca.

Carlos siente en ese abrazo de su Pokémon. Lo que él necesita.

-¡Ca-ca-Carlos!- Luna le grita.- ¡Te quiero mucho!

Luna se aferra, no quiere soltarlo. Carlos quiere dejarla por su bienestar. Pero a su vez no, quiere estar en paz. No quiere sentir dolor. Solo quiere ser feliz.

Pero por ahora lo era. Al ver tal lealtad de esa Pokémon. Que no le importaba la vida turbia de su maestro. Sabe que Carlos lo necesita, aunque lo niegue. Ella estará para él.

-Te quiero Luna.- Le dice Carloa al abrazarla.- Gracias.

* * *

Carlos sigue torturando al primer tipo lo golpea una y otra vez. Sin parar. Ese tipo escupía sangre de sus labios partidos. Pedía piedad. Pero Carlos no escucha, está en trance.

En su mente yacen esos recuerdos.

* * *

-Carlos siempre te apoyare.- Dice Luna, decidida. Feliz.

-Luna. Tengo que demostrarle a Mónica que no es así la vida.- Dice Carlos decidido.- Que está equivocada.

El niño sigue entrenando a su Pokémon. Con motivación y deseo. Quería demostrarle a la niña que era fuerte y que seguía siendo el mismo niño que no había razón alguna por cambiar.

Luna se volvía mas fuerte día con día. Llegando a pelear en el colegio y saliendo victoriosa. Carlos se motivaba, el veía a su Ralts, que le dio eso. Motivación.

Carlos estaba agradecido con su Luna. Por ese apoyo incondicional.

Luna sacude el muñeco y lo alza grandes metros. El maestro queda impresionado. Luna usa Voz cautivadora, gritándole. El muñeco es mandado lejos de la Ralts.

Carlos le vio un significado a su vida. Algo que tiene que pelear.

Y después de un largo entrenamiento. Y debajo de un árbol.

-Vaya.- Carlos con cinta en la boca y en la mano reparaba al muñeco dinosaurio.- Este viejo muñeco no dura ya más. Tendré que conseguir uno nuevo.- Se dice algo desmotivado.

Luna por su parte comía un pokelito, mientras veía a su maestro, que trataba de reparar al muñeco.

-(Suspiro) No hay solución ya.- El niño se rinde.- Tendré que comprar uno más resistente ahora que estrés mas fuerte.

Carlos acaricia a su Pokémon en su cabeza. Luna se ríe un poco.

El niño castaño se sienta lado de su Pokémon. El esta también casando por tratar de reparar al muñeco.

-Luna te has vuelto muuuy poderosa.- Dice Carlos que se la pone encima suyo, en sus piernas, mientras recarga su pecho en ella.

Luna se sonroja, le gustaba mucho que Carlos le hablase, le gustaba cuando le cargaba.

Sabes ya tiene año desde que te adopte.- Dice Carlos al recordar.- En ese año. No he creo lo que ha pasado. Que te tenga.

Luna siente algo en su ser, que tiembla. Agarra más la mano de Carlos.

-Me acuerdo que te patee la cabecita que tienes.- El niño acaricia la cabecita de su Pokémon, revolviéndole su pelo.- Eres chistosa. Pareces un hongo.

Luna rie un poco. Y recuerda con mucha ilusión ese día en que conoció a ese niño.

-Hay algo que no entendí ese día.- Dice Carlos, algo dudoso.- Pero mis abuelos, me lo dijeron cuando te conocieron.

Aparte del Poémon y la niña. Estaban dos adultos muy mayores. Aquel par de personas que han mantenido también a Carlos, inclusive antes que Luna y Mónica entrasen en su vida.

Luna siente igual aprecio por esos humanos. Pues a diferencia de Mónica. Ellos han estado en esa locura y están igual. Pero tristes a su vez. Pero alegres por estar con Carlos, su nieto.

-Mis abuelos me contaron. Que los Ralts aparecen ante la gente con buenos sentimientos.- Dice Carlos, algo dudoso.- Aunque yo te encontré, ¿Tu me como me consideras Luna?- Le pregunta.

Luna se pone pensativa. En algo tenían razón los abuelos del niño. Luna sabe que su especie y ella perciben los sentimientos y las reacciones de los demás. Siempre se había ocultado con los entrenadores que querían llegar al campeonato.

Pero hasta hoy en día. Luna se sigue preguntando. Porque con él fue distinto. Cuando lo percibió No detecto nada, solo que estaba nervioso y arrepentido. Más no más.

Con el tiempo lo percibió. Cuando convivía percibía esa alegría. Y no ambición como los demás humanos.

Pero cuando él la adopto percibió el otro lado de la moneda. Tristeza absoluta. Como un agujero negro que consumía su alegría cada vez que él se alejaba de ella.

Luna sigue recordando esos días en que convivió con él. Esos momentos de alegría. Esos momentos que paseaban juntos. Ambos han estado mucho tiempo juntos, casi como uña y carne. Y es que cuando va al colegio. Carlos se la lleva y cuando sale y en su casa. El niño siempre la carga.

Pero pese a eso. Es algo que ha evolucionado a un simple cariño o a cosa. Y no solo se trata de un humano o un Pokémon. Ella no lo ha visto así. O lo seria de no ser por algo que Carlos ha mencionado.

-No entiendo algunas veces esta vida.- Dice Carlos al acariciar a sus Pokémon.- Se que soy un hipócrita al entrenarte y estar en eso. Pero no le veo el chiste todavía, ¿Qué ven en las peleas Pokémon?

Luna se sonroja nuevamente.

-Muchos humanos tratamos a los Pokémon como simples objetos y herramientas para llegar al campeonato.- Dice Carlos, algo serio.- Pero no debe ser así. Son más que eso. Humano y Pokémon es lo mismo para mí… Bueno. Al menos no te tengo en una bolita.

Eso es lo que ha caracterizado a Carlos. El niño no trata igual a su Pokémon. Siempre la ha tratado como su símil. Inclusive tiene su cama que Carlos trajo, inclusive él no se molesta cuando ella se duerme con él.

Luna, las veces que se escabullo a espira a Carlos escucho lo mismo de su maestro de algunos escritos.

Y si Carlos dice que es igual para ella.

-Aparte te estoy utilizando y falto a mis creencias en esto.- Dice Carlos, molesto consigo mismo.- Pero no olvido ese día con el Migthyena. Y mi temor está presente. Aparte… Te necesito.

Pero Luna baja esa mirada. Porque sabe el porqué Carlos la necesita.

-Quiero probarle a Mónica que soy fuerte. Ahora que regrese.

Luna sin que Carlos se dé cuenta, pone una cara molestia, seria. Siente algo, algo que no había sentido al principio. Y es que le dan celos, celos de que Carlos este interesado mucho en esa niña, dispuesto a recuperarla también. Pero a su vez, así deben ser las cosas.

Aparte el dolor de Carlos en la mansión aun sigue presente. Día con día. A diario el niño libra una batalla por mantenerse cuerdo y no corromperse como los demás.

* * *

-Yo fui realmente el malo con ella.- Sigue contándoles Carlos.- La utilice por alguien que no valía la pena. Me aferre tanto a mi primer amor. A su vez no quería que se convirtiera en una más. Pero aun así necesitaba la ayuda de Luna.

* * *

-¡¿Qué quieres Carlos?!- La niña le exclama furiosa.- ¡Te dije la última vez que no te quería volver a ver!

-Mónica. Sé que se siente.- Dice Carlos, tratándola de recuperar.- Y tienes razón. Pero no es justificación para comportarse de esa manera.

-¿Entonces como?- Pregunta a niña, aun furiosa.- Como tú. Un niño que aun llora de que sus padres no lo quieren. Yo ya no lloro por eso. Es mas no me importan ya. Y la única que me importa es mi tía.

-Yo solo te quería dar la bienvenida.- Dice Carlos muy triste.- Pero veo que no cambias. Estas cegada por tu propio odio, ¿Pero que hice yo para merecerlo?

-…- Mónica se queda callada unos segundos, viendo al niño quien considera débil.- Nada. No has hecho nada y esa es la razón.

Carlos no entiende.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual no mereces mi atención ya.- Dice la niña, harta de su amigo.

Para Carlos se impacta más. Eso era nuevo.

-Te equivocas. Yo soy fuerte.- Dice el niño, aferrado.

-Ni si quiera puedes ganar una batalla y aun con el Pokémon que se supone que tenía ventaja sobre el otro.- Dice la niña, al recordar esa batalla.

-Mónica. No eras así.

-Mi tía me enseño que hay gente que nos atrasa. Que nos impide crecer y que son indignos.- Dice Mónica con repudio.- A mi no me interesa la gente débil. Me interesa la gente fuerte y sé que algún día lo encontrare.

-¡Yo soy fuerte!- Exclama Carlos, harto.- Y no es necesario tratar así a las personas. No es necesario pisotearlas.

Luna escuchaba. Estaba siendo cargada por Carlos.

-Solo echas sermones.-Dice la niña asando de lado de Carlos.- Hasta yo soy más fuerte que tu. Aun en una batalla Pokémon lo soy.

* * *

-Aposte mucho. Quería recuperar a la niña que alguna vez fue. Así como mis abuelos y mi Luna me enseñaron a no rendirme y al no dejarme solo. Yo quería hacer lo mismo con ella.

Carlos va sacando su arma de nuevo. La prepara.

-Pero no imagine que ella se volvió tan fuerte.- Dice con trmendo odio en su ser, mientras ve su arma.

* * *

Una batalla comienza. El Ralts de la niña era superior a Luna. Lo azotaba con una fuerza psíquica increíble.

-¡Luna usa confusión!- Ordena Carlos.

Luna no se rinde. Sigue de pie todavía.

-¡Ralts, enséñale que es la verdadera fuerza!- Pide Mónica.- Enséñale tu fuerza psíquica.

Carlos y Luna no creían. Mónica era demasiado fuerte. Contaba con técnicas, desde puño trueno, fuerza psíquica. Esas destacaban.

Mónica no estaba con juegos. Maltrataba a Luna con su Ralts. Le demostraba lo débil que era Carlos.

Y después de la pelea. Esas palabras que hacen que Carlos reaccione. Esa creencia que él tiene.

 **Carlos Pov**

Nos esforzamos por demostrarle en ese entonces a mi amor, enseñarle una lección. Pero fuimos humillados nuevamente. Ese Ralts, tenia técnicas heredadas por sus padres. Ese Ralts tampoco era común, estaba muy serio, apenas y reaccionaba por estar a lado de mi Ralts.

Pero no olvidare esa determinación de mi Luna. Ella se intentaba levantar. Pero no aguantaba más.

Y lo que más me hiso hervir de cólera.

 **Narrador Pov**

-Una sucia, indigna que encontraste en un bosque.

Pero en el fondo y no puede ocultarlo. Esta destrozado una vez más. Mónica ya no existe más, ahora era un mas del montón. Pero peor para él, al ser cercana. El niño siente algo, al ofender a Luna.

Los niños pelean, diciéndose palabras. Para Mónica, Carlos ya no valía la pena. Pero para el mismo Carlos, se da cuenta que esa niña del cual se enamoro, tampoco valía la pena.

 _-Tienes razón y es mi culpa.- Dice Carlos, sintiendo ese sentimiento.- Y mi culpa en querer algo que no valía la pena._

El niño le da media, le da la espalda, es doloroso. Pero sabe que es necesario. Carlos no la quiere ver. Y lo que más importaba eran las personas y en este caso, la Pokémon que merece más su atención.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Carlos deja a Luna en la enfermería. La enfermera atiende al Pokémon y este reposo.

-Luna. Te prometo que compensare esto.- Dice Carlos, algo triste.- Pero no sé cómo. Te he pedido demasiado.

Luna esta consiente, acostaba. Pero a lado de Carlos.

El niño empezaba a tratar de complacer a su Pokémon. Primero a darle pokelito en la boca, bocado por bocado y algunas vallas de la misma forma.

-Veo que eres diferente Carlos.- Dice la enfermera que entra.- Tratas como si fuese una reina a tu Pokémon. He visto a pocos niños de esta escuela que se preocupan or ellos. Pero tú lo llevas más lejos.

-Después de lo que le hice, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-Se pregunta Carlos.- Esto no es nada.- Se dice molesto.

La enfermera ve al niño molesto consigo mismo. A estas alturas sabe el porqué.

-Carlos. Sé que no soy nadie.- Dice la enfermera.- Pero algún día encontraras alguien que te sepa apreciar. Por ahora e inclusive eres demasiado joven.

Carlos escucha. No dice nada y sigue alimentando a Luna y cuidándola. El solo suspira. Luna se le queda viendo, sonrojada, pero triste a su vez.

-Aparte has aprendido una lección que ya sabias.- Dice la enfermera.

-Fui un tonto al no recordarlo.- Dice Carlos acomodando el cojín de Luna. Ella sonrie un poco, tratando de calmar a Carlos con eso. Este le sonríe.

-Perdónate.- Dice la enfermera.- Ella te perdona, ¿Por qué tu no?

El niño se mantiene pensativo. Viendo lo único que le queda. Su Ralts que ha estado ahí para él. Ella lo veía tiernamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero esa mirada que le echaba era diferente a las demás. El no lo comprende todavía. Esta ciego. No ve más allá de la barrera.

-Lo vez.- Dice la enfermera.- Todos cometemos errores en la vida. Es normal. Somos humanos. Aparte de que Mónica ya no es la misma. Es una mala suerte para mi, ya que será mi último recuerdo.

El niño se desconcierta.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Le pregunta el.

-… No quería decírtelo. No de esta forma Carlos.- Dice la enfermera.- Pero ya me retiro de esta escuela.

-¿Por qué?- EL se pregunta, sin creer.

-Al parecer esta escuela no tolera los combates Pokémon. Y se dieron cuenta de que los ayude a recuperarse.- Dice la enfermera, sonriendo.- Son algo cuadrados. Pero así son también las reglas. Yo lo hacía, porque es costumbre para mi curar a los Pokémon enfermos. Es algo que las enfermeras Joy hacemos por naturaleza, ¿No lo crees?, ¡Jejeje!

Carlos se siente culpable y Luna también.

-Carlos no te desanimes.- Dice la enfermera.- No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y me alegra sacarte algo de estrés y atender a Luna. No cabe duda que ustedes dos son únicos. Algo que de seguro no volveré a ver. Esa compasión que has tenido por ella y la historia que me contaste. Parece una historia de… Mejor no. Es una locura.

Ambos no entienden.

-Solo espero que seas feliz Carlos.- Dice la enfermera.- Y Luna. Espero que seas muy fuerte para tu maestro que te quiere mucho.

Ella asiente, dándole el sí.

-Adiós enfermera Joy.- Dice Carlos algo triste.- Gracias por atender a Luna una vez más.

Carlos sigue atendiendo a Luna. Pero.

-Pero sabes algo Carlos.- La enfermera ve lo chistoso.- Tu Ralts ya se sentía mejor desde hace media hora.

-¿Qué?- Carlos pregunta.

Luna niega con la cabeza diciendo, "¿Por qué lo dijiste?"

-Luna. Eres una tramposa.- Dice Carlos, riendo, haciéndose el molesto.- Pero, ¿Por qué?... Aunque, ¿Por que me estoy quejando?

Luna quería seguir siendo atendía por su amo. Pero y más ahora no era por eso. Quería pasar también un rato mas con la enfermera y más ahora que se va.

Carlos levanta a su Luna de la cama.

-Entonces, ¿Es el adiós?- Dice Carlos algo triste.

-Me temo que así es Carlos.- Dice la pelirosa.- Cuídense. Espero que ambos sean felices. Y les deseo lo mejor.

Carlos se despide. Y Luna también. Agradecidos una vez mas y sin más que decir se van de la escuela. A las afueras.

Carlos camina los pasillos vacios de su escuela, recordando.

-Es una lástima Luna.- Dice Carlos.- La enfermera se arriesgo por nosotros. Nunca note lo valiosa que era, hasta que ya… Ha sido un mal día.

Carlos se va afuera. Trata de digerir todo.

-Aun tengo que pagar la deuda contigo.- Dice Carlos, desmotivado.

Pero Luna niega con la cabeza, se mete a la mochila de Carlos.

-¿Estas cansada?- Le pregunta.

Ella asiente.- Si. Lo estoy. Al igual es un mal día. No me siento con ánimos amo.-Le dice a su forma.

-Extrañaremos a la enfermera Joy.- Dice Carlos volteando y viendo atrás.- Espero que en realidad le vaya bien.

La pareja camina.

-Y extrañare a Monica.- Dice Carlos muy dolido.- Ojala y algún día pueda verla.

Luna se oculta en la mochila y se queda en silencio. En eso ultimo. Algo le pasaba. Algo que no encaja, algo late dentro suyo. Pero a su vez duele. Duele mucho. Carlos ama a Mónica. Pero y también ella quisiera ese cariño y de la misma forma.

-¿Carlos, soy para ti una humana o un Pokémon?- Se pregunta La Ralts apretando dientes.

Pero hace algunos instantes Carlos la trato como una humana, siendo ella un Pokémon. La atendió como reina. Ella estaba acostada y siendo alimentada por Carlos. Pero esa no ha sido la única vez Han sido varias.

-"Luna. Pareces un bebe"- Decía Carlos felizmente.- "¡Jejejeje! Eres mi bebe"

 **Shiftry Pov**

Hubo una vez un humano y un Pokémon que se conocieron por razones desconocidas. El humano y el Pokémon vivían en la misma casa. El humano y Pokémon compartían la misma mesa. El humano ayudaba al Pokémon. El Pokémon ayudaba el humano. Ambos compartían la misma responsabilidad.

El humano y el Pokémon dormían en la misma cama.

El humano y el Pokémon eran familia.

 **Narrador Pov.**

Luna de la nada recuerda esas palabras, que se mantuvieron ocultas en su mente. Shiftry le contó una historia, siendo ese Pokémon muy viejo.

Ella No quiere creerlo. Ella ha visto humano que maltratan Pokémon. Ella ha visto humanos que abandonan a Pokémon. Ella ha visto como humanos utilizan a Pokémon.

-¡Ellos me arrebataron a mis padres y hermanos!- La Ralts niega con la cabeza, no quiere créelo.- ¡Pero!

-Luna. Estas bien.- Carlos se preocupa, su mochila tiembla.

Carlos saca a su Ralts de su mochila. Y ambos se ven. Luna bosteza, tratando de engañar a Carlos.

-Sabes. Es malo que duermas en mi mochila.- Dice Carlos, sonriéndole.- Me asustaste. Si quieres dormir. No lo hagas nunca adentro.

Carlos carga a su Pokémon.

-Ahora sí. Ya puedes dormir. Te levantare en cuanto lleguemos.- Le dice

 _-"Pero Carlos no tiene la culpa"-_ Se dice Luna, molesta.- _"Pero aun así, ¡No!"_

Carlos apoya a Luna, pone sus muslos sobre sus brazos y su cabeza sobre el hombro y como si fuese un bebe se la lleva.

 _-"Pero Carlos no es así"-_ Luna sigue negando.- _"No me puede pasar de esa forma, pero me duele, me duele que piense en Monica"_

La Ralts está cansada, su tristeza le da sueño como efecto secundario.

-Estoy cansada ya.- Se dice Luna.- Es pasajero. Solo eso es. Carlos es mi mejor amigo. No pasara mas, nunca.

Pero nunca fue pasajero. Pudo haber sido pasajero. Pero Carlos seguía siendo el mismo. Ante Luna era lindo que se preocupase por ella. Era bueno que no la viese como Pokémon.

Pero no era lindo cuando el recibía todo el peso sobre sus hombros. No era lindo que él le sonriera, aun a sabiendas de que todo estaba mal.

Luna se quedaba como espectadora. Viendo con inevitable tristeza todo lo que el niño tenía que sufrir. Las amenazas de su madre, la constante presión. Las lagrimas que Carlos que derramaba.

Y el peso de ocultarla de sus padres. Carlos sobre todas las cosas temía, que algún día se enterasen

Y ese a eso. Seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció. Ahora que Mónica ya no estaba en la vida de Carlos. DE forma más inevitable, tenía más tiempo para Luna.

Carlos, pese a lo que rodea a la mansión, pese a esa presión e ira que siente hacia sus padres y hermano. El no se desquita con Luna. Al contrario, se alegra de tenerla a su lado y le da todo lo que él nunca tuvo. Ese afecto y cariño. No era unto que Luna viese eso (Lo cual hace), pero.

Sin darse cuenta. Carlos le hiso un gran mal a Luna. Al menos para ella lo fue y es.

Ella seguía negando, engañándose consigo misma.

Pero dejando a fuera el sentimiento. Luna tenía que estar al lado de Carlos, era su obligación. No podía abandonarlo, como lo hiso Mónica. Ella se quedaba en la misma locura para ver al niño que tanto le gustaba.

Y eventualmente algo pasaría.

El tiempo siempre deja marcas a su paso, no importa de quien se trate.

Dentro de la habitación del joven. Un niño estaba consintiendo a su Ralts. El niño tenía un ojo morado. La Ralts se sentía mal, al ver así a su maestro.

Carlos le dolía sus ojos. Pero pese a eso, estaba acariciando a su Ralts, la limpiaba y la adornaba.

-¿Qué adorno seria perfecto para ti mi Luna?- Se preguntaba Carlos, sonando feliz, pese al golpe que tiene.- De en vez en cuando es bueno darse un lujo. Y desde que estas aquí. No te he dado nada.

Luna sonreía, tristemente. Pero sabe porque Carlos tiene un golpe en su ojo.

-Sebastián.- Ella gruñe.

El hermano mayor. Eso pasaba. Las veces que Carlos y su hermano mayor conviven. Es escasa. Pero las pocas veces. Siempre tiene que pasar algo que llame la atención.

Luna siempre detecta algo oscuro en Sebastián. Pero no solo se trata de Sebastian. Luna siente algo más. Algo siniestro alrededor de ese joven.

Carlos una vez dijo que su hermano no era así.

Pero ella lo considera una mentira. Sebastián, no parece tener conciencia sobre su hermano. Lo maltrata sin razón alguna. Pero la última vez que (Que fue hoy), sintió esa presencia más fuerte de lo habitual. De hecho la siente a su alrededor. Ella voltea a todas partes.

Pero ese presentimiento se disipa. Ella se siente más tranquila.

-¿Amo, porque finges ante mi?- Ella habla.- Ya se tu secreto. Y tu ya sabes que lo se.

Carlos no puede entender ese lenguaje.

-¿Carlos, porque siempre tratas de hacer como si nada ha pasado?- Le vuelve a preguntar.

Pero Carlos no entiende el lenguaje.

-¿Dame un por qué?- Ella se pone molesta.

-Luna te sientes molesta, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta Carlos, al sentirlo. ¿por qué?

La Ralts voltea y era cierto está molesta. Ella le toca levemente el ojo a Carlos, este gime.

-Ya veo.- Dice Carlos tristemente, suspirando.- ¿Qué tanto observas Luna?- Le pregunta serio.

-Todo.- Dice ya molesta.- He observado todo. Llevo casi dos años y medio contigo, ¿De dónde sacas la idea que no sé nada?

Carlos se entristece. Deja de acariciar a Luna.

-Te di la orden de que no salieras más de la habitación.- Dice Carlos, tratando de estar molesto.- No quiero que observes.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta dolida.

-Luna. Te he mantenido lejos de esta vida. Porque no mereces ser parte de ella. No de esa parte.- Cuenta Carlos.- Espero que entiendas. Porque aun no te das cuenta de nada

-¡¿Entonces tengo que quedarme aquí, viéndote como te despedazan?!- Le pregunta, gritándole.

Carlos no responde y acaricia a su Ralts. Ella no lo cree. Aparte de que Carlos no entiende su lenguaje, la respuesta es obvia. Carlos siempre sufrirá, siempre. Ella hace pucheros. Porque sabe que es una pelea sin sentido. Pero Carlos termina de tranquilizarla. Al sentir el amor que emana para ella.

-Tú tienes la culpa Carlos.- Le dice ella molesta.- Todo lo que he visto y ver lo que haces por mí. Me cuesta trabajo creer. Odio tener esto, me torturas día con día. Y ahora qué me dices, parece que lo haces apropósito.

Carlos se sacrifica por Luna. Pero el niño no se da cuenta que le da el peor golpe a su Pokémon, haciéndola inconscientemente que se sienta inútil al no poder hacer algo.

Luna sufre al ver a su maestro sufrir. Aunque este la quiere fuera, ella no se aparta, hasta se apega mas. Eso no lo ve Carlos

-Luna todo saldrá bien.- Dice Carlos.- Alguna día no esteraremos en este lugar y estaremos los dos.

Luna aprieta dientes. Sabe que nada saldrá bien. Pero desea igual ese día.

-Carlos me das amor.- Le dice Luna.- Si no lo hubieras hecho. En lugar, que me des tu propio sufrimiento. Me das eso. Como quisiera que hubieras dado por un momento tu miseria. Esto no pasaría. No tienes ni idea. Pero aun así absorbo tu sufrimiento, sui que te des cuenta, al verte triste y me haces sentir inútil, al no poder hacer nada. Y ahora lo que me provocas, ¿Debería odiarte?

La Ralts busca ese amor. Pero el amor de su maestro. Ella lo niega, no quiere enamorarse. Porque ella es una Pokémon y su maestro un humano. Pero por fin lo acepta, se ha enamorado de su maestro y todo porque él le da amor en lugar de su propio sufrimiento.

-Pero no te odio.- Luna sigue viéndolo.

Carlos se pudo desquitar con Luna. Así como su familia lo hace. Como una cadena de desgracia. Eso ha hecho la familia de Carlos. Pero él no lo hace, se queda con su dolor, es solo suyo.

-¡¿Eso nunca pasara Luna?!- Se dice la Ralts.- ¡Ríndete!

Pero para empeorar las cosas.

-Luna. Perdón si actué molesto contigo.- Dice Carlos, arrepentido.- Pero te quiero mucho y no quiero que mi familia sepa este secreto. Es una suerte que no me presten mucha atención.

Luna lo siente en sus cuernos. El amor de Carlos. Esa preocupación.

-Aparte estoy siendo exagerado.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo.- Estoy de vacaciones y mi familia. Mis padres están de viaje de negocios y mis abuelos los acompañan. no están. Porque encerrarme en esta pequeña habitación, ¿Quieres salir?, salgamos un momento.

Esa era la prueba. Carlos la quería mucho, era lo más cercano a su corazón. Aparte haría lo que pocos humanos harían.

Minutos pasan. Y al ser de noche. Nadie se da cuenta de la presencia del niño. En una gran mesa, en el comedor principal.

Para los sirvientes por un momento es el alivio. Pues no se tienen que preocupar por los regentes y mas por Lucia y Sebastián. Solo estaba el niño y este último no era problema.

Carlos sienta en la mesa a su Pokémon. Lo más imperdonable para su madre. La cólera que le daría al ver que su propio hijo cometa esa grosería.

-¡Jejeje!, Mi madre se estaría muriendo al ver que hago esto.- Dice Carlos que llega al comedor.- Pero a mí no me importa. Hacer esto. Siempre quise hacer esto contigo mi Luna.

Luna se sentía incomoda, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Carlos, dentro de la mansión y está de por si era enorme y mas al ver lo enorme que es el comedor. Tenia que usar una silla alta, para bebe para poder estar a la altura.

Carlos trae algo caro, del refrigerador. Algo que le llama Fondue. Que calentó.

-Listo. Por un momento imaginemos que nadie existe y que solo estamos los dos en otro lugar.- Dice Carlos, con un poco de desdén. Pero realmente feliz.

-Sí. Claro.- Luna le sonríe, sus mejillas se teñían.- Solo… Los dos.

Carlos se sienta al frente de Luna. Y por un momento. El niño con ilusión emula que solo estuviesen los dos. Trata a Luna más que un Pokémon. Ella lo ve. La prueba definitiva ante sus ojos. Esa forma de tratarla.

Ella come. Su paladar sale volando al probar lo delicioso que esta ese alimento. Que solo humanos han podido comer. EL Fondue, es costoso. Pero esa familia era poderosa. Carlos solo vio y lo calentó un poco. Ella sigue comiendo.

-¿Verdad que es sabroso?- Le pregunta Carlos, comiendo por igual.

Pero incomoda a su vez, sintiendo otra cosa.

Ella ya no lo niega. Pero gruñe. Carlos se da cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa, está muy caliente?

-¡No es nada!- Ella se pone nerviosa, hace un puchero.

Carlos entiende ese gento, Y sigue comiendo. Ella come, pero viendo a su maestro, por hacerle ese gesto.

Después. Carlos pasea a Luna, dentro de la mansión, mostrándole hasta lo que ella no sabe.

-Y esta es donde se almacena de licores y vinos.- Dice Carlos, enseñadle a Luna.- Normalmente la empresa de mi padre, también cubre ese ámbito.

Luna ve muchos y varios barriles. En su contenido hay diferentes vinos.

Luna esta curiosa.

-Pero no beberemos ninguno.- Dice Carlos.- Se que sabe ese sabor.

-Yo quiero probar.- Dice Luna, algo emocionada.

-Luna. No puedes hacerlo.- Dice Carlos, algo incomodo.- Bueno. Mis padres dicen que yo soy un niño. Tú eres algo símil a mí en eso. Así que no.

-¿Por qué tu lo hiciste y yo no?- Le pregunta Luna, algo molesta.

Carlos, pese a que trata como un símil a su Pokémon. No podía negar que había algunas diferencias y que a lo mejor un Pokémon, no puede estar preparado.

Luna se queda con las ganas, infla sus mejillas. Pero se mueven aun así. Luna se acurruca en los brazos de Carlos. Mientras este la ve somnolienta.

-Es hora de dormir.- Dice Carlos, algo somnoliento.

Pero Luna no estaba con sueño. De hecho tenía otra cosa.

-Carlos.- Ella murmura ese nombre.

Ambos llegan de nuevo a la habitación. El niño deja a su Pokémon en el suelo Para que esta se valla. Pero Luna, ella no se quería despejar de él. Ella lo quiere a su lado. Ella camina en el. Carlos la ignoraba. Su ser tiembla, ella lo ansia, al verlo.

-Carlos, veme.- La Ralts se lo pedio, impotente, pues quiere estar con él.- Veme, por favor.

Carlos quiere y busca el amor que no tiene. Ella quiere dárselo. Ella quiere ser esa pareja. Quiere tenerlo.

-Carlos tu me vez como una humana.- Le dice Luna.- ¡Ningún humano trataría así a su Pokémon!

Carlos voltea y ve a su Pokémon avanzar hacia él.

-Luna. No te puedes acostar conmigo.- Dice Carlos.- Ya te conseguí una cama… ¿O acaso tienes pesadillas?- Le pregunta de forma burlona.

Y si tiene una pesadilla.

-Yo te veo como un Pokémon.- Dice La Ralts.- Y como mi igual. Te escojo a ti. Como mi pareja. Carlos… yo, yo.

 **Carlos Pov.**

Jamás lo olvidare.

 **Narrador Pov**

Un brillo cubre a Luna. Carlos ve con espanto, pero asombro a su vez. Ella sigue caminando, mientras va cambiando de forma, crecía, su cabeza se alarga, sus ojos se vuelven más anchos, su cabello cambia de forma y se alarga. Muestra delgadas piernas de color verde, muestra un vestido blanco. Y sus manos se alargan mientras camina, tocando a Carlos en su mano.

Luna, la Ralts. Había evolucionado.

Carlos, está impresionado, y asombrado. Luna se da cuenta de ello, y se ve a sí misma, lo que se ha convertido.

-Y-yo, yo.- Luna no sabe ni que decir.-

Carlos esta en shock. Pero poco a poco una alegría se asoma.

-¡Luna has evolucionado!- El lo grita.- ¡Eres ahora una Kirlia!

Luna no lo creía todavía. Pero sabe que es verdad. Ha evolucionado, por fin. Ella ve sus manos, su cuerpo, sus piernas.

-¡Vaya!, te has vuelto muy fuerte y más bonita mi Luna, ¡Felicidades!

Pero ella se alegra. Abraza a Carlos, este gime, un poco, pues era fuerte el golpe.

-Luna, me aprietas demasiado.

Pero ella no lo suelta.

-Carlos… Te amo.- Le dice con alegría.- ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Carlos no entendía. Pero Luna ríe y no lo suelta.

-Gracias, gracias por estar en mi vida.- Dice Luna, más alegre.- He evolucionado gracias a ti. No te das cuenta. Gracias a tus cuidados, gracias a tu esfuerzo… Gracias.

Carlos prepara su arma, abre el cilindro, saca las balas y se las pone al revolver.

-¡E-e-espera!- El maleante pelinegro, lo veía, aterrado.

Pero Carlos sigue llorando, está en trance. Esas lágrimas que seguían goteando sin parar. Los maleantes tiemblan, le gritan al niño. Pero esta no presta atención. Sus ojos le arden por tanto llorar, pero sigue llorando. Para el dolor mas grandes es haberla perdido.

Esa misma noche. Luna se acostó a lado de Carlos.

-Luna… Ya no cabemos.- Dice Carlos, algo incomodo.

Pero ella se le pone encima.

-Ahora cabemos.- Le dice Luna, cariñosamente.

-…-Carlos no se enoja con ella.- ¡Ahhh!- Pero su peso aun así la incomodaba.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso. Luna no solo trataba de su apariencia. Si no de su fuerza. Sus poderes aumentaron se volvieron más fuertes.

Pero todo era gracias a su amado maestro.

Pero, pese al tiempo. Carlos no podía dejar en pensar en Mónica, aun con lo que le hiso.

Pero una desgracia pasaría ante la joven.

En un funeral. Una niña se encontraba llorando. Entre los presentes estaba la familia de Carlos que conocían a la tía de Mónica.

Y ese era el funeral. La niña lloraba.

Los minutos de larga ceremonia y la despedían que le dan. El entierro, el ataúd desciende a lo mas profundo. Pero no por el olvido.

Y cuando el entierro acabo. Mientras todos se iban. Los padres del castaño se fueron primero, se adelantaron ante la presión de su trabajo, una vez que acabo el funeral, dejando solo al niño al cuidado de sus abuelos.

Carlos estaba al lado de su Luna. Triste al igual, le seguía importando a la niña. Luna esta vez no sentía celos, no sentía nada, de hecho a comprende, ella sabe que es perder a un familiar.

Los abuelos dejan solo al niño, para no intervenir.

Carlos se acerca, no por amor, si no para su sincero pésame. Pero Luna le agarra la mano, diciéndole que no.

-¿Luna que tienes?- Le pregunta Carlos, desconcertado.

Luna esta vez no actuaba por celos, si no porque lo presiente. Algo andaba mal con la niña, ella puede sentir sus sentimientos y de hecho ella en parte no separa su vista en Carlos.

El castaño se zafa de su Pokémon, el se dirige a ella.

-Mónica.- El la llama.- Lo siento.

-¿A qué vienes?- Le pregunta la rubia.- Aprovecharte de la situación.

-No.- Dice Carlos, que en realidad no venía a eso.

-Entonces a ganar provecho.- Dice Carlos.- ¡¿O porque tus padres te mandaron?!

-ninguna de las dos.- Dice Carlos, sin bajar su tono.- Solo vine a dar mi pésame. Lamento…

-¡¿Tu que lamentas desgraciado, hipocritita, niño infeliz?!- La niña voltea a verlo con rabia.- ¡¿Quieres conquistarme?!

-¡¿Ehh?!- Carlos no entiende lo que pasa.

-¡Oí a mis padre hablando con tu madre!- Exclama la niña.- ¡Nos comprometieron!

-¡¿Qué?!- Carlos se lleva una sorpresa.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme!- Le dice la niña.- Ni menos contigo. Alguien débil.

-¡Monica, yo no…

-¡Cállate!- Exclama la niña.- ¡Si vienes aprovecharte de la situación, yo…

Ella empuja a Carlos y lo abofetea. Y lo iba hacer de nuevo.

Pero Luna intercepta y lo protege, creando una pequeña barrera. Mónica grita de dolor, como si golpease un ladrillo.

-¡Lárgate, no te quiero ver Carlos!- La niña avienta su rabia.- ¡Ni me casare contigo!

En eso. Un Kirlia aparece y avienta a la hembra lejos, con fuerza psíquica.

-¡Luna!- Carlos exclama.

Carlos retrocede. Luna se pone de pie. Pero Carlos la agarra.

-¡Como se atreve esta asquerosa a intervenir!- La niña ve a Luna, con odio.- Me arrepiento por conocerlos. Me arrepiento de todo.

Luna sigue sin ser fuerte a lado del Kirlia de Monica. Ella se prepara para pelear.

-¡Mónica, estás loca!- Exclama el niño

Pero algo paso. Carlos se levanta.

-No acepto todavía que insultes a mi Pokémon.- Para el castaño es una fibra sensible.- Lamento tu perdida. Pero eso no quita lo estúpida que eres.

Luna se espanta. Era la primera vez que Carlos hablaba de esa forma.

-La muerte de tu tía. No te quita lo estúpida, lo ingenua, lo imbecil que eres.- Carlos se pone al frente de su Luna.- Ni la muerte quita la estupidez. Te comportas igual que ella. Ella era una más del monton y te ha enseñado la idea equivocada de la fuerza y arrastrándote a lo que no quiero. Es una decepción para mi ver lo que te has convertido. Es una pesadilla para mí. Alguien que ve lo materia, el lujo y la fuerza, sin contar el esfuerzo del pobre que alcanza con su merito. Solo mírate niña caprichosa, haciendo un berrinche y sucia de tu cara con esas lagrimas, ¡Veerte así, ME DAS ASCO!, ¡¿Ahora quien es la indigna ante mi?!

Mónica entra en shock. Inclusive Luna, se quedan como piedras. Pero la niña se arrodilla y llora, eso le dolió. Luna se siente intimidada. Su Kirlia la trata de consolar. Carlos es lo opuesto, el odia su status y todo lo que tenga que ver. Pues no solo se trata de dinero o status. El ha sufrido las consecuencias de ello.

Pero el castaño, entra en sí. Al ver lo que ha hecho.

-Mónica, yo…

-¡CALLATE!- Ella le grita mientras llora.- ¡LÁRGATE, LÁRGATE!

El termina por irse, sintiéndose mal al final. Destrozando lo que alguna vez fueron. Ni si quiera la mas mínima pizca de piedad tuvo.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Carlos estaba en su habitación, viendo la ventana. Y su Luna atrás suyo. Viendo un día nublado a través de la ventana. Nubes que se alejan poco a poco y muestran sus débiles rayos de sol. El niño se siente algo liberado.

-No sé que me paso.- Dice Carlos, sin creerlo.- Pero te digo algo Luna. Se sintió bien.

Ella se sorprende al escucharlo.

-Se sintió bien liberar mi ira con ella.- Dice Carlos, sin creérselo.- Pero me sentí igual de mal. Sé que ella me trato mal. Aparte, te ofendió y te maltrato, inclusive quería pelear que…

-Carlos.- Luna se pone a su lado.- No importa.

-Pero…- Carlos trata de justificarse.- Nada lo justifica. No merecía ella que la tratara de esa forma. Al igual y te hubiera escuchado. No me hubiera acercado.

Pero Carlos liquido todo con Mónica. Esto lo sorprende más.

-¡No me convertiré en ellos!- El exclama.- No tengo que dejar que la ira me sobrelleve.

Carlos se siente mal. Ha visto varias veces lo que odia. No podía generalizar. Pero al ver como los poderosos degradan a los desafortunados. Carlos al ser un niño, comredia que era estar en el poder, comprende que hay corruptos que asesinan, comprende que hay distintas clases sociales. Pero no comprende a su familia. No comprende porque los demás de su edad tratan a los demás niños que no son como ellos, como si no fuesen nada.

Pero por si fuese poco. Su familia. Ver a su padre como piedra, ver a su madre egoísta y mala con los demas. Ver a su hermano sínico y malvado. Carlos, ¿En donde entra?

-Mi pecho.- El niño llora, salió afectado, pese a todo.- ¡Me duele, ¡¿Por qué?!

Luna veía a su maestro se agarro el pecho. Sigue llorando.

Pero Luna no podía hacer nada. Pues lo presiente. EL corazón de Carlos está destrozado por fin. El amor que sentía por Mónica desapareció, dejando solo un hueco.

-Amo. Ya no tienes a nadie otra vez.- Le dice Luna, sintiendo pena.- Estas solo de nuevo.

Carlos había negado el cambio de Mónica, seguía enamorado de ella. Pero a partir de ese día acepto que ya no la tenia a su lado. Ese dolor que tenía en su pecho, era psicológico, al perder un amor.

-No te entiendo mi amo humano.- Dice Luna, preguntándose.- ¿Por qué un niño de tu edad siente el amor?

Pero era anormal. Carlos tenia, once años. Pero al estar presionado al constante estudio, al recibir odio y nada de amor. Al ser tan inteligente a su temprana edad. Eso lo hiso psicológicamente hablando, alguien un poco más maduro que los demás. Pero era aun así anormal, pues la vida de un niño no debe ser así.

-Este lugar es peligroso.- Dice Luna, al sentirlo.- No debe ser así. Mi amo no tiene que sufrir.

Pero esta vez. Luna se queda impotente. No puede hacer nada por él. Ella lo abraza.

-Carlos… Todo saldrá bien.- Le dice Luna a su forma.

Carlos siente el abrazo de Luna. Algo calido en ella.

-Gracias Luna.- Dice Carlos, sintiéndose mejor, un alivio.- Entonces. Solo somos los dos.

-…- Luna se da cuenta.-… Solo, los dos.

Aunque la Kirlia, a su vez no puede ocultarlo. Y es una alegría, pequeña. Pues su amado esta libre, libre para ella. Pero aun así se siente más mal que bien.

Aparte. Algo no encajo con Carlos. El solto ira, antes no lo había echo o al menos de esa manera.

-Amo. Esta siendo afectado ya por este lugar, ¡Por favor no!

Pues mas allá del amor que se siente o producto de este.

Ella solo quiere ver feliz a su amado.

Pero Carlos ve a su Luna. Se da cuenta que ella fue la causa a su vez.

Mónica ofendió a Luna. Inclusive la niña, aparte de una bofetada e iba a ser mas. Luna solo lo protegió y paro su mano , solo se preocupo por el bienestar de su maestro. Luna le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Está mal visto que un Pokémon agreda un humano, así como Luna lo hiso. Por eso el Kirlia de Mónica la protegió.

Pero, ¿Es justificable que Luna actuase de esa forma?

Pero aun así no se compara. Carlos ni se reconoce al soltar su ira en Mónica.

El no quiere convertirse de esa forma. Aparte si lo hace, que sería de Luna.

Ella ha visto como su padre ya no consiente a sus Pokémon. Ha visto que su madre solo tiene a su Pokémon por simple lujo, un bien material.

Carlos no puede ser así. Por su Pokémon.

Al igual que Luna se preocupa por él.

Carlos solo se preocupa por su Luna.

Solo son dos…

Contra el mundo.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Me falto cubrir este espacio. Nadie sabe como Luna se enamoro de Carlos y aquí enfoco como fue su relación. Al menos**

 **A su vez lo siento algo vacio.**

 **Pero ustedes ya han visto bastante de ellos, dos que ni siquiera puedo explicar o tratar otra cosa más.**

 **Como es sabido. Lo que Luna hiso que se enamorara de su amo, es que este no solo la tratase como un simple Pokémon, a lo acostumbrado.**

 **Aparte que Carlos le ocultaba cosas como su sufrimiento. Para Luna era una prueba de que lo quería también, como una prueba más de amor.**

 **Esto se ve cuando inclusive el la invita en la mesa y algunas veces duermen en la misma cama. Confundiendo a Luna, no sabe ni que sentir. Ella negaba ese sentimiento por la barrera. Pero Carlos y sin darse cuenta las rompía. Y así sucedió.**

 **Se ve más de la infancia de Carlos y su vida en su escuela. Así la vida con Luna.**

 **En cuanto a su familia. Bueno no me enfoque mucho. Y en la vida dentro de la mansión. Ya saben que es lo que ha ocurrido en capítulos anteriores.**

 **Aparte describo las virtudes del humano. Pues en cierta forma propicio el enamoramiento de Luna.**

 **Carlos, pese a ser un niño, es cobarde. Pero valiente al proteger lo que más quiere, algo parecido a un Gallade en lo último. Para protege a Luna, la pone encima sobre todas las cosas.**

 **Pero antes estaba Mónica, ella antes no era así, era como una niña común, inclusive alegre, enamorando a Carlos. Pero ciertos factores provocan el cambio en ella, tan brusco.**

 **EL desarrollo de Mónica, es algo saltado. Pues de una niña dulce. Paso algo parecido a Lucia. Solo que a diferencia de esta última es diferente, ella ya era así desde niña. Mónica fue al no soportar a sus padres y que estos la internaran, más un divorcio.**

 **Pero a su vez la razón por la cual Mónica odia a Carlos. Es porque le tiene envidia, se es sabido que Carlos es casi igual, ella no alcanza la felicidad pese al dolor que se ha sometido. Y Carlos sigue igual. Y la diferencia es, que no es fuerte de carácter. Se corrompió.**

 **Luna. Es otro aspecto, pues ella ha observado a Carlos parte de su vida y ha estado ahí para él. El enamoramiento hacia él, fue por lo antes dicho. Pero a su vez negaba, porque era un humano. Pero Carlos siempre le decía que no importaba, que todos son iguales.**

 **El amor de Luna a Carlos. Es lento. No se dio tan rápido. Como ustedes piensan. Se dio como año y medio.**

 **Sebastián hace pequeña aparición. Siendo este ya malo desde la juventud. Razones inclusive desconocidas para Carlos, que menciona algo importante.**

 **Esto es una desgracia. Y como escribí, un circulo.**

 **Carlos ya ha visto mucha desgracia en su joven vida. La corrupción del poder y lo que hace.**

 **Si Carlos no se ha convertido.**

 **Aunque no tuvieron mucha participación.**

 **Diré lo siguiente.**

 **Los abuelos han jugado un papel importante. Desde los inicios de este fic.**

 **Si Carlos es así, lo opuesto. Es gracias a los abuelos, que entraron antes de la misma Luna. Sin ellos inclsuive y se podría decir que Carlos no hubiera conocido a Luna.**

 **Y lo último.**

 **Luna ha sido secuestrada y en las pequeñas partes se ve a Carlos ya consumido por lo negativo, esta torturando al equipo rocket. Se ve el cambio brusco. Súmenle todo lo que han visto, todo lo que saben ahora.**

 **Y ahora súmenle que Carlos no tiene a Luna.**

 **Carlos no está actuando normal.**

 **Y lo que falta por ver.**

 **Este capítulo hubiese sido más largo. Pero lo mismo, ya lo era y seria más pesado.**

 **Decidí pausarlo.**

 **También me canso XD.**

 **Agradezco a dragón titánico.**

 **Y a todos lo que siguen este fic largo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **...**

 **Me sorprende que han llegado hasta este punto.**


	43. Las caras de la vida

**Primero.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos. De todo corazón les deseo lo mejor en este año.**

 **Segundo.**

 **Me alegra aun seguir escribiendo. Yo no olvido mis historias y bueno. Supongo que el anterior cap, están algo estresados por tanto leer XD.**

 **Pero abarco varios huecos que estoy tapando. En el anterior vieron más de Carlos y Mónica. Luna casi paso como secundaria. Pero al igual cuento los roces que han tenido con su amado, antes de que se enamorara. Pero no me centre a su vez tanto en ella y no quise de hecho. Pues la mayoría y a estas alturas lo saben.**

 **Pero por ahora pasare lo siguiente.**

* * *

 **Las caras de la vida**

La noche viene de nuevo.

Y para un entrenador. Esta sin la compañía de su amada. De hecho era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Ninguna noche, desde que la tuvo en su vida, estuvo solo.

Y por si fuese una ironía el astro blanco se presenta. Una luna llena. Mientras en la tierra inferior. Un niño ilusionado la ve y no se aparta. No quiere ve abajo, no si no está ella.

-Única como la Luna.- Dice el castaño, con dolor.- Aun me acuerdo del día en que te puse ese nombre.

Las lágrimas y el tono no se comparaban con lo que sentía. Solamente él lo sabe, su pecho arde, demasiado. Como si una ardiente llama lo consumiese hasta los huesos de su cuerpo.

-Luna…

Hasta sus lagrimas eran calientes, sus ojos si le ardían por tanto llorar. Ya han pasado más de doce horas que se la llevaron y no sabe qué hacer.

El joven saca una pokedex y busca en ella…

 _Gardevoir: El Pokémon envolvente._

 _Gardevoir tiene el poder psicoquinético de alterar las dimensiones y crear un agujero negro pequeño. Este Pokémon intenta proteger siempre a su entrenador aunque tenga que arriesgar su propia vida._

El joven, dueño de esa fémina Pokémon, gruñe apretando todos sus dientes. Es injusto que siendo ella, era la única que lo pudiese proteger.

" _Carlos siempre te protegeré"_

Carlos se queda sin aire, pero que traga de inmediato, tanto llorar, se lamenta que él no tuviese el poder de hacer lo mismo. El también la quiere proteger, la quería, más bien.

Pero es un humano. No es un Pokémon.

-No importa.- El murmura.- ¡NO IMPORTA!- Y lo grita.

La respiración de Carlos es tensa, más fuerte y agitada, parecía un animal. Baja la mirada con la luz de la fogata que iluminan los culpables. Se dirige a uno de ellos. Al quien ha estado torturando. Ya era tiempo de retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

Este con débil mirada ve al imbécil quien le quitó a su Pokémon al frente, está herido, golpeado y sobre todo consiente.

-Ya has despertado.- Dice Carlos, serio.

El tipo no dice nada, sus labios estaban hinchados, su mano igual estaba hinchada y quemada. Le dolía sobre todas las cosas.

Carlos ha perdido su razón. Ha estado torturando al hombre, por largas horas, una y otra vez. Este no cede al hablar y esto no se debe a que se niegue (Tal cosa que si hiso al principio), pero se debe a que Carlos no le ha dejado. Aparte que ha despertado temor en el chico, un temor que no estaba hace algunas horas.

Pero eso se debió gracias a que le quitaron a su Gardevoir Shiny.

Pero más que ese Pokémon. Carlos ha confesado que era algo más. Su amor, su esposa.

-A estas alturas… Sigo cuestionando mi titulo de esposo.- Le cuenta Carlos al hombre.- Se que esto ha sido algo más que raro. Ver a un humano y un Pokémon como somos nosotros. Inclusive piensas que estoy enfermo, ¿Cierto?... Bueno no te culpo. Y más aun que soy un niño o más bien se supone. Al menos para los ojos comunes, quisiera serlo en cierta forma. Pero no.

El tipo no responde. Trata de hablar.

-Y se que todavía no me creen y mas, tengo una recién Lopunny, se supone que me debería de conformar, siendo esta ultimas mas lujuriosa que una Gardevoir por esas piernas que tiene, ¿Cierto?

Carlos esta cada vez más enloqueciendo, pone palabras que el tipo no ha dicho. Parecía que más se debatía consigo mismo, pero no.

-Pero descuida. Aun la historia no acaba aquí.- Dice el castaño

-N-niño.- Pide el hombre pelinegro.- Perdón por robarte a tu po… Esposa. Por favor, para ya.

-¡No soy un esposo!- Carlos grita, entre lagrimas.- Un esposo protege a su esposa sobre todas las cosas. Un esposo no duda ante su verdadero amor… Un esposo acepta a su amada, con virtudes y defectos. Es algo que yo no hice en su momento.

Carlos como siguiente otra. Empieza a quitarles las uñas al maleante, una por una, con el cuchillo y arrancándosela de la forma más lenta y dolorosa.

-¡¿Un esposo, un esposo, un esposo, un esposo?!- Carlos enloquece.- Un esposo.

Palabras vienen del joven castaño que se desespera.

 _"Me has criado, me has alimentado, me diste un techo en donde vivir, aunque este fuera negativo, pero sin intención de hacerlo, me entrenaste. Vi y veo lo que eres en realidad, tú me diste algo que no tenías y yo lo acepte y atesoro en mi corazón. Yo… Yo realmente quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado… ¿Me aceptas como soy, aceptas estar conmigo toda la vida?"_

 _Carlos recuerda esas palabras. Esa forma tan desesperada de Luna, ella le pregunto eso. Por que para ella es una maldición estar al lado de quien no ama. Si Carlos no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía, podía hacerle inclusive un mal horrible, enloquecerla todavía más._

 _Esa era una declaración de compromiso. De una Pokémon tan enferma y enloquecida de amor. Para alguien que en ese tiempo no estaba enfermo._

 _Y pese a las dudas. El castaño acepto, al valorar sus sentimientos, al valorarla a ella, quien le dio esa lealtad y la felicidad que busco mucho tiempo. Y sobre todas las cosas el amor que le hacía falta con tanta desesperación. Y si ella estaba pegada con el, ¿Por qué el no?_

 _"Acepto"_

 _Palabras que resuenan en el eco de su cabeza._

 _Carlos grita, con desesperación, rabioso y furioso. Un grito omnipotente._

 _Luna sin querer le hiso el peor mal a su amado. Carlos siempre necesito amor, un afecto. Se enamoro de Luna al saber que siempre ella lo amo. El castaño se sintió tan fatal, al ser una de sus prioridades esa amiga tan especial, le hiso un gran mal al no enterarse. Luna lo rodeo de tanto amor, tan enfermizo. Para esa persona tan miserable como Carlos._

 _El resultado se muestra ahora mismo._

 _La Gardevoir, eventualmente vio esa consecuencia. Es un horror y una alegría. Porque así como Luna necesita a Carlos. Este necesita de ella._

 _Sin Carlos. Luna enloquece._

 _Sin Luna…_

-¡MAAAALDITOS!

El castaño termina tosiendo de tanto gritar, esos gritos tan horribles y desesperados. Algunos Pokémon nocturnos salieron volando por ello.

Los maleantes ven con miedo al joven, transformado en bestia. Pero Carlos esta vez ira por el otro maleante, uno pelirrojo, de color, un poco bronceado, unos ojos con ojeras, aparentemente no había dormido y el uniforme de la organización que representa.

-Ni-ni-niño, ¡PARA!- Pide el maleante pelirrojo.

Carlos se sigue acercando, con cuchillo en mano, la mancha de sangre en este que tenía en el filo. Una mirada vacía y horrible, su semblante había cambiado, al verlo daba miedo. No era lo mismo que Javier o Sebastián. Era como ver a un ogro.

-¿Parar?- Carlos se desconcierta.- Pero si todavía vamos a la mitad de mi historia. No hemos acabado.

-¡No quiero escuchar!- Dice el maleante.- Hemos comprendido.

-¿Te sientes mal?- El castaño cambia de tono.- ¿Por qué te sientes mal?

El tipo no responde.

-¿Te sientes mal por mí, por mi situación?- Le pregunta Carlos, más molesto.- ¿O te sientes así por lo que te voy hacer?

Carlos no quita la mirada de ese tipo, se le queda viendo. Mientras el otro estaba asustado. Ha visto todo lo que ese niño le ha hecho, ahora seguirá su compañero sentir el horror. Sabe que no está ahora jugando. Y que le han provocado ahora un gran dolor.

Ese dolor, lo hiso cambiar.

Carlos apunta con su revólver y la pone en la mera frente al tipo.

-¿Por qué te sientes mal?- Le pregunta Carlos.

-¡Perdón!

-(Snif) ¿De qué sirve de que me pidas perdón?- Pregunta triste el castaño, las lagrimas salían sin parar y en su tono también se notaba como se sentía.- Si nada mas lo haces por quedar bien, si nada mas lo haces por ti y tu conveniencia. No sirve de nada el arrepentimiento, si realmente no lo estas. No sirve de nada porque puedo detectar tu miedo, tú me pides perdón porque el miedo te orilla.

 **(NDA: Estas palabras de este último párrafo son recicladas)**

Carlos ya no es el mismo. Todo el amor que tenia, fue succionado y remplazado. Los ojos del castaño estaban rojos y ardiendo de tanto llorar, estaba más pálido, sus lágrimas secas estaban ahí, su respiración era lenta y fuerte, como bufidos de un Tauros.

-En ese tiempo no me daba cuenta lo que mi Pokémon sentía por mí. Yo la quería, pero no de esa forma en la que estamos. Y pese a la forma en que la trate.

Pero Carlos sigue contando.

* * *

Carlos siguió manteniendo el secreto de Luna a sus padres. Pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo. Luna ya había evolucionado a Kirlia y eso ya era un problema.

A Luna le gusta infiltrarse y seguir a Carlos. Su tamaño era evidente problema.

Ya casi no llevaba a Luna a la escuela, por lo mismo.

Pero a su vez el joven sabía que no la podía mantener encerrada, necesitaba libertad y cuando podía, trataba de satisfacerla en ese aspecto.

Ahora en la habitación.

Carlos consentía a su Luna. La peinaba su peinado azul, ella sonría y se deja consentir.

-¿Tu cabello no cambia de forma o qué?- Le pregunta Carlos.- Sigue igual, no importa cuánto lo peine.

-Carlos, ríndete.- Le dice Luna.

Pero Carlos no se rendía y seguía peinando. Mientras tanto y a su vez veían la tele, lo que había ahí.

Pero Carlos sabe que no es suficiente. Sabe que Luna necesitaba estar fuera de ese lugar, que se liberase. Ella lo necesitaba. Pero a su vez su Pokémon seguía siendo un secreto.

Luna suspira, se estaba aburriendo.

En eso pasa algo. El programa en el que veían ambos termina y lo siguiente es un programa de concursos Pokémon.

Ambos miran. Los diferentes concursos que pasan ingenio, belleza, carisma, dureza y dulzura.

Y no se separan. Carlos por un momento se imagina en un connurso. Y así las horas siguen pasando. Ambos se reían al ver los que hacían en el ridículo, otros que los hacían espectacular. La emoción al ver a los participantes.

Ambos, aparte lo que veían en vivo, sentían que estaban ahí. Era tanto su emoción, que lograban hacer ruido, eso último se dio cuenta el joven, callando, pero no sus ánimos.

Y así siguieron, viendo en las siguientes horas, hasta que el niño ve a su Pokémon, ve a su Luna, mirando esta vez la tele con ánimo. Y a su vez con algo más, como si en verdad quisiera estar ahí.

El joven ve la televisión. Y si, inclusive el quisiera estar ahí. Carlos nunca ha salido a ningun lugar y si lo ha hecho, todo a lado de sus padres. En cierto modo anhela libertad, solo por un momento.

-Algún día.- Murmura en voz baja.

Pero por ahora está encerrado en una pesadilla, no puede salir de ahí.

Día tras día era duro para Carlos. Mientras mas alcanzaba, mas complicado era. A tal grado de perder el poco tiempo de convivencia que tenia con su Luna. Ella en cierta forma comprendía lo que pasaba. Era fiel testigo de todo lo que le hacían a Carlos.

No todo el tiempo seguía a Carlos. Al igual y aprovechaba para despejarse, metiéndose en el lado más profundo de la mansión. Pero teniendo cuidado a su vez, en no ser vista por alguien.

Pero no podía negar que se fastidiaba. Ella quería mas todavía.

Un día en que Carlos tenía mucha tarea en la cual, sentado en la mesa de su habitación se ocupaba.

-Se carga a deudores diversos… Se abona a proveedores… - El estaba con sus asientos de contabilidad, viendo cuidadosamente las hojas de diario.- Caja se carga y bancos se abona.

Mientras tanto Luna veía, curiosa. Pero con ganas de estar y salir con Carlos. Se acerca poco a poco. Pero el castaño no presta atención al principio.

-Asiento 17.

La Kirlia le agarra su playera y lo jala despacito, Tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Mmm?- Carlos voltrea a verla.- Luna.

Ella quiere salir, al menos un momento. Pero el castaño la ve, esa cara de aburrimiento.

-Luna, perdón si te mantengo encerrada. Pero esta vez no puedo salir. Tengo mucho que hacer.- Le dice Carlos.- Juro que cuanto termine saldremos todo lo que quieras.

Ella gime un poco, de tristeza. Ya eran tres días seguidos en que Carlos se mantenía así, encerrado.

-Está bien.- Dice Luna rendida.

Ella se aleja de Carlos y se acuesta. Pero al poco tiempo que se aleja. Carlos gruñe, muy fuerte. Ella no le presta del todo atención. Hasta que.

Algunas horas pasan. Y Carlos hace la cuenta final, una suma de todos sus asientos. En el cual el "debe" y el "haber", tienen que cuadrar.

-¡Me equivoque!- Se dice Carlos, al ver su error.- Ahora a repetir de nuevo esto.

Luna levanta su torso y ve a su amado. Siente sus sentimientos, frustración y molestia. Pero no es tanto por eso último. Si no quien lo provoco.

En el trabajo de contabilidad. Las hojas de diario son importantes, en la cual se llenan asientos de los movimientos de la empresa el "debe" y el "haber" siempre tienen que encajar al final. Carlos lleva setenta asientos. Y todo es a través de hojas de diario. Si Carlos llega a descubrió el error.

-Asiento 17.- Dice Carlos con enojo.

Luna oye y se queda perpleja. En esa parte ella interrumpió a Carlos.

Lo peor es que s hay un error en un asiento. Carlos tiene que repetir donde se quedo y verificar asiento, por asiento el error.

Carlos se infla de coraje, le tomo cuatro horas en hacer eso y ahora lo tiene que repetir.

Luna siente la furia de su amado, ella tiene la culpa. En efecto Carlos en ese tiempo se sintió mal en no estar con Luna, llegando a pensar en ello, distrayéndose mientras hacia su tarea.

La Kirlia se acerca.- Carlos, yo, yo.- Ella trata.

Pero el niño voltea y esa mirada furiosa. Carlos sabe que es la culpa de ella.

Luna siente algo que no había sentido con Carlos, temor. Ella nunca lo tuvo. Con esa cara le decía "¡Es tu culpa!"

Carlos por su parte no podía evitarlo. Pero al ver esa cara de su Pokémon. Se detiene.

-…- El castaño se queda estático por un momento.

Luna gime triste.

-Ya ni modo.- Se dijo el dando un suspiro forzado.- Lo repetiré de nuevo.

Carlos da media vuelta y decide ignorarla esta vez. Y Luna por su parte se retira de nuevo acostarse, pero sintiendo como Carlos se contuvo, siente aun así la culpa.

-¿Por qué no te enojas conmigo?- Le pregunta Luna, molesta.- ¿Por qué no me regañas?

Carlos se dedica a enfocarse a lo suyo. Luna lo sigue viendo. Esa mirada fija que se vuelve incomoda. Carlos se siente más incomodo. Solo de reojo ve de cuello para abajo que está a su lado, mirándolo.

-"Tengo que concentrarme"- Se dijo el joven.- "Pero que trata de hacer, no entiendo"- Pero se molestaba al saber que su Pokémon no le quitaba la mirada.

Pero Luna sigue observando. Ella recuerda algunas todas esas veces que Carlos se contiene, aun por su culpa.

-"Carlos. Enojate conmigo"- Pide Luna.- "Lo que haces no es sano"

Luna sigue sintiendo esa ira que Carlos embotella. Ha sido demasiada. Todo el estrés que Carlos ha tenido se ha ido acumulando desde hace mucho.

Al principio Luna recuerda algunos accidentes que ah tenido con su amor, desde que era Ralts. Pero Carlos no suelta, solo hace algunas caras, mas no lo desquita.

¿Cómo era que alguien de su edad podría vivir así?

A lo mucho que Carlos ha expulsado algo, es cuando llora. Pero no todo, se come su coraje y lo guarda consigo, como una bomba de tiempo.

Siente el odio de Carlos por hacer la extensa tarea y más por repartirla.

-"Carlos, porque no me odias por eso"- Luna se pregunta.- "¿Por qué no eres normal y no desquitas ese odio?"

En esos tiempos Luna quería que él se desquitara, que al menos lo soltara un poco, de forma sana.

Ella siente odio, un odio que crece cada día más.

La Kirlia sigue el mismo procedimiento. Y así algunos minutos pasan. Hasta que…

-Luna.- Carlos habla, fastidiado. Pero su voz no es la misma.- Juro que te compensare esto. Déjame de en paz. Te lo pido por favor.

Ese tono, frio y duro. Luna siente algo en todo su ser, el sentimiento de furia de Carlos. Ella lo ha estado mucho tiempo fastidiando.

-Tengo mucho trabajo. Y necesito concentrarme. No lo hare si me miras así.- Dice el castaño, volteándola a ver.

Luna ve esos ojos vacios. Se siente intimidada por ellos. La Kirlia tuerce la boca y desvía la mirada, no puede soportar esa tensión sobre ella (Aunque fue lo que busco). Ella sin soportar y como si fuese un juego de miradas, se retira. Pero a su vez sintiendo algo de felicidad, logro que al menos Carlos desquitara ese estrés, al menos un poco.

Luna decide acostarse y descansar. Mientras escucha el lapicero más fuerte de lo cotidiano. Sola con Carlos, tanto tiempo, sabe los sonidos que su amado ocupa cuando escribe y sabe que lo que es escucha es muy diferente.

Por cada vez que choca ese lapicero en la hoja, como si la quisiera partir.

Ella no alivio la ira solo la incremento.

-Carlos.- Murmura tristemente, al ver que no consiguió nada, solo empeoro las cosas.

Pero tuvo un efecto secundario en ella. Al ver que no hiso que el desquitara parte de esa ira. La depresión le gana. Sus parpados pesados. Ella solo quiere dormir, al ver que ha fallado y al estar ahora encerrada.

Carlos seguía escribiendo, mientras emana ira. Pero a su vez algo pasaba, algo que le indicaba que estaba mal. Poco a poco su ira va disminuyendo. Mientras acaba su extensa tarea.

Las horas pasan. Y para el castaño se siente mejor tras haber acabado. Pero a su vez algo lo incomodaba, y se preguntaba la razón. Sentía algo negativo en su ser.

Pero al escuchar un ronquido se da cuenta rápidamente que fue.

-Luna.- El menciona ese nombre, llamándola.

Pero ella no responde, suelta un respiro dormido y un gemido melancólico.

El niño tuerce la boca, viendo a su Pokémon. Sintiendo culpa. La Kirlia solo trataba de salir de esas paredes que emanan tristeza, quería estar a fuera con su maestro. Ya sea entrenando o paseando. No tuvo la culpa de lo que paso. Se distrajo Carlos.

-Luna.- El la vuelve a llamar.

Pero ella sigue acostada.

Carlos suspira. Se acerca a ella, culpable ante lo que hiso.

-Perdóname.- Le dice Carlos dormido, más bien le susurraba.- Por ser rudo contigo.- Y muy arrepentido estaba.

En niño está detrás de su Pokémon acostada. El se apena, aparte sintiéndose mal de tratarla así. Carlos acaricia su pelo, solo un poco.

-Te prometo que algún día no estaremos más en este lugar.

Carlos. Por inocencia en su corazón besa a su Pokemon en la mejilla.

-Descansa mi Luna.- Le dice después de todo, sin sentirse extraño al hacer eso.

Carlos rápidamente se aleja y se acuesta. Y sin poder al menos cambiarse, cae como una pesada piedra, sin reaccionar. Al poco tiempo Luna se levanta, adormitada. Pero sintiendo algo.

Rápidamente se siente el ambiente. Ya no estaba denso, como hace algunos momentos. Lo presintió tan cerca. Lo que sintió no lo había sentido antes con Carlos.

Ella ve a su amado, ya dormido, cansado.

-Fue un sueño Luna.- Se dijo la Kirlia.- Solo un sueño.

Pero siente algo en su mejilla, algo muy cálido que seguía preste, la marca del beso de Carlos. Ella se toca su mejilla.

-Un sueño muy real.- Se dice sonriente, al creer que fue un sueño, sin darse cuenta de nada.- Al menos ya no está enojado ya.

Luna, por alguna razón se alegra, al no sentir esa sensación de tensión. Un cambio muy radical.

Pero.

-Carlos, ¿Cuánto más sufres aquí?- Se sigue preguntando la Kirlia al ver a su alrededor.- ¿Y cuanto más soportaras esto?

Pero aun así esta esa tristeza. Carlos absorbe todo. Pero al igual Luna sufre al verlo de esa forma.

-Fue un sueño.- Se dice entre tristeza Luna, pero aun sonriendo.- Algo que quiero que fuese real, algún día. Y si yo le diera eso… Quiero hacerlo feliz.

Luna sin dejar de ver a su amado, con una sonrisa un tanto triste por igual. Se vuelve acostar. Esperando que algún día su sueño se haga realidad.

* * *

-Como quisiera hacerle esto a tu compañero.- Le dice Carlos al maleante.- Pero es justo que te toque una parte.

Mientras tanto Carlos estaba con el segundo tipo, el pelirrojo, que estaba amordazado. En eso Carlos tenia listo un cuchillo, grande y filoso. Que regularmente ocupa para su alimento. Pero en este caso, se había convertido más, en un instrumento de tortura. Mientras el castaño se acerca y lo ve con esos ojos de furia y tristeza.

-¿Qué tan desesperado estaba para besar a mi Pokémon en la mejilla?- Pregunta Carlos, con voz cortada y dolida.- Esta mal hacer eso. Quiero pensar que no fue nada malo, ¿Para ti lo es?

Carlos empieza su tortura, lentamente, pero sin enterrar todo, solamente raspando dolorasaente la piel del sujeto. Este gritaba, pero estaba amordazado. Nadie lo escucha.

-E-e-e-es, este niño- El pelinegroveía a hora como Carlos iba contra su compañero.- Nos va a matar.

Carlos escucha esos horribles gemidos de dolor mientras tortura lentamente. Quería hacer sufrir lo más que se pueda a los que se la llevaron.

Mientras en su mente. Así como hermosos momentos. Están los otros.

* * *

Para el niño y su Pokémon. Pese a la felicidad mutua que comparten por sus presencias. Estaba el otro lado de la moneda.

Carlos acicalaba a su Luna. Ambos en paz en su cuarto.

Era misma rutina tenia Carlos, sus labios dolían. Había recibido una bofetada de su cruel madre. Todos los días era esa rutina. EL maltrato diario hacia el niño que estaba siendo presionado ante constante estudio. La madre quiere perfección.

Pero para Carlos vale la pena si es estar al lado de su Pokémon. El piensa que Luna depende de él. Y si es cierto.

Carlos sin querer tira saliva del sus labio hinchado.

Pero el niño a su vez actuaba esta vez mal, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Cada vez que Carlos se siente estresado o agobiado, va rápidamente con Luna. Para el niño su Pokémon es especial. Pero a su vez la trata de forma incorrecta y sin intención.

Luna aparte del amor que siente hacia su maestro. Esta siendo afectada, desde el momento en que Carlos la trajo a vivir a la mansión. Al principio por compromiso. Pero eso se fue transformando al ver que su maestro la quería y no como a un simple Pokémon.

Pero aparte. Eso se convirtió en una cadena.

-Lo siento.- Le pide disculpas Carlos a su Pokémon.

Ella tiene una vista muy fija y abierta. Lo pudo presentir esa no era una gota de saliva, en parte.

Carlos no se daba cuenta, por la inocencia que aún le quedaba. No se daba cuenta el daño que le provocaba a su Pokémon.

Parte de esa gota roja escurrió hacia el rostro de la Pokémon que vio eso. un liquido un poco rojizo

Luna se pone a pensar algo retorcido, aun para ella.

El niño abraza a su Kirlia. Ella encorva esa sonrisa. Pues esa tristeza y soledad que siente su amado la contagia. Ante la miseria. La miseria de Carlos es la miseria de Luna-

La imagen que cambia, es algo que Luna se imagina de forma horrible. Siendo abrazada por amado de forma tierna, acerrándola de amor. Pero detrás del, ocultando odio y miseria, todo detrás de su espalda.

Guardando tanto negatividad, que no saca al frente de Luna. Pero sufriendo a su vez. Y la Kirlia culpable por no hacerlo feliz. Como su amado le hace feliz a ella. Su único defecto es verlo sufrir.

Pues ella mejor que nadie presiente los sentimientos. Cada vez la enloquece, pero no se quiere ir sin su amado. Solo siguiéndolo a él.

La escena que imagina que ella se imagina es siniestra. Al saber todo lo que Carlos derrocha atreves de su espalda. Como líneas rojas que ha derramado Carlos, pasan a través del cuerpo de Luna. Pero ella sonriendo al ver esa prueba de amor que el le da, todo para que ella no sufra, como si el niño fuese su escudo. Aunque a su vez es horrible, aun para ella, al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Luna agarra el brazo de Carlos y la junta más en su pecho. Más allá de ese amor, se transforma poco a poco para ella en una obsesión. Y Para Carlos es la misma necesidad.

* * *

-(Snif), ¡Como dije!- Carlos esta rabioso.- ¡No la salve de mi propio dolor!

Carlos sigue con lo suyo. Para incrementar mas ese sufrimiento, agarrando un limón y le pone sal que exprime a su víctima lentamente sobre las heridas de cuchillo. Este llora, tanto ardor que siente.

-Y aun así. No era suficiente para protegerla.- Dice Carlos, tocando las heridas de su víctima.

-¡Basta, dejame ya!- El pelirrojo grita.- ¡Para!

-¡Calla!- Dice el joven.- No he terminado de mi historia todavía. Y mientras la siga contando. Ustedes sentirán todo mi dolor. Lo que te estos haciendo es de mi hermano mayor me torturaba. Y él es el responsable de mi miseria. Y si no fuera por el…

* * *

Sebastián, torturaba a Carlos. A través de una herida. El hermano mayor le echaba limón en esa herida. Carlos se retuerce, mientras es sometido por su hermano.

-Como gritas.- Dice Sebastián.- Yo. Como buen hermano mayor, te estoy desinfectando la herida y tú de mal agradecido.

Carlos lloraba de tanto ardor. Y no había nadie en ese momento. Estaba encerrado en su propia habitación.

Los gemidos, el dolor, son insoportables. Esa tortura.

-Sabes. Ya nada me impide hacerte lo que se me plazca.- Dice Sebastián de forma fría y su vez burlona.- Pero aun no puedo hacer lo que pienso. Así que me complace torturarte.

Y el monstruo sigue con su tortura. Pero escucha algo, que no se supone que tiene que escuchar.

El sonido de un ropero, las puertas moviéndose. Sin soportar seguir viendo, sale. Al sentir el constante peligro de su maestro.

-¡DEJALO!- Una Pokémon grita.

-¡¿?!- Sebastián se sorprende.- ¿Un Pokémon?- Se pregunta.

-¡Deja en paz ya a Carlos!- La Kirlia exclama.- ¡Estoy harta de todos ustedes, de que le hagan daño!

La Kirlia le gruñe. Está harta de que su amado sea todo el tiempo torturado y sometido. Po fin se ha mostrado con el primero. Ese monstruo que asecha a ese niño todo el tiempo, aquel que la cólera de su ser. Sebastián ve a Luna.

-Yo tuve alguna vez familia.- Dice Luna.-Se burlaban de mi color. Pero nada parecido a lo que veo diario.

-¡Es Shiny!- Sebastián se impresiona.- Carlos. Has tenido a este Pokémon todo este tiempo.

-¡Luna, vete!- Pide Carlos desesperado.- ¡Sebastián no la toques!

-Hasta tiene nombre.- Dice Sebastián, aun mas sorprendido.

Luna veía el rostro de ese monstruo. Ya lo había visto hace tiempo. Pero aun así no lo creía. Era como si de dos gotas de agua estuviesen presentes. Y también es un golpe para ella, pues una parte de ella se sintió atraída por ese rostro, pero el rostro de Carlos.

El monstruo tenía un cabello café, corto y algo alborotado, su tez era un poco morena, sus ojos de color café. Sus ojos cafés eran vacios y sin brillo en ellos, pero derrochaban algo extraño, aparte tenía una sombreado en sus ojos, coo si de ojeras se tratasen, una sonrisa que daba de forma siniestra.

-¡Lo peor de todo es, es, es!- Luna no podia creer lo siguiente.- ¡¿Cómo puedes tener el mismo rostro de Carlos?!

Carlos y Sebastián tienen el mismo rostro. Pero el semblante es el que delata a quien. Aparte que la tez de Carlos es un poco más clara que la de su hermano y no comparten el sombreado de los ojos. Y el sentimiento que guardan es distinto. Luna no puede creer esa semejanza por igual. Es devastador.

Pero aun y lo mas sorprendente. Es que los hijos comparten el mismo rostro que el padre. Solo que este último ya se le denota por la edad y sus rasgos faciales.

Luna sigue sin creer ese asunto. Pero independiente de eso. Sabe quién es su amado. Y no solo se trata de su rostro, es algo físico.

Y sabe quién es el verdadero villano. Y quiere proteger a Carlos de él.

-¡Je!- Dice Sebastián.- Luna ¿Ehh?

-¡Déjalo monstruo!- Dice la Pokémon deicidida.

Pero Sebastián quiere experimentar algo. Le da un fuerte golpe a Carlos en el rostro.

La Kirlia gruñe y hierve de rabia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Ruje la Pokémon.

-Ya veo. Así que llevas tiempo con ese Pokémon.- Dice el hermano mayor.- Pero… ¿Acaso crees que eso cambia algo?

Luna aprieta sus dientes y puños. Ella quiere hacer lo que piensa, ya se considera demasiado fuerte, para proteger a Carlos.

-¡Luna, no lo hagas!- Pide el humano, espantado al ver a su Pokémon.

Luna trata de contenerse, pero ve la herida de Carlos en el dorso de su mano, provocada por ese monstruo, tan rojo punzante. Ve su nariz sangrar.

-El no es un humano.- Dice Luna, tratando.- Es un monstruo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer maldita?- Sebastián sonriente se pone al frente del Pokémon, dejando a su hermano tirado.

Carlos siente miedo, mucho miedo, quiere reaccionar, pero sus piernas no le responden.

-¿Enserio piensas hacerlo Kirlia?- Le pregunta Sebastián.- Inténtalo.

Pero de repente Luna es sometida por una fuerza extraña. Su cuerpo es sometido. Tanto que se arrodilla.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Luna no se lo explica.- ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?!

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunta Sebastián acercándose más.- Si este ataque debes superarlo sin problemas, ¿No?

La Kirlia Shiny trata de liberarse. Pero no puede.

-¡No, esto no puede estar pasando!- Se dice Luna, sin creerlo, aterrada.- ¡Esto es un ataque psíquico, debo ser capaz, soy fuerte!

-¡Jejeje!- Sebastián se ríe.- ¿Eso piensas?

Luna se espanta. Sebastián supo que dijo, le entendió.

-Te demostrare lo débil que eres pequeña.- Dice Sebastián

-¡DEJALA, NO TE ACERQUES!- Carlos se levanta, poniéndose de pie.

El mayor voltea a ver a su hermano. Sorprendido de que el saque valor.

-Carlos, eso me sorprende.- Dice Sebastián denotando eso.

Ambos hermanos se ven a los ojos, fijamente. Carlos se enfurecía.

-¿Me pregunto?- Sebastián se da la media vuelta.- ¿Cuál será tu reacción?

Luna se trata de liberar. Ve a su amado que se atreve a retar a su hermano mayor.

-¡DEJALA, DIJE!- El niño castaño.-

Pero el adolescente no quiere.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Le pregunta el mayor con malicia.

Carlos sigue viendo a Sebastián, fijamente.

-Inclusive esa mirada cambio.- Pero el monstruo no se intimida.- Bien. Te daré un incentivo.

Y de repente Luna es levantada por la fuerza y es azotada por la misma al suelo. Carlos se impacta. Luna grita.

-¡LUNA!- Carlos no cree lo que ve.

Y esa fuerza la sigue sometiendo, la azota contra una pared.

-Quiero ver qué haces Carlos.- Dice Sebastián, esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Luna es volteada y su cabeza choca contra las paredes.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ MONSTRUO!

EL niño se abalanza con valor hacia su hermano mayor, al ver como Luna era sometida. Llegándole a darle un golpe al rostro. Sebastián da un paso hacia atrás.

-…- El monstruo se queda pensando.- Nada mal.

Pese a la diferencia de tamaños. Carlos se las ingenio para darle un golpe, dando un salto. Sebastián alza su rostro y deja ver que su hermano menor e rompió el labio.

-Pero no es lo suficiente todavía.- Dice Sebastián, sonriendo entre dientes llenos de sangre. Carlos le gruñe.

-¡Dile a tu Pokémon que deje en paz a mi Luna!- dice Carlos furioso.

-¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Sebastián se ríe como loco.- ¡No es suficiente he dicho!

Y Luna es torturada de nuevo es azotada por el techo y su cabeza choca contra el suelo una y otra vez, todo su cuerpo retumba. Ella sigue gritando. Ante los oídos de su maestro, pide ayuda.

Y estaría dispuesto. No importaba si se trataba de su hermano mayor. Y trata de golpearlo. Pero rápidamente Sebastián lo detiene, fácilmente.

-No me toques.- Dice Sebastián.- Ya es suficiente.

Sebastián, golpea a su hermano un fuerte golpe en el estomago, para someterlo así de fácil.

Luna veía eso, trataba de liberarse. Pero no podía. Ella es sometida en el suelo. De rodillas, mientras su torso estaba alzado. Con una mirada fija, no podía ni mover ese rostro. Ese poder era muy superior.

-Ve Kirlia.- Pide Sebastián.- Lo débil y patética que eres.

Sebastián vuelve a darle una patada a su hermano menor ya en el suelo.

-Y Carlos.- El monstruo sigue, arrastrando a su hermano.- ¡Ve, lo mal que entrenas a tu Pokémon!

Luna trata de liberarse. Pero no puede. El monstruo hace que su hermano vea lo siguiente.

-Ni siquiera puede liberarse de un ataque que es de su tipo.- Dice el monstruo castaño.

Sebastián le suelta una bofetada a la Kirlia que llora de impotencia al ver que no pudo proteger a su maestro. Pero su amado igual llora por lo débil que es. Lloran por lo débiles que son.

-Que tierno.- Dice Sebastián, sonriendo.- Parecen muñequitos.

Carlos alza a su hermano de la misma altura que la Kirlia sometida.

-Un muñeco de trapo.- El monstruo le dice a su hermano menor.- Y una muñeca de porcelana.- Le dice a la Kirlia que no se puede mover.

Pero el monstruo haría algo más.

El niño y su Pokémon se ven a los ojos. Con sus miradas se decían "Lo siento", al no poder proteger el uno al otro.

-Me gusta esa mirada suya. Parecen pareja. Y dices que se llama Luna, eso me da a entender que es hembra. Aunque ya lo sabía hace algunos momentos- Dice Sebastián, al imaginarse lo siguiente...- Me comportare por un momento como una niña que juega con muñecas, ¿Y saben que hacen ellas cuando tienen un par de muñecos, en especial a uno femenino y masculino?

El monstruo alza la mirada de su hermano menos y la pone al frente de la Kirlia. Ella estaba siendo sometida.

Luna veía a su amado tan cerca de ella.

-Carlos.- Dice Luna, sonriendo un poquito.

Pero este no la ve a los ojos, decía la mirada de vergüenza, siente que ha fallado, todo su orgullo pisoteado. No tenía la cara para ver a su Luna.

-Al menos estamos juntos.- Le dice Luna a Carlos.

Y regularmente, y cuando se tienen un par de muñecos.- Dice Sebastián, no aguantando las ganas.- ¡Se hace esto!

Sebastián agarra las cabezas de Carlos y Luna, y las choca entre sí una y otra vez.

-Las niñas chocan las cabezas de los muñecos tratando de disimular un beso.- Dice el monstruo que sigue haciendo lo mismo.

Al menos hace lo mismo cinco veces. Hasta que suelta a Carlos.

-Miren que hermoso. Su primer beso.- Dice Sebastián, riendo.- Que conmovedor.

Y para la ultima parte, la fuerza misteriosa avienta a Luna. Primero dándose impulso y agarrando el rostro de Luna, una vez ya listos, la avienta. Luna choca con Carlos y llevándoselo a su vez. Hasta que ambos chocan con la paren. Y por la gran coincidencia la posición que quedan ambos.

Carlos estaba acostado, pero su torso apoyado sobre la pared. Y Luna estaba sobre las piernas de su amado, pero al igual cubriendo gran parte del cuerpo de este, pero específicamente su parte baja. La ranura de la Kirlia sobre la entrepierna de Carlos. La cabeza de la Kirlia estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Carlos.

-Vaya toque que le das.- Le dice Sebastián a su Pokémon, estando satisfecho.- Es muy hermoso y pervertido a su vez. Pero es algo muy loli y shota para mi gusto.

La pareja no se mueve. Sus cuerpos no reaccionan. Están cansados, se escuchan sus gemidos tristes.

-Pero aun así es asqueroso ver a un Pokémon y un humano de esa forma.- Dice Sebastián, sintiendo y viendo eso.- Carlos. Es una pena que lleves el mismo rostro que yo. Yo no estaría así, ¡Jejejeje!

El monstruo se da media vuelta y se retira del cuarto.

-Bien. Dejemos a la pareja solos. Que tienen que copular lo más probable, ¡Jejejejeje!- Y cierra la puerta el monstruo. Dejándolos por fin solos.

La Kirlia llora y gime, tal humillación al ver lo patética que fue, que ni siquiera un ataque de su tipo no se pudo liberar.

Esos gemidos que igual eran de dolor se hacen más fuertes. Pero aun y en ese estado. Carlos abraza a su Luna.

-Pe-perdóname Luna.- Pide Carlos llorando.- No te protegí.

-(Snif, Snif)- Luna tiembla, por convulsión.

Pero ella al igual abraza a Carlos, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

-De nada sirvió que me entrenaras.- Dice Luna, tan acabada.- Si no te pude ni siquiera proteger, ni siquiera me pude liberar.

Y ambos lloran por lo débiles que son, por su humillación, por ese dolor.

Y pese a esa forma en que las dejaron. Carlos acostado y Luna sobre él, en esa posición sexual. Así se quedan, juntos. Ambos terminan de esa forma durmiendo, abrazados el uno al otro, cerrando sus ojos.

Que solo ese sentimiento hablase por un momento. Ambos terminan durmiéndose.

-Luna sentía amor por mí.- Carlos sigue contando, pero parecía animal. Mientras ve la sangre de su víctima escurriendo gota por gota.- Y yo la hacía sufrir al estar ciego. Pensé que Mónica era la única en mi vida. Pensé que ya no tenía esperanzas.

Carlos recordó esa escena. Y ese día en que si fracaso. Luna estaba ahí para él. Ha estado junto en todo momento y en todo lugar.

-Ese día, no me importa más que estar con ella. Mi hermano así nos dejo a los dos, en esa posición tan atrevida. Obviamente no quería eso y Luna no lo deseaba de esa forma. Pero aun así no niego lo que sentí, por un momento me sentí feliz de que ella estuviese de esa forma conmigo. Es lo único bueno que mi hermano hiso por nosotros. Pero lo suprimí por mis creencias y odio.

Carlos termina por el momento con el sujeto.

El castaño se agarra la cabeza. No puede creer que la haya perdido. Sigue en negación. No lo cree. Se arrodilla y se lamenta, no siente la cadena, quiere su cadena de vuelta. Sin ella no es nada.

Carlos sufre, ante la falta de presencia de su amada. Cada vez se transforma, se desquicia y pierde más cordura.

Solo la quiere de vuelta

Pero por ahora sigue intentando. Y hará cualquier cosa para encontrarla.

* * *

 **Otro cap del pasado de la pareja.**

 **En este caso el rostro. Desde los inicios no di el rostro de Sebastián. No soy muy bueno en describir, solo me lo imagino. Y di escasas descripciones de Carlos**

 **Cada lector y casi la mayoría nos damos la idea en la cabeza, me han pasado algunos fics. Pero no me considero muy bueno en ese ámbito. Me doy una idea de la imagen de Carlos.**

 **Pero dejando un poco eso de fuera. Aquí describo la apariencia de Sebastián.**

 **En un cap del arco de Javier. Este menciona que Carlos y Sebastián son dos caras de la misma moneda. Se describe en literal. La aprecia de Javier es la misma que la de Carlos y Sebastián. Los tres comparten el mismo rostro. Solo que representa diferentes ámbitos.**

 **Prácticamente Carlos siempre represento el lado alegre de Javier.**

 **Sebastián representa el lado maligno de este.**

 **Dato curioso.**

 **Al hacer a estos tres personajes, no solo me base en Oni para Javier. Si no también en Pokémon en el caso de Reshiram Zekrom y Kyurem, me gusto tanto eso último que lo plasmo de esa forma. Javier viene siendo al igual como Kyurem.**

 **En cuanto a Luna, ella se muestra incrédula al ver que su amado es el mismo rostro del padre y hermano. Pero Obviamente Luna no se basa en el rostro si no la parte interna de Carlos para amarlo.**

 **Pero en general. Cada vez que piensen en Carlos, piensen que Sebastián tiene el mismo rostro.**

 **En cuanto a lo que se está transformando Carlos. Bueno se sabe que Luna tiene que estar al lado de Carlos. O si no pasa lo que ya leyeron. Carlos ha estado torturando y cada vez mas desciende.**

 **Y sobre las palabras recicladas. bueno ese párrafo ya lo había ocupado antes. los viejos seguidores tal vez las recuerden. Quise reutilizarlas, porque esta escena es casi similar a una que hice antes. y siento que me quedo perfecto al igual con Carlos que enloquece mas.**

 **Pero por ahora he acabado.**

 **Muchas gracias a** **dragon titánico** **y** **alen6**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos**

 **Y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	44. Dolor, melancolía y locura

**Esto ha sido muy agotador.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir. Este fic ya me está costando escribir. Quiero salir de esto pronto. Pero es largo.**

 **Me pregunto si será como el primero.**

 **Yo espero que no. Tengo mucho que hacer, es muy cansado.**

 **Pero en fin. Seguiré. No seré mi propio trauma.**

 **Y como es costumbre otro Soundtrack. Este es de nuevo una canción de piano así que aquí esta. Aparte que es el tema de este personaje que verán a continuación.**

 **The King of Fighters XI - An Improvised Concierto "Magaki's Theme" (Arranged)**

 **Y pese a que es de ese videojuego. Por algo la escoji. Y como dije. Así como cada personaje tiene un tema. Era tiempo de contar el tema de este personaje. Que a continuación sabrán. Y solo escúchenla. XD**

 **Se llevaran una sorpresa.**

 **Aparte es una canción de piano.**

* * *

 **Dolor, melancolía y locura**

 **Sebastián Pov**

Mi instrumento favorito es el piano. Me siento abro su tapa, acaricio sus teclas y empiezo a tocarlo.

Es hermoso.

He tocado el piano desde que tenía tres años. Con un piano de juguete, obviamente. De ahí quise tocar mas, trate y trate. Hasta tocarlo en uno de verdad. Mi madre fue sabia y me fomento ese talento desde temprana edad, al ver mi gran talento.

Toque en algunos conciertos. Y ver el júbilo de la gente al escucharme tocar.

Que felicidad.

¿Me oyes tocar?

Soy yo.

Te gusta esta pieza.

A mí me encanta.

Solo óyela. Emana algo.

Siempre he tocado el piano. Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad lo toco.

Pero cuando mi hermano sangro de sus dedos. El piano se retiro de la casa. Para mí fue triste.

Pero hay que verle el lado bueno.

Tiene un trauma. Valió la pena. Con tal, soy un adulto independiente tengo otro piano y puedo tocarlo, cuando yo quiera. Es un lujo para mí.

Pero recordar la cara de Carlos cuando se toca.

Pero pensar que se traumaría por una canción cursi. Patético.

Seria considerable que se traumara por la canción que estoy tocando ahora mismo.

Pero no. Se trauma solo por esa. Recuerdo que una vez la toque y mi niño se quedo como piedra.

Recuerdo que puse una grabación cuando toque esa canción. Al frente de su Gardevoir.

¡Jajajajajaja!

Luna enloqueció. Y esa era la intención. Me le quede viendo a esa Pokémon. Emano algo en sus ojos.

Ira, ¿Quizás?

Bueno. El niño se quedo como piedra.

Cada vez que Carlos la escucha, tiene que ser atendido, se queda estático por unos minutos. Los traumas, algunas veces son curiosos.

Valió la pena. Como dije.

Cuando nació mi hermano. Mi madre pensó que era buena idea que el tocara de la misma forma que yo.

Grave error.

Independiente del trauma que tiene. No todos nacen con la misma pasión.

¡Ayyy! Mi madre.

Cuanto la amo. Pero tengo que admitir que está loca.

Es un poco triste que este enfermar mentalmente, no sé si tenga un retraso. Pero en fin, no le puedo echar la culpa.

¿Por qué digo así de mi propia madre?

Porque es verdad.

Siempre pelea con mi padre. Javier.

¿Por qué seguir en una relación así?

Lucia, siempre degrada a Javier, cada vez que puede. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo. Mi madre mayoritariamente empieza con la peleas.

Desde que hay falta de dinero en la empresa, Desde que mi padre tiene un amante, etc.

Y si llega lejos ella golpea a mi padre.

Y mi padre… Bueno. Parece masoquista. No sé porque la soporta.

Pero no piensen que mi padre es del todo paciente. Si tiene mucha paciencia. Pero cuando llega a su límite, cada determinado tiempo.

Su furia no se compara.

Una vez harto golpeo a i madre de tal manera. El trato como si de muñeca de trapo quisiese. No le basto verla sangrar de su frente boca o nariz. O ahorcarla. No le basto con oírla pedir piedad.

Hasta que él se tranquilizara.

Pero es muy raro ver a Javier así.

De ahí me entere de una cosa.

Mi madre es también masoquista.

Digo, ¿Por qué no se separan?

Siguen juntos. No se dan tregua.

Pero el caso curioso. Es que mi padre. Sigue cuerdo, creo.

Actuando como un ser de piedra, que aburrido.

No sé porque están juntos mis padres. No sé si mi padre le tiene compasión a la enfermedad de mi madre, no sé si lo hace para no dividir la empresa.

¿Por Carlos?

No lo creo. El ya no está.

Pero alguna ve escuche por un par de y miserables ancianos. Que mi madre si estaba enferma mentalmente. Pero se estaba curando poco a poco en su juventud, cuando conoció a mi padre.

Pero cuando se casaron, decayó.

Puede que si esta con mi papa, sea por algo. No sé.

Inclusive hay una historia que dice que mi padre no fue así. Como es. Una aburrida piedra.

Fue algo más.

Y que solo mi tío. Ese obeso sabe cuál es.

Yo no sé qué paso. Pero sucedió algo.

Inclusive yo no era así.

Pero esa es otra historia.

¡Perdón!

Me desvié del tema y mucho. Me motivo algunas veces.

El tema es Carlos. Mi hermano menor.

No sé en donde este. Así que no tengo mucho que decir.

Pero como decía. Es débil y patético.

Pero no hay que juzgar. El destino puede ser dudoso.

Puede que este alegre o que gane el campeonato. Yo que sé.

Pero al igual. Puede que esté pasando una prueba.

Espero que sea dolorosa.

Así aprenderá una o dos cosas.

Mi hermano hiso bien en irse o tal vez no. No tiene que aguantar esa locura. O si es que la locura ya lo poseyó.

Todos se corrompen. Creo que todos los de la familia estamos corrompidos.

Alguna vez mi padre en un ataque de ira. Dijo algo.

Creo que tiene que ver con mi abuelo Maximiliano.

En fin. Yo seguiré tocando el piano. Me gusta esa canción. Desprende…

Dolor, melancolía y locura

 **Narrador Pov**

El crepúsculo del amanecer hacia su aparición. Un rojo naranja en el cielo. Entre la luz y la oscuridad y punto medio.

Unos ojos de un joven no se cierran, su vista no está en el cielo, está en el suelo.

Su corazón era distinto al que alguna vez fue sostenido por manos grandes y de tres dedos en forma de punta. Ahora está roto, sin un sostén que lo mantenga. La cordura del dueño de dicho corazón igual desciende.

Sin la presencia de la fémina que lo alegra y lo levanta con su presencia. El se siente aplastado, se siente peor que nada.

Pero. Su coraje, su furia aumenta, al no tenerla de vuelta. El dolor deja que lo posea y como si fuese un taladro, tortura el alma. Y no era para menos.

Su amor le fue arrebatado de forma tan vil. Como si le arrancasen una extremidad de su cuerpo, cuyos ligamentos y restos siguen colgando. Como si le quitaran y la aventaran, rompiéndose como cristal, cayendo en lo más profundo.

No hay casi lágrimas. Porque ya casi no tiene. Por ahora, sigue llorando sin llorar. Sus ojos rojos y líneas inyectadas de sangre, ojeras alrededor de las cuencas una mirada que daba miedo al verla. Un cambio tan radical, era casi irreconocible, si no serlo, quizás.

-¡Niño, te daremos todo lo que quieras!- Uno de los que se la llevaron, suplica.

-¡Solo pídelo!- Dice el otro de ellos.- ¡Nuestras heridas se infectaran si…

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso.- Dice el castaño seria y fríamente.- No irán a ningún lugar. No hasta que acabe con mi historia.

Sentado en el pasto. Carlos tenía su revólver y sus balas en el suelo, ha pensado.

-Ni menos todavía. Aun falta más que contar.- Inclusive su voz ya no era la misma, era más quebrada y ronca, parecía pálida, pero a su vez parecían que habían dos voces hablando.- Seguiremos.

Y Carlos aun sigue contando el pasado con su amada Luna. Esos recuerdos a los que se está aferrando, sean bueno o malos, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, lo cuenta.

-Eventualmente. Y gracias a la consecuencia de Luna contra mi hermano.- Cuenta Carlos al ver su arma.- Se dieron cuenta. Por malas lenguas de mi hermano.

* * *

Luna estaba en el cuarto de su amado, sentada en la cama. Tranquila y esperando a que Carlos llegase. Para ella, él le tenía una sorpresa.

-Carlos pronto llegara.- Se dice la Kirlia emocionada.- Dice que iremos a Ciudad Arborada. No sé en donde sea eso. Pero suena muy bien.

Carlos prometió llevar a su Luna con ella. La escuela iba a iniciar una excursión por dos días en esa Ciudad. Siendo un ejemplo Ciudad Arborada, un luchar donde la naturaleza y los humanos van de la mano.

Luna no aguantaba las ganas. Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente contra Sebastián. Carlos inclusive tomo medidas contra él y su Pokémon. Desde cambiar la cerradura, hasta poner todos los días repelentes alrededor, para que no pasase el Pokémon. Luna estaba dentro de ahí, le incomodaba el olor del repelente, a sabiendas de eso Carlos consiguió inciensos para Luna.

La Kirlia estaba emocionada. Se imaginaba varias cosas en su cabeza, mientras con sus manos se agarraba sus mejillas sonrojadas. Fantaseaba demasiado. El amor que siente por su maestro. Eso le llenaba de felicidad. Ella reia y suspiraba. Luna estaña profundamente enamorada.

A sabiendas de que su amor era imposible, aun así, esa chispa en ella estaba presente, con ella esperanzas. Ante el niño que la conquisto.

-Algún día, ¿Quizás?- Se preguntaba con cierta tristeza.

Pero la Pokémon tenía esperanzas. Lo que la motivaba eran unos relatos de un cierto Pokémon, que vivió en las épocas antañas. Aunque en ese tiempo la Pokémon no creía, en la actualidad no se ve eso, pero todo cambio al sentir el amor de su maestro.

Pero al mismo tiempo se desmotivaba. Porque su amor era eso, imposible. Aunque ella trataba.

Le devolvía todo el cariño que le daba a Carlos. Cuando el se sentía estresado, lo abrazaba y se restregaba en el. Pero pasaba algo que no encajaba.

-¿Carlos, porque no sientes nada?- Preguntaba la Pokémon algo triste.

Cada vez que Luna es cariñosa con Carlos, este se siente alegre y feliz por ese gesto. Pero no pasa más de eso, no siente un sonrojo más de lo debido, no siente algo más allá de simple alegría. Por muy contrario a Luna que se sonroja y siente como su pecho casi explota cada vez que Carlos hace algo tierno por ella.

Aparte que el niño castaño trata casi su símil a su Kirlia. Complaciéndola como si de una humana se tratase.

-En fin.- Dice Luna dándose por vencida.- Ya quiero que llegues.

Carlos ya tenía planeado ir a Ciudad Arborada. Ya le faltaba poco. Luna había escuchado que es una ciudad de mucha vegetación, casi como un bosque. Ella se imaginaba salir por fin y pasear con su maestro.

Y en cierto modo enlazar su mano con la de él, simbolizando ser pareja y que Carlos la trate como siempre la trata.

La puerta se mueve un poco. Luna se para rápidamente y va a la puerta a recibir a su amado, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Carlos, Carlos!- Ella estaba muy ansiosa.- ¡Ya estoy lista para…

La puerta se abre. Pero él quien abre la puerta, no es Carlos.

Luna se espanta, porque al quien ven en la habitación. No es Carlos, tampoco es Sebastián.

-No entiendo porque cambio el cerrojo.- Dice la voz, mostrando molestia.- Pero basto con revisara la ropa. Para encontrar una copia.

Se escucha un gruñido y un gemido en que daba señal de asco y repudio sobre Luna.

-¿Que hace esta asquerosa en mi hogar?- Una voz de mujer dice.- ¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hijo?

Luna retrocede esta aterrada. Porque a la quien ve es la madre de su amado. Lucia.

-¡¿De dónde has salido?!- Se exalta la mujer.

Luna por pánico sale huyendo, pasando de lado de la mujer. Esta gruñe.

Lucia sabia de la presencia de la Pokémon gracias a Sebastián. La mujer no sabía que la Pokémon estaba en la habitación de Carlos. Pero decidió ella indagar, personalmente.

-¿Ese fue el Pokémon que lastimo Sebastián?- Se pregunta la mujer ante la mentira de su hijo.- ¡¿Por qué Carlos lo tenía?!

Lucia se dispone a perseguir a Luna.

-¡Sal!

La mujer traía a una pokeball. De esa misma empieza a salir una sombra oscura que rodea, rodea primero a la mujer, después se materializa y se alza dejando ver a un aterrador Gengar.

La Kirlia voltea la mirada y ve ese Pokémon.

Gengar. Es hora de sacar la basura.

El Gengar se dispone a sonreir con malicia, viendo a la Pokémon.

Pero pasaba algo. El Gengar no podía entrar, trataba, pero un olor no le dejaba Esto se debe al repelente.

-¿Qué pasa Gengar?- Pregunta Lucia.- ¡Acaba con ella!

La Kirlia recuerda algo.

" _Luna hagas lo que hagas. No salgas de la habitación. Sebastián quizá trate de entrar por la ventana. Pero no por la puerta. Pero quizá deje su Pokémon afuera"_

Pero. Por un descuido la madre encontró la llave. Aparte.

Esa reacción.- Lucia la reconoce.-Repelente, ¿Por qué?

-Todo está bien.- Se dice la Kirlia, espantada.- Mientras siga adentro de esta habitación.

Pero la mujer haría algo al ver que la Kirlia estaba dentro como si nada.

-Estúpida Pokémon.- Dice Lucia.- Esto no ha acabado… ¡Gengar, jala a esa Kirlia contigo!

Kirlia es sometida de la nada por un poder psíquico.

-¡No otra vez!- Ella grita.- ¡No debo!

-¡Quiero esa basura fuera de mi casa!- Exclama la mujer.- ¡Sácala, haz lo que tengas que hacer!

La Kirlia es jalada por los poderes de ese Pokémon. Ella resiste, pero es jalada poco a poco. Trata de poner todo su esfuerzo. Pero paso algo. El repelente aplicaba en Kirlia, mientras era jalada, podía olfatearlo. Eso la debilitaba, hasta tal grado de sucumbir. Ella es jalada hacia afuera y estando cerca. Se muestra inconsciente.

-Sabía que no podía con tu gran poder.- Dice la magnate complacida.- Ahora hay que botarla.

Pero Luna se desierta, pega un grito y con ello aplica sus poderes psíquicos sobre el Gengar, haciéndole daño y que este la soltase.

-¡¿Qué?!- Lucia no lo cree.- ¡Persíguela ahora!

El Gengar dolido y molesto desaparece y la Kirlia sigue corriendo.

* * *

 **Minutos despues**

Mientras tanto afuera Carlos recién llegaba y escuchaba lo que pasaba. Algunas sirvientas corrían, pues habia desastre.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?- SE dijo el castaño, no estaba para nada sorprendido.

Carlos sigue avanzando. Para el no es sorpresa ver a los sirvientes correr. Lo ha visto antes, cuanto no aguantan la presión de ese lugar. Pero a la hora de meterse a la mansión, ve floreros rotos y todo tirado. Más de lo de costumbre.

-Qué raro.- Se dijo el castaño al notarlo.

Carlos avanza hasta su habitación y para su desagradable sorpresa nota la habitación abierta, corre al verlo. Y lo primero que hace.

-¡¿Luna?!- Pregunta y llama.- ¡Luna, Luna!

Carlos sigue llamando a su Pokémon. Pero al recordar todo tirado se da la horrible idea. Revisas sus bolsillos y nota que le faltan sus llaves. Se pregunta, ¿Cómo?

-¡Oh no, no, no, no!- El niño corre a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Luna esquivaba los ataques, algunos los recibía. Ese Gengar lo seguía persiguiendo, junto con Lucia.

La Kirlia casi caía por cada paso, le dolía la espalda al recibir un puño sombra, sus lágrimas que derramaba a cada paso. Sus quejidos eran casi silenciosos, pero horribles. Su semblante marca el horror y desilusión.

Ella esperaba con toda felicidad a su amado e iban a pasear. No esperaba nada como eso. Como una burla por el destino.

Mientras tanto Carlos sigue buscando y teme lo peor. Sigue y sigue buscando. Se da pistas a través ante los rastros del caos, algunas paredes estaban raspadas y todo estaba roto.

-¡Por Arceus, por Arceus, por Arceus!- Carlos le suplicaba a su Dios.

La desesperación. Carlos sigue el rastro del caos de su hogar. Pero no la encontraba. Luna había corrido demasiado lejos y la mansión era gigantesca.

-¡¿Dónde estás, donde estas?!- Preguntaba

Lucia por su parte caminaba.

-Maldita Pokémon.- Dice la mujer con dientes cerrados.- Hacer ese desastre en mi hogar es imperdonable.

La mujer llega a un punto de la mansión, llega a la sala trasera, una parte idéntica a la sala que tienen, solo que esta en la parte trasera. El único cambio, eran los muebles que son diferentes.

La mujer ve que todo está ordenado. Significa que ella no ha llegado todavía aquí o Quizás…

Mientras tanto la Kirlia se mantenía oculta en un gran florero, viendo de reojo a la mujer. Lucia voltea rápidamente y no la ve, se va ella del lugar. Buscando en otra parte a la desdichada Pokémon. Mientras esta traga saliva y tiembla de miedo.

La Kirlia estaba aterrada, poco a poco se descubre.

Ella creía estar a salvo.

Pero la Kirlia siente algo en su espalda, voltea poco a poco y alza la mirada, para ver esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Creíste que podías huir de mi y de mi ama?- Le pregunta el fantasmagórico Pokemon.

Pero es atacada con un puño sombra. La fémina Pokemon retrocede, siendo aventada y cae de espaldas. Mientras después se voltea y empieza arrastrarse, no se reponía de ese ataque, mientras el Gengar lentamente se acerca para darle el golpe de gracia por órdenes de su ama.

-¡Déjala!- La voz de un infante se escucha, en ese momento determinado y con gran ira en su ser.

El fantasmagórico Pokémon ve a un niño humano que le ordena que se aleje de ella. El Pokémon solo obedece puesto que es el hijo de su ama. El infante estaba sumamente molesto. Y ver a su Pokémon tirada en el suelo, se empieza a acercar a ella rápidamente y una vez le ayuda a pararse.

-¿Ca-ca-carlos?- Luna ve débilmente a su amo.

Ella ve el rostro de Carlos, el semblante había cambiado, estaba el asustado y temía a lo que pasase.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el infante preocupado, sin soltarla.

Pero la Kirlia solo llora de lo que ha sufrido.

-Carlos.

Carlos escucha esa voz y tanto el cómo su Pokemon se quedan petrificados. La mujer dueña de ese Gengar aparece, ve a su hijo al frente de la Kirlia que estaba tirada, debilitada y sin fuerzas.

-¿Qué haces con esa cosa?- Le pregunta la mujer con asco.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Dice Carlos, con nervio en su voz.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta la madre.- ¿Acaso tú trajiste a esta asquerosidad a mi casa?- E incrédula estaba.

-Si.- Responde Carlos.

-Hijo. De tantos Pokémon que puede tener o pedir agarras a esta cosa.- Y la aberrante mujer empieza hacer menos al Pokémon.

-No es una cosa.- El niño se molesta.- Es igual un Pokémon. Como ese Gengar.

-No compares.- Dice Lucia.- Ella es demasiado débil a comparación de él.

-Cada Pokémon tiene debilidades.- Dice Carlos, aun defendiendo a la Kirlia.- Es como papa que puede vencer fácilmente a ese Gengar con su…

-¡Como sea!- La madre interrumpe, no le gusta recordar a su esposo.- Sácala de inmediatamente de mi casa.- Pide de forma altanera.

Lucia imponente. hasta en la voz le ordena eso a su hijo. Carlos ve a su Kirlia, que sufría de dolor y que no dejaba de abrazarlo. Sentía como su corazón se hacía trizas.

 _-"No, no"_ _-_ El niño ve estático a su madre, enmudecido ante la facilidad que esta rechaza a su Pokémon.

El castaño aprieta su puño, harto de la situación, harto de la falta de comunicación, harto de que el no haga nada.

Lucia daba media vuelta, para alejarse, pero…

-No.- Se escucha eso.

La mujer se voltea poco a poco.- ¿Qué?- Pregunta desconcertada.

-No.- Eso se escucha otra vez, pero seria y fuerte, pero sin dejar el respeto hacia la madre.- No la sacare.- Y vuelve a recalcar.

Sacando por fin el valor de confrontar sus problemas. Ver a los ojos aquellos que lo intimidan. Con determinación da la negativa. No quiere perder a su Luna. Ella es lo único que le queda a ese niño que busca amor. No quiere perderla. Vale la pena pelear por ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Y La madre aun no lo entiende.- ¡Sácala!- Y exclama.

-No… lo… hare.- Carlos en cierto modo tiembla, sabe a lo que se está metiendo.- Es mi Pokémon y yo decido que hacer con ella. Y ese Pokémon tiene nombre y su nombre es Luna. Así como tengo de nombre Carlos y tu Lucia.- Pero sigue determinado, sacando valor de sí mismo.

La Kirlia, entre lágrimas ve como su amo, la defiende, ella se paraba e iba detrás de él y se cubría. Pero siente el valor que Carlos tiene ahora al ver a su madre a los ojos, siente esa furia. Nunca antes lo había sentido en él, no de esa forma.

-Mocoso insolente.- Lucia se acerca, hasta que se pone en frente de su hijo.- ¿La sacaras?- Le pregunta entre dientes.

El niño, siente un nudo en su garganta, se pasa la saliva y es muy pesada. Pero aun así niega con la cabeza.

-¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO!

 **¡SLAAAP!**

Acto seguido una cachetada. Carlos retrocede y cae sobre su Kirlia, pero se para rápidamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos y sobándose la mejilla.

-¡La sacaras en este mismo instante!- La Madre ordena.

-¡N-no!- Pero Carlos se niega.

La Kirlia ve a su maestro que la defiende. Carlos siempre ha sido así, como un escudo para ella. Carlos ha peleado siempre por su Luna. Desde aquel niño que la capturo y dando la cara. Le ha dado un hogar. Le ha salvado la vida con un Migthyena siendo la Pokémon en ese tiempo, Ralts que debía de pelear por el humano. Pero no fue así y fue Carlos quien peleo por ella.

Inclusive peleando por la igualdad en humanos y Pokémon, al tratarla como una humana más.

¿Y ella que ha hecho?

Ver ahora mismo como el soportara un golpe más, por ella.

La Kirlia se supone que es el Pokémon y que tiene que protegerlo, se supone que ama a ese humano, por esas cosas tiene que ser igual ella la que pelee.

Pero ni siquiera es tan fuerte. No pudo hacer nada para proteger a Carlos, no pudo contra el Mightyena, no pudo contra Sebastián, ni siquiera un ataque de su propio tipo.

Y ahora mismo vio como su amado es goleado al frente de sus ojos.

La aberrante mujer no toleraría eso, esa falta de respeto y que su hijo no la obedezca. Le alza la mano a su hijo para propinarle otra.

Ella no lo cree. Y Carlos aun está dispuesto a protegerla, aun más.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luna ha reaccionado, por fin.

La mujer es empujada salvajemente. La Kirlia se despego de su maestro y empuja a la mujer, harta de ver eso, que Carlos siempre fuera maltratado por los demás, que siempre, por ella tiene el que sufrir. Ella asume la culpa de que siendo su Pokémon no pueda protegerlo y que él tenga que hacerlo, siendo humano.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE CARLOS SIGA CON ESTO!

La Pokémon ruje, viendo con gran ira a la madre de su amado. Alza sus manos y extiende sus piernas, bloqueándole más el paso a él, ofreciéndose ella primero, antes que él.

Lucia estaba aterrada, no pensaba que un Pokémon atacase a un humano. Y lo peor es que la Kirlia se le queda viendo con rabia, con ganas de aun hacerle más daño por lo que le hiso a su infante amo.

-¡Luna alto!- Carlos mencionaba el nombre de su Pokémon, sintiendo a la vez la furia de su Kirlia, que lo había defendido.

Pero la mujer empezaba a ver a la fémina Pokémon con rabia y furia.

-¡Gengar, bola sombra!- Le ordena rápidamente.

El monstruoso Gengar se pone al frente de su ama para protegerla y con aquella mirada malévola, carga su ataque. Luna no se mueve, está paralizada al ver ese monstruo.

Pero un fuerte tirón en el brazo de Luna hace que en cierta forma reaccione. Carlos la jala y la cubre a ella con su cuerpo, la abraza fuertemente. Luna estaba con la mirada abierta, sus ojos ve la cara de su maestro que está llorando, siente una gota de sus lagrimas sobre su cabeza. La Pokémon se aferra también a él, compartiendo a su vez su sufrimiento y acurrucándose en su pecho, quería estar con él en todo momento.

-Yo también te amo Carlitos.- Le dice eso Luna, que siente ese sentimiento, el amor que le puede dar Carlos a su Pokémon. Pero este en si no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo comprendía, pero lo emanaba al hacer ese sacrificio.

Lucia ve esa escena, se aterra, al ver como su hijo pone su cuerpo como escudo, pero era tarde para hacer algo.

¡El ataque sale disparado hacia su objetivo!

Lucia grita, tratando de detener eso, pero Gengar ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. No veían venir que el niño seria escudo.

¡BOOOOOM!

El humo se apropia de la sala. La madre se imagina lo peor.

Pero un rugido se escucha. Tan imponente. El humo se disipa y al frente de Carlos y Luna. Estaba un feroz Mightyena, que estaba en posición defensiva. Gruñendo y viendo al frente, al Gengar que lanzo el ataque. El Pokémon tipo fantasma se intimida al verlo.

El niño y la Kirlia estaban en Shock. Ambos pensaban que sucumbirían. Ambos se apretaban y veían incrédulos lo que pasaba.

Todos voltean y ven al regente de la mansión. Javier. El padre había intervenido al salvar a su hijo de ese ataque.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Pregunta Javier exaltado.- _¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida mujer?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a un Pokemon, matarlo era tu meta?! ¡Y no solo eso casi matas a nuestro hijo!_

 _Todos callan, ante la voz del hombre. Así están por varios segundos._

-¡Mira que trajo tu hijo!- Dice la madre, rompiendo el silencio. Señalando a la Kirlia con el dedo.

Javier ve a su hijo y a la Pokémon que lleva consigo. Una Kirlia Shiny a la que abraza a su maestro y este a ella.

Carlos por su parte ve a su padre a los ojos, como el siguiente. No importaba si se tratase de su mismo padre, el no la dejara.

-¿Mirar qué?- Pregunta el esposo a su mujer. Viendo el regente con una mirada, casi indiferente.

-¡Trajo a esa horrible Kirlia!, toda sucia y asquerosa.- Dice la esposa con asco y desprecio.

El padre sigue viendo.

Pero el niño no sigue tolerando mas-¡Te equivocas!- Protesto con gran energía.- Yo la tengo desde que era una Ralts. Y la he mantenido todo este tiempo a oculta de ustedes.

La cara de la madre, se torna pálida, sorprendida al saberlo. La del padre sigue igual, moviendo solo la ceja, en señal de su sorpresa.

El secreto por fin se sabía. Gracias a Sebastián. Carlos teme que sea separado de su Luna y esta de él.

-¡Saca esa bastarda de mi casa!- Grita la madre en cólera.

Carlos abraza con fuerza a su Luna.- ¡Noo!- Y exclama aun así, negándose a separarse de ella.

 _-_ ¿Por qué la has mantenido oculta?, ¿Por qué la has traído a esta casa?- Pregunto el padre, con voz casi severa. Parecía como si hirviese de rabia, pero no.

-¡Por personas como ustedes la oculte!- La actitud de Carlos cambio en su totalidad, parecía que casi retaba a su padre por la respuesta, Pero triste a su vez al responder.- ¿Por qué la traje?... Ella no tenía a nadie, así como yo no los tengo a ustedes. Ella comprende mi dolor de estar en soledad y creí que era mejor llevarla para que no sufriera lo mismo que yo. Y así ella a la vez me salvaría y sin darme cuenta hasta ahora de convertirme, de ser alguien como ustedes.

La madre gruñe como animal rabioso, viendo a ese par. Pero el padre se queda callado y más pensativo, al oír esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que ese estúpido poke…

-¡Cállate!- Javier calla a su esposa.

La esposa se calla, al oír ese tono de voz, es diferente a lo acostumbrado. Pero mirando a los ojos a su hijo y mirando a la Kirlia por igual.

Kirlia sentía algo al ver a Javier. Puede presentirlo al verlo a los ojos.

 **Carlos Pov**

Mi Luna me conto algo esa vez. Ya una vez convertida en Gardevoir. Lo que mi padre emano en ese tiempo. Me dijo que mi padre no me vio con enojo, algo parecido a lastima, pero no era lastima. Ni ella sabe que fue. Pudo presenciar algo de tristeza.

Ni yo comprendo hasta hoy en día que significo eso.

 **Narrador Pov**

Javier pestañea un par de veces, baja un poco sus ojos. Pero al poco de nuevo los alza.

-Ya estás en edad de tener tu propio Pokémon.- Dice el padre, dándole un sí a Carlos. Pero a su vez teniendo una duda...- Solo dime, ¿La encontraste o ella te encontró?

El niño tarda en responder.- Fue un accidente.- Responde.

 _-_ Como dije puedes quedártela. Y por lo que veo no tienes una Pokeball. La quiero ahí.- Pero el padre pide una condición.- ¿Te quedo claro?, no la quiero ver vagando por esta casa.

Javier da media vuelta y se marcha. Mientras el niño y su Pokémon estaban en shock, incrédulos de lo que paso.

 **Carlos Pov**

No supe cómo reaccionar. Estaba sin creerlo aun. Mi padre me dio el sí.

Simplemente me moví de forma lenta. Sosteniendo de la mano a mi Luna. Me conto que siempre quiso ir de la mano conmigo, pero no de esa forma, aun después de lo sucedido. Pero aun así me la lleve de la mano. Mis últimas lagrimas brotaban.

Iba a morir, por poco.

Pero valió la pena para mí.

Ella no se despego. Y así avanzamos ambos, como si fuésemos momias o zombies.

Pero esta vez recorriendo solos la mansión y sin un peligro aparente. Ne sentí como me quite un peso de encima. Ya podía estar con Luna e inclusive liberarla. Lo malo era la condición de mi padre. Aunque no podía a su vez decir algo, en parte estaban en lo correcto.

Aunque a su vez una gran parte de mi no quería. Debido a que, la mantuve todo el tiempo a fuera.

Seguí pensando. Hasta llegar a la sala principal. Para poder llegar a mí cuarto. Pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención. Ya sea por un brillo que me segó de un vidrio del marco de una foto. Pero aun así me hiso voltear y ver una foto.

En esa foto había un niño idéntico a mí en apariencia física. EL niño reía mientras en sus manos traía un poochyena.

Al ver esa foto, no podía evitar pensar yo y en mi Luna. Yo la había traído de forma idéntica, cuando era Ralts.

Ella se quedo igual viendo esa foto.

Esa foto, por lo vieja y descolorida que estaba. Se veía que era mi padre.

Me resulto difícil creer que era él. Pero su Pokémon era la señal. Habia oído que ese Migthyena fue el primer Pokémon de mi padre, que lo encontró en la Ruta 103.

Pero esa cara alegre y al ver a mi padre actualmente.

¿Qué paso con él?

¿Por qué no es así conmigo?

¿Por qué no sonríe?

Pero por primera vez actuó como un padre, al dejar que mi Pokémon se quedase conmigo.

Por otra parte Luna me abrazo. Ella se sintió más que feliz de ver que no había, mas secreto. Ese era la parte buena.

Pero por otra parte. Iba a morir, ese era un hecho. Así de lejos fue todo.

Yo no podía compartir la misma alegría que ella sentía en ese momento.

Me puse a pensar en ese momento, algo, algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas. Ya lo había pensado antes. Pero lo hice con más fuerza.

Pero quería hacerlo una vez que acabase con mis estudios.

Pero en ese momento tuve que centrarme en la condición que me pusieron.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Y al día siguiente. Mi padre me dio algo. Quería asegurarse en persona en dármelo.

-He usado tu propio dinero para comprarla.- Mi padre compro eso.- Y he de suponer que pensabas en esta pokeball.

Era una Lujoball. Una pokeball muy cómoda para los Pokémon, es un lujo que solo los ricos se pueden comprar. Yo pensaba en lo mismo para mi Luna, quería que sintiese cómoda, quería darle ese lujo y esta vez aprovechando el status que tengo

Sostuve la ball, desconcertado. Iba a ir a comprarla. Pero mi padre, me gano.

-Ahora hazlo.- Me pidió.- Si es cierto lo que dices. Has tenido simplemente suerte. Pero no la tientes niño.

El me dejo solo, retirándose. Yo no dije ninguna palabra. El sabía que iba a comprarle esa ball.

Después de algunas horas de escuela. Yo regrese a mi habitación y ahí ella estaba sentada. Tranquila. Alzo su mirada al verme entrar. Parecía que ya lo esperaba, estaba preparada. Di un gran suspiro, al verla a los ojos, estaba feliz, yo no lo estaba.

¿Por qué encerrar a los Pokémon en esa bola?

Ellos son como nosotros, son libres, si un Pokémon quisiera podría inclusive esclavizar a un humano.

Inclusive fue un Pokémon llamado Arceus que nos creo a todos.

Pero los humanos solo los utilizamos.

Yo comprendí eso a mi temprana edad.

Inclusive mi abuelo Maximiliano, se dice que tenía su Jolteon a fuera de su ball.

No le veo simplemente chiste alguno. No quiero. Pero… No me quejo, pudo haber sido peor. Perderla para siempre.

-Mi Luna. Mi Pokemon. ¡No!, Mi mejor amiga.- Eso era para mí esa Pokémon.- Sabemos bien que no queremos esto. Pero… Bueno, hay que ver lo positivo, aun puedo estar contigo. Pero sé que no puedo demostrar lo mucho que te quiero y que cuanto te aprecio. Por eso traje esta pokeball a la que se le llama Lujo Ball. Sé que es la pokeball más costosa, pero quería darte lo mejor que yo puedo ofrecerte, sé que no me debo fijar en las cosas materiales y su costo, ya que no tiene ningún chiste. Pero solo a través de este costo puedo medir lo mucho que te quiero, y lo que eres para mí, aun se queda muy corto. No sé cómo mostrártelo lo que eres para mí de otra forma. Y espero que me perdones al no saber expresarme...

Y antes de que acabase. Ella me abrazo.

Me empezó a decir varias cosas, que no podía entender, no hablaba el lenguaje Pokémon. Ella seguía y seguía. Pero pude interpretar ese mensaje. A través de mi corazón que latía sin parar.

-Yo también te quiero mi Luna.

Yo… yo, la quería. Y mucho…

Sabes me doy cuenta apenas de eso. Ese recuerdo. Solo por un momento vi mas allá de esa barrera. Yo en verdad la quería en ese momento y me alegraba que solo fuese mía. Esa lealtad y cariño que me dio y no supe interpretar.

Yo no lo conté. Porque quería, quizás el amor de mi familia.

Pero Luna. Ella era mi familia.

Me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Creer que…

Ya la quería en ese tiempo.

Me hace sentir estúpido al no aceptarlo desde antes.

Me acurruque en ella, deje que su cabeza se restregara en mí.

Yo me separe después de ella. La mire fijamente, ella seguía sonriéndome. Yo también. La tengo a mi lado y eso importaba.

Lance esa pokeball y esta la absorbió finalmente. Al fin. Esa Pokémon Shiny era mía. Hasta que esa ball dejo de temblar, estaba sellada

Y después…

No vi a nadie más en mi habitación. Solo estaba yo y solo yo.

El tiempo siguió. Hice todo lo que tuve que hacer. Mi tarea, limpie por mi cuenta la habitación. Ayude a mis abuelos. Pero nada.

Estaba presente ese vacío en mí. Y eso lo descubrí al estar solo en mi habitación. Había perdido costumbre cuando adopte a mi Luna.

Ya era de noche. Estaba viendo el cielo y las estrellas. Preguntándome porque me sentía tan vacio en mi ser.

Había pasado, al menos ocho horas.

¿Por qué me siento tan vació?

Me acosté. Pero no fue lo mismo. Me sentí ligero, más de lo normal. Necesitaba mi cama un peso más. Y seguí viendo la ventana, viendo lo que esta dejaba.

El brillo de la Luna llena que daba luz a mi oscura habitación.

Encendí la luz. No podía dormir.

A lado de mi y en un buro esta su ball.

La abrí. Y ella salió de nuevo.

-¿Carlos?- Ella estaba desconcertada.- ¿Por qué me liberaste?

-Luna. No es necesario que estés todo el día en la pokeball.- Le dije, sonriéndole.- Aparte ya es de noche. No creo que nadie nos interrumpa. Y no hay que perder costumbre, ¿No lo crees?

Ella se alegro. Y así volví a la rutina con ella. Me acosté y ella encima de mí, pese que tenía su propio lugar. La tape y la quería a mi lado.

Con ella, no me sentía solo y me sentía feliz.

El lado bueno de todo. Es que ya podía sacarla con libertad.

Verla reír sin parar al exterior, dando vuelta y bailando como si fuese una bailarina de ballet.

Luna bailaba para mí y eso me alegraba.

Yo quería ser como ella, verla sin que nadie la detuviese, sin que la sujete. Aunque ella me obedece solo a mí. Y la verdad, ¿Por qué debería de obedecerme?

Ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

Pero ella decidía bailar. Me bailaba y sonreía mientras la dibujaba.

Pero yo. Seguía encadenado en mi eterna melancolía. Y ella lo sabía, trataba de hacerme feliz dentro de mi Jaula De Oro. Pero…

No lo lograba.

Sin darme cuenta. Esa Pokémon fue tan esencial para mí.

Y yo trate de ser el mejor para ella. Cuidándola y criandola.

¿Qué hubiera sido de ella, de no haberla salvado?

Bueno… Hay muchas posibilidades.

Pudo haber ayudado a ese niño que la encerró ese día a convertirse en campeón.

Pudo haber sido una mediocre genérica de cualquier entrenador.

Pudo haber estado en las manos de un coleccionista, obsesionado.

Hay muchas posibilidades.

Y la mayoría, mejores que estar a mi lado, en esa jaula.

Pero ella era un chicle para mí. No se despejaba y siempre viendo sus mejillas teñirse cuando la miraba y la consentía.

* * *

 **Narrador Pov**

Carlos tose y mucho.

Pero…

El dolor, la tristeza de Carlos es muy grande. Ha estado llorando por varias horas.

EL joven ha estad igual tosiendo, su voz es mas ronca. Pero sigue tosiendo.

Carlos no ha hidratado su garganta y no ha bebido nada en ese tiempo.

Esa toz le empieza a raspar la garganta a tal grado de…

-Ya… fue suficiente.- Dice el joven.- Contare la parte final.

Algo salía de la boca de Carlos.

-(Cof, cof, cof) Todo el esfuerzo. Todos mis cuidados. Todo lo que le di a mi Luna. Tarde o temprano dieron sus frutos. Pero para Luna, fue…

* * *

En la habitación de Carlos.

Luna estaba descansando. Mientras Carlos estaba haciendo su tarea.

Pero el castaño era interrumpido por gemidos, gemidos que se hacían más fuertes.

-¿Luna?- Carlos se desconcierta.

La Kirlia se movía cada vez más en su cama. El no entiende que pasa. Luna estaba pasando una pesadilla. Ella gritaba y se sofocaba en sus cobijas.

-¡Luna, Luna!- Carlos va de inmediato.- ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Luna seguía gritando, su pesadilla era muy real.

Carlos mueve bruscamente a Luna y esta por fin se levanta. La Kirlia traga grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Solo fue una pesadilla.- Le decía Carlos a su Pokémon.- Solo eso.

Luna por su parte se paraba y veía a su alrededor. Sea la pesadilla que tuvo, fue muy realista. Ella cree que sigue en el sueño.

-Luna, Luna.- Carlos la agarra de los hombros.- Fue un sueño.- Le dice.

Luna sigue respirando fuerte. Poco a poco se tranquiliza ante las palabras y presencia de su amado.

-¿Ya estas tranquila?- Le pregunta.

Ella asiente.

-Muy bien. Mejor quédate despierta.

Carlos prende la tele y se retira de nuevo a su mesa, para proseguir.

Mientras tanto Luna estaba no de todo tranquila, pensaba en su sueño.

Soñó una pesadilla. En ella estaba Sebastián.

 _-"Que asco me dan"_ \- Dijo Sebastián en el sueño, poniendo una cara de repudio y horrible.

Y ella cubierta de sangre, vistiendo una clase de vestido negro. Y esa sangre era…

-Falta hacer el balance general.- Se decía Carlos.

La Kirlia niega.- Solo fue un sueño.- Se dijo ella, tratando de darse alivio.

Pero ella no está tranquila.

Luna recuerda con impotencia como no ha podido jamás proteger a Carlos. En nada, inclusive se iba sacrificar por ella, cuando peleo contra su madre.

" _¡¿Así de inútil soy?!"_ \- Se dijo ella gruñendo.- " _¡Tan débil, que no puedo ni siquiera proteger lo que más amo, ni siquiera puedo protegerme yo misma!"_

La Pokémon sigue gruñendo. Carlos la escucha.

- _"Tengo que volverme más fuerte_ "- Se dijo la Kirlia, molesta.- _"Pero aun más. Necesito"_

Ve a su amado, siempre corriendo peligro y luchando peleas que inclusive, ella, como Pokémon tiene que hacer.

Recuerda muchas cosas. Cuando una vez Carlos trajo un nuevo peluche de entrenamiento más grande de lo cotidiano y ella ocultándose detrás, al sentiré intimidada.

 _-"¡Debo!"_

Sigue recordando esas veces que no ayudo en nada a Carlos.

Ahorita mismo ve a un joven haciendo su tarea tranquilamente. Pero por ahora está tranquilo, ¿Pero después?

 _-"¿Quién protegerá a Carlos?_ \- Se hace esa pregunta Luna.- " _Si yo no puedo hacerlo, aun como Pokémon"_

Recuerda como fue sometida y abofeteada por Sebastián.

 _-"¡Soy una inútil!"-_ La Kirlia se degrada.

Carlos voltea al escuchar más a su Pokémon.

 _"Tu nombre es Luna. Eres bonita y única como la Luna"_

Esa voz alegre que siempre la recibe y la motiva a seguir.

Y antes de eso. Una Ralts solitaria tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia, bajo un árbol, mientras a su vez con melancolía recordaba a su familia y a los humanos, que desconfiaba de ellos. Solitaria hasta que el llego en su vida y le probo que todos los humano, no eran malos.

-" _Todo lo que hiso por mi"_ \- Piensa Luna.

 _"A eso se le llama Fondue"_

Siempre el tratándola como una humana mas.

" _Luna. No es necesario que estés todo el día en la pokeball. Aparte ya es de noche. No creo que nadie nos interrumpa. Y no hay que perder costumbre, ¿No lo crees?"_

Inclusive retando aun a sus padres, aun retándola como un símil al compartir la misma cama y el mismo manto.

¿Qué humano haría eso?

Solo Carlos.

Siempre actuando como escudo, estaría recibiendo un ataque Pokémon. Como ese día si se tratase de su Luna.

-¡Tengo que proteger a Carlos!- La Luna grita con rabia- ¡Tengo que hacerlo de esos monstruos, cueste lo que me cueste!

-¡¿Luna que tienes?!- Carlos se acerca.

La Kirlia empieza a brillar y dicho brillo la cubre en todo su cuerpo. Carlos es cegado por el destello.

 **Carlos Pov**

Luna me conto lo miserable que fue al no poder protegerme de ellos. Y haciendo yo todo por ella. La verdad. No era mi intención. Yo la quería y mucho, debía protegerla aun de mi familia. Pero ella no lo tomo de esa forma. Yo no la quería degradar, pero lo hice psicológicamente, haciéndola menos por mis acciones.

Esa rabia y odio la hiso evolucionar. Pero a su vez el amor y la preocupación lo provoco por igual.

La impotencia y su deseo. Fueron las causas en ello.

Su forma cambiaba en su totalidad. Pero abrí los ojos y me sorprendí.

Ella por fin estaba evolucionando y ante mis ojos.

Estaba tan impactado. Pude por fin ver la verdadera forma de mi Luna.

Ese brillo se disipo y me dejo ver su forma definitiva.

-¡¿Gardevoir?!

Por fin. Habia evolucionado y fui testigo de ello. Se miraba, su nueva forma, su cuerpo había crecido. Miraba sus manos y a un espejo.

-He-he- he.- Ella seguía sin creerlo

-Por fin llegaste a tu última fase mi Luna. ¡Eres ya una hermosa Gardevoir felicidades!

Le dije eso, ella me volteo a ver, viendo esa cara sonrojada. Pero incrédula aun.

Pero ella me sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes, estaba feliz.

-¡Muchas gracias mi amo, mi maestro, te lo debo todo a ti Carlos!

La primera vez que la oi. Cai del susto. No espere para nada eso. Su voz era símil a una adulta.

-¡¿L-Luna, t-tú hablas?!- Le pregunte, sin creer todavía lo que escuche.

-Si mi amo. Pero solo te puedo hablar telepáticamente. Los Gardeovir podemos hacer eso una vez que tengamos un lazo tan fuerte con nuestro amo.

Yo quede callado. Ante esas palabras. Dijo lazo, un lazo que yo cree con ella. Yo por primera vez vi a mi Luna. Ella pudo manifestar todo lo que era a partir de esa evolución. Lo agradecida que estaba por haberla recogido, lo que siempre me había querido decir. Yo reía y mucho a su lado.

Ella por fin podía hablar conmigo, casi como una humana. Hablando telepáticamente y solo yo la podía entender.

Sé que esto suena egoísta. Pero ella era toda mía y no lo podía creer.

No podía creer lo afortunado que era. Llegue a recordar como un padre, al tenerla como Ralts. Habían pasado mucho después de ello.

Todo el esfuerzo que ambos hicimos.

En la escuela fui la envidia. Al tener un Pokémon Shiny y mas como ella. La fuerza que había ganado, no se quedaba atrás.

Pero nunca la supe apreciar realmente.

Así como ustedes malditos que me la arrebataron. Hubo más que trataban de tenerla.

-¡Carlos, por favor!- Sergio era uno de ellos.- No encontraras otra propuesta.

-Ya dije que no.- Yo estaba harto.- No cambio a Luna, ¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Por qué?- Pero aun así, no importaba para el.- Me dirás lo de siempre.

-Porque es cierto.- Le dije, tratando una vez más.- Hasta has visto a mi Gardevoir rechazarla, como Pokémon esa propuesta.

-Ella no vale.- Pero él me decía, seguía necio.- Solo necesito convencerte a ti. Y sé que si le dices a tu Pokémon que seré su nuevo maestro. Ella obedecerá.

-Tal vez.- Dio un buen punto en ello.- Pero solo ganaría su odio y lo sé porque la conozco. Y mi respuesta seguirá siendo no. Yo respeto los sentimientos de mi Pokémon.

Mis palabras fueron serias y me retire. Aparte que Luna, no quería que me odiase, nunca la intercambiaría. Pero mientras me retiraba…

-No será más que sentimientos.- El me dijo molesto y en voz baja.

-… ¿Qué?- Pero oí, voltee.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada, nada!- Pero él se hiso lo que no paso nada.

Yo esta vez ignore. Pero pensando molesto en ello. Era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba ese tema. Y obviamente, en ese tiempo lo hice de lado. Eso iba mas allá de lo que sentía por Luna y no me atrevería hacer eso.

El daño que se le hace a los Pokémon, fui testigo de la consecuencia de ello años después.

Pero no solo se trataba de compañeros de escuela.

También se trataba de…

-Carlos.- Nunca lo olvidare.- ¿Cuánto quieres por tu Pokémon?

-¿?- Ni siquiera lo vi venir

De mi propio hogar también se trataba. Un día en que llegue. Yo y mi madre, estábamos en la sala principal. Y esto también se debía a una sola razón. Luna, mi Gardevoir, era de color raro. Que pocos Pokémon solo tienen.

Y al ser hembra y una Gardevoir, eso aumenta drásticamente su valor.

Por eso era molestado por ella. Demasiado, algunas veces no salíamos por ello y me aseguraba que nadie lo supiera.

Pero en mi hogar.

 **Narrador Pov**

-¿Cuánto?- Pregunto la madre.

-…- Carlos aun estaba desconcertado.- No ofrezco nada.- Pero responde

La madre al igual se desconcierta.

-Porque no estoy dispuesto a dársela a nadie.- Dijo el castaño su contraoferta.

-¿Por qué?- Pero la madre pregunta.- Carlos. Estoy siendo amable. Y estoy dispuesta a darte lo que sea.

-Para Sebastián.- A completa el hijo.- Se que se acerca su cumpleaños. Sé que harás madre y si aun no fuese así. Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.

-¿Tu quien te crees?- Lucia se molesta, perdiendo paciencia.- ¿No me obedecerás?, yo que soy tu madre.

-En primera: Soy el dueño de esa Pokémon.- Dice el hijo, muy decidido, sin temor en sus palabras, tocándole una fibra sensible.- En segunda: Si eres mi "madre". Pero eso no justifica que quieras mandar y aun en mi propio Pokémon.

En eso levitando. Luna entraba a la gran sala, viendo a su amado con su madre. Ella se acerca, sintiendo una gran tensión.

-Carlos. Tú te atreves a retarme.- La madre se enfurece.- Inclusive a mí.

-No te reto.- Carlos al igual se enfurecía.- Deje a Luna afuera. Ella apenas entra y no es cualquier Pokémon para que me la trates así.

Carlos casi se comportaba al mismo nivel que su madre.

-Dame a esa Pokémon.- Pide la madre de forma altanera.

-¡¿Qué?!- Luna se desconcierta.

-¡No!- Carlos exclama.- Estoy harto de que todos me la quieran quitar. Es mía y solo mía. Entiéndalo todos.

-Mocoso. De mi comes, de mi estudias.- La madre recrimina.

-Yo no pedí nacer.- Dice el hijo.- Yo nunca les pido nada. Recuerdo que tu querías casi matar a Luna, la tratabas como si fuese basura, ¿Qué te hiso cambiar de opinión?

-Mocoso. Admito que estaba equivocada.- Admite Lucia, que estaba siendo avergonzada por su propio hijo.- Pero tu tampoco la tratas como es…

-¿De qué hablas?- Carlos no cree eso.

-¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que haces?- Dice la madre.- Que la entrenas y casi no paseas con ella.

-…

-Esta Pokémon seria perfecta para el concurso de belleza.- Dice la madre.- Y esta a lado de ti. Un mocoso que no la trata como tal.

-¡Si no la trato así es gracias al constante estudio que ustedes me someten!- Carlos enfurece aun mas.

Luna veía a su amado, cada vez as furioso, gracias a Lucia.

-Los Pokémon no son para ti Carlos.- Dice la madre.- Tu futuro es distinto. Ahora hazle un favor a esa Pokémon.

Carlos empezaba a gruñir. Pero sus hombros son sujetados por un par de manos grandes y de tres dedos. Era la primera vez que pasaba, la primera vez que Luna lo apoyaba y no lo dejaba en realidad solo.

-Carlos. No es necesario que hagas lo que esta mujer dice.- Le dice Luna por telepatía.- Yo. En realidad soy feliz a tu lado. Estoy de acuerdo, fue tu esfuerzo y tus cuidados lo que ella no comprende. Pero mantén la calma. Hazlo por mí. Por favor.

 _-"Tu voz es cautivadora"_ **-** Dice Carlos al escucharla.- _"Pero estoy harto Luna. No paran. Y sé que hará mi madre…"_

-Tranquilo. Yo estaré aquí.- Dice Luna que masajea sus hombros.- No dejare que te pase algo Carlitos.

 _-"Pero si un Pokémon no debe de agredir a un humano"_ \- Carlos se espanta.

-¿Quien dice que la voy agredir?- Pregunta ella.- Confía en mi.

 _-"Confió en ti Luna"-_ Le dice Carlos, confiando ciegamente en ella.

El niño da un suspiro y ve a los ojos a su madre, estaba mas tranquilo gracias a su Pokémon.

-Mi respuesta es no.- Dice el joven, tranquilamente.- Tienes razón. Yo no la se apreciar. Pero sé que si esta a tu lado o el de Sebastián. Tampoco estará augusta. Espero que tú también comprendas.

-Vaya. El niño se hace un hombre.- Otra voz viene de otra parte.

Asomándose y entrando a la sala. EL hermano mayor sale y se pone detrás de su madre.

-Un Pokémon Shiny.- Dice Sebastián.- No está mal para un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Hijo. Trato de negociar con tu hermano. Pero no quiere vender a su Pokémon.- Dice la madre, molesta.- No quiero quitárselo por las malas.

-¡Garrr!- Luna escucha. No le parece que pelen por ella.- Yo no me iré jamás con él.

La madre e hijo mayor ven a la Pokémon que se aferra a su maestro.

-Lo ven.- Dice Carlos al señalar.- Ustedes no entienden. Yo no dejare a mi Pokémon y está a mi. Nadie lo entiende.

-El Pokémon no vale. Luna no pincha en este asunto.- Dice Lucia, harta.

-¿Qué?- Carlos toco limites.- Escuche bien. No tiene que ver, ¿Cómo?, es un ser viviente. Su voto cuenta como el de cualquiera.

-Solo es una Pokémon.- Dice la mujer, sin tomarle importancia.

-¿Y?- Carlos no se dejaba.

Luna fruncía el ceño.

-Solo vete Carlos. Sigues siendo un niño.- Dice Sebastián, burlándose.- No sabes cómo tratar a Luna.

Mientras la Gardevoir decía groserías en su mente, Carlos las escuchaba por telepatia, bufaba. Estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Mira. Me darás a esa Gardevoir y se acabo.- Dice la madre, poniendo punto final.

Carlos no dice nada. Pero tampoco se dio por vencido. Con una mirada veía a su hermano y madre.

-Deja de verme así.- Dice la madre.

-No… se… las… dare.- Dice el niño.- ¡Y punto final!- Y lo grita.

-¿No piensas obedecerse?- Dice la madre.

-Interpreta como puedas.- Dice el niño castaño.- Si desobedecerte. Es darte a mi Pokémon, que es parte de mí. Pues sí, te desobedezco.

 **Carlos Pov**

Recuerdo que mi hermano solo rió.

Mi madre. Furiosa por haberla retado. Estaba a punto de golpearme. Estaba listo una vez más. Para mí era costumbre ser golpeado por ella.

Pero paso algo que no vi.

" _Confía en mi Carlos"_

Ella estaba a punto de darme otra bofetada. Pero fue parada en seco. Lucia se pego con una pared invisible que me protegía.

Luna me defendió contra mi propia madre.

-¿Qué?, No estoy haciendo nada. Simplemente quise poner un poco aprueba mis poderes contigo Carlos.- Me dijo tiernamente.

Yo estaba en shock. Mi madre gritaba de dolor. No sé si a eso se le llama agredir. Pero Luna me defendió, aun contra mi madre.

-¡Mocoso imbécil!- Ella me gritaba.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Luna gruñía y llamaba la atención de los dos. Diciendo a su forma que fue ella, mas no yo. Sebastián, por primera vez bajo su sonrisa, me vio serio. Pero pese a mi madre retorciéndose por ese dolor.

* * *

 **Narrador Pov**

-Ese día le dije a mi hermano que tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quería quitarme a ¡Mi Luna!- El castaño hace rabieta.

Carlos sigue tosiendo, tanto que se ha provocado un dolor de garganta. Sangre se veía en sus dientes, tanto toser por varias horas.

-Pero falle.- Dice Carlos.- Ustedes tenían que pasar igual sobre i cadáver, para tenerla. Sigo vvio y ella no está conmigo… ¡SOY UN MENTIROSO!

El gruñir de una bestia se escucha. Se inflaba y su aliento era oxido.

Carlos estaba con su Revolver. Pero con una moneda en su mano.

-Es injusto.- Dice Caros, al ver la moneda.- Soy creyente del destino. Pero esta vez me parece muy injusto lo que hare.

Los maleantes no entienden. Pero están temerosos.

A uno de ustedes lo dejare "vivir"- Dice el castaño.- El otro morirá.

-¡No tienes atreverías!

Los villanos se aterran. Carlos saca las balas y se las empieza a poner.

-¡Te diremos en donde esta!- Dice aun el pelinegro

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Los maleantes se retuercen quieren salir de ahí. Mientras a Carlos se le caen las balas de su barril. Pero de forma lenta las vuelve a poner, mientras escucha como tratan de zafarse de los nudos. Sus lloriqueos que pasan por un oído y salen del otro del marido de la Gardeovir.

Sus respiraciones eran de la boca e inhalaba y exhalaba mientras escupía rojo de tanto toser.

El castaño está listo y empieza a ver a los dos. Se está decidiendo. Tiene una moneda en mano.

-¡¿Quién quien, quien, quien?!- Pregunta con ansias e impaciente.

Pero antes de que lanzara la moneda.

-¡No tienes el valor!- Dice el pelinegro.

Carlos no lanza la moneda y velozmente ve al quien le hablo.

-¡No lo tienes el valor de hacerlo!

En un intento desesperado para tratar de convencerlo de que no lo haga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Carlos camina hacia el hombre.

-¿Qu-qu-quieres a Luna?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla por su nombre?!- Carlos enfurece.- No tienes ni el mas mínimo derecho.

-¡¿La quieres o no?!

-…

-(Snif) Te lo diré, te lo diré (Snif)- Dice el tipo.

-O tranquilo.- Dice Carlos con gruñidos, molesto todavía por llama a su Gardevoir, por su nombre.- Claro que quiero oír en donde esta mi esposa.

Carlos gira y retrocede de tipo.

-Pero…- Carlos para de golpe.

El castaño voltea. El revólver esta rostro y apunta al tipo.

-No de ti.- Carlos jala prepara el gatillo trasero

-¡NO ESPERA!

 **¡BAAAAANG!**

Se escucha como eco el disparo. Muchos Pokémon corren asustados. Y en el tronco de un árbol se ve a un hombre adulto, escurriendo su líquido vital. El origen es su frente, en medio de esta, se veía un orificio negro.

El hombre tenía una mirada abierta y la boca igual, dejando salir el aire que le quedaba y al poco tiempo su cabeza cae, apoyándose con el árbol.

Se escucha respiros, como gruñidos. Una mano tiembla y el revólver pesa. Lagrimas caen de un rostro joven, se escuchan sus pucheros.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Dice el maleante pelirrojo.- ¡LO HAS MATADO!

Carlos llora, escurre de la nariz y algunas lágrimas que aún le quedaban siguen su camino.

Carlos asesino a sangre fría a una persona.

-¿Ni- ni- ni- niño?- El tipo pregunta.

-(Snif) Sabes. No lloro por tu amigo.- Dice Carlos, que alza la mirada de nuevo, y su voz sonó igual. Rasposa y horrible.- Lloro porque no la tengo a mi lado.

El pelirrojo se aterra, trata de gritar. Pero no puede.

Carlos no estaba llorando por haber asesinado, no tenia remordimientos ni pena. Seguía llorando porque no tiene a su Luna en su lado.

Carlos da la media vuelta. Sus ojos rojos e inyectados de sangre, una cara muy pálida, ojeras horribles en ambos ojos, sus dientes estaban teñidos un poco de rojo de tanto toser y toser.

-Sigues tuuuu…- Señala con su la punta del revólver.

A pasos tiesos y como si de un muerto se tratase, se acerca a su siguiente objetivo. Sin importa lo que acaba de hacer.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!

Pero Carlos no se detiene y sigue avanzando, con esa horrible mitrada seguía viendo. Rápidamente asegura las balas de la Melancolía que tenia aun.

-¡Te lo diré, te lo diré!

Carlos saca las balas que aun tenia, pero solo deja una. Mientras el tipo entraba en shock, respiraba y mucho se estaba traumando.

-Me pase de muy buena gente, aun con la "Melancolía" que tengo.- Dice Carlos, al prepara su "Melancolía".- Contigo mas. Sigues vivo y te conté una historia de amor. Así que… ¿Vivirás o morirás?, el tiempo lo decidirá. Y también, dependerá de ti ahora.

Carlos gira el barril, que ahora se convierte en una ruleta para el destino del desgraciado. Y para la muy mala suerte del joven castaño.

-¡Rayos!- Ruje el castaño.- Seis.

Cierra el revólver y se acerca con el tipo. Y frente a frente.

-Tienes seis segundos de vida.- Le dice Carlos rabioso.

-¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!

-¡DONDE ESTA LUNA!

Le restriega su horrible aliento de oxido de sangre.

-1 (Click).- Carlos dispara el gatillo, pero no sale ninguna bala.- 2 (Click).- Y sigue disparando hasta que esta lo saque.

-¡Yo, yo, yo, yo!

-3 (Click)

-¡Esta, esta, esta, esta, esta!

-4 (Click)

-Esta, en esta en.- EL tipo pelirrojo lucha.- ¡Esta en…

-5 (Click)- Pero Carlos no se detiene.

-¡ESTA A LAS AFUERAS DE PUEBLO LAVANDA!

-¡6!

 **¡BAAAANG!**

Otro disparo se escucha como eco en el bosque. Carlos ha disparado de nuevo. Se escucha su respiración tan fuerte y horrible. Pero también se escucha otra, que exhalaba y apenas trataba de tragar aire como desesperado y casi se ahogaba en el intento.

-¡Ah-ah-ah-ah!- El maleante pelirrojo tenía bien cerrado sus ojos, no quiso ver.

La mano de Carlos, donde tenía su arma, estaba al otro lado, disparo en otra parte.

El tipo se estaba ahogando, trataba de respirar, se quedaba sin aire.

-¡Ohhh, vamos!

Carlos golpea una ve al rostro al hombre. Haciendo que este reaccione. Pero el castaño espera, esta vez tiene que. Y en lo que se tranquiliza.

-Dime mas.- Pide la bestia.

-Este, esta, es, es.- EL tipo se sigue recuperando.- (Snif) Esta… ¡En pueblo lavanda, a las afueras de este!

Carlos se mantiene pensando. Recordando que en su primer encuentro con el Equipo Rocket. Cuando Luna no se recuperaba de la batalla contra Lopunny Ghost. Fue a las afueras de Pueblo Lavanda donde peleo contra el Equipo Rocket.

-Está casi por donde te encontramos por primera vez.- Cuenta el maleante pelirrojo, comiendo aire.-Ahí esta nuestra base. Para poder llegar, guíate por los troncos de los arboles.

-… Y como entro a ella.- Dice Carlos, pidiendo más.- Se sabe que el Equipo Rocket planta alguna cosa para poder entrar. Como una contraseña o algo, ¡Así que dime!- Vuelve alistar su revólver.

-Se necesita una huella dactilar.- El tipo por miedo termina por cantar.- Solo eso.

Carlos sigue pensando. Y mucho, esta vez. Así esta por varios minutos.

-¡Ahora libérame!- Pide el tipo.- Yo te puedo guiar.

Carlos tenía otra mirada, sentía algo en su ser, lo más parecido a un alivio, ya que sabe en donde se encuentra su amada.

-No te dejare ir.- Dice el castaño, fríamente.- No todavía.

-Pero…

-Dijiste que se necesita una huella dactilar.- Dice Carlos.

-S-si.- Responde el pelirrojo.- Si me liberas. Yo te guiare.

-No…- Pero la bestia se niega.- Tengo otros planes.

Carlos, de lanada y con el mango del revolver le pega un fuerte golpe al hombre. Dejando este inconsciente.

* * *

 **Varios minutos después.**

El pelirrojo se despierta. Pero esta vez, no estaba en el tronco del árbol. Estaba sobre el pasto. Su mano izquierda y piernas estaban sujetadas y amarradas. Pero su mano derecha no.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

El tipo con la mano libre que le quedaba trata de de zafarse. Pero tiene un dolor, uno muy grande de cabeza, parte de sus dientes no estaban. Se había desmayado.

-Despertaste.- Dice Carlos al escuchar y se escuchaba molesto.- Quería hacer esto, cuando aun estabas inconsciente. Pero…

Carlos estaba al frente de la fogata, con un cuchillo a la mano y una piedra. El castaño sacaba filo al cuchillo.

-El tiempo no perdona.- Dice Carlos sacando pequeñas chispas.- Y tendré que hacerlo ahora, aun si estas despierto.

El joven se acerca al hombre. Este trata de zafarse y resistir. Pero estaba débil y dolido, su rostro dolía, parte de sus dientes también caídos. Carlos goleo mucho al tipo, trato de dejarlo inconsciente.

-No soy muy bueno afilando cuchillos.- Comenta la bestia, muy tranquila.- Tarde demasiado. Y nunca me preocupe de eso, desde que llegue a Kanto.

El castaño le tuerce el brazo al hombre y lo jala, llevándoselo a una piedra plana, pequeña y justa para él.

-¡¿Por qué no se lo haces a el?!- Le pregunta el tipo aterrado.- Esta muerto.

El joven sujeta la mano con cinta.

-Es justo que respete el cadáver.- Dice Carlos, como si nada.- Y tú vivirás. Pero quiero que me recuerdes. Quiero que aprendas. Quiero que sufras por el resto de tu vida. Que me recuerdes. Que recuerdes el dolor. El dolor que se siente perder lo que más amas, ese es mi dolor.

Carlos le da una patada al rostro el hombre. Y extiende su brazo izquierdo. El convierte en puño su mano.

-Extiéndela.- Pide Carlos, molesto.- Ahora.

Pero él no quiere.

-Sera peor si no la extiendes.- Dice Carlos entre gruñidos.- ¿Quieres que te mate de una vez?

Carlos deja libre al hombre y saca su revólver.

-Extiende la mano.- Le ordena furioso.- ¡AHORA!

-Es un suicidio lo que haces.- Dice el tipo.- No puedes solo contra el Equipo Rocket.

-Un joven de gorra roja pudo.- Dice Carlos.- Yo he entrenado a mi equipo y la más poderosa no está conmigo. De ahí le sigue Snorlax y Lopunny. Se lo que hago y como lo hare… Aparte no te importa si vivo o muero.

El hombre no quiere, extender su mano.

-¡Hazlo!- exige Carlos.

El hombre no quiere. Pero escucha como Carlos prepara el gatillo. No está jugando. Carlos ya no es Carlos. Aquel joven que esa Gardevoir ama, ahora es un monstruo sediento de sangre, es una bestia enfurecida.

El hombre con miedo. Termina tristemente obedeciendo, extiende su mano.

Carlos ve fijamente esa mano. Pero esta seguro lo que quiere hacer. Alza el cuchillo hasta la cima. Y lo azota con gran determinación.

Se escucha otro grito ensordecedor. Tan poderoso y horrible de tortura. Un salpicón rojo cubre la mano de Carlos y como si fuese manguera riega el pasto y a la bestia que gruñe. Pero alcanzando su objetivo. De cinco le quito uno.

Carlos rápidamente desata al hombre.

-¡Largo ahora!- Pide Carlos furioso.- Si te largas ahora, puedes que encuentres ayuda.

El tipo sin pensar y con todo dolor corre, corre como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

Mientras Carlos se queda de nuevo solo. Pero viendo y pensando lo que ha hecho.

Termina gritando al cielo, a todo pulmón y rabia. Deja el cuchillo y suelta su contenido. En su nariz huele el olor metálico de la sangre. Pero aun así no basta.

El esposo grita por la pérdida de su amada. Ha hecho un gran sacrifico y no ve resultados. Quiere tenerla de vuelta.

La bestia hace rabietas y patea todo a su paso, patea una olls, piedras, tiras sus pokeball al suelo, donde tiene sus Pokémon.

La bestia golpea todo, golpea los arboles. Consumido por su locura, quiere desquitar esa ira. patea el cadáver del quien mato, le da puñetazos al suelo. Pero no se sacia. El seguía y seguía.

-¡POR QUE, POR QUEEEEEE!- Grita a los vientos.

Carlos se entero que tenía que ir a la base de esos ladrones. Tenía que ir a la boca del lobo. Pero no sabe cómo. Es un suicidio. Pero no puede pensar, su ira es tanta.

Carlos por ultimo avienta su mochila muy alta, esta choca contra un árbol y abre la bolsa dejando escapar todo lo demás.

El alba se asoma y mientras lo hace alumbra el joven que se arrodilla y sigue gritando. Cada vez se hacía más y mas daño. Imágenes vienen, tan rápido. Todo lo que han hecho.

En eso una cierta pokeball rueda de la mochila. Algo que Carlos había puesto ahí y olvidándose de ella.

La bestia sigue y sigue Nada lo calma. En eso y golpeando el suelo. La pokeball se pone en medio. El suelta el golpe. Pero para en seco al ver que ball se trataba.

Esa pokeball era la Lujoball, la pokeball de Luna. Carlos se para de un susto al verla. Con ojos cristalinos ve eso.

-Lu-Luna.- Dice, conservando la cordura que aún le quedaba.

Ve a su frente todo lo que ha destrozado, todo lo que ha hecho.

-(Snif, Snif) ¡Carlos tranquilízate!- Trata de volver.- ¡Tienes que pensar, tienes que pensar!

Carlos se para, recoge esa Lujoball y trata de hacer un plan. Pero estaba impaciente, no podía pensar bien. Y lo primero que piensa es irse de ese lugar. Ya que tan solo unos metros estaba el cadáver de un hombre y había la posibilidad que al que libero lo delate.

-¡¿Por qué lo deje vivir?!- Se pregunto furioso.

Pero él no se arrepentía, no se tentó el corazón. Ve el cadáver, al verlo algo de satisfacción lo tranquilizaba.

Pero aun así no podía pensar todo, trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Y en lo que lo hacia recogía las cosas que tiro. Las levanta.

-¡¿Qué hare, que hare, que hare?!- Se preguntaba repetidamente, buscando una solución.

Estaba temeroso, el miedo ahora lo dominaba. Las dudas estaban en su cabeza. Necesitaba a su Luna, pero a su vez sus esperanzas de verla disminuían. El tiempo es esencial. Pero Carlos no sabe qué hacer, no en su estado actual. Sigue recogiendo sus cosas para irse lo más rápido que pudiese. Hasta que entre las cosas que toro se topa con algo.

Gracias a la rabieta que hiso y al aventar la mochila algo se rompió y dejo ir su contenido.

La luz del recién alba ilumina dos cosas brillantes. Y cuando el castaño recoja se topa con ellas.

La cara de Carlos se muestra desconcertado, pero sin ponerle atención, pues no las había visto hasta ahora y se pregunta cómo llegaron ahí. Pero abre más su sorpresa al ver que se trataba. Un susto le viene. Pues esas cosas brillantes estaban adentro de una caja de regalo de moño dorado, su tapa estaba botada a lado.

Con ello una nota.

" _Cuando no te sientas fuerte. Cuando ella no se sienta fuerte. Cuando ambos se sientan aplastados ante sus problemas. Recuerden que pelean juntos. Y que ese lazo que los ata es su más grande arma"_

-Esto, es.- Carlos no podía creerlo.

" _Que mas allá que quieras ponerte todo el peso encima. Las peleas nunca son de uno. Siempre será de dos…"_

-(Snif) Yo digo eso.- Dice Carlos al ver con lagrimas lo que está en esa cajita de regalo.

" _Cuando la tormenta se te venga encima. Recuerda que detrás de esas horribles nubes. La Luna siempre brilla con más intensidad. Y que siempre estará ahí, aun en la tormenta"_

Carlos siente algo, su corazón volvía a latir, su pecho se sacude, como si explotase.

" _Y recuerda que ella igual depende de ti. Como tú de ella. Este sera su símbolo"_

Carlos termina de leer.

" _Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti hijo"_

" _Atte: Javier"_

Esas palabras eran de Javier. Carlos estaba en shock. Pero ve lo que está en esa caja. Dos piedras brillan con la luz del alba. Una piedra era para Carlos. La otra para Luna.

-¡La-la la.- Carlos no lo creía. Lo que su padre le había enviado.- ¡LA GARDEVOIRITA!

Era una de las Mega-Piedras, capaz de potenciar a los Pokémon. La Gardevoirita. Dentro de la caja había dos brazaletes y encima de estos estaba las Mega-Piedras del Pokémon y su entrenador.

Carlos las sigue viendo y recordando esas palabras.

Un gran silencio viene y esas palabras se quedan en su cabeza. Que Luna depende de Carlos, así como este de ella.

Y como si fuese arte de magia. Carlos se tranquiliza, al ver esas Mega-Piedras y leer esas palabras de su padre. El castaño toca las piedras y las ve.

Sabe con claridad que es lo que tiene que hacer. Y ya era hora de reclamar lo que es suyo. Alguien lo necesita y no necesita a un monstruo insensato. Luna necesita al verdadero Carlos.

-Iré por ti Luna.- Dice Carlos, ya tranquilo.- Solo aguanta.- Pero decidido a ir por ella.

Carlos se prepara. Porque era hora de buscarla y de tenerla a su lado. Como debe de ser.

* * *

 **Saben, iba a poner otra escena. Pero esto ya es largo.**

 **Me siento por fin libre. Este capítulo me ha sido muy pesado.**

 **Degradar a Carlos hasta su oscuridad no fue tarea fácil. Pero todo gira alrededor de Luna.**

 **Me llevo tres capítulos hacerlo. Esto se debe a mas psicológico, experimento una perdida muy grande en tan poco tiempo. Y con el temor de no verla.**

 **Puede que sea muy rápido. Porque en la historia fueron más de doce horas. Pero lo antes dicho, fue demasiado rápido y necesitaba actuar.**

 **Otras cosas, es que Carlos no siente arrepentimiento en asesinar o torturar. Y las razones son obvias, ya saben cómo ha sido esos dos ladrones y como habían sido con Carlos.**

 **Como dije. Traer de vuelta a Carlos no fue fácil. Se necesito la ayuda de Javier y algo especial también.**

 **En este caso la Mega-Piedra.**

 **Que lo hiciese recapacitar y desaparecer la ira que siente por el momento.**

 **Y sobre Sebastián. Bueno me nació escribir de él, interpreten su participación.**

 **Y pasando al tema del prota. Esto deja en claro lo que uno estaría dispuesto hacer por la persona que más ama. Se ha visto mucho con Luna, pero casi no como Carlos.**

 **Y apuesto que no todos lo veían venir y dudaban si jalaría el gatillo. Y que Luna estaba más próxima hacerlo que Carlos.**

 **Pero ya había planeado algo así. Ya que fue inesperado. Porque muchos creían que Luna mataria y si ella puede hacerlo, ¿Pero Carlos?**

 **Como dije antes. Luna se había visto acaparando el momento, aun los decisivos. Inclusive dispuesta hacer lo que sea.**

 **Pero lo antes dicho. Ustedes olvidaron a Carlos. Carlos fue en parte el origen del comportamiento de Luna. Ella siempre temía que Carlos se enojara, porque sabía que el resultado es lo que ya leyeron.**

 **Carlos se convirtió en un sínico de corazón frio, que fue capaz de matar y no sentir remordimiento.**

 **Luna sabia de eso e inclusive trata de evitarlo cada vez que puede, haciéndose ella cargo de todo. De ahí que luego acaparaba cada escena. Aparte recordando lo que su amado ha hecho, participando como escudo.**

 **Y retomando el tema que ambos depende el uno al otro para que no pase eso.**

 **Bueno ya no tengo más que decir.**

 **Agradezco a dragón titánico.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic extenso.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	45. La apariencia de un monstruo

**Saben. En Pokémon hay algo que me llama la curiosidad. Y es la verdadera naturaleza de los Pokémon y en que se basan. Sin mencionar que últimamente los datos de las pokedex de las sagas sol y Ultrasol, son mas perturbadoras y más oscuras. Tal vez los creadores y desarrolladores, se meten más en el estado salvaje de sus creaciones, siendo Alola, precisamente la región que considero más apegada a lo antes dicho, pero también más a sus tradiciones y creencias.**

 **Aunque tengo que admitir que los datos de la pokedex con Gastly se les fue la mano. Bueno no es la primera vez, ha sido escasamente con otros Pokémon y en versiones anteriores.**

 **Y a partir del capítulo anterior donde se vuelca más crudo, ya saben.**

 **Yo soy un escritor que se basa lo que su loca y retorcida cabeza aprovecha.**

 **Pero como dije ahorita me baso, quizá sea una teoría. Pero cuando escogí a este Pokémon, fueron por dos cosas.**

 **Una de ellas fue su apariencia, en cierto modo me recuerda a Gardevoir, elegante. Y antes dije que estuve pensando mucho en un Pokémon para este personaje que ya conocen.**

 **Pero eso no quita que esté basado en algo que si existe en realidad, ¿De qué Pokémon hablo?**

 **Bueno…**

 **Ya lo saben.**

 **Tal vez arruine sus expectativas pero nadie negara que esta apegado ante esa realidad. Y que a diferencia de otros Pokémon, tampoco es como ustedes imaginan, ¿O me equivoco?, de hecho no se sabe nada de eso y nadie lo puede asegurar, al igual e apegare al videojuego y anime. Y que por su tipo a su vez es anormal, aunque eso lo explicare después.**

 **Solamente los que lo desarrollaron, pueden decir lo que en realidad es.**

 **Aunque en fin, no me centrare en todo el capitulo en ello. También en otras cosas que quiero mostrar. Pero tenía que decirlo antes de que se llevasen esa sorpresa.**

* * *

 **La apariencia de un monstruo**

En Ciudad Verde. En alguna de sus casas. Un valiente niño se prepara para hacer algo muy grande, ha estado recapacitando, preparándose para ese día. En que tenía que hacer algo. Pues los rumores dice que unos malhechores crearon un aparato capaz de someter a los Pokémon de otros entrenadores.

El niño lo ha visto. Sus Pokémon no sucumbieron, debido a un extraño poder paranormal y diabólico. Pero el niño lo pensó. El Equipo Rocket abusaría y les quitaría sus Pokémon a los desafortunados. Tenía que hacer el algo, para que nadie más sufriese, recordando un trágico día en que sus padres le arrebataron un Pokémon.

No quería que nadie pasase lo mismo.

Ahora se ha estado preparando consultado tutores de movimientos y preparando los discos de Mt, analizando cada uno de los movimientos. Para enseñárselo a sus Pokémon y tener cierta ventaja sobre el enemigo.

-¡Llego el momento!- Dice Tomi que estaba de pie, más bien era un capullo. En literal todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ceda de Volcarona, convirtiéndola en un capullo.

Todos los Pokémon bicho estaban afuera.

-Es hora de destruir al Equipo Rocket, ¡¿Están listos?!- Y pregunta enérgicamente.

Los Pokémon bicho rujen. A excepción de una mantis rosa que apenas y murmulla.

Pero paso algo, que el niño no veía venir. Sus Pokémon estaban a fuera. Tenían que estar adentro de sus ball, (A excepción de Beedrill y Volcarona, esta ultima para transportar al niño), pero el resto.

-…- Tomi se da cuenta que no los metió en sus ball.- Bien… Partiremos una vez que salga de este capullo.

-…- Los Pokémon se quedan así.

-¡Mamaaaaaa, papaaaaaaa!- Dice Tomi, pidiendo ayuda.- ¡Alguien!

Pero los padres del niño no estaban. Tomi, el capullo, trata de moverse, pero cae.

-¡Auuuu!- Pide el niño, triste.- … Quien sea.

-¡Ayyy, amo!- La Lurantis se sonroja de pena ajena, viendo con cierta vergüenza a su amo.

El capullo rubio trataba de salir, pero no podía y lo más cercano que hacía era "Salpicadura" de Magikarp.

-Bueno.- Tomi se da por vencido, su cabeza estaba en el suelo.- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar?- Les pregunta a sus Pokémon.

* * *

 **Horas después.**

Después de ese vergonzoso momento. Y algunas horas más tarde. A la salida de Túnel Roca. Volcarona y Beedrill aterrizan. Volcarona deja abajo a su maestro.

-Por fin llegamos.- Dice el capullo.- Ahora libérenme de nuevo.- Pide avergonzado.

Y después de algunos momentos. Tomas libera al resto de sus Pokémon.

-Bien. Hemos llegado.- Dice Tomi, avisándoles eso a sus Pokémon.- Nos tomaremos un descanso. Beedrill y Volcarona deben de estar cansados por el viaje.

Tomi se planta en las faldas de la montaña. Mientras ve desde ahí la Torre De Radio de Pueblo Lavanda.

-Estamos casi en Pueblo Lavanda.- Dice el niño, poniéndose serio.- Se dice que por ese pueblo está el Equipo Rocket. Pero. No sé en donde se encuentra específicamente.

Tomi se sienta sobre el mantel y saca en un canasto, comida, la fogata y su olla.

-No sé en donde empezar.- Dice el niño, algo preocupado.- Pero habrá que esperar un poco, de eso estoy seguro.

Tomi empieza a darle de comer a sus Pokémon. Mientras a su vez pensaba en cómo llegar a la Base.

El niño no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que tenía que hacer. Después del Equipo Rocket, tiene que hacer una cosa más. Pero después, ¿Qué?

Eso es lo que piensa por igual, ¿Qué pasara después?

-Sabrina tiene razón.- Se dice de forma seria y triste a su vez.

El niño se aleja de sus Pokémon, desmotivado. Se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una roca.

Veía a sus Pokémon, ¿Que sería de ellos?

El niño tenía algo simple, como cualquier niño, ganar el campeonato. Pero a estas alturas, todo lo que ha hecho. Recordando como si fuese ayer, el día en que empezó su viaje, pero también aceptando una maldición.

Tenía sed, sed de poder. Tenía sed de venganza. Una Deidad aprovecho esa desesperación y con gran maldad, puso la tentación, le dio parte de su poder.

Pero independiente de su maldición. Esta lo que hiso con ese poder. Embriagado y como si fuese un borracho, hiso de este poder muchas cosas malas, era cuestión de tiempo. Ganar el campeonato. Quizá podría hacerlo, hay pocos entrenadores capaces de hacerle frente, pero sería crear fama y que el mundo lo apuntara con un dedo, no quería tampoco ser perseguido, quería volver a su vida. Pero ya es muy tarde.

-Ya no puedo ser el Campeón.- Se dijo con tristeza.- Lo siento… mama, papa.

Y como cada borracho. Este se le quita el efecto del alcohol y llega la razón. Por ende el arrepentimiento.

En cierta forma se arrepiente de lo que hiso, se le hiso fácil tomar vidas. Aprendió de ello y como Karma le fue arrebatado dos de sus Pokémon. Gano más amigos, pero están igual sus consecuencias.

Temido y odiado, seria odiado por aquellos que son neutros, una vez que se enteren de su verdad. Seria perseguido, aun con las cosas buenas que hiso por los demás. Y él no quiere eso, tiene demasiado odio en su ser, a quitado fuera del camino a todo abusivo.

Ha decepcionado sus padres, aunque estos no saben lo que se ha convertido su hijo. Padre que lo criaron de la mejor forma posible, que pese a su situación le enseñaron la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Tomi los había defraudado y era mejor que nunca supieran ese secreto suyo. Se quiere alejar para no meterlos en problemas.

Y por ultimo quiere quitar a uno más del camino. Al último y la gota que derramo ese vaso.

Pero después, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sigue para él?

Llegar a convertirse en Campeón de Kanto o de otra región, ya no era una opción y Sabrina, líder del gimnasio Azafrán se lo dijo, no como predicación, si como a su vez como una advertencia.

Y apenas que lo pensaba, eran ciertas. No puede. Ya tomo un camino y ya era demasiado tarde para regresar. Tiene que acabar lo que ha provocado. Aunque lo abandonase. Sera perseguido. Aparte si no hace algo, toda la región sucumbirá y quizá la siguiente y la siguiente. Y esto se debe al Equipo Rocket que ha creado unas pokeball, capaz de esclavizar a los Pokémon.

-Me llevare todo conmigo.- Dice Tomi, muy molesto, pero .- Pero…

Aun sigue, ¿Después?

El niño suspira, ¿Qué será de sus Pokémon?, solo siguieron sus órdenes.

En eso Beedrill se acerca y se pone a lado de su amigo.

-Hay mi amigo, no sé qué hacer después.- Dice Tomi, como si le faltaran las esperanzas.- Estoy pensando en trasladarme de región y estar simplemente en paz. Pero no aun sigo pensando en estos Pokémon y en mis padres. Sé que nadie merece estar a mi lado.

Ve a sus Pokémon. A los otros cinco que tenía.

-¿Es obvio que tú te quedaras conmigo?- Dice Tomas sonriéndole a su Beedrill.

-Tomas yo estoy igual que tu.- Dice Beedrill.- Eres mi mejor amigo. Esa es una buena excusa para estar juntos. Lo hemos hecho todo, uno al lado del otro.

Beedrill se acerca y Tomi lo acaricia en su cabeza. Ese era su gran lazo de amistad. Beedrill ha estado desde que era un Weedle. Era su mejor amigo que lo ha apoyado en todo. A Tomas no le importa si es débil o no, comprende que es la amistad. Y esa amistad es lo que lleva a Beedrill ser tan poderoso ahora.

-¿Pero ellos?- Pregunta el niño, viendo a sus cinco Pokémon.

Ve a sus compañeros. Tomi piensa en abandonarlos. Pero a su vez en dejarlos en un ambiente lejos de los entrenadores, donde sean libres y no dañen a los demás, que vivan una vida augusta. En eso ve a la Lurantis, que se sonrojaba que este lo viese. El niño le regala una sonrisa y la mantis se cubre tras sus guadañas.

-Lurantis es muy tímida.- Le dice Tomi, pensando en ella, sonriendo.- No entiendo del porque conmigo.-Y sin realidad comprender.

Beedrill se le queda viendo a esa Pokémon, al igual con molestia, recuerda que le paso a su maestro con ella. El se pregunta, ¿Por qué la defiende?, en cierto modo quiere que se valla y no esté a lado de Tomi.

Y este dolorosamente piensa lo mismo, por su bien. Pero a su vez no quiere. Lurantis se ha vuelto cercano, tanto como Beedrill.

-(Suspiro) Ya pensare esto después.

El niño se acerca con Lurantis y hace lo que siempre hace.

-Bien Lurantis.- Dice Tomas, mostrándose feliz.- Es hora de tus cuidados.

Lurantis se sonroja nuevamente. Pero no tanto que su amo haga eso. Si no porque regularmente están más en público, donde cualquiera puede pasar.

-¿Qué tienes?- El le pregunta.

-No quiero.- Dice ella, avergonzada.

Los Pokémon no entendían ese comportamiento, saben que Tomi la acicala. Siempre ha habido un comportamiento raro en Lurantis. Inclusive cuando come, de hecho no ha tocado su comida. Es como si tuviese pena de algo.

-¡Ohhh, cierto!- Tomi se acuerda.- Lo siento. Que tonto soy.

Tomi decide esperar. Pues sabe que tiene Lurantis, en certo modo la entiende.

El resto de Pokémon termina de comer y Tomi los mete en sus pokeball. Mientras Beedrill, sigue afuera.

-Perdón Lurantis, se me olvido.

-Descuide amo.- Dice Lurantis, aun avergonzada.- Yo tengo la culpa.- Y acepta la culpa.

-¿Aun te apenas de eso?- Le pregunta Beedrill, que al igual lo sabe.

-…- Ella no le responde.

Lurantis tenía un secreto. Un secreto que se avergonzaba demasiado, inclusive era algo perturbador. Pero era una característica de los de su especie. Pero aun así raro aun para los Pokémon y mas todos siendo de diferentes regiones.

Tomi ya lo sabía, desde que era Fomantis, pero aun así se avergüenza.

-Te tendré que calentar de nuevo la comida.- Dice Tomi, que toma su plato y lo pone a la olla.- Pero primero tengo que ir por más leña.

El niño se aleja de sus Pokémon, pero no tan lejos.

-No lo puedo creer de ti.- Dice Beedrill con molestia.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta.- Dice la mantis.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dice la abeja.- Pero aun así. Ya estas demasiado grande para que te avergüences.

-Cállate.- Dice la mantis.- Solo el amo me comprende.

-Solo porque algunos te temían... – Beedrill es interrumpido

-Temen.- Corrige Lurantis.

-No quiere decir que los demás.- Dice Beedrill.- Aparte Tomi ya lo sabe y no le importa.

-¿Tu que sabes?, ¿Eres un tipo psíquico para leer la mente?- Le pregunta ella, aun molesta.- Los humanos se basan en el físico y no me gusta que mi amo, me vea raro.

-Cuando te ha visto de forma rara.- Dice Beedrill.- Nunca.

-…- Ella se pone pensativa.- Pero.

-Si se sorprendió de ello, cuando evolucionaste.- Dice Beedrill al recordar e interrumpiéndola.- Pero no más.

Pero Lurantis tenía recuerda otra cara de su amo, sus ojos se abrieron. Tomi se había espantado de Lurantis, aun pese que lo sabía.

-No es cierto.- Se dice ella, casi triste.- Doy miedo.

-Das vergüenza, que es diferente.- Pero la abeja no perdona.- Mira. Pronto atacaremos a esos humanos. Y me he puesto a pensar si realmente estas lista.

-Lo estoy.- Dice ella, mostrándose decidida.

-¿Segura?- Pero Beedrill, le probaría lo contrario.- Si te avergüenzas hasta de eso.

-…- Ella calla de golpe.- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Eso piensas.- Dice Beedrill molesto.- Eso me da la impresión que no eres fuerte y lo que haces es un berrinche insignificante.

Lurantis desvía la mirada, no quería seguir hablando con él.

Aparte no creas que he olvidado lo que has hecho.- Dice Beedrill, sin contenerse.- ¡¿Por qué Tomas confía tanto en ti?!, solo has dado problemas.

-Lurrrrrrrr.- Esas palabras dolían.

-Sabes. Estoy pensando mucho lo que él me dijo.- Dice Beedrill, furioso.

-¡¿Qué te dijo?!- Pregunta ella molesta, reaccionando y volteándolo a ver.

-Nada…- Pero la abeja se calla.- Solo asegúrate y apégate al plan. El maestro, confía mucho en ti y si vuelves a fallar. No me contendré y usare la Mega-Evolución para hacerte pagar.

Y ante la amenaza. Ella se destroza. Porque en esas palabras, se muestra verdad. Y antes de seguir. Tomi llega con leña.

-Ya llegue.- Dice el niño, trayendo leña en sus brazos.- Voy hacer la fogata.

Pero en eso ve a sus Pokémon. Lurantis se alejaba un poco y se sentaba. Mientras Beedrill, vigilaba el perímetro. Ambos Pokémon no querían que su maestro se enterase de esa pelea, Beedrill no quería ser regañado por su amigo. Y Lurantis no quería incomodarlo y pasar vergüenza.

El niño cose la comida. Pero sigue sonriente, por el momento estaba tranquilo, sin imaginarse lo que su par de Pokémon platicó a su espalda. Hasta que por fin calienta la comida de Lurantis la sirve y se la entrega personalmente.

-Aquí tienes Lurantis.- Dice Tomas, que se lo entrega en persona, esto se debe a que Lurantis no tiene manos y no puede sostener un plato.- Ahora come y provecho.

El niño se aleja, regularmente deja sola ha Lurantis, debido a que esta tiene vergüenza.

Ella se le queda viendo, con desdén.

-¿Amo, que piensa?- Se pregunta la mantis, haciendo pucheros.- ¿Piensa en abandonarme?

Ella sigue pensando. Y a sabiendas de lo que ha hecho. No era de esperarse de que su amo la abandonase, eran ciertas las palabras de Beedrill, solo le ha dado problemas, en los ataques contra los malhechores. Ella los deja vivir, tiene piedad a sus enemigos. Si Tomas es alegre y caritativo, al igual es un puño de hierro a la hora de pelear contra el Equipo Rocket.

Ella solo quiere estar ha lado de su amo, quizá quiere que el (Como el resto de los chicos de su edad), que gane el campeonato.

Pero lo antes dicho ella tiene vergüenza. Como puede superar, al principio no la tenía. De no ser por un niño que la vio primero en un Centro Pokémon, al recordarlo, este le dijo monstruo. Pero más ver a su amo incomodo, cuando la vio en su forma evolucionada.

Aunque eran y es el menor de sus problemas, muestra que no puede contar algo insignificante.

Se cubre con sus guadañas mientras come. Tomi voltea de reojo y la ve comer, tiene lastima por ella. En cierto modo la gente no está preparada para ver lo que no comprender y él fue uno de ellos. Teniendo en cuenta que ver a un Lurantis en la región de Kanto y Alola. Estando Alola al otro lado del mundo. La gente no comprende a los Pokémon nativos de esa región. Eso incluye a Tomas. Pero trata de remediarlo, pero también no quiere incomodar a su Pokémon.

Ella sorbe el plato y hace gruñidos o bufidos que su amo escucha al igual Beedrill, que la mira con desprecio. Beedrill queria proteger en persona a Tomi, pero este le dijo que sería ella, debido a su fisionomía y que Scizor no era el indicado, debido que su cuerpo era de acero, sería muy duro para el niño.

Tomi solo buscaba excusas, al querer mucho a Lurantis y que la aceptaran. Pero aun así la abeja está en contra, debido a lo que le hiso con esas guadañas.

Los Pokémon pueden ser peligrosos, por simple apariencia, aun para un humano. Tomi estaba tranquilo, pero con dolor de espalda, ya casi puede caminar, pero no lo hace mucho y tiene que descansar. Lurantis no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero seguía estando tan avergonzada, esto arruina la imagen que su amo tiene de ella.

Una vez que acaba de su comida, le avisa.

-¿Acabaste?- Dice Tomi.- Muy bien, hay que movernos. Después hago lo de siempre.

Pero antes de irse Tomi se veía a en un espejo, ve sus ojos. Mientras Lurantis se acerca. Unos ojos azules.

-¿Perdí mi poder?- Pregunta Tomas, confundido.- Mis ojos siguen siendo azules.

Pero a su vez el niño duda de si mismo, sus ojos son una prueba. Los ha tenido como originalmente eran, azules.

-¿Me pregunto, si?- El ve a su Beedrill.- ¿Tu qué opinas?- Le pregunta.

A su manera Beedrill, dice "No sé".

-Debería probar.- Dice el niño, decidido.

Tomas se asegura de que nadie lo mirase. Lurantis ira los ojos de su amo, se entristecía, no queria ver esos ojos rojo que marcan ira.

-Empecemos.- Dice Tomas.- Si Mega-Evolucionas, significa que tengo aun poder.

El niño se prepara para comprobar sus poderes. Beedrill se pone al frente de él y ambos se fijan frente a frente. Tomas y Beedrill no necesitan Mega-Piedra, pero para poder hacerlo el niño tiene que sentir ira, para poder activarla.

El niño mantiene concentración y se pone a pensar en lo que lo motiva a seguir. Pero. No pasaba nada.

-N-no puedo.- Dice el niño impresionado y asustado a su vez.- ¡No puedo ya!

Tomi trata de Mega-Evolucionar a su Pokémon, pero no puede, no sabe el porqué.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Pero el mismo no lo cree.- No puedo, no puedo.- Su voz, casi se hace muda.

Pero el niño ve a sus Pokémon.

-Lurantis, parte esa pared.- Le ordena el niño.- Usando tijera X.

La Lurantis voltea, había una pared rocosa. Ella se concentra y obedece se abalanza y parte esa pared, de un ataque. Tomi se le queda viendo. Al parecer conservan esa fuerza anormal, por si solos los Pokémon de ese niño anivelan la Mega-Evolucion, pero sin Beedrill ocupando esta, es perder un gran poder.

-Esto afecta mis planes.- Dice el niño.- Pero no tanto. Conservan aun esa fuerza, espero que con eso baste.

Tomi mete a sus Pokémon, se cubre con una gorra, se recoge el cabello y cambia de ropas. Quería pasar desapercibido por los demás. Aparte tenía algo, sus ojos seguían siendo azules, los usaría por lo mientras como ventaja.

El niño recorre lo que le queda de camino a Pueblo Lavanda. Y mientras avanza ve la Torre De Radio, era la primera vez que pisaba Pueblo Lavanda. Antes que fuese un lugar, donde se guardaba luto a los Pokémon, si bien queda un cementerio, no era lo mismo que antes. Ahora estaba esa torre de radio.

Pero mientras avanza sigue pensando en lo que hará después, si dejar a sus Pokémon o no. Era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, era el futuro de sus Pokémon. Aunque cambia de tema rápidamente al ver que ha perdidos parte de sus poderes.

-No pienses en eso.- Se dice Tomi, al saber que no los ha perdido todos.- Solamente estas cansado, eso es todo.

Pero se daba el alivio al ver que inclusive sus Pokémon no padecen los efectos secundarios. Cuando Umbreon y Pdgeot murieron, perdieron en automático ese poder, involucionaron. Tomas ha visto eso con otros Pokémon que inclusive quiso captura, al no soportar el poder primero evolucionaron y después involucionaron.

No ha pasado eso. Beedrill, Lurantis y los demás no han involucionado y conservan aun esa fuerza anormal.

-Sí, es eso.- Se dice el niño.- Estoy cansado.

Aparte, seguía pensando en Lurantis, era en la que mas pensaba, era casi como su Beedrill, pero eso ultimo lo hacía mas, quería lo mejor para ella y estar encadenada a esa clase de vida, no era la más adecuada para ella, no era coo Beedrill. Y si tal vez ella lo fuese, quizá no estaría pensando en dejarla libre.

El niño niega en su cabeza, olvidándose pro lo mientras del tema.

En eso.

-¡Espera!

Tomi voltea y ve a unos entrenadores, un hombre y una mujer, mas grandes que el. Y cuando se ponen a su frente. Eran entrenador guay.

-Eres un entrenador.- Dice el joven.- Bueno. Ya sabes que significa.

El niño se le queda viendo. Pero es normal que lo reten. Aunque en el fondo Tomas no quiere. Pero acepta, sería muy rápido y era bueno para ganar un poco mas de dinero.

-Acepto.- Dice el niño

Los entrenadores se preparan. Tomi sacaría a Beedrill o Lurantis, pero por un momento se pone a pensar, no quiere llamar la atención, aun si es de su Beedrill, no quiere. Tenía que mantenerse al margen.

-¡Ve Heracross!- Y decidió sacar a ese Pokémon, no era tan extraño ver a ese Pokémon en Kanto, si pensaba que era alguien de Johto.

-Sera rápido.- Dice el entrenador.- ¡Ve Fearrow!- Manda el ese Pokémon.

Tomi no se inmuta, a estas alturas ha aprendido que no se debe juzgar en una batalla, tal vez en el pasado hubiese perdido, por falta de confianza en sí mismo, pero aun si no tuviese su poder, sabe que siempre en una batalla Pokémon, todo puede pasar.

-¡Usa Pico Taladro!- Pide el entrenador.-

Tomi espera. Heracross esquiva ese ataque con facilidad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Acaba con el Heracross, con Roca Afilada!

-¡Heraaa!

EL Pokémon bicho, da un par de puñetazos al suelo, provocando un temblor, estalactitas se alzan y le pegan al Pokémon pájaro, haciendo que caiga y que sea derrotado.

Tomi había ganado la batalla.

-¡Fearrow, Fearrow!- El entrenador se exalta.

Pero el Pokémon no responde, está debilitado e inconsciente.

-…- Tomi se le queda viendo, hasta ver al Pokémon respirar.- " _Me espante, no cabe duda que están aprendiendo a controlarse"_ \- Ve a su Heracross

Al principio los Pokémon del niño rubio no se controlaban en una batalla Pokémon normal. Tomi no lo hacía antes, llegando a herir e inclusive matar a Pokémon de entrenadores inocentes. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales Tomas ya no quiere ganar el campeonato, no quiere herir a otro Pokémon, aunque últimamente ya sabe cómo controlarse.

-Gane.- Dice Tomi con una sonrisa.

-Espera niño.- Dice la entrenadora.- Sigo yo… ¡Ve Fearrow!

Y manda al mismo Pokémon que su compañero.

-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.- Dice la entrenadora.

Tomi y Heracross se preparan.

-¡Acaba con ella Heracross con el mismo ataque!- Pide Tomas.

-¡No lo creo!

La entrenadora asoma algo en sus muñecas.

-¡¿Una Mega-Piedra?!- Tomi no lo cree.

Los únicos capaces de hacerle frente a Tomi y a sus Pokémon, son los Pokémon que cuenten con Mega-Evolución. Pero aun con esta última no pueden contra Beedrill. Pero contra el resto.

-No. Es algo mas.- Dice la entrenadora.- Antes de las Mega-Piedras, estaban estas, como potenciadoras. Es el verdadero poder.

-¿De qué habla?- Se pregunta Tomi.

La entrenadora decide enseñarle. Hace una danza, moviendo sus manos como un aleteo de un pájaro al final da un pequeño salto alzando el puño.

La entrenadora expulsa un Aura dorada y esa misma Aura se la deposita a su Pokémon, que igual se cubre de un aura dorada, al absorbe. El niño se impresiona, no lo puede creer, es algo parecido a lo que hace con Beedrill.

-¡Usa Pícaro supersónico¡- Grita la entrenadora.

El Fearrow se alza volando hasta lo más alto. Heracross se quedo desconcertado y su ataque falla. Y acto seguido el Pokémon pájaro aterriza sobre su enemigo, dándole un gran picotazo, un ventarrón de aire se alza junto con una explosión.

-¡Heracroooooossssssss!- El Pokémon ruje.

El Pokémon bicho, sale volando y acaba justamente del lado de su entrenador, con los ojos en espiral. Tomi no lo cree, si bien se contiene en fuerza, no en resistencia.

-¡Ufff!- Dice la entrenadora.- Gane.

Tomi estaba petrificado. Al parecer no solo la Mega-Evolución le podía hacer frente.

-A esto se le llama Movimiento Z.- Le dice la entrenadora.- De donde vengo, que es Alola; es el lugar donde nació. Y este es su poder.

Tomas estaba con sus ojos abiertos, aun en shock sin creerlo.

-Y bien. Sigamos.- Pide la entrenadora.

Pero Tomi no quiere seguir.

-Lo siento, era mi único Pokémon.- Dice el niño rubio una mentira.- No me quedan mas, Debió a que están debilitados.

-¿Enserio?- Dice el entrenador.

-Si enserio.- El niño mete a la pokeball a su Heracross.- Así que no me den nada. Sería justo, le gane uno de ustedes. Tampoco les tengo que dar algo. Así que gracias.

Personas iban y venían. El niño da media vuelta y decide marcharse. Esta vez perdiendo la batalla. Era la primera vez en que realidad perdía, como entrenador. Pero había aprendido esta vez mucho.

-Tengo que encontrar esa base.- Pero concentrado aun en su objetivo.

* * *

 **Una horas después.**

El niño saca a su Heracross, este estaba de nuevo bien. Tomi estaba al Noroeste del pueblo, saliendo y en un lugar menos concurrido

-Vaya.- Tomi aun no lo cree.- Perdimos Heracross, no cabe duda que hay mucho que aprender.

-Heraa.- El Pokémon se muestra satisfecho.

-Los movimientos Z.- EL niño traía consigo un libro.- Me dan curiosidad.

El niño de nuevo mete a su Heracross, después de unos minutos. El niño estaba a las afuera del pueblo, de nuevo en un bosque. Esta vez solo con Lurantis que la acicalaba y cuidaba, su rutina.

-Hay mucho que aprender.- Le dice el niño con un atomizador.- Es increíble. Vienes de Alola y nunca me contaste que estaban los Movimientos Z.- Le dice.

-Lurantis.- Ella escuchaba.- Amo sabe bien que no podemos hablar.

-Es broma Lurantis.- Dice el niño, riendo.- Te tomas todo tan enserio.

Ella no entiende. Pero cierra sus ojos mientras su amo le limpiaba sus alas y les echaba un poco de agua. Tenía ella que admitir que le gustaba que su ao la cuidase, se sentía tan relajante.

-He estado investigando.- Dice Tomi, mientras la acicala.- Eres enorme. El doble de tamaño que es tu especie y a eso se le llama "Pokémon Dominante". Yo pensaba que era anormal y parte de mi poder. Eres una Pokémon única y que pocos entrenadores tienen. Eso me hace sentir único.

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunta Lurantis.- ¿La única para usted?- Le pregunta tímida.

-Vi algunos movimientos. Trate de hacer el movimiento z tipo bicho.- Dice Tomi, sonriendo.- Vendría bien contigo. Sabes un movimiento de ese tipo.

Lurantis se imagina, ha visto esos movimientos en su región natal. Ese poder y mas el poder de su amo, equivaldría a Beedrill con Mega-Evolucion.

Tomi frota a su Lurantis, le levanta las guadañas y axilas, sigue acicalando, haciéndole cosquillas a su Pokémon. Le quita su Kimono y le limpia todo su torso verde, Lurantis se sonroja, mientras sigue limpiando su amo toda esa parte.

-Me cuesta aun trabajo creer que este Kimono está sujeto a ti.

La fisionomía de los Pokemon eran diversos, en algunos casos y Lurantis no era tipo bicho, era tipo planta, sus Kimono se sentía como pétalos, pétalos resistentes, pero que se podían desprender como si fuese ropa y eran suaves. Pero no del todo, se veía su piel (Kimono), sujetado a los lados y parte trasera del torso de Lurantis, se veía inclusive los colores, el verde y el rosa a su lado un poco mezclados y estirados por el niño que seguía limpiando, en el interior del kimono se podían ver algunas venas que muestra que no se puede desprender de su piel, es parte de la Pokémon, solamente se puede quitar una parte y eso apenas, ya que sigue pegada. Detrás de su Kimono estaba su torso de color verde, dejando ver su abdomen por igual.

Al igual y limpia el interior de la prenda, cepilladla y frotándola con un trapo, pese a esa piel que ahora colgaba, la mantis tiembla un poco por frio y por nervios sensibles.

-Ya casi acabo.- Dice Tomi

Esa parte Tomi le gusta, a la hora de quitar el kimono, Lurantis desprende su perfume y al niño le gusta el olor de su Pokémon, aunque esta se avergüence, al sentirse desnuda. El niño de nuevo la viste, le pone su Kimono como estaba.

Después sigue con su rostro, con coconetes limpia las antenas de ella.

¡Lurrrrraaann!- Reía, le hacía cosquillas.-¡Tis, tis, tis!

-No te muevas.- Le pide el niño.

Tomi respiraba un poco de cansancio. Había visto en videos como tratar a su Pokémon. Viendo varios ejemplos. Algunas veces el tardaba horas. Quería ser el mejor y que su Lurantis fuese la mejor todavía que cualquiera de su especie. Aunque el niño era un amateur. Pero era su intención lo que lo motivaba.

-Ya lave tu bufanda.- Dice Tomi, enrollándosela.- Antes de irnos lo hice.

Tomi limpia el reloj de plata y se lo pone, una vez hecho le enrolla su bufanda rosada que había comprado cuando se alojaron en el Monte Plateado. Ella no se la quitaba, hasta que su amo se la pidió, para que lavase.

Ella sentía el tacto de su amo sobre su cuello y la calidez con la que le enrollaba su bufanda, esa mano tierna y algo carnosa. E igual el olor del suavizante por lo limpio que estaba.

-¡Listo!- Dice Tomi, muy feliz de terminar.- ¡Eres muy hermosa!, Cualquier Pokémon se enamoraría ante ti.

Lurantis se sonroja y ríe, mientras se tapaba su guadaña, aceptando el alago de amo. Esas palabras que venían de su boca.

Tomi termina con su Pokémon. Pero rápidamente se pregunta algo, algo que lo incomoda y no sabe que es.

-Bueno. Ya casi.- El niño casi termina.- ¿Que me falta, que me falta?... Siento que lo olvido y es algo que antes hice.

El niño se pregunta mientras ve a su Pokémon de distancia. Lurantis que estaba con piernas cruzadas.

-Solo lo hice una vez.- Recuerda el niño.

…¡!

Rápidamente la mantis se tapa la entrepierna con su guadaña, enterrándola al suelo.

-Bueno…- El niño se queda desconcertado.- Ya sé que ahí, no.

-¡Lura!- Ella se lo recuerda y muy roja estaba.

-No me refería a esa parte.- Dice el niño inocente.- Se lo conté una vez a m madre y ella me dijo que era como una mujer, aunque aún sigo sin entender. Recuerdo que ella inclusive se avergonzó y no me quiso contar. No entiendo.

-¡Lura!- Ella estaba roja de vergüenza y molesta.

-Bueno. Mi madre me pidió que jamás lo hiciese contigo.- Dice el niño, sin entender.- Que cuando hable conmigo y entienda sobre: Como nacen los bebes. Me explicaría todo.

-¡Lurrrrrrannn!- Lurantis hierve y saca humo de su cabeza, casi se desmaya su espalda es apoyada por el árbol, sus ojos casi se pusieron en espiral por ello, casi se convulsiona.

El niño saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja.

-Bueno. Como dije, no me refería a eso.- Tomi saca una pastilla.- Esto es una medicina. Especial para los tipo planta.

Lurantis sabe que significa, con la otra guadaña se tapa la boca.

-¡Ohh vamos!- Tomi se molesta.- No sabe tan mal.- Y la trata de persuadir.

-¡No quiero!- Dice la mantis, que se exalta al escuchar eso.

-Recuerdo que te daba medicina cuando eras Fomantis.- El niño se lo recuerda, bajando un poco sus cejas.- Esta tiene buen sabor.- Y aun sigue.

Pero no se debía al sabor que la hace actuar así. Lurantis tiene vergüenza de que su amo la vea, otras personas lo han hecho o a su especie y no era de esperarse de la respuesta.

-Esta no la puedo dejar en el suelo.- Dice el niño.- Tampoco puedo dártela, si se te cae.- Y en parte lo hace apropósito.

EL niño quería demostrarle algo a su Pokémon. Ella se sigue negando. Tomi se acerca a ella.

-Vamos.-Pide el.

-¡Nooo!- Ella se niega.

-Antes lo hacía, recuerdas.- Dice Tomi tratándola de hacerla entender.- Cuando eras Fomantis y te cuidaba. Inclusive te daba en biberón.

Pero era distinto a lo que ella le recuerda. En ese tiempo Tomi no se incomodaba.

-Perdóname mi flor.- Le pide disculpas el niño.- Se que esto es también mi culpa.

" _Lurantis, no hagas esto en público"_

-Hay gente que no comprende todavía. Y se, que yo era una de esas personas. Pero quiero que sepas que no me importa, no tienes que contenerte, no conmigo.

-No es cierto.- Le dice ella triste.- Usted amo, me miente y me teme.

-Lo siento.- Sigue pidiendo disculpas el niño.- Pero quiero, quiero que sepas que ya no me importa. Todos los Pokémon son distintos.

Ella se niega y se molesta.

-Bueno. No es común ver los Lurantis de esa forma.- Dice el niño, que no puede convencerla.- Y que regularmente se tapan con sus guadañas. No sé si por las mismas razones. Pero es algo que tratas de negar y no puedes hacerlo.

Ella voltea su rostro.

-Mírame.-Le pide su amo, de forma triste.- No puedes huir, ni menos de mi Lurantis. Tampoco puedes huir de ser quien eres. Sé que esto es malo, pero igual es para que aprendas a ser fuerte. Tampoco me gusta hacerte esto.

Pero no era fácil de hacer.

-Solo ve a Pinsir.- Dice el niño, enseñando un ejemplo.- El tiene que vivir con ello.

-¿Cree que no lo sé?- Lurantis voltea y esta vez si está molesta.- Pero olvida algo.

-Mmmm…- Tomi se siente algo intimidado.

-Yo no soy un tipo bicho como el resto.- Dice la mantis.- Una vez escuche a un humano decir. Que los Lurantis son: Somos un falla, al pasarnos por un tipo bicho.

Los expertos se les hacen inexplicable la fisionomía del Pokémon Lurantis, debido a su forma, parece una mantis, un bicho, pero es un Pokémon del tipo planta. Una planta que se hace pasar y a diferencias de Leavanny, que es un tipo bicho y aunque sea igual tipo planta, sigue siendo tipo bicho también. Pero Lurantis, es un enigma.

¿Qué tenía que ver con la discusión?

-Yo soy un tipo planta.- Dice Lurantis.- Una planta que se hace pasar por un bicho.

Los Lurantis no pueden imitar completamente al tipo bicho y lo que realmente los diferencia está en su rostro.

-Vamos mi flor.- Pero Tomi no le importa.- Como dije, hay gente que se espanta al ver lo distinto. Pero también hay gente que acepta. Tú excedes completamente. Se vuelve molesto. Te llevo a un Centro Pokémon y realmente cuesta que las enfermeras te chequen. Te trato de acicalar y sé que al menos el resto de tu especie no se ponen de esa forma.

-…Lurrrr.- Ella se apena, se siente mal.

-Se que no te es fácil.- Dice Tomas, alzando la pastilla.- Pero tampoco puedes ocultarlo, se vuelve fastidioso. Inclusive para ti. Ocultarte y esperar a que nadie te vea, no siempre sera así. Aunque el resto no te acepte. Yo lo hare, soy tu entrenador y amigo.

-... Lurr.- Ella lo piensa, viendo la pastilla.

En eso recuerda algo la mantis. Beedrill dijo que Tomi, pensaba en algo y lo más probable es abandonarla. Por su forma de ser quizá, porque es blanda a diferencia de los demás. Ella no quería que su amo la abandonase.

 _-"¿Qué hare si mi amo me abandona?"_ \- Se pregunta Lurantis.- _"No quiero eso"_

Y la pastilla seguía ahí. Ella trata de negar, pero su amo tenía razón, no podía negar lo que es. Y aunque fuese un error, sigue siendo igual parte de la naturaleza, para nada serbia hacer un berrinche.

Aunque su secreto no era del todo un berrinche.

-Por favor.- Le pide el niño, cortésmente, su voz era más comprensiva.- Juro que no seré mas así contigo.

La mantis con el semblante triste, acepta, sin dejara de ver a los ojos a su amo.

En el rostro de la mantis se empieza a ver un cambio, su boca se abre poco a poco, pero se partía de los lados, se abría de varias partes, pero aparentemente forzados a abrirse, dejando ver puentes de saliva al hacerlo, pegajosa. Las partes inferiores y superiores se extendían aun mas, eran sus labios y hasta la punta se veían las puntas verdes. Y las partes de en medio, eran sus mandíbulas, con las que podía morder. Y como si los partieran, todos se abren de lado y dejan ver algo perturbador en Lurantis. Parecía un verdadero monstruo. Esa es la forma de abrir su boca. Pero a diferencia de ella, es que no tiene dientes o colmillos tan notorios como los de Pinsir, porque los podía camuflajear a la perfección (Como si no tuviese en realidad una boca), apenas tenía pequeños colmillos en la parte superior de boca y algunas en esas partes divididas, que le permitía masticar su alimento. No podía evitar escurrir saliva.

-Luuhhhggg- Su voz era más gruesa debido a que ha abierto su boca.

Lurantis daba miedo de verla con su boca por fin abierta, como si fuese una pesadilla arruinando su linda imagen de Pokémon elegante, cualquiera la tomaría como monstruo, pero así era su fisionomía, La forma en que abre su boca, no es como los Pokémon tipo bicho, es como si la forzaran, como si alguien quisiera partirlas, pero su tejido interno, marcado por varios ligamentos que parecían como si fuesen tallos de plantas, haciendo alusión a su tipo.

Tomi le da la pastilla, aventándola un poco en su boca, ella rápidamente cierra su aterradora boca, sus labios delgados se alzan de nuevo y de forma rápida. Una vez cerrada, parecía que en realidad no la tenía cuando la cerraba.

-Lo vez.- Dice Tomas, que no se sintió nada incomodo, al contrario, se sintió por fin feliz.- ¿Fue tan difícil?

-Lurantis.- Dice la Pokémon, que su voz sonó como siempre.- No me gusto hacerlo.

Tomi acaricia el rostro de su Pokémon. Y trata de consolarla.

Lurantis anteriormente a abierto su boca, pero cada vez que hacia aterraba a los demás. Inclusive llego hacerlo con su amo.

-Una vez más.- Aunque actualmente y al ver el daño que hiso bajándole el autoestima. Tomi trata de demostrare lo contrario y aceptando que así es ella, no tenía nada de malo.- Por favor hazlo.- Y sigue pidiendo que la abra.

Ella no quiere hacerlo, lo niega con su cabeza, no más. El niño acaricia a su Pokémon de las mejillas suavemente.

-No importa lo que seas.- Le dice el niño, sonriente.- Eres la misma para mí.

Tomi indaga con su caricias, hasta meter uno de sus dedos en medio de la boca, con la uña marca y mete.

-No lo haga.- Ella se lo pide.

Pero Tomi mete su dedo de ambas manos y suavemente abre la boca de la Pokémon, esta no pone resistencia, derrama unas lagrimas de vergüenza, no quiere que su amo la vea como un monstruo horrible.

-¡Lurrrhhgghaa!- Ella dice a su forma, ahora que su boca está siendo abierta de nuevo.

-No eres un monstruo.- Dice el niño viéndola tiernamente, sintiendo inclusive cada parte de esos labios y mandíbulas.- Eres una Pokémon mas, como todos.

Era inevitable que ella sintiese su sabor, le metía la mano en su boca, pero veía claramente lo que le hacía, le mostraba otra cara a lo que ella recuerda.

Tomi le abre todas esas partes de la boca de su Pokémon, sintiendo el interior de esta, sin importar la salvia que tenia, extiende con sus dedos, abre esas grandes mandíbulas y sigue sonriendo, viendo el gran y aterrador agujero, pero esos ojos rosados y llorosos que dice lo contrario con la apariencia.

-Vez, no te tengo miedo.- Dice el niño sin sentir miedo.- Perdona mi ignorancia y no aceptare como eres, no cambias en lo absoluto para mí. Sigues siendo hermosa, si fuese Pokémon estaría contigo, ¡jijiji!

Si Tomas, no tenía esa intención. Para Lurantis ha sido demasiado su corazón palpita rápidamente ante esas últimas palabras, a una velocidad increíble, tanto que la hacía temblar.

Ambos por un momento se ven a los ojos. La mantis se siente perdida ante esos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Aunque tengo que admitir.- Dice el niño.- Necesitas una menta ¡Jijiji!

El niño así como abrió esa boca, la cierra lentamente a su forma original y poniendo ambas manos sobre la boca cerrada de su Pokémon, como si fuese un rompecabezas. Y otra vez siendo la misma, parecía que no tenía boca en realidad. Lurantis no puede dejar de mirarlo.

-Amo.- Dice sonrojada y perdida.

El niño acomoda la bufada rosada de Lurantis, enrollándoselo más en su cuello y ve el reloj que también le regalo.

Ella imagino por un momento otra escena, lo que un humano regularmente hace en esos momentos, aunque sería muy extraño y bizarro. Pero su amo sigue siendo un niño, no comprende eso.

Pero la mantis cautivada ante esa clase de cariño. Encierra al niño con sus guadañas, abrazándolo.

-¡Amo, amo, amo, amo!- Dice ella feliz y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tomi estaba en el pecho de su Lurantis, recargando su cabeza casi por el cuello de ella.

-Te quiero Lurantis.- Dice el niño, feliz y abrazándola.- Eso nada lo va a cambiar.

El sigue abrazando a su fémina Pokémon. Lurantis abre un poco su boca...

-Hueles muy bonito.- Decía Tomi, al oler a su Pokémon.

En eso el niño siente algo en su cara y cabello, como un hilo rosado, solo que este se mueve acariciando al niño rubio. Tomas abre sus ojos y de reojo ve ese hilo rosado que lo acaricia por toda su cara.

 _-"¿Qué es esto?"-_ Se pregunto al sentirlo, desde sus adentros y primero sin importarle mucho.

Pero. El niño al ver y sentir eso, alza un poco su mirada y ve que ese hilo rojo, largo venia de la boca de su Pokémon y que esta la acariciaba, siente un repelús al instante, no sabía de eso. Así que por conveniencia baja la mirada para que ella no lo notara.

-Amo… ¡Lo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!- Dice Lurantis a su forma, denotando el cariño.

-¡!

Ese hilo rosado era la lengua tubular de la mantis que en círculos acariciaba a su amo al que tanto quiere, mostrándole cariño. Tomi tenía una mirada fija y abierta. Pero sabe algo, porque detrás de lo que ahora siente, sabe que su Pokémon le está devolviendo el cariño. Era masomenos darle un beso a su forma, mojándolo de su saliva.

El niño simplemente se deja llevar, sin juzgar y no tratar de nuevo de decepcionarla.

Ella cierra su boca de nuevo y se traga la lengua. Ella lo quería mucho, tal vez demasiado y más de lo que debe.

Ambos se separan. Tomi se limpia la saliva de ella, ya que le dejo toda su esencia.

Tomi se recupera y sonríe. Ella lo mira, feliz. Sin darse cuenta, Tomi hiso algo que quería ella.

Pero debajo esa alegría. Al verla tan feliz, enseñándole que no importaban las apariencias. Pero se llega a deprimir, por lo siguiente.

-Aparte.- Tomi baja un poco su mirada.- Solo veme a mi Lurantis… Yo si soy un monstruo. Debajo de esta pequeña apariencia, lo soy. Lo contrario de ti.

-No diga eso amo.- Dice Lurantis, sintiendo algo en su ser.- No es un monstruo.

El niño no dice nada, sonríe tristemente, sabía que su Lurantis trataba de consolarlo. Pero no podía, no si ambos lo sabían. EL niño miraba de forma feliz a su Pokémon, se siente cómodo con ella, satisfecho de tenerla. Pero aun así piensa en su futuro, no merecía estar ella encadenado a él. Alguien que le haría daño, de la misma forma que lo hiso con sus dos Pokémon fallecidos.

Y Lurantis, ahora más que nuca se quiere apegar a él, porque su corazón se lo pide. Porque es justo devolverle la deuda por haberla salvado de la muerte, dos veces.

- _"Si tan solo pudiera hablar con usted"-_ Dice la Lurantis.- _"Y convencerlo. Le diría todo"_

Ambos se quedan viendo. Tomi atraído corre y la abraza. Tiene un dolor inmenso que carga como yunque las muertes que ha provocado, pegado a través de la cadena del odio que va dejando marca todo lo que ha hecho. No quiere dejarla. Quiere tenerla a su lado. Pero eso significa el riesgo de perderla, no quiere que sea como Umbreon y Pidgeot.

Atrapados en las cadenas de oído, que el jala salvajemente esta sus padres y sus Pokémon que los arrastra por cada paso que da.

Pero tiene que ser fuerte.

El niño no tiene a un Dios a quien rezarle. Odia al suyo, odia a quien le dio ese poder, odia a los abusivos. Ese era su problema, su odio fue lo que lo ha llevado a ese tema. Trato de estar animado. Pero no puede más. La pelea contra el Equipo Rocket se acerca y será la final.

El. Así se queda pegado a ella. Lurantis con sus guadañas peina su cabello. Pero se siente igual impotente, no puede hacer nada por su amo. Solo protegerlo. Ella sentía como él se convulsionaba, sentía como escurrían sus lágrimas y su nariz sobre ese Kimono.

El niño se tranquilizaba ese olor que desprende Lurantis es relajante. Y poco a poco termina. Lurantis suspira. Temia que hacer algo por su pequeño amo.

-Ahora estas en mejor estado.- Una voz surge por detrás.- Pero parece que interrumpimos.

La escena es interrumpida. El niño se suelta voltea y ve a los entrenadores con quien peleo. Ambos estaban de nuevo, esta vez a su frente.

-Hola de nuevo.- Dice el entrenador.

-Son ustedes.- Dice el niño desconcertado.

-Esta vez venimos por el segundo Round.- Dice la entrenadora.

-Lo siento. No puedo pelear ahora.- Dice Tomi, limpiándose los ojos.

-Lo siento amiguito. Creo que no entiendes.- Dice el entrenador, con una sonrisa.- Esta pelea no es por dinero.

-Es por tus Pokémon.- Dice la entrenadora.

-¿Cómo?- Tomi se recuperaba.

-Veras no somos simples entrenadores guay.- Dice el joven.- Pero que hay que decir que no sepas. Solo danos a tus Pokémon.

Un momento pasa. Después Tomi sonríe de nuevo, empieza a reírse, dejando desconcertado a los entrenadores. Se sentía muy deprimido por su realidad, ahora sonreía, no sabía si de alegría o por tratar de aparentar ser fuerte.

-Te hubiéramos podido quitar a tus Pokémon desde el primer encuentro.- Dice la mujer, con malicia.- Con tal estaban debilitados. Pero había personas esa vez. Y ahorita estas aun en este pueblo y en esta arte solitaria.

Aquellos entrenadores habían seguido al niño, debido a su fuerza, ya que con Heracross pudo vencer a un Fearrow.

-¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡Gracias!- Dice el niño con felicidad falsa y forzada.- Estaba justamente buscándolos, sabía que andaban por aquí. Pero no pensé que serian los entrenadores guay, que tan bajo ha caído Equipo Rocket ¿Por qué lo hacen?- Y eso ultimo lo pregunta.

-¡Ja!, pareces que no sabes con quien te metes.- Dice el entrenador.- Tratas de aparentar ser fuerte, te ríes, cuando se ve en tu cara lo mal que estabas.

-Espera.- Dice la entrenadora.- Así que nos buscabas, ¿Acaso quieres unirte a nosotros?

-Si.- Dice el muchacho.- Tienes potencial, niño. Pudiste contra mi Pokémon, aun con la desventaja.

-Estamos buscando nuevos reclutas.

-Pensé que aun lo hacían en Ciudad Celeste; en el Puente Pepita.- Dice el niño.

Lurantis camina y se pone detrás de su amo, dejándose ver ante los entrenadores y viéndolos a su vez. Los entrenadores ven a ese Pokémon.

-¿Acaso es?- La entrenadora ve al Pokémon de ese niño.- Mira. Es un Lurantis.

-Es cierto.- Dice el entrenador- Alguien quiere ese Pokémon.

-Sera mejor avisar a la base.- Dice la mujer, adelantándose.

Tomi se queda un poco viendo, sin ponerle mucha atención. La mujer avisaba y daba su comunicado.

-Listo.- Dice la mujer.- Le avisaran a ese hombre que busca ese Pokémon.

-No creen que se adelantan.- Dice el niño, algo molesto.- Cantar victoria tan pronto.

Pero en eso Beedrill se acerca de nuevo a su maestro y se pone de lado al ver que Lurantis hiso lo mismo. Los entrenadores se le quedan viendo, al ver que estaba ese Beedrill ahí y un Lurantis, no era una coincidencia.

-¡Tu, tu, tu eres!- El hombre se espanta.

-Soy su peor pesadilla.- Dice Tomi, mostrándose molesto.

-¡Espera!- La mujer igual se espanta. Pero se le queda viendo un poco más al niño rubio.

Los ojos son la clave, no son rojos, son azules. Se sabe que cada vez que ese monstruo lucha contra el Equipo Rocket sus ojos brillan como si de soles se tratasen, hace que cuando alguien lo vea, sus ojos son lo primero que ven. Ahora que son azules (Como realmente son).

-No es ese mocoso.- Dicen La entrenadora Guay, dándose un alivio.- Pero tiene un Lurantis, alguien quiere ese Pokémon.

-Niño danos a ese Lurantis y no te haremos nada.- Dice la entrenadora.- Hasta te podemos pagar buen dinero por ella.

-No gracias.- Dice el niño.- El dinero es lo que enos me hace falta _("Porque ya se los quitare")_

-Como quieras. No, nos venciste antes. Menos ahora.- Dice la mujer, confiada.

Tomi saca a su Heracross. Mientras tanto Beedrill se acercaba de nuevo descendía al ver el peligro.

Los entrenadores ven. Y sonríen, porque tienen ventaja por tipo.

-No volverás a vencernos.- Dice el hombre.

Beedrill y Lurantis se ponen al frente. Pero Tomi les pone una palma atrás, diciendo que no se acerquen. Los entrenadores sacan a sus Fearrow.

El niño lo piensa mucho, piensa en una estrategia. Sonríe, porque sabe que va a ganar.

-Si soy un monstruo. Sera con aquellos que se lo merezcan. - El niño manda a ese Pokémon.- ¡Ve Volcarona!

Una gran polilla sale y es Volcarona, uno de los Pokémon más poderosos y más rápidos del niño. Los entrenadores se ponen nerviosos, porque esto ya no iba con las coincidencias, ellos saben que el monstruo tiene Pokémon tipo bicho, pero en especial sabe cuáles son.

-E-el, el.- Ambos se aterran, al ver que saco dos de esos Pokémon que lo caracteriza.

-Soy.- Dice el niño, muy serio.- ¡Volcarona usa Vendaval sobre uno de esos pájaros!, ¡Heracross Roca afilada!, ¡Y esta vez no se contengan, ellos son malos!

Los Pokémon oyen a su maestro, esta vez soltarían todo su poder. Volcarona mueve rápidamente sus alas y con tan solo estas, todos los arboles se mueven bruscamente. Un gran Vendaval azota el Pokémon de la joven, que se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba.

Mientras el escarabajo usa roca afilada de nuevo, golpeando al Pokémon.

Pero…

Un Pokémon sigue de pie. Era el Fearrow de la mujer.

-No me vencerás chico. Una vez que acabe con esa Volcarona, todo será más fácil.- Dice la mujer.- Tu desventaja es el tipo que tienes.

-…- Tomi frunce el ceño, pero molesto, en parte esa mujer tenía razón.

-Aunque no entendemos, porque alguien que maneja el Tipo Bicho, ¿Puede tener un Pokémon tipo hoja?- Dice aun la mujer.- Nosotros somos de los mejores reclutas y esto lo comprobara, una vez que te acabemos, amenaza.

-Tú solo eres un niño insignificante.- Grita el hombre, tratando de ser fuerte, pese a que perdió.- alguien que no merece esa fuerza que tienes.

-¡Si soy un niño!- Dice el susodicho.- Pero un niño que sabe que hacer. Y no dejare que nadie, ni mis Pokémon pasen lo miso que yo.

La mujer prepara de nuevo el Movimiento Z y hace sus movimientos el Pokémon que recién volaba se alza. Tomi manda atacar, pero es demasiado tarde. El niño no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

-¡Acaba con esa Volcarona con el movimiento Z!- Grita la mujer.- ¡Usa Pícaro supersónico¡

Tomi espera, tiene que hacerlo. Pero tenía nervios y cuando es momento saca sus ball.

Se ve una explosión de tierra. Que empuja a todos a su paso, inclusive Tomi es mandando y cae de espaldas.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Tomi grita y mucho al pegarse en la espalda.

Beedrill y Lurantis reaccionan y lo rodean para protegerlo. Pero cuando cayó un rayo rojo se fue con él y otro salió.

El humo se disipa y deja ve a otro Pokémon. La entrenadora, se emociona, sin Volcarona, el resto de los Pokémon, sería más fácil de vencer.

-¡SCIZOOOOOORRR!

Pero en lugar de Volcarona estaba otro Pokémon y a diferencia del equipo de Tomi, este sí puede resistir un ataque tipo volador.

-¡¿?!- El Equipo Rocket no sabe qué pasa, no les agrado ese grito.

La tierra se disipa y deja ver a Scizor, en lugar de Volcarona.

-¡Lo hice, lo hice!- Dice el niño que no lo creía.- Logre cambiarla.

El Equipo Rocket está asustado. Se había metido con la persona o en este caso el niño o peor. Una cosa equivocada. A Tomi según por sus investigaciones, no se acerca, ni siquiera se acerca a ser humano.

-Perdón Scizor.- Dice Tomi arrepentido.- Pero eras el único capaz de aguantar esto. Y necesito tu ayuda.

-Scizor.- El Pokémon acero asiente.- Lo que sea por él quien e salvo.

Y a su vez ve al Equipo Rocket.

-Acaba con esa ave.- Dice el niño.- Usa roca afilada Heracross.- Le ordena

El Pokémon va rápido y con un gran golpe le pega al ave, este arrasa hasta con el suelo, hasta por fin caer.

-¡Fearr…

-¡Y Scizor usa cabeza de hierro!

Y para acabar definitivamente Scizor le da un tremendo cabezazo al pecho del ave.

El Pokémon cae y esta ve definitivamente, ese ataque le dio en su pecho, un ataque de hierro. Scizor no se contuvo.

El Equipo Rocket no le queda más Pokémon. Y no pueden huir. Scizor se abalanza contra la mujer, derribándola, ella trata de escapar. Pero el bicho de acero pone una pinza sobre el brazo de la mujer y la aprieta, esta grita.

-¡Espera!- Tomi lo para.- Aun no. Se tu furia Scizor, todos ustedes tienen cuentas con ellos. Pero espera un poco.

El Pokémon se detiene ante las órdenes de su maestro. Aunque cuatro de ellos quieren de una vez actuar.

La cara de la mantis cambia, no le gusta mucho ver, regularmente se va, pero en el estado en que se encuentra su amo, no puede esta vez. Tomi que recién se paraba la vio de reojo. Pero tenía que hace lo necesario.

-Esta vez perdieron y yo gane.- Dice Tomi, acercándose.- Y esta vez quiero mi recompensa.

-¡Te daremos todo lo que tenemos!- Dice el hombre desesperado.- Pero por favor, no nos mates.

-No quiero su dinero.- Dice Tomi, que va al grano.- ¿En dónde está su base?, eso es lo que quiero

-Está cerca de este pueblo.- Dice el hombre, contando todo.- Pero no sé exactamente.

-¡Eso no me basta!- Grita el niño.- Quiero más.

-Esta al suroeste.- Dice la mujer adolorida.- Pero no sabemos exactamente, solo sabemos que tiene que ver con unos árboles. Pero no sabe… ¡Aaarrggghhh!

Ella era apretada por la fuerte y tenaza del Scizor.

-Nosotros apenas y somos simples reclutas.- Dice el hombre.- No tiene ni medio mes que estamos trabajando.

-Y tan pronto saben de mí.- Dice el niño con molestia.

-¡Por favor, piedad!- Pide la mujer aterrado.- ¡No creímos que fuese usted!

-Pero, pero, pero.- El hombre intercepta.- Pero sabemos de alguien que si sabe en donde se encuentra la base… A cambio déjenos vivir.

-Es verdad, le llame, pronto estará aquí, en pueblo Lavanda.- Dice la mujer.- Estará a las 2:00 pm en el Centro Pokémon.

El niño ve algo en las caras de esos pobres, lloraban, como si fuesen niños, en cierto modo le recordaban a alguien. Ve a los lados. Beedrill estaba serio. Lurantis, estaba con la mirada baja, mirando el suelo. El niño los ve por un momento, solo rápidamente.

La mujer grita Scizor le aprieta demasiado fuerte. Normalmente no se toma ese tiempo, pero los chillidos eran horribles, nunca los había dejado vivir tanto tiempo, siempre fue frio. Pero ahora que necesito información, teniendo forzosamente hablar con ellos, ve esas caras más tiempo.

-¡Prometemos no hacerle daño a nadie!- Grita la mujer aun con dolor.- ¡Mi brazo me duele!

Pero en eso Scizor ve a su maestro. El niño rubio ve esos ojos, de forma inevitable compara miradas. En Beedrill ve un apoyo, sea cual sea su decisión. En Lurantis ve piedad. Pero en Scizor, Volcarona, Heracross y en Vivillon (Aun dos de ellos en sus ball), han tenido esa cara. Los cuatro Pokémon tienen otra mirada una de odio, odio hacia los humanos quienes les hicieron pasar por experimentos y en cautiverio. No puede olvidar eso.

-¡Por favor!- grita la mujer, desesperada.- ¡Ya te dijimos todo!

El Scizor sigue, quiere hacer pagar al Equipo Rocket, igual Heracross. Era algo que tenían en común con su maestro.

Pero Tomi. Era la primera vez que se toma en tiempo en verlas, le recuerdan a él. Alguien abusando del poder. Y si era cierto, que eran simples reclutas. Otros soldados lo forcejeaban e iban directo al grano Pero esos entrenadores, no. Todavía negociaron con el niño. Era la primera vez que sentía algo raro en su ser, con el Equipo Rocket.

-¿Amo que piensa?- Le pregunta Lurantis al verlo estático.- ¡¿Qué tiene?!

Tomi reacciona y ve esa realidad. No todos deberían ser malos. Pero por el otro lado están sus Pokémon. Cuatro de ellos.

-No lo sé.- Dice el niño, que en realidad no sabe qué hacer.

Era una suerte que Volcarona y Vivillon estaban adentro de sus balls. Pero Heracross y Scizor.

-No… lo… se.- Dice el niño que se da media vuelta y decide mejor alejarse.

El niño da media vuelta. No sabe que decidir.

Scizor se aprieta masa la humana y Heracross se pone al frente del otro. Beedrill se voltea y Lurantis se queda con la última escena. Grotesca al ver como Scizor apretó esa pinza.

Lurantis tristemente se voltea. Sin comprender aun a su amo, pudo haberles ordenado que no. Pero esta vez hubo un cambio en su amo, ella sigue viéndolo, esta vez no tomo partido, no dijo nada solo dejo que Scizor y Heracross decidieran por sí mismos. Pero aun así esta ese pesar que ve cuando esta a lado de él.

* * *

 **Tres horas después.**

Tomi estaba sentado en el pasto y Lurantis estaba a su frente. No había comunicación entre los dos, no había ni siquiera un intercambio de miradas

-Lo vez.- Le dice Tomi, muy serio, rompiendo el silencio.- Soy un monstruo. Y no parare de serlo.

El niño estaba destrozado, no sabía qué hacer. En estos momentos duda, duda de su comportamiento. No podía quitarse esas caras de encima, siente coraje a su vez y un odio inmenso.

¿A cuál le haría caso?

-Sabes. Antes creía que los monstruos tenían una apariencia fea.- Cuenta el niño, ignorante, aferrándose al tema.- Cuando te conocí, cuando eras Fomantis, tengo que admitir que al principio me incomodo. Pero sabía que no era tanto para exagerar, eres un Pokémon. Cuando evolucionaste, sentí miedo al verte con tu boca abierta.

Ella escucha a su amo, lo ve diferente, pero a su vez no era de esperarse, ya lo sabía.

-Pero todo lo que he hecho.- Dice Tomi, con dolor.- Todo lo que hare. Es verdadero, digno de ser monstruo, la apariencia es lo menos importante, ya lo comprendí. Es un milagro, que tu, mi Flor. No seas así, de mis seis Pokémon, eres la única que no apela a mi forma. Hoy vi a esos entrenadores a mis ojos y me recordaron a mí.

El niño recuerda, cuando era un niño normal que pedía que no lo molestaran.

-Cuando todos me molestaban.- Dice el niño.- Cuando no me podía defender. Esa impotencia de saber que alguien más fuerte que tu, esta aplastándote. Lo vi en ellos. Y me di cuenta que no merecían morir. Aunque…

La mantis sigue escuchando, conociendo a su amo, que se desahogaba, era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Pero. Están también Scizor, Heracross, Vivillon y Volcarona.- Dice Tomi, acordándose de ellos.- Ellos sintieron lo mismo, sentir como ellos los utilizaban y abusaban de ellos. En cierta forma comprendo. Es algo que todavía me motiva a seguir. Aun quiero deshacerme ellos.

-Amo.- Lurantis le habla.- Tal vez yo no sepa quién es Jonathan. Yo trato de comprender su dolor. Yo también estuve encerrada y de la misma forma que los demás, pero no siento nada por ellos, simplemente lo deje ir. Lo siento. Tal vez yo… No puedo ayudarlo esta vez. Tal vez yo, si…

Pero igual Lurantis se siente mal por él. Esta vez y por miseria a su amo, no puede hacer nada por salvarlo. Alguna vez Beedrill conto que Tomi era alguien muy alegre, que pese a los golpes y abusos que sufrió siempre vio adelante. Pero un día se canso de ser débil. Y todo se fue abajo.

Tomas, independiente de su maldición, es tarde para regresar.

-No te quiero dejar Lurantis.- Dice el niño.- Pero pienso que es por tu bienestar. Eres algo muy apreciado. Ese día en que ibas a morir. Te di ese poder y pensé que serias como Beedrill, pero no. Pero cuando te vi fuera de control.

El niño recuerda cuando Lurantis salió de su ball. Estaba fuera de control, destrozaba todo a su paso. Anomalía de su poder.

-Y luego temí que murieses.- Dice el niño.- Ya había visto a Pidgeot y Umbreon. Inclusive vi a un Caterpie morir, cuando intente atrapar, cuando lo vi Butterfree y cuando no pudo controlar ese poder. Quise salvarte y esa era la única forma. Pero no lo merecías en realidad. Por un momento pienso que estabas mejor en una tumba. Que acompañarme.

-¡NO DIGA ESO!- Lurantis se enoja y mucho esta vez, gritándole a su amo.- ¡¿Usted que sabe que es lo que es lo que quiero?!

El niño cae de espaldas, y grita un poco.

-¡Amo!- Lurantis se calma, sabe que su amo está mal de la espalda.- ¡Perdón, yo no quise!

Tomi se paraba adolorido.

-¡Pero usted!- Ella se para y se enoja.- ¡Me enfurece!

Cuando el niño se para, ve a su Pokémon agitada, se paraba y caminaba sin parara a alrededor de su amo, sus alas se movían una y otra vez, como si aleteasen, movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro. Se comportaba como una verdadera mantis en estado salvaje, sus guadañas se encorvaban. Eso fue un golpe bajo, aun para Lurantis.

-¡Me esfuerzo por ser una buena Pokémon!- Dice la mantis, harta, desesperada, sin dejar de mover su cabeza para los lados, viendo de forma tenebrosa a su amo, sus ojos estaban clavados sobre él.- Hago lo que cualquier Pokémon hace, ¡Pero usted no hace lo que cualquier entrenador hace!... Trato que me sea indiferente. Pero termina involucrándome y no quiero en realidad eso. Yo acepto. Porque… Porque, porque… Quiero estar con usted. Y aunque me duele verlo así amo. Sé que cuando acabe. Y aunque me duela. Cuando acabe con ese tal Jonathan que le causo el borde de aceptar esa maldición. Sera ese niño que me recogió cuando era Fomantis. Quiero (Aunque no lo conocí), a ese niño que Beedrill me contaba tanto. Y quizá pueda ver por fin quien es el verdadero Beedrill.

Solo el niño rubio se le quedo viendo a su mantis. Regularmente Lurantis desvía su mirada. Pero ahora es viceversa. Esta vez él fue quien la puso de esa manera. El niño ve los ojos a su Pokémon, ojos tenebrosos que no dejaban de mirarlo, ojos de bicho. Como si lo asecharan.

Es cierto que Lurantis no es del tipo bicho, pero lo antes dicho, lo trata de asimilar. Por primera vez esta molesta con su amo, esa es la forma en que lo manifiesta, con esa mirada perturbadora, moviendo a los lados su cabeza, como si lo fuese a cazar.

-Mi flor.- Dice Tomi, sin importar.- Quiero que sepas. Que no fue mi intención decirte eso. Simplemente pensé en eso por ti. Por tu bienestar. No por el mío. Quiero que entiendas eso.

Tomi se da media vuelta y la deja sola. Furiosa todavía. Tomi todavía no comprende que la vida de los humano y Pokémon están encadenados, aunque sus intenciones son buenas, no comprende aun los lazos que se forjan, eso quiere hacerlo entender Lurantis. Quizá, por ser niño no tiene idea de lo que él ha causado, no solo con Lurantis. Si no con sus demás Pokémon.

Un ejemplo fue el sacrificio de Umbreon, al ver que su amo era un buen niño y que una parte de él no era malvado, era malvado contras sus enemigos, pero no contra aquellos que no le hacen nada y si es necesario ayuda.

Carlos y Jonathan entran en la vida de Tomas. El lado malvado es gracias a Jonathan. Pero el lado bondadoso es gracias a Carlos. A lo largo de su trayecto Tomi inconscientemente da esas dos caras. Cuando Jonathan abusaba de él y cuando Carlos le ayudo sin pedir algo a cambio.

Pero sin dejar de ser el mismo, simplemente esta influencia a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Pero aun así no justifica lo que él le provoca a su Pokémon. Lurantis esta quieta, viendo a su amo, de forma triste. Sabe que lo tiene que proteger, pese al camino que escoja.

-Amo… Amo… Amor.

Pero algunas veces y en este caso es muy anormal aun para los Pokémon. Pero escasamente hay excepciones y en este caso el niño de forma muy, pero muy inconsciente provoco algo en esa Pokémon. Y todo porque sigue siendo todavía y en parte ese niño.

Francamente había pocas probabilidades para que a un humano y en este caso a una Pokémon le pase eso. Preferiría a su especie.

Regularmente el hombre, si siente algo por su Pokémon se convierte en abuso.

¿Pero qué pasa si es viceversa?

El Pokemon tiende a sufrir mucho. Por el simple hecho de las diferencias.

-Amo Tomas.- Dice ella final, sin agregar otra letra porque esa es la realidad.

Ella se sienta y lo único que hace es sentir esa bufanda y tocar con sus guadañas ese reloj de plata. Cuando se siente nerviosa hace eso. Tomi de reojo la ve, sabe que estará tranquila con eso.

En eso. Beedrill llega y con un mensaje.

-Ya está aquí.- Dice Tomi, parándose.

Tomas ve a su fiel compañero, que le avisa de la llegada del otro individuo que se acerca.

-Es hora de ajustar verdaderas cuentas.- Dice el niño decidido.

Tomas no tiene a Scizor, Heracross y Volcarona, los dejo en el Centro Pokémon. Pero al igual y dejo algo mas, una nota que alguien tiene que seguir. Un mapa, para alguien.

Y ese alguien por fin llega.

-Lo estaba esperando.- Dice Tomi, serio.- No creí verlo de nuevo.

-¿Tu?- Dice un señor.

El señor era bastante familiar en la vida de Tomas. Era un señor de pelo gris, a estas alturas se asomaba que había conservado una barba que se asomaba. Sus ropas eran distintas. Tenía unos pantalones cafés con tirantes, su playera era cuadriculada y las mangas de dicha playera estaban arremangadas, también tenía unas botas de color café.

Ese era el mismo tipo que quería a Lurantis, tiempo atrás, tratando de negociar con Tomi.

-Si yo.- Dice el niño.

-¿Donde están esos tipos que me prometieron a mi Pokémon?- Pregunta el peligris, para sí mismo.- ¿Acaso reconsideraste tu mi oferta?- Le pregunta al niño, esta vez

-Ellos me querían quitar al mío.- Dice el niño, con furia notoria.- ¡Mi Lurantis!

El hombre se impacta.

-Me encargue de ellos.- Dice Tomas molesto.- ¿Como se atreve?- Le pregunta indignado.

-No lo sabía.- Dice el señor, haciéndose el sorprendido

-No se haga el tonto.- Dice el niño.- Admítalo como el verdadero hombre que es.

Lurantis ve a ese señor, ese era el mismo de ese día, el que no la quería por estar enferma. La mantis siente algo en su ser, algo que crece.

-¿Cómo se atreve usted?- Tomi está indignado.- Sabe, puede ir a Alola a capturar su propio Pokémon, ¿Por qué quitárselos a otros?

-Niño idiota.- Dice el hombre, igual de indignado.- Seria justo. Pero no tengo tiempo a mi disposición. Y en mi Status, es más fácil mandar a otro a que lo haga.

-¿Al Equipo Rocket?- Tomi se enoja.- No es justo. Todos sabemos que son ellos, se los quitan a los demás. Hay otras formas de pedir aun Lurantis, en GTS, por ejemplo.

Pero el hombre solo gruñe. Estaba harto de las niñerías, pero no podía discutirlo.

-¿Niño, que comprendes de belleza?- Le pregunta el hombre, serio.- Esos entrenadores solo dan mal sus Pokémon. Floristas novatos, que no supieron cuidar a sus Pokémon y que lo dan ya en mal estado. Fomantis, Toma mucho tiempo. Yo quiero empezar con Lurantis.

-¿Por qué esta tan desesperado?- Sigue el niño, que no entiende.

-Digamos, que mi futuro se basa en un concurso.- Dice el hombre, tomando seriedad.- Ahora que mi florería esta casi a la banca rota. Lo único que lo salva es un Lurantis, para a completar con mi colección.

El hombre veía al Lurantis de Tomi. La veía más llamativa, sus colores estaban tan vivos.

-Veo que has mejorado a tu Pokémon, desde la última vez.- Dice el hombre.- Sus colores están más vivos que nunca. Tras nuestro último encuentro, ¿Cierto?, hasta la has decorado.

La bufanda aleteaba un poco por el viento y el reloj de plata brillaba con la luz del sol.

Tomi frunce el ceño.

Has aprendido y me has escuchado.- Dice el hombre.

-No la venderé, ni intercambiare.- Dice el niño, aun decidido.- Recuerda lo que le dije. Aparte que usted quiere todo fácil. Yo encontré a esta Fomantis tan débil, sus hojas casi cafés y casi la encontré moribunda. Tuve que más que acicalarla los primeros meses. Es mía, por derecho y más que eso.

El hombre gruñe, su desesperación depende precisamente de ese Pokémon. Ahora al ver que Lurantis era más hermosa gracias al niño. Mientras en los recuerdos de Lurantis, recuerda a su amo que el cuido enferma. Mientras ese tipo la dejo al no ser su evolución, al querer algo mejor, sin importar si esa Pokémon vivía o moría.

-… Sabes. Al verte ahorita mismo… No cabe duda que ese tal Sebastián es un mentiroso.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tomi entra en shock.- ¡¿Usted fue quien lo mando?!

 **Flash back**

En una fría noche. En medio de un campo. Lurantis caía bajo un lanzallamas, derrotada. Con muchos esfuerzos el Pokémon que lo hiso, estaba agotada.

-¡Zoroark!- Dice la Pokémon.

-Luurrrrr.- Y Lurantis caía arrodillada.

Tomi se acerca a su Pokémon y le da una palmadita por detrás.

-Bien hecho mi flor.- Dice Tomi, sonriéndole y consolando a su Pokémon.- No te sientas mal. Venciste a cuatro de sus Pokémon y cansaste este.

-Maldita sea.- Dice otra voz.

Sebastián, hermano de Carlos. Estaba en Kanto y estaba peleando contra el niño. Era una pelea de monstruos.

-Cuatro de mis Pokémon.- Y por primera vez Sebastián estaba furioso.- Cuatro de mis Pokémon…

-Usted es el culpable.- Dice Tomi, muy molesto.- Nos ataco por sorpresa. Ríndase y váyase. Antes de que se e acabe lo amable con usted. Vaya y entierre a sus Pokémon.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- Pero el monstruo ríe.

-…- Tomi se queda viendo.

-Mis Pokémon, murieron.- Dice Sebastián, que alza la mirada.- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!... No cabe duda, de que son una bola de inútiles. Cuanto tiempo deposite en ellos, para que perdieran contra esa estúpida Pokémon.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!- Tomi no lo cree.- Es un monstruo.- Dice aterrado, no podía creer ese nivel de maldad.

-Mira quien lo dice.- Dice Sebastián, sin bajar esa sonrisa.- Quien asesino a mis Pokémon.

-Mi Lurantis no quería hacerlo.- Dice el niño rubio, defendiéndola.- Fue usted quien los obligo, ellos murieron por no tener descanso y al forzarlos al máximo.

-Aun así. Se de ti niño.- Dice el monstruo.- Se lo que le has hecho al Equipo Rocket. No creí encontrarme contigo, pero esa fuerza. Es realmente como contaban.

Lo que menos imagino Sebastián era encontrarse con ese niño. Simplemente estaba trabajando y de todos los que pudo haber asesinado, estaba ese mismo niño.

-Ellos se lo merecen.- Dice el niño.- Y se quién es usted. Usted es Sebastián, me doy cuenta de lo que dicen de usted si es temible. Tengo miedo.- Realmente el niño tenía miedo, al ver ese nivel de maldad.

-Yo trabajo para ellos también.- Dice Sebastián, sínicamente.- ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-… Ya lo sé.- Dice Tomi que mostraba su furia.- Lo sé por sus Pokémon que ha mandado.

-¿Se lo que piensas?- Dice Sebastián.- Pero sabes que… Ganare la iniciativa… ¡Zoroark Lanzallamas!

Y la Zoroark abre su hocico y lanza eso. Grandes llamas se acercaba al niño que estaba al lado de su Pokémon. Tomi no podía reaccionar iba a ser quemado junto con Lurantis.

Lurantis se pone al frente y con lo que le quedaba de fuera lanza un Hyperrayo hacia el lanzallamas, cubriéndose ambos del ataque.

Cuando acaba con el Hyperrayo, ella cae de nuevo, de espaldas.

-¡Lurantis, Lurantis!- Tomi la mueve rápidamente.- ¡¿Estás bien mi flor?!, ¡Háblame!

-Lu-ran-tis.- Dice ella, quejándose débilmente.- Perdón amo. Otra vez he perdido.

El niño ve a su Pokémon muy acabada, se esforzó mucho por hacerle frente a Sebastián. La acaricia un poco y la ve de forma dedicada. Lurantis estaba afuera de su ball. Tomi quería acicalarla por primera vez ese día, pero bruscamente fue interrumpido. Quería aprovechar la luz de la luna llena para hacerlo.

-Esta vez vuelve Zoroark.- Dice Sebastián Frustrado.- Al menos tu sabes cómo actuar.

El monstruo regresa a su Pokémon a su ball. Pero así como estaba Lurantis a lado de Tomi. Sebastián tenía un Pokémon afuera ya.

-Mi flor.- Dice Tomi muy triste.- Gracias por esforzarte.

El niño mete a su ball a su Pokémon mantis y voltea con una cara furiosa a su enemigo.

-Soy un monstruo.- Dice Tomi, muy molesto.- Pero entre nosotros hay clases y yo me quedo corto un santo a lado de usted.

-¡Brrrrrrrrrr!- El monstruo se burla.

Tomi gruñe y muestra sus dientes.

En eso Tomi es empujado salvajemente por una fuera invisible. El niño grita. Sebastián piensa en acabar con el niño de una vez con él.

Tomas de nuevo ve la muerte cerca. Es aplastado por esa fuerza. El niño llora y grita lo que puede, su aire se le escapa cada vez mas.

\- _"Como quisiera hacerle eso a Carlos"_ \- Piensa Sebastián.- No cabe duda. Si eres un niño.

Tomi se quedaba sin aire. Trata con voluntad alcanzar su ball. Pero se quedaba sin aire, sus huesos dolían. Pero en eso recuerda las caras de Pidgeot y Umbreon. Recuerda la cara de Jonathan, de sus abusivos.

-¿Por qué tardas en romperle los huesos?- Pregunta Sebastián a su Pokémon.

Pero el Pokémon le costaba matar a ese niño. Sebastián no sabía que ese niño tenía un poder paranormal y diabólico.

-¡Noooo!- El niño alcanza su ball.- ¡BEEDRIIIIIILL!

Y la única esperanza sale. Beedrill entra. Y al poco tiempo la abeja ve que su amigo está sometido por esa fuerza psíquica.

-Demonios.

Esa fuerza abandona al niño. Y este cae.

-¡¿Tomas, estas bien?!

Tomi con esfuerzos se levanta y furioso lo hace.

-Genial. Otro Pokémon.- Dice Sebastián, furioso.- Pero será sencillo es tipo veneno y es un insignificante bicho, será fácil. No me contendré. Y usare la Mega-Evolución.

Tomi lloraba, sufría mucho. Beedrill se pone al frente para protegerlo. Mientras oía sus lloriqueos.

-¡No voy a perdonar…- Pero el niño se enfurece mas.- ¡NO PERDONARE A LOS ABUSIVOS!

Los ojos brillan como faros, el niño saca un aura muy anormal. Sebastián observa desconcertado.

-¡Mi Lurantis sufrió y yo también!- Exclama el niño.- ¡No lo perdonare, no lo perdonare, no lo perdonare abusivo, abusivo, abusivo!

Esa aura se mueve y rápidamente Beedrill es cubierto por esa.

-Esto no es normal.- Dice Sebastián, al ver eso, dándose cuenta de algo.

Beedrill cambiaba de forma, gritaba. Tomas se había enfurecido y esa ira fuerza la Mega-Evolución de su Pokémon y esta al finalizar.

-Beedrill.- Dice Tomi una vez tranquilo.- Ese es un ser monstruoso. No te dejes llevar por su apariencia es lo opuesto. Lurantis sufrió mucho por él, nos intento matar.

-En verdad es un monstruo.- Dice Sebastián, sonriendo, pero igual estaba aterrado.- Vamos a sufrir, porque no veo la Mega-piedra, ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Sebastián usa la Mega-Evolución y no se contiene también.

-Soy un monstruo.- Dice Tomi, aun furioso y con pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro.- Pero amo a mis Pokémon. Y no olvido mis ideales, ¡SEBASTIÁN YO SERE TU MONSTRUO Y ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TE RETUERZAS CON VENENO!

-Y yo siempre apoyare a mi amigo.- Dice Beedrill.- Y no perdonare a las personas que le hagan daño. Hare que su Pokémon igual se retuerza y después me encargare de ese humano.

Sebastián da un paso atrás. Por primera vez y después de tanto tiempo sentía miedo. El niño y su Pokémon emanan un aura muy anormal, roja como el fuego.

-Pelear por Lurantis (Suspiro)- Sebastián sabe que va a perder.- Como que ya no vale la pena.

La abeja se agita quiere pelear, quiere desquitar esa ira.

Y la batalla inicia. Beedrill se abalanza contra Sebastián. Mientras una sombra se hace gigantes a y es invocada para pelear.

 **Fin del Flash back**

-¡Ese día Sebastián estaba a punto de matarme!- Dice Tomi, muy furioso.- ¡¿Usted lo mando a matarnos?!

Tomi enfurece, al recordar, sus ojos brillan por un momento, pero se mantienen azules.

-No quería hacerlo.- Dice el hombre.- Pero inclusive el trato de negociar.

-Pero me negué.- Dice Tomas, todavía más indignado y con razón lo estaba.- Y usted no se cansara hasta quitarme mi Pokémon.

-Escúchame niño.- Dice el florista.- No tienes idea de cuánto dependo yo de ello. Te pagaría lo que quieras.

-¡No!- Dice el niño, que no quiere y aun mas por lo que paso por ese monstruo.- Ahora es usted el que me debe y está aquí, gracias a mi.

-Tú me trajiste aquí.

-Si.- Dice Tomi que irá al grano.- ¿En dónde está la base del Equipo Rocket?

El seño esta estático por un momento.

Tomi hierve. No estaba de humor y mas por saber eso, tiene ganas de desquitar esa ira, hacer pagar a ese hombre. Lurantis en cierta forma no puede igual de mirar ese hombre. Así llego su obsesión de quererla, que casi termine matando a su amo contra ese monstruo.

Ese día. Tomas humillo a Sebastián, junto con Beedrill. Pero cuando Beedrill estaba a punto de vencer a su Pokémon. Ambos pudieron escapar.

Tomi quiere hacer lo que piensa y es asesinar a ese hombre, quiere hacerlo de una vez. Beedrill se adelanta y se le pone al frente.

-Ni-ni-niño.- Dice el hombre, asustado.- ¡¿Qué piensas?!

-¿Usted que cree que pienso?- Pregunta el niño.- Hacerle lo mismo que le hice a los que ha mandado por mi Lurantis.

El hombre retrocede mientras ve a esa abeja. Saca rápidamente una pokeball y de esta sale un…

-¡Ve Vivillon!- Tomi saca a su Pokémon.

Tomi saca igual una ball y de esta sale Vivillon. Beedrill retrocede.

-Usted pagara por todo también.- Dice el niño.- Por enviar a un asesino a cazarme.

Esta vez el no se dará por vencido.

Un niño que trata de hacer lo mejor pese a lo que se ha convertido. Pero arrepentido al igual por sus acciones. Y ante el destino que le dice lo contrario.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Tomi. Pese a que es mi personaje más poderoso. Es simplemente un niño. Y antes dije que su mente es como el del psicópata. Pero a su vez no tanto, porque tiene el sentido de justicia, pero motivado lo de un niño. Como decirlo… inocente, pero peligroso a su vez. Un niño suele ser aferrado. Desde que tuvo ese poder le han pasado más cosas malas, por lo mismo es un niño y no sabe cómo controlarlo. Pero el caso curioso es que si sabe como desquitarlo.**

 **Pero inclusive tiene sus problemas. Ese poder anormal que tiene con Beedrill ha desaparecido o desactivado.**

 **Esto se debe por el comportamiento de Tomi. Su Mega-Evolución funciona con la ira.**

 **Y aludiendo al título.**

 **Lurantis…**

 **Supongo que al igual que el cap anterior donde Carlos se transformo en monstruo. Invirtiendo los papeles y que inclusive no era sorpresa de que ustedes viesen a Luna matar a alguien.**

 **Se la llevaron con la apariencia de Lurantis. Como es sabido es ese Pokémon está basado en la Mantis Orquídea. El primo de la Mantis religiosa. Pero como todo pariente hay similitudes. Son ambas especies de la familia "Mantidae" y "Mantodea". Estaba investigando de ambas especies. Estaba viendo el episodio donde debuta Lurantis. Y jugando ultrasol donde la escogí para mi aventura.**

 **Y mientras lo hacía y mi mente que se plantaba algunas teorías. No pude evitar notar un rasgo de Lurantis. Y es su boca. El videojuego no la muestra. En el anime tampoco la muestra. Y eso me llego a perturbar.**

 **No era como Scyther o Pinsir. Inclusive Leavanny que fue mencionado y que si es bicho.**

 **Y mientras lo pensaba más y más sobre esa escena en que por fin la abre sus mandíbulas. Quise a su vez respetar eso de las mantis. Pero a su vez con diferencias, poniendo como barrera su tipo planta.**

 **Como es sabido Lurantis no es del tipo bicho. Es una planta haciéndose pasar por un bicho. Se podría decir que sería un "error", no lo considero así, pero si algo "anormal". Eso lo plasmo inclusive en su kimono, que (a mi parecer) son pétalos grueso, como sus grandes alas. A su vez tomo en cuenta su forma insectoide.**

 **Y otro parte importante es que Lurantis "No es del tipo bicho", esa parte la necesito recalcar. Separando en este caso Pokémon (Y una parte también de este), con el mundo real también. Pienso que Lurantis no está del todo sometida a la realidad de la mantis o cualquier regla de los bichos. Porque inclusive la mantis orquídea si llega a comerse igual a la pareja (Solo si la hembra tiene hambre, si no, no es necesaria).**

 **Solo imaginen al pobre niño de Tomi. Aunque bueno a estas alturas lo considero demonio. Razones sencillas de este ultimo.**

 **Y como dije Lurantis no es como algunos de fan artistas la describe (Por eso de la boca). Pero tampoco como algunos que describen de la misma forma que yo. A excepción de uno que si muestra su fisionomía muy realista y detallada y en cierto punto aterradora, haciendo alusión de Lurantis sin esos "pantaloncillos o medias" y su Kimono que tiene y asemejando a su vez a la realidad de un mantis, al igual como insectoide. Desgraciadamente quitaron esa imagen del Tumblr y ahora está en una fuente que no quiero decir, solamente diré que esta hasta la última página de esa fuente (T_T), pero la primera en empezar a su vez. Y que el artista dueño de esa imagen es muy bizarro también.**

 **Y para mi esa parte es una opinión. Esa parte de la boca solo es una incógnita que Nintendo puede decir.**

 **Sobre la lengua es un detalle que no puedo respaldar. La verdad y tengo que admitir sobre ese detalle lo saque del poema "La mantis religiosa" del autor "José Watanabe" y su obra corta. Se los recomiendo. Es corto y no quiero dar spoiler.**

 **Me apego al igual a la forma del anime y videojuegos, en mi opinión. Lurantis sabe camuflaje bien su boca, como si no tuviese.**

 **Ya fue mucha explicación, pareció documental XD.**

 **Tratando de dejar un poco el tema. Muestro esa escena de Tomas y Lurantis. En que esta se avergonzaba de su boca. Y su amo inclusive la llevo a temer por ello, haciendo y provocando esa escena, que al principio fue chistosa ya que el niño no sabe de dónde vienen los bebes. Y la aterradora que era la boca. Pero a su vez la ternura y paciencia. Por último la aceptación.**

 **Tomas está buscando igual la base del Equipo Rocket. Pero también y a estas alturas, desatado por la apariencia de Lurantis, le pone a pensar que los monstruos no tienen una verdadera apariencia como él pensaba. E inclusive y en ese punto se pone a pensar todo lo que ha hecho, tanto bueno como malo. Llegando a la conclusión de abandonar a todos sus Pokémon e inclusive a sus padres, por el camino que ha tomado, preocupándose por el bienestar. Y llegando a deprimirse por su destino.**

 **Inclsuive y por primera vez le muestro remordimiento, real de lo que ha hecho, viendo a los entrenadores y pensando en ello, ver esas caras que le recuerdan a la suya. Peor confundiéndose a su vez, sin saber que hacer.**

 **Lurantis se deprime porque lo sabe e inclusive, lo contó que pensaba en abandonarla. Por un momento y haciendo alusión al tipo bicho, al reaccionar como tal, siendo un golpe bajo para ella y recriminándole de todo. Pero teniendo todavía esperanzas que cambiara.**

 **En esta parte centro la lealtad de sus Pokémon. Porque si bien, es un monstruo y lo antes dicho no es del todo malo. Cuando vio lo que le hiso a otros entrenadores o a Pokémon inocentes, decidió tratar de controlarse. Pero se ha retirado de la Liga, en esa parte tiene que ver Sabrina, abriéndole los ojos.**

 **Hubo momento en que Lurantis se llego a cautivar por su amo e inclusive mostrarlos aun más.**

 **Y llegamos a una de las partes del título. Pese a la apariencia de Lurantis o Tomi siendo un niño.**

 **Llega realmente como es un monstruo.**

 **Sebastián entra. Recuerden que es un traficante. Retando a Tomas por Lurantis. Tomi recuerda en esa parte que es ser un verdadero monstruo. Sebastián entra como un verdadero ejemplo. Y tomando en cuenta el titulo. Sebastián y Carlos son la misma cara. Ambos se llegaron a enfrentar. Pero saliendo victorioso el niño y su Pokémon. Pero Sebastián ha sido uno de los que casi ha llegado a matar a Tomas.**

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo. Doy discursos de miss.**

 **Agradezco su comentario a** **TEIET** **.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen esto que a estas alturas. No saben que es.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **¡Ufff!**

 **Tengo que dejar de escribir capítulos largos.**


	46. Lo que se siembra

**La verdad no planeaba subir este capítulo. Pese a que estaba listo desde hace cuatro días.**

 **No lo creí listo todavía. Pero bueno, me canso de escribir para largo. Creo que es una evolución o algo así.**

 **Recuerdo cuando escriba capítulos cortos. Pero inclusive estos últimos me son insuficientes.**

 **Pero sin más que decir los dejare leer.**

* * *

 **Lo que se siembra**

 **Flash Back**

El monstruo estaba quieto, mirando incrédulo. Su Pokémon desapareció, al igual había perdido la batalla.

La pelea era entre un niño y un adulto. Empezando todo por una Pokémon. Un frio mercenario y traficante que había sido contratado. En este caso debía un favor y tenía que pagarlo.

-Pensar que mi deuda me llevaría a esto, (Mph)- Dice el monstruo adulto.- Pensar que mi vida está en riesgo gracias a una Lurantis.

Tomi se acerca caminando. Estaba frente a Sebastián.

-Es tan horrible.- Dice el niño rubio, furioso, con ojos tan rojos como el mismo averno no se aparataban de su objetivo.- Sus Pokémon ni siquiera lo quieren.

-¿Eso piensas?- Pregunta otro monstruo.

Beedrill estaba exaltado, había recibido golpes de guerra, pero pudo fácilmente contra el Pokémon de Sebastián y el más poderoso. El niño monstruo, agarra al monstruo adulto del brazo.

-Lo matare con mis propias manos.- Dice el niño entre gruñidos. -No, me desharé primero de tus brazos. Lo convertiré en polvo. Sabe que tengo esa capacidad.- Y estaba exaltado.

Tomi agarra a Sebastián, que grita, quemaba y mucho.

-¡SUELTAME!- Grita Sebastián, sintiendo algo, le quemaba.

Sebastián le da un fuerte pata al niño en su estomago, este lo suelta rápidamente. Haciendo que caiga. Sebastián se quita su saco, al verse el brazo.

Por primera vez desde un largo tiempo el monstruo ve algo que lo horroriza, tan grande. No podía creerlo. Tan solo y unos pocos segundos.

Pero Beedrill en eso y tan pronto como el hombre le soltó ese golpe. Se prepara.

-¿Este será mi fin?- Se pregunta el monstruo adolorido de su brazo, se veía una quemadura en una parte.- ¡Vamos Pokémon inútil, tu raza es una de las mas debiluchas y tu tamb…

-¡Beeedddd!

Beedrill ataca con sus agujones al monstruo. Rápidamente mientras este no se podía mover.

Sebastián fue derrotado por un niño demonio. Un monstruo contra otro monstruo. El adulto le hiso algo al niño, fue uno de los más cercanos a matarlo, dándole un horrible recuerdo.

 **Fin del flash back**

El niño gruñe a más no poder, clavado yace su cabeza, ese recuerdo en que conoció a un verdadero monstruo.

-¿Sabe que le paso a los dos entrenadores que me enfrentaron?, ¿Sabe lo que le paso a Sebastián?- Pregunta Tomi.

-¿L- los asesinaste?- Pregunta el hombre, aterrado.

-Exacto.- Dice el niño, dando una sonrisa de malicia.- Casi. Sebastián pudo escapar de mí. Pero esta muerto por el Veneno de Beedrill.

El hombre retrocede, incrédulo, pero después, su rostro cambia, mostrándose aun más incrédulo.

-Tú no eres un asesino.- Dice el hombre peligris, con tranquilidad.- Eres un mentiroso.

-Póngame a prueba.- Dice el niño que se prepara.

-¡Sebastián sigue vivo!- Le dice el señor.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tomi retrocede por sorpresa.- ¡Pero lo mate, juro que lo mate, MIENTE!,

Tomi había asesinado al monstruo peligroso, como era posible que siguiese con vida. Sebastián, pese a ser un monstruo, no era como Tomas. Sebastián es un hombre "normal", se supone que es así, no había nada fuera de lo común, es asesino y tal vez un monstruo, pero normal después de todo. El era alguien común a diferencia de Tomas, este último es un demonio.

-¡Miente!- Tom no lo cree.- ¡El está muerto!, ¡No puede estar vivo!, Tal vez escapo. Pero lo vi, lo oí gritar. Lo vi agonizar. Mi Pokémon le inyecto veneno.

-No, está vivo todavía.- Responde el hombre.

Tomas gruñe y ese gruñido suena horrible, no sonaba ni siquiera como un humano. Menos como un Pokémon. El niño confió en el veneno de su Pokémon. Sebastián pudo escapar, pero recibió el aguijón de la abeja.

-¡No, no pudo salir con vida!- Dice Beedrill.- Tiene un agujero horrible en su pecho, me encargue de ello.

El niño y su abeja retroceden, están incrédulos. Se supone que mataron a un monstruo, no pueden creerlo.

Pero Sebastián si salió con vida de ese lugar. Sobrevivió en la pelea.

-¡NO!

El hombre se aterra, esa voz no es normal. Pero pese a eso. Ese grito sono como si tuviese os voces, hasta retumbo en los oídos.

Un "niño" furioso estaba al frente. Y a su lado, estaban sus otros Pokémon.

-Ni-niño.- dice el hombre peligris.

-¡Cállese!- Un niño daba un paso adelante.

Vivillon oía a su maestro, se oía furioso, por ende interpreta su respuesta y se prepara para cualquier orden que le den.

-Te diré, te diré.- Dice el tipo espantado, aterrado al verlo furioso.

Regularmente, el hombre no estaría así, por un chiquillo. Pero se da cuenta que ese niño es demasiado fuerte, para poder contra inclusive un asesino.

-No tiene idea lo que sufrí.- Dice el niño, cuya voz regresa a la normalidad.- Todo porque usted es necio. Todo porque usted quiere hacerlo "fácil" a costa de la mía o de los demás.

-¡Niño!- El hombre daba pasos hacia atrás.- Po-por- por favor.

Tomi trataba de controlarse.

-¡¿En dónde está la base?!- Y realmente, Tomi se esforzaba.

El tipo temblaba de miedo. No era un hombre de pelea, era lo opuesto.

-¡Esta, está en el suroeste de este pueblo!- Pero habla fácilmente.- ¡Unos árboles gigantescos lo rodean!

-¡¿En qué parte?!- Vuelve a preguntar el niño.

-Está bajo la tierra.- Responde el hombre, sin opción.- Una roca gigantesca es rodeada por gigantescos "arboles", ¡Ya lo dije!

Aunque lo presiono, aunque le dio las respuestas. No calma esa ira, gruñía y mucho, como si buscase una excusa para poderlo asesinar. Esas respiraciones tan fuertes, el niño sacaba de sus orificios un vapor rojizo.

-...- Lurantis conoce esas expresiones, es cuando su amo se enoja.- _"Pero no es normal, ese humo es menor a lo normal"_ \- Pero se da cuenta de ese detalle

-¡Déjame ir!- Pide el hombre a lagrimas, al ver a un monstruo.

Tomas tomaba aire por la boca, se trata de controlar.

Lurantis sigue observando. Se da cuenta del cambio, los ojos azules, ya no puede Mega-Evolucionar a Beedrill, el humo rojizo que apenas se asoma por sus poros. Veces anteriores Tomi no padecía de eso, inclusive podía Mega-Evolucionar a Beedrill cuando quisiera.

-¿Quizá?- Ella piensa, de reojo ve sus ojos.- ¡¿Quizá?!

Tomi respira más fuerte, pero se sentía débil.

 _-"¿Por qué me siento así?"-_ Se pregunta, su vista se vuelve borrosa.

Tomi tose, pero un humo rojizo, eso no era normal, sigue tosiendo.

-¡Por favor!- El tipo estaba aterrado.- Tengo en realidad personas que dependen de mi.

Tomi escuchaba, apretaba sus puños, le parecía patético lo que ese señor hacia para que no o matasen.

- _"Ya no es el mismo"_ \- Ella trata de hablarle a su amo, desde sus adentros.- " _Amo, ya déjelo. Ya no hará nada_ "

Tomi veía ese rostro, ese rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Ese hombre tenía miedo. Y de nuevo esa escena viene. La impotencia y desesperación de no poder defenderse. Pero esta vez puede decidir. Vivillon sigue listo ante la orden de su maestro.

 _-"Amo" El no se puede defender"-_ Le dice Lurantis, tratando- _"Si lo hiciese hubiera mandado al menos algunos Pokémon"_

El niño pesaba. Pero veía de nuevo esa escena de miedo e impotencia. Veía esos ojos que emanan terror al verlo.

-" _Amo, no lo haga"_ \- Le pide ella desde sus adentros.- _"No vale la pena"_

Lurantis se ha dado cuenta. Su amo perdía poder, ya no es el mismo de hace algunos días. Su ira ha disminuido de forma considerable en estos días. En los días que estaba incapacitado, se dedicaba a Lurantis, por un momento y solo por un momento se olvido de los planes.

-¡Vivillon, retrocede!- Pide Tomas, serio.

El niño rubio se acerca. Si sus Pokémon no atacan, cuando va más enserio. Tomi "quema" a las persona con tan solo mantener el tacto algunos segundos. Pero no solo las quema. Hace otra cosa más aterradora.

Lurantis se sacude un poco, agitaba sus guadañas entre sí. Conociendo a su amo a él le encanta algo, ella desprende su perfume. Para tranquilizarlo, en un intento de recuperar al niño que alguna vez fue.

-¡Por favor llega, por favor llega!- Puede la mantis desesperada que su llamado sea olfateado.

-¿Qué haces Lurantis?- Le pregunta Beedrill, al ver que se sacudía.

-¡Recuperar al niño que quiero!- Exclama Lurantis con desesperación.- Al niño que tú me contaste.

La abeja no comprende la respuesta.

A Tomi le llega el aroma. Esa mantis sigue apelando a su lado bueno y bondadoso, no quiere ver más al niño lleno de furia, quería ver al ni bondadoso y bueno. No quiere ver de nuevo esos ojos rojos, quiere seguir viendo los azules, aunque fuesen los segundos que ve, quiere seguir viéndolos y no parar de hacerlo. Aunque su amo no paraba de ver al sujeto.

-…

Pero para esos momentos. Tanto el hombre como el niño se ven. El adulto tenía miedo. No sabía que le iba a ser, estaba en shock.

-Como quiero.- Dice Tomas con repudio hacia el hombre.- Deshacerme de usted.

-…

-Y debería de hecho.- Dice el niño.- ¡LO MATARIA!

Tomi sisca al hombre, este se cae del miedo. El niño gruñe mientras saca humo rojizo de su boca. Unos ojos fijos al quien o quería muerto. Ese hombre sigue llorando aterrado al verlo, ver que esto no era normal.

-Pero…- El niño, infla sus mejillas.- No tiene caso. No vale la pena depositar mis energías que no tengo, en usted.

Tomas, se da media vuelta y decide irse de aquí, sin hace nada, sin matar al hombre o torturarlo, inclusive quemarlo. Aunque al parecer ya no tiene sus poderes.

Beedrill, Lurantis y Vivillon se mostraban incrédulos, sin creerlo. Era la primera vez que su maestro dejaba vivir a alguien. Nunca había pasado. Tomi siempre castigo a todos aquellos que le hacían algo. Pero esta vez, fue diferente. Pese a que fue un atentado suyo.

-He decidido. Que no perderé mas el tiempo.- Dice Tomas, decidido a irse.- Ya tengo lo que quiero. Y usted no tiene nada. Esa será mi satisfacción.

-Ni-ni-niño.- EL hombre se ponía de pie.- ¡YO no tengo lo que quiero!

En eso y rápidamente el hombre y aprovechando la distracción y la distancia saca una ball que lanza rápidamente.

Tomi voltea y ve a una Roserade, desconcertado por su aparición.

-¡Usa Puya nociva!- Exclama el hombre peligris.

Tomas es atacado, trata de huir, pero es recibido. La Roserade abraza al niño y lo encierra con sus espinas, enterrándoselas al cuerpo.

-¡AMO!

-¡TOMAS!

Pero fue por poco tiempo, antes de que se las pudiese enterrar mas, debido a que los Pokémon bicho corren a él. El niño titubeaba y demasiado. Trata de retroceder, sus pasos son temblorosos. Los tres Pokémon se acercan a su maestro. Pero este se pone de pie y se sacude la cabeza. Se arrodilla. Mientras el hombre peligris y su Pokémon retroceden.

-Tienes razón. No debo de quitarte a tu Pokémon.- Dice el hombre sínico, que ataco por la espalda, poniendo una cara seria y molesta.- Pero no entiendes mis necesidades. Trate de no hacerlo a esta forma. Pero me obligaste.

-(COF, COF, COF)- Tomi, tocia sin parar.- ¡Des-des-desgraciado!, ¡AHHHH!

Varias puntadas sangraban, debido a las púas de Roserade.

El niño cae al suelo, no tena aire.

-¡No, no, noooooo!- Lurantis no lo creía.- ¡Amo, amo!

Los Pokémon cubren a su amo. Vivillon movía sus alas, para tratar de darle aire.

-Niño. No sé lo que seas. Dudo que seas un humano.- Dice el hombre sin entender y con miedo a su vez aun del niño en el suelo.- Pero estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por Lurantis.

Lurantis estaba con la vista más abierta que nunca. No creía todavía lo que paso. Tomas, que por primera vez, mostraba un signo de compasión. Fuese atacado de esa forma. Tan despiadada y baja, tan cobarde. Esa hermosa escena que espero con tantas ansias, de ver a su amo como era antes.

Lurantis voltea y ve al hombre ya su Pokémon que atacaron al niño. Ella temblaba, temblaba con pasos tiesos se pone adelante.

-Lurantis.- Dice el hombre.- Eres libre por fin. Recibirás un trato mejor que este niño te ofreció, de seguro era un infierno. Sera un paraíso.

Lurantis actúa como parece, como una mantis, está destrozada. Su amo que fue benevolente, le fue muy difícil controlarse y valla pago. Su vida ahora corre peligro.

- _"¡Yo solo quería que mi amo fuera el mismo!"-_ Lurantis se lamenta desde sus adentros, su mente suena como enjambre o estática, perdida ante el estado de su amo.- " _¡Solo por un momento, era mucho pedir un momento!"_

La mantis mueve su cabeza a los lados, sus guadañas las alza, sus alas se extienden.

-Ven hermosa Flor.- Le pide el hombre, extendiéndole la mano.

-"Ven hermosa flor"- Lurantis recuerda esas palabras de su amo.

-¡LURAAAAAAAAANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!- Pero ella ruje, tan agudo y potente.

-¡ARRRGGTHHH!

Todos los Pokémon se paralizan y sus oídos casi explotan, ante tal chillido.

-¡¿Me quiere humano?!- Le ruje la Lurantis.- ¡Prefiero, prefiero, prefiero, MORIR A ESTAR A LADO DE USTED!

Beedrill y Vivillon igual se ponen al frente igual.

-¿Con que es así como lo quieres?- Pregunta el hombre peligris, arrugando su rostro.- Sera por la fuerza.

Esta vez los tres bichos se abalanzan. Pero.

-¡Esperen!- Dice Beedrill.- ¿Quién protegerá al maestro?

Y para empeorar las cosas. El hombre suelta dos ball mas.

-¡Abosmanow sal y usa ventisca!- El hombre le dice a su Pokémon.

Esos Pokémon salen y atacan. Los tres Pokémon retroceden y esta vez era por una sola cosa.

Abosmanow ataca con grandes ráfagas de hielo.

Debido a que Tomas estaba en literal en medio. Tiene que retroceder. Beedrill era el más rápido por habilidad impulso trata de levantar a su amigo, pero eso le costaría tiempo.

-¡Ohh, rayos!

Beedrill entierra uno de sus aguijones al suelo, traspasando la tela de la ropa del niño, lo arrastraría. Pero sabe que es demasiado tarde.

Pero en eso Lurantis y Vivillon llegan con él lo cubre usando sus cuerpos.

¡LLEVAT…!, ¡RRRRRAAAAA!

Lurantis y Vivillon usan sus cuerpos como escudos. Beedrill arrastra rápidamente a Tomi para llevárselo del campo de batalla. Los golpes tipo hielo eran efectivos contra planta y volador.

Ya para ese entonces Beedrill pudo llevarse lejos a su maestro, lejos del capo de batalla. Pero regresa rápidamente a la batalla.

-¡Tangrowth, avalancha!- Y el hombre, manda a su otro Pokémon.

Grandes rocas intentan aplastar a los bichos. Lurantis y Vivillon, quitándose la escarcha de sus cuerpos, logran esquivar y eso a duras penas.

Beedrill se adelanta y lanza un feroz ataque sobre. Usando aguijón letal.

Pero Roserade intercepta y se pone en medio, aguantado ella sola el ataque.

Lurantis usa tijera X sobre la Roserade, esta da un salto y esquiva.

-¿Por qué rechazas esta oportunidad?- Le pregunta la rosa a la mantis.- El maestro te cuidara y acicalara mejor que ese niño. Tu vida será como el de una reina.

-Ese maldito tuvo su oportunidad.- Dice Lurantis que se prepara para atacar.- La perdió. Me hiso menos por ser Fomantis. Yo quiero a mi amo, que pese a ser un niño, a mi me trata como reina y a su forma.

Roserade ataca con puya nociva. La mantis da un salto y esquiva apenas. Ella aterriza y con la fuerza del aterrizaje usa de nuevo Tijera X.

Mientras tanto Vivillon se le plantaba de nuevo a Abosmanow, usaba Zumbido sobre él, mientras el Pokémon se retuerce al sentirlo.

El hombre sabía que estaba en desventaja. Por el tipo. Aquel niño domina el tipo bicho.

-¡¿Cómo?!- El se pregunto.- Se supone que Lurantis y Vivillon tuvieron que caer con Ventisca.

En esa pelea se notaba la ventaja que tenia Tomi sobre el tipo. Los Pokémon tipo planta eran débiles al tipo bicho. Fue impulso, sin razón en mandar a sus Pokémon. Creyendo que los Pokémon del niño no sabrían que hacer sin las ordenes de su maestro.

Roserade tenía que retroceder de Lurantis, se veía el sudor en su cara, le dolía su cuerpo, al soportar la picadura de Beedrill.

-¡¿Por qué agrediste a mi amo?!- Le pregunta Lurantis furiosa.- ¡¿Acaso crees que me iré con ustedes por hacerle eso?!

Y ese era el motivo de su ira. La mantis desesperada, ataca con sus peligrosas guadañas, peleando, acorralando a su presa. Roserade estaba siendo acorralada poco a poco. No importaba si atacaba, Lurantis repelía esos golpes.

Mientras tanto Beedrill picoteaba a Tangrowth. Era muy resistente, pero era igual lento.

Mientras tanto Tomi alzaba su mirada, mareado, su cabeza daba vueltas, veía varias replicas luchando, no definía bien entre sus Pokémon. Pero sabía que intentaban protegerlo.

-¡Abosmanow usa ventisca!- Pide el hombre.

El Pokémon se infla y sopla sus grandes ventiscas, para tratar de alejarlos. Lurantis y Beedrill logran esquivar. Pero Vivillon.

Su chillido se escucha. Al estar más cerca del Pokémon tipo hielo, tubo que sucumbir ante ese ataque, siendo efectivo contra él.

Tomi al escuchar, trata de ponerse de pie. Pero estaba envenenado.

Mientras tanto la abeja y la mantis se reagrupan, para apoyar a la mariposa. Cuando llegan se dan cuenta que estaba inconsciente. No podían mas ayudarla. Lo peor es que pasaba igual que su maestro. Tenían que moverla, ¿Pero cómo?, no tenían manos y Vivillon no tenia ropa como su maestro.

-¡Avalancha, Tangrowth!- Pide el hombre peligris, ansiando la victoria.

Y grandes rocas salen alrededor de que las lanza contra los bichos.

-Parece que será mi primer golpe.- Dice Beedrill, serio y desmotivado.

-Este será el segundo para mi.- Dice Lurantis seria, "tranquila"

Ambos son atacados con rocas que le caían encima. La mantis y la abeja le pegaban a parte de ellas, para que no tocasen a su compañera, atacan a las rocas. Pero fallan Lurantis recibe una roca al rostro, Beedrill a su torso y así varias después ponían sus cuerpos para que no tocasen a la mariposa. Beedrill sufría porque era un golpe efectivo contra él. Una tras otra y sin parar.

Tomi reacciona, trata de enderezarse, gruñía y aun más fuerte.

Debajo de esas rocas, salen estas disparadas. Y con eso sale Lurantis extendiendo sus guadañas. Atrás suyo estaba Beedrill que cubrió a Vivillon, pero tirado y sin reaccionar. Solamente ella quedaba de pie, caminaba o más bien trataba, poniendo todavía guardia.

Lurantis seguía de pie, ese ataque fue neutro, no era tipo bicho.

-Es una lástima maltratarte Lurantis.- Dice el hombre, sintiendo pena.- Pero así lo has decidido.

-No-no-no.- La Lurantis no cede aun en su cansancio.- ¡Yo estaré con mi amo!

-Vamos.- Dice Roserade, tratando de convencerla.- ¿Acaso no te interesa lo que mi maestro te propone?

-Juro que te acicalare después de esto.- Dice el tipo poniendo una mano en su bolsillo.- Te compensare.

-Mi amo ya lo hiso.- Dice la mantis, aun molesta, no quiere.- Prefiero que sea él. Y Aunque no lo hiciese, no importa.

-Lo primero que hare es remplazarte esa bufanda toda sucia.- Dice el hombre, viendo con desprecio ese detalle.- ¿Qué tal un collar?

La Lurantis con sus brazos se acomoda su bufanda que él le regalo y también su reloj, mostrando su lealtad a su pequeño amo.

-Aun tengo el amuleto de mi amo.- Dice la Lurantis, que un pequeño brillo, del reloj, le apunta al rostro.- Y mientras tenga esto a que le llaman reloj. Seré de él… No yo soy de él.

-Lurantis.- Tomi veía casi borroso y doble a su vez.

Ella escucha a su amo.

-¡Amo!- Lurantis ve a su amo.- ¡Quédese abajo!

Tomi tose, su estado empeoraba.

-¡¿Beedrill donde estas?!- Pregunta espantado.

-Vez Lurantis.- Dice el hombre.- ¿Acaso quieres alguien como él?

-El maestro es mejor que ese niño.- Dice la Roserade.- Si aceptas, inclusive puede ayudarlo.

La mantis ve eso. El estado de su amo empeoraba cada vez más, por el veneno. Había una oportunidad de salvarlo. Si ella se entrega y no lucha quizá.

-Lurantis, se que estas aquí, todavía.- Dice el niño, que trata.- Puedo olerte. Estoy escuchando también a ese hombre.

El niño cae de nuevo, agonizando.

-Se oye tentador lo que propone y quizá sea cierto.- Dice el niño, muy triste, poniéndose de nuevo de pie.- Ya sabes como es mi vida. Yo solo te deseo lo mejor, que estés lejos de esto.

Ella niega con la cabeza. El hombre sonríe, inclusive el niño lo sabe. Tomi sabe que Lurantis puede estar en mejores manos.

-Yo, yo, yo.- La Lurantis con pésame escuchaba.

-Pero…- Tomi de forma seria dice.- Yo no soy tu amo. Yo ya hice mi parte en cuidarte y trato de mantenerte bella. Pero siempre, siempre será tu decisión. Más no la mía, ¡Ni la de él!

Tomi se mantiene de pie y señala con su dedo al hombre, diciéndole que él, no tiene nada que ver. Pero tampoco el niño. Solo correspondía a Lurantis.

-¡Yo decido!- Exclama ella.- ¡Yo voy a estar con mi amo!- Y decide rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta la Roserade, bufando.- ¿Qué puede ser especial en el, un niño?

-Si es un niño. Un niño que salvo mi vida- Dice la Lurantis, con determinación, molesta, sin mostrar la duda en su voz.- Que hiso lo imposible.

 _"Ya todo estará bien, pequeño Pokémon. Ya no estarás más aquí"_

Un niño recogía a una pequeña Fomantis, cuyas hojas estaban cafés, casi marchitas, ella estaba arrugada. Y pese al vomito que la cubría, el infante no le tuvo asco.

-Acepto la responsabilidad aun cuando no debía hacerlo.- Dice la Lurantis a la Roserade.- Algo que tu maestro no hiso por mí, cuando tuvo su oportunidad.

El hombre saca una ball negra y una pulsera.

-Lurantis. Te hare entender.- Dice el hombre desesperado.- ¡¿Qué te hace estar con ese mocoso?!

Tomi, con sus últimas fuerzas y desesperado toca a su Lurantis, la abraza por la espalda.

-¡Amo!- Ella siente que el cae sobre su espalda.

-¡Gracias!- Tomi agradece con felicidad.- ¡Gracias por escogerme!

-¡No dejare que me separen de mi amo!- La mantis cubre su amo, extiende sus guadañas.

Pese a eso. Tomi vomita en la espalda de Lurantis, sin intención. Debido a los efectos que tuvo el envenenamiento. Manchando a la mantis de forma asquerosa.

-¡Lo siento!- Pide disculpas el niño rubio.

-¡Qué asco!- El hombre ve eso.

Lurantis pese al vomito desagradable de su amo. Ella no dice nada y de hecho era una coincidencia para ella. Tomas la tomo bañado del vomito de en ese entonces Fomantis.

El tipo tira el brazalete, que rápidamente lanza hacia la mantis, el brazalete.

-¡No!- Tomi exclama, recuperando parte de sus sentidos.- ¡Ella ya escogió!

La mantis es sujetada por ese brazalete. Ella trata de quitárselo.

-No dejare a mi Amo. Porque Yo, yo…- Lurantis se comunica con él, a su forma.- ¡Lur, Lur, RAN, TIS!

Lurantis le dice algo a su amo y a su vez a los Pokémon.

-¡Espera!- Roserade se impacta.- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Abosmanow y Tangrowth, retroceden al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Tú me preguntaste porque estoy con el.- Le recuerda la mantis, sonando algo alegre.- Y para mí. Es una de esas razones. Algunas veces quiero agregar una letra más a la palabra "amo". A lo que acostumbran los humanos.

-Estás loca, ¿Te das cuenta lo que dices?- Le pregunta el Abosmanow, sin creerlo, espantado.- ¡Es imposible!

-Sé que este humano es un niño, un símil para mí a Fomantis, todavía.- Dice la mantis, justificando, con desdén, pero decidida, mientras su niño todavía la abrazaba.- Y sé que es imposible. Soy realista. Pero mi amo pelea por mí. Así que yo peleare por él.

-¡Te hare ver lo contrario, no importa si es por la fuerza!- Exclama el hombre lanzando una ball negra.- Te tendré acomode lugar

Rápidamente la ball golpea a la mantis. El rayo rojizo absorbe a la Pokémon y la encierra. Tomi cae al no tener un apoyo

-¡Lu- Lurantis!-El niño no la siente.- ¡¿En donde estas?!

En eso el hombre, se acerca, mientras la pokeball sigue temblando.

-Por fin es mía.- Dice el hombre que se acerca.

-¡Espere!- Tomi grita.- No, todavía no es suya. Vea

La pokeball negra sigue temblando.

-Ella ha escogido.- Dice el niño.- ¡ES MIA!

Tomi con grandes esfuerzos se pone de pie.

-Niño. No quería hacer esto.- Dice el hombre.- Pero no me dejaste opción.

-No.- Dice el niño, enfureciéndose.- Usted no me dejo opción.

El niño cierra sus ojos y se inclina, pero agarra esa ball donde tiene a Lurantis.

-No se la daré.- Dice el niño.

-Bien. Te la tendré que quitar por la fuerza.- Dice el peligris molesto.- No importa tener que pasar por encima de ti.

-Pues que así sea.- Dice el niño.

El hombre golpea al niño al rostro, este cae, pero no suelta esa ball, el niño se hace bolita. El hombre sigue golpeándolo, mientras la ball sigue temblando, tratando de salir.

Beedrill se paro, débil y cansado. Los Pokémon reaccionan ante la presencia del bicho.

-¡ES MIAAA!

De la nada el adulto es empujado por una extraña fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Es mi Pokémon!

Tomi abre sus ojos, al hacerlo deja ver un brillo que hace retrocede del al hombre un poco.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunta el hombre, desconcertado.-

-Usted ha abusando mucho de mi amabilidad.- Dice el niño parándose de nuevo.- Le dije que no. Por más que intente. Usted no aprende. Y es demasiado tarde ya. Estoy muriendo por el veneno. Pero me asegurare de jalarlo conmigo.

El hombre se impacta, porque ve al niño y como si fuesen brillante sus pupilas son rojas, no son azules.

En eso la ball que tenia a Lurantis se agrieta cada vez más, hasta romperse, da una explosión. El rayo sale y deja libre a la Pokémon Dominante, Lurantis.

-Usted pagara.- Dice el niño furioso, pero serio.

El tipo corre y se pone atrás de sus Pokémon. Los manda atacar.

-Ataque ahora que hay oportunidad.- Dice el hombre.- Ahora que los Pokémon están débiles.

Tomas grita. Lurantis suspira. Porque lo presiente ese poder gran ira se alza como aura y rápidamente posee a Beedrill.

Beedrill absorbe el aura por ende cambia.

-No me contendré.- Dice Tomi, moribundo, tosiendo.- No con aquellos quienes abusen.

El trauma de los abusivos. El trato que ha sufrido por dejar vivir a quien lo mando a matar. Tomi tuvo compasión.

Beedrill usa su Mega-Evolución. Para poder pelear.

-Es un florista si no mal recuerdo.- Dice Tomi.- Supongo que no son todos sus Pokémon. Si es alguien que aprecia a sus bellezas. No mande más. Como pago lo destruiré, me encargare que su alma sufra.

Lurantis respira hondo y pone guarda. Acepta con pésame. Que esta vez su amo tiene razón. Con una mirada ve a ese hombre que la quiere tanto. Ella es de su amo. Beedrill se pone a lado de la mantis.

-¿Comprendes?- Le pregunta la abeja furiosa.- Lo comprendes ahora.

-…Si.- Dice la mantis rosada.

-¿Sientes esa ira?

-…Si.- Le dice la mantis.

-Ahora desquítala.- Dice Beedrill preparándose.- Por el maestro.

-Esa Ventisca de Abosmanow es muy molesta.- Dice Tomi, tosiendo sin parar.- ¡Beedrill usa aguijón letal sobre el!

Y la abeja con gran furia y rapidez, cortando casi el viento y en tan solo un segundo estaba al frente del enemigo.

Tanto el hombre como su Pokémon no creían eso. La abeja no tendrá misericordia y ataca con su gran aguijón, punzante.

¡ABOOOSSMAAAAWWW!

Le entierra y no se lo quita. El Pokémon lanza un grito.

-¡Abosmanow!- Grita el hombre al oír ese grito desesperado.

Beedrill quita su aguijón. El Pokémon cae y deja ver un hoyo en su pecho. Tan grande. El Pokémon murmura y exhala su ultimo aire, viendo el por última vez y a su maestro.

Roserade y Tangrowth ven aterrados. Abosmanow cierra sus ojos y no los vuelve abrir. En los aguijones tiene algo de los restos de su amigo, que eran algunas hojas.

-¿Ab-ab-abosanow?- EL hombre se espanta, no cree lo que ve.- ¡¿Abosmanow?!

Pero el Pokémon no despierta. El silencio absoluto es la cruda verdad, la respuesta horrible.

-¡N-NOOO!- Exclama el hombre, sin creerlo.

-¿Qué siente señor?- Le pregunta Tomi, muy serio y sin ningún temple.- Perder a un amigo, se siente horrible, ¿No?- Le pregunta el niño

Roserade y Tangrowth van rápido, furiosos al perder a su compañero. Tratan de arremeter contra Beedrill, este esquiva todos sus ataques.

Roserade iba a contraatacar. Pero es embestida por Lurantis que usaba Vendetta sobre ella. La mantis no se contenía le hacía grandes roces a la Pokémon, varios rasguños con sus guadañas, no paraba y atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

Los Pokémon planta retroceden.

-Usted no me vencerá, menos con Pokémon planta.- Dice el niño, sin bajar compostura.- (Cof, cof), se que en una batalla todo puede pasar. Pero en este caso, estoy seguro que ganare.

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE!- El hombre se desespera.

-Usted tiene la culpa.- Dice el niño, entre gruñidos de furia, su vista clavada sobre el hombre.- Su Pokémon pereció gracias a usted, no a mí. Yo me negué y me negué.

-¡Ya no importa nada!- Dice el hombre.- ¡Roserade usa puya…

Pero Lurantis se adelanta y usa Tijera X sobre Roserade, acabando con ella. Un chillido se escucha, grandes cortadas en forma de "X" esta en el pecho de la Pokémon, ella da pasos hacia atrás y cae al suelo.

-¡Roserade!- Grita el hombre.- ¡No, no, no!

Roserade estaba debilitada, su apariencia estaba arruinada, sus pétalos estaban partidos. Lurantis no se contuvo esta vez. Cercenándole parte de ellos, los pétalos de su frente estaban partidos y una horrible marca en su pecho.

El único que quedaba de pie era Tangrowth.

-¡Espera!- Pide el hombre, suplica.- ¡Para!

Pero Beedrill y por su cuenta ataca con su Aguijón letal al Pokémon que no se puede defender.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas como si fuesen espejos reflejan el destino de ese Pokémon. La abeja se acerca rápidamente y le pega al Pokémon. Sufriendo el mismo destino que Abosmanow, se escucha su grito, que taladra los oídos sin misericordia, como si usase "Vozarrón" como técnica final.

El hombre baja su mirada sabiendo esa cruda realidad. No quería ver. Con lágrimas ve que todo está acabado. El se arrodilla, sus manos las pone en el suelo. Sin creerlo.

Después. De un salto un Pokémon se pone al frente de ese hombre, retumba el suelo un poco al caer. El peligris alza su mirada y ve a la Pokémon que quería, la que ha originado todo. Todo por su deseo de tenerla.

Lurantis estaba al frente, con una mirada seria veía a ese hombre, que ha envenenado a su amo.

-Yo, yo, yo.- Dice el señor.- Yo solo. No quería perder lo que con tantos años he construido.

El rostro de la mantis no cambia.

-Yo te pude proponer algo mejor.- Dice el hombre con rencor.- Y prefieres a este niño.

-Usted piensa que con lujos puede comprar a un Pokémon.- Dice la mantis, con furia que contenía.- Tal vez, si. Si mi amo fuese malo conmigo. Pero ha hecho tantas cosas buenas por mí y sin pedirme nada a cambio, quizá por eso sucumbo ante él. Eso hace que no lo deje y quiera estar más a su lado, ¿Así se siente mi amo?... Tanta ira y tanto odio.

Lurantis gruñe y se agita.

-Eres una ejemplar hermosa. Y mejor aun, un Pokémon Dominante.-Dice el hombre, sin entender.- Y aun así lo preferiste antes que, a mi.

La mantis gruñe, no importa. Este hombre no entendía ninguna sola palabra.

-¿Soy hermosa?- Le pregunta la mantis al hombre, fríamente.- ¿Enserio piensa que soy hermosa?

Pero sin dejarse a su vez llevar. Y furiosa por lo que le han hecho a su pequeño amo. Decide poner en prueba esas palabras. La mantis mueve sus cabeza y con vista clavada se le queda viendo a ese hombre. Se quedo así unos segundos.

-¿Soy hermosa?- Lurantis pregunta.

La mantis abre su aterradora boca, enseñando sus mandíbulas. Un aterrador agujero en su rostro con colmillos a su alrededor.

-¡LUUURRRRRGGRRRRRAAAAAAN!- Ella le ruje el al hombre escupiéndole.- ¡¿Soy hermosa para ti, ahora?!- Le pregunta.

EL hombre se queda en shock, aterrador de lo que ve. Lurantis entierra sus guadañas al suelo, se agacha y le ruje al tipo cara a cara, mostrándole sus colmillos y sacándole la lengua.

-¡¿SOY HERMOSA?!- Le sigue preguntando Lurantis.

-¡Ahh-ah-ah-ah!

La mantis deja de rugir y se pone de pie. El hombre no respondía.

-¡Luggggrrrrrr!- Ella seguía gruñendo, entrecerrando y moviendo sus mandíbulas y labios, la saliva salía, parecía que se lo comería vivo.- ¡Luuurrrrgrrrrrr!

-¡AUXILIO!- Grita desesperadamente.

La mantis se tapa la boca con su guadaña, avergonzada a su vez, cerrando su boca de nuevo y camuflaje andola como si no tuviese.

-Soy hermosa para mi amo.- Dice ella muy sonrojada, pero.- Y su opinión para mí, es lo que importa. No me importa lo que opines humano. Ni tu aceptación ni la de los demás. Solo importa mi amo.

El hombre lloraba. El ya no veía a una belleza, si no a una monstruo.

-Pero…- Lurantis cambia de mirada, viendo con cierta pena al hombre.- Yo no soy como mi amo. Ni menos alguien tan cobarde como usted. Al menos mi amo ataca siempre de frente.

Lurantis cambia de semblante, con tristeza ve al hombre, no puede evitar sentirse triste.

-Mi amo. Intento cambiar. Y gracias a usted...- Ella da media vuelta, con mirada baja empieza a caminar. Con lastima y esta vez para su amo.- Gracias a personas como usted… Sentirá lo que le estoy hablo.

La mantis se aleja del hombre. El la miraba. Pero eso se vio interrumpido…

-¡BEEEEEDDD!- En lugar de Lurantis Beedrill se puso ahora al frente.

Tomi gruñe y veía a ese hombre con furia y entre dientes.

-Trato de matar a mi amigo con veneno.- Dice la abeja agitada inflándose, esos ojos rojos que se centran en el.

El hombre está paralizado. Mega-Beedrill daba más miedo que Lurantis, ese era un hecho.

-¡N-no!

Lurantis no voltea esta vez y ve algo que le llama más su atención.

La abeja furiosa baja su gran aguijón sobre la espalda de ese hombre. Un último grito se escucha. En sus venas, el veneno caliente pasa, un dolor hasta los huesos y alma. Lo último que sentirá. Su última sensación y su último recuerdo. Su vista se vuelve borrosa, escupe un poco, sus ojos se inyectan de sangre.

Hasta que los cierra y saca su último aliento.

Beedrill no se arrepiente, sintió que fue demasiado rápido esta vez.

Se escucha otro sonido. Alguien cayó. Beedrill en automático quita sus pensamientos y se dirige al origen. Espantado esta vez.

Cuando la abeja llega. Ve a su maestro tirado y Lurantis sosteniéndolo. Su cabeza sobre su regazo. Tomi tocia sin parar. El veneno hacia efecto aun en el.

Tomi se batalla, tocia sin parar.

-¡Amo, amo!

El cierra sus ojos también. La Mega-Evolución de Beedrill se deshace. Algo andaba mal.

-¡No, no, no!- La abeja se acerca

Los Pokémon no saben qué hacer. Su maestro está muriendo por el veneno. Si está aguantando es por su poder.

-¡Los antídotos!- Dice Beedrill, acordándose de ellos.

Los Pokémon van rápido a la mochila del niño y la revisan. Pero había un problema muy grave. Ellos no tienen manos, ¿Cómo agarrar el antídoto?

Beedrill trata de agárralo, pero lo perfora, lo mismo pasa con Lurantis. No se pueden contener. El tiempo lo tiene encima. No saben cuanto pueda aguantar más Tomi.

Al destrozar la botella, se tranquilizan. Tratan de no entrar en desesperación.

-¡Hay que llevar la mochila con Tomas y darle…

De la nada el par de Pokémon son empujados por un ataque, varias hojas les pegan. Mandándolos algunos metros.

Los bichos voltean y ven a un Pokémon todavía de pie. Ese Pokémon era Roserade, que seguía aun consiente, tenía una gran cortada en el pecho en forma de X, sus hojas cortadas, lagrimas en su rostro y sangre en el pecho.

-Vi todo.- Dice la Pokémon destrozada.- Asesinaron a mi maestro.

Roserade lanza de nuevo un ataque. Pero no a los Pokémon. La lanza en la mochila del niño. Sobre sus pertenencias. La mochila es destruida por varios pétalos de flores, descuartizada hasta su totalidad, haciéndola inutilizable.

-¡NOOO!- Tanto Beedrill como Lurantis gritaban.

Tomas entre abría sus ojos, batallando todavía. Mientras sus Pokémon ven como las esperanzas por salvar a su querido e infante maestro se desvanecía como los pétalos que lanzo la Roserade.

-(Snif) ¡Ahh! Ustedes no salvaran a su maestro.- Dice la Pokémon destrozada.- ¡Morirá como el mío!

Lurantis estaba en shock. Beedrill furioso trata de una vez de matarla.

-Eso es acércate maldito.- Dice la Roserade, pidiéndole entre dientes y gruñidos.- No pudimos usar eso. Eres demasiado rápido. Pero ahora…

-¡Cállate!- Beedrill se prepara para contraatacar.

Pero la furia de Beedrill fue su mayor error. No importa la fuerza que tiene, olvido algo. Y no era de esperarse. La vida de su amigo corre peligro.

Roserade usa silbato, el sonido pasa directo hacia la abeja.

-¡Maldita sea!- La abeja se da cuenta, pero demasiado tarde.

Beedrill retrocede, pero no tiene caso, sucumbe ante los efectos, poco a poco se duerme, cae y se desmaya.

-Tú, monstruo.- Le dice Roserade, acercándose a la abeja.- Te vi, como lo asesínate. Te cortare esas alas.

La Pokémon rosa estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a la abeja, por todo lo que le hiso a su maestro. Pero es embestida por la mantis, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué?!- Le grita la mantis a la Roserade.- ¡No te mate y es así como me lo pagas!

Ambas siguen con su pelea, toman distancia. Están cansadas, casi sin energías para seguir.

-¿Crees que yo quiero vivir ahora?- Le dice la Pokémon rosa.- Mataste a mi maestro. Era para mí un padre.

La mantis se reincorporaba.

-Fui su primer Pokémon.- Dice la Roserade, dolida.- Desde que fui un huevo.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?- Le pregunta la mantis.- Ese mismo dolor hubiese sufrido por mi maestro.

-¡No es lo mismo!- Exclama la Roserade, destrozada.- Tu amor es distinto. Imposible. Aborrecible. Hay límites y tú los intentas pasar.

La Roserade trata de atacar con Tormenta floral, Lurantis esquiva y se hace hacia tras. Mientras algunos pétalos las corta con sus guadañas. Está en desventaja la mantis, debido a su tipo. Si ha aguantado es gracias a la anormalidad que tiene su amo.

-Pero si eres tan especial para el.- Dice la Roserade, centrándose ahora en la mantis.- Me desharé de ti primero. Y si se puede ver a los dos morir.

La Roserade ataca. Varias hojas aparecen a su alrededor. Ella usa de nuevo Tormenta floral sobre Lurantis. Varias hojas la embisten y cortan, Es mandada lejos de ella y cae al suelo al instante, débil y sin poder moverse. Apenas se arrastra hacia atrás. Gemía de dolor.

La Roserade titubeaba.

-Tienes razón.-Dice la Roserade, agitada.- Me siento fatal por perder a mi maestro… Me asegurare de que tú pierdas al tuyo. Así comprenderé mejor tu dolor y el mío.

Lurantis trata de levantarse, pero está en sus límites. Ya no puede más.

-¡Me encargare en juntarlos en el Mundo Distorsión!- Grita la Roserade.

Ella prepara su ataque final hacia Lurantis.

-¡DEJA A MI FLOR!

Pero sin presentirlo. Tomi agarra a Roserade por la espalda. El niño con sus últimas fuerzas se había puesto de pie.

-¡Amo!- Lurantis lo ve, aterrada al ver que agarro a la rosa venenosa.

-Se que duele perder a alguien especial.- Dice Tomi, con furia. Pero a su vez con pena.- Pero tienes que afrontar que fue su culpa. Y tú la apoyaste… He aprendido a lo largo de mi viaje, desde que me convertí en entrenador. Que los Pokémon tienen voto y apoyan a los humanos, sin importar sus acciones.

Roserade se sacude le pega a Tomi, pero este se aferra.

-Que los apoyan sin importar que.- Dice Tomi, entre gruñidos, viendo a su Beedrill.- Pero que a veces abusamos mas de ellos, de su naturaleza, forzándolo a lo que no quieren, ¿Acaso su negación no vale?- Eso por cuatro de sus Pokémon.

-¡A-a-amo!-Lurantis estaba paralizada

-Como resultado le metemos odio. Odio que necesiten desquitar.- Dice el niño. Pero que después ve a Lurantis.- Pero hay otros que se preocupan por sus maestros y tratan de cuidarlos, estando a su lado sin importar que estén de acuerdo o no.- Eso lo dice por su Lurantis.

-¡Tomas déjala!- Pide ella, casi de forma débil, pero todavía se escucha su voz, en la escucha.

-Tú eres una maldita Pokémon hipócrita.- El niño rabioso la abraza mas fuerte.- Ya me canse que ellos luchen por mí. Yo luchare ahora contigo. Y me encargare de que ya no los toques.

-¡Suéltame humano!- La Roserade trata de liberarse del niño.- ¡Niño asqueroso, apestas a vomito!

-¡Tomas, aléjate de ella!- Pide Lurantis, espantada.- ¡¿ESCUCHAME POR UNA VEZ?!

Lurantis trata de ponerse de pie, para ayudar a su amo. Los ojos de Tomas empiezan a brillar. Sus poderes han vuelto y la prueba era la Mega-Evolución de Beedrill. Aunque el niño tiene un poder mas aparte de eso.

-¡Te reuniré con tu maestro!- Le grita el niño enojado.

Del pecho de Roserade, empieza a emanar humo. Ella grita de dolor. Tomi empezaba a quemar a la Pokémon. Ella se retuerce, pero el niño no la suelta.

El cuerpo de la Pokémon empieza a incendiarse de repente. Todo lo que Tomas toque, puede quemarlo. La Roserade grita trata de zafarse, pero no puede, las quemaduras avanzan, había un cambio en su cuerpo. Su color cambia, cada vez se volvía más oscura, sus ojos por igual, ella sigue sufriendo.

Lurantis estaba impactada y en shock, temblaba de miedo, nunca había visto a su amo de esa forma. Su amo gruñía apretaba a la Pokémon.

Tomi convertía a Roserade en ceniza, la incineraba poco a poco. Toda la ceniza se apodera del cuerpo la Pokémon. Roserade da un grito. Hasta que se convierte en una estatua de polvo, ceniza.

Y como el niño seguía apretando y con tan solo la mínima fuerza o el viento. Roserade se parte a la mitad por el agarre, la parte superior choca con el suelo y se deshace en polvo, y solo en polvo.

-¡Cof, cof, cof!- El niño tose por el polvo y su playera manchada por los restos de la Pokémon hecha polvo.

Lurantis estaba estática, viendo con horror lo que paso. Sin creer lo que su amo hiso por ella.

El niño respira cada vez más, tose. Y cae de espaldas. No reacciona.

-¡Amo, amo!

Lurantis al ver eso va a su ayuda. Tomi no reaccionaba.

Beedrill despierta y ve como su amigo estaba cerca de Lurantis y como Roserade ya no estaba. Sin saber que paso. Pero se mueve al ver que su amigo ya no reacciona.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Horas de desesperación y sin saber el resultado. Pero al final de todo el niño vuelve a despertar. Mareado y confundido. Sin saber qué es lo que paso.

EL voltea a sus lados, somnoliento y debilitado. Al ver a su lado derecho.

-¿Vivillon?- Se pregunta el niño.- ¡Vivillon!

El niño se espanta, si recuerda su batalla. No pudo meter a Vivillon. El niño se cerciora y revisa, ve a su Pokémon bien. El niño casi de nuevo, desfallece, sabe que su Vivillon está bien.

El niño se para poco a poco. No ve a Beedrill, ni a Lurantis.

-¡Beedrill!- Trata de llamarlos.

Las ramas de los arboles se mueven bruscamente. Tomi voltea y de estas sale su amigo. Que aterriza.

-¡Estás vivo!- Exclama sorprendido.- ¡ESTAS VIVO!

Beedrill embiste a Tomi, que se sacude, casi a cae.

-Vaya, Me alegra también verte amigo.- Le dice el niño a su Pokémon, con alegría sincera.

Tomi abarca a su Pokémon. Beedrill se preocupo mucho. Por un momento creyó que no despertaría más.

-¿Beedrill, como me salvaron?- Le pregunta.

Pero la abeja ignora. Tomi deja de abrazarlo.

-Estoy vivo.- Se dice sin creerlo.- Lo único que recuerdo fue que Roserade estaba a punto de atacar a Lurantis…

Tomi se da cuenta de algo, al recordar su cara.

-Lurantis.- Dice Tomi, dándose cuenta de ello.- ¿Donde está Lurantis?- Pregunta.

Beedrill ignora, a su forma dice "no sé".

Tomi voltea a todas partes. Sigue buscando, volteando a todos lados.

-Beedrill… ¿Dónde está Lurantis?- Le pregunta Tomi a su Pokémon.

Beedrill no dice nada.

-Beedrill.- Pero Tomi cambia de tono.

El niño ve a su Pokémon a los ojos. Tomi no tiene miedo a su Pokémon. Y este si le tiene miedo, no se trata de poder, si no de respeto. Beedrill respeta mucho a su amigo. Pero siempre han tocado un tema. Desde que entro en sus vidas. O mejor dicho, desde que evoluciono.

Beedrill sin más que decir con su aguijón señala a una dirección. Tomi se tranquiliza. Pero tuvo que admitir que se espanto.

El niño camina a paso lento y algo tembloroso, hacia la dirección. Tan solo y un par de minutos de caminata. Llega a su destino.

Sentada con las piernas alzadas y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas, la Mantis estaba.

-Lurantis.- Tomi se acerca y le llama.- Lurantis.

El niño se acerca al ver que ella no escuchaba. Hasta estar a su lado. Cuando llega se da cuenta de la razón. Lurantis estaba dormida.

-Ya veo.- Dice Tomi, que observa de perfil.

El niño, sonriente toca a Lurantis en su mejilla, ella no presta atención se mueve un poco. El sigue picando Y ella gruñe dormida.

El niño siente alivio. No perdió a nadie. Sigue viéndola, pero se da cuenta de algo. Había una herida que sobre salía. En uno de los brazos de Lurantis, sangraba, había sangre seca que había derramado, una herida no tan grave, pero si notoria.

Tal vez ganaron, pero por poco. Y eso no quiere decir que se llevaran algún daño.

-Mi flor.- Le dice Tomi a su Pokémon, con pena y tristeza.- ¿Por qué?

El niño sigue observando, y nota algo en una de las guadañas de Lurantis, quizá algo que ella no noto. Era polvo negro, ceniza, algo de los restos de Roserade cayó sobre Lurantis. Tomas ve su playera, estaba manchado de ceniza de Roserade. El joven se pone serio. Recordando la cara de Lurantis. Ella lo vio con horror, temor. Asesino a un Pokémon a sangre fría al frente de su flor. Si bien no es la primera vez que Lurantis ve la muerte de personas y Pokémon. Nunca vio como su amo había asesinado a uno, ni menos tan cerca en una muerte tan espantosa. Quemándola hasta hacerla cenizas.

El niño respira hondo.

-Lurantis, Lurantis.- Tomi mueve a la mantis.- Despierta.

La mantis abría y entrecerraba sus ojos, su cara la volteaba.

-¿Pero qué?- Ella bosteza.- ¿Amo?

-Lurantis.- Dice Tomi.

-¡Amo!- Ella se espanta.

-…Hola.- Dice el niño, tímido.

Ella no lo cree, su amo esta con ella. Tomi se le queda viendo.

Esa mirada que muestra ella, sin creerlo. Siente como si viese un fantasma. De no ser que Tomi la toca, se da cuenta que es real.

Lurantis se para o intenta, esta incrédula todavía.

-¿Esta… vivo?- Sigue sin creer.

Tomi respira al verla, de alivio. Pero de preocupación a su vez. Ella sigue incrédula, espantada. Tomi no sabe qué hacer. Se siente mal por hacerla ver esto.

-Ya, ya, ya está todo bien.- Dice el niño sin saber que responder. Él le agarra su guadaña derecha.- Ya vámonos mi Flor. Necesito llevarte a un centro Pokémon.

El niño la jala delicadamente. Ella se para como si nada, como si su peso fuese de una pluma

-Ya vámonos.- Dice el niño cansado.- Tienes que descansar. Después de esta batalla. No puedo hacer nada más, no después de lo que viste.

Pero ella esta incrédula todavía. Por un momento y solo por un momento. Pensó…

El niño regresa hacia donde estaba Beedrill. Este lo esperaba.

-Ya regrese.- Dice Tomi, mostrándose cansado.- Encontré a Lurantis.

-Beed.

La abeja voltea y en efecto. Traía de vuelta a Lurantis. Tomi no le prestaba atención a su Pokémon. Se centraba en otro.

-Vivillon.- Tomi ve a su mariposa.- La has tenido muy duro, también.

La abeja y la mantis ven a la mariposa, debilitada, sin reponerse. Pero estable.

El niño regresa igual a su ball a la mariposa. Sintiéndose culpable en no poder hacer nada mas por ella.

Tomi, después, saca un atomizador y limpia a Lurantis las cenizas que tenia, restos de esa Pokémon.

-Ahora regresa Lurantis.- Dice el niño.- Vamos, tu también necesitas descanso.

La mantis baja su mirada con pena y tristeza. Lo presiente ese tono, fue severo. No con ella, pero aun más, intimida. El rayo la absorbe y no se ve as.

-Esto. Fue demasiado lejos.- Dice Tomi, serio, más de lo que debe.- Casi pierdo. Por confiarme. Solo una vez baje la guardia.

Ya casi era el atardecer. El sol se estaba metiendo. Tal vez Beedrill no lo muestra. Pero está de acuerdo con ello. Fue por bajar la guardia.

.No volverá a suceder. Es la última vez que caigo en algo. La maldad nunca cambia.- Sus ojos rojos empiezan a brillar.

Tomas enfurece más. Beedrill en parte se entristece. Pero al igual enfurece.

-No cabe duda.- El niño gruñe.- Este mundo es asqueroso. Solo una vez, una vez trate de ser el bueno.

Beedrill no dice nada. Pero se sentía impaciente.

-¡Acabare con esto de una vez!- Dice el niño furioso.- Y después…

 *****Mientras tanto*****

En medio de unas de las pequeñas islas. Mientras el sol se ponía. Un joven de pelo negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color, su tez era morena su cabello era corto. Tenía una chaqueta negra, como si fuese de motociclista y un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas negras.

Ese joven de dieciséis años. Ponía su casa de campaña. Después de eso, ponía una pequeña fogata.

Determinado y preparado. Listo para seguir adelante y no retroceder. Aprovechando la experiencia que ha ganado.

Una vez preparado todo se acuesta por un momento, viendo a sus alrededores. El inmenso mar a su alrededor, lo lejos que esta de su casa.

Sintiendo algo de soledad. Pero satisfacción al ver lo que ha logrado. Avanzando en su viaje para ser el mejor.

Sometiéndose en todo camino, aprendiendo a tropezones, pero levantándose y viendo el verdadero objetivo de su viaje. Mirando las estrellas. Satisfecho. Pero ambicioso a su vez.

-Ya falta la medalla la Medalla Volcán- Dice Jonathan.- Ya casi amigos volveremos a casa, ¡Y lo haremos como campeones!

Avanzando y sin imaginar lo que le espera.

 *****Volviendo al lugar*****

-¡Jonathan!- Tomi grita, sus ojos brillaron como rubís, su aura rojiza aparecía y lo cubría, tan ardiente que quemaba.- Te estoy reservado maldito abusivo, ¡SERAS EL ULTIMO!- Y grita a todo pulmón.

Un simple deseo. Querer la fuerza para defenderse de quienes lo agredieron. Tratar de destruir a todo aquel que abuse de todo débil, sin importar quien sea.

Confundir el bien y el mal. Este era un caso muy particular.

La obsesión del niño es deshacerse de todos aquellos que le hicieron daño. Una venganza que espera con ansias en su ser. Aunque era un niño, a estas alturas su maldad había crecido más de lo que debía.

Pero sin importa que Jonathan ha cambiado. También Tomas lo ha hecho. Invirtiendo los papeles.

* * *

 *****Mientras tanto y hace tiempo*****

* * *

En alguna parte de Ciudad Verde.

-Lo siento.- Dice un doctor.- No podemos hacer nada más. Tenemos que amputar la mano.

-¡Pero, No!- Una madre no lo creía.

-¡Tiene que haber otra forma!- Dice el padre, sin creerlo.- ¡Mi hijo no puede perder su mano!

-Tampoco el mío.- Dice otra madre.

-Los huesos fueron rotos.- Dice el doctor.- No podemos hacer nada más. Aparte que si no se amputa. Causara una necrosis.

Mientras tanto un par de niños estaban juntos en un cuarto, cada quien en una camilla.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- Pregunta uno de ellos.

-Me duele, cuando intento moverla.- Dice el otro con algunas lágrimas.- ¿Y la tuya?

-Igual.

-¿Cuando Tomi se hiso así de fuerte?- Pregunta Sergio.- ¿Y cómo?

-Mama dice que no pudo haber sido el.- Dice su amigo.- Tampoco la policía nos cree.

-Creen que un Pokémon tipo lucha o roca nos hiso esto.- Dice Sergio, entre lagrimas.- No lo puedo creer. Todos lo vieron.

Desgraciadamente los niños se aterraron al ver que Tomas…

 _"Y esto es para asegurarme que ningún niño sufra más por ustedes. Ya que si lo hacen. Si veo a otro niño maltratado…"_

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

 _"Me asegurare en persona de que así no sea y la próxima vez será más que una mano"_

 _Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Por miedo a ese monstruo. La policía no cree que un niño como Tomi hiciese eso._

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Tomi se siente furioso, tras este día, todo lo que sufrió hoy. Ya no tiene más dudas.

Ahora. Al niño demonio no le interesa que sean niños, adolescentes, jóvenes. Todo aquel que se meta con los débiles.

-Pronto volveré a mi ciudad.- Se dice Tomi, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto no a lo lejos estaba el cadáver de ese hombre, perforado por el aguijo de la abeja. Tomas volteando lo ve tirado y desagrado, fruto y muerto, a su ver a sus Pokémon. Aunque quedaban cenizas de Roserade.

-Hasta ese grado llevo su ambición.- Dice el niño, con repudio hacia el hombre.- Me da alegría que este en el suelo. Sin moverse.

El niño está satisfecho. Creer que lo que hiso también es lo correcto.

 *****Y en otro lugar*****

En Ciudad Azafrán. Un joven de quince años de cabello peligris, atendía una florería.

-Ya es tarde.- Dice el joven, algo pensativo, y un poco aburrido. -Parece que papa no llegara. Sera mejor cerrar ya…

-Me pregunto… ¿Si consiguió a un Lurantis?- Se pregunta el joven.

No se escucha nada en esa florería. A la que alguna vez fue famosa, antes de la llegada de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona. El joven se aburre.

-No entiendo, porque no lo hiso antes.- Dice el joven.- Vender esta florería antes.

Aquella familia pasaba una depresión financiera. La gente no compraba más flores. Por ende el negocio ya no daba para más. El hombre invirtió todo lo que tenia para ganar un concurso. Y para ganarlo, necesitaba a Lurantis. Para poder, inclusive llamar la atención. El hombre no quería perder lo que, en varios años construyo.

-Ya acicale a Tsarena y Liligant.- EL joven se mueve, para cerrar.- De seguro que gana ese concurso una vez que tenga a Lurantis en su equipo.

Lo que no sabían es que el ya no regresaría. No más a sus vidas. Dejando dos de sus Pokémon, que se salvaron de la ira del niño y su abeja.

El niño ha hecho de todo. Ha roto las manos de sus abusivos (Aun si estos eran niños), ha asesinado a gente y Pokémon por igual. Si bien aquellos no eran precisamente buenos. El niño se ha excedido con los que no deben. Un ejemplo eran los niños a quien pulverizo las manos. No merecía para tanto hacer ello.

Quizá lo de este día si fue justificable. Un señor que lo quería asesinar por su Pokémon.

Pero aun así. La forma en que lo ha hecho. Se ha hecho daño y no solo a él.

Tomas no comprende que cada acto tiene repercusiones. No entiende a quienes afectan. La muerte es fija y no da pasos atrás, está ahí. Lo que provoca con aquellos que se lleva es desastroso. Pero la culpa no es de la muerte, si no de quien la provoca.

 **Lurantis Pov**

¡MALDITO DESTINO!

Yo solo quería que mi amo cambiase. Y estaba tan cerca, tan cerca.

Estaba ese niño de ojos azules. Que dejo vivir a quien lo quería muerto.

Mi amo nunca había hecho eso, era un milagro que por fin lo hiciera, que perdonara a sus enemigos, que todos pueden tener otra oportunidad. Al ver que su corazón por fin se ablandaba.

Ya no podía Mega-Evolucionar a Beedrill. Esa era una señal también.

Era una gran prueba de ello.

Recuerdo, que ese ente, después de derrotarnos le dijo algo al amo. Que la razón por la cual Beedrill Mega-Evoluciona es cuando siente odio e ira.

Yo debilitada y casi desmayada, pude escucharlo.

No le preste atención hasta que ya no pudo Mega-Evolucionar a Beedrill.

Mi amo, estaba volviendo hacer el mismo. Y quería que pasara. Quería recuperarlo. En un momento de una debilidad suya.

Por un momento, me alegre verlo de esa forma. Pensaba que volvería.

Pero. El maldito destino no quiso.

El fue apuñalado por la espalda y a traición.

Me siento a su vez culpable.

Sé que a mi amo le gusta mucho mi olor y le lance mi esencia para que se relajara a la hora de tomar esa decisión. Bajando la guardia.

¿Era mucho pedir al amo que fuese bueno?

Yo quería verlo como un niño humano normal. Que fuésemos normales. Que a lo mucho y no dejaría atrás, era la costumbre que no dejase de acicalarme todos los días.

Que llevase una vida normal. Un niño que ganase el tan codicioso campeonato de la Liga Pokémon.

Haciendo a un lado eso. Todo por tratar de ser un héroe.

…

Pero a su vez un villano. Un monstruo, un demonio.

Yo y mis compañeros no somos Pokémon ya. Somos demonios. Dichos por esa entidad maligna. Estamos al servicio solo del amo, que tampoco es humano ya.

Si no llegamos a obedecer al amo. Este es capaz de quitarnos lo que somos y matarnos. Aunque él no es así con nadie. No nos hace daño y nos trata lo mejor que puede.

No somos ya Pokémon. El ya no es un humano. Me dolieron sus palabras burlonas y sínicas.

Demonios que nos hacemos pasar por lo que no somos ya.

A mí no me importa ya serlo. Sigo viva, respiro. Gracias al amo. Y estoy con él, así como el conmigo. Es lo único que puedo hacer por él. El amo me salvo la vida, dos veces.

Pero me duele.

Que por mi culpa. Que inclusive por no matar a Roserade. Estaba a punto de morir.

El amo me salvo de nuevo. Tres veces ya son.

No soy tan fuerte como él, ni como Beedrill.

Solo por apegarme a mi creencia.

Mi cabeza da muchas vueltas de lo que es correcto e incorrecto.

¿Lo que hago está mal?

¿Apegarme todavía?, ¿Creerlo?

Así de horrible es este mundo. Ver con crudeza esta realidad.

Estoy ciega. Peor, lo malo es que no hay venda.

Mi amo es un monstruo. Nosotros somos unos monstruos que ya no pertenecemos ni siquiera, a esta dimensión. Tengo que aceptarlo. No parara hasta que lo consuma todo. Hasta que se deshaga de todos aquellos que le hicieron daño, uno por uno.

Y a todo aquel que se meta en su camino.

Tendré que verlo. Hasta enloquecer.

Lo peor de todo.

Es que está funcionando.

Tuve ganas de asesinar a ese humano. Por lo que le hiso a mi amo.

Él lo dejo vivir y a cambio y por mi casi se atrevió a matarlo.

Y ver a mi amo agonizando por el veneno. Me partía el alma. Pensé que moriría.

Y por un momento pensé que fue así. Al no ver que despertaba.

Esperaba sentada que mi destino llegase.

No soy la única quien le importa el amo Tomas.

Beedrill estaba ahí también. Y al saber que deje vivir a Roserade y ver lo que había ocasionado. Su reacción era de esperarse. El también lo quiere. El amo Tomas siempre se centra igual en el, siendo su mejor amigo.

Tuvimos una pelea. Obviamente no podría contra él.

Pero…

Una casualidad le impidió seguir.

Tenemos los mismos intereses. Sobre nuestras vidas. Esta primero el amo Tomas.

Al ver la oportunidad actuamos.

Pero temíamos que fuese demasiado tarde.

Yo no quería pelear más. El tiempo pasó y esperaba a que Beedrill me asesinara. En caso de que el amo no despertara. Porque, por mi culpa al igual el amo bajo su guarda.

Y aunque Beedrill no lo hiciese. Y que su mejor castigo fuera la culpa de ver el cadáver de mi amo, vivir con ello (Aunque fuese poco probable).

… Yo lo haría por mi propia cuenta. Enterrándome ambas guadañas mías en mi vientre. Y sentir el desangre hasta desfallecer. Sentir el dolor de mi amo por casi haberlo asesinado por mis guadañas, ese día en el Monte Plateado. Que inclusive hoy en día las toca sin ningún temor. Aun después de lo que son.

Para mí esa sería la mejor forma de acabarme.

No aguantaría si el amo Tomas no está.

¿A quién protegería?

A otra persona que no fuese el amo Tomas. Quien me cuido y casi murió por mí, ¡Dos veces!… ¡Que estúpida soy!

Que inclusive moriría por mi o por cualquiera de sus Pokémon.

Por eso no aguantaría ese dolor de no verlo.

Pero lo vi todavía vivo. Eso me alegro. Me espante, no lo creí por un momento. Pero más que todo me sentí aliviada.

Pero…

Ahora ha vuelto. Con esos ojos rojos.

No los quiero.

Pero tengo que estar con él.

No importa lo que pase. Tengo que estar con él. Le debo todo lo que soy. Y sin importar el camino que tome, tengo que.

Me es doloroso. Y me pregunto, ¿El porque lo tomo?

Al principio por la lealtad. Eso era un hecho, por lo que el amo hiso por mí.

Pero por más que lo pienso. Veo y siento.

Ese cariño que él nos da. Los cuidados que diario me da sin falta, su preocupación y dedicación hacia sus Pokemon. La gentileza, esa sonrisa que aun me muestra parte de lo que fue. Aceptarme y no temerme, sin importar que a diario toque mis guadañas, aun con el peligro que representa. Yo me quedo quieta, en esos momentos y no me muevo, para no lastimarlo.

Y ahora ver que me acepta como soy, aun si abro mi boca. Qué humanos me dicen monstruo, aun a sabiendas que así soy. Y el aceptarlo e inclusive meter su manos sobre ella. Sentí algo mas allá de lo que podía contener. Pero confirmando lo que considero a su vez lo peor.

Sentir el sabor de mi amo, sus manos alrededor de mis mandíbulas y adentro de mi boca que acaricio, sin importar los colmillos. Quería comérmelo y sentir con mi lengua más y más, hasta su interior, así como tomo la osadía de meterse dentro de la mía.

Quiero que sea mío. No solo de Beedrill. Y si quiero. Quitárselo de una vez. No se da cuenta que por su culpa el amo igual corre peligro. Mayor del que me señala el a mí. Al apoyarlo en sus ideales, de querer destruirlo todo.

Pero al igual. Es porque.

Yo, yo, yo…

No.

Tomas es mi amo, mi maestro. Aunque esta última palabra comparte algo mas "Amo".

Pero me apego más al primer significado que tengo y que conozco. Pero que lo que quiero nunca pasara. Jamás en la vida. Por la simple diferencia que todos saben.

Pero gracias a ese sentimiento. Que potencializa también mis preocupaciones. Temo que el amo se pierda o que muera por las decisiones que toma. Que desgraciadamente y aunque lo odie, parte de ellas están justificadas.

Y sin importar lo que sienta. Estaré con mi amo, pese a lo que me pese.

Cuando era una Fomantis. En mi origen. Un gran Lurantis, a lo que llama el amo y humanos como "Pokémon Dominante", nos protegía de las amenazas. Ahora yo soy uno de esos.

El amo es un niño todavía, por ende un "Fomantis". Tengo que proteger a mi Fomantis.

Lo seguiré y protegeré, como él a mí. Sin importar que.

Pero aun tengo la esperanza de que algún día. Pueda ver abrir sus ojos azules.

 **Narrador Pov**

-Beedrill regresa.- Tomas saca su ball.- Te llevare al Centro Pokémon. Y de ahí nos dirigiremos, de una vez acabar con todo.

El niño mete a su Pokémon. Y regresa a donde estaba acostado. Al ver si su mochila estaba ahí.

No ve su mochila. Recuerda que el ataque de Roserade acabo con ella.

-(Suspiro)- Tomas se siente frustrado.- Lo bueno que tengo mucho dinero y que gran parte está en mi cuenta. Tendré que hacer unas compras nocturnas.

Pero casualmente y en su lugar encuentra algo. Encuentra restos de una baya Meloc.

-…

El niño ve esa baya. Se da una idea de lo que paso. Solo una idea.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Antes sus Pokémon buscaron ayuda desesperadamente hasta llegar a un Centro Pokémon.

-Los Pokémon.- Dice Tomi serio, pero sorprendido a su vez.- Creo que los subestimo un poco. Son más listos de lo que parecen.

Tomi se da cuenta del comportamiento de sus amigos. Saben que hacer en ciertos casos.

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!- Se pregunta molesto.

Tomi se da cuenta de lo valioso que son sus Pokémon. Que lo que está haciendo está mal. Pero a su vez, quiere seguir, necesita seguir. Pero cada vez es más difícil. Pero no puede retroceder ya.

Pero teme algo. El incierto futuro de sus Pokémon.

-Después de este ataque. Me moveré ya.- Dice Tomas, decidido de lo que hará.

Pero aun así no es suficiente. Piensa en el dolor que ha causado a sus víctimas. Hoy se dio cuenta de ello, si bien ese florista era la excepción. Esos entrenadores y sus similares que han sufrido, sin darse cuenta. El niño tiene que repetir lo mismo. Tiene que ver esas caras, ahora que se dio cuenta que estaban.

-Tomas. Ellos quieren esclavizar a los Pokémon.- Se decía para no bajarse los ánimos.- Todos los abusivos tienen que desaparecer.

La pregunta es. Si el niño aguantara todo ese dolor, ahora que se dio cuenta que ha estado ahí. Tomi se arrodilla, temeroso, su ser temblaba se sacudía. Siente como una inmensa culpa se apodera de él.

A estas alturas duda si lo que hace esta bien o mal. Su ser se destroza. Siente como si un yunque estuviese en su misma espalda. Algo muy pesado y suave a su vez que lo destroza hasta sus huesos, sin pasar por su carne, por ultimo sobre su corazón y cerebro.

El niño respira hondo, trata de calmarse y recordar porque es así.

Por gente que no lo dejaba en paz. Por gente que abusaba de su poder. Que abusaban de los débiles como él para conseguir lo que quieren. Ese ha sido su apoyo.

-Solo dos veces más.- Dice Tomi, muy dolido de sus decisiones.- Solo dos veces más y después…

Tomi ha pensado mucho en ello. Y llego la conclusión de lo que haría después.

-¿Después?- El niño no sabe qué hacer.- Me iré después. Para que nadie me moleste. Para que nadie pueda dañar, ni que me dañen.

El niño se marcha. Ha pensado en algo. Dos posibilidades. Una muy horrible Pero que desecho. Tomo otra y era irse de la región, solo con su Beedrill.

 *****Mientras tanto y al suroeste del pueblo*****

El atardecer se acerca. Mientras a su vez un castaño está listo para hacer sus movimientos. Solo.

Preparado. Se tomo horas en elaborar un plan. Alguno fue de improvisto y aprovechando la presencia de dos maleantes que le quitaron a su amada esposa. Arrebato un dedo que necesita.

De un cadáver, de una persona quien asesino. Antes de enterrarlo. Le quito su uniforme de la corporación de la que pertenecía. La casualidad que casi le quedaba, pero si lo suficiente para disimular.

Serio, su respiración era tranquila, aunque se contenía a su vez. Pero tenía que ser realista no podía precipitarse.

-Mi Luna.- Carlos, estaña cerca de la base, ya sabía en donde estaba.- Voy por ti amor. Solo aguanta.

Carlos respira hondo y el viento acaricia su rostro, cierra sus ojos y se tranquiliza, recapacita. Ha elaborado un plan. Porque se meterá a la misma boca del lobo.

El joven castaño, alza la manga de su brazo brazalete, dejando ver una Mega-Piedra. La Gardevoirita.

El joven se puso el brazalete y la piedra que le dio su padre. Pero también es su motivación, para mantenerlo cuerdo y recordar el porqué ir tras de ella.

-Entre todas las Gardevoir. Aun en las Shiny's.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo tristemente.- Eres la única para mí. Aun peleaste mis batallas. Y por naturaleza darías tu vida. Deja que yo haga lo mismo por ti mi Luna. Aun si no quisieras lo hare de todas formas. Y esta vez no te puedes quejar, ¿Verdad?

El no escucha nada. Si su amada estuviese con él le impediría con sus poderes, pero no siente eso. Lo extraña por parte de ella, extraña esa voz dentro de su cabeza y que rápidamente casi echa de menos. El no es nada sin ella.

El destino marca varias caras en la vida. Por un lado un niño demonio busca venganza. Por otro lado un amante busca a su esposa. Cada uno de ellos marca una faceta distinta, pero a su vez un propósito.

* * *

 **No sé por qué no o había publicado antes. Me sentí inconforme con lo que escribía. Hay cosas que agregue y que explicare. Lo cual aun lo retrasaba más. Eso me llevo hacerlo más largo.**

 **Aunque Tomas no es el prota. Como antes dicho cada quien tiene su espacio. Creo que este fic será mas grande que el primero (Destinos Enlazados), me di cuenta de ello hace algunos días. Tengo varias ideas al respecto.**

 **Una de ellas es poner a más personajes. Otra de ellas, es la participación de cada personaje, así como Javier y Tomas. Y yo como soy muy aferrado.**

 **Pero bueno iré al cap.**

 **Inicia sobre la pelea de mis dos monstruos y la supuesta muerte de Sebastián a manos de Tomi. Aunque sigue vivo después, se revela. La diferencia de Sebastián y Tomi, es que este último tiene poderes. Y Sebastián no tiene nada de eso es "normal". Aunque no lo parezca.**

 **Le doy un poco mas de humanidad a Tomas. Esto se debe a los acontecimientos del anterior cap. Las caras que vio en esos entrenadores y el arrepentimiento. Solo que a diferencia del anterior. Tenía la decisión de tomarla, ante ese hombre que quiere a Lurantis. Llevándolo a inclusive a perdonarlo.**

 **Respecto al hombre, este no le doy nombre (Cuesta trabajo dar nombres a cada personaje, así que algunos no les meto nombre, porque sé que no tendrán mucha aparición), su obsesión al Pokémon fue porque era la única quien le podía ayudar. Desgraciadamente, fijándose en el Lurantis equivocado y tratar de quitárselo a Tomi. E inclusive pelear contra el por Lurantis, llegando casi a matarlo.**

 **Y sin importa que Tomi ya no es humano, no quita el hecho de que sea inmune. Puede igual morir. Como se vio fue, casi es asesinado por el Pokémon de Sebastián. Fue envenenado y pudo haber muerto en ello. Tomi puede morir, no es inmortal e igual envejece, como todos. Sería más poderoso, pero su poder está dividido en siete partes. Seis, en potenciar a los Pokémon. Y una parte en el. Y de hecho, ese es su propósito.**

 **Y después de una pelea. El niño llega a recuperar sus poderes. Pudiendo Mega-Evolucionar a Beedrill. Y vencer de nuevo.**

 **Aunque Tomi no es un Pokémon. Tiene poderes. Desde que debuto enseñe los primeros. Puede incinerar a las personas o Pokémon que él quiera por el simple tacto. Esto se vio a la hora de matar a Roserade y convirtiéndola en cenizas. Otro de sus poderes que tiene es una fuerza anormal, esto se ha visto que puede cargar cosas pesadas, pero con un límite. Pero digamos que puede cargar un bulto de cemento con una mano, no es tan sorprendente su fuerza, no es una cosa que me centre sinceramente, pero está ahí nada más por anormalidad y no es algo que Tomi ocupe. A lo mucho que Tomi ocupa ese poder es para mover rocas y cargarlas como "Link" si, ese mismo.**

 **Pero el gran poder de Tomi es potenciar a sus Pokémon, de qué forma.**

 **Por ejemplo.**

 **Estadísticas base de los Pokémon normal (Estado salvaje y de entrenadores):**

 **Lurantis: 480**

 **Vivillon: 411**

 **Volcarona: 550**

 **Estadísticas base de los Pokémon de Tomas:**

 **Lurantis: 580**

 **Vivillon: 511**

 **Volcarona: 650**

 **Ese es el gran poder de Tomi. A los seis Pokémon que tiene prácticamente como si tuviesen Mega-Evolución, aun si estos no tienen. Lo cual lo hace casi imposible vencerlo. La razón por la cual Tomas es el más poderoso de este fic. Prácticamente necesitas la Mega-Evolución contra uno de sus Pokémon. Esto se ve más en la pelea de Korrina y Lucario. Practicante era un Mega-Lucario contra una Mega-Lurantis, por así decirlo.**

 **Otra cosa más que aclarar es que Tomas ya no es humano. Tampoco los Pokémon ya no son eso, Pokémon. Son demonios. Un demonio que aparenta ser un niño humano. Y demonios que aparentan ser Pokémon.**

 **Centrándome más en el cap y comportamiento.**

 **Lurantis. Como ya saben, Lurantis es la segunda Pokémon que se interesa por un humano en este fic. Lurantis es muy diferente a Luna (Gardevoir), si hay algo que a lo mucho tienen en común es lealtad.**

 **Pero su enamoramiento es distinto. Luna fue más porque Carlos la acepto y la puso símil como humana, compartiendo los mismos derechos. Así como el amor que Carlos nunca tuvo y que se lo daba a Luna.**

 **Lurantis. Al principio como deuda por haberla salvado (Y en dos ocasiones más adelante), llevándola a la lealtad. Aunque también tenían que ver la convivencia y los accidentes, como lo de sus guadañas y que el niño la aceptase de todas formas, como parte de su naturaleza. Luego vino por acicalarla, de menor medida esto último, pero por dedicación. De ahí por la preocupación por igual. Hay algo común de Carlos y Tomi y es que ambos si se preocupaban por los Pokémon.**

 **Lurantis sin darse cuenta y por todo lo que ella y el hacen el uno por el otro, termino enamorándose, esto fue a punto de quiebre por los acontecimientos del cap anterior, lo de la boca de la mantis.**

 **El enamoramiento de Lurantis es lo más normal a diferencia de Luna. Ya que esta última está obsesionada por su amado.**

 **En Lurantis se ve más al igual, un sentido materno. Proteger al niño y tratar de que recupere lo que alguna vez fue antes de conocerla. Y pese a que está enamorada. Lurantis sabe que Tomi sigue siendo un niño. Haciendo un símil Fomantis=niño, Lurantis=Adulto.**

 **La lealtad que le tiene a Tomas es muy grande, llevándose al suicidio si Tomi muere. Esto se debe más a su fracaso, en caso de que no pueda proteger al quien la salvo y juro lealtad. Esto y quizá también por el amor que le tiene, no estoy muy seguro de esto último, la verdad.**

 **Y a diferencia de ambas. Es también la forma en que se enamoraron y las circunstancias.**

 **Lurantis busca que su amo sea el mismo de antes. Y Tomi sin importar perder ya su humanidad, sigue siendo "humano", comportándose como tal todavía.**

 **Y cambiando ya el tema. Aparece Jonathan. Lo que ha hecho y es que esta en busca de su séptima medalla de gimnasio. No se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.**

 **Y más sobre lo que Tomi ha sembrado. La escena de Sergio y de un joven jardinero peligris que estaba en la florería.**

 **Todo lo que se hace tiene una repercusión. Jonathan y Sergio (Ambos bullys), fueron el origen de Tomi (Ahora un bully mucho más grande y poderoso), pero también lleva a repercusiones, que llevaran sus consecuencias más adelante o que quizá nunca lleguen, pero están ahí, aun así.**

 **Y por ultimo. Carlos.**

 **Carlos ya está casi en la base, está en las afueras. Decidió en recuperar a su Luna. Es obvio su cambio. Porque creían ustedes que no sería capaz de corromperse. Que Luna sería capaz de asesinar a alguien. Supongo que fue una sorpresa para ustedes ver como los papeles se invierten. Gracias a eso es más fuerte todavía, teniendo que sumergirse en la maldad y locura, que solo desquitara contra sus enemigos.**

 **Pero en general es porque está muy enamorado de su esposa y busca recuperarla a todo costo.**

 **Es todo por este cap. Ha sido mucha explicación.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a**

 **TEIET** **y a** **alen6** **(Ya tiene tiempo que no te veía XD)**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen todavía esto.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	47. Sacrificio (Parte uno)

**No creí tener un cap tan pronto. De hecho le iba a dejar por un tiempo. Una pequeña pausa.**

 **Quizá sean mis ganas por seguir con esto. Con tal queda mucho todavía. Nunca pensé que sería largo.**

 **Aparte que es el penúltimo arco de la saga de Kanto.**

 **Y en parte es una respuesta a** **dragon titánico** **, que me pregunto algo en anteriores cap.**

 **Y este es el primer soundtrack que uso de Pokémon:**

 **Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - History of Mega Evolution Music.**

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

 **(Parte uno)**

 **Luna Pov**

Estoy en medio de la nada, no se si tengo abiertos mis ojos o si los tengo encerrados. Es algo normal cuando estoy atrapada en mi lujoball. Solo que esta no es cómoda, no es nada, se siente pesada, como si algo me contuviese en su totalidad, no me dejar moverme, ni una sola vez.

Siento un hueco gigantesco dentro de mí. Algo me fue arrebatado. O más bien, me lo quitaron.

Me duele. Como una herida abierta.

Nos forzaron a separarnos.

Me arrancaron más allá de un brazo. Me arrancaron una parte de mi alma.

Estoy atrapada, sin poder salir, sin que nadie me ayude. Es obvio que me dará a otro, que me someterá y me obligara a obedecerlo.

¡No quiero, no quiero!

Mi primer maestro.

Todo empezó por un niño castaño que siempre caminaba en el bosque. Solitario, que siempre contemplaba lo hermoso que era ese pequeño espacio, su espacio.

-¡Te reto a una batalla Pokémon!- Entre humanos, que había igual ahí lo retaban.

-Lo siento.- Pero el niño siempre rechazo, por una sola razón.- No soy un entrenador, no tengo ni siquiera un Pokémon.

A él no le importaba tener un Pokémon. No tenía esas pokeball para capturar uno. Pero siempre estaba ahí, en ese lugar, paseando y viendo entre entrenadores o los demás Pokémon.

En ese tiempo, sin darse cuenta. Sin darme cuenta. El me capturo. No con esas cosas. Con palabras, con caricias. Jugando y cuidándome, alimentándome, aun si yo era salvaje.

Cuando yo mas necesite a alguien en esos momentos en que estaba sola. Al menos y por ratos, una vez al día, algunas veces dos. Venia y jugaba conmigo, el me hacia compañía. Y sin importar los días que pasaron, nunca me encerró en una bolita. Nunca tuvo intención de capturarme.

El capturo a una pequeña Ralts. Pero igual. Yo, capture a un humano

Cuando llego el momento, cuando me adopto.

Conocí un lado que jamás imagine de él. Inclusive yo, que podía presenciar los sentimientos. Tuve que verlo y sentirlo, a mis alrededores.

Pero no me importo. Cuando mas necesite a alguien, en medio de mi soledad el apareció. Yo hice lo mismo

Y porque al final de todo. El no demostró ser malo, no se dejaba corromper ante lo que vivía y siempre lo tolero.

Pero a su vez se dañaba así mismo. Tarde o temprano tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma. Había visto humanos que se desquitaban con sus Pokémon. Pero mi humano, nunca lo hiso conmigo, se lo reservaba.

Vi lo miserable que era; Tan, pero tan miserable. Que no alcanzaba mis palabras para describirlo. Pero si sentirlo y deprimirme, llorar por su miseria.

Y pese a eso. Me trato como si fuese su reina. No viéndome como una Pokémon. Si no como a una humana mas, defendiéndome contra otros humanos por ello.

Un tierno sentimiento que tenia por él, que con el paso del tiempo, fue evolucionando, sin darme cuenta que rompía con esas barreras, las saltaba y no me importaban. Así como a él no le importaba seguir tratándome de esa forma, como su humana.

No fue perfecto, hubo algunas cosas que no podía hacer, siendo una Pokémon y que me decía que no debía.

Pero el, no le importaba ser esas cosas que aun un Pokémon no haría. Como esa vez que me defendió contra ese Mightyena, no se comporto como un humano cualquiera. Se comporto como un Pokémon más, sin importar quien fuese.

Desarrollo sus propias habilidades, trepando por los arboles y pasando entre sus ramas, como si fuese un Aipom. Para salvarnos ese día.

Me sentí inútil. Era pequeña y no podía devolverle todo lo que él me dio. No podía ni siquiera protegerlo. Hasta por fin evolucionar para él en mi fase definitiva.

Pero seguía siendo inútil. El era miserable. Y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta y decidió huir.

Como siempre, sacando la iniciativa. Lo mejor que hice fue seguirlo y protegerlo, como debe de ser. Y protegerlo.

Yo no lo vi como un humano, también. Si no como un Pokémon.

Como Gallade.

Era mi Gallade, sin serlo. Es gracioso en mi mente, imaginármelo.

Y yo era su humana, sin serlo.

Hasta hice una nueva palabra. Somos…

¡Pokanos!

Una combinación de esas palabras entre Pokémon-Humano. Así me defino. No existe y suena algo bobo. Pero plasma bien la definición.

Pero nunca quise decirla. Carlos, siendo muy inteligente, le parecería tonta esa palabra para describirnos.

Mi ser latía solo para mi amado humano que siempre dio todo encima de lo suyo, aun si era miserable. Todo para hacerme feliz. Pero yo no era feliz, si él no era feliz. Aun siendo una Pokémon, valore su sacrificio.

Aparte…

Sabía que no podía yo no podía ser feliz. Era imposible que me viera completamente como su símil, aun como me trataba, lo era. Pero me conformaba si el llegaba a la felicidad, no importaba si era en los brazos de otra.

Pero. El destino nos junto, pese a todo.

Pero también. Abuse apropósito y una vez que todo se concilio.

Una vez Carlos en mis manos. No lo soltaría ya. No quiero hacerlo.

Yo lo quería solo para mí. Quería que fuese mío y que no se separase de mi lado. Una parte de mi lo quería de forma que jamás imagine. Una vez roto esa barrera, no dejare que se alce y nos separe de nuevo.

Le hice algo.

Apropósito y a sabiendas de ese resultado. Le hice un mal. Por mi egoísmo y el amor profundo que le tengo.

Un mal, para su bien.

Pero igual para mi bien.

Ambos salimos ganando, ¿Verdad?

Me aproveche de su gran debilidad, de lo que le faltaba a su miserable vida y lo que buscaba ciegamente. Cuando vi la primera oportunidad de ello.

Pobre de mí Carlitos.

El Capitán Rafael y Slaking, jugaron una parte importante, sin intención. Ellos nos unieron como ahora somos. En esa pelea a pesar de que perdimos. Ganamos.

Pero todo tiene una explicación.

El capitán y su Pokémon. No sabían del pasado de ese niño con quien pelearon. Aun los sentimientos se pueden manipular y vi mi oportunidad ahí.

Carlos termino enamorándose de mí, al saber de amor que le tenía. Pero temía que fuese por poco tiempo, algo temporal. Que no valorara mis sentimientos.

Pero todo salió con naturalidad. No moví ningún hilo, pero aun así tome partido.

Hay un secreto que sabía de Carlos.

Para que Carlos llegase a la felicidad. El tenía que dejarme, dejarme y respetar esa barrera Humano-Pokémon. Yo solo sería una base para él, para que pudiese forjar su futuro mejor.

Pero él no lo haría, no me dejaría.

O más bien. Yo tenía que dejarlo, romperle el corazón para que mejorara y aprendiera de la vida.

Y ahí está.

Yo no quería dejarlo. Yo en realidad amo a Carlos. No quería que me viese como su Pokémon, no más. Si no como a una esposa humana que esta a lado de su esposo humano. Así como una Gardevoir está al lado de su Gallade.

Sabía que podía llenar su vacio, su falta de amor. Y él me seguiría dando eso. Ambos ganamos.

Pero algo salió de mi, producto de él.

El era miserable, yo soy miserable. Nos comemos el uno a otro, en un bucle.

Yo lo llene, quise que él no viviera sin mí. Que me tuviera en sus sueños y pensamientos, que se estremeciera sin tenerme, un solo momento. Y siento lo mismo cuando el no está. Taladre hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y me plante ahí. Le devolví todo el amor que él me dio, de golpe, para que no me dejara que se obsesionara de mí.

Le propuse un compromiso, tan pronto. En un momento de desesperación, de parte mía. Quería tener mi final feliz, a lado de quien amo. Por mi naturaleza, tendría siempre que verlo y aunque le deseara lo mejor. El dolor estaría aquí, ara mi, mientras él era feliz y yo no.

Me lleno de felicidad al saber que me acepto. Pero me pregunte, ¿Por qué?

¿Fue por lastima?, ¿Amor?

Me respondió, que por igualdad.

No entendí al principio.

Hasta que me explico. Que nunca me separaría de él, no importa lo que seamos (Lo cual es cierto), que correría por igualdad ese sacrificio. Actuando como un Pokémon igual.

Lo único que hiso gracias a eso. Fue que me enamorara más y más. Atesorarlo celosamente.

Todo lo miserable que es, lo miserable que soy. Todo el amor que le di y él me da. El daño que me hace, el daño que le hago. Una forma simbiótica. Aparentemente sin fin alguno.

Lo más enfermo. Es quería así conservarlo. Recibir sus golpes y después devolvérselos. Como los enfermos que somos ya.

Su culpa es de ellos. De esos miserables e infelices humanos. Que no supieron educar a su hijo.

Fui la víctima, antes que Carlos. Al ver su miseria. Simplemente enloquecí. Carlos me ponía antes que él y yo por más que quería hacer lo mismo, el nunca me dejo, pero no podía hacerlo de todos modos.

Carlos no estaba enfermo como ahora. El era normal. Hasta que nos comprometimos. Yo lo hice así, pero a su vez no fue mi intención, lo golpee. Se supone que lo amo y le hice tanto daño. Yo no quiero que tenga esa ira que carga a sus espaldas, ni menos que me la desquite, ya me ha golpeado e insultado. Nunca antes había hecho eso conmigo.

Lidiando con una bestia para nosotros.

Pero quería más, quería tomar más de él, estando todo el tiempo a su lado. Sin darme cuenta.

Sé que como toda relación tendría sus problemas. Pero no era ese caso con nosotros.

Carlos me dio el golpe más fuerte. Había algo que no cambiaba todavía, aun con nuestro compromiso.

El no era feliz todavía, pese a todo lo que hemos hecho. Y aun en su tristeza, trata de hacerme feliz.

Me esfuerzo por hacerlo feliz. Trate de cambiar su vida. Quería que fuera un entrenador; Como los demás.

Pero no tenía reacción. Más allá de una simple curiosidad. Me destrozo, todo el esfuerzo que le metí, para que lo abandonara y quisiera otra cosa.

Y aun así. No era feliz.

Por ende no soy feliz.

El golpe que le dieron esos monstruos. Fue tan grande que no llega el mismo a la felicidad todavía, trata de buscarla. Pero pensando igual en mí. Sin comprender, como si tuviese todavía esa venda.

Carlos no soltaría la única cosa que le importa, se aferraría tanto a ella.

Sé que pasara.

Hay algo que me da miedo de mi esposo. Algo que siempre trato de evitar.

Se cual será la reacción de mi Carlos.

Pero temo mas todavía, que eso lo haga a tal grado, que enloquezca y se mande al suicidio.

Casi lo hiso una vez. No quiero verlo, no quiero pensarlo.

No aguantaría ver a mi amado muerto, no quiero ver esa escena.

¡No quiero, no quiero!

Pero estoy atrapada en este lugar. No quiero que pase algo que provoque. Si no estoy a su lado. El sufrirá, un golpe tan grande que no seré capaz de curar. No vi venir eso. No vi venir que me atraparan.

Pero yo igual lo necesito. Daria la vida por mí amado, apegada más allá de mi naturaleza. No quiero que él me salve, quiero yo salvarlo.

Siempre he tomado la iniciativa, aun en lo que no tiene valor. Porque siempre él, la tomaba y actuaba antes que yo. Contra ese Mightyena, contra su madre, contra su hermano.

Intente protegerlo contra Lopunny, contra Pinsir, contra Sebastián. Con Lopunny Ghost, fue al final por mí, contra Pinsir actuó sin importar lo que le pasara. Y contra su hermano, ahí perdió, perdió, solo.

Yo no pude hacer nada, yo quería estar a su lado. Pero hasta en la actualidad cree que es su fracaso y no deja ayudarse.

Tengo que protegerlo, tengo que estar a su lado. Solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, nada más.

Pero temo a su vez que por mi culpa se haga mucho daño. Ahora que estoy aquí.

No sé cual sea su destino. No sé qué pensar, tantos pensamientos me inundan.

Pero temo que igual provoque un daño. Que se sacrifique una vez más por mí.

Se supone que yo lo haría. No él.

En estos momentos maldigo la igualdad. Yo soy la Pokémon y no el. Y aun así actuara como si fuese un Pokémon, como si tuviese poderes.

¡Siempre es lo mismo, siempre tiene que dar su vida por mí!

¡No quiero eso!

Pero lo conozco. Lo hará, se que lo hará. Vendrá a buscarme.

Aun si esto es un suicidio, lo hará. Pero temo que no podrá llegar a mí. Y no quiero que eso pase.

Que este a salvo, lejos de mí, seria mas fácil. No me importa lo que pase. Carlos tiene que seguir con vida.

 **Narrador Pov**

Pero la Gardevoir no comprendía el daño, siendo ella. Lo que ha provocado. En ese joven miserable, le planto una obsesión. Y con naturalidad y pese a todo. Con malicia o sin ella, fue correspondida.

Un joven amante está en la búsqueda de su fémina, que le fue arrebatada ante sus propios ojos. Respiraba hondo y con gruñidos constantes, lleno de furia.

Carlos esta desvelado, se le notan las ojeras en sus ojos, a su vez estos están muy rojos. Esta igual cansado, su cuerpo le pide dormir. Pero para el amante, no quiere hacerlo, es pérdida de tiempo. Su amada es primera, antes que él.

Ha podido anivelar su estado, gracias algunas combinaciones. Como la coca y café. Para no tener sueño.

 _-"Calma Carlos, calma"_ \- Se decía a sí mismo, para tranquilizarse.- _"Que no se note que estas enojado… Aunque es difícil"_

Lento pero constante. Lento en sus pasos, tenía igual nervios y miedo. Pero más que eso, tenía valor y determinación en seguir.

La pérdida y el valor son más grande que sus miedos, más grande de lo que siente.

" _Para poder llegar, guíate por los troncos de los arboles"_

-¿Estoy cerca?- Se pregunta el castaño.- Esta ropa sigue oliendo mal.- Se dice

Carlos. Se ha preparado en tan poco tiempo. Carlos tuvo que usar a Vibraba, usando "Vuelo", para poder llegar a Pueblo Lavanda. Forzando a su pequeño Pokémon a cargarlo de sus manos. Carlos tuvo que ir sujetado por sus patas. Aunque tenía miedo, eso se minimizo al saber que está en juego.

Ya casi es un día desde que capturaron a Luna y el tiempo escasea.

Luna. Es una Gardevoir Shiny, es muy raro de ver y más, es hembra. El valor a la hora de venderla, es una fortuna. Carlos sabe que tan codiciada es su Pokémon. Pero más que su Pokémon es su esposa, tiene que recuperarla.

Carlos se tuvo que corromper en la misma maldad para poder encontrar a su amada. Asesinando a sangre fría a un hombre. Y cortándole un dedo al otro, aunque este último le serviría más adelante.

No sin antes torturar a ambos lentamente, para desquitar toda la rabia de tantos años.

Llegando inclusive más lejos.

Carlos. Rápidamente y después de pensar. Enterró el cadáver del hombre que asesino. No sin antes quitarle su uniforme. Ahora, Carlos usa el uniforme del equipo Rocket, para poder infiltrarse adentro.

Carlos sigue caminando, hasta que encuentra algo familiar.

-Este lugar…

Como si fuese un flash. Recuerda que en ese lugar, ya sea por coincidencia. Fue la primera vez que encontraron al Equipo Rocket. Luna estaba cansada esa vez. Ese día Trapich evoluciono.

Carlos bufa, aprieta sus puños. El ya tenía el arma, ya tenía tiempo que la tenia. Si hubiese jalado antes el gatillo.

Aunque Luna se enfureciera. Ella estaría a salvo. El era un humano, pero quería ser más todavía. Luna siempre tomaba la iniciativa en sus decisiones, antes que su amado actuara.

Si no fuese de esa forma, ni siquiera serian lo que son ahora.

Seria un miserable y su Pokémon amagada. Nada más. Luna terminaría de enloquecer. Y Carlos también.

Carlos recuerda su último beso que tuvo con ella, la última vez que la acaricio y sintió su mano. Su última platica, fue extraña. Pero al final de todo, fue agradable. Comprendiendo su crudo destino, estar al lado del uno al otro, aun si fuese de forma bizarra. Era a su vez la alegría. Solo los dos, contra el mundo.

Aun si morían por ello, aun si estuvieran en una horrible fosa, seria felicidad, para ellos. Aun si eran tachados ante la sociedad, es alegría, todo mientras sigan juntos. Pero por ahora son miserables. Al no estar el uno para el otro.

-Mi Luna.- Dice con tristeza y ternura, al ver que no la tiene.- Como quisiera también… ¿También?- Se pregunta al sentir algo que no va.

Lo que siente, se vuelve en un pensamiento, frágil del cuerpo de ella, sentirla a cada momento, sentir su rostro. Desde su cara y sus cuernos, viendo esos ojos rojos, sentir de nuevo sus labios rosando y juntándose con los suyos. Hasta bajar a sus delicadas y delgadas piernas, tocar lo que es prohibido para la gente común. Sentir que es ese amor mutuo, a través de lo prohibido. Querer el cuerpo frágil de su amada y romperlo el mismo, y solo él.

-¡Para Carlos!- Pero esos pensamientos son parados de golpe por el susodicho.- No tienes el tiempo.- Y esta asqueado por su comportamiento.

Carlos siente algo en su pecho, tan solo de imaginarlo. Nunca antes había sentido esa clase de lujuria, aun hacia Luna, aun como esposo, siempre se reservo por la estricta educación de su madre. Pero ahora que le fue arrebatada.

-Estoy, estoy enfermo.- Se dice el castaño, mientras ese sacude la cabeza.- Tan enfermo estoy ya. Pero no es el momento de pensarlo. Primero tengo que tenerla a mi lado. Y devolverle todo el amor que me ha dado.

Lo que Carlos sentía era un despecho, se liberaba en todos los sentidos. Liberaba todo lo que nunca se atrevió a decirle o hacerle a su Luna. Todo lo que no le demostró, lo resiente ahora que la perdió.

-Al diablo con lo que planee, después.- Carlos entre serio y avergonzado, cuya sangre hacían en sus mejillas, pero motivado, dice…- Le hare un hijo a Luna, después de esto. Después… de esto.- Pero desmotivado, al saber que es igual difícil cumplirlo.

Un simpe deseo, como cualquier pareja, producto de su amor mutuo. Luna siempre ha intentado romper el control de Lucia. Pero también está el deseo y la necesidad normal de hacer una familia.

-Nunca te dije lo especial que eres para mí. Pese a que estás loca ya.- Se dice con rabia a si mismo.- Pese a que eres una aterradora monstruo obsesiva… Aunque quien soy yo para hablar. Pero aun así, nunca te demostré lo feliz que soy en tenerte. Siempre te di esa felicidad, ese amor, porque ya me hacías feliz, con tu sola presencia y apoyo. Lamento si no te fue suficiente.

Pero el siente que le debe más a su Luna, y mas hasta salir de su imaginación. El joven sigue caminando, sin mirar hacia atrás. Buscando todavía o que le pertenece.

Su objetivo, liberarla a toda costa. Sin importar que.

Ya no importaba lo que tenía que hacer después. Ya no tenía nada de sentido si ella no estaba.

-¿Dónde, donde?- Parecía sereno, pero estaba impaciente.

Sigue buscando y buscando. Recordando cada letra de la boca de su fuente.

-Las copas de los arboles.- Se dice Carlos.

Carlos ve las copas de los arboles. Nota algo. Pero decide verificar, con cuidado y esta vez lentitud. Oye algo, se oculta rápidamente en los arbustos, pero se queda viendo.

-Oíste los rumores.- Unas voces se escuchan.

-No, ¿Cuáles?- Pregunta otra.

Carlos desde cerca y oculto oía.

-Ese demonio ha diezmado todo. Pronto se acabara el Equipo Rocket.

-Sí. Es verdad, ya todo fue destruido por ese monstruo.

-Pero cambiara todo a nuestro favor. Por esas pokeball. De seguro intentaran atrapar los Pokémon de ese niño.

-No solo del niño si no de cualquiera. Imagina cuantos Pokémon, baratos para nosotros, de los más fuertes que haya.

Las voces se vuelven más débiles, se alejaban cada vez más y más. Ambos se fueron. Carlos sale despacio.

-Estuvo cerca.- Se dice el castaño agitado.

Carlos camina lentamente, siguiendo las voces para llegar a la base.

-¡Escuchaste algo!- Dice uno de ellos.

Los maleantes voltean a todas partes, agitados. Carlos para de caminar y se oculta en el tronco de un árbol.

 _-"¡Se dieron cuenta!"-_ Se dice Carlos asustado.

Carlos hiso leves ruidos, pisando ramitas y hojas secas, quizá lo notaron.

Pero en eso, algunos Ratatas pasan a los lados, siguiendo su rumbo. Los maleantes los ven.

-Solo son Pokémon.- Secunda el otro de ellos.- Vaya susto.

-Sí. Sera mejor correr. En una de esas puede ser ese monstruo. Estaremos a salvo en la base.

Los villanos previniendo sus vidas trotar hacia su base.

-Rayos- Dice Carlos entre gruñidos bajos.

Carlos pierde rastro. Aunque ha avanzado considerablemente.

-Sera mejor apurarme.- Dice Carlos, escuchando parte del Equipo Rocket.- Si es cierto lo que igual dicen. Parece que no soy el único buscándolos.

Carlos ve el uniforme del Equipo Rocket.

-Y es obvio que ese entrenador me casara tan solo al ver la "R" en mi pecho.- Se dice asustado.- Aunque también me puedo defender. Pero será mejor evitar encontrarme con él.

Carlos sigue caminando, siguiendo la última vez lo que oyó.

-Que idiota soy.- Se dice Carlos, molesto.- Le hubiese preguntado bien los detalles.

Carlos se siente frustrado, porque no sabe a qué se refería el pelirrojo. Quizá por el miedo que le tenía. Y la desesperación con la que el castaño pregunto.

-Pero estoy cerca.- Se dice Carlos.- Eso espero.- Y dudoso esta.

Carlos se sigue moviendo, tratando de buscar la base.

Minutos pasan. Cada segundo cuenta, en su mente yace, como se la arrebatan de sus manos. Dándosela a otro que no se la merece. Que no tiene idea e bastardo que ha tenido esa Pokémon a lado de su maestro, sus batallas, el tiempo, su cariño y su amor. Imaginarlo a manos de otra persona. Imaginarla como ella sufre o sufrirá.

Carlos corre, corre sin importar que pase, está impaciente.

 _-"¡Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna!"-_ Entra en pánico.- ¡¿Donde estas?!

Sigue recorriendo un sendero aparentemente sin rumbo, pero hay muchos se ha encontrado con varios, pero inclusive pueden ser una distracción en su objetivo.

Hasta encontrar algo. Un brillo rojizo en el cielo. Algo llamativo.

-¿Eso qué es?

Pero se apagar, alza la mirada y no lo ve, no fue tan brillante, ni menos en plena luz de día, pero si anormal, suponiendo en donde estaba era en un bosque.

Carlos sigue avanzando, pero alzando su mirada. Eventualmente ese brillo de nuevo se enciende y esta vez lo ve claramente.

-Ya entiendo.- Dice Carlos, comprendiendo.

Carlos se queda quieto esta vez, esperando. Hasta que la luz de nuevo se muestra.

-¿Una antena?- Pregunta al ver.

Ahora esas palabras tenían sentido, en la copa de los arboles. La forma más común de esconder antenas en un bosque (Si es que no quieren que nadie las encuentre), es hacerlo pasar por arboles, era tan sencillo.

-Esto es falta de inspiración.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo sínicamente y con algo de malicia.- Pero no importa, es la estupidez lo que necesito.

Carlos trota. Quiere llegar de una vez. Tiene un disfraz perfecto y hará el clásico cliché del "nuevo" como las películas y series. Se imagina ahora miso esa escena. Tenía al menos una ventaja y era esa.

Pero no había el momento de sonreír y asegurar la victoria. Primero tiene que llegar a la base.

Carlos sigue corriendo. Sin imaginarse lo que le espera.

-¡AYUDA!

En eso. Una explosión se escucha. Estaba algo cerca. Carlos se pregunta qué pasa es la voz de un hombre, pidiendo ayuda. Se escucha los sonidos de al parecer una batalla Pokémon.

Carlos trata de evitar esa pelea, rodea lo que aparentemente es el lugar de batalla, para no acabar en el fuego cruzado.

- _"Sigue tu camino"-_ Pensaba Carlos.

Mientras tanto, cerca. Estaban peleando un Eevee cae fuera de combate. El pequeño no reacciona ya, estaba, más allá de la simple derrota.

Mientras un Persian y su entrenador estaban aterrados de lo que veían.

-¡E-e-Eevee!- El entrenador se aterro.

-¡Monstruo!- Dice el Persian abatido tan física como moralmente.- ¡Era solo un pequeño!

-Es una pena, la verdad.- Dice un Pokémon, con cierta pena, estando al frente del cadáver, inclinado, triste en verdad por la pérdida.- Quise contener mi fuerza lo mas que pude.

El Pokémon y entrenador retroceden al ver ese "Pokémon". Mientras el monstruo, con una de sus pinzas escurriendo el líquido rojo, cuyas líneas caían del suelo, voltea.

-Pero ustedes tienen la culpa por mandarlo a pelear.- Dice ese monstruo.- Ese Eevee tenía mucho porque vivir, me hubiese gustado lejos de ustedes parásitos. Y tu Persian apoyas a tu maestro, pese a lo que hace a los demás. Contigo no me contendré, ni con tu maestro. Ahora estoy más enojado porque mandaron a pelear a ese pequeño.

El Pokémon abre sus tenazas y de estas salen un brillo. Se prepara para cargar un Hyperrayo. El cual lanza a sus víctimas.

-¡CORRE!- Dice el entrenador.

Ese monstro Pokémon dispara su ataque, tan potente. El entrenador y el Persian esquivan.

Pero como si fuese obra del destino. Carlos que se encontraba guardando distancia, a su frente y por poco, la ráfaga del Hyperrayo se pone a su frente. Carlos grita y cae de espaldas, viendo como ese ataque liquida todo a su paso. Pero al igual dejándose al descubierto.

-¡Demonios!- Carlos se espanta.

-…- El Pokémon se queda viendo, al ver a Carlos.- Otro humano malo.

Carlos voltea y ve al Pokémon que lanzo el Hyperrayo. Se trataba de un Scizor. Mientras tanto el Persian y su maestro se ponían de pie, temblaban de miedo.

-¡Odio a estos humanos!- Scizor grita denotando su colera.- Ya quiero que se acaben.

El entrenador y Persian se voltean y ven a Carlos. Rápidamente el entrenador confunde a Carlos por el uniforme. Carlos ve a ese Pokémon. Pero lo que más se resalta, era lo que estaba detrás.

Atrás de Scizor estaba un pequeño Eevee, desangrándose, tenía una raja, muy pero muy notoria en su tronco, estaba muerto y la sangre estaba como un charco.

-¡Por Arceus!- Carlos esta espantado, al ver esa clase de muerte.

-¡Corre mientras puedas!- Le grita ese tipo.- ¡Y pide ayuda!

Carlos trata de hacerlo, no quiere pelear. Pero Scizor corre más rápida que él, moviendo sus alas.

-¡No dejare que escapes humano!- Ruje el bicho de acero.- ¡MUEREEEE!

Carlos sin correr más, se ve obligado a sacar su ball. De esta sale Snorlax.

-¡Avalancha!- Ordena Carlos rápidamente.

Snorlax sale y rápidamente ataca, varias rocas aparecen y tratan de embestir al Pokémon, que corta y esquiva dada una de ellas. Retrocede rápidamente.

-¡Demolición!- Carlos pide eso.

Aprovechando la distracción el Snorlax ataca con sus puños, pegándole con éxito a Scizor.

-¡Eso es sigue así!- Carlos se calma por ahora.

Scizor es aventado, pero no le hace mucho daño.

Scizor contraataca con tijera X. Snorlax es demasiado lento y muy grande.

-¡Snorrrrrrrr!- El gruñe.

Snorlax retrocede. Pero cae de sentón. Trata de ponerse de pie, pero le cuesta trabajo hacerlo.

-¿Snorlax?- Carlos se pregunta desconcertado.- ¿E-estas bien?

-Ese ataque me dolió mucho.- Dice Snorlax dolido, agarrándose.

Algo andaba mal.

-Debió ser un ataque crítico.- Dice Carlos, nervioso.

Aunque no era un ataque critico. Era un ataque común.

El Pokémon bicho ataca de nuevo, trata de correr.

-¡Avalancha!- Pide Carlos.

Snorlax de nuevo ataca con esa técnica. Pero pasaba lo más sorprendente. Scizor esquivaba cada roca. Tanto el castaño como su Pokémon se espantan. Tal vez Snorlax era lento por su peso. Pero se supone que Scizor, no era precisamente ligero como su prevolución, esto no andaba bien para ambos.

Scizor ataca con cabeza de hierro.

-¡SNORRRRRR!

Lo ataca directo a su barriga, Snorlax, por la fuerza inclusive se laza y es mandado hacia Carlos, que da un salto y esquiva por milagro.

Snorlax trata de ponerse de pie, está en sus últimas, esos ataques fueron agresivos.

Carlos se ponía de pie, arrastrándose apenas, confundido.

-Ni lo pienses humano.- Scizor estaba a su frente.- Ahora muere.

Carlos no podía reaccionar estaba en shock. Scizor abre sus pinzas, para lanzar otro Hyperrayo, para matar a ambos.

-¡MUERE HUMANO MALO!

En eso. El monstruoso bicho es empujado al menos un poco, por Persian, que usa finta, a su vez, después usa cuchillada sobre él.

-¡Párate y saca a otro Pokémon!- Pide el entrenador.- ¡Pelea!

Scizor da un salto y retrocede, se encontraba levitando por sus alas.

Snorlax sigue respirando. Pero cansado, esos ataques eran muy poderosos. Carlos mete a su Pokémon, espantado y sin creer que fue acabado tan rápido.

-¡No pierdas tiempo!- Pide el entrenador.- ¡Rápido!

Persian ataca, debilitado también. Scizor le da un fuerte golpe con sus tenazas y el Pokémon cae inconsciente ya.

Carlos estaba muy desconcertado y confundido. Pero reacciona después…

-¡Ve Lopunny!

Carlos saca a Lopunny. Esta al salir ve a sus alrededores y ve al maleante, lista, no apartaba su vista en el e inclusive trata de intimidarlo.

-¡Espera!- Dice Carlos.- El enemigo está ahí.- Señala con el dedo.

La liebre no entiende, estaba a punto de atacar al soldado. Como estaba planeado.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu Pokémon?- Pregunta el tipo.- Estamos del mismo bando.

Carlos no responde y se prepara.

-¡¿Carlos que te ocurre?!- Pregunta Lopunny, volteándolo a ver.

-Escucha, ¡El enemigo!- Señala.

Lopunny ve a Scizor. Pero al igual que su maestro. La Lopunny ve en cadáver de Eevee y después ve a Scizor, se distinguía la sangre en sus tenazas todavía. Era mucho más oscura que la piel de Scizor y no era brillante como su cuerpo de acero.

-¡Ohh por…- Ella se queda en shock.

-¡Scizor es el enemigo!- Grita Carlos, en su voz se notaba el miedo.- ¡Y céntrate en el!

Lopunny entraba en sí, o trataba más bien. No había visto tal cosa, no desde la muerte de su hermana.

-Da igual si mandan más Pokémon.- Dice Scizor, molesto y serio.- No escaparan de mí y la ira de mi maestro.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es?- Pregunta la liebre aterrada.- ¿Qué clase de humano hace esto?

Lopunny se prepara para pelear.

-Voy acabar con esto de una vez.- Dice Carlos.- Lopunny, usa puño fuego.

-¡Looopp!

Ella asiente, con rapidez se acerca al enemigo.

-¡Espera…- Pero el entrenador trata de calmarlo.

Pero es tarde Lopunny carga su ataque y va directo contra el Pokémon. Scizor abre sus pinzas y lanza y carga.

-¡Esquiva, esquiva!- Carlos se espanta.- ¡Retrocede, rápido!

-¡Punnnnn!

Lopunny pone pies sobre la tierra arrastra un poco por la velocidad y trata de huir lo más rápido que pone, esquivando el ataque.

-Finta Persian.- Pide el hombre.

El Persian ataca con esa técnica, Scizor es aventando un poco, apenas y lo mueven.

-Rayos.

-¡Lopunny, puño fuego!- Pide Carlos.

Y la liebre ataca con su puño.

-¡Sciiiiiiizoooooorrrrrr!

El ataque era muy efectivo contra el Pokémon. Haciéndolo retroceder y esta vez mucho.

-¡Se acabo!- Dice Carlos, a sabiendas del resultado.- Hemos vencido.

-¡Estúpido!- Pero el hombre le grita.- ¡Te confías demasiado!

Carlos ignoraba esta vez, estaba algo agitado por tanto, en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto Lopunny estaba justamente al frente de Scizor, que yacía tirado en el suelo.

-¡Maldito Pokémon!- Dice la Lopunny muy dolida.- ¿Como te atreviste?

-¡Se nota que eres un novato!- Mientras tanto el hombre estaba agitado.- Te precipitaste en lanzar un ataque así. Y más contra ese Pokémon.

Carlos no dice nada, estaba serio, en su mente pensaba que realmente funcionaba su plan en infiltrarse. No ponía atención mucho en esas palabras, con tal el enemigo estaba acabado. Pero al ver esa reacción a su vez.

-¡Persian retrocede, rápido!- Pide el hombre y su Pokémon le obedece.

Acto seguido el felino Pokémon, cae, debilitado, estaba muy cansado ya, había librado una pelea contra ese monstruo.

Lopunny voltea, está desconcertada, pero alcanza a ver mejor el cuerpo del Scizor, en efecto si tenía sangre de Eevee en sus tenazas.

Pero paso algo, Scizor se mueve todavía.

-¡!

De la nada Scizor se pone de nuevo de pie.

-¡SCIIIIZOOOOOOORR!

-¡¿COMO?!- Tanto Carlos como Lopunny no creen lo que ven.

Más Carlos estaba impactado. Se supone que puño fuego debía de acabar con ese Pokémon. Estaría en el suelo.

-¡Lop- Lopunny retr…

Pero es demasiado tarde. Es embestida por el bicho, que uso cabeza de hierro. La liebre no reacciono al estar asustada, al ser sorprendida, al ver a ese Pokémon todavía de pie, pensando que lo habían derrotado.

Lopunny es mandada muy, pero muy lejos del lugar, la distancia que recorre es considerable, ante tal fuerza. Carlos corre y se reúne con ella.

-¡Lop- Lop- punn!- Ella trata de ponerse de pie, pero tocia sin parar, se le iba el aire por tal golpe.

-¿Co-co- como?- Carlos no lo cree todavía, lo que ve.- Recibió un ataque de Snorlax, recibió tres ataques más de Persian y aparte, recibió el puñetazo de fuego de Lopunny, ¿Cómo puede seguir de pie todavía?

Lopunny no paraba de tose y no se podía poner de pie.

-¡No!- Carlos niega, esto no era normal, Lopunny estaba casi en sus últimas.- ¿Como puede causarle inclusive a Lopunny tanto daño?, ¡¿Inclusive a Snorlax que tiene más resistencia?!

Carlos siente algo. Ha analizado la batalla. Ese Scizor no era normal, no para esos estándares aguanta mucho y más un ataque tipo fuego, que es mas

El castaño ve por un momento el cuerpo de Eevee, su herida es muy llamativa, como si lo quisiera partir por la mitad, aun cuando Scizor se contuvo contra el pequeño.

-¿Qué miras humano?- Pregunta el Scizor desesperado y sediento de sangre.- Te sientes mal por esta criatura. El Equipo Rocket no se siente mal por los Pokémon y nos usan para sus propósitos. Yo sufrí por ustedes, no paraban de picotearme con esos picos; a lo que le llaman agujas. E inclusive me dejaron botado a mi merced, usted no siente pena alguna, ¿Cierto?

Lopunny escuchaba y Persian también. Ese Scizor tenía un rencor tan inmenso y grande hacia esos humanos que tienen la "R", como emblema.

-Todo gracias al gran maestro y su poder.- Dice Scizor, agradecido.- Me gusta este poder. No necesito de la Mega-Evolución, ¡Soy poderoso!

-Bi-bien por ti.- Dice la Lopunny, con dolor y sarcasmo, molesta de escucharlo.

-Ese nivel de ataque.- Carlos esta aterrado.- Esto, es…

-Idiota, te lo advertí.- Dice el hombre.- Ahora vamos a morir, por tu culpa. De nada valió la pena salvarte.

Lopunny se pone de pie, se inclina y pone un puño al suelo. Tose y escupe.

-Sabes.- Lopunny salta un poco, tratando de entrar un poco con ánimos.- Tuve una vida parecida a la tuya. Y aun así, yo no estoy llorando por ello.

La Lopunny salta un poco, ponía una guardia parecida a la de box, llamaba con una mano al enemigo. Mientras los ojos amarillos y llenos de oído, del aterrador bicho posaban en ella.

-¡Cállate!

Scizor con velocidad se abalanza y ataca con Tijera X.

-Concéntrate.- Se dice Lopunny.- Es fácil pensarlo en mi cabeza.

Carlos retrocede lo más que puede. Trata de sacra la ball de Lopunny, para detenerla. Pero sin poder predecirlo, la velocidad de Scizor era superior a la de su especie.

-¡Mier…- Carlos no lo cree estaba ya en frente de Lopunny.- ¡También su velocidad!

Scizor trata de atacar.

-¡Ahora!- Grita la liebre.

Pero Lopunny esquiva. Puede que Scizor sea rápido, pero Lopunny lo era más todavía. Esquivando el ataque, dando se impulso con sus grandes patas.

-¡Usa de nuevo puño fuego!- Ordena Carlos aprovechando el momento.

Pero el castaño y la liebre juzgaron mal el estado actual.

-¡LOOP!

El pecho de Lopunny duele y demasiado por ese ataque de hierro en su pecho, se arrodilla, trata de golpearlo, pero gracias a su retraso, fallan.

Scizor sin pensarlo dos veces con sus pinzas sujeta a la coneja de las orejas a la fémina liebre y las jala.

-¡No escaparas de mi Lopunny tramposa!- Dice Scizor, cambiando de posición a sus brazos, para que no atacase.

Scizor aprieta los brazos de Lopunny, esta grita de sufrimiento.

-¡LOOOOOOOOPPPPP!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que pasaste lo mismo que yo?!- Grita el bicho, con rabia y escupiendo a la cara de la liebre.- ¿Tu que sabes?, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí, en cautiverio y salía simplemente para que humanos me hicieran tantas cosas en mi sin ningún sentido. Siempre recibía picotazos de metal y ponían algo en mi cuerpo que me ardía completamente. Hasta que el poderoso maestro me saco de este lugar y me dio parte de su poder. Para hacerles pagar a ustedes. Por todo el daño que le han hecho a todos los nuestros.

-Si es algo parecido a la mía.- Lopunny entre dolor dice.- Solo hay algunos cambios. Y mi maestro actual quien me salvo. Es distinto al tuyo. Tu maestro te enseña el camino del odio. El mío, no

-¿Entonces como piensas?- Le pregunta Scizor viéndola a los ojos.- Dímelo.

-Me enseño varias cosas. Una de ellas es aprovechar las oportunidades que da esta misteriosa vida- Dice la liebre, sonriendo.- Soy miserable igual que tu Scizor, eso es enserio. Con Carlos y Luna, me siento diferente, soy menos miserable a su lado, soy algo feliz. Hasta hace poco lo comprendí y no evolucionaba por eso. Por creer que Carlos era igual a mí anterior maestro, aun a sabiendas de la relación que tiene con su Pokémon.

-Vaya maestro.- Dice Scizor burlándose de ella.- Mírate ahora por seguirlo.

Scizor le jala as los brazos, extendiéndola y alzándola, tratando de arrancárselos.

-No digo que sea perfecto, el recientemente ha explotado y ha hecho lo que nunca pensé de él.- Pero Lopunny se entristece.

Lopunny recuerda el cadáver del humano, que Carlos asesino.

-" _Lopunny, no te quiero pedir nada que no quieras"_ \- Dijo Carlos, muy triste, pidiendo un favor.- _"Pero necesito que vigiles. Mientras me encargo de esto. Te lo suplico"_

Carlos enterró el cadáver. Mientras Lopunny tenía que vigilar.

-Se que ellos tienen sus problemas y tratan de ser felices también.- Dice la liebre entre sufrimiento.- Y sufren por ello. Sé que Carlos siente, perder a lo que más amas. Ya lo perdí una vez. Me siento triste por eso, por ellos.

-Lo perderás otra vez idiota.- Le dice Scizor, con malician, no le importaba esas palabras.

Pero la liebre gruñe. Pone fuerzas

-Como dije. Comprendo su situación actual. Porque lo viví, mi hermana también. Y me salvaron de ello... Para no ser como tú, que inclusive matas a pobre Pokémon como ese Eevee ¿Entiendes?, yo iba a ser así cuando tire a Carlos (Mi actual maestro) al agua.

Scizor furioso aprieta sus tenazas. Lopunny grita tan agudamente.

-Gracias Lopunny.- Dice Carlos, serio, pero feliz a su vez, al ver que ha forzado últimamente a Lopunny y al ver que está dando ahorita mismo todo.

Scizor quiere acabar con ella con cabeza de hierro. Da impulso su cabeza, haciéndose para atrás.

-¡Lopunny, Ventisca!- Ordena Carlos

Scizor se espanta, ese ataque no necesita de manos.

-¡No lo perderé de nuevo!- Grita la Lopunny, su grito taladra los oídos del insecto.

Lopunny agarra mucho aire y de su boca lanza grandes ráfagas de hielo, directo a Scizor que sucumbe ante ellas, un ataque directo y estando a su frente. El bicho suelta a la liebre de sus tenazas y Lopunny cae debilitada.

Carlos se quedaba sin aire, creyendo lo peor que podía pasar. Estaba a punto de ver el destino de Eevee sobre su Lopunny.

-¡Scizor!- Scizor estaba congelado, derrotado igualmente, después de tantos esfuerzos.- ¡Pe-perdí!... Aun con mi nueva fuerza.

-Sigo sin creer que haya ganado.- Dice Carlos, al ver lo difícil de su pelea.

Lopunny se retorcía, sus brazos le dolían y mucho, sentía como ese monstruo se las iba arrancar.

Mientras tanto el entrenador veía a su Eevee y su Persian muy cansado por igual la batalla. Estaba dolido al ver a su pequeño Pokémon muerto.

Mientras tanto Lopunny se arrastraba mientras podía usando sus piernas como remos, haciéndose para atrás, lejos del enemigo. Carlos se reunía con ella, agachándose y viendo puntadas sobre los brazos de su Pokémon.

-Te mande casi a suicidio.- Dice Carlos, arrepentido, al ver que casi pierde a Lopunny.- No quiero perder a alguien más.

-Creo que eso es normal, de parte tuya. Tener esta clase de confrontaciones.- Dice Lopunny, tratando de estar con ánimos.- Así es tu vida, ¿No?

-Ganamos, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta Carlos sin creer.

-Eso creo.- Responde Lopunny de la misma forma.

Scizor ya no se movía.

Mientras tanto el entrenador del Equipo Rocket metía a su Persian en su ball. Lopunny gemía mucho de dolor, no podía mover sus brazos y sangraban un poco.

-¡Hey tu!- Alguien llama a Carlos.- ¡Vámonos ya, no perdamos más tiempo!- Le dice el entrenador.

-¡Espérate, quieres!- Carlos le responde molesto.- No solo tu estas así.

Mientras ambos discutían. Lopunny veía a ese Scizor aterrada.

-N-no creas que se han salvado.- Dice el Scizor sin dejar de mirarlos.- No huirán de nosotros. Mis compañeros vendrán ahora mismo, ¡Nadie se salvara de la ira de mi gran maestro!

-¡Hay más!- Exclama la liebre.

Lopunny abre su rostro, pudiendo entender las palabras.

-¡SCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!

Scizor suelta un poderoso grito, tan grande como le da su pulmón.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- Carlos se exalta al escuchar el grito.

-¡SCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!

Pero el bicho seguía gritando. Para después.

-¡HEEEERAAAAAAAACROOOOOOOSSSS!

-¡BEEEEEEEEEED!

-¡LUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Como eco se escuchan más Pokémon, que rujen por igual al escuchar a su compañero, su grito desesperado de ayuda.

-¡Vámonos rápido!

Carlos no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se escuchan los rugidos. Más Pokémon vienen a ayudar a Scizor. Carlos sin pensarlo dos veces mete a Lopunny en su ball. Ambos entrenadores corren, corren, sus vidas dependen esta vez de ello.

-¡Rápido, rápido!

Los gruñidos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. No voltean hacia atrás. Carlos estaba muy nervioso y agitado, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Le pregunta el otro.- Es por aquí.

Aparte que no sabía del todo de la base. Ahora él seguía al maleante y este le guiaba.

-¡¿Tienes más Pokémon?!- Le pregunta mientras corren.

Carlos tarda en responder.- N-no, ese Pokémon debilito a los más fuertes.- Responde igual con verdad.

-¡Maldita sea!

Después de unos momentos de correr. Ambos llegan a su destino. Alrededor de varias copas de árbol, estaba una roca. O aparentemente eso era. Pero al llegar el entrenador saca otra ball de esta sale Graveler.

-¡Abre esa puerta!- Le pide el tipo.- Yo verificare que no venga.

Carlos sin decir esta vez nada, obedece.

 _-"¿Pero cómo?"-_ Se pregunta el desde sus adentros.-Esta viendo.

Carlos tenía un problema, necesitaba sacar "eso", para poder entrar. Y no sería buena la reacción del ese tipo al verlo.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- Le pregunta Carlos.

-Déjate de estupideces.- Dice e tipo enojado.- ¡Rápido!, Ese monstruo va llegar y nos matara.

El castaño no dice nada, en eso pone una mano en su bolsillo. Va a la roca. Pero.

¡¿Qué esperas?!- Le pregunta el tipo.

Carlos no sabía qué hacer, no sabía en donde oprimir el botón. No sabía en donde se encontraba.

-E-es, yo, yo.- Y se ponía nervioso.

-Eres nuevo, ¿Verdad?- Le Pregunta el maleante, harto y asustado.- ¡Golpea esa parte!- Señala con el dedo.

Carlos ve una piedra sobrepuesta. La oprime.

-¡Jálala idiota!- Le exclama, mientras vigilaba, veía al frente que no se acercara el peligro.

Carlos jala la piedra. Y en automático esta abre unos mecanismos, tan pronto y una parte, sale un tablero.

-¡Apúrate, apúrate!- El tipo casi lloraba.- ¡Por Arceus, por Arceus, juro que si salgo de esta!

-Este tipo me contagia su miedo.- Dice Carlos aterrado y no era de menos, si ese Scizor era muy peligroso, no quiere ver al resto.

Aprovechando los nervios del tipo (aunque igual Carlos los tiene), saca un dedo y lo utiliza. Rápidamente el sistema lo reconoce.

" **ACCESO AUTORIZADO"**

Una voz habla. Y una puerta se abre deslizando una parte de la roca, era un elevador.

-¡Vamos, metete Graveler¡- Exclama el tipo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces. El maleante se mete rápidamente, empujando a Carlos, casi tirándolo, esto hace que suelta rápidamente lo que tenía en su mano. Ambos se meten al elevador.

-¡Uff!- El tipo se agacha por tanta presión.- E-eso, estuvo cerca… ¿Qué es eso?

Carlos temblaba de miedo, pensando algo al instante. Porque tiro el dedo.

-¡¿Esto es?, ¿Un dedo?!- Exclama el tipo aterrado.

-¡Yo, esto, emmm!- Carlos empezaba a temblar.

-¡Este monstruo está en la base!- Dice el tipo.

El hombre aprieta un botón rojo del elevador, que lo detiene por completo.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso?!- Carlos exclama.

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- Estaba muy aterrado el hombre.

El tipo trata de saltar para llegar al techo del elevador.

-¡Ayúdame, rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡YA CALLATE!- Carlos le grita.

Acto seguido le da un puñetazo al rostro, tirándolo por completo

-¡Reacciona!- Le exclama Carlos, harto de la situación y de oírlo.- No seas estúpido. Sé que has pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo. Pero tenemos que tener calma.

El tipo se reincorporaba, gimiendo y sobándose el rostro.

-No tengo tiempo para oírte.- Dice Carlos, pero a su vez dudando.- _"Se que estoy buscando a Luna, pero también"_

-Gr-gracias.- Dice el tipo pese a el golpe.- Creo que lo necesitaba.

-Platícame que es lo que paso.- Pide Carlos, queriendo información.- Que fue ese Scizor, ¿Lo conoces?

-¡¿Qué?!- EL maleante no lo cree.- ¿Acaso no sabes que era ese Scizor?- Le pregunta.

-Un Pokémon.- Responde Carlos, tratando de calmarse.- O eso creo.

Después viene un silencio. Nada se escuchaba. El castaño pensaba en su batalla contra Scizor. Había algo muy raro.

-Ese Pokémon no cayo.- Comenta Carlos, pensándolo y sin creerlo.- Recibio golpes de mi Snolax, de tu Persian, un puño fuego de mi Lopunny y aun así no cayo.

-Parece que te contrataron hoy.- Dice el tipo.- Pero se supone que a los nuevos reclutas les avisan muy pronto sobre el también.

Carlos no responde. Parecía un tonto y era que no sabía que pasaba realmente.

-Ese Scizor es uno de los Pokémon de ese monstruo.- Dice el maleante.- Un entrenador poderoso. De seguro has oído de él.

-Solo he oído de un entrenador que asecha a todos de esta región.- Dice Carlos, que solo sabe algunos rumores.- Y que vence fácilmente a los líderes de gimnasio.

-Pues es ese mismo.- Dice el tipo.- Nos está asechando últimamente. Al Equipo Rocket.

-…-Carlos abre su sorpresa.- Entonces, ¿Ese scizor?

-Ese de ese monstruo.- Dice el tipo.- Pensé que iba a morir. Hasta que apareciste.

-Pero no entiendo.- Se pregunta Carlos.- Ese Scizor es demasiado resistente. Al menos tuvo que haber caído con el puño fuego de mi Lopunny.

-Creo que no entiendes lo que pasa, ¿Cierto?-Dice el tipo.- Ese Pokémon no es un Pokémon ya. Dicen los rumores que ese entrenador es un monstruo, que no pertenece a este plano y que sus Pokémon son iguales que él, ellos no son Pokemon. Ha puesto muy en jaque al Equipo Rocket… Ha destruido todas las bases con sus Pokémon. Hemos tratado de vencerlo. Pero nadie puede. Y lo peor de todo es, es…

A Carlos le vienen las imágenes de ese Eevee.

-Que va con todo.- Dice Carlos atónito.- Va directo a matar.

-Ese entrenador esta aquí.- El tipo entra en pánico.

A Carlos le entran nervios de tan solo pensarlo. Ese Scizor acabo con los Pokémon de ese entrenador. Pudo contra Snorlax y Lounny y está casi le arranca los brazos. Tuvo un golpe de suerte al vencerlo. Y si así era de fuerte ese Scizor. No quiere saber de los demás Pokémon que tiene, tenían que ser iguales que Scizor o peores.

Carlos ve su uniforme, que si bien. No es suyo. Le pertenece a un cadáver. Y si ese entrenador esta ahorita mismo peleando contra el Equipo Rocket. El castaño ha disimulado perfectamente ser uno de ellos, eso quiere decir que será igual un blanco por igual.

-¡Pasa algo ahí adentro!- una voz suena por un alto parlante.-

Ambos ponen atención.

¿Hay alguien?- Pregunta la voz.

-S-si.- Dice Carlos.- Estamos bien.

-¿Oprimieron el botón de emergencias?- Pregunta la voz.- ¿Está todo bien ahí?

-Sí, lo está.- Responde el joven.- Solo es…

-¿Están todos ustedes bien?- Pregunta el otro tipo.- Todo está bien en la base.

-…Si.- Responde la voz.- Todo está bien.

-…-El tipo se queda así, pensando en ello.- Entonces…- Pero es interrumpido.

-Apretamos mal el botón, eso es todo.- Dice Carlos, muy nervioso.- Soy nuevo. Perdón.

\- Restableceremos la energía del asesor.- Avisa la voz.

La energía se restablece y la transmisión se corta de inmediato.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaste contar?!

Carlos lo piensa, si le dice que el dedo es "suyo".- Mira. Todo está bien. Quizá ese dedo lo pateamos por accidente.- Le dice.

-¿Que probabilidad es encontrar un dedo aquí?- Pregunta el hombre asustando, pensando.

Ya oíste al tipo. Ese monstruo no está en la base.

-…-El hombre lo piensa, trata de poner todo en su lugar.- S-si. Es cierto. Pero, pero… Puede ser que este en camino.

Carlos guarda silencio. Encontraron a Scizor muy, pero muy cerca de aquí. Eso quiere decir que ese entrenador está muy cerca de esta base. Eso afecta los planes drásticamente de Carlos, Luna cada vez esta más lejos de sus manos sudor corre. Hay demasiada presión de por medio.

El tiempo se ha reducido drásticamente para Carlos.

" _Carlos, Carlos"_

La voz telepática retumba en su cabeza, su mirada se abre en su totalidad, le tiemblan las piernas. El tipo no le presta atención, se ponía igual. Aunque eran diferentes motivos por las cuales temblaban.

 _-"No te rindas Carlos"-_ Se dice el mismo.- _"Ella depende de ti. Ponte en su lugar. Si tu estuvieras en peligro, ella te buscaría"_

El miedo se quita rápidamente, sus ánimos y la furia vienen. El respira hondo y solo ve la posición de su mano, esa posición cuando enlaza las manos con Luna.

-Estoy enfermo por ella y de ella.- Dice Carlos sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa de miedo, una sonrisa que expresa su enfermedad de su amada.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta el hombre, que escucha eso.

-Nada.- Carlos, serio, severo, convierte su ano en puño.- _"No importa si se trata de, tengo que recuperarla a como der lugar, si se mete en mi camino, tendré que pasar por encima de ellos"_

El amor es misterioso e indescriptible. Provoca varios cambios. Cambia en su totalidad a las personas, ya sea para bien o para mal. En Carlos, es la motivación, sus ánimos y su gran necesidad, como si fuese su oxigeno.

Pero ahora está en el fuego cruzado. Y Luna esta en medio de la batalla. Pero su amado hará o que sea por recuperarla y que ella esté bien. No importa si da la vida por ello. No importa si invierte os papeles. El será el Pokémon y la su humana a la que debe de proteger.

* * *

 **Nunca me les explicado el comportamiento de Carlos y Luna, nunca hiso falta, pero hay algo que aclarar.**

 **El enamoramiento de ese par, son varias cosas. Una de ellas es el sacrificio. Una de las cosas que hacia Carlos, era darle todo a Luna, sin importar que Carlos se quedara sin nada. En este caso Carlos nunca recibía amor por parte de nadie, así que le daba ese amor a Luna. Y Carlos era feliz de ver a Luna, feliz también.**

 **En cuanto a Luna. Ella trataba de hacerlo feliz. Pero Carlos nunca ha sido feliz, no con tanto maltrato que tenia. Aparte que Carlos siempre la pone a ella primero.**

 **Esto no ayudo en nada. Cuando Carlos la defendió contra varios enemigos, tanto como Pokémon como sus padres y hermano. Haciendo a Luna miserable. Como es sabido Luna es la Pokémon y no Carlos y siendo este humano, salvaba a Luna en varias situaciones.**

 **Aquí sonara como una burla hacia ustedes, mi público.**

 **¿Ustedes acaso creían que Luna llevaba los pantalones?**

 **¡Nunca fue así, entendieron mal las cosas!**

 **La psicología es algo que he dominado en parte de mis fic's.**

 **No digo que Luna tampoco hiciera nada, es cierto lo que han leído. Antes que Luna tomara iniciativa propia. Fue primero Carlos, a través de sus acciones del pasado. Siempre Carlos ha puesto a Luna primero antes que él.**

 **Pero desgraciadamente. Carlos sin darse cuenta, le hiso un golpe muy grande a su Gardevoir.**

 **Luna se creía inútil, se sigue creyendo inútil, ella cree que no es suficiente lo que hace. Y vaya que han visto lo que ha hecho por Carlos. Pero ella sigue creyendo que es insuficiente.**

 **Al igual Carlos siente lo mismo que ella.**

 **Carlos está agradecido por tener a su Luna en su vida, desde que era una Ralts, dándole o que él nunca tuvo y tratándola como su símil, compartiendo inclusive los problemas de Luna. Aunque Carlos no compartía sus propios problemas con ella.**

 **Y esa es una de las razones por la cual Luna es miserable. También Carlos al igual quiere centrar todo lo negativo en el. Todo para no perjudicar a Luna. Ayudándola más de lo que debe.**

 **Luna empezó actuar por él, tomando las iniciativas, actuando antes que Carlos. Queriendo cambiar esos papeles.**

 **Su relación se basa en eso. Lo que el uno por el otro hace, pero la balanza nunca está equilibrada.**

 **Carlos empezó a sentirse más miserable. Al ver que los papeles se invertían. Luna, como vieron, tomaba mas partido en las decisiones inclusive trato de cambiar la vida de Carlos.**

 **Carlos se sintió mal, al ver que Luna hacia más por él.**

 **Si bien la balanza estaba siempre está equilibrada. Ambos nunca lo notan.**

 **Aquí ya me meto en lo psicológico.**

 **Lo más grande que hiso Luna por Carlos. Fue estar en su vida, por la cual Carlos siente que es eterna la deuda.**

 **Y me meto ahora en o más grave de todo.**

 **Ya saben cómo es el pasado de Carlos. Esto hiso miserable a Luna, querer equilibrar la balanza, haciendo feliz a Carlos.**

 **El amor, surgió en este caso de forma natural. Pero se transformo. Ante la miseria.**

 **El mayor mal que Carlos le hiso a Luna, es que este tomara el partido de esas decisiones y haciéndola feliz y poniéndose en riesgo por ella, inclusive ahora se pone en riesgo por su amada. Pero Luna en realidad era miserable.**

 **Y el mayor mal que Luna le hiso a Carlos. Fue querer lo mismo, pero no soltarlo, seguir con él. Carlos le faltaba mucho amor, pero a su vez aprender que es de este. Luna no le dejo hacerlo, comprometiéndolo rápidamente a la relación que llevan ahora. Es algo que Carlos no asimilo y le llevo trabajo hacerlo. Pero como se vio, dándole todo eso a tal grado que este ya no viviera sin ella.**

 **Recuerdo un comentario del** **El solitario** **(Te cambiaste de nuevo el nombre, me pones en confusión T_T): Tenias razón, nunca sintió amor Carlos, pero a su vez sí. Pero le faltaba comprenderlo y eso fue lo malo, nunca pudo.**

 **El resultado se vio en algunos capítulos, en que no la tenía. E inclusive hace pocos, que mato inclusive a alguien y torturo a otro. Esa fue, en parte la consecuencia que Luna ha provocado.**

 **Esto se ve más. En los momentos más peligrosos. Luna se ha visto que dará su vida por la de Carlos. Pero también Carlos hará lo mismo que ella.**

 **Quieren hacer todo el uno por el otro. Esa es una de las cosas que los convierte a esos pobres diablos miserables.**

 **Y ahorita Carlos trata de nuevo dar todo por su Luna. Mientras esta no puede hacer nada para evitarlo y ella sabe que es peligroso.**

 **Si Carlos estuviera en ese lugar, tuviese esos pensamientos que ella tiene e inclusive quisiera que ella no fuese por él.**

 **Al igual es complicado de describir. Y me cuesta trabajo.**

 **¿Amor o enfermedad?**

 **Ni siquiera lo sé. Siendo el creador. Se ha visto los momentos más tiernos de ellos. Pero igual lo mas impulsivo y enfermizo.**

 **Y esa pregunta siempre ha sido para el público.**

 **Yo solo escribo lo que la ilusión de un romance o quizá lo sea. Mas lo que ya leyeron.**

 **Al resto del capítulo.**

 **Carlos intenta buscar a Luna, a su forma. Sin importar lo que le cueste. Le quito el uniforme al hombre que asesino. Y trata de infiltrarse dentro de la base. Pese a su estado actual, ya que no ha dormido.**

 **Pero el no es el único que busca al Equipo Rocket. Ya tuvo su batalla contra el otro entrenador y uno de sus Pokémon. Pero con ayuda derrotando a Scizor, aunque tuvieron que huir al ver que no es el único Pokémon afuera y ver que es una batalla que no puede ganar.**

 **Eso complica los planes de Carlos. Pero al final de todo logra infiltrarse. Ahora está adentro de la base.**

 **Y eso es todo por este capítulo.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **dragon titánico, TEIET** **y** **alen6** **.**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic, que ni siquiera sé que es precisamente por lo antes dicho.**

 **Sin más que decir. Me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	48. Sacrificio (Parte dos)

**Hora de seguir con esto también.**

 **Y como he dicho antes.**

 **Va pa largo.**

 **Después de todo. No me queda de otra, ¿Cierto?**

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

 **(Parte dos)**

 **Carlos Pov**

La vida es un misterio y uno grande. Estoy tan, pero tan confundido. La vida esta sujetada por grandes cuestiones. Orden, caos… Tiempo.

Tan fundamental en esta o cualquier existencia.

Tiempo, el tiempo es algo que más llama mi atención. Todo el tiempo que he pasado y preguntándome y cuestionándome en lo que hago.

Como si todo girara a mí. No es que quiera en realidad esto o que lo pida a gritos. Si pedía algo interésate a mi vida. Pero todo tiene un límite.

Lo más interesante de mi vida.

Fue por una pequeña Ralts que patee por accidente, en su cabecita. Todo empezó de ahí.

Después una rutina, que se añadió a la que ya tenía. Y era compartir tiempo con esa Ralts.

Poco a poco me encariñe con ella, no basta jugar ya con ella. Compartiendo lo mismo como los demás. Pero nunca fue mi meta. Tengo una vida tan turbulenta y miserable. Y no quería lo mismo para ella.

De no ser por un accidente de un entrenador.

El destino es otro factor importante. El destino dio señales de que me la quedara, el comportamiento de esa Ralts que se entristecía cada vez que me iba de su lado.

La recogí y adopte.

Sin darme cuenta, ella me hacia feliz, no lo notaba. Hasta después.

Con el tiempo ella se entero la cruel realidad, mía.

Pero aun así fue leal. Cualquiera no lo seria. He visto a la servidumbre que se marchaba en solo días.

Y no los culpo. Se siente un ambiente tan denso, que no te permite respirar.

Pero ella no se fue, solamente conocía pocas personas capaz de aguantar.

Inclusive los Pokémon no se salvan de ello. Ellos igual tienden a hartarse. Muchos no ven más allá de la esclavitud social que les ponemos. Pero yo mire más y más.

Inclusive esa organización llamada el Equipo Plasma, pelea por lo mismo. No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos. Pero si con sus ideales.

Los Pokémon son iguales o más que los humanos.

Pero me perdí en lo que hable.

El destino.

De ahí. Supe apreciar bien las señales. Y como todo, decidí cuidar lo que se medio, de forma única, atesorándolo.

Yo vi a Luna igual como una flor, una que tenía que cuidar y darle toda mi atención y tiempo posible.

El resultado era de esperarse. Pero mas allá de mis expectativas todavía.

Luna, cuando llego a su etapa final, me enorgullecí de ello.

Pero no creí que esto llevaría tan lejos.

Siempre me queje de la falta de amor. Quizá nunca se lo dije a mi futura esposa. Pero ella sabía que lo emanaba en cada uno de mis poros.

Cuando por fin sentí amor. Lo que sentí después y producto de este, me agobio y en cierto punto me harto.

Al igual. Algo se destapo en mí, como nunca antes. Poco a poco liberaba todo lo negativo, pasaba por un duelo. La libertad, no solo me liberaba, si no lo que siempre tuve reprimido.

Pero también comprendí, que no era todavía feliz. No estaba conforme todavía. Quería algo más, algo que no encajaba en mi vida.

Algo que me hacía falta.

Yo quería, yo quiero, quiero.

¡Una familia!

Quería formar, quiero formar una familia.

Siempre he querido eso, algo que nunca tuve con mi familia real.

Sé que Luna es mi esposa. Y que de eso se empieza. Pero ella era una Pokémon, ella sabía que ahí estaba nuestro primer problema, siempre he pensado en ello. No es que no la quiera, al contrario.

Sé que me ha hecho mal esta relación, que no comprendo todavía. Pero trato y no dejo de intentar, de comprender.

Sé que Luna trataba de enseñarme lo bueno que había, a su forma lo hacía. Sé que intentaba alegrarme cuando más lo necesite. Y realmente lo aprecio. Pero, nunca le demostré esa felicidad. Todo se vio en nuestra última pelea, que reflejo toda su ira sobre mí, que no supe apreciar ser un entrenador. Siendo ella la que tenía que hacer el trabajo duro en las batallas.

Pero ella igual no comprendía que en la vida siempre están los problemas. Yo le deje muy en claro que no quería ser un entrenador, desde el inicio, me era muy indiferente, mas quería empezar por ahí, sentirme algo normal, una curiosidad simplemente. Si ganaba el campeonato o no. No me importaba.

En una vida normal. Ya sea de entrenador o como cualquiera común. Tienen ambas una semejanza. Y es el trabajo que cuesta mantenerlas.

Se destrozo. Porque podía sentir que nada me satisfacía. No solo bastaba el compromiso o estar lejos de mi familia, hay varias cosas que son como rompecabezas. Algo que tenía que juntar por mi cuenta.

Después de nuestro compromiso. Comprendí con más razón que no quería ser un entrenador. Si yo seguía con la vida de entrenador. Era crearse una fama y ya no estar con Luna. Con más razón no quería serlo. Luna sacrificaría su única felicidad si se trataba de verme feliz. Pero lo malo es que no hay felicidad sin ella.

Después de nuestra última pelea, después de enterare lo locos que estamos el uno por el otro. Por fin pude comprenderlo. Fue aterrador, verla corrompida por la locura. Me sentí tan mal, en fracasarle, no era mi intención hacerlo.

Oírla decir que todo era mi culpa, me preguntaba, ¿En que falle?

 _"Así como tú presentiste esa parte oscura de mí. Yo presentí el tuyo, siempre ha estado, visible. Eres igual que tu padre y Sebastián. Tienes una parte de ellos en ti, no la he podido sacar. Pero más que intento e intento, no puedo"_

Hay una línea delgada que divide la locura, tan delgada. Separando los dos lados de una cara que creí conocer, como si fuera los lados de una moneda. Esa Luna me aterro, porque demostró quien era en realidad. Corrompida por su misma naturaleza protectora de Gardevoir, llevada a siguiente nivel por su sentimiento.

Ella trataba de hacerme feliz. Si era feliz a su lado, si demostraba lo cuanto, la amo y aprecio, pero en el fondo miserable, siempre pensativo. Y ella lo sabía.

Si no era de mi familia, era por nuestra relación, si no era eso era por la sociedad. Cada problema que evita que llegue a ser feliz. Antes de comprender lo que quería y llegar en realidad ser feliz.

Pero tenía que pensar. Luna no piensa. En sí, es una estúpida infantil.

Se supone y por lo que se. Los Gardevoir son muy inteligentes. Pero la mía es tan, pero tan idiota. Que enserio me enfada eso de ella. Y no por el significado de esa palabra, si no porque cree lo que ella piensa, sin contar todos los factores que nos rodean. Usaría una peor palabra para describirla, porque sé que me quedo corto, pero soy su esposo.

Pero bien o mal esa estúpida ciega. Aunque era algo contradictorio, vio en mi algo que se define como "amor".

Lo peor de todo es que yo siento lo mismo.

Ella cree que con amor se solucionan todos los problemas. Un cuento de hadas. Aunque no era mala forma de ver su perspectiva, tengo que admitirlo.

Pero así no es la vida. Yo pensaba lo que ella no. Pensaba en los problemas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Ya que si los pasaba en alto, estos nos afectarían en el futuro. Algo que ella no hacía.

Todo porque estaba de inconforme. Yo siempre quise hacerla tan feliz y ver que fracase, me puso en su lugar, tan miserable. Pero Luna era así por mi mera culpa. Yo no quise. Jamás.

Me duele. Yo puse mi parte desde el inicio. Sabía que ella, su especie, desde Ralts, hasta Gardevoir son muy sensibles.

Yo trate de hacerla feliz, tanto por mi votos y creencias. Como por ella y lo que era.

Su locura, me enfurece. Porque no sabe que igual yo me tengo que quejar por ello. Yo igual me esfuerzo por poner de mi parte y ser feliz. Decir que es por mi mera culpa, está mal. Es también por su culpa, ella es pate de mis problemas, por ser inmadura y creer que con su obsesivo amor resuelve todo, mas nunca lo dije, porque a su vez no es cierto.

Si no hubiera aceptado esta relación…

Pero había algo que era cierto. De no ser por su enfermizo amor. Tengo un propósito en esta vida. Y si, eso es lo que necesito.

Comprendí, que no podía jamás separarme de su lado. Era muy dañino para los dos. Algo aterrador desde un punto de vista cuerdo.

Es tan contradictorio. No supe como pensar en ese tiempo. Una mezcla que no se encuentra un sabor o un olor. Pero se siente

Ella se enfermo primero y me trajo consigo. Lo peor de todo. Es que lo logro. No sé cómo. Pero era cierto. Pero fue a tal grado, que me orillo a aceptara así como es. Como una monstruo obsesiva, que se atrevería hacer cualquier cosa, quería manipular mi vida para hacerme lo que ella creía.

¿Qué más seria capaz?

No quería saberlo.

Pero. La sigo amando. Y no quería dejarla. Que lo único que quiera, fueran sus brazos alrededor mío y poner mis brazos en ella. Es tan simple. Sentir su calor y su aliento en mi cuello. Es algo que rápidamente eche de menos.

Es extraño. Y como dije. Enfermizo o loco. Si no ambas, la enfermedad y la locura van de la mano después de todo.

Pero pude llegar a la conclusión de todo. Nada cambiaba mi perspectiva, no de mis planes.

Mi felicidad solo estaba con ella. Pero para hacerla permanente, tenía que apartarme lo más lejos que pudiese de todo.

Pero más que eso, una vida tranquila.

Y estaba muy cerca. Por fin mi mente se despejo de pues de todo, después de reflexionar tanto después de la pelea.

La vida siempre hay problemas. Y más si nadas contra corriente. Súmale eso cuando agregas problemas de pareja. Esto último se supone que es normal.

Pero siempre. Para bien o para mal., He superado los problemas con mi Luna. Habíamos superado un problema más y estamos juntos. Creo que nada nos separaría.

Y era así de simple. No tenia que batallar tanto, tenía que dejar que la corriente por un momento me llevara y me dejara en tierra. Para poder seguir en un sendero otra vez.

Estaba tan cerca.

Pero me la quitaron, al frente de mis ojos. Me separaron de su lado. Sentí un dolor tan grande, tan inmenso. Parte de mi alma y mi ser me fueron arrancados.

Padres, ¿Para que los necesito?

Hermano. No importa.

Ellos ni siquiera los di por perdidos. Porque nunca los tuve en realidad. Solo valore las enseñanzas y el estudio que se me dio. Mas un padre no se define por eso. Es algo que no veo en ellos.

Aunque…

Siento mi mano izquierda y una pequeña piedra sobre esta. Javier, mi padre, me envió esto. No sé que sentir al respecto sobre Javier.

Aparte que había cosas que en realidad perdí. Perdí a Mónica. Una decepción que me lleve por su pensamiento y ver la vida, estaba muy enamorado de ella, desde que éramos niños. Pero tenía igual razón, respecto a mí. Y es que, yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Tiene razón. Odio que tenga razón.

Fue por esa debilidad que todos abusaron de mí. Que inclusive Luna trato de hacer lo mismo al escoger la vida como entrenador. Fui demasiado tolerante.

Perdí.

¡No, no perderé a Luna!

Nada me importa. Mi felicidad, mi existencia.

Nada importa mas que mi Luna este a salvo.

No me importa arriesgar mi vida. Si un Gardevoir arriesgara la vida por su entrenador. Yo seré entonces ese Gallade, ¿Cómo pude olvida eso?

Cuando acepte el compromiso. Fue lo primero, esa base. Luna estaría toda la vida, para bien o para mal salud y enfermedad conmigo, por ser una Gardevoir. No importa si es una Pokémon. Nada impide a mi (el humano), hacer lo mismo. Estoy agradecido porque ella estaba para mí. Cuando yo más la necesite, estaba ahí.

Si Luna se volvió loca. Es porque absorbió mi miseria y la transformo en felicidad. Pero como si fuese un jarrón, llego a su límite.

Si yo la hacía feliz, era porque me gustaba también, otra cosa que ella no comprendía. Porque me hacia feliz que ella sonriera. Ese era mi propósito. Mi felicidad es la suya y viceversa. Luna, no lo comprendes.

Comprendí en esta última pelea, que no era el dueño de mi vida. Mi vida le pertenece a mi esposa, así como yo la suya. Aun en un compromiso normal, es así, creo.

Y yo como su dueño, la quiero de vuelta. O libre. No importa el riesgo que corro. Lo importante es que ella esté bien.

Aun si para mi amada, no le parezca.

Después de que la rescate, si es que puedo. Sé que tendré otra pelea con ella. Pero ya lo resolveré o asimilare, como las anteriores que hemos tenido, ¿No?

Siempre he sido paciente. Hacerlo después de esto… Bueno es obvia la respuesta.

Para seguir teniendo una vida "normal".

Todo es contradictorio y caótico para mí, aun con Luna a mi lado. No puedo decir o sentir una cosa, hasta sentir otra. Tapas un hoyo con un dedo y está el otro, y así. Resulta tan confuso.

Solo quiero un abrazo de mi única familia (Mi amada Luna) y que no me suelte en este oscuro sendero, rio o lo que venga después.

 **Narrador Pov**

No se escuchaban palabra alguna, no había tampoco silencio. El sonido del elevador, solamente bajando a su lugar.

-S-sabes.- Dice el tipo, al que Carlos salvo hace poco.- D-después de esto. Creo que huiré. Esta es una señal de que deje esta vida y que me dedique a otra cosa.

-Señal.- Comenta Carlos, seriamente.- ¿Eso crees?, ¿Que la vida dio señal a alguien como tú?, Que quizá no la merece.

-¡Hey!- El otro se molesta.- Vamos no soy tan malo.

-Estas en el Equipo Rocket.-Dice Carlos, serio.- Eso lo dice todo.

-Igual tú.- Le recrimina el otro, molesto.

-…- Carlos por un momento se salió del papel.- Tienes razón. Estoy igual, solo que por diferentes razones. Pero hice algo que lo merece... _"Como matar a alguien"-_ Eso ultimo lo piensa.

-Aparte. Te salve la vida.- Dice el tipo.- Estarías muerto.

-Igual tu.

-¡Oye!, ¿Esto se trata de quien hiso más?- El otro se molesta.- Lo importante es que estamos vivos. Y agradezco por eso. Es por la misma razón que me iré y reiniciare de nuevo. No quiero más esta vida. Creo que es buen castigo, el susto que tengo.

Carlos no dice nada. Ignoraba al tipo, su mente estaba centrada.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo.- Le recomienda, no era una mala idea.

-…Lo hare.- Dice Carlos, ablandando un poco su voz.- Después de recoger a mi pareja.

-¿Tienes pareja aquí?- Le pregunta el hombre.- Vaya. No sé qué decir. Supongo. Qué bien por ti. Yo no tengo a nadie, ni padres, ni pareja. Estoy de paso simplemente. Soy algo Hippie…

-¿Crees que me interesa tu vida?- Le Pregunta Carlos.

El tipo calla. Detectaba lo negativo que era ese joven.

-Creo que lo merezco.- Pero el tipo no se calla.- Después de todo mande a mi Eevee a una cruel muerte. Lo había capturado apenas un mes. Era tan apegado a mí, tan miedoso a las pelas y al final fue tan valiente. No puedo decir que estuve mucho tiempo con él. Pero sé que no merecía esto tampoco. Creo que estaba mejor sin mí.

Carlos frunce el ceño y levemente voltea.

-Como dije. Una señal de que deje esto.- Dice el tipo arrepentido.- ¿En que estaba pensando?, el Equipo Rocket… Son iguales o quizá peores que ese monstruo que nos asecha.

El castaño no decía nada. Que puede decir, no le importaba su vida lo que ha hecho. Aunque a su vez, hubo algo que si puso atención. El elevador baja en su totalidad. Las puertas se abren, ambos salen de ahí. Carlos ve la base, los pasillos, algunas puertas que se asomaban.

-Bueno hasta aquí se separan nuestros caminos Sr. Amargo.- Dice el soldado.- Gracias por salvarme. Enserio.

Ambos caminan un poco hasta el final del pasillo. Pero Carlos se mantiene serio.

-¡Espera!- Carlos le exclama.- Gracias también. Y suerte.- Le responde.

El tipo voltea. Poniendo atención al otro.

-De nada.- Le responde.

-Antes de que te vayas.- Dice Carlos, algo serio.- Te puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo escaparas?, me parece algo ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que por dónde venimos está tapado por ese entrenador.

Pero en realidad y debajo de la despedida, quería otra cosa por igual.

-Nuevos.- Dice el tipo con algo desprecio.- Te contrataron hoy, ¿Cierto?

-…-Carlos no dice nada.

-Tienes una novia, ella te puede guiar. Al menos que sea nueva.

Carlos cambia de actitud, su cara se vuelve más seria.

-Entiendo, creo.- Dice el tipo, señalando con su mirada al otro lado, mas allá de las paredes.- Al otro lado, justamente, desde aquí, al otro extremo; Hay otra salida. En caso de emergencias, solo son escaleras a medias, apenas se estableció esta medida. Por eso de precaución y cuidado al trabajador o por ese monstruo, quien sabe, ¿Otra cosa más antes de que e valla?

Carlos lo piensa, pero no quería levantar sospechas algunas.

-Nada.- Pero decide dejarlo así.- Yo igual huire de este lugar. Solo quería saber cómo lo harías. Soy nuevo y no sé de este lugar… Suerte. Y, y, gracias.- Dice con esfuerzos.

Carlos da media vuelta. Y a secas termina. El hombre, frunce el ceño, estaba desconcertado.

-Hasta nunca.- Le dice el tipo.

Y así como las oportunidades vienen, estas se tienen que aprovechar. Quizás para el joven castaño, que en realidad no le interesaba la vida, ni el pasado del hombre, tenía que sacar algo de provecho. Hipócrita ante sus acciones, al final le pidió ayuda.

-Tengo que tener cuidado con mi boca.- Se dice Carlos, al avanzar.- Tratare de no hablar tanto y hacerlo cuando sea conveniente.

-Pero para el tipo, viendo al joven castaño. Ve su muñeca. Lo que está debajo de su manga. En la batalla contra Scizor, pudo verlo. Había una Mega-Piedra y por os colores que resalto al brillo del sol. Era la Gardevoirita.

En ningún momento vio un Gardevoir en la pelea. Y esa especie se conoce por esa lealtad, previniendo el peligro.

-¡Je!, el va por su "novia"- Dice el tipo, burlándose.- Es valiente, pero…

Si no mal recuerda hay algo muy turbio, en cuanto a la especie "Gardevoir".

-No me importa ya. Mi deuda esta saldada.- Dice el hombre, dando media vuelta.- Pude haberlo delatado. Pero es mejor salir cuanto antes de este lugar, ahora que es un blanco.

Aunque este le trato con desprecio. No se atrevió a decirle algo. Ya sea por las circunstancias.

Y las caras se van. Unas se ven y otras no. Es normal en la vida. Solo una deuda o casualidad. Así es. Ese tipo se pierde en los pasillos, trotando, para no verse más. Ni por Carlos, ni por otro.

Mientras tanto Carlos, se soba la muñeca izquierda, tenía un peso extra.

-Le hubiese preguntado mas.- Piensa Carlos, serio.- Pero sería mucha sospecha. Tengo que saber el resto por mi cuenta.

El castaño, sigue los pasillos, grises y sin color, y en algunas partes más oscuras que otras. Puertas metálicas y estas últimas preocupan a Carlos. Algunas se necesitarían de una llave o contraseña.

Mientras camina, ve a otros de Equipo Rocket, al parecer le prestaban una atención normal, lo confundían por uno de los suyos.

Carlos sabía que su disfraz no duraría mucho tiempo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que supieran que no era de esa empresa.

Carlos pensaba, maldecía desde sus adentros. Pero con calma recorría el lugar, recolectando la información que necesitaba. Si podía revisaba cada parte que le fuese posible.

Entre sus bolsillos se aseguraba de tener algo. No solo tiene el uniforme. También tiene algo más.

Cuando Lopunny trato inútilmente de recuperar a Luna, no todo fue una perdida. Los maleantes tenían una especie de control, un control que permitió someter a Luna, suprimiéndola de sus poderes a través del brazalete.

En uno de los bolsillos de Carlos, esta un control.

-¿Funcionara si estoy cerca?

Esa era una gran pregunta. Carlos quería presionar un botón de ese control. Tenía botones de colores y por lo que ha estudiado, sabe cuáles son las funciones.

 _-"Este es un prototipo"-_ Dedujo el castaño.- _"No es el definitivo, ¿Por qué?"_

Carlos ha probado ese brazalete con Pokémon salvajes, que liberaba después. Pero en sus rápidas pruebas. El brazalete da un fuerte electroshock a los Pokémon que lo poseen, esto es para debilitarlos más rápido. Las pokeball's, tiene igual de funciones que una pokeball común. Cuando Lopunny (Buenary, en ese día) la encerraron en esa ball. Pudo liberarse, al no estar tan debilitada, ni agotada como Luna.

Pero sus funciones son simples. Al parecer solo basta tener un control para liberar a muchos, si no a todos los Pokémon sometidos.

-No debería apretarlo todavía.- Entre sus bolsillos siente los botones, dudoso inclusive de sus acciones o si funcionara o no.- Puede darme problemas. Sera mejor esperar.

Carlos ve entre las ventanas, llega a una cafetería, entra sin titubear, se compra un pan y un café y se sienta.

Pero Carlos aun así no entiende, no era un experto y la verdad no tiene idea de esto. Pero ese sistema para poder dominar a los Pokémon de entrenadores, era un simple prototipo, lo pudo deducir. Se podía notar por el simple hecho que controla varios brazaletes y no uno por uno. Aparte que el control era algo muy simple en sus sistemas.

Pero ese prototipo era igual avanzado, porque contaba con un botón exclusivamente para Liberarlos de las pokeball negras. Y otro para los brazaletes.

Si estuviese tan avanzado, se pudiese controlar la seña del control por ejemplo: Controlar y modificar la señal para brazalete y pokeball a la vez. En cambio accede a todas a su vez. E inclusive control tuviese un código de acceso.

Pero el control era muy simple todavía, no contaba ni con la seguridad para usarlo.

-Esto es raro.- Se comenta Carlos.- Se supone que el Equipo Rocket, no es tan desesperado para sacar un simple prototipo.

Carlos lo piensa detenidamente, para de caminar. En verdad era una gran pregunta. Al igual no era de extrañarse que lo probaran, aun siendo prototipo. Pero decide no poder atención en ello.

Aunque es cierto. El Equipo Rocket está desesperado.

" _Dicen los rumores que ese entrenador es un monstruo, que no pertenece a este plano y que sus Pokémon son iguales que él, ellos no son Pokemon. Ha puesto muy en jaque al Equipo Rocket… Ha destruido todas las bases con sus Pokémon. Hemos tratado de vencerlo"_

Hiso que el Equipo Rocket sacara su prototipo rápidamente. Aunque solo es una suposición.

Carlos llega al comedor de la empresa, trata de mezclarse, compra algo y se sienta en una mesa.

Se supone que debería de estar buscando a su amada. Pero él no era un chico común, era alguien sumamente listo. Sabe cómo funciona la sociedad, aun, una empresa maligna. Todo se trata de personas, una sociedad.

Mientras come, los ve con desprecio. Desgraciados que se dedican hacerle miserable la vida a los demás. Debajo de una cara neutra, esta una llena de furia; imaginar, destrozar, matar, torturar.

Una furia insaciable. Como un incontrolable monstruo. Esa cafetería en su mente, se vuelve una escena de horror, como una fantasía que quisiera cumplir, ver esa gente como realmente merece estar. Bajo esta tierra, pero en ruinas.

Para estas alturas. La mente de Carlos ha cambiado, comprende y asimila su odio. Eso lo llevo a hacer cosas horribles.

Pero tiene que controlar esa rabia que siente. Sebastián, sería un gran ejemplo de tolerancia en ese aspecto, se sabe controlar y fingir a la perfección. Mientras Carlos era completamente nuevo.

Carlos come su pan y le cuesta trabajo pasárselo. Y está ahí, sentado.

Entre pláticas, se escuchan esos pequeños murmullos que Carlos quiere escuchar. Pero por fragmentos que se mezclan, con la vida y convivencia de aquellas personas, separándolas de la información que quiere oír.

Minutos pasan. Tiene que seguir comprando, aprovechando para comer y descansar un pequeño rato. Ha hecho bastante y no ha dormido, tenía que reponer energías forzosamente. Mata dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero inevitablemente. Carlos sabe que tiene que al menos acercarse un poco. Y lo hace, pero no tanto, aun quiere mantener un perfil bajo.

Llama un poco la atención de esas personas a quienes se acercan. Pero ignora al ver que simplemente busca un lugar para comer.

-Ya sabes. Se dice que el florista murió.- Dice, una mujer.

-Sí. Se dice que lo mato ese monstruo.- Dice otro de ellos.- penas ayer murió. Encontraron su cadáver.

-Ese maldito niño nos está haciendo la vida imposible. A este paso nos quedaremos sin trabajo.

 _-"Aun para ellos es difícil por ese entrenador"-_ Carlos pensaba, encorvando su semblante.- _"Esto me empieza a preocupar más"_

-No lo creo.

-Por qué dices eso.

-He escuchado que han capturaron una tesoro. Al parecer esos brazaletes son efectivos.

-Si escuche lo mismo. Casi pudieron capturar algunos Pokémon Shiny's.

Carlos pela el oído, para escuchar. Quiere saber más.

-Y algunos de otras regiones.

-A este paso todos será nuestros. Sin importar que entrenador se trate.

Se burlaban de las pobres victimas. Carlos siente impotencia, porque era una de ellas, su último trago es muy forzado, su garganta le raspa y hace que su comida le sea incomoda.

-¡Oye!, pero no han visto a Alejandro y Andrés.

Una pregunta viene. Carlos reacciona. Ante eso.

-No vinieron al parecer.- Dice uno de ellos.

-Es mentira. Yo los recibí. Su identificación llego a la computadora.

Carlos siente nervios, se voltea levemente y sigue comiendo, por gula, pero come.

-De seguro están por ahí.

-Tienen que devolver el control. Y los están buscando

-De seguro van en camino.

Carlos escuchaba. Pero lo que quería. El no conoce este lugar. Y ahora es más peligroso quedarse más tiempo. Pronto se darán cuenta de la situación.

Discretamente para de comer, echa su plato al cesto y se marcha.

 _-"¡Rápido, rápido!"_

Siente como se exalta, su adrenalina sube, su desesperación también. Tiene que encontrar el modo de llegar con Luna.

Y mientras camina y piensa en un plan. Sigue explorando el lugar.

Algunos minutos pasan. Carlos por donde puede revisa las habitaciones, a escondidas y como puede. Y trata de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-¡¿Dónde, donde, donde, donde?!- Seguía preguntándose, a toda prisa, su paso agiliza un poco más.

Pero nada podía encontrar, ni siquiera en los trabajadores, no podía preguntar para no levantar sospechas.

No hay ni siquiera un mapa para guiarse. Pero mientras lo hacía. Y veía a los demás. Y por si fuera poco

-SCIZOR.- En la mente de Carlos escucha la voz de los Pokémon.- HERACROSS, BEEDRILL, LURANTIS.- Escucho las voces de esos Pokémon, cuando huian de Scizor.

También estaba eso.

Los rumores sobre un entrenador poderoso y que esta ahorita esta asechando con sus Pokémon.

Carlos cuando aún estaba con Luna, ambos ya había escuchado los rumores.

Que el entrenador era peligroso, por la fuerza de sus Pokémon. Otro, pero sin saber y difícil de creer. Es que era un niño. Que podía vencer fácilmente a los líderes de gimnasio. Pero que también ese entrador días, si no meses atrás asesino a Pokémon de entrenadores que no eran de ninguna empresa.

-Tengo que encontrarla antes de…

Y ahorita fue testigo de uno de sus Pokémon. Ese Scizor casi parte por la mitad a Eevee y con una fuerza aterradora sometió a tres Pokémon más. Aun con Luna a su lado, no le hubiesen ganado a Scizor.

La situación de Carlos empeoraba cada vez más.

Mientras tanto el castaño y después de tanto recorrer, ve un elevador y unas escaleras.

-Espero tener más suerte en el segundo piso.

Pero recordando a su vez la ruta de evacuación que le dijo el hombre que salvo. Tenía que subir de nuevo al primer piso para salir de esa base. Decide usar las escaleras. Su eco sonaba en estas, como si nadie las usara. Y que el fuese el primero después de un tiempo.

Al bajar encuentra un cartel del piso.

Piso: -2

Administración y RH

-¿RH?- Carlos se muestra incrédulo.- Con lo que hacen. Merecen el RH.- Y molesto, recalca.

RH: Recursos Humanos.

Pero con eso. Carlos se da una pista en el cartel. Así que sigue bajando por las escaleras.

Pero mientras avanza en su búsqueda. Nota algo. Esperaba más para el Equipo Rocket. Una seguridad muy estricta. Le era algo, fácil pasar entre la gente. Todo porque tenía el uniforme puesto. Si no lo tuviese, pero aun así.

Pero también temía que se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

A la afueras. Tres Pokémon bicho estaba plantados en una parte. Lo que cuidaban era a su maestro. Y este a su vez cuidaba a uno de sus Pokémon.

Un Scizor tirado, bajo las ramas de un árbol. Era atendido por su joven maestro, que de forma triste veía a su Pokémon herido. De su mochila sacaba un Restaura todo y se o rociaba y hacia beber, quitándole la congelación que sufría.

Scizor no era quizá el más fuerte de los Pokémon de ese niño, pero era el más resistente de todos. Estaba, tan, pero tan fatigado ese Pokémon. Producto de una de sus batallas.

-Perdóneme gran y poderoso maestro Tomas.- Dice el Scizor, muy triste y dolido por sus heridas, cuerpo y mente.- Aun con el poder que me dio. Soy una decepción total.

El niño rubio suspira. Pero a su vez de alivio al ver que su Pokémon seguía vivo. Tomi abraza a Scizor, sin importar que este frio como el atributo que lleva. Le demostraba que todo estaba bien y que no estaba enojado con él. Estaba feliz verlo con vida.

-Es mi culpa Scizor.- Le dice Tomas, después de abrazar a Scizor.- Subestime la situación. Fue mi error.

Todo estaba en silencio. Scizor estaba debilitado y necesitaba reposo. Había tranquilidad en la zona.

Tomi empieza a sentir miedo, mucho miedo. Tan solo ver a Scizor en muy mal estado. Solo necesitaba mucho reposo su Pokémon. En eso, traumas de guerra vienen. Dos de sus Pokémon caídos en algo similar.

El niño sale de su trance y mueve la cabeza repetidamente, tratando de olvidar. Aparte que su trance se movió al escuchar a alguien llegar. Con grandes aleteo y zumbidos.

Volcarona, junto con Beedrill. Volcarona tenía algo en el aire, sostenía a través de su boca, mucha ceda colgando y en el aire un capullo. A diferencia de la forma en que carga a su maestro pegado a ella, esta vez tenía colgando ese capullo a distancia.

Tomas pone una cara seria. Mientras tanto los demás bichos vienen y se reagrupan. Pero Tomas no se aleja de Scizor, se queda a su lado. Todos vienen hacia él.

Lo que traía Volcarona era un capullo y adentro estaba una chica, perteneciente al Equipo Rocket. Estaba inconsciente, pero viva todavía. Y estaba viva por las órdenes de Tomas, mandando a sus dos Pokémon más fuertes para ello.

-Está hecho.- Dice Tomas, una vez en sí.

Todos los Pokémon estaban con su maestro.

Tomi se queda en silencio. Pensando en ello. En lo que hará. Ve a todos sus Pokémon, sus amigos que poyan su causa. Unos por venganza, uno porque apoyo y amistad y la ultima por preocupación y más.

Pero para el niño, es igual. Los quiere y mucho.

-No soy bueno para decir esto.- Dice Tomi, que se quedaba sin palabras, se le iban.- Solo diré que no nos separaremos ya. Todos vamos atacar, juntos. Todos compartimos el mismo objetivo. No quiero que nadie caiga y si lo hacen. Caeré con ustedes. Atacaremos cuando Scizor se recupere.

Los bichos hacen sus sonidos.

-¡Somos un enjambre!- Exclama el niño.- No me importa si no son fuertes como Beedrill. Los necesitamos. Dependemos del uno al otro para esto. Y sé que cada quien hará su parte y será justa. No podemos dejar que esos abusivos, les sigan haciendo mal a los demás.

A lado de Tomas se pone su fiel amigo, Beedrill.

-Un enjambre. Que atacara a aquellos que molestaron el panal.- Dice Tomas, decidido, acariciando a su compañero.- Y como enjambre, ¡Atacaremos juntos!

Los bichos rujen de nuevo. Echan su llamado de guerra.

-Y por los que cayeron.- Dice Tomas, que recuerda con cariño a Pidgeot y Umbreon.- Por ellos.- Con pésame y sentimiento en su voz.

Tomas. Se prepara para atacar la base del Equipo Rocket. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sigue bajando las escaleras. Pasando entre almacén y oficinas, hasta llegar al tercer piso.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

Piso-3

Laboratorios

Ahí para. No sabía si era en esa parte por la cual seguir. Estaba casi llegando y ya escuchaba lamentos y gemidos de Pokémon, que lo más probable conocía su situación. Estaban deprimidos y dolidos, tanto física, como mentalmente.

Prisioneros y abajo, en un terrible inframundo torturados por los egoístas demonios. Chillando ante la pérdida de sus maestros, sus crías o padres. Demonios que ascendieron al mundo y se los llevaron a su infierno.

Carlos siente coraje, imaginarse estar atrapado de esa manera. Sin que nadie actuara para liberarlos. Pero el no puede hacer nada al respecto.

 _-"Lo siento"-_ Carlos se lamentaba.- _"Pero solo busco a mi Gardevoir"_

Qué más quisiera hacer algo al respecto. Aunque es un joven con moral. La verdad es alguien normal. Su amada o el son primero antes que nadie. Más allá de que puede ayudar a los que son de su equipo. Pero no con ellos.

El castaño pasa, algunos tenían ventanas donde se podía ver algunos Pokémon en jaulas y hombres experimentando en ellas. Podía ver a algunos cuantos. Carlos pasa de alto e ignora, pero viendo de reojo. Aunque una parte de su ser lo carcome, tanto ánimos decaen.

 _-"¿Quizás?"-_ Pensaba en ellos, desmotivado y aparentemente sin esperanzas.- _"¿Quizás?"_

Lo único que podía hacer seria poner una demanda o al menos divulgar el rumor y la ubicación de la base. Lo hará si sale de ese lugar. Era lo único que podía hacer, nada más.

Pero por ahora no podía hacer más. Su viaje le ha costado su propia vida pero para rescatar a otra. Tiene costo. Ya dos de sus Pokémon están muy cansados y débiles, pudieron morir. Esta ese riesgo. Todo por ella, en parte egoísta.

-Maldita sea.- Se murmura así mismo, maldiciéndose por su cobardía y egoísmo, pero realista.

Pero Carlos es más despiadado todavía. Porque piensa algo, algo que no le vendrá mal. Trata de convencerse de lo que piensa, una parte es cierta. Pero sola una parte.

Carlos. Desde que se ha separado de su amada Gardevoir, siente algo en su pecho, una especie de vacío, un vacio que no se puede llenar. Antes no lo tenía, jamás en su vida lo había experimentado, como si le faltase un oxigeno y una necesidad.

Carlos se encorva siente un jaloneo en ese pecho. Carlos esta estático por un momento. Como si de una fuerza muy poderosa, pero a su vez familiar, lo llamase. Su boca estaba medio abierta, tirando un poco de saliva por ese golpe inexplicable.

Toma aire, como si estuviese excitado o agitado no se sabía cual de las dos, sus gemidos se podían escuchar. Para su suerte no había nadie a su alrededor y los que estaban, estaban adentro de sus áreas.

-Luuunaaaaa.- Murmura el castaño, con un mirada abierta.- Estas cerca.- Y con voz ronca.

Se dice que los lazos de los Gardevoir con sus maestros suelen ser profundos i hay buena comunicación con estos. Era una muestra lo que sufría Carlos. Pese a su relación bizarra y toxica que tiene con su amada, seguía siendo un lazo, como única.

" _Cadena roja"_

Carlos se recupera y sigue explorando, sintiéndose algo feliz de sentirla cerca.

-¡Muchacho!

Carlos voltea, trata de ignorar.

-Eres el único aquí.- Le recalca el otro, su voz sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Carlos voltea, al ver que no tiene algo con que defenderse. Al ver era un soldado más del Equipo Rocket.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta.

-¿Emm?, bueno, yo.- Carlos juega su papel.- Vine a devolver esto. Me dieron la orden devolverla, señor.- Le dice con respeto, en casi de quesea un mayor rango.

Pero juega una pieza importante. Ante el dicho, el quien no arriesga, no gana.

El tipo se le queda viendo al joven castaño. Al parecer decía la verdad, pero…

-¿Quién te dijo que tenía que dejar el control al laboratorio?- Le pregunta.

-¿?- Esta vez el castaño, pone una cara verdadera, de duda.- Pensé, que…

-Veo que no sabes nada.- Dice el tipo.- Eres nuevo.

-S-si, lo soy. Señor.- Rápidamente se apega a su plan original.- Iré a devolverlo rápidamente.

-Espera.- Pero lo interrumpe.- Dámelo. Yo lo hare. Tú vuelve a tu puesto.

Carlos se queda estático, viendo el control por un momento. Arriesgo su único medio para salvar a su amada. Lo arriesgo en ese movimiento, para justificarse y no ser descubierto.

Se desmotiva y se encorva. Ante lo que ha sucedido. Y lo que ha perdido.

¿Perdido?

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Piso -4

Almacén

No estaba lejos del destino. Solo descender un piso más. En el piso. Estaba el almacén. Ahí adentro estaban unas quince personas más, trayendo el "botín". Pokémon raros, pero pequeños y en sus estados iniciales temblaban de miedo al ver que no estaban con sus entrenadores.

-¡Hey!- El tipo de hace poco, que se encontró con Carlos, habla.- Ustedes dejen de presumir. Y terminen de devolver las ball a su lugar. Y metan esos Pokémon.

Los hombres asienten. Ante la orden de su superior. El tipo se mete a una pequeña sala. En esa pequeña sala no había mucho. Un escritorio y ahí una persona sentada. Mientras sonaban los sonidos de las ball metiendo a los Pokémon.

-Hola.- Saluda el tipo del escritorio.

-Solo te vengo a devolver esto.- Dice el soldado.- Un nuevo lo tenía.

-¿Un nuevo?

El control es aventado al tipo del escritorio. Este ve la serie.

-Oye que raro.- Dice el hombre de escritorio, revisando las bitácoras.- Ese control es de Alejandro y Andrés. Es este, por la serie.

El hombre anota en sus bitácoras, que ya tenía el control en su posesión y guardado.

-Tardaron en regresar.- Dice el hombre del escritorio.

-De hecho.- Responde el otro.- Quizá tuvieron que ocultarse. Se sabe que pelearon contra el entrenador dueño e esa Pokémon, según el que los llevaba contesto eso.

-¿Y porque lo traía ese recluta?- Pregunta el del escritorio.- Ese que viste.

-Quizá se lo dieron y lo mandaron por ser nuevo.- Dice el soldado.- No me puedo enojar con ellos. Por eso. Después de todo nos trajeron un tesoro.

-Si.- El hombre sonríe.- La Gardevoir Shiny.

-¡SIIIIIII!

-Una voz suena. Pero no era la de ellos. Era muy distinta.

-Una Gardevoir Shiny.- Dice la voz.- ¡Mi Gardevoir!

El tipo voltea y ve a Carlos detrás de él.

Carlos ya estaba preparado.

 **¡BAAAANG!**

-¡ARRRRGTHHHH!

Un disparo pasa por la mejilla derecha del hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio. Su grito se escucha y el líquido rojizo sale de inmediato y sin perder tiempo.

-Sus malditas burlas.- La voz de Carlos, suena con cólera y profunda, pero profunda ira.- Tienen idea de lo que siento. Trato de controlarme y ustedes me lo ponen muy difícil.

El hombre voltea y ve al joven castaño. Esa cara, esa cara.

-Esta arma me pesa.- Dice Carlos, con la Melancolía en la mano.- Me cuesta trabajo mantenerla, no pude matarlo.- Su mano temblaba, estaba muy nervioso de volverla a usar.

-¡¿Sebastián?!- Exclama el soldado.

-…- Carlos se queda estático oyendo ese nombre.- No…

El humo sale del orificio del revólver. La Melancolía se desborona a través de humo.

El soldado retrocede a pasos torpes, mientras se escuchan gemidos. El hombre se detiene al tocar el escritorio.

-¡¿Ni-ni-niño?!- Exclama el hombre.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Carlos no respondía y apuntaba.

-Páseme el control.- Pide Carlos.

-¿Qu-que?- Pregunta el soldado.

-¡El control que me quito!- Exclama el castaño.

Carlos prepara el gatillo trasero, su dedo estaba pegado al gatillo, su mano no temblaba. Su mirada era fija y como una fiera asechaba a su presa con los ojos. Un cambio tan radical. Un odio que mantuvo sellado por varios años. No lo había desquitado todo con aquellos que se la quitaron, tenía mas resguardado.

El hombre, temblando agarra el control en un charco de sangre, mientras su amigo se desangraba.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.- Dice el hombre.- Los demás te encontraran y te mataran.

-Oiga.- Carlos levanta el control.- No se ha preguntado él porque nadie viene aquí ahora. No soy un estúpido para lanzarme al suicidio.

-¿Qué?- Se pregunta el hombre.

-Es una lástima que mi esposa no se haya encargado.- Carlos sonríe, pero de forma triste, recordándola.- Pero no es la única capaz de usar poderes psíquicos.

Carlos se voltea y retrocede.

-Pero pronto. Pronto estará a mi lado. Como debe de ser.- El amante estaba ansioso, tan cerca la quería.- Y sé que todo será mas fácil.

Carlos corre rápidamente. Esta cerca, estaba tan cerca. Esta casi en sus manos.

-Usted.- Pero el castaño no se detiene.- Abra esa puerta.

El tipo se mueve lentamente.

-Y antes tire sus pokeball.- dice Carlos apuntando con el arma.

El hombre se queda estático. Carlos le apunta firmemente. Pero más que eso el hombre se le queda viendo a rostro, le resulta muy familiar.

-¿Crees que puedes escapar?- Le pregunta el tipo.

-No lo sé.- Dice Carlos.- A decir verdad, si. Pero igual soy realista. Si viene hoy, que lo haga. Con tan no tengo vida sin ella.- Con desolación y melancolía, como si ya estuviese muerto.

El hombre o ve a los ojos. Era diferente decidido y firme, a diferencia de hace poco, una cara nerviosa, por estar al frente del superior. Las palabras de ese chico eran ciertas.

-Estas. Enfermo.- Le dice sorprendido y ante esas palabras.

-Lo sé.- Responde Carlos, sonriendo.- Ahora. Haga lo que le pido.

Por su bien el hombre accede, al ver esas reacciones por parte del joven. Ambos salen. El tipo ve a o que se refería Carlos hace rato. Afuera estaba Snorlax, cansado y débil, por la batalla contra Scizor.

-Gracias por vigilar Snorlax.- Dice Carlos.- Esperaba a que estuvieran en mejor estado. Y no tener estas complicaciones.

-Snooorrrr.- asiente Snorlax cansado.

Carlos regresa rápidamente a Snorlax a su ball. Quizá ya estaba loco. Peor aún tenía suficiente cordura, para no sacrificar a sus Pokémon por Luna. Ambos no quisieran eso. Carlos para asegurarse hace pequeña su ball y las guarda con seguro.

Ahí tenía también a Lopunny. Aun le quedaba a Vibrava y a Eevee para pelear. A su vez frustrante porque no esperaba a ese entrenador y que debilitara a los más fuertes.

El tipo se acerca a la puerta y la abre de inmediato, pasando por una tarjeta de acceso.

Puertas de metal, deslizadoras se abren y dejan ver en su interior varias pokeball. Una sonrisa aparece en el joven castaño, sus pasos son tiesos y lentos.

-¡Aléjese ahora!- Le exclama el hombre.- ¡No espere!- Pero cambia de opinión.

Pero pasaba algo al interior del escritorio. El hombre que se desangraba, se arrastraba con gran dolor. Mientras se agarraba su parte rajada, estaba tan dolido. Pero aun con fuerzas para arrastrarse. Y a su vez desesperado, aprovechando que Carlos no estaba. Aprieta un botón que estaba debajo del escritorio.

Mientras tanto.

Carlos y el tipo se meten adentro del almacén. Carlos no paraba de apuntar con el arma.

-Deme a la Gardevoir Shiny.- Pide Carlos, de forma seria.

-¿Q-que?- Pregunta el tipo, que tartamudea.- A-a-a la Gardevoir.

-S- si.- Responde el castaño, sus manos le empiezan a temblar, de las ansias de verla.- ¡Démela!

-Pe-pe-pe-pero.- El soldado sigue nervioso.

-¡¿Qué espera?!- Y Carlos entra está desesperado, la tiene muy cerca.- ¡Démela, démela, démela!

¡ALTO AHÍ!

Pero en tan solo un momento. El rumbo de los planes cambia drásticamente. Carlos espantado voltea y ve a varios soldados del Equipo Rocket que estaba en la entrada del almacén.

Algunos ya con sus Pokémon, afueran.

-¡Demonios!- Carlos exclama entre dientes.

-Ríndete mocoso.- Le dice el soldado, sonriendo con malicia al ver el giro de la situación.- Tu camino acaba aquí.

-¡No, no, no!- Carlos retrocede, metiéndose más adentro.

El castaño corre y llega al extremo del almacén. Mientras tanto e soldado, se paraba y se reincorporaba, se reagrupaba con los suyos.

-¿Ahora quien es él quien lleva la rienda?- Pregunta e tipo, sonriendo.

Carlos se le hacia un nudo en la lengua, apretaba mas su arma.

-¿Qué le paso a esa confianza?- Pregunta el soldado.- A esos ánimos, a esa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- Pregunta el soldado.- Anda, quiero saberlo.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunta Carlos de mala gana.

-Por nada.- Dice el tipo, que la verdad si tenía una razón.- Curiosidad. Quiero saber quién es el que ha llegado tan lejos.

-Estúpido.- Caros dice con desagrado.

-No recuerdo haberte contratado.- Dice el hombre seriamente.- Veras, yo soy en quien los contrata. No puse atención a ello. Ya que no soy el único que lo hace.

-Prefiero sé quién soy. A ser uno de ustedes.- Pero Carlos tiene su orgullo.- Yo solo vine a recoger lo mío.

Como si fuese un balde de agua fría, le cae al castaño, cuya frialdad le recorre su espina torzal. La cruel realidad le pega son guante alguno.

-Te recuerdo.- Dice el soldado.- Si. A ti te conozco. Una casualidad.

Carlos retrocede, ignorando esas palabras, dando apenas unos pasos hacia atrás. Su plan estaba cayéndose en miles de pedazos.

-Y se a lo que vienes.- Dice el hombre.- Tu si vienes por esa Gardevoir Shiny. Pero no para venderla. Si no porque es tuya.

-Tiene algo que me pertenece.- Ya de nada sirve actuar para el castaño.- Esforzándome para venir hasta aquí y no ser descubierto.

-Tu error fue que te confiaste al final.- Dice el tipo, burlándose de el.- Estabas tan seguro de ti mismo. Y no te culpo. Me pusiste nervioso. Y casi cumples tu cometido.

-…-Carlos termina por gruñir, aceptando de mala forma que tenía razón el hombre.

-Pero era de esperarse de ti entrenador.- Dice el hombre de nuevo.- Sabes niño. Yo te conozco. Te he visto antes.

-¡¿Cómo me conoce?!- Pregunta el castaño, molesto.- ¡¿Cómo me conoce, jamás lo he visto?!

-Simplemente te conozco niño.- El hombre sonríe maliciosamente.- Y la verdad, nunca pensé verte de nuevo. Son coincidencias de la vida.

Carlos no entendía, como era que sabía de él o de su Pokémon, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿Seria que lo conocía de alguna forma?

Y ahora que veía mejor. El hombre con quien está hablando ahora mismo. Era distinto a los demás. Su uniforme era blanco, no tenía la "R" en su pecho, la tenía en uno de sus pectorales y la letra era dorada, su pelo rojizo oscuro, una mirada seria e intimidante, sus cejas encorvadas y su boca sin expresión, mostraba actitud de mando a la primera. Sus ojos rojizos y profundos. Su tez algo, un poco bronceada. Su semblante marcaba algo mas y era la ira que sentía al ver que ese muchacho, castaño lo dejo en ridículo.

El castaño de ojos cafés al verlo frente a frente y a la primera se da cuenta que es el que manda o que al menos es un puesto grande. Carlos se siente intimidado, muy pocas veces lo ha sentido contra una persona. Normalmente es contra su padre, pero este señor al parecer y casi le anivelaba. No era mas allá de un rostro de piedra, lo cual hacia que se tranquilizara un poco Carlos.

Ambos se ven el uno al otro. EL tipo detecta en Carlos, una mirada algo familiar. La cara de furia de Carlos, mas la apariencia que tenia. Tiene que admitir, sintió nervios de que jalara el gatillo.

-Fue la desgracia del destino.- Dice el líder, tranquilizándose y sacudiendo la cabeza.- Y la verdad. Por poco te desconozco. Al verte con ese uniforme. Simplemente se me paso de alto. Pero ya no volverá a suceder.

-Destino.- Carlos comenta lo mismo

El castaño, trataba de recordar, pulía su memoria. Pero nada, no conoce nada del hombre.

-Quiero a mi Gardevoir.- Dice Carlos, con furia contenida

-¿Enserio?, Que mal.- dice sínicamente el pelirrojo.- Sabes como es este mundo. Lleno de desgracias. Por ejemplo. Nosotros estamos viviendo una desgracia. Y sabes cuál es la única cosa que puede salvarnos.

-Mi Luna.- Confirma Carlos.

-Buscar a una Gardevoir Shiny y ver esa preciosa Mega-Evolución.- Dice el tipo imaginándosela.- Mejor que la normal. Un toque algo lúgubre. Pero fascinante belleza. Tengo que admitir que también es gracias a quien la entreno.

-¿Supongo que aquí agradezco el alago?- Pregunta Carlos, indiferente a las palabras.

-Depende.- Dice el tipo.- Si te hace sentir mejor. Al quien se la venda, no se comparara para nada contigo. Ningún entrenador lo hará como tú.

Carlos baja la mirada está perdido.

Carlos está acorralado. No puede escapar ya. Su plan ha fracasado. Luna se desvanece una vez más de sus manos.

Pero un lazo en su pecho aun lo mantiene, que se hace aun más fuerte todavía. Carlos siente su pecho. Un peso y un dolor de no tenerla. La cadena se agita y tiembla, encadenada al corazón, algo está en medio y hace peso, sintiendo ese desgarre.

Dando la señal que algo los impide todavía estar juntos.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno. Hasta aquí.**

 **Como ya leyeron. Carlos intenta recuperar a Luna y da su opinión.**

 **A diferencia de Luna que es mas como "un jarrón a su imite". Carlos que es más tolerante es digamos "un jarrón lleno, pero roto", como si le dieras un martillazo y todo su contenido se riega. Ya que todo lo que le ha sucedido ha sido de golpe y sus sentimientos contenidos, se liberar de igual forma.**

 **Esto se ve en el cap anterior que apenas empieza a sentir lujuria a Luna y fantasear. Al igual se vuelve más osado e impulsivo, valiente. Pero al igual aun se contiene, debido a que nada se hace a lo tonto.**

 **Hasta ahora se metió a la base y la estaba buscando.**

 **Hay una cosa menos importante. En cuanto al oc que estaba en el asesor. Le di un poco de protagonismo. Un pequeño oda a aquellos que casi no les doy papel.**

 **Después se ve a Tomas. Ya que él tiene otros planes y está preparándose junto a sus Pokémon. Esta temeroso todavía por lo que le paso a Scizor y solo espera a que se recupere.**

 **Ya por ultimo. Vuelvo a poner el otro lado de Carlos. El que se vio en caps anteriores. Ya que ahora tuvo que improvisar en encontrar a Luna y tener el control. Todo iba bien y estaba tan cerca. Pero ha sido acorralado.**

 **Carlos no sabe usar el revólver, aunque lo parezca, le pesa y le cuesta trabajo disparar. En la escena donde mata al hombre para saber el paradero de Luna, tuvo simple suerte en darle un tiro entre ojos.**

 **Pero por ahora eso es todo**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** **LinkAnd0606** **(Gracias por regresar, si entiendo, yo deje de leer algunos fic's ya, es cuestión de trabajo, apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir y responder, ve tranquilo, después de todo no me muevo XD),** **TEIET, dragon titánico** **y** **alen6** **(Como te dije ya lo tenía listo)**

 **Y a todos que leen este fic largo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	49. Sacrificio (Parte tres)

**Soy redundante.**

 **Quiero pedir una disculpa por ello.**

 **Pero bueno. Este fic es largo. Y siento que ser redundante es luego la escancia de ese fic. Recordar a los personajes. Es para mí el ancla que tiene, una base.**

 **Aunque a su vez es chocante. Así que por eso la disculpa.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con esto.**

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

 **(Parte tres)**

Latidos. Solo latidos. Tan silenciosos. Pero a su vez no. Tan fuertes, que retumban todo el cuerpo, como un tambor.

Miedos y coraje. Al igual que impotencia. La respiración rasposa que pasa por su garganta, que exhala por su boca con gran esfuerzo.

Tiene ganas de llorar, un coraje inmenso que lo quiere obligar hacerlo. Ante lo que está perdiendo.

Para su vida, nunca valió nada. Tan vacía antes de conocerla. Una vez estando en su vida, lo es todo.

Desde problemas, pasando por las angustias y tristezas, con la mano de la preocupación. Hasta llegar a la felicidad, amor y alegría. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero todo se fue. Al ser raptada.

Y con ella se fue parte de su alma y corazón.

Ahora su vida corre gran peligro y ha sido acorralado. En ir a su búsqueda, en reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo.

-¿Qué esperas?- Dice el tipo, líder de la organización.- Tira el arma, ahora.

Carlos está acorralado, le queda su arma en mano y nada más. Siente como el peso le cae encima.

-¿Creíste que te podrías salir con la suya?- Le pregunta el hombre.- Dejaste inconscientes a todos con tu Snorlax. Aunque me dijiste algo sobre tu esposa.

-Si sobre ella.- Carlos responde.- No te contare. – Le responde guardando silencio.

-Alguien joven y teniendo esa clase de relación.- Dice el líder algo desconcertado.

Todos se empiezan a reír. Al ver eso. Tan gracioso, ver a alguien diciendo esas locuras. Carlos esta vez había ganado las burlas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le pregunta el líder.- Tienes catorce o quince.

Y más se empiezan a reír de él. Eso desmotiva a Carlos. Aunque es verdad y pese a su relación prematura. Actuaba como un esposo, estaba en búsqueda de su amada esposa.

Las risas siguen, incrédulos y no era de esperarse. En cierto punto es justificable.

-¡Ni siquiera eres un adulto!- Se burla uno de ellos.

Pero a su vez era una estupidez juzgarlo. Las risas siguen.

-Le prometí algo.- Dice Carlos, serio.

El castaño ve saca una pokeball de su mano.

-Y le prometí que estaría con ella.- Dice el joven esposo.- En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas.

-Vaya. Es admirable.- Se burla otro de ellos.

Pero el líder ve al joven, ya no se burla. No le gustaron esas palabras "En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas". Y de hecho calla a secas. Al ver a Carlos tan serio y a su vez tan confiado y sabe porque está confiado.

-Tú no…

Carlos saca a su Pokémon. A Vibrava. Mientras el resto se prepara para contraatacar, pero paran al saber que estaban esas pokeball.

-¿Qué harás?- Le pregunta el líder, con voz temblorosa.

-Nada malo.- Dice el castaño, sin ningún temple en la voz.- De hecho hare algo bueno, creo.

Carlos saca igual a su Eevee.

-Sabes que pasara, ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta el líder, con voz algo temblorosa.

-¡No lo hagas!- Gritan entre otros, en pánico.

Los Pokémon se preparan. Peor si atacan al instante, aun con un tipo fantasma estaba el riesgo.

-¿Por qué debería detenerme?- Carlos esta tan cerca, con una sonrisa de maldad los ve.

El tipo ve a ese joven. Esa sonrisa la ha visto antes, de esa forma, de oreja a oreja. Carlos ya sufre de locura o quizá sea el amor que le tiene a su Luna.

Mientras tanto Eevee tiembla y Vibraba igual. Pero Carlos saca algo mas, saca el pequeño control que tenía en las manos. Todos se impactan. Carlos lo tenía y si aprieta alguno de los botones.

-De algo estoy seguro.- Dice Carlos, desmotivado.- Si los libero es de seguro que será un caos. Un riesgo inclusive para mí.

Muchos gritaban y se preparaban para atacar. Antes que oprima uno de los botones. Aunque si Carlos lo hacen los Pokémon se acumularan, se agitaran y atacaran.

-Pero sabe. Confió en algo.- Dice Carlos, sonriendo de nuevo.- Y es que atacaran más a aquellos que leven la "R" en su pecho… ¡Eevee, usa RAPIDEZ!

Carlos ataca para distraer a todos. Varias estrellas salen de la cola de Eevee.

-¡Espero que funcione!- Carlos se prepara.- ¡O estaremos perdidos!

Mientras rápidamente se quita esa playera del uniforme, dejando su camisa blanca. Tenía un plan y es que sabia mejor que nadie, que los Pokémon son seres listos, algunos capaces de percibir sentimientos y ver el pensamientos, esa era una de ellas. Pero al igual distinguen. Y era lógica una cosa.

Carlos rápidamente mete a su ball a Eevee.

-¡ESPERA!

Carlos oprime los botones. Varias pokeballl negras se abren. Liberando a los Pokémon cautivos.

-¡Vibrava, vuela!

Pegado a los pies del Pokémon Carlos vuela sujetándose fuertemente de su Pokémon. Vibraba agita sus alas y se alza hasta lo más alto.

Mientras tanto los Pokémon liberados seguían teniendo los brazaletes, que suprimían sus poderes. Pero estaba ahí. Los Pokémon liberados estaban confundidos y veía el exterior por fin. Pero no veían a una sola cosa.

Sus maestros, voltean a todas partes, queriéndolos ver. Hasta que al poco tiempo ven al Equipo Rocket. A aquellos que los quitaron de sus maestros, separándolos de forma cruel.

Ven la "R", en el uniforme Rápidamente saben qué hacer, los más grandes y pese a que tienen suprimidos sus poderes atacan cuerpo a cuerpo, embistiendo a todo y rompiendo grandes cajones donde se almacenan las pokeball. Todos los Pokémon cautivos atacan al Equipo Rocket, sin perder tiempo. Algunos de los Pokémon se abalanzaron con caras conocidas para ellos, recordando burlas e insultos.

Mientras Carlos en lo alto tenía que soportar a los Pokémon tipo volador, que estaba ahí, que le pegaban con sus alas. Con ambas manos sostenía a su Vibrava.

El caos se vive en el lugar, mas ball' s se abrían y dejaban libres a los Pokémon.

-¡Luna, Luna, Luna!

Carlos se las ingenia, se sostiene con una mano, agarrando solo una pata. Mientras con la otra siguen oprimiendo los botones. Más ball se liberaban y dejaban ir a los Pokémon.

A estas alturas el Equipo Rocket, cuyos Pokémon no tenían brazaletes, atacan. Explosiones se apoderan del lugar.

Carlos ve el fuego, todo tiembla, la batalla se intensifica en el pequeño lugar, que terminan saliendo.

El esposo sigue buscando como desesperado. Pero no la ve y tiene miedo de que sea aplastada.

Algunos escombros caen, parte superior del techo.

-¡LUNA, LUNA!

Carlos grita como desesperado.

De la nada Carlos y Vibraba son embestidos por varios Pokémon tipo volador. Se tambalean ambos, tratan de seguir en aire. Pero los golpes y aleteos siguen. Carlos no se puede mantener en el aire.

-¡No- noooo!

Carlos, eventualmente se suelta y cae. La altura era considerable, cayendo de lado. Carlos pega un grito ahogado y eso apenas y se escucho entre tanto rugido de los demás Pokémon. El castaño no se puede parar, con dolor lo intenta, pero le cuesta. Su brazo izquierdo (Que cayó sobre este), le duele, se lo había dislocado por la caída y eso le dificultaba mucho las cosas.

Pokémon embisten al castaño, haciéndole todavía más difícil levantarse. Esta vez cae de frente.

¡Auu!... _"Al menos eso me lo puso el hombro en su lugar"_ \- Se dijo Carlos muy dolido.- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

En eso un Goodra, que batallaba, iba aplastarlo y Carlos aun no se reponía. Vibrava sale en su ayuda y embiste al Pokémon, haciendo retroceder al Goodra.

Carlos se pone de pie, gracias a su Pokémon. Pero la sabia que todavía no gana. Aun, con su vista, trata de buscarla. Pero siente algo.

Algo muy familiar. Luna, por una razón, siente un dolor en su pecho. Como si jalaran su cadena.

El castaño como bestia enfurecía, gruñe de rabia, sacando saliva. Porque se da cuenta de algo.

En eso Vibrava grita, es atacado por demás Pokémon. Carlos entra en si por un momento y se une a la batalla para salir de aquí.

-¡Vibrava, usa aliento draco!

Se abre paso entre los Pokémon, quiere salir de aquí. Y por un momento y solo por un momento ve una mancha familiar, un azul celeste que se asoma entre los demás, como un faro ante los ojos del castaño.

-¡LUNA!- La reconoce.

Carlos corre trata de pasar hacia ella, antes de que le pase algo. Pero de la nada un rayo rojo absorbe rápidamente el color azul se disipa.

-Mi Luna se aparta.- Dice Carlos, impactado de no ver ese color desesperado.- ¡No, no lo permitiré!

No ve quien fue el causante. Se aparta de él. Rápidamente entre la batalla.

Carlos siente que le jalan la cadena, como si lo arrastraran, pero más que eso, como si la alargaran, alejándola de su objetivo, que tenía cerca hace algunos momentos.

Entre explosiones se viven, partes se derrumban. Mientras una batalla campal se alza.

Pero esa batalla no se trataba de las ganas, pasión o la voluntad de un corazón enamorado. En medio del caos, se trataba de la mera fuerza. Podría ser un gran entrenador. Pero era superado en número.

Eventualmente y por los ataques, Vibrava se debilitaba cada vez más y más. Pero al igual sus enemigos, dándole esperanza al castaño por seguir.

 *****Mientras tanto *****

A las afueras y estando en la base. Seis Pokémon bicho se preparan para hacer su movimiento.

Caminan seis bichos alrededor de la roca. Asechando con miradas fijas y tenebrosas. Una abeja, una polilla de fuego, un mantis macho rojizo, un escarabajo y una mariposa.

-Y-ya te dije que es lo que tienes que hacer.- Dice una mujer aterrada.

Los ojos rojizos como rubís y tan ardientes como el averno reflejan la entrada, rabioso ante sus enemigos. Encima de un gran "árbol" que estaba cerca.

-Los Pokémon cautivos están hasta el último piso.- Dice un niño rubio.

-S-si.- Responde la mujer, que era un capullo pegada a las ramas del árbol.

\- Bien. Apéguense al plan.

-…- Pero había otro bicho mas, una mantis orquídea rosada.- Lurantis.

Y pegado a esa mantis rosada. Estaba el maestro de todos esos bichos, en su espalda.

-Lurantis.- Una mano acaricia la cabeza de la Pokémon.- Tranquilízate. Sé que es difícil. Pero lo hago por una buena causa.

-Está seguro de eso amo.- Le dice Lurantis.- Es demasiado pronto.

Tomi no responde sigue acariciando a su fémina Lurantis. Mientras tanto Beedrill volaba hacia donde estaba su maestro y amigo.

-Mi mejor amigo.- El niño le habla a su Pokémon.- Ya casi.

Beedrill asiente, con determinación, dándole el apoyo a Tomas. Los demás bichos se alzan. Heracross y Scizor, se trepan a otros árboles y se ponen en lo más alto que pueden.

-Más vale que no me mientas.- Le dice Tomi a la mujer.- Si sale un Pokémon lastimado…

-¡No miento señor!- Exclama la mujer aterrada.

Todos se preparan para atacar.

Tomas ve la entrada. Era obvio que no le dejarían entrar. Así que tenía que hacer su propia entrada.

-¡Prepárense!- Avisa el niño.- Abriremos la entrada nosotros mismos una vez más.

Todos los Pokémon reaccionan. Cuando su maestro les daba la señal.

-Usaremos el Gusano De Hades.- Avisa Tomas.

-P-pe-pero amo.- Lurantis se agita.- Esta detrás de mí. Pegado.

-Ve a tu puesto Beedrill.- Pero a Tomi no le parece importar ese detalle, de hecho no tenía que ver.- No usaremos la Mega-Evolución, no lo quiero hacer con potencia.

-¡Beed!- La abeja asiente.- Lurantis.- Pero centra su mirada en ella.

-…- Lurantis se le queda viendo.- Lo sé. Tengo que cuidar al amo.

-Más vale que así sea.- Dice Beedrill, con mucha seriedad.- Lo recuerdas.

-…

* * *

 **El día anterior**

Era un horrendo atardecer.

-¡LURANTIIIIS!

Lurantis se estaba casi escapando. Ante una ira incontrolable. Tan severa.

Ella trataba de hacerle frente.

-¡¿Beedrill qué haces?!- Le pregunta aterrada.- ¡No es momento para pelear!

-¡Por tu culpa, por tu culpa!- Beedrill estaba agitado se movía rápidamente.

La rapidez de la abeja, es tal, que casi Lurantis no vio que se acerco a ella, tan solo y en un momento estaba al frente suyo.

Lurantis se espanta, da unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Beedrill no quiero pelear!- Ella le exclama, molesta a su vez.

-¡Pelea mantis idiota, pelea!- La abeja se lo advierte.- ¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces!

Beedrill ataca con sus aguijones, usando Puya nociva, Lurantis trata de esquivar, apenas y con esfuerzo lográndolo.

-Mi mejor amigo está agonizando por el veneno y a ti se te ocurrió dejar esa Pokémon todavía con vida, ¡Has forzado por última vez al maestro!- Clama Beedrill preparándose.

De nuevo el se abalanza. Pero Lurantis contraataca usando Vedetta. Pegándole con éxito a Beedrill.

-¡No era mi intención!- Ella lo grita con dolor, mientras le pega a Beedrill con su técnica.- Yo solo quería que mi amo se sintiera como antes.

-¡Ya nada es como antes!- Le grita Beedrill.- Eso lo debes de saber. No contra el Equipo Rocket. Siempre tienes que salir con tus estupideces, tú maldito cerebro no te da para pensar más.

-Si tal vez sea una estúpida.- Dice la Mantis molesta.- Pero es igual estúpido. Que tú apoyes al amo, a sabiendas que puede morir por esas decisiones. Tú no eres un buen amigo para él.

Ambos se separan. Y toman distancia. Lurantis emanaba un aura oscura en sus guadañas, estaba lista para usar Vedetta de nuevo.

-Yo no quiero pelear contra ti.- Dice Lurantis seria.- Quiero al amo igual que tu. Y ahora necesita nuestro apoyo. Y si tengo que pasar por encima para llegar a él. Que así sea.

Lurantis toma la iniciativa y ataca con Veddeta de nuevo. Beedrill esta vez esquiva y retrocede. Lurantis se esforzaba en tratar de pegarle, pero no podía hacerlo, por más que movía sus guadañas y giraba. Beedrill las esquivaba.

-Yo, yo ayudare a mi amigo.- Dice Beedrill, furioso.- Pero primero me tengo que deshacer de ti, de una vez por todas.

Uno de las anormalidades de Beedrill, es hacer una técnica. Y haría sufrir a Lurantis.

En sus aguines concentra energía. En uno el fuego, el otro el hielo, y en el aguijón de abajo concentra el trueno.

-¡Toma esto imbécil!

La mantis da un salto rápidamente para atacar. Pero es demasiado tarde. Beedrill usa Triataque. Esa técnica se supone que no la puede aprender. Esto se debe a la anormalidad del poder que se le ha dado.

Lurantis grita; es electrocutada, quemada y congelada. Todo al mismo tiempo.

La mantis cae al suelo trata de recuperarse. Mientras tanto Beedrill se acerca.

-No mereces estar al lado del maestro.- Dice Beedrill acercándose.- Como maldigo el día en que te recogió.

-¿De veras?- Pregunta ella.- Que curioso… Yo también maldigo ese día.

-Es lo único que tenemos en común.- Dice la abeja.- Hasta tu sabes que le has causado problemas.

-Pero a su vez me alegro. Estoy a su lado y él me quiere tanto, como yo a él… o quizá yo lo quiero más.- Dice la mantis con voz entrecortada.- Tú me tienes envidia, ¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué te tendría envidia?- Pregunta la abeja en tono burlón.

-Porque soy la única que te lo puede quitar.- Dice la Lurantis, de forma maliciosa.- Y sabes qué. Quiero hacerlo, ¡Tomas es mío!

La mantis como respuesta alza el reloj de su amo.

-Es sorprendente que aguante este reloj.- Dice Lurantis, cansada, pero sorprendida a su vez, sin dejar de restregárselo a la abeja.- Supongo que se debe al poder del amo.

-¡Quítate ese reloj!- Dice Beedrill, furioso.- ¡No lo mereces!

-¡NO!- Lurantis exclama.- ¡El amo me lo dio y es mío, es una señal de la valoración que me tiene!, ¡Yo no soy la enemiga del!

-Por tu culpa a estado en riesgo de muerte.- Dice Beedrill.- No importa la valoración que te tenga, eso no o cambia lo que has hecho.

Lurantis hace pucheros.

-Y no importa ese reloj si está contigo.- Dice Beedrill, serio.- Realmente y sabes, que no lo mereces.

Beedrill lanza otro Triataque sobre la mantis. Este es aventado por la fuerza y sufre los mismos efectos. Acabando por fin con ella.

La mantis se arrastra ya, usando sus guadañas, sufriendo como moribunda. Mientras Beedrill se acerca rápidamente.

El ataque fue tan grande que llevo a la mantis, a volar algunos metros sobre un matorral, destrozándolo. A duras penas sigue arrastrándose. Y en eso ve algo que le llama su atención.

-¡Be- Beedrill!- Lurantis trata de detenerlo.- ¡E-e-espera!

Pero Beedrill lanza otro de esos ataques. La mantis se retuerce más de dolor. No le tenía compasión. Era la fuerza a tal grado que le hace sacar espuma de su boca, que salía.

-¡Lughhtt!- Ella se mantenía todavía.- (Snif), ¡Es, esp, espera!- Dice entre ahogos, casi inentendibles

Beedrill tortura a la mantis. Esta al ver que ese algo estaba en medio de los dos, se arrastra a duras penas para conseguirlo, con lágrimas.

-¡Pa-pa-para!

-Arrástrate infeliz.- Dice Beedrill.- Así como Tomas se arrastro por ti.

Beedrill se prepara, toma vuelo para su ataque final. Lurantis se da impulso y salta también, agarrando su objetivo. Beedrill cae rápidamente.

-¡Beedrill!- Lurantis le grita, alzando lo que tenía en una de sus guadañas.- ¡¿Qué importa más?!

La abeja, seguía bajando rápidamente. Lurantis sabía que el monstruo no se iba a detener.

-¡LUUUUURRRRRR!

Beedrill llega. Pero Lurantis apenas, tan solo un poco, rodo o Beedrill fallo. No se sabe con exactitud. La herida de la mantis era notoria, un roce en su brazo, pero aun estaba bien. Ella gemía, pero sus ojos bien abiertos, al ver que estaba todavía con vida.

-¿Que-que importa más?- Le pregunta la mantis a la abeja.- ¿Que me mates o la vida de nuestro amo?

Beedrill con rabia trataba de quitar su aguijón del suelo, estaba muy enterrado.

-No quiero pelear.- Dice Lurantis, muy cansada.- Quiero salvar a mi amo.

Lurantis se para y como puede se mantiene de pie y camina hacia amo inconsciente. Y después de unos momentos llega. Tomas estaba inconsciente por el veneno de Roserade, un milagro que aun no estaba muerto.

Lo que tenia ella en su guadaña derecha era una baya Meloc que serbia para curarlo del envenenamiento, con su otra guadaña corta la baya, debido que era grande para la boca de su amo.

-¡Mastíquela, mastíquela!

Pero es embestida por Beedrill.

-¡Idiota!- Beedrill, se pone al frente de Tomas.- Así no se hace.

Con cuidado saca el pedazo que le dio Lurantis, mueve ambos aguijones y talla el pedazo, eventualmente se rompen y sacan su líquido. DE esa forma pedazos más pequeños, le da a Tomi y hace que beba un poco del jugo de la baya.

-Juro Lurantis que si no sobrevive...

Ella se da media vuelta, triste y destrozada al ver que casi mato a su amo por Roserade. La misma escena. Una vez, casi lo mato por sus guadañas, ahora porque dejo vivir a Roserade

-No estaré lejos.- Le dice Lurantis, sin ningún tono en su voz.- Estaré cerca en caso de que quieras venir. O en caso de que el amo sobreviva y me necesite.

Lurantis triste, se aparta de su amo, al ver que agoniza, siendo ella que dejo vivir a la Pokémon. Ella se pierde entre los arbustos y se aparta de todo, esperando el resultado del estado de su amo. Admitiendo igual ese día su culpa. Y dejar que su verdugo o ella tengan que hacer, lo que se tenía que hacer. Y que el único que podía impedirlo fuese su gran amo.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Con las miradas entre la mantis y la abeja, se dicen el mensaje es una amenaza. Lurantis lo toma enserio, aunque se moleste, tiene razón Beedrill. Beedrill se aleja.

Mientras tanto Lurantis siente una caricia en su cabeza y mejillas.

-Lurantis.- Tomi le habla.- Todo estará bien. No dejare que nada malo te pase.

-¿Luran?- Ella voltea y ve a su amo.- Amo…- Su voz se suaviza, sonrojándose.

Tomi junta su mejilla con la de ella. Tomi le daba cariño y ánimos a su Pokémon.

-Eres tan suave.- Le dice el niño rubio, feliz.- Como una flor y eres una mantis.

-(Suspiro)

Lurantis ve a todos que se preparaban. Aprovecha la situación, abre un poco su boca y con su extraña lengua de mantis acaricia a su amo, este no se incomoda. Y acepta el cariño de su Pokémon. Para ella viene siendo un simple beso de mejilla, aunque acaricio toda la causar y sin querer baño de saliva a su amo.

 _-"Tengo que proteger al amo"_ \- Se decía la Lurantis, acariciando y juntando la cabeza de su amo con la suya, mostrándole el amor que ella sentía por él.

Tomi daba una sonrisa de niño. Inocente y de inocente alegría y hasta gemía.

-Que asqueroso.- Dice la recluta del Equipo Rocket al ver a Lurantis, espantada de ver su lengua.

Todos los Pokémon se terminan de preparan. Beedrill se pone en medio y volando sobre la entrada. Vivillon se pone a lado de Scizor. Volcarona se pone a lado de Lurantis.

-Se que te incomoda todavía, porque estoy a tu lado.- Dice Tomi.- Pero abre tu hermosa boca para mí.

-Lu.- Lurantis se desanima.

-Si te hace bien, cerrare mis ojos por un momento.

-¿Lo promete?- Le pregunta Lurantis.

-Sí. Lo hare.- Responde Tomi, entendiendo eso.

Ya todo está listo.

-¡AHORA!- Grita Tomas la señal.- ¡Ya pronto no usaremos esta técnica, casi será la ultima vez!

Los Pokémon escuchan la señal. Lurantis y Beedrill se desconciertan con las palabras "ultima vez"

-¡Usen el Gusano De Hades!

Tomi. Usara una técnica que creo y que ha usado en sus ataques contra el Equipo Rocket. Una técnica poderosa que lleva la combinación de todos sus Pokémon, coordinados.

Lurantis de su boca prepara, repara y lanza su Hyperrayo. De las tenazas de Scizor, igual lanza un Hyperrayo. Tomi mintió respecto a Lurantis, tenía que ver la técnica y coordinarla.

-¡Volcarona, Vivillon!- Tomas da su señal.

La polilla y la mariposa obedecen, vuelan a lado de las ráfagas de Hyperrayo de Lurantis y Scizor. Después haciendo sus técnicas de fuerza psíquicas encierran los rayos lanzados por las mantis. Mientras Volcarona y Vivillon volaban y se llevaban los rayos consigo.

Se elevan al cielo. Eventualmente chocan entre si los Hyperrayos, gracias a los poderes psíquicos que fueron expuestos. Vivillon y Volcarona, juntos emprendían vuelo y se llevaban los Hyperrayos hasta lo más alto.

-¡Heracross, tu turno!

-¡Heracross!

Heracross hace su parte, usando Onda Certera. Tan poderosa y temible, la lanza había el gran convicción de poderes que paso a lado suyo gracias a la manipulación de Vivillon y Volcarona.

-¡Beedrill ahora!- Le grita Tomas.- ¡Usa Triataque!

De los aguijones de la abeja, emana en cada extremo una fuerza elemental. En una electricidad, en otro fuego y en la parte más baja en su último aguijón emana hielo, concentrados en un solo ataque, los lanza por igual hacia el cielo, donde estaba aquel rayo.

Volcarona y Vivillon ponían esfuerzo mientras volaban a lado de esa combinación de técnicas, una vez absorbiendo el ataque de Beedrill. Los dos Pokémon sobre volaban los cielos. Se movían alrededor del rayo dándole forma por la fuerza psíquica. Vivillon y Volcarona rápidamente caen junto con el rayo, sin dejar de rodearlo, hasta soltarlo en picada contra el suelo. El poder de seis Pokémon en uno solo, una ráfaga de poder bañado por varias energías y esencias, se ponía ver los elementos de Beedrill a su alrededor y encerrador por una energía rosada característica de los poderes psíquicos, producto de Vivillon y Volcarona.

 **¡BRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRMMMMM!**

El Gusano De Hades, esa gran ráfaga de energía cae en picada al suelo, perforando la tierra de forma agresiva. Se metía y aferraba como si fuese un gusano.

Destrozando más que la entrada. La destruye y abre un gran hueco, los techos y pisos se destrozan, la tierra está siendo agujerada por esa técnica.

El terror del Equipo Rocket se hace realidad. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para actuar.

 *****Volviendo al lugar*****

La batalla campal es interrumpida al sentir un gran terremoto a su alrededor. Y la gran ráfaga de energía que ven después todos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Carlos se impacta, rápidamente los techos se agrietan y se rompen, las rocas empiezan a caer.- ¡Vibrava!

Carlos agarra a Vibraba y lo jala de una roca que casi le caía encima. Y viceversa, el Pokémon salva a su maestro usando aliento draco sobre una de ellas. Los Pokémon tipo lucha aguantan y rompen, los que no tenían brazaletes, usaban su fuerza bruta.

Pero parte de la base empezaba a colapsar ante tal ataque poderoso. La fuerza de seis Pokémon demonio a completa el infierno en que estaba el héroe castaño.

El Gusano De Hades se disipa y deja ver un gran agujero en el suelo, despejado para todos.

Pero los Pokémon más salvajes y desesperados al ver la salida que estaban ahí trepan y salen como pueden.

-¡Prepárense!- La voz de Tomas se alcanza a ver.- Bajaremos a…

En eso Tomas oye rugidos y ve a Pokémon tipo volador, que salen como desesperador. El niño sigue viendo, su cara se arruga al ver a uno de los voladores, tan fugaz fue, pero tan impactante a su vez.

-E-e-eso, es.

Baja la mirada, los Pokémon que podían trepar salen, entre ellos los ve heridos sangrantes, producto de los ataques, no sale ningún humano hasta ahora, pero si Pokémon. En ellos ve que algunos (Bastantes), tenían los brazaletes.

-¡NO!- Tomas exclama aterrado.

Tomas voltea y ve a la mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dice la mujer, aterrada.- Los liberaron, ¡No me veas a mí!

Tomas estaba tan impactado y teme lo peor, su pulso se alza se privaba respiraba y exhalaba con la boca, su cara llena de horror. Los Pokémon bicho, al igual estaban impactados. El Gusano De Hades es una técnica poderosa aun si estaba contenida, era obvio los daños. Pero los Pokémon estarían a salvo por sus ball. Esto no estaba en sus planes.

-¡¿Qué, que, que he hecho?!- Se dijo el niño lastimado.- ¡Rápido, AYUDENLOS!

Los Pokémon bicho asienten. Cuatro de ellos descienden, bajan al agujero por las órdenes de su amo en ayudar a los heridos.

-¡Lurantis, cuida a mi amigo!- Le grita Beedrill a la mantis.

-Eso hare.- Le responde ella.

Tomas no puede bajar, estaba más seguro en la superficie, su espalda aun no estaba del todo bien, tenía que ser cuidado. La parte trasera del torso de Lurantis, estaba cubierto y en su espalda estaba Tomi, sujetado a Lurantis, por la ceda de Volcarona y Vivillon, era un capullo y solo se asomaba su cabeza atrás de la de Lurantis. Como si de un canasto se tratase.

Tomi se ponía nervioso, se deprimía.

-N- no es su culpa amo.- trataba de consolarlo Lurantis, sin éxito.- Usted no tenía idea.

Los Pokémon que podían salían, se le veían sus heridas, estaban tan cansados y aun se duda si vivirán o no. Mientras tanto los soldados que quedaban todavía de pie, tratan de salir, pero se topan con la salida y con ello el horror descender sobre sus cabezas.

Mientras abajo y sobre unos escombros.

Las rocas se movían y todo se alza. Después una explosión.

Carlos salía de esos escombros respirando con gran esfuerzo, tocia sin parar y casi se ahogaba.

-¡SNOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!

Y una vez más tuvo que usar a Snorlax que estaba más que débil. Sin decir nada lo mete a su ball. Pero en eso se pierde, no sabe cómo reaccionar, casi muere. Tose polvo y su cabeza está llena de polvo, su playera estaba rota de algunas partes y en algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba moreteado, por suerte estaba todavía vivo.

Su cabeza le dolía y tenía un zumbido. Casi se desmayaba. Vibraba estaba al igual de aturdido que Carlos. Titubean demasiado. Vibrava trataba de mantener su vuelo.

Mientras tanto los bichos pelean contra los soldados y no mostraban misericordia alguna dentro del agujero.

Carlos se reincorpora y vela destrucción a su alrededor, estaba muy oscuro, pocos focos apenas y daban luz otros explotaban y varias chispas salían a su alrededor. Trata de ubicarse, en saber en qué partes estaba, de la ya caída base. Algunas partes a estaban tapadas

-¡LUNA!- Carlos grita desesperado.

Carlos le entra un miedo indescriptible sobre su amada. Trata de tranquilizarse y de recordar. Varios Pokémon salieron, pero no vio a su Luna a su lado. Y su Gardevoir es muy fácil de reconocer.

Aparte sintió algo, que le jalaban su cadena. De hecho aun siente esa cadena como si la tuviese. Como si Luna lo llamase todavía, solo que no la siente más temblar, es como si pararan de jalarla.

Carlos se agarra su pecho, su corazón, siente que está cerca. Un presentimiento y corazonada.

¿Sera que ese raro y toxico amor era su lazo?

Más allá de una pokeball, ¿Podía presentirla todavía cautiva?

Carlos entra en sí, recuerda su objetivo y lo tiene muy en mente. Ahora que el fuego había cesado, pero veía a su alrededor victimas que no se salvaron, ese horror. No entiende que paso y lo pone a pensar un momento. Pero después decide enfocarse gracias a la situación, mas deseaba salir de aquel lugar.

De su bolsillo saca una Hyperpocion y se la da a su Vibrava.

-Eres el único que me queda Vibrava.- Le dice Carlos a su Pokémon.- Coincidencia, ¿No lo crees?

Vibrava no entiende. Carlos no puede usar más a sus demás Pokémon. Lopunny estaba herida y dolida de sus brazos. Y menos podía usar a Snorlax.

El castaño ve a sus alrededores, el daño que ese ataque causo, la salida del almacén estaba tapada, algunas pokeball negras o sus restos todavía se ven.

-Sea lo que sea. Es mejor que no vuelva por donde vine.- Lo dice al ver la salida tapada, pero no solo por eso, si no al recordar esa ráfaga de poder que sacudió todo, podía ser que vendrían mas.

-Vibrava.- Carlos empieza a ordenar.- Usa aliento draco sobre esa parte.- Y con su dedo señala una parte del techo.

El Pokémon obedece y dispara su aliento destrozando el techo, escombros caen, haciendo peligroso pasar por ese lado.

-Por ahí no.- Se dijo Carlos frustrado y espantado.

Carlos camina un poco adentrándose más.

-Dispara en esa parte.- Señala otra.

Otro rayo sale y en esa parte no cayo nada de escombro. Carlos se da un respiro, creyó que toda la base colapso.

Carlos se agarra de las patas de su Pokémon y lo usa para pasar al siguiente techo.

Mientras tanto y tan solo un poco después. La parte tapada explota por las grandes tenazas de Scizor. Que entra y ve el almacén, junto con los demás bichos.

-Creí escuchar a alguien.-Dijo Scizor, observando.

Por poco y tan solo un poco Carlos no se iba a salvar.

-Hay que ayudar a los Pokémon caídos.- Beedrill se presenta.- Según esa humana, en esta parte es donde están todos los cautivos.

-Pero parte de ellos salieron.- Dice Vivillon, asustado.-Y algunos…

-Lo sabemos.- Dice Beedrill, desmotivado.- Pero, por si aun están mas de esas extrañas bolas negras. Y supongo que heridos.

-¿Pero cómo podremos?- Pregunta Vivillon.- Hay muchas rocas será difícil sacarlos.

-Juzgas mal el poder del gran maestro Tomas.- Dice Volcarona, algo molesta.

Volcaron empieza actuar. Con fuerza psíquica empieza alzar todas las rocas e inclusive el piso, su psíquico era tan grande que se le equiparaba a Alakazam. Con todo alzado, se ven a los heridos y caídos por el ataque, mas como las ball negras.

Vivillon comiéndose sus palabras decide ocupar su fuerza psíquica, igual que Volcarona y sacar a los Pokémon pequeños y las ball negras fuera de la base, llevándoselas fuera de aquí.

Mientras más arriba. Carlos siente como retumba la tierra, por el poder psíquico de Volcarona.

Pero se centra, ve la base, no todo estaba dañado, al parecer y una parte y solo una, los demás pisos estaban al parecer estables y en condicione, aunque tenían grietas y estaban en algunas partes destrozado. En esos momentos más soldados del Equipo Rocket se exaltan y deciden investigar qué fue lo que paso.

Carlos desgraciadamente se los topa.

-¡¿Tu eres el que causo esto?!- Le dice uno de ellos.- Eres el que asalto la base.

Es verdad lo vi en las cámaras del almacén, libero a los Pokémon.- Dice otro de ellos.

-¡Olvídenlo!- Exclama otro de ellos.- ¡El no fue el que causo esto!

-¡Miren!- Grita otro.

Todos voltean.

En eso ven a Vivillon, en una parte alejada llevándose al resto.

-E-ese Pokémon, no es.

Y de repente el suelo empieza a de nuevo a retumbar y agrietar.

-¡SCIZOOOOOOR!

Del suelo sale Scizor al frente de todos, viéndolos.

-Protegeré a Volcarona y a Vivillon.- Dice Scizor, viendo al enemigo.- Al igual a los Pokémon, y, y… -¡Tuuuuu!- Scizor reconoce rápidamente a Carlos.

Y para Carlos, al igual lo reconoce, su cara se horroriza.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas de mi!

Lleno de ira, Scizor se abalanza rápidamente hacia Carlos. Pero es embestido por algunos Pokémon del Equipo Rocket.

Carlos pasa a ser ignorado de inmediato y con algunos de los soldados huyen del monstruo. Otros se quedan a pelear contra Scizor.

Carlos corre y lo mas que puede. Maldice, todo se complica y drásticamente. Ese entrenador con sus Pokémon bicho ha llegado y ha cambiado el rumbo de las cosas.

Se aleja lo más que puede mientras escucha gritos de masacre.

Carlos se deja guiar por su instinto. Una corazonada. Gruñe tanto de desesperación como de ira.

Mientras tanto afuera los Pokémon iban saliendo, al igual y Vivillon que sacaba las ball negras y algunos Pokémon.

-Ya está todo despejado Volcarona.- Le avisa Beedrill.

-¡A-a-al fin!- Dice Volcarona, ejerciendo fuerza.

La polilla deja de ocupar su fuerza psíquica y todo de nuevo retumba.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- Beedrill rápidamente se mueve junto con Volcarona.

Otro terremoto se presenta y retumba en el piso donde se encontraba Carlos. El piso se inclina. Carlos intenta mantener el equilibrio y sujetarse lo más que pudiese, resbala un poco, pero se aferra. Mientras varios escombros caen hacia abajo.

Carlos se sostiene, salta hacia el otro lado mientras todo cae.

El perdía el balance, estaba a punto de caer.

Pero es empujad, casi de forma agresiva por Vibrava.

-¡Auu!- Carlos se paraba.

Scizor experimenta lo mismo y cae, pero rápidamente es ayudado por sus compañeros, por Beedrill, Volcarona y Vivillon.

-¿En dónde está Heracross?- Pregunta Scizor.

-Se encarga de la superficie.- Responde Vivillon.- Vigila que todo aquel que no sea Pokémon no pase.

-¡No dejen a nadie vivo!- Grita Beedrill.

Los bichos de forma salvaje se encargan de la situación, masacrando a quien vean en el camino, era una pelea muy injusta ya que no eran Pokémon esos bichos, ya no eran Pokémon y su poder igualaba a la Mega-Evolución.

Mientras tanto. Carlos en la inmensidad de la base, logra perder a los soldados y al Pokémon rojizo.

Aun seguía en el piso 3, laboratorios.

-Yo que fantaseaba ver este lugar en ruinas y a esos ladrones bajo estas.- Se decía Carlos molesto.- Pero no conmigo dentro.

Carlos camina dentro de los laboratorios, viendo a su alrededor. Al parecer ya no había nadie en ese piso, debido a la explosión y al enemigo que encuentran. Había tanta calma, no le gustaba eso último, aparte que en el piso de abajo se vivía una masacre, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

-Te maldigo entrenador.- Se decía en voz baja.- Si te agarrara solo…

 *****Mientras afuera*****

-¡ACHUUUU!- Un niño estornudaba.

-¡Luurrrr!- Lurantis se queja.- Amo no me escupa.

-Lo siento. Pero es inevitable.- Dice Tomi, que le salía un moquillo.- Me va dar gripe y lo peor es que no me puedo limpiar.

Mientras tanto se escucha un sonido. Como algo rompiéndose. Algo se liberaba.

-¡Muere niño demonio!- La soldado del Equipo Rocket se libero del capullo y en sus manos traía una navaja.

Lurantis reacciona, pero eso los agarro por sorpresa. Cuando Tomas estornudo.

 *****Adentro*****

Carlos camina entre los pasillos del laboratorio, aunque tiene el presentimiento de que Luna no estaba ahí.

-Sera mejor que me vaya.- Dice Carlos, terminando de explorar el piso en donde estaba.- No creo encontrar a Luna aquí. Y ese Scizor o cualquiera de esos monstruos, me pueden encontrar.

Siente que a su vez se está acercando, estaba tan seguro de que ella no estaba ahí, como si algo lo llenase en su ser cuando se siente cerca. No siente un jaloneo en su pecho cuando ella se alejo, es a su vez algo indescriptible sobre lo que siente ahora mismo.

-¡GAAAAAARRRRR!- Carlos escucha un grito.- ¡GARDEVOIR!

Carlos reacciona de inmediato, al oír ese llamado, desesperado pidiendo ayuda. Aunque era contradictorio, pero era Gardevoir, ese llamado y esa voz que caracteriza a la especie.

-¡Luna!- Carlos como si fuese un insecto hipnotizado, se deja atraer ante esa prueba.

El origen de aquella voz viene detrás de una puerta. Una puerta de metal que le impide el paso. Ese llamado el esposo lo escucha y no dudara en ir tras ella.

Carlos intenta abrirla de forma convencional. Pero no puede hacerlo.

-¡Vibrava!- Pero el castaño tiene otras opciones.

Una explosión rompe la puerta y esta cae a secas, también se contuvo Vibrava para no dañara a Luna.

El esposo entra con una cara indescriptible y a su vez un alivio por fin tenerla de vuelta.

Pero lo que siente cambia radicalmente en tan solo un momento.

-¡GARDEVOIIIIIRR!

Lo que veía era una Gardevoir, pero no la suya. La cara de Carlos cambia tan pronto a una de horror total y no tanto al no ser su Gardevoir.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡Por Arceus!- Grita Vibrava a su forma, aterrado.

No solo por ver que no era su Gardevoir. Porque para empezar esa Gardevoir que ve es una común, normal de color verde claro, aunque a su vez estaba alterada, su color era más pálido.

Aparte esa Gardevoir no era común. Lo que siente Carlos al no encontrar a Luna, por un momento pasa a segundo plano al ver a esa Gardevoir "común".

Desgraciadamente la humanidad puede ser tan ambiciosa, pero eso no se compara con otra faceta sumamente horrible. No se sabe si es producto de la ambición o curiosidad, las ganas de saber, quizás.

Pero no tenía justificación.

-¡GAARRRRR!

Carlos y Vibrava se horrorizan al ver a una Gardevoir. Peor esta inclusive era diferente a las demás de su especie, incluidos a los Shinys.

-¡Por Arceus, por Arceus, por Arceus!- Carlos ve el horror y por un momento Luna se va de su cabeza.

Vibrava no podía evitar temblar de miedo.

Esa Gardevoir estaba sujetada a una mesa de pruebas, tenía un brazalete que igual suprimía sus poderes, su boca estaba con una máscara de aire. Pero su pecho, su pecho.

En su pecho, había una gran herida cocida, pero esa herida estaba en lugar de algo que caracteriza a la especie Gardevoir. En lugar donde se supone que esta esa herida, se supone que debería estar su pico rojo en su pecho, donde presiente los sentimientos. En lugar de ello las puntadas de la herida cinco puntadas y apenas se alcanza.

Una cosa horrible, que no tenía explicación. La Gardevoir chillaba y batallaba, trataba de liberarse. El dolor que siente tanto física como psicológicamente es inmenso todavía.

Le ha rebatado parte de sus ser. Esta incompleta sin ese Pico rojo, sintiendo una especie de vórtice vacio que intenta tragarse su ser. Algo tan retorcido, digno de ser detallado en los fríos y escalofriantes laboratorios, aun había sangre seca en su pecho, sudaba y se mezclaba. El oxido lo olfatean el castaño y el pequeño dragón, combinado a un olor a medicina y humedad.

El humano y el Pokémon que veían eso se les partía el alma al ver eso.

Luna de nuevo viene a su mente, imaginarla de esa forma, si ya de por si tiene esa desesperación, verla así sería más que terrible. Era un milagro de que aquella Gardevoir siguiese aun con vida todavía. Pero quizá, sea una maldición a su vez, estuviese mejor muerta. Se muestra a incompleta ante tal grado de maldad científica.

¿Para qué le quitaron ese pico rojo?

Pero no cabía duda de que había verdaderos monstruos ahí abajo, dignos de ser realmente demonios. Un cruel maltrato hacia los Pokémon. Como el Equipo Rocket experimenta con los demás seres vivos.

Carlos saca de nuevo el control. Pero ya estaba roto.

-Vi-vibraba.- Dice Carlos, que tartamudea de tantos nervios que tenia.- ¿Puedes morder ese brazalete?

El Pokémon drago obedece y esta vez con razón. Deshace las ataduras y muerde el brazalete dejando libre a la Gardevoir. Ella por fin se mueve, pero al hacerlo cae de la plataforma al suelo, dolida.

Ella alza la cara que marca dolor lo ve.

-Perdón. Pero tú no eres mi Gardevoir- Dice Carlos, sintiendo lastima por ella.- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Ella estaba muy confundida por esa acción, aun siente dolor en su pecho, algo vacio esta.

Siente impotencia, sin energías, ni ganas para vivir. Destrozada, hasta más no poder. En su pecho solo siente un vacio que carcome su alma.

La Gardevoir se abalanza contra el humano. Le grita y le pone las manos en el cuello. Carlos estaba impactado y en shock.

-¡MATAME!- Pedía la Gardevoir.- ¡¿Quiero morir?!

E igual acompañado, estaba su vergüenza. Ella ya no era una Gardevoir al no tener esa parte que la caracteriza, arrebatada.

Vibrava se iba a meter. Pero Carlos la avienta. La Gardevoir estaba tan, pero tan débil. El castaño furioso la ve, pero rápidamente se disipa y golpea su rostro.

-Espero de todo corazón de que salgas de aquí.- Dice Carlos, triste, sin ningún rencor en su corazón.- Y la verdad lo lamento. Pero no puedo hacer nada más.

-Garde- gar- gar.- Ella no entendía lo que pasaba y trataba de pensar.- ¡Espera!- Le grita

El humano y su dragón, dan media vuelta y se marchan del lugar. Con dolor en su ser, pero a su vez con un pequeño alivio, aunque sea algo egoísta para el castaño. Pero a su vez comprensible lo que sentía.

Mientras la Gardevoir se arrodilla, llorando. Mientras ellos se marchan es inevitable escuchar y contagiarse de su tristeza y dolor.

A nadie se le desea lo que esa Gardevoir u otro Pokémon pasaron en este lugar.

-Lu-Luna no está aquí.- Dice Carlos seguro esta vez.- ¡¿Dónde, donde?!

Carlos quiere recuperar y salir de ese bizarro infierno en que está metido. En la búsqueda de su amada Luna.

Carlos perdía la calma se agachaba y se agarro la cabeza. Ha soportado igual demasiado.

-Carlos.- Vibrava trataba de llamarlo.- Maestro, Reaccione.

El pequeño dragón se ponía en la espalda de su maestro y a su forma lo abrazaba, lo que haría Luna en esa situación.

Carlos empieza a sentir su Pokémon llamándolo. Luna no estaba solo para él. Si no también sus demás Pokémon.

Se seca algunas lágrimas que le brotaron.

-Gracias Vibrava.- Agradece Carlos, abrazando a su Pokémon.- Perdóname por ser egoísta y no apreciarlos ahora que me ayudan en esta empresa suicida.

Era de igual de comprender el dolor de Carlos por igual. Luna ha estado en todo momento para él, fue tan doloroso perderla de esa forma. Convirtiéndose como única, no era por color o rareza o el simple hecho de ser su Pokémon. Era familia. Y más reacciono así al ver a esa pobre Gardevoir verde.

Y Carlos los quiere mucho porque encontró en los Pokémon lo que nunca encontró en su verdadera familia, sin contar a sus abuelos que al igual actuaron de esa forma.

 _-¡Trapich, Trapich!"-_ Un Pokémon que no sabía pronunciar la "N"

Palabras del abuelo.

 _-"Cuida bien de este Pokémon Carlos. Sé que no es mucho a comparación de Luna"_

Para él no era necesaria la comparación. El era un Pokémon igual que los demás. Y ese Pokémon estaría igual con él.

Cuido de Eevee también, siendo dado por su padre, Javier. Ayudo a una Buneary en desgracia al igual a un Snorlax. La forma en que ha tenido Carlos a sus Pokémon ha sido única también. No los capturo en una ball, los capturo por coincidencias, por la situación.

-No seré más egoísta.- Dice Carlos.- No con ustedes.

Carlos ve su brazalete, la brillante Gardevoirita. Que cuelga en su brazo, símbolo de la unión de sus Pokémon.

Carlos sonríe por un momento.

-Soy un tonto.- Se dice así mismo.- Me he olvidado de lo más importante.

 _-No te dejare. Como recordamos, siempre gane en el juego de las escondidillas. Solo alargas la cadena roja y yo la seguiré, hasta encontrarte de nuevo._

Luna con anterioridad ha encontrado a Carlos, desde que eran niños. Siempre ha sido así, pero solo pasa con Luna.

 **Flash back**

 _El castaño recuerda_

 _Hacía tiempo Carlos intento alejarse de Luna, para pensar en su vida. Pero ella lo encontró en el techo de un Hotel. Sentía tanto miedo, tanta preocupación sobre sus pesadillas._

 _-Me encontraste.- Ese día, no hiso falta voltear, para saber que estaba detrás, como si de un ángel guardián se tratase.- Creí poder engañarte.- Dice sonriendo entre sollozos._

 _-Subestimas nuestro lazo. Sabes bien como es esto.- Luna estaba seria, molesta.- Daba igual si te ibas a fuera._

 _-¿Desde cuándo tenemos esa clase de lazo?, dime.- Pregunta el, mientras alza la mirada y ve al astro blanco, una hermosa Luna llena.- ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _-Carlos.- Menciona ella con algo de tristeza.- Independiente de mi naturaleza en estar contigo. Después de nuestra batalla contra el Capitán Rafael y su Slaking.- Se lo recordaba_

 _Aunque era mentira. Ese lazo era de mucho antes. Cuando establecieron sus cimientos de confianza._

 _Carlos baja la mirada y está en silencio._

 _-Después cuando dijiste que aceptabas el compromiso hace poco, en ese árbol.- Menciona, también otro factor.- ¿Eso no significa un lazo para ti?- Pregunta sintiendo algo, una punzada._

 _-Es una bendición y una maldición.- Menciona el niño, alzando la mirada asía la poderosa luna, sonriendo y llorando aun, y a la vez respondiendo.- Tú nunca te separaras de mí._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

¿Por qué no con Carlos?

Luna puede encontrar a Carlos, a donde quiera que este vaya. Carlos, si su lazo con su esposa era tan poderoso, tenía que hacer lo mismo. Ha sentido varias punzadas en su pecho, que le indican algo en su ser y alma. Ese era el lazo que había creado con el tiempo con su amada, un lazo telepático que les permite estar juntos.

La leyenda del lazo rojo del destino decía algo similar. Cuando los amantes se separan y estiran el hilo, eventualmente se rencontraba, no importaba la distancia que estuvieran.

-Ahora comprendo porque la cadena.- Dice Carlos, al suspirar.

En el caso de la cadena roja del destino. Esto se debe a la forma de Luna, Gardevoir. Luna dijo que era una cadena, porque el lazo que establece como Pokémon y más al sentir los sentimientos de Carlos, es de forma potenciada, en su caso, no un simple hilo, si no una cadena. Era a su vez un sinónimo de la forma en que están los Gardevoir y Gallade con sus maestros.

-Creo que hare igual un dibujo.- Dice Carlos, sintiendo inspiración.- Me siento inspirado en hacerlo.

Mientras tanto la Gardevoir que avanzaba lentamente, escucho eso. Como Carlos hablaba de su Luna.

-Si Luna puede hacerlo.- Se dice Carlos parándose también.- Yo también. Seguiré la cadena roja.

Carlos cierra sus ojos y se tranquiliza. Lo único que necesita hacer es concentrarse en ella, aunque lo ha hecho, lo ha hecho de forma equivocada. Tiene que aparatar sus pensamientos negativos y solo centralizarse en ella y visualizarla.

Lo único que entro a su cabeza fue el sonido de las cadenas y al final solo a ella. De forma muy bizarra ahora, aunque ese no era el momento en recapacitar en lo que vio.

Pero ese sentimiento que le llena, esa esperanza, está cerca. No ha estado tan lejos todo este tiempo.

Carlos abre sus ojos. Lo ve todo más claro. Es como un juego más, solo que a él le toca buscar.

-¿Maestro?- Vibrava se desconcierta por tan repentino comportamiento.

Pero el maestro solo sonríe tiernamente, siente, la siente de nuevo, siente su mano sobre él, ese pico rojo que si es molesto. Es una molestia grata y no la quiere ver sin ese pico. Más por lo que vio.

Carlos alza la mirada. Ya sabe en donde está.

-Dónde quieras que te escondas.- Carlos se comporta igual que Luna al decir esas palabras.- Yo te encontrare.

Después de unas palabras. Vibrava lanza otro aliento draco, rompiendo mas el piso y elevando a Carlos al siguiente nivel.

Piso -2. Administración y RH.

Pocos soldados y empleados estaban ahí. Pero estos tiemblan de miedo, no por ver a Carlos, se esconden. El castaño los ignora.

Algunos se le ponen en frente. Pero.

\- BEEEDRILL, SCIZOOOOOR, HERAAACROOOOOSS

Los demonios se escuchan justamente debajo de los pies del castaño. Carlos por el miedo de los demás, pasa a ser ignorado por ello. Pero al igual este teme. Carlos corre.

-Lo siento Vibrava.- Dice Carlos.- Ya hiciste suficiente. Si muero. No lo harás tú, ni los demás.

El no entiende esas palabras. Carlos sin previo aviso lo mete en su ball. Aun contra la voluntad de su Pokémon.

-Aparte que si lo hago.- Carlos lo guarda con todo cariño.- Es obvio que Luna se irá conmigo.

Esas palabras eran una locura. Pero para inclusive Carlos cuyo origen lo es y más al estar al lado de la peor Gardevoir, su mal. Era obvio que tarde o temprano sucumbiría ante la marca familiar.

Carlos sigue corriendo, no para ningún instante de hacerlo, no hay nada ya que se meta en su camino, no hay nadie más, ya. Ella está cerca para él. Lo presiente ese sentimiento se vuelve más poderoso.

-Pero prefiero que ella se salve en lugar de mi.- Dice Carlos, que más de su vida valora la de su esposa.

No importa si estaban en una ball negra, ese lazo nadie se los quita, esa cosa enferma y repulsiva que hicieron. Pero también hecha con amor por parte de ambos. Una cadena roja, horrible y oxidada estaba con ellos y los ata para siempre.

En esposo sigue corriendo, empuja algunas personas que se le meten en su camino. Y después de unos minutos, después de tanto correr llega lo que al parecer es su objetivo.

Era un lugar lleno de escombros. Casi llegaba, donde estaban las escaleras y lo que era antes un elevador.

-¡AYUUUDAAAA!

Carlos se agacha y escucha los gritos.

-¡AYUDENME, POR FAVOR!

Carlos empieza a mover los escombros, con sus manos.

-¡No puedo con esto!- Se decía el castaño.

Aventaba las rocas. Se esforzaba al máximo por moverlas, empleando todas sus fuerzas, ingeniándoselas para mover las más grandes.

Carlos saca a Eevee rápidamente.

-¡Eevee rapidez, ya!- Le ordena

Varias estrellas chocan con las rocas gigantes destrozándolas. Carlos vuelve a meter a su Pokémon y sigue con lo que queda. Escarbando, sus manos se lastimaban al hacerlo, pero no le importaba y seguía.

Hasta que por fin encuentra lo que buscaba.

-¡Ayuu… Tú!- Dice una voz.

-¡Tu!- Al igual Carlos.

Carlos había encontrado al líder del Equipo Rocket, de nuevo estaban frente a frente. Pero el líder estaba bajo los escombros herido.

-¡A-a-ayúdame!- Pide el líder.- ¡Por favor!

-…-Carlos mete su mano y agarra la ropa del hombre, que de inmediato jala y estira.

-¡Más despacio!- Suplicaba el tipo.- Me lastimas.

Carlos sigue estirando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Espera!- Exclama el pelirrojo.- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Carlos solamente lo saca el cuerpo, solo un poco y al hacerlo empieza a registrar cada centímetro de él. Los bolsillos y la playera para poder encontrar lo que busca.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Siguió preguntando el pelirrojo.- ¡Sácame de aquí, ayúdame!

Pero Carlos quiere otra cosa y eventualmente lo encuentra. Encuentra una ball negra. Una vez que lo encuentra.

Carlos se arrodilla y sonríe.

-¡Por, por, POR FIN!- Se dice el castaño seguro seguro.-¡Ahh, ahhh!

Lagrimas salen junto con pucheros. Por fin después de tanto, la tiene en sus manos. Siente como se le paralizan y el peso se incrementa.

Carlos se aleja del sujeto unos pasos.

-¡Ayúdame, ayúdame!- Mientras el hombre que estaba atrapado trata de pedir su socorro.

Pero Carlos lo ignora. No tenía la intención de sacarlo, ¿Por qué sacaría al tipo que secuestro a su amada?, y más al ver a la Gardevoir cortada cautiva que experimentaron. Y más aun que la quería vender y matar a su maestro por el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado.

Con pasos temblorosos y tan solo algunos metros.

-¡LUNA!- Le grita el esposo desesperado, como bestia dolida.

-¡Espera!- El hombre ve como su esperanza se iba.- ¡Ella no es la Gardevoir!

Carlos se aleja un poco más. No creía esas palabras, no las creía por una sola cosa. El pecho del joven retumba, su corazón suena como tambor, una sonada de alegría y alivio, latidos fuertes llenos de amor.

-¡Regresa a mi lado, como debe de ser mi amor!- Exclama el esposo, con alegría y desesperación.

No cree en esas palabras, por la cadena que tiene, por ese lazo que tiene con su Pokémon. Que al fin de cuentas lo era un lazo. El tira la ball negra y lo que deja ir.

Ese brillo rojizo deja ir a una Pokémon.

Una fémina Pokémon, de complexión delgada, su tez blanca, junto con su piel. Partes azul celeste, su cabello del mismo color, este a su vez tenía un peinado que distingue mucho a su especie. Tenía unos tres cuernos en las partes laterales de su rostro, tres de cada lado. Una falda blanca que le cubría de torso para abajo y bajo dicha falda sus piernas delgadas blancas y finas, en forma de punta.

-¡¿Gardevoir?!

Esa era la Gardevoir de Carlos.

-¡LUNA!- Y ese era el nombre de dicha Gardevoir.

El joven castaño la reconoce de inmediato y no se trataba del simple color azul. Es porque la siente, ese lazo, su pecho por fin está lleno, ya no siente vacio alguno. Después de tanto. Todo lo que hiso para llegar a ella.

-¡LUNAAA!- El no lo puede evitar.

Sin previo aviso. Carlos la abraza. La Gardevoir Shiny se desconcierta, no entiende lo que ha pasado. Ha estado fuera del alcance de su amado. Tan solo ha pasado un día, solo un día que la separaron de su lado. En ese día, ha sido eterno para él, esa tortura. Tuvo que actuar lo más rápido posible.

-¿Gar, Gardevoir?- Inclusive la Gardevoir se desconcierta.- ¿Car, Carlos?

Las lágrimas de su amado recorren su rostro y hombro, así como la suciedad que tiene en su cuerpo a través de un apestoso y sucio sudor. Siente algo, algo de golpe y es todos los sentimientos de su amado esposo. Una mezcla, es algo a lo que ya se acostumbro. Pero a su vez no, era distinto, no lo entiende.

-¡CARLOS!- Ella igual reacciona de la misma forma que su amado.

Ella lo aprisiona de la misma forma. No cree lo que ve, no cree que esta aquí, con ella. Después de que fueron separados por esos ladrones. Así se quedan por un momento y así quieren estar, juntos y abrazados. Nada importa más que la presencia mutua.

Pero se separan y se veían el uno al otro a los ojos, la apariencia y el sentimiento lo indican todo. Y para termina de confirmarlo se tenían que besar y enlazarse solo un momento.

Pero un pequeño terremoto que retumba por un momento todo el lugar, casi separándolos, ambos se sujetaban y no se soltaban, aun si la tierra les rugía. Pero el terremoto para, fue corto.

-¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!- Pregunta Luna, queriendo saber, incrédula todavía.- ¡Temía que no llegases a mi o que, que!

-Luna, hay que salir de aquí.- Dice Carlos agarrándola de la mano.- No tenemos tiempo.- Y la interrumpe, pero en verdad no tenían tiempo.

Carlos saca su Lujo ball, para meterla, pero a la hora de hacerlo, no puede, es rechazada.

-¡¿?!- Ambos ven eso.

Pero Luna no puede ni levitar. Ella tiene aun el brazalete puesto

-¡El brazalete!- Exclama Carlos.

Carlos sigue no tiene e control se ha roto. El saca rápidamente a su Vibrava y este al salir...

-¡Luna!- Hasta él se impresiona.

-¡Vibrava!- Ella se alegra de verlo.

-¡Destroza su brazalete!- Ordena Carlos sin perder tiempo.

Aunque el pequeño Pokémon se adelanto y lo hiso de inmediato, mordió sin parar una y otra vez sin lastimar a Luna en el intento, se aferraba igual a ella.

-¡Gracias!- Agradece Luna, abrazando a Vibrava.- ¡Gracias, gracias!

-Te eche de menos.- Le dice Vibrava, conmocionado. Pero feliz.

-También a ustedes.- Dice ella, que no suelta al pequeño.

Y como si fuese un hechizo. Luna empieza a levitar sus poderes regresaban de forma automática.

-¡Por fin!- Carlos entra en alivio.- Ahora…

Carlos iba, estaba a punto de ponerla de nuevo en su ball. Pero rápidamente es impedido por los poderes psíquicos de Luna, le quita la Lujoball de las manos.

-No.- Le dice ella de forma seria.- No mas pokeball. No ahora.

-Luna.- Carlos la ve.- Estas cansada.

-No es cierto.- Le dice ella encorvando su rostro.- ¡No tienes ni idea, lo menos que quiero es estar encerrada!

Carlos arruga su rostro.

-Carlos…- Pero ella suaviza su voz.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Le sigue preguntando.

-…- Carlos no se limita a responder.- No hay tiempo.

Con esas palabras calla. No dice nada y jala de la mano a Luna. No quiere decirle. No quiere contarlo. Sabe que es algo que no puede evitar hacer. Pero por ahora no, hasta que salgan de ese lugar maldito.

Luna siente el jaloneo. Pero al ver la mano de su amado, por fin sentirla en carne y hueso. No puede evitar sentir algo más. Alegría y amor.

-¡Carlos!- Ella se impresiona al ver que estaba en su muñeca.- ¡E, e, e, eso, e-e-es!

Ella ve lo que estaba en la muñeca de su esposo.

Carlos para de nuevo. Parece que tampoco podía evitar eso. Piensa en lo que hará.

" _Cuando no te sientas fuerte. Cuando ella no se sienta fuerte. Cuando ambos se sientan aplastados ante sus problemas. Recuerden que pelean juntos. Y que ese lazo que los ata es su más grande arma"_

Palabras de Javier, las recuerda. Y de hecho ahora más que nunca, necesita eso. Para poder salir de aquí. Era coincidencia o ironía. Pero a Carlos se le acaba las opciones. Lo ve cerca, adelante hay un enemigo con quien pelear y en su situación actual, no podrán ganar.

Aunque al amante le preocupe la reacción de ella y su apariencia. O las consecuencias que se tienen de la Mega-Evolución. No tiene alternativa. Las cosas se van a complicar de ahora y en adelante. Y necesitaban ambos el poder de afrontarlo.

-Luna.- Carlos baja su calcetín derecho. En esa parte tenía el otro brazalete sujetado a su pie, con todo y cinta canela para que no se separara de él. Ahí estaba el brazalete, junto con la otra Mega-Piedra.

Luna, por más que intente, no puede evitar sentir algo. Lo primero que siente es una conmoción, no sabe si ponerse feliz o preocupada, no lo sabe.

-¡La Gardevoirita!- Exclama Luna, su cara no tenia palabras.

Carlos sin decir algo le pone el brazalete a su Luna en su brazo derecho.

Ella tiembla, pero tan solo de ponérsela. Pasa algo.

La Gardevoirita empieza a brillar, un pequeño brillo que los ciega, indicando que la Mega-Evolución está casi lista. Solo Carlos la puede activar.

-Luna. No quiero arriesgar nuestra primera vez.- Dice Carlos a secas, pero preocupado.- Solo activare la Mega-Evolución en caso de una emergencia, _"La cual me temo que será pronto"_

-E-entiendo.- Luna capta, pero sin evitar sonreír.- Pero esperare ansiosa, lo sabes.

-… Lo sé.- Dice Carlos, casi tartamudeando, tratando de ocultárselo.

Ambos se vuelven a mover. Pero Luna hace algo, tomando de nuevo su papel de protectora de maestro, como Gardevoir y esposa.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Luna con sus poderes se apega más a Carlos y lo carga, poniendo todo el peso en su brazo, como anteriormente.

-(Snif), Pesas más que antes.- Dice Luna sin contenerse.- Pero sigues siendo mi bebe.

-¡Bájame!- Pide Carlos molesto, ignorando la alegría que siente Luna.

Pero ella simplemente niega con la cabeza. Mientras a su vez ve su brazalete, su Mega-Piedra. Lo considera un bonito regalo y su símbolo de unión.

 _-"Lo hubiese querido de otra forma esto"_ \- Se dijo la Gardevoir, al ver la Mega-Piedra.- _"Pero me apego a las circunstancias"_

Carlos deja de batallar, no puede pelear con su Luna, porque mejor que nadie la comprende.

-Ya hiciste demasiado.- Le Dice Luna ya seria, pero sin secarse las lágrimas.- Yo me encargare ahora. Puedo sentir tu cansancio, estas fatigado, desvelado. Te veo lastimado y puedo oler tu sudor. Y todo por mi culpa.

-No digas tonterías.- Dice Carlos, agarrándola de su cabello.- Esta vez. Y solo por esta vez. No fue culpa de nadie amor.

Desciende su acariciar hacia su mejilla, limpiándole una lagrima y seguir hasta sus labios, ella los abre y siente el sabor de esa mano, de su meñique. Carlos no parece importarle, pero sigue moviéndose sintiendo con su meñique los dientes y labios, hasta llegar a su mandíbula y cuello.

-¿Mejor, cariño?- Le pregunta el.

-Te has vuelto más cariñoso conmigo.- Le dice ella al notarlo y mirarlo con unos ojos perdidos de amor.- Quisiera sentirlo más.

-Y quisiera dártelo.- Dice Carlos con la misma mirada y que aceptaría con gusto.- Pero hay que salir de aquí.

Luna se mueve rápidamente, mientras con todas sus ansias quiere salir de esta maldita base.

Carlos pese a lo molestia que tiene. No puede evitar sentir lo mismo que ella. Este completo su ser, la tiene de vuelta a su lado como debe de ser.

Y Luna no se dará esta vez por vencida. No dejara que nada malo le pase a su amado. Carlos casi dio su vida, estaba a punto de morir. Pero ella, no pudo hacer nada por él, cuando se supone que es la Pokémon.

-Mi héroe.- Le dice Luna, profundamente enamorada de su esposo. Imaginándose a Carlos como su caballero.- Tú dijiste que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

-…- El castaño cierra sus ojos.

-Pero en realidad existen.- Dice ella, más que feliz.- Mi héroe.

Carlos suspira, nunca se había imaginado, ni siquiera visto de esa forma, que eso era para ella en esos momentos.

-Carlos.- Luna le habla mientras avanzan.- Después de esto… ¡Quiero tener un hijo!

-… No es momento de pensar en ello- Carlos no dice nada y se imagina con un poquito de nervioso esas palabras.- _"Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza"_

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Nada amor, nada!- Carlos, una parte de él se le olvido que estaba al lado de su esposa.- Nada…- Pero con una sonrisa y sonrojado lo piensa.

Luna se mueve de forma rápida, mientras hablan, sus ojos se enfocaban en el camino de la base.

-¡¿Dónde está la salida?!- Pregunta Luna desesperada.

-No podemos ir donde regrese.- Le responde Carlos.- Créeme, no podemos.

-¿Entonces?- Le pregunta ella, desmotivándose.- ¿Estamos atrapados?

Luna para de inmediato piensa en algo. Y ese algo tiene que ver con sus habilidades.

-Hay otra salida.- Dice el castaño.- Pero tenemos que subir un piso más.

Ella suspira al escuchar esas palabras. No hará lo que más teme. Aunque eso signifique salvar la vida de su amado, solamente lo usara como último recurso.

Luna con fuerza Lunar destroza el techo los escombros caen. Carlos ve lo que hiso y varias rocas piensan caerle por encima. Pero con los poderes psíquicos ni siquiera la tocan las rocas y las destroza, con una explosión, convirtiéndolas en polvo.

-¡Wow!

Carlos se impresiona, nunca había visto usar los poderes de Luna de esa forma. Era en cierta parte espectacular. Pero también intimidante ante sus enemigos.

-No sientes miedo, ¿Verdad Carlos?- Le dice Luna al presentir ese sentimiento.

-No, no fue miedo.- Dice Carlos.- Estoy muy impresionado. Eres muy poderosa

Luna ríe un poco por el alago.

-Te eche de menos.- Dice Carlos, triste.- Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-Y yo a ti.- Le dice Luna de la misma forma.- Pero una parte de mi tenía la esperanza de verte. No lo creí, hasta que te vi de nuevo.

Ambos no lo pueden evitar. Esa atracción, esa necesidad que los impulsa, y que se intensifico por el cautiverio de ella.

Enlazan sus labios el uno al otro. Y para este momento y solo por ello no importaba. Después de besarse mueven sus frentes, se tallan una con la otra. Carlos agarraba su cabeza y la juntaban más. Solo para después conectarse de nuevo, dándose pequeños besos.

-Salgamos de aquí mi Luna.

-¡Gar!

 *****Mientras tanto*****

Debajo de un "árbol" el cuerpo de una mujer yacía en el suelo, desangrándose y una mirada emblanquecida, cayendo desde una gran altura. Aunque la caída no fue que la mato. Fue otra cosa. En su pecho un herida que dejaba salir un poco de sus entrañas.

Y desde las ramas de un árbol. Esta vez no un asesino. Una asesina. Que veía con tristeza lo que hiso.

Su guadaña derecha bañada completamente en rojo, empalando a su desafortunada víctima, que ataco por sorpresa para herirlos.

-Gracias Lurantis.- Dice Tomi espantado.- Y lo siento.

-…-Lurantis veía a su víctima que cayó.

Lurantis alza su guadaña y ve el rojo de esta.

-¿E-etas bien?- Le pregunta Tomas, preocupado.

-S-si.- Ella entra en sí de nuevo.- " _Tuve que proteger a mi amo, ella lo busco. No dejare, que por mi culpa le suceda otra desgracia al amo Tomas"_

Eso se decía Lurantis cuando asesinaba a las personas. Pero esta vez era la primera vez que mato a una humano. Ella en parte no quiere esto, pero se ve obligada a actuar para proteger a su amo del peligro. No quiere que pase como el caso de Roserade.

Mientras tanto Beedrill se acercaba a su maestro. Viendo que el rojo machaba la guadaña de la mantis.

-…- Se queda pensativo Beedrill.

-…- Al igual Lurantis.- Protegí al amo. Como deseaste.

-No, no solo como desee.- Corrige Beedrill, sintiéndose satisfecho.- Como tú deseas también. Y como debe de ser.

Lurantis niega. Porque Beedrill tenía razón, ella lo hiso por él y si alguien tocaba a Tomas, ella tenía que actuar para defenderlo.

-Beedrill.- Tomi le habla.- ¿Qué paso?

Beedrill se comunica con su maestro, señala con su aguijón abajo, indicándole que fuera de inmediato.

-Lurantis.- Tomi le habla.- Bájame. Por favor.

Lurantis obedece y pasa rama por rama, bajando a su maestro. Ambos siguen a Beedrill. A un punto donde estaban el resto de los bichos.

Y al llegar.

-¡Por Arceus!- Lurantis exclama, aterrada de lo que ve.

-¡Ma-ma- malditos!- Inclusive Tomas ha visto todo en su joven vida, no estaba preparado para ver eso.

-¡Gar, gar, gar!

-Heracross bajo y nos ayudo.- Cuenta Beedrill los hechos.- Y mientras lo hacía, la encontró vagando sola en los pasillos. Salimos rápidamente al verla.

Esa era la Gardevoir que Carlos se encontró. La Gardevoir cortada, la que no tenia pico en su pecho.

Tomas, se quedaba sin palabras atónito. Solo para después gruñir, gruñir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡NO DEJEN A NADIE VIVO!- Ordena Tomi, mas que rabioso.- Volcarona. Sé que están en tierra, encuéntralos y usa la Onda Ígnea más fuerte que jamás hayas hecho. Y ustedes acorrálenlos en un solo punto. No tenemos que hacerle daño a este bosque. No tiene la culpa de tener verdaderos demonios.

-¡Gardevoiiirrrr!- Ella sentía el dolor en su pecho.

Aun para Tomas y sus Pokémon que eran demonios reales. Palidecían ante la maldad humana, al ver a esa Gardevoir cortada. Ahora era el momento de cazar a todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket, los verdaderos monstruos.

Los bichos rujen. Mientras Heracross, acuesta delicadamente a la Gardevoir cortada.

-Heracross.- Tomi se centra en su Pokémon.- Cuida a esta Gardevoir.

-Heraa.

-Estas a salvo.- Le dice Lurantis, a la Gardevoir.

-¿En, en, enserio, lo harán?- Pregunta la Gardevoir, con tristeza y lagrimas.- ¿Se desharán de todos ellos?

-El amo lo hará.- le Dice Lurantis, convencida.- Tomas los hará pagar.

-Pero, pero, pero...- La Gardevoir se esfuerza en hablar.

-Lurantis. Hay que movernos.- Dice Tomi.- Sigue a Beedrill y a los demás.

-Sí.

Lurantis se mueve para supervisar. Estaba algo lejos y ocultos. Heracross cuidaría a esa Gardevoir. Pero esta vez con miedo, no la escucharon.

 *****Volviendo al lugar*****

Carlos y Luna estaban en el piso 1, estaban casi cerca. La pareja trataba de salir a conocer lugar. Luna levito y subió gracias al agujero que provoco.

-Ya casi cariño.- Le dice Carlos.- Solo muévete a esa dirección.- Le señala.

Pero una de las cosas inevitables que teme Carlos se presentara lo más pronto de lo que cree.

De la nada un ataque viene, empujando a la pareja y haciéndola caer al instante. Luna tira a su amado.

-¡Idiota!- Una voz habla.- ¿Creíste que te ignoraríamos?

Carlos se paraba y Luna intentaba lo mismo.

-Pero jamás ignoraríamos algo así.- Dice una mujer.- Que curioso, estabas en la cafetería, ¿No?

Carlos alza la mirada, reconoce algunas miradas, eran dos tipos. Un hombre y una mujer. Afuera traían dos Pokémon, locales de Kanto. Un Raichu y un Kadabra.

-Gar, gar.

De la nada el Kadabra, arroja una bola sombra, pegándole a Luna

-¡Maldita sea!- Carlos maldice.- ¡¿Qué no podemos estar en paz?!

-Entréganos a esa Gardevoir Shiny.- Dice la entrenadora.- Nosotros le daremos un buen uso. Sera nuestro finiquito, ya que esta empresa muerta, no nos dará nada.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- Dice Carlos, decidido.

Luna trataba de ponerse de pie, pero ese ataque fue efectivo para ella así que le costaba. Los agarraron de sorpresa. Carlos trataba de agarrar sus ball, pero no las tenía. Voltea y las ve en otra parte, tiradas, se soltaron por el impacto.

-¡Otra vez!- Carlos no lo cree.

-No, no, no cariño- La mujer con su Raichu.- Acércate y veras que te pasa.

De la nada Raichu es aventado por un ataque de Gardevoir, que lo apretaba y sometía. Se ponía al frente de su amado que estaba cerca de ella.

-No, no, ¡No lo dejare ya!- Dice Luna aferrada a él.

Pero a su vez Luna al igual era sometida por dichos poderes. No se dejaba doblegar.

 **¡BAAAANG!**

De la nada un disparo suena. Hiriendo al Pokémon que sometió a Luna, liberándola del poder del Pokémon psíquico, peor inclusive ella titubea.

-¡No perderé a mi Luna!- Exclama el esposo con rabia notoria. Con el revólver en mano- ¡No otra vez!

Ella se pone al frente de su amada esposa. Luna veía en shock, le asusto el disparo, pero más al ver de quien vino y el arma que su amado tiene en mano.

-Luna sal de aquí y llévatelos.- Dice el esposo poniéndose al frente.- ¡AHORA!

-¡¿Que-que?!- Luna trataba de ponerse de pie.

-A esta cosa no le quedan balas, se le cayeron.- Dice Carlos entre gruñidos.- Apenas me quedo una.

-¡Maldito tramposo!- El ladrón le grita.

-Y hola de nuevo a la hipocresía, también.- Saluda el castaño de mala gana, que le pasaba muy seguido ese tema y mas con su Luna. Llegándose a inclusive pelar por ello.

Kadabra se paraba herido, son sus poderes trataba de parar la herida de bala.

-¡¿Qué esperas vete?!- Le grita Carlos.

-¡No!- Luna no quiere.- ¡Tu…

-¡Cierra tu hocico, no te quiero escuchar una vez más!- El castaño se adelanta y le grita.- ¡Yo tengo la misma responsabilidad que tu Gardevoir!, ¡Vee lo que he hecho por ti y haría más!

-Juegas a ser su Gallade.- Dice la mujer enojada.- Que estúpido.

-Si lo soy.- Dice Carlos, aceptando eso como alago.

Rápidamente, Raichu electrocuta a Carlos salvajemente con un rayo. Carlos se empieza retorcer por eso. Luna es testigo, su cara se rompe como plato.

-¡AARRRRGTHHH!

-¡No!

Saca las fuerzas al ver a su amado en peligro. Con su fuerza psíquica agarra a Raichu y lo azota al suelo.

Después de ello Carlos cae, convulsionándose, echando espuma por la boca, por toda la electricidad que tenia.

-¡Carlos, Carlos!- Luna agarraba a su amado, abrazándolo en el suelo.

Alakazam se reincorpora herido, lleno de furia por el humano cobarde que le disparo.

-Maldito mocoso.- Dice la mujer ladrona y furiosa.

La mujer saca su brazalete y se lo avienta Luna.

-Te la quitaremos aun así.- Dice la mujer, con una sonrisa de maldad.- Era una suerte todavía no devolverlas.

Luna es electrocutada también, pero no cae. Suelta a su amado y se pone de pie también al frente.

-T-tengo que sacar a Carlos.- Se decía Luna como objetivo.- No puedo dejarlo aquí.

 **Javier Pov**

Atrapados en una tormenta. Un viajero recorre su camino a oscuras.

Yo recorrí en ese camino lleno de oscuridad. Un sendero igual que mi hijo. Sé que él lo ve de esa forma, una vez de pequeño lo dibujo. Y de ahí me di cuenta que era igual a mí.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Porque el tenia alguien. Una Luna que siempre ilumina el sendero en su oscuridad. Yo tuve que abrazar la oscuridad. No es lo bastante fuerte todavía. No lo comprende.

Nunca he sido un buen padre. Nunca lo seré.

Por eso sabia que la Gardevoir que el mismo crio cumpliría mejor el papel que nunca, nadie lo hiso.

El regalo, no fue para Carlos.

Fue para Luna.

 **Narrador Pov**

Luna es sometida al electroshock. La ladrona saca la ball negra. Ella ve con horror. No quiere volver.

-¡Luna!

Carlos se intenta parar al ver lo miso, pero su cuerpo esta entumecido y Luna pasa por lo mismo. Le suprimían sus poderes una vez más.

Pero así como una oscura tormenta, la luz siempre está detrás de ella que la disipa.

Puede que sus cuerpos no den más. Pero sus almas y corazones dicen lo contrario.

Ambos sienten sus desesperación, su dolor, por esa cadena que tienen atado. Pero también sienten el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro.

Ambos se aferran, no se dejan doblegar ante la situación. Puede que sus cuerpos digan lo contrario. Pero sus almas y corazones, no.

Algo. De la muñeca de Carlos empieza a brillar. Un brillo que se vuelve más y más intenso. De la misma forma Luna lo hace. Sus brazos dan una señal.

Lo que sienten el uno por el otro es tan, pero tan fuerte. Que llegan a desbloquear el verdadero poder de su lazo.

Ambos por fin destapan el gran poder de los brazaletes.

La mujer espantada al ver eso, lanza la ball. Pero esta se destroza al tocarla. El brazalete oscuro también. No aguanta tanto poder. Luna se libera y siente algo, algo muy familiar. Pero intensificado, potenciado de una forma que jamás ha sentido. Lo mismo pasaba con Carlos.

Todo lo que antes habían experimentado, no se comparaba con el ahora.

Porque ambos. A través de los brazaletes, pero también con sus almas y corazones destapaban la Mega-Evolución.

Ese brillo disminuye, pero permanece en la Mega-Piedra de Carlos.

Luna daba un brillo, solo se veía la silueta de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se agrandaba su rostro se anchaba, sus manos son rodeadas. Sus cuernos cambiaban de forma, crecían y se ondulaban. Su pecho al igual lo hacía. Su cuerno crece a tal forma que se expande de los lados y toma la forma, como la de un corazón de papel, con sus dobleces. Su vestido crece junto con ella.

El brillo se disipa y deja ver su nueva forma. Su piel había cambiado, su vestido se había alargado, hasta cubrir completamente sus piernas. Mostraba parte de su piel hermosa y blanca, sus brazos desnudos, pero sus manos no, mostrándolas como si tuviese guantes de igual color negro. Su espalda estaba expuesta, mostrando como si tuviese un escote en su vestido.

Su vestido completamente negro y una hermosa, pero horrible a su vez, señal para sus enemigos, movía sus brazos y mostraba su Mega-Evolución.

Luna, la Gardevoir había cambiado completamente. Carlos estaba impactado al verla con su nueva forma. Era más hermosa, majestuosa. Peor al igual más poderosa que antes.

-¡GARDEVOIR!-

Luna abre sus ojos y su grito, fue distinto a los de su especie. Indicando la parte final de su cambio.

Los ladrones estaban impactados, junto con el maestro de la Pokémon.

Carlos se para decidido esta vez, serio. Listo y preparado para coordinarla. Siente que algo había florecido.

Una hermosa rosa oscura. O mejor dicho. La Luna cambia, ahora era una "Luna Nueva".

Y esta vez más que nunca. A partir de ahora las cosas serán distintas en sus batallas. Probando con la Mega-Evolución. Que nada ni nadie separara su lazo, que nadie romperá su cadena roja.

Jamás.

* * *

 **Supongo que no veían venir eso.**

 **Y de eso se trata. Después de varios y varios capítulos. Luna ha llegado a su Mega-Evolución, junto con Carlos.**

 **Pero primero las explicaciones.**

 **A Carlos le costó demasiado trabajo ir por Luna y sobrevivir a la primera parte.**

 **Me quise inspirara en viejos cuentos. Donde el héroe hace todo por su amada. Porque como vieron, el trajo el caos y tuvo que sobrevivir a ello, peleando como si fuese un héroe de los populares cuentos.**

 **La aparición de Tomas empeoro las cosas, destruyendo parte de la base y moliéndola. Pero aun así Carlos no se detuvo en la búsqueda de su amada. Soportando los peligros, aun viendo a Scizor, tuvo que soportarlo.**

 **Aun si vio el horror en persona.**

 **La Gardevoir cortada. Una vez vi un fanart así, de una Gardevoir en silla de ruedas y que esta no tenia su pico rojo en su pecho. Quise manifestar la maldad de la humanidad. No se aleja mucho de la realidad, ¿No lo creen?**

 **La humanidad puede ser muy cruel con los animales y pueden hacerles cosas terribles. Y manifesté eso en Gardevoir, en ese pincho que tiene a través y por igual de se fanart. Solo imaginen tener un Gardevoir y hacerle eso.**

 **Al igual y maneje su reacción. Metiéndome en lo que sintió y queriendo estar muerta, ya que uno de los chistes de ese Pokémon es presentir los sentimientos a través de su cuerno. Estar así es como perder su brazo o pierna.**

 **Carlos la libero por simple lastima, no lo soporto por igual. E imaginándose a Luna así.**

 **Después sigue la desesperación. Carlos la sintió, al soportar demasiado por su amada y no encontrarla. Pero es aliviado por Vibrava. Eso le aclara la mente y se pone a recordar que estaban también sus Pokémon de la misma forma en que estaba Luna.**

 **Y aquí saco algo parecido al anime. Los hecho de Korrina y Lucario. Ese lazo y corazonada que llevo a Korrina hacia Lucario. Quise manifestar lo mismo a través de Carlos.**

 **Poniendo una escena del cap 14; Traumas. Cuando Luna lo encontró en la azotea de un hotel. Carlos se concentra.**

 **Hasta por fin seguir su corazón y su cadena y llegar con su amada.**

 **Vuelvo hacer la referencia de la leyenda del hilo rojo. Que sin importar la distancia y e tiempo. Los amantes siempre estarán juntos. En este caso pongo cadena, por la misma forma en que los Gardevoir y Gallade tienen que estar encadenados a sus maestros. Esa es la variante que le puse.**

 **Después pongo la escena amorosa. Y la forma en que Luna y Carlos se rencuentran.**

 **Y por último las adversidades que tienen que pasar. Y por fin usar la gran Mega-Evolución.**

 **En este punto me quedo ya sin palabras. No se mas decirles. Después de mucho tiempo se ve por primera vez la Mega-Evolución.**

 **Carlos dudaba en darle la Mega-Piedra a Luna, por la apariencia que esta tendría. Pero se ve obligado por las circunstancias peligrosas a lo que están rodeando.**

 **El comportamiento de Carlos ha cambiado, peor a su vez se mantiene, quiere ser el protector de su amada Gardevoir, aunque esta no quiera. Y Luna quiere lo mismo.**

 **Creo que ya no tengo más que decir al respecto. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Agradezco a** **alen6**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen esto.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	50. Sacrificio (Parte cuatro)

**Hola a todos.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo?**

 **E estado descansando. Retomando otras cosas olvidadas y que merecían más mi atención. Pero nunca deje de escribir.**

 **Aparte estaba algo inconforme con lo que escribía y todo eso.**

 **Pero estoy de vuelta y no dejare de escribir.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento los dejo.**

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

 **(Parte cuatro)**

Un brillo se alza en las profundidades del oscuro averno. Cuando se disipa, deja ver algo sumamente hermoso.

-¿Qué es esto?- Desde la cimas de un árbol Tomas veía igual el brillo.

Ese brillo se asoma hasta en la parte superior. Lurantis igual veía ese brillo, sin decir algo esta vez. Ambos veían, pudieron alcanzar el tenue brillo que se asomo en ese oscuro agujero. Pero al igual, presentir ese poder. Tomas que tenía sus poderes, presintió algo, un peligro. Siente como algo le recorre, un escalofrió. Ha visto y presenciado ese poder antes, sabe que es lo que está abajo.

-¿Amo, está bien?- Pregunta Lurantis, al sentir algo en su amo.

Pero Tomas no responde. Veía esa parte. Lurantis frunce el ceño. Pero no podía negar la reacción de su amo, sabia porque estaba así. Porque ella igual lo presencio.

Mientras y regresando las profundidades, donde se origina todo. Donde el brillo se disipa.

Una hermosa Gardevoir, de color negro. Su vestido largo. Su piel blanca, pálida. Simulaba perfectamente a una humana con vestido. Pero a su vez daba una señal, una señal negativa en ella.

El humano, maestro de aquel ejemplar. Veía impactado. Por primera vez, a su vez. La Mega-Evolución de una Gardevoir Shiny, la suya.

Al frente. Igual de impactados estaban los enemigos y Pokémon de estos. Viendo a la Gardevoir.

-Lu, Luna.- Habla Carlos, a su Pokémon.

Luna, La Gardevoir. Abre sus ojos. Siente un gran poder recorriendo su cuerpo. De hecho titubea. Carlos, se acerca rápidamente hacia ella y la toma por la espalda, para que no cayera.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Le pregunta.

Luna sacude su cabeza. Estaba algo desconcertada. Sentía una especie de peso presionándola, aunque eso se va rápidamente. Agarra la mano de su amado, para apoyarse, aprovechando el favor.

-Estoy bien.- Dice Luna, un poco débil, volteando a ver a su amado.-Solo que…

-Es hermosa.- Decía la mujer, ladrona del Equipo Rocket, impresionada por Luna.- ¡La quiero!

La pareja es interrumpida. La mujer lanza otro brazalete. Este es detenido en seco, antes de que tocase a Luna.

-¡¿Qué?!

Luna aun tenía la cabeza volteada, viendo a Carlos que estaba abrazándola. Pero su rostro mostraba molestia. No se mostraba feliz. Ella acaricia la cara de su amado. Después suavemente se aleja de él. Ella aun algo temblorosa, voltea y ve al enemigo.

El brazalete se destroza en miles de pedazos. Con tan solo el pensamiento de Luna.

Ella por un momento ignora todo y ve su apariencia. Ve sus manos, unos guantes negros.

-…

-…-Por su parte Carlos se mostraba pensativo, algo le llegaba al ver a su amada de esa forma.

Raichu ataca con un rayo. Pero Luna no voltea y de hecho lo detiene igual en seco. No hiso falta una reacción suya, para poder desviarlo y redirigirlo a su origen.

Ella estaba as ocupada estaba viendo su vestido negro que tocaba el suelo. Y después de unos momentos de pensar, al ver ese color. Sin creerlo y aun preguntándose.

-¿Negro?- Se pregunta ella al ver ese color.- ¿N-negro?

-Luna.- Carlos habla.

-¿Por qué es negro?- Se pregunta ella, todavía.- ¿Así soy?

Por un momento Luna, se quedo quieta, contemplando su cuerpo. Se queda, pensando todavía en ello.

-Niño estúpido.- Dice el hombre, molesto.- Pasaremos una o de otra forma de ti.

-No importa si usas la Mega-Evolución.- Dice la mujer, aun determinada en seguir.- No la mereces.

Carlos gruñe y aprieta sus puños. En una escena alterna, si esperaba ver a su amada en su Mega-Evolución, en una batalla, pero no como la que está viviendo. Aparte y aun si dejarlo en segundo plano. La reacción de Luna.

Luna sale de su trance. Se enfoca mas en el problema que tiene. Pero a su vez le costaba, sentía todo el poder que necesitaba sacar. Aparte pesaba más por el vestido. Aunque a su vez tenía más fuerza física. Todavía trataba de acostumbrarse.

El Kadabra ataca con fuerza psíquica. Luna mide fuerzas con él.

Carlos igual se enfoca.- ¡Luna demuéstrale tu nuevo poder!- Y le daba ánimos, nunca dejaría de apoyarla.

Luna repele con facilidad ese ataque, ella no era de fuerza física, sus poderes siempre han venido de su mente. Ella azota al enemigo contra la pared. Luna respiraba con mucha dificultad. Le costaba realmente controlar su nuevo poder.

Raichu contraataca. Peor la Gardevoir esquiva con mucha facilidad. Su velocidad era mejor ahora. Pero aun así Luna estaba presionada.

-Presiento.- Luna a su vez no estaba centrada del todo en la batalla.- Algo está cerca.- Lo sabe.

Antes de la Mega-Evolución. Poco después de que Carlos la liberara. La Gardevoir presintió algo. Algo que se acercaba.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

Abajo estaban los Pokémon bicho luchando contra el Equipo Rocket.

Mientras arriba por igual. El bosque se empezaba a incendiar, por el calor de la batalla. Había arriba una masacre, tanta muerte y sufrimiento. Por parte de los Pokémon bicho que no ceden, no mostraban misericordia.

Cuatro de ellos se la tomaban mas apecho. Pues esos bichos fueron torturados por el Equipo Rocket. Ellos lo demostraban a través de sus ataques.

Y en la cima de un "árbol", estaba un niño supervisando todo, pegado en la espalda de su Lurantis.

Bichos que estaban asechando y matando a las personas y Pokémon por igual. En medio de esto estaban Carlos y Luna. En medio del fuego cruzado.

 *****Volviendo al lugar*****

Luna presentía un peligro extremo. Se preocupaba. Ahora lo sentía con mayor intensidad, su protuberancia en forma de corazón, se oscurecía al detectar los sentimientos de que lo rodea. Detecta el inmenso odio de los Pokémon bicho, detecta todo el sufrimiento del Equipo Rocket.

Y sobre todo. A aquel que comanda, emana un poder inmenso dos seres que tenían mucho odio acumulado, una inmensa sed de sangre. Aunque a su vez, como un pequeño faro a lado de uno de esos portadores de odio, estaba algo cálido, algo que se preocupaba y una profunda tristeza por igual.

Eso no le ayudaba ahorita mismo a Luna, presenciar eso, la saca de su balance.

Decepción, tras decepción. Engaño tras engaño. Problema tras problema.

Luna hace pucheros, mientras se defiende, se escuchan algunos gemidos.

Siempre pelean contra el mundo. Solo quieren estar en paz. Solos y que su amor por fin florezca, darle la espalda a la sociedad. Mandar al demonio lo que pensaban los demás. Lo que importaban eran ellos y solo ellos. Ellos no le desean un mal a alguien. Solo se defienden contra aquellos que los amenazan.

Esta destrozada.

-Gar, gar.- Dolida al ver esa realidad.- ¿Por, por, que?

Luna siente una presión inmensa. Siente como su cuerpo, se comprimía.

-Luna.- Carlos presiente algo.- ¿Estas b…

-…- Luna no habla.- E, e, estoy bien.- Responde con esfuerzos.

La pelea sigue. Luna contraataca con su fuerza lunar. Pero le era muy difícil concentrarse. Ha tenido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. En su mente esta Carlos, pero no de la forma en que quiere. Tan pronto una imagen, un pensamiento que sepulto en el fondo se presenta.

Bailando, bailando un vals sobre algo. Y ese algo…

 _-"¡NOOOOOO!"_

Las cosas empeoraban.

 _-"¿Por qué, Por qué?"-_ Se preguntaba ella de forma triste.- " _¡No!, ¡No pienses en eso, es tuyo, esto no es nada!"_

Se daba ánimos para seguir. Tenía una esperanza todavía. Mientras Carlos estuviera a su lado, siempre estaba la esperanza de seguir intentándolo. Solo bastaba con presentirlo detrás de él. Apoyándola en todo momento. Como lo que realmente son. Su presencia significa mucho para ella. Era lo único que tenia.

Tenía que seguir. Aunque le costaba. Algo pasaba por igual.

Pues había un detalle, un detalle que olvidaban.

Luna se sigue defendiendo contra sus enemigos.

Con una fuerza psíquica azota a Raichu una y otra vez, para después ya debilitarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo.

Raichu por su parte ya no podía continuar más.

-¡Noo Raichu!- Decía la mujer.

Quedaba de pie Kadabra y para estas alturas. La batalla estaba decidida. El poder de la Mega-Evolución se daba a conocer a través de la Gardevoir.

-¡Eso es amor!- Dice Carlos muy emocionado.

Luna por su parte, tenía algo, se controlaba y lo hacía, pero le costaba. Algo nublaba su mente. Pero aun mantenía el control.

Y aun así la batalla estaba ganada.

-¡Acaba de una vez mi Luna!- Dice Carlos recuperando sus ánimos.- ¡Usa fuerza lunar!

Luna pega sus manos y carga su ataque, se ve un brillo en medio de la oscuridad. Lista para acabar con todo de una vez.

Pero…

-No saldrán de aquí.- Dice la mujer, que no acepta la derrota.- Si nosotros no los derrotamos. Ese monstruo lo hará

Luna no sabe de lo que habla esa mujer. Pero está segura de que es el peligro que ahora presiente. Alguien más está afuera asesinado personas con sus Pokémon.

-¡Morirán!- Exclama rabiosa la mujer, por haber perdido.- ¡Esa Gardevoir tuya esta vestida para tu funeral!

-¡¿Qué?!- Luna reacciona de otra forma.

Palabras que resuenan tan pronto dichas. Carlos se exalta, molesto y gruñendo, ante tal falta de respeto hacia su hermosa Luna. La fuerza lunar se desvanece.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Exclama Luna al escuchar tan pronto eso.

La Gardevoir deja de atacar. Algo paso.

-¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!- Luna reacciona ante esas palabras.- ¡¿Funeral?!

Luna ha presenciado todo. Cada pelea que tienen por la supervivencia, no era la primera vez. Tratando de ser felices ante este mundo. Han pasado ya de todo. Y esa mujer les avisa lo cierto a su vez. Había un peligro mas afuera que los esperaba. Afuera demonios asechan y las posibilidades de la pareja, son muy pocas.

Era una pesadilla.

Luna con una cara de horror y vergüenza, ve su vestido. Su vestido negro, en lugar de blanco. Un blanco que debería ser hermoso y que significaba para ella una unión con su amado. En lugar de eso, representa la separación. Los colores, son significados. Para la mente colectiva, aun para los Pokémon.

-¡No, no será así!- Luna se enoja, horrorizada al ver el vestido.

-¡Luna!- Carlos le llama.

-¡No, no es así!- Ella no reacciona.- ¡Yo no pedí esto!

Las pupilas de los ojos de Luna, enrojecen, a tal grado de que brillan. Mientras a su vez recuerda todo lo negativo que ha pasado con Carlos, cada riesgo de muerte. Y ahora mismo están en riesgo de muerte. Ahora mucho peor de lo que esperaban.

-¡No, yo quiero casarme!- Se dice ella llorando.- ¡No quiero verlo morir!

Esas palabras la hirieron, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La Gardevoir se encorva, de tanto estrés, tanta histeria. Todo lo que ha acumulado.

-¡El se esforzó!- Dice Luna, viendo de reojo a su amado.

Carlos ve esa mirada, algo lo estremece, la pupila de su amada brillaba con un rojo intenso, como un foco.

\- ¡Se esforzó por mí, yo no…

-¡Luna, Luna!- Carlos le llama, se acerca.- ¡¿Estas…

-¡No estoy así para él!- Luna perdía la razón.- ¡NO PEDI SER DE ESTA FORMA!

Pero rápidamente una onda invisible empuja a todos. Una onda psíquica producto de Luna.

-Gaaarrrrrrr.- Se escucha un gruñido.- ¡Gaarrrrr!

Carlos presintió algo, en ese momento. Algo, como si fuese una gran bola lo tocase, sintiente algo difícil de describir aun para él. Pero podía presenciar algo negativo, lo siente en su pecho.

-Maldita.- Dice la mujer.- ¡Raichu ataca!

El Raichu ataca. Pero antes es detenido en seco y no solo eso, hecho levitar contra su voluntad.

Hasta practicarle el mismo resultado que a Raichu azotarlo una y otra vez.

-¡Luna, reacciona!- Le grita Carlos, al presenciar esa clase de ataque.

Pero iba más agresiva, no lo soltaba y seguía azotándolo., lo apretaba, se escuchaba como el Pokémon eléctrico se ahogaba y una especie de sonido a la hora de apretar su piel. Hasta aventarlo hacia su entrenadora.

Los Pokémon ya estaban debilitados. Luna había ganado. Pero…

-¡Gardevoir!- Algo malo pasaba.- ¡Garrrr!

Sus gruñidos eran más fuertes, tomaba seguido aire. Aunque estaba de espaldas para Carlos, se podía notar más tensa de lo normal.

La cara de los ladrones, cambio por igual. Reconocían ese cambio. Quizá no tenían, o dominaban la Mega-Evolución. Pero sabían igual una o dos cosas de esta.

-¿Lu, Luna?- Carlos se muestra temeroso, sintiendo algo negativo en su pecho.

La Gardevoir se levanta finalmente. Pero era "diferente" ahora.

-¡Garrr!

Luna voltea media cara y se deja ver. Carlos la ve. Retrocede al sentir eso negativo. Las pupilas de Luna brillaban con intensidad, sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes. Rojizos como un brillante rubí, como los ojos de un demonio.

-Lu, luna.- Carlos dice temeroso el nombre de ella.

Pero Luna no le pone atención, de hecho no reconocía a Carlos. Volteaba a todas partes. Actuaba de forma muy diferente.

-¡Gar, Gardevoir!- Su forma era distinta, estaba en guardia y viendo al enemigo, muy alerta.

-¡Estúpido!- Dice la ladrona.- ¡Nos matara!

Carlos estaba perplejo lo sentía. Ella no era más su Pokémon. Si no una Pokémon salvaje y aun el titulo estaban corto, debido que era una Gardevoir, una especie muy lista. Luna había sido corrompida por el poder de la Mega-Evolución. No pudo superarlo. El poder la domina a hora a ella.

La esperanza se desvanece tan pronto la protuberancia en forma de corazón de la Gardevoir, se torna oscura.

Con tan solo imaginarlo. Luna ataca de inmediato y con el primero que se abalanza es contra Carlos, empujándolo con sus poderes.

-¡Ahhh!- Carlos grita.

Y no solo a él. Si no al mismo tiempo a los otros dos ladrones, empujándolos. Su mirada era fija y llena de furia.

Luna voltea a todas partes y en eso ve a la mujer. Se le queda viendo, voltea un poco la cara, sin dejar de verla.

-¿Gardevoir?

La Gardevoir con sus poderes levita y en un parpadeo estaba al frente de la ladrona.

-Gar.

La mujer estaba en shock, viendo esos ojos rojos tan profundos.

-Usted, dañar, yo.- Se comunicaba Luna a su forma, no podía pensar con claridad.- Gar, Garde, voir.

La mujer no podía temblar, no tenia reacción. Luna se le quedaba viendo.

-¡Luna, Luna!- Carlos le llamaba, se ponía de pie de nuevo.

Pero la Gardevoir no hacía caso y no liberaba a la mujer.

-¡Suéltame!- La ladrona agarra valor y le grita.

Pero era inútil hacerlo. La Mega-Gardevoir salvaje estaba aun viendo a la mujer, con una cara de molestia.

-Doler.- Dice Luna, que recuerda algo, un dolor que le provoco la ladrona.- Pegarme, mucho, doler.

Y de la nada la mujer pega un grito. Pero no uno de dolor, si no uno de horror.

-¡No, noo, noo!

Pero nada pasaba, al menos no a su alrededor. Pero eso era a simple vista. Más no, desde el punto, de quien sufre.

Lo que veía esa mujer, no lo podía ver su compañero, tampoco Carlos.

Lo que podía ver ella. Era a su alrededor sus miedos, que "Literal" la agarraban, le tocaban. Con sus manos. Cuerpos, pequeños; grises, sonrientes y con sus ojos como agujas extendidas, una raya vacía de forma vertical, y a su alrededor rosado, clavados en ella, riéndose. Mientras la Gardevoir aun la sujetaba.

-¡NO, NO, NO!

Pues era sus miedos. Su miedo hacia ellos.

Para empeorar las cosas.

Luna empezaba a cambiar, su piel se oscurecía, su cuerpo se encogía, su vestido se tornaba de otra forma. Una sonrisa se alarga, pero de forma demoniaca, de mejilla a mejilla. Sus ojos cambiaron también, su cabello se desvanecía, sus brazos se encojen, pero sus manos se alargan y engordan; sus dedos se empiezan a alargar mas y cambian a un color purpura. Al igual sus pies lo hacían se encogían y sobre sale un color purpura en ellos. Protuberancias salen de su cabeza, en forma de pico, tres de ellos, bultos. Mientras otro sale y se alarga detrás de su cabeza.

Cicatrices en forma de cierre salían alrededor de su cuerpo, de hecho se parecían a su nueva boca.

Ella ya no era una Gardevoir. Era una…

-¡BANNETE!

Una Mega-Bannete.

La mujer grita de horror. Luna, Gardevoir, se transformo en Bannete, un Pokémon tipo fantasma. Mientras a su vez dicha especie, inferior a la Mega-Evolución la tocaba con sus garras alrededor de su cuerpo, burlándose.

-¡LARGAATE!- La mujer grita a todo pulmón.- ¡SUELTAME, VETE!

Luna le devuelve el dolor que le provoco esa mujer. Tal vez era más salvaje, pero al parecer era aun lo suficientemente lista para usar los miedos.

Lo que le aterraba a la mujer era el Pokémon Bannete, un Pokémon fantasma. Luna, Gardevoir, se transformo en ese miedo, Bannete.

La Mega-Bannete, agarra el cierre que tiene en la boca y lo abre. La oscuridad sale y se apodera de todo.

Solo gritos, gritos que hacen el intento de dejar sordo al que los escucha.

El hombre estaba estático, en shock, viendo lo que le hacían a su compañera. Lo peor de todo es que en realidad… No pasaba nada.

Nada y solo nada. Luna, Gardevoir no se había transformado en otro Pokémon, no había Bannete alrededor. Solamente una Gardevoir sujetando a una humana y ya.

Pero la Gardevoir no se detiene ahí. Azota a la mujer contra la pared. Y ella aun creyendo, viendo con esos ojos a la Bannete.

El ladrón se aterra por igual. Pero ahí no se detiene la Gardevoir salvaje. Voltea y ve al ladrón.

-¡Garrrrr!- Se le queda viendo.

Sin otra reacción más es alzado. Y sufre lo mismo que su compañera. Trata de gritar, pero son ahogados. Luna lo asfixiaba ahorcaba y apretaba sus huesos con sus poderes. Pensaba en asesinarlos de una vez, hacerlos sufrir.

-¡Detente!- Otra voz sale, tratando de devolverla en si.- ¡Ahora!

Esa voz, tan familiar. No surtía efecto, no lo hacía. Aun para Luna, era como si fuese de piedra. Carlos niega, no quiere verlo. No de esa forma. Luna no le obedece

-¡Escúchame!- Pide como desesperado.

Pero nada pasaba. Hasta que la Gardevoir voltea y ve a su maestro. Con una mirada llena de rabia. Carlos retrocede, no le gusta esa cara. Se podría decir que es la segunda vez que ve así a Luna, llena de odio, con ira. Ha visto su lado oscuro y obsesivo. Y lo antes dicho, furiosa. Pero no de esa forma, ni menos centrado hacia él.

-Amor.- Carlos trata de hablar con ella.- Soy… yo.- Le dice.

Carlos, poco a poco se acerca a ella. No quiere más gritarle.

-Soy Carlos.- Le dice el susodicho.- Recuérdame.- Le habla, sin poder dejar la tristeza, su preocupación que siente hacia ella.

-¿Garrdevoirr?- Luna se le queda viendo a ese humano.

-No me puedes hablar telepáticamente.- Dice Carlos, sintiéndose aun mas destrozado al presenciar eso.- Esa no eres tú.

Carlos se acerca poco a poco a ella, con un poco mas de seguridad. La Mega-Gardevoir gruñe, retrocede un poco y aprieta sus puños y no deja su guardia.

-Mi Luna es una muy amorosa Gardevoir.- Le dice Carlos, algo que conoce.- Ella daría su vida por mí. Ella no me haría daño. Yo nunca te hare daño mi Luna.

Carlos tira lagrimas, no puede evitar, se esforzó para liberarla y ahora le pasa esto, su pero miedo.

Carlos temía que Luna se destrozara así fue, se destrozo por su forma. Ella esperaba un hermoso blanco, un blanco que representa lo positivo de su relación. Y en lugar de ello es negro, lo opuesto.

-Blanco o negro es lo mismo.- Dice Carlos, que en realidad no le importaba ese detalle, pero le importaba por la reacción de su amada.- Tú eres mi Luna. Mi Gardevoir, eso nada lo va a cambiar.

No quiere hacerle daño, no de nuevo. No como lo hiso antes. Luna no dejo de ser la misma en ese momento y le ayudo a tratar de regresarlo.

¿Y como se lo pago Carlos?

Pagándoselo, con un golpe. Los papeles se invierten esta vez y es Luna, ahora la que esta fuera de control. Y si es necesario, Carlos soportara lo que sea, inclusive el mismo trato que le dio ese día a ella.

-Hubo un cambio de papeles.- Murmura Carlos para sí mismo.- Tengo que soportarlo esta vez.

Y nunca se lo devolverá de nuevo, el mismo trato de ese día.

-Soy Carlos.- Le dice de nuevo su nombre.- Soy tu esposo.

Y en un grito desesperado. El amante le trata de recordárselo que es para ella. Un chirrido que hace que Luna grite, al sentir algo agresivo en su ser. Se espanta al sentirlo tan de repente, como un golpe. Las palabras tuvieron poder en ella.

El se sigue acercando, lo suficiente. Carlos aprisiona a Luna, recarga su cuerpo sobre ella, su pecho con el suyo. La salvaje se ve impotente, al sentir el abrazo, siendo aprisionada. Estando en shock. Su protuberancia en forma de corazón, de gris se tornaba a rojo, pero solo un poco.

-Recuérdame amor.- Dice Carlos, juntando su frente con la de ella y frotándola entre sí, con su mano izquierda acaricia su rostro, desde sus cuernos, hasta sus mejillas.- Estas, equivocada. El único monstruo aquí. Siempre seré yo. Perdóname si te lo dije, jamás lo serás, ¡Recuérdame, recuérdame!

Antes de besarla. Es sujetado por la fuerza psíquica de la Gardevoir, que lo separa.

-¡Gaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!- Luna ruje.- ¡Doloooooor!

Resentía dolor en su maestro, un dolor al verla así, aunque al igual otra cosa.

Luna arremete contra Carlos, al sentir ese extraño dolor. Lo alza con sus poderes. Acto seguido lo aprieta. El castaño grita. Siente un dolor de cabeza, gritos y solo gritos.

 **Carlos Pov**

No creí que este fuera mi final.

No a manos de ella.

Es doloroso. Y horrible lo que siento. Lo que siento, no se compara lo que ella me hace en mi cabeza, si no en mis sentimientos. Pero pese a ello. Es algo que se me pasa rápidamente.

Morir a manos de ella.

Siento salir sangre de mi nariz, rosando mis labios y saborearla. Sangre sucia y que no vale la pena que se tire.

Luna. Si me escuchas. Quiero que sepas que no te tendré rencor amor. Merezco esto, por todo lo que has pasado a mi lado. Tanto dolor que cargaste gracias a mí. Debí darte a algún entrenador en lugar que te encadenaras.

Te agradezco por toda la vida que me diste. Tu vida a lado de este infeliz. Te hice infeliz y que tu única razón de vivir fuese yo.

El resultado se manifiesta ahora para los dos.

Yo no valgo la pena. Pero tú sí. Siempre fui opacado por ti. Y aun cuando te libere de nuevo, me es insuficiente todavía.

Si es así como lo marca el destino. Que así sea.

Me siento feliz de que estés libre de ataduras. Me hace feliz ver tu Mega-Evolución. Tan hermosa. Una preciosura que no supe conservar. Eso prueba que eres demasiado para mí. Pero también me entristece que no sepas lo que tú eres.

Espero que seas libre y tengas una vida feliz. Me enorgullece realmente, que me aceptaras ser tu esposo. Y me enorgullece tenerte.

Te amo.

 **Narrador Pov**

Agonizando ante su propia amada. El joven pierde conocimiento, poco a poco, cierra sus ojos. No se siente furioso, el dolor le pasa de inmediato. Se sentía feliz. Está muriendo, pero cumple su objetivo, que su amada sea libre por fin. Para Carlos, sobre todas las cosas esta Luna, aun si su propia vida tratase.

La igualdad que el anhela, a través de su propio dolor que sufre ahora mismo.

Pero Luna, que era Gardevoir, aun en su estado salvaje, siente algo en su pecho. En su protuberancia en forma de corazón.

Ese rojo, se hace más vivo, al presenciar los sentimientos del humano que está matando. Algo muy familiar en el.

-¿Garrde, voir?- La salvaje se le queda viendo.

No sentía el dolor, no el mismo. Si no el amor que emana Carlos hacia ella. El se ahogaba y lo sentía, pero aun tenía el amor hacia su Luna. El sabe que no lo está haciendo con verdadera intención, no estaba en sus sentidos. Había perdido el control de la Mega-Evolución.

Sus gemidos ahogados apenas se escuchan pasando como eco, pasando como balas atreves de ella. Haciendo un chispazo en su mente.

Una escena de una Ralts y un niño. El niño que pateo a la Ralts por accidente.

Encima de un árbol, mientras la luz de la Luna llena.

La transformación de una Kirlia a su fase definitiva.

Encima de un árbol, mientras es de día.

Su primera noche en el hotel. Tratando de unirse.

Gustos, música, todo lo que sabe de él.

Los momentos felices y los infelices.

Su separación tras el secuestro. Y el recuentro. Eso ultimo que paso hace poco.

Pero sobre todo lo que conservan y ambos anhelan.

Todo los recuerdos, todo le viene. Que es para él y lo que significa.

Sus ojos dejan de brillar con la misma intensidad de antes. Mientras su protuberancia gana el color que tenia esos ojos.

-¿Gar, de?- Su voz se suaviza.- ¿Carlos?

Luna vuelve en si al presentir los sentimientos de su amado. Tras volver a recordarlo.

-¡CARLOS!

Y vuelve en sí, se espanta al ver que su amado levita. Al regresar, lo suelta y este caen al suelo, chocando su cabeza contra el suelo. Ella va de inmediato en su auxilio, pero titubeante y con dolor en todo su cuerpo. Pero sin importar eso.

-¡Carlos, respóndeme!- Le dice, aterrada.- ¡Háblame, háblame!

Pero él no le respondía, aunque seguía gimiendo, batallando para no perder la conciencia.

-¡¿Quién te hiso esto?!- Luna le pregunta, sin darse la idea de lo que realmente paso.

Toca el rostro de su amado, la sangre que le broto de la nariz y un chichón que le empezaba a crecer por la caída. En eso escucha más gemidos, haciendo desviar su atención. Ve a su frente. El equipo Rocket se reincorporaba aturdidos y confundidos, por igual el golpe.

-¡USTEDES!- Ella grita de rabia, mientras sus ojos se encendían de nuevo.- ¡Desgraciados, no nos pueden dejare en paz!

Esa rabia, se convierte en chillido de desesperación. Ahora por parte de la amada.

-Solo queremos ser felices.- Dice Luna, poniéndose al frente, pero no separándose de Carlos.

Los ladrones ven con otros ojos a la Gardevoir Shiny, no la ven con codicia, si no con miedo. Entendiendo por primera vez su error al retar al joven y querer lo que no es suyo.

-E, e, espera.- La voz de Carlos habla, agarrándole su protuberancia roja, dándole una palmada.

-¡Carlos!- Ella voltea y se agacha. Ella pone la cabeza de la parte roja de su pecho.- Estoy aquí. No te dejare.- Se aferra a él.

Carlos estaba muy aturdido y dolido, no tenía muchas fuerzas y trataba de reponerlas. Batallaba por no perder la conciencia. Y más ahora al sentir su pecho de nuevo lleno y ver el resultado con sus mismos ojos.

Ella acomoda la cabeza de su amado sobre su pecho, acurrucándolo y protegiéndolo.

 *****Mientras tanto en las profundidades del laboratorio*****

Algo se aproximaba. O más bien descendía hasta lo más profundo del laboratorio. Algo horrible

Era Volcarona, que bajaba sola.

Hasta que para. Con fuerza psíquica abre un gran agujero a todos los pisos.

Luna se exalta al presenciar el poder de la polilla, pero desconcertada, ese agujero se abre en tan solo algunos metros, de ellos. Se estremece.

Mientras la polilla recuerda las palabras de su maestro.

" _¡Quema todo, hazlos salir!"_

Todo el cuerpo de Volcarona empieza a encenderse. Usara una técnica que recién aprendió. Ella usa Sofoco.

Monstruosas cantidades de fuego salen de su cuerpo. Una explosión se alza y las llamas consigo. Consumen todo a su paso. La técnica era tan poderosa, tanto, que explotan los pisos superiores y los consume. A tal grado de llegar hacia donde estaba la pareja, que no estaba exenta, aun estando tan lejos. Luna que ve en sus ojos, el reflejo de sus pupilas y que presiente ese poder. Pero más aun y en tan solo unos momentos, ve como las llamas se acercan.

Una explosión sale del laboratorio, se derrumban algunas partes de los pisos. Todo el fuego lo consume. Gritos de dolor, se convierten en chillidos tanto de Pokémon como humanos que sufren por el fuego. Solamente se salvaban los que eran de ese elemento.

 *****Mientras tanto a fuera*****

Dichos gritos pasaban por los oídos de un niño rubio. Para él, era música para sus oídos, aun siendo un niño disfrutaba lo que había provocado. Tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento a sus enemigos.

-Por fin.- Dice Tomas, al ver como la llamarada, con sus ascuas se alza, el rojo naranja.- Merecen esto.

Tomas, recreo una escena. Una escena infernal. Ver el fuego de aquel holló que hiso. Digno de un inframundo.

Gritos se siguen escuchando, el sonido de las llamas que consumen todo lo que quedo de aquel lugar.

-Todos los que estaba ahí.- Dice Tomas, serio.- Espero que estén en el Mundo Distorsión.- Frio ante sus palabras, clamándolas como si fueran ley.

-Luurr.- Lurantis veía preocupada esas llamas, sintiendo lastima del quien este adentro del infierno.

-Ya falta revisar el perímetro.- Dice Tomas, tranquilo.- Y después seguirá mi némesis. Comenzare pronto su cacería.

-¿No está conforme amo?- Pregunta Lurantis, aterrada al escucha de esa forma hablar a su maestro.- ¿Por qué?- Le pregunta con tristeza.

Tomas se le queda viendo, era comprensible lo que ella sentía.

-Gracias a Jonathan. Tengo estos malditos poderes.- Comenta Tomas, su justificación, cambiando su voz.- Quería ser fuerte. Y lo soy ahora. Pero todo tiene un precio. Es justo "agradecerle" por ello.

El precio de Tomas, ha sido perder su humanidad, igual que sus Pokémon perdieran, eso, ser Pokémon. Lurantis baja la mirada, derrotada no puede hacer nada por calmar la rabia de su amo. Solo seguirlo, estar a su lado cuando el más lo necesite.

Se escucha estruendos. Parte de los pisos del laboratorio caían, se sumían, estaba siendo demolido.

Ya nada se escucha más que los gritos y como todo se derrumba. Las nubes negras se asoman rápidamente oscureciendo todo a su paso. Mientras hace más brillante el infierno y los que agonizan adentro.

Y dentro un amor queda enterrado.

* * *

 **Se que fue corto. Pero decidi mas centrarme en la Mega-Evolucion y sus consecuencias.**

 **A lo largo de este cap. Como dije, me centre mas en la Mega-Evolucion. Y en su caso las consecuencias.**

 **Apegandome y agarrando un poco al anime. Me apego al vinculo del maestro y Pokémon. Pero a su vez dudaba de ello. Pensaba mucho en esa parte. Manifestar ese problema con Carlos y Luna, no me fue sencillo. Como es sabido son pareja, he manifestado su lazo como una cadena.**

 **No quería que los superaran a la primera, no digo que no puedan, pero no queria eso. Tampoco queria no perdieran tan fácil el control de esta.**

 **Tomando algunas ideas que ya tenía como la reacción del vestido de Luna. Ella no lo tomo nada bien y esto se debe por lo que representa. Blancp y negro. Como colectivo y sociedad, sabemos que pueden representan esos colores.**

 **EL pero temor de Carlos se hace realidad. Se manifiesta un poco tarde. Esto se debe a que Luna le dejo de tomar importancia por la pelea. Lo que la quebró fue presencia, su Mega-Evolucion intensifico mucho sus poderes, eso incluia los básicos, el pdoer de presenciar a alguien.**

 **Luna al igual batallaba contra el pdoer nuevo que tenia, la Mega-Evolucion, se estaba acostumbrando.**

 **Pero también, Luna desde que Carlos la libero pudo presentir a Tomas y asus Pokémon bicho. Algo de por si negativo y peligroso para ellos.**

 **Luna sintió demasiada presión durante la batalla, en controlar su nuevo poder, el rpesenciar el peligro a su alrededor y la presión que tenía en la batalla contra los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket.**

 **Pero solo bastaron unas palabras, la gota que derrama el vaso de la mujer que no acepto la victoria de Carlos. Y teniendo en cuenta lo antes mencionado.**

 **El resultado fue una Gardevoir salvaje y poderosa. Que perdió el control y ataco a quien considerara peligroso.**

 **Carlos no era la excepción y lo considero un peligro por igual.**

 **Aquí puse una sugerencia del usuario TEIET, sobre Bannete: Espero que te haya gustado, no podía manifestarlo desgraciadamente en la forma en que me pedias. Pero hablando de psique, todo se puede. El campo de la mente es muy distinta. Antes ya habia puesto un cap así y tengo planeado usarlo de nuevo, hoy fue ese caso.**

 **Sobre Luna y Bannete, la puse como una manfiestacion del miedo. Algo interno sobre la mujer que torturo.**

 **En esa parte pongo lo peligroso que puede ser un Pokémon que no controla la Mega-Evolucion. En el caso de Lucario (Por ejemplo), se basa en fuerza física y por las técnicas que tenia. En el caso de Gardevoir, se basa mas en los ataques de la mente.**

 **Luna no podía hablar telepáticamente con Carlos. Ya que se sabe que para hacer eso, tanto el humano como Gardevoir tiene que establecer una buena convivencia y comunicación. En el caso de Luna, es como su "culpa" al no ser la misma.**

 **Sobre el sacrificio de Carlos. Le hago referencia al capítulo "Cambio de papeles", donde Carlos había perdido el control haciéndole mucho daño a Luna. Haciendo referencia al título donde esta vez el humano tiene que soportar la ira de su fémina Pokémon.**

 **Tratando de devolver a Luna y casi muriendo en el intento. Pero regresándola en sí.**

 **Como dije antes. Carlos y Luna tienen si bien un lazo, poco convencional (Por lo que han pasado y que realmente son bizarros para la sociedad), no por lo que son (Humano y Pokémon, casados). Aun así es intenso, para poder ser aspirantes de la Mega-Evolución.**

 **Sobre todas las cosas y el amor que se tienen, lo que es al parecer positivo para poder controlar la Mega-Evolución.**

 **Y la escena final. Tomas que está destruyendo todo igual a su paso. Y el odio que manifiesta más. Alguien que no se sabe que hará después de que encuentre a su "Némesis".**

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo.**

 **Y agradezco una vez más** **TEIET** **, por su sugerencia.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a,** **alen6, dragon titánico, LinkAnd0606** **.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	51. Sacrificio (Parte cinco)

**Hola a todos.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo?**

 **Espero que estén todos bien.**

 **Y si, tarde. Y créanme si les digo que no lo veía venir tampoco.**

 **La razón por la cual tarde es porque mi vieja computadora, paso a mejor vida. Con todo y mis archivos de mis cap.**

 **Esto llevo gran inactividad en esta cuenta. Pero estaba al pendiente de mensajes y comentarios.**

 **Esto llevo a centrarme en mi trabajo para ahorrar para una nueva. Ahí se fue mis esperanzas de tener un Swich.**

 **Pero, en fin. Pude comprarme una nueva computadora, es importante en mis trabajos y también para seguir escribiendo.**

 **En fin. Los dejare ya en paz.**

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

 **(Parte cinco)**

Grandes llamas se alzan a gran altura, sus ascuas pegaban el cielo, como si fuesen zarpazos, agrietándolo y provocando su cambio. El azul cielo, se contamina y oscurece. La luz se va y la oscuridad cada vez más domina, exponiéndose, saliendo de un abismo.

En la parte inferior estaba un gigantesco hoyo, el origen de todo ese fuego, que como si fuesen brazos y manos se alzan hacia arriba. Ecos de la gente sufriendo y agonizando quemados por el fuego. Se convierten en horribles lamentos y chillidos por estar en el mismo infierno.

Digno de un inframundo. Y en la cima de dicho inframundo, en un árbol. Estaba el mismo demonio que observaba como si fuese un Dios, mientras estaba en la espalda de su fémina "monstruo".

-Ya acabo.- Dice el demonio Tomas, satisfecho, viendo con sus ojos rojos lo que hiso.- Ya no hay más que hacer aquí. Hay que ayudar a Beedrill y a los demás. Vamos Lurantis.

-…- Lurantis se quedaba pensando, viendo con tristeza el infierno que ella en parte había desatado.- Si mi amo.

Pero sin decir o hacer algo. Obedece. No podía cuestionar las ordenes de su amado maestro, por más que lo dudara, tenía que apoyarlo y protegerlo. Ella se mueve, mientras olfatea y siente la muerte de los demás que están a su alrededor, a la que igual provocara y es parte de ello. Una Volcarona salía entre el abismo y acompañaba a su amo por igual. Los bichos se pierden entre las llamaradas y se dirigen hacia la batalla que les esperaba todavia.

 _-"Ya solo falta Jonathan"-_ Piensa el niño, seriamente.- _"Le daré la prueba de la verdadera fuerza"_

 _-"Espero que el amo apacigüe su ira después de Jonathan"_ \- Piensa Lurantis, con esperanza de ver a ese niño que la acogió. - _"Solo uno más"_ \- Pero dudosa lo piensa.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades. En lo que quedaba de una base, en medio del infierno. En el primer piso. Una bola de fuego se mantenía en el lugar, cubriendo una parte, vórtices de ascuas que giraban alrededor, mostrando anomalías en aquella parte, luchando por penetrar lo que había del otro lado.

-¡GAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Un grito de esfuerzo y después la bola explota y el fuego se disipa de inmediato. Dejando ver a una hermosa diva de negro a la vista. Pero arrodillada, con el cuerpo de su amado, sosteniendo la cabeza de el sobre frente a la protuberancia en forma de corazón. abrazándolo con gran fuerza. Sus ojos sin pupilas y de color rosado. Su mirada fija, mostrando furia y determinación, intimidando a todo aquel que se acercara a ella o a su maestro. Rápidamente se encorva y transforma. Ella cae de e frente, aplastando a su maestro.

El joven castaño siente un peso encima suyo y quita a su Pokémon, volteándola.

Carlos y Luna aún seguían abajo, atrapados. Luna había protegido a Carlos con su fuerza psíquica, cubriéndose ambos y extendiendo sus poderes un cierto radio. La Gardevoir deposito mucha energía, aun con su Mega-Evolución, el que lanzo esa técnica era poderoso, y tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que Luna tenía su Mega-Evolución.

Carlos estaba desconcertado, confundido, tratando de recapacitar y moviendo repetidamente su cabeza. Pero recapacita rápido, al darse cuenta de su alrededor. Lo primero que ve hace que se aterre; su boca cae, pero no grita, no tiene aliento suficiente.

Huesos, huesos de aquellos ladrones que querían raptar a Luna de nuevo. Pero ahora, ellos y sus Pokémon eran una pila de huesos que ardían aun con las llamas.

Alrededor de ellos, estaba al rojo vivo, llamas por doquier, excepto en la parte que Luna cubrió. Gritos de los que aún quedaban atrapados, como si fuesen lamentos, tan aterradores que truenan los nervios de Carlos. Recordando por última vez, que recobraba su conciencia y estaba en los brazos de su amada. Recordando que se veían al rostro antes de que escucharan una explosión.

-¡Luna!

Rápidamente le viene la mente su prioridad, pero también.

-¡Mis Pokémon!

Al igual sus Pokémon. Pero estos no estaban muy lejos, de hecho, estaban cerca, sus balls estaban ilesas. Luna por igual los había podido proteger. Carlos las recoge de inmediato, mientras un pequeño alivio viene, para después seguir con lo siguiente.

Ve a su otro lado. Tirada, acostada boca arriba, como si estuviese dormida. El joven la ve, la contempla, solo un momento, verla por fin con su Mega-Evolución, simplemente era majestuoso. Carlos hace un puchero, pero se traga lo que siente. Se acerca, la agarra y abraza.

-Ya estás conmigo.- Le dice con alegría.- todo saldrá bien. Te sacare de aquí.- Le da un beso en su frente y soba su cabeza.

Carlos ve a su alrededor. El infierno en que estaban. Todo empeoraba para ellos, nada salía bien, no como él lo había planeado.

-Te maldigo. - Dice Carlos al entrenador que está complicando eso.

El castaño da un suspiro forzado, cierra sus ojos, solo un momento.

Vienen imágenes y recuerdos. Una pequeña y curiosa Ralts, después una Kirlia que daba vueltas como si fuese una bailarina. Y por último una Gardevoir haciéndole una reverencia. Carlos abre sus ojos y ve a una belleza codiciada, puede comprender porque la querían. Y es afortunado por tenerla. La aprieta más, no quiere soltarla. Temblaba de miedo, al saber una verdad.

Él pone su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su Lujo-Ball, mientras cierra de nuevo sus ojos, no quería decirle adiós. Pero así eran las cosas, para eso fue a rescatarla, era mantenerla a salvo. Pero rápidamente una mano le agarra, mientras otra le toca y sostiene su mejilla.

-Abre tus ojos.- Le dice una voz telepática.

Tan solo escucharla, sabe quién es. El a regañadientes lo hace y ve a la Mega-Gardevoir que le agarraba su mano y su mejilla. Luna no se contenía y lloraba, mientras lo miraba.

-Bésame de nuevo.- Le ruega ella.- Quiero sentirte una vez más.

-Su, su, suéltame.- Pide el, con voz cortada.

Carlos trata de zafarse del agarre de Luna, pero ella le agarra la otra mano. Luna niega con su cabeza, levemente.

-Sé que pensabas. Y me alegra leerte de nuevo. Pero me entristece también.- Dice ella, sintiendo eso.- Verte aquí, conmigo.

Carlos trata aun de zafarse de ese agarre. Pero tenía ambas manos atrapadas.

-Tus pensamientos me levantaron.- Prosigue Luna, que no dejaba de verlo.- ¡Gar, garde!

Mientras Carlos se ponía rabioso, tratando de salir aún. La Gardevoir seguía llorando, encorvando un poco su cara.

-¡Todo lo que has hecho por mi!- Luna grita, en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.- ¡¿Así me amas?!, ¡¿Así?!- Le pregunta, su voz sonaba desesperada, mientras clavada una mirada que daba miedo al verla, pero que guardaba una mezcla de sus sentimientos.

Carlos deja de batallar y empieza igual a llorar, no puede salir, esas manos parecían cadenas.

-Mi héroe.- La voz de Luna suena de forma tierna, viendo con mucho amor a su esposo.- Es como un cuento de hadas para mí.

-¡SUELTAMEEE!- Le grita Carlos rabioso y desesperado.

Pero pese a esa ira que él le devuelve, ella le sigue sonriendo.

-Agradezco verte una vez más verte Carlitos.- Le dice la Gardevoir lo que él no quiere escuchar.- Pero yo soy la que debe sacarte de aquí. Yo soy, y eso no va a cambiar, ¡Una Pokémon!

-¡Cállate!- Carlos se retuerce, jalando a Luna.- No, no, no lo hagas.- Su voz cambia al escuchar esa noticia.

El castaño se rompe, no quería eso, no se supone como debía de ser.

-No consideres esto como una derrota. Te has esforzado bastante y lo conseguiste. Pero soy yo la que ahora escoge.- Dice Luna, su mirada emanaba vergüenza.- Es mi culpa. No me pude controlar y me dejé llevar… Te hice daño, ¿Cierto?

-Es mi culpa por no decirte antes.- Pero su amado la corrige.- Yo sabía ese cambio.

-Para que no pasara esto.- Pero su amada no lo acepta.- Sabias que pasaría esto, ¿No?

El castaño no responde. Pues era verdad lo que ella decía.

-Siempre te preocupaste por ello, puedo entenderlo ahora y no estabas equivocado. - Comenta Luna, sonriéndole, acertando.- Siempre eres el que tratas de absorber todo. Pero quiero ser tu. Quiero ser la que te salve ahora.

-Por favor Luna.- Carlos trata aun así de convencerla.

-Nunca dije lo hermoso que eres.- La Gardevoir contempla a su amado esposo.- Siempre alagas mi belleza. Pero nunca he dicho nada de ti. Ya eres por fin un hombre. Siempre te vi como mi pequeño y hoy me demostraste lo fuerte que eres.

-Es todo por ti.- Le dice su amado desesperado.- ¡Sin ti no soy nada!

-… Desgraciadamente.- Le Dice Luna encorvando su sonrisa.- Yo pienso lo mismo hacia ti.

-¡Salgamos juntos!- Carlos aúlla de dolor.- ¡O déjame…

-¡Cállate humano!- Ella le grita con cólera.- ¡No quiero, no hay salida de este lugar!

-¡Si la hay, estamos cerca!- Carlos prosigue, dolido, tratando de convencerla.

Luna se queda un momento de silencio. Si le creía a su amado, quería salir con él y seguir con sus vidas. Pero los presiente, demonios están afuera, llenos de odio y sed de sangre. Este lugar estaba lleno de dolor y muerte, era imposible salir de aquí y ella lo sabía.

-¡MERESCO ESTO!- Le grita Luna, cuya voz expresa vergüenza y arrepentimiento.- Te he hecho mal mi amado maestro. Ahora lo veo. Nunca te protegí contra nada y tú siempre lo hiciste. Es por eso que te amo tanto. Tanto, sabes en otra historia y si los papeles hubieran cambiado. Te hubiera odiado si te veía con otra, tu eres mío. Te, te, te hubiera matado y luego morir. No lo hubiera superado por más que lo intentara.- Habla con rabia.

Carlos se acurruca en su cuello, sin importar esas palabras, no quiere irse, prefiere él está primero antes que ella o estar ahi.

-Pero me alegra y me da satisfacción saber que este bizarro amor sea correspondido, me hace estar tranquila.- Prosigue Luna, sin temor a ello.

-Nunca te cambiare por otra.- Le dice Carlos, asegurando esas palabras.- Eres y serás la primera y única. Sin importar lo que seas. Solo déjame estar aquí, ¡NO ME DEJES!

-Es justo que vivas. Tienes toda una vida joven amo.- Le dice Luna, comportándose como lo que es; una verdadera Gardevoir.- Para empezar de nuevo. Lejos de esta toxica relación.

-¡Yo quiero estar contigo!- El castaño sigue hablando, aun tratando y tratando de hacerla entender.

-Y yo también.- Luna igual esta dolida.- Pero así son las cosas. Es ese amor y mi deber que me hacen querer y aceptar esto.

El castaño gruñe entre dientes. Entre lágrimas y furia. Una vez mas Luna piensa en sacrificarse y ha toma do su decisión. Carlos esta vencido. Baja su mirada y en eso y le viene algo.

-Estas frustrado.- Comenta Luna que presiente algo negativo a su amado.- Confio mucho que saldrás adelante. Eres el mas maduro de los dos.

Carlos no dice nada.

Luna quita su mano derecha de la izquierda de su amado, no sin antes quitarle la lujo-ball. Mientras con su otra mano enlaza la de él, tres dedos y cinco. Esta vez pudiendo ella sola enlazar su mano. Luna pone la ball debajo de su vestido. Alza la cara a su amado y le limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-No quiero ver que mi visión se cumpla.- Comenta Luna.- Y no ahora.

-¡¿Cuál visión?!

 **Visión de Luna**

Una pareja bailaba. Una pokemon y un humano. Aquella Gardevoir bailaba con un niño de ocho años, lo cargaba y le daba vueltas sobre una placa de piedra. Mientras a su vez estaban otras placas similares, pero bailaban sobre esa precisamente. Mientras había una tranquilidad absoluta, en un cielo nublado levemente y el sonido de un piano. Que tocaba un hermoso y triste poema. Aunque ellos seguían bailando alegremente.

Luna no soltaba al pequeño Carlos y juntaba sus mejillas con las suyas. Mientras el niño sonreía y reía alegremente. No parecía un baile, pero aun así trataban de simularlo. Mientras el son de la canción seguía, vueltas tranquilas.

El niño le toca las mejillas a su pokemon, mientras sonreía.

Pero pasa algo. El cuerpo de Carlos pierde color se vuelve gris. Luna se percata de ello y se espanta, mientras el niño la miraba feliz. Acto seguido Carlos se desvanece poco a poco, como si fuese polvo.

Mientras aquella Gardevoir no lo cree y lo abraza más fuerte, pero se le iba de sus manos, se desvanecía. Y Carlos termina por disiparse en su totalidad. Restregándose en ella por última vez.

Aquella Gardevoir desconsolada se arrodilla y llora sobre la placa, mientras a su vez ve otra a su lado con un mensaje oscuro.

 **Mundo real**

-Tu y yo bailando sobre una placa de piedra.- Dice ella que soñó eso.- Comprendí que significa. Pensaba que era un sueño y me convencía a mí misma. Pero ahora que lo veo. Tengo que evitarlo.

Carlos se impacta. Se decía que los Gardevoir podían ver el futuro de sus entrenadores e inclusive evitarlo. Pero era muy difícil aun creerlo. Un presagio o quizá un sueño.

-Entiéndeme.- Luna le suplica a su esposo. - Yo quisiera estar contigo. Pero no quiero pensar que por mi culpa morirás.

-Es contradictorio.- Carlos se molesta.- Dijiste que me matarías y ahorita me quieres alejar.

-Lo se.- Responde Luna, con tranquilidad.- Estoy satisfecha por lo que has hecho y por más que tú quieras. Simplemente no lo permitiré.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos otra oportunidad…- Carlos es interrumpido.

-Seguiríamos juntos.- A completa Luna, llorando.

-Salgamos juntos.- Trata de nuevo el.- O muramos juntos.

-¡QUE NO!- Ella le grita.- Fin de la discusión.

Partes se empiezan a derrumbar, crujidos se escuchan y los pocos gritos agónicos aun perduraban. Pero pese a ello y a lo que estaba a su alrededor. Ambos aún se veían.

-Como me hubiera gustado ser blanca.- Dice la Gardevoir Shiny.

-Me da igual.- Le responde el.- Algunas veces una Luna tiene que dar su lado oscuro y no por eso deja de ser lo que es. Pero se le llama Luna nueva. Eso eres tú, por destapar tu Mega-Evolución.

Gemidos alegres echa Luna. Aun en el fin. Su amado la sigue apoyando y consolando. Pero aun así llega lo inevitable. Luna piensa ponerse primero. Y pese a las suplicas y quejas de Carlos. No puede hacer nada.

Ambos se ven de nuevo, a los ojos. Carlos vencido agarra con ambas manos, sintiendo ese rostro, cada parte de este. Desde sentir sus ondulados cuentos y el cambio de su rostro que era un poco más ancho. Luna por su marte lo rodea desde su espalda. Pero por igual, ella sentía algo negativo en su amado. Ira al no poder salvarla. Ella lo pasa de alto, al saber que es comprensible. Al igual sentía amor que le tiene, en esa negatividad y con eso le bastaba.

La pareja se frota de nuevo sus frentes, tallándoselas el uno al otro, lo que siempre hacen.

-Tu rostro es más ancho.- Comenta Carlos, pero serio.

-Gar.- Ella sonríe.- ¿Me veo como una humana?

-¿Eso importa?

Y sin importar o notar más cambios de la nueva apariencia de su amada. Ambos disponen a besarse, una vez más. Conectando sus seres, inmortalizando el momento puro en medio de la miseria, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar.

Pero. Luna al conectarse con Carlos, de forma inevitable y sin querer. Ella abre sus ojos de golpe. Ese beso, que se supone que sería el último, que se supone tenía un sabor dulce. Cambio en su totalidad. Tiene otro sabor, un sabor amargo. Cambio al presentir, en poco tiempo que algo no iba bien con Carlos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Ella se pregunta al sentirlo, esos sentimientos.

Carlos se separa de ella a medias de su proceso al sentir que se dio cuenta. Sin pensar dos veces y dándose impulso le suelta un cabezazo a Luna.

-¡GAAR!

Ella es empujada por el golpe. Pero Carlos no se detiene, le suelta un puñetazo a uno de los ojos de la Gardevoir.

Ella voltea y antes de tan siquiera reponerse. Una mano la ahorca con gran fuerza. Mientras siente tanta negatividad, tanto odio en él. Impactada ve los ojos de su amado, para darse cuenta… De que él no era Carlos.

-¿Por, por, por qué?- Pregunta ella dolida, destrozada al sentir ese odio por parte de él, esa maldad.

Ella no reacciona, sería fácil para ella detenerlo. Pero la sorpresa fue tan rápida, como un golpe directo en su ser. Al sentir lo que no quiere. Al ver que su amado no era ya el mismo como hace poco.

El castaño con una cara llena de lágrimas, saca la "Melancolía" y con su cacha de pesado acero, suelta el golpe final en frente de Gardevoir. Un chispazo es lo último que ella ve. A su amado lleno de rabia.

Luna por fin debilitada cae al suelo y salpicando con sus lágrimas a su amado.

-Lo, lo, lo, lo, lo siento mi Luna.- Dice Carlos arrepentido, viendo a su amada esposa en el suelo.- Pero… No fuiste la única que cambio para mal.

Al principio el beso fue dulce, lleno de amor, así lo quería él. Pero se transformó en un agrio y lleno de odio. Carlos le hiso ve a su amada Luna lo que se había transformado ahora, en un monstruo, como ella, como su familia. Como una caja que decidió abrir en ese momento.

-(Snif), Te di la oportunidad de hacerlo juntos.- Le dice el a ella, enojado.- Pero el que ahora morirá soy yo y solo yo, tu vivirás. Esa fue la idea, salvarte.

Luna emana un brillo que la cubre, dejando una silueta. Aquella silueta cambia de forma, se encogía, el vestido largo desaprecia y se aclaraba, su protuberancia cambiaba, se encogía y su rostro se achicaba. La Gardevoir había perdido su Mega-Evolución, había desaparecido todos sus efectos. Luna estaba inconsciente. Carlos al ver eso como una señal, agarra de nuevo y levanta la Lujo-ball. El no deja de verla y aprovecha cada segundo para seguir viendo, por última vez. El rayo rojo la absorbe ante los ojos del esposo y la mete a un lugar más seguro. Carlos no quería hacerle daño, pero no le había dejado otra opción, tuvo que actuar cuando vio oportunidad, eso significa darle dolor para vencerla, dándole un golpe bajo.

Guarda y atesora su ball. La pone en su bolsillo y se asegura que este ahí.

Las llamas siguen consumiendo todo y poco a poco el lugar donde estaba el. Ya no hay gritos de dolor, pero el olor a quemado domina todo. Carlos se arrodilla, viendo a su alrededor, una pila de huesos, todo se desbordaba y quemaba. Después ve hacia arriba, el techo se quiere caer. Una mirada derrotada. Espera su fin, pero cumpliendo su objetivo.

-Me alegra ver tu Mega-Evolución.- Se dice feliz, orgulloso.- Puedo estar en paz.- Lagrimas caen, al saber que su fin se acerca.

En su paladar, siente ese sabor de su último beso, dulce. Se traga su saliva y frota su lengua alrededor de sus labios, quería recordar todo lo que sea de ella.

Creo que me casé más joven de lo que pensé.- Piensa Carlos, riendo solo.- O fui la presa de ella desde el inicio, su víctima.

Recordar todo lo que han pasado, todo lo que han vivido, juntos. No podía acabar de esa manera. No sin luchar aún. Y él lo sabía, no podía igual darse por vencido, tenía que pelear más. Por ella.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que intente salir de aquí.- Se dice el con su semblante serio.- Estoy cerca. No me puedo rendir. No pierdo ya nada con intentarlo. Quiero seguir, quiero vivir.

El castaño se para. No pensaba todavía en rendiré y decide intentarlo. Aun había tiempo para él. Aun si las probabilidades eran pocas, quería seguir intentando. Carlos se mueve y sin intención patea los huesos de los ladrones o sus pokemon. El corre, mientras pelea por su vida. Todo era rojizo, iluminado aún por una alarma que seguía ilesa, hacía calor. Sigue corriendo, desesperado, tocia, por el humo que estaba a montones mientras se acercaba. Su respiración es limitada.

-¡No, no puedo!- Se dice asustado.- Tengo que.

Se quita su playera y la usa como mascada, se cubre su cara y avanza, limitado. Su vista es nublada, quiere cerrar los ojos. Más cadáveres, mas huesos y algunos quemándose. Alcanza a ver una ball derretida. El horror pasa de alto. Su prioridad ahora es su vida.

Carlos se detiene al ver su obstáculo. Una abertura donde se originaba el humo, apenas y podía ver una distancia, pero la profundidad indeterminable, un abismo, cuya distancia era considerable, pero profundidad indeterminable, todos los pisos rotos y partidos. Y para el colmo empieza a temblar. La base estaba colapsando poco a poco, no podía aguantar mucho también ante los ataques de Tomas y sus Pokémon. El castaño casi se cae al abismo, pero se sostiene todavía, haciendo peso con su cuerpo, dando un salto hacia atrás para caer de sentón.

Deja de temblar y Carlos de nuevo se levanta. Respira lo más que puede, se prepara, toma vuelo y corre con todas sus fuerzas, da un salto, llegando al otro extremo, cruzando apenas. Él se agacha tomando aire ante la presión que sintió y lo escaso del elemento que estaba, sintiendo en sus huesos todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho.

Pero de repente, todo empieza a temblar de nuevo. Partes del techo caían y se rompen. Carlos tambalea y la parte en donde estaba, se empieza agrietar. El castaño se percata, se pone de pie. Pero aquella parte se derrumba, cayendo al vacío. Pero una mano sostiene parte del piso. Carlos apenas y había saltado. Trata de subir, se aferra al suelo y pataleaba, sus dedos empezaban a resbalar.

-¡No quiero!- Grita el con miedo, viendo hacia abajo, la aterradora oscuridad.

Carlos pone su otra mano al suelo, logra aferrarse y trata de subir. Llega a subir levantando apenas su pecho. Estira su mano izquierda para subir más. De nuevo empieza a temblar. Carlos se aferra con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero sin previo aviso otro pedazo de techo cae y aplasta su mano izquierda y parte del brazo

-¡AAAAARRRRGTH!

En ponerse en lugar de su esposa era realmente un desafío y bastante ´para un humano. Para Carlos está sintiendo en carne propia lo que conlleva el sacrificio que hacía por ella.

¿Eso era el amor o era la locura misma?

Poner de esa forma su vida era algo que un desquiciado haría, alguien que no valora su vida. Pero también el de un héroe popular o un ser amado. Era debatible.

Un grito tan fuerte que hace eco por el lugar muerto, ante del quien sufre. Carlos vuelve a caer, pero no por completo, ahora que su mano y brazo eran aplastados. Carlos sigue gritando y llorando de dolor. Siente como el peso lo lastima.

Con miedo y aferrado a su vida, con dolor, aun así, de nuevo sube. Pero había un problema, no podía subir completamente. Y él lo sabía, tampoco se podía acomodar para levantarlo, aparte que ese brazo aplastado se había convertido en un ancla.

Lo que hace el castaño es intentar doblar un poco su brazo aplastado, después sube pecho y lo dobla, para usarlo como gancho. No podía liberar a su pokemon, no en medio del vacío y el peligro, sería inútil. Carlos tenía que forzar su brazo aplastado y con la ayuda del otro brazo lo intenta e intenta mientras siente ese dolor insoportable. Pero no podía levantar el trozo, pesaba demasiado para su brazo sano.

Gritos chillidos, sonaban tan fuerte. Mientras dormida, sui esposa se retuerce en una horrenda y real pesadilla. Haciendo la única señal de vida en las ruinas infernales.

Pero con un resultado, sacaba su brazo poco a poco. Hasta por fin hacerlo. Otro grito, pero casi ahogado, domina, el casi cae. Pero con la derecha se sujeta y usando esa roca que lo aplasto, termina por subir.

Pero Carlos sigue gritando, rueda. Su brazo izquierdo raspado lleno de sangre. Su mano rota y uñas también arrancadas.

Lentamente se para, esa presión y el humo le afectaban. Se quedaba ahora sin aire. Carlos, como puede, camina.

-¡Estoy, cerca, estoy, cerca!- Chillaba con esperanzas

Pero el joven cae y toce, mucho, se estaba ahogando. Él se quita su playera al sentirse sofocado. Humo seguía, entraba en sus pulmones. Carlos se arrastra y mete su cabeza en el hoyo cerrado, una abertura y no la separaba de ahí. Gana algo de aire, se mantiene así, toce y saca su cabeza después, traga lo que puede de aire y empieza de nuevo a moverse, aguantando lo más que puede. Revisa, trata de ubicarse y lo hace. Recordando las palabras que le había dicho aquel tipo. Tenía que darse prisa en encontrar la salida

Su vista se nublaba, sus ojos arden, su líquido vital regado y evaporado por el fuego. El sufrimiento. El sacrificio. Aun para una persona cuerda, dudaría, pone a prueba el amor. El joven ya no estaba cuerdo, era un monstruo que golpeo a su amada. Alguien que hiso lo impensable, ¿Eso era amor?, ¿Su sacrificio?

Aun cuando a ella le hacia el peor mal también. Solo era alimentar a la monstruo de Luna con su presencia, aquella que lo mataría inclusive.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Carlos por fin llega a la salida. A través de un letrero que indicada "Ruta de evacuación". Abría la puerta y ve la luz. Solamente tenía que subir las escaleras que estaba del otro lado. Para su sorpresa, adentro había cadáveres incinerados, desesperados que trataron de salir cuando estaban con vida. Una concentración masiva a olor quemado de su carne. Carlos de inmediato ignora eso y sube la escalera que estaba a medias, toca el tubo, pero lo quita rápidamente al sentir que estaba muy caliente para usarlo. No podía sostenerse, pero lo necesitaba.

-N-no, necesitas esto.

Carlos le quita a uno de los muertos un pedazo de prenda sucia. La hace bola y la usa para agarra el tubo caliente. Aun cuando después ya no había escaleras, solo un montón de cuerpos. Carlos ya no puede ignorar eso y empieza a temblar, mientras sube. Los pisa, pero ya no tenía otra opción, al ver que estorbaban.

-Esto es malo.- Se decía Carlos, atemorizado.- ¿Quién está afuera?

Siente los huesos la carne de bajo suyo. Metros y metros. En ida y desesperados trataron de salir de la base, usando esa ruta. Pero les alcanzo el fuego y se acumularon, sufriendo la muerte y quedándose atrapados en el infierno que habían construido, ante la llegada del demonio que los casaba.

De nuevo. Empieza a temblar. Carlos se aferra al tuvo y se sostiene. Pero los cuerpos caen tras el temblor, los que estaban arriba ruedan, descienden.

-¡No, no, no, no!

Y le pegan a Carlos, este se sostiene, pero uno de los cadáveres le pega en la mano lastimada, haciendo que se suelte, cae con ellos. Carlos grita y sale, mientras gime y maldice por su brazo dolido. Carlos se levanta y vuelve a subir, esforzándose más, haciéndolo un poco más rápido. Estaba cansado, ya casi no puede más, quiere vomitar, se ahogaba.

La luz al final del averno, le daba esperanzas, esperanzas para por salir. Estar con su amada Luna.

-Ya casi.- Se decía con alivio y con una sonrisa cansada.- Solo un poco más Luna.

Ha subido varios metros, solo un poco más. Cada paso es firme y fuerte, con determinación, sigue temblando, pero esta vez no cae, no cede ante lo que le caiga encima, ni menos cuando está cerca. Uno cadáver se le avienta. Carlos alza su pie izquierdo y patea el cadáver, desviándolo hacia su lado y siguiendo su camino. Aun si tenía pocas probabilidades, se interponía.

El destello de luz se hace más y más grande, en aquella oscuridad. Cruza esa parte

Termina y sale por fin de la base, de aquel infierno en que él y sus Pokémon tuvieron que estar, rescatando con éxito a su amada esposa. Lo primero que hace. Lo primero que hace es quitarse su playera que tenía como paliacate y después cae, gime por el brazo y se voltea. Toma mucho aire y escupe, casi vomitando.

-¡Sali, salimos por fin, de ese horrible lugar!

Cierra sus ojos y sigue tragando aire. Pero al hacerlo, se da cuenta, que el oxígeno no es tan puro. Escucha gritos más fuertes todavía. Y ya no venían de la base destruida. Hace que loa abra y se percate de lo siguiente. Ese ánimo, esa esperanza. Se va como vino. Carlos ve a su alrededor, no era como esperaba. De hecho, era igual de peor.

Todos los arboles estaban ardiendo, desde el tronco hasta la copa. El cielo estaba oscuro y rojizo, el humo formaba la oscuridad casi absoluta. Sin mencionar que ve más cadáveres y a diferencia de los del laboratorio, estos no estaban quemados, estaban perforados, partidos, y algunos ilesos, pero muertos, aun así.

-¿Por, por, por qué?- Pregunta con una cara de miedo, sin creer lo que ve.

Rugiendo, se para y se mueve por lo que queda todavía, gime más fuerte. El dolor es inmenso. Siente una melancolía que lo carcome rápidamente. Sin duda alguna, era lo más difícil, todo lo que él y Luna han luchado en el pasado, no se comparaba con el ahora.

Y productos de aquellas nubes oscuras, se manifiestan con agua y fuertes vientos. Carlos exhausto, con una mirada derrotada, prosigue con su tortuoso camino.

Y producto de aquellas nubes.

-Luna.- Carlos, a pesar de todo, sus recuerdos siguen, se daba una idea de lo que pasaría después.- Ya te cumplí como esposo. La verdad no lo sé, nunca tuve este tipo de relación. Pero espero que sí.

Por cansancio, quizás. Siente un peso sobre su espalda, como si la estuviese cargando. Una ilusión que se desvanece con dicho peso, abraza lo siguiente que pase. Pero aun con la esperanza en seguir.

Mientras tanto y no muy lejos. Lo que quedaba del Equipo Rocket, peleaba contra los demonios. Y por lo que se oía de la pelea.

-¡Lurantis, Scizor, Hyperrayo!

Con esa técnica de por si poderosa. Los bichos arrasan con todo. Hacen temblar y rasgar la tierra.

-Los oigo (Snif)- Carlos escucha tristemente.- Pero ya no importa, ¿Verdad Luna?- Y enloquece.

Avanza, trata de evitar contacto posible.

-Luna, Luna, Luna.- Carlos seguía hablando como si ella estuviera con el.- ¿Qué se siente ser yo o tu?, feo. Ser tu protector es cruel, pero maravilloso también. Es así como debe ser. Tú sigues siendo mi pequeña Ralts. Tu siempre me protegiste de ser un monstruo. Pero sin ti lo soy. Estoy loco, estoy mal y no hay vuelta atrás. No hay más que hacer.

Y como si fuera maquiavélico. El destino juega más. La tierra había temblado por el ataque de los demonios. Provocando una desgracia.

Un árbol, su tronco quemado empieza a moverse y por lo consiguiente a caer. Carlos escucha el sonido, voltea y lo ve, justo detrás suyo. Carlos solamente muestra una cara neutra. Pero satisfecho, hiso lo que tenía que hacer.

-(Suspiro)

Un grito después, tan fuerte. El árbol aplasta a Carlos. Pero una parte. Carlos estaba bocarriba. Su brazo derecho sucumbía ante el peso del árbol. Sin poderlo esquivar. El joven grita ahogadamente. Se estaba quemando. El tronco no estaba en llamas, pero si hecho carbón y caliente todavía. Aun así, lo quemaba. Carlos no puede moverse ya y nadie lo ayudaba.

Con su ojo izquierdo ve el cielo. Gotas de lluvia ahora lo lastimaban. Pero expresaban en literal, su dolor.

El joven de catorce años, cierra sus ojos y pierde su conciencia al no sentir más dolor. Estaba muy cansado y solo le quedaba ahora descansar. Cumpliendo su misión en rescatar a su amada Luna.

* * *

 **Me alegra volver a escribir. Tenía tiempo y perdí practica al hacerlo.**

 **Bien iré al cap.**

 **Manifesté una gran dicha en este capítulo. Y le hice alusión a este arco que acaba ya aquí.**

 **Carlos y Luna tienen su momento de despedida, pero igual una pelea. Quien daría su vida. Y entre discusiones Luna estaba a punto de irse antes que Carlos.**

 **En este momento, ella se arrepiente y admite lo que ha hecho a lo largo del fic, manipular a Carlos y admitir que lo que hace está mal, pero que no podía parar. Tanta su obsesión que pone una escena que ella lo asesina si la viera con otra que no sea ella. Y cuenta un sueño que tuvo, el cual cree que es una visión.**

 **Carlos por su parte se destroza. No quería irse de su lado, quería estar con ella en todo momento.**

 **Ambos tienen una pelea de quien se iba. Pero como ambos son aferrados el uno al otro. Luna decide abusar de su posición y ponerse primero, apegándose a su naturaleza como Gardevoir.**

 **Pero Carlos simplemente le gano.**

 **La parte del beso fue algo muy difícil, ya que Carlos destapo su lado oscuro, lo que se había transformado. Luna se impacta al sentir una ira y odio inmensos por parte del quien creía que conocía. Ella desconocía lo que su amado tuvo que pasar para recuperarla.**

 **Carlos de nuevo golpea a Luna y esta vez mas fuerte para debilitarla, los golpes fueron donde más le dolía a su Gardevoir.**

 **Ya después de dominar la situación. Carlos trata de salir solo del laboratorio, pasando por varios obstáculos.**

 **Y el resultado ya lo vieron.**

 **Aquí me debato una vez más. Alguien soportaría eso por amor.**

 **¿Qué es lo que ven ustedes?**

 **¿amor, obsesión o locura?**

 **Es algo que me llama la atención, ¿Qué leen?, ¿O que ven?**

 **En un punto escribir si alguien soportaría lo que soporto Carlos. Muestro facetas en el a lo largo de este arco, lo que tuvo que pasar por recuperar a Luna.**

 **Es algo que me pregunto. Llega un momento en que el autor se tiene que preguntar.**

 **En fin. Creo que ya acabé.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a TEIET y dragón titánico.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **Vaya ya tenía tiempo que no escribía.**


	52. Resultado

**Bien. Es hora de seguir con lo siguiente.**

 **No quisiera contarles más. Ya van conociendo este fic, pero siempre trato de superarme.**

 **No quiero que sea genérico, quiero hacer muchas cosas.**

* * *

 **Resultado**

En medio de un pradal. Una Gardevoir, bailaba, sonreía alegremente. Su pareja era un niño de ocho años, quien no la soltaba y pese a la diferencia de tamaños. Estaban juntos. La Gardevoir cargaba a su niño. Ambos reían y giraban, mientras como pieza sonaba su letra.

" _Aquella persona que esperas… Ella seguramente…_

 _No te dejara tener sentimientos de soledad…_

 _Nunca, nunca"_

Mientras suena esa canción. Y la Gardevoir Shiny no dejaba de bailar junto con su pequeño. Hasta que el niño le agarra sus mejillas a su Pokémon.

-Me gustas mucho.- Dice el niño castaño, feliz.

La fémina Pokémon, ve a su pequeño amado. Con una mirada perdida, pero llena de amor, tan profundo hacia el. Mientras el infante no podía evitar sonreír de la felicidad que tenia, la fortuna de tenerla a su lado.

-Te vez hermosa con tu Mega-Evolución mi Luna.

De repente y tan solo escuchar esas palabras. Luna reacciona al recordar su Mega-Evolución.

El niño se vuelve gris, pálido, perdía color. Se deshace en partículas luminosas, se le desvanecía de las manos. Ella horrorizada ve como su amado se iba como si fuese polvo.

-¡Espera, no!- Ella no lo cree.- ¡No debe ser así!

Por más que intenta con sus poderes mantenerlo, por más que se aferra a él. Se desvanece al frente de ella. Ella ve sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes, un color negro y un vestido largo y acampanado del mismo color. La Pokémon se impacta, sintiendo algo horrible en su existencia. Para el colmo, no ayudaba en donde bailaba, sobre una placa de roca. Y sobre ellas estaba una placa de mármol.

Ella de rodillas, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin creer lo que dice esa placa de mármol. Sintiendo tan pronto su perdida y la soledad que la empieza a comer viva, junto con una culpa monstruosa al no poder evitar el destino de su amado. Mientras maldice por estar vestida para el momento.

* * *

-¡CARLOS!

Luna despierta, era solo un sueño lo que vio. Se alzo, empujando todo con sus poderes psíquicos al sentir ese terror tan real. Para apenas su torso. Pero sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo sujetada por cables, en sus mejillas y brazos.

-¡Carlos, Carlos!

Pero lo único que le importaba era él y solo él. Ella quiere verlo, quiere tenerlo a su lado. No sabía que se trato de un sueño, creía que aun seguía en el. Lo necesitaba, aun no se daba cuenta de su entorno.

-¡Carlos, Carlos, no te vayas!

Ella trata de zafarse. Pero en eso la enfermera Joy con su Blissey entra por el desconcertar de algunos cables que Luna quito. Pero al entrar y ver a la Gardevoir tan errática. Tratan de calmarla. Pero no podían.

¡Blissey, Canto!

Y el Pokémon canta y Luna lo recibe directo. Rápidamente sucumbe ante el sueño y duerme. La enfermera hace su trabajo y revisa a la Pokémon, su estado de salud. Todo estaba normal, se había recuperado. Pero lo que más le llamaba su atención era ese estado, ¿El por qué se había levantado así?

-Sera mejor que duerma.- Dice la enfermera Joy, tranquila.- De seguro estaba agitada por lo que le pasó.

Al verificar que todo estaba en orden, reconectan los cables. La enfermera y su Pokémon se retiran. Dejando sola y dormida a la Gardevoir.

-…

Pero había algo más. Que ni la enfermera, ni la misma Luna se dieron cuenta.

 **Una hora después**

Luna, vuelve abrir sus ojos. Pero más tranquila, aparentemente. Viendo a su alrededor. La luz de una ventana que ilumina parte de la habitación. Era de día.

-¡Garrr!- Luna se agarra su cabeza.- Mi cabeza, ¡Duele!

Sigue viendo a su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto y sobre una cama, acostada.

-¡Carlos!- Y de nuevo el le viene a la mente.

La Gardevoir recuerda lo último de su esposo. Ambos atrapados en la base que se desboronaba. Ella trato de sacarlo de ahí y se trato de despedir de él.

Pero en su último momento. En el que se besaron, el que supone que tenía que ser el último. Ella recuerda un sabor horrible y una esencia maligna, muy distinta a lo que ella había visto. Y después golpes, puñetazos. Pero no se comparaba por lo que ella sintió, esa maldad que se mostro tan pronto, combinada con una gran frustración y desesperación por parte de Carlos. Y lo ultimo un arma, el golpe final que había acabado con ella.

-¿Po-por qué?- Pregunta ella con lagrimas que aun seguían brotando.- ¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?, ¡¿Por qué siempre me tienes que proteger?!, ¡¿Por qué nunca yo?!

La Gardevoir se echa culpa de su fracaso. Pues una vez mas Carlos la salvo. Cuando ella tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo a él. Ambos pelearon por quien salvaría a quien. Pues para el castaño, su vida no tiene un propósito sin su amada.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunta Luna, al recordar esa esencia.- ¿Por qué sentí eso?

Y se pregunta el porqué sintió esa maldad en Carlos. Porque ahora, sigue llorando. Ella nunca quiso sentirlo de esa forma. No estaba preparada. Pensó que Carlos estaba loco, pero no era así en realidad. En ese momento él le demostró lo que realmente se había convertido. Carlos podía tener fallas, pero nunca por lo que paso cuando secuestraron a Luna. Y ella no lo sabía del todo.

-Despertaste de nuevo.

Una voz suena, amargada resuena en la cabeza de Luna. La Gardevoir voltea, pero no ve a nadie a su alrededor, de hecho no había nadie en su cuarto. No le toma mucho tiempo deducir en qué forma le habla.

-¿Que- quien eres? (Snif)- Pregunta Luna, molesta por igual, aun llorando.- (Snif) ¡Déjame en paz!- Ordena con tristeza, casi suplicando.

-Soy una Pokémon a la cual no dejas dormir.- Responde la voz de la Pokémon, con un tono más tranquilo.- no tienes idea cuanta me molestia, me has causado.

Luna gruñe. No le gustaba ser interrumpida, mientras pensaba en su amado. Ella no estaba de ánimos y tenía mucho que pensar.

-Puedo presentir. Estas preocupada por él.

Luna no responde, de hecho se ahogaba con sus lágrimas, tragaba aire, mientras gemía descontrolada.

-Tu maestro.

-¡Cállate!- Luna empieza a enfurecer.- ¡No estoy de humor de que me interrumpas!

-¡No!- Pero la voz, responde con la misma ira.- Tu déjame en paz. No me dejas dormir. Hasta acá se puede percibir tus sentimientos. Y no es nada grato.

-Tú no comprendes idiota.- Dice Luna, volteando hacia la pared, rugiendo, mientras hilos de saliva caían sobre su quijada, su vista había cambiado, estaba tan salvaje, tan dolida.- No sabes mi dolor, ¿Qué clase de Pokémon eres?- Le pregunta.

-…- la voz calla.

-Mi a, a, a.- Luna casi dice algo que no debe.- Mi amo. Arriesgo su vida por mí. Cuando yo era la que tenía que hacerlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón. No comprendo.- Responde la voz, con un toque de tristeza, pero aun seria.- ¿Pero tú sí?

-¡¿Comprender qué?!- Le pregunta Luna fastidiada.

-No lo sé.- La Pokémon sabe algo.- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-¡!

Luna se quita los cables que la sujetaban. Algo viene de repente y le hace un tic en su ser. Lo presiente.

 _-"Amor, estas dormido"-_ Piensa Luna al presentir una vez más su lazo y el estado de su amor, con un alivio al presentirlo.- " _Iré por ti. Espérame"_

Presiente a su amado. Así que por obviedad trata de salir a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunta la voz.

-Que te importa.- Le responde Luna de malas.

-¿Vas por tu maestro?- Le pregunta la Pokémon.- Yo que tu Gardevoir, no me paraba. Espéralo.- Le advierte.

Luna ignora ya. Prefiere ir a la búsqueda de su amado, puede sentir un pulso telepático muy débil, pero lo suficiente para saber en dónde está. Desesperada por estar a su lado, queriendo como animal enjaulado salir. Ella sale y vaga por el pasillo. Luna casualmente va al cuarto de al lado. Donde estaba esa voz Pokémon que le hablaba. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Ella voltea a frente e ignora ya, decide seguir su cadena y como un imán, necesita estar a su lado.

Para Luna le daba satisfacción sentir de nuevo a su amado, porque le indicaba que el estaba vivo. Pero a su vez, y por obviedad no podía evitar sentir preocupación. Y al igual sentía aun culpa. Necesitaba ir a verlo.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.- Luna se insultaba una y otra vez mientras seguía su trayecto.- Perdiste el control. Eres una buena para nada.

La Gardevoir rabiosa consigo misma, agarra su propia cabeza y se la aprieta, mientras se mordía la lengua. Se castigaba, no soportaba esa culpa.

Pero sigue su camino, hacia su amado. Y en su ida, sale de un bloque, a las a fueras, un gran patio y en dicho lugar había muchos Pokémon y entrenadores. Los Pokémon que estaban enfermos y discapacitados, juntos con enfermeras y entrenadores ayudándoles.

Pero la fría Pokémon ignora esa escena, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Aun si algunos notaban su presencia. En esa parte presta atención, poniendo una cara llena de repudio. Repudio a ella misma por ser así.

-Maldigo mi apariencia.- Se decía a si misma.- Por ser de este color, por tener esa Mega-Evolución.

Su apariencia solo le había dado muchos problemas, la relación de la pareja igual dependía de ello.

-Maldigo ser inútil para mi amado.- Proseguía ella, aun con su castigo.- No lo merezco. Soy lo peor. Estúpida, imbécil.

Luna se mete a otro bloque de dos pisos. Buscando, siguiendo su cadena; hasta llegar al otro extremo.

-Esta cerca.- Se dice Luna, sonriendo levemente.- Ya casi, ya casi estoy contigo. Tengo que estar a tu lado y esta vez protegerte mi amo. Aun si no me quieres ver de nuevo, lo comprenderé. Solo déjame protegerte.

Antes de llegar a unas distinguidas puertas, donde la Gardevoir no presto atención en su letrero por su afán de ir a verlo. Pero antes de cruzar esa puerta…

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunta otra voz.

Luna da vuelta y ve a la Blissey, que había estado en la habitación.

-No puedes pasar.- Avisa la Blissey.- Lo siento.

Luna por su parte, da media vuelta. Al voltear y ver a la Pokémon, mostraba una cara seria, llena de enojo y molestia evidente ante el obstáculo que se le presenta en su camino. Pues en su mentalidad, no comprendía esa orden, no le entraba.

-Por favor retírese.- Pide la Blissey.

-…- Pero Luna se mantenía, viéndola, con una mirada que hacia incomodarla.

Así se queda la Gardevoir, volteando, queriendo entrar. Aquella Blissey, se sentía incomoda al ver ese rostro. Aparte había un silencio muy incomodo. Pero la enfermera apegada a su trabajo, se mantiene firme ante la obsesiva Pokémon.

Luna al ver que no conseguía, nada. Derrotada ante la tenacidad de Blissey, decide esta vez obedecer. No quería ser sedada de nuevo. Pero esto a su vez se debe al presentir a su amado, que estaba estable. Por esa razón. Aparte que reducía sus oportunidades para verlo.

Luna se retira frustrada hacia su habitación, mientras casi llora de impotencia al no poder de nuevo a su amado.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

La Gardevoir seguía despierta, sentada en su habitación. Mientras un Abra cuidaba la puerta. La Gardevoir tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, algunas venas rojas se asomaban en ellos.

-Has vuelto.- Dice la misma voz Pokémon, que se percata de la presencia de Luna.

-Gar, gar.- Luna trataba de mantener calma, se mantenía frustrada, no podía ni siquiera tragar saliva, le costaba.

-Sé cómo te sientes.- Dice la voz, tratando de consolarla.- Pero es mejor que te tranquilices.

-¡Cállate, no me hables!- Grita Luna, un cumulo de rabia que contenía hacia la voz.- ¡Ya déjame tranquila!

Luna teme lo peor, en esos momentos. Pues como efecto secundario y normal al no ver a Carlos, le ha crecido una paranoia. Se sigue lamentando, agarrando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, sin éxito. Luna no puede usar sus poderes, estaba aun muy débil para hacerlo. No se recuperaba todavía. Mientras en su obsesiva cabeza se imagina lo peor al no saber nada de su amado.

-Tampoco sirve pensarlo.- Dice la voz.

-¡Largo!- Grita Luna.

La voz calla y no se escucha más.

Luna sin poder contenerse más. Empieza de nuevo a llorar. Se lamenta y sigue pensando en lo que le pudo pasar a Carlos, varias escenas le vienen, una peor que la otra, pero no podía saberlo. Hasta verlo.

-Carlos perdóname.- Habla consigo mismo Luna, destrozada.- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa… ¡Maldita Mega-Evolución!

Un sueño que tenía. Vestirse de blanco, se torna de negro. Al saber que empeoro las cosas. Si hubiera mantenido el control, si hubiera. Pero el hubiera no existe.

* * *

 **Media hora después.**

Luna, entre otros Pokémon habían salido a las afueras del hospital en un gran patio boscoso. Donde los Pokémon tenían ciertas libertades, para ayudarlos en su recuperación, en un ambiente familiar para ellos y para darles aire. Luna era escoltada por dos Pokémon de su tipo. Un Abra y un Sylveon. Pero inclusive para el Pokémon hada, le era difícil tranquilizara a Luna. Porque la Gardevoir estaba muy llena de tristeza.

-Ya déjenme aquí.- Dice Luna "tranquila".

-Por favor. No entre a la sala.- Avisa Sylveon.- Los doctores le darán el permiso para pasar.

La cara de Luna, era neutra, aparentemente no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ambos Pokémon, dudosos, dejan a la Gardevoir sola. No podían mantenerla vigilada por tanto tiempo. Tenían deberes en su trabajo. Ayudar a otros Pokémon y humanos. Luna se aleja por su cuenta, lejos de su objetivo.

Luna camina, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados, mientras camina lentamente, estaba cabizbaja, como si tuviese sueño. Ella denotaba lo que sentía a simple vista. Ella se da por vencida, aparentemente convencida de que no podía hacer algo. Decide esperar los resultados o que sus poderes puedan recuperarse.

Yacía caminando en el perímetro del patio, alejada de los demás Pokémon. Triste y sola. Metiéndose en las partes más densas del patio, pero sin importarle. No le importaba recorrerlo. Algunos Pokémon la notan, pero no se acercan a ella. Pues a simple vista y al parecer ella evitaba todo contacto y no era de menos, parecía como si de un fantasma se tratase. Perturbaba a los Pokémon más pequeños y los adultos la evitaban al sentir una extraña incomodidad.

-¡Luna, Luna!- Pero entre todos esos Pokémon. Una llama a la Gardevoir.- Luna, Luna.

La Gardevoir ignoraba, no quería ser molestada. Pero la insistencia de aquella voz, hace que se pare al frente de Luna. La Gardevoir Shiny, forzada, alza su mirada y observa quien era.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Dice con alegría.- Me alegra mucho saber que lo que hiso Carlos funcionara.

Era una Lopunny que estaba al frente de Luna. Ella se desconcierta, no sabía quién era ella y como era que la conocía. Mientras tanto y por sorpresa la Lopunny abraza a la Gardevoir.

-Perdona… ¿Te conozco?- Pregunta la Gardevoir desconcertada y confundida.

Lopunny deja de abrazarla y con una sonrisa ve a Luna.

-Me alegra verte con vida.- Dice la Lopunny llena de felicidad, secándose pequeñas lagrimas.

Pero la cara de Luna, se muestra en la misma, sin conocerla. Pero después de verla detenidamente y pensarlo un poco. Se da una idea de quién es, su reacción cambia.

-¿Bu, Buneary?- Pregunta Luna, sin creerlo.- ¿Eres tú?

-Lopunny.- Dice la susodicha, asintiendo.- Por fin. Te diste cuenta.

La reacción de la Gardevoir cambia y por primera vez en todo el día, sonríe de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su compañera.

-¿Cu- cuando evolucionaste?- Pregunta la Gardevoir, sorprendida, e impactada al verla.

La coneja, desvía sus ojos en círculos.- Bueno. No hace mucho… Sígueme. Hay que hablar en otra parte.- Le dice.

Luna animada esta vez. Decide seguirla y ambas se dirigen a otra parte del patio, igual un poco alejada. Pero un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilas. Y al llegar, en esa parte estaba igual Snorlax.

-Llegaste.- Dice Snorlax al ver a Lopunny.- ¡Luna!

-¡Snorlax!- Habla la Gardevoir.- Estas aquí.

¡Hola, gusto verte con vida!- Dice alegremente el Snorlax.

-Están bien y vivos.- Luna se da un alivio, al ver que sus compañeros seguían con vida.- ¿Pero Eevee y Vibrava?- Pregunta extrañada al ver que no estaban con ellos.

-Según esos humanos. Ellos estaban menos heridos y fatigados. Que nosotros.- Responde Snorlax.- Nosotros estamos a fuera, debido a que necesitamos más chequeos.

-Entonces ustedes pelearon mas.- EL tono de la Gardevoir cambia, denotando culpabilidad.- Gracias por ayudarme a escapar.- Pero llena de gratitud.

Los tres Pokémon se quedan juntos. Lopunny y Snorlax, ponen al tanto a Luna sobre lo que paso, después de que fue secuestrada. Y ella escucha todo. E igual le cuentan ambos Pokémon como fue que se debilitaron. Luna escucha todo.

-Así que se debilitaron cuando pelearon contra un Scizor.- Comenta Luna, para recalcar, pero pensativa.- Ni tu Lopunny. Recuerdo que Carlos nos enseño a ambas puño fuego en Ciudad Azafrán.

-Tuvimos suerte.-Dice Lopunny, algo asustada al recordar.-Te seré directa. Ni tu hubieras podido.

-Te creo.- Responde Luna, igual pensativa.- Si ese Pokémon pudo contra varios y contando lo de ese soldado del Equipo Rocket.

-Lo importante es que escapamos.- Dice Snorlax, algo asustado, pero igual aliviado.- Yo pensaba que no saldríamos.

-Carlos nos salvo.- Dice Lopunny.- Nos oculto en su bolsillo.

Luna, mueve sus cejas, se sobaba su frente en círculos. Tan solo escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Sa-saben si él está bien?- Pregunta Luna, mostrando preocupación.

Los dos Pokémon no dicen nada. No lo sabían.

-Creo que no.- Dice Luna, desanimada.

-Carlos está bien.- Responde Lopunny tratando de consolarla.- Puedes presentirlo, ¿Cierto?

Gracias por su esfuerzo.- Dice Luna, agradecida por sus compañeros por haberla salvado.- Pero es mi culpa de que Carlos, el, el.

-No lo es.- Dice Snorlax, igual tratando de darle ánimos.- Fue culpa de esos humanos que te raptaron.

-Por supuesto que lo es.- Pero Luna aun sostenía su palabra.- Yo no mantuve pelea. Me atraparon. Y a ustedes dos casi los matan. Y por si fuera poco, yo, yo…

Luna le viene la imagen de su Mega-Evolución.

-Si es mi culpa.- Se limita la Gardevoir aceptando eso.

-Luna. Escúchame.- Lopunny habla con ella.- No se que pasara ahora. Lo importante es que salimos.

-Pero Carlos… No sé cómo esta.- Luna seguía preocupada.- Temo lo peor. Y no dejo de pensar en ello.

-Si es así. Carlos te necesita más que nunca.- Dice Lopunny, recordándole su deber.- Si es tanta tu preocupación. Tienes que estar a su lado. Pero tampoco de esta forma. Tienes que estar tranquila.

-El maestro hiso todo por ti Luna.- Dice Snorlax.- Nunca te abandono. Lo hubieras visto, hiso… ¡Snor!

Lopunny le da un codazo a la pansa de Snorlax. Haciendo que se calle.

-Lo importante es que Carlos estuvo ahí. Haz lo mismo por el.- Dice Lopunny.- Tienes que comportarte y prepararte.

Luna da un respiro hondo y recapacita.

-Gracias. Una vez más.- Dice Luna, más tranquila.- Tratare de hacerlo.

Luna se tranquiliza. Recordando la pelea y la determinación que demostró Carlos. Esa perseverancia, el valor. Fue eso que la salvo. Pero aun así. Ella no puede evitar sentir culpa.

Luna empieza a hablar con sus amigos. No podía hacer nada por ahora, quedaba esperar. Y entre pláticas.

-(Suspiro)- Luna pensaba.- Carlos. Dice que nos iremos a otra región. Se quiere retirar- Responde.

-Bueno. No suena tan mal.- Dice Lopunny.

-Ahora que lo veo. No suena tan mal.- Luna le ve ahora un lado bueno al argumento de Carlos.- Ahora necesitamos una vida más tranquila.

-Concuerdo.- Dice Snorlax.

Luna por su parte, sonríe un poquito, se imaginaba una linda escena. Una imagen de una familia. Era algo que Carlos ha querido hacer. Una familia. Y ahora que lo ve e imagina. Eso era lo mejor ahora. Una vez que el saliera. Carlos formaría y planearía lo siguiente.

 _-"Sera pronto"_ \- Piensa Luna, con mejillas sonrojadas.- _"Podre"_

-Luna, Luna.- Lopunny trata de llamarla.- ¿Qué piensas?- Le pregunta.

-Nada, nada.- Responde alegremente la Gardevoir.- Solo pienso.- Responde ilusionada.

-… Vaya. Tu eres rara.- Responde Lopunny, algo sorprendida por la Gardevoir.- ¿Así todas las Gardevoir son?

Pero Luna no prestaba atención. Se mantenía pensando, enlazando sus manos y tocándose su vientre. Con una sonrisa, extasiada. El sueño de su amado era formar la familia que nunca tuvo. Una tarea que ha sido muy difícil. Ahora la Gardevoir comprende esas palabras, el deseo de la vida tranquila de Carlos. Pues en parte y aunque ella no lo recordaba. Carlos prefiere ser discreto.

-No, solo ella.- Responde Snorlax, suponiendo.- Luna, luna.

-¡Ahh!- La Gardevoir reacciona.- Perdón.

-Piensas demasiado.- Comenta Snorlax, algo alegre.

-Solo en el futuro que yo igual quiero.- Responde Luna, aceptando la petición por fin de su amado.

Lopunny empieza a ver a la Gardevoir, esa cara llena de felicidad. Su semblante se encorva, sintiendo algo, algo familiar. Acompañada a su vez con algo de tristeza, pero a su vez algo, un sentimiento que no encajaba, algo que la hacía sentir una incomodidad, estar al lado de Luna y de Carlos.

-Por fin evolucionaste.- Luna ahora interrumpe los pensamientos de Lopunny.- Te vez espectacular.

-¿Tu, tú crees?- Lopunny reacciona diferente ante el alago.

-Si.- Luna la sorprendida.- Sin duda, te vez mas fuerte.- Hasta te vez mejor que yo.

-No me gusta.- Dice Lopunny, avergonzada de su nueva forma, pues en el fondo ella todavía no aceptaba eso, debido a su pasado.- No me gusta que los machos se me queden viendo.- Dice algo seria.

-Snorlax no te ve.- Comenta Luna, sonriendo un poco.

-Zzzzz…- Snorlax dormía.

El no vale.- Dice Lopunny sonrojada, pero de pena.- Sabes bien el porqué no me gusta.

-…Si te comprendo mas ahora.- Dice Luna, suavizando su todo, al saber esa realidad sobre su apariencia, tanto lo codiciada que es, como esa nueva forma de su Mega-Evolución.

-Desearía tener más tu forma.- Dice Lopunny, con cierta envidia.- Y aun así. Tienes a alguien que te quiere.

-Es chistoso.- Luna ríe un poco de ironía.- ¿Por qué deseas ser como yo?

-…- Lopunny no responde.

-Esta apariencia igual ya me está dado problemas.- Comenta Luna, triste al ver todo lo que rareza ha causado.

-A pesar de todo Luna. Me siguen cayendo un poco mal.- Responde Lopunny, sin denotar molestia.- No me malinterpretes. Tengo envidia de ustedes.

-No sé como tomarlo.- Luna, no lo entiende.

Si tan solo mi hermana hubiese tenido lo que tienen tú y Carlos.- Dice la coneja sus razones.- Aunque fuese prohibido.

-Ya entendí.- Luna lo comprende.

-Luna. Pase lo que pase.- Dice Lopunny.- Tienes suerte de tenerlo. Es un buen maestro, apartando la relación que tienen.

-Sí lo es.- Luna sonríe.- Desde ahora y en adelante. No cometeré el mismo error.

Y entre pláticas. En que el tiempo pasó y siguió. Huno algo, una señal. Que de inmediato, la Gardevoir sabe que es. Le llega como una bala en su mente.

-Esta… Despertando.- Cometa Luna, de la nada. Al presentirlo nuevamente.- Carlos está despertando.

-¿Vas a ir con él?- Pregunta Lopunny.- ¿Ahora?

-Si.- Dice Luna con una sonrisa.- Me querrá ver. Y yo tengo que estar ahí para él.

-Está bien. Nosotros te alcanzaremos después.- Dice Lopunny.

Luna se retira del lugar de sus compañeros al sentir a su amado en su cabeza. Y decida ira con él a pesar de las contras que tiene el hospital. Pero mientras se mueve. Las nubes se acumulan y se tornan grises, llenas de relámpagos.

-Snorlax, dormilón.- Lopunny se sube a Snorlax y lo mueve.- Despierta. Parece que habrá una tormenta y hay que movernos.

-(Ñam, ñam)- Snorlax se movía, se empezaba a despertar.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que movernos.- Avisa Lopunny, seria y molesta con su compañero.- Casi lo mencionas, tonto.- Le recrimina.

-Perdón.- Dice Snorlax, apenado.- Pero Lopunny…- Mientras se esforzaba en ponerse de pie.

Las orejas de Lopunny se movían un poco, vientos venían y ella veía las horribles nubes tormentosas. Mientras a su vez y de lejos ve a Luna.

-Sabes que Luna se enterara tarde o temprano.- A completa Snorlax, poniéndose a su lado y viendo por igual a la Gardevoir lejos.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Lo sé.- Responde la coneja, cuyo pelaje, se erizaba.- Pero es mejor así. Si le decimo que Carlos asesino a un humano. Solo aceleraríamos lo inevitable. Y solo Carlos puede contra ella.

-El maestro, ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo?- Pregunta Snorlax preocupado.- Ya conoces a Luna como es. No es como nosotros, ni siquiera es una Pokémon normal. Y eso que no he estado mucho tiempo con ustedes. Es algo que presiento.

-… No te equivocas.- Responde Lopunny, recordando.

Recordando ese día que Luna la alzo y la azoto al suelo. Si bien era algo que en ese entonces Buneary provoco. En ese golpe se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Luna cuando se trata con su amado. Alguien, sin misericordia. Ese día, quizá tuvo la conejita suerte.

-Espero que Carlos pueda hacer algo.- Dice Lopunny.- Si no. No sé que pasara. Ella siempre es un misterio en su comportamiento. No sabemos qué le puede pasar.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

Luna se metía al edificio, aquella parte donde estaba su amado. Esta vez decida en ir a verlo. Y para su sorpresa no había esta vez gente quien cuidara, quien la detuviera, más allá de pacientes que seguían llegando. Luna se podía percatar que eran varios, si no muchos Pokémon. Regularmente había días así en un hospital. Todo se debía por los Pokémon que fueron capturados por el Equipo Rocket. Algunos estaban heridos y graves. Se necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para sus cuidados.

Pero independiente de ello. Luna se enfoca a lo suyo.

Mientras en sus ansias y alegría por verlo. Pues al sentirlo, indicaba que seguía con vida. Y eso alegraba mucho a la Gardevoir.

Pero había ciertas cosas. No todo marchaba bien…

-¡GAAAAAARRRR!- DE la nada Luna sentía algo horrible en su ser.- ¡Carlos!

Pero lo reconoce. Era esa cadena, pero esta vez distinta. Algo pasaba.

-¡Tengo que apurarme!- Luna detecta peligro alrededor de su amado.- ¡Y rápido!

Luna se mueve, hacia donde él estaba. Necesitaba verlo y más ahora estar con él. Empieza a llover y relampaguear.

Luna se mete a las puertas por las cuales, anteriormente intento pasar. Pero Luna no se daba cuenta de que aquellas puertas eran urgencias. Y esta vez no había un Pokémon quien la vigilara. Ni siquiera humano, por todo el ajetreo que estaba. Y algunas enfermeras confundían a la Pokémon por enfermera igual a sabiendas de que ocupan a Gardevoir por igual. Simplemente Luna pasaba casi como si nada.

Pero independiente de ello. Lo hacía al presentir el peligro que su amado corría. Mas la necesidad y el sentimiento por ir a verlo. La obliga a ubicar una sala donde se supone que Carlos estaba; al otro lado se podía ver una ventana donde se podía ver al paciente

La Gardevoir seria testigo, por su fidelidad hacia su amado maestro. Un terrible horror y el error por ir a verlo.

-Traigan mas morfina, enfermera.- Pide un doctor, guardando calma, ante una situación.- Y un sedante.

Luna que había llegado, al ver ese vidrio y lo que se veía al otro lado de este. Lo presiente, pero también…

-¡Gar, gar, gar!- Y al verlo.

En esa habitación. El joven castaño, se movía erráticamente, sus gritos eran equiparables a los truenos que se escuchaban.

Luna abre más sus ojos, a su límite. Al verlo. Ver lo que él ya es. Su brazo y pierna con quemaduras graves y muy notables, parte de su pecho también, marcas rojas y negras.

-Doctor. Se le administro morfina hace algunas horas.- Responde la enfermera, igual manteniendo calma.- Se trato aproximadamente ocho horas. Este paciente se trato de inmediato.

-Ya se trato…- El doctor piensa rápido, analizando a Carlos, desde su corazón, revisando los respiros y pulmones también.- Son traumas. Anestesia, rápido.

Obedecen las enfermeras. El doctor seguía analizando y vigilando el estado de Carlos, que no paraba de gritar y gemir de dolor. Se retorcía internamente. El sentía un gran dolor. Luna veía catatónica, su cuerno rojo, se torna gris, ve a su amado, sufriendo. Ella retrocede, lagrimas, brotan en su ser. Su niño llotra y sufre a más no poder.

-Voir, voir.- Ella niega lo que ve, repetidamente.- ¡Pe, pe, pesadilla, una pesadilla!

No lo era.

-¡Enfermera, traiga a Sylveon!- Ordena el doctor.

En eso entra Sylveon limpio y desinfectado, hasta con su propio cubre bocas. Pero sin perder tiempo…

-Agarra su pierna y brazo izquierdo.

Sylveon con sus listones agarra esas partes al paciente y con sus poderes, trata de tranquilizarlo.

-¡La anestesia!- Seguía pidiendo el doctor.

Gritos suenan como los mismos truenos, un dolor incomparable. Sylveon le costaba trabajo mantener a Carlos en paz. Su listón y poderes eran como "Gas de la risa" por así decirlo. Pero no surtía efecto ante un dolor tan grande.

Carlos abre sus ojos. Uno de ellos, el derecho era rojizo y sin pupila, le ardía, su parpado era tenía igual un color rojo, se había quemado el ojo.

La Gardevoir no podía hacer nada, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Luna era testigo, ahora mismo del horror, siente su dolor por sincronía, no sabe ni ella misma cómo reaccionar. Una enfermera llega con anestesia y se la ponen al joven. Carlos pega su último grito, pegando un golpe a los tímpanos de quien lo escucharon. Luna choca su espalda contra la pared. Lo oye. Llora también, ha visto la cosa más horrorosa de su vida. Carlos deja de moverse y cae, dormido. Casi muriendo.

-Cambien el plasma y las vendas.- Pide el doctor.

De inmediato las enfermeras quitan las vendas que de por sí y antes de que despertase hacían. Luna abre se pone de nuevo al frente, para observar. Viendo detenidamente como las enfermeras trataban a su amado, viendo los daños que la tenia a causa de su decisión. Su brazo, muslo y ojo lucían terrible, horrible. Manchas rojizas y algunas oscuras. Había sufrido quemaduras de segundo y lo más probable, tercer grado.

Algo cruje dentro de Luna. Ese cristal, ese cuerno luce gris y oscuro. Detecto el sentimiento de su esposo. Lleno de tristeza y sufrimiento. Pero para Luna, es algo, algo que la hace quebrazarse por completo.

Los doctores y las enfermeras, voltean. Y el gran susto que se llevan, al ver. Al otro lado del vidrio, ven a una Gardevoir Shiny, parada, recargada sobre la pared, sus ojos abiertos como platos, sus pupilas rojas clavadas sobre el paciente, lagrimas escurrían y sus ojos ardían. La mirada de Luna daba miedo al quien la veía, su apariencia elegante, se había transformado en esos momentos, espectral y perturbadora.

Ella resbala y cae sentada.

El sacrificio, siempre tiene un precio a pagar, es una ley para todo aquel que lo haga. Algo que Carlos acepto. Pero para Luna, no acepta el resultado. Ahora ella grita a todo pulmón. Ella se para de nuevo y se pega en el vidrio, con su boca abierta, dejando que todos la vean, gritando.

De inmediato quiere entrar y estar con él, aun si es un peligro. Esas lágrimas pasan por Carlos. Espanta a los doctores que no saben cómo reaccionar. Sylveon y entre otros Pokémon la sujetan. Pero pone resistencia. Inclusive física.

Mientras ella grita el nombre de su esposo repetidamente, cuyos lamentos hacen temblar inclusive a los Pokémon, tan desesperados y secos que lastimaba su garganta.

Mientras su amado esta deforme, dolido y dormido.

* * *

 **Desde aquí. Las cosas cambian radicalmente.**

 **En este capítulo. Muestro a Luna, llena de culpa. Algo que desarrollare en capítulos futuros. Se culpa por no poder protegerlo. Como saben, el deber de Gardevoir es proteger a su maestro y Carlos hace lo viceversa. A pesar de ser humano, el cree en la igualdad de obligaciones y toma el papel de Luna y mas por el amor que le tiene. Pero para Luna, lo considera de otra forma negativa. Pues ella considera que nunca ha podido proteger realmente a Carlos como Gardevoir.**

 **Al igual participan Lopunny y Snorlax. Como testigos del comportamiento de Luna, le temen. Ya saben que es capaz Luna de hacer.**

 **Y entre su comportamiento actual, se culpa por la Mega-Evolución, no quiere ser Shiny, ya le ha dado muchos problemas. Se ve en la plática que tiene con Lopunny, compartiendo algo en común.**

 **Y el gran cambio que tiene desde ahora Carlos. Que se sacrificio para salvar a todos. Como se vio en el cap anterior, si sufrió de quemaduras que alteran su apariencia desde ahora y en adelante. Y esto causo algo más en Luna, que se verá en el cap siguiente.**

 **Agradezco su comentario a dragón titánico. Por estar siempre al pendiente.**

 **Y a los demás que siguen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir. Me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
